La génération perdue 19761982
by smndi
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Barb. Episode 0 de la trilogie du Serpent Psychique. Les années scolaires de Bill Weasley à Poudlard, et ses rencontres avec les maraudeurs. TERMINEE.
1. introduction

Voici "l'épisode 0" de la trilogie du serpent psychique.  
C'est une fiction indépendante qui peut être lue même si vous n'avez pas lu Harry Potter et le Serpent Psychique et La Dernière tentation de Harry Potter.  
Toutefois, il est fortement conseillé d'avoir savouré ces deux fictions précédentes car La génération perdue leur apporte un éclairage sur ce qui s'est passé lors du premier règne de terreur de Voldemort.  
  
Court résumé : Suivez dans cette fiction la scolarité de Bill Weasley à Poudlard. Lors de sa première année, il y rencontrera Lily Evans Et James Potter, préfets de Griffondor. Vous découvrirez également l'histoire des maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue. Une nouvelle qui apporte la lumière sur bien des domaines. 


	2. Chap 01 1

La génération perdue.

(1975-1982)

_Dans les temps à venir la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres _

_Est séparée par l'argent et l'or._

_Un triangle, à chaque fois, sera sa perte._

_Dans un coin est un grand Lion,_

_Aux bonnes intentions, nommé pour le charbon._

_Deux fois caché, à la fois bête et homme._

_Un coin vient du sang d'antan,_

_Enfant de la lune d'argent si froide,_

_Serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres et ami du Lion._

_En dernier vient la Fille de la Guerre aux cheveux de feu,_

_Prise entre l'argent et l'or ;_

_Une parmi deux et une parmi beaucoup._

_Le Lion aime la lumière de la file_

_Comme l'Enfant de la lune d'argent ;_

_Mais le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres devra trahir._

_Et même s'ils fuient devant leur destin,_

_Trois devraient donner naissance aux jours de damnation,_

_Et l'Amour devrait mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_La Prophétie du Triangle._

Chapitre un

En quittant la maison

Lundi 1° septembre 1975

« Charlie et Annie, dites au revoir à Bill. Il sera parti quand vous rentrerez à la maison. »

Bill Weasley essaya de ne pas faire voir qu'il avait une boule dans la gorge comme sa mère disait cela. Son frère Charlie et sa sœur Annie se tenaient timidement devant la porte d'entrée avec leurs cartables, attendant de filer jusqu'au bus de l'école quand il arriverait. Charlie, qui avait neuf ans et commençait sa sixième année à l'école du village de Pré-au-Lard, essaya d'adopter une attitude virile pour l'au revoir, mais la veille, comme ils s'étaient mis au lit dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, Charlie avait confié que Bill allait lui manquer, et qu'il avait plus qu'un peu peur d'être le grand frère.

Charlie ne montrait aucune de ces peurs maintenant comme il essayait de faire bonne impression, serrant la main de son frère et disant « Je veillerai sur Annie et Peggy pendant que tu ne seras pas là. Et sur les gnomes de jardin. »

« Exact. Qu'ils sachent qui est le patron. » dit Bill, voulant aussi faire bonne impression. J'ai onze ans, pour l'amour du ciel. Et tous les autres première année aussi, et je parie qu'aucun d'eux n'a envie de pleurer parce qu'il quitte la maison pour la première fois…

« Qui ? Les filles ou les gnomes ? »

Bill sourit. « Tous. » Charlie lui rendit son sourire, son sourire aux dents manquantes et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur s'imprimant dans le cerveau de Bill. Il pensa que c'était possible que les yeux marrons de son frère aient l'air un peu brillants, mais il n'osa rien dire à ce sujet.

Et puis Annie dut courir à lui et jeter ses bras autour de sa taille, sanglotant. « Ne pars pas, Bill ! »

Il s'accroupit et pris sa sœur de cinq ans dans ses bras, la tenant serrée, lissant ses tresses oranges. Bill représentait le monde pour Annie. Il était son rocher. Elle commençait à peine sa deuxième année à l'école du village, l'année prochaine, quand Charlie serait en septième année, leur sœur cadette, Peggy, serait presque assez âgée pour être en première année (son anniversaire n'était pas avant novembre, mais sa mère avait déjà été assurée par la directrice, son ancienne employeuse, qu'elle admettrait Peggy en avance). Bill avait aidé Annie avec ses devoirs (pas vraiment énormes pour les enfants de quatre ans), et s'était assis avec elle et Charlie pour prendre le déjeuner au lieu d'aller avec les autres septième année. La famille est la chose la plus importante, leur disaient souvent leurs parents, et Bill avait toujours pris cela à cœur. Maintenant, il avait l'impression distincte qu'une lourde pierre venait de prendre résidence dans son estomac. Ou peut-être que c'était comme un gros aimant grumeleux attiré vers un pôle appelé Maison.

Soudain, il y eut un très fort bruit dans le jardin de devant. Le bus vert clair de l'école de Pré-au-Lard venait d'apparaître au milieu des massifs de fleur, faisant s'empourprer Molly Weasley et la faisant filer par la porte de devant, agitant son doigt devant le chauffeur, qui ouvrit laconiquement sa porte et attendit que Annie et Charlie montent les marches vers l'intérieur du bus. Quand elle eut fini sa tirade, Molly leur donna une accolade à chacun et les embrassa, les laissant finalement embarquer à bord du bus avec les autres enfants bruyants et riants, et Bill ne bougea pas, leur faisant un signe de la main depuis la porte d'entrée comme le bus à impériale avec la légende École du Municipale de Pré-au-Lard disparaissait brusquement, avec un fort bruit d'aspiration. Bill tressaillît.

Sa mère revint à la maison avec un soupir, secouant la tête. « On dirait qu'il va encore devoir faire réviser son engin. Je redoute la pensée qu'il remette cela à plus tard. Et si tout le bus venait à se désartibuler alors qu'il essaye de ramener les enfants à la maison ? »

Bill était surpris que sa mère dise cela. Elle ne lui disait jamais ses inquiétudes à vois haute. Maintenant, c'était presque comme s'il s'était avancé au rang des adultes, parce qu'il était prêt à commencer à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas prêt à grandir, pensa-t-il avec désespoir. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-moi retourner à l'école du village avec mon frère et ma sœur…

A l'intérieur, elle prit la petite Peggy de là où elle jouait sur le tapis. « Je dois encore habiller Peggy. Est-ce que tu as tout empaqueté ?'

Bill acquiesça « Et j'ai mon ticket. » Il brandit son ticket de train, et puis le remit dans la poche de sa chemise. Cela va vraiment arriver, pensa-t-il. Je pars.

Sa mère monta rapidement les escaliers, la fillette de trois ans sur sa hanche, comme elle disait « Bill chéri, pourrais-tu nettoyer les affaires du petit déjeuner pour moi ? »

« Pas de problème, maman. » dit-il. Il traversa la cuisine, où des bols de porridge à moitié mangés, des tasses de thé, des soucoupes, des assiettes avec des toasts et un pot de marmelade ouvert se tenaient éparpillés avec des couteaux, des fourchettes et des cueillères à des endroits assez imprévisibles. (Pourquoi est-ce que Charlie avait de toute évidence essayé de faire tenir sa fourchette en équilibre sur l'anse de sa tasse ?)

Bill tendit soigneusement l'oreille d'abord, pour s'assurer que sa mère n'était pas sur le point de descendre les escaliers. Ensuite, il tendit ses mains et se concentra, et soudain, d'un coup, tous les détritus du petit déjeuner s'étaient précipités tout seuls dans l'évier de pierre sous la fenêtre. Les robinets s'ouvrirent immédiatement et commencèrent à remplir l'évier d'une eau chaude et savonneuse. Bill regarda la table et grogna. La marmelade ne s'y trouvait plus. Et le pot était ouvert. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement pêcher le pot savonneux, le sortir de l'eau et l'essuyer. La marmelade était foutue. Il soupira et alla à l'évier, retrouvant le pot (rempli avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une marmelade assez savonneuse), et puis le jeta dans la poubelle. Sa mère avait toujours dit qu'il allait faire de grandes choses à cause de la précocité avec laquelle sa magie s'était manifestée, mais il ne se concentrait pas toujours sur des choses comme essayer de mettre seulement les couverts dans l'évier et pas la nourriture. (Il remarqua aussi qu'il y avait des feuilles de thé flottant sur la mousse dans l'évier. Il y avait peu d'espoir que sa mère ne remarque pas cela.)

Heureusement, comme il vivait dans une maisonnée de sorciers, il savait que le ministère s'attendait à ce que de la magie se produise régulièrement, et à moins que quelqu'un ne le prenne en flagrant délit, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit pris en train de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école en étant mineur. Il était très, très las de devoir cacher sa magie. C'était contraire à la loi qu'il fasse quoique ce soit à dessein (pas que cela l'ait arrêté). C'était LA raison pour laquelle il était content de finalement pouvoir partir à Poudlard. Il pourrait vraiment apprendre la magie maintenant, au lieu de simplement répéter les conjugaisons et les déclinaisons latines, et d'apprendre l'histoire élémentaire de la magie. Il avait aussi appris ses connaissances de base à l'école du village, la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques, et de très, très simple potions. Ils avaient aussi pu entretenir un jardinet avec les plantes les plus inoffensives qu'ils étudieraient plus tard en herbologie, et il avaient un petit zoo de créatures amicales, comme des Kneazles et des Nifflers, plus quelques crapauds, rats, salamandres et tritons à double tête.

Il avait une baguette maintenant, et il commencerait à étudier les sortilèges, la métamorphose, et la défense contre les forces du mal… De vraies études de magie. Cela le démangeait de sortir sa baguette de sa malle et d'essayer quelques sorts basiques. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable à la sensation qu'il avait eu en trouvant finalement sa baguette… Un chatouillis chaud à travers tout son corps, commençant par ses doigts, qui entouraient le bois de rose, les cheveux sur sa nuque qui se hérissaient, et une averse d'étincelles rouges et or qui jaillissaient du bout de sa baguette comme un feu d'artifice. Il avait essayé plusieurs douzaines de 'mauvaises' baguettes, mais cela avait simplement rendu Mr Ollivander plus excité et plus déterminé à lui en trouver une bonne. Quand il devint apparent que la baguette en bois de rose était celle pour lui (elle avait un cœur en plume de phénix), le vieil homme alla chercher un peu de papier kraft pour l'envelopper, et avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il agita sa baguette et toutes les autres baguettes revinrent dans leurs boîtes respectives, et les boîtes elles-mêmes filèrent sur les étagères où elles avaient été.

Sa mère, son frère et ses sœurs avaient regardé, la bouche grande ouverte, quand cela s'était produit. Bill grimaça. Il avait commencé à faire de la magie accidentelle quand il était très jeune, et tandis que la plupart des gens pensaient que cela signifiait qu'il était très puissant, il avait davantage l'impression que c'était comme s'il rôtait très fort en public quand cela lui arrivait. Mr Ollivander était revenu avec le papier et une ficelle, et il emballa calmement la baguette de Bill et lui prit six gallions et sept mornilles en paiement, ne faisant aucun commentaire sur l'état altéré de la boutique. Le sort impromptu de Bill avait non seulement rangé les baguettes éparpillées, mais aussi balayé beaucoup de poussière.

Bill s'était attendu à se faire taper sur les doigts pour avoir fait de la magie dans la boutique, mais pour une fois, Molly Weasley le surprit. Non seulement, elle ne le réprimanda pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais quand ils furent dehors, sa mère renifla avec dédain, regardant derrière elle la boutique qui sentait le renfermé. « Bien, » dit-elle, « il aurait pu te remercier d'avoir remis les baguettes en place. Pas que cet endroit n'aurait pas eu besoin de quelques sorts de dépoussiérage avant que nous y mettions les pieds… »

« Bill ! » appelait maintenant sa mère d'une voix aiguë.

« Oui maman ? »

« Est-ce que la chaussure de Peggy est en bas ? »

Bill la trouva près de la cheminée de la cuisine. « Oui ! » Il soupira et gravit les escaliers branlants. Il souhaitait oser lancer une sort de répulsion pour l'envoyer en haut, mais ayant bâclé le nettoyage du petit déjeuner, il sentait plus sûr de l'amener. De plus, s'il lançait un autre sort avant d'aller à l'école, il aurait droit à une autre réprimande de sa mère. (C'était dans l'ordre normal de la journée). Il avait eu beaucoup de mal avec sa volonté ces derniers temps, commencer à Poudlard lui tardant. Sa mère lui avait dit plus d'une fois que ce n'était pas la peine de se créer des problèmes avant qu'il arrive à l'école.

Il y avait beaucoup de sorts dont il ne connaissait pas les incantations, mais qu'il faisait déjà instinctivement, et sans baguette. Il savait, cependant, que l'on était noté sur tout à Poudlard, et si l'on ne pouvait pas expliquer la théorie en test écrit, ou dire l'incantation correctement, ou faire le bon geste de la baguette, passer l'examen pratique (obtenir le résultat désiré, comme repousser une chaussure), ne comptait pas beaucoup. Il n'était pas convaincu qu'il allait être bon à l'école. Il savait qu'il ne travaillait pas très dur, et il ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement brillant non plus. Il avait peur de décevoir ses parents.

Quand Peggy fut finalement habillée, lui et sa mère allèrent dans la cuisine avec sa malle et ils la mirent debout. Ils allaient au Chaudron Baveur par cheminette, puis en prenant un taxi moldu jusqu'à la station de King's Cross. Son père était déjà au travail au ministère. Il avait transplané tôt ce matin, avant même que Bill ne se soit réveillé. Bill savait que tout au ministère était en ébullition depuis plusieurs années à cause d'une mage noir qui s'appelait lui-même Lord Voldemort (bien que tout le monde dise 'Vous-savez-qui'), et ses partisans, les Mangemorts. Mais il pensait quand même que son père aurait pu le réveiller pour lui dire au revoir.

Bill se cramponna à la poignée de sa malle et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. « Le Chaudron Baveur » dit-il clairement, puis il s'avança dans le feu chaud et jovial, essayant de ne pas perdre prise sur la poignée de sa malle. (tout ce dont il avait besoin était qu'elle aille voler dans la salon de quelqu'un et l'assomme) comme les cheminées de centaines de foyers de sorciers tournaient autour de lui, et que son petit déjeuner menaçait aussi de commencer à tourner autour de lui.

Finalement, il tomba dans la pièce de devant faiblement éclairée du Chaudron Baveur, un vieux pub miteux de sorcier de Londres qui masquait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, le quartier commerçant des sorciers. Bill dégagea sa malle du foyer, toussant la suie qu'il avait inhalée, et un instant plus tard, sa mère sortait du feu avec la petite Peggy dans ses bras. Elle ôta la capuche qu'elle avait remontée sur la tête de sa fille pendant qu'elles voyageaient, et les boucles cuivrées de Peggy furent à nouveau visibles. Elle rit et frappa ses petites mains en disant « Encore ! Encore ! ». Le voyage lui avait plu.

« Hé là ! » dit Tom, le vieux propriétaire presque sans dents, de derrière son comptoir. « N'amenez pas quelque chose de si gros par le réseau de cheminette à l'avenir ! » dit-il en désignant la malle de Bill. Elle s'était cognée de nombreuses fois en route réfléchit Bill, et il était aussi couvert de suie. Bill grimaça, se demandant à quoi il ressemblait. « Je ne peux pas laisser venir tous les élèves de Poudlard passer par ici le premier jour du trimestre ! Ce serait le chaos ! »

Sa mère rougit. « Je suis désolée, Tom. Nous n'avons jamais fait cela avant. Bill est un première année, maintenant, vous savez. »

Il sourit à l'aîné Weasley avec ses quelques dents restantes. « Finalement en route pour Poudlard ! C'est un grand jour pour toi. »

« Oui, sir. » dit Bill timidement. Il se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman… Pourrais-tu… Pourrais-tu nous nettoyer moi et ma malle avant que nous prenions le taxi ? » Elle acquiesça et fit un geste de la main, et la suie disparut immédiatement de sur lui et de sur la malle. « Bien, » dit-il d'une voix tremblante au vieil homme « Au revoir. »

Tom acquiesça et lui fit un autre sourire. « Bonne chance. » dit-il brièvement. J'en aurai besoin, pensa brièvement Bill, comme il suivait sa mère en dehors, dans la rue de Londres agitée où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur. Ils montèrent dans le premier taxi qui s'arrêta pour eux et le chauffeur les aida à mettre la malle dans le coffre de la voiture. Bill s'appuya sur le dossier en cuir doux, soupirant, et souhaitant que le voyage en taxi dure à jamais. Il avait attendu toute sa vie d'aller à Poudlard, et maintenant, c'était le dernier endroit au monde où il voulait être.


	3. Chap 01 2

Bonjour, après un démarrage un peu dur, voici donc la génération perdue. La prophétie du triangle a pris du retard dans les corrections, mais les premiers morceaux devraient sortir la semaine prochaine.  
Philippe Gryffondor : honneur au premier reviewer, et merci.  
Ankou : patience, plus qu'une semaine à tenir Dega : oui, c'est un peu conofdant cette "suite"...  
Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

XXXXX

Lily Evans descendit de la voiture de ses parents. Le parking de la gare de King's Cross était peuplé de parents aidant leurs enfants à enlever de grosses malles des coffres des voitures, et il y avait de nombreux adolescents et pré-adolescents, portant des cages avec des chouettes, et des paniers en osier avec des chats. Les pères et les mères faisaient des choses utiles comme trouver des chariots pour charrier les malles dans la gare. Ils regardaient tendrement les enfants qu'ils n'allaient pas voir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, et Lily vit plus d'une maman balayer une larme de ses yeux.

Lily soupira. Ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle. Son père était encore à l'hôpital St Michael, au chevet de sa femme. Elle haïssait partir au moment où sa mère allait avoir une biopsie. En même temps, elle haïssait rester assise dans la salle d'attente, attendant que le docteur rentre et dise « J'ai bien peur que ce soit malin » encore une fois. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des fois où il était rentré et avait dit « Elle est officiellement en rémission. » mais ces événements étaient toujours suivis par des moins heureux. Par trois fois elle avait été en rémission. Et par trois fois elle en était sorti, son cancer reprenant.

Sa sœur Petunia était encore assise avec les mains rivées au volant, regardant suspicieusement les autres élèves de Poudlard visibles (si l'on savait quoi chercher) s'affairant autour des voitures. Lily savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune aide d'elle. Petunia était extrêmement chagrinée que Lily la mette en retard pour son travail. Elle était secrétaire pour Mr Dursley à la Grunnings Drills, à Surrey, depuis trois ans, depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'école, et elle avait une grande fierté d'être là-bas à huit heures du matin, avant tout le monde, pour s'assurer que Mr Dursley avait du thé frais l'attendant, et tous les crayons dans la tasse sur son bureau appointés. Bien avant qu'elle sache qu'il arrive, elle étalait proprement sur son bureau les rapports qu'il avait besoin de lire pour juger l'efficacité et la productivité de son usine. Elle avait méticuleusement tapé les rapports la veille. Il ne voulait rien quand il était dans son bureau. Petunia Evans était une secrétaire modèle. Après le travail, elle allait à St Michael et devenait une fille modèle.

Lily essaya de sortir sa malle du coffre de la voiture, grognant. Elle avait grandi durant l'été, mais elle était encore plutôt petite. Cela la démangeait de sortir sa baguette et de faire léviter la malle, mais elle n'osait pas. Pourquoi est-ce que le préfets ne pouvaient pas employer la magie en dehors de l'école ? pensa-t-elle avec irritation. S'ils pensent que nous sommes si responsables…

Elle avait reçu sa lettre la nommant préfète de Griffondor le lendemain de son retour de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Cela avait été une superbe journée. Sa maman était à la maison (Elle était alors encore en rémission), et elle avait ri avec délice quand la chouette était arrivée en volant par la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissée ouverte pour laisser l'odeur de verdure du jardin rentrer dans la maison. Contrairement à Petunia, sa mère aimait les chouettes, comme si elle trouvait terriblement intelligent la manière dont les sorcières et les sorciers les utilisaient pour délivrer le courrier. Elle avait nourri la chouette qui avait apporté la lettre à Lily, et caressé en hésitant ses plumes noires (elle ne voulait pas l'offenser), lui disant qu'elle était un beau spécimen.

Ses parents l'avaient prise dans leurs bras et s'étaient exclamés sur sa nomination en tant que préfète, tandis que Petunia s'était tenue derrière la télévision, le visage de marbre.

« Petunia ! » avait dit sa mère, souriant. « N'as-tu pas entendu ? Lily est préfète ! »

Petunia avait encore fixé l'écran avec détermination.

« Petunia ! » avait dit son père, avec un léger énervement dans sa voix. « As-tu entendu ce que disais maman ? »

La grande fille blonde avait levé les yeux vers son père, sans les cligner. « Oui. Lily est préfète. Comme c'est formidable. Félicitations. » Lily s'était retrouvée en réalité impressionnée par la capacité de sa sœur à parler sans aucune inflexion. Si parler d'un ton monocorde était une discipline olympique, Petunia Evans en serait sans doute médaille d'or.

Lily continua à lutter avec sa malle, maudissant tour à tour dans sa tête la malle, sa sœur, la voiture, ses bras trop fins, sa sœur, le train de l'école qui partait à onze heures, sa sœur…

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit une voix familière. Lily se retourna, surprise. Remus Lupin se tenait derrière elle, ses habits moldus suspendus sur sa silhouette légère. Ses cheveux bruns clairs avaient besoin d'être coupés. Il couvraient ses oreilles, et cette étrange mèche blanche au-dessus de son front bondissait comme il avançait. Il prit sa malle comme si elle ne pesait rien, la posant au sol à côté de la sienne. Il referma le coffre de la voiture avec un bruit de ferraille, et puis empila les deux malles et les prit tandis que Lily portait la cage de sa chouette. Au moment où cela se produisit, Petunia démarra la voiture, sortant du parking aussi rapidement que la vieille Renault le permettait, évitant de justesse de renverser un grand garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs avec une expression sévère et un nez crochu. La chouette de Lily laissa échapper quelques hululements purement musicaux comme ils se dirigeaient vers les quais, rappelant à Lily pourquoi elle l'avait appelée Calliope.

Elle avait commencé à dire à Remus. « Ce n'est pas possible que tu portes deux de ces… » mais il avait continué à avancer calmement comme si elle ne pesaient pas plus lourd qu'une paire d'oreillers.

Il dit seulement. « Elles me bloquent un peu la vue. Dis-moi quand je suis devant des marches, d'accord ? »

Elle accepta cela, incapable de saisir comment un garçon qui avait l'air si mince pouvait être aussi fort. Peut-être qu'il avait enchanté sa propre malle afin qu'elle ne pèse rien, mais si il avait lancé un sort similaire sur sa malle à elle, elle n'en avait pas été consciente. Elle ne savait pas comment il en aurait eu l'opportunité. Peut-être qu'il avait pris une potion fortifiante, pensa-t-elle. C'était probablement cela. Et il n'aurait pas de problèmes pour avoir fait cela non plus. Sauf que Remus haïssait les potions, et avaient régulière des résultats terribles dans cette discipline…

Quand ils atteignirent la barrière entre les quais neuf et dix, il reposa les malles avec un bruit sourd qui impliquait qu'elles n'avaient pas été enchantées pour ne rien peser. Lily combattit des réactions conflictuelles en elle. D'un côté, ce qu'il avait fait était assez impressionnant, si c'était de la pure force physique, et elle repoussa son admiration avec un froncement irrité, n'aimant pas le genre de filles qui se pâment devant les garçons pour leur force ou leurs prouesses sportives, et ne voulant particulièrement pas en devenir une. Combattant cette urgence (en plus du dégoût qu'elle ressentait pour elle-même), il y avait de l'autre côté sa curiosité naturelle de savoir comment il avait fait cela si ce n'était pas une force naturelle. Ce devait être de la magie de quelque sorte…

Ils devaient passer discrètement la barrière, alors Lily regarda autour d'elle les moldus passant ici et là. Elle tenait encore la cage de Calliope et comme elle se tourna, elle cogna la cage dans quelqu'un qui se tenait soudain très proche d'elle.

Lily Evans leva les yeux vers le visage de Severus Rogue. Il avait aussi grandi durant l'été, et avec ses longs cheveux tirés en arrière et rassemblés en une queue de cheval sur sa nuque, et la vue de sa sa moustache et de sa nouvelle barbe traçant le contour de sa mâchoire et mettant en relief ses pommettes, sa vue lui coupa le souffle un instant. Espèce de Serpentard stupide, pensa-t-elle, irritée. Jamais un mot gentil pour quiconque. Pourquoi doit-il être comme cela maintenant.

Il poussait un des chariots de la gare devant elle. Il en avait déjà un pour sa malle. Il n'y avait pas d'adulte avec lui non plus.

« Tu voudrais peut-être utiliser ceci, » dit-il, poussant le chariot vers elle. « Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi. »

Avec un regard désapprobateur pour Lily et un reniflement à Remus Lupin, il s'avança négligemment vers la barrière avec son chariot, et en un clin d'œil, il avait disparu. Lily regarda Remus, qui roula ses yeux. Il avait de beaux yeux, pensa-t-elle. Pas bruns, mais pas gris, avec une touche d'or…

« Allons-y. » dit-il brusquement, une fois que Severus Rogue fut hors de vue. Lily acquiesça et posa sa malle et la cage de Calliope sur son chariot. Elle s'avança volontairement, se préparant au petit souffle d'air qui arrivait quand on passait la barrière. A la dernière seconde, comme elle marchait, elle ferma ses yeux avec appréhension (elle ne s'habituerait jamais à cela, pensa-t-elle), et quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit devant elle le Poudlard Express, brillant de toute sa gloire dans la lumière du soleil, lui faisant gonfler sa poitrine. Même si elle commençait sa cinquième année, il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard…

Elle, ses parents et Petunia prenaient un bon déjeuner dehors, sur la terrasse. C'était fin juin, et les roses étaient magnifiques, ainsi que les violettes africaines que sa mère, Violet, aimait tant. Soudain, une chouette avait plongé et avait atterri sur le dossier de la chaise de Lily, une grande enveloppe carrée en parchemin dans son bec. Il sembla que la chouette voulait qu'elle la prenne, et elle le fit quand elle remarqua que le devant de l'enveloppe disait Miss L Evans, 10 Highgrove Street, Appleby Magna, Leicestershire. Ils n'avaient pas encore déménagé à Londres à cause de l'état de santé de sa mère.

« C'est pour moi ! » couina-t-elle avec excitation. Quelle manière romantique pour quelqu'un d'envoyer une lettre par une chouette domestique ! Elle avait encore relu Les Hauts de Hurlevent… c'était la cinquième fois. A chaque fois qu'elle le finissait, elle passait plusieurs jours à être dans la lune dans la maison, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle serait désirée par quelqu'un à cause d'un amour non retourné. Elle avait une personne en tête, dont le nom n'était pas loin de « Heathcliff ». Et maintenant, quelqu'un lui envoyait une mystérieuse lettre dans le bec d'une chouette !

Elle retourna l'enveloppe et vit un étrange sceau pourpre, avec un lion, un blaireau, un serpent et un aigle entourant la lettre 'H'. Était-ce le 'H' qu'elle espérait ?

« Comme c'est curieux » marmonna-t-elle comme elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, retirant le lourd parchemin sur lequel la lettre était écrite. Comme elle lisait, elle sentit son visage s'enflammer. Elle la jeta au sol et espéra pouvoir rentrer dans la maison avant de fondre en larmes. Ce stupide Hawthorm Watson, pensa-t-elle, son esprit accusant immédiatement le garçon dont elle espérait avoir des nouvelles. Un garçon qui, même Lily devait le reconnaître en dépit de son coup de foudre, était assez grossier et lui avait causé des problèmes sans fin. Toujours à m'appeler une sorcière. Maintenant, il fait cela… Hawthorn était vieux pour son année, ayant eu quelques difficultés scolaires quand il était plus jeune. Il rasait déjà ses rares poils blonds, elle savait de source sûre qu'il fumait, et qu'il avait une attitude je-m'en-foutiste par rapport à lui-même qui jurait horriblement avec le besoin de Lily pour que tout le monde applique strictement les règles, ce qui était la principale raison pour laquelle il l'aiguillonnait. Et pourtant, il y avait aussi quelque chose à son sujet qui captivait son imagination…

« Lily ! » appela sa mère, voyant à quel point sa fille cadette était énervée. Lily courut aveuglément vers la maison, ses larmes troublant déjà sa vision. Il en résultat qu'elle rentra la tête la première dans une personne se tenant où personne n'aurait dû se trouver.

Lily était certaine qu'il n'y avait personne là la seconde d'avant. La personne dans laquelle elle venait de rentrer était une grande femme à l'air sévère et aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière en un chignon serré. Elle avait des lunettes à bords carrés et portait une tenue en tissus écossais et un chemisier avec un col très haut et une broche à hauteur de la gorge qui portait les mêmes lion, serpent, aigle et blaireau et la lettre 'H' que le sceau de la lettre de la chouette.

Lily la fixa, à peine consciente que sa mère et sa sœur avaient commencé à hurler. Elle était pétrifiée comme elle regardait la grande femme maigre qui la regardait gentiment.

« Je suppose que vous êtes Lily ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix coupante et précise. Lily acquiesça bêtement. « Bien. Vous êtes assez grande pour onze ans, n'est-ce pas ? Madame Malkin va devoir vous donner des robes de deuxième ou de troisième année et les reprendre afin qu'elles vous aillent correctement et ne vous avalent pas. Vous serez bien nourrie à Poudlard pour mettre un peu de chair sur ces os aussi. »

Avant que Lily ne puisse soit assimiler l'information, soit demander ce dont cette femme parlait, son père était accouru vers elle et avait passé ses bras autour d'elle, l'éloignant de l'étrange femme. Se tenant encore avec ses bras autour de sa fille, il foudroya du regard l'intruse dans son jardin, qui se tenait entre eux et leur maison, comme pour leur bloquer le passage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis le professeur Minerva MacGonagall. » Elle fit une pause, comme s'ils devaient savoir qui c'était. Comme personne ne disait rien (Les mains du père de Lily commençaient à lui faire mal aux épaules là où il la tenait, et sa mère et sa sœur de dix-sept ans étaient accrochées l'une à l'autre, pâles comme des fantômes), elle montra la lettre sur le sol. « J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu que Lily avait lu la lettre. » Une autre longue pause comme la famille Evans continuait à la regarder avec une vive agitation. Elle soupira. « Je suis l'auteur de cette lettre, vous comprenez. »

Lily détacha les doigts de son père de ses épaules et s'avança avec précaution vers l'endroit où elle avait jeté le parchemin épais. Elle le ramassa et regarda encore la signature. Professeur Minerva MacGonagall, Directrice adjointe. Elle leva les yeux vers la grande femme.

« Vous avez écrit cela ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suppose que vous pensiez que c'était une plaisanterie de l'un de vos camarades de classe ? Connaissez-vous quelqu'un à votre école qui utilise des chouettes pour le courrier ? » Lily se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à la chouette qui était encore perchée sur le dossier de sa chaise, se lissant calmement les plumes. Lily secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Bien, alors » continua le professeur MacGonagall « c'est une très belle journée, mais j'ai une peau très sensible. Serait-ce trop demander que nous poursuivions cette conversation à l'intérieur, à l'abri du soleil ? » Elle posait une question, et pourtant Lily n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose qui ressemble autant à un ordre. Elle était vraiment responsable. Bon Dieu, pensa Lily, alarmée. Si c'est la directrice adjointe, comment doit être le directeur ? Elle avait lu dans la lettre que le directeur était un certain Albus Dumbledore.

« Vous… » réussit finalement à dire sa sœur, montrant du doigt Minerva MacGonagall, « vous étiez un chat ! Assis juste là, sur le chemin ! J'allais dire à maman qu'un chat errant allait essayer nous prendre de la nourriture, et puis vous vous teniez là ! »

Le professeur MacGonagall grimaça. « Stupide fille. Et comment aurais-je pu savoir que Lily avait lu la lettre si je n'avais pas été capable de la regarder discrètement ? J'ai attendu sous cet hibiscus… » Elle montra la plante de la tête. « … sous ma forme féline toute la matinée. J'ai été très immobile afin qu'aucun de vous ne me remarque. Les moldus sont remarquablement inattentifs la plupart du temps, mais on peu difficilement s'en plaindre comme c'est pour notre plus grand bénéfice. Nous devrions lancer bien plus de sorts de mémoire si ce n'était pas le cas… »

Ses explications étaient remarquablement obscures selon Lily. Les moldus ? Qu'étaient les moldus ?

Elle les conduisit dans leur propre maison, à travers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse à travers la serre, puis la cuisine, et puis finalement le salon, où elle s'assit au centre du canapé, très royale dans son attitude, selon Lily, et elle posa très formellement ses mains sur ses cuisses. La famille Evans rentra en hésitant. Lily tenait maintenant l'épais parchemin de la lettre maintenant, et il lui semblait que son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à la lettre.

Poudlard, École de sorcellerie et de magie.

Elle déglutit et s'assit aux pieds de MacGonagall, et la femme plus âgée commença à expliquer à sa famille que elle, Lily Evans, était une sorcière…

Lily secoua la tête pour se l'éclaircir. Le quai grouillait d'activité comme les élèves de la première à la septième année essayaient de se frayer un passage dans la foule et autour des paquets d'amis qui se retrouvaient, et encore plus autour des parents qui prenaient leurs enfants dans les bras, les embrassaient et leur souhaitaient bonne chance. De nombreux élèves de familles de sorciers portaient déjà leurs robes. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses habits moldus, qui avaient précédemment appartenus à sa sœur, et elle se sentit assez peu discrète avec sa jupe en laine marron qui grattait et son chemisier guindé couleur fauve. Elle souhaitait avoir au moins épinglé son insigne de préfet à son chemisier, mais elle l'avait déjà épinglé à la robe qui était juste sur le dessus de sa malle, afin qu'elle puisse se changer facilement peu après être montée dans le train. Parmi les groupes de gens sur le quai, elle se sentit soudain très seule. Severus Rogue était immédiatement monté dans le train, disparaissant, et Remus Lupin avait aussi disparu dans la foule. Lily avait une amie dans son année, Cecilia Ratkowski. Elle et Cecilia ne s'entendaient pas très bien avec les sœurs jumelles qui étaient leurs autres camarades de dortoir, Moira et Myra Edmunds. Moira et Myra ne semblaient avoir besoin de personne d'autre, mais cela convenait à Lily et Cecilia.

Seulement,… pendant la quatrième année, Cecilia avait commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps avec des filles au-dessus et en-dessous de leur année, et d'autres filles de leur année qui étaient à Pouffsouffle. (Les filles de Serdaigle ne daignaient pas avoir de relation sociales avec quiconque, et personne en dehors de Serpentard ne voulait avoir de relations avec des filles de Serpentard). Lily ne savait pas pourquoi son amie l'avait soudain abandonnée. Tout ce que Cecilia semblait faire avec ses autres filles était des commérages et parler des garçons de la manière la plus immature. Parfois, on parlait aussi du maquillage de long en large. Les parents de Lily lui avaient dit qu'elle devrait attendre d'avoir dix-sept ans pour se maquiller, alors elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de parler de ce qui était inaccessible pour elle.

Cela lui manquait de pouvoir parler à son amie de leurs devoirs, et des nouvelles qu'elles avaient pu avoir du monde extérieur sur les attaques de Mangemorts, qui s'étaient précipitamment accrues durant l'année précédente. Si elle n'avait pas d'autres amis de son année, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter pour parler de ces choses, elle serait devenue folle.

Bien sûr, il y avait des fois où elle était intéressée par une 'conversation intelligente' et où les garçons la décevaient aussi. Combien de temps pouvait-on passer à parler des balais par exemple ? Elle se sentait assez malchanceuse de le savoir. Et de leur équipe de Quidditch favorite. Et de leur bande dessinée favorite, sur un moldu nommé Marvin.

Elle était la seule de son année à Griffondor à être complètement du monde moldu. La mère de Cecilia était moldue, mais son père était un sorcier. Les jumelles Edmunds étaient d'une famille de sorciers. Celles de Sirius et James étaient aussi des familles de sorciers, et celles de Remus et Peter étaient demi-sang, comme Cecilia.

D'une certaine façon, cependant, avant même que Cecilia l'ait abandonnée pour des filles 'plus filles', elle n'était pas vraiment sa meilleure amie. Elle avait le sentiment que son meilleur ami était James Potter, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas lui dire cela, comme c'était le meilleur ami de Sirius Black, et que les garçons étaient vraiment irrationnels quant à leurs meilleurs amis. Lily ne connaissait aucun garçon qui identifierait volontairement une fille comme sa meilleure amie. Cela n'était pas considéré comme vraisemblable. Mais Lily avait le sentiment de pouvoir parler de tout à James. Il n'y avait pas en plus l'addition d'un embrouillage romantique. Pendant les trois premières années d'école, elle avait été amoureuse de Sirius Black, quelque chose qui l'avait secoué durant l'année précédente. La chose exaspérante était qu'il savait qu'elle craquait pour lui et qu'il avait été sans pitié pour exploiter cela pour rire et pour faire de nombreuses plaisanteries à ses dépends. La façon dont il l'avait convaincue de passer sur cet épisode n'était cependant pas une plaisanterie. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir, parcourant le quai à la recherche d'un visage familier.

Puis elle le vit. James Potter. Il se frayait un passage à travers la foule vers elle, portant déjà sa robe noire et son badge de préfet en argent, ses cheveux noirs aussi désordonnés que toujours, ses lunettes sales (comme d'habitude), et ses yeux bleus foncés brillants. Elle sourit quand il arriva assez près et ils échangèrent une rapide accolade amicale. Elle considérait James comme un frère, en plus d'être son meilleur ami. Sa petite amie, une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs de Pouffsouffle, s'appelait Bonita Maneti, et était aussi préfète. Elle marchait derrière lui, son sourire s'élargissant quand elle vit Lily. Lily aimait beaucoup Bonnie. Elle n'était pas l'une des filles de Pouffsouffle avec lesquelles Cecilia parlaient de choses de filles idiotes. Lily aurait aimé que Bonnie soit à Griffondor, comme elle ne pouvait la voir que pendant l'herbologie et l'arithmancie. Elle ne passait normalement pas de temps avec James et Bonnie quand ils étaient ensemble parce qu'ils semblaient vouloir être seuls à ces moments là.

« Lily ! Viens. Il y a quelques compartiments spéciaux pour les préfets. Nous pourrons nous asseoir ensemble vers l'avant. » dit Bonnie, suivant de peu James et donnant aussi une accolade à Lily.

« Je peux t'aider avec ta malle, » dit James. « Les nôtres sont déjà à bord. »

« Merci » dit-elle, prenant une des poignées de la malle, tandis que James prenait celle de l'autre côté et que Bonnie portait pour elle la cage de Calliope. « J'avais peur de ne jamais pouvoir la sortir de la voiture, mais heureusement, Remus est passé par là… » James lâcha soudain son côté de la malle, faisant lâcher à son tour Lily qui la reçut droit sur son pied. « Aïe ! » cria-t-elle.

« Oh, heu, désolé. » dit-il maladroitement, la reprenant. Lily fronça les sourcils et reprit aussi son côté.

« James ! » le réprimanda Bonnie, « Fais attention. Lily aurait pu se faire mal. »

« C'est bon, je vais bien. » mentit Lily, avançant en boitant. Les orteils de son pied droit étaient écrasés. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas si Remus m'aide ? »

Elle ne pouvait voir que le dos de James comme il marchait devant elle. « Ah… non, bien sûr que non. »

« J'ai trouvé un peu bizarre qu'il puisse porter à la fois ma malle et la sienne… » continua-t-elle, se préparant à ce que James lâche à nouveau son côté de la malle. Il hésita un instant, mais continua vers le train sans relâcher son emprise sur la poignée cette fois.

« Les deux malles tu dis ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement étranglée.

Elle ne répondit pas. Quand ils atteignirent le compartiment, ils s'effondrèrent tous d'épuisement sur les sièges. Lily jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'élèves sur le quai, disant au revoir à leurs parents. Un très grand garçon maigre aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus brillants rougissait comme sa mère le prenait dans ses bras. Lily pensa que ce devait être un première année, comme elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu avant, et parce que, en dépit de sa taille, il avait encore l'air très jeune, avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseur éparpillées autour de son nez enfantin. Il s'agenouilla pour parler à sa petite sœur, rousse avec des yeux bleus, comme lui. Elle lui parla aussi, mais Lily ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis elle jeta ses petits bras maigres autour de son cou, se cramponnant à lui, et il ferma ses yeux, ayant l'air de ne pas vouloir partir. Le nez de Lily la démangeait et elle se moucha, sentant ses yeux piquer. Quelle charmante famille. Elle se retourna et regarda Bonnie qui parlait à James de ses vacances d'été. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas pu avoir une sœur comme Bonnie ou un frère comme James ? pensa-t-elle. A la place, je suis coincée avec cette affreuse Petunia. C'était déjà assez pénible de devoir être avec elle régulièrement, mais devoir attendre dans les salles d'attente des docteurs avec elle, à anticiper que les mauvaises nouvelles quant à la biopsie soient encore pires… Elle se secoua pour repousser cette pensée, puis soupira et regarda encore par la fenêtre, mais le garçon roux était parti. Sa mère tenait sa sœur sur sa hanche et faisait au revoir, avec les autres familles d'élèves encore sur le quai.

Puis Lily sentit ce sursaut sous elle comme le train se préparait à quitter la gare, et son estomac tressaillit à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Cette année, elle passerait son Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, ou BUSE. Cela la rendait terriblement nerveuse, même si elle savait qu'elle s'en tirerait probablement bien. Cependant, les cauchemars sur manquer ses examens ou écrire un devoir de métamorphose pendant un test d'histoire de la magie avaient déjà commencé à la ronger. Elle était perfectionniste, mais aussi facilement distraite et, pour être honnête avec elle-même, quelque peu paresseuse et prompte à remettre son travail au lendemain. Elle avait d'excellentes notes en tests pratiques (spécialement en potions et en sortilèges) parce qu'elle semblait avoir un talent naturel, mais elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas son meilleur travail quand elle bâclait un devoir d'histoire de la magie en un heure, écrit de sa plus grosse écriture afin qu'il fasse ses trois pieds de long. Elle le faisait quand même, parce qu'elle l'avait repoussé jusqu'au dernier moment. Comme le paysage se mettait à défiler, elle soupira. Elle savait qu'elle avait de terribles habitudes de travail (ce qui n'était pas amélioré par le fait que tous ses amis avaient aussi de terribles habitudes de travail), mais elle était déterminée à s'améliorer cette année, comme ce serait probablement très difficile d'esquiver ces choses pour les BUSEs.

Ils regardèrent le quai et les gens faisant au revoir disparaître de leur vue. Bientôt ils ne pouvaient plus rien voir d'autre qu'une épaisse verdure de chaque côté du train comme ils commençaient leur long voyage vers le nord. Lily se sentait très, très fatiguée. James et Bonnie parlaient avec animation et elle espérait qu'ils ne la trouveraient pas terriblement impolie si elle se contentait d'appuyer sa tête contre la fenêtre et de faire une petite sieste…


	4. Chap 01 3

Dega : la demaine prochaine. J'ai pas encore reporte les corrections du premier chapitre.  
Ankou : et moi j'ai eu du mal à le mettre en ligne  
Philippe Gryffondor : Merci  
Et maintenant, bonen lecture à toutes et à tous

XXXXX

Bang ! La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en coulissant brusquement et Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew levèrent les yeux, surpris. Sirius et Remus avaient joué à la bataille explosive pendant que Peter regardait, et pendant un instant, le bruit avait fait penser à Remus que Sirius s'était brûlé les sourcils. Il avait aussi pensé détecter une certaine odeur de Serpentard dans le couloir, mais avait espéré que la personne produisant cette odeur serait passé devant leur compartiment sans s'arrêter. Il grogna intérieurement quand il le vit debout dans le cadre de la porte.

Severus Rogue scruta le compartiment contenant les trois Griffondors avec un dégoût clair. Sirius, moins retenu que Remus, ne perdit pas de temps pour rendre clair à Rogue qu'il n'était pas voulu. « Casse-toi, Rogue ! C'est notre compartiment ! »

Rogue l'ignora, traînant sa malle dans le compartiment, et puis s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Peter Pettigrew, qui se tassa encore plus dans le coin où il se trouvait déjà.

« Tu m'as entendu, Serpentard ! » dit Sirius en se levant. « Dégage ! »

Severus Rogue le regarda avec ce mélange unique de malveillance et de calme que Remus n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Il haussa un sourcil, puis sortit un petit livre de sa poche et l'ouvrit là où il avait mis un marque-page. L'œil aiguisé de Remus vit que le titre du livre était Roméo et Juliette. Cela lui sembla étrange et il essaya de penser à une remarque méchante qu'il pourrait faire, mais il ne trouva rien. Les remarques acerbes étaient le territoire de James et Sirius, et il se retrouvait habituellement avec la langue liée, et ne pensait à ce qu'il aurait pu dire que des heures ou des jours après que l'opportunité de les sortir soit passée.

Rogue avait couvert le titre de sa main comme il commençait à lire, de toute évidence déterminé à se comporter comme s'il était bienvenu dans le compartiment. Sirius se rapprocha et Remus pouvait dire qu'il allait exploser.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, Rogue… Dégage ! Ne devrais-tu pas voyager dans un cercueil de toutes façons ? Avec un peu de terre de ton pays natal ? »

Severus Rogue abattit son livre sur le siège en cuir, faisant sursauter Peter. Il se redressa rapidement, dominant Sirius et le foudroyant du regard, yeux noirs dans yeux noirs, la haine partagée. Sa voix était basse et calme, chacune de ses syllabes était prononcée avec une précision chirurgicale.

« Je ne serais pas ici si j'avais eu un autre choix. Tous les compartiments du train sont pleins, sauf ceux des préfets, et comme je ne suis pas préfet, je n'ai pas tenté d'y aller. Peut-être que vous trois voudriez voir si vos amis préfets vous prendrons avec eux ? Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas à voyager dans le même compartiment que moi. Et pour votre information, bien que j'ai vécu à Londres pendant de nombreuses années, je suis né en Écosse, et l'Écosse est redevenue mon chez moi, alors nous sommes encerclés par le sol de mon pays natal. » Il eut un sourire mauvais, et Remus frissonna. Se pourrait-il ? Est-ce qu'il admettait vraiment… ?

Rogue se rassit et reprit son livre. Remus fronça les sourcils. A ce rythme, Sirius se battrait avant même d'être arrivé à l'école. Il regarda Peter, dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts. Clairement, lui aussi se demandait s'il allait voir un combat sous peu. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Hum. A qui était-ce le tour, Sirius ? Nous n'avons pas fini de jouer. »

Sirius se tourna et le regarda. Remus haussa ses sourcils, espérant qu'il se calmerait simplement et se contenterait d'ignorer Rogue. Ils réussissaient habituellement à ignorer Peter assez bien après tout. Le petit garçon blond les avait suivi partout depuis qu'il avait été avec eux dans le bateau qui traversait le lac, en première année, avec James Potter, et il était aussi leur quatrième camarade de chambre dans la tour Griffondor.

« C'est mon tour » dit Sirius avec un regard rancunier à Rogue, lisant calmement son livre et déballant un bonbon qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Remus avait le nez qui le chatouillait. Du caramel. Il saliva. Quand est-ce que la sorcière avec le chariot de nourriture arriverait ? Il lui semblait que cela faisait des lustres qu'il avait pris son petit déjeuner.

Après avoir joué à travers quelques autres explosions (Remus vit que Rogue essayait très fort de ne pas faire une autre sorte d'explosion quand cela arrivait, une explosion de colère), Remus Lupin détecta finalement l'odeur des bonbons à la citrouille flottant vers lui. Cependant, avant que le chariot n'atteigne leur compartiment, ils entendirent ce qui ressemblait à une rixe et beaucoup de bruit dans le couloir. Curieux, Sirius alla à la porte et l'ouvrit. Tout aussi curieux, Remus le rejoignit dans l'entrée de la porte.

Un garçon roux et maigre qui ne pouvait être qu'un première année peinait pour tirer sa grosse malle dans le couloir, tandis que la sorcière avec le chariot de nourriture le grondait de ne pas être dans son compartiment.

« S'il-vous-plaît, miss, je n'ai pas de compartiment… Je cherche encore… »

« Tu ne peux pas te promener dans le couloir avec cette grosse chose ! Tu es sur le passage ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix perçante. « Cogite ! Vous ! » cria-t-elle à Sirius, Remus ou les deux… ce n'était pas clair.

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius avec un ton défensif dans sa voix.

« Vous prenez ce garçon avec vous. Je dois passer et il est sur ma route. »

« Attendez… nous voulons acheter quelques choses d'abord… » dit rapidement Remus. Il sortit son argent et acheta quelques dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, des Chocogrenouilles et des surprises bondissantes. Sirius acheta des Fizzing Whizbees, et Peter quelques autres dragées et un gâteau à la citrouille. Rogue n'acheta rien.

Après avoir payé leurs achats, ils permirent au garçon de tirer sa malle dans le compartiment, et la sorcière put passer avec son chariot, reniflant avec dédain tout du long. Le garçon roux regarda les géants dans le compartiment desquels il se retrouvait maintenant. Bien, il y avait deux géants en tous cas. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns clair avec cette étrange mèche blanche au-dessus de son front était seulement un peu plus grand que lui, et Bill pensa que c'était assez possible qu'il soit plus grand que le garçon au visage rond qui était craintivement assis dans le coin.

Remus pouvait sentir la peur sur lui et il se sentit désolé pour le garçon. Il tapota le siège à côté de lui. « Là… assieds-toi. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le garçon s'assit entre Remus et Sirius, qui commençaient à ouvrir leurs bonbons. « Bill. Bill Weasley. » dit-il d'une voix haut perchée. « Je suis un première année. » Dès qu'il eut dit cela, il tressaillit, comme son statut de première année était douloureusement clair. Remus essaya de ne pas rire, se souvenant qu'il faisait encore de même, disait des choses et puis tressaillait, voulant ravaler les mots qu'il venait de dire en entendant à quel point ils étaient stupides. Bien sûr qu'il est un première année, pensa-t-il. Comme s'il pouvait être autre chose.

Mais il donna au garçon un sourire compatissant et dit. « Je suis Remus Lupin, et voici Sirius Black. Et là, c'est Peter Pettigrew. » Il montra de la tête le garçon plus petit qui était assis dans le siège opposé. « Nous sommes tous à Griffondor. Voici Severus Rogue. C'est un Serpentard. » Rogue tourna brusquement sa tête, lançant un regard incendiaire à Remus. « Je suis parfaitement capable de me présenter seul, Lupin. J'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. » dit-il avec acidité. Il replongea sa tête dans son livre. Remus vit Bill déglutir et regarder Rogue avec de grands yeux. Essayant de le distraire (et sentant son estomac tressauter de faim en lui), Remus ouvrit son paquet de dragées et le tendit à Bill, qui en prit une. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse mordre dedans, Remus la lui prit de la main, ouvrit la fenêtre et la jeta hors du train. Bill eut l'air perplexe et un peu blessé.

« Désolé » s'excuse Remus. « J'aurais dû en choisir une pour toi. Tu ne veux pas en manger une parfumée au fumier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment sais-tu ce que c'est ? » lui demanda Bill.

« Heu… J'ai vraiment un bon sens de l'odorat. » dit-il avec sincérité, bien qu'il ne s'avance pas sur les raisons qui lui procuraient cette capacité. « Tiens… Je les trie habituellement pour les autres. » Il sortit une dragée et la renifla. « Celle est bonne. Sauce tomate. »

Bill prit la dragée et commença à la mâcher pensivement. Il fit un signe de la tête pour montrer que Remus ne s'était pas trompé. Il continua à renifler les dragées, les enlevant une à une et les plaçant dans la main de Bill.

« Toast à la confiture, goudron… tu ne veux pas celle-là… » il jeta la dragée au goudron par la fenêtre. « Asperge… Tiens Peter, tu aimes celles-là… Mousse au citron, rosbif, œuf couvé… » une autre par la fenêtre « … bouillabaisse, menthe poivrée, ail, Yorkshire Pudding… »

« Attends ! » dit Sirius dans un chuchotement vif. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui les ignorait encore studieusement. « Laquelle est à l'ail ? »

Bill la lui tendit « Celle-ci. » dit-il innocemment.

« Non Sirius. » commença à dire Remus doucement, mais c'était trop tard. Son ami sortait déjà sa baguette de sa poche et la pointait vers Rogue, qui était absorbé par sa lecture. Il brandit la dragée et lança un regard noir à Rogue.

« Hey, Rogue ! » dit-il soudain. Le garçon de Serpentard leva la tête, les yeux pleins de haine, juste comme Sirius faisait un geste de sa baguette et criait « Expello Dragée ! »

La dragée à l'ail dans sa main traversa le compartiment comme une balle de revolver grâce au sort de répulsion de Sirius. Malheureusement, la bouche de Severus Rogue était légèrement ouverte à cause de la surprise, et la dragée vola directement entre ses lèvres écartées. Une seconde plus tard, il était à la fenêtre ouverte, crachant. Il retourna vers l'intérieur du compartiment, le regard assassin dirigé vers Black, qui riait furieusement et montrait Rogue du doigt.

« Oh ! Oh ! C'est trop drôle ! » réussit-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire, se tenant l'estomac, presque à bout de souffle. Rogue se retourna vers lui et sortit sa baguette.

Bill fit un son comme « hiip ! » et saisit sa malle, fonçant vers la porte et la faisant coulisser avec un bang correspondant à un bang retentissant derrière lui dans le compartiment, et il entendit Sirius crier « Hey ! Mon visage ! »

Bill Weasley ne savait pas ce que Severus Rogue avait fait au visage de Sirius Black, mais il sortait de ce compartiment avant que cela n'arrive à son propre visage et qu'il n'ait à manger en mettant sa nourriture dans son oreille, son nez, ou quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Remus n'intervenait habituellement pas, mais il était soucieux pour le garçon de première année qui avait filé quand Rogue s'était préparé à riposter à Sirius. Il les saisit tous les deux par la nuque et les renvoya dans leurs sièges. Severus Rogue se frotta la nuque après avoir atterri. Le visage de Sirius était couvert de furoncles, et il n'était pas très content que son ami essaye de mettre un terme à un combat parfaitement réjouissant.

« On est certainement fort, n'est-ce pas Lupin ? » lui grogna suspicieusement Rogue. « Il n'y a pas de fille ici en ce moment pour apprécier ta démonstration, au fait. »

« Je ne… » commença-t-il à répondre par réflexe, puis il s'arrêta, respirant profondément par les narines. Il avait travaillé à contrôler son tempérament durant l'été, et il n'allait pas mettre en l'air tout ce dur travail maintenant.

« Je me demande, » continua Rogue sur un ton léger « comment cela se fait que tu sois si fort ? Tu prends une potion dont le directeur devrait être au courant ? Quelque chose avec des stéroïdes peut-être ? Bien sûr, cela n'expliquerait pas encore ton audition ou ton odorat. » continua-t-il sur le même ton.

« La ferme. » répondit Remus. « Entre vous deux, » il foudroya du regard Rogue et Sirius, « vous avez effrayé ce pauvre première année. »

Il s'avança vers la porte du compartiment et la fit coulisser. Il put voir Bill au bout de la voiture, prêt à passer dans la suivante, traînant sa lourde derrière lui.

« Hé, toi ! Heu… Bill ! »

Mais le garçon ne regarda pas derrière lui, ou n'hésita qu'un instant. Il avait l'air désespéré d'aller aussi loin que possible de Remus, Sirius et Rogue. Remus soupira et revint dans le compartiment, refermant la porte.

« Il s'est enfui. Est-ce que vous êtes contents tous les deux ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais reprit son livre de par terre et se rassit pour lire, jetant un regard noir. Sirius, ne parlant pas non plus, s'assit les bras croisés sur la poitrine à côté de Remus qui sortit sa baguette et commença méticuleusement à enlever les furoncles un à un. Cependant, un petit point marquait encore la peau de Sirius là où chaque furoncle s'était trouvé après que Remus eut fini. Il espérait que son ami ne serait pas trop énervé. En vérité, Remus pensait que Sirius était un peu vaniteux quant à son apparence, et ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour trouver une petite amie qui ait de la substance, plutôt que simplement la plus jolie qu'il puisse avoir à un moment donné. Remus soupira. Il savait avec qui il aimerait être, mais cela n'allait pas arriver.

Puis il repensa au garçon, Bill, et espéra qu'il irait bien. Pour une fois, pensa-t-il, quelqu'un s'enfuyait de lui, avec une frousse blanche, mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'il avait fait…

Bang ! La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement, et Lily releva la tête, surprise, arrachée à son sommeil. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle avait dormi. Le jeune garçon roux qu'elle avait vu sur le quai se tenait dans la porte, sa malle visiblement derrière lui. Ses cheveux collaient à son front en boucles humides, et il avait l'air misérable.

« Heu » hésita-t-il, voyant les trois élèves plus âgés, portant tous l'insigne d'argent des préfets. « Je peux… Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Partout ailleurs c'est plein. Ou… » il hésita encore.

« Ou quoi ? » voulut savoir James. Lily fut surprise. Il était un tout nouveau préfet, comme elle, mais soudain, il projetait une autorité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue avant.

« Ou ils ne me veulent simplement pas. » finit-il doucement. Il avait l'air très embarrassé. « J'ai tiré ma malle à travers tout le train depuis que nous avons quitté la gare. Et personne ne veut me laisser m'asseoir avec lui. »

Lily regarda sa montre. C'était déjà midi. « Tu erres dans le train depuis une heure ? Pauvre petite chose ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir avec nous ! »

Il déglutit. « Mais… Mais n'est-ce pas un compartiment pour les préfets ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, » dit James, se levant pour aider le garçon avec sa malle. « Qui a dit que tu ne pouvais pas t'asseoir avec eux quand il y avait de la place ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et eut le regard qui fuit. Lily commençait à se demander s'il était complètement sincère. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils allaient à l'école du village de Pré-au-Lard, alors je ne les ai pas connu. »

« Où étaient-ils ? Dans quel compartiment ? »

Lily tapota le siège à côté d'elle et il s'assit, ses oreilles virant immédiatement au rouge, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Je… Je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. Je veux dire… Je ne suis même pas rentré à l'école encore. Je ne veux pas avoir la réputation d'être une balance. »

James lui fit un sourire chaleureux. « Bon garçon. D'accord, peu importe. Mais souviens-toi… quand tu es à l'école, si quelqu'un t'embête, un préfet peut lui donner une retenue ou lui retirer des points de maison. La compétition des maisons est très importante. Ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'embêter des première année si cela risque de leur coûter des points de maison. Leurs autres camarades de maison leur tomberont dessus s'ils continuent. »

« Merci. » dit-il doucement, souriant timidement aux trois préfets. Il se sentait très chanceux d'être là où il était. Il commençait à penser qu'il allait rester dans le couloir pendant tout le voyage. Il avait pensé que la sorcière avec le chariot allait le lancer hors du train, et il se sentait chanceux qu'elle l'ait simplement grondé parce qu'il bloquait son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été temporairement accueilli.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda Lily.

« Bill Weasley. »

« Je suis Lily Evans et voici James Potter. Nous sommes préfets de cinquième année de Griffondor. Et voici Bonnie Manetti, une des préfets de Pouffsouffle de cinquième année. »

« Bonjour, » dit-il poliment. « Heureux de vous rencontrer. »

Lily lui fit un grand sourire, et Bonnie aussi. James rit. « Allons, allons… Continues comme cela et à la fois ma petite amie et mon amie vont tomber amoureuses de toi. Arrête cela. » Bill rougit furieusement à l'idée que des filles plus vieilles que lui de quatre ans tombent amoureuses de lui. Il osait seulement regarder Lily du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait incroyablement adulte et belle, ses longs cheveux roux sombres tombant en vagues derrière ses épaules, ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, sa peau douce comme de la crème, son sourire éblouissant comme dix soleils. Et l'autre fille avait des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges, et une beauté sombre qui le frappait, avec ses grands yeux de biche chocolat, et ses cheveux noirs bouclés qui encadraient son visage en forme de cœur et au teint olive. Bill pensa que Bonnie était la petite amie de James Potter, et Lily était donc l'autre amie, mais il ne savait pas comment diable l'autre garçon avait choisi. Elles étaient toutes deux de véritables déesses pour lui.

Le garçon semblait bien plus 'normal' à Bill que les filles, avec des cheveux noirs désordonnés et des lunettes qu'il devait sans cesse remonter sur le nez, comme le père de Bill. Il avait un bouton sur son menton qu'il touchait à l'occasion, et il avait l'air de déjà se raser (ou du moins, il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de se raser : il y avait déjà un léger duvet sur son visage). Quand il souriait, ses yeux se ridaient et Bill avait l'impression que tout allait bien se passer. Il pensait que James Potter était un très bon choix pour un préfet.

« J'espère que je serai à Griffondor. » Soudain, Bill réalisa qu'il avait dit cela à haute voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bonnie « Ou à Pouffsouffle… » ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas paraître impoli.

Elle lui sourit. « C'est bon. Tes parents sont sorciers ? » Il acquiesça. « Dans quelle maison étaient-ils ? »

« Ils étaient tous les deux à Griffondor, » répondit-il, en confiance pour une fois. Il en avait tellement entendu parler au fil des ans qu'il aurait dû traîner son prénom dans la fange s'il ne s'en était pas souvenu. « Mais je sais que cela ne signifie pas que je vais être à Griffondor aussi. »

« D'autres frères et sœurs ? » demanda James.

« Je suis l'aîné. Mon frère Charlie est en sixième année à l'école de Pré-au-Lard, et Annie est en deuxième année. Ma sœur la plus jeune, Peggy, a presque trois ans. Elle commencera l'école l'an prochain. »

Maintenant Lily rayonnait. « Je l'ai vu te dire au revoir. Elle est adorable. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup à dire. »

Bill hésita clairement. « En fait… bien, elle disait… »

« Quoi ? »

Il soupira. « Elle disait que je suis bleu. »

« Oh… que tu as le blues de quitter la maison ? »

« Non… oui… bien… » bégaya-t-il. Comment pouvait-il expliquer Peggy ? Personne dans la famille ne comprenait pourquoi elle continuait à appeler les gens par des couleurs.

« Elle voulait dire que j'étais bleu. La couleur bleu. Elle fait cela tout le temps. Elle a dit que maman était orange hier. Papa était vert hier soir. Elle fait cela. Elle montre simplement l'un de nous du doigt et dit « Tu es rouge ! » ou une autre couleur. Nous pensions au début qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore les couleurs, mais quand maman teste ce genre de choses avec elle, elle les sait parfaitement bien. Nous ne pouvons pas comprendre pourquoi elle fait cela. »

Bonnie haussa les épaules. « C'est juste un jeu d'enfant. Elle arrêtera. »

Quand la sorcière passa avec le chariot de nourriture, elle semblait avoir oublié qu'elle avait grondé Bill parce qu'il avait sa malle dans le passage. James acheta généreusement des bonbons et des gâteaux à la citrouille pour tout le monde, et Bill resta assis en admiration, regardant et écoutant les élèves plus âgés, ne revenant toujours pas de sa bonne fortune, et se sentant bien mieux quant à quitter sa maison comme ils s'approchaient de Poudlard. Il semblait finalement être retombé sur ses pieds. Les préfets semblaient vraiment faire attention aux élèves les plus jeunes. Peut-être que tout irait bien après tout.


	5. Chap 01 4

Syds ; LE début du troisième volet devrait arriver mercredi. J'ai plus qu'à me trouver un crenau pour reporter les corrections. Ca va etre un peu chaud, mais bon...  
DEga : merci, je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme de trois publications par semaine, tantot sur la dernière génération, tantot sur la prophétie du triangle.  
roukia : cf ci-dessus. et merci.

Bill était content de ne pas avoir encore soupé, car il avait pensé qu'il allait vomir. Voir cet énorme homme et traverser le lac dans des petits bateaux était déjà assez terrible. Mais attendre en ligne pour être réparti était le chose la plus éprouvante pour les nerfs qu'il ait jamais vécue durant sa vie.

« Attenborough Hamilton » appela la directrice adjointe. Elle s'appelait professeur MacGonagall, et sa voix résonnait dans toute la salle. « Baddock Ford, Broadbent Miriam. » Ils furent tous rapidement proclamés Serpentards. La table de Serpentard explosa en acclamations à chaque fois, et Bill remarqua qu'ils faisaient des gestes obscènes en direction des autres tables, qui étaient intelligemment camouflés afin que les professeurs ne puissent pas voir à quel point ils étaient impolis.

Après cela, Peregrin Booth, Mary Anne Boxwood et Wallis Cassell (qui était une fille) devinrent tous Griffondor, et ce fut au tour de cette table d'applaudir. Rhea Cooper devint la première nouvelle Pouffsouffle, leur donnant enfin la main, mais ensuite, Raisa Czaikowski et Finster Edwards firent à nouveau applaudir les Serpentards. Finalement, Paul Firth et Lawrence Flitwick devinrent les premiers nouveaux Serdaigles, et Juliet Hathaway devint une autre Griffondor. Bill la regarda aller à la table Griffondor. Elle avait été dans le même bateau que lui avec Cooper et Flitwick. Cela signifiait que jusqu'à présent, son bateau avait un Griffondor, un Pouffsouffle et un Serdaigle. Est-ce que tous les bateaux avaient une personne de chaque maison ? se demanda-t-il. Il déglutit. Oh, non. Je ne peux pas être un Serpentard, je ne peux pas l'être, je ne peux pas l'être…

Il savait tout sur les différentes maisons, et il avait entendu le Choixpeau chanter sa chanson. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il irait à Griffondor, juste comme ses parents. Et s'il n'était pas dans la même maison ? Et s'il était à Serpentard ? Comment réagiraient-ils ?

Puis Mafalda Hopkirk devint Serpentard et des jumelles Houseman devinrent Serdaigles. Encore des acclamations de ces tables. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me retrouver à la fin de l'alphabet ? pensa misérablement Bill.

Il écoutait avec le cœur dans la gorge comme Lorelai Kidder, Rembert Leonard et Gregor Lovelace étaient répartis dans Pouffsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard. Comme Lovelace allait vers la table de Serpentard, Bill jeta un œil pour voir qui avait été réparti dans cette maison l'année précédente. Il grimaça quand il vit Gilderoy Lockhart, qui avait un an de plus que lui à l'école de Pré-au-Lard, et avait été complètement insupportable quelle que fut l'occasion que Bill avait eue de rentrer en contact avec lui. Plus d'une fois, Bill l'avait entendu dire à une fille à quel point elle était jolie et oh-zut-j'ai-oublié-mon-devoir, peut-être-que-je-pourrais-copier-le-tiens… ? Cela ne le surprenait pas du tout que Lockhart ait été réparti à Serpentard, alors maintenant Bill avait une réelle aversion à aller là-bas aussi. Je ne peux pas être dans la même maison que Gilderoy Lockhart.

Roxanne Maine-Thorpe devint aussi Serpentard, et Bill déglutit. Elle avait aussi été à l'école du village avec lui, et était extraordinairement jolie, avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus clairs. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Bill avant de s'avancer vers la table de Serpentard l'acclamant.

Cela se rapprochait maintenant. Quatre autre première année devinrent Serdaigles, séparés par quelques Pouffsouffles, comprenant un de ses meilleurs amis de l'école du village, Jack Richards. Cela fut suivi par son autre meilleur ami, Orville Simpson, devenant un Griffondor. Ils étaient maintenant au W. Mabel Walters devint une Pouffsouffle, et puis finalement, Bill entendit ce qu'il avait attendu :

« Weasley, William. »

Il s'avança nerveusement. Je ne vais pas vomir, je ne vais pas vomir…

Puis il s'asseyait sur le siège avec le Choixpeau sur ses épaules, couvrant complètement sa tête. Et il entendit la voix.

« Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je n'ai pas eu un Weasley. Et tu es aussi un O'Connor, du côté de ta mère. Intéressant. Ah, je comprends qu'il va y en avoir trois autres ? N'est-ce pas mignon ! Hmm. Je vois de prodigieuses capacités magiques. On ne suit pas toujours les règles, mais c'est bien intentionné. Un leader… On s'occupe de son frère et de ses sœurs. Utile. Le sens de la justice. Hmm… »

Et puis… ce fut silencieux pendant une minute.

« Coucou ? pensa Bill après une autre minute de silence. « Pensez-vous encore ? » Silence. Il attendit encore un peu. Finalement, le Choixpeau parla à nouveau.

« Intéressant. Tu as attendu, et puis seulement demandé une fois. La patience est quelque chose de très rare pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Cependant, tu n'as pas non plus peur de poser les questions importantes. Je pense que nous en avons un de plus pour GRIFFONDOR ! » cria-t-il finalement. Bill poussa un soupir de soulagement puis l'enleva de la tête, le remettant sur le siège afin que Eli Webster et Gilbert Wimple deviennent Pouffsouffles, et Alexander Wood, quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait connu à l'école du village, puisse être le dernier Griffondor, s'avance vers la table et s'asseye à côté de Bill, un très large sourire sur son visage sale, au milieu des applaudissements et des cris pour le dernier première année à rejoindre sa maison. Bill était flanqué de son autre côté par son ami Orville, qui lui souriait aussi.

Mais soudain, quand le bruit de la célébration mourut, on entendit une petite voix au fond de la grande salle. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenait encore près des portes. Il tordait sa robe dans ses mains et avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Excusez-moi, » dit-il doucement, bien que sa voix résonne dans toute la salle. « Et pour moi ? »

Bill vit le professeur MacGonagall ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes, et s'avancer rapidement vers le directeur. Bill le regarda avec crainte et admiration. C'était un homme extrêmement grand avec une très longue barbe argentée et de longs cheveux, des demi-lunes et des yeux bleus étincelants. Il se pencha et dit quelque chose que personne ne put entendre, et puis elle lui chuchota une réponse. Il secoua sa tête. Puis elle vérifia ostensiblement sa liste une fois de plus, et releva les yeux vers le garçon, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Je suis terriblement désolée, » dit-elle, réussissant encore à avoir l'air assez impérieuse. « J'ai dû sauter votre nom. Avancez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît et mettez le Choixpeau. »

Le garçon eut l'air très, très rassuré. Il s'avança à grandes enjambées, et quand il atteignit le siège avec le Choixpeau, on aurait dit qu'il était mort et qu'il était allé au paradis. Il le souleva et s'assit, puis le posa sur sa tête.

Ils attendirent tous. Et ils attendirent encore. Tous les professeurs commençaient à murmurer les uns avec les autres, mais le directeur ne semblait pas y faire attention, gardant ses yeux sur le garçon avec le Choixpeau. A la longue, le professeur MacGonagall s'approcha du Choixpeau et en souleva le bord.

« Est-ce que tout va bien là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le garçon souleva le Choixpeau de sa tête. « Il… Il veut parler au directeur. » dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Bill regarda les autres Griffondors autour de lui. Était-ce quelque chose d'habituel ? se demanda-t-il. Mais ils avaient tous l'air aussi intrigués que lui. En fait, toute la salle était devenue complètement silencieuse comme Dumbledore remplaçait son grand chapeau majestueux de sorcier par ce vieux spécimen décrépit que chaque nouveau première année venait d'essayer. Maintenant, ils regardaient et attendaient pendant que Dumbledore avait quelque sorte de conversation privée avec le Choixpeau. Finalement, il l'enleva de sa tête et le rendit au garçon.

« Il y a eu une petite incompréhension, mais je pense que nous l'avons surmontée. » lui dit-il, ses yeux le regardant gentiment.

Le garçon remit le Choixpeau et se rassit, et très rapidement, ce dernier proclamait « POUFSOUFFLE ! » Bill pensa qu'il y avait des mots venant avant cela, quelque chose comme « Cela pourrait aussi bien être … » mais il n'en était pas complètement certain. Le garçon enleva le Choixpeau et bondit joyeusement vers la table de Pouffsouffle, où il y avait des applaudissements pour avoir une personne de plus.

Quand le garçon s'était levé du siège, Bill avait brièvement été distrait par la vue d'une grande chouette fauve arrivant par l'une des hautes fenêtres et descendant vers la haute table, juste devant le directeur. Cependant, Bill vit que lorsque le vieil homme lut la missive délivrée par la chouette, l'étincelle disparut de son regard bleu et il prit un air très grave. Bill imagina que le métier de directeur de Poudlard devait être très difficile.

Bill regardait la grande salle maintenant. Il avait été trop accaparé par le Choixpeau et par les inquiétudes occupant son esprit pour l'observer mieux avant. Les centaines de bougies flottant en l'air produisaient une lueur chaude sur tout le monde et tout, et le plafond enchanté montrait une image du ciel nocturne à l'extérieur, une véritable meute d'étoiles sur du velours saphir, ponctuée par un fin croissant de lune argenté.

Le directeur se leva, l'air encore grave. « Bienvenue à Poudlard ! » dit-il, essayant de paraître jovial. « Comme je suis sûr que vous avez tous assez faim, je vous donnerai les informations de début de trimestre après notre repas. Alors pour maintenant, tout ce que je vais dire est… attaquez. » Il se rassit, et Bill regarda autour de lui, s'attendant à voir des serviteurs qui amèneraient la nourriture sur les tables, comme elles étaient complètement vides de toute denrée. Mais il lui sembla cligner des yeux, et devant lui se trouvait une fête aux proportions énormes. Bientôt, il avait une assiette remplie de steak, de purée, de pois au beurre et un gobelet plein de jus de citrouille. Lui et Orville se sourirent l'un l'autre comme ils commençaient à enfourner les pommes de terre dans leurs bouches.

Remus Lupin s'attaqua à son assiette avec soulagement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis un mois. Puis son audition acérée saisit quelque chose que le professeur MacGonagall disait. Elle se penchait légèrement vers Dumbledore, et marmonnait. « Albus, ceci est hautement irrégulier. Il n'était pas sur la liste… »

« Je sais, je sais, mais je ne vois pas de mal à lui donner une chance. Peut-être que dans quelques mois… »

« Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? Quoi alors ? Et comment est-il venu ici ? Je sais que je ne lui ai pas envoyé de lettre… »

« Minerva, je ne peux pas me soucier de cela maintenant. J'ai bien peur qu'il faille s'inquiéter de quelque chose de plus grande importance … » Remus regarda autour de lui. Il était évidemment le seul qui pouvait entendre leur conversation très silencieuse. Il avait aussi remarqué la chouette fauve, tout comme Bill Weasley. Il vit le directeur glisser la lettre au professeur MacGonagall, et ensuite il la vit pâlir quand elle la lut. A son tour, elle la passa au professeur Chourave, à côté d'elle. Le professeur Chourave enseignait l'herbologie et était responsable de la maison Pouffsouffle. Elle eut l'air proche de s'évanouir en lisant la lettre, qu'elle rendit au professeur MacGonagall, qui la rendit à Dumbledore.

Remus Lupin retourna à son assiette, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être plus grave que l'extrême irrégularité d'un première année dont le nom n'était pas sur la liste ? Il souhaita soudain être un préfet, comme son ami James, afin de se sentir à l'aise pour le demander. Il leva les yeux vers James, qui riait à quelque plaisanterie de Sirius. Puis il croisa le regard de Lily. Lily était assise à côté de James. Remus se sentit rougir et il regarda à nouveau son assiette. Quoique ce soit, pensa-t-il, si le directeur veut que nous soyons au courant, nous le saurons.

Quand ils eurent fini leurs puddings jusqu'à la dernière miette, les assiettes d'or furent magiquement sans une trace, et Dumbledore fit un signe de la tête aux deux professeurs. Bill vit la sorcière ronde aux cheveux gris et frisés aller vers un grand garçon aux cheveux blonds foncés et aux yeux gris bleus qui était assis à la table de Pouffsouffle. Puis le professeur MacGonagall, qui était aussi la responsable de la maison Griffondor, alla à la table Griffondor et mit sa main sur l'épaule de James Potter. Bill déglutit. James leva les yeux de surprise, fronçant les sourcils, et Lily Evans eut l'air très soucieuse. Bill vit que Remus Lupin et Sirius Black fronçaient aussi les sourcils.

« Venez avec moi s'il-vous-plaît Potter. » lui dit gentiment le professeur. James regarda ses amis, haussant légèrement les épaules, mais il avait aussi l'air de ne pas penser qu'il allait avoir de bonnes nouvelles. Les deux professeurs conduisirent les garçons à une porte derrière une haute table, et quand la porte fut refermée, le directeur se releva et regarda la salle.

« Comme je le disais plus tôt, bienvenue à Poudlard. Normalement, à ce moment, je devrais vous rappeler que la forêt est interdite et que les entraînements de Quidditch commenceront la semaine prochaine, mais malheureusement, je dois vous dire à la place qu'il y a eu une autre attaque de Mangemorts qui affecte cette fois deux élèves de Poudlard. »

Severus Rogue tourna brusquement sa tête. Était-ce pourquoi Potter avait été pris par MacGonagall ? se demanda-t-il. Il se sentait presque désolé pour l'autre garçon, en dépit de la mauvaise entente qu'il y avait eu entre eux les quatre années précédentes. Il se souvenait très bien avoir été appelé au bureau du directeur juste avant les dernières vacances de Noël, et avoir été informé de la mort de ses propres parents. Cependant, comme ses parents avaient été tués par des Aurors, il fut considéré qu'ils étaient coupables de quelque chose (même si ce n'était pas le cas), et il n'eut pas beaucoup de compassion de la part de ses camarades quant à son nouveau statut d'orphelin (bien que quelques élèves de Serpentard firent une brève pause dans leur harcèlement).

Il avait soudain dû aller chez son oncle à Dunoon pour ses vacances de Noël, en Écosse, au lieu de descendre à Oxford, à la maison. La maison. Cela faisait moins d'un an depuis la mort de ses parents. Il considérait encore Oxford comme sa maison. Ses parents avaient tous deux grandi en Écosse, dans le fjord de Clyde, mais ils avaient déménagé à Oxford peu après qu'il soit né, alors c'était la seule maison qu'il avait jamais connue. Il ne pouvait même pas comprendre l'accent de son oncle la moitié du temps. (L'accent de ses parents s'était adouci en vivant des années à Oxford.) Il grimaça. James Potter recevrait, sans aucun doute, beaucoup plus de compassion si quelqu'un de sa famille était mort. Il n'avait pas besoin que Severus Rogue se sente désolé pour lui.

« Tôt cet après-midi, » continua le directeur, « trois Mangemorts ont lancé une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse qui avait pour cible particulière un auror. Deux personnes, un couple marié, ont essayé de l'aider comme il était en infériorité numérique, mais ils ont été tués. Peu après, Lord Voldemort lui-même est arrivé et a tué l'auror, la cible originelle. Sa femme a essayé de répliquer, mais elle a aussi été tuée. L'auror, sa femme et les deux personnes qui sont mortes en essayant de le protéger étaient les parents d'élèves de Poudlard. Leurs responsables de maison leur parlent en ce moment. Je suis désolé que le trimestre commence sur une note si sombre, mais je veux vous rappeler à toutes et à tous que ici, à Poudlard, vous êtes tous en sécurité. Je débat encore avec le conseil des gouverneurs de la question des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Quand une décision aura été prise, vous en serez informés. Cependant, même si une seule visite à Pré-au-Lard venait à être autorisée, seuls les troisième année et au-dessus qui auront leur autorisation signée par un parent ou leur tuteur seront autorisés à y aller. Je sais que c'est décevant, mais le conseil des gouverneurs veut s'assurer qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'est mis en danger inutilement. Nous sommes tous très attristés par les événements de cet après-midi. Deux familles ont été décimées. Le bureau des gouverneurs souhaite empêcher de telles tragédies de se produire dans le futur. » Il soupira, et Bill Weasley pensa qu'il avait l'air d'en douter plus qu'un peu.

Ensuite, le directeur conduisit l'école pour qu'elle chante la chanson de l'école, bien que 'conduire' soit peut-être un mot un peu fort selon Bill. Comme les mots s'écoulaient de sa baguette dans les airs au-dessus d'eux, chaque élève et chaque professeur les chantait sur son air favori. Heureusement, la cacophonie se termina rapidement. Bill avait l'impression distincte que personne n'avait vraiment envie de chanter et qu'ils voulaient en finir avec cela.

Avant que Lily Evans et une fille qu'il pensait être une préfète de sixième année conduisent Bill et les autres première année en haut des escaliers de la tour Griffondor, il regarda la porte où James Potter était parti. Il avait été si gentil dans le train, pensa Bill. Ses parents étaient morts en essayant de défendre quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demanda si les parents de James Potter avaient été à Griffondor aussi. Cela semblait probable. Il regardait les autres Griffondors montant les escaliers avec lui, les visages choqués et attristés qui savaient maintenant ce que l'on disait à James Potter. Bien que leur maison ait soudain été touchée par la tragédie, Bill était aussi incroyablement fier d'être là où il était. Il était déterminé à faire de son mieux pour être un plus pour Griffondor.

James regarda le professeur MacGonagall. Elle était habituellement d'une apparence irréprochable, mais maintenant, elle reniflait et avait des yeux assez brillants. Puis il vit que le professeur Chourave était encore pire. Son nez était rouge, et ses yeux aussi, et elle tenait un mouchoir dans ses doigts trapus, la saleté des serres en permanence incrustée sous les ongles.

Il regarda l'autre garçon, un septième année de Pouffsouffle qui s'appelait David Bones. David n'avait pas l'air plus rassuré que James. Ils se tenaient tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre, attendant de découvrir pourquoi ils avaient été pris ici par leurs responsables de maison. Cela resta silencieux dans la pièce pendant ce qui sembla être un très long moment.

Finalement, le professeur MacGonagall parla avec difficultés après s'être éclairci la gorge. « James, David… J'ai bien peur que le directeur ait reçu de terribles nouvelles. » James lança un regard de côté à David Bones. Il savait soudain que cela allait être très mauvais. Normalement, MacGonagall les aurait appelé Potter et Bones. Les prénoms n'étaient pas un bon signe. Elle se tourna vers David Bones. « David » dit-elle, « ton père était un auror… »

« Était ? » dit hystériquement le garçon, se cramponnant à la main du professeur Chourave.

« … qui a été pris pour cible par Vous-savez-qui et ses Mangemorts. » Elle continua avec beaucoup de difficultés. « Il… Il a été attaqué par surprise et mis en infériorité numérique. Les parents de James ont essayé de l'aider, mais… » elle fit une pause et croisa le regard de James. « Ils ont été tués. Par les Mangemorts. Puis Vous-savez-qui est arrivé et… et à tué votre père, David. Votre mère a été frappée de tristesse et a essayé de lui lancer un sort, alors… alors il l'a tuée aussi. Je… Je suis désolée. » finit-elle doucement. James avait l'impression qu'un très gros bloc de glace venait de s'installer dans son estomac. Ses parents étaient morts. Papa et maman. Partis.

David Bones s'était jeté sur le professeur Chourave, pleurant sans retenue, et elle se laissa maintenant aller aussi, pleurant et prenant dans se bras que garçon qui avait un pied de plus qu'elle, tandis qu'il prenait du réconfort en sa présence maternelle. Il marmonnait parfois « Non, non, ce n'est pas vrai… »

James sentit ses yeux piquer. Il déglutit. Je suis préfet. Je ne vais pas pleurer devant les autres. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur MacGonagall.

« Ils… Ils ont été des héros alors. » dit-il, sa voix tremblant juste un peu. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

« De premier ordre. » dit-elle avec force.

Il acquiesça, se sentant vide à l'intérieur.

Morts.

Ses parents étaient morts.

Il était orphelin.

Soudain, il entendit une cacophonie étouffée à travers la lourde porte. Ceux qui étaient encore dans la grande salle chantaient la chanson de l'école. James se sentait hypnotisé par ces bruits étranges. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, bêtement, paralysé. Finalement, se sentant comme une grande poupée, le professeur MacGonagall le conduisit jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Les autres élèves étaient partis après avoir chanté la chanson. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Quand ils atteignirent le portrait de la grosse dame, le professeur MacGonagall dit « Libellule ! » et le portrait s'ouvrit. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Merci professeur. Bonne nuit. » dit-il stoïquement. Il avait l'impression que s'il en disait plus, il pleurnicherait autant que David Bones.

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête . « Si… Si vous voulez parler, Potter… »

Il le lui rendit. « Merci. » dit-il encore, sa voix sourde. Il passa par le trou et referma le portrait derrière lui. La salle commune était vide. Après le long voyage en train et les nouvelles terribles, tout le monde avait évidemment décidé d'aller au lit au lieu de rester dans la salle commune et de parler des vacances. James s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il n'avait pas envie de monter de suite à son dortoir. Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis, faire face à leur compassion, et à leurs commentaires bien intentionnés mais dénués de tact, essayant de l'empêcher de pleurer devant eux pendant tout le temps. Il déglutit et sentit un larme unique couler le long de sa joue. Seul, il pouvait pleurer.

Puis il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier et essaya à la hâte de s'essuyer le visage. Il leva les yeux et vit Lily Evans traversant la salle commune. Elle portait encore sa robe de Poudlard avec son insigne de préfet sur sa jupe et son chemisier moldus.

Lily avait le cœur dans sa gorge. Là, elle avait pensé toute la journée à sa pauvre maman, se posant des questions sur la biopsie, et se sentant désolée à l'idée de se retrouver sans mère, et puis, sans aucun avertissement, les parents de James étaient morts et il était orphelin.

« Oh James ! » s'étrangla-t-elle. Il pensa qu'elle avait déjà pleuré. « Je suis tellement désolée ! » Il se leva et elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. Puis il le fit. Il se lâcha, il laissa les gémissements et les torrents de larmes s'échapper de lui. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait faire ceci qu'avec Lily. Il adorait Bonnie, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il devait être fort auprès d'elle, afin qu'elle n'arrête pas de penser qu'il était valable comme petit ami. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait qu'elle était superficielle. Il savait que c'était son stupide ego qui l'en empêchait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Bonnie le voir s'effondrer. C'était aussi impensable que de pleurer devant Sirius, Remus ou Peter.

Pour James, Lily était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, comme Sirius était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Elle avait déjà pleuré avec lui sur la maladie de sa mère les deux années précédentes. Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Maintenant, ses parents étaient morts, et elle l'avait attendu, elle avait attendu d'être l'épaule sur laquelle il pourrait pleurer. Il la tint serré contre lui et pleura, les sanglots remontant de son estomac comme il se tenait contre elle, et elle tenait son ami, son frère rêvé, et pleurait de tout son cœur avec lui.


	6. Chap 02 1

Syds : eh oui, triste fin de chapitre pour James...

khad : peut-être que ce n'est pas simplement à cause des soeurs Weasley. Je n'ai pas réussi à le déterminer.

Mystikal : merci beaucoup. La suite arrive tout de suite, mais avec un peu de retard.

Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup. Tu peux retrouver la prophétie du triangle aussi.

Roukia : Bill est l'abréviation courante de willianm( Bill Clinton, s'appelle WilliamJefferson Clinton)

Mietik : bonne question. Je ne me l'étais jamais posée.

Dega : chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, il vient juste de perdre ses parents...

Et maintenant bonne lecture à toutes à tous

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre deux

La voie de la chair

Mardi 23 Décembre 1975

James Potter se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait encore fait ce rêve

Il commençait à chaque fois de la même façon, comme un souvenir plutôt qu'un rêve. Il se retrouvait dans l'immense salle municipale en rondins de Pré-au-Lard, où ses parents et ceux de David Bones avaient eu droit à des funérailles d'état. Ils étaient des héros du monde de la sorcellerie, tous les quatre, et tous les dignitaires du ministère étaient là, le conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard, tous les professeurs de Poudlard, et tous les élèves qui avaient pu obtenir la permission de quitter le château. Il n'y avait que des places debout, et la foule nombreuse en dehors de la salle devait se contenter d'écouter les éloges funèbres grâce à un système sonore magique qui faisait entendre les voix magnifiées à tout le village.

Dans le rêve, comme dans la vie, James était assis dans une chaise sur la rangée de devant de la salle, comme il l'avait été pour les vraies funérailles, à côté de David Bones et de la sœur aînée de David, Alicia. Les trois étaient juste devant la scène, qui avait quatre cercueils recouverts de drapeaux. Les cercueils des Potter étaient recouverts avec le drapeaux gallois, le dragon rouge rampant sur un champ moitié blanc, moitié vert vif (la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lily, James avait pensé que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que le vert du drapeau gallois). Les cercueils des Bones portaient la croix écossaise de Saint André, le X blanc, simple et nu sur le bleu brillant.

Le ministre de la magie se leva et parla au pupitre qui était entre les deux couples de cercueils. Puis ce fut un auror qui était le meilleur ami du père de David Bones. D'autres personnes se levaient et allaient au pupitre, dire quelques mots sur Elspeth King Potter, Henry James Potter, David Alan Bones Sr et Audrey Rourke Bones. Quand le ministre dit le nom « Henry », James fut sorti de sa torpeur. Il avait laissé la voix pompeuse de l'homme se glisser autour de lui, et ne pas pénétrer sa conscience, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cela. Cela semblait étrange d'entendre son père se faire appeler « Henry ». Personne de ceux qui le connaissaient ne l'appelait comme cela. Tout le monde l'appelait Harry, et habituellement, sa mère l'appelait affectueusement Hal. Comme d'autres s'avançaient, James ne leur fit pas plus attention, remarquant seulement si chaque personne utilisait le bon prénom pour lui. S'ils disaient « Henry », comme le firent quelques autres personnes autres que le ministre, il commençait immédiatement à les regarder avec suspicion. Menteur, pensait-il. Vous ne connaissez même pas son nom.

Dans le rêve comme dans vie, il se levait aussi quand l'air de l'hymne des sorciers commençait à être joué. L'orchestre fantôme des instruments enchantés le faisait naître, sans les irrégularités que James préférait en fait dans les instruments joués par les humains. La perfection était presque plus ennuyeuse qu'un tromboniste qui faisait une fausse note ou un trompettiste qui bêlait quand il aurait dû beugler. Il savait ce qui venait maintenant avec une certitude qui augmentait à chaque fois qu'il avait ce rêve. Chaque pas sur la route était simplement quelque chose qui devait être enduré. Les sorcières et les sorciers qui se déplaçaient avec une exactitude rituelle et mécanique étaient l'un de ces pas, pliant chaque drapeau qui avait recouvert un des cercueils, en tendant deux à James, un à Alice et un à David. Les accords de la foule chantant remplissaient sa tête comme il tenait les drapeaux contre sa poitrine. Encore un autre pas. Dans le rêve comme dans la vie, il ne pleurait pas. Il ne chantait pas non plus. Il se tournait légèrement pour regarder ses amis derrière lui. Bonnie et Lily chantaient, même si Lily lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle trouvait les mots de l'hymne sorcier ridicules, comme ils étaient plaqués sur l'air du 'God save the Queen' :

Witches and wizards all

We do not stand in thrall

To Muggle might.

We, whom they never see

Flying aloft and free,

We ever shall hidden be

From Muggle sight.

Not slaves of king or queen

And never clearly seen

By Ministers.

Free to be what we are

Free as a shooting star

All equal and on a par

Brothers and sisters.

Sorcières et sorciers,

nous ne sommes pas sous la coupe

de la puissance moldue.

Nous, qu'il ne voient jamais

Voler en l'air et libre,

Nous devons toujours être cachés

À la vue des moldus.

Pas d'esclaves, de roi ou de reine

Et jamais clairement vus

Par les ministres.

Libres d'être ce que nous sommes

Libres comme des étoiles filantes

Tous égaux et pairs,

Frères et sœurs.

Lily n'avait pas non plus fait de concessions sur ce qu'elle considérait être l'hypocrisie inhérente des mots de l'hymne, comme le monde de la sorcellerie était loin d'être aussi égalitaire que les paroles l'impliquaient. Se souvenir de cela était un autre pas. Puis les amis et les collègues de ses parents et ceux des Bones soulevaient les quatre cercueils sur leurs épaules et sortaient solennellement de la salle, tandis qu'un joueur de cornemuse portant le tartan des Macbean, pour la famille Bones, et un joueur de cornemuse portant le tartan des MacGregor, pour le clan de la mère de James, jouaient « Fleurs de la Forêt » et suivaient les porteurs de cercueil. (un sort adéquat pour faire jouer les cornemuses toutes seules n'avait pas encore été développé). James, David et Alice suivaient les musiciens, les autres personnes de la cérémonie marchaient dans leurs traces, derrière eux. James vit Lily et Bonnie marcher ensemble, se tenant la main, la trace des larmes sur les visages des deux filles, tandis que Sirius et Remus marchaient ensemble derrière elles, Peter fermant la marche. Dans son rêve, ses amis semblaient tous plus réels que les autres gens de la salle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment différent de dans la vie. Dans la vie, tout les autres avaient semblé être peints en arrière plan pour James, de simples illusions.

En dehors de la salle, les quatre cercueils étaient chargés dans des carrosses sans chevaux. Il pensait que ceux des Bones allaient être amenés quelque part pour un enterrement. Pas ceux de ses parents. Ils avaient laissé des instructions pour être incinérés, et ils devaient donc être pris au crématorium, de l'autre côté du village. Ils avaient aussi laissé des instructions pour que les cendres du père de James soient dispersées dans le détroit de Bristol, au large des côtes du Pays de Gales, tandis que celles de sa mère devaient être dispersées au-dessus du lac de Poudlard. Cependant, comme ils étaient morts ensemble, il avait pensé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils devaient être ensemble dans la mort aussi, et il avait demandé au crématorium de lui donner deux urnes, mais pas une pour chacun de ses parents. Il voulait qu'elles contiennent un mélange de leurs cendres, afin que lorsqu'il disperserait les cendres de ses parents au-dessus des eaux, ils soient encore ensemble. Le personnel du crématorium avait accédé à cette requête inhabituelle.

Les attelages étaient partis : le dernier pas avant que la vie réelle et la vie de son rêve ne divergent. James se prépara, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Le rêve s'était toujours déroulé de la même manière... Soudain, une explosion secouait le sol sous ses pieds, et il tombait à genoux. Se tenant devant lui, dans une cape avec la capuche remontée afin que son visage soit dans l'ombre, se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne : Voldemort.

Sa baguette était pointée sur James, qui ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais une voix froide disait « Tu vas mourir simplement comme eux. Brave et stupide... »

« Nooon ! » criait-il à chaque fois qu'il avait ce rêve, avant de regarder avec frénésie autour de lui et de se retrouver, très brusquement, dans le cottage d'été de ses parents, à la campagne, à Godric's Hollow. Il se retrouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre à nouveau debout, tenant sa baguette, et puis soudain, il y avait un flash de lumière vert et le son de la mort galopante.

James s'assit dans son lit à baldaquin, son cœur allant à cent à l'heure, la sueur perlant sur son visage. Il écarta les rideaux rouges profond et rechercha à tâtons ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, ramenant dans la clarté la pièce ronde de la tour. Trébuchant jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre, il se servit un peu d'eau de l'aiguière d'argent qui était là. La lune presque pleine envoyait une lumière claire et blanche dans la pièce silencieuse. James but l'eau et essaya d'arrêter de trembler, essaya de penser à autre chose.

Il regarda le lit vide de Remus. Pauvre Remus pensa-t-il instinctivement. Depuis la première fois que son ami avait confessé à Sirius, Peter et lui où il allait tous les mois pendant la pleine lune, et pourquoi, les trois amis avaient conspiré pour trouver un moyen de l'aider, de rendre plus facile pour lui cette période, et de le rendre moins isolé. Pendant trois ans, ils avaient essayé de maîtriser la métamorphose en animagus tout seuls, se basant en partie sur James et sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque et trouver les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Rien que cela avait pris la plus grande part de six mois en deuxième année. (Il ne pouvait pas y aller toute les nuits. Il devait dormir un peu aussi.)

Il devait avoir parcouru des milliers de livres, à la recherche de la bonne information. Il y avait aussi des livres que l'on devait craindre, des livres qui lui crachaient de l'encre au visage, et faisaient carillonner des cloches en guise d'alarme, ou même des livres qui avaient essayé de le mordre ou de lui boxer les oreilles. C'était carrément dangereux de lire quelque chose de la section interdite. Rusard l'avait pratiquement attrapé plusieurs fois à cause des divers sorts que Madame Pince avait lancé sur les livres.

Et puis, quand ils avaient finalement eu l'information dont ils avaient besoin, soigneusement recopiée par James sur une douzaine de parchemins qui avaient dû être enchantés afin qu'ils ne puissent être lus que par quelqu'un ayant le mot de passe correct (« Tous doivent craindre les maraudeurs »), il y avait aussi le problème de se glisser en dehors de la tour Griffondor pour s'entraîner, et aussi trouver un endroit isolé dans lequel le faire. En tout et pour tout, James pensait qu'ils auraient pu apprendre la métamorphose en une année ou moins s'ils avaient eu toutes les informations dès le début et n'avaient pas eu besoin de tout faire en cachette.

Maintenant, finalement, après tout leur travail, ils allaient pouvoir accompagner Remus pendant la pleine lune. Le matin, ils partiraient tous par le Poudlard Express pour les vacances de Noël, qu'ils allaient passer ensemble chez Sirius, au château d'Ascog, sur l'île de Bute dans le fjord de Clyde. James y serait allé de toutes façons, comme les Black étaient maintenant ses tuteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge de dix-sept ans, mais Remus et Peter avaient aussi la permission de venir. La famille Lupin avait été hésitante, comme la lune serait pleine la veille de Noël, mais Sirius leur avait assuré qu'ils avaient des donjons sûrs à Ascog, et que Remus y serait à l'aise pour attendre sa transformation, sans pouvoir blesser quiconque.

Les Black n'étaient pas au courant de la 'condition' de Remus. Sirius n'était pas convaincu que s'ils savaient, ils l'autoriseraient à inviter un loup-garou à la maison pour les vacances. Ils connaissaient Peter, mais les Pettigrew étaient une très vieille famille de sorciers. Ils étaient quelque peu dans des conditions difficiles, mais ils avaient autrefois été de grands propriétaires terriens. Il y avait eu quatre Ministres de la magie dans leur arbre généalogique (deux du côté de la mère de Peter et deux du côté de son père), et ils étaient aussi connus pour descendre de trois des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard (mais pas de Salazar Serpentard).

Que Peter semble être un pauvre représentant de cette illustre famille était quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas en sa présence. James savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et même si Sirius et Remus le considéraient encore comme un pot-de-colle parfois, ils savaient que James ne serait jamais d'accord pour l'exclure de leur groupe. Il leur avait dit en première année « Nous allons être ensemble à l'école pendant sept ans. Aimeriez-vous passer ce temps à être celui qui est à part dans votre dortoir, regardant trois amis faire tout ensemble et sachant que vous n'êtes pas voulu ? Si nous ne devenons pas ses amis, qui le fera ? »

Il n'avait alors pas su que Remus était un loup-garou. Cela n'était pas ressorti avant le début de la deuxième année. Remus avait immédiatement approuvé, et maintenant, James avait le sentiment de savoir pourquoi : si quelqu'un était un candidat probable à l'exclusion, c'était le loup-garou après tout. Alors ils avaient inclus Peter dans toutes leurs activités, l'aidant en cours, et attendant patiemment (bien, Sirius n'était pas exactement patient) qu'il rattrape les wagons durant les trois années pendant lesquelles ils avaient luttés pour devenir animagi. En vérité, s'ils n'avaient pas passé tant de temps à aider Peter, cela aurait pu aller plus vite, mais il était officiellement leur ami et James en particulier ne lui en voulait pas pour le temps qu'ils avaient du passer à faire cela. Ils n'allaient pas accompagner Remus jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent le faire tous les trois ensemble. Ils étaient d'accord là-dessus depuis longtemps. Maintenant que Peter était finalement à l'aise avec sa métamorphose, et qu'il pouvait la tenir pendant une très longue période de temps, ils pouvaient finalement faire cela.

James entendait Sirius et Peter ronfler derrière leurs rideaux. Il espérait que Remus allait bien. Chaque mois, la veille de la pleine lune était dure pour Remus. Il tremblait et frissonnait fiévreusement toute la journée, et tressaillait à chaque fois que l'on ne faisait que l'effleurer. Il avait encore emprunté la cape d'invisibilité de James afin d'aller à l'aile de l'hôpital pour prendre un peu de repos. James pensait que ce devait être la pire chose au monde d'être un loup-garou, de ne pas seulement souffrir de la métamorphose trois nuits toute les vingt-neuf, mais aussi d'avoir ces terribles symptômes la veille.

Il avait oublié Remus le mois précédent, malheureusement. Il s'était égoïstement faufilé hors de la tour Griffondor pour voir Bonnie, en utilisant la carte qu'ils avaient créée (James ne pouvait simplement pas mettre à la poubelle quelques unes des informations ésotériques qu'il avait rassemblées dans la section interdite pendant qu'il faisait des recherches sur la métamorphose en animagus). Lui et Bonnie n'étaient cependant pas complètement prêts à être complètement intimes. Il ne s'en étaient même pas rapprochés pendant qu'ils étaient seuls ensemble. James avait encore des tiraillements quand ils se cognaient le nez en s'embrassant. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si elle remarquerait ce bouton sur son menton, s'il avait mauvaise haleine, s'il ne transpirait pas trop en courant pour aller la retrouver et si cela ne le faisait pas sentir. En résumé, il était complètement paniqué à l'idée de l'embrasser, et avec du recul, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour les anxiétés qui allaient à coup sûr accompagner leur progression. Dans un coin de sa tête, il le voulait vraiment très fort, mais dans un autre, il était complètement et totalement terrifié que son abjecte incompétence soit révélée.

Et ensuite... il était retourné à la salle commune dans sa cape d'invisibilité, et ils étaient là, agenouillés sur le tapis, s'embrassant avec désespoir, leur respiration haletante, de toute évidence trop occupés pour remarquer que le portrait s'était ouvert et s'était refermé. Il avait regardé la carte avant d'entrer. Il avait vu les noms des gens dans la salle commune, même vu que leurs noms étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit...

Les mains de Remus étaient enlacées dans les cheveux de Lily, et sa bouche descendait le long de son cou. Sa robe de chambre avait glissé de sur ses épaules, et sa tête était rejetée en arrière pour mieux lui offrir son cou pâle. Ce qui avait vraiment frappé James, cependant, était sa passion. Il n'avait jamais conçu Lily de cette façon, et elle était là, avec Remus, sur le tapis, tout son décorum habituel abandonné comme elle le tenait contre lui et qu'il l'embrassait et suçait son cou et...

Remus avait cependant finalement retrouvé ses esprits. Il avait soudain relevé la tête et reniflé l'air, ses yeux réduits à une fente. James s'était figé et avait résisté au besoin de retenir son souffle. Parfois, il ressemblait incroyablement à un loup même sous sa forme humaine. James avait tenté de traverser la salle commune sous sa cape. Il avait prié pour atteindre les escaliers sans être découvert. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de ce que faisaient ses amis...

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » avait chuchoté Lily à Remus, d'une voix gutturale. Sa peau avait rougi, et sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement. Arrête cela, s'était ordonné James. Tu n'es pas sensé regarder la poitrine de Lily. Elle est avec Remus. Au moins, en ce moment. Et elle est comme une sœur pour toi.

« James. » avait simplement dit Remus.

Lily avait froncé les sourcils, se rasseyant sur le tapis. « Quoi ? »

Remus n'avait pas répondu mais s'était rapidement levé et avait traversé la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où James se tenait, son nez lui disant exactement où aller. Les capes d'invisibilité ne servaient à rien à proximité d'un loup garou. James, pour sa part, était resté enraciné à l'endroit où il était, sachant qu'il allait être découvert et incapable de l'empêcher. Remus avait tendu la main sans hésitation et retiré la cape de sur son ami, la colère distordant ses traits.

« Tu aurais pu te rappeler que tu m'avais promis de me laisser utiliser la cape, » grogna-t-il pratiquement, « mais tu n'es pas contre l'utiliser toi-même pour faire un peu d'espionnage ! » James avait été incapable de dire si la sueur qui perlait de son front était due à son problème mensuel habituel ou s'il était dans cet état à cause de Lily. James avait bougé sa mâchoire, incapable de parler, de se défendre.

Lily, au moment où elle avait vu James, avait ouvert en grand ses yeux verts déjà énormes, et repris sa robe de chambre de l'endroit où elle était tombée, sprintant jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir des filles et le gravissant rapidement. Remus avait tourné la tête, la regardant partir. Puis la colère avait semblé le quitter, et il s'était jeté dans un fauteuil, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tremblant. James s'était assis dans un fauteuil à côté, bégayant une excuse et essayant d'expliquer qu'il avait rencontré Bonnie, et gâché la soirée...

Remus avait secoué la tête pendant que James parlait, et quand il eut fini, il dit d'une voix enrouée. « Non, James. Ce n'est pas ta faute. En fait... Je suis content que tu sois rentré avant que rien d'autre n'ait pu se produire. » Il frissonnait fiévreusement à nouveau comme il parlait, faisant penser à James qu'il avait l'air de tout sauf d'être content.

« Je... Je peux rester ici avec toi si tu veux de la compagnie, Remus. » dit-il doucement, encore assez chagriné d'avoir interrompu ses amis, et de laisser Remus en bas. Il était aussi quelque peu choqué à la pensée que Lily avait été sur le tapis avec Remus, l'embrassant avec passion, ses baisers lui étant rendus...

Remus avait attrapé chacun de ses bras avec l'autre, plus comme s'il voulait se retenir que serrer ses bras. « Pars maintenant. » avait-il dit entre ses dents serrées. « Je ne veux pas que tu restes là. »

James avait dégluti. « Je suis... Je suis vraiment désolé, Remus... S'il-te-plaît, ne m'en veux pas... »

« Ce n'est pas cela ! » avait-il crié à James. « Pars... avant que je ne te laisse pas ! »

Son tremblement était devenu pire que jamais. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par cela ?

« Remus... »

« Fous le camp ! » lui avait-il encore violemment crié Remus. Et pourtant... le regard de colère que James avait vu dans ses yeux avait clairement dit 'S'il-te-plaît'. C'était une supplique désespérée, pas un ordre colérique. Pars s'il-te-plaît, lui avait clairement dit Remus. James avait acquiescé rapidement et avait prit sa cape comme Lily avait pris sa robe de chambre, et avait rapidement monté les escaliers...

James revint à son lit, ne fermant pas les rideaux autour de lui, mais continuant à regarder la lune, traversant le ciel. Bientôt, il serait à Ascog, et ils seraient ensemble pour la nuit de la pleine Lune. Nous allons être là pour notre ami. James laissa cette idée s'emparer de son cerveau comme il glissait une fois de plus vers le sommeil, espérant qu'il ne revivrait pas encore ce rêve avec Voldemort, et ne verrait pas le flash de lumière redouté, ni n'entendrait la voix froide et diabolique...


	7. Chap 02 2

Roukia : pauvre Remus, oui...

xxxxx

Severus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se sentait très mal. Il avait ce sentiment affreux qu'il avait besoin de revenir à l'aile de l'hôpital pour reprendre de la potion de Porphyrie pour lutter contre les symptômes de sa maladie. Il avait spécialement le sentiment de ne pas pouvoir attendre le lendemain matin. Il grogna et s'assit. Il ne pensa pas probable que son état délirant était dû au manque de sommeil. A ce rythme, il s'évanouirait avant d'atteindre l'aile de l'hôpital. Il soupira. Il valait mieux réveiller ce foutu préfet.

Il avait été plus qu'un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet de son année, mais il n'était pas du tout surpris de qui avait été choisi. Foutu chienchien, pensa-t-il. Le professeur de runes anciennes, le professeur Took, était le responsable de la maison Serpentard, et il avait nommé son élève favori de cette année préfet. Juste parce que je ne suis pas un lèche-cul et que je ne lui dis pas ce qu'il veut entendre. En fait, réfléchit-il, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas pris runes anciennes. En troisième année, il avait commencé à prendre étude des moldus (le seul Serpentard à faire ceci depuis de nombreuses années... sa théorie était connais ton ennemi) et Arithmancie. Il pensait que l'Arithmancie était un peu mieux que la divination, mais il avait voulu éviter les soins aux créatures magiques. Il n'était pas bon avec les animaux. Il avait en fait voulu prendre runes anciennes (il avait acheté le livre en première année et avait déjà beaucoup appris tout seul), mais le peu de contacts qu'il avait eu avec Took en tant que responsable de maison l'avait convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas tolérer de l'avoir comme professeur pendant cinq ans, et l'Arithmancie avait été la seule autre chose tolérable. Au moins, le professeur Vector ne semblait pas prendre l'Arithmancie trop au sérieux. Le scepticisme sain de Sirius était habituellement accueilli avec un sourire malicieux. Il se demandait si le professeur n'était pas plus qu'un petit peu conscient de l'idiotie de tout cela.

En tous cas, il allait devoir essayer de réveiller Karkaroff, et de le convaincre de l'accompagner à l'aile de l'hôpital, afin que, s'il s'évanouisse, il ne soit pas seul, et afin que s'ils rencontrent Rusard, il puisse dire qu'il avait pris un préfet pour l'amener voir Pomfresh afin qu'il n'ait pas de retenue pour être hors du lit. (Pas que cela le dérangerait que Karkaroff prenne une retenue).

Igor avait été insupportable avant la cinquième année, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Igor le Préfet. Severus avait eu à recourir de petites choses pour le remettre à sa place... Comme utiliser le surnom que Karkaroff détestait le plus.

« Iggy ! » appela-t-il maintenant, secouant le garçon pour le réveiller. Rha. Il dort comme un mort. « Karkaroff ! » essaya-t-il cette fois, au cas où le garçon aurait prétendu être endormi parce qu'il refusait de répondre au 'Iggy.' haï.

Le garçon plus petit se retourna et grogna, se redressant sur ses coudes. « Fous le camp, Rogue. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

« J'ai besoin d'aller à l'aile de l'hôpital. Je vais avoir une retenue si je suis pris sans qu'un préfet ne vienne. »

Karkaroff ricana. « Et rappelle-moi pourquoi je devrais m'en soucier... ? »

La bouche de Severus Rogue fonctionna à regret. « Parce que si tu fais cela... Je te le devrai. »

Karkaroff considérait cela maintenant. Severus n'aimait pas le regard rusé qui parcourut son visage comme il achevait de s'asseoir et disait « Je prends ma robe de chambre et mes pantoufles. »

Oh Oh, pensa Severus. Qu'est-ce que ce crétin va essayer de me faire faire maintenant ? Mais ensuite il eut encore cette sensation dans ses tripes et il tressaillit. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Ils traversèrent les donjons pendant quelques temps avant de finalement atteindre les escaliers du hall d'entrée. Ils continuèrent à gravir les escaliers de marbre, Severus devant attendre de façon répétée Karkaroff, qui traînait des pieds d'un air endormi (et essayait d'être aussi ennuyeux que possible, selon Severus). Quand ils atteignirent finalement l'aile de l'hôpital et ouvrirent la porte de l'infirmerie, ils découvrirent que quelqu'un était déjà dans l'un des lits. Remus Lupin était couché sur le côté, ses yeux fermés, le front couvert de sueur. Il frissonnait fiévreusement et était d'une couleur grisâtre atroce. Puis il ouvrit ses yeux, qui regardaient dans le vide, aveugles. Il y avait une étrange lueur rouge dedans.

Severus s'arrêta, alarmé. Que faisait-il ici ? se demanda-t-il. C'était clair, cependant, qu'il n'allait pas très bien, quelle que soit la maladie spécifique qu'il avait. Severus s'appuya sur le mur nerveusement, allant jusqu'au bureau de Madame Pomfresh pour lui dire qu'il était venu prendre de la potion, ne voulant pas s'approcher davantage de l'autre garçon au cas où il serait contagieux.

Karkaroff ne remarqua rien de cela. « Je redescend maintenant. N'oublie pas... » ajouta-t-il, « ... Tu me le dois. ». Maintenant Lupin s'asseyait brusquement, fixant avec crainte les deux garçons de Serpentard. Severus pu le voir déglutir. De quoi avait-il peur ? Oh, exact, se souvint-il. Severus Rogue, le grand méchant vampire. Au fil des siècles, de nombreuses personnes avec la porphyrie avaient par erreur été prises pour des vampires. Jusqu'à présent, le monde des moldus avait pensé que c'était toujours le cas, et ils étaient ignorants du fait qu'il y avait vraiment des vampires. Il fit la tête à Lupin. Bien. S'il voulait avoir peur de lui, c'était avec plaisir. Peut-être que je devrais me limer les dents un peu pensa Severus.

Karkaroff partit et Severus gratta contre la porte de Madame Pomfresh, regardant Lupin du coin de l'œil. Elle ouvrit rapidement, surprise de le voir.

« Rogue ! Que faites... » Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit son visage, sa teinte jaunâtre et ses lèvres pâles. Elle le conduisit à un lit et chuchota « Je vais chercher la potion. Le professeur Chourave vient juste m'amener une livraison fraîche d'asplénium. J'ai fait des potions toute la journée. »

Comme elle essayait de quitter son chevet, il lui prit la main. « Pourquoi est-il là ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle eut l'air irritée. « Il vient toujours me voir pour des somnifères. Et il va probablement demander à dormir ici encore, au lieu de son propre dortoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais m'occuper de toi avant. » Elle eut un regard désapprobateur en direction de Remus Lupin avant de partir chercher la potion de Severus Rogue.

Lupin se redressait dans son lit, regardant Severus Rogue avec énervement. Si je ne savais pas qu'il me hait, je jurerais que je lui plais, pensa-t-il, reculant à cette pensée. Bah. Même s'il aimait les hommes, je pourrais faire mieux que cela n'importe quand.

« Est-ce que tu restes ? » lui demanda brusquement Lupin, la voix enrouée.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit est-ce que tu restes ? »

Severus Rogue se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Lupin commença à respirer plus rapidement. « Si j'avais pensé que je ne serais pas seul, je ne me serais pas dérangé pour descendre jusqu'ici... »

« Oh, tu dois avoir l'infirmerie pour toi tout seul maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Désolé, mais quelques uns parmi nous ont des soucis médicaux légitimes. » dit-il, s'arrêtant avant d'en dire plus sur son 'souci' spécifique. « Un somnifère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te casses pas d'ici et ne laisses pas Madame Pomfresh tranquille ? Et moi aussi ? »

Lupin tourna brusquement sa tête alentour. « Je... Je m'attendais à être seul, c'est tout. » expliqua-t-il plus doucement, ne répondant pas à la méchanceté de Rogue sur le même ton. Severus Rogue ne savait jamais quoi faire quand quelqu'un faisait comme cela. C'était une façon d'être dans la maison Serpentard que de faire monter les enchères. Reculer était impossible.

Le garçon de Griffondor se glissa hors de son lit et remit ses chaussures, et il enfila sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Il couru jusqu'à la porte. « Dis à Madame Pomfresh... dis-lui que je me sens bien mieux... »

C'était clairement un mensonge. Severus Rogue eut presque envie de lui dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'aller mal. A la place, il dit avec un ricanement « Peur d'être seul avec moi ? »

Lupin s'arrêta et le scruta très sérieusement. Ce regard dans ses yeux était assez énervant. Est-ce que Lupin aimait les garçons ? se demanda encore Severus. Et pourtant... Il y avait quelque chose de plus, comme l'expression d'un prédateur affamé qui errait là. Comme un animal sauvage.

« Oui. J'ai définitivement peur d'être seul avec toi. » dit-il calmement, sa voix presque inaudible.

Severus se réinstalla contre ses oreillers, sa bouche se tordant encore. « Hou ! La bravoure des Griffondors, mon cul ! »

Lupin fut à côté de lui en deux pas, prenant le garçon de Serpentard à deux mains par sa robe de chambre et le soulevant. Leurs visages étaient très proches, et Lupin semblait renifler Severus Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pourrais me faire que je crains. » dit-il calmement. Puis il le relâcha dans son lit et alla en chancelant jusqu'à la porte, la claquant derrière lui.


	8. Chap 02 3

Roukia : oui, c'est une maladie qui existe

Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup. En voici la suite

miss Serpentard : tu te souviens bien, nous sommes bien une veille de pleine lune

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Lily Evans ne s'éveilla pas en sursaut.

Elle frissonnait sous ses couvertures. Elle n'avait pas complètement tiré les rideaux autour de son lit, et elle pouvait voir que la lune brillante dessinait des motifs d'arbres dansants et de branches sans feuilles sur le mur de la chambre. La danse macabre de ces membres nus était hypnotique,... ou du moins, elle espérait qu'elle le serait. Elle espérait que la regarder l'aiderait finalement à s'endormir. Lily était restée éveillée depuis des heures, incapable de calmer son esprit, ses pensées arrivant à un rythme soutenu...

Cela était arrivé il y a juste un mois. Depuis septembre, elle avait remarqué Remus Lupin de plus en plus, ainsi que Severus Rogue, se sentant tiraillée et déchirée, hésitant sur ses sentiments pour ces deux garçons. D'un côté, Rogue était un Serpentard, ce qui état un excellent argument pour ne pas être civile avec lui la plupart du temps. Il ne déviait certainement jamais de sa route pour être civil avec les autres... spécialement avec les Griffondors.

D'un autre côté, elle avait remarqué le premier jour du trimestre, assez contre sa volonté, à quel point il était frappant qu'il avait mûri, à quel point ses yeux noirs étaient pénétrants, à quel point ils semblaient explorer son âme quand il la regardait, même si c'était pour dire quelque chose de coupant (elle avait remarqué que ses remarques tranchantes concernaient habituellement sa maison ou ses amis, mais pas elle). Il avait été mis avec elle en partenaire de potions, et travailler côte à côte avec elle lui avait donné l'opportunité de le connaître d'une manière à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Les remarques coupantes s'étaient considérablement émoussées, et ils avaient réussi à développer une relation de travail qui était mutuellement bénéfique. En dépit de vivre maintenant avec un oncle qui tenait un apothicaire, sa technique n'arrivait pas encore au niveau de la sienne, et devoir regarder pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreurs la rendait plus attentive à son propre travail.

Quand il avait été malade en classe un jour, elle l'avait même accompagné à l'infirmerie et s'était assise à son chevet pendant qu'il prenait une potion que Madame Pomfresh lui avait préparée. Lily souhaitait savoir ce que c'était. L'infirmière qui avait commencé à dire le nom, s'était souvenue que Lily était là et avait reconsidéré cela.

Ils avaient pendant quelques temps pendant qu'il attendait que la potion fasse effet. Il était très précis dans son langage, ce qu'elle appréciait, comme elle était fière de sa précision aussi, mais cela rendait difficile de mieux le connaître. Leurs interactions étaient si formelles. Elle apprit beaucoup sur lui, cependant. Sur ses parents (bien qu'il refuse de parler de leur mort), sur son oncle, sa vie à Oxford, son déménagement à Dunoon. Il avait appris à naviguer durant l'été. La navigation était un passe temps populaire dans le fjord de Clyde. Il y avait des courses de yacht dans la baie jusqu'à Rothesay, sur l'île de Bute, en juillet. Lui, son oncle et leur équipage de sorciers étaient arrivés à une respectable quatrième position. Ils n'avaient pas utilisé la magie pour arriver à cela. Ils naviguaient comme des moldus, pour le sport. Cela la choqua comme il était un Serpentard (mais elle découvrit que son oncle et sa défunte mère avaient été à Serdaigle). Il lui décrivait en détails précis les différents types de nœuds qu'il avait appris, et ce pour quoi chacun était, mais au lieu d'écouter soigneusement, elle se retrouvait à laisser glisser sa voix déjà profonde et mielleuse sur elle... Elle regardait ces grandes mains adroites avec leurs doigts fins et articulés comme elles mimaient les différentes sortes de nœuds.

Elle regardait aussi son visage quand il parlait navigation. C'était une activité qui semblait tellement en dehors de son caractère pour lui. En fait, il n'en avait jamais fait avant la mort de ses parents. Il avait eu une vie très calme et ordonnée à Oxford, une vie rythmée par les carillons des clochers. Neuf heures. Lire trois chapitres de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Puis midi. Déjeuner. Une heure. Petite marche de l'après-midi. Trois heures. Lire deux chapitres de Forces du mal. Et cinq heures. Thé. Rapporter aux parents ses activités du jour, ce qui avait été vu lors de la marche de l'après-midi, ce qu'il avait lu, et ce dont il se souvenait...

Naviguer dans le fjord de Clyde avec son oncle était une manière imprévisible de passer son été. On ne savait jamais quand une brise coopérative allait se lever, quand on pourrait descendre sans effort jusqu'à l'île d'Arran pour la journée, ou même plus loin au sud, en longeant la côte ouest, peut-être vers Blackpool ou Liverpool. Être loin de la terre, entouré seulement par de l'eau écumante dans toutes les directions, était à la fois l'expérience la plus enivrante et la plus terrifiante de toute sa vie.

Il avait une peau très sensible, alors il avait porté des pantalons longs, des manches et un chapeau, et avait constamment appliqué la pommade que son oncle faisait pour lui sur les parties exposées de sa peau. Elle n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Elle savait que les autres croyaient qu'il était un vampire. Elle pensait que c'était ridicule. C'était un garçon, simplement un garçon normal. Il était peu être plus formel et moins sûr en société que de nombreuses personnes de son âge, mais elle ne sentait aucune envie de sang en lui, même quand il faisait des remarques coupantes sur ses amis de Griffondor. Elle se rebiffait quand il faisait cela (bien qu'elle soit moins soucieuse de son hostilité avec Sirius qu'elle ne l'avait été par le passé), mais en même temps, elle se demandait s'il n'était pas jaloux de leur camaraderie, de leur amitié facile. Il n'avait cela avec personne dans sa maison. Il y avait des gens avec lesquels il s'associait parfois, mais il semblait presque qu'ils le faisaient contre leur volonté, parce qu'ils avaient peur de lui. Il n'était pas exactement le centre d'un cercle d'amis soudés.

Et pourtant, même si elle sentait parfois une envie de sang se cachant sous la surface avec Remus, il était infailliblement gentil avec elle et tous ceux avec qui il était en contact. Pendant le cours du professeur MacGonagall, alors qu'ils métamorphosaient des animaux en objets domestiques utiles, tandis que la plupart des personnes transformait les lapins en pantoufles, et les crapauds en housses pour garder le thé au chaud, Peter avait transformé une colombe en une petite pelote à épingles. Pour voir s'il avait réussi, Peter avait planté une épingle dans le pauvre oiseau qui était maintenant couvert de broderie mais clairement encore une créature vivant et respirant. Remus avait recueilli la pauvre chose dans ses mains et retiré l'épingle, puis soigneusement guéri la blessure ensanglantée avec sa baguette. Elle avait regardé à quel point il était doux en faisant cela, et quand il avait levé ses yeux vers les siens après cela, cela avait été très dur de regarder ailleurs.

Elle s'était retrouvée à regarder Remus assez souvent les mois conduisant à Cette Nuit, quand elle y repensait. Il y avait juste quelque chose à son sujet qui l'attirait, quelque chose de très différent de Sirius. Il était si naturel, si gentil, si convaincu qu'il ne méritait pas l'amitié, et si content de l'avoir. Elle n'avait jamais connu quiconque qui soit plus gentil et cependant plus fort. Elle avait vu d'autres démonstrations intrigantes de sa force depuis qu'il avait porté sa malle en plus de la sienne le premier jour du trimestre. Et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était juste très fort. Elle essayait de nier cela, mais une partie d'elle était aussi attirée par cette idée que par ses yeux étonnants, et la façon dont ses cheveux retombaient sur son front juste comme cela, et la façon dont il ne riait pas fort quand il trouvait quelque chose de drôle (comme James et Sirius le faisaient). A la place, il baissait la tête et un petit sourire s'invitait sur son visage...

Elle savait qu'elle le faisait encore. Elle développait un autre coup de foudre pour un ami. N'as-tu pas appris ta leçon avec Sirius ? se demanda-t-elle avec sérieux. Mais peu importait. Son amitié avec Severus progressait avec un motif lent mais prévisible qui pourrait très bien aboutir à une relation romantique (s'il se décidait jamais à abaisser sa garde), mais elle ne savait pas que penser de Remus. Parfois, elle pensait le surprendre à la regarder, et d'autres fois, il semblait complètement ignorer son existence. Une fois par mois, il devenait inexplicablement malade et avait besoin de voir Madame Pomfresh plusieurs jours d'affilée, et puis il allait bien après cela. Cela devait durer depuis des années. Elle était si centrée sur Sirius quand elle était plus jeune qu'elle n'était pas sûre de cela. L'après-midi de Cette Nuit, elle avait demandé à Remus s'il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne à l'aile de l'hôpital, mais il avait été violemment inflexible que non seulement il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne, mais il voulait qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle avait monté les escaliers en courant après cela, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, se répandant inexplicablement en larmes. Il me hait. Non, s'était-elle dit, essayant d'être sensée. Mais je l'ennuie. Je suis juste une peste...

Elle était restée allongée dans son lit, sans dormir, assez comme cette nuit, pendant des heures, se l'imaginant lui disant de le laisser seul, son visage distordu, son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux...

Et puis elle n'avait plus pu le supporter. Elle haïssait simplement l'idée qu'il soit en colère avec elle. Elle avait décidé qu'elle devait ravaler sa fierté (c'était très difficile pour elle dans le meilleur des cas). Elle s'excuserait et le supplierait de rester encore son ami, quoiqu'il veuille. Elle avait espéré lui faire renaître cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette expression qu'il avait eu quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés en cours de métamorphose, et qu'il semblait qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Son coup de foudre avec Sirius n'avait jamais été comme cela, elle savait. Sirius avait fait des plaisanteries à ses dépends. Sirius avait exploité sa volonté de faire des choses pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il finalement...

Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle n'avait jamais su qu'il était possible d'être si repoussé par quelqu'un qui l'attirait autant auparavant... Mais ensuite, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait la capacité de se comporter ainsi...

Lily avait été à bout de nerfs. Elle avait voulu rompre les règles de l'école. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait à la légère. Elle n'était pas certaine que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait jamais fait avant (du moins, avec préméditation). Elle allait aller au dortoir des garçons et essayer de faire descendre Remus dans la salle commune pour lui parler. C'était excitant et terrifiant d'envisager cela. Et si Sirius se réveillait et la trouvait là ? Et s'il le disait à toute la maison Griffondor ? Elle avait enfilé sa robe de chambre et était descendue dans la salle commune, à la limite de revenir dans sa chambre à plusieurs reprises avant de l'atteindre. Puis il s'était avéré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se risquer dans le dortoir des garçons après tout. Il était déjà là, près du feu, frissonnant et transpirant à la fois, tremblant convulsivement, ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, ses bras les tenant contre lui. Il avait tourné sa tête, alarmé, quand elle était entrée, ses yeux s'élargissant.

« Lily ! Je pensais t'avoir dit... »

« Je sais Remus. Mais je... Je ne pouvais pas supporter de penser que tu étais en colère avec moi. Je devais te parler, pour m'excuser. » Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui, ramenant ses propres jambes contre sa poitrine. Son tremblement semblait empirer quand elle était près de lui.

« Pars, s'il-te-plaît. » avait-il dit, si doucement qu'elle avait à peine pu saisir les mots.

Elle lui avait touché le bras avec la main. Il avait réagi comme un chien avec l'odeur de sa proie lui chatouillant la truffe : ses narines s'étaient évasées quand il s'était tourné vers elle. Ses yeux s'étaient écartillés, et le feu se reflétant dedans les rendait rougeâtres.

« Lily... » s'était-il étouffé, comme si on lui absorbait sa force vitale. Il avait couvert la main de Lily avec la sienne. Elle avait eu l'étrange sentiment qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle reste en dépit de ses mots. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne te laisse pas seul. » avait-elle insisté. « Tu ne devrais pas être seul, dans cet état. » Elle avait tendrement dégagé les cheveux de son visage avec son autre main. Il avait suivi le mouvement de sa main avec son nez, la respirant comme si c'était une fleur exotique. Elle avait retenu son souffle comme il avait fourré son nez contre sa main pendant une seconde avant que ses lèvres ne soient rentrées en contact avec sa paume, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire...

Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cela. Elle avait pensé qu'ils s'assiéraient et parleraient, qu'elle pourrait lui changer les idées sur sa piètre opinion de lui-même. Au moment où elle avait senti ses lèvres sur sa peau, tous ses nerfs s'étaient soudain électrisés. Elle pensait qu'il était même possible qu'elle ait arrêté de respirer. Son visage s'était encore déplacé sur sa main, la sentant complètement, mémorisant sa senteur comme s'il prévoyait de la pister...

Il s'était ensuite tourné pour la regarder. La lueur rouge dans ses yeux ne semblait plus être un reflet de la lumière du feu. Cela ne l'avait pas effrayé cependant, et elle l'avait regardé, fascinée, comme il s'était penché et avait capturé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle avait mis sa main contre son torse pour se préparer, et le repousser s'il y avait besoin. Qu'aurait-elle fait alors s'il avait ouvert sa bouche ? Cela avait été une partie de sa rupture avec Sirius. Quand il avait soudainement et sans pitié (selon elle) projeté sa langue dans sa bouche, elle avait pensé s'étouffer mortellement. Sûrement que les gens n'aimaient pas faire cela ? avait-elle pensé. C'était dégoûtant.

Et pourtant... Remus était différent. Soudain, elle s'était retrouvée absolument morte d'envie de le goûter, de respirer son souffle. Elle avait écarté ses lèvres légèrement, et quand elle avait senti sa langue brosser légèrement ses dents du bas, elle avait finalement eu le sentiment de commencer à comprendre pourquoi les gens faisaient cela, pourquoi ils voulaient le faire. Il avait bougé sa langue contre la sienne en insistant un peu plus, amenant lentement sa langue contre la sienne en une douce caresse qui l'avait faite réagir d'une manière à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Elle avait senti la sueur perler sur sa peau, elle avait senti une chaleur dans sa poitrine, et avant qu'elle réalise, il avait enlevé sa robe de chambre, elle était à genoux devant lui, avec la bouche de Remus rivée à son cou, ses main... Mon Dieu, avait elle pensé, il a des mains étonnantes...

Son esprit avait tourbillonné comme ils continuaient, leur souffle devenant plus haletant, leur pouls s'accélérant. Puis, sans avertissement, Remus avait relevé la tête et reniflé l'air.

« James. »

Tout après cela était dans un brouillard pour elle. Remus avait traversé la pièce et enlevé la cape d'invisibilité de James (où avait-il eu cela ? se demanda-t-elle), et commencé à lui crier dessus. James avait du répondre, elle n'en était pas sûre. Mortifiée, se souvenant seulement de l'expression étonnée et hébétée du visage de James Potter, elle avait repris sa robe de chambre et monté en courant les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir comme si elle avait un animal sauvage à ses trousses.

Un mois plus tard, allongée dans son lit, regardant le clair de lune jouer dans la chambre tranquille avec les trois filles endormies, elle rejouait cette scène dans sa tête encore et encore. C'était Remus. Soudain, il s'embrassaient se tripotaient sur le sol de la salle commune. Comment cela s'était-il passé ? On aurait dit que c'était une autre personne en bas, et pas la préfète Lily Evans, toujours sous contrôle. Son contact avait libéré une cascade de désirs qu'elle ne savait pas vivre en elle, et ils la terrifiaient. Elle s'était sentie complètement hors de contrôle, son corps la contrôlant à la place de son esprit. Elle devait toujours garder son contrôle. L'alternative était impensable pour elle. Et pourtant... la manière dont il l'avait faite se sentir...

C'était Remus, pensa-t-elle encore. Remus aux yeux noisette lumineux. Remus au sourire timide qui lui coupait le souffle. Remus qui était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait, et par-là même le dernier auquel elle s'attendrait à ce qu'il lui fasse des propositions. Mais ce n'était pas une proposition. Ce que Sirius avait fait en était une. (tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé, aussi, une fois qu'ils avaient vu ce qu'elle lui avait fait) C'était... Elle n'avait pas de mot pour cela. Cela avait été partagé, c'était sûr. Remus avait semblé avoir tellement besoin d'elle. Sirius... Il avait simplement pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire certaines choses, qu'elle le laisserait faire à cause de son coup de foudre. C'était très différent. Remus semblait tout faire autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle se souvint de son nez lui caressant doucement la main...

Et ensuite, le jour suivant, il l'avait ignorée. Elle s'était attendue... Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais ce n'était pas cela. Son cœur s'était écrasé à ses pieds. Avait-il juste essayé d'avoir ce qu'il pouvait, comme Sirius ? Cela avait été tellement différent cependant. Elle ne voulait pas penser cela de lui. Et quand elle avait décidé d'essayer de lui parler de cela ce soir là (il l'avait évité toute la journée), elle avait découvert qu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune. Elle s'était blindée pour envahir le dortoir des garçons, comme elle avait prévu de le faire avant, marchant tout doucement sur les marches de pierre. A son choc, tout le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année avait été vide. Elle avait ouvert avec précaution les rideaux des lits, l'un après l'autre. Les quatre garçons étaient en dehors de la tour Griffondor. Soudain une colère de préfète s'était élevée en elle. Ils allaient perdre des points de la maison Griffondor s'ils se faisaient prendre ! Et James ! Il était préfet ! Il devrait le savoir mieux que personne !

Lily était revenue au lit, mais pas pour dormir (elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit). Elle avait écouté le son des hurlements de loups de la Forêt Interdite. Les hurlements lui faisaient se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Était-ce simplement des loups normaux ? s'était-elle demandé, puis elle s'était arrêté. Il valait mieux ne pas penser à ce qui vivait dans la forêt. Elle avait entendu bien trop d'histoires pour que cela la conduise dans les bras de Morphée.

Trois nuits d'affilée, elle était montée au dortoir des garçons et l'avait trouvé vide. Cela la rendait assez nerveuse maintenant. Le matin suivant la troisième nuit, elle avait coincé James quand il quittait la salle de bain des préfets et elle l'avait tiré dans une salle de classe vide.

« Où étiez-vous tous les quatre la nuit dernière ? Les trois dernières nuits ? » avait-elle demandé. Il eut l'air choqué.

« Heu... Au lit, bien sûr. » avait-il mentit. Il était assez rose normalement, et James Potter avait donné un nouveau sens au mot pâle. Pas autant que Severus Rogue, mais pas loin.

« Non, vous n'y étiez pas. Je suis allée voir dans votre dortoir. J'ai vérifié les trois nuits ! A quoi pensez-vous ? Est-ce que vous voulez que les points de maison de Griffondor passent en négatif ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu demandes ? » avait-il répondu, en se rebiffant. « Parce que je pourrais te poser la même question. Les filles ne sont pas sensées rôder dans les dortoirs des garçons. Tu avais probablement bien plus de chances de te faire prendre dans notre dortoir que nous de nous faire prendre en dehors. »

Elle avait ouvert sa bouche pour répondre et l'avait refermé, confuse. Il pouvait la mettre en retenue ! Un mois de retenue. Elle avait coléreusement scellé ses lèvres (comment ose-t-il faire cela !) et elle avait pivoté sur ses talons, quittant la pièce aussi rapidement que possible, voyant rouge. Un instant après, il l'avait rattrapée et lui avait pris le bras.

« Attends ! Lily... Je suis désolé. Je n'essayais pas de te menacer ou de te faire chanter ou quoique ce soit. Mais... Mais pourquoi regardais-tu si nous étions tous dans notre dortoir ? Pourquoi es-tu montée là-haut en vrai ? »

Elle l'avait regardé avec désespoir. Parce que je suis une idiote malade d'amour. Ce serait la vérité. Elle avait fouillé son esprit à la recherche d'un mensonge plausible, mais rien ne lui été venu à l'esprit. Finalement, sentant qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en James, entre tous les gens, elle avait dit doucement, avec sincérité. « Je m'inquiétais pour Remus. »

James s'était raidit, et sa main s'était resserrée autour de son bras, de telle sorte qu'elle avait été tentée de pousser un cri de douleur, mais elle s'était forcée à ne pas le faire. « Je vois. » avait-il dit, et puis elle s'était souvenue de son visage quand Remus avait enlevé la cape d'invisibilité. Est-ce que lui et Bonnie faisaient des choses comme celle-là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et n'aurait jamais rêvé de poser la question. « Nous... nous étions inquiets aussi à son sujet. » avait-il soudain dit d'une traite. « C'est pour cela que nous n'étions pas là. Nous l'avons pris à l'aile de l'hôpital et nous sommes restés avec lui. Madame Pomfresh nous a laissé. Il est notre ami, Lily. Nous ne lui laisserions rien arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Remus. »

Il ne l'avait pas regardée. Ses yeux avaient glissé autour d'elle, mais n'avaient pas croisé son regard. Il me ment, avait-elle senti. Il ne me regardera pas dans les yeux. « Si tu le dis. » avait-elle répondu à contre-cœur. Comment accuse-t-on un de ses meilleurs amis de lui mentir de la sorte. Elle avait voulu le faire, très fort, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle s'était éloignée de lui très tristement. James lui avait menti. C'était presque aussi décevant que Remus l'embrassant avec passion puis l'ignorant complètement. Les deux semblaient en contradiction avec leur nature profonde. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que les deux l'aient fait. Mais quelle était-elle ?

Maintenant, elle avait autre chose à quoi penser. Après une semaine, ses relations avec les quatre garçons s'étaient à nouveau normalisées, et Remus avait commencé à se comporter avec elle comme avant (mais c'était comme s'il avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait embrassée). James avait arrêté de rougir en parlant à Lily, et la regardait dans les yeux. Elle avait essayé d'oublier Remus. Elle avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Elle avait écrit des devoirs d'histoire de la magie et s'était entraînée à apprendre de nouveaux sorts, à concocter des potions compliquées et à se préparer pour les BUSEs... Mais ensuite le cycle s'était répété, et la condition physique de Remus s'était encore détériorée...

Il avait frissonné et transpiré encore pendant toute la journée se souvint-elle, fixant le dessous de son baldaquin. Quelle que soit la maladie qui le prenait régulièrement, il était une fois de plus sous son emprise. Elle se retourna dans son lit, se demandant s'il avait encore pris refuge dans la salle commune. Est-ce que les autres garçons l'envoyaient là ? se demanda-t-elle, se mettant à colère contre eux à cette pensée. Puis elle réalisa que cela ne cadrait pas avec le prendre à l'infirmerie et rester avec lui là-bas... si c'était en fait ce qu'ils avaient fait (et elle n'en était pas du tout convaincue, bien qu'elle n'ait pas pu s'amener à demander à Madame Pomfresh s'ils avaient été là-bas, au cas où cela leur aurait causé des problèmes à cause d'elle).

Lily se leva et glissa ses bras dans les manches de sa robe de chambre et la serra soigneusement autour d'elle. Elle alla silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, pieds nus, même si le sol de pierre la glaçait. Elle se faufila dans l'escalier en colimaçon jusqu'à la salle commune, se demandant si elle pourrait faire cela, comme Remus était encore assis devant le feu rugissant, grelottant comme s'il avait été déposé sur un bout de banquise et que la plus proche source de chaleur était à l'autre bout du monde, et pas à trois pieds de là.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec une expression choquée. « Lily, » chuchota-t-il, la regardant de ce regard qui lui donnait envie de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire se sentir mieux.

« Aide-moi. »


	9. Chap 02 4

Roukia : réponse à ta question juste ci-dessous

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Sirius Black se réveilla en sursaut.

Plusieurs étages en-dessous, dans la tour Griffondor, une porte venait de claquer bruyamment. Il se redressa dans son lit et en écarta les rideaux, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il se faufila hors du lit et vers la porte. Quand il fut sur le pallier, il regarda avec précaution autour de lui, puis prit une grande inspiration et le fit. Il sentit le changement se répandre dans son corps, il sentit la terrible douleur comme ses os se déformaient dans une nouvelle configuration, comme ses organes internes changeaient et qu'ils se métamorphosaient en ceux d'une autre créature.

Ses pattes atterrirent doucement sur le sol de pierre. Il tourna sa tête pour voir sa queue remuer. Il se sentait assez satisfait de lui. Il n'avait pas dit aux autres qu'il faisait cela, qu'il se transformait quand il en sentait le besoin, pour mieux s'entraîner. Oui, c'était douloureux, mais cela lui donnait un incroyable sentiment de pouvoir de se sentir capable d'exécuter de la magie aussi avancée, et pour quelque chose qui était si rare, à l'âge de quinze ans. Il avait été très, très impatient qu'ils puissent accompagner Remus pendant la pleine lune. Il était prêt depuis que le trimestre avait commencé... Bien avant cela, en fait, mais James avait insisté pour qu'ils continuent à attendre que Peter soit prêt.

Sirius aimait être dans sa forme canine. Il pouvait sentir des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir en humain. Il pouvait entendre incroyablement bien. Il commençait à avoir l'impression que son nez et ses oreilles étaient bouchés quand il avait sa forme humaine, tellement la différence était marquée. Être un chien le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Maintenant, il commença à descendre l'escalier en colimaçon sous sa forme de chien, allant vers la source du bruit. Cela provenait du dortoir des première année, au deuxième étage. Les cinquième année étaient au sixième niveau, haut au-dessus de la salle commune. Il fit une pause un étage au-dessus du dortoir des première année, saisissant des bribes de leur conversation, même à travers la lourde porte.

« Tu sais ce qu'est baiser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Que diable ?... Pourquoi les première année parlaient de cela ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il entendit les voix dans la salle commune en dessous, les sons non bloqués par les portes ou les murs, ou atténués par l'ouïe humaine...

« Remus ! Ce garçon nous a entendu ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. Nous avons la cape. Cela va bien se passer... »

Sirius remonta en silence les escaliers et reprit forme humaine avant de rouvrir la porte de son dortoir et de tituber jusqu'à son lit. Il se jeta sur son oreiller. Elle était avec lui. Un de ses meilleurs amis. Il avait envie de taper dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il se sentait... incroyablement en colère contre lui-même. C'est tout de ta faute, fit la voix accusatrice dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à haïr Remus. Il ne blâmait pas du tout Remus en fait. Tu as tout foutu en l'air, et maintenant elle te hait.

Cela s'était produit après le match de Quidditch qui était tombé le samedi suivant directement l'anniversaire de Lily. Lily courait après Sirius depuis des années, bien qu'elle prétende s'en moquer. (Elle ne se débrouillait pas très bien pour cela) Cela avait été franchement embarrassant pendant les trois premières années d'école, quand il se désintéressait complètement des filles. Elle devenait écarlate quand il était alentour, et quand il était parti, (et parfois même quand il ne l'était pas), les autres lui donnaient des coups de coudes et des clins d'œil pour le taquiner sur sa petite amie. Cela l'avait presque fait haïr Lily. Après tout, c'était une mademoiselle je-sais-tout insupportable. Qui voulait de quelqu'un comme cela pour petite amie, et avec des cheveux de ce roux terrible ? Quelqu'un qui était maigre comme un bâton, et pâle par-dessus le marché (Quand elle ne rougissait pas quand elle lui rentrait dedans).

Une fois, tard dans leur deuxième année, quand quelques quatrième année l'avaient taquiné dans la salle commune sur sa petite amie, il avait crié avec irritation « Elle n'est pas ma foutue petite amie ! Je préfèrerai être mort plutôt que d'être avec elle ! » Puis il avait vu qu'elle était encore dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait levé les yeux avec une expression choquée sur le visage, et il avait senti le poignard de la culpabilité s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La culpabilité s'était accrue quand elle s'était enfuie de la salle commune, disparaissant pendant des heures. Elle n'est pas méchante, avait-il pensé plus charitablement quand il avait commencé à être assez tard et qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue. Elle sera probablement bien quand elle sera plus âgée.

James était parti à sa recherche après qu'elle ne se soit pas montrée au repas du soir. Sirius avait en fait commencé à se sentir quelque peu anxieux. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi ? avait-il pensé. Elle ne le laissait jamais copier ses devoirs... en dépit de sa faiblesse, elle était très scrupuleuse quant à ceci... mais elle l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois avec ses exercices. Il avait sans vergogne pris avantage du fait qu'il savait qu'elle ne le lui refuserait pas. Il l'avait utilisée de temps et temps, avait-il pensé, se sentant de plus en plus comme un goujat.

Il s'était assis en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon menant au dortoir des garçons, attendant, et finalement, James était revenu avec elle. Il était rentré avec son bras tendrement passé autour d'elle. Son visage était assez marbré, comme si elle avait pleuré. Sirius s'était enfoncé dans les ombres de la cage de l'escalier afin qu'ils ne le voient pas.

« Là, là. » lui avait doucement dit James. « C'est mon meilleur ami, et même moi je pense qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de faire toutes ces histoires » lui avait-il dit, faisant se renfrogner Sirius. Merci beaucoup, mon ami.

« Tu ne comprends pas. C'était... Il a dit qu'il préfèrerait être mort. Cela m'a simplement fait penser... Je... Je viens de recevoir une lettre de papa sur maman. Elle.... Elle est encore à l'hôpital... encore le cancer... » Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de James, et il la tint et lui donna de petites tapes dans le dos, posant sa joue sur ses cheveux. Sirius grimaça. Malédiction. Il insultait à haute voix une fille dont la mère était mourante. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne lui avait dit que la mère de Lily avait le cancer ? Parce que personne ne pensait que tu t'en souciais, voilà pourquoi, s'était-il répondu.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées en troisième année, et alors, elle suivait un traitement d'orthodontie par dessus le marché. Elle rougissait encore à proximité de lui, lui lançait encore des coups d'œil nerveux quand elle pensait qu'il ne savait pas. Quand ils faisaient des devoirs ensemble, elle était mieux. Elle pouvait se concentrer sur le travail et être plus professionnelle. Cependant, elle prenait les manière impérieuses d'un professeur à ces moments là, ce qui ne la rendait pas exactement plus attirante pour lui.

Puis, quand elle était rentrée des vacances de Noël pendant la quatrième année, c'était comme si elle avait subi une transformation. Soudain, ses cheveux étaient la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu... Peut-être avait-elle trouvé un nouveau shampoing ?... Son appareil dentaire avait disparu. Il avait remarqué pour la première fois à quel point ses yeux verts étincelaient. Elle avait... Elle avait une nouvelle silhouette alors. Une silhouette mince, mais ce n'était définitivement plus un bâton.

Dès lors, Sirius black avait un problème. Il avait passé trois ans et demi à dire haut et fort qu'il n'avait rien à faire de Lily Evans. Le problème était... qu'il était alors tombé pour elle. Il était tombé de haut. Comment pouvait-il défaire tout ce qu'il avait dit depuis son arrivée à Poudlard ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Et pour empirer les choses, il pouvait dire que deux de ses amis l'avaient mauvaise pour Lily aussi. Peter ne l'inquiétait pas, mais Remus... et par dessus le marché, il était clair que Severus Rogue n'était pas immunisé contre les charmes de Miss Evans non plus. Alors, il avait eu l'impression qu'il tuerait Severus Rogue s'il venait à essayer de poser un doigt sur sa Lily. Sa Lily. Quand était-elle devenue cela ? Dans son esprit, la transformation s'était produite, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire à ce sujet.

Après le match de Quidditch qui avait suivi de près son anniversaire, les Griffondors faisaient la fête dans la salle commune. James avait encore scellé le match, enchaînant les buts pour leur garder une avance sûre pour que l'attrapeur de Serpentard n'essaye même pas d'attraper le vif, ce qui avait signifié que leur attrapeur, aussi piètre qu'il soit, avait simplement eu à attendre qu'il se présente à lui pour le cueillir. En tant que batteur, Sirius avait joué un rôle important dans cela, envoyant des cognards foncer sur l'attrapeur de Serpentard tandis que celui de Griffondor filait vers la petite balle dorée.

Pendant la fête, Sirius avait noté que Lily était assise seule. Après avoir félicité James pour sa victoire, elle s'était retirée dans un coin pour lire. Leurs examens n'étaient pas avant deux mois. Il avait secoué sa tête. Quelqu'un devait enseigner à cette fille comment vivre. Il était allé en flânant jusqu'à elle et s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle avait levé les yeux pour voir qui c'était, rougi et dit un petit « Bonjour. », et avait renfoncé son nez dans son livre.

« Tu sais, » avait-il dit d'un chuchotement de conspirateur. « J'ai entendu qu'il y a une fête où nous pourrions aller. Dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Une espèce de fête de victoire. »

Elle avait levé les yeux, lui souriant. Il lui avait rendu son sourire. Pourquoi, avait-il pensé, quand elle sourit... Elle va rompre de nombreux cœurs, avait-il instinctivement pensé, ne réalisant pas qu'il pourrait très bien être le premier.

Par des cajoleries, elle s'était laissée sortir de son coin et il avait pris des bouteilles de bièraubeurre pour chacun, l'attirant dans la foule des personnes riant près du feu, qui décortiquait encore les exploits de James. James avait lancé un sourire à eux deux, surprenant Sirius. Est-ce qu'il avait suspecté le changement de cœur de son meilleur ami concernant Lily Evans ?

La présence de Sirius avait semblé convaincre Lily de rester dans le cercle des gens près du feu pour le restant de la fête. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le tapis, et à un moment, estimant soigneusement l'instant, Sirius avait négligemment passé son bras sur son épaule. Elle l'avait soudain regardé avec de grands yeux quand il avait fait cela. Il lui avait fait un sourire chaleureux, et elle avait encore rougi, mais ce n'était rien comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Il avait détecté que sa respiration avait changé. Il avait pu doucement passer sa main sur son cou et sentir son pouls rapide. Elle avait retenu son souffle quand ses doigts lui avaient brossé la peau. Hmm, avait-il pensé. Elle est plutôt sensible.

Sirius et Lily étaient restés comme les autres élèves étaient lentement partis, montant les escaliers au milieu de grands bâillements. Finalement, il n'était resté qu'eux deux. Sa peau avait encore l'air un peu rouge à la lueur du feu. Elle portait un simple chemisier blanc et une jupe noire, ses lourdes chaussures noires au pied, et les chaussettes remontées jusqu'au genoux. Il avait laissé ses yeux descendre très brièvement sur sa poitrine, puis revenir sur son visage, son bras encore passé autour d'elle. Il s'était rapproché et avait senti son souffle se saccader par anticipation. Devait-il dire quelque chose ? s'était-il demandé. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Après des années à dire je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi, ce serait voudrais-tu s'il-te-plaît être ma copine ? Mielleux. Trop mielleux. Il avait regardé dans ses yeux émeraude et décidé que parler était déplacé maintenant.

De l'action, pas des mots, avait-il pensé. Soudain, il avait couvert sa bouche avec la sienne, la tenant contre lui. Elle avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes, la bouche fermée, rencontrant sa pression avec une pression égale. Il avait ouvert ses yeux et trouvé ses yeux ouverts aussi, le regardant. Il s'était écarté d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas sensée regarder. » avait-il dit avec irritation. Cela n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait espéré. Elle s'était renfrognée.

« Tu le faisais. » avait-elle répliqué. Elle avait l'air quelque peu frustrée aussi. Est-ce qu'elle ne savait rien ? s'était-il demandé. Il n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir de combien de filles il avait embrassées. Était-il son premier ? Probablement s'était-il répondu. Qui d'autre l'aurait embrassée après tout ?

Il avait pris une grande inspiration et mis sa main derrière sa nuque, la tirant plus près de lui. « Détends-toi simplement. » lui avait-il chuchoté comme il pressait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes. En réponse, elle était devenue plus tendue que jamais, comme si elle s'était faite toute une montagne de l'opération. Ce n'est pas de l'Arithmancie, avait-il pensé, irrité.

Les lèvres de Lily étaient encore fermées contre les siennes. Elle ne sait vraiment rien, avait-il pensé, remontant sa main et tirant la mâchoire de Lily vers le bas avec impatience, et poussant sa langue contre ses lèvres. Cela l'avait fait involontairement ouvrir sa bouche, et il avait finalement projeté sa langue dedans, tenant sa tête en place. Elle avait commencé à se débattre contre lui, et il l'avait tenue plus étroitement. Elle avait fait un son particulier dans sa gorge et il avait pris cela pour un encouragement, descendant sa main vers sa poitrine...

Finalement, elle avait décollé sa tête de la sienne, ses yeux assombris par la peur. Elle avait sorti sa baguette de la poche de sa jupe et l'avait pointée sur lui. Son souffle était haletant, et elle avait l'air en colère et déçue. Il s'était énervé sur le moment.

« Oh, allez Lily. Rentre ta baguette. C'est juste un flirt. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas voulu pendant toutes ces années... »Au moment même où il avait dit cela, il avait réalisé à quel point c'était terrible. Il avait toujours été une catastrophe quand il s'agissait de parler aux filles. Ses appâts ayant le plus de succès étaient ceux qui étaient silencieux : les coups d'œil significatifs à travers la bibliothèque, suivis par une jolie fille le rencontrant derrière le dernier rayonnage, le laissant l'embrasser sans un mot...

Lily s'était exclamée, et il avait su qu'elle ne se souciait pas de la dureté de ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait complètement raté cela, il avait réalisé. Alors, il n'avait plus seulement des années de rejet à défaire, mais aussi cela. D'accord avait-il pensé. Vas-y en force. De l'action et pas...

Mais comme il s'était avancé vers elle encore, elle avait pointé sa baguette et une gerbe d'étincelles avait jailli du bout, le frappant au visage. Il avait immédiatement senti sa peau bouger de son propre chef. Paniqué, il avait porté sa main à son visage.

« Aïe ! » avait-il crié, s'étant mis le doigt dans l'œil gauche, qui se trouvait près de l'ancien emplacement de sa bouche, seulement un peu plus bas et un peu plus à droite. Il passa avec précaution ses mains sur son visage. Son oreille gauche se trouvait à la place de son nez, et sa bouche était de travers sur son front, et son autre oreille était à l'envers sur le côté droit. Son nez dépassait maintenant du côté gauche de sa tête, et son autre œil était sur la droite, là où se trouvait son autre oreille. Il déplaça sa tête vers la gauche afin d'avoir à nouveau une sorte de vision binoculaire. L'œil sur le bas de sa mâchoire droite et celui sur le côté de sa tête était un peu trop éloignés pour que le monde semble d'aplomb.

« Que m'as-tu fait ? » avait-il crié, alarmé. C'était une très étrange sensation que de sentir son front s'ouvrir et se refermer comme il parlait, et il s'était aussi fait mal à cause du bruit, parce que son oreille avait été placée très proche de sa bouche. Elle s'était enfuie en courant dans les escaliers, et il s'était assis dans un fauteuil, fermant les yeux (regarder quoique ce soit était très désorientant pour lui), et soufflant bruyamment. Est-ce que quiconque avait jamais gâché quelque chose aussi spectaculairement ? s'était-il demandé.

Ses traits étaient restés assez mélangés pendant une semaine, et il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner à la métamorphose en animagus pendant ce temps. Il avait mentalement noté d'envoyer un sort à quiconque l'appelait Picasso quand il serait à nouveau normal. (Peter avait été particulièrement ennuyeux pendant cette semaine, ricanant à cause de lui en permanence, et Rogue était complètement insupportable) Aucune autre fille n'avait voulu s'approcher de lui entre-temps, et il avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à lire, manger et à se moucher. Se brosser les dents était assez sportif aussi. Parce qu'elle avait été paniquée, elle avait en fait manqué le sort, de telle sorte que c'était difficile pour que l'un des professeur puisse l'annuler. Le professeur MacGonagall lui avait assuré que ses traits migreraient à leur ancienne position en l'espace d'une semaine.

Entre-temps, Sirius ne savait jamais où ses yeux, sa bouche, son nez et ses oreilles étaient quand il se levait le matin, et ils étaient habituellement à un autre endroit lors du dîner par rapport au petit déjeuner. Bien que MacGonagall l'ait pressé, il n'avait pas révélé qui lui avait lancé le sort. Elle le connaissait bien alors, et même avec sa vision limitée, il avait pensé qu'elle arborait une expression disant 'Il l'a probablement mérité'. Secrètement, il était d'accord avec elle. Il n'avait pas parlé à Lily pendant cette semaine, et elle avait fait de son mieux pour l'éviter de toutes façons. Par ses yeux étrangement placés, il avait vu James la regarder avec les sourcils levés (un des sourcils de Sirius était du côté de son nez, et l'autre à côté d'un oreille). James avait du le suspecter mais il n'avait pas dit à MacGonagall que c'était Lily, c'était certain. Néanmoins, une rumeur avait commencé à se répandre disant que c'était Lily qui avait fait cela, parce qu'il lui avait fait des avances. Il avait du faire face à bon nombre de taquineries même après que son visage soit redevenu normal. Quelques personnes assez audacieuses avaient encore insisté pour l'appeler Picasso, mais cela avait commencé à mourir.

Puis il l'avait vue regarder alternativement Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin pendant tout le premier trimestre, ne le regardant presque jamais, et certainement pas de la même manière qu'avant. Entre-temps, à chaque fois qu'il était avec une autre fille, il souffrait en la comparant défavorablement par rapport à Lily Evans, et s'en éloignait en se sentant vaguement insatisfait et sans but.

Maintenant... maintenant, elle était avec Remus. Ils étaient en bas, juste maintenant, pensa-t-il, se forçant à rester au lit, se défendant de revenir dans la cage de l'escalier et d'avoir recours à l'ouïe supérieure qu'il avait en tant que chien pour écouter ce qu'ils faisaient dans la salle commune. Cela ne serait pas bien, se dit-il avec sérieux. Tu as eu ta chance, et maintenant elle est partie.

Il soupira bruyamment et se rallongea, fixant le baldaquin. C'était ce qu'il méritait, de toute évidence. Il avait été un goujat terrible pour elle pendant toutes ces années, et maintenant cela. Le maléfice de mélange de ses traits n'était rien comparé à cela. Et peu importe à quel point il savait qu'il l'avait mérité avec ses insultes et ses bassesses à son encontre, et ses avances incompétentes, et peu importe à quel point il savait que Remus méritait un peu de bonheur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir...

... Elle va briser des cœurs.

Il pensa c'est fait.

C'est fait et refait.


	10. Chap 02 5

Roukia : he oui, pauvre Sirius. L'a pas eu de chance, ou plutôt, il l'a gachée

xxxxx

Remus Lupin se réveilla en sursaut.

Il s'était blotti dans un coin de la salle de classe de métamorphose sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, attendant son heure pour que tous les élèves soient dans leurs dortoirs, et pour que les professeurs soient rentrés dans l'aile du personnel avant qu'il ne se lève et aille à l'aile de l'hôpital chercher un somnifère auprès de Madame Pomfresh. Heureusement, James n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait besoin de sa cape ce mois-ci.

Avant d'avoir commencé l'adolescence, la veille de la pleine lune avait été accompagnée par une envie charnelle irrésistible qui avait été satisfaite par la nourriture. Ses parents n'avaient jamais pu lui remplir l'estomac ces jours-là. Quand il était proche de la saturation, c'était le seul moment où il se sentait calme, mais son estomac se vidait si rapidement qu'il devait manger presque en permanence pour s'empêcher de trembler à tomber en morceaux. Il avait décidé, basé purement sur son expérience personnelle et non sur les recherches qu'il avait faites sur les loups garous en général, que son corps se préparait pour le désir basique et charnel d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chair humaine durant la pleine lune, pour ce besoin déchirant et affamé qui s'emparait de lui quand il était un loup. Cependant, comme il était devenu sexuellement mûr, il avait commencé à avoir des besoins charnels d'un autre ordre la veille de la pleine lune. Ceux-là étaient bien pires que les besoins hasardeux qui frappaient n'importe quel garçon de douze-treize ans, et malheureusement, la sorte d'activité qui lui permettait d'évacuer cette tension le restant du mois ne lui était d'aucune sorte de recours la veille de la pleine lune. La seule chose qui semblait avoir effet était la proximité réelle d'une autre personne. Il avait besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de se faire sentir et toucher, et puis plus, bien plus...

Ou du moins, il pensait que c'était vrai. En cinquième année à l'école, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de découvrir si avoir une vraie relation sexuelle avec une autre personne soulagerait les symptômes qu'il éprouvait à l'approche de la pleine lune. Tôt en deuxième année, alors qu'il frissonnait dans son lit de façon incontrôlée, James était venu le voir, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'était assis sur le lit à côté de Remus, et le nez de Remus avait commencé à perdre les pédales. Soudain, il avait eu un incroyable besoin de sentir James partout, de le toucher, d'être touché par lui. Sa proximité l'avait à la fois incroyablement excité, et à la fois, elle avait une influence calmante. Respirer l'odeur de l'autre garçon le faisait se sentir mieux, comme s'il était près d'une solution à son problème. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un quand il devait faire face à la veille de la pleine lune. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était cela qui pouvait le calmer. Et pourtant... Il avait besoin de plus que de la proximité. Il avait besoin... de plus.

Et cette pensée l'avait terrifié. Il avait seulement douze ans. Tout comme James. Ils étaient tous deux des garçons. James pourrait ne pas aimer les garçons, et ils étaient si jeunes, en dessous de l'âge de consentement. Les gens auraient pensé que c'était mal pour de si nombreuses raisons... Personne ne se souciait que Remus perde la tête à cause du manque de contact humain, étant donné que cette proximité était la plus grande quand deux personnes joignaient leurs corps dans un délice mutuel...

Alors il s'était éloigné de James par crainte, par crainte de s'aliéner son ami. (S'il savait ce qui me passe dans la tête !) et par crainte de ce que cela signifiait pour lui (Est-ce que j'aime les garçons ? Est-ce que j'aime les filles ?). Il avait ordonné à James de regagner son lit, et l'autre garçon visiblement encore soucieux s'était exécuté.

Une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à nouveau allongé seul, Remus avait reniflé l'air. L'odeur des trois autres garçons était enivrante et sexuelle. Tous les quatre étaient des tas d'hormones ambulants, et avec son odorat de loup-garou, Remus en était encore plus conscient. Sirius s'était branlé dans la salle de bain, il en était sûr. Rien d'inhabituel, là. Mais l'odeur qui émanait de son ami, qui traversait la pièce, commençait à faire frissonner et suer Remus une fois encore, et il s'était terré sous ses couvertures, misérable, effrayé à l'idée de sauter de son lit et de violer un des autres garçons. Je suis plus fort que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, avait-il soudain pensé. Je pourrais le faire, simplement en prendre un... Et puis, il avait pensé, je suis quelqu'un de terrible. Je ne suis même pas une personne. Je suis une bête, un animal...

Le matin suivant, James était à nouveau venu lui parler, et Sirius et Peter avaient remarqué et l'avaient rejoint, tous sur le lit de Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Remus ? Je peux dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu ne peux plus le cacher. » avait dit James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Remus avait déglutit, regardant ses amis. Ils semblaient authentiquement inquiets. Sa deuxième année avait à peine commencé. Il était ami avec ces garçons depuis un an, et ils faisaient tout ensemble... ou presque.(Il allait tout seul à la cabane hurlante tous les mois.) Finalement, il prit une décision. Il rassembla son courage et déballa la vérité.

« Je suis un loup-garou. »

Ils s'étaient regardés les uns les autres, et puis Sirius avait commencé à rire en premier, suivi de Peter et puis de James.

« D'accord, alors, ne nous le dit pas. » avait dit Sirius. « Un loup-garou. C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? D'accord, je suis la foutue reine d'Angleterre. » avait-il commencé d'une voix aiguë. « et je veux mon thé et des crêpes maintenant ! »

Peter avait pouffé si fort qu'il avait du aller se chercher un mouchoir pour se moucher. James avait cependant encore l'air soucieux. Tandis que Sirius et Peter continuaient, il avait dit doucement à Remus « Qu'est-ce vraiment ? »

Remus l'avait regardé avec tristesse. « Je l'ai dit. Je suis un loup-garou. Ce soir, quand le soleil sera couché et que la lune se lèvera, je me changerai en loup. Tout humain près de moi risquerait d'être mordu et transformé en loup-garou à son tour, ou bien simplement de se faire tuer. » sa voix était douce et calme, et Sirius et Peter s'étaient finalement calmés. Les trois garçons étaient complètement immobiles, écoutant les mots calmes de Remus. « Je suis la raison pour laquelle le saule cogneur a été planté. Il cache un passage menant à la cabane hurlante. Quand je presse sur un certain nœud sur les racines de l'arbre, les branches arrêtent de bouger, et je peux passer dans le passage. Quand je me transforme, s'il n'y a pas d'humain à dévorer, je m'attaque moi-même. C'est ce que les villageois entendent venir de la cabane hurlante. Ils m'entendent. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh tous les matins après une nuit de pleine lune, afin qu'elle puisse soigner mes blessures. Et la nuit dernière... » il avait fait un signe de la tête à James. « ... mon corps se... Se préparait à la transformation. Le jour et la nuit avant que la lune ne soit pleine sont... sont très difficiles... »

Finalement, ils l'avaient cru. Ils ne renièrent pas leur amitié pour lui. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait jamais eu d'aussi bons amis ? s'était-il demandé.

Mais cela n'avait pas résolu son problème mensuel. Chaque mois qui avait suivi, il avait passé la veille de la pleine lune à agoniser, en compagnie de garçons dont les hormones transpiraient, et de filles qui démentaient complètement leur sexualité, même s'il pouvait sentir lesquelles avaient leurs règles ou ovulaient. Tout semblait sentir le sexe pour Remus Lupin, et tout le rendait fou, garçons comme filles. Il avait commencé à hanter l'aile de l'hôpital la veille de la pleine lune, demandant à l'infirmière des somnifères (une idée de James), mais bien tôt, elle se lassa de lui et ne lui laissait pas prendre de potion si c'était trop tôt dans la soirée.

« Retourne au lit. » disait-elle avec lassitude. « C'est seulement huit heures. Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'endormir tout seul. Tu ne veux pas devenir dépendant à une potion pour t'endormir tous les soirs. »

Bien que les enseignants soient au courant qu'il était un loup-garou, et même que c'était la raison pour laquelle la cabane hurlante avait été construite, et le saule cogneur planté, personne, y compris ses amis, ne savait vraiment ce par quoi il passait avant la pleine lune. Il avait honte. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui expliquer « Je suis désolé, sir, tout ce que vous avez fait n'est pas assez pour moi. J'ai besoin d'avoir carte blanche pour sauter n'importe qui je veux la veille de la pleine lune, ou je perds la tête. »

Il ne pouvait pas admettre au directeur ou à l'infirmière ce qui le dérangeait. Et il frissonnait de penser aux plaisanteries que Sirius ferait s'il savait. C'était simplement trop embarrassant. Alors il faisait avec, se résolvant finalement à se glisser dans sa salle commune quand il ne pouvait plus supporter les odeurs de ses amis, ou quand il n'avait pas pu obtenir de Madame Pomfresh une potion qui lui garantirait un sommeil instantané. Il était allé jusqu'à demander à James de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité la veille de la pleine lune, afin qu'il puisse aller à l'infirmerie tard le soir, sans être vu. Quand elle était fatiguée, madame Pomfresh était plus malléable et le laissait souvent dormir dans l'infirmerie après avoir pris la potion, au lieu de la ramener dans une fiole à son dortoir. Elle dormait à proximité, mais dans une pièce différente. Et elle ne le dérangeait pas, en tous cas, étant trop vieille pour dégager aucune sorte d'odeur sexuelle. Elle ne devait plus en avoir depuis des décennies, et il était reconnaissant pour cela. En avoir après l'infirmière était un casse-tête supplémentaire dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Mais cette nuit... Après que les couloirs soient tous devenus silencieux, et qu'il se soit réveillé dans sa position inconfortable sur le sol de la salle de classe de métamorphose, il avait enfilé la cape d'invisibilité et était allé jusqu'à l'aile de l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas être découvert par Rusard et sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Il enleva la cape et la fourra dans la poche de sa robe de chambre avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Puis, pendant qu'il attendait que l'infirmière amène la potion, il s'était montré, avec ce crétin, Karkaroff. Remus avait regardé Severus Rogue entrer dans la pièce, ses yeux réduits à des fentes. Il aimait Lily, il le savait. C'était douloureusement évident. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble en potions, la façon dont il la regardait quand elle ne savait pas qu'il le faisait rendait très clairs ses sentiments. Et pourtant... il avait bien plus le droit d'aimer Lily que lui, Remus, ne l'avait. Il était un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait vraiment être avec personne. Il avait regardé ses amis se mettre avec des filles et pensé 'je ne peux pas faire cela'. Il n'osait pas. James avait Bonnie, et Sirius avait... un fille quelconque cette semaine. Peter n'avait personne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Remus pensait qu'il en pinçait aussi pour Lily.

Remus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de haïr Severus Rogue. Rogue qui était si grand. Rogue qui jouait gardien de l'équipe Serpentard (bien qu'il ne puisse presque jamais empêcher James de marquer. James était un poursuiveur brillant). Rogue qui faisait sourire Lily, et parfois même rougir en cours de potions, qui lui faisait prendre cet air émerveillé sur le visage. C'était stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir jaloux que Rogue puisse avoir en fait une chance avec elle. Il n'avait rien à faire avec aucune fille, et encore moins avec Lily Evans. Mais bon...

L'odeur de l'autre garçon traversa la pièce jusqu'à lui. Je ne veux pas vouloir ce crétin, pensa-t-il avec irritation. Remus ferma ses yeux, sentant la sueur perler sur son front. Il frissonna fiévreusement. Puis il rouvrit ses yeux, regardant l'autre garçon. Rogue se tenait nerveusement au mur, allant vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Karkaroff revint vers la porte. « J'y vais maintenant. N'oublies pas... » ajouta-t-il. « Tu me le dois. » Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire se demanda Remus. Il se redressa, déglutissant. Rogue le regarda avec colère.

Après que Karkaroff fut parti, Rogue râpa la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Remus pouvait voir Rogue le regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte. Remus savait qu'elle était en plein milieu de la préparation de son somnifère.

« Rogue ! Que faites... » Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit sa tête, puis le dirigea vers un lit. Avec ses oreilles très sensibles, Remus l'entendit chuchoter à Rogue « Je vais chercher la potion. Le professeur Chourave vient juste m'amener une livraison fraîche d'asplénium. J'ai fait des potions toute la journée. »

Rogue lui prit la main. « Pourquoi est-il là ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Les oreilles sensibles de Remus entendirent cela aussi.

Elle eut l'air irritée. « Il vient toujours me voir pour des somnifères. Et il va probablement demander à dormir ici encore, au lieu de son propre dortoir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais m'occuper de toi avant. » Elle et un regard désapprobateur en direction de Remus Lupin avant de partir chercher la potion de Severus Rogue.

Remus se raidit sur son assise, trouvant très dur de ne pas fixer Severus Rogue. Sa barbe définissait s mâchoire et ses hautes pommettes très joliment... Aargh, pensa-t-il. Arrête ça. Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour Rogue.

Mais son esprit s'échappait de lui quand même. Eux deux, dans l'infirmerie, seuls... Non. Il secoua sa tête pour la nettoyer. 'Pas une bonne idée' devait être l'euphémisme du siècle...

« Est-ce que tu restes ? » lui demanda brusquement Remus, sa voix gutturale.

« Quoi ? » Rogue avait l'air surpris.

« J'ai dit est-ce que tu restes ? »

Rogue se renfrogna. Severus Rogue se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Remus n'y pouvait rien. Il commença à respirer plus rapidement. « Si j'avais pensé que je ne serais pas seul, je ne me serais pas dérangé pour descendre jusqu'ici... » Puis il souhaita ne pas avoir dit cela. Cela devait avoir l'air très étrange.

« Oh, tu dois avoir l'infirmerie pour toi tout seul maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lança Rogue. « Désolé, mais quelques uns parmi nous ont des soucis médicaux légitimes. » puis il eut l'air inquiet d'en avoir trop dit. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? se demanda Remus. « Un somnifère. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te casses pas d'ici et ne laisses pas Madame Pomfresh tranquille ? Et moi aussi ? »

« Je... Je m'attendais à être seul, c'est tout. » Remus se glissa en dehors de son lit et remit ses chaussures, enfilant sa robe de chambre sur son pyjama. Il courut jusqu'à la porte. « Dis à Madame Pomfresh... dis-lui que je me sens bien mieux... » Rogue n'eut pas l'air convaincu de cela, mais il répondit en ricanant « Peur d'être seul avec moi ? »

Lupin s'arrêta. L'odeur de l'autre garçon était très forte. Il le regarda, le bout de peau pâle révélé par le col en V de sa robe de chambre, ses grandes mains. Rogue eut l'air d'être énervé de se faire scruter de la sorte.

« Oui » admit-il doucement « J'ai définitivement peur d'être seul avec toi. »

Severus se réinstalla contre ses oreillers, sa bouche se tordant encore. « Hou ! La bravoure des Griffondors, mon cul ! »

Lupin fut à côté de lui en deux pas, prenant le garçon de Serpentard à deux mains par sa robe de chambre et le soulevant, respirant avec colère son odeur. Leurs visages étaient très proches.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pourrais me faire que je crains. » dit-il calmement. Puis il le relâcha dans son lit et alla en chancelant jusqu'à la porte, la claquant derrière lui.

Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester. Il se sentait tellement sur les nerfs. Depuis qu'il s'était abandonné à ses désirs et avait commencé à embrasser Lily le mois précédent, il avait redouté cette nuit. Cela avait été tellement étonnant de la respirer, d'entendre ses soupirs et de sentir ses doigts se promener sur lui... Jusqu'à ce que James rentre et lui fasse retrouver ses esprits. Ce dont il était content. Et cependant pas...

Dans le couloir, il essaya de reprendre son souffle. Malédiction ! Il allait devoir remonter dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit où aller, à moins qu'il veuille risquer de quitter le château et d'aller à la cabane hurlante par le passage. Le vent hivernal tapait contre les fenêtres du couloir, et une bise gelée tournait autour de ses chevilles. Le château était plein de courants d'air, mais au moins, c'était un abri, et il y avait un peu de chaleur. La cabane hurlante n'en avait pas. Et s'il allait dormir toute la nuit sur le sol d'une salle de classe, couvert par la cape d'invisibilité, il serait probablement découvert par Rusard et Miss Teigne. Il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il ne ronflerait pas ou de jetterait pas la cape de côté en dormant.

Il donna le mot de passa et entra dans la tour Griffondor, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité et la fourrant à nouveau dans la poche de sa robe de chambre. Il s'assit devant le feu, se souvenant de l'odeur de Rogue, et commençant à trembler à nouveau. Foutu Rogue ! Il était à deux doigts d'obtenir le somnifère de Madame Pomfresh... Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait lui prendre pour préparer la potion pour Rogue, et combien de temps après cela elle aurait fini le somnifère, et combien de temps les deux garçons allaient rester seuls dans l'infirmerie, attendant que leurs potions fassent effet. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Rogue de toutes façons ? se demanda-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps pour réfléchir à cela.

Comme il s'asseyait près du feu, tremblant, son nez recommença à frissonner. Non, non, non, pensa-t-il. Pars. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ne peux pas le combattre... Il entendit son bruit de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus comme elle descendait les escaliers.

Finalement, elle atteignit la salle commune. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, puis s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer. Elle était si belle, si charitable. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà grandement blessée, cependant, miraculeusement, elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle était là, à sa recherche, en dépit de cela. Il n'avait rien voulu plus que la prendre dans ses bras le matin après qu'ils se soient embrassés, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et l'embrasser encore. Mais il n'avait pas osé faire cela. Il était un monstre. Il n'oserait jamais aimer quelqu'un, ni demander à être aimé.

Et pourtant, même s'il pensait cela, il déplaçait ses yeux sur elle avec appétit, souffrant pour elle, et pas simplement parce qu'il était un loup-garou. Sa résolution s'effondra totalement comme il lui chuchota « Lily. Aide-moi. »


	11. chap 02 6

Miss serpentard : merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait effectivement très plaisir. Rassure-toi, je ne déprime pas malgré le peu de reviews sur cette fic. On va dire que ca fait une moyenne...

Iliv inParis : effectivement, je commence maintenant à maitriser le style de l'auteur, et c'est beaucoup plus facile. Merci en tous cas pour ta review.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

xxxxx

Bill Weasley se réveilla en sursaut.

La porte du dortoir des première année venait de claquer bruyamment, et Peregrin Booth revenait à toute allure dans la pièce. Il bondit dans son lit et plongea sous les couvertures. Les autres garçons se réveillèrent, et commencèrent immédiatement à râler sur Booth parce qu'il était si bruyant en revenant des toilettes en plein milieu de la nuit.

« Je me fous de savoir à quel point le sol est froid, » lui dit avec colère Alex Wood, après que Orville Simpson ait dit à Boot de faire sur lui-même quelque chose qui était probablement impossible. Le sommeil rendait encore la voix d'Alex un peu pâteuse. « Enfile une paire de foutues pantoufles ou de bottes ou quelque chose. Ne te contente pas de... »

« Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je courrais ! » dit Booth à bout de souffle. Il s'assit dans son lit, se penchant en avant, espérant clairement qu'il aller pousser les autres garçons à lui demander ce qui l'avait vraiment fait courir. Ses cheveux blonds clairs frissonnaient autour de sa tête, en forme de saladier.

Rembert Leonard, au visage de renard, avait passé la tête entre les rideaux de son lit et il mordit à l'hameçon. « D'accord... Pourquoi est-ce que tu courrais ? » Leonard était le meilleur ami de Booth, et était obligé de poser la question. Le garçon blond l'appelait Bert, et en retour, son ami l'appelait Perry. Bill, Alex et Orville Simpson qui tendaient à rester ensemble les appelaient Booth et Leonard. Les deux groupes de garçons interagissaient rarement quand ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. C'était purement accidentel qu'ils doivent vivrent tous ensemble.

« Il y a ... Il y a quelque chose dans la salle commune ! J'ai entendu des bruits quand je suis sorti pour aller aux toilettes, alors je suis descendu pour voir ce que c'était. J'ai regardé dans la pièce... je n'y voyais rien... mais il y avait encore ces bruits... Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de diabolique en bas. »

Orville roula des yeux et se frappa le front. « Honnêtement. Tu es conscient qu'il y a des fantômes qui vivent ici ? Dans le château ? Il y a quelque chose de diabolique en bas... » dit-il d'une voix aiguë sensée se moquer de Booth, dont la voix n'avait pas encore mué, et en dépit du fait que sa propre voix tremblait encore et oscillait entre l'alto et le ténor régulièrement. Il secoua sa tête d'un air dégoûté. Orville Simpson était un demi-sang, et avait grandi dans le monde magique, comme Bill et Alex, qui étaient de sang-pur. Booth et Leonard étaient nés de moldus, et encore souvent choqués par de nombreuses choses qu'ils rencontraient dans le monde magique (dont il n'avait guère que quatre mois d'expérience).

Booth ricana en direction d'Orville. « Très drôle Simpson. » Sa voix devint aiguë quand il dit le nom, se moquant de la même façon d'Orville. « Je sais quels bruits font les fantômes et ce qu'ils font. Ce n'était pas un fantôme. Il y avait des voix. Deux voix. Des espèces de grognements. Parfois des soupirs. J'ai même entendu un rire. »

Bill regarda Alex et vit un air entendu sur son visage. Bill espérait que personne ne le verrait rougir dans la semi-obscurité, car il pouvait sentir cela arriver. De ce que Booth avait dit, il pouvait deviner ce qui se passait dans la salle commune, et il pouvait dire que Alex avait tiré les mêmes conclusions. Bill se prépara...

« Allons-y ! »

« Wood ! » cria Booth comme Alex traversait à toute allure la pièce en direction de la porte. « Que fais-tu ? »

Alex se retourna au niveau de la porte avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Ses cheveux noirs se tenaient dressés sur sa tête, comme un gang de points d'exclamation. « Je vais voir qui est en train de baiser dans la salle commune. Voilà où je vais. »

« Qui est en train de... quoi ? »

Alex roula des yeux, et maintenant, Orville le rejoignait près de la porte, roulant aussi les yeux. Depuis que le trimestre avait commencé en septembre, Bill avait été un peu déconcerté par Orville qui singeait de nombreuses choses que faisait Alex, mais il était maintenant habitué à cela, bien qu'il refuse avec entêtement de faire pareil. « C'est ce que tu entendais, espèce de crétin. Un bruit de baise. Tu sais ce qu'est la baise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Booth traînait des pieds, embarrassé. « Je suis au courant pour les bébés et tout cela. Je n'ai pas trois ans. »

Alex ricana. « Ca alors ! Tu m'as eu. Et tous les autres aussi. »

Booth se rebiffa maintenant, et son meilleur ami alla se tenir à son côté par solidarité. Alex les ignora. « Qui veut venir ? » dit-il à Orville et Bill, un sourire tordu sur le visage. « Vous avez saisi ? J'ai dit qui veux... »

« Nous avons saisi ! » lui siffla Bill, essayant de le faire taire. « D'accord, allons-y. »

Contre son meilleur jugement, il suivit Alex en bas de l'escalier en spirale jusqu'à la salle commune. Orville lui marchait pratiquement sur les talons. Il tourna brièvement sa tête et vit que Booth et Leonard fermaient la marche. Il sentit un doute un instant : qui voudrait avoir cinq garçons de onze ans arrivant à un moment aussi crucial ? (si c'était vraiment ce que c'était sensé être.) Et pourtant, sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur le meilleur de lui, et il ne pouvait résister à essayer de découvrir ce qui se passait...

Alex avait atteint le bas des escaliers et il s'arrêta. Bill lui rentra dedans, s'étant attendu à ce qu'il continue à avancer. Alex parcourut la salle commune du regard. Bill regarda aussi. Aucune âme qui vive en vue. Il n'y avait aucun son non plus. Certainement pas les sons que Booth avait décrit.

« Vous voyez ? » disait-il maintenant. « Je vous avez dit que je n'avais pu voir personne. Ce n'est pas humain. Ce doit être quelque chose d'autre... »

Bill haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que qui que ce soit, il est remonté. »

« Le garçon aurait dû passer devant notre dortoir. Je suis sûr que personne ne l'a fait. Et seul les septième année sont plus bas que nous. » leur rappela Orville. Les septième année étaient au premier étage au-dessus de la salle commune, et les première année au deuxième. Ils resteraient dans ce dortoir pendant sept ans, seule la pancarte sur la porte changerait comme ils grandiraient.

« Cela pourrait avoir été des septième année. Plus probablement en fait » répondit doucement Bill, regardant encore autour de la pièce.

« Non » répondit Léonard. « Leur porte a ce gong qui grince terriblement fort. Il a besoin d'être graissé. Si quelqu'un était allé dans leur dortoir, nous l'aurions entendu. Je peux dire à chaque fois que l'un d'eux a besoin de se lever pour aller aux toilettes la nuit. C'est comme le cri d'une chouette en colère. » Bill se souvint que c'était exact. Le bruit résonnait dans tout l'escalier de pierre à chaque fois que la porte de septième année était ouverte. Les septième année s'en moquaient, évidemment.

Tous les cinq se tenaient en bas des escaliers, regardant la pièce avec nervosité. Est-ce que quelque être maléfique allait soudain surgir de nulle part ? Est-ce qu'un fantôme jouait avec eux ?

« Ils ont peut-être simplement quitté la tour Griffondor » suggéra Alex dans un murmure. Le murmure semblait nécessaire pour quelque raison. Les autres garçon acquiescèrent.

« C'est assez facile à découvrir. » dit Booth . « Il suffit de demander à la grosse dame. »

Ils hésitèrent tous. Cela signifiait sortir dans le couloir. Être en dehors de la maison après le couvre-feu. On leur avait martelé pendant presque quatre mois que c'était une faute sérieuse et punissable. Bill regarda ses camarades de chambre. Orville avait encore les yeux ensommeillés, et ses cheveux emmêlés donnaient l'impression qu'un animal couleur sable avait décidé de dormir sur sa tête. Alex ne fit aucun mouvement vers le trou du portrait. Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, ses yeux noirs très grands sur son visage pâle. Booth et Leonard semblaient en fait trembler.

Bill sentit un curieux sentiment de malaise près de son estomac, et il déglutit. Ce n'était pas autant la peur que de la répugnance. Je vais devoir le faire, pensa-t-il, ne bougeant toujours pas.

Ils se regardèrent tous les uns les autres, et attendirent.

Finalement, Bill ne put plus le supporte. Il haïssait la manière dont il se sentait et devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Ce ne sera que pour une minute. « Je vais le faire. » dit-il avec dégoût, traversant la pièce avant de changer d'avis, ouvrant le trou du portrait et se glissant dans le couloir. Il frissonna comme un courant d'air glacé tourbillonna autour de ses chevilles et le long des jambes de son pyjama. Le trou du portrait encore ouvert, il regarda la grosse dame en hésitant.

« Heu, excusez-moi madame, » commença-t-il maladroitement, ne s'étant jamais adressé à la grosse dame sauf pour lui donner le mot de passe de la tour Griffondor. « Pourriez-vous me dire si quelqu'un d'autre est sorti de la tour Griffondor récemment ? »

Elle baissa gentiment les yeux vers lui. « Seulement toi, mon garçon. Et il est assez tard pour cela. Tu ferais mieux de revenir au lit. »

« Dans une minute, » dit-il, se sentant plus à l'aise maintenant. « Vous en êtes sûre ? Et si c'était... » il parla plus doucement au cas où les autres écouteraient depuis l'intérieur de la salle commune. « ... des fantômes ? » dit-il encore plus doucement, se sentant un peu idiot.

« Bien, maintenant, c'est une possibilité pour une entrée... » commença-t-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » dit-il d'une voix normale, oubliant de chuchoter.

« Je veux dire qu'il y a un petit moment, une voix sans corps m'a donné le mot de passe et a demandé à entrer, et alors, j'ai ouvert. Je n'ai cependant vu passer personne, alors je ne sais pas qui cela pouvait être. Il m'a donné le mot de passe, pourtant. »

« Il ? » Bill remarqua qu'elle avait assigné le genre masculin à cet intrus invisible. « Un homme ? »

« Une voix d'homme, oui. Pas comme la tienne. J'aime le son d'un bon garçon soprano. Chantes-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

« Heu, non, » lui dit-il, rosissant. « Du moins, vous ne voudriez pas l'entendre. En tous cas, cette personne avait le mot de passe, alors vous avez ouvert l'entrée, et c'est la dernière fois que quelqu'un est passé depuis que je suis sorti de là ? »

« C'est exact, mon cher. Bien sûr, si c'était un fantôme, c'était un fantôme qui avait oublié qu'il pouvait passer à travers les murs. Ce serait une espèce très étrange de fantôme. »

Il se tint là, perdu dans ses pensées pendant une demie-minute, tenant encore le cadre du portrait, afin de pouvoir facilement rentrer dans la salle commune. Puis il eut une idée qui commença à se former dans son esprit, mais dans son état ensommeillé, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'enfuir s'il y sautait dessus trop rapidement, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement formée...

« Bien, » dit-il lentement à la grosse dame. « Merci pour votre aide... »

« Aha ! » cria une voix familière et graveleuse, avec un accent de triomphe. Bill se retourna, laissant partir le portrait qui se referma, le laissant coincé dans le couloir. Un chat gris marchant languidement passa le coin, suivi par Argus Rusard, qui portait un parchemin et une plume dans une main, et une lanterne dans l'autre, en dépit des torches vacillantes sur les murs du couloir. Bill sentit son cœur bondit dans sa gorge.

« Aha ! » répéta le concierge avec plaisir, se rapprochant de Bill et tenant la lanterne vers son visage, comme s'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir voir le garçon aux cheveux roux brillants. « En dehors de ta maison après les heures ! Où as-tu été, alors, hé ? un petit première année, si je ne m'abuse, ignorant les règles ! Que vas-tu faire quand tu seras en septième année ? C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Vous autres délinquants commencez dès que possible, je l'ai vu avant... »

« Mais... mais... je viens juste de sortir de là. » dit Bill, irrité que sa voix soit encore plus aiguë que d'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher... Elle montait d'un octave quand il était nerveux. « Nous... nous pensions qu'il y avait un intrus dans la tour Griffondor. Je demandais à la grosse dame si elle avait ouvert le portrait pour laisser quelqu'un partir... Je devais sortir pour pouvoir lui parler... »

« Une histoire plausible » ironisa-t-il, ses traits se déformant en un masque de mépris distinct. « Si c'était la vérité, tu aurais dû faire sortir un préfet pour qu'il vérifie. Voilà à quoi ils servent. Un première année n'est pas sensé prendre en charge ces choses lui-même. » Il sortit sa plume et étala le parchemin sur le mur de pierre à côté du portrait de la grosse dame.

« Nom ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bill Weasley. » marmonna-t-il. La plume de Rusard grattait le parchemin. Après avoir pris le nom, il continua à écrire avec la plume pendant ce qui semblait être une période de temps d'une longueur alarmante. Puis il poussa un grognement de satisfaction, et roula le parchemin, glissant la plume dedans.

« Et de deux en dehors du lit ce soir ! » dit-il, avec ce qui passait probablement pour de la joie (pour lui), se balançant d'avant en arrière dans ses vieilles bottes, ses yeux brillants. « Un stupide préfet de Serpentard, qui clamait avoir pris un élève à l'aile de l'hôpital... »

« Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait ! » répondit Bill avec ardeur, sentant vivement l'injustice de cela, oubliant qu'il n'était peut-être pas sage de crier sur quelqu'un qui était en train de lui donner une retenue. « Êtes-vous allé vérifier à l'infirmerie ? Il se peut qu'il ait dit la vérité. Et si vous donnez des retenues aux préfets qui disent qu'ils sont en mission officielle, à quoi cela m'aurait-il servi d'aller chercher un préfet pour qu'il sorte et parle à la grosse dame ? Vous lui auriez simplement donné une retenue à la place de moi ! »

Rusard le regarda, avec une répugnance complète et totale sur son vieux visage ridé. Une veine pulsait sur sa joue. Un première année osant lui parler comme cela. « Tu, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents « auras une retenue demain soir à huit heures. Tu seras... »

« Je ne peux pas. » dit automatiquement Bill, fronçant les sourcils. Les yeux de Rusard se fixèrent sur lui. Maintenant, sa paupière gauche tressaillait en plus de sa veine dansante.

« Que m'as-tu dit ? » souffla-t-il, incrédule, lui jetant un regard noir et malveillant, comme s'il avait poussé à Bill une autre tête.

Bill trembla sous son regard. « Je... Je ne serais pas là. Les vacances de Noël. Je prends le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à la maison demain. »

Rusard avait clairement oublié les vacances. Bill le regarda, se demandant s'il allait péter les plombs. Il est aux abois pensa Bill, regardant les expressions changeantes glisser sur le visage de l'homme, comme si des fantômes, l'un après l'autre, tentaient de prendre possession du corps de l'homme et puis y réfléchissaient à deux fois.

Finalement, il se pencha vers Bill et dit entre ses dents jaunes serrées, « Alors tu auras une retenue lors de ta première nuit, quand le nouveau trimestre commencera. » Son haleine était aigre au visage de Bill, un souffle putride, et il dut lutter pour ne pas vaciller. Il ne pensait pas que c'était très sage de montrer une réaction trop extrême à ceci.

« Oui, sir. » dit-il en s'étranglant, essayant de ne pas respirer par le nez, souhaitant garder la tête froide pour ne pas avoir à sentir.

« Maintenant, rentrez dans votre maison ! » aboya-t-il à Bill, qui donna rapidement le mot de passe à la grosse dame et passa à toute vitesse par le trou du portrait, son cœur allant à cent à l'heure. Quand il fut à nouveau dans la salle commune, il se tint immobile, reprenant son souffle. Il n'y avait plus personne. Les autres première année s'étaient apparemment enfuis dans les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir. Ils avaient probablement entendu la voix de Rusard.

Avec un autre regard autour de la salle commune silencieuse, Bill décida que Booth était aussi fou et qu'il avait laissé son imagination délirer.

Sauf que...

La grosse dame avait dit que quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir avait donné le mot de passe pour entrer dans la tour Griffondor. Il monta lentement l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir des première année en pensant à cela. Quand il atteignit sa chambre, il alla calmement à son lit et grimpa dedans, mais il ne s'allongea pas, fixant la fenêtre, remplie par le clair de lune.

Finalement, il chuchota « Alex ? » Silence. « Alex ? » dit-il encore, plus fort.

« Quoi ? » fit la réponse endormie. « C'est toi Bill ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ouais, comme si tu t'en souciais vraiment, pensa Bill. Tu as probablement gravi les escaliers comme si tu avais un dragon aux fesses. Tu aurais mouillé ton pantalon si cela avait été toi dans le couloir avec Rusard. Il se sentait irrité.

« J'ai eu une retenue. » dit-il d'un ton détaché, comme si cela arrivait tous les soirs et n'était d'aucune importance. « Écoute, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. »

Il y eut un peu de délai avec que son ami ne grogne « Quoi ? »

« La grosse dame a dit que quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir lui a donné le mot de passe et est entré. Mais personne n'est ressorti. »

Alex rampa pour s'asseoir, clairement plus éveillé maintenant. Bill vit que Orville s'asseyait maintenant aussi. Les deux autres garçons s'étaient de toute évidence rendormis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela signifie ? » demanda Orville.

« Je sais ce que cela signifie. » chuchota Alex, la voix remplie de certitude. « Cela signifie que quelqu'un a une cape d'invisibilité. »

« Une cape d'invisibilité ? » souffla Orville, incrédule. « Quel élève de Poudlard aurait une cape d'invisibilité ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement se promener en portant quelque chose fait avec un millier de gallions cousus ensemble ? »

Les trois garçons se turent. Puis, du lit le plus éloigné, vint une petite voix haut perchée.

« J'ai entendu que l'un des préfets a une cape d'invisibilité. » dit Peregrin Booth, sa voix semblant très forte dans la pièce silencieuse.

Bill, Orville et Alex se regardèrent les uns les autres, bouches bées. Un préfet ! C'était choquant !

« Bien, cela réduit l'échantillon à six personne maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Alex, avec une intonation de prédateur, comme un chasseur se rapprochant de son gibier.

« Trois » dit Booth. « J'ai entendu que c'était un garçon. »

« Trois personnes. » songea Alex, comme s'il venait de penser cela tout seul et que Booth n'avait rien dit.

« Alors, » dit Orville maintenant, « Il y a le préfet de septième année. Comment il s'appelle... »

« Stephen Pearce. » dit automatiquement Bill.

« Pas de petite amie. » dit Alex avec autorité. « Et il est immense.. Impossible pour lui de se promener en silence sous une cape d'invisibilité. De plus, il est né de moldu. Il ne sait probablement pas qu'elles existent, et encore moins comment en trouver une. »

« Comment on en obtient une ? » demanda doucement Rembert Leonard, s'asseyant lui aussi dans son lit maintenant, incapable de résister à l'envie de les rejoindre.

« Je sais qu'elles existent et je suis né de moldus. » dit Booth, se rebiffant.

« Oui, oui, tu as une mémoire phonographique, je sais... »

« C'est une mémoire photographique » l'informa le jeune garçon blond avec un soupir exaspéré. Bill savait qu'il était aussi frustré de leur isolement du monde moldu que les autres garçons l'étaient du monde magique et de l'ignorance de Leonard du monde des sorciers.

Ils se turent tous pendant une minute, réfléchissant.

« J'ai entendu, » dit doucement Leonard « que le préfet de cinquième année en a une. »

« A quoi ? » dit Alex, comme s'il avait commencé à se rendormir.

« Une cape d'invisibilité. »

« Potter ? » Orville dit avec crainte et admiration. « Tu penses que c'était Potter dans la salle commune ? Avec qui ? »

« Je sais pas. Ils devaient être ensemble sous la cape d'invisibilité, et c'est pourquoi Perry n' a vue personne quand il est descendu. Il se peut qu'ils y aient encore été quand nous y sommes allés, mais se tenant très immobiles et silencieux. »

« La grosse dame a dit que quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir est entré » dit doucement Bill, hébété. « La petite amie de Potter est à Pouffsouffle. Il pourrait lui avoir donné la cape pour qu'elle puisse venir ici sans être vue. Vu la façon dont Rusard rôdait alentour, la seule façon pour sortir est d'avoir une de ces capes. Il a dit qu'il a donné une retenue à un préfet qui disait avoir amené un élève à l'aile de l'hôpital. »

Les autres garçons secouèrent leurs têtes sur Rusard. Soudain, une épidémie de bâillements s'empara d'eux, commençant par Booth et atteignant finalement Bill, qui s'écroula sur son oreiller, pensant. Alors. James Potter était en bas dans la salle commune avec Bonnie Manetti. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Il pensa à Bonnie et à ses grands yeux sombres, son sourire étourdissant et les fossettes sur ses joues. Potter était un sacré veinard, pensa-t-il. Puis il se sentit très mal quand il se souvint que Potter était devenu orphelin le premier jour du trimestre. Pauvre Potter pensa-t-il à la place. Mais au moins, il avait Bonnie. C'était quelque chose. Bien qu'à ce point de sa vie, il savait que s'il devait choisir entre ses parents et une petite amie, il choisirait ses parents. Sa famille était tout pour lui.

Le dortoir était à nouveau silencieux, et bientôt Bill entendit Booth et Leonard ronfler doucement. Il regardait le plafond et commençait à glisser vers le sommeil quand soudain, la voix d'Alex lui parvint encore à travers l'obscurité.

« Bill ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu... Tu aimes une de nos filles ? »

« Nos filles ? »

« De Griffondor. »

« Oh. » Il pensa maintenant à Lily Evans, mais ne dit rien de cela. « Et toi ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Bien, » Alex hésita. « Mary Ann est gentille. » Mary Ann Boxwood était une des trois filles de leur année.

« Je suppose. » Puis Bill pensa au cours de potions, avec les Serpentards. Il pensa spécifiquement à Roxanne Maine-Thorpe...

« Mais les filles font vraiment chier. » disait maintenant Alex, la voix dure. « C'est bien plus de problèmes que cela n'en vaut le coup. » Il avait davantage l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même plutôt que Bill.

« Exact. » dit Bill, plus pour être agréable et mettre fin à la conversation plutôt que parce qu'il croyait cela.

« Exact. » répéta Alex dans l'obscurité.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme il laissait ses yeux se fermer et le sommeil s'emparer de lui, Bill avait le sentiment que James Potter était la dernière personne au monde qui serait d'accord avec cette affirmation.


	12. Chap 02 7

Oups : un petit raté vendredi.

Roukia : j'ai commencé a la mettre sur la Gazette, mais je suis vachement en retard (ie : je suis quasiment en flux tendu comme il s'avère que j'ai de nombreuses autres obligations prioritaires à satisfaire en ce moment)

Mystikal : merci donc pour ta review. Dans cette fic, l'histoire est vue à tour de rôle par les différents protagonistes, et c'est parfois un peu déstabilisant.

HAGRID/43 : Il est vrai que certaines tournures passent à travers les mailles du filet lors de la relecture.Cela me désole autant que vous que ces détails pourrissent un peu la fic, mais je ne peux pas prétendre être infaillible.

Philippe Gryffondor : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Falyla : merci beaucoup à toi aussi. C'est vrai que cela fait du bien d'être soutenu.

Et maintenant, la suite (et la fin de ce chapitre)

Mercredi 31 Décembre 1975

Comme le ciel s'éclairait à l'est, de pâles doigts de lumière rose commençaient à traverser le ciel plat et chargé qui reposait sur le sud du Pays de Galles, comme une chape de plomb. On ne pouvait pas voir le soleil. A la place, la lumière semblait émaner du ciel dans son ensemble, aucun endroit ne semblant plus clair que l'autre. Les mouettes criaient dans le ciel, s'installant à l'occasion sur les rochers gelés ou sur la rampe qui définissait les limites de Penarth Promenade.

James Potter regardait les vagues frapper sans merci les galets, l'écume blanche bordant les armes humides jusqu'à ce qu'elle se révèlent n'être rien de plus que de l'eau, coulant à nouveau vers la mer, presque en s'excusant. Il baissa les yeux vers l'urne noire de basalte qu'il tenait dans sa main. L'autre était dans sa malle au château d'Ascog. Il avait attendu pendant presque quatre mois pour disperser les cendres de ses parents, et maintenant, il hésitait, comme si cela signifiait défaire le dernier lien qui les rattachait à lui à jamais. Ils sont partis, se dit-il avec sérieux. Et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient. Il essaya de ne pas repenser aux funérailles, au cas où le souvenir du rêve arriverait dans sa tête à la place. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce rêve. Ni à Bonnie, ni à ses amis, ni à Lily. Ils auraient pensé qu'il était fou.

James regarda Bonnie, se tenant à côté de lui. Son visage était compatissant, même comme elle resserrait sa cape autour d'elle. Le vent de la mer était vif, comme s'il envoyait une claque sur la figure encore et encore. Sirius se tenait de son autre côté, puis Lily, Peter et Remus. Ils étaient tous venus avec lui, sa petite amie, et ses meilleurs amis, juste comme ils s'étaient tenus derrière lui quand il avait fait la même chose à Poudlard. L'air froid lui piquait aux yeux, et son nez le démangeait. Il estima que ce devait être le temps, parce qu'il avait déjà pleuré beaucoup ses parents. Assez c'est assez. Il devait être fort, continuer à avancer et être un homme dont ils pourraient être fiers. Il leva son menton et renifla l'air marin. Il regarda les cheveux de Bonnie voler sur son visage, et il sur que le vent avait tourné. Il était derrière aux. Il pouvait y aller maintenant.

Il dit un adieu silencieux à sa mère et à son père, et ouvrit l'urne, regardant les cendres soufflées sur le sable et dans l'eau. Il regarda une mouette particulièrement bruyante faisant un écart vers le haut dans le vent, comme si elle savait ce que le vent emportait dans la mer. James pencha sa tête en arrière, regardant l'oiseau voler directement au-dessus de lui vers la terre, comme s'il lui disait que son passé était maintenant dans la mer, suivant l'oiseau volant vers la terre, le futur, son futur...

Les yeux de Lily lui piquaient, et elle les essuya à la hâte avec le revers de ses mains. Elle rechercha instinctivement la personne la plus proche d'elle, qui s'avéra être Sirius. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle avec compassion et lui sourit. Elle leva ensuite les yeux, étonnée, puis s'éloigna hâtivement de lui. Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit quand elle fit cela. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon de son autre côté, et Peter tint son amie comme elle pleurait silencieusement pour les parents de son ami, qui ne faisaient maintenant qu'un avec la mer.

Sirius se détourna d'eux. Elle était encore en colère avec lui, ou avait peur de lui, au moins. Elle ne lui faisait encore pas confiance. Il soupira et appuya ses mains sur la rampe de bois rugueuse. Il rejouait sans cesse les événements d'avril dernier dans sa tête, souhaitant pouvoir reprendre tout ce qu'il avait dit et fait (et pas juste parce que cela avait été difficile de fonctionner pendant la semaine suivante). Il semblait ne jamais réfléchir avant d'agir. Il y allait toujours à l'instinct, et il avait regretté cela de nombreuses fois, et pourtant...

Sirius black regarda l'expression extatique sur le visage de Peter Pettigrew. Hmpf. Peter n'avait aucune chance avec elle... Cela, il le savait. Peut-être que c'était pourquoi elle se tournait vers lui maintenant. Il était aussi sûr qu'on pouvait l'être, Peter. Tu parles de quelque chose de non menaçant. Il se maudit encore. Zut ! Si seulement...

Il la regardait maintenant, se redressant après avoir pleuré sur Peter, et puis regardant Remus avec tellement d'envie que cela lui coupa le souffle. Puis, il vit que Remus lui retournait cela. Il l'aime aussi, il réalisa, surpris d'avoir pensé à ce mot. L'amour. Et pourtant... Pourquoi est-ce que les deux n'étaient pas collés ensemble ? Pourquoi y avait-il cette distance entre eux ? Il se souvint des voix qui s'étaient élevées de la salle commune la nuit avant qu'ils ne prennent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Avait-il mal compris ce qui se passait en bas ? Étaient-ils ensemble ou pas ?

Il se retourna vers James qui regardait encore la mer. La sœur de Sirius, Ursula, les attendait au bout de la promenade, prête à marcher avec eux tous jusqu'à un endroit discret où ils pourraient utiliser le portauloin pour rentrer au château d'Ascog. Ses parents avaient passé les quatre mois précédents à construire un autre étage au château, afin que l'ancienne chambre de Sirius devienne la chambre d'amis, et que lui et James aient une chambre au dernier étage. Sa mère avait dit qu'elle allait faire construire à son père un jardin sur le toit. James avait dit qu'il aimait sa nouvelle chambre quand il l'avait vue, mais il regardait tout sans intérêt ces derniers jours. Il avait simplement glissé tout au long du trimestre sans jamais sembler être vraiment complètement présent, pensant toujours, selon Sirius, à ses parents.

Sirius avait seulement quinze ans, et il pouvait être dénué de tact et de considération, mais il se souciait férocement de ses amis, y compris Lily, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les protéger. Il espérait que Lily et Remus pourraient résoudre leurs problèmes. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir, que ce soit lui qui l'ait, pensa-t-il. Remus mérite un peu de bonheur. Cela avait été étonnant quand ils avaient accompagné Remus pendant la pleine lune la semaine précédente, sentant son pouvoir à côté de lui comme ils erraient sur les bords du Loch Ascog, et qu'il marchait sous sa forme de chien à côté du loup, son ami. Grâce à Remus, il avait appris une discipline de métamorphose follement difficile qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'en voulait pas à Remus d'être avec Lily. Il espérait seulement qu'il réalisait à quel point il avait de la chance, et qu'il ne gâcherait pas les choses. Comme je l'ai fait, pensa-t-il.

Comme le soleil continuait à se lever, James se détourna de la mer et tendit ses mains à ses amis. « Merci à vous tous. » leur dit-il doucement. Ils acquiescèrent et lui sourirent à travers leurs larmes. Puis, Sirius passa son bras sur l'épaule de James, et James mit le sien sur celle de Bonnie. Lily aussi mit son bras sur l'épaule de Bonnie, et Peter prit la main de Lily tandis que Remus balançait son bras sur les petites épaules maigres de Peter. Ainsi reliés, les six amis redescendirent la promenade dans le soleil levant, se ceignant les uns les autres pour faire face aux incertitudes de la nouvelle année.


	13. Chap 03 1

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Désolé pour les mises à jour chaotiques de ces derniers temps : je suis en flux tendu pour les corrections. Je commence enfin à revoir la surface, mais ce n'est pas évident. Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de m'encourager par leurs reviews.  
Donc voici le début du troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Chapitre trois

Préméditation

Mardi 21 janvier 1976

Lily contemplait Remus, assis de l'autre côté de la salle de classe de métamorphose. Il était assis avec James, Sirius et Peter autour de lui comme s'il les utilisait comme des boucliers humains. Il l'avait évitée depuis qu'ils étaient tous revenus des vacances de Noël, même s'il avaient presque...

« Miss Evans ! » dit le professeur MacGonagall avec sévérité. Lily leva les yeux, alarmée, puis les baissa vers la table où elle était assise. Elle avait manqué de remarquer que sa plume avait erré au-delà du bord de son parchemin, et griffonnait des cœurs sur la vieille surface de bois rayée. Cela ne ressemblait pas aux informations sur les BUSEs que le professeur MacGonagall avait écrites sur le tableau noir. Rougissant, Lily sortit sa baguette et nettoya le bureau rapidement, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de Cecilia. Cecilia avait encore l'impression que Lily craquait encore pour Sirius Black, en dépit des maléfices assez sévères qu'elle lui avait lancés dessus après ses avances incompétentes d'avril dernier. Elle n'avait rien dit sur Remus à Cecilia.

Les jumelles Thompson se retournèrent à l'unisson et donnèrent un regard dédaigneux à Lily. Elles avaient toujours des notes parfaitement nettes d'une petite écriture très serrée qui était identique pour les deux. Lily lutta pour ne pas leur tirer la langue dans le dos quand elles se retournèrent. Elle faisait encore cela à la maison parfois, quand Petunia ne regardait pas, mais il y avait d'autres personnes pour la voir et elle était préfète. Ceci, bien sûr, était encore une autre raison pour laquelle Moyra et Myra Thompson ne se souciaient pas d'elle. Elle avait aussi l'expression distincte que Cecilia lui en voulait d'avoir été la fille nommée préfète de leur année. Elle soupira un instant, volant un regard en direction des garçons.

Aucun des amis de James ne semblait lui en vouloir d'être préfet. Tous les quatre étaient pratiquement comme les doigts de la main. Pas pour la dernière fois, elle se demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait ces trois nuits d'affilée où elle était allée dans leur dortoir pour parler à Remus.

Remus....

Elle se souvint être dans la salle commune avec lui juste avant les vacances, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle devait l'avoir imaginé, qu'elle avait imaginé ses mains contre sa peau, sa bouche sur la sienne, le grondement sourd dans sa gorge qui avait envoyé une décharge électrique en elle, savoir qu'elle le rendait fou. Il la rendait folle aussi, plus folle qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu suspecter le devenir avant novembre dernier. Soudain, sous la cape, sur le tapis, au milieu de la nuit, elle avait eu l'impression d'être consumée par lui, comme si elle ne pouvait pas toucher assez de sa peau en ouvrant le haut de son pyjama et en passant ses lèvres sur son torse...

Et puis ce garçon de première année avait déboulé dans la salle commune et remonté en courant les escaliers, effrayé. Cela leur avait fait reprendre leurs esprits. Ils s'étaient maladroitement rhabillés et avaient tous les deux soigneusement marché sous la cape en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait dans le dortoir des filles, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin de la première volée, puis s'asseyant sur les marches l'un à côté de l'autre, blottis ensemble, tendant l'oreille pour... quelque chose.

Elle avait regardé Remus dans la lumière des torches sur le mur courbe, étrangement filtrée par la cape. Il semblait écouter, ses yeux mi-clos, mais Lily ne pouvait rien entendre. Il s'était renfrogné, l'air énervé. La sueur avait commencé à couler sur son front à nouveau, et elle avait envie de l'essuyer avec tendresse avec sa main, de balayer ses soucis d'un baiser... Elle n'entendit rien jusqu'à ce que les garçons arrivent dans la salle commune. Puis elle les entendit discuter s'ils devaient demander à la grosse dame si des gens avaient quitté la tour Griffondor. Lily s'était cramponnée très fort au poignet de Remus. Si la gardienne de l'entrée de leur maison confirmait que personne n'était sorti, est-ce que les garçons seraient assez braves (ou assez téméraires) pour essayer les dortoirs des filles ?

Lily était restée assise très immobile, attendant, se posant des question. Quand elle avait regardé Remus, elle avait vu dans ses yeux une expression à lui couper le souffle. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. L'amour qu'elle y avait vu était terrifiant, inspirait la crainte. Être aimée si férocement, car le meilleur mot auquel elle pouvait penser pour son expression générale était 'féroce', était dérangeant, et pas qu'un peu effrayant. Elle ne savait encore pas complètement où elle en était en cette matière, si elle voulait être avec Remus ou avec Severus, mais comme il avait commencé à embrasser son cou à nouveau, elle avait senti qu'il était assez bon de recommander Remus...

Elle avait haleté, le tenant contre elle, comme sa bouche lui envoyait des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous sa chemise de nuit, et elles remontaient ses jambes, lui donnant la chair de poule au fur et à mesure qu'elles allaient de plus en plus haut. Soudain, elle avait eu une pensée... une pensée dégrisante et tonifiante. Je pourrais avoir un bébé. Elle avait regardé Remus, avec de grands yeux. Puis elle avait chuchoté ce souci à son oreille. Il s'était reculé et l'avait regardée avec une expression très alarmée.

« Tu n'as pas pris la potion alors ? »

« La potion ? »

Il s'éloigna d'elle un peu plus, ce qui était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire comme ils étaient tous les deux encore sous la cape.

« Va... va voir Madame Pomfresh. Dis lui ce que tu veux. Elle ne pose pas des questions bêtes, ne t'inquiète pas. Sirius me l'a dit. »

« Sirius ! » dit-elle, mais un instant plus tard, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être choquée. Oui. Sirius. J'aurais dû le savoir !

« Tu... tu devrais revenir au lit, Lily. Avant que... avant que nous faisions quelque chose... »

Remus avait recommencé à trembler encore, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Lily avait remarqué à quel point il était calme quand ils étaient en contact l'un avec l'autre, comment la toucher et l'embrasser l'avait fait se recentrer, l'avait fait se concentrer et étrangement reprendre contrôle de lui-même (tandis que cela l'avait faite se sentir complètement hors de contrôle et déconcentrée). Aucune de ses avances ne semblait maladroite ou peu sûre, assez étrangement. Il y avait une confiance dans toutes ses actions qui n'était pas suggérée par son tremblement quand ils ne se touchaient pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? s'était-elle demandée encore une fois. Et si un contact physique de cette sorte le faisait se sentir mieux, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas recherché avant ? Mais alors, elle avait réalisé à quel point ce devait être gênant de demander à quelqu'un de le toucher pour des raisons médicales.

« Tu en es certain, Remus ? » avait-elle demandé, tendant sa main pour lui caresser la joue, sentant la douce barbe qui avait déjà poussé là. Il grogna quand elle le toucha, fermant ses yeux et s'appuyant contre sa main, incapable de s'empêcher de toucher de ses lèvres sa paume, l'intérieur de son poignet, la peau douce à l'intérieur de son avant-bras, le creux de son coude...

Lily avait haleté comme ses lèvres voyageaient vers le haut de son bras. Elle avait senti son contrôle s'échapper, et s'était retrouvée à penser 'je dois me contrôler tout le temps POURQUOI ?'.

Mais alors, Remus s'était arraché à elle, comme si cela nécessitait un effort surhumain.

« Retourne au lit, Lily ! » s'était-il étranglé, avant de se lever et de descendre les escaliers en courant. Elle n'était plus couverte par la cape et elle ne pouvait pas le voir, bien qu'elle l'entende descendre les escaliers...

La cloche retentit, et Lily leva les yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un sommeil profond. Les autres élèves fermaient leurs sacs et bavardaient de ce qu'ils voulaient pour le déjeuner. Lily fit lentement son sac, sous le regard désapprobateur du professeur MacGonagall. Elle essaya de rapidement se glisser hors de la pièce sur les talons de Moira et Myra, mais le professeur MacGonagall ne laissa pas arriver cela.

« Miss Evans, pourrais-je vous voir s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Lily se tourna lentement, son estomac se contractant en elle, et pas de faim. Elle entendit les bruits de pas des autres élèves s'éloigner dans le couloir, allant vers la liberté bénie, alors qu'elle devait faire face à sa responsable de maison et professeur de métamorphose à l'air peu humoristique. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir jamais vu les lèvres du professeur MacGonagall si fines.

Mais comme le professeur MacGonagall regardait avec gravité Lily, son expression s'adoucit lentement. « Lily, votre esprit n'était pas au travail aujourd'hui. » Lily se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je suis désolée, professeur. Je... je prendrai les notes de James au cas où j'ai manqué quelque chose. »

Le professeur MacGonagall la regardait plus gentiment maintenant. « Comment va votre mère, Lily ? J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable séjour dans votre famille pendant les vacances. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous souhaitiez parler... »

Lily voulait surtout parler des moyens de se glisser dans un trou du sol, de préférence un qui conduisait en bas, dans les donjons, où quelqu'un devrait être châtié pour avoir pensé aux garçons à la place de sa pauvre mère mourante... Non, se corrigea-t-elle immédiatement. Maman ne meurt pas. Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur MacGonagall et déglutit.

« Oui, les vacances se sont bien passées. Maman se sent un peu mieux. Elle était à la maison, alors nous avons pu passer un Noël normal. » dit-elle au professeur MacGonagall. Si normal était que tout le monde marche sur des œufs tout le temps en n'ose jamais dire les mots 'malade' ou 'mourant' et encore moins 'cancer' ou 'chimiothérapie'.

« Bien, bien. Peut-être que vous pourrez bientôt reporter toute votre attention sur vos études, à nouveau. » dit-elle maintenant, un peu plus sévère, regardant par dessus ses lunettes carrées la jeune fille anormalement grande.

Lily continua à souhaiter encore et encore ce trou dans le sol, mais aucun n'apparut. « Oui madame. » dit-elle humblement.

« Maintenant, allez déjeuner ! » dit-elle, indiquant la porte à Lily et se retournant vers son bureau pour ramasser ses propres affaires. Lily n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter. Elle jaillit de la salle de classe et dévala à toute allure le couloir vers les escaliers. Quand elle atteignit la grande salle, elle était à bout de souffle, et la seule place libre à la table Griffondor était entre Sirius et James.

Elle serra les dents et s'assit, ignorant la présence de Sirius, se tournant vers James et disant « Je pense que j'ai manqué quelques choses pendant le cours. Je pourrais t'emprunter tes notes de métamorphose plus tard ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et prit un air alarmé pour quelques raisons. Il venait juste de prendre une bouchée de tourte, et les pommes de terres tranchées étaient clairement visibles dans sa bouche ouverte. Lily fit une grimace, et tendit sa main, lui refermant la mâchoire avec un geste sec. Il reprit ses esprits et avala sa nourriture.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. Sauf que... elles sont assez désordonnées. Très désorganisées. Laisse-moi te les recopier d'abord. » Elle vit que son cahier de métamorphose était posé sur la table, juste à côté de son assiette.

« Je suis sûre que cela ira. J'ai déjà réussi à déchiffrer ton écriture avant... »

« Non ! » cria-t-il soudain, mettant le cahier hors d'atteinte de Lily. Tout le monde autour les regardait. « Heu, je veux dire... non. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses cela. Vraiment. Cela ne me dérange pas de te les recopier. »

Lily regarda le cahier avec suspicion. « Qu'y-t-il dans ce cahier, James Potter ? » dit-elle doucement, son visage très proche du sien.

James regarda par-dessus son épaule, et Lily jeta un coup d'œil aussi. Il semblait regarder dans la direction de la table de Pouffsouffle. Bonnie. Exact. J'aurais dû savoir, pensa Lily. Elle lui adressa un sourire de conspirateur.

« Si tu as écrit quelque poème d'amour ou quelque chose pour Bonnie, je promet de ne pas rire, » lui chuchota-t-elle. « Je pourrais même te les relire. Je te jure que je ne lui en dirai pas un mot. Ce sera une surprise totale. Est-ce que tu travailles sur quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin ? »

James eut l'air figé pendant un instant, puis, brusquement, ses traits s'animèrent à nouveau. « Oui ! C'est ça. Mais non ! Je veux dire... » il parla à voix basse « je serais trop embarrassé que quiconque le regarde » répondit-il. « C'est... C'est vraiment terrible. J'ai besoin de beaucoup le travailler. S'il-te-plaît... Laisse-moi simplement te recopier les notes. D'accord ? »

Lily lui sourit. Ses oreilles étaient rouges sous ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, et il lui semblait soudain très jeune, comme un garçon de dix ans ayant son premier coup de foudre. « Je promets de ne rien dire à Bonnie. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera enthousiaste avec quoique ce soit que tu lui donneras. Quelle fille ne voudrait pas qu'un garçon lui écrive un poème d'amour ? »

James sourit faiblement, piquant un peu de nourriture sur sa fourchette. « Exact. Quelle fille ne voudrait pas cela ? » marmonna-t-il avant de se remplir à nouveau la bouche.

Lily n'avait encore rien avalé. Elle n'avait pas très faim. Cependant, ils avaient deux cours de potion d'affilée avec les Serpentards cet après-midi, et elle savait que si elle ne mangeait pas quelque chose, la potion qu'elle préparerait commencerait probablement à être tentante avant peu de temps. Elle prit une cuisse de poulet et comme elle la mit dans son assiette, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Remus Lupin de l'autre côté de la table.

Quelle fille ne voudrait pas cela... ?

Elle baissa à nouveau ses yeux, enfonçant ses dents dans le poulet, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec, espérant qu'elle pourrait le convaincre de rester dans son estomac. Remus, Remus... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me prends contre toi, m'embrasses, et me regardes comme si tu m'aimais... et puis que tu m'ignores après ?

Dès qu'elle étaient rentrée de vacances, elle était allée voir Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait cherché un prétexte pour aller la voir, recherchant des bleus ou des égratignures sur ses bras ou ses jambes, mais elle était surprenamment peu marquée pour quelqu'un qui avait tendance à trébucher à cause de ses grands pieds assez souvent. Finalement, elle avait essayé une excuse différente pour aller à l'infirmerie.

« En fait, je suis ici à cause de... Heu... mon cycle mensuel, heu... »

« Aaah... » avait fait Madame Pomfresh avec compréhension. Elle était choquée par la timidité de certaines filles pour parler de cela... Spécialement les filles nées de moldus. Elle avait gloussé comme elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de Lily sur le bord d'un lit de l'infirmerie. Pauvre chose... Elle avait probablement eu une éducation rétrograde...

« Sauf que... » continua Lily, « ... c'est en fait... Je suis ici pour trouver comment... bien... continuer à avoir mon cycle mensuel... Heu, ce que je veux dire, c'est... »

« Oooh ! » fit encore Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait peur de tomber enceinte. Bien, ce n'était pas pour rien que Poudlard avait été une école mixte depuis un millénaire. La plupart des institutions moldues, elle le savait, avaient été des écoles pour filles ou pour garçons jusqu'à très récemment, et elles étaient nombreuses à l'être encore. Elle, d'un autre côté, était habituée à donner une certaine potion et à fermer les yeux là-dessus. Elle savait que les adolescents étaient des adolescents, et qu'il valait mieux être réaliste et faire ce qui était nécessaire pour éviter les accidents...

« Je connais justement ce dont tu as besoin, ma chérie. » dit-elle tapotant brusquement le genou de Lily, puis se levant et disparaissant dans son bureau. Lily se mordit la lèvre, la panique montant dans sa poitrine. Elle pensa à s'enfuir, mais Madame Pomfresh revint très vite. De toute évidence, c'était très facile pour elle de mettre la main sur ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle tendit à Lily une fiole avec un liquide ambre. « Potion de Prophylaxis. Cela dure six mois. Voici une dose de un an. Deux doses en fait. Est-ce que cela t'ira ? Tu as de la chance. C'est un bon moment pour la prendre. Tu auras juste à te souvenir d'en prendre une autre dose au début de janvier l'an prochain. »

Lily la regarda, terrifiée. Cela avait l'air si... prémédité. Et l'infirmière était si pragmatique quant à tout cela. Si Lily faisait cela, elle serait changée à jamais. Mais j'ai déjà été changée à jamais, se souvint-elle, essayant de penser à si elle blâmait ou adorait le garçon de première année pour les avoir interrompu, Remus et elle. Et si cela arrive encore... Il y aura une chose de moins à se soucier... Une chose de moins pour nous arrêter...

Elle déboucha la fiole et un peu de fumée émergea du petit goulot de la bouteille. Madame Pomfresh avait l'air pressée maintenant.

« Bois-la vite. Ne laisse pas la vapeur se dissiper. »

Lily la regarda encore, avec de grands yeux, puis regarda la fiole. Elle prit une grande inspiration et l'amena à ses lèvres, penchant rapidement sa tête en arrière, se rappelant comment son père prenait une rasade de Whisky en rentrant à la maison, après être allé voir sa mère, quand elle était en radiothérapie...

« Bonne fille. » lui dit Madame Pomfresh, reprenant la fiole vide, qui fumait encore « Aucun risque d'avoir un... accident, hé ? »

Lily sentit son visage rougir. Non, pas d'accidents ici. Elle essaya de sourire à l'infirmière, mais le goût de la potion avait été la chose la plus vile qui soit jamais passée entre ses lèvres. Elle lécha ses lèvres en hésitant, se demandant combien de jours s'écouleraient avant que la saveur dégoûtante arrête de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait bu. Évidemment, elle ne réussit pas à cacher son opinion sur le goût de la potion.

« Oh ! Quelle tête ! » gloussa Madame Pomfresh. Lily se hérissa. Juste ce dont elle avait besoin : l'infirmière se moquant d'elle. « Je suis désolée, ma chérie, j'apporte habituellement une autre potion en même temps et j'ai oublié. »

Elle alla dans son bureau et revint avec une autre fiole. Celle-ci était petite et brune, avec un long bouchon. Madame Pomfresh l'ouvrit et versa un peu de la préparation visqueuse dans une cuillère. Lily était déchirée entre être nerveuse à l'idée de prendre ce que Madame Pomfresh voulait lui donner, et être déçue parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une cuillerée... comment si peu de chose allait pouvoir emporter ce goût horrible et dégoûtant, alors qu'elle avait bu toute une fiole de l'autre potion ?

Mais elle ouvrit avec obéissance sa bouche et laissa Madame Pomfresh lui mettre la cuillère dedans. Elle fut immédiatement plaisamment surprise par une adorable chaleur se répandant dans ses membres, et sa bouche ne fut plus remplie par le vil goût de la potion de Prophylaxis, mais par une succession de saveurs. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle mangeait une délicieuse soupe à la tomate crémeuse. Longtemps après avoir avalé le contenu de la cuillère, elle pouvait encore la sentir dans sa bouche et même la sentir couler dans sa gorge. Cela était sans erreur possible suivi par un goût de rosbif tendre et juteux et de pommes de terre rôties avec une peau croustillante et une crème au beurre douce... finalement, cela avait goût à la meilleure tarte à la myrtille avec de la crème fraîche battue. Cela... Cela avait l'air tellement réel. Elle déglutit et regarda Madame Pomfresh avec étonnement. L'infirmière avait l'air assez fière d'elle.

« Voilà ! Cela va mieux, n'est-ce pas ? » Lily acquiesça, avec de grands yeux. Madame Pomfresh renifla. « Cette potion est un parfait antidote au mauvais goût, et il a dû essayer de la transformer en chewing gum... » Elle s'activait, comme si elle avait oublié que Lily était là.

« Qui ? » demanda doucement Lily.

« Will... Oh, peu importe. » dit Madame Pomfresh, énervée, ayant commencé à répondre et y ayant un peu plus réfléchi. « Vas-y maintenant, et n'aies plus d'inquiétudes. Si tu as des questions, libre à toi de revenir. J'ai , heu, quelques livres que tu pourrais trouver utiles... »

Lily rougit. L'idée de venir voir Madame Pomfresh pour quoique ce soit en rapport avec cela était déjà épouvantable (bien qu'elle soit contente que si elle venait à revenir, elle puisse lui demander les livres au lieu d'avoir droit à des conseils en face en face)

« Merci. Je m'en souviendrai. »

Après qu'elle soit partie, Madame Pomfresh secoua sa tête en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Elle espérait que la pauvre fille n'allait pas avoir le cœur brisé. Cela se passait souvent comme cela la première fois. Au moins, raisonna-t-elle, même si elle n'a pas choisi le bon garçon, elle n'aura pas à se soucier d'un bébé en sus.


	14. Chap 03 2

Mystikal : voici la suite de ce petit chapitre. Bonne lecture.

xxxxx

Remus ne la regarda pas beaucoup pendant tout le repas. Lily soupira et mit son cartable sur l'épaule, se retrouvant à hauteur de Cecilia qui avait encore l'air en colère avec elle. Lily décida de ne pas lui parler. Elle n'était pas intéressée par une dispute juste avant un long cours, et par se sentir de mauvaise humeur pendant toute une après-midi. Remus et maintenant James la rendaient déjà de mauvais poil, elle n'avait pas besoin de Cecilia pour empirer les choses. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours si seule ?

Ils rentrèrent dans le donjon de potions et allèrent à leurs postes de travail. Severus Rogue était déjà à celui qu'il partageait avec Lily Evans. Il commença à lui sourire comme elle approchait, puis baissa timidement les yeux vers son texte à la place. Elle poussa un autre soupir en s'asseyant et sortit son livre, ses parchemins et ses plumes de son sac, sa solitude menaçant de complètement la dominer. Je ne suis pas un bébé géant, se dit-elle avec sévérité. Je ne pleurerai pas parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de vrais amis...

Elle garda obstinément ses yeux rivés à son parchemin comme elle recopiait ce que le maître des potions écrivait au tableau, essayant d'ignorer la présence de Severus à côté d'elle. Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers son profil. Il était penché sur son parchemin, concentré sur son travail, et elle se demanda comment un garçon pouvait sembler sans erreur possible l'aimer et cependant ne rien vouloir à faire avec elle en même temps.

Soudain, il se tourna et croisa son regard, et pendant un instant, quand leurs yeux se bloquèrent, Lily sentit une étincelle d'espoir. Mais alors, le professeur recommença à parler, et Severus tourna brusquement son visage vers le devant, et quand ils sortirent leurs chaudrons et commencèrent à préparer leur potion du jour, il réussit à constamment fixer le chaudron, ou à mesurer les doses, ou les gouttes de cet extrait ou de celui-là... Il réussissait toujours à regarder autre chose qu'elle.

Elle se détourna de lui et se concentra sur son propre travail, opérant avec sa précision habituelle, ayant ce sentiment satisfaisant que tout se mélangeait bien ensemble, produisant le résultat escompté.

Quand il fut tard dans l'après-midi, leurs potions avaient mijoté assez longtemps, et le professeur envoya les jumelles Thompson avec des fioles pour que tout le monde stocke sa potion. Lily versa sa décoction dans sa flasque très soigneusement, essayant de ne pas boucher l'entonnoir, puis elle colla magiquement un bout de parchemin sur le côté, avec son nom, son année, sa maison, et le nom de la potion sur le côté. Ensuite, Igor Karkaroff passa avec un chariot pour collecter les récipients de tout le monde. Comme elle plaçait le sien sur le chariot, Lily frissonna sous le regard de Karkaroff. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout et évitait de s'asseoir près de lui aux réunions de préfets quand elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'il rendait fréquemment la vie difficile à Severus. Elle vit Severus se raidir et lancer un regard noir à Karkaroff quand il remarqua la façon dont il regardait Lily, et Lily sentit un petit peu de satisfaction en elle. Puis elle leva les yeux et remarqua que Sirius se hérissait aussi, remarquant à la fois Rogue et Karkaroff.

Elle remarqua aussi que Remus tremblait et frissonnait encore, appuyé sur son plan de travail, ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Ses yeux étaient tellement dilatés qu'ils avaient l'air presque complètement noirs, et il y avait encore cette lueur rouge...

La cloche retentit à la fin du cours, et comme ils partaient, Lily toucha le bras de Remus et lui dit doucement « Est-ce que je peux te parler ? » Il déglutit, puis baissa les yeux vers l'endroit où elle l'avait touché. Il acquiesça sans un mot et la suivit dans le couloir. Il était très pâle.

Quand les autres élèves eurent rempli les escaliers et les eurent laissés seuls debout dans le couloir, Lily dit nerveusement « Par ici. » espérant qu'elle se souviendrait du chemin qu'on lui avait dit. Elle le conduisit le long d'un couloir, puis d'un autre, puis hésita, se sentant perdue. Remus mit sa main sur son bras.

« Je connais un endroit. » dit-il d'une voix rauque, la dirigeant vers une tapisserie qui, lorsqu'elle était soulevée, révélait un couloir caché conduisant à une porte unique, la porte qu'elle avait cherchée. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il passa alors devant et l'ouvrit sans aucun problème.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Comme il faisait cela, il pensa, nous ne devrions pas être ici. C'est trop risqué. Nous pourrions.... Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Et pourtant... C'était tout ce à quoi il avait pensé ces vingt-quatre dernières heures. Il savait que c'était un endroit où les élèves venaient parfois la nuit. Il savait ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il n'était jamais entré dans la pièce, bien qu'il en ait gardé l'entrée plus d'une fois (pour Sirius). A la fois lui et Lily regardaient autour d'eux maintenant, se demandant combien d'élèves étaient venus ici, combien de rendez-vous avaient eu lieu dans ce coin caché du château...

Bien que les caractéristiques principales de la pièce soient des piles de livres et des chaudrons couverts de toiles d'araignées, quelque personne entreprenante avait métamorphosé une table (ou simplement coupé ses pieds) de telle sorte qu'elle avait la hauteur d'un lit, et conjuré quelques coussins et une couverture (La couverture était la seule surface de la pièce qui ne soit pas couverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignées, attestant de son usage fréquent). Une faible lueur provenait d'une haute fenêtre barrée, mais sinon, il faisait noir.

Remus déglutit, regardant Lily, son cœur battant douloureusement vite. Nous ne devrions pas être ici pensa-t-il. Nous ne devrions pas..

Mais maintenant, Lily faisait la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait : elle pleurait. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il la fixa avec surprise, se demandant ce qui avait causé cela.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu me haies, Remus ? » réussit-elle finalement à dire, après plusieurs faux départs.

Il en resta bouche bée. « Lily ! Bien... bien sûr que non ! Tu... Tu es une de mes meilleurs amis... » Il grinça des dents alors. Oh, cela devait sonner merveilleusement. Meilleurs amis.

« C'est juste que... que le mois dernier, juste avant les vacances, et le mois avant, nous... nous... »

Il acquiesça. « Je... Je sais. Écoute, Lily, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire... » Il regarda son cher, si cher visage, les larmes coulant de ses énormes yeux verts. Dis-lui, criait son cerveau. Dis-lui et finis-en avec cela.

Mais il ne put pas. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de la peur et de la révulsion qu'il savait qu'il verrait sur son visage quand elle découvrirait. Le dire à ses amis était différent. Aucun d'eux n'envisageait de devenir intime avec lui. Ils pouvaient tous se changer en leur forme d'animagus et être en sécurité avec lui. Lily n'est pas en sécurité avec moi, il le savait. Et puis il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité... pas toute la vérité.

« J'ai... j'ai un problème. J'ai contracté une sorte de maladie quand j'étais jeune, et... et de temps en temps, cela me rend... cela me rend en quelque sorte fou. Cela me fait vouloir... vouloir... »

Elle regarda avec précaution son visage, la vérité s'abattant sur elle. Oh. C'est une maladie. Il ne ME veut pas vraiment. Il veut N'IMPORTE QUI. Son visage s'effondra quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Cela l'expliquait. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi sinon aurait-il tellement envie d'être avec elle parfois, et de l'éviter le reste du temps ?

Et pourtant,... Quand il releva vers elle ses yeux, le désir et l'émotion qu'elle y voyait semblaient tellement authentiques. Elle retint son souffle en le voyant. Peut-être... peut-être que si elle l'aidait, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être qu'il viendrait à elle...

Elle rougit à cette pensée. C'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Elle n'avait pas imaginé considérer cela comme un cure médicale de quelque sorte, comme une rencontre clinique avec un autre but en tête que la démonstration physique de leur amour. Mais peut-être... peut-être que si elle l'aidait...

« Remus, » dit-elle doucement. « Quand nous étions ensemble dans la salle commune, les deux fois, j'ai remarqué... J'ai remarqué que je te rendais un peu plus calme. Tu... Tu as raison. Nous sommes amis. Peut-être... Si tu veux... Je pourrais t'aider avec ce problème. Comme... Comme une amie. »

Là. Elle l'avait dit. Elle sentait son visage incendié, espérant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle était une personne terrible. Elle voulait dire, je t'aime Remus. S'il-te-plaît, aime moi aussi... Elle voulait que cela soit si différent, mais peut-être que cela viendrait avec le temps...

Remus la fixa. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu ? Avait-il possiblement l'opportunité d'être avec l'ange de ses rêves, qui offrait maintenant d'être un ange de miséricorde ? Elle s'avança vers lui, tremblant nerveusement, et quand elle se tint juste devant lui, les sens de Remus commencèrent à surchauffer. Elle eut seulement à toucher légèrement son bras de sa main, et il la tira à lui, cherchant sa bouche avec appétit, tirant sur ses lèvres, et quand elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et ouvrit sa bouche sous la sienne, il sentit quelque chose s'effondrer en lui finalement, le mur qui le séparait des autres, qui l'empêchait de vivre cette complète intimité...

Il fit glisser sa bouche le long du cou de Lily, sentant son cœur battre, la mordillant et entendant ses fortes inspirations. Il était à nouveau calme, déterminé, agissant d'une manière ou d'une autre avec un sixième sens qui ne venait d'aucune expérience, mais de quelque chose d'enfoui en lui et d'atavique, le pressant...

« Juste pour que tu saches, » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille, sa voix semblant très forte pour lui, « J'ai été voir madame Pomfresh pour cette potion. » il s'écarta d'elle. Dans l'obscurité, les autres n'auraient pas été capables de voir son expression, mais avec ses yeux de loup, il pouvait voir son air de complète confiance sur son visage, et... d'amour ? Comment pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Non, pensa-t-il. Tu te fais des idées. Elle a dit qu'elle faisait cela en tant qu'amie. Ne pars pas à faire de cela plus que...

« Ah ! » cria-t-il comme les mains de Lily eurent un contact hésitant avec lui. Il la chercha encore, la tirant rudement contre lui, et ils trébuchèrent sur le lit de fortune. Comme chaque vêtement était ôté, Remus se sentait plus calme et contrôlé, et Lily se sentait plus agitée et hors de contrôle. Il la caressa et l'embrassa, goûtant chaque centimètre carré qu'il pouvait, et le souffle de Lily s'accélérait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus attendre et qu'elle le tire vers elle, ses intentions complètement claires.

Remus ne s'était jamais autant senti en harmonie avec le monde. N'être qu'un avec Lily était étonnant. Il se sentait à la fois fort et faible, joyeux et triste. D'une manière ou d'une autre, peu importait que ces émotions conflictuelles le parcourent. Elles s'annulaient les unes les autres, et laissaient une sérénité dans leur sillage qui fut soudain interrompue par une extase si intense qu'il dut refermer sa bouche sur son cou pour étouffer son cri.

Elle poussa son propre cri de surprise, fermant ses yeux, puis les rouvrant, ses mains se cramponnant convulsivement au haut des bras de Remus. Comme elle bascula au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle, elle devint consciente de quelque chose de collant dans ses cheveux, près de son oreille. Elle mit sa main sur son cou, et les yeux aiguisés de Remus purent voir qu'elle repartit rouge.

Il s'écarta d'elle, horrifié. Je l'ai mordue. « Oh, Lily ! Je... Je suis si désolé ! » bégaya-t-il. Il trouva sa baguette et l'alluma, ayant une meilleure vue de la tâche rouge sombre sur son cou et sa main. C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas percé sa jugulaire ! Et puis il vit que ses doigts avaient laissé des bleus sur ses bras et ses jambes, et il vit des égratignures sur ses hanches, et un sein... Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait été si dur avec elle. C'était le problème, il supposa, de ne pas réaliser sa propre force. Il avait envie de mourir. J'ai fait mal à Lily. Il n'avait pas fait attention et s'était laissé aller, et maintenant...

Mais elle était très calme à ce sujet. Ils étaient allongés sur le dessus de leur robes de Poudlard. Elle fouilla dans la pile des habits moldus sur le sol, cherchant sa baguette. Elle traita rapidement la blessure sur son cou, et nettoya le sang de sur sa main et ses cheveux. Remus la regarda faire, se sentant terrible.

« C'est bon, vraiment. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Merci mon Dieu, je suis sous ma forme humaine, pensa-t-il. Il espéra que la morsure, les égratignures et les bleus étaient le pire. Et si je lui avait cassé des os ? Comment auraient-ils expliqué cela à madame Pomfresh, et encore pire, au professeur MacGonagall ? Et si... »

« Remus, » lui chuchotait maintenant Lily, tendant sa main vers lui. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comment je me sens ? Je me sens... Oh, Lily. Je ne me suis jamais senti si... si... »

Elle sourit dans l'obscurité. « Moi aussi. Je veux dire... Te sens-tu plus calme ? »

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit à cela, et il découvrit qu'il était vraiment complètement serein maintenant. Il ne transpirait pas, ni ne tremblait. Il n'avait pas l'impression que son sang coulait dans ses veines à dix fois sa vitesse normale, que son cœur voulait s'enfuir de lui. « Oui. Je me sens... Je me sens bien. » chuchota-t-il, un énorme euphémisme. Elle prit sa baguette et éteignit la lumière, puis remit les deux baguettes sur le sol avec leurs habits. Elle tendit sa main vers lui encore, lui faisant signe, et il obéit, s'allongeant à son côté, la tenant, sentant cette peau douce sous ses doigts une fois de plus, essayant de ne pas penser aux bleus qu'il avait causés. Il regarda ce visage bien aimé dans le noir, sachant qu'elle ne suspectait pas qu'il puisse la voir assez clairement. Il voulait tellement lui dire ses sentiments. Il était déjà tellement amoureux d'elle, et maintenant... Maintenant elle avait fait cette chose merveilleuse...

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, se souvint-il. D'une certaine manière, c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait en tant qu'ami. Mais ce n'était pas le genre d'amour qu'il voulait d'elle... Il déglutit, continuant à la regarder, la tenant contre lui.

Lily écouta sa respiration comme il s'endormit, sachant qu'elle était changée à jamais. Il avait été plus brutal que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, parfois, et puis d'une douceur inattendue à d'autres moments. Elle se sentait submergée, traitant toutes ces nouvelles sensations et ces nouveaux désirs. Mais bien qu'il se soit finalement ouvert à elle de cette façon, elle pouvait sentir qu'il y avait encore une partie de lui qu'il lui cachait. Ne peux-tu pas aussi m'aimer avec ton cœur, Remus ? pensa-t-elle comme elle posait sa main sur son torse nu, sentant le rythme de sa vie en-dessous de sa paume. Cela arrivera, se dit-elle fermement. Prends ton temps. Donne lui du temps.

Cela arrivera.


	15. Chap 03 3

Severia Dousbrune : Merci pour tes reviews. Ton impression sur Lily n'est peut-être pas la plus juste. C'est une personnalité assez complexe qui est développée dans cette fiction.

Falyla : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

Et maintenant, la suite. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Bill reposa son gobelet après avoir pris une longue gorgée de jus de citrouille, faisant descendre un très grand dîner. Il avait envie de dormir maintenant, avec son ventre plein, et il souhaitait ne pas avoir à écrire un parchemin d'histoire de la magie de un yard de long pour le lendemain. Au moins, je ne suis pas encore en cinquième année, pensa-t-il, écoutant les choses que les élèves plus âgés faisaient pour préparer les BUSEs.

De l'autre côté de la table, Cecilia Ratkowski, l'amie de Lily, disait à James Potter. « Où est Lily ? As-tu vu où elle est allée après les potions ? Nous devions nous rencontrer dans la bibliothèque avant de dîner, mais elle ne s'est pas montrée. »

James parcourut la table du regard, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas où elle est allée. As-tu vu où est passé Remus ? Il ne semble pas être là non plus. »

Bill tendit l'oreille. Est-ce que cela voulait dire quelque chose ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais... Sirius Black avait un air sur le visage qui pouvait signifier que cela pouvait dire quelque chose...

James se leva et annonça « Je vais aller les cherche. »

Sirius le tira vers le bas et lui siffle. « Laisse-les seuls. » Quand il croisa soudain le regard de Bill et lui lança un regard noir. Bill tourna la tête. Les première année curieux n'étaient pas sensé écouter les cinquième année.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Ils ont manqué le dîner. Ils auront faim. Je vais juste... »

Mais Sirius marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille de James, quelque chose qui rendit le préfet écarlate.

« Oh. » dit doucement James, déglutissant. « Tu en es sûr. »

« Bien, pas entièrement, mais j'ai mis deux et deux ensemble et j'ai trouvé... deux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

James acquiesça, encore rouge. « Oui. »

Bill baissa rapidement les yeux avant que Sirius ne puisse envoyer un autre regard noir dans sa direction. Pourquoi est-ce que James Potter était si étrange au sujet de ses amis ? se demanda-t-il. Après tout, il avait été dans la salle commune avec sa petite amie de Pouffsouffle. Bill vit Bonnie sourire et faire un signe à James, maintenant, de l'autre côté de la salle. James lui rendit le sourire et le petit signe. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Toi et Bonnie avez des plans pour ce soir ? »

James grimaça. « Juste nous retrouver à la bibliothèque pour faire des devoirs. Arrête de prendre cet air, Sirius ! Je ne plaisante pas. Ce n'est pas un code pour quelque chose d'autre. Le problème est... Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin d'avoir... »

Il regarda furtivement autour, et Bill essayait maintenant d'avoir l'air très intéressé par les pépites de son gâteau au chocolat. James parlait à voix basse. Bill tendit son oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait par dessous le brouhaha de la grande salle.

« ... d'un certain endroit, car j'ai besoin d'un certain produit de messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue. Le problème, c'est que Remus a justement ce dont j'ai besoin... »

Sirius acquiesça. « Exact, » chuchota-t-il. « je la lui ai donnée ce matin. Il ressent parfois le besoin de partir seul la veille. Tu sais. Il peut l'utiliser pour s'assurer que personne ne rôde près de lui. »

Bill essaya de ne pas avoir l'air aussi intéressé par cela qu'il l'était en réalité. La veille de quoi ? Et quelle sorte d'objet permettait aux gens de ne pas être suivi ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait s'agir de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il savait que James Potter avait. Et il n'avait aucune idée de qui ces messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue étaient. Il demanderait à Alex plus tard. Si quelqu'un savait, c'était Alex.

Le dîner était fini, et les élèves commencèrent à se diriger vers le hall d'entrée et les escaliers de marbre en direction de leurs dortoirs, sauf pour les Serpentards, qui descendaient dans leurs donjons pour atteindre les leurs.

Lily se réveilla dans le noir complet, désorientée, se demandant où elle était. Descendant ses mains, elle réalisa à son horreur qu'elle ne portait pas le moindre bout de tissu. Puis elle sentit le souffle chaud de Remus sur son cou, et se souvint. Elle le secoua.

« Remus ! » siffla-t-elle. « Réveille-toi ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Oh, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard... Si Rusard nous attrape pendant que nous essayons de rentrer à la tour Griffondor... »

Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa baguette, puis l'alluma. La faible lueur était juste suffisante pour montrer leurs deux corps pâles, et elle remarqua les bleus que Remus lui avait fait dans sa passion. Elle déglutit. Devait-elle aller voir Madame Pomfresh ? se demanda-t-elle. L'infirmière pourrait essayer de trouver qui l'avait fait. Elle pourrait causer des problèmes à Remus. Et ses parents pourraient être mis au courant. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Lily n'avait même pas fait attention quand il lui avait fait les bleus, et elle n'avait pas été immédiatement consciente qu'il l'avait mordue. Elle était trop absorbée par ce qu'ils faisaient.

Puis elle eut l'opportunité de regarder Remus, et elle retint son souffle, souhaitant maintenant avoir pu le voir plus tôt. Sa première pensée fut qu'il était beau, ce qu'elle savait que les hommes n'aimaient pas entendre, mais sa seconde pensée fut qu'il avait l'air d'avoir bien plus de dommage qu'il ne lui en avait fait. Puis elle toucha les marques sur ses bras et sa poitrine, réalisant qu'elles étaient très étranges, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait cela. Qu'as-tu vécu, Remus ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle brossa tendrement ses cheveux sur le côté de son visage et essaya de le réveiller en se penchant sur lui et en l'embrassant doucement.

« Remus. Remus. »

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, juste un peu d'abord. Puis il s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de la surprise, et Lily réalisa qu'il était probablement aussi surpris qu'elle l'avait été.

Il la regarda. Tellement belle... Sa forte inspiration la fit rougir, de telle sorte que ses chairs n'étaient plus pâles, mais prenaient maintenant une teinte rosée. Elle ne bougea pas pour se couvrir, et Remus non plus. Il tendit sa main vers son visage, l'appuyant contre sa joue, content qu'ils se sentent si à l'aise ensemble maintenant, qu'ils puissent être comme cela sans embarras ou envie pressante de remettre leurs habits. Il n'avait jamais rêvé que ce serait possible pour lui de se sentir aussi paisible avant la pleine lune. Il avait l'impression d'être né à nouveau, et c'était tout grâce à elle.

« Remus, quelle heure est-il ? » Lily, cependant, n'avait pas l'air relaxée. Elle semblait assez agitée.

Il se pencha par-dessus le bord de leur 'lit', fouillant parmi ses habits pour trouver la montre qu'il avait enlevée. Quand il la trouva, il la tint près de la lumière la baguette afin de pouvoir lire.

« Sept heures quinze. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand. « Nous sommes restés ici toute la nuit ? Oh, non... nous allons avoir des problèmes... »

Il se redressa et prit ses mains, ne s'étant jamais senti plus calme et plus serein. « Non, Lily, je pense que c'est sept heures quinze du soir. Le dîner a probablement fini il y a trois quarts d'heure. Ca va. Si nous retournons à la salle commune à neuf ou dix heures, personne n'y fera attention. Ne t'inquiète pas. Habillons nous. »

Quand ils eurent enfilés leurs vêtements, Remus dit « Attends. Avant que nous partions, il y a quelque chose que je veux vérifier. » Il sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche et le déroula sur le lit, dirigeant Lily pour qu'elle tienne sa baguette au-dessus afin qu'il puisse le voir correctement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est... »

« Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. » prononça-t-il soigneusement, passant sa baguette au-dessus du parchemin. Lentement, la carte de Poudlard qu'il avait aidé à créer commença à s'afficher sur le parchemin. Lily en restait bouchée d'étonnement.

« Comment... Quand... Comment... Mon Dieu, Remus ! C'est absolument brillant ! » Elle prit la carte et la tint devant elle, ses yeux la parcourant rapidement. « Et regarde ! Il y a les noms ! »

Il rit, lui prenant gentiment le parchemin. « Je sais Lily. J'ai aidé à la créer. »

« Toi ! »

« Et James, Sirius et Peter. »

« Mais... mais où diable avez-vous trouvé comment enchanter un parchemin pour qu'il fasse cela ? »

Remus regarda l'étonnement sur son visage, se réjouissant de sa réaction. « Bien, tu sais que James a une cape d'invisibilité ? C'est aussi assez utile pour aller voir les livres dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque la nuit... »

« Remus! »

Il rit. « Oh, ne soit pas choquée. Tu savais que nous nous levions pour accomplir nos méfaits ces cinq dernières années. »

« Oui, mais je n'avais aucune idée du nombre de ces méfaits, ou de leur nature. La section interdite ! »

Tu n'en as pas encore la moindre idée, pensa-t-il tristement. Il montra la carte de la main. « Bien, nos infractions ont produit cela. Et cela nous aide à aller aux cuisines chercher de la nourriture, puis à revenir à la tour Griffondor sans rencontrer qui que ce soit. Cela en valait la peine je pense. »

Elle rit maintenant, s'asseyant et secouant la tête. « Si tous les quatre vous appliquiez autant pour votre travail d'école... »

« ... nous n'aurions pas de temps à vouer aux choses vraiment intéressantes et utiles de la sorcellerie, comme cette carte. »

Elle lui sourit, et il le lui rendit dans la faible lueur de sa baguette. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau aussi noisette qu'avant, et il avait une fossette charmante sur sa joue gauche quand il souriait. Elle retint son souffle, s'émerveillant encore à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle déglutit, le contemplant encore. Ensuite, elle ne put résister à donner corps à ses pensées.

« Tu as un si joli sourire. » chuchota-t-elle.

Mais cela le fit disparaître. Elle senti son cœur tomber dans ses chaussettes. Il tendit le bras et toucha son cou à l'endroit où il l'avait mordue. « Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Lily ? »

Elle acquiesça avec sobriété. « Tu... Tu as juste été très enthousiaste. » dit-elle doucement.

Il grimaça puis regarda à nouveau la carte. Il y avait quelques Serpentards passant dans le couloir où la tapisserie qui cachait le passage conduisant à cette pièce était accrochée. Après que ces élèves soient passés, ils purent finalement partir et aller jusqu'aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison se dévouèrent complètement à eux pendant un moment (Lily ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à cela), et puis ils utilisèrent plusieurs passages secrets pour atteindre le couloir où la grosse dame gardait l'entrée de la tour Griffondor. Ils entrèrent séparément, d'abord Lily, puis Remus un quart d'heure plus tard.

Quand il entra, Lily n'était plus là. Il joignit James, Sirius et Peter près du feu, expliquant qu'il avait eu besoin de partir seul, comme il se sentait légèrement malade avant la pleine lune, mais qu'il se sentait bien mieux maintenant. Peter acquiesça et lui demanda s'il avait fait le devoir de métamorphose, et s'il pouvait en copier une partie, tandis que James et Sirius échangeaient des regards significatifs que Remus n'aimait pas. Il rendit la carte à James avant de monter au lit. C'était une sensation étrange que de dormir dans son propre lit la veille de la pleine lune sans être malade de désir. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, pensant à Lily comme il sombrait dans un sommeil paisible.

De l'autre côté des rideaux clos du lit de Remus, le gros chien noir reniflait l'air, et puis il sembla acquiescer. Il connaissait cette odeur. Soudain, le chien se changea en un adolescent aux cheveux noirs, regardant gravement les rideaux fermés.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne la blesse pas. » chuchota-t-il à son ami endormi, avant de retourner dans son propre lit, où il tourna pendant des heures avant de finalement succomber à l'épuisement.


	16. Chap 03 4

Severia Dousbrune : quand j'ai traduite cette phrase pour la première fois, je n'avais pas le livre sous la main, du coup, c'est resté comme cela.Je ne connais pas par coeur la traduction, et j'ai quelques autres expressions qui ont subi le même sort.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Mardi 21 Avril 1976

Bill soupira. Il haïssait l'herbologie. Cela semblait simplement s'éterniser encore et toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'intéresser aux soins des plantes dans les serres. Il pouvait répondre à toutes les questions que le professeur Chourave lui posait sur l'asplénium, le pélargonium ou l' Athyrium, il ne pouvait simplement pas s'intéresser aux plantes pour autre chose qui ne soit pas du ressort de sa capacité académique.

Cela n'aidait pas que ce soit à peine deux semaines après son retour du Terrier pour les vacances de Pâques, et une vague fraîche de mal du pays le lessivait. Cela lui manquait de pouvoir parler à Charlie la nuit, Annie et Peggy lui manquaient, son papa lui manquait, et plus que tout, sa maman lui manquait. Il était son bras droit, spécialement maintenant qu'elle devait passer tant de temps avec le bébé...

Cela avait été un sacré choc de recevoir la chouette, fin février, sur l'arrivée du nouveau bébé. Il aurait un autre petit frère ou petite sœur début septembre, peu de temps après l'anniversaire d'Annie. Pauvre bébé pensa-t-il. Un anniversaire en septembre. Parce que l'anniversaire de Annie était le premier, quand ils commençaient tous l'école, le sien était toujours fêté avant la fin août, et puis le jour même... rien. Bill pensait qu'il trouverait cela assez déprimant, mais Annie semblait n'en avoir cure comme elle recevait son cadeau plus tôt. Il s'était souvenu environ un mois après avoir commencé l'école qu'il avait oublié de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire le jour même, comme il commençait à Poudlard et qu'il était compréhensiblement distrait. Quand je serai papa, pensa-t-il, je m'assurerai qu'aucun de mes enfants ne naîtra autour du premier septembre.

Son anniversaire était début janvier, alors il avait reçu ses cadeaux pendant les vacances de Noël, comme d'habitude. C'est une autre chose que je ne ferai pas quand j'aurai des enfants, pensa-t-il. Aucun enfant ne devrait être né trop près de Noël de telle sorte que les deux événements soient collés ensemble. Les cadeaux de Noël devraient être les cadeaux de Noël, et les cadeaux d'anniversaire devraient être les cadeaux d'anniversaire, et les deux ne devraient jamais se substituer les uns aux autres. Charlie avait de la chance. Son anniversaire était pour la saint Valentin, mais il avait un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire dans tous les cas car la saint Valentin n'était clairement pas la même chose que Noël.

Il poussa un autre soupir et regarda sa montre. Dans dix minutes, la cloche retentirait pour le déjeuner, et il sortirait de ces foutues serres et irait manger dans la grande salle. Tout autour de lui, les Griffondors et les Pouffsouffles de son année écrivaient les informations sur le filet du diable, et essayaient d'éviter de s'approcher de trop près du spécimen que le professeur Chourave leur montrait. Elle avait rendu les panneaux de verre givrés du toit complètement opaques, bloquant la lumière du soleil, afin qu'ils puissent voir comment était la plante quand elle n'était pas inhibée. Quand elle avait mit fin au sort des vitres du toit, et que la plante été revenue dans son pot surdimensionné, le garçon assis à côté de Bill avait sifflé entre ses dents, impressionné. Bill ne le connaissait pas très bien. C'était le garçon dont le nom n'était pas sur la liste de la répartition en septembre.

« Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le garçon émerveillé, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Bill haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Je suppose. Je préfèrerais quand même être en sortilège ou en métamorphose. Je ne pense pas m'être jamais plus ennuyé dans ma vie. » lui confia Bill dans un murmure.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux de son parchemin. « Vraiment ? Je suis catastrophique à ces cours. A moins que ce ne soit un test écrit. Je peux bien expliquer la théorie. Simplement je... »

Ensuite Bill se souvint que ce garçon n'avait pas non plus pu voler quand ils avaient eu leurs leçons de vol durant le premier trimestre. Dès que Bill s'était avancé à côté de son balai et avait dit « Debout ! », il avait bondit dans sa main. Mais bon, lui et Charlie avaient volé autour du Terrier pendant des années, s'entraînant au Quidditch près du verger. Cela prit plus de temps pour quelques autres, mais en l'espace de dix minutes, tout le monde sauf ce garçon avait flotté dans les airs sur un balai, tandis qu'il se tenait à côté du sien à crier encore « Debout ! Debout ! », ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. Madame Bibine lui avait gentiment suggéré qu'il reste après pour qu'elle lui donne un cours privé. Bille n'avait jamais su si le garçon avait appris à voler.

Bill secoua la tête. « Je haie les tests écrits. Je peux les faire. Mais cela m'ennuie simplement. Je préfère faire de la magie, et pas simplement écrire dessus. Et l'histoire de la magie,... Bien, le moins on en parle, le mieux c'est. »

L'autre garçon rit. « La lecture pour cela ne me dérange pas. C'est très intéressant. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour les cours. Même moi je n'arrive pas à rester éveillé pendant celui là. »

Bill rit aussi, et un peu penaudement, parce qu'ils avaient été dans la même classe d'herbologie pendant toute l'année, il dit « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Geoff. Je te connais. Tu es Bill Weasley. »

Bill acquiesça. Le professeur Chourave avait eu à lui remonter les bretelles plus d'une fois parce qu'il s'était endormi en cour, enlevant des points à Griffondor pendant qu'elle y était. Bill frissonna en pensant au nombre de points qu'il avait coûté à sa maison parce que l'herbologie était juste avant le déjeuner, et qu'il s'endormait habituellement à cause de la faim.

Il était très content de ne pas être à Pouffsouffle. Il doutait qu'elle aurait été aussi indulgente avec lui que le professeur MacGonagall quand il était rentré des vacances de Noël et que Rusard voulait encore lui donner sa retenue. Bill lui avait expliqué que Booth avait entendu des bruits dans la salle commune (bien qu'il ne les ait pas décrits), et il avait pris pour lui d'aller demander à la grosse dame si quelqu'un avait ouvert le trou du portrait parce que personne d'autre ne voulait le faire. Contrairement à Rusard, MacGonagall avait approuvé son initiative et annulé la retenue. Bill avait essayé de ne pas avoir un sourire de maniaque en quittant son bureau. Il savait qu'il était la chose la plus proche d'un animal de compagnie qu'elle avait en première année, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il tirait avantage d'elle.

Les cours de sortilège et de métamorphose étaient ses préférés, et il apprenait toujours chaque nouvelle compétence avant tout les autres. A la fois Flitwick et MacGonagall lui demandaient fréquemment de passer dans les rangs et d'aider les autres qui ne saisissaient pas aussi rapidement. Tandis que Flitwick pouvait être complètement extravagant dans ses louanges, elle lui faisait juste un petit sourire et un signe de la tête quand elle voyait que ses mots patients produisaient les résultats voulus. A cause de cela, ses réactions comptaient toujours plus pour lui. Aucun des professeur ne laissait jamais passer un cours sans dire à Bill « Dix points pour Griffondor, Mr Weasley », souvent plus d'une fois (ce qui aidait à rattraper les points qu'il perdait avec Chourave)., mais le regard clair d'approbation de MacGonagall était toujours bien plus encourageant que vingt ou trente points de Flitwick.

Bill ne se plaignait aussi jamais si le professeur MacGonagall disait « Encore en retard en classe ! Cinq points de Griffondor, Mr Weasley. » comme il les rattrapait habituellement plus tard, à la fois pendant son cours et celui de Flitwick. (Flitwick, avait-il remarqué, n'enlevait jamais de points à personne. Il était aussi bien plus libéral que MacGonagall pour adresser des louanges.) Comme la métamorphose était en premier le matin, il restait parfois au lit (criant plus tard après Alex et Orville parce qu'ils l'avaient laissé faire) et manquait le petit déjeuner. Ces jours là, il devait se dépêcher d'aller en classe alors qu'il était en train d'enfiler sa robe et de mettre sa cravate, et il savait que son estomac grouillerait toute la matinée. Il souhaitait pouvoir trouver un moyen d'éviter d'être en retard : il se sentait très, très petit quand elle devait le réprimander ainsi. Aussi, quand il était en retard, elle ne le laissait pas aider les autres élèves, et était encore plus réticente que d'habitude à lui adresser ses louanges. (Il avait pulvérisé ses chances d'être un exemple en arrivant en retard)

Bien que sa responsable de maison puisse être très sévère parfois, et soit définitivement quelqu'un qu'on ne voulait pas mettre en colère (spécialement quand elle enlevait des points), c'était d'autant plus spécial pour Bill quand il voyait de regard d'approbation subtil sur son visage. Il n'était pas facile à voir, mais il y était. Bill avait appris quoi rechercher. Il avait aussi remarqué que les autres Griffondors de son année ne lui inspiraient pas cela. Elle ne le louait jamais trop cependant. Il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il prenne la grosse tête, ou qu'il décourage les autres élèves. Bill n'était jamais content de lui ou vaniteux, et ses camarades de classe acceptaient son aide de bonne grâce, n'ayant jamais l'impression qu'il les regardait de haut.

Il regarda la gentille professeur Chourave, qui était néanmoins exaspérée fréquemment par lui. Aussi gentille qu'elle puisse être la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait possiblement pas imaginer que l'herbologie devienne un de ses cours favoris, mais Geoff semblait l'apprécier.

« D'où viens-tu Geoff ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « D'ici et là. Nous bougeons beaucoup. Et toi ? »

« De pas très loin d'Exeter. Nous sommes en dehors d'un village appelé Ottery St Catchpole. »

« Nous avons été à Exeter un temps. Des frères ou des sœurs ? »

« Un frère, deux sœurs, et un autre en route. »

Geoff eut l'air envieux. « Cela a toujours été simplement moi et mes parents. J'étais content quand j'ai finalement eu ma lettre de Poudlard, et que j'ai pu venir ici au lieu de reprendre mes affaires et de déménager tous les deux mois, parfois même tous les quinze jours... »

Bill le regarda du coin de l'œil. « Alors tu as eu une lettre ? Je me posais la question à ce sujet... »

« Oui, seulement elle avait l'air vraiment vieille. Et elle n'est arrivée que quelques jours avant le début du trimestre. Je sais que la plupart des gens ont eu la leur en juin. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre cela. Peut-être que le problème était que nous déménagions souvent. Nous l'avons fait trois fois l'été dernier. Mais j'ai définitivement reçu une lettre. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Bill acquiesça. Même s'il avait le cafard, il comprenait ce que voulait dire l'autre garçon.

Finalement la cloche retentit et Bill bondit, souriant, son cartable déjà fait et sur son dos. Orville et Alex marchèrent dans ses pas comme ils passaient sous l'allée de chênes qui faisait comme un tunnel les ramenant au château depuis les serres.

« Avez-vous jamais pensé que nous sortirions de là ? » grogna Alex comme ils marchaient lourdement sur le chemin glissant, les rameaux verts formant un toit au-dessus de leur tête.

« Jamais. » répondit Orville avec sentiment, frottant son estomac vide à travers sa robe.

Bill était silencieux, pensant aux merveilleux repas de sa mère, et souhaitant pouvoir être à la maison pour l'aider. Il ne l'avait pas laissé se lever la plupart du temps où il avait été à la maison. Il avait insisté pour aller lui chercher tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Il s'était occupé de border Annie et Peggy le soir tandis que son père travaillait tard au ministère (encore), et il était très sévère avec Charlie à chaque fois qu'il semblait prêt à faire une bêtise ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait créer plus de travail pour leur mère. Charlie s'était mis en colère après lui quelques fois à cause de cela, et Bill avait du se retenir pour ne pas le gifler quand il l'avait appelé 'maman' d'un ton très méchant.

Il soupira en mangeant son poulet rôti et ses pois. Il vit le garçon de Pouffsouffle, Geoff, assis à la table de l'autre côté de la salle, et il se demanda brièvement comment ce serait d'être enfant unique, et de vivre la sorte d'existence nomade qu'il avait de toute évidence vécue avant de venir à Poudlard. Puis Bill se demanda encore pourquoi Geoff n'avait pas été sur la liste des élèves à répartir. Il se demanda aussi pourquoi il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard si tard cet été...

Alex lui donna un coup de coude. « Vas-y. Va lui parler. Tu sais que tu en as envie. » Bill leva les yeux, alarmés, se demandant ce dont Alex parlait. Pendant qu'il pensait et qu'il mâchait, Bill avait regardé dans le vide, mais comme il écartillait ses yeux, il vit maintenant qu'il paraissait avoir regardé avec envie la table Serpentard, et en particulier Roxanne Maine-Thorpe.

Il grimaça et rendit son coup de coude à Alex. « Casse-toi. Je ne la regardait pas. »

Alex revint à son assiette, souriant. « Mais tu le fais assez souvent. Tu devrais te voir en potions... »

Bill pensa à lui répondre avec Mary Ann Boxwood, mais comme elle était assise juste en face d'eux, il décida d'ignorer son ami à la place. Il se pencha au-dessus de son assiette, déterminé à montrer qu'il ne donnerait pas deux noises pour ce que Roxanne Maine-Thorpe allait faire.

Lily Evans était assise à sa gauche, jouant avec sa nourriture avec sa fourchette, une expression vide sur le visage. Bill mâcha et avala.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux. Elle acquiesça.

« Ca ira. » dit-elle, atone, sans le regarder. Puis elle se tourna et ramassa son cartable, partant sans regarder personne. Bill regarda son assiette pleine. Elle ne semblait pas avoir mangé quoique ce soit.

Les quatre garçons de son année la suivirent des yeux. Sirius essaya d'obtenir l'attention de Remus, en vain. Il donna un coup de coude à James, et le regarda avec les sourcils levés. James haussa les épaules et dit doucement. « Je découvrirai. »

Il se leva et la suivit. Dans le hall d'entrée, avant que Lily n'ait eu une chance de prendre l'escalier descendant aux donjons, il l'appela. Elle se tourna, ayant toujours la même expression vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lily ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air très soucieux.

Elle ne put même pas rassembler l'énergie pour lui donner un faux sourire.

« Je vais bien. » mentit-elle, son visage fatigué et tiré. Il y avait des cernes noires sous ses yeux verts, qui avaient l'air très apathiques.

« Tu restes debout tard trop souvent ? » demanda-t-il. « Trop de révisions pour les BUSEs ? »

Elle secoua la tête, ne le regardant, mais plutôt un endroit indéterminé au sol. Elle semblait faire cela si souvent dernièrement, ne rien dire et regarder dans le vide. Il s'était tellement habitué à cela qu'il fut surpris quand elle croisa son regard.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de bien, James ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement.

« Qu.. Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il, surpris. « Bien... Bien sûr que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lily. Pourquoi diable poser une telle question ? »

Mais maintenant, elle regardait quelque part au loin, secouant la tête lentement, comme en transe. « Aucune raison... »

Elle se tourna et commença à descendre les escaliers sans avertissement, ni au revoir. James continua à se tenir dans le hall d'entrée, se renfrognant, sachant que Lily n'allait définitivement pas bien, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi ou que faire contre cela. Elle était son amie, et il haïssait la voir ainsi. Est-ce que quelque chose la déprimait ? La connaissant, elle avait une crise de confiance pré-BUSEs. Il souffrait lui-même un peu de cela. Bonnie allait le rencontrer dans la bibliothèque après leur dernier cours. Il pourrait inviter Lily à les rejoindre. Elle avait vu que tout le monde se sentait anxieux et mal à l'aise pour l'épreuve à venir. Les BUSEs ne tardaient à personne, ou personne ne pensait bien s'en sortir. Elle avait besoin de voir que sa frousse était complètement normale.

Lily atteignit le donjon de potion et alla à son poste de travail. Elle déballa ses affaires et attendit que les autres élèves arrivent pour le cours, puis soupira en pensant à se dernière fois avec Remus...

Cela avait été seulement trois jours plus tôt, et comme d'habitude, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient passionnés, mais après cela...

Elle balaya une larme errante qui était passée par son nez. Elle était sensée être si intelligente, et pourtant, elle se sentait tellement stupide. En janvier, après leur première fois, il l'avait évitée le jour suivant, et avait disparu les trois nuits d'après. La même chose s'était produite en février et puis en mars. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait approché alors qu'il ne transpirait pas et ne tremblait pas, il ne semblait avoir rien à faire d'elle. Une fois, à la mi-mars, elle l'avait coincée dans une cage d'escalier isolée, et l'avait embrassé. Il avait répondu d'abord, l'approchant contre lui, mais ensuite, il l'avait brusquement rejetée, clamant qu'il devait aller en retenue, s'enfuyant plus vite que Lily n'avait jamais vu personne courir.

Il avait même complètement ignoré son anniversaire, alors que James, Sirius et même Peter s'en étaient souvenus. Quelqu'un d'autre s'était souvenu de son anniversaire aussi, et cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur maintenant. Severus avait été tellement nerveux pour lui donner un cadeau, tellement timide. C'était un livre, bien sûr, mais c'était un livre de sonnets, surtout. Il avait bégayé et bafouillé tout le temps, puis s'était enfui avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir et le remercier.

Elle soupira encore. Deux garçons qui l'aimaient. Un couchait même avec elle, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas de vrai petit ami, quelqu'un qui avoue vouloir s'occuper d'elle, quelqu'un qui veuille se comporter comme si elle n'avait pas quelque sorte de maladie, ou comme s'il avait honte d'elle...

Quand Severus Rogue arriva avec les autres Serpentard et prit place à côté d'elle, elle lui sourit brièvement avant de se retourner vers son travail. Il croisa son regard un instant, puis se détourna, lui donnant envie de frapper dans quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Elle pensa à la brève période à l'issue de laquelle Sirius avait décidé qu'il voulait être avec elle finalement. Elle pensa à Remus la touchant et l'embrassant passionnément... puis l'ignorant pendant des semaines et se comportant comme s'il avait peur d'être seul avec elle. Clairement, pensait-elle, c'est une aberration, pas la norme. La façon habituelle était que Lily Evans soit traitée comme une paria, une Intouchable. Elle avait l'impression de porter un grand panneau disant 'A éviter à tout prix. Si vous voulez une petite amie, regardez partout sauf ici'.

Quand elle avait vu que Remus allait à nouveau mal, il y a quelques jours, et l'avait approchée après le déjeuner. Elle lui avait touché le bras gentiment et lui avait demandé « Remus... as-tu... As-tu besoin de moi ? »

Il avait acquiescé avec désespoir, avec ce regard qui brûlait, et ils s'étaient hâtés vers les donjons et la salle poussiéreuse où ils étaient allés la première fois, et après cela, Remus avait tracé son visage de son doigt et dit doucement « Tu es si extraordinaire, Lily. »

Son cœur avait manqué un battement en voyant son regard. Elle avait amené sa main contre ses lèvres et lui avait rendu ce regard, voulant que ce moment ne se termine jamais. Mais ensuite il avait à nouveau regardé la carte, et découvert que d'autres élèves s'approchaient de la pièce où ils étaient, alors ils s'étaient habillés et étaient partis à la hâte. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le couloir près de la classe de potion quand elle se retourna et découvrit qu'il avait disparu. Elle s'était retournée et l'avait appelé, mais il était parti. Avait-il pris l'un des raccourcis de la carte ? s'était-elle demandée. Elle s'était appuyée contre le mur de pierre froide, s'affaissant, les larmes venant sans retenue comme il lui tardait d'être à nouveau dans ses bras, de simplement le tenir, et d'être tenue, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et entendre ces mêmes mots de lui. Mais cela n'arrivait seulement que dans ses rêves.

Elle remarqua que Severus était sur le point d'ajouter son foie de dragon coupé à sa potion trop tôt, et sans l'avoir assez finement haché. Elle l'arrêta avec sa main sur son bras, secouant la tête, afin que le professeur ne remarque pas.

« Merci. » chuchota-t-il, regardant aussi le professeur avec soin. « Peux-tu... Peux-tu rester et m'aider un peu après la classe ? Il y a une potion que j'essaye de préparer... J'aurais vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je commence à être un peu inquiet pour les BUSEs. »

Elle leva ses yeux vers ceux de Severus, puis se tourna et vit que Peter les observait tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait pas saisir son expression. Elle regarda à nouveau Severus et dit doucement « D'accord. »

Il lui sourit timidement, puis se retourna vers sa potion. Lily prit discrètement le foie de dragon et son couperet et le hacha finement sur sa planche à découper, le faisant repasser du côté de Severus quand elle eut fini. Il lui fit un petit sourire et dit forma le mot merci sur ses lèvres. Elle lui attribua un sourire brillant. Elle du le forcer un peu parce qu'elle se sentait encore au trente-sixième dessous, mais elle voulait faire cela. Elle avait aussi remarqué que Sirius les regardait, et contrairement à Peter, son expression était assez facile à lire. Il n'était pas content qu'elle sourie à Severus Rogue, pas content du tout. Casse-toi Sirius Black, pensa-t-elle.

A la fin du cours, ils rendirent leur fiole de potion, comme d'habitude, et nettoyèrent leurs postes de travail. Quand les autres élèves se préparaient à partir, le professeur remarqua que Severus ne rangeait pas ses affaires.

« Je reste pour faire du travail personnel, professeur. » lui dit Severus. « Un préparation pour les BUSEs. Lily va m'aider. » Lily remarqua que James tourna la tête en entendant cela, et elle se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si intéressé.

Le maître des potions accepta cela et les laissa seuls dans le donjon. Severus sourit à Lily, et elle lui sourit aussi. Elle se pencha, regardant la page qu'il avait notée dans son livre de potion, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient préparer. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage, qui avait l'air très fatigué mais pas moins beau pour autant. Il retira les ingrédients nécessaires de ses fournitures.

Lily regardait ses mains comme il travaillait. Elle aimait ses longs doigts effilés. Ils étaient si élégants. Elle se demanda ce qu'il ferait si elle lui demandait s'il avait jamais joué du piano. Probablement qu'il s'enfuirait dans la nuit en courant, pensa-t-elle, se renfrognant. Il la regarda.

« Ca va Lily ? »

Elle lui fit encore un large sourire. « Oui Severus. Je n'ai jamais été mieux. » Je vais être joyeuse, pensa-t-elle. Enjouée. Un rayon de soleil virtuel. Personne ne sera compagnie plus plaisante. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec moi ?

Il acquiesça, mais avait l'air un peu perplexe, comme s'il pouvait dire qu'elle forçait sa bonne humeur. « Bien ? » fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de retourner à sa préparation.

Ils discutèrent en travaillant, et lentement, Lily commença à se sentir mieux. Il ne s'ouvrit encore pas plus à elle que d'habitude, mais il ne recula plus au simple contact de sa main non plus, comme Remus le faisait quand il n'avait pas 'besoin' d'elle. Quand Severus ne regardait pas, elle admirait la façon dont sa moustache et sa barbe rasées de près encadraient son visage, définissant une mâchoire creuse et des hautes pommettes, se souvenant qu'elle avait été initialement énervée de remarquer cela le premier jour du trimestre, en septembre. Pourquoi étais-je énervée ? se demandait-elle maintenant.

Les flammes en-dessous du chaudron craquaient joyeusement, et Lily et Severus parlaient et riaient à l'occasion, comme ils travaillaient. Ils ne remarquèrent jamais le bruit de pas précautionneux sur le sol de pierre, des pas appartenant à quelqu'un qui était entré dans la pièce en portant une cape d'invisibilité. Une personne qui était restée longtemps après qu'ils soient partis, pensant à ce qu'elle avait vu, et essayant de trouver que faire à ce sujet...

xxxxx

Notes de l'auteur : les lecteurs qui son familiers avec Charlie et la chocolaterie de Raold Dahls reconnaîtront que la deuxième potion que Madame Pomfresh donne à Lily possède les mêmes qualités que le chewing-gum qui transforme Violette Beauregard en myrtille humaine. (Lily, évidemment, ne subit pas ce sort)


	17. Chap 04 1

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre quatre

Se lier et aimer

Mardi 25 Août 1976

Bill se réveilla aux pleurs stridents de son nouveau petit frère demandant à être nourri. Il grogna, couvrit sa tête avec un oreiller, roula sur le côté et essaya de se rendormir. Les pleurs du bébé continuèrent sans diminuer. Il souleva son oreiller et regarda la pendule sur la table entre son lit et celui de Charlie. Dans la lumière grise d'avant l'aube, il pouvait voir qu'il allait être cinq heures du matin. Flûte, pensa Bill. Je serai tellement content de revenir à l'école…

Finalement, les pleurs du bébé diminuèrent et cessèrent complètement. Bill pensa que sa mère devait s'être installée dans la chaise à bascule dans le coin de la chambre de ses parents, et qu'elle devait avoir finalement donné le sein au bébé. Cela avait probablement dû lui prendre très peu de temps de glisser ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et d'aller jusqu'au berceau du bébé, puis de le prendre jusqu'à la chaise à bascule, mais cela avait rapidement rappelé à Bill que lorsqu'un bébé pleurait, cela semblait durer une éternité. Il soupira. Le bébé n'était pas attendu avant le trois septembre, mais il était né en avance, le vingt-deux août, presque deux semaine plus tôt que prévu. Cette arrivée avait jeté toute la maisonnée dans le chaos.

Bien, pensa-t-il, si nous avions écouté Peggy, nous aurions su…

Le matin où le bébé était né, Peggy l'avait réveillé tôt, se tenant à côté de son lit avec son pouce dans sa bouche, souriant autour du doigt baveux.

« Maman va avoir le bébé. » avait-elle dit d'un ton monocorde, écartant sa joue de ses dents avec le pouce, puis recommençant à le sucer. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

Bill l'avait fixée, à peine éveillé. Il n'avait pas pris avantage de l'habituel luxe traditionnel de pouvoir dormir tard en été, maintenant que sa mère était enceinte jusqu'au cou. Il était habituellement debout avec le soleil, habillant et nourrissant Peggy et Annie, tandis que Charlie était étendu dans son lit, ronflant légèrement, oublieux des responsabilités que Bill avait prises en charge. Mais ce jour là, Peggy l'avait réveillé plus tôt que d'habitude. Le soleil était à peine levé. D'un autre côté, s'il avait su à quelle heure le bébé le réveillerait, il aurait pratiquement considéré cela comme une grasse matinée.

« Que fais-tu déjà en dehors de ton lit ? » lui avait-il demandé, à peine capable de parler tellement il était fatigué.

« Je l'ai escaladé. » avait-elle simplement dit, autour de son pouce.

« Retourne au lit. » avait-il laconiquement dit, roulant sur le côté, et glissant sa main sous l'oreiller, remontant ses genoux et fermant à nouveau les yeux contre la lumière du jour. Plusieurs minutes étaient passées. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Il avait entendu son souffle régulier derrière lui.

« Maman va avoir le bébé. » l'avait-il entendu dire encore.

« Je sais ! » avait-il explosé, se retournant sur son lit, tapant dans son oreiller. « Tu as dit cela toute la semaine. Nous savons qu'elle va avoir le bébé. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Il roula encore, fermant ses yeux, se sentant légèrement coupable de s'être énervé. Elle n'avait pas encore quatre ans. Il ne devait pas se mettre en colère après elle. Elle irait à l'école du village pour la première fois en septembre, avec Charlie et Annie. Cette pensée le rendait un peu nerveux. Peggy était très brillante, mais parfois elle lui semblait encore très jeune, et il se demandait si ses parents auraient dû insister auprès de la maîtresse pour qu'elle autorise Peggy à commencer l'école une année plus tôt. C'était probablement à cause du bébé, raisonna-t-il, essayant d'imaginer sa pauvre mère s'occupant à la fois de Peggy et d'un nouveau né après avoir envoyé Charlie et Annie à l'école tous les jours.

Crotte. Avait-il alors pensé. Elle avait commencé à faire tourner ses rouages dans sa tête, de telle sorte qu'il était de moins en moins probable qu'il puisse les arrêter. Crotte crotte crotte.

« Elle va avoir le bébé aujourd'hui. » sa voix avait traversé l'obscurité derrière ses paupières. Il avait combattu la tentation d'ouvrir ses yeux et de la regarder, parlant à moitié dans son oreiller.

« Le bébé n'arrivera pas encore avant deux semaines, » avait-il grogné. « Retourne au lit Peggy. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever. C'est samedi matin… »

« Maman va avoir le bébé… »

« Vas-tu arrêter de dire cela ? » avait-il alors crié, frustré, perdant la bataille, et s'asseyant, ses cheveux roux en bataille dressés.

« La ferme Bill. » avait marmonné Charlie d'une voix endormie à travers le passage entre leurs lits.

« Ferme-là toi-même, Chikie. J'essaye de faire sortir Peggy d'ici. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. »

« Chickie-Chickie-Chickie. »

Un « Casse-toi. » étouffé était provenu de l'endroit où le visage de Charlie était pressé dans son oreiller.

« Maman va avoir le bébé. » avait encore dit Peggy, toujours complètement composée. Bill avait sifflé entre ses dents.

« Annie ! » avait-il appelé. « Annie, viens chercher Peggy et ramène-là au lit ! »

A travers le mur, il avait entendu son autre sœur crier. « Fais-le toi-même ! C'est mon anniversaire ! » C'était Annie. Entre tous, c'était la seule douée pour ne pas être exploitée. Personne ne prenait avantage d'Annie Weasley. Elle n'avait pas encore six ans, mais elle semblait déjà capable de prendre en main les gens autour d'elle, de les faire plier à sa volonté, et d'habilement éviter de se plier à leur volonté. Bill n'avait aucune idée de comment elle faisait.

Oui, je vais le faire, avait-il pensé, en faisant pivoter son corps et en amenant ses pieds s'écraser sur le sol à côté de son lit, prenant Peggy dans ses bras et la ramenant dans la chambre des filles. Elle y arrive parce que la laisse faire. Et tous les autres aussi.

Il avait remis Peggy dans son lit et froncé les sourcils à Annie, qui était allongée dans son lit avec ses mains sous sa tête, son visage parfaitement dénué d'expression.

« Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, c'est juste ta fête d'anniversaire. » lui avait-il rappelé. Son anniversaire était le premier jour du trimestre, alors sa fête avait toujours lieu plus tôt.

« Oui, et maman va tout ruiner en ayant le bébé aujourd'hui. » lui avait lancé Annie. Il avait grogné.

« Ne commence pas… »

« Peggy me l'a dit. » avait-elle simplement dit. « Elle sais ces choses là. Elle aura raison. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait raison, mais elle aura raison. Tu verras. »

Bill l'avait regardée à travers la fente de ses yeux. Est-ce que leur petite sœur était une voyante ? s'était-il demandé, ne voulant pas le dire à haute voix. Elle s'était à nouveau mis en boule dans son lit, un tigre un peluche plaqué contre sa poitrine, le pouce ne quittant jamais sa bouche, ses longs cils roux par-dessus ses joues pâles et couvertes de tâches de rousseur. Elle avait l'air tellement ordinaire. Elle était probablement simplement…

« Arthur ! » avait-il entendu sa mère crier. « Arthur ! Va chercher la sage-femme ! Je viens de perdre les eaux ! »

Bill avait déglutit.

Maman va avoir le bébé.

Oui, c'était certainement le cas.

La fête d'anniversaire avait été annulée. Cinq familles avaient dû être informées du changement dans les plans. Puis ils avaient dû partir chez leur tante à Bristol tandis que leur mère travaillait à mettre au monde une nouvelle vie. Bill avait insisté pour rester et aider à faire bouillir de l'eau ou quelque chose comme cela, mais le premier cri à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête qu'il avait entendu venir des escaliers l'avait dissuadé de se disputer avec son père lorsque son idée avait été repoussée. Il s'était avancé dans les chaudes flammes vertes et avait peu de temps après déboulé dans la cheminée de la maison de sa tante Meg, content de ne pas avoir à entendre sa mère agoniser pendant des heures.

Dix heures plus tard, sa tante était arrivée dans le salon où Bill était en train de lire le Livre Standard des Sorts, niveau 2. Annie et Peggy étaient en train de jouer à la poupée sur le tapis, et Charlie essayait d'enseigner des tours au bouledogue de sa tante. Il regardait Charlie d'un air maléfique et refusait avec ferveur de faire le mort, de rouler, de s'asseoir ou de donner la patte. Charlie avait soupiré.

« D'accord alors, » avait-il dit à l'animal entêté. « Reste là et ne bouge pas un muscle ou ne montre aucune expression sur ton museau ! Ne fais rien ! Bien, bon chien ! »

Bill avait levé les yeux de son livre et rit. Normalement, Charlie était assez à l'aise avec les animaux, mais le chien de tante Meg pouvait passer pour une statue la plupart du temps. Un partie du problème était qu'il était assez âgé. Leur tante disait qu'il aurait quelque chose comme deux-cent dix ans s'il était un sorcier.

En secret, Bill pensait que Annie et le chien étaient des âmes sœurs. Personne ne peut te dire quoi faire, pensait-il en regardant le chien avec envie. Si tu ne veux pas,… Tu ne veux pas. »

« Les enfants ! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! Vous avez un nouveau petit frère ! » avait dit Tante Meg, en frappant des mains.

« Super ! » avait dit Charlie avec enthousiasme. « Un autre frère ! » Annie lui avait jeté un coussin à la figure. Pour une fois, leur tante ne s'en souciait pas. Elle était au début de la trentaine, mais elle et leur oncle Alfred n'étaient mariés que depuis une paire d'années et n'avaient pas encore d'enfants.

« Il s'appelle Percy, » avait continué tante Meg, « et il beau et fort et… »

« Percy ! » s'était exclamé Charlie, faisant une tête terrible. « Pourquoi lui ont-ils choisi un nom aussi stupide que cela ? Sûrement qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour en changer. »

Tante Meg avait mis ses mains sur ses hanches et foudroyé du regard son neveu. « Charles Weasley, tu vas bien te tenir. Percy est un très joli prénom. Ta maman m'a dit qu'elle pensait que c'était un nom parfait pour un bébé si c'était un garçon depuis qu'elle a reçu la première lettre de Bill venant de Poudlard. » Elle avait fait un signe de la tête à Bill. « Un des autres garçons dans son année s'appelle Percy, et elle a tant aimé le nom que… »

« Perry ! » avait alors explosé Bill, jetant son livre au sol. « Je lui avais dit que les autres garçons de mon dortoir s'appellent Alex Wood, Orville Simpson, Rembert Leonard et Perry Booth. C'est le diminutif de Peregrin. Je ne l'appelle même pas par son prénom habituellement. Seulement Booth. Ne me dit pas qu'elle a nommé le bébé d'après lui. »

Sa tante lui fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que si tu écrivais mieux, ta mère aurait pu lire qu'il s'appelait Perry et non Percy. Honnêtement ! J'ai eu besoin d'un traducteur pour me lire le mot de remerciement que tu m'as envoyé pour ton cadeau de Noël. J'aurais pensé qu'avec ta mère derrière toi pour l' écrire, cela aurait au moins été lisible. » avait-elle ajouté, en connaissance de cause. « Alors, comme tu voulais que je te le dise,… Non. De toute évidence, tes parents n'ont pas appelé ton nouveau frère d'après Booth, comme tu l'appelles, car son prénom n'est pas vraiment Percy. »

Bill avait grogné. « Grr, mais elle pensait qu'il s'appelait Percy. » Il avait ravalé une douzaine d'explétifs qui lui auraient sans doute valu de se faire laver la bouche avec du savon. Perry. Percy. Alex ne va certainement jamais me lâcher avec cela avait pensé Bill.

La mère d'Alex avait aussi eu un bébé cette année, début mai. Il s'appelait Oliver. Le frère de six ans d'Alex s'appelait Leander. « Tu as remarqué un motif ? » avait-il sarcastiquement dit à Bill quand il avait découvert le nom du nouveau bébé. Alex était sûr d'avoir vent du mélange Percy/Perry et d'en tirer tout le jus.

Peggy avait levé son visage vers sa tante, ayant le même air que le matin, et avait dit « Maman m'a remplacée. »

Tante Meg avait traversé à grands pas le salon et hissé Peggy sur sa hanche. « Non, elle ne t'a pas remplacée, sotte. Tu peux partager ta maman avec le nouveau bébé. »

« J'étais son bébé, et maintenant c'est lui. »

Tante Maggie oscillait, tenant le petit enfant. « Oh, Peggy, Peggy… » avait-elle dit doucement, « Tu seras toujours le bébé de ta maman. Tout le monde reste toujours le bébé de sa maman… »

Peggy avait secoué sa tête contre l'épaule de sa tante, les larmes coulant sur son visage, sa lèvre inférieure boudeuse, l'air misérable. Bill se mordit encore les lèvres, incapable de saisir comment cela devait être pour elle. Il n'avait aucun souvenir clair d'être le seul et unique centre d'intérêt de la vie de ses parents, comme il était très jeune quand Charlie était né. Il ne se souvenait pas ne pas être un grand frère.

« Oui, bien, je suis celle dont la foutue fête d'anniversaire a été annulée. » avait alors asséné Annie, grognon.

« Annie ! » s'était exclamée tante Meg, scandalisée. Bill avait cependant remarqué que c'était l'étendue de sa réaction. Annie s'en tirait toujours avec des choses que lui et Charlie n'osaient pas faire, et dire « foutu » devant un adulte qui avait du pouvoir sur eux en était une.

Ils furent autorisés à rentrer à la maison le lendemain, entrant avec précaution dans la chambre de leurs parents, où leur mère était allongée dans le lit massif en érable sculpté, tenant une très petite chose rouge et ridée qui explosait soudain en une éruption de bruit quand elle avait faim. Leur père avait voulu prendre la journée suivante, mais il avait reçu une chouette urgente le soir, et il semblait qu'il allait devoir aller au bureau après tout. Le matin suivant, leur père avait donné un baiser d'au revoir à sa mère et avait transplané au ministère.

A partir de ce moment, la journée avait été un chaos complet et total.

Quand son père était arrivé à la maison, sa mère épuisée et dépeignée, l'avait coincé dans la cuisine étroite où il n'y avait aucune trace de thé. Peggy était collée à sa jambe, pleurant, et Bill essayait de la lui arracher, y arrivant finalement en tombant à la renverse et en se cognant la tête contre la table de la cuisine. Charlie et Annie étaient visibles par la porte du salon, se tirant les cheveux et rugissant « Dis-le ! » et « Non ! Tu le dis ! » encore et encore. En haut, les hurlements de bébé Percy étaient devenus assez forts pour être entendus en bas, et ce bruit commença à noyer tout le reste.

« Arthur Weasley, » lui avait dit Molly avec un tremblement dans la voix, à peine audible à travers le bruit que faisaient les enfants, « demain, tu t'occupes des enfants, sauf de Percy. Si tu ne peux pas prendre ta journée, alors tu devras les prendre à ton boulot. Je pourrai probablement les faire prendre par Meg pour le restant du mois après cela, mais… je… je… Je ne pourrai pas supporter une autre journée comme celle-là ! Je n'ai pas pu dormir, Annie et Charlie en ont constamment l'un après l'autre. Bill est à bout de force avec Peggy. Elle essaye de grimper sur moi pendant que je nourris le bébé, et je ne peux plus le supporter ! » Ses yeux étaient furieux, et il lui caressa doucement les épaules.

« Bien sûr, Molly. » avait-il dit d'une voix apaisante, comme si elle était un poney grincheux. « Bien sûr que je pourrai te les prendre. Un nouveau bébé est toujours très demandant, tu veux te consacrer à lui. »

Elle se frotta les yeux avec le dos de ses mains, qui avaient des cernes sombres en-dessous. « Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas tous, » avait-elle dit d'une voix lasse. « Je les aime. Mais maintenant, c'est… c'est simplement trop. Si Percy n'était pas arrivé si tôt, je pourrais m'en tirer. Après le début du nouveau trimestre, je devrais aller bien… » avait-elle assuré à son mari.

Bill avait levé les yeux vers ses parents depuis l'endroit où il était sur le sol. Sa tête lui faisait très mal, mais la chose la plus alarmante était la vue de sa mère partant en pièces. Il s'était souvenu de sa tante disant quelque chose à son oncle Alfred comme « J'espère que cette fois, la dépression post-natale de Molly sera… » avant que son mari n'ait remarqué que les enfants écoutaient.

Il avait ouvert en grand ses yeux, les désignant tous les quatre et disant « Chut ! Des oreilles traînent… »

Sa tante s'était tue, ses lèvres mordues. Bill avait considéré sa mère. Il savait qu'elle les aimait tous, mais, il avait réalisé en regardant autour de lui la maison en désordre et Charlie et Annie se tenant chacun une pleine poignée des cheveux de l'autre que parfois, c'était probablement dur de les aimer. Des fois comme celle-là.

Arthur Weasley avait pris sa femme dans ses bras et lui avait parlé à voix basse, comme si le bébé ne hurlait pas de plus en plus fort, comme si Charlie et Annie de menaçaient pas de se scalper l'un l'autre. « Bien sûr, Molly. » dit-il encore. « Je suis sûr que cela leur plaira de voir le ministère… »

Bill abandonna l'idée de dormir et s'assit, groggy. Ils n'étaient jamais allés au travail avec leur père avant. Bill savait que cela allait être son boulot d'empêcher que Annie et Peggy ne créent des problèmes… et Charlie aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser entendre à Charlie qu'il allait faire cela. Il ne lui tardait pas d'avoir à faire à une Annie entêtée et à une Peggy au cœur brisé pendant toute la journée. Peggy n'avait presque rien fait depuis la naissance de Percy sinon d'insister sur le fait qu'il allait la remplacer dans le cœur de sa mère. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle le présentait, bien sûr, mais Bill pouvait dire que c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et il n'avait aucune idée de quand Annie allait lâcher le morceau pour sa fête d'anniversaire, mais il suspectait fortement qu'elle allait garder cette rancœur envers leur mère et Percy pour les années à venir.

Le soleil se leva finalement complètement et leur père entra dans la chambre, portant déjà sa robe, ses lunettes perchées sur le sommet de son crâne. Les cheveux roux commençaient à peine à se raréfier, même si c'était très légèrement.

« Allez les garçons ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! Il y a plein de choses excitantes à faire ! Vous allez voir ce que votre vieux papa fait pour gagner sa vie ! »

Bill jeta un regard de côté à un Charlie endormi qui semblait singulièrement dénué d'enthousiasme.

« Bon, heu, avez-vous vu mes lunettes, les garçons ? » dit-il en hésitant. Ils lui dirent qu'il avait les lunettes sur la tête. « Ah, elles sont là. Bien, bien. » bafouilla-t-il, les replaçant sur son nez, à leur place. Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard. Cela allait être l'une de ces journées.

Ils s'habillèrent et Bill aida les filles à se vêtir. Ils avalèrent le petit déjeuner et continuèrent à écouter le bavardage excité de leur père sur les choses qu'il leur montrerait.

« Alors, nous irons au Chaudron Baveur par cheminette, » dit-il sans qu'il en soit besoin, en enfonçant une cueillère de porridge dans sa bouche à la table du petit déjeuner. « Vous avez tous déjà fait cela. Vous êtes tous allés faire des courses avec votre mère. Mais cette fois, nous n'allons pas au Chemin de Traverse. » Ses yeux bleus brillaient en les regardant tous. « Nous allons prendre le métro moldu jusqu'à une certaine station. » Il ménagea une pause pour le suspens. Charlie roula les yeux, tout comme Annie.

« D'accord, papa, » dit Charlie avec lassitude. « Pourquoi allons nous à une certaine station ? »

« Vous verrez ! » croassait maintenant leur père. Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard. Leur père était vraiment très peu digne quand il était excité.

Leur mère les embrassa tous pour leur dire au revoir, portant encore sa robe de chambre, ses cheveux ressemblant à une serpillière orange hirsute. « Soyez gentils, tous. Et ne touchez à rien, spécialement dans le bureau de votre père. Arthur, assure-toi de garder hors d'atteinte des enfants tous les objets confisqués. On ne sait jamais ce pour quoi ces articles de contrebande ont été ensorcelés. »

Leur père rayonnait. « Allons-y les enfants ! Vous pourrez me regarder lancer des sorts de révélation sur les objets moldus de contrebande pour découvrir tous les sorts qui ont été lancés dessus ! Est-ce que cela n'a pas l'air excitant ? »

Les quatre se regardèrent avec apathie.

« Oui, super. » dit Annie en roulant des yeux.

« Annabel Weasley, tu vas bien te tenir. » lui dit sévèrement sa mère. « Je ne veux pas entendre parler d'un mauvais tour. C'est assez pénible d'avoir dû aller voir la directrice si souvent l'an dernier… »

Pour une fois, Annie eut l'air assez penaude, mais Bill n'était pas certain qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie. « Oui maman » dit-elle humblement.

Ils s'avancèrent tous dans le feu après qu'elle les ai embrassés. Bill partit en dernier. Juste comme il s'avançait vers les flammes, il entendit Percy se réveiller et commencer ce gémissement caractéristique. Sa mère se tourna et commença à gravir l'escalier avec lassitude, et puis elle disparut de sa vue comme il été balayé vers Londres dans le réseau de cheminette.

xxxxx


	18. Chap 04 2

Severia Dousbrune : C'est effectivement une famille originale.

Bonne lecture

xxxxx

Bill et Peggy étaient déjà passés dans les rues de Londres avec un taxi pour se rendre à King's Cross, et puis sa mère en avait pris un autre pour les ramener tous les trois à la maison depuis Londres à la fin du trimestre (comme le vieux Tom ne voulait pas qu'ils repassent par le Chaudron Baveur). Mais Charlie et Annie, qui n'avaient jamais été dans la partie moldue de Londres avant, eurent l'air dépassés par son énormité quand ils passèrent du côté moldu pour la première fois de leurs courtes vies. Peggy donnait une main à Bill et l'autre à Annie comme ils s'avançaient vers la station de métro la plus proche.

Bill regarda son père tripoter l'argent moldu nécessaire pour payer les tickets. Les enfants les plus jeunes fixaient la station et la foule des gens, où personne ne portait de robe ou de chapeau pointu. Bill lutta pour ne pas fixer aussi. Il n'avait jamais été dans le métro avant, non plus, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un paysan débarquant dans la grande ville pour la première fois. (même si ce n'était pas très loin de la réalité)

Quand le train rentra dans la station et que les portes s'ouvrirent, Charlie s'exclama « Regarde, papa ! Les portes sont magiques ! Les moldus peuvent faire de la magie ! »

« Chut ! » l'avertit son père. « Silence Charlie ! Cela marche à l'ékeltricité, pas à la ma… pas à ce que nous utilisons. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment cela marche, mais… »

Bill rebondissait avec excitation sur ses orteils. Il ne restait que quelques personnes sur le quai. « Rentrons avant qu'il ne parte papa ! »

« Oh, exact, exact. » dit leur père, poussant sa progéniture dans le train juste à temps pour que les portes se referment derrière eux.

Bill regardait les moldus de près comme ils s'arrêtaient à chaque station, et le mélange des gens autour d'eux changeait constamment. La robe de sorcier de leur père lui valait quelques regards curieux, et un ou deux moldus échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules, en disant « Prêtre ? ». C'est une bonne chose qu'il ne porte pas son chapeau, pensa Bill avec tristesse. Pour quelqu'un qui adorait les moldus, son père était une catastrophe quand il s'agissait de se faire passer pour l'un d'eux, ou même pour comprendre totalement la façon dont ils vivaient. Bill savait, par exemple, que le mot était électricité.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la station de Westminster, leur père les orienta hors du train. Bill commença à se diriger vers la sortie avec ses sœurs en remorque, mais son père l'appela. Il se retourna, confus.

« Par ici, Bill. » dit Arthur Weasley à son fils aîné, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Bill fronça les sourcils. Son père lui indiquait un mur avec de nombreuses publicités pour les théâtres dessus. Quelque chose appelé Le piège à souris semblait très populaire. Les moldus regarderaient n'importe quoi avait conclu Bill il y a déjà longtemps.

« La sortie est par ici, papa. » dit-il, la montrant avec sa tête. Comme le dernier des moldus qui avait été dans le train avec eux disparaissait dans les escaliers, ils se retrouvaient seuls sur un quai déserté. Son père était simplement désespérant parfois. Mais cette fois, son père savait quelque chose que lui ignorait.

« Pas pour nous. » Il regarda furtivement alentour. « D'accord, tu passes en premier Charlie. Marche droit sur le mur, et ne ralentis pas. File juste droit devant très vite. Tu peux faire cela ? Sois un brave garçon, vas-y. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à Bill, qui haussa les épaules. D'accord, semblait dire son expression. Si j'atterri à l'hôpital parce que mon père m'a dit de marcher dans un mur, il aura à faire à maman. Le garçon de dix ans s'avança, balançant ses bras, ayant l'air de lutter pour ne pas mettre ses mains devant pour s'empêcher de marcher droit dans le mur, et puis… il disparut.

« Bien, Bill. Tu prends Peggy, et je viens après toi avec Annie. Marchez d'un bon pas. »

Bill fixa le mur où son frère avait disparu. Il n'aimait pas la barrière de King's Cross qui l'amenait jusqu'au Poudlard Express, et il n'aimait pas celle-ci non plus. Il s'avança avec Peggy légèrement derrière lui, luttant pour garder le rythme de sa marche. A ce qui aurait dû être le moment de l'impact, il tressaillit, mais se força à continuer à avancer…

… Et il se retrouva dans un couloir en forme de tube fait de briques couleur terre. De grosses dalles oranges recouvraient le sol. C'était comme être dans une canalisation d'égout géante avec un fond plat. Leur père apparut dans le couloir avec Annie un moment après que Bill et Peggy soient passés, et il tourna immédiatement à gauche, tenant encore la main d'Annie. Bill, Charlie et Peggy les suivirent sans un mot. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelque distance de l'entrée, qui n'avait aucune apparence distincte du côté magique.

Leur père marmonnait ce qui ressemblait à des nombres, et Bill réalisa que son père avait marché en regardant ses pieds, comptant ses pas. Son père se retourna et lui sourit. « J'ai l'habitude de transplaner. J'ai dû obtenir les instructions pour venir par ici. La plupart d'entre nous vient au travail en transplanant, mais il est bon de connaître aussi ce passage. S'il y avait un bouclage, transplaner serait impossible. » Puis il sembla penser un peu mieux à parler des bouclages, et eut l'air de vouloir ravaler ce qu'il avait dit. A cause de Vous-savez-qui, pensa Bill. L'été n'avait vu aucun répit dans l'activité des Mangemorts. Ses parents avaient pris l'habitude de lire la Gazette du sorcier et puis de la jeter au feu avant que lui ou ses frères et sœurs ne puissent la lire. Une fois ou deux, Bill avait réussi à chiper le papier avant qu'il ne soit brûlé, mais les nouvelles étaient si déprimantes qu'il ne tentait pas cela souvent.

Son père leva sa baguette et Bill vit qu'il y avait un léger relief sur l'une des briques, qui était celle où son père tapait maintenant avec sa baguette. Soudain, une arche apparut, et ils suivirent leur père par celle-ci. Ils étaient dans un couloir identique au premier. Après quelques minutes, il s'élargit brusquement en un grand espace circulaire d'environ vingt pieds de diamètre, avec de nombreuses portes sur le périmètre. Bill fixa les personnes visibles par ces portes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très bien. Il regarda un sorcier portant une boîte avec une chose poilue bondissant dedans. Quand il disparut vers la droite de la porte, il semblait qu'il aurait dû réapparaître dans la porte qui n'était qu'à quelques six pouces de là. Cependant, un vieux sorcier chauve, aussi ridé qu'un rhinocéros, s'avançait vers le sorcier avec la chose poilue et bondissante, et il sembla qu'ils allaient se cogner. Lui aussi disparut et ne réapparut pas dans la porte où Bill avait vu le premier sorcier, bien qu'il semble qu'il aurait dû.

Puis Bill remarqua qu'il y avait des pancartes sur les Portes. CCE, BUIM, DSJM, DCMI, DRCCM et DTM étaient quelques unes des légendes. Son père expliqua que c'étaient les abréviations de Comité pour les Charmes Expérimentaux, Bureau des Usages Impropres de la Magie, Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques, Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Département pour la Régulation et le Contrôle des Créatures Magiques et le Département des Transports Magiques.

Ils virent aussi les portes du Bureau de Liaison avec les Gobelins, de la Brigade de Réparation des Accidents Magiques, et du Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu où leur père travaillait. Bill fronça les sourcils en regardant les portes, essayant simplement de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Les gens passant devant apparaissaient soudainement, puis disparaissaient tout aussi soudainement.

Son père vit son regard perplexe. « Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas, mon fils ? » Son père n'avait pas besoin de dire plus que cela. Bill acquiesça. « Ce sont des portails. » dit Arthur Weasley en souriant. « Quand tu passes par l'une de ces portes, tu arrives au vrai emplacement du bureau de l'autre côté. Les portails sont tous vraiment ici, mais les bureaux sont dispersés dans tout le métro londonien. »

« Le métro ? »

« Pendant la guerre, le ministère de la guerre moldu utilisait les vieilles stations du métro en tant que bureaux militaires. Ils utilisaient des stations qui n'étaient déjà plus utilisées. Je me souviens que papa disait qu'ils les utilisaient comme abris pendant les raids aériens, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Cela allait très bien pour ça. J'ai été envoyé dans le nord, pendant la guerre, bien sûr, avec le restant des enfants, et les enfants moldus aussi. Vous pouvez imaginer ? Pratiquement tous les enfants du pays, moldus ou sorciers, envoyés à la campagne. Après la guerre, notre ministère a conclu un marché avec le premier ministre moldu pour occuper les vieux bureaux souterrains. Les moldus ne peuvent plus y accéder. On ne peut les atteindre que si l'on sait transplaner ou si l'on sait comment venir ici depuis la station de Westminster. A part par Aldwych, mais je ne vais pas rentrer là-dedans maintenant. C'est bien plus pratique d'utiliser les portails que de transplaner de bureau en bureau, ce que l'on ne peut de toutes façons pas faire quand on est avec un suspect. »

Deux des portails n'étaient pas comme les autres. Un ne montrait pas de bureau avec des gens s'affairant. C'était juste un rectangle noir, sans panneau. L'autre ne ressemblait pas du tout à un portail. C'était un autre couloir arrondi, dont les briques couvraient toute la surface, comme dans le passage qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. Son père vit que Bill regardait le portail obscur. « Les langues de plomb. » dit-il à voix basse. « Département des mystères. Ils peuvent sortir, mais personne d'autre ne peut rentrer. Sauf que je n'ai jamais vu vraiment sortir quiconque de là… »

Peggy se tenait debout, regardant le rectangle noir, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait écouter avec intensité.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer quelque chose d'autre avant d'aller à mon bureau. » dit-il, prenant la main de sa fille cadette et la traînant derrière lui dans le couloir en forme de tuyau couvert de briques, qui se dirigeait brusquement vers le bas. Bill et les autres suivirent, et après qu'il ait tourné quelques fois, la pièce ronde avec les portails des bureaux n'était plus visible derrière eux. Il y en avait plus d'un que leur père ne leur avait pas expliqué, mais Bill ne lui posa pas de questions comme ils descendaient plus loin. Après quelques minutes, le couloir s'arrêta. Ils étaient face à une grande porte en bronze, portant les lettres 'MM' joliment enlacées en relief. Leur père dit quelque chose que Bill ne saisit pas, et la porte s'ouvrit vers eux. Ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans un autre couloir, rectiligne au lieu d'être courbe. Bill pensa qu'il ressemblait remarquablement aux couloirs des donjons de Poudlard. Ils continuèrent tous à suivre leur père.

Ils tournèrent à un autre coin et arrivèrent devant une autre grande porte de bronze. Leur père pointa sa baguette vers elle et dit « Alohomora ! ». La lourde porte de bronze s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

Ils étaient en haut d'un pièce qui était une espèce de fosse. Des rangées de bancs s'étalaient devant eux, un peu comme dans un entonnoir carré, selon Bill. Il y avait un espace ouvert et plat au centre. Un chaise était au milieu de cet espace, avec des chaînes sur le dos et les pieds, faisant penser à Bill qu'elle n'était pas réservée au ministre de la magie.

« Savez-vous où cela se trouve ? » demanda leur père.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit Charlie.

« Qu'y a-t-il au-dessus de cela ? Au-dessus de l'endroit où nous nous tenons maintenant. Vous savez ? »

Les quatre enfants secouèrent bêtement la tête.

« Le Parlement. » Il sourit en voyant leurs visages choqués. « Est-ce que le professeur Binns n'a pas traité cela avec toi, Bill ? » Bill avait à peine passé ses examens d'histoire de la magie. Il ne pouvait jamais rester éveillé pendant les cours. Il évita le regard de son père. « Comment appelait-on Londres au temps des Romains ? »

Bill réfléchit, se mordant la lèvre. Il pensa qu'il connaissait cela, mais sa réponse ne sembla pas très sûre. « Londinium ? »

Son père acquiesça. « Exact. Bien. Et tu sais depuis combien de temps cette chambre se trouve ici ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse cette fois. « Depuis très, très longtemps. Avant même qu'il y ait jamais eu un endroit appelé Londinium. Avant qu'il y ait eu un Parlement, ou un premier Ministre. »

« Avant les rois et les reines ? » fit Peggy de sa voix aiguë, le pouce dans sa bouche rendant ses mots un peu étouffés.

« En fait, non, Peggy. Mais c'était avant qu'il y ait un roi ou une reine qui gouverne toute la Grande-Bretagne. Avant qu'il y ait en fait une Grande-Bretagne. Ceci se trouve ici depuis les jours où il y avait de nombreux rois et de nombreuses reines sur cette île, régnant sur de nombreux royaumes. En quelques endroits, on appelait les gens chefs au lieu de rois ou reines. Et pas qu'en Écosse. Et vous savez ce qu'il y avait d'autre ? »

Bill fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Son père soupira et regarda autour de lui. « Il y avait la magie. » dit-il doucement, avec de la tristesse dans sa voix. « Je ne veux pas dire que nous n'avons pas la magie maintenant, bien sûr. Je veux dire que personne n'avait à cacher sa magie. Les sorciers et les moldus vivaient côte à côte, et personne ne s'inquiétait de ce qui arriverait si un moldu voyait un sort être lancé, ou une potion être préparée. Les personnes magiques étaient parmi les plus importantes dans les villages, en fait, et elles pouvaient bien vivre en lisant l'avenir, en fournissant des élixirs pour les maladies et en donnant aux gens des sorts de chance pour leurs nouvelles maisons, ou comme cadeaux de naissance… » Il soupira encore. « C'était un âge d'or, quand les murs que nous avons aujourd'hui entre les sorciers et les moldus n'existaient pas, et que cela importait peu. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Annie.

Il soupira. « Les romains sont arrivés. Jules César a envahi la Grande-Bretagne… quand Charlie ? » lui demanda soudain son père.

« Heu… » hésita Charlie.

« Bill? »

Bill se mordit la lèvre. « En 55 avant JC ? » dit-il lentement, en hésitant.

« Exact ! » dit son père en souriant. Bill poussa un soupir de soulagement. Charlie ne semblait pas dérangé que son frère ait répondu à sa place.

« Rome avait déjà expulsé les sorciers et les sorcières, habituellement astrologues, depuis presque un siècle. » continua leur père. « Les envahisseurs amenèrent leurs sentiments anti-magie avec eux. Ici, comme à Rome, consulter un devin, ou être un devin, spécialement si l'on parlait du sort de l'empire ou de l'état, était considéré comme un acte de trahison. »

Bill jeta un coup d'œil à Peggy, se demandant si elle écoutait. Il vit Annie regarder Peggy aussi, comme si ses pensées étaient les mêmes que celles de Bill. Peggy chantonnait et sautait dans les rangées de bancs, s'amusant beaucoup, comme si cette chambre avait vraiment été construite pour que les enfants de trois ans puissent faire du sport. Elle semblait totalement insouciante pour la première fois depuis que le bébé était né, comme si tout ce que leur disait leur père lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Ce qui devait être le cas. Soudain, Annie abandonna son air sérieux et grave et redevint une enfant de six ans tout à faut typique, rejoignant sa sœur dans le jeu de sauter en haut et en bas dans les rangées de bancs. Charlie avait l'air de vouloir les rejoindre. Il se rongeait les ongles, clairement nerveux.

Bill se retourna vers son père. Il éleva sa voix pour être entendu par-dessus le bruit que faisaient les filles en sautant de banc en banc. « Trahison ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe. Arthur Weasley rit.

« Oui. Poser des questions sur le sort de l'empereur était considéré comme une trahison parce qu'on pouvait être un rival politique, tu vois. Et si l'empereur demandait qu'on lui dise son avenir, et qu'on prédisait sa mort, ou la chute d'une ville face à une armée ennemie, c'était aussi une trahison. Même si on se contentait juste de lire les signes. En parler était être le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles… Ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qui allait arriver, bien sûr. Et une femme qui utilisait certaines, heu, potions magiques sans l'accord de leur mari pouvait être tuées, ainsi que la personne qui avait faite la potion pour elle. Les philtres d'amour étaient habituellement le plus gros du commerce des sorciers et sorcières, mais ils étaient complètement illégaux. En dépit de cela, les empereurs se faisaient faire des potions pour eux tout le temps, et Tibère avait aussi un astrologue à sa cour, Thrasyllus, qui était considéré comme détenant le pouvoir derrière le trône. En tant qu'empereur, il pouvait faire et défaire les lois à sa guise. Pour la plupart, les sorciers et sorcières qui lisaient l'avenir, ou faisaient des potions utilisaient la magie pour fuir les persécutions ou acceptaient simplement de s'exiler de Rome. Quatre mille personnes magiques ont quitté Rome sous Tibère. »

« Et puis il y a eu Caligula. Il s'est lui-même déclaré comme une divinité et à demandé à être vénéré. En Judée, en particulier, les gens ont complètement refusé, comme c'était contre leur religion. De nombreux sorciers, plutôt libres d'esprit, non pas voulu non plus. Heureusement, Caligula s'est fait assassiner, et les Judéens ont été en sûreté un peu plus de temps. Mais cela n'a duré qu'une trentaine d'années de plus. Et puis il y a eu Néron, qui a décidé de tenir les chrétiens pour responsables de l'incendie de Rome, comme beaucoup de monde le désignait coupable. La plupart des gens ne croyait pas qu'ils étaient responsables, et les sorciers et les sorcières ont travaillé à en secourir autant que possible, bien que beaucoup soient morts de manière sordide.

Charlie chuchota « Comment ? »

Son père haussa les sourcils. « Bien, ils étaient accusés d'avoir brûlé Rome, alors Néron… » il ne finit pas.

Charlie saisit ce qu'il voulait dire et déglutit. « Oh. » dit-il doucement. Son père lui fit un sourire grave et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« En ces temps là, comme les sorciers et les sorcières étaient considérés comme hautement suspects parce qu'ils pouvaient dire l'avenir, ce qui incluait prévoir la mort de l'empereur, et concocter de puissantes potions, qui pouvaient être utilisées pour empoisonner l'empereur. Ils étaient plutôt compatissants envers les autres groupes qui étaient accusés de trahison simplement parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas vénérer l'empereur. Quand des sorciers ou des sorcières étaient arrêtés pour des faits de sorcellerie, ils n'utilisaient pas simplement la magie pour se sortir de prison… Ils libéraient aussi les prisonniers qui étaient dans des situations similaires, comme les Judéens zélotes, et plus tard les chrétiens. Parfois certains refusaient de partir, même quand les portes des prisons étaient grandes ouvertes. Ils avaient déjà décidé d'être des martyrs. »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un qui n'en a pas besoin choisirait de mourir ? » Mais ensuite il se souvint que les parents de James Potter étaient morts en se battant pour en sauver d'autres, et qu'ils avaient peut-être su qu'ils étaient condamnés, et avaient pourtant continué. Son père grimaça et le regarda.

« C'est un choix que certaine personnes font, Bill. » dit-il doucement, et Bill fut surpris par le regard dans les yeux de son père. Il savait à coup sûr que s'il devait mettre sa vie en jeu pour l'un de ses enfants ou leur mère, Arthur Weasley le ferait sans se poser de question.

« Bien, » continua son père « juste une poignée d'année après l'incendie de Rome, l'empire a finalement réussi à mettre fin à la rébellion qui durait depuis des années en Judée. Cela cause des problèmes depuis presque deux mille ans maintenant, bien que depuis que je suis monté dans le nord quand j'étais jeune, les nouvelles de guerre moldues me déprimaient tellement que je les évite maintenant…

« La loi de Rome avait été la loi du pays, ici, en Bretagne, depuis l'invasion de Jules César, même s'il y avait plein de gens rebelles qui ne l'aimaient pas. Techniquement, c'était autant un morceau de l'empire que Rome elle-même, même si c'était bien loin. Quand un gouverneur arrivait au pouvoir et qu'il était plus intransigeant avec les lois anti-magie, les sorciers quittaient Londinium pour la campagne, sauf pour ceux qui habitaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui avait déjà été protégé des moldus après l'invasion. Cachés par la magie, certains sont restés au cœur de la cité, loin des yeux agressifs des romains. » Il regarda pensivement la chambre. « Après la chute de l'empire, ici ou là au fil des ans, il y avait des fois où il y avait des dirigeants qui permettaient au peuple magique de sortir du couvert en sûreté. Savez-vous qui l'un d'eux était ? » Il haussa significativement les sourcils à Bill, qui fut content de connaître celui-là.

« Arthur. » dit-il avec certitude.

« Oui, Arthur ! » croassa son père. Ensuite, comme s'ils ne connaissaient pas le prénom de leur propre père, il rajouta « Mon prénom ! »

Annie se trouvait en train de sauter le long d'un banc juste à côté d'eux à ce moment-là. En passant, elle roula les yeux.

« Et puis ensuite, qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Charlie, voulant authentiquement savoir. Leur père ne le remarqua pas en train de pincer fortement Annie sur le bras. Elle vacilla, mais sembla déterminée à ne pas crier de douleur. Elle écrasa son pied droit sur le pied gauche de Charlie comme leur père fixait le plafond, oublieux.

« Ah, bien, après la mort d'Arthur, ce fut une période obscure. Il y eu les invasions viking. Une époque très difficile. Et puis il y a eu l'Inquisition. Personne ne se souciait de ce que Merlin signifiait pour le roi Arthur. Personne ne semblait se souvenir que les sorciers aidaient les chrétiens à s'enfuit de prison quand ils étaient arrêtés par les romains. L'Église a commencé à chasser toute magie, l'appelant hérésie, et les sorciers et sorcières étaient appelés hérétiques, même s'ils étaient nombreux à être chrétiens. Nombre de membres du clergé étaient des sorciers en plus, et il y avait des ordres entiers de moines ou de nones qui étaient composés de sorciers ou de sorcières. Peu importait. Ils furent tous désignés comme apostas et excommuniés, et parfois chassés de leurs maisons et de leurs villages. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie pour contre attaquer ? » demanda Annie, surprenant Bill. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle faisait attention. Maintenant, elle était une paire de rangées en dessous de la leur, essayant de tenir sur un pied sans tomber. Peggy était affalée dans la chaise du bas, avec les chaînes. Elle haletait, à bout de souffle.

« Ah, mais ils ne voulaient pas blesser les moldus. Quelques uns ont utilisé la magie pour s'échapper, mais c'était un point d'honneur parmi les sorciers de ne jamais blesser de moldus. Si un moldu voulait vous engager pour lancer quelque sort terrible sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'était un terrible crime au sein des nôtres. Je pense qu'après avoir vécu pacifiquement avec les moldus pendant si longtemps après la chute de Rome, cela semblait incroyable qu'ils ne soient plus considérés comme humains. »

« Les sorciers et les sorcières qui étaient pris en garde à vue essayaient de raisonner leurs amis et leurs voisins. Vous voyez, ils connaissaient les gens qui les persécutaient. Ce n'étaient pas des soldats romains sans visage qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Ce n'étaient pas des étrangers. Mais soudain, le peuple magique n'était plus toléré. Tu demandais pourquoi quelqu'un voulait choisir d'être un martyr, Bill. Bien, beaucoup des nôtres ont préféré être martyrisés plutôt que de toucher à un cheveu de la tête des moldus où d'utiliser la magie pour s'échapper. C'est plus tard, pendant d'autres chasses au sorcières du Moyen Age, après les croisades, que les sorciers et les sorcières ont utilisé la magie, comme ils l'avaient fait sous les romains, ou ont fait des choses comme lancer des sorts de gel sur les flammes quand ils étaient brûlés au bûcher. » Il soupira encore bruyamment. « Ils étaient convaincus que leurs voisins et amis ne pouvaient possiblement pas simplement se tenir là et les regarder mourir, et même applaudir cela. Mais ils ont exactement fait cela. »

« Et puis Poudlard fut fondé… » dit doucement Bill. Son père acquiesça.

« Oui. Et à cause de l'Inquisition, Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas d'élèves nés de moldus à l'école. Je pense qu'il devait avoir perdu des membres de sa famille pendant les purges, mais nous ne savons pas vraiment. La raison exacte de ses sentiments est maintenant perdue à jamais. Il y a des rumeurs qu'il est allé en France, après son désaccord avec les trois autres fondateurs, mais c'est une autre chose dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs. »

Ils retournèrent au bureau de leur père, les filles traînant des pieds. Elles aimaient jouer bruyamment. Ils rencontrèrent ses collègues, et Bill pouvait dire que cela démangeait à son frère et à ses sœurs de toucher quelques uns des objets confisqués qui se trouvaient dans la réserve pendant que leur père écrivait des lettres aux gens sur les objets qu'ils avaient enchantés. (Il se sentait un peu tenté lui-même, et se demanda si cela était jamais un problème pour son père.) Bill jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des lettres que son père avait fini, pendant que celui-ci en écrivait une nouvelle.

_Cher Mr Tansy,_

_En charge du Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, je voudrais m'excuser de vous avoir confisqué votre bicyclette. Je tiens compte du fait que vous ameniez votre chien au vétérinaire pour une urgence (je vous accorde le bénéfice du doute qu'il s'agit bien d'un chien, comme les Créatures Dangereuses concernent un autre département), mais votre voisin, un respectable professeur d'histoire moldu, a eu une vue directe de cette activité, ce qui est en violation avec le Code International du Secret de la Sorcellerie. C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas été un journaliste, comme personne n'aurait cru ce qu'il avait vu s'il l'avait dit. Et vous avez beaucoup de chance qu'il ne soit pas un bookmaker. Tout le monde croit chacune de leur parole. _

_La bicyclette vous sera retournée après que nous en ayons ôté tous les sortilèges. Pour nous aider dans notre travail, si vous pouviez nous hibouer les sorts spécifiques que vous avez placés dessus, cela serait très utile. Jusque là, nous sommes bien sûr conscient du sort de vol (qui, selon la loi, ne peut être lancé que sur les balais, et seulement par les fabricants de balais licenciés). Nous pensons qu'il y a aussi un sort de freinage, mais nous ne savons pas si ce sort concerne toute la bicyclette, un peu comme le sort de freinage d'un balai, ou s'il rentre en action quand on presse le levier qui active les freins moldus. Nous avons de nombreux objets à traiter tous les jours, et plutôt que de passer des heures et des heures à démanteler votre bicyclette, votre coopération faciliterait notre travail. (Et votre bicyclette vous serait rendue plus rapidement.)_

_J'espère que votre voisin se porte bien après les sorts que les obliviateurs lui ont lancés, et j'espère qu'il n'a pas trop oublié de l'histoire qu'il enseigne. (l'obliviateur n'a eu le temps de lui parle que de la chute de l'empire romain). Une fois que vous aurez décidé de vous déplacer en balai, j'ai confiance dans le fait que vous volerez de nuit. Je ne pense pas que des sorts de mémoire supplémentaires seraient dans l'intérêt de votre voisin, comme le Moyen Âge pourrait sortir de sa tête s'il en reçoit un autre._

_J'espère bientôt recevoir de vos nouvelles, _

_Arthur Weasley_

_Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu_

_Ministère de la Magie._

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Vous êtes plutôt légers avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous lui demandez de vous aider ? Et s'il vous dit juste d'aller vous faire… et s'il dit non ? »

Arthur Weasley soupira. « Presque tous font cela. Je hais le dire, mais ce sont habituellement ceux qui ne sont pas très brillants qui coopèrent. Alors nous devons démonter la plupart des choses nous-même, mais au cas où quelqu'un serait vraiment intéressé par nous épargner le problème, nous pensons que cela ne peut pas faire de mal de demander. »

Bill replaça soigneusement la lettre de son père sur la pile et les quatre enfant s'assirent sur les chaises dans le périmètre de la pièce, balançant impatiemment des jambes. Après un petit moment, leur père leva le nez, vit à quel point ils étaient excités et dit « Écoute, Bill. Pourquoi ne prends tu pas Charlie et les filles à la cantine pour un petit quelque chose ? Viens, je vais te marquer les directions à suivre… »

Bill, son frère et ses sœurs quittèrent le bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, Bill en tête, portant le parchemin que leur père lui avait tendu, et louchant sur la petite écriture de son père.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent qu'elle était vide, à part une jeune sorcière replète qui lançait des sorts de nettoyage sur les tables, et un vieux sorcier aux cheveux gris qui était assis dans un coin, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier et versant quelque chose d'une petite flasque dans un thé chaud et fumant. Les quatre s'assirent à une table assez éloignée de celle du vieux sorcier, regardant autour d'eux avec soin, et se demandant comment ils allaient avoir à manger.

Après quelques minutes, la sorcière vit qu'ils pataugeaient, et elle vint à eux leur expliquer le système. Ils se levèrent et allèrent chercher des assiettes à la table centrale, et quand ils revinrent à l'endroit où ils avaient été assis, chacun présentant son assiette pour la commande.

« Pudding au pain à la sauce caramel. » dit rapidement Charlie à son assiette.

« Pudding au fruits secs. » dit impérieusement Annie à son assiette.

« Que veux-tu Peggy ? » lui demanda Bill, ne sachant pas s'il devait la laisser commander toute seule.

« Délice turc. » dit-elle clairement à son assiette, l'ignorant.

Bill haussa les épaules, décidant de suivre. « Génoise aux fraises et à la crème anglaise. » dit-il à son assiette. Leur mère aurait une attaque si elle savait la quantité de sucreries qu'ils avalaient avant le déjeuner, mais leur mère n'était pas là. Ils avaient rarement beaucoup de bonbons à la maison. Des puddings après le thé, et ils avaient un peu d'argent de poche qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour acheter des bonbons quand ils allaient au Chemin de Traverse. Mais ils n'avaient jamais de sucreries si tôt dans la journée.

« Bill, nous allons avoir besoin de torchons pour essuyer. » lui dit Peggy à un moment. Ses mots étaient un peu déformés comme elle mâchait.

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Pour essuyer quoi ? Ils ont plein de gens qui font cela, ou des elfes de maison, ou quelque chose… »

« Mais nous allons avoir besoin de torchons pour essuyer quand Charlie va renverser son jus de citrouille. »

Bill rit. « Tu n'as pas grande confiance en lui, n'est-ce pas ? » mais un instant plus tard, Charlie avait donné un coup de bras dans son gobelet et renversé le jus de citrouille au milieu de la table, nécessitant un peu d'agitation pour dégager la zone humide. Charlie fit la tête à Peggy.

« Tu m'as lancé un maléfice ! Si tu n'avais pas dit… »

« Elle le savait simplement, Chikie. » l'interrompit Annie. Charlie grogna vers elle.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! »

« Attention Annie… » commença à dire Peggy comme Charlie prenait une poignée des cheveux de sa sœur.

« Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! » se plaignit Annie, comme sa voix s'élevait en un hurlement.

« Silence ! » leur commanda à tous Bill. « Toi, » dit-il en parlant à Charlie, « tu nettoies tes bêtises. Vous » dit-il aux filles, « vous prenez votre nourriture et allez manger à la table là. Je ne veux plus entendre aucun son de l'un d'entre vous pendant que nous sommes ici. Compris ? » Ils le fixèrent pendant une seconde, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avant. Charlie enleva lentement ses mains de la tête d'Annie et alla chercher un chiffon pour nettoyer la table. Bientôt, ils étaient tous assis et mangeaient encore en silence.

Quand ils eurent tous fini, sauf Charlie, ils se levèrent pour partir. Bill prit les mains de Peggy et Annie. « Tu viens Charlie ? »

Charlie leva les yeux vers lui, perdu dans sa félicité, ses yeux bruns légèrement vitreux, sa bouche pleine. « Mom. Ouiallé. Ve bou reouin bite. »

Bill lui fronça les sourcils. « Je vous rejoins vite. » dit Annie, traduisant, un ton impatient à sa voix. Bill acquiesça et se tourna pour partir.

Dans le couloir, il dit à Annie. « Tu ferais mieux de bien te tenir cette année à l'école Annie. Tu dois être un exemple pour Peggy, et maman va avoir assez à faire avec le nouveau bébé sans que tu sois mise au coin tout le temps. »

Elle se rebiffa. « J'étais bonne l'an dernier. »

Il lui serra davantage la main. « Pas aussi bonne que tu aurais pu ou aurais dû l'être. Je veux dire, cette fois où tu as mis ces salamandres dans le déjeuner de Charlie… »

« Ce foutu crétin m'a balancé ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Bill s'arrêta, choqué.

« Annie Weasley ! Gare à ce que tu dis ! Maman serait mortifiée si la directrice t'entendait parler de la sorte ! C'est exactement ce dont je parle. Plus de grossièretés, et plus de blagues. Tu as seulement six ans… ou tu les auras dans une semaine. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu seras à Poudlard ? »

Comme ils avançaient à grands pas dans les couloirs, les filles devaient batailler pour garder le pas sur les grandes enjambées impatientes de Bill et Annie avait un petit sourire malicieux sur le visage.

« Tu verras… »

Charlie, pendant ce temps, avait fini son pudding et était assis appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, tapotant son petit ventre rond avec un soupir de contentement. La sorcière était partie, et le vieux sorcier avait arrêté de lire son journal. Charlie fut soudain conscient que le vieil homme le scrutait. Il déglutit, se demandant comment partir sans avoir l'air de s'enfuir.

Au lieu de cela, le vieux sorcier se leva de son siège et commença à traverser la pièce, un fort bruit sourd se faisant entendre un pas sur deux. Il s'arrêta à la table de Charlie, et baissa les yeux vers lui, ses yeux de fouine noirs étaient très aiguisés et critiques. Sa chevelure grise pendait en partie devant son visage, ses mains étaient noueuses, et ses joues étaient fissurées par de trop nombreuses rides pour qu'elles puissent être comptées. Charlie déglutit.

Puis, le visage de l'homme se rompit soudain en un sourire. Se rompre était le mot le plus approprié selon Charlie, comme cela donnait l'impression qu'un fissure lui traversait le visage. « Bonjour, là, petit. Pas besoin de te demander de qui tu es le fils, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie ne répondit pas, comme il n'était pas certain de quoi parlait l'homme.

« Un Weasley, exact ? »

Oh, pensa Charlie, comprenant maintenant. « Oui, sir. » répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. « Je suis un Weasley. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça. « Parle fort quand tu dis cela. Sois-en fier mon garçon. »

« D'accord, » répondit Charlie, chuchotant encore. « je le serai. »

Charlie osa se lever maintenant, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Il ne savait pas qui était ce vieux sorcier, mais il connaissait de toute évidence son papa et l'aimait bien, alors c'était une bonne chose, pensa-t-il. Exact ?

« Je… Je devrais rejoindre les autres. » dit-il faiblement, sa voix encore très basse. Le vieil homme acquiesça.

« Tu diras bonjour à ton père de la part d'Alastor. J'irais bien le voir, mais nous parlerions pendant une heure ou deux, et j'ai un rendez-vous autre part. Lequel es-tu ? »

« Lequel ? »

« L'aîné ? Le second ? »

« Oh. Je suis… Je suis Charlie. C'est Bill l'aîné. »

Sa tête grise acquiesça. « Exact, exact. Bien, tu vas bientôt aller à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non… pas avant l'année prochaine. »

« C'est bien. Tu t'en sortiras bien, mon garçon. Ne panique pas. Il y a plein de monde à qui je veux faire peur quand ils me rencontrent, mais tu n'es pas l'un d'eux. Tu n'as aucune raison de craindre un auror à ton âge, j'espère. »

Oh, pensa-t-il. Ceci explique cela. C'est un auror. Charlie déglutit, voulant se défiler vers la porte, mais soudain, son attention fut prise par le pied en bois sculpté qu'il vit dépasser sous la robe du vieil homme. Il leva les yeux vers le visage battu par les vents.

« Pardon, sir… avez-vous ceci parce que… parce que vous êtes un auror ? » Puis il souhaita ne pas avoir posé la question. Ce n'était probablement pas très poli de demander aux gens pourquoi ils avaient besoin de jambe en bois.

« Ceci ? » dit le vieil homme, frappant bruyamment sur le bois avec ses doigts. « Non. Je l'ai eu dans la Grande Guerre. A un endroit appelé Gallipoli. Tu veux un conseil mon garçon ? » Charlie commençait à se sentir plus courageux et hocha la tête à l'auror ratatiné. « Si quelqu'un te dit jamais de courir droit sur des gens ayant des mitrailleuses tandis que tu n'as rien d'autre qu'une baïonnette… ne te dérange pas avec ta baguette. Cours simplement comme un fou dans la direction opposée. Ou dis leur d'aller au diable. »

Charlie fronçait les sourcils maintenant, ne comprenant pas vraiment cela. Mais il dit « Heu,… D'accord… »

Le vieux sorcier riait maintenant, tapant Charlie dans le dos. « Ca c'est un bon garçon. Toujours savoir quand faire plaisir à tes aînés, eh ? Ce n'est pas un mauvais conseil non plus. »

L'auror était assez alarmant quand il riait. Il garda sa main sur l'épaule de Charlie et ils sortirent ensemble de la cantine. Charlie fut rassuré de voir que le vieil homme tournait dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

« Ha, mon garçon. » dit-il avant de partir. « N'oublie pas de dire à ton papa bonjour de ma part, et mes félicitations pour le nouveau Weasley. J'ai un cadeau pour la naissance que j'enverrai bientôt. Tu seras gentil avec ta maman, et ne fais plus de désordre, d'accord. »

« Oui, sir. » dit Charlie, moins pétrifié par la peur, mais pas complètement rassuré, se souvenant que l'auror l'avait vu se battre avec sa sœur. Le rapporterait-il ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, il pensait que non. L'auror descendit le couloir et tourna au coin, disparaissant de sa vue. Charlie se retourna et revint en courant au bureau de son père, espérant qu'il se souvenait correctement de tous les tours et détours. Il haletait quand il arriva. Son père montrait à Bill et à ses sœurs une sonnette enchantée qui crachait de toute évidence des insultes aux personnes que le propriétaire n'aimait pas.

« Pas du tout discret, » se plaignit leur père. « Et les représentants. Les choses qu'il leur dit. Même pour le facteur, quand il lui demande s'il a des relances de factures. La personne en question faisait beaucoup de commerce avec les moldus et était souvent en retard pour payer ses factures, alors le facteur amenait évidemment beaucoup de lettres de ce type. La sonnette disait au facteur de se mettre les facture dans… bien, une partie assez inaccessible de son anatomie. » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge, se souvenant qu'il parlait à des enfants. Ils levèrent tous les yeux, surpris, quand Charlie arriva, haletant, devant la porte.

Son père eut l'air soucieux. « Charlie ! Tu vas bien ? »

Charlie grimaça, ne sachant pas comment dire à son père que son ami avait été assez terrifiant. « Heu, oui. J'ai vu… je veux dire, j'ai rencontré un ami à toi. Un auror. »

Son père s'éclaira. « Oh, vraiment ? Lequel ? »

« Il… Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Alastor. »

« Oh, oui. Maugrey. Bien je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois comme cela après l'avoir rencontré. » Il gloussa mais s'arrêta rapidement, voyant que son fils ne trouvait pas cela du tout drôle. « Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ? »

« Non. Il a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous. » Charlie se sentait maintenant plus calme et rassuré. « Il te félicite aussi pour le nouveau bébé et il enverra un cadeau pour la naissance. »

Arthur Weasley rit. « Oui, je me doute qu'il va le faire. Cela va probablement être un autre détecteur de magie noire de quelque sorte. Il en a partout chez lui. Vous devriez voir. Il a toujours peur que quelqu'un lui tende une embuscade dans sa propre maison. Il a même enchanté ses poubelles pour qu'elles crachent leurs déchets sur ceux qui rôdent autour de chez lui. » Il gloussa encore. « Personne d'autre ne serait capable de s'en tirer avec cela. Et il y a eu une paire de fois où il a failli y passer. Mais vous savez comment c'est. En ces temps, personne ne veut vraiment être dur avec un auror, spécialement un comme Maugrey qui a ramené tant de mages noirs. Ce devrait être vraiment intéressant de voir ce qu'il va nous envoyer. Vous devriez voir quelques unes des choses qu'il a envoyé quand tu es né, et quand les autres sont nés » ajouta-t-il, montrant de la tête Bill et les filles.

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ne les utilisons-nous pas ? »

« Hmm ? » demanda son père, s'asseyant à nouveau à son bureau et tirant une pile de travail vers lui ? « Pourquoi ? Bien, la plupart ne sont pas vraiment utiles pour un usage quotidien. Bien… une chose pourrait l'être, maintenant que j'y pense. Il l'a envoyée quand tu es né, avec des instructions pour ajouter des éléments à chaque nouvel enfant… »

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Bill.

Son père haussa les épaules. « C'est juste une horloge. Bien que cela n'en soit pas une, vraiment. Elle montre où les gens de la maisonnée sont, plutôt que de montrer l'heure. Ce n'est pas vraiment un détecteur de magie noire, mais cela peut être utile, je suppose, si nous la descendons du grenier et la dépoussiérons. J'ai toujours eu peur que Maugrey ne passe à la maison parce que j'aurais à descendre cette chose avant. S'il venait à suspecter que nous ne l'utilisons pas, il nous accuserait de relâcher notre toujours présente VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » aboya-t-il avec un grognement dans sa voix, très improbable chez lui, les faisant tous sursauter. Il gloussa de rire après cela.

« Maugrey a une sacré réputation de paranoïaque, au cas où vous ne sauriez pas. C'est quand même un bon gars. Comme je disais, un de nos meilleurs aurors. »

Bill soupira, regardant Charlie, souhaitant avoir rencontré Maugrey l'auror. Mais rien d'intéressant ne m'arrive jamais, pensa-t-il tristement, fixant la pile de travail que son père devait abattre. Je parie que je finirai comme mon père, dans un boulot sans perspectives, sans possibilité d'avancement et avec trop de bouches à nourrir. Il enfonça son menton dans ses mains et s'installa pour attendre la fin de la longue, longue journée.

xxxxx


	19. Chap 04 3

Severia Dousbrune : l'auteur a en effet de belles références, et c'est vrai que certains passages sont intéressants pour cela aussi. Mais pour la réaction de Bill, qui sait de quoi son lendemain sera fait...?

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Jeudi 1° Octobre 1976

Lily regardait Severus Rogue pendant qu'ils travaillaient en classe de potions. Elle avait beaucoup de difficultés à oublier la plaisanterie que Sirius avait joué à Severus peu de temps après le début du nouveau trimestre. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? se demandait-elle. Parfois, ses peurs lui semblaient idiotes, parfois non. Elle avait dû se demander si Sirius était vraiment hostile à ce qu'elle passe du temps avec Severus parce qu'il était jaloux, ou parce qu'il pensait vraiment que Lily était en danger.

La blague s'était déroulée le troisième dimanche du trimestre. Cela avait commencé comme une merveilleuse fin à une belle journée, un dimanche automnal doré, où la plupart des élèves était sortie pour profiter du beau temps, volant sur leurs balais, s'entraînant au Quidditch, ou se promenant simplement le long du lac. Au repas du soir, le plafond de la grande salle était d'un bleu saphir profond, avec un croissant de lune visible au milieu d'une multitude d'étoiles. Lily était assise à côté de Cecilia à la table Griffondor, James en face d'elles. Lily s'en souvenait très clairement : James, son badge de préfet brillant sur sa robe, riait de quelque chose que Sirius, qui était assis à côté de lui, lui disait. Il y avait un brouhaha joyeux de conversations dans la salle.

Remus était assis de l'autre côté de James. Elle essayait de ne pas le fixer. Elle avait été avec juste une semaine avant, après s'être dit qu'elle n'allait pas laisser cela se reproduire. Elle se sentait faible, comme la pire personne au monde. Remus, comme d'habitude, avait semblé oublieux du tourment qu'il lui causait. Maintenant, il se penchait au-dessus de son assiette, enfournant la nourriture comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un la lui prenne d'un instant à l'autre. Il mange toujours comme cela, s'était-elle rappelé, et il lui vint à l'esprit de se demander si il avait habituellement assez à manger à la maison.

Elle était de plus en plus consciente du béguin qu'avait Peter Pettigrew pour elle. Il était assis à côté d'elle, comme il le faisait habituellement. Parfois, il la rendait très nerveuse. Il lui arrivait de tourner dans un couloir du château et de le trouver là, comme s'il l'avait suivi. Elle espérait que James ne prêterait jamais la cape d'invisibilité à Peter. Elle frissonna à l'idée qu'il rôde dans le dortoir des filles…

Lily ignorait studieusement Peter, écoutant Cecilia à la place, riant à quelque chose qu'elle savait devoir être drôle, espérant que Cecilia ne lui demanderait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à la table des Serpentards tandis que Cecilia continuait à parler. Severus Rogue mangeait la tête baissée, ne parlant à personne autour de lui. Elle déglutit en le regardant. Parfois, la solitude semblait juste émaner de lui…

Severus releva soudain la tête et foudroya du regard un autre garçon de Serpentard, dont le nez était encore plus crochu que le sien. Lily pouvait dire que le garçon avait dit quelque chose que Severus n'aimait pas.

Puis elle vit que Sirius s'était levé et se dirigeait discrètement vers la table des Serpentards, avec un gobelet dans une main, et quelque chose de vaguement sphérique et encombrant dans l'autre. Le dos de Severus se raidit comme s'il avait conscience que quelqu'un le regardait derrière lui. Elle regarda en hésitant Remus, qui se penchait vers James Potter pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce que Sirius faisait. Elle le vit se tourner brièvement vers James, souriant, avant de se remettre à guetter Sirius. A ce moment, elle avait le sentiment de ne pas aimer du tout ses amis, même si elle était encore désespérément amoureuse de Remus. Simplement parce qu'on aime quelqu'un, se rappela-t-elle, ne signifie pas que c'est facile de l'aimer tout le temps.

Quand Sirius atteignit la table Serpentard, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Severus Rogue. Il se retourna vivement, comme s'il s'y attendait, et Lily vit Sirius discrètement tendre le gobelet et la chose ronde au garçon assis à côté de Severus, qui échangea ce gobelet avec celui de Severus et plaça la chose ronde au milieu de l'assiette de Severus. Même les Serpentards sont dans le coup, pensa-t-elle avec indignation, se demandant ce qui se passait exactement, et se sentant complètement impuissante à l'empêcher.

« Quoi ? » aboya Severus à Sirius, se détournant de son assiette. Le son porta à travers toute la pièce, au-dessus du reste des conversations. Il y eut un bref flottement, puis les élèves continuèrent.

« Quoi quoi ? » Lily entendit dire Sirius, qui avait l'air d'essayer de ne pas rire. Severus le foudroya du regard, puis se retourna vers son dîner. Quand il vit la chose dans son assiette, (Lily ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était, de l'autre côté de la pièce), il la repoussa loin de lui dans un mouvement de panique, bousculant son gobelet. Nerveusement, il prit ce dernier et commença à boire, mais il le rabaissa presque immédiatement et recracha le contenu.

Lily vit quelque chose de rouge éclabousser la nappe et sa robe, et les gens à côté de lui. « Beurk ! » se plaignirent quelques filles de Serpentard. Severus se tourna avec colère vers Sirius. Était-ce du sang sur ses dents et autour de sa bouche ? se demanda Lily. Du sang. Sirius lui avait donné un gobelet rempli de sang. Quand elle réalisa cela, elle agrippa férocement sa fourchette, ayant une envie incroyable de s'en servir pour poignarder Sirius Black.

Sirius était maintenant de retour à la table de Griffondor, riant avec Remus. Elle avait aussi envie de le massacrer. Peter Pettigrew essayait de prendre part à leur plaisanterie, riant avec eux, mais il était largement ignoré par les autres garçons. Elle se tourna et le foudroya du regard, et il se recroquevilla sous son regard en vrille. James Potter jeta un coup d'œil à la table de Serpentard. Quand il regarda à nouveau Lily, il semblait visiblement mal à l'aise. Lily dut essayer très fort de ne pas courir vers Severus pour le réconforter. C'était également difficile de résister à lancer un maléfice à Sirius Black.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Lily ? » lui demanda soudain James, l'air soucieux.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle comme si Sirius ne se tenait pas juste là. « Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? » dit-elle, s'adressant maintenant à Sirius, bien qu'elle suspecte que ce soit encore la vieille rumeur du vampire qui soit encore remontée dans son affreux cerveau.

« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? » voulut savoir Sirius, regardant brièvement Remus du coin de l'œil. Remus s'était calmé et avait l'air aussi intimidé que Peter sous le regard de Lily, alors elle foudroya du regard James à la place, comme elle ne voulait pas regarder Sirius. Mais James lui rendit son regard.

« Ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cela. »

« Oh, tu te laves les mains, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que tu n'as jamais rien eu à voir avec quoique ce soit qui soit arrivé à Severus ? » dit-elle avec irritation. Il eut l'air mal à l'aise à cela, se tournant encore pour regarder la table des Serpentards. Quand il se retourna, il s'était renfrogné.

Soudain, le professeur MacGonagall se tenait à côté de Sirius. Lily pouvait voir que Dumbledore se tenait près de Severus, sa main sur son épaule.

« Black, » dit impérieusement MacGonagall. « Venez avec moi. Nous avons à parler d'une retenue, » dit-elle, sa bouche très fine. « et de la conduite appropriée à avoir pour les repas. » ajouta-t-elle, chaque syllabe très nette. Lily se sentait très grincheuse. Sirius n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir une once de remord comme MacGonagall le conduisait devant elle. Il semblait penser que faire cette blague valait bien une retenue.

Comme Lily travaillait au côté de Sirius pendant toute la classe de potions, elle pensait au gobelet de sang. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius avait fait cela ? pensait-elle. Parce que c'est un authentique crétin, voilà pourquoi, répondait son cerveau. Et parce que tout le monde pense que c'est un vampire. Elle regarda la peau si pâle de Severus, elle regarda ses yeux noirs se déplacer au-dessus des ingrédients de potions. Elle avait traversé la grande salle le soir de la blague, et avait découvert la plus grosse tête d'ail qu'elle avait jamais vu dans l'assiette de Severus. Pourquoi aurait-il craint l'ail ? Et puis elle se souvint qu'il devait mettre une pommade sur sa peau pour aller naviguer, et il avait mentionné que lui et son oncle préféraient un temps nuageux pour naviguer. Elle avait pensé que l'histoire de vampire était exactement une bêtise, mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre… Et s'il était vraiment un vampire ?

C'étaient cette question et la réponse possible qui la rendaient spécialement nerveuse. Oh, tu es stupide, essayait-elle de se dire. C'est juste une rumeur idiote. Cela ne se peut pas.

Pourtant, quand il lui demanda de rester pour l'aider après la classe, elle hésita, pensant au gobelet de sang, pensant à l'énorme tête d'ail.

« Je… Je dois prendre quelques notes sur… sur James. Peut-être une autre fois ? » dit-elle nerveusement. Il eut l'air très déçu, et commença à ranger ses affaires.

« Oh, bien, si tu ne peux pas rester, alors j'attendrai un autre jour où tu pourras. » Il semblait désespéré, et elle prit ses jambes à son cou en fonçant après James et les autres. Mais dans le couloir, elle ne trouva aucun autre garçon de Griffondor. Sirius, Remus, Peter et James étaient déjà simplement partis il y a un moment, et maintenant il n'y avait plus que les autres Serpentards, allant vers leur salle commune (selon elle), tandis que Cecilia, Moira et Miranda allaient dans la direction opposée, vers les escaliers qui remontent dans le hall d'entrée. Comme elle se tenait dans le couloir, contemplant l'absence des garçons et se mordant les lèvres, Severus arriva derrière elle, la surprenant. On n'entendait pas son bruit de pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu devais… »

« Non. » répondit-elle avec nervosité. « Il y a eu un changement de plan. Tu veux encore travailler sur une potion. » Elle essaya de ne pas être idiote à ce propos. Elle avait travaillé seule avec lui un grand nombre de fois dans le donjon. Pourquoi est-ce que quoique ce soit devrait être différent maintenant que Sirius avait joué un tour pendable à Severus ? Et pourtant… Cela l'était.

Un peu.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, se tenant à côté d'elle à la table de travail. Il semblait tellement plus mûr depuis que le nouveau trimestre avait commencé. Ils avaient tous deux eu de bonnes notes aux BUSEs, et il la créditait de son aide pour avoir fait aussi bien que ce qu'il avait fait en potions. Elle était surprise qu'il lui ait demandé de rester l'aider aujourd'hui, cependant, car Serpentard avait bientôt un match de Quidditch contre Pouffsouffle, et il était descendu sur le terrain tous les après-midi entre la fin des cours et le service du dîner pour s'entraîner avant l'obscurité. Severus était gardien de l'équipe Serpentard.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient que la potion cuise, ils parlèrent. Lily s'assurait d'écouter attentivement autant que de contribuer à la conversation, et elle trouvait qu'il s'ouvrait de plus en plus… seulement pour battre et retraite et se retirer avant qu'elle ne puisse plonger trop profondément dans son psychisme, ses pensées les plus secrètes, ses désirs et ses ambitions. Il y avait des fois où il lui souriait et elle pensait 'Oui, ce sera différent avec Severus'… D'autres fois, elle pensait 'Toujours la même vieille histoire'… Ils avaient fréquemment correspondu pendant l'été, mais ses lettres avaient toujours été très formelles et rigides, révélant tout de ses activités quotidiennes, mais rien de sa vie intérieure. Elle se demanda pour la millionième fois ce qu'il cachait.

Finalement, il sembla que la potion était presque prête. Lily était penchée au-dessus de son livre de potions, lisant. « Tu sais, Severus, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu voulais faire la potion d'Eutharsos, ou ce pour quoi elle était… »

Severus paniqua soudain, et lui prit le livre des mains, le mettant de l'autre côté du chaudron, hors de son atteinte. « Ce… Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix tremblait. « Merci pour ton aide. Je l'aurais probablement manquée. Où sont… tes amis ? »

« Ils sont… quelque part, à faire des choses qu'ils ne veulent pas que je sache. » Elle pensait qu'ils avaient réussi à disparaître rapidement après la classe en utilisant la carte que Remus lui avait montré. Elle soupira. « L'an passé… » commença-t-elle, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et se secoua. Elle n'allait pas commencer à s'étendre sur comment ils semblaient l'exclure à dessein, chuchotant entre eux, disparaissant mystérieusement… Remus étant distant avec elle sauf quand il 'avait besoin' d'elle n'était qu'une partie de cela, en fait. Elle remit la potion sur le tapis. « En fait, si tu avais fait bouillir autre chose que les racines, tu l'aurais certainement ratée. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas laissé lire ce pour quoi elle est faite… »

Elle prit le livre fermé qu'il avait posé pendant qu'il versait la potion dans un bécher, la filtrant à travers une étoffe. Lily tournait encore les pages du livre, cherchant la bonne recette de potion.

Severus regarda en hésitant la concoction sombre et la but toute jusqu'au bout juste comme Lily criait « Aha ! La voilà… »

Mais comme elle lisait, Severus Rogue commençait à se sentir assez bizarre. Chaque partie de son corps semblait entrer en sommeil, puis se réveiller à nouveau. Il regarda Lily. Il pouvait voir tout au fond de ses yeux verts clairs, et chaque mèche de cheveux sur sa tête. Pourquoi, pensa-t-il, ne sont-elles pas toutes rousses. Celle-ci est dorée, celle-ci est cuivrée… Il voyait tout avec une clarté qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Lily le fixa. Ses yeux avaient l'air un peu vitreux. Puis il se secoua, et ses yeux reprirent une apparence plus proche de la normale. Elle réalisa que la potion venait probablement de faire effet. Elle se retourna vers le livre, essayant encore de trouver ce qu'il avait pris. Finalement elle trouva la bonne entrée. « La potion d'Eutharsos » lut-elle, « est préparée à base de racines d'Epatorium fistulum, une plante commune qui peut atteindre une hauteur de sept pieds. Depuis plus de trois mille ans, la potion d'Eutharsos accroît le courage des personnes et les fait se sentir en sécurité, qu'elles le soient ou pas. Une des peurs les plus communes est de parler devant les grandes foules. La potion d'Eutharsos a prouvé être une méthode très efficace pour aider les personnes qui ont cette peur… »

Severus vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en lisant, une ligne verticale se développant entre ses sourcils. Regardant encore le livre, elle dit « Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu as besoin de… »

Mais Severus se sentait très différent, très hardi. Il mit ses mains sur ses épaules et la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il avait l'air extrêmement déterminé, et ses yeux brûlaient dans ceux de Lily.

« Lily, » dit-il d'une voix ferme, ne tremblant plus du tout. « Je dois te dire quelque chose. » Il la tira plus près de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il soudain, et il baissa sa bouche vers la sienne. Lily ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était figé, ne répondant pas au début. Cela commençait à être comme avec Sirius de nouveau. Non, pensa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être comme cela. Elle avait attendu si longtemps que Remus lui dise cela, spécialement au cœur de la passion, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu ces mots passer ses lèvres. Elle pensa, je devrais probablement le dire à Severus. Mais est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose ? Elle l'aimait beaucoup, et il l'attirait, mais est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ?

Et puis elle pensa à la description de la potion dans le livre, mais elle essaya de la repousser au fond de son esprit comme elle glissait ses mains autour de cou de Severus. J'aime bien Severus, se rappela-t-elle. Je me suis demandé comment ce serait de l'embrasser, et là, voilà que cela arrive… Il la tira plus près de lui, et elle décida d'ouvrir ses lèvres sous les siennes. Il sembla momentanément surpris, puis se cramponna à elle et la nature enfiévrée du baiser s'intensifia.

Voilà comment cela doit être, pensa-t-elle. Pas de tâtonnements furtifs sur le sol de la salle commune tard dans la nuit, ou d'accouplements frénétiques dans une vieille salle de stockage du donjon… Il était en fait un très bon embrasseur, et elle sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Lily voulait pleurer de joie… Et puis elle voulut pleurer pour une autre raison. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait, elle se trouva à ne pas pouvoir oublier le texte du livre de potions. Et il fallait prendre en considération la blague de Sirius. Cette situation était une amélioration par rapport à celle de Remus, mais elle avait encore des problèmes.

La potion d'Eutharsos accroît le courage des personnes et les fait se sentir en sécurité, qu'elles le soient ou pas…

Il avait besoin de prendre une potion pour m'approcher, pensa-t-elle, se sentant moins sûre de vouloir l'embrasser. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait en colère. De plus, il y avait encore la question du vampire. Finalement, essayant de maintenir sa dignité (et en particulier de ne pas pleurer), Lily se recula et lui donna une forte claque sur le visage.

« Comment oses-tu ! » cria-t-elle, se reculant de Severus, sa poitrine se soulevant. Elle rassembla ses cheveux derrière elle avec ses mains, puis commença à les tordre en une tresse. Elle ne le regardait pas. Il avait une expression de confusion totale et complète sur le visage.

« Comment j'ose.. » commença Severus, déconcerté.

Pour une fois, elle laissa libre cours à ses émotions. « Comment oses-tu prendre cette… cette potion de courage et puis m'embrasser ! Est-ce ce dont un garçon a besoin pour me dire que je compte pour lui et pour m'embrasser ? Cela me rends malade d'être traitée comme un cerveau désincarné flottant ici et là, comme si je n'existais pas en-dessous du cou. » Ou, pensa-t-elle, être traitée comme si je n'étais rien qu'un corps, comme Remus l'a fait. Je suis une personne à part entière ! voulait-elle hurler. Elle avait l'impression qu'un barrage venait d'exploser, comme elle formulait les frustrations qui la rongeaient depuis ces deux dernières années. « 'Demande à Lily, elle connaît la réponse' » dit-elle d'une voix haut-perchée et narquoise. « Je suis un être humain ! J'ai des sentiments et des besoins. Prendre une potion pour me parler est… insultant. Est-ce que je suis si effrayante ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, de toute évidence un peu alarmé.

Il pensa que ce serait un certain manque de tact que de lui dire 'Oui, je suis effrayé de te dévoiler mes sentiments.' Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai pris la potion ? Heureusement, la potion le faisait se sentir assez en confiance, alors il dit. « Non, Lily, ce n'est pas cela. J'étais simplement… simplement nerveux. Je voulais te dire cela depuis si longtemps… » C'était le cas. Depuis tellement longtemps…

« Alors tu aurais simplement du le dire ! » lui cracha-t-elle « Malédiction, faut-il… » elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ayant l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle avait souvent été au bord des larmes dernièrement. Il avait de nombreuses fois voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter, lui dire que quoique ce soit qui lui faisait peur ou l'énervait, il serait son rocher… Grâce à l'influence de la potion, il ressentit finalement la confiance nécessaire pour franchir le pas et passer ses bras autour d'elle. Elle acquiesça au début, mettant sa tête contre son torse, puis elle se recula, adoptant une manière plus professionnelle. Peut-être, pensa-t-il, elle a réalisé que cela venait aussi de la potion. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Tu me retrouveras sous les chênes près des serres dans quatre jours, ou du moins quand la potion aura perdu son effet. N'en reprend plus ! Ensuite, si tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes et m'embrasser… bien, nous verrons ! Mais ne me touche pas avant que cette foutue potion ne fasse plus effet ! » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, et elle se tourna et sortit de la salle furieuse. Severus la fixait, son estomac se contractant.

Est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire de la retrouver sous les chênes ? De l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aime ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Et elle lui avait vraiment rendu son baiser. Il toucha ses lèvres avec émerveillement. Elle semblait vraiment vouloir le voir proclamer son amour sans qu'il soit sous l'influence de substance étrangères…

Il fit un large sourire et résista à l'envie de faire un petit saut en l'air. Oui ! Lily Evans. Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. Il essaya de le dire à haute voix, puis regarda autour de lui, coupablement, au cas où il y ait quelqu'un qui l'entende. Et il vit, à sa consternation, qu'en fait quelqu'un l'avait entendu : un grand garçon maigre et roux, qui était, en dépit de sa taille, probablement seulement en première ou deuxième année. Le garçon se tenait dans le cadre de la porte du donjon de potions, et Severus lui trouva un air vaguement familier. Bah. Tous ces enfants se ressemblent.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda brusquement Severus Rogue.

« Heu. » dit le garçon en hésitant, donnant l'impression qu'il allait détaler d'une seconde à l'autre. « Je cherchais le professeur de potions. » dit-il très rapidement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus Rogue n'était pas convaincu que c'était ce que le garçon avait voulu dire.

« Bien, il n'est pas ici ! » répondit sèchement Rogue.

« Oh, OK . » dit le garçon, s'enfuyant. Severus Rogue passa un instant sa tête dans le couloir, regardant les longues jambes maigres s'éloigner de lui à toute allure comme s'il fuyait la mort en personne.

xxxxx


	20. Chap 04 4

Valentin 38330 : la suite viendra en temps et heures. Mais j'alterne quand meme entre les deux fic.

Falyla : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui me touchent beaucoup.

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

xxxxx

Tout cela avait commencé en essayant simplement de passer une bonne nuit. Bill était fatigué du bruit autour de lui dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année.

« Je te parie que c'en est un. » dit Alex Wood avec un ton méchant dans sa voix.

« Et moi qu'il ne l'est pas. » contra Booth.

« Il l'est. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que Sirius Black lui a donné ce gobelet de sang ? Et l'ail ? Tu as vu la façon dont il a réagi à l'ail ? Et quand il a craché le sang partout… Même les Serpentards étaient dégoûtés. Si personne d'autre n'avait été là, je parie qu'il l'aurait bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Cela avait été assez spectaculaire, se souvint Bill. Faites confiance à Sirius Black pour faire la crème des blagues.

« Allez. Ils ne laisseraient pas un vampire assoiffé de sang à l'école. Quelle est ta prochaine proposition ? Que la préfète en chef est une banshee ? »

« Elle hurle tout comme. » rouspéta Orville Simpson d'une voix endormie.

« Ha ! » dit Alex, triomphant. « Tu as dit un vampire assoiffé de sang. Tu en connais une autre sorte ? »

Bill soupira. Il était très, très fatigué, ayant écrit un devoir d'histoire de la magie de un yard de long jusqu'à minuit, comprenant des choses que son père lui avait dites sur l'empereur Tibère, et maintenant il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil à cause du bruit dans la pièce.

« Quelqu'un n'a qu'à aller le voir et lui proposer de se laisser mordre, pourquoi pas toi, tu verrais comme cela ? » suggéra Bill avec irritation, frappant son oreiller. J'ai plus de sommeil à la maison avec un bébé qui hurle.

« D'accord. » accepta Rembert Leonard.

« Qui devrait le faire ? » demanda Orville Simpson, l'air plus éveillé. Bill entendit du mouvement et des bruits de pas sur le sol de pierre de la tour ronde.

Soudain, en une explosion de bruit, les quatre autres garçons écartèrent les rideaux autour de son lit et proclamèrent « Bill ! Bill le fera ! » Ils criaient joyeusement.

« Tu dois aller t'offrir à Rogue, Weasley. On va voir s'il te prend pour un quatre heure. » dit Booth, faisant claquer ses lèvres.

« Je ne me mêle pas de cela. » leur dit Bill, se demandant s'il aurait beaucoup de problèmes s'il leur lançait un maléfice à tous les quatre.

« C'était ton idée. » fit remarquer Booth.

« Est-ce que personne ici ne sait reconnaître un sarcasme quand il en entend un ? »

« Non. » dit Leonard, définitif.

« Si tu le fais… Tu pourras faire faire ce que tu veux à l'un d'entre nous, même s'il ne veut pas. » dit Alex avec un sourire tordu. Maintenant Bill se sentait légèrement tordu lui-même.

« Et pour quelque chose que tu veux faire ? »

Orville fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Bill regarda Alex. « Je veux dire que si je fais cela, toi, » dit-il à son meilleur ami, « tu devras embrasser Mary Ann Boxwood. Sur la bouche. »

Alex perdit ses couleurs. « Non ! Pas possible ! »

« Si je peux demander à Rogue, un vampire hypothétique, selon toi, de me mordre dans le cou, tu peux embrasser la fille pour laquelle tu craques. »

« Je ne… » commença à dire Alex.

Il fut interrompu par Booth et Leonard, répétant en chantant « Mary Ann et Alex, Mary Ann et Alex… »

« La ferme. » dit Alex, grincheux, retournant dans son lit. Bill roula sur le côté pour dormir.

Le matin, Bill avait tout oublié de cela, comme s'il avait rêvé, mais Alex le lui rappela après le petit déjeuner, après le premier cours, et le deuxième, après le déjeuner, et après la fin de chaque cours de la journée. Il devait encore faire sa part du marché. Comme ils quittaient le dernier cours, Bill pensa 'Maintenant, je vais devoir trouver Severus Rogue et lui demander de me mordre.' Il grimaça à cette pensée. Beurk.

« Où est-ce que je vais le trouver ? » demanda Bill à Alex comme ils revenaient à la salle commune de Griffondor. « Et s'il est dans son dortoir ? »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Alors tu attendras plus tard. »

Quand ils atteignirent la salle commune, Bill se jeta dans une chaise près des fenêtres. On jouait aux échecs à côté. « Non, vraiment, » dit-il. « C'est un château immense. Comment suis-je sensé trouver une personne dans cet endroit. Il pourrait être n'importe où. »

Soudain, les sœurs jumelles de sixième année levèrent les yeux de leur partie d'échec. Bill ne pouvait pas se souvenir de leurs noms.

« Si tu cherches quelqu'un, demande à James et Sirius. » dit l'une d'elle.

« Ils semblent toujours savoir où se trouve tout le monde. » dit l'autre.

Bill se sentait très grincheux. Il ne voulait pas vraiment que quelqu'un résolve son problème. Alex lui fit un sourire diabolique. « Allez, toi. Monte dans leur dortoir et demande leur. »

Bill grimaça et se traîna dans l'escalier en spirale. Il traîna des pieds sur les marches de pierre jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'étage où vivaient les sixième année. La porte était fermée, et il entendait une conversation étouffée derrière. Il frappa bruyamment, espérant qu'ils ne lui lanceraient pas un maléfice pour les avoir dérangé. Il entendit un bruit de pas s'approcher de la porte et elle fut ouverte par James Potter, qui sourit immédiatement quand il vit que c'était Bill.

« Weasley ! Salut. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Derrière Potter, Bill vit que Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin tiraient à la hâte les rideaux autour d'un lit à baldaquin avec beaucoup de parchemins posés dessus.

« Hum. Ces sœurs jumelles de ton année. En bas. Elles ont dit que tu pouvais aider à trouver quelqu'un. Dans le château. » Ajouta-t-il maladroitement. Potter eut l'air de comprendre et introduisit Bill dans la pièce, refermant la porte soigneusement.

« Bien, tu as frappé à la bonne porte. » lui dit Potter d'un ton de conspirateur. « Sirius ! Sors tu-sais-quoi. »

Sirius Black acquiesça et alla jusqu'à sa garde robe. Il ouvrit la porte, qui avait un miroir à l'intérieur, et farfouilla parmi quelques boîtes posées par terre. Cependant, dans le miroir, Bill pouvait voir que ce n'était pas de là qu'il sortit le tu-sais-quoi. Après, il vit Black tirer un bout de parchemin de la poche d'une robe qui était pendue dans la garde-robe. Black fit encore un peu de bruit avec les boîtes, et revint finalement avec le parchemin. Pettigrew, entre tous cria « Non ! » et sauta sur Black, se mettant entre lui et Bill, sans doute pour empêcher Bill de voir le parchemin.

« Tu veux qu'il la voie ? » demanda Pettigrew à Black, qui avait l'air chagriné.

« Désolé. Tu as raison. » dit-il doucement au petit garçon. Élevant la voix, il dit à Bill « Tu attends là. Tu vas avoir ton information, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais… Retourne-toi. »

Bill se tourna, et il remarqua que dans cette position, la porte ouverte d'une autre garde-robe faisait un angle parfait pour lui donner une vue claire de ce que Black faisait avec le parchemin dans le miroir sur la porte du meuble. Bill l'entendit dire, comme il touchait le parchemin de sa baguette « Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien. »

Bill couvrit sa bouche pour les empêcher d'entendre son halètement (il n'était pas sensé pouvoir voir ce qu'ils faisaient) comme les lignes commencèrent à se dessiner toutes seules sur le parchemin. Il pouvait dire que c'était une carte. Une carte du château de Poudlard ! Mais comment cela l'aiderait-il à trouver Severus Rogue ?

« Alors, » dit Black, « qui cherchons-nous maintenant ? »

Bill déglutit. « Rogue. »

Il n'y eut rien d'autre que du silence derrière lui. « Rogue. » répéta Sirius Black sans inflexion.

« C'est cela. »

James Potter dit « C'est facile. Nous venons juste de le quitter. Il est en bas, dans le donjon de potions. »

« Sirius ! » disait Pettigrew maintenant. Bill entendit le parchemin être froissé. « Regarde à quel point leurs points sont proches ! C'est comme… comme un seul point ! » Bill voulait se retourner, mais il se força à rester en place.

« Je vais descendre là-bas. » entendit-il dire Sirius Black, avec rigidité, de toute évidence très en colère.

« Non, Sirius. » dit Potter, la voix tremblante. « Tu ne sais pas… »

« Mais… et si… tu sais… »

James Potter avait l'air très ennuyé. « Oh, allez Sirius. Tu es le seul qui croit vraiment cela… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Même les Serpentards… »

« Et tu vas croire ce qu'ils disent ? » contra Potter.

Sirius Black commença à cataloguer chaque chose détestable qu'il pouvait y avoir en Severus Rogue. A peu près tous les autres éléments de la liste étaient 'c'est un sale Serpentard.'

Il semblait à Bill que Remus Lupin avait été très silencieux. Maintenant, réfléchi par le miroir de la garde-robe, Bill pouvait voir qu'il fixait la carte.

« Envoie Weasley. » dit-il doucement.

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius, interrompant sa diatribe anti-Rogue. Il avait atteint le numéro quarante-trois : c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment un sale Serpentard.

« Envoie Weasley. Il fera intrusion. C'est mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. »

« Mais il pourrait… » commença Sirius.

« Boucle-là, Patmol. » dit soudain Remus. « C'est des bêtises et tu le sais. Envoie Weasley. C'est tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Il le cherche de toutes façons. » Il recommença à contempler la carte. Bill était mystifié sur comment une carte pouvait dire où se trouvait Rogue, mais ensuite il vit dans le miroir que Remus avait sorti sa baguette. Il tapa sur la carte et dit « Méfait accompli. »

Bill déglutit. La carte disparut encore. Ils avaient enchanté le parchemin pour qu'il ne révèle ses secrets qu'avec un mot de passe. Un autre mot de passe l'effaçait. Bill ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était un sacré bout de magie, et il était assez certain que ce n'était au programme d'aucune année de Poudlard.

« M… Merci. » bégaya Bill, essayant de marcher vers la porte sans regarder la garde-robe où il savait que Sirius Black allait ranger le parchemin dans sa cachette (sa vraie cachette, pas les boîtes sur le sol, comme il avait voulu le faire croire à Bill). Quand il fut à nouveau sur le pallier, il les entendit boucler à nouveau la porte et reprendre leur conversation.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au donjon, il continua simplement à s'émerveiller de la carte qu'il avait vue, se demandant encore ce qu'étaient les 'points', et comment une carte pouvait aider à localiser une personne. Puis il s'arrêta, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait surprise à la table Griffondor dans la grande salle le printemps précédent.

James Potter avait parlé d'aller rencontrer sa petite amie à la bibliothèque, et il avait dit « Le problème… c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin d'un certain endroit, car j'ai besoin d'un certain produit de Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue. Le problème est que je pense que c'est Remus qui a ce dont j'ai besoin… »

Bill se souvint que Sirius Black avait dit quelque chose sur 'la' donner à Remus ce matin. « Il a parfois le besoin de s'isoler la veille. » avait-il ajouté. « Tu sais. Il peut l'utiliser pour s'assurer que personne ne le suit. » Et Bill s'était demandé comment on pouvait empêcher quelqu'un de vous suivre. A part une cape d'invisibilité, et il ne pensait pas que c'était ce à quoi Black faisait référence. Et là-haut, dans le dortoir, Remus Lupin avait appelé Sirius Patmol…

Cela devait être la carte dont ils parlaient, décida Bill. La carte doit… Elle doit montrer l'emplacement des gens dans le château. Comme il réalisait cela, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Ils pouvaient tout faire, aller partout avec une telle carte, réalisa-t-il.

Étant donné que Sirius Black était de toute évidence « Patmol », les autres noms devaient être les noms de code que ses amis utilisaient. Il se demanda lequel était Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue. Cornedrue ? pensa-t-il. Étrange celui-là. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on utiliserait un nom de code comme Cornedrue ? Queudver n'était pas mieux. Lunard était pas trop mal. Il pensa que c'était probablement Pettigrew. Il semblait tout le temps être dans la lune à cause de Lily Evans.

Il pensait encore à tout cela quand il atteignit le couloir en dehors du donjon de potions, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit quelque chose de très étranger. Une fille criait dans le donjon, et Bill ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle disait :

« Tu me retrouveras sous les chênes près des serres dans quatre jours, ou du moins quand la potion aura perdu son effet. N'en reprends plus ! Ensuite, si tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes et m'embrasser… bien, nous verrons ! Mais ne me touche pas avant que cette foutue potion ne fasse plus effet ! »

Bill fut encore plus choqué quand Lily Evans, entre toutes, sortit en furie dans le couloir, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se pressa contre le mur comme elle passait sans enregistrer sa présence. Elle avait l'air aveuglée par la rage, alors il n'était pas complètement surpris. Ce qui l'intéressait était de savoir à qui elle avait parlé.

Puis il entendit une voix dans le donjon dire « Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. » Bill s'avança vers la porte, voyant le garçon qu'il était venu chercher avec un air rêveur et amoureux peu caractéristique. Quand Severus Rogue leva les yeux et remarqua la présence de Bill, son visage se referma. Bill ne se souvint même pas précisément de leur échange. Il se souvint plus tard qu'il avait inventé quelque chose sur chercher le professeur de potions, qui n'était pas là. Quand Rogue lui dit cela, très sèchement, Bill gravit quatre à quatre les escaliers remontant du donjon, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait à Alex Wood et aux autres. S'il leur disait ce qui venait vraiment d'arriver, ce que Lily Evans avait dit, ils ne le croiraient jamais.

Mais si Severus Rogue était un vampire, Lily Evans, en tout cas, ne semblait certainement pas dérangée.

xxxxx

Notes de l'auteur : dans le chapitre de la pensine de la coupe de feu, Maugrey n'a pas encore son œil magique, et c'est sensé arriver après la chute de Voldemort. Donc, il n'a pas encore son œil magique dans ce chapitre, et personne ne lui a encore donné le surnom de Fol-Œil. Plus tôt dans la coupe de feu, Charlie dit être allé au travail avec son père et avoir rencontré Maugrey. Voici donc ma version de l'histoire. (Bill ne dit pas qu'il l'a rencontré, alors je ne l'ai fait parler qu'à Charlie). Les lecteurs familiers de la fiction HP et le serpent psychique auront reconnu quelques incidents qui sont mentionnés dans cette histoire, bien qu'ils soient ici présentés d'un point de vue différent. J'ai d'abord développé ma conception de la description physique du ministère de la magie pour le chapitre 30 du serpent psychique, où le lecteur la découvre selon la perspective de Harry. La seule autre chose que j'ai à ajouter à ce moment est que je ne considère pas les films comme étant le canon, alors que personne ne me dise que James était attrapeur et non poursuiveur. JKR a dit que c'était un poursuiveur dans un chat en ligne avant la sortie du film NDT : depuis il y a eu le tome 5. Bien que ce soit vrai qu'elle ait approuvé de nombreuses choses du script, je peux simplement penser qu'elle a approuvé que sa position soit changée en attrapeur parce que, franchement, cela n'a pas d'importance. Comme j'ai fait de James un poursuiveur en écrivant le serpent psychique, bien avant la sortie du film, il restera un poursuiveur dans cet univers.


	21. Chap 05 1

Le génération perdue

(1975-1982)

LoraLeE : merci donc pour cette première review, et voici donc la suite tant attendue.

Severia Dousbrune : effectivement, mais il sont encore jeunes...

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous...

Chapitre cinq

Le hurlement du loup

Vendredi 11 décembre 1976

Lily se tortilla inconfortablement sur le lit d'hôpital. Elle allait avoir des escarres à ce rythme. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose sinon rester allongée sur le dos et attendre que les Eupatorium sous les bandages fassent leur œuvre. Elle ne s'était jamais cassé un os de sa vie, et tandis qu'elle était très contente de pouvoir bénéficier de la médecine magique pour elle (quelque chose que sa mère n'avait pas), elle se souvenait encore de la douleur de la rupture de ses os avec une fraîcheur qu'elle craignait ne pas voir disparaître de sitôt.

Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose de plus plaisant que ses jambes cassées. Elle pensa à Severus. Cela fit s'étendre un lent sourire en travers de son visage. Presque comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et il entra, et l'expression que son visage arborait lui coupa le souffle. L'intensité des sentiments qu'elle y voyait était humiliante. Est-ce que je mérite cela ? se demanda-t-elle. Elle essaya de ne pas penser 'Est-ce que j'ai les mêmes sentiments ?' Comment ne les aurait-elle pas ? Comment ne pourrait-elle pas lui rendre ses sentiments quand il les exprimait d'une telle manière, et la traitait comme une reine, et l'adorait au-delà de toute raison ?

Il fut rapidement à son chevet, grâce à ses longues enjambées, et il s'assit, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux d'elle, prenant sa main pâle et mince et la tenant fermement. Elle le regardait aussi. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement doucement.

Il tint sa main encore plus fermement, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. « A ce jour… sous les chênes… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Moi aussi. »

C'était sans doute un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, le jour où l'effet de la potion d'Eutharsos était parti et où il l'avait rencontrée sous les chênes qui conduisaient aux serres…

Les énormes arbres de l'allée avait toutes les nuances de pourpre et d'ocre. Les glands et les feuilles mortes faisaient un tapis sur le chemin entre les arbres. Elle commença à descendre le chemin nerveusement, sentant un frisson parcourir son corps à cause d'une fraîche brise automnale, et de l'absence de soleil dans ce passage, car trop de feuilles étaient encore rattachées aux branches.

Elle avait défié Severus dans le donjon de potions. Alors si tu veux me dire que tu m'aimes et m'embrasser… bien nous verrons ! Le ferait-il ? Que ferait-elle s'il le faisait ? Elle se souvint comment c'était de l'embrasser, de se sentir comme si elle était chérie pour elle-même, et pas simplement comme quelqu'un qui servait à satisfaire une envie physique, quelqu'un qui se trouvait être le corps chaud le plus proche. Réaliser qu'il n'aurait pas proclamé son amour ou qu'il ne l'aurait pas embrassée s'il n'y avait pas eu la potion avait été anéantissant.

Elle vit de l'extrémité du tunnel de feuilles que Severus l'attendait, déchirant des feuilles par jeu comme il patientait. Il était assis sur le sol, appuyé contre le tronc d'un énorme arbre près de la fin du passage, très près des serres. Sa robe noire était jetée sur ses épaules et sa peau était très pâle. Il n'y avait pas un rayon de lumière le touchant. Ne pense pas encore à l'histoire de vampire, se dit-elle comme elle approchait. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle pensa 'Flûte. Trop tard.'

Severus Rogue la regarda s'approcher, son estomac noué. Il était assez certain que l'effet de la potion d'Eutharsos avait disparu. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine avec trop d'insistance pour qu'elle fasse encore effet. En-dessous des branches, il pouvait voir Lily se rapprocher, sa robe gonflée derrière elle. Il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux d'elle. Elle vient vraiment à ma rencontre, pensa-t-il, incrédule. Elle n'a pas été menacée ou forcée…

Une attaque nerveuse le frappa avec force, et il lutta pour se calmer à nouveau avant qu'elle ne soit suffisamment proche pour voir à quel point il tremblait. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à une paire de yards, il commença à se lever, mais avant qu'il ne soit debout, elle avait commencé à s'asseoir, et il retomba maladroitement au sol, se sentant incroyablement stupide et gauche. Elle avait des problèmes pour ajuster sa robe, la regardant avec un froncement des sourcils irrité, pour l'empêcher de tirer dans son dos et de l'étrangler. Il sourit en la regardant. Elle semblait à deux doigts de lancer un sort à sa robe tellement elle paraissait en colère. Puis il essaya de se calmer, au cas où elle pense qu'il se moquait d'elle. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'elle pense. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait était qu'en dépit de son intelligence et de sa beauté, elle était aussi incroyablement humaine. Il se souvenait la tenir dans ses bras, et la manière dont elle avait répondu à son baiser, ouvrant ses lèvres sous les siennes…

Il souhaita avoir osé préparer davantage de potion. Il avait peur qu'elle voit que ses mains tremblaient.

Elle les vit, mais prétendit ne pas les voir. Elle le regarda carrément, et sans préambule, elle dit « Bien, Severus ? »

Il essaya d'imaginer qu'il était sous influence de la potion, et l'effet placebo commença à l'aider. Il baissa ses yeux vers les mains de Lily, posées sur ses cuisses, et il en prit une, enlaçant ses longs doigts dans ceux de son aimée, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. « Lily », commença-t-il, sa voix prise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis essaya de recommencer. « Lily », réussit-il finalement à dire « Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit dans le donjon de potions. »

Elle se renfrogna et secoua la tête « Essaye encore. » Mais elle aimait la sensation de tenir sa main, et elle ne sépara pas ses doigts de ceux de Severus.

Il s'éclaircit encore une fois la gorge. « Lily », dit-il d'une voix plus forte et plus ferme, décidant de se jeter à l'eau. « Je t'aime. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, se reculant rapidement après un contact rapide, attendant le verdict. Son cœur faisait un bruit de tonnerre à ses oreilles.

Lily lui sourit cette fois, baissant les yeux vers leurs mains liées, puis revenant à son visage. « Là, maintenant, était-ce si dur ? Je veux dire, sans potion ? » Severus secoua la tête, un léger sourire apparaissant à ses lèvres. « Mais ce baiser » continua-t-elle « n'était pas vraiment comme celui de l'autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d'une voix plus basse, espérant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Où est donc le Serpentard enragé qui meurt d'envie d'être seul avec les filles innocentes de Griffondor pour en profiter ? se demanda-t-elle, pensant au stéréotype typique des Serpentards. Il peut vraiment être assez gentil quand il n'essaye pas d'être un Serpentard typique…

Elle se sentait très hardie en se penchant vers lui, entrouvrant sa bouche, voyant qu'il était choqué pendant une fraction de seconde. Un instant plus tard, son choc avait laissé place au désir et au plaisir, comme il la prenait dans ses bras et approfondissait son baiser, tenant sa tête vers la sienne, faisant serpenter ses mains dans ses cheveux, caressant son cou de ses longs doigts afin de l'entendre soupirer contre sa bouche, de la sentir frissonner légèrement à cette sensation. Ils rompirent tous deux lentement le baiser en même temps, se reculant en hésitant, les lèvres picotant. Elle aimait la façon dont ses yeux sombres brillaient de bonheur, pensant 'J'ai fait cela.'

Mais ensuite, ses yeux s'assombrirent une fois de plus, de cette façon familière quand elle l'accompagnait à l'aile de l'hôpital. Elle y vit de la douleur, mais contrairement à la douleur physique qu'elle l'avait déjà vu supporter, cela ressemblait davantage à une douleur émotionnelle. Severus la regarda avec sérieux. Il avait hésité à le lui dire, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec elle dès le début, ou ce ne serait pas bien. Elle savait ce que les autres disaient de lui, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais semblé les croire, et qu'elle vienne de l'embrasser profondément, il voulait être certain qu'elle connaisse la vérité. Il voulait être complètement ouvert avec elle et éviter des complications postérieures. Si elle ne voulait pas être avec lui après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, il aurait simplement à l'accepter, pensa-t-il, retenant son souffle. Mais avec de la chance… avec de la chance, cela lui importerait peu et elle ne le quitterait pas…

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que je veux te dire, Lily. Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne sait. Bien, aucun autre élève. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi. » Il essayait d'empêcher sa voix d'être plus aiguë, mais ce n'était pas facile. Il n'en avait jamais parlé de sa vie à quelqu'un extérieur à sa famille. Le directeur et l'infirmière savaient, mais c'étaient ses parents qui leur avaient dit, quand il avait commencé l'école. Avant qu'ils ne soient tués par des aurors trop enthousiastes qui ne seraient jamais amenés devant la justice… Il secoua sa tête, essayant de se concentrer et de jauger si elle allait bien le prendre.

Lily semblait être un peu appréhensive, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle continua à le regarder, dans l'expectative et en silence, mais avec un air de jugement qu'il trouvait dur d'ignorer. Pour être juste, il ne savait pas à quoi devait ressembler quelqu'un que l'on venait d'embrasser puis à qui on disait je veux que tu saches tout de moi. Elle devait forcément avoir une appréhension.

Severus continua. « Je veux que tu saches la vérité, sur pourquoi j'évite la lumière du soleil, de manger de l'ail et cette potion que je dois prendre chez Madame Pomfresh… »

Lily sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge quand elle pensait à l'avoir embrassé. Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, le désignant d'une main tremblante, ayant l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. Sirius avait raison ! Elle le dit maintenant à haute voix : « Sirius avait raison ! » Elle respirait rapidement et avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de fuir.

« Quoi ? » il se renfrogna, complètement confus. Puis ses yeux s'écartillèrent quand il comprit. Mais elle continua à débiter.

« Bien, éviter la lumière du soleil, et l'ail, et aller voir régulièrement Madame Pomfresh pour de la potion… Sirius l'a vu, mais je ne voulais pas le voir ! » Le soir de la blague du gobelet de sang, il avait lancé des invectives à ce sujet dans la salle commune de Griffondor. James avait roulé les yeux et s'était disputé avec lui, énonçant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles cela ne pouvait pas être. « James pensait qu'il était fou, mais… tu es un vampire ! Oh mon dieu, je t'ai laissé m'embrasser… » elle toucha ses lèvres, puis retira abruptement sa main, comme si sa bouche avait été souillée.

Il en resta bouche bée. Elle croyait vraiment toutes ces sottises. « Est-ce ce que… » Il sembla à la fois triste et en colère. « Non Lily. Je ne suis pas un vampire assoiffé de sang. Pardon pour le pléonasme. J'ai la porphyrie. »

« La porphyrie ? » Elle était perplexe.

« C'est une maladie du foie. Je prends de la potion de Porphyrie pour cela, principalement faite à base d'asplénium, avec des amarantes aussi. Il y aussi une pommade locale que je peux mettre pour accroître le temps que je peux passer au soleil. La porphyrie est un peu comme l'hépatite, mais c'est héréditaire. On ne la trouve habituellement pas dans les lignées de sorciers, mais j'ai un arrière-arrière grand-père ou quelque chose comme cela qui était moldu et qui l'avait. » Il lui expliqua ensuite sa photophobie, ou sensibilité à la lumière, et sa sensibilité aux bulbes d'allium et à tous les autres bulbes de ce type, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait éviter les oignons et l'ail. Elle avança correctement que comme c'était une maladie du foie, elle devait sans doute affecter son sang.

« Oui. Ainsi, à une époque, on pensait que les gens qui avaient la porphyrie avaient besoin du sang des autres personnes. D'où toute l'idée que les personnes qui en souffraient étaient des vampires. »

Elle était à nouveau confuse. « Mais… Il y a de vrais vampires, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui, et ils ne peuvent pas sortir au soleil non plus. Et j'ai un reflet… pas que je m'en soucie beaucoup… » Elle sourit à sa modestie. Elle aimait bien son apparence. « Mais ils boivent vraiment du sang. Pas les personnes qui ont la porphyrie, bien qu'on pensait qu'elles le faisaient… que nous le faisions… depuis des siècles. Et les vampires sont repoussés seulement par l'ail. J'ai des réactions négatives à tout ce qui est lié à l'allium… » Il expliqua qu'il avait de mauvaises réactions en particulier à l'ail éléphant et aux échalotes, et que le soleil le faisait jaunir et lui donnait des cloques, comme il ne pouvait pas traiter les nutriments, comme la plupart des personnes à la peau claire. « C'est une maladie chronique et incurable, autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Elle peut être traitée, contenue, mais il n'y a pas de guérison, et si j'ai des enfants, il y a bien des chances qu'ils en héritent. »

Lily le regarda en silence, le plaignant. Severus vit cela et essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger par sa colère. En gardant sa voix très calme, il dit « Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Lily. Ne me plains pas. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te l'ai dit. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir. » Il souhaitait qu'elle arrête de le regarder ainsi, avec cette expression triste et apitoyée…

« Oh, Severus. » dit-elle finalement, passant son bras dans le sien, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui sourit. Pas un large sourire, mais un petit sourire hésitant, au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas complètement convaincu qu'elle ne se sentait encore pas désolée pour lui. Mais ensuite, elle leva la tête et effleura encore ses lèvres avec les siennes, et il les écarta, promenant en hésitant sa langue contre ses dents, oubliant tout le reste comme il rapprochait son visage de celui de Lily pour un autre baiser. Ce baiser ne fut pas aussi profond que le précédent, mais il avait un élément d'honnêteté qui manquait à celui d'avant. Elle savait. Elle savait tout de lui, et elle n'avait pas tourné le dos et fuit. Puis Lily se blottit contre lui, sa tête contre son torse, tandis qu'il sentait son poids chaud contre lui, et caressait ses cheveux, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir autant de chance…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » lui demanda-t-il, souriant un peu lui-même comme il lui tenait la main, et s'émerveillait de la belle juxtaposition de ses cheveux roux sombres sur le lin d'un blanc éclatant de l'hôpital. Elle pressa sa main, et ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

« Je pensais à combien j'aimerais t'embrasser maintenant. » dit-elle franchement. Il se raidit, comme il le faisait habituellement quand elle disait quelque chose de similaire. Elle avait découvert qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ces choses là. Cependant… Elle essayait de faire progresser leur relation physique plus lentement que cela n'avait été entre elle et Remus, et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à présent était simplement de flirter. Même les caresses étaient restées à un niveau minimum. Elle redoutait qu'il ne découvre comment elle s'était cassée la jambe…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit encore, et James et Bonnie entrèrent. Severus retira brusquement sa main de celle de Lily et se leva maladroitement, renversant sa chaise, puis tâtonnant pour la redresser.

« Hum, alors, voilà les chapitres que tu devras avoir lu en potions. J'ai promis au maître des potions que je te le dirai, c'est chose faite. » lui dit-il, le ton professionnel et précis de sa voix seulement entaché par un bref tremblement.

Il se tourna et rentra pratiquement dans James Potter et Bonita Manetti. Il ne les salua pas du tout. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être de simples meubles qu'il essayait d'éviter. A la fois James et Bonnie lui firent la tête comme il claqua la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui. Quand ils se retournèrent vers Lily, elle se força à sourire, souhaitant avoir pu rester un peu plus longtemps avec Severus. D'un autre côté, c'était aussi nerveusement épuisant d'être avec lui, comme ils étaient dans une phase initiale et malaisée de leur relation, et ne disaient pas aux gens qu'ils se voyaient. Cela avait été son idée. Il avait peur que les amis de Griffondor de Lily ne lui posent des problèmes. Elle avait insisté en disant qu'elle n'avait pas honte de lui, mais il n'avait pas cédé. Elle avait rapidement découvert que Severus pouvait être très têtu. La visite de Bonnie et James, ses amis, serait un peu plus relaxante tout compte fait.

Ils la faisaient bientôt rire avec ce qui s'était passé en herbologie et avec d'autres choses. James ne parla pas vraiment beaucoup, mais laissa les filles bavarder. Il se retrouva à jeter des regards furtifs entre les deux filles.

James savait comment Lily s'était cassé la jambe.

Cette pensée lui assécha la bouche. La voir maintenant, allongée dans le lit, portant une tunique d'hôpital… Il essaya de se concentrer sur Bonnie à la place, la jolie Bonnie, avec son grand sourire et ses yeux étincelants, son petit nez parfait et son visage en forme de cœur, qui avait d'attendrissantes fossettes quand elle souriait… Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses yeux revenaient toujours sur Lily…

Il savait qu'elle couchait avec Remus. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient pas un couple connu du public, pourquoi cela semblait simplement être… sexuel. Et maintenant… maintenant s'intéressait-elle à Rogue ? Sirius insistait que c'était cela. James n'en était pas si sûr. S'ils étaient vraiment un couple, ils se comportaient très étrangement ensemble. Mais depuis qu'il avait découvert pour Lily et Remus, il avait beaucoup de mal a penser à elle de la même façon, d'une façon fraternelle. Il se souvint à quel point elle s'était abandonnée à la passion quand il les avait trouvé tous les deux dans la salle commune l'année précédente. Elle ressemblait à une toute autre personne. Une personne qui se faufilait dans ses rêves bien trop souvent ces jours-ci, au lieu de celle à qui ils étaient voués, sa petite amie, Bonnie…

« Tu ne penses pas, James ? » Bonnie le regardait, attendant quelque chose.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il. « Oh, heu, bien sûr. Comme tu dis Bonnie. »

Les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard, leurs yeux pétillant, avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que t'as dit Bonnie, n'est-ce pas, James ? » dit Lily, presque à bout de souffle.

Il rougit et secoua la tête. « Désolé. Je suis épuisé. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge complet. C'était juste bien en avance. La pleine lune allait se lever au coucher du soleil, et lui et les autres allaient accompagner Remus. Demain matin, il serait complètement épuisé. « Je pense que je vais aller faire une sieste avant de dîner. Je… J'espère que tu m'excuseras Lily. Je voulais vraiment te rendre visite… »

Elle sourit avec indulgence. Il était tellement énervé. C'était assez attachant, vraiment, selon Lily. James n'avait jamais vraiment perdu l'air d'un garçon de onze ans perdu, malgré le fait qu'il exerce parfois une autorité surprenante, maintenant que c'était sa deuxième année en tant que préfet. Quand on le surprenait dans la lune, il virait à l'écarlate. Lily suspectait qu'il pensait à Bonnie. Ils font un tellement beau couple, pensait-elle. Puis elle soupira intérieurement. Personne ne pensera jamais cela de Severus et moi.

Bonnie prit la main de James comme il se levait. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je tiendrai compagnie à Lily. Va te reposer. » lui dit-elle, comme il se penchait pour lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Il pensa un instant l'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas être si démonstrative devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il quitta l'infirmerie et se tint dans le couloir, s'appuyant lourdement contre la porte, entendant le murmure des filles reprendre. Bonnie est ma petite amie, se redit-il. Sirius a déjà essayé de sortir avec elle avec pertes et fracas, Peter fond toujours devant elle, et elle couche en fait avec Remus. N'aie pas d'idées stupides sur une fille qui te considère comme son frère.

Il traversa à grands pas les couloirs, essayant de sortir de sa tête Lily, mais c'était difficile comme il allait bientôt se promener dans la Forêt Interdite avec son amant. James se renfrogna, essayant de cerner quels étaient ses sentiments pour Remus. Au plus profond de lui, il l'enviait un peu, mais il ne lui regrettait pas un peu de bonheur. Il souhaitait simplement… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il souhaitait que lui et Bonnie n'aient finalement pas couché ensemble pour Halloween, voilà quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il souhaitait. Cela avait été un désastre total. La maladresse personnifiée. Il n'avait même pas fini et avait menti à ce sujet, et quand il avait essayé d'en faire plus pour elle (elle semblait incroyablement déçue, mais le niait), elle avait été horrifiée et lui avait demandé 'Que diable fais-tu' et s'était écartée de ses mains et de sa bouche. Quand il avait essayé de lui dire (maladroitement, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et en avait seulement entendu parler), elle avait été atterrée, et il avait su qu'il ne la verrait pas aux prises avec la passion cette nuit-là.

Ils avaient essayé d'avoir une relation sexuelle quelques semaines plus tard, avec un peu plus de succès (du côté de James), mais elle ne le laissa encore pas l'aider à arriver à la satisfaire. Elle insistait en disant que c'était bien, qu'elle allait bien, et elle avait dit quelque chose de vague comme quoi c'était tout pour lui de toutes façons. Il haïssait se sentir ainsi, comme si c'était une obligation de sa part, quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé de faire parce qu'elle pensait qu'il l'attendait. Il espérait ne jamais lui avoir donné cette impression. Peut-être que d'autres filles l'avaient fait. Au final, aucune des fois n'avaient été satisfaisante d'un point de vue sentiment. Après chaque rencontre, ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et s'étaient chuchotés des douceurs l'un à l'autre, mais tout cela semblait creux d'une manière ou d'une autre. La deuxième fois en particulier, se sentant satisfait et sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que Lily ne serait pas comme cela, Lily avait une passion et un feu en elle qui…

Il se secoua en marchant. Il le faisait encore. Remus et Lily. Ne pense pas à Remus et Lily. Oh, crotte, je pense à Remus et Lily. Cela n'aidait bien sûr pas que Sirius revienne fréquemment à la tour Griffondor au milieu de la nuit après une liaison romantique, voulant régaler les autres garçons avec tous les détails de sa dernière conquête. On ne pouvait pas dire de Sirius qu'il avait une petite amie, au sens propre du terme, mais il ne manquait certainement pas de filles faisant la queue pour ce titre. James lui avait laissé penser que sa relation avec Bonnie était plus loin avant même qu'ils aient couché ensemble pour la première fois (ou tenté de coucher ensemble), afin que Sirius arrête de le taquiner sans pitié. Il ne s'était alors pas senti prêt. Un gars peut s'autoriser à appréhender ces choses lentement s'il veut, avait-il pensé. Maintenant, il souhaitait avoir été encore plus lent.

Dans l'infirmerie, Bonnie dit au revoir à Lily et partit. Quand l'autre fille fut partie, Lily laissa son visage se reposer. Cela faisait presque mal de sourire autant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe, sous les draps. Elle souhaitait ne pas avoir cédé et être descendue dans la salle commune la nuit précédente… Mais elle ne l'avait pas rencontré la semaine après avoir embrassé Severus sous les chênes, ni le mois d'après non plus, se sentant très mal pour lui quand elle voyait les signes extérieurs de sa souffrance. La première fois, il lui avait demandé le lendemain si elle allait bien, et elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'était sentie exceptionnellement fatiguée la veille. Il avait acquiescé et n'en avait pas reparlé. Le mois suivant, deux jours après, il lui avait demandé si elle était en colère après lui. Elle avait démenti, et n'avait pas mentionné la façon dont elle lui fournissait son aide 'amicale'. Il ne l'avait pas mentionné non plus.

Et puis la veille, pendant toute la journée, son visage avait été gris et avait dégouliné de sueur, ses yeux étaient écartillés et peinés, avec cette lueur rouge dedans, et elle avait commencé à se sentir incroyablement coupable. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le soulager, mais elle l'aimait encore, et être avec lui quand elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comment elle se sentait était très douloureux. Elle savait qu'il lui donnerait autant de plaisir physique qu'elle lui en donnerait, mais elle voulait accompagner cela d'une déclaration de ses sentiments. Elle avait peur que s'ils continuent de cette façon, elle ne puisse plus tenir et crache finalement le morceau, ce qui serait incroyablement maladroit comme il ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments. Et pourtant… Elle souffrait positivement de ne pas pouvoir lui dire. Et elle se sentait aussi coupable d'avoir rencontré Severus, de l'avoir embrassé quand elle n'était pas complètement certaine que ses sentiments pour lui étaient aussi forts qu'ils l'étaient pour Remus. Elle avait des sentiments pour Severus, mais…


	22. Chap 05 2

Suite.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une fois de plus et elle leva les yeux, surprise. C'était Remus. Son visage était couleur cendre. Il s'avança vers elle avec nervosité. Elle rougit profondément, de le voir juste après avoir pensé à lui, mais il interpréta cela comme de la colère. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, il était probablement la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle n'avait pas spécialement une expression accueillante sur le visage selon lui. Quand il se tint à côté de son lit, il tordait nerveusement sa robe entre ses doigts.

« Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu aimerais voir maintenant, Lily. » dit-il, sa voix tremblant. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes.

Non, pensa-t-il. Malheureusement, c'est seulement partiellement vrai…

« Ne soit pas idiot, Remus. » répondit-elle, sa voix tremblant aussi. « Tu ne voulais pas me faire mal. »

« Mais je t'ai cassé la jambe ! »

« Chut ! » dit-elle rapidement, le faisant taire en regardant vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, au cas où elle l'entendrait. « J'ai dit à Madame Pomfresh que je suis tombé dans les escaliers, tu te souviens ? »

« Mais… Mais… » dit Remus, s'effondrant dans une chaise à son chevet, et puis se pliant en deux, son visage enfouis dans les draps et les couvertures sur son lit. Elle toucha sa tête en hésitant, puis passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, pour l'apaiser, son cœur se renversant.

« Allez, Remus, » chuchota-t-elle comme les épaules de ce dernier se voûtaient et qu'il pleurait en silence. « Ca va aller, vraiment. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se demanda si le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré depuis septembre n'avait pas signifié qu'il y avait eu une sorte de retenue dans sa passion qui avait explosée quand elle était arrivée dans la salle commune la veille. Il avait été sur le point de mettre la cape d'invisibilité et de partir, mais debout près du trou du portrait, tenant encore l'étoffe argentée, au moment où il l'avait vue entrer, ses yeux s'étaient dilatés, et elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il était un chasseur et qu'elle était une proie. Pourtant, c'était un sentiment délicieux. Elle avait presque oublié comment c'était d'être avec Remus. Elle avait essayé de se dire qu'elle passait à autre chose, avec Severus, que Remus n'avait jamais vu en elle autre chose qu'une amie utile. Elle savait qu'elle devait le laisser, qu'elle devait arrêter de penser qu'il allait proclamer son amour et que coucher avec lui n'allait très certainement pas aider. A dessein, elle ne l'avait pas rencontré quand elle avait vu ses symptômes se déclarer les deux mois précédents se rappela-t-elle. Elle s'était promis qu'elle n'allait pas se raccrocher à lui encore, pas s'il ne l'aimait pas…

Tout cela vola en éclat au moment où il traversa la pièce et la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit immédiatement, le tirant vers elle, et ils ne se souvinrent même pas de se couvrir avec la cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement nus. Aucune de leurs autres rencontres n'avait été aussi fervente, pas même quand il l'avait mordue. Puis, près de la fin, quand il était très proche, il avait tiré ses jambes autour de sa taille plus complètement, mais la manière dont il avait tiré sa jambe gauche l'avait faite crier, et puis, il avait réalisé, dans sa stupeur remplie d'envie, qu'il y avait eu une détonation comme un coup de feu, et que sa jambe ne se comportait plus comme elle aurait du. Ses yeux étaient noirs de douleur et elle se mordait la lèvre, gémissant dans sa gorge non par passion mais par agonie.

« Je crois » avait-elle finalement chuchoté avec une voix grinçante, les larmes coulant dans ses cheveux, « que… que ma jambe est… est cassée… »

Il s'était séparé d'elle, son estomac noué, son cerveau criant 'Non ! Je lui encore fait mal !' Il la fixa pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de passer à l'action. Il sortit sa baguette de la pile de vêtements et la passa au-dessus de sa jambe, disant en tremblant « Ferula ». Une attelle et des bandages entouraient maintenant sa jambe afin qu'elle ne se balade pas n'importe où. Elle avait encore besoin d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh cependant, pensa-t-il. Idiot ! Tellement stupide ! se reprocha-t-il en silence.

Il remit son caleçon et aida Lily à passer sa robe de nuit par-dessus la tête afin qu'elle soit couverte. Ils n'étaient plus sous la cape. Remus tendit la main pour la prendre quand il attendit un bruit de pas venant de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons, mais c'était trop tard. James entrait dans la pièce, sa baguette sortie, ses cheveux dans tous les sens et ses lunettes ne tenant qu'à une oreille. Il n'avait pas attaché sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama trop court et il était très pâle. Quand il les vit, Lily devint écarlate, souhaitant pouvoir voler jusque dans le dortoir des filles, comme l'autre fois où James les avait trouvé ensemble. Il s'avança vers eux, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je… J'ai entendu un bruit… »

Il regarda tour à tour Remus et Lily, les preuves de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire assez évidentes. Remus portait encore seulement son caleçon, et Lily n'avait que sa robe de nuit. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'enfiler sa culotte par-dessus l'attelle. Elle était sur le sol, à côté de sa robe de chambre, qu'elle souhaitait aussi avoir sur les épaules comme sa chemise de nuit était assez fine et que James semblait la regarder intensément, faisant persister son rougissement.

« Lily… Lily s'est cassé la jambe. » dit Remus, enfilant maladroitement son pantalon, comme si la jambe s'était cassée spontanément et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'activité sexuelle dans laquelle ils étaient de toute évidence engagés.

Les yeux de James s'écartillèrent. « Quoi ? » chuchota-t-il. Il se mit immédiatement à genoux à côté d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir reconnaissante pour son souci ou incroyablement embarrassée qu'il sache ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Cela n'aidait pas que la culotte soit juste à côté de son genou.

Il l'assit et l'aida doucement à mettre ses bras dans les manches de sa robe de chambre, la faisant soigneusement rouler d'un côté, puis de l'autre afin de la mettre autour d'elle et de serrer la ceinture. Il remarqua alors la culotte, sa bouche bougea sans émettre un son, ne sachant pas quoi faire de cela. Elle grimaça et la prit, la fourrant à la hâte dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, son visage brûlant. Il posa sa main sur son front. Elle lui sembla glacée contre sa peau.

« Tu es bouillante. » dit-il. « Allonge-toi pendant que je parle à Remus de la meilleure manière de t'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, ses yeux encore tout grands ouverts. Elle se sentit bizarrement abandonnée quand il quitta son côté pour aller parler à Remus, qui faisait les cent pas à dix pieds de là, se tordant les mains, l'air terriblement mal.

« Achève de t'habiller. » lui dit James d'un ton incisif, utilisant ce que Remus considérait être sa voix de préfet. Son ami enfila rapidement le reste de ses habits. « D'accord. Nous devons l'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital. » dit-il passant en mode murmure afin que Lily ne le trouve pas impoli de parler d'elle à la troisième personne. « Tu penses que tu peux la porter seule ? » James savait que Remus était incroyablement fort à cause de sa lycanthropie, mais il tremblait et transpirait, avait un teint jaunâtre et la lueur rouge dans ses yeux était constante au lieu d'apparaître comme un éclair occasionnel. Remus secoua vigoureusement sa tête. James acquiesça. « Je pourrais le faire, si tu veux. Si je l'assomme, il y a un sort que je peux utiliser pour transporter une personne inconsciente… sauf que je n'aimerais pas lui faire subir cela si nous pouvons procéder autrement. Elle a déjà subi un sacré choc. L'assommer ne serait pas la meilleure idée. Si elle finit par s'évanouir de douleur, je pourrai utiliser le sort… »

« Je… Je ne peux pas la porter seul. » dit Remus d'une voix croassante. James devait forcer pour l'entendre. « Pas… pas comme je suis maintenant. Pas assez de contrôle. En plus c'est la veille de la pleine lune… Mais je pourrai le faire avec toi. » James acquiesçait déjà, comprenant.

« D'accord. Nous pourrons faire une espèce de chaise pour elle, avec nos bras, et y aller ainsi. » dit-il doucement, essayant de garder l'esprit clair, d'être le maillon fort. « Et nous devons aussi mettre au point notre histoire, avant de partir, à la fois pour Pomfresh et pour le cas où nous trouverions Rusard ou un professeur. »

« Que… Que veux-tu dire ? » Remus semblait avoir des problèmes pour parler maintenant, et James espérait qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir. Ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et Remus semblait le renifler, respirer son essence. James se recula de quelques pouces et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je veux dire… les professeurs savent que tu es un loup-garou, mais ils ne doivent pas savoir que tu as quoique ce soit à voir avec la blessure. Ce ne serait pas bien pour toi. Même si tu n'as mordu personne… Compris ? Nous dirons… Nous dirons que Lily a entendu quelqu'un dans la salle commune, qu'elle était dans un demi-sommeil et qu'elle a trébuché en descendant. Elle s'est cassé la jambe en tombant dans l'escalier. Compris ? Nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun de nous ne parle de 'loup-garou' ».

« Chut ! » dit soudain Remus, même si la voix de James n'était qu'un murmure, pour éviter de déranger Lily, qui était encore allongée sur le sol, attendant. James lui fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu… ? Oh non. Sûrement qu'elle… Oh mon Dieu, Remus, ne me dis pas… » Mais il vit l'expression dans les yeux de son ami et sut immédiatement. « Elle ne sait pas ? » siffla-t-il. Il eut soudain envie de frapper Remus, mais il se retint, car il savait que son ami s'en voulait déjà d'avoir cassé la jambe de Lily.

« Hé Aho ? » La voix épuisée de Lily flotta jusqu'à eux depuis le coin où elle attendait. « Allons-nous bientôt y aller ? »

James, foudroyant Remus du regard, retourna avec lui jusqu'à Lily et ils glissèrent leurs bras sous les siens, bloquant leurs mains ensemble, puis la soulevant en même temps tandis que son poids chaud mettait à l'épreuve leur lien.. James se retrouva avec son visage dans ses cheveux comme ils marchaient vers le trou du portrait, et il pouvait très clairement voir les tâches de rousseur en travers de son nez. Elle tourna soudain sa tête et essaya de l'embrasser sur la joue, mais rata et arriva très proche du coin gauche de sa bouche.

« Merci James. » dit-elle simplement. Il rougit et se hâta de la faire sortir dans le couloir pour l'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital. Cela sembla prendre une éternité. Ils discutèrent de l'histoire de la chute dans les escaliers en route, doucement, au cas où Rusard ou quelqu'un d'autre les entendrait. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent personne sur leur route et Lily fut bientôt couvée par Madame Pomfresh, qui loua l'attelle de Remus et commença à s'affairer, préparant à Lily un pansement et des bandages. Les deux garçons restèrent pendant qu'elle travaillait, et puis Madame Pomfresh jeta un œil à leurs visages épuisés, aux cernes sous leurs yeux, et elle leur offrit les lits vides de l'infirmerie, afin qu'ils n'aient pas tout le chemin à refaire jusqu'à la tour Griffondor pour dormir.

James grimpa avec gratitude dans un lit près de celui de Lily, mais Remus s'écarta nerveusement d'eux « Non, » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse. « je…Je ne peux pas le supporter. » Et il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie pendant que les trois restant échangeaient des regards déconcertés. Lily pensa que sa culpabilité le submergeait, et plus tard, comme ils parlaient ensemble avant de s'endormir, James en dit autant.

Elle releva le visage de Remus vers le sien. « Je vais bien Remus. S'il-te-plaît, arrête cela. Simplement… reste à mon côté un moment. Parle-moi. Nous ne parlons plus assez. Je… Je préfèrerais ne pas penser à la nuit dernière. Distrait-moi. Parle-moi d'autres choses. »

Ce qu'elle voulait le plus était l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait, et lui dire la même chose, mais à la place, elle écouta ses paroles hésitantes, lui soufflant quelques mots à l'occasion, et finalement, ils avaient à nouveau une conversation normale d'un type qui lui manquait. Elle regardait son visage comme il parlait, la mèche grise rebondissant au-dessus de son front, cette fossette qu'il avait seulement sur la joue gauche quand il souriait ou riait…

Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il commençait à faire sombre. Maintenant que le solstice approchait, il y avait très peu de jour entre le lever et le coucher du soleil. Le soleil se couchait lorsque les cours étaient à peine terminés pour la journée, et avant le repas du soir. Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew se tenaient là, haletant comme s'ils venaient de courir.

« Te voilà ! » cria Sirius, traversant la pièce à grands pas, tandis que Peter marchait derrière lui. « Tu as manqué le cours ! » Remus se tourna, surpris, puis regarda par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, ses yeux s'écartillant.

« Malédiction. » souffla Remus quand il vit à quel point le soleil était bas dans le ciel. Lily se renfrogna.

« Oui, cela va être une sacrée malédiction si tu ne viens pas avec nous immédiatement. » dit Sirius d'un ton menaçant. Lily croisa ses bras.

« Sirius Black ! Comment oses-tu lui parler ainsi ! Nous discutions ! Tu es très impoli ! » Elle le foudroya du regard.

Les lèvres de Sirius se transformèrent en un trait. « Il vaut mieux que je sois impoli plutôt que tu te… »

« Donc ! » cria soudain Peter, passant devant Sirius et s'avançant pour tirer le bras de Remus. « Nous viendrons te rendre visite demain matin, Lily. Nous sommes vraiment désolés de ne pas être venus aujourd'hui. N'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

Remus se laissa tirer loin du lit par Peter Pettigrew, entre tous. Lily les regarda, perplexe. « Mais… Que diable… ? » commença-t-elle.

« Le dîner ! » dit soudain Peter, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Remus ne doit pas être en retard pour dîner ! Nous devons filer ! Il se fait tard ! » Il foudroya Remus du regard à dessein. « Très, très, très tard ! »

Remus acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oui, Lily. En effet. Je.. Je dois partir. Merci d'être venu me chercher les amis. » dit-il d'un voix qui était devenue étrangement gutturale. Lily fronçait encore les sourcils.

« Remus n'a pas dit qu'il avait faim. Et ce n'est pas encore l'heure du dîner. Vous pourriez le laisser rester un peu plus… »

Sirius commença à dire « Oh, tu ne voudrais pas le voir une fois qu'il réalise à quel point il a faim… »

Peter frappa Sirius dans les côtes avec le dos de sa main, faisant un son assez fort de telle sorte que Lily savait que cela était douloureux. Elle était complètement choquée : Peter qui frappe Sirius ? Et pourtant… Sirius ne répliqua pas, mais sembla penser qu'il avait été justement châtié. La tête de Lily lui tournait. Les garçons se comportaient vraiment très étrangement. Comme ils se précipitaient vers la porte de l'infirmerie, elle s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant tous les trois crier « Aaaah ! » de surprise, et rentrant dans le nouvel arrivé.

Severus Rogue se tenait dans le passage. Il tenait un plateau repas… mais pas pour très longtemps. Les trois Griffondors le bousculèrent et quelques instants plus tard, le plateau volait dans les airs et la nourriture, les couverts et le reste apprenaient à voler. La plupart de la nourriture (celle qui ne partit pas directement par terre) atterrit finalement sur Rogue.

Lily n'avait jamais entendu jurer comme ce qui sortit de la bouche de Severus. Il appela les Griffondors de tous les noms mauvais et profanes auxquels il pouvait penser. Il maudit leurs arrière-arrière-arrière petits-enfants et insulta leurs ancêtres sur cinq génération en arrière. Ils étaient, selon lui, pire que tous les moldus et les cracmols mis ensemble. Il mit en question l'existence ou l'efficacité de leurs cerveaux, de leurs pénis et de leurs testicules (pas dans cet ordre). Il suggéra que la plupart de ce qu'il avait porté sur le plateau irait parfaitement bien dans leurs divers orifices corporels (un en particulier), et que ces choses y prendraient en fait bientôt résidence.

Sirius, Peter et Remus n'en entendirent rien.

Au moment où ils s'étaient cognés avec Severus Rogue, ils déboulaient de l'infirmerie, et Lily pouvait entendre leurs bruits de pas disparaître dans le couloir. Severus continua à râler, furieux, agitant son poing après eux. Respirant lourdement, la colère bouillant encore en lui, il croisa le regard de Lily, la trouvant en train de le regarder avec de grands yeux.

« Heu. » dit-il, incertain, douloureusement conscient de la maladresse d'avoir perdu son calme à un tel point devant la fille dont il était amoureux, et dont il doutait quotidiennement qu'il méritait l'affection. Sûrement qu'elle allait le considérer comme un monstre maintenant, pour avoir traité ses amis d'une telle manière. Cependant, il vit après sa panique initiale que ses yeux brillaient en fait d'amusement et qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre sa baguette. L'agitant vers le désordre, elle dit calmement « Ordo ex chaos. » et avant qu'il réalise ce qui arrivait, le plateau avait à nouveau bondit dans ses mains et la nourriture et les couverts, y compris une carafe de jus de citrouille, avaient retrouvé leur place originelle. Il leva les yeux vers elle, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire : était-ce si étonnant qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ? Elle pouvait rester assise là et l'écouter condamner ses amis (et couvert de jus de citrouille et de purée, rien de moins, ce qui n'était pas très digne), et pourtant lui sourire, et puis lancer un simple sort (le sort parfait) pour rectifier la situation.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à son lit, maintenant effrayé de faire quelque chose de stupide comme se prendre dans ses propres pieds et tout renverser encore. « Je pensais que tu aimerais dîner en avance, Lily. J'ai demandé au professeur MacGonagall la permission de te prendre un peu de nourriture des cuisines avant que le reste de l'école ne descende pour le repas. Elle… Elle a semblé trouver cela étrange, mais elle m'a pris aux cuisines en personne. Peut-être pensait-elle que j'allais commettre quelque méfait, comme ajouter une potion à la table des Griffondors ou quelque chose comme cela. » Il essaya de ne pas sourire, mais c'était très dur. Il se calma et continua. « Alors, voilà. Et… Et je peux rester te tenir compagnie si tu veux. Il y en a assez pour nous deux. Je... J'ai vu ce que tu aimes manger, alors j'ai pensais que tu prendrais un peu de tourte à la viande. C'est ce que je t'ai amené. » Puis il réalisa que cela ressemblait beaucoup à de l'espionnage. Maintenant, elle va m'ordonner de disparaître de sa vue, pensa-t-il sombrement, souhaitant avoir plutôt dit que la professeur MacGonagall lui avait suggéré la tourte. Mais elle redressa son assise dans le lit et lui sourit.

« C'est adorable Severus. J'adore la tourte à la viande de Poudlard. C'est si attentionné de ta part. Assied-toi. » Il relâcha son souffle, le soulagement se répandant en lui, comme il déposait le plateau sur le lit et s'asseyait dans la chaise libérée par Remus Lupin. « J'haïssais la tourte à la viande avant Poudlard. Celle de maman était une horreur, mais papa, ma sœur et moi n'osions jamais lui dire que nous ne l'aimions pas… » Ses yeux s'attristèrent alors, et il se souvint de la situation de sa mère. Il acquiesça.

« Je vois. J'ai eu une dispute avec papa la veille que lui et maman soient tués, et je souhaite encore que nous ayons pu… » puis il s'arrêta. Oh, pourrions-nous essayer d'avoir un peu plus de tact Severus ? se gronda-t-il, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. « Oh, je suis désolé Lily. Je ne voulais pas dire que ta mère… »

Elle renifla et s'essuya rapidement les yeux. « Non, c'est bon Severus. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. C'est… C'est pour cela que nous ne disons jamais rien, tu sais. Nous ne savons jamais quand nous… nous serons forcés de lui dire au revoir. Mais au moins… au moins nous savons que c'est un danger. » dit-elle doucement, repoussant impatiemment ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, essayant clairement de maîtriser à nouveau ses émotions. « Tu n'as eu aucun avertissement. Pas plus que James. C'est si soudain… C'est tout simplement injuste. » Elle mit sa main sur celle de Severus et la serra. Il retourna sa paume vers le haut et lui rendit cette pression.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne mangeons-nous pas, Lily ? » demanda-t-il doucement, essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé quand il était entré dans l'infirmerie. Elle acquiesça et bientôt, ils ne pouvaient plus parler car ils avaient la bouche pleine. A la longue, cependant, Lily avala une bouchée de purée et dit « Tu t'es plutôt lâché ici, tu sais. Pas que je te blâme. Et moi qui pensais que j'avais du tempérament. »

Severus était surpris. Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. « Bien… c'est un autre symptôme de la porphyrie. Cela… Cela me rend parfois assez hargneux. Je me demande parfois à quel point ma personnalité serait différente si je n'avais pas cette maudite maladie. »

Elle sourit. Tenant son verre, prête à prendre une gorgée, elle dit joyeusement. « Tu ne serais certainement pas le Severus Rogue que nous connaissons et aimons tous ! » Juste après cela, elle porta son verre aux lèvres, mais elle faillit cracher son jus de citrouille quand elle vit l'expression sur le visage de Severus. J'ai dit aimer. Elle réussit à avaler le liquide sans s'étouffer, mais de justesse. Je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais, pensa-t-elle. Mais c'est passé près. Elle n'était pas encore vraiment certaine de ses sentiments pour lui, et ne lui avait pas rendu sa déclaration d'amour. Soit il ne l'avait pas remarqué, pensant que ses actions parlaient plus fort que ses mots (deux mois de flirt furtif et occasionnel devaient compter pour quelque chose), ou il lui donnait du temps pour arriver à dire les mêmes mots que lui.

« Heu » dit-elle en hésitant, essayant de se sortir de là. Severus avait l'air de pouvoir être mis KO par un plume. « Je ne pense certainement pas que Sirius te reconnaîtrait. Ou même les autres garçons de Griffondor. Tu ne voudrais pas leur faire un choc, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle espérait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire que son sourire était forcé maintenant.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent comme il se tourna pour jeter un œil vers la porte, et son expression ne changea pas quand il se tourna vers Lily. « Pourquoi partaient-il d'ici à toute allure ? » demanda-t-il, bien que cela ressemble plus à une question rhétorique.

Même s'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, Lily répliqua « Le dîner, ont-ils dit, même si ce n'est pas avant une paire d'heures. Sirius et Peter semblaient très soucieux que Remus ait faim. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre un instant de plus pour le tirer d'ici. »

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire cela. Maintenant, il était évident que Remus lui avait rendu visite seul et que Sirius et Peter étaient arrivés soudainement juste pour le récupérer de l'infirmerie. Mais étrangement, Severus ne sembla pas remarquer ce petit détail. Il regarda dans le vide, ses yeux encore étroits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont vraiment faire, selon toi ? » dit-il d'une voix méditative, à nouveau comme s'il n'attendait aucune réponse.

Lily soupira. « J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Parfois… » Ses yeux allèrent vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. « Parfois, » chuchota-t-elle, « ils passent toute la nuit en dehors du dortoir. James aussi. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils vont faire cette nuit. Mais… mais je ne veux pas leur créer de problèmes. Tu ne rapporteras pas cela, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et haussa ses sourcils.

Il la regarda, incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

« Bien sûr que non, Lily. Bien sûr que non. »

xxxxx


	23. Chap 05 3

Falyla : merci pour ta review. Ca fait plaisir. Y' apas grand monde sur cette fic.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous quand même

xxxxx

La salle commune de Griffondor était un endroit très animé juste après la dernière classe de la journée. Les élèves étaient fatigués de la corvée du travail scolaire, et accueillaient leur répit sous la forme de parties de bataille explosive, d'échec, de dés, ou simplement de conversations à bâtons rompus. Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew se tenaient dans le trou du portrait ouvert. Remus Lupin s'appuyait contre le bord du trou, l'air pas très bien. Sirius et Peter agitaient leurs bras, essayant d'attirer l'attention de James Potter. James était près du feu, plongé dans une conversation avec un autre membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, oublieux de la panique de ses amis.

Soudain, le garçon à qui il parlait remarqua les gestes de Sirius. « Je pense qu'ils essayent d'avoir ton attention. » dit-il, montrant de la tête la direction du portrait. James tourna la tête, voyant finalement Sirius, Peter et Remus. Déglutissant, il dit brusquement. « Merci. Je… Je dois y aller maintenant. » Il essaya de ne pas courir vers le passage, marchant à la place d'une allure raide et sans grâce, qui ressemblait clairement à ne pas essayer de courir.

Personne ne remarqua l'intérêt que les garçons de deuxième année prirent au départ de ceux de sixième année. Ils étaient assis à une table près des fenêtre, sensés réviser, mais jouant en fait à la bataille explosive. Alex Wood haussa ses sourcils en direction de Bill Weasley, assis en face de lui, et donna un coup de coude à Orville Simpson. Perry Booth était à droite de Bill, et Rembert Leonard à droite de Booth. Ils remarquèrent l'intérêt de Wood pour les autres garçons et quand Alex se pencha vers Bill et chuchota « Que penses-tu qu'il se passe ? » ce fut Booth qui répondit.

« Je pense qu'ils descendent dans la Forêt Interdite. » dit-il avec urgence, chuchotant aussi. « J'ai entendu Sirius Black en parler hier. Parfois, ils se glissent dehors et passent toute la nuit dans la forêt. »

Orville s'énerva. « Ne sois pas stupide. Personne ne pourrait passer toute la nuit dans la forêt et être en vie pour en parler. Spécialement cette nuit. Il y a des loups garous dedans, et c'est la pleine lune ce soir. De plus, il y a d'autres choses dedans. Pas aussi mauvaises que des loups garous, mais bon… Ils doivent être fous. »

Leonard ouvrit de grands yeux à la mention des loup-garous. « Peut-être que ce sont des chasseurs de loups garous ! Peut-être qu'ils vont tuer des loups garous ! »

« Ou vont mourir en essayant de le faire. » ajouta Booth d'un ton sombre.

« Chut ! » fit soudain Bill. Leonard et Booth étaient devenus bien trop bruyants. « Ayons cette conversation autre part. » dit-il aux autres garçons, se levant d'une manière qu'il voulait nonchalante. Il alla en flânant jusqu'au trou du portrait, regardant à l'occasion si des élèves plus âgés, spécialement les préfets, étaient encore occupés ou notaient que les garçons de deuxième année partaient tous ensemble.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils virent des ombres mouvantes à quelques distances devant eux, au détour d'un couloir, et ils restèrent en arrière un moment, inquiets que les garçons plus âgés ne réalisent qu'ils étaient suivis. Quand les ombres ne furent plus visibles, ils se mirent en route, s'arrêtant occasionnellement quand ils venaient à trop se rapprocher de l'autre groupe.

James saisit l'apparence de Remus, soucieux, et très en colère avec lui-même d'avoir oublié l'heure. Remus avait une démarche particulière, incapable de marcher maintenant d'un pas humain, et James s'inquiétait qu'il se transforme trop tôt. Ils devaient au moins le faire sortir du château afin que tous les trois puissent se métamorphoser sans que personne ne les voit. Ils pouvaient se métamorphoser dans le château s'ils le devaient, spécialement si le choix devait se faire entre ce que Remus blesse quelqu'un ou que l'on sache qu'ils étaient des animagi illégaux. Mais ils préféraient ne pas en arriver là.

James saisit le bras de Remus quand il s'arrêta pendant un moment et renifla l'air.

« Allez ! Ne t'arrête pas ! » dit James avec impatience, même s'ils étaient en retard parce qu'ils avaient du aller le chercher.

« Quelqu'un nous suit. » dit doucement Remus. « Quelqu'un qui a l'odeur de la salle commune de Griffondor. Plus d'un. »

« Alors quelqu'un de Griffondor descend probablement à la bibliothèque ou quelque chose comme cela. Et alors ? » dit Sirius avec impatience. « Nous devons te faire sortir maintenant. »

Remus les laissa le diriger le long des escaliers, de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient finalement dans le hall d'entrée. Et ensuite, ils étaient dehors, et couraient à toute allure vers le havre du saule cogneur. Remus courait pratiquement à quatre pattes maintenant, et il était de plus en plus velu. Il se sentait positivement bestial, bien qu'il soit encore techniquement sous sa forme humane. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau semblait frémir d'instincts animaux, d'instincts qui lui permettraient de chasse sa proie, de ruser et de la coincer, même de s'amuser avec avant de la tuer… Il était complètement conscient des odeurs que ses amis avaient, des odeurs de peur à peine masquée, des odeurs qui le faisaient saliver comme il pensait à enfoncer ses dents dans la chair humaine…

Non. Je suis encore une homme. Je ne suis pas une bête… pas encore.

Il fonça vers le saule cogneur comme si sa vie… et les vies de ses compagnons… en dépendait.

C'était le cas.

En dehors, dans l'atmosphère nocturne, il y avait de nombreuses odeurs qui masquaient l'odeur des cinq deuxième année sortant aussi du château, leur souffle apparaissant comme de petits nuages gris comme ils frissonnaient, sans leurs cape, dans le soir de décembre.

Ils virent les sixième année courir vers l'infâme saule, et se précipitèrent furtivement derrière eux, s'accroupissant derrière les haies et les arbustes sur le chemin, au cas où les autres garçons se retourneraient. Il y avait encore une très faible lueur du côté du couchant, et pas encore de lune pour les éclairer. Seule l'étoile du soir brillait au loin dans le ciel, et les silhouettes des garçons de sixième année étaient difficiles à distinguer dans les ombres bleutées du crépuscule.

Quand ils furent à environ vingt pieds, les branches sauvages de l'arbre fouettant l'air étaient trop dures à distinguer des gesticulations des sixième année. Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à douze pieds, cachés dans les fourrés, ils virent soudain les branches se figer. Bill agrippa douloureusement le bras d'Alex. Alex se figea et se tourna vers Bill, mais Bill ne pouvait pas voir son expression dans le noir. Dans le court laps de temps depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du château, le soleil s'était complètement couché, et le ciel de velours bleu n'était animé par presque aucune lumière, à part la touche de lumière brillante qui était Venus, plus quelques étoiles plus petites et de moindre importance dont Bill aurait dû savoir les noms s'il restait conscient en cours d'astronomie.

Avec précaution, ils recommencèrent à avancer, essayant de ne pas marcher sur des branches mortes ou de ne faire aucune sorte de bruit. Bill n'avait jamais vu le saule cogneur immobile comme cela. Est-ce que c'était l'un des sixième année qui avait fait cela ? Si oui, comment ?

Il leva les yeux et haleta. Les sixième année avaient disparu. « Où sont-ils passés ? » demanda-t-il à Alex avec urgence. Alex haussa les épaules.

« Tu as regardé ? » demanda Bill à Orville, qui secoua la tête.

« J'ai vu. » dit Booth, l'air fier. « On aurait dit qu'ils sont descendus dans l'arbre. Dans les racines pour être précis. Comme s'il y avait un tunnel. »

Ils se tenaient eux-même fermement enracinés au sol, aucun d'eux ne voulant se rapprocher. Il commença à faire plus clair comme la lune se levait, ronde et pleine, et puis dans la direction du saule cogneur, ils entendirent un cri inhumain. Quelqu'un souffrait énormément. Cela… Cela n'avait pas l'air vraiment humain. Puis ils entendirent des cris similaires venir de la forêt. Il devait y en avoir deux ou trois en tout. Le cœur de Bill tapait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Et puis…. Puis ils l'entendirent.

« Aaaa-Ouuuuuu ! »

Un hurlement de loup provenant du saule, se réverbérant dans son tronc et transperçant l'air glacé de nuit. Un cri de réponse provint de la forêt, puis un autre, et encore une, et, réalisant ce que cela signifiait, Bill dit aux autres garçons « Je pense que nous devrions rentrer maintenant ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Dans la seconde qui suivait, les cinq garçons couraient à perdre haleine vers le château, luttant pour prendre assez d'oxygène à l'air gelé qui leur remplissait les poumons. Quand ils ouvrirent les lourdes portes d'entrée et se retrouvèrent en sécurité dans le hall, appuyés contre la porte fermée et essayant de reprendre leur souffle, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres avec des regards affolés, ne disant rien, mais pensant clairement tous la même chose.

Ils allèrent attendre le repas dans la grande salle, encore muets, aucun d'eux ne voulant formuler leurs peurs.

Est-ce que nous vivons avec un loup-garou ? se demanda Bill, examinant les visages des autres garçons, ne sachant pas s'ils le prendraient pour fou s'il suggérait cela. Puis il se souvint que les autres garçons de sixième année étaient descendus ensemble dans le saule. Est-ce que nous vivons avec quatre loups-garous ? fut sa pensée suivante, ce qui fit pratiquement manquer un battement à son cœur.

Quand le repas du soir commença finalement, il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, vers le directeur. Est-ce que le directeur laisserait un loup-garou à l'école ? Il pensa à ce qu'il savait sur Albus Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer garder quelqu'un à l'écart. Si l'un des sixième année était un loup-garou, ou tous les quatre, ils faisaient au moins un effort pour être à l'écart des humains pendant la pleine lune. Bill mangea son repas la tête dans son assiette, écoutant avec soin les bribes de conversation des autres, mais personne à la table de Griffondor ne parlait des sixième année, ou même ne se demandait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas dans la grande salle. La seule personne qui aurait pu le remarquer, Lily Evans, n'était pas non plus présente, mais il savait que c'était parce qu'elle était à l'aile de l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée.

Comme il se préparait à aller au lit cette nuit, Bill alla à la fenêtre du dortoir et regarda le domaine. La lune flottait au-dessus de la forêt, donnant une teinte argentée aux cimes des arbres. Ouvrant la fenêtre et laissant une bourrasque d'air nocturne rentrer dans la pièce ronde de la tour, il entendit, porté clairement par le vent, quelque chose qu'il avait déjà entendu avant mais auquel il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé : le hurlement des loups. Les loups trottaient cette nuit dans la forêt, où un humain deviendrait soit de la nourriture, soit un autre loup-garou. Bill referma la fenêtre, frissonnant, mais pas de froid. Il grimpa dans son lit à baldaquin et ferma les rideaux.

Mais comme il restait allongé là, ne réussissant pas à dormir pendant des heures, il était certain que même avec la fenêtre fermée, il pouvait encore entendre le son solitaire du hurlement du loup.

Et à chaque fois, ce hurlement avait trois réponses.

xxxxx


	24. Chap 05 4

Hagrid43 : merci pour ton soutien, ca fait plaisir.

Quelques nouvelles toutefois : une mauvaise : j'ai perdu le corrigé du prochain chapitre de la prophetie du triangle.

Une bonne, j'ai achevé de traduire le 20° et dernier chapitre de la génération perdue. Ouf

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

xxxxx

Samedi 12 décembre 1976

Comme le soleil se levait, Sirius, James, Peter et Remus se traînaient vers la porte d'entrée du château et l'ouvrirent, titubant dans la grande salle. Ils se jetèrent sur l'escalier de marbre, respirant profondément. Cela avait été une nuit épuisante. Ils étaient restés dans la cabane hurlante au lieu d'errer sur le domaine ou dans la forêt. Sirius avait essayé de convaincre les autres de passer la nuit dehors (ce que Bill avait entendu), mais leur départ hâtif du château avait signifié qu'aucun d'eux n'avait sa cape avec lui (ils avaient oublié). Les trois animagi étaient équipés pour rester dehors dans le froid, sous leur forme animale, mais une fois qu'il aurait repris forme humaine, Remus aurait frissonné dans le froid, n'étant plus protégé par la fourrure.

James leva les yeux vers Remus, qui était assez amoché, en dépit du fait que ses blessures commençaient à guérir. Cependant, il aurait encore besoin d'un peu d'aide de Madame Pomfresh pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être passé par une guerre… Ce qui était exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait été étrangement prédateur la veille, plus que d'habitude, luttant, sous sa forme de loup, pour sortir du tunnel dès qu'ils avaient été sous le saule. Il était très improbable qu'il puisse passer à travers les branches cinglantes, mais juste au cas où, James l'avait maintenu avec ses bois, le petit Peter, sous sa forme de rat, avait mordu sa queue, et Sirius l'avait vicieusement mordu sur le flanc, ce qui avait finalement fait se retourner Remus contre ses amis, les poursuivant le long du tunnel depuis les racines de l'arbre jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Sous sa forme de cerf, James avait eu un mauvais pressentiment que Remus était particulièrement agité parce qu'il avait eu raison et qu'on les avait suivi. Il craignait qu'il y ait des humains se promenant sur le domaine, et que Remus puisse les sentir. Sous sa forme de cerf, il avait une sorte de sixième sens quand des humains étaient alentour, et ce dernier s'était affolé avant qu'ils ne filent vers la cabane. Il était de la plus haute importance que Remus ne s'échappe pas du tunnel. Les trois n'avaient jamais vraiment eu à empêcher Remus d'attaquer un humain sous forme humaine. Ils pensaient qu'en théorie, ils pourraient faire cela sous leur forme d'animagi, mais ils espéraient aussi que cette théorie ne serait jamais mise à l'épreuve.

Comme si c'était des représailles à lui avoir coûté un repas, Remus passa des heures à les attaquer tous les trois, et puis à se mordre et à se griffer lui-même quand il fut lassé de cela, avant de commencer un autre assaut sur ses amis. Ils étaient tous un peu ensanglantés, bien que Peter le soit moins que les autres garçons (en rat, il était une cible plus petite pour Remus que James et Sirius). Il se leva en premier et monta les escaliers, sans parler, grognant juste à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Sirius aussi se leva cahin-caha, disant simplement « Je vais prendre une douche. » Il se traîna dans les escaliers derrière Peter.

Quand ils furent partis, James eut finalement l'impression qu'il pouvait bouger. Il regarda Remus et dit « Tu veux de l'aide pour monter jusqu'à l'aile de l'hôpital ? » Le loup-garou leva ses yeux hagards et acquiesça en silence, et bientôt, les deux garçons grimpaient les escaliers, le bras de Remus par-dessus l'épaule de James. A la porte de l'infirmerie, James dit « Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche aussi. Je ne devrais probablement pas rentrer avec toi. Pomfresh… Elle va penser que nous étions dehors ensemble. »

« Nous l'étions. » chuchota Remus, content que la première nuit de la pleine lune soit finie. Il avait pensé devenir fou à force d'être aussi près de James quand ils avaient aidé Lily. Il avait spécialement eu peur d'attaquer son ami quand ce dernier avait déboulé dans la salle commune après qu'il se soit interrompu de faire l'amour avec Lily après lui avoir cassé la jambe. Il était encore très remonté, n'avait pu obtenir sa délivrance, et quand James s'était tenu si près de lui…

Mais c'était alors. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de se tenir près de James maintenant ? Il avait appris, au fil des ans, à ne pas faire de commentaires sur l'odeur qu'avaient les gens le matin. Ils n'y pouvaient rien, pas avant de se doucher, et ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point leurs odeurs étaient fortes. Même ses amis ne réalisaient pas ce champ de ses capacités parce que la vaste majorité du temps, il gardait ses opinions sur les odeurs pour lui-même. Mais maintenant… maintenant James avait aussi à la base une odeur de désir, et Remus se sentait confus. Il avait déjà vécu cet étrange sentiment d'être attiré par les garçons avant, mais cela avait toujours été (selon lui) la veille de la pleine lune. Il était terrifié, se tenant près de James devant la porte de l'infirmerie, terrifié qu'à un moment ou un autre, il veuille sauter sur son ami et se l'aliène à jamais. Peut-être que cela empire avec l'âge pensa-t-il. Oh, c'est super, pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

« Pomfresh sait ce que je suis. » dit-il doucement, essayant d'oublier son désir pour James. « mais elle ne sait pas que des élèves savent, ou que vous avez tous passé la nuit avec moi. Pars. Tu es préfet. Tu ne dois pas te causer des problèmes. »

James acquiesça et regarda Remus tourner le bouton de la porte et rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Remus referma la porte derrière lui, et s'appuya contre elle un instant, essayant de comprendre comment il pouvait à la fois désirer James et Lily. Mais ensuite, il se rappela 'Tu es un monstre. Les monstres font de méchantes choses…'

« Qui est là ? » fit une voix claire. Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau, s'étant levée assez tôt. Quand elle vit qui était son visiteur, elle acquiesça gravement. « Exact. Occupons de cela. » Remus grimaça. Elle n'était jamais vraiment gentille avec lui. Remus avait l'impression distincte qu'elle pensait que c'était une terrible idée que d'avoir un loup-garou à l'école.

Quand ses blessures furent nettoyées et pansées, elle le laissa partir, revenant une fois de plus dans son bureau. Remus allait partir quand ses yeux tombèrent sur Lily, encore endormie, ses yeux bougeant légèrement derrière ses paupières. Il alla vers son lit et s'assit sur la chaise à son chevet, la regardant simplement dormir. Finalement, il ne put se retenir. Les larmes coulant sur son visage, il lui dit « Oh, Lily. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise. Je t'aime tant. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu m'aides simplement en tant qu'amie. Et cela ne fait que me faire t'aimer davantage. » Il posa sa tête sur le lit, ses larmes mouillant les draps. Après un moment, il se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. « C'est bien, dors bien mon amour. » La regardant avec amour, il se tourna pour partir, pas du tout surpris de voir James se tenir dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie (Il l'avait à la fois entendu et senti). Il essuya les larmes restant sur son visage et fit un signe de la tête à son ami, mais ne dit rien avant de partir.

James regarda la porte se fermer, puis alla s'asseoir auprès de Lily, là où s'était tenu Remus. Il la regarda aussi dormir, se demandant quels étaient ses sentiments pour Remus. Est-ce qu'elle l' « aidait » simplement comme une « amie » ? Ou est-ce qu'elle cachait aussi ses sentiments ? Il pouvait jurer l'avoir vu regarder Remus avec un regard qui était bien plus qu'amical. Il sentit encore une pointe de jalousie et essaya de la repousser. J'aime Bonnie, se rappela-t-il. Pourtant, il continua à regarder Lily Evans dormir, comme fasciné. Il regarda sa poitrine monter et descendre, il la regarda sourire ou se renfrogner au gré des ses rêves.

Le rêve de Lily avait commencé comme une superbe sortie estivale. Elle et Remus étaient dans un grand champ, avec un pique-nique étalé sur l'herbe. Ils étaient assis proches l'un de l'autre, se nourrissant l'un l'autre avec des fraises, chaque bouchée inévitablement suivie d'un baiser. Mais alors, l'une des fraises n'était plus une fraise. C'était un morceau de viande sanglante. Lily recula devant cela, mais Remus le porta à sa bouche, le sang coulant sur son menton comme il mâchait la viande crue comme si c'était un morceau de fruit. Puis elle vit que tout le panier pique-nique étalé sur la couverture était de morceaux d'animaux morts, ou, pour le plat principal, toute une chèvre qui avait été déchiquetée, les viscères à l'air. Lily porta sa main à sa bouche, son cœur se soulevant, mais quand elle se retourna vers Remus, Il mangeait à nouveau des fraises. Un regard à la couverture du pique-nique révéla la nourriture qu'elle avait vu avant, un poulet froid (mais cuit), une tarte, de la salade. Pas d'animaux morts en vue (à part le poulet).

Et maintenant, Remus la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait en disant « Oh, Lily. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela se produise. Je t'aime tant. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu m'aides simplement en tant qu'amie. Et cela ne fait que me faire t'aimer davantage. » elle pensa que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Il semblait si réel. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix. Et elle pensa même sentir un baiser sur son front…

Mais quand elle revint à la surface, quittant les profondeurs de ses rêves et réussissant à ouvrir ses yeux, elle trouva James Potter assis à son chevet, sa tête sur les draps, comme s'il en avait eu assez d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Elle lui secoua doucement les épaules. « James ? Debout, James. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

Il bailla et s'étira. « Je ne sais pas… Je… Je suis venu te voir au petit matin. Je ne pouvais pas dormir de toutes façons. »

Elle regarda son visage hagard. « On dirait que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Est-ce que tu n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir ? »

« Heu… oui. Une insomnie terrible. Je ne sais pas comment je vais passer la journée… »

« Peut-être que Madame Pomfresh peut te donner quelque chose pour… »

« Oh non, Lily. Ca ira bien. C'est samedi de toutes façons. Je pourrai dormir quand je voudrai. Bien, sauf pour l'entraînement de Quidditch plus tard… Je suis sûr que ça ira. »

Il avait l'air de trop protester, mais elle céda, malgré le sentiment insistant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui disait pas. Elle pensa à quel point la voix de Remus lui avait semblé réelle dans son rêve. Pourtant, c'était James, et non Remus qui était assis à son chevet. Ils avaient des voix et des accents très différents. Et pourtant… Et si c'était James qui lui avait parlé pendant qu'elle était endormie, et qu'elle avait simplement pris sa voix pour celle de Remus dans son rêve ?

« James, » dit-elle soudain. « Quand j'étais endormie… tu n'as pas… Tu ne m'as pas du tout parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Lily. Pourquoi ? »

Elle sourit tristement et secoua sa tête. « Peu importe. » Elle examina James avec soin. Cela ne pouvait avoir été lui, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle avait simplement imaginé la voix de Remus ? Est-ce qu'en réalité cela avait été James ? Non, c'était ridicule. Il était amoureux de Bonnie… Elle et James étaient juste des amis.

C'était une pensée plaisante. James était son ami. Un ami, un ami gentil et simple.

« Alors, » lui demanda-t-elle. « que vas-tu faire avec Sirius pendant les vacances ? »

Il eut l'air surpris. « Oh, hum, en fait, nous avons été invités à Cardiff après Boxing Day, pour rendre visite à ma grand-tante Othalie. Elle est du côté de papa. »

« Comment est Cardiff ? Les familles de mes parents sont galloises, mais jusqu'ici, je ne suis jamais allé là-bas… »

Comme ils parlaient, James commença à paraître de plus en plus alerte, et bientôt, ils avaient tous deux oublié Remus et leurs autres soucis. Ils étaient simplement deux amis, parlant et riant, se réjouissant chacun de la compagnie de l'autre.

Du moins… c'était ce que Severus Rogue espérait, comme il les regardait depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie, portant un plateau avec le petit déjeuner pour lui et Lily. Il referma silencieusement la porte et repartit, n'ayant soudain plus faim pour ce qu'il portait. Sa présence n'avait pas du tout été remarquée, ni par James Potter, ni par Lily Evans.

xxxxx


	25. Chap 06

Loralie : merci, voici donc la suite

taz : pour les posts, je ne suis pas régulier (cf. plus bas)

choupette : réponse en dessous

poupouille : pareil...

Bon, pour faire un petit point sur les publications, disons que je viens en l'espace de quinze jours d'avoir un magnifique petit bout qui me prends beaucoup de temps, en plus de pratiquement changer de métier. Bref, il me faut encore trouver un nouvel équilibre à tout cela. Et si la traduction est finie, la correction est loin d'être terminée.. Du coup, cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas découper le chapitre, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de faire plusieurs petites publications.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

smndi

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre six

Cataclysme

Samedi 12 Décembre 1976

Remus Lupin se redit pour la dixième fois de ne pas tordre sa robe entre ses doigts comme un première année terrifié. Il se tenait droit, regardant le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh dans les yeux, tour à tour. Être pris à parti était désagréable et inconfortable, mais ce serait bien pire s'il disait quoique ce soit impliquant ses amis. Quand le directeur avait demandé à lui parler après le déjeuner, Remus avait craint le pire. Ce qui lui tombait dessus n'en était pas loin.

Madame Pomfresh avait l'air particulièrement hostile. « Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait confiance, que je t'ai traité comme un adulte. Et voilà comment tu te comportes ! Une irresponsabilité grossière ! » Sa voix s'éleva comme elle parlait. Elle était très proche de hurler.

Remus déglutit. « Oui madame. » dit-il penaudement. Il regarda le directeur, qui apparaissait très sévère. Le sorcier était silencieux, appuyé contre le mur du bureau de l'infirmière, regardant les bras croisés.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je suis venue ici au coucher du soleil et que j'ai appris de Miss Evans que vous étiez à son chevet simplement quelques minutes avant ! Comme vous avez montré que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire une chose aussi simple que de garder le cours du temps les nuits de pleine lune, je recommencerai à t'escorter jusqu'au saule en personne, comme je faisais quand tu étais en première et en deuxième année. Si tu te comportes comme un grand bébé, tu dois être traité comme tel. Nous irons aussi bien avant le coucher du soleil, même si tu manques ton dernier cours en hiver, afin que tu n'aies pas à errer dans le château, prêt à te transformer à n'importe quel moment… »

« Oui madame. » Sa réponse était presque inaudible.

« Je veux dire, » continua-t-elle à râler, « pense aux personnes que tu aurais pu blesser ! Miss Evans pour commencer… » La lèvre de Remus trembla à l'effort qu'il faisait pour essayer de ne pas pleurer, comme il avait déjà blessé Lily. « … et je comprends que tes amis t'ont aidé à descendre au saule à temps. Et si tu avais attaqué l'un d'eux ? Comment te sentirais-tu alors ? Est-ce une manière de leur rendre leur amitié ? Bien que, pourquoi ils sont restés tes amis après avoir découvert que tu es… »

« Cela suffit Poppy. » dit le professeur Dumbledore, se redressant soudain, sa voix très ferme. Son regard sévère était maintenant fixé sur elle. Remus Lupin avait été à l'infirmerie assez souvent pour savoir que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas un membre de l'équipe de Poudlard qui craignait de dire ce qu'elle pensait au directeur. Il l'avait entendue ne pas être d'accord avec lui de nombreuses fois, tandis que Dumbledore répondait toujours de manière très mesurée, qu'il cède à ses vœux où qu'il la fasse gentiment taire.

« Excusez-nous s'il-vous-plaît, Poppy. Je vais ramener Remus à la tour Griffondor. Cet après-midi, à trois heures trente, il vous retrouvera dans le hall d'entrée et vous l'escorterez jusqu'au saule. Comme c'est samedi, nous n'aurons pas non plus à nous inquiéter des cours manqués. Cela devrait être assez tôt avec le peu de jour que nous avons en ce moment. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça, à contre cœur, comme si elle pensait que la seule chose sensée à faire était de renvoyer Remus de Poudlard en le prenant par l'oreille (ou de trouver l'objet en argent le plus proche et de le libérer de sa misère). Ils quittèrent le bureau, le bras du directeur sur son épaule. Quand ils furent dans le couloir en dehors de l'aile de l'hôpital, Dumbledore fit un pas en arrière et le regarda attentivement, mais en ayant l'air plus gentil qu'il ne l'avait été pendant que Madame Pomfresh lui parlait. « Quand est-ce que tes amis ont découvert ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je leur ai dit. Il y a des années. Je… Je suis très agité avant la pleine lune. La veille. Ils ont remarqué. Je… J'ai dû leur dire. Nous vivons tous ensemble. Comment pouvais-je leur cacher cela ? Et disparaître trois nuits par mois devenait de plus en plus dur à expliquer. Je veux dire, ils commençaient à se demander comment je pouvais avoir besoin d'être dans l'aile de l'hôpital trois nuits d'affilée, vous voyez ? Ils ne sont pas stupides. Et… Et ce sont les meilleurs amis que l'ont pourrait jamais avoir. Pas une seule fois…. »

Spontanément, des larmes coulèrent lentement de ses yeux, et il passa sa manche en travers de son visage avec impatience. Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la tête. « Ce sont de bons garçons. James et Sirius sont des chenapans, bien sûr, » dit-il, ses yeux brillant, et Remus sentit un sourire apparaître au coin de ses lèvres à cela, en dépit de lui-même, commençant à se sentir mieux. « Mais ce sont de bons garçons, cela ne fait aucun doute. Ils ne tourneraient jamais le dos à un ami. »

« Je sais cela, sir. Je sais à quel point j'ai de la chance. » répondit-il doucement.

« J'étais inquiet pour Pettigrew pendant un moment. » admit-il.

« Oh, Peter ne dirait rien de moi à personne non plus. » dit rapidement Remus. Il se souvenait comment, juste la veille, Peter avait été celui qui avait oeuvré le plus fort pour le faire sortir discrètement de l'infirmerie, tandis que Sirius lançait un flot continu de paroles à double sens et de remarques sarcastiques. Il avait eu plus d'une occasion pour avoir de la gratitude pour le pragmatisme de Peter au fil des ans.

« Je ne veux pas dire cela. J'étais inquiet de ce qu'il ait des amis comme toi, quand vous étiez en première année. Sa mère m'avait dit à quel point il s'était reclus depuis qu'elle s'était remariée, après la mort de son père. J'étais soulagé de voir que ces peurs n'étaient pas fondées. »

« Bien, c'est largement du à James, sir, pour dire la vérité. » admit Remus, comme il avait aussi été coupable, parfois, de vouloir exclure Peter. « Il ne laisserait personne derrière lui. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire entendu et acquiesça. « Je pensais que c'était le cas, mais je ne voulais pas le dire. » Remus suspectait qu'il marquait possiblement des points (bien que ce ne soient pas de vrais points de maison) pour être honnête en sous-entendant que parfois il ne voulait pas inclure Peter, mais c'était dur à dire avec Dumbledore parfois. Même quand on pensait que l'on voyait dans ces yeux bleus clairs et que l'on voyait jusqu'à son âme, il réussissait quand même à être indéchiffrable d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand ils atteignirent finalement la tour Griffondor, Dumbledore se tourna vers lui. « Je ne pensais pas faire une erreur en te prenant comme élève à Poudlard il y a cinq ans, et je ne pense toujours pas que c'était une erreur. » Puis sa voix devint basse et terrifiante, très brièvement, comme il dit « Ne me fait pas changer d'idée. »

Rémus déglutit encore, acquiesçant. « Oui, sir. » dit-il doucement. Le sourire de Dumbledore s'étala à nouveau sur son visage.

« Bien, bien. Madame Pomfresh t'attendra dans le hall d'entrée à trois heures trente. Seul. »

Remus s'arrêta net, ayant été sur le point de donner le mot de passe à la grosse dame. « Seul ? »

« Oui. Madame Pomfresh est la seule escorte que tu auras. » Remus regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux. Que savait-il ?

« Oui. Bien sûr. Oui, sir. »

Quand il fut finalement dans la salle commune, James et Sirius lui tombèrent dessus, le tapant dans le dos. Peter se retint, souriant timidement, et Remus, se sentant coupable, alla jusqu'à lui pour lui serrer la main, lui souriant chaudement. Ses copains. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore. Les meilleurs amis que l'on pourrait jamais avoir. C'était vrai. Qui aurait jamais pu avoir d'aussi bons amis ?

Puis il vit Lily assise de l'autre côté de la pièce avec Cecilia, son pied posé en l'air sur un pouf. Elle avait été libérée de l'infirmerie tôt ce matin, peu de temps après le petit déjeuner. Sa jambe était guérie, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas trop forcer dessus tout de suite, du moins, pour les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Il avait une grande envie de traverser la pièce à grands pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, comme il l'avait fait dans l'infirmerie. Mais il savait maintenant qu'il ne devait pas. Il ne devait même plus la laisser être une « amie » pour lui les veilles de pleine lune. Plus jamais. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il lui avait cassé la jambe. Il devait arrêter, il le savait. Il était simplement trop dangereux. Il avait de la chance de ne pas lui avoir brisé le cou.

Il tourna le dos à Lily et expliqua à ses amis que Pomfresh allait l'escorter jusqu'au saule. Sirius haussa les épaules et ricana. « C'est bon. La chose est… que nous y serons déjà. C'est presque trop facile. Si tu pars à trois heures et demie, nous partirons à trois heures. Nous utiliserons la cape d'invisibilité pour que personne ne nous remarque. »

« Bien… Les gens vont sans doute s'apercevoir que les branches du saule vont s'arrêter trois fois… »

« Non, il s'arrêtera juste deux fois. » dit doucement Peter, ses yeux mi-clos comme il réfléchissait. « James et moi pouvons passer en premier. Nous pouvons tous les deux passer sous la cape, mais trois, ce serait pousser. Puis James pourra revenir chercher Sirius. Et nous pourrons tous les trois t'attendre dans la cabane hurlante. Pomfresh ne fera pas tout le chemin, tu as dit qu'elle ne le faisait jamais quand tu étais plus jeune. Et c'est le week-end, alors nous n'allons pas manquer les cours. »

James acquiesça. « Peter a raison. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous ne soyons pas avec toi ce soir comme d'habitude. »

Remus se sentit à nouveau au bord des larmes, mais il réussit cette fois à les étouffer. « D'accord. » Chuchota-t-il. « Mais… »

« Nous nous arrêterons d'abord aux cuisines. » lui assura Sirius. « Je ferai en sorte que les elfes nous supplient pratiquement de prendre des poulets fraîchement tués et du bœuf. Nous ferons une vraie fête ce soir ! »

« Et… » dit James, haussant ses sourcils.

« Et un peu de maïs pour toi, bien sûr. » dit Sirius, roulant des yeux. Il souhaitait souvent que James ait une forma d'animagus qui soit carnivore, comme lui et Peter, mais il ne critiquait pas souvent cela, comme ses bois avaient prouvé être des armes efficaces à plus d'une occasion. Cela avait été étrange de manger de la viande crue la première fois qu'il avait essayé, sous sa forme d'animagus, mais il y était maintenant habitué et c'était quelque chose qui semblait étrangement séparé de son existence humaine. Parfois, il oubliait qu'il avait erré la nuit ou passé du temps dans la cabane hurlante avec ses amis sous la forme d'un chien. Il se souvenait souvent être avec eux sous forme humaine, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais il n'imaginait jamais qu'il était humain quand il mangeait de la viande crue et tant que chien. A la place, il imaginait ces fois là qu'il était un chien, et

que le rêve était d'avoir été humain.

Les quatre amis ne remarquèrent jamais la façon dont les garçons de deuxième année, de l'autre côté de la pièce, regardaient leurs moindres mouvements, et écoutaient attentivement tous les mots qu'ils pouvaient saisir…

Dimanche 13 Décembre 1976

Le hurlement d'un loup transperça la nuit, faisant s'asseoir Bill dans son lit.

« Il est l'heure ! » lui siffla Alex Wood peu après.

« Es-tu sûr de cela ? » chuchota Orville Simpson dans le noir.

« Oui. C'est minuit passé, assez tard pour que personne ne nous demande pourquoi nous sommes dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Y compris les sixième année comme ils ne sont pas là de toutes façons. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Peregrin Booth maintenant, à la place d'Orville.

« Oui. » dit Alex avec ferveur. « Et quand ils rentreront le matin, nous y serons, dans leurs lits. Nous les montrerons du doigt, et nous dirons 'Nous savons ce que vous êtes ! Et ils devront l'admettre ! »

Il y eut un silence. Puis soudain, la voix aiguë de Rembert Leonard dit doucement « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » reprit Alex avec mépris et impatience. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auront à l'admettre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne le nieraient pas simplement ? »

« Parce que nous allons les prendre sur le fait, voilà pourquoi, idiot ! Arrête de poser des questions stupides ! » Mais en secret, Bill pensait que Leonard avait raison. Qu'est-ce qui allait les empêcher de mentir ? Ils étaient juste un groupe de deuxième année après tout. Ils n'étaient même pas assez âgés pour aller aux week-end à Pré-au-Lard si jamais des élèves pouvaient y aller encore.

Ils se faufilèrent dans le dortoir des sixième année, ouvrant la porte avec précaution.

« Lumos. » dit doucement Bill, éclairant sa baguette puis la tenant en l'air pour voir toute la pièce.

« Heu, » dit Booth en hésitant. « Y a-t-il une raison pour que nous n'allumions pas simplement les bougies ? »

« Idiot ! » renifla Alex. « Et s'ils lèvent les yeux et voient de la lumière à la fenêtre ? Ils sauront que quelqu'un est ici ! »

Bill lui fronça les sourcils à la lueur de la baguette. « Ils saurons que nous sommes ici quand ils nous trouveront dans leurs lits le matin aussi. »

« Oh, d'accord… » Concéda Alex. Bill pointa sa baguette vers les appliques entourant la porte. Il pouvait clairement en voir la forme à la faveur de la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Deux chandelles ne dispensaient pas beaucoup de lumière à la pièce, mais c'était assez pour qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de la lumière de la baguette. « Et… » dit Alex, parcourant la pièce du regard avec un rictus sur le visage maintenant, « nous pourrons fouiller un peu avant de nous coucher. » Il regarda avec envie les malles placées au pied de chaque lit.

Booth hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Attendre ici pour leur parler est une chose. Ils ne vont vraiment pas aimer si nous fouillons dans leurs affaires. Ils sont en sixième année ! Pense à ce qu'ils pourraient nous faire… »

Orville pouffa. « Ouais, seulement c'est les filles de sixième année que je n'aimerais pas mettre en colère. Evans en particulier. Avez vous entendu ces histoires sur Sirius Black après qu'il ait essayé de l'embrasser ? » Bill vit Alex regarder Orville étrangement pendant un moment, puis se détourner, rougissant pour quelque raison. Bill pensa alors à quelque chose.

« Bien, les garçons de sixième année sont dehors cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » leur rappela Bill. « Sous la pleine lune. Il ne faut pas exactement les prendre à la légère. Nous ne prenons pas le risque de toucher à leurs affaires, vous m'entendez ? »

Il regarda sévèrement les autres garçons. Alex s'était comporté comme celui qui était le meneur, mais Bill s'en moquait. Si Alex n'était pas responsable, Bill n'allait pas le suivre. Il se souvint de la carte qu'il savait que les garçons avaient. Il souhaita savoir s'ils l'avait avec eux. Si c'était le cas, et s'ils l'utilisaient, il était simplement possible qu'ils sachent que les deuxième année étaient dans leur chambre. Bill espérait sincèrement, comme ils n'étaient probablement pas en état de consulter des cartes, que leur présence ne serait pas détectée jusqu'au matin.

Alex s'avança jusqu'à Bill. « Oh, nous ne touchons rien, comme ça ? » dit-il, défiant Bill, qui tenait encore sa baguette. Bill lui en mit le bout sous le menton d'Alex et le foudroya du regard.

« Exactement, à moins que tu veuilles ressembler à quelqu'un ayant subi une expérimentation de sort. » dit Bill, essayant de garder sa voix égale. Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment, ne clignant pas des yeux, et les autres garçons retinrent leur souffle, attendant. Finalement, Alex Wood recula face à Bill, frottant son menton.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu as tué tout le fun. »

Bill grimpa sur le lit de James Potter, bien qu'il ne le sache pas, et Orville et Booth prirent chacun un lit. Cela laissa Rembert Leonard et Alex Wood debout, hésitant et fixant le dernier lit. Ils plongèrent dessus en même temps, Leonard gagnant d'un cheveu. Cependant, cela ne venait pas plus tôt d'arriver qu'Alex prenait les cheveux de l'autre garçon dans sa main, essayant de le tirer en dehors du matelas. « Oh, toi, non ! C'est mon lit…' Ils luttèrent, Leonard ayant passé ses bras autour d'un des support du baldaquin, s'y tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses yeux jaillissant presque de sa tête comme Alex lui tirait les cheveux encore plus fort.

« Arrêtez ça ! » leur cria Bill, ressortant à nouveau sa baguette. « Assez ! » Les deux garçons se séparèrent et se tinrent à côté du lit, haletant, les bras le long du corps.

Orville haussa les épaules, s'asseyant dans le lit qu'il avait clamé. « Cela ne me dérange pas de partager. Tu peux venir, Alex. Il est assez grand… »

Alex Wood eut l'air tenté un moment, mais, comme s'il s'en souvenait, il recula, horrifié. « Tu es fou ? Que penses-tu que je sois ? » ses yeux étaient très ronds, et sa voix pleine de dérision.

« Que veux-tu dire par cela ? » dit Orville, fronçant les sourcils. « Que penses-tu que je sois ? J'essaye juste de mettre un terme à une bataille et de dormir une partie de la nuit. Quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cela ? »

« Bien, je ne partage de lit avec personne. » sa voix trembla. « Tu peux le partager avec Booth. » dit-il montrant Leonard de la tête. Le visage de l'autre garçon s'assombrit, et il mit son nez pointu très près de celui d'Alex.

« Oh, alors, c'est bon pour moi et Perry… »

La voix exaspérée de Booth jaillit. « Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Bert. Laisse tomber et laisse à Wood son précieux lit. Je ne sais pas ce qui le panique autant. Même si l'un d'entre nous aime les garçons, il aurait de la chance si l'un de nous le touchait avec un manche à balai de dix pieds. Tu peux garder le lit pour toi seul, Wood, et branle-toi toute la nuit en pensant à Mary Ann Boxwood si tu veux. Ferme simplement les rideaux et utilise un sort de silence s'il-te-plaît. Ne nous dérange pas tous avec ton bruit, pour une fois. »

Bill était surpris. C'était très osé de la part de Booth. Il y avait plus d'énervement dans sa voix que d'habitude. Alex lui avait fait passer de très mauvais moments dernièrement. Il avait distinctement l'air de quelqu'un qui en avait assez et n'allait pas en supporter davantage. Bill commençait à avoir l'impression que Alex devrait faire très très attention avec Booth dans le futur. Comme dans les cinq prochaines minutes.

Alex, cependant, triomphait pour avoir gagné le lit, et il grimpa dedans, tirant les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Il avait de toute évidence décidé d'ignorer les remarques de Booth au sujet de Mary Ann Boxwood. Les cinq garçons s'installèrent et laissèrent le sommeil s'emparer d'eux, tandis que les loups hurlaient dans la forêt et que la lune traversait le ciel…

« Bon sang ! »

Bill secoua la tête et essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il vit que la porte de la pièce était ouverte et que les quatre sixième année se tenaient juste dans l'ouverture, ayant l'air à la fois étonnés et indignés. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais cela devait être la voix de Sirius Black qui avait lancé l'exclamation. Bill était confus. Pourquoi est-ce que les sixième année débarquaient dans leur dortoir ?

Oh, exact, pensa-t-il. Nous sommes dans leur dortoir.

Maintenant, c'était Peter Pettigrew, qui entre tous, avançait vers eux sa baguette sortie. Bill se sentit soudain éveillé en voyant cela, et il descendit du lit et se tint face aux garçons plus âgés, se tenant aussi droit et grand que possible (il devait bien faire cinq ou six pouces de plus que Pettigrew), et tirant sa propre baguette.

« Juste un instant ! » dit-il à haute voix, content que sa voix ne craque pas. (Il espérait vraiment que sa voix allait bientôt finir de muer.) « Nous sommes ceux qui devrions vous dire 'Bon sang ! ». Après tout, vous avez été dehors toute la nuit. Une nuit de pleine lune. Une nuit qui était aussi pleine de hurlements de loups. »

Les quatre sixième année se figèrent tous et se regardèrent les uns les autres, et Bill sentit son cœur bondir en lui. Ils savent que nous savons ! exulta-t-il. Nous avions raison ! Alex et Orville, et les autres descendirent de leurs lits et allèrent se mettre avec Bill, présentant un front uni.

D'une voix tremblotante, Pettigrew leva les yeux vers Bill et dit « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Bill le regarda, voyant la peur dans ses yeux. « Oh, je pense que si. Vous voyez, nous avons trouvé ce que vous êtes. »

James le regardait, incertain. « Heu… De qui parles-tu exactement par 'vous' ? » Bill le trouvait très sur la défensive. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Que crois-tu ? Vous tous. Nous savons ce que vous êtes. »

James regarda le grand garçon devant lui, se demandant si ce serait mieux de prétendre qu'ils étaient tous des loups garous, comme les deuxième année semblaient le croire, ou de tout nier en bloc, plutôt que d'admettre que Remus était le loup-garou. James déglutit. «Ah bon, vraiment ? D'accord alors. Que sommes-nous ? » Il eut des problèmes à sortir ces mots.

Sirius lui donna un tape du revers de la main sur le bras, et James la lui rendit aussi tôt. « Que diable… » commença à siffler Sirius.

« La ferme » le fit taire James, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Remus. Il n'osait pas faire plus que cela, comme il avait peur que la condition de Remus ne leur saute aux yeux. Remus avait eu une nuit très dure et était un peu tremblant sur ses pieds. Il était si fatigué qu'il semblait juste vouloir dormir au lieu d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle soigne ses blessures. James se tourna à nouveau vers Bill. « D'accord. Dis-nous, si vous avez tout découvert. »

Alex ricana et cracha le morceau, n'attendant pas Bill. « Vous tous êtes des chasseurs de loups-garous ! Tous les mois, vous descendez dans la forêt, ou attendez sous le saule cogneur et puis sortez. Nous vous avons vu prendre la viande crue pour les appâts. Bien que je suppose que vous vous utilisez vous-même pour appâts aussi. Sacrément risqué, mais je suppose que c'est fait comme cela. » Alex sourit, très fier de lui-même. C'était lui qui avait trouvé cette idée. Après qu'il l'ait proposée, seul Bill y trouvait à redire, et même lui abdiqua finalement et décida que cela avait plus de sens que sa proposition (que les quatre garçons étaient eux-mêmes des loups-garous). Après tout, les loups garous étaient des créatures maléfiques. Dumbledore n'en aurait pas laissé un rentrer à l'école, sûrement ? Et encore moins quatre ?

Peter s'effondra sur une malle et soupira. « Sacré flic. » Il regarda les autres garçons du coin de l'œil.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Que diable… » dit-il encore, s'avançant vers Peter, qui leva sa main.

« Ils nous ont eu, Sirius. Nous ne pouvons plus le nier. » Il se tourna vers les jeunes garçons et soupira encore de lassitude. « Oui, nous sommes des chasseurs de loup-garou. Vous voyez… mon papa a été tué par un loup-garou. Mon beau-père est un chasseur de loup-garou. Ma maman l'a contacté pour trouver celui qui avait tué mon papa, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se sont rencontrés. C'est un moldu en réalité, mais il y a des moldus qui connaissent les créatures comme les loups-garous et les vampires. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup de ces sortes de choses aux autres moldus. Si l'un d'eux essayait de parler de cela, il serait enfermé dans un asile en un clin d'œil. »

James scruta les visages des deuxième année. Est-ce qu'ils mordaient à l'hameçon. Il les désigna de la tête en regardant Sirius, et Sirius s'avança maintenant, commençant à les régaler avec leurs exploits de chasseurs de loups-garous. James savait que Sirius avait assez de talent pour inventer des douzaines de mensonges convaincants pour les distraire pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il se tenait derrière Remus, tandis que Sirius continuait encore et encore, cherchant dans ses poches. Tout ce qu'il avait était quelques os de poulet qu'il avait récupérés dans la cabane hurlante, pour les utiliser en classe de potions. Il métamorphosa rapidement l'un des os en une longue épée argentée, et l'autre en fourreau. Il sortit de derrière Remus et approcha Alex Wood. Tirant l'épée, il la tint, pointe en haut. Les jeunes garçons déglutirent en la voyant.

« C'est ce que nous utilisons, vous voyez. » dit-il d'une voix inquiétante. « Cela fait proprement son œuvre. Et puis… plus de loup garou. » il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Remus frissonner derrière lui. « Cependant… Si jamais vous soufflez un mot de ceci… »

Wood déglutit, et il vit que Booth, Leonard et Simpson avaient aussi l'air pétrifiés. Weasley, d'un autre côté, regardait James avec des yeux acérés. Il ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Pas de soucis ! » cria Booth comme les quatre autres garçons fonçaient vers la porte. « Nous ne dirons rien. »

Ils étaient partis, se bousculant pour sortir du dortoir. Bill resta, regarda attentivement l'épée de James. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, enroulant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. James le regardait, hésitant. Il pouvait voir le doute inscrit dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. » dit-il doucement, les regardant tour à tour dans les yeux, et puis atterrissant sur Remus Lupin, qui, il venait de le remarquer, avait l'air de s'être battu contre le Poudlard Express et d'avoir perdu. Ses yeux revinrent sur James Potter. « Je ne pense pas que vous êtes des chasseurs de loup garou. Et je ne crois pas que c'est une épée d'argent. » il sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers l'arme dans la main de James. « Finite incantatem ! »

Immédiatement, James ne tenait plus que deux os de poulet, à la place du sabre scintillant que les autres deuxième année avaient vu. Il grimaça, lâchant les os et regardant Weasley, qui été bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien. « Si tu ne penses pas que nous sommes des chasseurs de loup garou, que penses-tu que nous sommes ? » lui demanda maintenant. Bill regarda à nouveau Remus et relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette. Remus avait l'air plus mal, si c'était possible, et Bill déglutit. Il savait maintenant. La différence entre Remus Lupin et les autres était très évidente. Il regarda encore James.

« Je pense que vous êtes de bons amis, » dit-il doucement. « De très bons amis. »

Rien d'autre ne fut dit. Ils lui firent un signe de la tête. Une compréhension mutuelle et muette étaient née dans l'instant. Remus s'effondra sur le sol, et James et Sirius se précipitèrent sur lui, le relevant et, titubant avec lui vers l'un des lits, ils le soulevèrent sur le matelas et tirèrent les couvertures sur lui. Pendant qu'ils faisaient cela, Bill alla vers la porte. Sa main était sur la poignée quand Sirius paniqua et dit soudain « Weasley ! Les autres… Je veux dire, tu vas leur dire… ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je leur dirai de ne pas répéter alentour que vous êtes des chasseurs de loup garou. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Sirius lui sourit aussi et acquiesça.

« Bien, bien. Je vérifiais. »

Quand il fut parti, James dit à Sirius. « Il est bien ce Weasley. »

Sirius acquiesça, avant de s'effondre dans son propre lit. Peter regarda James aller au lit aussi, pensant à cet échange. Il n'avait pas confiance dans les deuxième année… Aucun d'eux, y compris Bill Weasley. Peu lui importait aussi comment Weasley s'était rapidement et facilement insinué dans les bonnes grâces de James et Sirius. Ils étaient ses amis, même si c'était en partie parce que James avait insisté pour ne pas l'exclure. Bien, Mr Weasley, pensa-t-il comme il grimpait lui-même dans son lit. Nous verrons bien comment ils t'aimeront quand tu t'avèreras être un rat encore plus que moi…

Vendredi 19 Mars 1977

Bill revenait à la tour Griffondor quelque peu tard, après avoir perdu le cours du temps en travaillant dans la bibliothèque. Il passait un moment terrible pour écrire un devoir pour Binns, en histoire de la magie. C'était sensé être un essai de trois pieds et demi, et il venait seulement de finir vingt-trois pouces. Madame Pince l'avait finalement mis dehors et il était à mi-chemin dans le couloir du troisième étage quand, devant lui, Miss Teigne était apparue à un angle et avait commencé à s'avancer vers lui avec cette démarche féline, lente et délibérée. Son cœur dans sa gorge, Bill se glissa dans une salle de classe vide pour éviter de croiser Rusard et d'avoir une retenue (La rencontre juste avant Noël en première année était encore très fraîche dans son esprit). Il attendit que le bruit de pas de Rusard disparaisse, son cœur dans sa gorge. Comme il passait, il l'entendit parler à son chat.

« Qu'y a-t-il ma petite ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un dans le couloir qui ne devrait pas y être ? »

Bill pensa qu'il pourrait bien être le premier garçon de treize ans à mourir d'une attaque cardiaque. Ne rentre pas ici, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Ne rentre pas ici, ne rentre pas ici…

Mais le bruit de pas passa devant la pièce où il se cachait, le faisant pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement. Après un moment, cela sembla très silencieux dans le couloir, et Bill espérait que Rusard était parti.

Il était parti, mais d'autres personnes, qui devaient avoir été la raison originelle pour laquelle Rusard pensait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, étaient sorties de leur cachette, et se tenaient maintenant autour de la statue d'une sorcière bossue et borgne. Bill entrouvrit seulement la porte, assez pour voir qui se tenait là, regardant furtivement alentour.

C'étaient Black, Potter, Pettigrew et Lupin. Bill grimaça. J'aurais dû savoir, pensa-t-il, souhaitant être en sixième année, simplement parce que les quatre semblaient être dans tous les coups. Il se souvint leur avoir fait face dans le dortoir. Il avait été terrifié d'abord, et maintenant il souhaitait plutôt que ses amis soient plus comme les quatre autres garçons. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. La pleine lune avait été il y a presque deux semaines. Il les avait regardé depuis une fenêtre de la tour Griffondor, à chaque pleine lune des trois derniers mois, se faufilant jusqu'au saule avant que Madame Pomfresh n'arrive, escortant Lupin, un froncement désapprobateur sur son visage. Il savait ce qu'ils faisaient, mais pas comment ils le faisaient. C'était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas tout les quatre des loups-garous. Il remarquait maintenant à quel point Lupin, avant la pleine lune, devenait plus hirsute et agité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'être avec lui. Ils n'étaient inquiets de rien, semblait-il, sinon d'être découverts. Ils n'avaient clairement pas peur de leur ami, mais se faisaient du souci pour lui.

Par la fente entre la porte et son cadre, il regarda, fasciné, comme James se tenait derrière la statue et touchait de sa baguette la bosse de la sorcière en disant « Dissendium ». La statue s'ouvrit, créant un passage assez grand pour que tous les garçons puissent y passer, ce qu'ils firent. D'abord Remus et Peter, puis Sirius et James. Quand tous les quatre eurent disparu, la bosse se referma lentement. Bill était figé d'étonnement, et puis il fut content de cela, parce que deux personnes auxquelles il ne s'était pas du tout attendu arrivèrent au détour du couloir, et c'étaient des Serpentards par-dessus le marché.

« Je te dis qu'ils sont passés par là ! » dit sèchement Rogue à l'autre garçon, qui le regardait avec dégoût, ses yeux mi-clos. Bill pensa qu'il devait s'agir du préfet de sixième année de Serpentard.

« Oui, comme tu l'as dit de nombreuses fois… »

« Regarde ! » disait maintenant Rogue, voyant la bosse de la sorcière encore légèrement ouverte. Comme il s'en approchait, la bosse acheva de se refermer. Quand il l'atteignit, la statue semblait à nouveau complètement en pierre, et Rogue passa ses doigts dessus avec frénésie, tapant le nez et l'œil au cas où ce seraient des boutons qui ouvriraient une chambre secrète. Le préfet le regarda taper et explorer la sorcière, ses lèvres se tordant d'amusement.

« Est-ce que vous aimeriez être seuls tous les deux ? Si j'avais su que tu prévoyais de m'amener à ton rendez-vous, Rogue, j'aurais moi-même pris de la compagnie. » dit-il d'une voix traînante au grand jeune homme au nez crochu.

Rogue se retourna vers lui. « On dirait pourtant que tu as tes deux mains avec toi, Iggy. » répondit insidieusement Rogue, faisant s'enfler le préfet comme une grenouille taureau. Bill vacilla. Les Serpentards ne se donnèrent aucun coup. Rogue se retourna vers la statue.

« Ils l'utilisent pour sortir du château, j'en suis sûr. » siffla-t-il à Karkaroff, qui se tenait les bras croisés, regardant Rogue avec scepticisme.

Plus bas dans le tunnel, Remus Lupin s'arrêta et mit sa main sur le bras le plus proche et le serra. Il s'avéra qu'il appartenait à Sirius.

« Ouch ! » Qu'essayes-tu de me faire Remus ? »

« Tu ne les entends pas ? » demanda-t-il, relâchant sa prise. Puis il réalisa que bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre les voix.

« Entendre qui ? » demanda nerveusement James.

Remus soupira, sentant encore le joug de ses sens accrus, même quand il n'était pas un loup. « Des voix, en haut dans le couloir. L'une d'elle a dit Iggy. »

« Qui ? » demanda James, mystifié.

« J'ai entendu des gens appeler Karkaroff comme cela. »

Sirius jura. « Brillant. Sacrément Brillant. Que diable allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Passe moi la carte » dit soudain Peter. Sans un mot, Sirius la lui tendit. « Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'idée brillante de m'éclairer ? » demanda-t-il, irrité. James alluma immédiatement sa baguette et la tint au-dessus du parchemin tandis que Peter l'activait. Lentement, les lignes familières se répandirent sur le parchemin, dessinant la carte du château de Poudlard. Peter amena le parchemin sous la baguette de James jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit directement au-dessus de leur position. Puis il virent que dans le couloir au-dessus d'eux se trouvaient deux points nommés Severus Rogue et Igor Karkaroff.

« Rogue. » siffla avec venin Sirius. « J'aurais dû le savoir. »

« Expédition de pêche. » dit James, remarquant qu'il n'avait rien de moins pris avec lui qu'un préfet. « Il essaye de nous attraper. » Rogue avait été très ennuyant depuis le début février, tournant autour d'eux, et dans le couloir en dehors de Griffondor quand c'était la pleine lune. Passer ces nuits avec Remus avait commencé à ressembler à du travail plus qu'à autre chose, parce qu'ils devaient travailler très dur pour éviter Rogue, et ils piaffaient d'impatience de voir autre chose que l'intérieur du château ou de la cabane hurlante. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de sortir et de s'amuser un peu un soir qui avait été choisi exprès parce qu'il n'y avait pas la pleine lune, afin que Remus puisse s'amuser aussi.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? » demanda Remus, faisant écho aux mots précédents de Sirius. Ce fut Sirius qui lui répondit.

« Ce que nous allions faire. Aller chez Honeydukes, maintenant qu'ils sont fermés pour la nuit, allumer le feu afin de pouvoir aller au Chaudron Baveur, qui sera tellement peuplé comme ce soir c'est vendredi que personne ne nous remarquera en train d'aller du côté moldu de Londres, où nous passerons la nuit en ville, comme prévu. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce parcours du combattant pour prendre cette poudre de cheminette dans le bureau de MacGonagall pour rien. J'ai dû lui faire penser que je ne savais pas qu'elle se tenait là quand Aurélia et moi avons commencé à flirter, et puis après, j'ai dû prétendre que j'étais en colère à cause de la retenue, et j'ai dû espérer que la diversion de Peter la tiendrait assez longtemps en dehors de son bureau pour que je puisse piquer assez de poudre pour que nous puissions tous les quatre faire l'aller-retour à Londres. Aurélia m'en veut maintenant, aussi, parce que MacGonagall l'a envoyée à Chourave, et Chourave lui a aussi donné une retenue, pour 'avoir créé un spectacle public'. Après tout cela, nous y allons définitivement. Regardez-les, » dit-il montrant le parchemin « ils sont encore à côté de la statue. Ils n'ont aucune idée de comment elle fonctionne… Nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter d'eux. Ils sont trop incompétents pour être une menace. » dit-il avec autorité.

Peter loucha sur la carte, remarquant un autre point à côté de Rogue et Karkaroff, et en plus du point mobile qui était Rusard, maintenant dans le hall d'entrée. Ce point était près de la porte d'une salle de classe qui était très proche de la sorcière bossue.

« Là, tenez, » dit-il doucement. « voici quelqu'un qui n'est pas aussi incompétent que nos amis Serpentards… »

Il tint la carte de façon à ce que les autres garçons puissent voir ce qu'il avait vu. « Weasley ! » cracha Sirius avec véhémence. « Pour quoi est-il là ? Vous ne… Vous ne pensez pas qu'il nous a vu descendre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

« Si. » répondit Peter en regardant Sirius dans les yeux. De quel côté serait-il, de celui de son copain ou de celui de ce stupide petit deuxième année ?

James jeta un coup d'œil à la carte. « Mais regardez… Il ne sort pas de sa cachette et ne dit pas aux Serpentards ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir ? S'il rôdait en essayant de nous les lâcher dessus, ne serait-il pas à présent sorti de la salle de classe et ne leur aurait-il pas dit comment ouvrir la sorcière ? Il se cache d'eux aussi. Il s'inquiète juste d'être pris. »

Peter regarda les points. « Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. S'il leur dit, c'est Karkaroff qui en aura le crédit comme il est préfet. Je parie que Weasley aimerait être celui qui nous met au sol. »

James fronça les sourcils dans la faible lumière. « Cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à Weasley. Je ne pense pas qu'il… »

« Est-ce que tu le connais si bien ? » demanda Sirius, faisant ricaner Peter. Il n'avait pas eu à le faire lui-même. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il ne vendrait pas sa grand-mère si cela pouvait lui rapporter des points ? »

« Il n'a rien dit à personne sur Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Et s'il a des points en jetant en pâture d'autres Griffondors, il nous fera aussi perdre des points de maison. Cela n'a aucun sens. » raisonna James.

Remus roula les yeux. Il avait écouté Rogue et Karkaroff au-dessus d'eux d'une oreille. « Écoutez, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Allons-y simplement. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que nous restions là toute la nuit à discuter de cela ? Au moins, si quelqu'un nous attrape, nous pourrons dire que nous aurons passé de bons moments ce soir, exact ? »

Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos. « C'est dans l'esprit, Remus. Je dis nous allons à Londres, nous trouvons un chauffeur de taxi qui peut nous amener directement à l'endroit le plus proche où des poules dansent avec le moins de plumes possible dessus… »

James roula les yeux et commença à avancer dans le passage vers Honeydukes, tandis que les autres suivaient. « Flûte, Sirius, tu ne vas pas être satisfait avant d'être entouré de filles nues, n'est-ce pas ? » Il pensa à Bonnie, qui, quand ils étaient seuls ensemble, n'enlevait jamais vraiment tous ses habits. Et elle serait probablement furieuse si elle savait ce qu'il faisait… Il secoua la tête pour la faire sortir de ses idées, continuant à avancer.

Sirius avançait d'un pas tranquille, ricanant. « Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ? » il rit fort et puis ses amis rirent finalement avec lui. « Oh, oui, vous vous plaindriez tous amèrement si vous étiez entourés de filles nues… »

Remus se sentit rougir, pensant à Lily. Elle n'avait pas été avec lui depuis décembre. Il s'en était assuré. Il avait réussi à se cacher très efficacement tous les mois qui avaient suivi, afin de ne jamais être près d'elle les nuits de pleine lune. Il avait eu la carte avec lui, et une fois ou deux, il avait vu son point près de celui de Severus Rogue, puis se rapprochant de plus en plus, lui donnant l'impression que sa gorge était très étroite…

Ils continuèrent à aller vers Honeydukes, vers leur liberté temporaire, tandis que, dans le château, Bill Weasley retenait son souffle et attendait que les Serpentards partent.

Severus Rogue continua à tester la statue pendant un moment, mais il abandonna finalement. Que vais-je dire à Lily ? se demanda-t-il.

Sa relation avec Lily était très confuse. Il n'était pas de connaissance commune qu'ils se voyaient. Ils ne se comportaient certainement pas comme un couple en public. Mais quand il était seul avec Lily… Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était belle, et il avait découvert qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle était remplie de passion, s'y abandonnant. Malheureusement, elle ne s'y était pas encore complètement abandonnée, et cela l'avait frustré de plus en plus, bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais mis la pression. Après qu'elle se soit éloignée de lui, haletant un petit peu et disant « Je pense que nous devrions arrêter, Severus, » il avait immédiatement acquiescé et accédé à ses vœux. C'était après une de ces fois, il y a presque trois mois, qu'elle avait dit « Je souhaiterais juste savoir où ils vont quand ils rôdent la nuit… » Ils s'étaient tous deux tus pendant un moment, elle avait sa tête appuyée sur son torse comme elle passait paresseusement son doigt sur son sternum, sa main se glissant dans sa chemise déboutonnée.

« Qui ? » lui avait-il demandé. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle parlait de ses soi-disant amis, ceux qui l'excluaient et rôdaient sans elle.

« Si tu entends ou tu vois quelque chose, tu me le diras, d'accord ? » lui avait-elle demandé avec anxiété.

Il avait immédiatement approuvé, et depuis, il dédiait beaucoup de temps à savoir où Potter, Black, Pettigrew et Lupin étaient quand ils n'étaient pas en classe. Il avait le sentiment d'être passé très près cette nuit, mais la statue de la sorcière n'abandonnait pas son secret, et Karkaroff commençait à vouloir rentrer à la maison Serpentard, alors Rogue fut forcé de suivre. Avant de tourner au coin du couloir, il regarda en arrière la figure de pierre.

Je découvrirai ce qu'ils font, même si cela doit me tuer.

Samedi 20 Mars 1977

Ils étaient de retour dans leur dortoir. Il était cinq heure du matin, et ils étaient tous épuisés. Cela avait été une sacrée nuit. Ils étaient allés dans des pubs, ils étaient un peu éméchés, ils avaient vu beaucoup de chairs exposées, et Sirius avait été pratiquement mis KO par un homme qui était le maquereau d'une prostituée que Sirius n'avait pas identifié comme telle. Peter était allongé dans son lit, fixant le baldaquin, pensant à son plan. C'était parfait. Et puis nous allons voir ce que pensent les autres de Bill Weasley, pensa-t-il…

C'était presque trop facile. Il traîna pendant que James, Sirius et Remus allaient déjeuner, passant un long moment sous la douche. Quand il fut habillé et assez certain que les dortoirs étaient vides, il se faufila dans la chambre des deuxième année, et fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la malle de Bill Weasley. Il localisa quelques vieux parchemins qu'il avait écrit pour des classes variées, se décidant finalement pour un devoir de potions et un examen de métamorphoses qui dataient de plusieurs mois, et les fourra dans sa poche. Il retourna dans son dortoir et les confina dans sa propre malle avant de descendre déjeuner.

Plus tard dans la journée, James et Sirius étaient descendus au terrain de Quidditch avec leurs balais, et Remus faisait la sieste dans le dortoir tandis que Peter entra furtivement et récupéra les parchemins dans sa malle. Après que la porte soit refermée, Remus leva les yeux, surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que Peter marchait sur la pointe des pieds ? Mais ensuite, il se retourna, pensant que son ami voulait simplement ne pas le réveiller…

Peter trouva un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque et sortit un stylet, repassant l'écriture sur le devoir de métamorphose avec afin qu'il y ait une ferme impression des mots dans le parchemin, même après qu'il ait fait disparaître l'encre avec sa baguette. Il prit un soin particulier à repasser le nom de Bill Weasley. Une fois le parchemin propre, il sortit l'autre devoir et copia soigneusement l'écriture de Bill Weasley, mais les mots n'étaient pas ceux de Bill, et il ne les verrait pas avant le professeur MacGonagall…

Vendredi 16 Juin 1977

Le soleil descendait sur le domaine de Poudlard, dorant l'herbe et les arbres, envoyant des rayons de lumières constellés de poussière à travers les fenêtres du château, et raillant les élèves avec sa promesse. Finalement, les examens étaient finis, et les troisième année et plus avaient un week-end à Pré-au-Lard qui leur tardait. Le directeur l'avait annoncé la semaine précédente. Personne n'avait quitté le domaine du château depuis Pâques, mais maintenant, la dépression qui s'était installée comme un gros nuage noir sur le château, due à des mois de privation, s'était immédiatement envolée. Tout le monde marchait dans le château à pas légers, même les première et deuxième année, qui seraient les maîtres de la place pendant que les élèves plus âgés seraient au village.

Au moins, la plupart des première et deuxième année étaient réjouis par cette annonce (comme elle rendait moins probable que la politique d'interdiction des week-end à Pré-au-Lard soit permanente). Les cinq garçons de deuxième année, en particulier, se prélassaient dans la salle commune de Griffondor, grommelant entre eux. Regarder l'excitation des élèves plus âgés était pratiquement insupportable, et le château ne leur avait jamais paru plus semblable à une prison.

« C'est tout simplement injuste. » grommela Orville Simpson. « Tout le monde devrait pouvoir y aller. Nous avons tous été enfermé. » Il battait un jeu de carte de manière répétée, les cascades de cartes ponctuant ses mots. Alex Wood le regardait attentivement.

Peregrin Booth soupira. « Oui. Je ne peux pas croire que nous ne puissions pas y aller avant l'an prochain. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de se glisser en dehors du château sans que personne ne le sache… »

Bill vit que Alex avait soudain ouvert de grands yeux. « Bill ! » dit-il abruptement maintenant. « Orville ! J'ai besoin de vous parler ! »

Orville haussa les épaules. « Alors parle. »

Alex regarda Booth et Leonard. « Pas ici. » dit-il à dessein, ne voulant clairement pas inclure les autres garçons. Il se leva et commença à aller vers le trou du portrait, Orville derrière lui. Bill suivit, regardant un instant par-dessus son épaule, voyant l'expression blessée sur le visage des autres garçons. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Bill fronça les sourcils à Alex.

« Je pense que tu as été impoli, Alex. Traiter Booth et Leonard de la sorte… » dit-il à son ami dès que le portrait se referma. Alex grimaça.

« Oh, allez Bill. Tu veux toujours les inclure. T'as peur que ton papa et ta maman pensent qu'ils ne t'ont pas appris la bonne étiquette. ? »

Bill rosit. « Non. Je pense juste à quel point j'aimerais être exclu, ce qui est pas du tout. Où est la mal ? »

« Voici le mal, » lui siffla Alex. « Leonard est un petit rat, et Booth apprend à en être un. Je parie que c'est l'un d'eux qui a donné à MacGonagall cette lettre sur les sixième année et t'a piégé pour cela. Comme ce serait facile pour l'un d'eux de mettre la main sur quelques uns de tes vieux parchemins ! »

Bill se renfrogna. Il était encore persona non grata auprès des sixième année en particulier à cause de cet incident. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait donné James et Sirius. Il ne savait pas qui avait vraiment envoyé le parchemin à MacGonagall (qui avait pu déterminer que c'était Bill après avoir regardé l'écriture qui avait précédemment été pressée à la surface), et pourquoi ils n'avaient pas su que Peter et Remus étaient aussi en dehors du château cette nuit-là. Il savait juste que tous les élèves plus âgés pensaient qu'il était un rat maintenant, et il évitait la salle commune depuis lors.

Quand MacGonagall l'avait appelé dans son bureau et lui avait parlé de la lettre anonyme, qui avait son écriture et était écrite sur un de ses anciens devoirs de métamorphose, elle avait pensé qu'il était simplement modeste quand il avait nié en avoir connaissance. Sirius et James se tenaient juste là, Sirius le foudroyant du regard pendant tout le temps, James ayant simplement l'air chagriné. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de représailles de la part d'élèves plus âgés. Elle veillerait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Être traité comme un bébé ayant besoin de protection, spécialement quand il n'avait rien fait, l'avait fait se sentir encore plus mal.

Comme il quittait le bureau de MacGonagall, James lui avait doucement glissé « Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne faisais pas cette sorte de chose. » Bill avait senti son estomac tomber dans ses talons. James Potter était la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait essayé de causer des problèmes, et maintenant, le pauvre Potter avait une semaine de retenue et il pensait que c'était la faute de Bill.

« Si Booth et Leonard découvrent que nous prévoyons de filer à Pré-au-Lard demain, » continua Alex, « Ils courront chez MacGonagall plus vite que… »

« Nous prévoyons de partir à Pré-au-Lard demain ? » couina Orville. « Depuis quand ? Nous allons être expulsés ! »

« Nous ne serons pas expulsés ! Nous ne serons même pas pris ! Nous utiliserons ce passage secret que Bill a vu les sixième année prendre ! C'est à l'épreuve des balles ! »

Bill n'en était pas aussi sûr. « Je ne vous ai pas montré cela pour que nous… »

« Mais c'est parfait ! » insista Alex.

« Nous ne savons même pas où il mène ! » dit Bill avec colère.

Alex commença à marcher dans le couloir. « Bien ! Pas de meilleur moment que maintenant pour le découvrir ! Nous ferons nos devoirs d'abord, bien sûr. Un entraînement. Ensuite nous serons prêts pour demain ! »

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous simplement pas aller à Pré-au-Lard ce soir ? » demanda Orville, accélérant la foulée pour se tenir à hauteur d'Alex, qui roulait les yeux.

« Parce que l'on nous verrait comme le nez au milieu du visage ! Demain tout le village grouillera d'élèves. Personne ne nous remarquera. »

Bill était réticent. « J'ai été à Pré-au-Lard, et ce n'est pas si génial… »

Alex se tourna et le foudroya du regard. « Moi aussi j'ai été à Pré-au-Lard, Bill. Ce n'est pas la question. La question est de sortir de ce foutu château. »

Les trois se regardèrent les uns les autres pendant un moment de tension, puis les garçons continuèrent à descendre le couloir. Ils descendirent, tournèrent et retournèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à mi-chemin du couloir du troisième étage, s'arrêtant derrière la statue de la sorcière bossue.

« Vérifiez les salles de classe. » Dit Alex à Bill et Orville. Ils acquiescèrent et commencèrent silencieusement à regarder dans les salles variées alignées dans le couloir. Ils n'y trouvèrent personne. Tous les trois se tenaient autour de la statue, leurs baguettes sorties. Bill toucha la bosse et dit d'une voix rauque « Dissendium. »

La sorcière s'ouvrit, et le passage fut révélé. Alex passa en premier, suivi d'Orville. Bill allait rentrer quand Rembert Leonard et Peregrin Booth apparurent soudain au coin, en courant.

« Vous voilà ! » cria Booth à bout de souffle. « Ne partez pas sans nous ! »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Comment avez-vous… »

« Pas maintenant ! Nous devons disparaître avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ! » haleta Booth, tenant un point de côté. Il passa devant Bill et se glissa dans le passage, suivi de Leonard. Bill grimaça, sachant qu'il allait inévitablement y avoir une dispute quand Wood les verrait. Assez sûrement, il entendit un rugissement outragé venant de dessous. Soupirant, il se glissa derrière eux, se retrouvant dans un endroit poussiéreux et sombre, seulement éclairé par un pinceau de lumière provenant des torches dans le couloir au-dessus. Les autres garçons ne se tenaient pas dans la lumière. Il pouvait entendre des grognements venir de l'obscurité. Comme la bosse de la sorcière se refermait, cette lueur disparut, et Bill sortit sa baguette en disant « Lumos. »

Il vit immédiatement dans la faible lueur que ses amis étaient engagés dans un combat, les quatre n'étant qu'une masse de bras et de jambes. Alex avait bloqué la tête de Booth, et Leonard était assis sur Orville tandis que Orville essayait de frappe Booth avec les jambes.

« Arrêtez ça ! » rugit Bill de sa nouvelle voix grave. L'écho dans le tunnel y ajouta une note d'autorité. Ils s'assirent tous, le regardant penaudement. « Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous devons tous nous soucier d'être pris. Allumons nos baguettes et essayons de découvrir où mène ce tunnel sans plus nous battre, compris ? »

Alex se leva en traînant des pieds. « J'essayais juste de faire à dire à Booth lequel des deux avait dénoncé Black et Potter, et avait fait en sorte qu'on dise que c'était toi qui l'avait fait. »

« Nous n'avons pas fait cela ! » cria immédiatement Leonard.

« Chut ! » dit rapidement Bill. « Pas si fort ! » Il scruta Booth et Leonard. « Si l'un de vous a fait cela et que j'en trouve la preuve, vous allez être très désolé. » dit-il doucement. « D'ici là, maintenant que vous êtes ici, vous aurez autant de problèmes que nous si nous nous faisons prendre, alors faites attention et ne dites pas un mot de ce que nous faisons si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. »

Ils acquiescèrent vigoureusement. Les autres allumèrent leur baguette et ils marchèrent tous très longtemps, parfois descendant, parfois montant, et faisant de nombreux tours et détours. Quand ils montèrent des escaliers poussiéreux et découvrirent qu'ils étaient dans les fondation d'Honeydukes, ils ne purent croire leur chance.

« Tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'attendre que les autres élèves aient quitté le château demain, puis descendre par là et arriver chez Honeydukes. C'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité. » dit Alex avec excitation comme ils revenaient par le passage secret. Cette nuit, Bill put à peine dormir, pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait échangé une centaine de sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour laver son nom et pour que les sixième année lui fassent à nouveau confiance.

Samedi 17 Juin 1977

Lily roula dans son sommeil, tendant le bras, mais le trouvant vide quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle soupira. Elle avait été avec Remus encore, il y a juste deux semaines. Elle avait eu une conversation avec lui il y a quelques mois de cela, lui expliquant qu'elle était avec Severus, mais que leur relation n'était pas encore physique, et qu'elle voulait être une 'amie' pour Remus à l'occasion, quand il avait besoin d'aide. Juste une amie. Elle avait dit qu'elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser quand il lui avait cassé la jambe. Cependant, si sa relation avec Severus prenait une nature plus physique, elle devrait arrêter de l'aider de cette façon. Il avait accepté cela, souhaitant avoir été plus vigilant pour l'éviter, mais au fil des mois, il avait baissé sa garde, et elle l'avait surpris dans le couloir en dehors du donjon de potions. Ils n'avaient pas été ensemble depuis décembre, et bien qu'il soit fou de désir pour elle, il avait réussi à faire très attention, et ce jour là elle n'avait pas été blessée.

Elle s'était séparée de lui rapidement après cela, s'enfuyant de la pièce du donjon où ils étaient allés. Pleurant comme elle remontait les escaliers, ses pas l'avaient menée jusqu'à une salle de bain de fille inutilisée, où elle avait eu le sentiment en continu que quelqu'un la regardait. Frissonnant, elle était revenue à la tour Griffondor, se rappelant que Remus était son ami, et qu'il ne penserait jamais rien de plus qu'elle, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait avoir rêvé quand elle était dans l'infirmerie avec une jambe cassée…

Bien, pensa-t-elle, aujourd'hui, c'est sortie à Pré-au-Lard. La première depuis quelques temps. Le directeur a accepté à contrecœur. Il y avait eu une baisse dans l'activité Mangemort, et le ministère l'avait assuré qu'il y aurait de nombreux aurors à Pré-au-Lard, et que les élèves seraient parfaitement en sécurité. Lily espérait qu'il en serait ainsi, mais la sécurité n'était pas vraiment son premier souci. Elle allait à Pré-au-Lard avec Severus. Un rendez-vous, en quelque sorte. Mais ils allaient faire attention de ne pas se toucher, même de se tenir les mains, en public, par égard aux sentiments rampants anti-Serpentard à Griffondor dernièrement, et au sentiment anti-Griffondor à Serpentard. Elle soupira profondément. La vie aurait été bien plus facile si Remus et elle…

Arrête ça, se dit-elle sévèrement. Un autre soupir. Oh, bien. Elle devait arrêter de rêver et commencer à vivre. Aujourd'hui, elle allait à Pré-au-Lard avec Severus. C'était un grand pas. Elle se força à se lever et s'habilla avant de décider de rester au château parce qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage. Ca ira bien, se dit-elle. Tout ira bien.

Après le petit déjeuner, les troisième année et au-dessus commencèrent à quitter le château. Elle marchait à environ un pied de Severus sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Ils étaient entourés et bousculés par tant d'autres personnes que c'était probablement peu clair qu'ils étaient en fait ensemble. Quand elle se tourna un petit peu, elle vit derrière elle dans la foule James Potter, marchant avec son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie Manetti, qui avait son bras passé autour de la taille de James, et Lily sentit un pic de jalousie qu'ils puissent faire cela, comme il n'y avait pas de guerre rampante entre Griffondor et Pouffsouffle. Puis elle remarqua Remus avançant avec Peter et Sirius (qui avait plein d'opportunités pour être avec des filles au château, et qui ne voulait pas d'une fille avec lui pour 'ruiner' sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard). Remus semblait très pâle dans le soleil de Juin, sa mèche grise semblant presque blanche. Elle croisa brièvement son regard et se tourna à nouveau vers l'avant. Je ne penserai pas à Remus, pensa-t-elle avec force. Je ne penserai pas à Remus…

Les gens du village étaient ravis de revoir les élèves. Traditionnellement, ils comptaient sur eux pour qu'ils sortent régulièrement du château et dépensent leur argent au village, mais avec le moratoire sur les week-end à Pré-au-Lard, tout les commerçants du village souffraient. Bientôt Lily se retrouva à rire au côté de Severus comme ils regardaient un spectacle de marionnettes terrible (les marionnettes étaient enchantées) devant la boutique de farces et attrapes Zonko. Et elle prit un grand plaisir en choisissant les bonbons qu'elle savait qu'il aimait chez Honeydukes. La journée se déroulait encore mieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Quand il tendit soudain le bras, brisant les règles qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour la journée, et qu'il prit la main de Lily dans la sienne comme ils quittaient Honeyduke, au vu et au su de Sirius, Peter, Remus, James et Bonnie, qui approchaient de la boutique, le cœur de Lily cœur chavira, et elle lui pressa la main, défiant quiconque objecterait de faire quelque chose. Les yeux de Sirius se rétrécirent comme ils passaient. Elle le défia du regard. Puis elle vit Remus à côté de lui, l'air plutôt désespéré, et elle déglutit, essayant de ne pas penser à cela, se tournant et descendant la High Street avec la main de Severus dans la sienne.

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus de cinquante pieds quand le monde soudain explosa.

Lily et Severus furent projetés au sol. Il la couvrit de son corps comme les débris leur pleuvaient dessus, mais Lily essayait de se dégager de sous lui. Autour d'eux, le reste des gens dans la rue était aussi au sol, l'air secoué et confus.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en tremblant, enlevant la poussière de plâtre de ses cheveux noirs. Il regarda alentour, hagard.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il regarda dans la direction d'où ils venaient. Elle se tourna aussi, voyant des flammes jaillir de la confiserie.

« Oh non » haleta-t-elle. « Remus… James… Bonnie… Sirius… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, elle descendait la route en courant, relevant à deux mains sa robe. Il courut derrière elle, et ils arrivèrent à la boutique en flammes juste à temps pour voir James Potter, couvert de poussière de plâtre, saignant et avec une manche déchirée qui révélait une brûlure vicieuse sur son bras gauche, portant Bonnie Manetti en dehors du bâtiment en flamme, puis s'effondrant sur la route avec elle. Lily tomba à genoux à côté de Bonnie et commença à lui crier « Bonnie ! Bonnie, tu peux m'entendre ? »

Elle essaya de prendre son pouls, mais son poignet ne bougeait pas du tout, et la chair de Bonnie avait l'air étrange au toucher. Elle amena sa main au cou de Bonnie pour essayer de lui prendre le pouls là, mais elle y trouva un gros morceau de bois qui avait été projeté droit en travers de son cou, la tuant probablement instantanément. Lily ravala un sanglot et leva les yeux vers James, qui avait de toute évidence réalisé avant elle que c'était désespéré. Son visage poussiéreux était rayé par les larmes, ses yeux bleus liquides derrière ses lunettes. Lily ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses propres joues.

« Oh, James ! Je suis si… si… »

Il acquiesça, berçant Bonnie contre lui. Elle se souvint de la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. C'était simplement injuste, pensa-t-elle, qu'il perde tant de proches si jeune…

Elle tendit le bras vers Severus, derrière elle, pour un réconfort, mais il n'était pas là. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il courrait vers Honeyduke. « Non ! » cria-t-elle. « Severus ! »

Mais il avait disparu dans la fumée. Elle commença à se lever, mais James prit son poignet. « Non, Lily ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

« C'est pourquoi je dois y aller ! Il… »

« Lily ! » cria-t-il encore, la regardant, désespéré, les larmes coulant sur son visage. « Je… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si… si… »

Brusquement, elle le tira contre elle et le tint pendant qu'il pleurait, incapable de retenir les larmes de couler de ses propres yeux. Il ne veut pas me perdre aussi. Après une minute elle se sépara de lui et regarda en direction des flammes.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'ils sont tous… ? » sa voix tremblait. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. Elle se demanda si elle reverrait jamais Remus. Ou Sirius. Ou Peter. Ou Severus.

James frissonna en regardant. « Je… Je ne sais pas. » chuchota-t-il. Puis ils purent voir une silhouette émerger de la fumée, et c'était Remus. Lily ne put pas en supporter davantage. Elle se redressa et courut vers lui. Il portait trois personnes d'une manière ou d'une autre. Une fois qu'il fut sorti du bâtiment en flamme, il s'effondra et les laissa tomber au sol. Il avait Sirius, Peter, et un petit garçon au visage roussi et au nez pointu. Elle jeta ses bras autour de Remus et l'embrassa sur la bouche sans réfléchir, puis elle tomba sur Sirius et Peter, les prenant aussi dans ses bras, pleurant hystériquement, se sentant complètement irrationnelle.

« Vous allez bien ! Vous allez bien ! » s'étrangla-t-elle, ne parlant à aucun et à tous à la fois. Les trois garçons les plus âgés la regardèrent, leur visage noirci et perlant de sueur, leur robes brûlées et fumantes. Remus était à bout de souffle.

« Je dois y retourner. » réussit-il finalement à dire.

« Moi aussi. » intervint Sirius. Il ne semblait pas apprécier avoir été sorti du bâtiment par Rémus

Elle prit leurs bras comme ils se levaient pour retourner sur les lieux de l'explosion. « Pourquoi ? N'en avez-vous pas fait assez ? »

Remus secoua la tête. « Il y a d'autres deuxième année là-bas. Ils mourront si personne n'y va. »

Il dégagea son bras d'elle et les deux revinrent en courant vers les flammes avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser. Elle se retourna et fixa le garçon sur le sol devant elle.

« Tu es un deuxième année ! » dit-elle surprise. Le garçon maigre leva ses yeux marrons coupables vers elle. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qui sont les autres ? »

Mais maintenant, le garçon fixait le feu, pleurant convulsivement, incapable de parler. Elle le tint contre elle, se sentant soudain maternelle, pleurant avec lui. Peter tremblait, mais il sortit sa baguette et répara une coupure que le garçon avait sur le bras, essayant de se rendre utile.

« Tu es Leonard, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle doucement au garçon pendant qu'il guérissait sa plaie. Le garçon acquiesça, pleurant encore.

« Est-ce que vous êtes venus tous les cinq ? » chuchota Lily, espérant contre tout espoir que quelqu'un était resté en arrière au château. Quand le garçon acquiesça encore, elle croisa le regard de Peter, y trouvant la même peur qu'elle ressentait. Partis. Tous partis…

Les aurors arrivèrent finalement en courant. Ils encerclèrent le bâtiment encore en feu, envoyant de l'eau grâce à leurs baguettes pour éteindre les flammes, les figeant simplement en arcs brillants rouges et oranges, teintés de bleu. Lily vit l'une d'eux, une jeune femme au visage gentil et aux cheveux châtains, s'agenouiller à côté de James, lui parlant doucement, le convaincant finalement de lâcher le corps de Bonnie et de laisser un autre auror l'examiner. Puis ils invoquèrent une civière et la posèrent dessus, et le corps de la jeune fille de dix-sept ans sembla soudain très petit. Le corps, pensa Lily. Elle n'est même plus une personne, maintenant, c'est un corps…

Elle se tourna sans but, comme les aurors étaient sur le site de la boutique. Finalement, elle vit une grande silhouette sombre émerger de la fumée, marchant sous un arc de flamme gelée, suivie par deux garçons titubant, s'appuyant l'un contre, chacun leur bras passé autour des épaules de l'autre. Severus portait un garçon dans ses bras. Tous les deux avaient le visage noir de suie. De loin, malgré la suie, elle reconnu une mèche des cheveux blonds de Peregrin Booth, et elle courut à leur rencontre et celle des deux autres garçons, qui, elle le voyait maintenant, étaient Weasley et Wood. C'était presque impossible de dire que Weasley était roux tellement il avait de cendres sur lui. Severus s'effondra sur le sol.

« Un… n'a pas… » haleta-t-il.

« Tu as respiré trop de fumée, Severus ! » Elle le tapa dans le dos et écarta ses cheveux de son visage, soucieuse. Il secoua la tête.

« J'irai bien. » chuchota-t-il. « Simpson… »

Elle leva les yeux et Sirius émergeait des décombres d'Honeyduke, portant Simpson. Remus le suivait, supportant ce qui ressemblait à trois adultes, qui, elle fut contente de le voir, bougeaient tous. Sirius déposa Simpson à côté de Booth, et sa tête roula de façon peu naturelle. Un filet de sang courait sur son visage. Lily commença à aller vers lui, mais Severus lui prit le poignet dans sa main, le tenant si fermement qu'il faisait mal. Elle le vit échanger un regard très grave avec Sirius, et elle sut que, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. Aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'elle s'approche de Simpson. Elle regarda le garçon immobile, un sentiment de malaise grandissant en elle.

« Il est… »

« Lily, » dit doucement Severus, sans lâche son poignet. « Il n'y a pas de doute. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? »

Sirius déglutit « La nuque. » chuchota-t-il, en faisant un effort. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu vert. Soudain, il se remit debout et s'éloigna d'eux en titubant. Il ne put pas faire plus de dix pieds avant de commencer à vomir sur les pavés, et Lily regarda Severus, comprenant finalement ce que Sirius avait voulu dire. Elle réalisa que sa nuque avait été brisée par l'explosion…

Elle vit que Severus avait aussi l'air assez vert, et son estomac bougea étrangement en elle. Puis les aurors apparurent soudain à leurs côtés et les aidèrent à se lever. Tout d'un coup, les sixième année n'étaient plus des adultes s'occupant d'enfants plus jeunes. Ils étaient eux-mêmes à nouveau des enfants, dégagés du passage, couvés et regardés pour leurs blessures.

Ils furent tous ramenés au château en ambulance, qu'ils soient blessés ou non. Le professeur Dumbledore regarda les civières rentrer, l'air très vieux. Madame Pomfresh obtint de l'aide d'un médisorcier et transforma la grande salle en centre de triage. Tout le monde était profondément secoué , regardant les autres avec des grands yeux abasourdis. Tout le monde savait qu'il était très improbable qu'un autre week-end à Pré-au-Lard soit prévu avant très longtemps.

En dépit des efforts pour contenir le chaos dans le château, personne ne semblait être responsable soudain. Les élèves se promenaient dans les couloirs, se rendant visite les uns aux autres, et les professeurs aussi. C'était le chaos, et cela ne diminua pas avant onze heures du soir, quand tout le monde fut finalement forcé de rentrer dans sa maison, et, idéalement, dans son dortoir.

Remus, cependant, était agité. Il était resté assis dans la salle commune de Griffondor avec James et Lily. James était dans un fauteuil près du feu, regardant dans le vide, son bras bandé. Lily était assise sur le sol devant lui, ses jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine comme elle regardait les flammes. Sirius et Peter étaient allés au lit, et les deuxième année survivant étaient aussi montés. Quand il se leva pour partir, personne ne l'arrêta.

Il n'était pas sûr de l'endroit où il allait. Peut-être à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allaient les blessés. Peut-être aller parler à Dumbledore ou au professeur MacGonagall. Mais quand il referma le portrait derrière lui, ses oreilles se dressèrent. Il pouvait entendre pleurer quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans la tour Griffondor. Il savait que la plupart des gens n'auraient sans doute pas pu l'entendre, mais son ouïe sensible de loup garou le conduisit sans erreur à l'origine du son. Il dut monter une volée de marches et descendre un long couloir avant d'arriver à une salle de classe fermée, et puis il put sentir la personne qui pleurait, il put sentir l'odeur de suie et de cendre. Et il sut que c'était quelqu'un qui avait été à Honeyduke. Il ouvrit la porte et parla dans la pièce obscure.

« Qui est là ? »

Il y avait le silence, en quelque sorte. Le garçon arrêta de sangloter et sembla retenir son souffle, espérant Remus partirait, probablement. Remus sortit sa baguette et l'alluma. La levant, il vit un garçon au visage jeune et parcouru par les larmes, aux grands yeux injectés de sang et au nez rouge à force de pleurer.

« Oh, c'est toi, Wood. » dit-il, pointant sa baguette vers des chandelles sur le mur, qui revinrent à la vie. Le garçon était assis dans un coin, se tenant les genoux contre la poitrine, mais maintenant, il se leva, essuyant son visage du revers de sa manche. « Je pensais que tu étais dans le dortoir. »

Il secoua la tête, son menton tremblant. « Je… Je ne peux pas y aller. » gémit-il.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que… Parce que tout est de ma faute ! »

Remus s'avança jusqu'à lui et prit le garçon contre lui, comme il commençait à nouveau à pleurer. Wood hésita d'abord, puis jeta ses bras autour du sixième année, et ils se balancèrent d'avant en arrière, comme Remus avait mal au cœur, se demandant ce qu'il aurait fait si à treize ans, il s'était senti responsable de la mort de quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais pu être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un de nombreuses fois…

« Chut, chut.. » siffla-t-il au garçon, essayant de le calmer. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. Même si vous n'étiez pas sensés être là, tu n'as pas fait exploser la confiserie… »

La tête du garçon était juste sous le menton de Remus. Son visage était encore aussi glabre que celui d'une fille, et, en hésitant, Remus commença à peigner les cheveux en désordre du garçon d'une main, essayant d'avoir une influence calmante. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'au milieu du chaos et de la peur, c'était très réconfortant de tenir le corps d'une autre personne contre soi, de sentir un autre cœur battre contre le sien…

Simultanément, les deux garçons s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, horrifiés. Remus déglutit et sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'élever de son cou, tandis que Wood était rouge comme une betterave, essayant de cacher ce que Remus avait déjà senti quand le garçon s'était pressé contre lui. Foutu animal, pensa Rémus de lui-même, luttant pour cacher la même réaction au garçon qu'il avait eu. C'est encore un enfant, et il est en deuil…

« C'est… Ca va Wood. » dit Remus d'une voix tremblante, même s'il n'en était pas lui-même convaincu. Wood secoua sa tête, se mordant la lèvre.

« Non. Non ça ne va pas. Je… Je ne suis pas bien. Et… Et maintenant, Orville est mort, à cause de moi. »

« Parce que c'était ton idée d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Ca et… Et le fait que… »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Wood se mordait encore la lèvre. « Bien… J'ai gardé ton secret. Tu sais, que tu es un chasseur de loup garou. » Remus essaya de ne pas rire. Clairement, Weasley n'avait pas dit à ses amis la vérité. « Alors… Alors tu me promets de garder mon secret ? »

Remus acquiesça, ennuyé avec lui-même de ressentir un autre pointe de désir pour le garçon. Quelque chose dans le partage des confidences était terriblement stimulant…

« Bien, je… Orville… Je veux dire, il ne savait pas. J'ai fait croire aux autres garçons que Mary Ann Boxwood me plaisait. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de le nier au moins une fois par jour. Mais… Mais en fait c'était Orville. J'étais complètement fou de lui. » finit-il d'une traite.

Remus digéra cela et puis acquiesça lentement. « Je vois. » dit-il simplement, n'osant rien ajouter à cela.

« Vraiment ? » dit maintenant Wood. « Il a été tué à cause de moi. Parce que je… Je le voulais. Ce qui n'est pas naturel, alors… »

Remus fronça les sourcils et s'avança vers lui. « Ne sois pas idiot ! Ton ami n'est pas mort perce que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. C'est de la superstition, des bêtises. Et… Et plein de gens dans le monde ont des sentiments comme les tiens. Je veux dire, des hommes qui tombent amoureux d'autres hommes… » dit-il maladroitement. « Un homme qui tombe amoureux d'un autre ne cause pas la mort de ce dernier. »

« Mais il ne serait même pas allé à Pré-au-Lard si ça n'avait pas été moi ! Je… Je voulais qu'il passe un bon moment. » dit-il la voix pleine de larmes. « Je voulais juste… juste qu'il me regarde une fois avec… Avec cette manière qu'il a de sourire… Qu'il avait de sourire… Quand… Quand il est vraiment content… »

Il s'effondra encore et Remus lui prit encore dans ses bras, essayant d'ignorer le fait que c'était physiquement stimulant pour tous les deux. Le garçon pleurait dans sa robe, et Remus le berçait d'avant en arrière, espérant que Wood arrêterait de se haïr et de se blâmer, et réaliserait qu'il était parfaitement normal. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à penser cela de moi ? se demanda-t-il. Je suis un tel hypocrite…

« Tu voulais rendre ton ami heureux. » lui chuchota Rémus, et il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. « Tu te souciais de lui et tu voulais le rendre heureux. Il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et aucun de vous n'aurait pu prévoir cela. » Sa voix était très douce.

Puis il réalisa que les garçons avaient probablement pris le passage de chez Honeyduke pour se rendre au village, comme il se rappela que Bill Weasley le connaissait. Remus avait été confus sur pourquoi la lettre à MacGonagall avait simplement dit que Sirius et James avaient quitté le château. Il n'y avait aucune mention du passage secret, et aucune mention de lui ou de Peter. (Quand elle avait appelé James et Sirius à son bureau, et qu'ils avaient encore des serviettes en papier d'un pub moldu dans les poches et cinq livres de monnaie moldue, cela avait été assez incriminant). Maintenant il savait. Weasley n'avait pas parlé du tunnel afin que MacGonagall ne le trouve pas et ne le bloque pas. Il avait voulu l'utiliser à son compte à un moment ou un autre…

Les doigts de Wood se cramponnaient à sa robe. Remus lui caressa les cheveux et le tint étroitement, sa propre culpabilité commençant à devenir écrasante, tandis que le garçon sanglotait sur lui et répétait comme un mantra les mêmes mots :

« Cela aurait dû être moi… Cela aurait dû être moi… »

Lily et James étaient encore assis devant le feu dans la salle commune. Elle ne savait pas où allait Rémus, mais elle avait le fort sentiment que c'était James qui avait besoin d'elle maintenant. Plus tôt, avant que Peter et Sirius ne montent, Lily les avait chacun accosté, leur donnant tour à tour une ferme accolade et un bisou sur la joue. Ils l'avaient tous les deux regardé avec envie, mais elle n'avait pas remarqué cela. Elle regardait vers la cheminée, vers James.

« Je vais aller lui parler. » chuchota-t-elle aux autres. « J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire… »

Sirius la tira vers lui pour une autre accolade et l'embrassa sur le front. « Prends bien soin de lui, Lily. » Elle le regarda avec gratitude, ayant d'une manière ou d'une autre le sentiment qu'il mûrissait, un peu. Peter semblait un peu agité, mais il suivit Sirius dans les escaliers. Après que Rémus ait quitté la salle commune, elle alla dans le fauteuil où il s'était tenu. L'air énervé, James se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant le feu. Elle le regarda aller et venir, puis elle dit finalement « Tu ne dois pas te blâmer, James. Je t'ai entendu dire encore et encore 'C'est ma faute'. Ca ne l'est pas. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te torturer de la sorte… Tu retomberas amoureux un jour… »

Il continua de faire les cent pas sur le tapis, le feu éclairait le dessous de son nez, et se reflétait dans ses lunettes, masquant ses yeux. Il se frotta sa barbe naissante sur les joues et se tordit tour à tour les mains.

« Oh, Lily, tu ne comprends pas…. » James enleva ses lunettes et passa sa main sur son visage. Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air très différent sans ses lunettes. Ses yeux semblaient si vulnérables, sans défense. Il les remit avant qu'elle ne puisse en penser autre chose. « Tu vois,.. Je… J'allais rompre avec Bonnie aujourd'hui. Ce… Ca ne marchait simplement pas… »

Lily se couvrit la bouche, de surprise. « Oh ! Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je pensais que vous deux étiez…heu, étiez… »

« Que nous couchions ensemble ? Oui. Une grosse erreur. Cela lui a fait penser… cela lui a fait penser que nous étions d'une manière ou d'une autre incapables de rompre. Comme si cela signifiait que nous allions rester ensemble pour le restant de nos vies. Je voulais aller lentement, je le voulais vraiment. Je n'ai pas encore complètement saisi comment c'est arrivé… »

Lily rosit un peu. « Bien. Tu sais comment c'est. Parfois… ces choses… arrivent, tout simplement. » sa voix était très douce. James remarqua qu'elle avait pris des couleurs.

« Exact. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « En tous cas… nous avons eu une dispute la nuit dernière. Nous nous sommes arrêtés à deux doigts de la rupture. Après cela, je souhaiterais avoir rompu avec elle au lieu d'être simplement parti en colère. Ensuite, elle ne serait pas allée chez Honeyduke… Elle pensait probablement que je me calmerais et que je retrouverais mes esprits, et que nous serions à nouveau d'aplomb, tu vois ? »

« Si ma question ne te dérange pas… Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous ? »

Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Quelque chose de stupide. Parce que cela n'allait pas arriver. Je savais que cela n'arriverait pas. Depuis la deuxième fois où… où nous avons couché ensemble, elle parlait comme si elle était déjà mariée à moi. Ou fiancée au moins. Elle disait tout le temps, quand nous aurons notre chez nous, ou je m'assurerai que tu n'oublieras jamais de te raser quand tu te réveilleras à mon côté tous les matins, tu devras te raser avant de pouvoir m'embrasser. Cela me tapait sur les nerfs. Je veux dire, je suis seulement en sixième année ! Et si je dois jamais me décider à épouser quelqu'un, j'aimerais le lui demander moi-même. Puis, la nuit dernière, elle a juste… Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a poussé à bout. Je me suis débrouillé pour ne pas perdre mon calme, mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter… »

Lily se leva et alla vers lui, le prenant gentiment par la main et le conduisant à une chaise, le faisant s'asseoir. Elle s'assit sur le sol, à ses pieds, sa main encore dans la sienne, sa joue sur le coussin à côté de sa jambe. « C'est bon James. Quand tu es prêt. » chuchota-t-elle, voyant encore l'angoisse et la culpabilité fraîches sur son visage.

Il déglutit et acquiesça, baissant les yeux vers elle, regardant la manière dont les flammes dessinaient ses traits, la façon dont ses yeux verts brillaient doucement, la lumière se réfléchissant dedans. Il pouvait le dire à Lily, il le savait. Elle comprendrait.

« Nous nous disputions sur le nom de mon père. » dit-il finalement, après l'avoir regardée pendant un moment. Lily avait remarqué qu'il faisait cela et avait décidé de ne rien dire. Elle se trouvait à le fixer aussi, et était content qu'il soit préoccupé et semble ne pas regarder cela.

« Le nom de ton père ? »

« Bien, tu vois, elle le faisait encore. Elle parlait de nous, mariés et tout. Elle disait que quand nous aurions des enfants, si nous avions un garçon, nous devrions l'appeler Henry, comme mon père, et si nous avions une fille, ce devrait être Elspeth, comme maman. »

« Je vois.. » dit lentement Lily, des lignes verticales apparaissant entre ses sourcils malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour ne pas révéler sa confusion sur pourquoi cela avait mis James en colère, autre que le fait que Bonnie était encore présomptueuse.

« Non, probablement pas. Je… J'ai simplement complètement perdu le contrôle. J'ai commencé à lui crier dessus. 'Je n'aurais pas de fils qui s'appelle Henry ! Si je décide d'appeler mon fils d'après mon père, il se nommera Harry ! C'est comme cela que mon père s'appelait ! Son foutu nom était Harry !' »

Sa voix s'éleva, hystérique, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage comme il se souvenait à nouveau des funérailles de son père, des crétins qui ne le connaissaient même pas et disaient à quel point Henry comptait pour eux…

Il sentit la main de Lily sur son genou, le tapotant avec compassion. Il lutta pour ne pas lui mettre la main sur la tête et lui caresser ses beaux cheveux, pour écarter quelques mèches de son front. A la place, il mit sa main sur celle de Lily. « Et maman… Papa ne m'appelait jamais 'Elspeth'. Il mettait toujours sa main sous son menton, » inconsciemment, James mit sa main sous le menton de Lily, dont la lèvre trembla quand elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa mâchoire, « et il la regardait simplement et lui disait, 'Ma Rose…' Papa disait tout le temps qu'il y avait des roses dans le visage de maman… »

James tenait encore son menton dans sa main, et Lily le regarda avec des yeux humides. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. « Alors, » chuchota-t-elle, « si tu avais une fille, tu l'appellerais Rose ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais la regarda, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles, sa peau si douce entre ses doigts. Il était une personne vraiment terrible. Ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde en ce moment était se pencher et embrasser Lily Evans, soulever son menton avec ses doigts et brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sentir sa bouche s'ouvrir lentement sous la sienne…

Bonnie était morte. Sa petite amie venait juste de mourir, et là, il désirait une autre fille, une des ses meilleures amies, et la fille qu'aimait l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il se souvint de Rémus au chevet de Lily, lui disant à quel point il l'aimait. Il sut que c'était ce pourquoi elle lui avait demandé s'il avait parlé pendant qu'elle dormait. Une partie de sa tête avait entendu Rémus. Elle ne doit pas croire que c'est vraiment arrivé, pensa-t-il, si elle voit vraiment Rogue.

« Possible. » chuchota-t-il. « Je… Je ne veux pas spécialement y penser à seize ans cependant. » ajouta-t-il. Ils se turent à nouveau, se regardant dans les yeux, sa main encore sous le menton de Lily qui le regardait encore, essayant de comprendre comment elle se sentait.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle doucement après un moment, « il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas simplement appeler un garçon Harry. »

Son ton la surprit. « Dis ça à Bonnie… » commença-t-il à dire, puis il mit sa main devant la bouche, horrifié. « Je veux dire… Je lui ai dit cela, et elle s'est disputée avec moi à ce sujet. Elle disait qu'on ne pouvait pas nommer simplement un garçon Harry. Ce n'était pas un nom propre, c'était un surnom. C'était comme cela que l'on appelait les personnes dont le vrai nom était Henry ou Harold, ou Harrison… Elle maintenait qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler quelqu'un Harry. Et je maintenais que je m'en moquais, que je n'appellerais jamais un de mes fils Henry pour que les gens ne l'appellent pas par son vrai nom pendant toute sa vie. Et c'était tellement stupide pour moi que je parle de cela avec elle, alors que je ne voulais même pas penser à des enfants, spécialement avec elle, alors que je voulais juste lui dire, Écoute, Bonnie, je pense que cela ne marche pas… A la place, je parlais juste comme si je croyais aussi que nous allions nous marier et avoir des enfants… »

Lily lui sourit gravement. « Elle a touché une corde sensible, c'est tout. C'est le nom de tes parents. Tu ne vas pas le prendre à la légère. Écoute, James, simplement parce que tu as eu une dispute avant qu'elle ne meure… Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais tuée après tout. Bonnie était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je doute que tu te sois senti moins coupable si tu avais rompu avec elle la nuit dernière. Tu te sentirais sans doute encore plus mal maintenant. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer. »

Elle se mit debout et puis se pencha pour lui embrasser le front. Il souhaita avoir le courage de lever son visage et de capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Un frisson le parcourut. Les lèvres de Lily s'attardaient sur sa peau. Elle se redressa finalement, son visage dans l'ombre. Elle lui tendit la main et il la prit, se levant en hésitant. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'au dortoir des filles, et il s'arrêta, surpris.

« Lily.. Que.. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser passer la nuit seul, James Potter. Un point c'est tout. »

Il se cramponna à sa main. Que voulait-elle dire ? se demanda-t-il. Mais il la suivit dans les escaliers, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler, au cas où un cri étranglé ne soit tout ce qui sorte de sa bouche. Quand ils atteignirent le dortoir des filles de sixième année, elle tourna la poignée avec précaution, lentement, se faufilant dans la pièce après s'être tourné vers lui et avoir mis son doigt devant sa bouche. Dans la lumière des torches du pallier, James pouvait voir que les rideaux d'un rouge profond étaient tirés autour de tous les lits de la pièce sauf un, près de la fenêtre. Lily lui fit signe de refermer la porte, et quand il le fit, la lumière des torches disparut et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir. Puis il sentit encore sa main, le guidant au quatrième lit. Il entendit les ressorts grincer comme elle montait sur le matelas. Il la suivit. Il y eut un bruit de frottement de tissus, et il réalisa qu'elle tirait les rideaux autour du lit afin qu'ils soient cachés le matin.

Son cœur semblait vouloir partir sans lui tellement il battait vite. Puis il la sentit s'installer sur le matelas à côté de lui dans le noir, sur le dessus des couvertures. C'état tellement étrange de faire cela, de partager un lit avec quelqu'un d'autre, en particulier Lily (Lui et Bonnie n'avaient jamais osé essayer de passer la nuit ensemble). Il trouva qu'elle lui avait laissé plein de place, et qu'elle était allongée à côté de lui, complètement habillée, sa robe par-dessus ses habits moldus, comme lui. Il s'allongea sur son côté, seulement pour découvrir qu'il avait ses cheveux dans la figure. Il lui chuchota « Je peux bouger tes cheveux ? » Il réalisa qu'elle devait lui avoir tourné le dos. Elle murmura un vague assentiment, de toute évidence fatiguée et dans un demi-sommeil. Il prit timidement ses cheveux dans ses mains, les enroulant en une queue de cheval et les posant doucement sur l'épaule de Lily. Après avoir fait cela, il posa sa main sur son épaule, puis la fit descendre le long de son dos, puis la passa autour de sa taille, sous son bras. Il se rapprocha d'elle, prenant sa forme, et elle installa son dos contre lui comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

James tenait Lily contre lui, et son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il venait juste de perdre sa petite amie. Il avait porté son corps sans vie dans ses bras. En public, il était obligé d'en porter le deuil pendant un délai respectable, en dépit du fait qu'il avait été au bord de la rupture avec elle. C'était comme si elle avait trouvé un autre moyen de continuer à le faire sien. Et il était désolé qu'elle soit morte. Il avait vraiment pensé que c'était une fille super. Il pensait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Et il l'aurait pleurée de tout son cœur, il aurait volontiers joué la mascarade du petit ami endeuillé, jouant son rôle, faisant ce que tout la monde attendait de lui, si ce n'était un petit détail qui lui rendait ce rôle bien plus difficile et détestable qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été autrement :

James Potter était amoureux de Lily Evans.


	26. Chap 07

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

taz : merci pour ta review.C'est vrai que les personnages sont très touchants dans cette fic.

Falyla : merci beaucoup. Le petit nous prends beaucoup de temps et je n'arrive plus à avancer aussi vite qu'avant, mais ca avance quand meme. Et puis il est tellement mignon…

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous pour le …

Chapitre sept

Connaissance

Dimanche 18 Juin 1977

Bill Weasley faisait les cent pas sur le dallage de pierre de l'antichambre juste à côté de la grande salle, transpirant dans sa meilleure robe, son estomac noué. Je vais être expulsé, je vais être expulsé…

« Bill ! » il se retourna en entendant son nom prononcé par cette voix familière. C'était sa mère, courant vers lui et jetant ses bras autour de lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, se penchant pour le faire, sentant une nouvelle vague de larmes menacer de sortir de ses yeux. Il essaya de se maîtriser et se redressa, mais ce n'était pas facile.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé, maman, papa, » dit-il d'une voix prise. Son père tenait bébé Percy, son front ridé par les soucis. « Je suis une disgrâce pour la famille. Être expulsé… »

« Expulsé ! » cria sa mère. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Nous venons de voir le directeur et il a dit que tu étais un héros ! » s'exclama son père.

Bill s'arrêta et fixa son père comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait bien entendu le directeur. Sûrement qu'il avait dit « un zéro » ou quelque chose d'autre de négatif, mais pas « un héros », ce qui, dans le vocabulaire de Bill, était plutôt quelque chose de positif.

« Tu dois mal l'avoir compris, papa.. »

« Oh, non. Je l'ai parfaitement entendu, » lui dit son père avec entrain. « Un héros. Il a dit que tu t'étais jeté sur ton ami Alex lors de l'explosion, et que tu l'avais aidé à sortir d'Honeydukes. Alex lui a tout dit. » Bill déglutit comme son père le regardait avec fierté.

« Bien sûr, vous auriez dû commencer par ne pas être au village, » ajouta sa mère, avec un ton sévère momentanément dans sa voix, « mais tu n'es pas expulsé. Tu n'es pas celui qui a fait sauter la confiserie. » Maintenant, elle avait l'air grave. « Bien sûr, tu devras maintenant attendre d'être en quatrième année pour aller au village maintenant, ce qui semble parfaitement approprié. S'il y a encore des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard à ce moment. Pas… » continua-t-elle après avoir haussé un sourcil, « … que ton père ou moi aurions signé le formulaire pour que tu y ailles en troisième année. Pas après cela. Si le directeur n'avait pas décidé que vous devriez attendre, nous l'aurions fait. Mais ce sera ta seule punition. »

« Je veux dire, Bill, pourquoi est-ce que toi et tes amis devriez être expulsés pour vous être aventurés au village sans permission simplement parce que vous avez eu la malchance de vous trouver dans une attaque Mangemort ? » dit son père avec discernement.

« Plus que tout, le cher vieil homme semble se blâmer lui-même, » lui dit sa mère, l'air particulièrement maternelle à ce moment-là. « Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aurait dû savoir que Vous-savez-qui aurait vent du week-end à Pré-au-Lard et essayerait de faire des problèmes… »

Bill ne pouvait pas le croire. Il n'était pas expulsé. Il avait été si inquiet…

Son père fit sauter le bébé dans ses bras un coup encore. Percy était un enfant pâle et maigre, de presque un an, ses cheveux roux brillants faisant des boucles sur sa tête, ses yeux bleus brillants curieux. Bill fit un faible sourire au bébé qui riait et tapait des mains.

« Je pense que Perce essaye de remonter le moral de son grand frère. » dit son père en souriant, faisant encore sauter le bébé un peu. Bill regarda le petit garçon. Quel exemple je fais pour mes frères et mes sœurs, pensa-t-il. Je suis le plus âgé. Je suis sensé être responsable.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il, sa gorge serrée comme il laissait Percy attraper son doigt et le tenir étroitement, babillant et riant encore.

« Charlie est assez grand pour rester à la maison avec les filles un petit moment. » dit son père, l'air détaché. « Et ta tante Meg est sensée veiller sur eux par cheminette. » Bill remarqua que sa mère ne souriait pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur. Il pouvait dire que cela la rendait nerveuse d'être loin d'eux. Charlie commencerait à Poudlard en septembre, mais Annie n'avait pas encore sept ans et Peggy était encore à des mois d'avoir cinq ans. Bill se souvint de nombreuses fois où il n'avait que onze ans et où il s'occupait de Charlie, Peggy et Annie lui-même… mais sa mère était simplement partie par transplanage ou par cheminette, pas à Poudlard, d'où ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner ou passer par cheminette. Ils auraient à revenir à Pré-au-Lard pour rentrer à la maison par cheminette comme ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner avec Percy.

Ils essayèrent de parler un peu plus longtemps en marchant sur le domaine. Ils descendirent la longue allée de chênes qui conduisait aux serres, et puis firent la moitié du tour du lac avant de faire demi-tour. Leur conversation s'épuisa en silences se rallongeant. Avant de partir, sa mère le prit encore dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Bien, Bill. Je sais comment tu es. Tu sembles aimer porter le monde entier sur tes épaules. Essaye d'avoir des pensées positives. Tu es sain et sauf et tu n'es pas expulsé. »

« Et bientôt tu seras à la maison avec ta famille pour l'été, où nous pourrons garder un œil sur toi. » fit son père avec un clin d'œil. Bill essaya de sourire, mais il ne se sentait pas très joyeux. Orville est mort à cause de moi. J'ai vu les sixième année utiliser le passage secret…

En même temps… La maison ne lui avait jamais autant manqué. Et voir les visages de ses amis ce matin, comme ils s'étaient tous réveillés dans la chambre de la tour, qui ne comptait plus que quatre lits, avait été l'un des moments les plus douloureux de sa vie. Il savait juste qu'ils le blâmaient tous. S'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu, et ne leur en avait pas parlé, Orville serait encore en vie. Il souhaitait maintenant avoir vraiment dénoncé les sixième année, et avoir parlé du tunnel à un responsable, afin qu'il ait pu être scellé et que personne n'ait jamais pu l'utiliser.

Il n'avait cependant pas fait cela. Personne ne lui avait demandé non plus. On avait pensé que les deuxième année s'étaient simplement fondus dans la foule des élèves qui était sortie du château la veille. Personne n'avait posé de questions sur un passage secret, et à sa connaissance, aucun des autres deuxième année n'avait parlé à un adulte d'un tel passage.

Après que ses parents soient partis, Bill revint sur les rives du lac, faisant des ricochets et essayant de se concentrer exclusivement là-dessus, afin de ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

« Ohé, Bill ! »

Il se tourna brusquement, sur le point de lancer la pierre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il vit Jack Richard descendre la pelouse vers lui et il baissa son bras. Orville, Jack et lui étaient les meilleurs amis à l'école du village de Pré-au-Lard, mais lui et Orville avaient grandis à part de Jack puisque Jack était devenu un Pouffsouffle le premier jour de leur premier trimestre.

« Bonjour. » dit doucement Bill à l'autre garçon. Les yeux gris de Jack avaient l'air rouges sur les bords, et il ne semblait pas s'être peigné ses cheveux châtains récemment. Il ramassa un galet sur la berge du lac et le lança, comptant à voix basse comme il ricochait sur l'eau.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Jack, se penchant pour chercher un autre galet pendant que Bill jetait celui qu'il tenait.

« Rien. » dit Bill, cherchant une pierre comme Jack se redressait et lançait celle qu'il avait trouvée.

« … quatre, cinq, six, sept. » compta doucement Jack, regardant sa pierre. « Pas mal. Sept. » Jack se tourna vers lui, et Bill remarqua aussi que son nez était rouge.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti. » dit soudain Jack, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. « Je veux dire… tu te souviens comme nous disions, avant de venir à Poudlard, que nous serions encore meilleurs amis, peu importe la maison dans laquelle nous serions répartis ? C'était de toute évidence une plaisanterie. » dit-il, la voix un peu ironique, comme il se penchait pour rechercher un autre galet.

Bill grimaça, coupable. « Désolé, Jack. Mais ne blâme pas Orville. Je n'ai fait aucun effort pour… »

« Oh, je ne blâme pas Orville. Je me blâme. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose. Je suis un foutu Pouffsouffle. Sensé être tellement loyal. » Jack jeta une autre pierre à la surface du lac. « Mais… Je pouvais voir qu'Orville voulait être l'ami d'Alex Wood maintenant. Il était passé à autre chose. Toi aussi on aurait dit. Et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de nouveaux amis. Qui serais-je pour vous juger tous les deux ? C'est comme cela que ça se passe en général ici. Tu es réparti et tu fais partie d'une nouvelle famille. La famille de ta maison. » Il soupira. Bill acquiesça, et ils se penchèrent tous les deux pour ramasser de nouvelles pierres. Soudain, Bill regarda son ami d'enfance et leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Jack. »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous… Nous sommes seulement en deuxième année. Nous pouvons réparer ceci maintenant. Il n'y aucune raison pour que nous continuions à nous ignorer pour cinq autres années. Nous n'aurions jamais dû laisser les maisons créer une telle différence. A partir de maintenant, on fait comme avant. Si tu veux, je demanderai à maman si tu peux nous rendre visite un moment pendant cet été. Je veux dire, je devrai passer beaucoup de temps à m'occuper de mes petites sœurs, et parfois de mon tout petit frère aussi. Mais… Si tu veux… »

Jack avait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. « J'adorerais revenir chez toi ! C'était toujours super quand mon père et ma mère disaient que nous… Je veux dire que je pouvais aller chez toi avec le bus et rester pour le week-end ! Tu as raison… Nous devrions refaire cela ! Et peut-être que nous pourrons… »

« … Dégnomer le jardin ? » demanda Bill, ayant un sourire malicieux. « Il en a toujours besoin, alors bien sûr. »

Le sourire de Jack s'élargit. Ils s'assirent au bord du lac pour le restant de l'après-midi, parlant de leurs plans pour l'été, et faisant à l'occasion remonter un souvenir drôle d'Orville. C'était réconfortant de pouvoir rire et penser à lui en même temps. Ils avaient seulement treize ans. Ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour pleurer quelqu'un de leur âge. Et c'était encore dur de croire qu'il était parti. Quand Jack parlait des choses qu'ils faisaient, il disait toujours 'nous', et Bill savait qu'il parlait d'eux trois, Bill, Jack et Orville, quand ils restaient tous les deux chez Bill. Ce serait un petit peu étrange qu'il n'y ait que Jack qui vienne leur rendre visite, mais Bill pensait que ce serait mieux que rien.

« Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. » mentit Bill, sachant que cela ne pourrait plus jamais être, sans Orville se joignant à eux. Ils pourraient toutefois reconnaître son absence en se souvenant de lui. Nous ne t'oublierons jamais, mon ami, pensa-t-il en direction d'Orville, où qu'il soit.

Les garçons jetèrent des pierres dans le lac et parlèrent, faisant des plans et se souvenant de leur ami…

xxxxx

Samedi 5 Août 1977

« For he's a jolly good feh-eh-low! And so say all of us! »

Sirius, Peter et Remus souriaient tous et tapaient James dans le dos. Il était assis au bout de la longue table de la cuisine du château d'Ascog, où la famille de Sirius vivait depuis qu'elle avait réclamé les ruines du château de leur clan. Après l'avoir reconstruit, ils l'avaient enchanté, comme Poudlard, pour qu'il semble encore être une ruine, afin que les moldus oublient qu'une famille de huit vivait dans une tour de garde reconstruite sur les bords du Loch Ascog. James parcourut du regard la famille Black, qui l'avait pris sans poser de questions après la mort de ses parents. La mère de Sirius avait l'air encore assez jeune, si ce n'étaient quelques cheveux blancs parmi ses cheveux noirs brillants rassemblés en chignon sur sa nuque, ses yeux étincelants regardant James. Le père de Sirius était plus âgé que sa mère, mais il ne semblait pas très vieux pour ses soixante ans. James pouvait imaginer Sirius en plus vieux, avec quelques rides et des cheveux blancs quand il pouvait voir Mr Black.

La sœur aînée de Sirius, Cassiopée, était royale et d'allure sévère, et son époux était distant, mais James avait découvert que l'autre sœur, Ursula, était aussi alerte et amicale que Cass était raide et sèche, et il s'entendait aussi bien avec son mari, Alan.

« Merci. » dit James, la gorge soudain étroite comme il regardait les gens rassemblés autour de la grande table. « Merci énormément. Il ne fallait vraiment pas vous donner toute cette peine… »

« Oh, ne soit pas ridicule, James. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as dix-sept ans ! » Callisto Black rayonnait. James sourit à la mère de Sirius.

« Ce gâteau a l'air fantastique… »

« C'est Ursula qui l'a fait. Ton préféré : chocolat fourré à la framboise, et glaçage au chocolat sur l'extérieur. »

James salivait à la seul description,. « Bien, qu'attendons-nous alors ? » demanda Sirius en riant. « Donnez un couteau à cet homme, qu'il puisse couper ce gâteau ! »

Ils le coupèrent et firent passer les assiettes, et puis ce furent les cadeaux. Sirius lui tendit un paquet qui s'avéra être un assortiment de ses bonbons préférés. Sirius lui achetait tout le temps la même chose, acheté cette fois à la confiserie du Chemin de Traverse au lieu de chez Honeydukes. Cependant, James n'avait pas mangé de bonbons depuis l'attaque d'Honeyduke, et il regarda la sélection de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, de Fizzing Whizbies, de plumes de sucres et d'autres bonbons qu'il aimait habituellement beaucoup, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à vomir. Il déglutit et pensa encore à Bonnie et à son énorme culpabilité, et il se demanda s'il mangerait jamais d'autres bonbons.

James leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui ne sembla pas réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quel merveilleux crétin. Il veut bien faire, mais…

« Merci, Sirius. Prenez-en donc. » dit-il, commençant à les faire passer autour de la table, espérant que si les autres en mangeaient assez, Sirius ne remarquerait pas qu'il n'en prenait pas.

Il n'oublierait jamais la fête de départ de sa sixième année, l'hommage que Dumbledore avait demandé aux élèves pour les victimes de l'attaque sur Honeyduke. Chaque élève et professeur de l'école s'était mis debout et avait levé son verre à Bonita Manetti, Orville Simpson, et une fille de quatrième année de Serdaigle appelée Philippa Tanner. Deux adultes étaient aussi morts durant l'attaque.

Comme les noms résonnaient dans la salle, James avait dû reposer son verre et mettre ses mains sur la table pour se tenir, incapable d'empêcher un vertige de s'emparer de lui. De chaque côté, Lily et Sirius avaient passé leurs bras autour de lui, et il avait senti la compassion émaner d'eux, le soutien. Il avait levé les yeux pour trouver les yeux de Severus Rogue, forant dans les siens de l'autre côté de la salle. Comme Rogue était très grand, il était facile de voir son expression hostile. James déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre Rogue et Lily (il pensa que Lily était la raison de ce regard noir). Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Sirius et Remus, qui lui firent un signe de la tête et sourire compatissant, ne lui en voulant de toute évidence pas pour le réconfort de Lily, en fort contraste avec Rogue. Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers Lily, qui lui fit un faible sourire et posa sa tête sur son épaule, son bras passé autour du sien. Il essaya de ne pas penser à combien c'était bon de se tenir là avec elle, bras dans le bras, juste comme il essayait fréquemment de ne pas penser à quel point cela avait été merveilleux de se blottir contre elle la nuit de l'attaque, de la tenir comme ils voguaient tous deux vers le sommeil, d'entendre sa respiration calme et régulière dans la nuit, quand il se réveillait de façon répétée suite à des cauchemars horribles. Il sentait de façon aiguë à quel point il était une personne affreuse. Ils se levaient pour rendre hommage à Bonnie, parmi d'autres, et là il souhaitait que Lily soit sa petite amie…

Il se secoua, regardant les personnes autour de lui dans la cuisine, essayant de ne pas être déçu que Lily n'ait pas pu venir à sa fête. Cela aurait signifié pour elle qu'elle quitte sa mère en plein traitement de radiothérapie. James avait essayé de la convaincre avant qu'il n'apprenne cela. Il lui avait écrit et lui avait proposé qu'elle aille juste de sa maison à Londres au Chaudron Baveur et prenne le réseau de cheminette jusqu'au château d'Ascog. (Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre le Magicobus parce que le château était sur l'île de Bute, et le Magicobus ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus de l'eau). Il avait commencé à la féliciter pour sa nomination de préfète en chef, et avait enchaîné avec son invitation à son anniversaire. (Il avait été nommé préfet en chef pour aucune raison qu'il ne pouvait voir, si ce n'est peut-être la pitié des autres préfets, parce que sa petite amie venait de mourir). Quand elle lui avait répondu pour expliquer l'état de sa mère, cela avait été très tentant de lui écrire encore et de la supplier de reconsidérer cela, mais il avait réalisé que cela aurait eut l'air assez étrange et désespéré, alors il ne l'avait pas fait. (Il avait écrit la lettre, mais l'avait froissée et jetée au feu.)

« Ceci est arrivé par une chouette postale de ta grand-tante Othalie. » disait maintenant Ursula, lui tendant un paquet encore dans son emballage de papier kraft, avec une ficelle autour pour le tenir. James utilisa le couteau du gâteau pour couper la ficelle, mettant du chocolat sur le papier. Quand il eut enlevé l'emballage, il trouva une boîte de bois de taille moyenne avec un dessus en cuir ouvragé portant un blason (un lion rampant, portant une couronne, flanqué d'une licorne et d'un cerf). Il connaissait la légende gaélique qui allait avec cette image.

« Ma race est royale. » dit doucement James, traçant de ses doigts les anciens mots.

« Hola, ne prends pas la grosse tête. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul membre du club MacGregor au monde ou quelque chose comme cela. » dit Sirius en riant. James lui sourit. Sirius se tenait devant le blason de son propre clan, avec son lion d'argent sur fond azur.

« Je me demande ce que faisait tante Othalie avec cela, » dit-il méditativement. « C'est une Potter. Bien, par alliance en tous cas. C'était ma mère qui était du clan MacGregor. Et, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois adressé à Sirius, « dois-je te rappeler que son nom était King avant qu'elle n'épouse mon père ? » NDT : King Roi

Sirius jeta sa tête en arrière et rit de bon cœur tandis que James ouvrait lentement la boîte. La première chose qu'il y trouva était une lettre de sa grand-tante.

_Mon cher James,_

J'espère que tu as un joyeux dix-septième anniversaire. J'ai soigneusement rassemblé quelques objets que j'ai retrouvés dans le cottage de tes parents à Godric's Hollow après leur mort, et maintenant que tu es majeur, je crois que tu devrais les avoir. Cela m'a fait plaisir que tu me rendes visite avec ton ami pendant les vacances de Noël. Je suis une très vieille femme. M'appeler grand-grand tante est plus précis que grand tante, mais on ne va pas palabrer toute la journée pour un fichu titre, n'est-ce pas ? C'était rafraîchissant de revoir de jeunes gens.

James sourit. Il adorait sa tante Othalie. Elle était âgée (environ cent-quarante ans, selon lui), mais encore très spirituelle. Elle avait eu une sacrée vie. Elle les avait régalé, lui et Sirius, avec des histoires à dormir debout sur comment quand elle était une sorcière née de moldue fraîche émoulue de Poudlard, elle s'était déguisée en homme et avait rejoint la Royal Navy. Puis elle était allée en Amérique, aidant à libérer des esclaves dans le métro, en utilisant la magie pour semer leurs poursuivants. Elle clamait qu'elle était celle qui avait fait tomber les plans de bataille des confédérés dans les mains des unionistes, bouleversant le cours de la guerre. Elle clamait aussi qu'elle était vraiment Annie Oakley, la tireuse d'élite, que Wild Bill Hickock était un sorcier qui utilisait régulièrement la magie dans son Wild West Show, et qu'elle avait été à San Francisco en 1906 pour le tremblement de terre, qui l'avait convaincu de quitter l'Amérique du Nord. Elle disait qu'elle était allée à Honk Kong de là (gérant une fumerie d'opium pour les sorciers) avant de descendre en Australie pour être actrice dans une troupe de théâtre de Sydney. (Une affaire avec le ministre de la magie australien, marié, avait causé un terrible scandale).

James ne savait pas s'il devait croire toutes ses histoires (il l'avait en fait prise plus d'une fois en flagrant délit de bobard, qu'elle mettait sur le compte d'une mémoire défaillante), mais les histoires étaient toutes très excitantes. Même si seulement une fraction en était vraie, elle avait été dans plus de guerres, et avait eu plus de carrières et d'amants que personne d'autre qu'il connaissait, s'installant finalement avec l'oncle de son grand-père, Jeremy Potter, après la Grande Guerre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfants, et il n'avait jamais connu son grand-oncle (ou grand-grand oncle puisque c'était le frère de son arrière-grand-père). Jeremy Potter était mort dans un duel dans un pub au début des années trente. Son assassin était à Azkaban, dont tante Othalie disait que c'était un des rares endroits du monde où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds, et où cela ne lui disait rien d'aller, merci beaucoup.

J'ai pensé que tu devrais aussi avoir la vieille Bible familiale. On trouve enregistré dedans toutes les naissances, les morts et les mariages dans la famille sur plusieurs siècles en arrière. Les alliances de tes parents sont dans la petite poche de velours, ainsi que la bague de fiançailles que ton père avait donné à ta mère, et son père avant cela, et ainsi de suite. Je ne l'ai jamais portée comme le frère de Jeremy l'avait donnée à ton arrière-grand-mère, mais bon, tu sais que ces babioles ne m'intéressent pas.

_Je suis désolée de pas pouvoir te donner davantage, mais je suis une vieille femme, et j'ai essayé de me débarrasser d'un maximum de choses pour éviter que mes possessions soient un fardeau pour moi. C'est pour cela que je t'ai donné ma cape d'invisibilité il y a des années. Je t'ai dis que c'était un cadeau de mon Jeremy, n'est-ce-pas ? Heureusement, je n'en ai pas eu besoin pendant des années, et elle ne me manque pas. (La prochaine fois que tu me rendras visite, je te parlerai de mes années passées à espionner Rommel, où elle a été très utile) J'espère que tu en profites bien._

_Joyeux anniversaire et écris vite à ta vieille tatie._

_Bisous_

_Othalie _

James mit la main dans la boîte et en retira un livre qui avait l'air bien trop grand pour rentrer dans la boîte sans qu'elle ait été magiquement agrandie. Il passa ses doigts sur le cuir manufacturé de la couverture, qui, assez étrangement, arborait un piolet sur le devant, ainsi qu'un symbole maçonnique. Il voulait regarder ceci plus tard, en privé, alors il replaça le livre dans la boîte et referma le couvercle.

« Juste quelques vieilles affaires de famille qu'elle voulait que j'aie. » dit-il faiblement. Personne ne lui posa de questions sur cela. Après que la fête soit finie et qu'il ait dit au revoir à Remus et Peter, qui revinrent chez eux en utilisant la cheminée de la salle à manger, James monta ses cadeaux dans la chambre que Sirius et lui partageaient, et rangea avec précaution la boîte dans sa garde-robe. Il alla vers la grande fenêtre qui dominait la petite cour du château, et leva les yeux aux cieux, Lily lui manquant tant que cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle avait envoyé une carte et un livre comme cadeau, et lui avait rendu ses félicitations pour sa nomination de préfet en chef, mais c'était tout. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle le considérait encore sûrement comme un frère. Si elle pensait qu'il lui ferait des avances physiques, il était certain qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé dormir dans son lit la nuit où Bonnie était morte. Elle considérait de toute évidence qu'avoir partagé le même lit avait été fait en toute innocence, et si elle avait eu un vrai frère, elle aurait probablement fait la même chose. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ignorait ce qui peut se passer entre les hommes et les femmes, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de sa jambe cassée. Elle n'était pas une enfant. Elle ne me considère simplement pas de cette manière…

Il se souvint de Rogue le foudroyant du regard pendant la fête de départ. Il avait vu Lily envoyer de tendres regards dans la direction du grand Serpentard de nombreuses fois. C'était évident qu'elle se souciait de lui. D'un autre côté, ses regards compatissants pour Remus avaient disparu, remplacés par des froncements énervés et intrigués. Savait-elle ce qu'il est ? se demanda James. La pensée qu'elle soit avec Rogue le rendait physiquement malade. Il ne savait pas si les choses étaient allées aussi loin, mais c'était possible.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre, essayant d'évincer cette image de son esprit. Il avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui. Il était majeur. Soudain, il ressentit un besoin incroyable de sortir des murs étouffants du château d'Ascog. Il avait besoin de courir sur ses quatre sabots dans la nuit, son meilleur ami à ses côtés…

« Sirius. » dit soudain James, se tournant vers son meilleur ami, déjà en pyjama et grimpant dans son lit à baldaquin. « N'allons pas encore au lit. Sortons. J'ai envie de courir sous la lune. Regarde-la, là-haut. » dit-il, revenant vers la fenêtre, montrant la lune blafarde. « Il fait aussi clair qu'en plein jour. Il fait trop chaud pour rester ici, au dernier étage du château. Nous pourrons dormir demain, dans l'après-midi, quand c'est oppressant. Ce soir, sortons. »

Sirius considéra cela. « D'accord. Mais on ne cours pas simplement comme des fous. J'aimerais aller à Rothesay. » Rothesay était la plus grande ville de l'île de Bute, avec un port actif.

« Oh, allez. Que penserons les gens s'ils voient un cerf se promener en ville ? »

« Ou marcher sur le quai ! » rit Sirius. « Idiot. Quand nous serons en ville, reprend ta forme et prétend que tu fais sortir ton chien. »

James grimaça. Il faillit utiliser la carte 'c'est mon anniversaire', mais il résista à la tentation. Il ne voulait pas en repasser une couche pour Sirius qui n'allait pas avoir dix-sept ans avant la fin septembre. James serait majeur pendant tout un mois pendant les vacances d'été, tandis que Sirius serait encore puni s'il était pris en train de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. (c'était bien sûr illégal qu'ils soient tous deux des animagi non déclarés)

Sirius se rhabilla et ils se glissèrent dans l'escalier en spirale, qui conduisait au donjon de la tour de garde. Ils se figèrent sur le pallier devant la chambre des parents de Sirius quand son père laissa échapper un ronflement particulièrement fort dans son sommeil, faisant souhaiter à James qu'il ait pris sa cape d'invisibilité. Finalement, ils atteignirent les donjons, passant dans le passage éclairé par les torches conduisant au petit cottage qui servait d'entrée à la maison des Black. Tandis que le château semblait n'être qu'une ruine pour les moldus le regardant, ce n'était pas le cas du cottage, bien qu'il soit étouffé sous les plantes grimpantes et que quelques fenêtres soient cassées. Il ressemblait à une demeure paysanne abandonnée depuis des années, mais par précaution, elle avait des sorts repousse moldu, comme le château, et ces sortilèges faisaient se souvenir aux moldus qui s'approchaient de trop près de rendez-vous urgents, et les faisait repartir. Heureusement, très peu de moldus étaient intéressés par les ruines du château d'Ascog, même les enthousiastes du clan Lamont, qui étaient habituellement plus fascinés par le Château de Towart et Ascog House, un grand manoir sur la côte est de l'île. Parfois, les moldus venaient sur le lac faire de la pêche à la mouche (Sirius et James aimaient faire cela avec son père et le mari d'Ursula), mais autrement, c'était un endroit très calme pour vivre.

James et Sirius montèrent les escaliers irréguliers qui conduisaient du cellier du cottage au rez-de-chaussée, et une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ils se brossèrent, comme ils étaient couverts de vieilles toiles d'araignées et de saleté. La plupart du temps, ils quittaient tous le château pour aller dans le monde des sorcier en utilisant le réseau de cheminette (ou en transplanant, pour les membres les plus âgés de la maisonnée), et les couloirs du donjon n'était donc pas régulièrement utilisés, et s'étaient remplis avec de grandes toiles d'araignées. James et Sirius étaient habituellement les seuls qui avaient besoin d'utiliser le cottage pour quitter le château.

Quand James leva les yeux, il vit que Sirius avait pris sa forme d'animagus. Il sourit, sachant à quel point son ami aimait cela. Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible à ce sujet. Devenir vraiment une autre créature était la chose la plus étonnante que James avait jamais vécu. Il se sentait si vivant quand il était sous sa forme animale.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant, sentant le changement se faire en lui, sentant le déchirement dans ses os comme ils changeaient de forme. Peu importe à quel point il pensait qu'il était préparé à la douleur, cela le surprenait toujours et lui coupait le souffle. Une fois la transformation accomplie, il pouvait se relaxer jusqu'au moment où il devait reprendre sa forme (sauf qu'il était vraiment incroyablement alerte à chaque instant où il était un cerf), mais il y avait toujours ce moment de souffle coupé, où la douleur la plus inimaginable le transperçait et lui rappelait qu'aucun avantage magique n'était gratuit.

Et puis il y avait la beauté de la nuit vue à travers ses yeux de cerf. Il leva les yeux, sentant l'attraction de la lune et entendant les cris des animaux sauvages provenant de la lande autour du château et du lac. Il alla jusqu'au bord du Loch Ascog et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait normalement pas fait sous sa forme humaine, se penchant pour boire l'eau froide, sentant la vie qu'il y avait là, les mouvements des poissons vivant dans le lac, les bruissements de l'herbe près de la rive, quand de petits rôdeurs sauvages espéraient éviter les serres des oiseaux de proie qui plongeaient au clair de lune. La nuit était peuplée de dizaines de milliers de créatures suivant leur instinct, traversant la danse du cycle de la vie, et James avait conscience de cela dans tous les poils de son pelage.

Le gros chien noir trotta à côté de lui. Sirius but aussi dans le loch, lapant bruyamment, avant de plonger dans l'eau et de nager vers le centre, puis de faire demi-tour et de retourner vers la rive. Quand il fut à nouveau sur la terre ferme, il se secoua vigoureusement, envoyant des gouttes d'eau dans toutes les directions, y compris sur les flancs de James. L'eau froide était comme des aiguilles lui piquant la peau, et James donna à Sirius un petit coup avec ses bois en guise de représailles. Sirius aboya joyeusement, et James pouvait jurer qu'il souriait de malice, avant de courir au galop vers la route de Rothesay.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la ville portuaire à travers le jardins des cottages, et sur les bords des routes. Une fois, alors qu'ils traversaient ce qui pouvait être considéré comme une autoroute pour l'île, une voiture commença à se diriger vers eux, et James se tourna, fasciné, fixant les lumières brillantes, avant que Sirius ne le mordille sur la patte et ne le pousse sur le bord de la route, la voiture filant devant eux incroyablement rapidement, donnant l'impression que la queue de Sirius allait aussi vite que la voiture. James donna un coup de truffe à l'oreille de Sirius, reconnaissant qu'il l'ait sauvé. Il devait faire attention à cette tendance. C'était énervant quand son instinct animal menaçait de dominer son sens commun humain.

Comme ils allaient vers le port, James s'arrêtait à l'occasion pour grignoter quelques arbustes choisis et les branches basses de certains arbres. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer manger des feuilles normalement (il n'aimait pas vraiment la salade), mais quand il était en cerf, ces feuilles avaient un goût incroyablement sucré et délicieux pour lui, et il se trouvait à les convoiter dès le moment où il se transformait. Sirius, d'un autre côté, devenait une vraie peste dès lors que cela concernait les autres chiens. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans un jardin avec un chenil, il devait vérifier si son ou ses résidents avaient tout mangé dans leurs gamelles. James était tenté d'aller dans une boutique moldue pour acheter des boîtes de nourriture pour chien en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire pour Sirius. Parfois, Sirius avait vraiment une opinion sur sa nourriture préférée de chien, et à l'occasion de virées nocturne comme celle-ci, il ne boudait pas les gamelles contenant les restes de nourriture des propriétaires du chien. Ces gens ne souciaient de toute évidence pas de la bonne alimentation de leurs animaux. Quand Sirius se plaignait de cela, James le faisait taire.

Il avait depuis longtemps conclu que l'une des parties les plus agréables d'être avec ses amis sous la forme d'animaux était la compagnie silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucune pression pour parler, pour discuter de choses, disserter sur des problèmes, épuiser des sujets. James adorait ses amis, mais quand il voulait quelqu'un pour parler, il allait voir Lily, pas Remus, Sirius ou Peter.

Lily. Comment pourrait-il continuer à aller la voir maintenant qu'il développait des sentiments pour elle ? Et si elle saisissait et se sentait mal à l'aise et arrêtait… arrêtait d'être là pour lui ? Il pensa à la tension entre elle et Remus. Ils étaient de bons amis, mais maintenant qu'ils avaient été amants, James ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient, et il n'était même pas clair qu'ils étaient d'anciens amants. Il pouvait dire qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux, mais il n'avait pas de mot pour cela, d'autant plus que Rogue semblait aussi être dans l'image maintenant.

Autant il avait confié ses pensées à Lily de nombreuses fois, et autant elle avait pleuré contre lui à cause de sa mère et confessé son béguin pour Sirius, autant elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa relation physique avec Remus, même si elle savait qu'il était au courant, comme il avait aidé à la prendre à l'hôpital avec sa jambe cassée. Et elle n'avait certainement pas parlé de Severus Rogue avec lui. Il se demandait s'il devait l'encourager à le faire. Peut-être que si elle était d'accord, l'entendre sur ses relations avec les autres garçons le réveillerait et lui rendrait possible de la considérer à nouveau comme une sœur. Lui donner un avis objectif et dépassionné sur sa vie amoureuse serait sans doute LA chose à faire pour lui rappeler qu'elle était une amie, et pas une petite amie, et quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. S'ils sortaient ensemble et que cela ne marchait pas, il haïssait l'idée qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui parler comme avant. Il savait qu'il se sentirait incroyablement isolé si cela venait à arriver.

A la longue, ils atteignirent finalement la ville, et James plongea dans l'ombre d'une grande maison pour reprendre sa forme humaine, marchant avec Sirius le long des rues éteintes, l'obscurité occasionnellement ponctuée par les lumières des fenêtres ou des portes brièvement ouvertes, ou les vitrines des fenêtres présentant leurs marchandises pour personne en particulier. Quand ils atteignirent le quai, le clair de lune lumineux baignant l'espace était presque aveuglant en contraste avec les allées obscures qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Il y avait quelques couples marchant la main dans la main le long du quai, les bateaux oscillant doucement dans l'eau, qui reflétait la lune comme un miroir. Soudain, une silhouette familière accrocha l'œil de James, et il fit une pause, puis se cacha derrière un grand poteau de bois entouré d'une grande quantité de lourdes cordes. Sirius ne remarqua pas et trottait encore joyeusement, se réjouissant de sa sortie. James essaya de le rappeler.

« Sirius ! » siffla-t-il inefficacement. « Patmol ! Reviens ici ! »

Puis Sirius remarqua la silhouette que James avait vu, et il s'arrêta, se raidissant, un grondement sourd faisant frissonner tout son corps. James regarda précautionneusement derrière le poteau, essayant de ne pas se montrer.

Severus Rogue avançait d'un pas volontaire sur le pont du yacht le plus proche. James vit qu'il était nommé Patricia. Il portait des pantalons lâches et blancs de marin, l'ourlet retourné plusieurs fois, révélant ses chevilles pâles et osseuses au-dessus de ses chaussures de bord, et une chemise blanche avec de longues manches remontées de telle sorte que la peau pâle de ses avant-bras surprenamment musclés était visible au clair de lune. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval sur sa nuque, et il souriait à l'homme plus âgé qui lui jetait une corde, que Rogue enroula plusieurs fois autour d'une grosse attache sur le quai, selon un motif compliqué que James pensa être un nœud spécifique de quelque sorte. Cela semblait presque être une sorte de rituel pour Rogue d'enrouler ainsi la corde.

C'était un Rogue que James Potter n'avait jamais vu, riant et enjoué, levant son visage vers le ciel comme s'il bronzait au clair de lune. James vit maintenant que l'homme plus âgé était très beau. Ses yeux souriaient au jeune homme comme il le regardait attacher la corde.

« Pourquoi es-tu si réjoui ce soir ? » demanda l'homme avec un fort accent écossais. « Était-ce une lettre de ta fiancée que tu as reçu cet après-midi ? »

James pensa qu'il était possible que Rogue ait rougi, bien que ce soit dur à dire à la seule lueur de la lune. « C'était de Lily. » reconnut-il, continuant à se concentrer sur la corde sans qu'il y en ait besoin. Il avait l'air moins joyeux.

« Hé bien ? N'est-ce pas ta fiancée ? Oh… Désolé. Petite amie. »

James vit Rogue se raidir, et puis Sirius émit un grognement et aboya, et le grand Serpentard tourna la tête et foudroya du regard le chien sur le quai. L'homme se tourna aussi et regarda le chien avant de regarder à nouveau Rogue.

« Qu'y a-t-il Severus ? Tu as peur des chiens maintenant ? »

Severus Rogue se secoua et eut l'air surpris. « Heu, non, oncle Duncan. Je n'ai pas peur des chiens. Mais ce chien… » il fit une pause, sa voix dégoûlinant de suspicion. « Je sais que j'ai vu ce chien avant… »

« Bien, cela pourrait être un sinistros. » dit son oncle avec un sourire de côté. « Il pourrait te prédire ta mort prochaine. » Il y avait l'indice d'un rire à peine contenu dans sa voix.

Rogue lui jeta un petit chiffon, le faisant réagir vivement pour le rattraper. « Ne sois pas stupide. Maman disait toujours que la divination était ridicule, en particulier pour les augures. » Sa voix était remplie de dédain, comme s'il était incapable de discerner que son oncle essayait juste de le faire marcher. C'était le Rogue auquel James était habitué. Il était surpris qu'il parle à son oncle ainsi, mais l'homme semblait hautement amusé. Il jeta le chiffon dans un seau près du bord du pont.

« Allez mon garçon. J'entends l'appel de la pinte. Si tu te tiens bien, elle pourrait aussi t'appeler par ton nom. » dit-il en souriant, descendant le long de la passerelle jusqu'au quai, son neveu suivant en balançant les bras, tentant d'avoir l'air insouciant. James avait le cœur dans la gorge. S'il-te-plaît, Sirius, tiens-toi bien, plaida-t-il en silence, espérant que son ami ne courrait pas après Rogue et son oncle.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas, la fourrure hérissée, le grognement bourdonnant constamment maintenant. Rogue se retourna et regarda le chien par-dessus son épaule un instant, et James plongea de l'autre côté du poteau entouré de cordes afin de ne pas être vu. Quand l'once et son neveu eurent disparu dans un pub visible depuis le quai (« The Tipsy Bo'sun »), James émergea de sa cachette et dit sèchement à Sirius « Allez, viens toi. Joli boulot, être vu par Rogue, entre tous. Est-ce qu'il t'avait déjà vu à l'école ? Est-ce pourquoi il pense que tu as un air familier ? C'est brillant. Il sait que tu vis sur l'île aussi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre maintenant. Je préfère que ce soit ainsi, franchement. Complètement stupide de ta part. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Maintenant, rentrons à la maison avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose d'autre qui nous cause des problèmes à tous les deux. »

Cependant, à la première occasion, quand ils furent dans l'ombre d'une allée perpendiculaire au quai, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et saisit le bras de James. « N'as-tu pas entendu l'oncle de Rogue ? » siffla-t-il à son ami, son souffle projetant une bouffée de chaleur au visage de James. « Son oncle appelle Lily sa petite amie. Ce sale Serpentard ! Est-ce que nous allons laisser cela arriver ? »

James se libéra le bras et s'éloigna de Sirius, lui parlant de dos afin que son ami ne puisse pas voir son visage. « Que veux-tu dire 'laisser cela arriver' ? Ce n'est pas nos affaires, n'est-ce pas ? C'est entre elle et Rogue. » dit-il, son estomac se tordant à l'idée de Rogue la touchant, l'embrassant… Il avait envie de se plier en deux et de vomir sur le macadam…

« Que veux-tu dire, qu'est-ce que je veux dire ? Et notre ami ? Et Remus ? Ne me dis pas que tu ignores tout de cela. »

James se figea de surprise. Est-ce que Remus avait parlé de lui et Lily à Sirius, ou est-ce que Sirius l'avait découvert ? Il fit face à Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami dans l'obscurité. « Non. » dit-il doucement. « Je ne suis pas ignorant. Mais cela ne signifie quand même pas que c'est nos oignons. Quoiqu'il y ait, ou qu'il y ait eu… entre Remus et Lily, c'est leur affaire, pas la notre. » Il cilla, souhaitant ne pas avoir employé le mot 'affaire'.

« Pas si Rogue la lui vole ! » insista Sirius après que James se soit retourné et ait repris la marche. James ne s'arrêta pas.

« Ne sois pas un crétin. » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. « Tu es juste jaloux parce qu'elle n'a plus le béguin pour toi et qu'elle n'a pas aimé la façon dont tu lui as fait des avances. Tu n'es pas énervé par le comportement de Remus. C'est tout sur toi. Je te vois encore la regarder. Tu es aussi mauvais que Peter parfois… »

Il avait entendu les pas de Sirius le suivre comme ils tournaient sur une rue plus large, mais maintenant, il les entendit s'arrêter. « D'accord, d'accord, Potter. Voilà où je fixe la limite. Me comparer à Pettigrew. »

James se retourna et le foudroya du regard. Il pouvait maintenant voir le visage de Sirius au clair de lune. « Arrête de faire cela, Sirius. Son nom est Peter. Bien que peut-être tu ne sois pas simplement comme Peter. Après tout, je pense qu'elle l'embrasserait plutôt que toi, vu la façon dont tu as tout gâché la dernière fois… »

Il ne put arrêter le rire qui s'échappa de lui comme il commençait à courir à toute allure, sachant que dès qu'il aurait dit cela, Sirius serait après lui. Ils coururent tous les deux sur quelque distance sous leur forme humaine, mais quand James vira et sauta par-dessus une haie dans un grand jardin autour d'une maison de pierre grise, il se changea en cerf en plein bond, accélérant dès qu'il fit cela, entendant finalement le halètement d'un chien loin derrière lui.

Ils coururent comme ça sur tout le chemin jusqu'au château, et au moment où il revit le loch, James ne put résister à prendre une longue rasade d'eau, se tenant sur la berge, tandis que son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, et que la sueur coulait sur son pelage. C'était tellement euphorisant de courir comme un cerf ! Sirius ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé, mais il se dirigea quand même vers le cottage, se retransformant afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte. En vérité, il n'avait auparavant rien dit à Sirius sur son clair béguin pour Lily parce qu'il sentait que ce n'était pas juste de titiller quelqu'un sur quelque chose dont il souffrait aussi : un amour à sens unique pour Lily Evans.

Quand Sirius fut en vue, il se dirigea droit sur James, qui riait et ferma la porte à la truffe du chien sachant que Sirius devrait redevenir humain pour actionner la poignée. Quand il le fit, James descendait déjà les marches dans le passage conduisant au donjon du château. Il avait au moins une volée de marche d'avance sur Sirius sur tout le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre, et s'était mis en pyjama et avait plongé dans son lit au moment où Sirius atteignit le dernier étage. Sirius le foudroya du regard en rentrant dans la pièce, et il se déshabilla en un silence sombre avant de grimper dans son propre lit et d'éteindre les lumières.

Après être restés allongés dans leurs lits pendant quelques minutes, Sirius dit « J'ai posé des questions au capitaine du port de Rothesay sur lui une fois. Le Patricia, je veux dire. Il a dit « C'est un beau bateau de Dunoon, dont le capitaine s'appelle MacDermid. Ils s'amarrent à Rothesay la nuit habituellement, mais ils font aussi des courses nautiques.' La nuit, Cornedrue. Pourquoi devraient-ils naviguer de nuit habituellement ? Pourquoi ? »

James grogna dans l'obscurité. « Tu es encore là-dessus ? Oui, il est très probable que Rogue, un vampire de dix-sept ans, participe à des courses nautiques avec son oncle dans le fjord de Clyde. » dit-il sarcastiquement, espérant que Sirius entendrait à quel point cela était absurde.

« Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Il y a quelque chose de pas très net sur lui, au-delà même du fait qu'il soit un Serpentard. Il ne devrait définitivement pas pouvoir approcher Lily. »

« Ne crois-tu pas que c'est à Lily de décider ? » il était en secret d'accord avec son meilleur ami (pas sur la bêtise du vampire), mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'admettre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sirius se tut une minute, rageant dans les ténèbres. James ne dit rien d'autre, espérant qu'il pourrait bientôt dormir, mais incapable d'oublier qu'il avait dormi dans le lit de Lily, blotti contre elle…

A la longue, quand il commença finalement à s'endormir, il n'était pas sûr de bien avoir saisi les mots que Sirius marmonnait dans le noir :

« Je vais éloigner Rogue de Lily, même si cela me tue. Ou lui. »

xxxxx

Lundi 28 Août 1977

« Bill ! »

Il sentit de petites mains le tirer. Il roula de côté, les repoussant.

« Va-t-en. Je dors… »

« Bill ! » ses yeux s'ouvrirent et les cligna quelques fois. Une tâche orange floue se tenait à son chevet. Il dut cligner des yeux encore quelques fois avant que cela cesse d'être flou. C''était Peggy. Ses yeux étaient affolés et elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré. Il s'assit dans le lit, regardant Charlie, ronflant encore et oublieux, et Jack, qui dormait dans un lit de camp entre les deux lits plus grands. Jack était chez eux pour quelques jours, et il partirait à Poudlard avec eux. Les premières lueurs du matin filtraient dans la pièce, une couleur à la fois grise et pêche.

Bill se frotta les yeux et bailla. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Peg… ? »

Sa lèvre trembla. « C'est papa. »

Bill se sentit complètement réveillé maintenant. Il prit les épaules de sa sœur de quatre ans et la fit se tenir immobile. « Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé à papa ? » Il n'avait aucun doute que quoique dirait Peggy, ce serait important. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance, même s'il était devenu très hésitant quant à ses prémonitions. Il l'avait aussi avertie de ne pas dire à n'importe qui qu'elle avait des prémonitions, comme il y avait des gens qui n'aimaient pas les personnes comme elle, les personnes qui avaient le Don. Il était maintenant assez certain que c'était une voyante, et il avait peur pour elle. Cependant, il s'était assuré qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours venir à lui et tout lui dire. Malheureusement, elle semblait toujours avoir des choses à lui dire quand il était encore au lit, endormi, et que le soleil se levait à peine.

Il se déplaça et tapota le matelas à côté de lui, et elle grimpa dans le lit, son petit corps maigre étrangement froid contre le sien. Il ne sentait presque pas de chaleur corporelle émaner d'elle à travers son pyjama. Il la tint dans ses bras, essayant de la réchauffer.

« Raconte moi Peg. » lui chuchota-t-il. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Papa a tué un homme. »

Bill la regarda, figé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Elle le regarda. « Tu m'as entendu, Bill ? »

Il se secoua. « Oui. Je t'ai entendu. Tu es sûre ? C'est déjà arrivé ? » Elle acquiesça. « Tu le savais… Avant ? » elle commença à pleurer, acquiesçant.

« J'espérais que je me trompais, » sanglota-t-elle. « Et maintenant,… Maintenant papa a des problèmes… »

Bill avait le cœur dans la gorge. « Ah bon ? » Mais c'était stupide. Bien sûr que son père aurait des problèmes.

Il avait tué un homme.

Bill savait que son père était parti pour un raid nocturne. Des informateurs avaient donné à son département des informations sur les maisons dans lesquelles il y avait de la contrebande, et le devoir du père de Bill était d'obtenir des mandats de perquisition et puis de partir en raids surprise, qui étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de succès, historiquement, bien qu'ils soient dangereux. Son père s'était battu de nombreuses fois en duel et avait eu quelques mauvaises blessures. On lui avait jeté plus de sorts et de maléfices qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Bill se souvint avoir visité le travail de son père, et il souhaitait que ce soit tout ce que son père eut jamais eu à faire, un ennuyeux travail administratif. Cette visite n'avait pas montré à ses enfants tout l'étendue des dangers que son métier recelait, spécialement maintenant qu'il y avait tant de gens qui s'alignaient derrière Voldemort.

Bill pensa son nom, mais il n'osait jamais le dire. Il disait toujours ce que tout le monde disait : Vous-savez-qui. Bill haïssait savoir que son père partait en raids nocturnes. Il craignait toujours le pire, qu'ils entendent le matin que leur père, malgré ses compétences considérables en duel, avait été tué par un mage noir.

Bill réalisa ensuite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre à craindre. Son père n'avait pas été tué. C'était lui qui avait tué, et maintenant, il avait des problèmes. Bill déglutit. Et si son père allait en prison ? Que feraient-ils tous alors ?

Il regarda Peggy qui pleurait en silence, sa tête contre son torse. Il raffermit son étreinte sur elle et la berça doucement.

« Chut, Peggy, chut. Tout va bien se passer… »

Mais il ne savait pas cela. Il pouvait seulement espérer.

xxxxx

Lily soupira et referma sa malle, ayant maintenant empaqueté toutes les affaires d'école dont elle aurait besoin pour l'année à venir. Elle avait retrouvé Cecilia Ratkowski au Chemin de Traverse samedi et acheté ce dont elle avait besoin, se réjouissant de passer du temps avec son amie sans devoir se battre face aux filles de Pouffsouffle pour avoir son attention.

Lily avait traversé Londres dans la voiture de Petunia, à la demande de ses parents, et après avoir atteint le Chaudron Baveur, où elle retrouvait Cecilia, Petunia avait pris le siège du conducteur pour rentrer à Surrey, où elle vivait avec son nouveau mari, le fils du directeur de l'usine de perceuse Grunnings. Sa sœur avait été très réticente à faire cela. Elle semblait penser que, s'étant mariée début juin, on ne lui demanderait plus de faire des choses comme aider Lily à conduire, afin qu'elle puisse passer son permis avant de retourner à l'école (Elle avait encore seulement sa conduite accompagnée). Petunia se plaignit aussi tout le temps de la route qu'elle allait être en retard pour travailler à l'usine. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de s'inquiéter pour son retard, cependant, comme elle travaillait maintenant pour son beau-père, et que son mari allait reprendre l'affaire de son père dès que le vieil homme prendrait la retraite, dans un an ou deux. Lily pensait que la seule personne plus vile que le vieux Mr Dursley était son fils, Vernon, et maintenant, c'était son beau-frère.

Lily n'avait rien su du mariage. Elle avait découvert après être rentré à la maison que Petunia avait clamé qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre à ce sujet, lui demandant si cela ne la dérangeait que le mariage soit en juin comme Lily serait encore à l'école. Elle avait menti à ses parents et clamé que Lily lui avait répondu en disant que cela lui allait. Lily avait dû cacher son choc quand elle avait appris le mariage ou risquer la colère de Petunia. (Elle avait aussi dû faire avec son père qui la grondait, lui demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu venir au mariage, dont elle ignorait tout.)

Lily n'était pas terriblement surprise. Elle avait senti le ressentiment de sa sœur depuis que le professeur MacGonagall était apparue dans leur maison du Leicestershire pour leur dire qu'elle était une sorcière, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Petunia ferait une chose aussi détestable que d'exclure à dessein sa propre sœur de son mariage. Sincèrement, Lily n'était pas énervée de ne pas avoir vu Petunia épouser Vernon Dursley, qu'elle évitait autant que possible. C'était sur le principe. Elle était la sœur de Petunia. Elle aurait dû être là. Quand elle avait mis Petunia face à cela dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital St Michael, pendant qu'elles attendaient que leur mère sorte de sa chimiothérapie (leur père parlait au docteur dans son bureau), le visage de Petunia était devenu écarlate.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu de toi à mon mariage ? Je vais te le dire ! Je ne voulais pas que tu le transformes en un cirque ! Je ne voulais pas que mes fleurs se changent en limace. Je ne voulais pas que le punch bondisse de son récipient. Je ne voulais pas que le gâteau se lève et se mette à danser… Je voulais juste un beau mariage normal, avec de gentilles personnes normales. Et pour cela, tu n'étais simplement pas qualifiée ! »

Lily s'étais mise en colère. « Allons nous encore parler de cela ? »

« Non, pas question, parce que de toute évidence, tu ne te soucies pas que notre mère… »

« Je ne peux pas, Petunia ! Je ne suis pas autorisée ! »

« Tu as dit que tu étais autorisée à faire… Ça… En dehors de l'école maintenant que tu as plus de dix-sept ans ! » lui avait sifflé sa sœur, son visage très près du sien. « Tu pourrais sauver sa vie, mais tu ne vas pas le faire ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Il y a d'autres lois en plus des restrictions sur faire… Des choses… Pendant que l'on est mineur. »

Lily était à l'agonie pour sa mère. Elle souhaitait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la sauver, mais elle n'avait pas d'entraînement de magie médicale, et même si elle l'avait, elle enfreindrait la loi en faisant de la magie médicale sur une moldue. Cependant, enfreindre la loi ne lui causait pas autant de soucis que la possibilité de blesser sa mère. Elle savait que si l'on savait pas ce que l'on faisait, on pouvait tuer quelqu'un en ratant quelque chose comme essayer d'enlever des cellules cancéreuses d'une personne. Et si elle lui enlevait le foie, à la place ? pensait Lily. Petunia avait essayé de lui dire que si elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même, elle devait trouver quelqu'un qui savait comment faire, mais cela revenait à demander à quelqu'un d'ignorer la loi.

Ainsi, le rift entre elle et Pétunia s'était plus élargi que jamais, Lily se retrouvant à prendre un plaisir vicieux en faisant de la magie quand Petunia était là, maintenant qu'elle avait le droit de le faire. (Et elle n'enfreignait pas la loi, techniquement, comme Petunia n'était pas une moldue ordinaire, mais la sœur d'une sorcière). Elle avait eu un point de côté à force de rire après que sa sœur ait été sur le point de boire du thé chez eux, un soir (Petunia s'était arrêtée après avoir rendu visite à leur mère à l'hôpital, et leur père n'était pas encore rentré de St Michael). La tasse s'était transformée en un petit hamster dans sa main. Sa avait violemment jeté le petit animal en travers de la table, dans un hurlement assourdissant, et si le regard pouvait tuer, Lily serait tombée raide morte en un clin d'œil.

« Attention ! » avait-elle dit à sa sœur aînée hystérique. « Tu vas lui faire mal ! Je suis désolée, » dit-elle, son rire à peine contenu. « Les autres tasses étaient toutes pleines, alors j'ai lancé un sort de métamorphose pour en faire une autre. Je suppose que j'étais encore fatiguée et qu'il était un peu raté. Il n'aurait pas déjà dû disparaître… »

Petunia la poignardait du regard. « Même s'il n'avait pas disparu, comment aurais-tu pu me laisser boire un thé dans… dans un foutu rat ? »

« Ce n'est pas un rat, c'est… »

« Une souris alors ! » grinça-t-elle. « J'allais boire mon thé dans une souris ! »

« C'est un hamster en réalité. » lui dit Lily, sur le point de perdre complètement sa maîtrise de soi. Elle prit la petite créature terrifiée, sentant son minuscule cœur battre rapidement contre ses doigts. Les cheveux blonds de sa sœur étaient comme un halo sauvage autour de sa tête, et son chemisier était tâché avec le thé renversé, mais tenant le hamster, Lily se trouvait bien plus désolée pour le pauvre hamster que pour sa sœur.

Quand Petunia sortit indignée de la maison, Lily se mordit les lèvres, tremblant de gaieté, et ne rit pas fort avant d'avoir entendu la portière de la voiture de Petunia se refermer dans un claquement de colère. Quand elle s'abandonna finalement à rire, elle en pleura. Cela lui prit un bon moment pour se calmer, et elle alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine, sur le canapé près du feu, caressant la douce fourrure du petit hamster, souhaitant qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre pour rire avec elle de sa petite blague. Les garçons l'auraient sans aucun doute appréciée, pensa-t-elle. Elle souhaita avoir pu aller à l'anniversaire de James en Écosse, mais sa mère était passée par une période particulièrement éprouvante, et elle n'avait pas osé demander la permission d'aller à une fête au lieu de rester assise avec le reste de la famille dans la salle d'attente, patientant le temps que sa mère ressorte de sa thérapie, tremblante, pâle et squelettique, sans sourcils pour donner à son visage des expressions. Étrangement, c'était une des choses qui avait le plus frappé Lily. C'était très dur de déchiffrer les expressions de sa mère sans les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais considéré avant à quel point les émotions des gens étaient communiquées par ces deux petits filets de poils poussant sur le front.

Après avoir fermé sa malle, Lily regarda dans sa chambre et alla à son bureau, sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur le long et étroit jardin municipal, si différent de l'étendue sauvage du jardin du Leicestershire qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux quand ils avaient déménagé en ville. Ce jardin était très formel et guindé, avec ses allées en briques et ses massifs de fleurs en hauteur, ses bancs également espacés, et la petite fontaine gargouillante, crachant de l'eau depuis la bouche d'un dauphin. Elle pensa à l'air qu'il avait la nuit précédente, au clair de lune, quand elle s'était assise à son bureau dans le noir, fixant le jardin, dehors, et que la réponse à l'énigme Remus lui était venue à l'idée comme une vague déferlante.

La lune. A chaque fois que les garçons étaient dehors avec Remus, avait-elle réalisé, cela se passait pendant la pleine lune. Et à chaque fois qu'elle avait été avec Remus, cela avait été avant la pleine lune. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ce soit vrai, elle l'avait nié, et s'était dit que c'était ridicule. Et pourtant…

Elle se souvint de nombreuses choses sur Remus qui semblaient pointer sur la vérité : la croissance de ses poils, pour commencer. Combien d'adolescents étaient aussi poilus ? Et il était pâle, si pâle…

Elle avait allumé sa lampe de bureau et sorti son livre de défense contre les forces du mal, tournant les pages jusqu'au dernier chapitre, sur les loup-garous. Mais plus elle lisait, plus elle devenait optimiste. Bien sûr ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir été si stupide ! Le directeur n'aurait jamais voulu d'un loup-garou dans son école ! Elle avait honte d'avoir été si bête, d'avoir pensé, même brièvement, que cela pouvait être la réponse.

Elle résistait maintenant à la tentation de sortir le livre de la malle et de relire le dernier chapitre. L'auteur du texte reconnaissait qu'au fil des siècles, de nombreuses personnes avaient par erreur été étiquetées comme loups garous parce qu'elle souffraient de porphyrie. Il parlait aussi de personnes qui avaient été prises pour des vampires à cause d'une version différente de la maladie. Lily ne pouvait pas y croire, mais il semblait que les deux garçons pour lesquels elle était tombée avaient la même maladie ! Cela expliquait les voyages de Remus à l'infirmerie à des moments bizarres, et ses sautes d'humeur à d'autres. Elle se moqua encore d'elle pour avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Remus pouvait être un loup-garou, mais ensuite, elle se souvint qu'elle avait aussi brièvement pensé que Severus pouvait être une vampire, après qu'il l'ait embrassée sous les chênes.

Elle décida que lorsque le nouveau trimestre commencerait, elle dirait à Remus qu'elle était au courant pour sa porphyrie. Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus aussi distant avec elle après cela. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient réparer leur relation (peut-être qu'il pourraient avoir une vraie relation). Elle pensa à Severus, et à devoir le laisser tomber sans trop de dégâts. Parfois elle devenait hésitante, pensant à être avec lui, mais quand elle était complètement honnête avec elle-même, elle savait que ses sentiments pour Remus étaient plus forts, et qu'elle devrait mettre fin à sa relation avec Severus. Elle souhaitait ne pas lui avoir écrit en sous-entendant le contraire, plus tôt cet été, comme ce serait maintenant assez dur à défaire.

Soupirant, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, pensant 'Wingardium leviosa'. Elle savait que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, de nombreux petits objets dans la pièce flotteraient en l'air. Elle aimait lancer ce sortilège comme exercice magique, sans baguette, déplaçant les petites figurines, ses affaires de bureau et son réveil dans la pièce en une danse lente. Cependant, un instant après avoir lancé le sort, elle entendit un hurlement venir de la porte. Elle pivota, se trouvant face à son beau-frère qui se tenait là, la bouche ouverte en un cercle horrifié comme il fixait le tisonnier flottant devant lui. Lily cria aussi, et perdit sa concentration. Tous les objets flottants s'écrasèrent au sol. Vernon Dursley la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de se retourner et de filer comme un boulet.

Lily dévala les escaliers après lui. Il était déjà dehors quand elle atteignit le pied des escaliers. Elle se souvint alors que Vernon et Petunia devaient venir la prendre pour aller voir leur mère. Leur père avait passé la nuit avec elle. Vernon était évidemment rentré avec la clé de Petunia, et quand il ne l'avait pas trouvée en bas, il était monté la chercher dans sa chambre. Lily referma à la hâte la porte d'entrée et fonça dans la voiture où Vernon était assis, émettant des sons inintelligibles, tandis que Petunia foudroyait du regard sa sœur. Lily avança la main et ouvrit la portière de la voiture, se glissant dans le siège arrière, croisant les bras et se sentant désagréable.

Petunia se tourna vers son mari, caressant ses mains tremblantes. « Qu'y a-t-il, mon choux ? Qu'a fait ma vilaine sœur ? »

Son corpulent mari leva les yeux vers elle. Lily pensa qu'il était possible qu'il n'ait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois depuis qu'il avait quitté l'entrée de sa chambre. « Elle… Elle… Si je te le dis, tu vas croire que je suis fou ! »

Lily soupira avec impatience. « Ne me dit pas que tu ne lui a rien dit, Petunia. Après tout, il fait partie de la famille maintenant. Il devrait savoir. » elle se tourna vers l'homme tremblant et frissonnant devant elle. « C'est très simple. Je suis une sorcière. C'est pour cela que Petunia ne voulait pas de moi au mariage. Je peux faire de la magie. Voilà, maintenant, vous savez. »

Petunia montra la porte de la voiture. « Dehors ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix de harpie. « Sors de là ! » Lily la regarda, incrédule, puis serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

« Bien ! » lui cracha-t-elle. « Je prendrai le métro. Je vous retrouve là-bas ! »

Elle rouvrit la porte de la voiture et sortit sur le trottoir. Elle n'avait pas plutôt refermé la porte que Vernon avait écrasé l'accélérateur au plancher et qu'il filait. Lily sentit de chaudes larmes piquer derrière ses paupières. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir une sœur comme Petunia ? se demanda-t-elle. Reniflant un moment, elle regarda son porte-monnaie pour voir si elle avait de quoi payer le métro, puis le referma et commença à s'avancer avec dégoût vers la station de métro la plus proche, heureuse de retourner à l'école dans quelques jours.

xxxxx

Les enfants Weasley et leur invité, Jack Richards, étaient d'un silence peu caractéristique comme ils étaient assis autour de la grande table de la cuisine pour prendre leur thé. Ils étaient tous très tendus. Quand Jack et Charlie s'étaient réveillés ce matin, ils avaient trouvé Peggy blottie contre Bill, tous deux dormant paisiblement, et quand les deux avaient été réveillés, Bill avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Il s'avéra que Annie savait déjà quand ils essayèrent de lui dire. (Peggy lui avait dit en premier, et elle lui avait dit d'aller le dire à Bill.)

Toute la journée, les enfants avaient tourné dans la maison, attendant que Arthur Weasley rentre.

Au petit déjeuner, Bill avait demandé à sa mère quand leur père rentrerait, et elle avait été très énervée, répondant « Il… Ton père m'a envoyé un hibou. Il est détenu. Je veux dire… Il doit rester au bureau un moment de plus. A cause du raid de la nuit dernière. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. »

Mais pendant qu'elle disait cela, elle avait elle-même l'air très inquiet. Bill était allé dans la salle à manger pour le rapporter aux autres. Annie était assise dans une chaise près du feu, l'air mécontente « Nous allons devoir émigrer. » dit-elle finalement.

« Quoi ? » dit Charlie avec dédain. « Tu es idiote ? Pourquoi devrions-nous émigrer ? »

« Parce que notre père est un meurtrier, idiot, voilà pourquoi. Comment maman va pouvoir nous faire vivre une fois que papa sera en prison ? Personne ne lui donnera de travail, la femme d'un meurtrier. Nous devrons aller au Canada, en Australie ou autre part. »

Personne n'avait rien trouvé à dire à cela. Il essayaient de s'imaginer vivant ailleurs, et surtout, vivant sans leur père et ils ne pouvaient pas.

Oublieux des inquiétudes de ses frères et sœurs, Percy gambada vers Peggy, qui était assise en tailleur sur le tapis, et il s'installa confortablement sur ses cuisses, comme si elle était un fauteuil. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sourit, et elle s'éclaira et lui rendit son sourire, le prenant contre elle. Puis soudain, Bill vit sa mâchoire se raidir, et ses yeux devenir vacants et opaques. Il sentit une appréhension irrationnelle s'emparer de lui.

« Peggy ! Peggy ! » cria-t-il. Après quelques instants, elle revint finalement, levant les yeux avec surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… Tu étais… » Bill ne pouvait pas finir. Elle lui sourit.

« Oh, Bill ! Ca va bien. Tout ira bien. Papa va rentrer à la maison plus tard. » dit-elle calmement, se balançant d'avant en arrière, chantonnant pour Percy.

Il hésita. « Tu es sûre ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit simplement et calmement. « Oui. »

Mais Bill ne se sentait pas très optimiste quand ils eurent fini leur thé et aidaient à nettoyer la table, et que leur papa n'était pas encore rentré. Ils allaient tous quitter la cuisine quand un soudain pop ! se fit entendre près de la cuisinière, et Bill se retourna pour voir son père, fatigué et mal rasé, sa vieille robe de travail à l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Il enlevait ses lunettes afin de pouvoir se frotter les yeux.

« Papa ! » cria Bill avec soulagement, traversant la pièce. Charlie suivit, puis Peggy. Il les enveloppa tous dans une chaude embrassade, tandis que Jack se tenait sur le côté, souriant timidement.

« Heureux de vous voir, Mr Weasley. » Arthur Weasley fit un signe de la tête au garçon.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, Jack. » Il rit et prit Peggy dans ses bras, ses bras et ses jambes fines enroulés autour de lui. Il tendit sa main à Annie. « Où es mon autre fille ? Où est ma petite Annie ? » Il lui sourit.

Annie le regarda avec truculence, et son visage se défit. Il déglutit. L'atmosphère joyeuse s'était soudain évaporée.

« Heu, bien. Je dois parler à maman maintenant. Allez dans une autre pièce, d'accord ? Cela prendra un moment. »

Bill dirigea les autres dans le salon, refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Mais une fois qu'il fut dans le salon, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de faire les cent pas nerveusement. Jack essaya de le calmer.

« Assied-toi, Bill. Je suis sûr que c'est… »

« Non, non. » répéta-t-il, se tordant les mains. « Je… Je ne peux pas ne pas savoir… »

Jack haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Charlie se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Son frère se déplaça vers la porte.

« Vas-y alors. Dis nous ce qu'ils disent. »

Bill les regarda tous les deux, puis les filles, jouant avec Percy sur le tapis. Il acquiesça avec gravité.

« D'accord. Mais si je suis pris, c'était mon idée et tu essayais de m'arrêter. »

Charlie le poussa vers la porte. « Oh, arrête d'être noble pour une fois, et va là-bas écouter à la porte ce que disent nos parents. » Il souriait à Bill, qui le lui rendit. Quand il se tint dans le couloir entre les deux pièces, il alla en hésitant vers la porte de la cuisine, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et mit son oreille contre le bois, retenant son souffle.

« Oh, Arthur ! » entendit-il sa mère dire. « Ils n'ont pas fait cela ! »

« C'est bon, mon amour, c'est bon. Ce… Ce n'est pas trop grave d'être à côté de détraqueurs pour une courte période. Je vais bien maintenant… » la voix de son père tremblait.

« Tu parles ! Je vais te faire un chocolat chaud… »

Quelques instants plus tard, Bill entendait son père boire quelque chose. « Mm, c'est parfait, Molly. Merci. Alastor m'a donné un peu de chocolat au ministère, mais je suppose qu'un peu plus ne fera pas de mal… »

« Dis-moi simplement ce qui s'est passé, Arthur. Ton message était si énigmatique. »

Bill entendit son père bruyamment soupirer. « Nous avons reçu une information selon laquelle ce grand manoir avait de la contrebande dissimulée dans la bibliothèque. Alors nous y sommes allés… Perkins, Alastor et moi… et je leur ai montré le mandat, et ils étaient choqués comme tout. « De la contrebande ? Ici ? Certainement pas ! » Tu vois le style. De véritables agneaux, du moins jusqu'au moment où j'ai trouvé les choses illégales…

« Alors me voilà, cherchant dans la bibliothèque, enlevant tous ces foutus livres poussiéreux des étagères et les feuilletant, à la recherche de livre-boîte, et Perkins fouille le bureau et Alastor garde la porte dans le hall d'entrée. Le propriétaire arrive à la porte et demande s'il doit nous donner à boire. Bien, tu connais Alastor. Il ne boira rien qui ne vienne pas de sa propre flasque. J'avais la gorge sèche et remplie de poussière, mais j'ai considéré plus sage de refuser. Cela aurait pu ne pas être un piège, mais si cela l'avait été, qui sait ce qu'il aurait vraiment pu nous donner à boire ? »

« En tous cas, Perkins n'a rien trouvé dans le bureau, et je ne trouvais rien non plus, et nous commencions à nous demander si nous avions été envoyés à une chasse au dahu. Le fils du propriétaire est venu à la porte, suggérant que quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas son père essayait de le compromettre… Et puis j'ai trouvé quelque chose. J'ai essayé de parcourir un livre et découvert que je ne pouvais pas. C'était une boîte. J'ai rompu le charme de verrouillage et fils à commencé à venir sur moi, mais Alastor l'a tenu en joue. »

« Mais ensuite, j'ai trouvé un filon. Une étagère qui n'était pas du tout une étagère… C'était une porte. J'essayais de rompre le sortilège la gardant fermée quand le fils a crié à son père, qui est arrivé en me lançant des sorts. J'ai évité sa première tentative, mais à la seconde il m'a touché à la jambe… »

« Oh, Arthur ! Es-tu… »

« Molly, calme-toi. Des petites brûlures. J'ai été soigné. La chose est qu'il… Il a assommé Alastor, et puis… Puis il… »

Bill pensa que son père craquait et se mettait à pleurer. Il entendit sa mère le consoler, et finalement, la voix remplie de larmes, son père recommença à parler.

« C'est aussi terrible que ce que l'on dit, Molly. Comme des couteaux perçant chaque centimètre carré de ta peau en même temps que tu es brûlé vif… »

Bill sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il avait lu des descriptions de ce à quoi ressemblait le Sort de Cruciatus, mais imaginer son père le subir était simplement horrible.

« Quand il a enlevé le sort de sur moi, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de ranimer Alastor, qui s'est occupé du fils et l'a paralysé pendant que désarmais le père. Cependant,… il y eu un problème… »

« Quoi, Arthur ? »

Son père soupira. « Bien, il essayait encore de me lancer des maléfices. »

Sa mère hoqueta d'horreur. « Pas encore le Cruciatus ? »

« Non. Cette fois… » il fit une pause, et Bill attendit, le cœur dans la gorge. « Cette fois il n'essayait pas simplement de me blesser. Il voulait me tuer. »

« Arthur! »

On aurait dit que son père pleurait encore. « J'ai dû faire vite. Je serais mort si j'avais attendu un peu plus… Sa baguette a volé vers moi, et je l'ai attrapée. Il a volé en arrière. Le problème était qu'il avait cette collection d'armes dans le hall d'entrée. Il a volé en plein dedans, et cette pique lui est tombée dessus, juste en travers… En travers de la gorge. » Bill se couvrit la bouche, horrifié. « D'autres choses aussi. C'était terrible. Une véritable réaction en chaîne, toutes ces armes entreposées, et lui fonçant droit dessus… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et Bill l'entendit avaler son chocolat chaud. « Bien, Alastor et Perkins on témoigné qu'il s'agissait d'autodéfense, bien sûr, mais le fils insistait en disant que j'avais tué son père de sang froid… »

« Que… Quel âge avait le garçon ? »

Le père de Bill rit. « Pas exactement un garçon. Bien, pas vieux non plus. Mais sorti de l'école. La vingtaine je dirais. Il nous menace de toute sorte de mauvaise publicité maintenant. Fudge essayait de le calmer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il se dérangeait. Nous devrions probablement enfermer le fils pour avoir tenté d'alerter son père que nous allions rentrer dans cette chambre secrète. Le problème est que je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons retourner là-bas, et chercher. D'ici là, le fils aura probablement fait du nettoyage. J'ai eu des interrogatoires toute la journée, Molly. Je suis si fatigué que je pourrais dormir toute une semaine… »

« Bien, je dirai aux enfant de ne pas te déranger afin que tu puisses te lever tôt et en forme demain matin et aller au… »

« Non. Je suis… Heu, suspendu pour une quinzaine. »

« Quoi ? » la mère de Bill était indignée.

« C'est la routine. Jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit terminée. Croupton est convaincu que j'aurai un amende et pas de peine. » il soupira à nouveau. « Je peux cependant te dire, Molly, que j'étais très inquiet pendant un moment. Je t'imaginais ayant un bébé toute seule… »

« Ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Cela ne fait qu'un mois environ. Bien six semaines. Je suis simplement contente que tu ne… Tu ne… »

Puis Bill entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait distinctement à un baiser. « Je vais bien Molly. Maintenant que je suis ici avec toi, je vais bien. Le jeune Lucius Malfoy ne nous causera pas de problèmes. »

Bill entendit les chaises frotter contre le sol et se faufila rapidement dans le salon, refermant la porte en silence. Il mit son doigt devant ses lèvres pour dire à Jack et à ses frère et sœurs de se taire, et un instant après, son père arrivait dans la pièce, rayonnant, mais avec encore une ombre derrière ses yeux bleus.

« Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée ? » leur demanda-t-il, comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé toute la journée à se demander s'il allait aller en prison pour meurtre. Annie se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle foudroya son père avant de partir. Bill se demanda si elle pensait encore qu'ils devraient émigrer. Ou si elle considérait que son père était un meurtrier.

En ce qui le concernait, il avait le meilleur père au monde. Il le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

« Mieux, maintenant que tu es à la maison. » dit-il à son père, qui prit Bill tout contre lui, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Bill se tint contre son père, se moquant de ce que Jack et Charlie pourraient penser, et il était très content de ne pas devenir l'homme de la famille à treize ans.

xxxxx

Lundi 18 Septembre 1977

« Où allons-nous, Severus ? »

Son petit ami, en guise de réponse, l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou de Severus, sentant son pouls s'accélérer comme elle répondait au baiser. Quand il se recula, il dit « C'est une surprise. »

Il prit sa main, souriant, et Lily pensa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air plus joyeux et beau quand elle hésitait après lui. J'ai pris la bonne décision, se dit elle encore. Être avec Severus semble bien.

Elle n'avait pas pu attendre le début du trimestre pour parler à Remus, et elle était allée le voir dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express qu'il partageait avec Peter et Sirius. Il avait l'air nerveux, mais il était allé avec elle dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec James. Elle lui avait demandé s'il pouvait les laisser en privé, et James avait accepté, bien que son visage semblât assez étrange et qu'il ne s'accordât pas à ses mots.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule avec Remus dans le compartiment, elle lui déballa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Remus, » commença-t-elle, s'asseyant à côté de lui, mettant sa main sur la sienne, qui était posée sur son genou. « Je… Je sais. Sur toi. Je sais quelle est… Ta maladie. » Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et elle essaya de le rassurer. « Chut ! C'est bon. Cela ne me dérange pas. Pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Severus a le même problème. » Maintenant, Remus était aussi pâle qu'un parchemin. « Mais il m'en a parlé de lui-même. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pensé que je comprendrais ? Est-ce parce que c'est héréditaire, parce que tes enfants pourraient l'avoir aussi ? Je me moque de cela… »

Maintenant Remus fronçait les sourcils « Heu, Lily, je ne pense pas… Que tu comprennes vraiment… »

Elle lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je sais que tu penses que je ne comprends pas, mais c'est de toute évidence ce pour quoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais la porphyrie ! »

Silence. Silence se prolongeant.

« Quoi ? » articula finalement Remus. « Je… quoi ? »

« Et je m'en moque Remus ! Vraiment ! Pendant une minute j'ai pensé… Non, je peux pas te dire. Tu vas me trouver idiote… »

Elle le vit déglutir avec nervosité. « Q… Quoi ? Qu'as-tu pensé ? »

Elle rit et caressa le côté de son visage. « J'ai en fait considéré que tu pourrais être un loup-garou. C'est tellement idiot ! Mais ensuite, j'ai lu que des gens qui avaient la porphyrie avaient été pris pour des loups-garous, et j'en connaissais déjà quelque chose à cause de Severus, et tout a commencé à avoir un sens… »

Et puis il haleta comme elle grimpa sur ses cuisses et passa ses bras autour de son cou. « Mais je veux que tu saches que même si tu ne me l'as pas dit, je te pardonne. Je voulais te dire ceci depuis si longtemps… Je n'ai jamais été avec toi en tant qu'amie, Remus. » chuchota-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la sienne. « Je t'aime… Je t'ai toujours aimé, ces deux dernières années. Je t'aime et rien de ce que tu pourras me dire à ton sujet ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, parce que je connais ton secret maintenant, alors il n'y a rien que tu puisses utiliser pour excuse pour que nous ne puissions pas être ensemble… »

Elle parla rapidement, ayant peur de perdre son cran, et puis elle l'embrassa, et il fit ce bruit animal qu'elle aimait, dans le fond de sa gorge, et ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle et elle sentit une vague de bonheur submerger son cœur de telle sorte qu'elle croyait qu'il allait exploser. Il lui rendait son baiser. Il ressentait la même chose ! Elle glissa les doigts de sa main droite dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, adorant à quel point ils étaient soyeux, aimant le goûter et le sentir. Mais soudain, ses muscles se raidirent et il s'arracha à elle, se levant brusquement, la faisant tomber au sol.

« Non… Non lily. Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne peux pas prétendre que… Que je ressens les mêmes choses. Je prendrai avantage de toi. De te laisser croire… Je ne pourrais pas faire cela. Quand nous nous sommes mis d'accord que… Que nous étions simplement amis, c'était une chose. Mais… Mais je ne peux pas… »

Elle le regarda depuis le sol, sentant son cœur se briser. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose. « Attends ! Tu mens ! Tu… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ! C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'infirmerie ! Je pensais que c'était un rêve d'abord, mais je suis sûre que non maintenant… Tu pensais que je dormais et tu t'es excusé de m'avoir blessé, et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais… »

Remus eut l'air très ouvert et vulnérable, mais aussitôt, il secoua la tête avec vigueur. « Non, Lily, tu te trompes. C'était un rêve. Je… Je ne te considère que comme une amie, Lily. Une amie qui était… Qui était très accommodante. Mais si tu … Si tu as des sentiments pour moi… Je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons… Je veux dire, je t'amènerais juste à croire que… »

Il fonça vers la porte, et elle lui cria « Menteur ! » Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ses mots avaient été si blessants, mais tout le long, le regard d'amour sur son visage ne prêtait pas à interprétation. Comment pouvait-il se tenir là, avec cet air, et lui mentir ainsi ? Et s'il l'aimait, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle l'aime ?

Quand il fit glisser la porte du compartiment pour l'ouvrir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. James se tenait à côté de lui, essayant de l'éloigner de la porte. Remus s'arrêta brusquement, puis poussa le grand Serpentard. Lily se remit debout, essuyant à la hâte les larmes de son visage, comme Severus et James la regardaient bizarrement.

« Oh, heu, Severus. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Bien… Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en arrivant à Poudlard. Mais je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. » il regarda à dessein la main de James sur le haut de son bras, et James l'enleva, visiblement à contrecœur.

Lily vit James déglutir avant de dire. « Je pense que je vais aller m'asseoir avec mes amis. Afin qu'ils sachent que me retrouver préfet en chef ne m'a pas changé. » Lily remarqua qu'il se comportait aussi étrangement que Remus. Ses mots n'étaient pas non plus en adéquation avec l'expression de son visage. Il donnait l'impression que la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait était de la laisser seule avec Severus Rogue. En dépit de cela, il partit dans la même direction que Remus. Lily regarda Severus avec nervosité.

« Rentre… Rentre donc. » dit-elle, sa voix tremblant. Il pénétra dans le compartiment et lui donna le même regard que Remus lui avait donné, un regard d'amour, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Lily ne pensait pas qu'il allait s'enfuir si elle lui disait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Elle le regarda, réfléchissant. Comment ai-je pu être si bête ? Comment ai-je pu penser que Remus voudrait être avec moi ? Mais c'était précisément parce qu'elle connaissait ce regard. Le vrai mystère était pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'admettre, pourquoi il la fuyait.

Ils s'assirent ensemble, et Severus prit ses mains dans les siennes, qui avaient été endurcies par la navigation, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de bronzage.

« Que veux-tu me dire, Lily ? »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux sombres et souffrit. Il se souciait tellement d'elle. Elle devait le lui rendre. Elle devait arrêter d'être une idiote et voir ce qui était devant elle.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit, et j'ai attendu tellement longtemps. Je… J'espère juste que tu me pardonneras de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt… » Elle déglutit encore, avant de dire d'une traite « Je t'aime, Severus. » C'était exactement l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait vraiment prévu de lui dire, mais c'était quand même vrai. Elle l'aimait… Simplement pas autant que Remus. Elle avait été très nerveuse à l'idée de rompre avec Severus comme elle ne voulait pas le blesser. C'était bien mieux, pensa-t-elle. Remus m'a fait une faveur…

Il lui sourit alors, les profondes fossette sur ses joues ayant l'air plus profondes qu'elle ne les avait jamais vues, et elle fut contente de lui avoir dit cela, contente de l'avoir rendu si heureux. Comme il baissait sa bouche vers la sienne, elle repoussa le souvenir de Remus, se demandant encore ce qu'elle avait pu penser, essayant d'oublier que cela était jamais arrivé, qu'elle avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre…

La veille, le dimanche, Lily avait vu que Remus était en peine, la sorte de peine pour laquelle elle l'avait précédemment 'aidé'. Elle mit un point d'honneur à monter à la volière et à utiliser Calliope pour envoyer un mot à Severus lui demandant de la retrouver dans le donjon de potions. Là, ils parlèrent et s'embrassèrent (il n'y avait jamais personne là le dimanche), et firent des plans pour se faufiler en dehors de leurs dortoirs pour se rencontrer le lendemain soir. Lily savait que si Remus et les autres suivaient leur habitude, la nuit après les 'problèmes' de Remus, ils sortiraient tous de la tour Griffondor, et elle pourrait rencontrer Severus sans risquer d'en croiser un seul. Remus n'est peut-être pas un loup-garou, pensait-elle, mais il a certainement une attraction malsaine pour la lune. Peut-être que cela l'aide à se sentir mieux…

Elle avait essayé d'en parler à James, essayé de lui dire qu'elle savait que Remus avait la porphyrie. Il était resté bouché. « Non, pas du tout. » avait-il dit, fronçant les sourcils, puis s'éloignant d'elle, ne disant rien d'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Couvrait-il encore Remus, ne réalisant pas que Lily savait ?

Elle les avait regardé partir après dîner. D'abord les autres s'étaient éclipsés quand ils pensaient que personne ne les regardait, puis Madame Pomfresh était venue chercher Remus. Pourquoi est-ce que Madame Pomfresh ne viendrait pas le chercher s'il n'avait pas la porphyrie ? pensa-t-elle. Elle monta à son dortoir pour faire une sieste, afin d'être bien réveillée plus tard. Quand ses camarades de chambre vinrent se coucher, leur bruit la réveilla, mais elle fit semblant de dormir, attendant qu'elles s'installent avant de se glisser hors de son lit, totalement habillée, et de descendre les escaliers vers la salle commune.

Elle allait se donner complètement à Severus. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait repoussé comme elle était encore fixée sur Remus, mais maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait passer à autre chose et avoir avec Severus le style de relation qu'il voulait clairement depuis quelque temps. (Il ne l'avait jamais pressée, mais elle pouvait dire à quel point il était frustré).

A minuit trente précise, elle ouvrit le portrait et se faufila hors de la tour Griffondor, trouvant Severus l'attendant dans le couloir, où elle lui avait dit d'être. Il eut l'air surpris de voir le portrait basculer du mur de pierre, et puis le regard ardent qu'il lui donna lui coupa le souffle. Être si aimée et si désirée était presque effrayant. Il était si intense parfois. Elle lui tendit la main, et il l'enveloppa dans la sienne, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux de ceux de Lily.

« Où allons-nous Severus ? »

Après l'avoir embrassée, il dit « C'est une surprise. »

Ils filèrent dans les couloirs, main dans la main, descendant aux donjons, et puis dans un secteur très familier, dans une pièce particulière, faisant apparaître sur le front de Lily une transpiration nerveuse, espérant qu'elle se trompait sur l'endroit où ils allaient…

Mais c'était bien différent de comment c'était quand elle était là avec Remus. Severus l'avait complètement transformé, y compris en réparant la porte et en lançant un bon sort de verrouillage dessus. La pièce précédemment poussiéreuse et couverte de toiles d'araignées était complètement vide à l'exception d'un beau lit en fer forgé avec une combinaison de draperies vertes et rouges. Et des chandelles… Il devait y avoir une centaine de bougies dans la pièce, de formes et de tailles différentes, ajoutant un éclat doré à tout.

Et puis Severus ajouta la touche finale, et sortit un livre de musique d'en-dessous le lit. Le titre proclamait que c'était une série de quatuors à corde, et Lily se renfrogna, espérant qu'il n'allait pas conjurer les musiciens, comme cela ne lui disait rien que quiconque, même des personnes conjurées, ne soit là à un moment comme celui-ci. Cependant, il tapa le livre avec sa baguette et dit « Harmonia mundi ». Et soudain, des pages du livre, la musique émergea comme si un quatuor à corde était vraiment là, jouant des mélodies douces et romantiques, les harmonies s'enlaçant et se supportant les unes les autres. Le livre était maintenant posé sur le sol, ouvert, et comme la musique progressait, les pages se tournaient toutes seules, pivotant lentement comme si elles étaient touchées par une main invisible.

Lily rit, regardant et écoutant. « Tu as pensé à tout, Severus. » dit-elle, enchantée. Il se redressa et la regarda, soudain très sérieux, et quand elle vit cela, elle arrêta de rire.

« Je t'aime Lily. » dit-il, ses yeux brûlant dans les siens. Elle eut l'impression que sa respiration s'était arrêtée un moment.

« Je t'aime Severus. » chuchota-t-elle. Et si elle ne le ressentait pas aussi fort que lui, est-ce que cela comptait vraiment ? Elle le ressentait et elle voulait être avec lui, spécialement en ce moment. Elle se sentit submergée par le besoin de le toucher, et alla vers lui en hésitant, espérant qu'il ne lui demanderait si elle avait jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache la vérité non plus. S'il ne posait pas la question…

Mais bientôt, il n'y avait plus de conversation du tout, juste le son de la musique, leurs souffles, les halètements occasionnels, et d'autre réactions vocales, mais pas verbales. Il la tenait et l'embrassait goulûment, et elle frissonnait contre lui, sentant son désir pour elle, contente que ce ne soit rien comme être avec Remus, avec cet étrange reniflement de son cou et de ses mains, l'inquiétante lueur rouge dans ses yeux…

Severus déboutonna la robe de Lily et la fit glisser de ses épaules, et elle fit de même pour lui. Il commença à tâtonner avec ses habits, puis elle l'arrêta. « C'est bon », chuchota-t-elle, « Je vais le faire. » Elle enleva son chemisier, sa jupe, ses collants et ses chaussures, et se tint face à lui, rien qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle se sentit légèrement ridicule, comme elle était si grande et maigre, et non arrondie comme les autres filles. Elle était soudain très contente qu'elle et Remus se soient habituellement rencontrés dans le noir, et elle souhaitait oser éteindre toutes les bougies de la chambre. Elles ne semblaient plus romantiques, mais lui donnaient l'impression de mettre en relief tous les défauts physiques qu'elle avait.

Il avait tout enlevé sauf son caleçon, en bougeant très rapidement, et sa vue de lui lui coupa le souffle. « Severus. » chuchota-t-elle, admirative. Elle ne s'était sincèrement pas attendue à ce qu'il soit si beau. Sa peau était d'albâtre, ses mollets et ses cuisses étaient forts et musclés, son torse, sa poitrine… Il était comme une sculpture de Michel-Ange, il était parfait.

Maintenant, elle avait plus conscience de son corps que jamais, elle se sentait plus mal l'aise que jamais. Que voit-il en moi ? se demanda-t-elle, mettant sa main contre son estomac, regardant sa poitrine. Je ne remplie même pas les bonnets de mon soutien-gorge. J'ai l'air d'une idiote.

Severus la prit dans ses bras, écartant les cheveux de son visage, et elle regarda son visage, étonnée de voir l'incroyable désir qu'il y avait. Quand sa bouche rencontra la sienne, c'était une nouvelle sorte de faim, et c'était plus familier maintenant. Remus l'avait embrassée comme cela aussi. Non, non, ne pense pas à Remus ! La bouche de Severus voyagea le long de sa gorge, puis plus loin, et elle sentait ses mains derrière lui, détachant son soutien-gorge et le faisant doucement glisser le long de ses bras.

Quand il prit son sein gauche dans sa bouche, elle pensa qu'elle allait fondre à cause de la chaleur qui se diffusait en elle depuis ses reins, puis dans membres. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et elle se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il avait les mains sur son derrière, prenant doucement l'élastique de sa culotte et le faisant descendre sur ses hanches, ses cuisses. Puis il passa à l'autre sein, et la caressa, passant sa main ici, là, partout, la surprenant constamment, comme s'il voulait la toucher partout à la fois et qu'il ne pouvait pas se décider sur juste un endroit.

Elle haleta et se redressa, allant vers le lit. Il la regarda, ses yeux dilatés, et quand il se leva et enleva finalement son caleçon, Lily se sentit si brûlante qu'elle craignait d'avoir reculé dans une bougie et d'avoir pris feu. Il la joignit sur le lit, et c'était si merveilleux de sentir sa peau sur la sienne, de pouvoir le toucher partout, d'avoir le temps d'explorer et d'expérimenter…

Après un moment, il était allongé, et elle était assise à cheval sur lui, et ses yeux disaient tant d'amour que Lily ne put plus le supporter. Elle devait le lui dire, au moins une partie. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant. Il devait savoir.

« Severus. » chuchota-t-elle. Il mit sa main sur sa joue, et lui sourit.

« Oui, mon amour ? » Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée comme cela avant. Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir idiote d'aimer cela beaucoup.

« Je crois que je dois te le dire… Je ne suis pas vierge. Je… J'ai fait une erreur. Il était une erreur. Il… Il a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé. Je ne veux pas dire qui c'était. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement, quand il eut l'air d'être sur le point de demander. « Je voulais simplement être honnête avec toi. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire… »

« Chut. » dit-il doucement, ses mains englobant ses joues avec tendresse. « Cela ne me dérange pas… Bien, si tu as davantage d'expérience que moi, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourras me dire, heu, ce que tu aimes… »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa gorge et de son torse, léchant tour à tour ses tétons. « Tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. » chuchota-t-elle à sa peau brillante. Il gémit sous elle et puis tendit ses mains pour la prendre par les hanches.

« Pourrions-nous… Veux-tu… ? » haleta-t-il.

« Es-tu prêt ? » lui demanda-t-elle, levant la tête. Il acquiesça avec vigueur.

« Mon Dieu, oui ! Je suis prêt ! »

Elle rit et l'embrassa encore, puis fit glisser ses hanches et descendit avec précaution, de telle sorte qu'elle l'engloutissait. Il ferma ses yeux, et il lui faisait presque mal avec ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Oh, Lily... »

Comme elle bougeait au-dessus de lui, et qu'il suivait ses mouvements en bougeant ses propres hanches, elle guida ses mains sur son corps, lui montrant où la toucher, et il s'y plia, la faisant bientôt crier comme les sensations la bouleversaient, à tel point que lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait des étoiles, et qu'elle sentait toutes ses extrémités nerveuses réagir. Quand il pu dire qu'elle était satisfaite, il la tint étroitement contre lui et roula doucement au-dessus d'elle, continuant à bouger pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, et peu après, elle le sentit frissonner aussi, comme elle le tenait étroitement contre elle avec ses jambes, si étroitement qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir fait de lui une part d'elle, et elle émit un petit halètement comme une autre secousse, plus petite, la parcourait et la quittait aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle lui sourit, adorant l'expression émerveillée sur son visage, incroyablement contente d'avoir décidé d'être avec lui, et aussi contente qu'il n'ait pas été en colère qu'elle ne soit plus vierge. Qui d'autre aurait pris la nouvelle aussi bien que lui ? pensa-t-elle. Bien sûr, il était sur le point de lui-même perdre sa virginité, et s'énerver avec elle aurait probablement signifié prolonger son inexpérience sexuelle…

Elle le sentit sortir d'elle, et il s'allongea à côté d'elle, la prenant par la taille. Elle commença à reprendre conscience de son corps. Pas Severus, cependant. Il la regardait comme si rien d'autre au monde n'existait, et elle le regardait en essayant de comprendre comment elle pouvait avoir tant de chance.

Ils s'enfouirent sous les couvertures, encore nus, et Lily voulut toujours dormir ainsi, peau contre peau avec le bras de Severus possessivement passé autour d'elle. Quand elle se réveilla, des heures plus tard, elle le trouva en train de la regarder intensément, comme s'il était réveillé depuis un moment, et elle sentit une faim comme elle n'en avait jamais connue s'emparer d'elle, comme elle le touchait, et le faisait haleter, et que tout recommençait…

Mardi 19 Septembre 1977

James se faufilait dans les couloirs avec précautions, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avançait devant Remus, Peter et Sirius, une avant-garde d'un homme, s'assurant que la voie était dégagée. Quand il avait vu Rusard plusieurs fois (comment cet homme pouvait-il atteindre les endroits où il allait si rapidement ? s'était demandé James plus d'une fois), il s'était retiré et avait rejoint les autres, changeant leur route. Remus était épuisé, supporté par Sirius, tandis que Peter était à la traîne, et James n'était pas si certain qu'ils ne devraient pas le prendre chez Madame Pomfresh. Il avait cependant insisté en disant qu'il voulait aller dans son propre lit.

Il atteignit finalement le couloir en dehors de la salle commune de Griffondor sans recroiser Rusard, et quand il le fit, il se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il avait devant lui…

La grosse dame dormait dans son portrait, ronflant doucement. Lily et Rogue se tenaient devant elle, leurs bras autour l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant profondément. James sentit une colère bouillir en lui comme il n'en avait jamais sentie avant. Enlève tes mains de sur elle ! ragea-t-il intérieurement, ayant à la fois envie de pleurer et de lancer des maléfices à Rogue. Il essaya de ne pas voir avec quelle intensité Lily lui rendait ce baiser. L'idée qu'elle soit avec lui le faisait se sentir étrange et vide à l'intérieur. Elle ne t'aime pas, se répéta-t-il pour la millionième fois. Tu es comme un frère pour elle. Quand ils rompirent le baiser, elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Rogue, l'inspirant pratiquement avec contentement, et James voulait détourner ses yeux et la regarder à jamais.

Après qu'ils se soient tenus là comme cela pendant une minute, elle leva la tête et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue.

« Je… Oh, Severus, cette nuit était simplement… » Elle s'arrêta, ne trouvant clairement pas les mots, et James pensa que sa tête allait exploser. Nooooon ! cria-t-il en lui. Ils n'ont pas fait ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas ! Elle… Lui…

Il resta immobile à les regarder, invisible, sa gorge serrée, essayant de ne pas penser qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je suis aussi mauvais que Sirius et ou Peter, pensa-t-il. Je la désire, je la veux, alors qu'elle ne veut pas de moi.

Mais essayer de garder son sang froid ne faisait rien de bon. Il ne put plus le supporter. Il ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et se tint avec sa baguette pointée vers Rogue, le visage distordu par la furie, son esprit assombri par la haine et la rage.

« Enlève tes mains d'elle. » Sa mâchoire se recontracta après qu'il eut parlé, il respirait par le nez. Les yeux de Lily s'écartillèrent quand elle le vit.

« James ! Arrête cela ! Rentre ta baguette ! » le gronda-t-elle.

Lily enleva sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa vers James, son bras tremblant. Comment ose-t-il ? pensa-t-elle. Simplement parce que je le traite comme un frère ne signifie pas qu'il est vraiment mon frère…

Ils entendirent ensuite des bruits de pas, et tous les trois se retournèrent pour voir Sirius, Remus et Peter apparaître à l'angle du couloir. Remus était clairement complètement épuisé, boitant légèrement, appuyé sur Sirius. Pettigrew fermait la marche, l'air nerveux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » voulut savoir Lily. « Où avez-vous été tous les quatre toute la nuit ? » Est-ce que j'aurais jamais une réponse directe à cela ? se demanda-t-elle.

James était incrédule. « Quoi ? Tu nous demandes cela ? Alors que c'est évident que vous deux… »

« Mais vous faites cela tout le temps ! Et jamais… Jamais vous ne m'en parlez… » son visage commençait à s'assombrir et elle déglutit, luttant maintenant pour se contrôler. « Je pensais que nous étions amis. » dit-elle doucement, destinant cela à James en particulier. Il se tortilla, regardant ses trois autres amis, puis de nouveau elle.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, Lily. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir… »

Sirius eut un air de défi. « De toutes façons, ne devrait-il pas retourner dans son cercueil ? » ironisa-t-il à l'attention de Rogue. « Le soleil est levé. »

Rogue s'avança, se saisit de Sirius et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre, son visage à seulement un pouce de celui de l'autre garçon aux cheveux noirs. « Je suis las de toi, Black. » siffla-t-il doucement. « Surveille tes arrières. » Puis il se secoua et s'écarta de Sirius, encore furieux. Il alla vers Lily, passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa sonorement, puis foudroya du regard les autres et partit à grandes enjambées.

Lily le regarda s'éloigner, puis elle se détourna des garçons et courut après lui. « Severus ! » appela-t-elle dans le couloir, ne se souciant pas d'être entendue. « Severus ! » Elle tourna à un coin et lui rentra pratiquement dedans. Elle prit ses bras pour appui, le regardant avec intensité.

« Aide-moi. » dit-elle doucement.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » répondit-il, le signifiant vraiment.

Elle haletait, essayant encore de reprendre son souffle. Puis elle leva finalement à nouveau ses yeux vers lui.

« Aide-moi à découvrir leur secret. Aide moi à trouver ce qu'ils font et où ils vont les nuits de pleine lune. Ce soir. Promets-moi ! »

Il la regarda, se demandant pourquoi cela lui importait tant. Il pensa au regard de James Potter quand il avait ôté la cape d'invisibilité. Qu'était-elle pour Potter ? Il savait que Pettigrew avait le béguin pour elle, et que Sirius lui avait fait des avances, et il n'était pas sur de ce qu'était Remus Lupin pour elle, mais il était aussi assez certain que Lupin se souciait aussi beaucoup de Lily. Pouvait-elle ignorer tout cela ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du point auquel elle les affectait tous ?

« Je te le promets, Lily. » dit-il doucement, l'embrassant sur le front. Elle le regarda faire demi-tour et repartir, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Bientôt, je saurai, pensa-t-elle, essayant de se réconforter à cette idée.

Je saurai.

xxxxx

La pâle lueur du matin projetait un éclat mystérieux sur les objets du dortoir des troisième année. Bill Weasley se retourna dans son lit, énervé. Il ne dormait jamais bien quand la lune était pleine. La nuit semblait pleine de hurlements…

Il sembla y avoir beaucoup d'agitation dans la cage d'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Bill alla à la porte de son dortoir et l'entrouvrit à peine. Il vit des silhouettes en robes noires sur le pallier, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer leurs visages dans le petite passage qu'il avait créé. Il n'osait l'ouvrir davantage. Puis, juste au moment où il refermait, il entendit une voix chuchoter le nom « Sirius ». Il l'avait peut-être imaginé. C'était un mot tellement énigmatique qu'on aurait pu croire que n'importe qui chuchotant disait cela. Du moins, Bill trouva cette explication plausible jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Sirius Black dire « Tu vas bien Remus ? »

Puis il entendit encore un peu d'agitation sur les marches de pierre, et puis le son des garçons continuant à grimper les escaliers. Bill ouvrit la porte avec précaution quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient partis. Il déglutit. Les amis de Remus étaient encore sortis avec lui sous une lune pleine. Cela faisait un drôle d'effet d'être la seule personne au courant. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Charlie, non plus, bien qu'il l'ait averti de ne quitter en aucune circonstance la tour Griffondor quand la lune était pleine.

Bill entendit un bruit familier comme il allait revenir dans son dortoir. Le craquement du trou du portrait s'ouvrant. Il descendit en silence les escaliers, se demandant qui d'autre avait bien pu sortir pendant la nuit. Quand il atteignit le bas, il trouva Lily Evans traversant la salle commune pour aller dans les dortoirs des filles. Il était si immobile dans l'entrée de l'escalier des garçons qu'elle ne le remarqua pas.

Bill haussa les épaules et remonta les escaliers. Il se dit que cela avait du sens que Lily sache pour Remus Lupin. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle était arrivée toute seule, au lieu d'arriver avec les autres, mais comme il revenait sous les couvertures, cette pensée lui échappa et il referma les yeux, essayant de dormir quelques heures de plus avant le petit déjeuner. Maintenant que la lune était couchée, il avait le sentiment de vraiment pouvoir dormir.

Parfois, il souhaitait vraiment ne pas savoir que Remus Lupin était un loup garou…

xxxxx


	27. Chap 08

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Après une longue absence, voici la suite de la Génération perdue. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Meric à Taz et Falyla pour leurs reviews.

Chapitre huit

La blague

Mardi 19 Septembre 1977

« Maintenant, peut-être qu'aucun de vous n'a le Don… C'est très rare… Mais vous pouvez exercer votre Œil Intérieur pour voir ce qui est devant vous, pour regarder dans une tasse de thé avec des feuilles de thé, et lire la fortune. Lire les feuilles de thé (ou tasseomancie), a ses origines dans l'oenomancie, une pratique de la Rome antique consistant à lire le sédiment laissé dans un verre de vin. Sortez maintenant vos copies de Dévoiler le futur, s'il-vous-plaît… »

Le professeur Trelawney parlait de cette voix mystérieuse à laquelle Bill s'était déjà habitué en pas tout à fait trois semaines de cours de divination. Maintenant qu'il était en troisième année, il avait choisi la divination en tant que nouvelle classe, parce que Alex et Jack la prenaient tous les deux, et parce qu'elle semblait facile. Il avait hésité à prendre runes anciennes, mais il trouvait cela assez fascinant, en particulier les hiéroglyphes égyptiens, même si c'était un beau défi. La divination s'était avérée être plus de travail que ce à quoi il s'attendait, car il devait essayer de mémoriser ce que les douzaines de formes possibles dans le fond de la tasse pouvaient vouloir dire, et Trelawney était une des personnes les plus ennuyante qu'il avait jamais rencontrée. Au contraire, le professeur El-Madi était un homme plaisant avec un petit accent marocain qui charmait l'oreille, et il aimait beaucoup les mauvais jeux de mots qui faisaient néanmoins rire ses élèves, même lorsqu'ils grognaient. Bill aimait toujours ses classes de runes anciennes et redoutait la divination.

Le garçon de Pouffsouffle, Geoff, était aussi en divination. Bill l'avait connu un peu mieux comme c'était un camarade de chambre de Jack Richard. Il était très gentil, et avait beaucoup d'histoires sur les voyages en été pendant que son père enchaînait les nombreux festivals sur Gilbert et Sullivan. ( Les spectacles de G & S étaient à la base de nombreuses fêtes de village en Angleterre). Bill lui avait proposé de le tutorer en métamorphose et en sortilèges, qui étaient de loin ses meilleures classes, mais Geoff avait poliment décliné, s'appelant lui-même un cas désespéré. Il était cependant toujours de bonne humeur, et Bill aimait bien être avec lui et Jack. Il avait invité Alex à les rejoindre de nombreuses fois, mais Alex était très souvent seul depuis que le trimestre avait commencé, et il n'avait répondu à aucune des chouettes que Bill lui avait envoyé pendant l'été. A chaque fois que Bill lui disait qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui, (il pensait qu'il n'avait toujours pas surmonté la mort d'Orville, et peut-être qu'il blâmait Bill pour la mort de leur ami) il balayait Bill avec impatience, le traitant de mère poule et proclamant qu'il voulait juste être laissé seul.

Bill n'insistait pas, mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise en même temps, comme si Alex était une bombe à retardement, ou une Beuglante qui était ignorée. Attendez trop longtemps, et finalement, vous aurez un très gros problème. Pourtant… Il ne pouvait pas exactement paralyser complètement Alex et le forcer à dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait lui laisser du temps et simplement attendre que Alex soit prêt. Bill avait treize ans et allait sur quatorze. Il ne voulait pas spécialement un dialogue profond et significatif avec Alex sur Orville en tous cas.

Bill, Jack et Geoff étaient assis à une petite table dans la pièce ronde à chaleur étouffante de la tour de Trelawney, l'air parfumé les rendant un peu vaseux, buvant ce qui devait sans doute être le thé le plus dénué de goût que Bill avait jamais pris, et se préparant à lire leur fortune dans les feuilles de thé. Une paire de filles de Serpentards (Miriam Broadbent et Raisa Czaikowski) était aussi dans la classe, assise ensemble à une petite table, buvant leur thé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres Serpentards présents. Il n'y avait pas du tout de Serdaigle. Bill avait entendu que tout le monde à Serdaigle avertissait les troisième année de ne pas suivre le cours de Trelawney. Tout Serdaigle qui le ferait serait probablement la risée de sa maison. Booth et Leonard n'étaient pas là comme ils avaient pris arithmancie. Bill jeta un regard du coin de l'œil à Alex, qui était assis avec Mary Ann Boxwood. Bill suspectait qu'il avait surmonté son besoin de nier qu'il l'aimait bien. Ils parlaient beaucoup et elle semblait aussi beaucoup l'aimer.

Bill, de son côté, trouvait très dur de ne pas regarder Juliet Hathaway depuis que la troisième année avait commencé. Elle semblait soudain plus âgée, et pouvait facilement être prise pour une quatrième ou une cinquième année. Bill ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses boucles brunes et dorées brillaient à la lueur des chandelles, comme elle était assise avec Wallis Cassell, en train de regarder dans sa tasse de thé. Soudain, Wallis leva le nez et croisa le regard de Bill, et elle lui fit un sourire malicieux. Il fit de grands yeux alarmés et baissa à nouveau les yeux vers sa tasse, paniqué à l'idée qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle lui plaisait à la place de Juliet. Il avait plutôt l'impression depuis le début du trimestre que Wallis avait le béguin pour lui, et il avait été pratiquement impossible de faire la moindre remarque inoffensive à Juliette avec Wallis (sa meilleure amie) toujours alentour, lui faisant des clins d'œils à tout bout de champ.

Oh bon, pensait-il. En général, très peu d'élèves de troisième année commencent à sortir ensemble, même quand il y avait les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était même pas habituel pour les élèves en quatrième année de commencer à sortir ensemble. La plupart ne commençaient pas avant la cinquième année, et même alors, la plupart des cinquième année était occupée avec l'imminence des BUSEs. S'il n'avait pas encore de petite amie pour un moment encore, Bill pensait qu'il serait certainement en bonne compagnie.

Trelawney frappa des mains et donna aux élèves l'ordre d'échanger leurs tasses de thé pour faire leurs lectures. Bill tendit la sienne à Geoff, Geoff, donna la sienne à Jack, qui donna la sienne à Bill. Bill fixa le fond de la tasse et ses dépôts de débris noirs, essayant de discerner quelque forme. Il y avait aussi quelques feuilles de thé humides éparpillées sur le bord de la tasse. Et je suis sensé faire quelque chose de celles-là aussi ? se demanda-t-il. Il se renfrogna face à la délicate tasse de porcelaine, ne sachant pas que dire, se demandant s'il pouvait simplement inventer quelque chose.

Jack fronça les sourcils face à la tasse de Geoff. « Je ne sais pas comment appeler cela. Soit c'est une chaussure, soit c'est un point d'interrogation, selon la manière dont on le retourne. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Geoff pâlit. Bill avait déjà vu pourquoi il avait été réparti à Pouffsouffle. Il travaillait très dur. Il semblait avoir mémorisé toute la section sur les feuilles de thé dans 'Dévoiler le futur'. « Un point d'interrogation ? Ou une chaussure ? C'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Jack acquiesça. « Je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait-être d'autre… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Geoff déglutit. « Un changement. Si c'est une chaussure, c'est un changement de carrière. Un point d'interrogation signifie une incertitude, ou un changement plus général. Mais ils sont tous deux similaires, alors je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit important… » Sa voix était devenue très douce. « J'aurais dû savoir que cela allait arriver… »

Bill et Jack se froncèrent les sourcils, l'un à l'autre. « De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demanda Bill. « Regarde dans la mienne. Racontes-moi ce que mon futur cache. » dit-il, ricanant.

Geoff grimaça. « Je vois plus d'une chose. Cela arrive parfois. » ajouta-t-il avec autorité. « Une clé à l'intérieur d'un triangle. La clé révèle qu'un mystère va être dévoilé. Le triangle signifie qu'un événement inattendu va se produire. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Presque tous les événements ne sont pas attendus. La vie est imprévisible. Cela signifie probablement que quelque soit le mystère qui est dévoilé, cela n'était pas attendu. Exact ? »

« Je suppose… » dit Bill en frémissant. Est-ce que serait quelque chose le concernant qui serait révélé, comme son petit penchant pour Juliet ? Ou serait-il celui qui allait découvrir quelque chose sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Que dit la mienne ? » voulut savoir Jack. Bill fixa la tasse, essayant d'identifier un haut et un bas au groupe de feuilles, faisant tourner la tasse encore et encore, pas satisfait. Geoff lui tendit la main.

« Tu veux que j'essaye ? » Bill acquiesça et lui tendit la tasse. « Hmm… » dit-il, ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. « Ces morceaux sur le côté ressemblent à une flèche. Cela signifie que de mauvaises nouvelles arriveront dans une lettre. Le bout au milieu… Tu vois comme ce morceau remonte là, et ici, on dirait que tu pourrais y passer le doigt si c'était plus grand ? Pour moi, ce sont des ciseaux. Ce n'est pas bon. Cela signifie de la colère et une mésentente familiale. »

Bill acquiesça. « Peut-être que ce seront les mauvaises nouvelles de la lettre. » dit-il. « Une mésentente familiale. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Comme deux personnes de ma famille ne s'entendant pas ? Comment cela pourrait-il être une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi ? Je suis toujours ici, à l'école, pour commence. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait à voir avec moi ? »

Bill haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas… »

Trelawney passa à leur table et apprécia complètement leurs prédictions de malheur et d'obscurité. Il sembla à Bill que ses yeux brillaient d'une manière peu amicale quand elle regarda Geoff, mais il ne savait pas que faire de cela.

Ce fut un soulagement de quitter la pièce étouffante et de descendre dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Bill se demanda s'il devait faire attention à ses feuilles de thé prédisant qu'un mystère serait résolu et qu'un événement inattendu arriverait. Il avait confiance en l'instinct de Peggy, mais il ne savait pas pour Geoff. Il suspectait fortement quelque chose d'étrange au sujet du garçon, et il voulait parler du problème avec Jack, comme ce dernier vivait avec Geoff dans le dortoir de Pouffsouffle, c'était plus facile pour Geoff de parler en privé avec Jack que pour Bill.

Cependant, comme ils approchaient du hall d'entrée, Geoff dit soudain. « Continuez tous les deux. Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je descendrai. » Il se glissa dans les toilettes des garçons près du sommet des escaliers de marbre descendant dans le hall d'entrée, et Bill et Jack haussèrent les épaules.

« Okay. » dit négligemment Jack à son camarade de maison. Lui et Bill commencèrent à descendre les escaliers avec les autres élèves qui convergeaient sur la route du déjeuner.

Mais sur un grand pallier à une moitié de volée de marche du bas, Bill tira Jack sur le côté et dit « J'ai une question pour toi. Sur Geoff. »

Jack avait l'air de penser à autre chose et il releva brusquement la tête. « Quoi ? Désolé. Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Geoff. Je veux te demander quelque chose sur lui. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Comme quoi ? »

« Bien… L'as-tu vraiment vu faire de la magie ? Avec une baguette ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Bien sûr qu'il a fait de la magie. Il est en troisième année. Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Je veux en venir à … Il dit lui-même qu'il est un cas désespéré en métamorphose, en sortilège et en défense contre les forces du mal, aussi, bien que nous ne lancions pas beaucoup de sorts dans cette matière, c'est principalement des devoirs écrits sur les banshees et toutes ces bestioles. L'as-tu vraiment vu lancer un sort avec succès ? Ou voler sur un balai ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils plus profondément, ayant maintenant l'air dérangé. « En y pensant… Je ne pense pas. Il est bon en potions, cependant… »

« On n'a pas besoin de magie pour cela. »

« … et en herbologie, histoire de la magie et astronomie… »

« … parmi lesquelles aucune ne requiert que l'on soit magique. »

Jack s'arrêta et fixa Bill, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Alors tu penses que… »

« Oui. Je pense que c'est pourquoi son nom n'était pas dans la liste des élèves à répartir quand nous étions en première année. Je pense qu'il est… »

« Qui ? »

Bill et Jack sursautèrent. Geoff se tenait maintenant à côté d'eux. Il les regarda tour à tour candidement, mais quand il remarqua à quel point ils avaient tous les deux l'air coupable, une expression suspicieuse s'installa lentement sur son visage, et il eut l'air de savoir qu'ils avaient parlé de lui.

« Heu…Dumbledore. » dit soudain Bill, ne sachant pas pourquoi.

« Qu'y a-t-il au sujet de Dumbledore ? » demanda Geoff, fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il savait que Bill mentait.

« Heu, c'est juste que… » hésita Bill.

« Tu penses que c'est un animagus, comme MacGonagall ? » dit Jack d'une traite. « J'ai entendu que son nom est un vieux mot anglais pour 'bourdon'. Il pourrait être un bourdon animagus. Ce serait super n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait savoir tout ce qui se passe dans l'école en volant ici ou là comme une abeille, regardant et écoutant. C'est quelque chose de parfait pour un directeur. »

Geoff rit. « Un animagus bourdon ? Si Dumbledore était un animagus, je pense qu'il serait quelque chose de mieux que cela. Après tout, il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas entendre le bourdonnement d'un bourdon à une demie-mile. Très futé, ça. Un bourdon… »

Geoff descendit les escaliers, secouant la tête, ne les suspectant plus de parler de lui dans son dos de toute évidence. Ils rirent faiblement avec lui, et le rejoignirent dans sa descente.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, Bill se sépara de Geoff et Jack comme ils allaient à la table Pouffsouffle et il alla rejoindre les autres Griffondors. Il y avait très peu d'espace libre, alors il alla s'asseoir entre Remus Lupin et Cecilia Ratkowski, qui parlaient chacun à la personne assise à côté d'eux. (respectivement Peter Pettigrew et Lily Evans). James Potter et Sirius Black étaient assis en face de Bill, avec Booth et Leonard non loin d'eux, parlant avec animation de leur cours d'arithmancie. C'était étrange pour Bill de ne pas être avec tous ses camarades de chambre de Griffondor en classe cette année, mais c'était encore plus étrange de ne pas voir Orville s'asseoir pour manger à la table Griffondor…

Mais bientôt, il ne pensait plus à Orville. Comme il mangeait, il remarqua que Sirius Black regardait Lily d'une manière vraiment pas amicale, et qu'elle semblait consciente de cela, bien qu'elle parle à Cecilia avec nonchalance, comme si rien ne clochait. James Potter aussi regardait Lily Evans, mais Bill trouvait que son expression était différente de celle de Sirius. James semblait… être triste. Incroyablement triste. Il doit encore penser à sa défunte petite amie, pensa Bill, son esprit revenant inexorablement vers Orville. Est-ce que les blessures que cela a laissé aux vivants guériront jamais ? se demanda-t-il, voyant Alex, au bout de la table, mangeant lentement et seul. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été dispersés de plus d'une façon par l'explosion d'Honeyduke. La tension entre les septième année, en particulier, était palpable.

Puis il remarqua que Sirius regardait ailleurs, et, se retournant, il vit où. Il foudroyait du regard Severus Rogue, à la table de Serpentard. Rogue regardait Black avec beaucoup, beaucoup de suffisance, mais aussi de haine. Bill revint à sa nourriture et fut vaguement conscient, du coin de l'œil, que Sirius se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la grande salle, et peu après, Bill entendit un bruit de pas ses diriger par là. Quand il leva le nez, il vit Rogue sortir de la salle, avec Black pas loin derrière. Allaient-ils se battre en duel ? se demanda-t-il. Quoiqu'il allait se passer, cela ne ressemblait pas particulièrement à une rencontre amicale…

En face de lui, James Potter avait l'air inquiet, très inquiet. A côté de lui, Remus transpirait l'épuisement, comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à se soucier à part manger et dormir. Cependant, Pettigrew aussi semblait avoir remarqué que Black et Rogue quittaient la salle, ses yeux de fouine les suivant tous les deux, son nez pointu se retroussant comme s'il sentait quelque chose de putride.

Bill haussa les épaules et recommença à manger, essayant de saisir le regard pendant un instant et ne réussissant qu'à croiser celui de Wallis. Il soupira intérieurement, essayant de ne pas souhaiter que Wallis se transforme en crapaud, au cas où il fasse de la magie accidentelle et que cela arrive vraiment. Il avait fait cela une fois avec un gnome de jardin qui lui donnait des difficultés, et il avait reçu une longue leçon de morale de son père sur la cruauté envers les non-humains qui étaient incapables de parler. Il recommença à manger, espérant qu'à un moment ou un autre dans les quatre prochaines années, Wallis Cassel lui donnerait vraiment une chance de parler avec Juliet Hathaway, mais il n'était pas complètement certain que ce n'était pas désespéré…

« Hé bien, Black ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » cracha Rogue. Ils se tenaient dans le couloir du donjon, où ils étaient allés après avoir quitté la grande salle. Sirius Black avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire quelque chose, et la main de Severus se rapprocha de sa baguette, prêt à la sortir en une fraction de seconde. Sirius Black avait un demi-sourire que Severus n'aimait pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune confiance en ce crétin d'aussi loin qu'il le voyait. Il souhaitait presque qu'il ait déjà essayé de lui lancer un sort de telle sorte qu'ils aient arrêté de se chercher et qu'ils se battent proprement.

« Tu aimerais savoir ce que nous avons fait la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? » dit soudain Black. Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent en grand. Est-ce que Black allait vraiment le lui dire ?

Mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont Black disait cela, comme si le monde tournait autour de lui, alors il lui répondit « Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de ce que vous faites ensemble ? J'ai Lily, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié… Hé bien toi pas. » Il croisa les bras, regardant avec suffisance Sirius Black qui respirait entre les dents à la mention de Lily. « Et qu'a-t-elle fait quand tu as essayé de l'embrasser ? Voyons si je me souviens… » dit-il, se tapotant le menton, essayant de ne pas rire à ce souvenir, tandis que Sirius devenait de plus en plus rouge de rage. Severus se permit finalement de rire, mais ensuite il se calme et foudroya du regard le Griffondor.

« Tu penses que je ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide que d'aller là où tu me dis d'aller pour découvrir ce que faites ? » il renifla. « Je ne suis pas Pettigrew, grâce au ciel… Mais note ce que je te dis… Je découvrirai ce que vous tous faites, et vous serez punis, ou encore mieux… Expulsés. Je dirai qu'il est assez possible que vous quittiez tous le domaine du château pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Quelque fut la route secrète que vous avez, elle a probablement été utilisée par ces pauvres deuxième année pour aller au village aussi, et maintenant, l'un d'eux est mort à cause de vous. Êtes-vous fiers de vous ? Êtes-vous si contents d'avoir réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? »

Soudain, Black le poussa contre le mur. Il tremblait, et Severus put dire qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Il sut alors qu'il se sentait coupable pour le garçon, bien qu'il ait tiré un peu au hasard, ne sachant pas ce qui allait faire péter un câble à Black. Je l'ai fait, pensa-t-il fièrement. J'ai tapé sur les nerfs de Black, et peut-être que maintenant, il va dire quelque chose d'incriminant…

Le visage de Black était très proche du sien. « Ne me jette pas ce pauvre garçon à la figure, Rogue. Il est mort à cause de Mangemorts. De personnes comme toi, qui étaient tous probablement à Serpentard à l'école. Des pourris ambitieux et calculateurs qui ne se soucient pas ceux qu'ils blessent… »

« … De ceux qu'ils blessent, idiot… »

Black le cogna encore contre le mur de pierre, et Severus essaya de ne pas grimacer quand sa tête le frappa douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas donner à Black cette satisfaction. « En tous cas, je pensais que tu venais de dire que tu te moquais de ce que nous faisions ? De toute évidence, c'est le cas. Mais tu es confus sur autre chose. Tu es celui qui ne se soucie pas de qui il blesse, en utilisant Lily de cette façon, pour tirer un coup quand cela te dit… »

Maintenant ce fut au tour de Severus de se mettre en colère. Il retourna le jeu, et en l'espace d'une seconde, Sirius était celui qui avait la tête contre le mur et le devant de sa robe coincé dans les mains de Severus Rogue. Les yeux noirs sondaient les yeux noirs, leurs cheveux noirs passaient sur leur visage. Ils auraient presque pu être frères… si leurs noms avaient été Caïn et Abel. « Tu ne dis rien sur elle. Tu ne peux pas encaisser le fait qu'aucun des Griffondors n'est assez un homme pour elle… »

Black se libéra en se secouant. « Simplement parce que tu as obscurci son jugement ne signifie pas qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est un vrai homme. »

Severus renifla encore. « Oui, un vrai homme se promène la nuit et ne le dit pas à quelqu'un qu'il considère être un ami proche. C'est ce qu'un vrai homme fait. »

« Non ! » lui cria Black, tremblant de colère. « Un vrai homme fait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour être avec un ami dans le besoin, même si cela signifie… »

Il s'arrêta et eut l'air d'en avoir trop dit. Severus Rogue le regarda avec attention. Black semblait maintenant parler d'un ami autre que Lily maintenant. De quoi parlait-il ? Que faisaient-ils vraiment ?

Soudain, Black se tourna et descendit le couloir, s'éloignant de Severus qui le regarda partir, pensant à ce qu'il ferait ce soir. Je dois les surprendre, pensa-t-il. Je dois leur tendre une embuscade. Il avait le sentiment que l'intention originelle de Black avait été de lui tendre un piège, mais il était trop intelligent pour laisser cela arriver.

Il était bien trop intelligent pour laisser Sirius Black le tromper.

Le son de plusieurs centaines de personnes prenant leur dîner résonnait dans la grande salle, un bourdonnement plaisant de conversation accompagné de bruits d'assiettes et de gobelets, de couteaux et de fourchettes. Au-dessus, le plafond enchanté de la grande salle resplendissait avec les belles couleurs d'un coucher de soleil. L'équinoxe d'automne était très proche, et les jours et les nuits étaient presque égaux, mais les jours étaient encore légèrement plus longs. La veille, un lune pleine s'était levée en même temps que le soleil se couchait, mais Severus savait qu'elle ne se lèverait pas avant une heure après le coucher du soleil aujourd'hui, et qu'elle se lèverait environ une heure et demie après le coucher du soleil le lendemain. Ils pourront se déplacer dans l'obscurité avant que la lune ne se lève, pensa-t-il, réalisant que cela lui bénéficierait aussi, en lui fournissant la couverture dont il avait besoin pour les attraper à … faire quoique ce soit qu'ils faisaient.

Il les regarda pendant qu'ils mangeaient, rassemblés au bout de la table Griffondor, tous les quatre, comme larrons en foire. Et Potter était l'un d'eux, leur cher préfet en chef. Cela le mettait presque plus en colère que tous les coups calculés de Sirius Black mis ensemble. Et lui, Severus Rogue, n'avait même pas été envisagé pour être préfet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Karkaroff, qui mangeait d'une manière ennuyeusement raffinée, mordant une cuisse de poulet, puis la reposant, se léchant le bout des doigts avec les lèvres avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette. Une tâche de gras décorait son badge de préfet d'argent. Bah. Voilà ce qui tient de leader à Serpentard. Il sentit une révulsion momentanée à l'égard de sa propre maison, et se demanda vaguement si les amitiés scolaires se formaient seulement au sein des maisons, et, si l'on était réparti dans une maison particulière, est-ce que l'on devenait toujours amis avec les autres de sa maison.

Mais ensuite, il regarda à nouveau Karkaroff et sut que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pouvait pas supporter Igor. Et puis il vit Weasley se lever de la table Griffondor. Il fut rejoint un moment plus tard par deux garçons venant de la table Pouffsouffle, et ils quittèrent tous ensemble la grande salle. Clairement, certaines personnes formaient des amitiés en dehors des limites des maisons. Et puis il y avait Lily, sa Lily…

Presque comme si elle savait qu'il pensait à elle et qu'il la regardait, elle se tourna, et lui adressa un petit sourire secret, et il se souvint avoir été avec elle la nuit précédente. Elle avait été tout ce qu'il avait imaginé et bien plus. Si passionnée, si belle… Était-ce sa faute si elle n'avait pas eu envie d'accorder ses nombreuses grâces à un camarade de Griffondor ? Sirius Black semblait penser que c'était le cas.

Puis Rogue essaya de prétendre qu'il ne regardait pas la table des Griffondors quand Madame Pomfresh apparut et s'avança à grands pas vers Remus Lupin, qui se leva et la suivit en dehors de la grande salle, regardant ses amis par-dessus son épaule. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? se demanda Severus. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas être avec les autres ce soir. Pomfresh n'avait pas l'air réjouie. Les amis de Lupin avaient définitivement l'air très, très alertes soudain, et Severus vit qu'ils regardaient le plafond, qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus au-dessus des chandelles flottants. L'arc-en-ciel des couleurs à l'ouest devenait de plus en plus faible comme un bleu profond gagnait insidieusement depuis l'est et que l'étoile du soir se levait, claire et blanche, et pourtant seule dans le ciel. Severus savait qu'en réalité c'était Venus, et cette pensée ramena ses yeux sur Lily, et puis il se souvint encore de la nuit précédente… Il revint à son assiette, se sentant rougir. Rien dans sa vie n'avait été aussi merveilleux que de se réveiller avec elle dans les bras…

Il ferait comme elle lui avait demandé, et découvrirait ce que ces crétins faisaient, même si cela devait le tuer.

Bill, Jack et Geoff s'installèrent à une table près des fenêtres de la bibliothèque, déterminés à écrire leur devoir d'histoire de la magie avant de devoir retourner à leurs salles communes. Bill trouvait que c'était plus facile en compagnie des autres, et ils savaient aussi que Binns ne connaissait pas très bien les noms des élèves et n'avait pas remarqué, de très, très nombreuses fois, qu'il avait reçu des devoir identiques de la part de ses élèves (ou presque identiques). Geoff écrivait le 'maître essai', que Bill et Jack cannibalisaient pour créer les leurs. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Bill pouvait dire qu'être celui qui était bon en cette matière le faisait se sentir bien.

Pendant que Geoff mâchouillait sa plume en pensant à ce qu'il allait ensuite écrire, Bill alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il y avait une vue plongeante sur la pelouse jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, et le saule cogneur dont les branches s'agitaient follement était à la limite de sa vision. Mais soudain, du coin de l'œil, Bill vit que les branches du saule s'étaient arrêtées net. Il avait le cœur dans la gorge. Il n'y avait qu'une autre fois où il savait que c'était arrivé. Lupin, pensa-t-il. Il va dans le tunnel…

Il pensa voir deux silhouettes près de l'arbre calmé, et il regarda par-dessus son épaule Jack et Geoff. Il revint à la fenêtre, mais les silhouettes avaient disparu, et les branches fouettaient à nouveau le ciel. Bill était content d'avoir dit à Charlie de ne jamais sortir du château les nuits de pleine lune. Charlie avait haussé les épaules et dit d'accord, et il avait été d'accord pour dire aux autres première année de faire de même, comme Bill le lui avait demandé. Parfois, Charlie se joignait à Bill et à ses amis, mais la plupart du temps, il restait avec les autres première année de Griffondor, parlant de Quidditch et se réjouissant d'être enfin à Poudlard. Bill ne lui avait rien dit au sujet de Lupin, ne voulant pas donner du souci à son frère avec cette information, et espérant que Charlie le prendrait simplement au mot de ne pas quitter le château les nuits de pleine lune…

Remus Lupin s'accroupit dans le tunnel, regardant à travers les racines de l'arbre le ciel nocturne brillant, une boule dans la gorge comme il attendait ses amis. La lune se lèverait exactement quarante-huit minutes après le coucher du soleil. Cela leur laissait du temps, mais pas beaucoup. Il leva les yeux vers ce qu'il savait être les fenêtres de la salle commune Griffondor, tout là-haut dans la tour, et attendit, attendit, attendit…

James posa son livre (qu'il n'avait guère que prétendu lire), et dit à Sirius, essayant de ne pas être trop voyant en faisant cela « Zut. Je ne trouve pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Je vais devoir descendre à la bibliothèque. »

« Je viens avec toi. » dit Sirius, bondissant de sa chaise.

« J'ai aussi besoin de quelque chose de la bibliothèque. » dit Peter avec nervosité, donnant à Sirius envie de le gifler.

Lily leva le nez du livre qu'elle lisait vraiment et dit « Tout comme moi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de la… »

« Non. » dit brusquement Sirius. « Tu ne peux pas venir. » L'instant d'après, il avait l'air de souhaiter ne rien avoir dit, mais c'était trop tard maintenant

« Quoi ? Tu penses que tu peux m'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque ? Elle ne t'appartient pas, tu sais. Et à ce sujet, ce n'est pas comme si tu y passais beaucoup de temps, alors peut-être que tu devrais y aller avec quelqu'un qui en connaît le chemin. » ajouta-t-elle narquoisement.

« Lily » dit James, essayant de paraître raisonnable, la tirant par côté, essayant de ne pas céder à la tentation de ne jamais lâcher son bras. « Ne penses-tu pas… Bien… Après la nuit dernière… » dit-il doucement à son oreille. « … Le fait est… Ce matin… »

Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud dans son oreille et s'écarta de lui. « Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda-t-elle, indignée.

« Bien… Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de tact ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point… A quel point c'est difficile pour lui d'être avec toi, sachant que… Que toi et Rogue… » continua-t-il dans un demi-murmure. Lily regarda Sirius un instant et rétrécit ses yeux.

« Je devrais avoir du tact pour son bien ? Il ne saurait pas reconnaître le tact si cela venait devant lui et le frappait à … »

James se tenait très près d'elle, son visage très sérieux, ses yeux bleus foncés forant dans les siens. Elle prit une inspiration, réalisant que James ne lui demandait pas vraiment d'avoir du tact pour Sirius. Pas vraiment. Son cœur chavira quand elle le regarda, un moment suspendu dans le temps. Finalement, elle relâcha sa respiration et elle le tapota doucement sur le bras.

« Je… Je suis désolée, James. Je suis si stupide. Je… Je suis fatiguée de toute façon. Je vais aller me coucher. »

Il acquiesça, puis fit quelque chose qui la surprit. Il se pencha rapidement en avant, caressant sa joue de ses lèvres, et dit « Dors bien, Lily. » Puis il se tourna et quitta la pièce commune avec Peter et Sirius, regardant brièvement par-dessus son épaule. Elle monta en courant les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir vide, sans remarquer rien ou personne d'autre au monde, se jetant sur son lit et fixant le baldaquin.

James.

Oh, James. Elle connaissait ce regard. Elle connaissait ce gentil contact sur le bras, ce baiser fraternel sur la joue qui voulait désespérément de pas être fraternel…

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Elle se souvint de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de lui, lui demandant de venir à sa fête d'anniversaire. Cela semblait cousu de fil blanc, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais rendu visite à l'un d'eux pendant les vacances d'été avant. C'était son dix-septième anniversaire, certes, mais bon…

Elle se souvint de son visage ce matin, la blessure derrière ses yeux étincelants qu'elle pensait être pour Remus, ou même Sirius. Mais non. C'était sa propre rage qu'il avait exprimée. Elle se souvint l'avoir pris avec elle dans son lit la nuit où Bonnie était morte, à quel point c'était naturel et bon de se blottir contre lui, et la façon dont elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder quand elle s'était réveillée le matin suivant.

James.

Elle devait réfléchir. Quels étaient ses sentiments pour James ? Non, non, non. Est-ce que cela comptait qu'elle ressente quoique ce soit ? Elle était finalement avec Severus, et il la rendait heureuse. Mais… Il la faisait aussi se sentir rejetée par ses amis. C'est juste à cause de leurs préjugés idiots anti-Serpentard. Peut-être qu'ils devraient passer leur temps avec d'autres Serpentards quand ils n'étaient pas seuls, juste tous les deux. Quand ils voulaient avoir des liens sociaux. Ce ne pouvaient pas tous être des bigots idiots qui haïssaient les nés de moldus. Elle avait en réalité ri plus d'une fois avec Narcissa Anderssen en potions. Pendant un moment, Lily s'était inquiétée un peu au sujet de Severus et Narcissa. Narcissa était une beauté nordique classique, très froide et sévère. Severus, cependant, l'avait rassurée et l'avait informée que Narcissa voyait quelqu'un qui avait une demie-douzaine d'années de plus qu'elle, le jeune homme qui avait été préfet en chef quand ils étaient tous en première année.

« Oh, tu veux parler de Malfoy ? » elle lui avait demandé, se souvenant de ce jeune de dix-huit ans, strict et intraitable qui avait enlevé des points à ses amis de façon répétée en première année parce qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs (entre autres choses). Severus avait acquiescé, et Lily lui avait dit avec un rire que Narcissa devrait s'assurer d'être bien sage avec lui. Severus l'avait informée avec un sourire entendu que la dernière chose que Lucius Malfoy voulait était que sa petite amie soit sage. Lily s'était sentie étrange de parler de façon oblique de la vie sexuelle d'autres personnes, mais elle avait ri avec lui.

James.

Elle essayait de savoir s'il avait essayé de lui dire, à sa façon, qu'il n'avait pas pu envisager de continuer sa relation avec Bonnie parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Bonnie Manetti, mais parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, Lily Evans. Mais soudain, le train de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte du dortoir, puis sa fermeture, comme Moira et Myra Edmunds rentraient. Elles bavardaient bruyamment, et Lily sortit sa baguette avec une grimace, lançant un sort de silence sur les rideaux de son lit, afin que leur bruit ne pénètre pas dans son sanctuaire.

James.

Quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui ? Non. Elle n'était pas sensée avoir des sentiments pour lui. Elle n'était même pas sensée penser à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait sorti Remus de sa tête, et maintenant, elle était avec Severus.

James James James.

ARRETE CA, ordonna-t-elle à son cerveau, mais son esprit continuait sans arrêt, la laissant finalement s'endormir environ une demie-heure plus tard, de telle sorte que lorsque le professeur MacGonagall entra pour lui dire qu'elle pourrait vouloir rendre visite à quelques personnes à l'aile de l'hôpital, elle n'eut pas le cœur de réveiller la jeune fille dormant paisiblement et repartit sans dire à quiconque pourquoi elle avait fait une chose aussi peu caractéristique que d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

Remus devenait de plus en plus impatient. Il regarda sa montre. La lune allait se lever dans cinq minutes. Où diable étaient-ils ? Ce ne serait pas sûr d'arrêter le saule une fois que la lune se lèverait. Étaient-ils fous ?

Il passa la main à travers les racines et toucha le nœud qui figeait les branches avec sa baguette, puis sortit du tunnel. Je reviendrai dès que je serai sûr qu'ils arrivent, pensa-t-il. Tout ira bien.

Il courut rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du château, inconscient qu'il était vu par une grande silhouette sombre se dissimulant dans un coin.

Comme ils descendaient les escaliers, Sirius chuchota à Peter. « J'ai un plan. Pour nous enlever Rogue de sur le dos. Tu marches ? » James descendait les escaliers devant eux, n'écoutant pas. Peter regarda Sirius avec suspicion.

« Quoi ? » dit-il doucement.

« Je n'ai pas exactement réussi à le faire ce soir, mais demain, je vais essayer de l'attirer jusqu'au saule. S'il veut découvrir ce que nous faisons exactement chaque mois… »

Peter s'arrêta net, avec de grands yeux. « Mais il va découvrir pour Remus ! »

« Précisément. Et ce sera la toute dernière chose qu'il fera jamais… »

Sirius n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent encore. « Mais, c'est… c'est… »

Sirius balaya ses soucis. « Rogue est un Serpentard, et probablement un Mangemort, comme ses parents. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils ont été tués par des aurors ? Et Dumbledore ne pourra rien en dire à moins qu'il veuille admettre qu'il a accueilli un loup-garou à l'école. De plus, il ne saura pas que nous avons quoique ce soit à voir avec cela, et il ne pourra pas vraiment blâmer Remus. Remus ne peut rien à ce qu'il fait dans… Cet état. Cela aura simplement l'air de ce que c'est… Rogue devient simplement trop curieux pour son propre bien. Personne n'a à savoir que nous avons quoique ce soit à faire avec cela. »

Peter eu l'air nerveux. « Je ne sais pas Sirius… »

Sirius changea d'angle. « Bien, pense à ce que tu as vu ce matin, Peter. Lui et Lily ont passé la nuit ensemble. C'est vrai. Il a été avec elle toute la nuit. Ses mains étaient probablement sur elle. Il était en elle, Peter… »

Peter leva les yeux vers Sirius, sentant une haine gonfler en lui qui lui était étrangère, et cependant… Pas si inconnue. Sirius continua comme ils descendaient les escaliers, décrivant avec force détail ce que les deux avaient probablement fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir que Peter serrait les dents autant que lui à ce sujet. Puis il ajouta la touche finale. Et puis… Quand je lui parlais dans les donjons, et que je lui suggérais que s'il voulait savoir ce que nous faisions, je lui dirais, il a dit qu'il n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser piéger par cela, et puis il a ajouté. 'Je ne suis pas Pettigrew.' Il l'a dit. Je n'invente rien. » C'était vrai, pensa Sirius. Complètement et totalement vrai.

Peter pouvait dire qu'il ne mentait pas. Les yeux noirs de Sirius regardaient dans les petits yeux marrons de Peter, et ils s'allumèrent quand Peter, la mâchoire contractée, dit résolument. « Je marche. »

Ils avaient atteint le hall d'entrée et trouvèrent Remus se tenant là, près des portes ouverts, les yeux affolés et s'affolant de plus en plus. « Il est foutuement temps ! » leur siffla-t-il. « Venez ! »

Les yeux de Severus Rogue s'étaient ouverts en grand quand il avait vu Remus émerger du tunnel sous l'arbre. Alors c'était cela ! Il y avait un tunnel jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sous le saule cogneur ! Il les avait maintenant ! Il savait comment ils filaient… Il pensa à la statue de la sorcière, qui selon lui cachait un passage, et il réalisa que c'était probablement juste un passage jusqu'aux pelouses. Ce doit être le passage qui permet de quitter le domaine et rend leurs sorties nocturnes au village possibles. Et ce devait aussi être la route que les deuxième année avaient prise. C'était pour cela que personne ne les avait remarqués dans le hall d'entrée, avec la foule des autres élèves allant au village. Ils n'étaient pas dans le hall d'entrée. Ils n'étaient pas partis à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres élèves ! Ils avaient utilisé ce tunnel !

Lupin devait en avoir eu assez d'attendre les autre, il pensa, et il était allé les chercher avant que la lune ne se lève afin qu'ils puissent sortir du château dans l'obscurité totale. Il s'avança vers l'arbre et se cacha dans un massif de buissons juste hors de portée des branches du saule fouettant l'air. Il réussit à se cacher juste à temps. Ils arrivaient, tous les quatre, Lupin ayant l'air assez étrange et fou, inhabituellement poilu, avec une inquiétante lueur rouge dans les yeux.

Les quatre arrivèrent au saule cogneur, et Potter chercha un longue perche qu'il utilisa pour presser sur un nœud sur les racines. Les branches se figèrent, et Rogue essaya de noter où Potter pressait, mais c'était dur à voir. Il avait de toute façon une idée générale. Ils avaient presque attendus trop longtemps. La lune commençait à se lever. Lupin avait l'air terrible, et Severus secoua la tête. Pomfresh était venue le chercher, mais c'était un tel imbécile, et il était tellement dévoué à faire l'idiot la nuit avec ses amis, qu'il semblait ne pas faire attention à l'idée que peut-être il était malade et qu'il devrait être au lit à l'infirmerie. Il regarda le garçon tremblant plonger dans le tunnel sous les branches, suivi de Pettigrew. En bas dans le tunnel, Severus entendit Lupin crier. Il doit s'être cogné la tête ou quelque chose comme cela. Le cri continua et Rogue renifla en pensant que c'était un bébé. Finalement, son dégoût pour les quatre ne connaissant aucune limite, il ne put plus résister, et bondit hors de sa cachette.

« Alors ! Vous filez à Pré-au-Lard en cachette au milieu de la nuit ! » Il grimaça. C'était une chose stupide à dire. Il avait initialement pensé qu'ils partiraient plus tard, et avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il dirait, oubliant de le réviser pour que ce soit plus approprié. Il continua plus avant. « Un gang incluant rien de moins que notre préfet en chef ! Qu'allez-vous tous faire ? Vous prévoyez d'entrer quelque part par effraction ? Ou un peu de vandalisme ? » Il eut un regard accusateur pour Black et Potter, qui avaient les yeux paniqués. Cependant, cela fut remplacé un instant plus tard par un sourire en coin sur le visage de Sirius Black, et l'estomac de Severus se contracta. C'était le sourire de quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose. C'était le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'il avait jamais vu. Severus se prépara à éviter un sort s'il devait le faire. Avait-il mis le pied dans un piège ?

Mais Black ne sortit pas sa baguette. Il continua à sourire et dit « Non, en fait… Bien, tu peux aller voir par toi-même, Rogue. Viens et vois… »

Black s'accroupit pour entrer, et après avoir hésité un instant, Severus décida de faire de même. Après tout, Lupin et Pettigrew étaient déjà là, et Black passait devant lui. Il n'aimait pas que Potter soit encore derrière lui, cependant. La respiration de James Potter semblait irrégulière pour quelque raison. Severus sortit sa baguette avant de rentrer, s'approchant de l'arbre avec précautions. S'il devait faire face aux quatre, il était sûr de pouvoir y arriver. Après tout, Lupin n'était même pas particulièrement bien, et Pettigrew ne comptait pas vraiment, alors cela ne laissait que Black et Potter, et sur les deux, s'il prenait Black en premier, il doutait que Potter ait le cran de s'attaquer à lui…

Peter s'assit sous sa forme de rat, accroupi au fond du tunnel, regardant Remus en train de se transformer, vacillant à ses cris de douleur. Il pouvait voir quelques mouvements près de l'entrée du tunnel, et il sut que Sirius avait réussi, qu'il avait convaincu Rogue d'essayer de voir sous les racines du saule. Le petit cœur de Peter battait très, très rapidement dans sa poitrine, et il se prépara à bondir, l'anticipation parcourant chaque pouce de sa fourrure grise et de sa longue queue rose. Lui et Sirius avaient discuté de comment le faire. Il mordrait Rogue d'abord pour lui faire perdre du sang, utilisant ses dents aiguisées sur sa main, par exemple, et juste au cas où Remus ne parte pas droit sur lui (juste après sa transformation il était parfois temporairement un peu désorienté), la blessure le ferait se précipiter sur Rogue. Ce serait comme du sang dans l'eau pour un requin. Et après, ils seraient débarrassés de Rogue, et personne ne saurait jamais ce qui lui serait arrivé ! Ils pourraient laisser ses habits ensanglantés dans la Forêt Interdite (c'était l'idée futée de Peter, il y avait pensé comme il attendait, assis), et quand ils seraient trouvés, on penserait qu'il serait allé se promener là-bas et qu'il serait tombé aux mains de créatures féroces qui ont fait de la forêt leur maison. Peter pouvait presque sentir le doux sentiment de revanche qu'ils pourraient exercer sur Severus Rogue pour avoir pensé qu'il méritait leur Lily…

Severus s'accroupit, passant sa tête dans le tunnel, puis commença à avancer à quatre pattes dedans, comme il avait vu Lupin, Pettigrew et Black faire. Son cœur commença à battre follement comme il entendit un grognement sourd émaner des profondeurs du tunnel, comme si un animal sauvage avait été blessé. Il hésita une seconde. Qu'était-ce ?

James le regarda commencer à rentrer dans le tunnel. Il avait regardé et écouté Sirius parler avec une incrédulité totale. Il essayait de tuer Rogue ! Cela ne pouvait pas arriver, se dit-il. Cela ne pouvait être…

Le grognement devint plus fort.

James avait le cœur au bout des lèvres. Est-ce que Remus serait expulsé s'il tuait quelqu'un en tant que loup-garou ? Et Sirius ? Tous ? Il réfléchit furieusement, essayant de trouver que faire. Et puis il se souvint du visage de Lily quand Rogue lui avait donné son baiser d'au revoir à la lumière du matin…

Oh, mon Dieu, Lily. Elle aurait le cœur brisé. Elle semblait vraiment amoureuse de Rogue. Il se les imagina encore près de l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor ce matin, avant qu'ils sachent que quelqu'un les regardait. La façon dont ils se regardaient était complètement naturelle, et la façon dont ils s'embrassaient… Et si, Dieu la garde, Lily était enceinte ? Et si elle devait élever un enfant toute seule parce que…

Severus Rogue sentit soudain quelque chose autour de son pied.

Il le secoua d'abord, pensa qu'il se l'était pris dans une racine, mais ensuite, cela se resserra et il réalisa que c'était une main qui le tirait hors du tunnel. Il réalisa que c'était Potter, grognant avec l'effort de le tirer en arrière. Il était surprenamment fort. Et puis Severus sentit une torsion et entendit un fort claquement, et une douleur jaillit de sa jambe. Severus tomba et se cogna le menton sur une racine de l'arbre comme il était extrait du tunnel. Puis Potter frappa un nœud sur les racines avec sa baguette, faisant à nouveau fouetter les branches. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas encore à l'abri, alors Severus Rogue et James Potter furent chacun frappé de nombreuses fois par le saule cogneur. Severus avait une balafre sur le front et le nez en sang. Potter avait une bosse sur la tempe. Le terrible grognement était maintenant très fort, et Severus se retourna pour regarder l'arbre. Ce qui semblait être un énorme loup luttait pour sortir du tunnel, piégé par les branches en travers de l'entrée et les autres rameaux dans leur frénétique danse macabre. Le loup avait les yeux rouges et salivait, et comme il le regardait, Rogue connut la réponse à tout. Tout !

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Le loup semblait emprisonné dans le tunnel, et Severus réalisa que c'était pourquoi le saule avait été planté… Pour fournir à Lupin un endroit où passer la pleine lune. Cela signifiait que Dumbledore savait ! Il s'était même arrangé pour que Lupin soit à l'école. Severus en était sûr !

Cependant il ne pouvait continuer le train de ses pensées plus longtemps. La douleur venant de sa cheville était trop grande, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était empirée par la douleur additionnelle de la trahison qu'il ressentait. La trahison de son propre directeur, l'homme qui était sensé protéger tous les élèves de l'école, ne montrer aucune faveur à ses animaux préférés, les Griffondors. Il était étendu sur le sol, et le sang coulait dans son œil gauche, qu'il tint fermé. Il foudroya du regard Potter, le maudit préfet en chef, rien de moins, avec son bon œil droit. « Maudis sois-tu Potter, » grogna-t-il. « Tu as cassé ma cheville ! »

Potter était à plat sur le sol, essayant de se mettre hors de portée de l'arbre avant de se lever. « Cassé ta cheville ? On dirait plutôt que je t'ai sauvé la vie ! »

Les deux se foudroyèrent du regard. Le grognement continuait.

« Et pour eux ? » dit soudain Severus à Potter, se sentant encore cassant. Potter eut l'air nerveux, comme s'il avait peur de trop en dire.

« Ils iront bien. Ils sont habitués à cela. »

« Habitués à être mordus par un loup-garou ? »

« Non, idiot ! » Potter se leva maintenant, se montrant avec ses bras. « Regarde-moi. La lune est levée et je ne suis pas un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus regarda avec suspicion l'animal grognant et montrant les dents qui essayait encore de sortir du tunnel. « Mais comment… »

« Tu ne peux pas simplement te contenter d'être en vie ? Écoute, nous avons tous les deux besoin d'aller à l'aile de l'hôpital, et tu ne pourras probablement pas marcher sans mon aide. Allez. » dit-il, tendant une main. Severus le regarda, sentant une haine brute qui se battait avec la reconnaissance qu'il devait à Potter pour sa vie.

Finalement, à contrecœur, il prit la main que Potter lui offrait et grogna en se levant. James Potter fit passer le bras de Severus Rogue en travers de ses épaules, et il passa le sien autour de la taille du Serpentard. Severus du sautiller sur son pied droit, tenant son genou gauche plié pour éviter de mettre son poids sur la cheville cassée.

Cela sembla prendre une éternité pour atteindre le château, et puis pour remonter les escaliers de marbre conduisant à l'infirmerie. Quand ils déboulèrent par la porte, Madame Pomfresh fut choquée de les voir, tout ensanglantés et brisés qu'ils étaient.

« Et quelle bêtise avez-vous encore fait tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle âprement, comme elle aidait Rogue à se mettre au lit.

James grimaça, ne sachant pas où commencer. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse inventer une histoire satisfaisante, Rogue avait explosé. « Potter, et Sirius Black ont essayé de lâcher Lupin sur moi ! C'est un loup-garou ! Potter m'a finalement tiré du tunnel sous le saule cogneur, mais l'arbre a réussi à donner quelques coups… Potter m'a aussi cassé la cheville… »

Madame Pomfresh devint livide. Elle se tourna brusquement vers James, remarquant les coups qu'il avait pris du saule. Rien de moins que ce qu'il mérite, s'il a fait à Severus Rogue ce que ce dernier dit.

« Toi ! » lui aboya-t-elle. « Tu peux bien marcher ? » James acquiesça vigoureusement. « Alors va chercher le directeur ! Je pourrai te soigner quand tu seras de retour. Et profite bien de connaître le mot de passe pour son bureau tant que tu peux, » ajouta-t-elle un peu narquoisement « comme tu pourrais bien ne plus être préfet en chef très longtemps ! »

James déglutit, puis il quitta la pièce à toute allure. Je vais être expulsé, pensa-t-il, comme il montait les escaliers en courant, sa tête lui faisant mal à cause des coups du saule. Et Sirius, Peter et Remus aussi. Nous allons tous être des parias dans le monde magique…

Il atteignit la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore, et donna le mot de passe. Son esprit était embrumé comme il monta l'escalier en spirale, et quand il frappa à la porte, sa main tremblait. Il est temps de faire face, pensa-t-il comme il attendait. Il mit sa main sur la poignée, et la tourna au moment où il entendit la voix dire « Rentrez. » Comme il ouvrit la porte, il vit l'air surpris sur le visage du directeur, et puis la tristesse qui la remplaça quand James lui dit pourquoi il était venu.

Quand il eut fini de parler, Albus Dumbledore le regarda avec une expression de très profonde déception. James voulait s'enfoncer dans un trou et mourir. Il attendit et attendit que le directeur dise quelque chose, mais les yeux bleus avaient l'air plus durs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et le visage ridé était sévère et intraitable. Finalement, il dit lentement. « Vous devriez retourner à l'aile de l'hôpital et laisser Madame Pomfresh soigner vos blessures. Je crois que je m'occuperai de vous et de vos amis demain matin, quand vous pourrez tous être présents. »

Sa voix était terrible, basse et calme, et James avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir déglutir en l'écoutant. Il ne lui cria pas dessus et ne dit pas à quel point il était déçu du préfet en chef, mais James pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Oh, ses yeux étaient vraiment affreux…

James partit et retourna à l'aile de l'hôpital, se sentant pour la première fois content depuis que c'était arrivé que ses parents ne soient plus en vie pour le voir dans la disgrâce dans laquelle il allait se retrouver. La Gazette allait probablement en faire ses gros titres. LE PREFET EN CHEF DE POUDLARD EXPULSE. Cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Peut-être que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il n'y avait probablement jamais eu de préfet en chef aussi terrible que James Potter. Diable, pensa-t-il, un Serpentard comme Igor Karkaroff ne se serait probablement pas mis dans des problèmes jusqu'au cou comme moi.

Il retourna à l'aile de l'hôpital, où Rogue dormait, ayant pris un somnifère de Pomfresh. Elle s'occupa des blessures de James sans douceur, et il sursauta à l'occasion. Elle ne faisait aucun effort pour être gentille. Avec un reniflement désapprobateur, elle lui donna aussi un somnifère. Ce fut la seule chose vraiment gentille qu'elle fit pour lui, car il put dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve jusqu'au matin, sans que sa conscience ne vienne le déranger…

Mercredi 20 Septembre 1977

Lily s'étira et bailla, s'asseyant péniblement. Elle écarta les rideaux sur le côté pour saluer le jour et faillit pousser un cri de surprise quand elle vit sa responsable de maison assise à une chaise à son chevet. Le soleil brillait, et il semblait que cela allait être une adorable journée automnale, mais le professeur MacGonagall n'avait pas l'air réjouie en dépit de cela, et Lily ne l'avait jamais vue venir dans les dortoirs. Quelque chose de terrible avait dû se passer…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Les lèvres de MacGonagall devinrent encore plus fines qu'elles ne l'avaient été. « J'ai cru comprendre que vous et Mr Rogue vous… fréquentez ? »

Lily sentit une vague de chaleur monter de son cou. « C'est… c'est mon petit ami. » dit-elle doucement, plus qu'un peu embarrassée de parler de cela avec son professeur de métamorphose.

« Bien, » dit-elle, n'ayant pas l'air de complètement approuver la chose, « vous devriez être intéressée de savoir qu'il est à l'aile de l'hôpital. Ainsi que James Potter. » ajouta-t-elle. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Se sont-ils battus ? » demanda-t-elle, se souvenant de James avec sa baguette sortie, il y a seulement vingt-quatre heures.

MacGonagall eut l'air surprise de cela. « Pas exactement. Pourquoi ne vous habillez-vous pas et n'allez pas à l'infirmerie ? » dit-elle gentiment. « Mr Rogue vous demandait la nuit dernière, mais quand je suis venue vous chercher… Vous n'avez pas répondu quand je vous ai appelée. Quand j'ai vérifié que vous alliez bien, vous dormiez si paisiblement que je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger… »

« Oh ! » dit Lily, en détresse. « J'aurais souhaité que vous le fassiez ! » Puis elle se souvint du sort qu'elle avait lancé sur les rideaux, et réalisa qu'elle n'aurait rien entendu. Elle balança les jambes sur le côté du lit, ayant envie de se mordre la langue. Cela ressemblait à une critique.

Cela ne sembla pas déranger MacGonagall. « Habillez-vous simplement et allez à l'infirmerie. Je suis contente de savoir, » ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourcil levé, « qu'au moins, la préfète en chef n'est pas dehors à toutes les heures… »

Lily baissa les yeux et les détourna de MacGonagall, pensant à comment elle avait passé la nuit précédente avec Severus. Est-ce que MacGonagall suspectait quelque chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire.

« Oui, professeur. J'y vais de suite. »

MacGonagall acquiesça et partit. Lily s'habilla rapidement. Cecilia, et les jumelles Edmunds semblaient encore dormir. Lily ne pouvait pas dire si elles avaient entendu quoique ce soit de ce que MacGonagall avait dit. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de cela, cependant, et elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses habits et sa robe.

Comme fonçait par le trou du portrait, elle pensa entendre un bruit étrange dans le couloir, et un cri se figea dans sa gorge quand elle vit le rat gris longer le mur de pierre. Elle garda un œil dessus pendant un moment avant de filer vers l'aile de l'hôpital.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle n'était plus visible, et le rat redevint un petit adolescent, dont les petits yeux fouillaient les alentours avec soin. « Allez ! » dit-il à Remus et Sirius, qui se cachait dans une alcôve derrière la statue d'un vampire. Peter était leur avant-garde, comme il pouvait se faufiler et aller dans de nombreux endroits sans être remarqué, la plupart du temps. Ils étaient tous en vue du trou du portrait maintenant. Home sweet home, pensa Remus avec lassitude. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur Sirius. Il était en colère envers lui pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mais il était trop épuisé maintenant pour le gronder. Cela allait devoir attendre.

Cependant, avant qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse prononcer le mot de passe à la grosse dame, le portrait commença à s'ouvrir. Peter reprit immédiatement sa forme de rat, filant derrière ce qui ressemblait à un font baptismal allongé qui servait de torche. Sirius et Remus se tenaient face au professeur MacGonagall, qui n'était pas moins surprise de les voir. Ses lèvres devinrent très, très fines, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ensuite, elle vit dans quel état était Remus, les cernes noires sous ses yeux, et son expression se radoucit un peu. Elle fit un signe de la tête à Sirius.

« Vous devriez l'amener à l'aile de l'hôpital, ne pensez-vous pas, Mr Black ? » dit-elle, regardant par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. « Et… Je crois que le directeur souhaite vous dire un mot. Plus d'un mot en fait. »

Bill entendit cette phrase menaçante juste avant de rentrer dans le professeur MacGonagall par derrière. Il retrouvait Jack et Geoff dans la grande salle, pour finir leurs devoirs avant le petit déjeuner. Il vit à quel point Lupin avait l'air mal, et dit instinctivement. « Flûte ! Tu vas bien Lupin ? Oh, excusez-moi, professeur. » ajouta-t-il à la hâte à l'attention de MacGonagall. Elle ne venait pas ici habituellement, pensa-t-il. Elle serra ses lèvres en le regardant.

« Flûte vous-même, Mr Weasley. Mr Lupin va à l'aile de l'hôpital. Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de lui. »

Elle regarda Sirius et Remus avec une profonde désapprobation, se tournant pour refermer le portrait, mais juste avant qu'elle ne le fasse, un rat bondit dans la brèche et disparut dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Bill sursauta de quelques pouces.

« Oy, professeur ! Un rat vient de rentrer dans la tour Griffondor ! »

Elle fit un bruit comme « Hmmpf ! » et puis elle dit « Il y a plus de rat dans le château que ce que vous croyez, Mr Weasley. Si vous êtes soucieux, lancez juste un chat dessus, et le problème sera résolu. »

Sirius Black et Remus Lupin échangèrent un regard inquiet. Bill leur fit la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Vous faites partie d'une association pour la protection des rongeurs ou quoi ? »

Sirius déglutit et Remus eut l'air encore plus pâle qu'avant. MacGonagall tapa des mains pour eux. « Filez vous deux maintenant ! A l'infirmerie ! Zou ! » ajouta-t-elle. Ils se tournèrent pour partir en boitant, mais Bill passa devant eux, tenant son parchemin. Maintenant qu'il savait que Remus Lupin était un loup garou, cela ne semblait pas si important. Cependant, cela ne lui disait encore rien d'en parler à Geoff et Jack. Il aimait être le seul à savoir.

Lily avait finalement atteint l'aile de l'hôpital qui était aussi remplie de soleil que la tour Griffondor. Elle commençait presque à avoir l'impression que le soleil se moquait d'elle ce matin, faisant apparaître le monde si implacablement joyeux qu'elle voulait crier de frustration. En un instant, elle vit que James et Severus étaient les deux seuls patients, et James était encore endormi. Severus jouait avec le bandage sur son front et foudroyait du regard le garçon dans le lit à côté du sien quand elle rentra. Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il était, et elle courut à son chevet.

« Oh ! Ce matin, MacGonagall a dit… Oh, Severus, tu vas bien ? » Elle prit sa main, regardant son visage bandé, puis sa cheville, portant encore un bandage pour protéger la pommade qui le guérirait bientôt.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête, ayant l'air d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

« Qu'était-ce ? Tu as dit… Tu as dit que tu trouverais pour moi ce qu'ils faisaient. C'est ce que tu as fait ? »

Il acquiesça encore, puis dit doucement. « Ils ont couvert Lupin. C'est un loup-garou. »

Elle sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Un loup-garou ! Mais… Mais elle avait pensé que Dumbledore ne prendrait jamais…

Et puis elle se souvint être avec lui, la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, la façon dont il l'avait reniflée, et à quel point il était fort…

En vérité, elle n'était pas choquée, mais elle essaya d'avoir l'air surprise afin que Severus ne suspecte pas qu'elle avait en fait envisagé cette possibilité et l'avait abandonnée car trop improbable…

« Un loup-garou ? » dit-elle, presque inaudible. « Mais comment ? Est-ce qu'ils ne seraient pas eux-même en danger ? » C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait abandonné l'idée. James, Sirius et Peter étaient de toute évidence avec Remus les nuits de pleine lune. Comment pouvaient-ils faire cela et ne pas être blessés s'il était un loup-garou ? Ils ne montraient aucun symptôme de lycanthropie. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement forts, ni n'avaient une acuité auditive et olfactive remarquable. Elle se souvint maintenant de toutes les choses qu'elle savait que Remus faisait, et qu'un sorcier ordinaire, ou même un humain ordinaire, n'aurait pas fait…

J'aurais dû réaliser. Mais je n'ai pas voulu.

« Je ne sais pas comment ils évitent qu'il les attaque, » dit Severus avec amertume. « Mais Black allait le laisser…Me tuer, jusqu'à ce que Potter… »

Elle se tourna vers le lit de James, ses yeux rétrécis. « Oui ? »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Severus grimaçait. Il semblait ne vouloir donner à James aucun crédit pour avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Il déglutit. « Jusqu'à ce que Potter me tire de là. »

Elle se tourna pour regarder à nouveau James, qui était à présent réveillé, la regardant. Il semblait très calme.

« Bonjour, Lily. » dit-il simplement. Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. James l'a sauvé. Mais… Je pensais que James était amoureux de moi… Cela n'a aucun sens… Il aurait pu se débarrasser de Severus…

« Tu… Tu… » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu as sauvé la vie de Severus. »

Il eut l'air embarrassé. « Oui, bien… S'il était mort, cela t'aurait rendue triste. » dit-il doucement. Il la regarda dans les yeux avec sérieux, avec une expression suppliante qui était sans erreur possible pleine d'amour. Lily eut le souffle coupé, la reconnaissant, et étant terrifiée par elle en même temps. Oh, pensa-t-elle. C'est pour cela qu'il a sauvé Severus. Son expression d'amour fut remplacée par une de tristesse, comme il fermait les yeux, se tournant de l'autre côté, leur tournant le dos.

Elle regarda Severus avec nervosité. Elle était sûre qu'il avait vu le regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Il avait l'air remarquablement dérangé par cela. Il y avait une expression d'une créature chassée, menacée dans ses yeux. Lily se tint à côté de son lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Repose-toi. Je reviendrai plus tard. » chuchota-t-elle, incapable de parler plus fort. Il lui fit un signe de la tête silencieux. Elle se tourna encore vers le lit de James, sentant une étrange sensation dans son estomac. James. James n'avait pas voulu qu'elle vive ce qu'il avait vécu quand ses parents étaient morts… Elle mit sa main sur son épaule, essayant de ne pas sursauter à l'étincelle qui jaillit de son corps vers le sien. « Je t'amènerai les notes de cours et les devoirs, d'accord, James ? » Elle avait des problèmes pour inspirer, et son estomac lui donnait l'impression d'être léger et de flotter.

Il se tourna, lui donnant encore ce regard. « Merci, Lily. »

Elle frissonna sous son regard pendant une seconde, et puis elle alla vers la porte, essayant de ne pas courir, regardant par-dessus son épaule juste avant de partir.

Mais elle sentit son regard attiré vers James Potter, pas vers Severus Rogue.

Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau dans le couloir, elle s'appuya lourdement contre la porte, sentant son cœur déchiré dans deux directions différentes. D'un côté, Severus avait risqué sa vie pour trouver ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de découvrir. (Elle ne le lui aurait jamais demandé si elle avait su que c'était aussi dangereux) D'un autre côté, James avait sauvé quelqu'un qu'il haïssait, parce qu'il comptait pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Je suis avec Severus, se rappela-t-elle. Je suis avec Severus.

Alors pourquoi voyait-elle le visage de James Potter dans sa tête, allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, la regardant avec adoration ?

La porte de l'aile de l'hôpital s'ouvrit bruyamment, frappant le mur. Sirius se tenait là, supportant Remus. Il aida Remus à aller jusqu'à un lit, tandis que Rogue les foudroyait du regard. James se redressa en position assise, et n'attendit pas que Remus soit installé avant de crier. « A quoi jouais-tu, Sirius ? Grâce à toi, nous allons probablement tous être expulsés ! »

Rogue ricana. « Parle pour toi, Potter. »

James le foudroya du regard. « C'est ce que je fais, espèce d'idiot. Si tu n'avais pas rôdé par là et collé ton gros nez là où il n'a pas sa place, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de sauver tes foutues fesses ! »

James entendit Sirius commencer à rire, et son attention revint à son meilleur ami maintenant. « Toi ! » rugit-il. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait… Ce que tu as fait ! » dit-il, ne voulant pas le formuler. « Est-ce que cela valait le coup ? Faire de Remus un meurtrier, et devenir aussi bon,… Ou je devrais plutôt dire aussi mauvais qu'un meurtrier toi-même ? A l'âge de seize ans ? Tu vas avoir dix-sept ans, finalement, et voilà comment tu veux passer ton anniversaire ? A Azkaban ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas le supporter, aucun de nous ne peut, mais… »

C'était au tour de Sirius de perdre son calme. « Oh, voilà pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ? Parce que tu ne peux pas le supporter ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait cela ! Maintenant, il va le dire à tout le monde pour Remus, et puis… »

« Non, il ne le fera pas, Mr Black. » dit une voix solennelle près de la porte. Quand Sirius et Remus étaient entrés, ils avaient laissé la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte, et aucun d'eux n'avait entendu le directeur approcher. Ils étaient tous silencieux maintenant. La voix de Dumbledore était aussi terrible qu'elle l'avait été dans son bureau, la veille, et James essaya d'avoir la déférence adaptée maintenant, même s'il n'y avait probablement rien à faire pour empêcher son expulsion maintenant.

Dumbledore fit un signe de la tête à Severus Rogue et lui adressa un regard plein de sens. « Mr Rogue ne va pas dire un mot de cela à quiconque, s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. » dit Dumbledore, avec un sourcil levé. Rogue en resta bouche bée.

« Mais… Mais… »

Dumbledore lui fit encore un signe de la tête, et leva les mains pour mettre un terme à ses protestations. « Je sais, je sais. Mais en dépit du fait que vous auriez pu perdre votre vie… » Il foudroya Sirius du regard « … Cela punirait Remus, qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce qui a transpiré entre vous et Mr Black. Tout ce que j'ai entendu semble indiquer qu'il s'agissait de l'idée de Mr Black. »

Sirius sentit un masse froide dans son estomac, comme un bloc de glace, et comme il regarda le formidable vieil homme dans les yeux, il sut que ses jours à Poudlard étaient comptés.

« Et vous, » dit soudain Dumbledore à James, l'air encore plus sévère maintenant. « même si c'est bien d'entendre que vous pouvez gronder quelqu'un même si c'est votre meilleur ami, c'est un peu tard maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Où était cette qualité de leader de préfet en chef quand vous aviez la possibilité d'empêcher votre meilleur ami de faire quelque chose d'horriblement stupide, eh ? » La voix de Dumbledore était plus forte, et James ne l'avait jamais entendue avec un tel ton. « En tant que préfet puis préfet en chef, vous étiez et êtes un des élèves de cette école sur lesquels je compte pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles quand je ne peux pas être présent ! » Le crescendo dans sa voix continua, jusqu'à ce que James se demande si les fenêtres allaient voler en éclat. « Je suis très, très déçu de vous. » finit-il, surprenamment doucement. Et James voulut pleurer pour avoir fait apparaître cette expression sur le visage du vieil homme. Il s'était senti horrible la nuit dernière, maintenant, il se sentait cent fois pire, et ce fut seulement au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il ne fondit pas en larmes et ne se jeta pas aux pieds de Dumbledore pour lui demander pitié.

Albus Dumbledore regarda tour à tour les quatre garçons, qui le regardaient tous avec trépidation. Finalement, il donna sa sentence.

« Severus : tu ne devras rien dire sur Remus à qui que ce soit si tu veux rester à cette école. » dit-il sans émotion. Rogue resta bouche bée, mais il la referma à nouveau, son indignation se montrant dans ses yeux. « Et » continua-t-il, « je ne tolèrerais pas que l'on dise que c'est injuste. C'est tout aussi injuste d'être mordu par un loup-garou quand on est un petit enfant » dit-il avec irritation. « Tu peux t'estimer heureux que James t'ai sauvé la vie, et c'est tout. »

« Remus, tu ne dois pas te blâmer pour ce qui est presque arrivé. » dit-il avec une gentillesse surprenante. « Je sais que la dernière chose que tu voudrais qu'il arrive est que quelqu'un vive la même chose que toi. »

Maintenant, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau comme il regardait James et Sirius.

« Et pour vous deux. Cent points seront enlevés à Griffondor pour ce que tu as fait, Sirius. » dit-il avec clarté, tandis que Sirius avait l'air très coupable et baissait la tête. « Cependant, » ajouta-t-il, « cinquante points seront accordés à Griffondor pour ce que vous avez fait, James. » James eut envie de pousser un bruyant soupir de soulagement, mais il ne le fit pas. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre. « Mais… Mais le fait demeure que seul l'un d'entre vous avait des raisons d'être dehors la nuit dernière. Deux parmi vous saviez à quel point c'était dangereux, et maintenant, tu sais aussi, Severus. Pour être sorti en dehors du château la nuit, j'enlève cinquante points de Serpentard et cent points de plus de Griffondor. » Rogue fronça les sourcils. Dumbledore se tourna à nouveau vers James et Sirius.

« Et vous deux… Vous ne comprenez pas toutes les ramifications de ce qui se serait passé si Severus avait eu un contact avec Remus la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ? La meilleure issue, je suppose, aurait été que Severus survive à une attaque de Remus et devienne lui-même un loup-garou. Vous savez à quel point le changement mensuel est terrible pour l'un de vos meilleurs amis. Souhaiteriez-vous que cette horreur arrive jamais à votre pire ennemi ? Je suppose que nous connaissons maintenant la réponse à cela : oui. Cependant, souhaiteriez-vous que l'un de vos meilleurs amis sache qu'il a fait cela à un autre être humain ? Tu n'y avais pas pensé, à cela, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? Comment pensais-tu que Remus se sentirait pour tout cela ? Est-ce que cela t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ? » dit-il assez fort maintenant, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce, comme les garçons l'écoutaient, hypnotisés et glacés de peur.

« Et Remus ! » continua-t-il, plus fort, mais ne semblant faire aucun effort additionnel pour accroître le volume. Il s'adressait encore à Sirius, bien qu'il ait dit le nom de Remus. « Savez-vous ce qui lui serait arrivé si vous aviez réussi à le faire tuer Severus sous sa forme de loup ? » Sirius déglutit et secoua la tête. « Il aurait été enlevé de l'école par le Comité aux Créatures Dangereuses, voilà. Il aurait eu une audition d'une certaine sorte. De la sorte qui est faite pour la forme, en guise de prélude à l'utilisation de la pierre à aiguiser sur sa hache spéciale en argent pour tuer les loup-garous par le bourreau. Tu penses que Remus est considéré comme un être humain dans le monde de la sorcellerie, Sirius ? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors que nous n'utilisons pas la peine de mort, nous laissons parfois les criminels condamnés recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, ce qui est sans doute pire. Comme ce n'est pas une option pour un loup-garou, il aurait été simplement détruit. Détruit. Tu comprends ? Tu ne risquais pas juste stupidement la vie de Severus, mais aussi celle d'un de tes meilleurs amis. » Sa voix était devenue très douce, mais son intensité et la vitupération qu'elle contenait avaient, si c'était possible, augmenté.

Il avait les yeux enflammés comme il regardait tour à tour James et Sirius. « Maintenant… Bien que j'apprécie votre désir d'être avec votre ami quand il subit l'horrible changement dû à la pleine lune, et je peux admirer l'ingéniosité qui vous a de toute évidence conduits à apprendre de la magie qui vous permette de faire cela sans risque pour vous, je ne peux pas permettre que cela soit juste une question de déduction de points de maison ou même de retenues. Vous êtes tous les deux suspendus de l'école, décision à effet immédiat. Vous passerez les quinze prochains jours au château d'Ascog. J'ai contacté tes parents, Sirius. » dit-il avec un signe de la tête, « et ils devraient arriver dans peu de temps pour vous récupérer tous les deux. Tous les devoirs et interrogations pour vos cours ne seront pas rattrapés quand vous rentrerez. Vous recevrez simplement des zéros pour vos notes pendant votre absence. Vous serez cependant sensés être à jour dans vos études, alors prenez vos affaire, et souviens-toi… » dit-il à Sirius, un note de menace dans sa voix, « que tu ne peux pas faire de magie en dehors de l'école jusqu'à ce que tu aies dix-sept ans, Sirius. Ce n'est que dans deux jours, mais bon… Si tu franchis la ligne de ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, tu en seras véritablement très désolé. »

Il n'y avait pas de compromis possible dans cette voix. James avait le cœur qui battait comme après un cent mètre. Il ne se posait pas la question de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore avait pu défaire Grindelwald, ou pourquoi il avait entendu que le seul autre sorcier que Voldemort craignait était leur directeur. Son expression était terrible à voir, comme un ange vengeur, et James se sentit chanceux d'être encore préfet en chef, et pas expulsé. Il était content que Peter ne soit pas là, et que Dumbledore ne sache pas qu'il allait avec eux les nuits de pleine lune. Il aurait probablement accru leur punition pour avoir corrompu Peter, s'il avait su.

Il vit que Sirius tremblait visiblement comme il fit un signe de la tête déférent à Dumbledore, qui leur indiqua la porte avec un vague signe de la main, disant d'une voix maintenant étrangement nonchalante « Alors filez et préparez vos affaires. Soyez prêts dans le hall d'entrée dans trente minutes. Compris ? »

« Oui sir. » dirent-ils à l'unisson. Ils ne purent pas quitter l'infirmerie assez vite à leur goût. Comme il partait, James regarda Remus par-dessus son épaule, lui disant 'désolé' du bout des lèvres. Remus lui fit un petit signe de la tête, comme pour dire, ce n'est pas à toi à t'excuser.

James regarda le profil de Sirius comme ils grimpaient l'escalier jusqu'à la tour Griffondor. Il avait l'air d'être en deuil, et James décida qu'il en avait assez dit pour le moment, spécialement en considérant la manière dont Dumbledore l'avait servi. Il avait encore quelques choses à dire à son meilleur ami et presque frère, mais cela pouvait attendre. Ils avaient deux semaines pour parler.

Quand ils atteignirent leur dortoir, ils découvrirent Peter, finissant juste de s'habiller. Il s'arrêta et trembla quand il le vit.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé de m'être enfui quand MacGonagall est sortie du trou du portrait, » dit-il à la hâte à Sirius. « Je… J'ai paniqué… »

Sirius fit un geste de la main. « C'est bon, Queudver. Je pense qu'elle aurait simplement été encore plus en colère si elle avait pensé que nous étions tous dans le coup. » Il s'assit sur sa malle et soupira. « Nous devons préparer nos affaires. Nous sommes suspendus quinze jours. Mes parents arrivent bientôt nous chercher. »

« Suspendus ! » dit Peter avec incrédulité. Aucun n'avait jamais connu un élève suspendu. Ils savaient que c'était possible, mais en pratique, c'était rarement fait.

« Exact. Alors nous aurons besoin que tu nous envoies nos devoirs, comme nous sommes sensés rester à jour. » dit James. Il sourit tristement et posa sa main sur la maigre épaule de Peter. « Il n'y a pas de mal Peter. Si Dumbledore avait su pour toi, il aurait juste pu enlever plus de points de maison de toute façon. Nous en aurions perdu cinquante autres. »

Peter déglutit et essaya d'aider, prenant les robes de la garde-robe de Sirius et les mettant dans sa malle. « Cinquante autres ? Combien en a-t-il prit ? »

« Cent-cinquante pour moi, » dit misérablement Sirius, « cent pour avoir essayé de faire tuer Rogue, et cinquante autre juste pour être dehors la nuit. James aussi a perdu cinquante points pour cette raison, mais il en a reçu cinquante pour avoir sauvé Rogue, alors cela s'annule. »

Peter réfléchit une minute. « Alors, nous avons perdu cent-cinquante points. Cela aurait pu être pire. »

Sirius sourit. « Et Rogue a aussi perdu cinquante points, pour avoir été dehors. »

James le foudroya du regard. « Tu trouves que c'est drôle Sirius ? »

Sirius grimaça. « Quoi, je ne suis pas autorisé à voir le bon côté de la situation ? »

« Le bon côté de la situation est que nous ne sommes pas expulsés. » l'informa James avec autorité. « Sois content de ne pas finir comme Rusard. »

Sirius frissonna à cette pensée. « Vrai. »

Ils finirent leurs paquets et dirent au revoir à Peter. James ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer Sirius pendant tout le temps qu'ils descendaient leurs malles dans les escaliers. Il pensait que cela allait être une très longue quinzaine.

Vendredi 9 décembre 1977

« Quelle taille fais le tien ? » demanda Claudine Gaillard.

Lily prit une règle et mesura son parchemin. « Vingt-sept et demi. Je me rapproche. »

« Qu'as-tu dis sur les antidotes aux poisons ? » demanda ensuite Narcissa Anderssen.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas difficile. Regarde à mandragore dans le livre d'herbologie. Il y a des tonnes de références à des antidotes qui l'utilisent, quelque chose comme deux douzaines. On ne doit en mentionner que cinq. Voici ceux que j'ai utilisé, afin que vous puissiez en prendre d'autres, pour faire moins suspect… »

Diana O'Sullivan acquiesça et ouvrit le livre d'herbologie. Lily se pencha sur son parchemin, travaillant avec contentement sur son devoir de potions. Depuis le moment où elle et Severus avaient appris la lycanthropie de Remus, elle avait passé très peu de temps dans la tour Griffondor. Elle se sentait complètement trahie par ses amis, hostile à Remus comme il ne lui avait jamais dit la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait 'besoin' d'elle les veilles de pleine lune, distante de ses camarades de chambre, qui ne lui parlaient plus depuis qu'elles avaient découvert qu'elle sortait avec Severus. Et James. Quand elle était près de James, elle se sentait… Elle sentait qu'elle avait bien trop envie d'être près de lui pour quelqu'un qui avait déjà un petit ami, et la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvée avait été de s'enfuir, d'éviter très spécifiquement d'être près de lui.

Elle avait trouvé, assez étrangement, que cela avait été relativement facile, en cours de potions, de créer des liens amicaux avec quelques filles de Serpentard. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elles seraient d'accord pour passer du temps avec elle si elle les laissait basiquement copier son travail, et elle avait raison. Une partie d'elle protestait contre cela, son attitude rigide contre le copiage durant les six années précédentes était passée par la fenêtre, mais une partie d'elle disait, nous sommes en septième année maintenant. Est-ce important ? Elles devront encore affronter les ASPICs toutes seules.

Et quelques unes d'entre elles étaient même curieuses sur comment avait été la vie pour elle dans le monde moldu, avant qu'elle découvre qu'elle était une sorcière. Seule Narcissa Anderssen affichait clairement des tendances anti-moldues, et à chaque fois qu'elle disait quelque chose dénué de tact, elle le faisait immédiatement suivre par « Oh, je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Lily. » comme si cela avait d'une manière ou d'une autre amoindri l'offense. Lily se mordait la langue ces fois-là, et se forçait à sourire à la fille blonde immaculée. Le tact n'était définitivement pas son point fort.

Mais dernièrement, elle avait trouvé qu'elle devait faire plus que simplement partager ses notes et ses devoirs. Narcissa avait commencé à lui poser des questions osées sur sa relation avec Severus, voulant savoir jusqu'où ils étaient allés.

« Je veux dire… Tu n'est pas une de ces petites vierges en sucre, n'est-ce pas ? A dix-sept ans ? » Renifla Sophia Porter. Lily savait que personne ne confondrait Sophia avec une « petite vierge en sucre ».

Narcissa roula ses yeux. « Typiquement Griffondor… »

Lily se rebiffa. « En réalité, je ne le suis plus depuis la cinquième année, pour votre information. Vous ne savez pas ce que font les gens dans la salle commune de Griffondor, tard la nuit… »

L'instant d'après, elle voulut se mordre la langue. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela.

Narcissa afficha un sourire en coin lascif sur son visage. « Oooh. Des détails, des détails. Que font les lubriques Griffondors ? Comme… Sirius Black ? »

Lily rit. « Pas lui, non. Pas avec moi en tous cas. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que je lui ai fait quand il m'a fait des avances ? »

Diana renifla. « Pourquoi penses-tu que tout le monde te croyait vierge ? Ne même pas vouloir un petit baiser. De Sirius Black. Je veux dire… Vraiment. »

Lily déglutit. « Bien, je ne veux pas parler de… De cet autre garçon parce que… Nous ne sommes jamais officiellement sortis ensemble, et cela a assez mal fini… »

Claudine se redressa, ses yeux brillants. « Ooh… une baise clandestine. Comme c'est sale. Mais tu peux nous parler de Severus Rogue. Comment est-il ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Narcissa soupira et sembla se retenir de dire encore 'typiquement Griffondor'. « Que penses-tu qu'elle veule dire ? Au lit. »

Lily se sentit rougir. « Oh… » Puis elle se secoua, ennuyée. Oh, flûte. Elles vont penser que je suis un innocent petit agneau et elle vont se moquer de moi si je refuse de dire quoique ce soit. Alors elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler d'assez petits détails, les autres filles suspendues à chacun de ses mots, et bientôt, Lily se trouva à donner de plus en plus de détails, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Narcissa regardait derrière elle avec de très grands yeux.

Lily se retourna, voyant Severus se tenant directement derrière elle. A voir le regard furieux qu'il avait, il se tenait là depuis un certain temps et avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit aux filles de Serpentard. Sophia lui faisait les yeux doux, et ceux de Claudine le scrutaient sans retenue, comme si ils essayaient d'imaginer le beau physique que Lily avait décrit sous la robe noire. Comme les secondes s'écoulaient, elle sentit ses joues rougir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que finalement, son visage plus furieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu, il sorte de la bibliothèque, ses grands pas l'éloignant très rapidement.

Elle savait que si elle filait à ses trousses, les autres filles se moqueraient d'elle comme des folles, alors à se força à rester où elle était, et réussit à changer de sujet. Ce fut la plus dure chose qu'elle avait jamais faite. Après le dîner dans la grande salle, elle réussi à s'approcher de lui comme il partait, voyant encore cette expression de colère sur son visage.

« Oh, hum, Severus. Je… Je me demandais si tu… si tu… » Elle ne put finir. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment proposé qu'ils se voient avant. Il lui laissait toujours un petit mot discret sur le lieu et l'heure dans son livre de potions quand ils travaillaient ensemble, elle n'avait jamais initié une rencontre, et se sentait soudain dépourvue pour comment le faire. Elle se sentait en colère contre elle. Ne soit pas stupide. Fais-le.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle stupidement, voulant se donner des coups. Il la regarda froidement, et elle eut l'impression d'avaler un glaçon.

« Je me sens prêt à me retirer pour la soirée. Je te verrai demain, Lily. » dit-il avec raideur et formellement, avant de descendre l'escalier vers les donjons. Lily courut après lui, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué.

« Tu veux dire qu'ensuite nous nous retrouvons… En bas ? » chuchota-t-elle, voulant parler de la pièce où ils étaient allés la première fois pour être ensemble, et où Severus avait fait un miracle sur les débris et les toiles d'araignées. Il la foudroya du regard, et maintenant, elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé.

« Non. Je veux dire que je me retire. Dans mon dortoir. Bonne nuit. » dit-il à dessein, s'éloignant d'elle. Elle le regarda partir, son estomac se contractant. Elle ressentit comme un échec.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier que les choses avaient changé depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux appris que Remus était un loup-garou. Elle avait été sur le point de lui confesser de nombreuses fois que Remus était l'autre garçon avec lequel elle avait couché, mais elle ne pouvait supporter de lui dire cela. Il avait l'air d'avoir suspecté la vraie identité de son premier amant, et attendait qu'elle le lui avoue. Plus elle attendait, plus c'était dur, mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi.

Et puis, quand James et Sirius étaient rentrés après leur suspension, elle avait été tellement contente de voir James ! Quelque chose avait bondi dans son cœur quand elle l'avait vu passer les portes, et elle avait couru vers lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras, choquée de voir en se tournant un Severus Rogue très en colère se tenant en haut de l'escalier des donjons, les foudroyant du regard. Elle s'était éloignée de James, rougissant et essayant d'arrêter son estomac de faire des bonds. Severus avait à dessein détourné son regard d'elle, et était parti dans la grande salle comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Elle maintenant elle en avait stupidement bien trop dit à ces idiotes de filles de Serpentard… Severus ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

Jeudi 22 Décembre 1977

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas sur les dalles de pierre de la plate-forme d'observation de la tour d'astronomie, attendant Lily. Cela devait être fait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il tolère la situation plus longtemps…

Quand Black et Potter étaient rentrés de leur suspension, il y avait eu L'Accolade. Cela avait déjà été assez pénible de voir l'air innocent de plaisir que ses yeux avaient en revoyant Potter. Mais ensuite il avait surpris une conversation entre Black et Lupin qui lui avait glacé le sang. Il était dans le vestiaire de Quidditch après un entraînement, et Black et Lupin étaient venus chercher une des genouillères de Black, qu'il avait accidentellement laissé tomber. Black agitait sa batte de batteur sans faire attention en marchant, regardant autour de lui s'il voyait l'objet perdu.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu peux supporter de les voir ensemble. » disait Black à Lupin. Severus s'éclipsa derrière une porte de placard ouverte. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils parlaient de lui et de Lily.

« Je t'ai dit, Sirius, c'est fini entre moi et Lily. Bien que techniquement, cela n'ait jamais commencé… »

Rogue sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Est-ce que Lupin était l'autre garçon dont Lily parlait, quand elle lui avait confessé qu'elle n'était plus vierge ?

« Mais tu étais amoureux d'elle ! »

« Sirius… »

« Ne mens pas Remus. Je peux le dire. Et elle était amoureuse de toi aussi. Si tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu était… Ce que tu es… Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé. Je ne le lui ai pas dit, alors elle a continué à insister encore et encore pour savoir. Mais je.. Je l'ai blessée, Sirius. Physiquement. Notre première fois ensemble… Je l'ai mordue, pour l'amour du ciel. Et je lui ai fait des bleus, beaucoup. Et je suis celui qui lui a cassé la jambe. Tu penses que je voulais continuer à lui faire mal ? »

Sirius Black poussa un soupir, oubliant apparemment qu'il était sensé chercher sa genouillère. « Lui as-tu jamais dit que tu l'aimais ? »

Lupin répondit « Non. » très doucement. « Elle… Elle me l'a dit. Finalement. Dans le train pour l'école, en septembre. Mais… Mais je lui ai dit que je la considérais simplement comme une amie. »

Dans le train ! pensa Severus, sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Lily m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait dans le train… Après que Lupin l'ait rejetée !

« En d'autres mots, tu as menti. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai menti ! Je ne suis pas fait pour être avec quiconque, Sirius, et tu ne me convaincras pas d'autre chose. Oui, j'aimais Lily, et je l'aime encore, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas bien pour elle. Elle est avec Rogue maintenant. Je suppose que c'est une espèce de justice poétique, comme je l'ai presque tué… »

« Pas sans mon aide… » ajouta doucement Sirius Black. « Je suis désolé, Remus. Je n'ai jamais pensé te mettre en danger. »

Non, pensa Severus. Tu voulais juste me voir réduit en lambeaux.

« Je sais, Sirius. Parfois, tu ne penses simplement pas. » Severus entendit un ton tranchant à la voix du loup-garou.

« Oh ! » dit soudain Black, ne donnant aucune indication qu'il avait entendu le dernier commentaire de Lupin. « Le voilà. Allons dîner maintenant. » Il n'allait évidemment pas reconnaître ce que Lupin avait dit.

Severus Rogue les regarda partir, s'effondrant sur un banc, sentant son cœur se briser. Lily avait été amoureuse de Remus Lupin, avait couché avec lui, probablement pendant qu'elle flirtait avec moi, et elle m'a seulement dit qu'elle m'aimait après qu'il l'ait rejetée…

Le vent était mordant et glacé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Cela correspondait à son humeur. Severus remonta le col de sa cape et loucha dans les rafales gelées, parcourant encore les dalles froides, regardant les pelouses recouvertes de givre. Le monde avait l'air mort, sans vie. Il y avait de vieilles fougères brunes sur le lac, une multitude de squelettes d'arbres sans feuilles lancés vers le ciel de la Forêt Interdite, et même les sapins avaient l'air tristes et mous, quelques uns jaunissant, comme s'ils mourraient d'une maladie, ou d'un pourrissement des racines. Le lac était un miroir gris et calme reflétant le ciel blanc, qui sentait la neige.

C'était à seulement quelques jours de Noël, mais les vacances ne tardaient pas à Severus Rogue depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Son oncle ne faisait aucun effort pour décorer leur austère appartement au-dessus de l'apothicaire, et ils échangeaient des cadeaux utiles, des choses comme des gants et des pulls ou des livres de potions. Ils n'avaient pas d'oie de Noël, pas de Pétard de Noël ou de pudding flambé, juste un prosaïque rôti de bœuf avec du Yorkshire pudding, des légumes trop bouillis (style écossais) et du pain de mie avec un peu de brandy (que Severus ne pouvait avoir qu'en petites quantités).

La seule chose un peu réjouissante qu'ils faisaient était de participer à la veillée de Noël, dans l'église stoïque de pierres grises des sorciers, où les sorts repousse-moldus convainquaient les passants qui voulaient aller à l'église et qui n'étaient pas magiques d'essayer l'autre église presbytérienne, plus bas dans la rue. Severus aimait entendre le chœur des enfants chanter les chants de Noël, bien qu'il n'admettrait jamais cela à quiconque. A Oxford, avant que ses parents ne meurent, il avait été, pendant un temps, un soprano, avant que sa voix ne change en un alto, puis un ténor et finalement un baryton.

Il avait en fait envisagé de se marier avec Lily dans cette église, se souvenait-il maintenant avec amertume, portant un kilt du clan Campbell au lieu de ses robes de sorcier, son oncle se tenant à son côté tandis que Lily descendrait l'allée, une vision en blanc, avec un tartan drapé sur ses épaules. Il avait fantasmé sur eux allant écouter leurs propres enfants chanter dans le chœur pour la veillée de Noël, rayonnants de fierté, puis les bordant au lit plus tard, tandis que la neige tombait sur le toit et qu'ils rêvaient des cadeaux qu'ils trouveraient au pied du sapin de Noël le lendemain…

Il se tourna brusquement quand il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir. Lily en émergea, une écharpe rouge et or Griffondor nouée autour de son cou pour la protéger du froid. Ses dents claquaient quand elle dit « Se-Se-Se-Severus ! Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ici ? Il gèle ! »

Il essaya de déglutir, mais sa bouche était complètement sèche. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la tenir, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il la haïssait aussi. Il se demandait comment on pouvait aimer une personne et la haïr à la fois. Mais il le faisait. Il la haïssait parce qu'elle lui avait fait l'amour alors qu'elle prétendait seulement l'aimer, parce qu'elle avait dit des choses aux autres qui le faisaient passer pour un guignol, parce qu'entre tous, elle avait couché avec Lupin…

« Je sais. » dit-il, gardant sa voix calme. « Je pensais que c'était approprié. »

« Approprié ? » dit-elle, frissonnant, resserrant sa cape au plus près de son corps. « Approprié pour quoi ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez. Il devait juste se lancer et le dire. « Lily, » commença-t-il d'un ton résolu, « Cela ne marche pas. »

Elle loucha vers lui. « De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ? »

Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée d'à quel point il était misérable, des moqueries qu'il endurait des filles de Serpentard, qui étaient tellement fières d'elles de l'avoir piégée en lui faisant révéler des informations intimes sur ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, et puis des autres, comme l'histoire s'était répandue. Narcissa Anderssen était particulièrement intolérable. D'abord, il avait été indigné pour Lily quand Narcissa avait ri avec un reniflement en disant « Elle croyait vraiment que nous voulions être ses amies ! Elle ! Une sang de bourbe ! » Et elle était partie avec son gang de chiennes dans une crise de fou rire. Mais ensuite, il s'était souvenu qu'elle avait seulement prétendu l'aimer, et décidé que pour autant qu'il n'aimait pas Narcissa et les autres, Lily avait eu ce qu'elle méritait. Le problème… Le problème était qu'il avait aussi été une victime.

« Nous ne fonctionnons pas. » dit-il par-dessus le sifflement du vent, qui lui mordait la peau des joues tellement il était froid. « Je t'ai demandé de monter ici pour y mettre un terme. »

« Y mettre un terme ? » sembla-t-elle dire, mais ce n'était pas très fort, et le vent balayait le son, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce qu'il avait vu sur ses lèvres.

« Oui. C'est fini. » dit-il clairement, sa voix lui semblant bien trop forte maintenant que le vent avait fait une petite pause. Il vit le choc sur son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en réjouir. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, mais cela lui faisait mal aussi. C'était simplement trop douloureux pour continuer cette comédie…

« Fini ? » elle ne semblait capable que de répéter la dernière chose qu'il avait dite. Il opina du chef.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. Je… Je suppose que nous n'aurions jamais dû nous attendre à ce que cela marche, après tout. Une Griffondor et un Serpentard. »

Elle lui fit la tête. « Tu… Tu romps avec moi ? Et parce que je suis une Griffondor ? Je ne comprends pas, Severus… Je pensais que nous étions heureux… »

Maintenant, il sentit une furie s'élever en lui, qui l'aida à garder sa résolution et à ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. « Heureux ! » cracha-t-il, « Tu penses que j'étais heureux de moi voir transformé en guignol ? »

Le visage de Lily s'effondra. Il vit des larmes froides couler de ses yeux et être presque immédiatement essuyées par le vent fort et glacé. « Je… Je suis désolée, Severus. Je n'ai pas réalisé… Que Narcissa et les autres… Elles prétendaient juste être mes amies. Je me sens si stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de succès avec mes amitiés avec des filles. Peut-être que ça vient du fait d'avoir une sœur si terrible, je ne sais pas… »

Les lèvres de Severus se relevèrent en un rictus à son explication, mais il était quelque peu forcé. « Ne t'excuses pas. Bien que peut-être que cela expliquerait pourquoi tu ne sembles avoir aucun problème à être amie avec des garçons. Comme Remus Lupin par exemple. » Il lui lança un regard noir. Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent en grand, et il put dire qu'elle savait qu'il savait. « Ou James Potter. » ne put-il pas résister d'ajouter, bien qu'il sache qu'il risquait d'avoir l'air jaloux et mesquin maintenant. Et cependant… Cependant, les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent encore plus. Bon Dieu, pensa-t-il. Est-ce qu'il y eu quelque chose entre elle et Potter ? Severus avait vu Lily regarder James avec confusion. Il y avait les sourires qu'elle lui adressait ainsi, l'affection facile qu'elle lui portait, la chaleur dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait…

Elle baissa les yeux maintenant, incapable de soutenir son regard, et il sut sans plus de doute qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Si j'avais laissé se prolonger cela, elle serait sortie avec Potter dans mon dos, et ensuite j'aurais été encore plus risible. Mais ce n'était pas d'être risible qui le dérangeait le plus, bien que ce soit un coup dur à sa fierté. C'était qu'elle soit avec lui seulement en prétendant l'aimer.

« Au revoir, Lily. » dit-il sèchement, se tournant pour partir.

Comme il ouvrait la trappe, elle tira soudain son bras, criant dans le vent. « Non ! Ne fais pas cela, Severus. Je suis désolée ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis désolée ! »

Elle pleurait pour de vrai. C'était possible, pensa-t-il, qu'elle se soit fait des illusions en pensant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il n'avait pas autant d'illusions. Avec plus de volonté qu'il ne croyait en avoir, il chassa sa main de sur son bras et dit « Désolé, Lily. C'est fini. »

Il ne semblait pas pouvoir trouver une autre manière de l'expliquer. Il continuait juste à dire les mêmes mots encore et encore. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient prisonniers dans une espèce de boucle temporelle, comme s'ils se tenaient au sommet de cette tour pour une éternité, fouettés par le vent et disant « C'est fini. » et puis, « Non, Severus ! » et « C'est fini. » encore, encore et encore.

Il dévala les escaliers, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, ou il craquerait. Il courut et courut, descendant un couloir et des escaliers étranges, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus sûr de l'endroit où il était. Il alla dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse et inutilisée, où les bureaux et les chaises étaient poussés contre les murs, et où quelqu'un avait écrit il y a longtemps un refrain paillard sur le tableau, qui n'avait jamais été effacé. Il ne rit pas à ce refrain cependant. Il s'écroula sur le sol et pleura, pleura pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un petit enfant, pleura comme il n'avait pas pleuré quand ses propres parents étaient morts et que son émotion dominante était la rage. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus pleurer, se disant tout du long que c'était pour le meilleur, que c'était pour le meilleur et qu'il était mieux sans elle.

Mais il ne le croyait pas.

Vendredi 23 Décembre 1977

Lily se tenait dans le hall d'entrée, sa malle à ses côtés comme elle attendait les attelages sans chevaux qui la descendraient au village pour prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël. Elle se sentait étrange et vide à l'intérieur depuis que Severus avait rompu avec elle la veille. Elle était restée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, pleurant dans le vent, et elle était finalement allé voir Madame Pomfresh pour une potion de pimentine, parce que rester là haut lui avait congestionné le nez, et elle avait de la toux.

Quand elle était rentrée à la tour Griffondor, ses oreilles fumant encore à cause de la potion, elle avait expliqué où elle était allée, et James et les autres avaient pensé qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée et tirée parce qu'elle était malade. Elle n'avait dit à aucun d'eux que Severus et elle avaient mis fin à leur relation. Elle était allée directement au lit, sans rien manger pour dîner, et personne ne s'était inquiété d'elle, personne n'avait semblé se soucier qu'elle soit morte ou vivante. Elle ravala son apitoiement et revécu la conversation encore et encore, pensant à ce qu'elle aurait dû dire, mais c'était trop tard… Elle pensait toujours à ces choses là trop tard. A quatre heures du matin, elle s'était réveillée, incapable de dormir. Elle était descendue dans la salle commune avec une plume et un parchemin, et avait travaillé pendant plus de trois heures sur une lettre pour Severus. Elle avait fait plus de sept brouillons.

Après les cours, elle avait fait sa malle et était descendue dans le hall d'entrée, avec les autres élèves qui prenaient le train pour rentrer chez eux pendant les vacances. Ils riaient et parlaient avec animation de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant leurs vacances, et personne ne sembla remarquer que la préfète en chef de Poudlard était au trente-sixième dessous. Je n'ai aucun ami, pensa-t-elle misérablement, pensant à Cecilia, qui était en visite chez ses amies dans la salle commune de Pouffsouffle. Elles allaient toutes rester au château pour les vacances. Elle se souvint des filles de Serpentard l'amenant sinueusement à dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire à personne. Elle avait été une totale et complète idiote, elle le savait. Et maintenant, Severus l'avait quittée…

Elle grimpa dans l'un des carrosse sans chevaux pour aller à la gare, et avant qu'elle ne puisse fermer la porte, quelques troisième année grimpèrent dedans. Elle reconnut Bill Weasley de sa propre maison, avec quelques Pouffsouffles avec qui il traînait depuis septembre. Elle se demanda pourquoi il n'était plus autant avec les autres élèves de troisième année de Griffondor.

« Oh, bonjour. » dit-il avec politesse. Elle se força à lui sourire.

« Bonjour. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons prendre ce carrosse ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas ? »

Un des Pouffsouffles avait de très grands yeux. « Parce que tu es la préfète en chef ! »

Elle sourit aux autres garçons. « C'est bon ? Installez-vous. Je suppose qu'il vous tarde de revoir vos familles. »

Weasley acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oh, oui. Ma maman attend un autre bébé au printemps, et elle aura vraiment besoin de mon aide avec mes petites sœurs et mon tout dernier frère. »

Lily le regarda avec un demi-sourire sentimental. « Comme c'est mignon… » dit-elle, lui faisant rougir les oreilles. Elle remarqua cependant, que l'un des autres garçons tenait une lettre usée dans la main et avait l'air misérable.

« Est-ce que cela va ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Jack. Non, cela ne va pas exactement bien. » Il agita la lettre avec peu d'entrain. « Ma mère et mon père se séparent, et aucun d'eux ne me veut pour les vacances, alors je vais chez ma tante. »

Lily était surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un divorce dans le monde des sorciers. « Oh… Je suis désolée. C'est terrible. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules et joua avec sa lettre un peu plus ; « Je sais depuis un moment maintenant. Ils m'ont écrit il y a une paire de mois. Mais quand je suis à l'école, je n'ai pas vraiment à y faire face, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je n'y suis pas…. »

Elle acquiesça avec compassion et posa sa main sur celle du garçon. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » dit-elle avec sérieux. Jack eut l'air hébété, regardant leurs mains se touchant.

Puis l'autre garçon montra du doigt le sol du carrosse, disant « Tu as fait tomber quelque chose. » Lily se pencha pour le reprendre, son visage rougissant. Le garçon sans nom eut l'air suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Geoff ! » Le gronda Weasley pour sa curiosité. Lily sourit tristement.

« C'est bon. C'est une lettre que j'ai écrite. Pour mon petit ami. »

Weasley fronça les sourcils. « Mais je pensais que ton petit ami était le gardien des Serpentards. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui écrire une lettre avant même de quitter le château ? »

Elle se sentit rougir et dit « Bien, techniquement, il n'est plus mon petit ami. Mais… J'espère que je pourrai le faire changer d'avis… »

Les trois garçons restèrent bouche bée et Weasley dit « Tu veux dire qu'il a rompu avec toi ? Il est fou ? »

Lily lui sourit plus largement cette fois. « Je prends cela pour un compliment. Oui, » dit-elle plus doucement, son sourire s'estompant. « il a rompu avec moi hier. »

Jack secouait sa tête et Geoff avait l'air incrédule. Weasley parla à nouveau. « Je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un a rompu avec toi. Et tu lui écris une lettre ? »

« Bien… être préfète en chef ne signifie pas que l'on est parfait. J'ai fait quelque chose de détestable, et je le supplie de me pardonner. Ce n'est pas simple. »

Ils firent le trajet en silence, et quand ils atteignirent la gare, Bill posa sa main sur son bras et dit « Bonne chance. »

Il lui fit un large sourire, ses tâches de rousseur ressortant sur sa peau pâle. Elle lui rendit le sourire.

« Merci. Et si je ne te revoie pas… Joyeux Noël. »

« A toi aussi. Joyeux Noël. »

Elle regarda les garçons s'éloigner pour trouver un compartiment ensemble, leur amitié facile lui causant comme un coup de jalousie. Elle n'avait jamais eu de lien comme cela avec personne, pas vraiment. Le plus proche qu'elle avait eu était avec James, et il ne lui avait même pas parlé de Remus. Cependant… Elle se souvint maintenant qu'il avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui de révéler ce secret. C'était James, pensa-t-elle. Honorable jusqu'au bout. Cela ne l'ennuyait plus cependant. Elle savait que c'était un bon préfet en chef, bien qu'il rôde dehors avec Remus et les autres à la pleine lune. Il avait sauvé la vie de Severus. Elle commença à avoir une boule dans la gorge en pensant à Severus, glissant sa main dans la poche de sa cape, touchant là le parchemin plié.

Dans la lettre, elle s'excusait auprès de Severus pour toutes les choses terribles qu'elle avait faites, lui disant ce qu'elle aimait en lui, le suppliant de réfléchir… Elle avait décidé de la lui remettre dans le train. Elle avait vu son visage quand il s'était enfui d'elle la veille, et elle savait qu'il n'avait rompu avec elle que par fierté. Elle pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait encore. Si elle le présentait bien, elle était convaincue qu'il reconsidérerait sa position. Après tout, après qu'elle lui avait crié dessus pour avoir pris la potion de courage pour l'embrasser, il s'était montré sous les chênes au moment prévu.

Elle regarda dans chaque compartiment du train en commençant au début, le cherchant. Elle le trouva finalement assis seul dans un compartiment, fixant le château par la fenêtre. « Severus. » s'étrangla-t-elle, lui faisant vivement tourner la tête. Il eut l'air piégé, mais elle lui tendit simplement le parchemin, et il le prit. « Je suis désolée, Severus. Tellement désolée. S'il-te-plait… Lis simplement cela s'il-te-plait. Reconsidère tout cela. »

Elle se retourna et fila, revenant plusieurs compartiments en arrière, là où elle avait vu James et les autres garçons. Ils avaient essayé de la faire se joindre à eux, et elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait après avoir fait quelque chose d'important. Quand elle revint, ils lui firent de la place entre James et Peter, tandis que Remus et Sirius étaient assis en face. Elle regarda le paysage commencer à défiler, écoutant à peine la conversation des garçons, son estomac noué comme elle se demandait ce que Severus dirait de la lettre.

Lily ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le train roulait quand la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. Severus se tenait là, tenant la lettre. Elle le regarda avec espoir, mais, la regardant droit dans les yeux, un éclat métallique dans les yeux noirs, il déchira le parchemin en petits morceaux, les jeta en l'air en puis les enflamma avec sa baguette, avant de leur adresser un regard méprisant à tous et de claquer la porte du compartiment avec un dernier BANG !

Les garçons furent tous alarmés quand Lily fondit soudain en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait eu l'espoir qu'après avoir eu l'opportunité de vraiment penser à quoi dire, cela aurait fait une différence. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait plus être avec elle. Il la haïssait.

« Filez. Tous ! » siffla soudain James. Elle entendit les autres garçons se diriger vers la porte, et quand elle leva la tête, elle et James étaient seuls. Il la prit contre elle, ses bras sûrs et chauds autour d'elle, et comme elle sanglotait sur son épaule, il murmurait « Là, là… », et lui caressait les cheveux, les joues et lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos. Quand elle eut fini, il sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa sur le front, et elle s'endormit avec ses bras autour de ses épaules, comme le froid paysage hivernal de l'écosse et de l'Angleterre défilait.


	28. Chap 09

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Et maintenant, voici la suite.

Chapitre neuf

Révélations

Lundi 26 Décembre 1977

Lily se sentit étrange en mettant sa robe pour sortir dans Londres, mais elle était couverte par sa longue cape, de telle sorte que personne ne la remarque. Petunia et Vernon étaient allés chez la sœur de Vernon, Marge, pour Noël, alors la famille Evans descendait à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey, pour Boxing Day, pour voir Petunia et son époux. Lily n'avait pas été contente d'apprendre cela, disant à ses parents qu'elle s'était attendue à voir sa sœur et son beau-frère à Noël, et qu'elle avait prévu de voir quelques amis à Londres le lendemain. Pour éviter d'avoir toute une journée où Petunia et Lily se seraient tirées dessus à boulets rouges, ils avaient accepté qu'elle ne fasse pas le voyage là-bas.

Ce n'était pas cependant pas strictement vrai qu'elle voyait ses amis à Londres. C'était un ami : James. Et ce n'était pas exactement à Londres… Après s'être endormie dans les bras de James dans le train, elle s'était réveillée avec ses bras encore autour d'elle, et elle l'avait trouvé la regardant, ses yeux très bleus derrière ses lunettes, avec son regard soucieux et… et avec quelque chose d'autre. Elle avait eu un peu peur sur le moment, et avait dégluti, clignant des yeux dormeusement. Il lui avait gentiment demandé si elle voulait 'en' parler, et lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire. A la place, elle lui avait demandé crânement comment lui et les autres faisaient pour rester avec Remus pendant la pleine lune. Il avait pris une grande inspiration et lui avait dit « Nous sommes des animagi. »

Elle s'était retrouvée coite, et elle lui avait demandé comment ils avaient fait, et quels animaux ils devenaient quand ils se métamorphosaient. Maintenant que tous les secrets étaient dévoilés, il parlait librement, lui racontant la douleur, leurs excursions nocturnes, la question de savoir s'ils pourraient tous le faire, l'excitation de finalement atteindre leur but. Elle, en retour, avait raconté à quel point elle se sentait stupide d'avoir fait confiance aux filles de Serpentard, comment elle ne blâmait pas vraiment Severus d'avoir eu assez de respect de lui-même pour ne plus vouloir être maltraité par elle plus longtemps…

James l'avait reprise dans ses bras et l'avait faite taire doucement, et elle s'était calmée et avait regardé dans ses yeux pendant un très, très long moment. Finalement, il s'était un peu éloigné d'elle, devenant rouge comme une tomate, et lui demandant si elle voulait venir au château d'Ascog pour Boxing Day. Elle pourrait utiliser le réseau de cheminette depuis le Chaudron Baveur à Londres. Elle avait accepté l'invitation, et elle et James avaient passé le reste du voyage tous les deux, parlant sans cesse.

Lily prit le métro en direction du Chaudron Baveur avec un tremblement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme cela avant. Elle allait traverser le pays toute seule techniquement. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que d'aller en Écosse avec le train de l'école et des centaines d'autres élèves. Quand elle atteignit le pub magique, elle alla au bar et demanda au vieux Tom si elle pouvait lui acheter un peu de poudre de cheminette. Les cinq noises qu'il lui prit lui semblèrent un peu chères jusqu'à ce qu'elle considère qu'elle allait voyager assez loin pour ce montant, et que James aurait de la poudre de cheminette pour lui permettre de revenir. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas à en acheter pour le voyage retour. Elle savait aussi que c'était probablement moins cher de l'acheter ailleurs sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais Tom la revendait en partie pour dépanner.

James lui avait assuré que c'était parfaitement sûr. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il lui avait expliqué comment jeter la poudre dans le feu, s'avancer dans les flammes vertes, parler distinctement et rentrer les épaules. Il lui avait fait une drôle de démonstration dans le train, mimant le tournoiement dans le réseau, puis sortant du feu avec aplomb, ressemblant plutôt à un gymnaste qui essayait de bien se poser après avoir quitté des barres parallèles ou un cheval d'arçon. Quand elle avait dit cela, il n'avait eu aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait, bien sûr. (« Est-ce que l'on ne descend pas d'un cheval avec des étriers ? ») et ils avaient aussi ri de cela, comme elle essayait de lui expliquer la gymnastique pour les hommes et les femmes, et les jeux olympiques et d'autres choses que faisaient les moldus pour s'amuser.

Tom l'accompagna à la cheminée et lui tendit un poche. Quand elle pinça un peu de poudre entre son pouce et son index, elle s'imagina qu'elle devait avoir l'air assez appréhensive, parce qu'il dit avec scepticisme « Tu es sûre de savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Lily déglutit et acquiesça. Elle prit une grande inspiration et jeta la poudre dans le feu, disant à haute voix et clairement « Château d'Ascog ! »

Elle s'avança dans les flammes vertes et se sentit immédiatement tournoyer. Essayant de garder ses coudes contre elle et devant aussi faire face à ses cheveux qui lui fouettaient le visage, elle vit passer foyer après foyer dans son tournoiement, et parfois, elle eut l'aperçu de personnes, sorciers ou sorcières qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrés, dans des maisons qu'elle n'avait jamais visitées. Finalement, elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un la poussait en dehors, et elle trébucha en avant, tapant dans quelque chose de chaud et solide qui l'empêcha de tomber.

C'était James Potter.

Ses bras étaient autour d'elle et il lui souriait comme elle le regardait, les yeux tout grands ouverts à cause de son premier voyage en cheminette. Elle se sentit rougir et se redressa, s'éloignant de lui. Sa poitrine avait été écrasée contre lui, et il n'y avait pas eu un filet d'air entre leurs corps. Ils s'étaient pris dans les bras l'un de l'autre de nombreuses fois avant, et chacun avait réconforté l'autre dans sa détresse, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre… c'était différent. Elle bascula maladroitement son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, tandis que le sourire de James devenait aussi embarrassé, et il dit avec un croassement dans sa gorge « Tu n'as pas raté ton atterrissage… » Il essayait de la provoquer, mais il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans ses yeux….

« Bonjour Lily. » fit une voix familière à proximité. Lily sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué l'autre personne se tenant dans l'entrée du confortable salon. Se souvenant de la manière dont elle et James avaient été pressés l'un contre l'autre depuis les genoux jusqu'aux épaules l'instant d'avant, elle sentit la chaleur remonter son cou. Cependant, dès qu'elle réalisa qui avait parlé, ce fut sa colère qui la chauffa à blanc. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait oublié que James vivait à Ascog parce que c'était là que Sirius vivait.

« Bien ! » dit-elle laconiquement à James. « C'était bien de te voir, James. Je vais y aller maintenant. Où as-tu de la poudre de cheminette ? » Elle se tourna et parcourut le haut manteau de la cheminée des yeux.

« Lily ! » dit James, suppliant. « Ne fais pas cela ! Je… Je souhaite simplement que vous parliez tous les deux. S'il-vous-plaît, mettez fin à cette querelle. »

« Une querelle ! Tu appelles cela une querelle ! » explosa Lily, se retournant. « J'appelle cela refuser de me mettre avec quelqu'un qui a tenté de commettre un meurtre. Sans parler que Remus serait aussi mort s'il avait atteint son objectif. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! » cria Sirius plaintivement, traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Elle leva les mains et roula les yeux. « Alors cela l'excuse ? Tu es aussi mauvais que ces porcs qui ont fait sauter Honeyduke ! » dès qu'elle eut dit cela, elle souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait. L'air choqué sur son visage, les larmes retenues, suspendues dans ses yeux sombres lui dirent que ses mots acérés avaient atteint leur but, et maintenant elle voulait plus que tout au monde que ce ne soit pas le cas. « Oh ! Je… Je suis désolée, Sirius. » se retrouva-t-elle à dire doucement. « Tu… Tu n'es pas comme un Mangemort… Ce que tu as fait était simplement… simplement si stupide et dénué de réflexion… »

Il acquiesça, l'air sincèrement misérable. « Je sais Lily, je sais. J'aurais dû être expulsé, j'aurais dû aller en prison… »

Elle le regarda, se sentant terrible. Elle avait pensé ces choses elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment lui donner sa chance quand il disait lui-même cela. Puis elle se souvint encore de Severus et de Remus…

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » demanda-t-elle soudain à la cantonade. « Pourquoi est-ce que je te présente des excuses ? » Il la regarda, avec ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs et ses cheveux encore en désordre à cause du voyage en cheminette, et elle pu voir dans ses yeux qui la regardaient qu'elle se comptait encore pour lui, qu'il encaisserait tout ce qu'elle lui assènerait sans se plaindre. James les regarda tour à tour tous les deux, ses lèvres pincées.

« Écoute Lily, je n'essayais pas de te piéger ou quoique ce soit. Je pensais… Je pensais que ce serait bien que tu nous rendes visite pendant les vacances. Mais je pensais aussi que peut-être… Peut-être que toi et Sirius pourriez au moins arriver à une espèce de compréhension, afin que nous puissions tous continuer ? Je… Vous comptez tous deux trop pour moi pour que vous soyez tout le temps en colère l'un envers l'autre. Cela fait des mois, et vous ne pouvez encore pas vous voir. Je vais quitter la pièce. Pouvez-vous au moins essayer de parler ? Pour moi ? »

Lily put voir que James rosissait, très légèrement, et elle pensa à ses mots : vous comptez tous deux trop pour moi. Elle savait qu'elle comptait pour James, d'une manière assez oblique, depuis des années, mais l'entendre le dire était différent. Comme ils ne protestèrent pas, il se retourna et quitta la pièce, laissant Lily et Sirius se tenir au milieu de la pièce, regardant autour d'eux timidement (mais ne se regardant pas l'un l'autre). Finalement, se souvenant de toute évidence qu'il était chez lui, Sirius montra de la main les canapés près du feu et dit « Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Lily se positionna sur le bord d'un coussin, posant d'abord ses bras sur ses cuisses comme si elle attendait de jouer un récital de piano. Elle regarda Sirius en s'attendant avec quelque chose. Il était assis sur l'autre canapé, perpendiculairement à elle, faisant compulsivement craquer ses jointures, faisant grimacer Lily. Finalement, elle dit. « Je pense que tu devrais commencer, spécialement parce que si tu continues à faire cela, je vais lancer un sort à tes doigts pour qu'ils soient noués en permanence et que tu ne puisses plus faire cela. »

Sirius déglutit puis s'éclaircit la gorge, croisant ses bras pour tenter de garder ses mains séparées, et puis s'asseyant ensuite carrément dessus. « Je… Je ne sais pas que dire Lily, » commença-t-il, sa voix craquant avec l'émotion. « Tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, me lance tous les sorts que tu veux, je le mériterais, parce que… parce que si Remus… Si Remus avait blessé Rogue, cela aurait aboutit à te blesser, et tu es la dernière personne au monde que je voudrais jamais… »

« Arrête ! » cria-t-elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si embarrassée dans sa vie. « S'il-te-plaît, Sirius, arrête. Ne… Ne rampe pas comme cela. Je… Oh, Je ne veux pas continuer à être en colère après toi. » La voix de Lily était devenue toute douce, et elle réalisa dès qu'elle l'eut dit que c'était vrai. Elle avait commencé à chérir ce ressentiment pour Sirius. Le laisser partir serait relâcher quelque chose de confortable et de familier, un compagnon constant depuis l'incident de septembre, un pauvre remplacement en guise d'ami dans sa propre maison, mais bon… Elle sentit son estomac frémir comme elle laissait cela sortir. C'était à la fois terrifiant et… Et quelque chose qui lui tardait sans qu'elle réalise à quel point. Elle se sentit fatiguée, tellement fatiguée de nourrir cette rancœur, et la pensée de l'abandonner était à la fois terrifiante et libérante. « Je… Je hais ce que tu as fait mais… Mais tu es le meilleur ami de James et de Remus, et je ne veux pas… Ce que je veux dire c'est… Je suis tombée dans une ornière ces derniers mois. Une fois que j'ai commencé à être froide et méchante avec toi, je n'ai pas su comment m'arrêter… »

« Alors… Pourquoi étais-tu aussi méchante avec Rogue ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda, étourdie.

« Est-ce… Est-ce que tout le monde l'a vu ? Je n'ai même pas pu le voir, pas tout de suite. Je… Je n'ai pensé à pratiquement rien d'autre ces derniers jours… » Quand elle ne pensait pas à James…. Elle sourit tristement. « Ce n'étaient pas seulement les choses qu'il a dites quand il a rompu avec moi… Il y avait beaucoup de petites choses qui se sont accumulées, une sur l'autre, jusqu'à… Jusqu'à ce que cela déborde. Et je l'ai brisé… Oh… C'est étonnant qu'il soit resté avec moi si longtemps… J'avais tellement peu de tact. Il a presque été tué, et puis je… »

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu étais comme cela avec lui. Bien, pas entièrement. »

Elle s'arrêta. « Tu sembles en savoir plus que moi. Cela te dérangerait-il de m'éclairer ? »

« Tu ne voulais plus vraiment être avec lui. Il l'a finalement compris, ou l'a accepté, comme cela pourrait être le cas. Il pouvait dire que tu voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je le pouvais aussi. »

Elle haussa les sourcils en le regardant. Alors, nous y revoilà. Il pense que j'en pince encore pour lui. « Oh, vraiment ? Bien, laisse-moi te rappeler que tu as fait un mauvais calcul et pensé que je voulais être avec toi avant que je te lance un maléfice. Après cela, je ne t'ai plus parlé pendant un moment. Tu as pensé que c'était ma manière de dire 'Viens et sers toi ?' »

« Non, non. Je ne parlais pas de moi. Je parlais de James, bien sûr. »

« James! »

« Oui, James. » Sirius la regarda dans les yeux, et elle pouvait voir que malgré le fait qu'il essaye d'attirer son attention sur James Potter, elle comptait encore beaucoup pour lui. Elle pensa qu'il rendait très dur d'être en colère avec lui, réalisant qu'elle savait que c'aurait été le cas si elle l'avait autorisé à vraiment lui parler, ce qu'elle avait évité ces trois derniers mois. Il la regardait maintenant avec ses yeux de chien en peluche. Et puis elle se souvint que James lui avait dit que la forme d'animagus de Sirius était un gros chien noir, et elle rit à cette pensée. Il se renfrogna.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour essayer d'arrêter de rire davantage. « Rien. Tu… que disais-tu exactement ? »

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et regarda maintenant dans les flammes. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu le regardais après qu'il ait sauvé Rogue. Et quand nous sommes revenus après notre suspension. Et je sais que tu lui as écrit pendant qu'il était ici. Presque tous les jours. »

Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains. « Je… Je le tenais au courant de ce qui se passait à l'école. Je suis préfète en chef. Il est préfet en chef. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Alors toutes ces chouettes, c'était juste du boulot, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi James n'a pas voulu m'en montrer une seule ? »

Elle se sentit à nouveau rougir. « Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle doucement. Quand elle lui avait écrit, elle le voyait dans sa tête, allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie, la regardant avec cette expression claire et honnête d'amour sur le visage, après avoir dit qu'il avait sauvé Rogue pour lui épargner du chagrin. Certainement pas la meilleure raison pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un, mais certainement honnête. Il ne prétendait pas qu'il le faisait par principe, comme certaines personnes auraient pu. Sauf que James était le style de personne qui le faisait par principe et puis qui essayait de le couvrir, de se trouver des excuses…

Lily s'était aussi demandée de nombreuses fois si Severus aurait fait la même chose, s'il aurait sauvé James, Sirius, Remus ou Peter d'une mort certaine. Elle y avait pensé et repensé. Cela occupait probablement son esprit davantage que le fait que James avait sauvé Severus. Elle ne savait pas quand elle avait décidé que non, Severus n'aurait probablement jamais fait cela… Mais elle avait le sentiment dérangeant que c'était après cela qu'elle avait commencé à être moins qu'aimante pour Severus, qu'elle avait commencé à faire des remarques désobligeantes sur lui, et s'était même jointe aux autres élèves dans les blagues sur les vampires. Elle avait essayé d'oublier son visage furieux quand elle avait fait cela, elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle savait mieux que personne que c'était à cause de la porphyrie et que c'était juste pour rire… Mais était-ce le cas ? N'avait-il pas le droit de s'attendre à ce que sa petite amie face front avec lui, qu'elle montre un peu plus de loyauté que cela, qu'elle se retienne de se moquer de lui ? S'était-elle vraiment comportée comme une petite amie aimante aurait dû faire quand elle avait fait cela ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius. « Ne t'attends pas à des miracles. » dit-elle doucement. « Je pense… Je pense que je pourrai être civile avec toi pour James. Tu es comme un frère pour lui. Mais si tu fais le plus petit truc quand nous serons de retour à l'école, je n'hésiterai pas à te donner une retenue… »

Il sourit et la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Elle pouvait dire qu'il la laissa repartir à contrecœur, mais il le fit. Il tenait ses épaules maintenant, cependant. « Et James ? Quels sont tes sentiments pour lui ? »

Elle le scruta du regard. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il nous a mis dans la même pièce pour nous réconcilier, ou afin que de me convaincre que je veux que James soit mon nouveau petit ami ? »

Sirius sourit avec tristesse. « James veut que nous nous réconcilions. Je veux tu voies que James est le bon gars pour toi. »

Elle rétrécit ses yeux, regardant son visage ardent et animé. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu dis que je ne t'intéresse plus ? » Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air suspicieuse… Et elle l'était.

Sirius rougit. « Non. Je vais être complètement honnête avec toi Lily… En aucun cas je ne te repousserais si tu voulais m'embrasser. Ou autre chose. Mais… Je sais que cela ne va pas arriver. Et je pense que celui avec qui tu veux être est James, et je peux dire qu'il veut être avec toi. Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. C'est comme James a dit, sauf que c'est moi cette fois : vous comptez tous deux trop pour moi. Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux heureux. » Il secoua la tête, lui adressant un sourire en coin. « C'est tellement parfait que c'est presque inquiétant, Lily. Et même si vous décidiez que vous ne voulez pas cela… Je ferais quand même n'importe quoi pour vous deux. Tu as un esclave volontaire à vie. Je ramperais sur des éclats de verres sur des kilomètres, je… »

Lily leva la main. « J'ai saisi, j'ai saisi. » Il la regarda, cette expression à la fois d'amour et de désespoir brillant encore dans ses yeux noirs. Elle soupira. « D'accord, Sirius. Nous allons faire une trêve. Cela ne signifie pas que je te pardonne pour ce que tu as presque fait à Severus et Remus, mais cela signifie que je pense que nous pouvons quand même continuer. Mettre cela derrière nous. » La voix de Lily devint très douce. « Est-ce que Remus… Est-ce que Remus t'a jamais dit pour nous ? »

Il eut l'air embarrassé et détourna son regard d'elle. « Je l'ai découvert tout seul. J'étais un peu jaloux d'abord, mais ensuite… Ensuite j'ai réfléchi… Remus mérite du bonheur. Et puis ce sombre imbécile a décidé qu'il n'en mérite pas du tout, qu'il ne devrait être avec personne parce qu'il n'est pas 'adapté', et… Et il a basiquement jeté le bébé avec l'eau du bain. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, et il a clamé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, qu'il me considérait simplement comme une amie, mais… Mais il avait l'air si bizarre. Comme s'il allait être malade d'un instant à l'autre. Il n'avait même pas l'air de croire en ce qu'il disait » lui dit-elle doucement. « Mais j'ai dû accepter cela pour ce que c'était. Il n'allait clairement pas changer d'avis… »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Il t'aimait… Il t'aime encore, Lily. Y a-t-il une chance pour que tu l'aimes encore, plutôt que James ? Est-ce… Est-ce ce pourquoi tu hésites autant pour James ? »

C'était à son tour de secouer la tête maintenant. « Non. Je me soucie de ce qui pourrait arriver à Remus, mais je n'ai plus les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Quelque chose a changé en moi quand j'ai découvert qu'il était un loup-garou… »

Sirius se redressa « Quoi ? Es-tu une de ces bigotes qui… »

« Calme-toi, d'accord ? » dit-elle rapidement. « Je ne voulais pas dire cela comme ça. Je n'ai rien contre lui parce que c'est un simplement un loup-garou. Mais je risque de toujours lui en vouloir pour ne pas me l'avoir dit lui-même. Pour ne pas avoir été honnête avec moi. » Elle regarda le feu, essayant de se retenir de pleurer. « Et pour ne pas avoir saisi sa chance et admis qu'il m'aimait, ne pas m'avoir laissé rentrer dans son monde, et l'aider à supporter cela. J'aurais pu être d'autant de secours que n'importe lequel d'entre vous s'il avait fait cela. » Elle regarda à nouveau Sirius, n'ayant plus l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer. « Mais aussi longtemps qu'il n'est pas convaincu qu'il mérite d'être aimé, il n'y a rien que ni moi, ni personne ne puisse faire pour l'aider. »

Elle parlait à voix basse, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il saisissait chaque mot, comme il acquiesçait silencieusement pendant qu'elle parlait. « D'accord. » dit-il. « Alors pourquoi es-tu si hésitante pour James alors que Remus ou moi ne t'intéressons pas ? Je pense que ce n'est pas parce que Peter te plait. »

Elle essaya de ne pas rire. « Non, Peter ne m'attire pas. Il peut être très gentil parfois, mais… Je ne sais pas. Il fait un peu trop la carpette. Non. La raison pour laquelle je ne sors pas de la pièce en courant pour me jeter dans les bras de James c'est… que je ne sais pas du tout que je veux le faire. »

Cela eut l'air d'énerver assez Sirius. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? James est le meilleur ! Honnêtement, Lily, tu ne pourrais sans jamais trouver quelqu'un de mieux au monde… »

Elle acquiesça. « Je sais, je sais. C'est une des raisons du pourquoi. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant tout net. « Hein ? » fut toute la réponse qu'il trouva.

Elle tripota nerveusement sa robe. « Je n'ai pas eu beau parcours avec les garçons jusqu'à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, j'ai changé d'avis au moment où tu réalisais que j'existais, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre bon ami, Remus, qui a décidé de ne pas me dire un détail très, très important sur lui, et Remus ne m'avait pas plutôt rejetée que je courrai dans les bras de Severus. Je ne veux pas refaire cela. Si, et j'ai bien dit 'si', si je dois avoir un autre petit ami… N'importe quel petit ami… Pendant que je suis encore à l'école, ce ne sera pas avant une paire de mois, au moins. J'ai besoin de recouvrer de toute cette affaire avec Severus. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses, comme si je veux risquer de perdre James en tant qu'ami si nous essayons d'être ensemble et que cela ne marche pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter… »

Sirius acquiesça. « Cela me semble bien. »

« Et… Oh, Sirius ! Je suis si jeune ! Et James aussi. Et… Je.. ? C'est le style de garçon qui… » Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir dire ce qu'elle voulait exprimer. « D'accord. Voyons si je peux expliquer cela. Pour moi, James n'est pas le style de garçon avec qui l'on sort à l'école et qui est ton petit ami à l'école, et puis quand chacun finit l'école et que l'on rentre dans le monde, on laisse tout cela derrière soi. James n'est pas le style de personne avec qui l'on rompt. C'est le style… » sa voix fut prise. « C'est le style de garçon… D'homme… Que l'on épouse. Je… Je ne sais simplement pas. J'ai l'impression que si je commence à sortir avec James… Ce serait cela pour moi. Pour le restant de mes jours. Et je me demande si je me sentirais énervée quand je serai plus âgée, parce que je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de monde avant lui… Et je ne veux pas lui en vouloir, jamais. Et je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille. Il a seulement eu Bonnie. Est-ce que c'est habituel pour les garçons ? Combien de petites amies as-tu eu ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. « Cette année ? »

Elle leva les mains au ciel. « Exactement ce que je voulais dire. Pour moi, être dès maintenant avec James est… Effrayant. Ce serait un pas très direct dans le monde adulte. Il n'est pas comme le reste des garçons à l'école. Oui, il fait le clown avec toi, mais… D'une manière ou d'une autre, il est quand même différent. Son intégrité est différente, son autorité est différente, sa… » Elle s'arrêta, embarrassée.

Sirius le sourit. « Tu n'es pas capable de cacher tes sentiments pour lui. D'accord, d'accord, je comprends pourquoi c'est effrayant pour toi d'être avec James alors que tu es si jeune, et comme tu ne veux pas le perdre en tant qu'ami. Bien. Tu resteras célibataire pendant un moment. Si tu veux, je pourrais prétendre être ton petit ami quelques temps, si tu veux écarter les autres gars… »

Lily rit. « Oh, oui, et te donner une excuse pour me peloter, et guise de couverture. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je dise simplement 'Je ne veux pas de petit ami pour au moins une paire de mois.' Est-ce que cela me rend d'une bizarrerie impardonnable ? »

« Non, cela ne te rend pas du tout bizarre. » dit James depuis l'entrée de la pièce. Lily se sentit rougir, se demandant combien avait entendu James. « J'ai pensé venir faire un tour, pour constater les dégâts. Tous les membres sont au bon endroit ? » dit-il en leur souriant.

« Lily disait simplement que je ne devais pas essayer de sortir avec elle encore, comme elle veut un peu de temps pour oublier Rogue. » dit laconiquement Sirius, entourant d'un bras les épaules de Lily. Elle l'enleva promptement de sur elle et virevolta, de telle sorte que le bras en question se retrouve tordu dans le dos de son propriétaire. Il grogna. « Je veux dire… Aïe !… Je disais juste qu'elle… Flûte, Lily ! Ca fait mal ! »

James rit. « C'est bon. » Il la regarda, ses yeux remplis de compréhension. « Je n'ai pas encore eu une autre petite amie depuis que Bonnie est morte. Il n'y a rien de mal à être seul. »

Elle acquiesça, ne sachant pas la proportion de ce qu'avait dit Sirius qui avait été discutée entre les deux à l'avance. Si James Potter veut jamais me faire des avances, pensa-t-elle, grognonne, il ferait sacrément mieux de le faire lui-même plutôt que d'envoyer Sirius pour chanter ses louanges toutes la journée.

Elle relâcha le bras de Sirius et s'éloigna de lui. Il étira son bras, grimaça légèrement. « Tu es rapide. » dit-il impressionné.

« Un sœur aînée que je déteste. On apprend des choses. »

Se faire tordre le bras dans son dos ne sembla pas refroidir les sentiments de Sirius pour elle d'un kelvin. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal, il semblait penser à complètement autre chose, et soudain, il frappa des mains. « Oh ! Je sais ce que nous pouvons faire ! La piscine ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « La piscine ? » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cour par la fenêtre. Les pavés étaient givrés et des tas de neiges arrondissaient les angles. « Heu, tu es fou ? »

Les garçons rirent tous les deux. « Pas vraiment. » dit James. « Et tu pourras probablement porter le maillot de bain que s'est achetée Ursula, et qu'elle ne risque pas de mettre avant un moment. Elle voulait maigrir un petit peu avant, mais… Bien, comme elle va avoir un bébé. Alors, elle ne s'attend pas à l'utiliser. Elle aurait encore plus d'amincissement à faire après avoir eu le bébé… »

Lily sourit à Sirius. « Tu vas être tonton ! Félicitations ! »

Sirius sourit. « Oui. Je serais cet oncle à la mauvaise réputation que tout enfant aime avoir… »

James lui tapa le bras avec le revers de sa main. « Monte simplement dans la chambre d'Ursula et Alan, et prends-le afin que Lily puisse venir nager. »

« En fait, tu devrais venir avec moi Lily, et puis tu pourras utiliser la salle de bain dans la chambre d'Ursula et Alan pour te changer. James et moi sommes au dernier étage. Ensuite, nous te retrouverons dans le hall d'entrée… »

« Mais… Mais… » bégaya-t-elle. « Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué comment nous allons supporter le froid. Par des sorts ? »

« Tu verras. C'est en bas, le paradis dans un donjon. »

Lily avait précédemment pensait que c'était ce que Severus avait créé pour elle, leur première nuit ensemble, mais elle n'en dit rien. « Cela ressemble à un oxymore. »

Sirius s'avança devant James. « Traites-tu mon meilleur ami d'imbécile ? » lui demanda-t-il, seulement à moitié sérieusement.

James le fit sortir de la pièce. « Oh, ça va toi. Viens Lily ? Les escaliers sont par là. » Elle les suivit dans un assez petit couloir avec des bancs et des crochets pour les capes et les bottes. La seule décoration était une série de poissons empaillés haut au-dessus des crochets. L'escalier courbe lui rappelait celui la Tour de Londres, et de plus d'un des escaliers de Poudlard. Quand ils atteignirent le pallier de la chambre d'Alan et Ursula, Sirius et James ouvrirent négligemment la porte et entrèrent. Elle vit une chambre au proportions généreuses avec une grande baie vitrée semi-circulaire qui dominait la cour sans l'obscurcir. Il y avait des tapisseries chaudes et des tentures sur les murs et le lit à baldaquin, et une armoire, un bureau et un secrétaire en noisetier joliment sculptés. Sirius alla fouiller dans le bureau et revint avec un sac d'une boutique moldue de Londres, d'où il tira maillot de bain une pièce assez modeste et couleur bleu saphir. Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'il pouvait difficilement être qualifié d'osé, et qu'il était réel, et non pas créé par magie qui pourrait au final disparaître et la laisser toute nue. Au moins, elle était assez certaine qu'il était réel…

Après qu'ils soient partis, elle alla dans la grande salle de bain qui était jointe à la pièce, et après avoir dit « Finite Incantatem. » dessus au cas où il soit ensorcelé, elle enfila le maillot de bain, s'émerveillant qu'il lui aille si bien, s'accordant à ses cheveux, et ne révélant rien de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler. Elle se sentait un peu trop en vue en étant si pâle et avec tant de tâches de rousseur (la malédiction des roux), mais il n'y avait rien à y faire. Elle enfila sa robe par-dessus son maillot pour avoir l'air un peu plus respectable jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la piscine et elle redescendit l'escalier en colimaçon.

Quand elle atteignit le hall d'entrée, elle s'arrêta, choquée. Sirius et James l'attendaient en maillots de bain, leurs serviettes passée autour de leurs épaules. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aucun d'eux avec si peu sur lui, et elle rougit, essayant à la fois de détourner ses yeux et de lancer des coups d'œils discret. Elle n'était pas préparée à cela. Je vais être célibataire un moment, je vais être célibataire un moment… Chantait-elle dans sa tête, essayant de ne pas regarder les épaules de James (ou son dos, ses bras, ses jambes…) comme il descendait devant elle l'escalier menant au donjon.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de la piscine, Lily s'arrêta, la regardant, ébahie. La pièce avait un plafond voûté, comme la grande salle de Poudlard, et était aussi enchanté pour ressembler au ciel. Il y avait une peinture murale mouvante qui représentait un jardin, avec ses oiseaux, ses écureuils et ses gnomes. L'intérieur de la piscine était peint en bleu turquoise, afin que l'eau semble aussi être turquoise. Il lui semblait qu'elle allait de surprise en surprise, et elle rit tout fort, tournant sa tête pour tout regarder à la fois, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pas étonnant que vous ayez eu l'air si reposé en revenant de votre quinzaine de suspension. » dit-elle aux garçons, regardant un gnome de jardin qui lui faisait des signes, puis qui courut sous un buisson qui continua à frissonner après qu'il ait disparu de sa vue.

Sirius sourit avec tristesse. Elle essaya de regarder son visage, et non son corps aussi. Il était tout aussi distrayant que James. « Oh, nous n'avons pas été autorisés à descendre à la piscine pendant que nous étions suspendus. Ma mère m'a bien grondé et même si elle n'a pas grondé James, nous étions tous les deux basiquement confinés dans notre chambre, sauf pour les repas. Une quinzaine de jours à être enfermé avec lui. » dit-il, désignant James avec son pouce, « C'est étonnant que je n'ai pas fini à sainte Mang… »

Souriant malicieusement, James poussa soudain Sirius, et après avoir agité ses bras dans l'air pendant un instant, son meilleur ami tomba la tête la première dans l'eau, avec un énorme splash qui projeta de l'eau sur la robe de Lily et sur une bonne partie du carrelage autour de la piscine. Sirius refit surface, secouant la tête pour dégager ses cheveux mouillés de devant ses yeux. « D'accord, Potter. Maintenant, c'est fait. Ma serviette est trempée ! » Il brandit l'étoffe mouillée qui était posée sur ses épaules avant qu'il ne tombe.

A contrecœur, James dit « D'accord. Passe-la moi. Je vais la pendre pour la mettre à sécher. » Mais quand Sirius fut certain que James la tenait bien, il tira, et James tomba dans la piscine, sa serviette aussi autour de son cou. Lily ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper.

James refit surface, écartant ses cheveux de son visage, comme Sirius l'avait fait. Il avait encore ses lunettes, mais elles étaient couvertes d'eau. « Espèce de foutu crétin ! » dit-il à Sirius. Il alla sur le côté de la piscine et posa sa serviette maintenant détrempée sur les dalles, ainsi que ses lunettes inutiles. Puis il se tourna et Lily vit un éclat bleu dans ses yeux qui lui disait que Sirius allait avoir de gros problèmes. Assez sûrement, James plongea soudain sous l'eau et nagea vers les jambes de Sirius, et il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour tirer Sirius (qui agitait encore ses bras) sous la surface. James nagea ensuite sous l'eau jusqu'à l'extrémité de la piscine ou se tenait encore Lily, portant encore sa robe. Il ressortit juste devant elle, écartant ses cheveux de son visage au lieu de le secouer, afin de ne pas la mouiller, en disant « Bien, est-ce que tu vas simplement te tenir là, ou bien tu vas venir ? »

Elle avait réussi à arrêter de rire et se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle essayait de garder un visage impassible. « Oh, je pensais que j'allais juste vous regarder vous comporter comme des gamins de dix ans pendant un moment. » Mais elle ne put empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage, et elle décroisa ses bras. « Préparez-vous. Je nage depuis que je sais marcher, vous savez. »

Elle ouvrit sa robe et se tourna pour la pendre sur un porte-manteau sur le mur, ne réalisant l'effet qu'elle produisait aux garçons derrière elle. 'Flûte' fut tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de James, et il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes pour suivre la ligne de ses longues jambes depuis ses pieds jusqu'à ses genoux, et à …

Splash!

Lily avait soudain bondi dans la piscine, puis refit surface, riant, ses longs cheveux roux assombris par l'eau et soudain lisses et collés. Elle ne vit pas l'air qu'avaient eu les garçons quand ils l'avaient vu sans sa robe, comme ils s'essuyaient maintenant l'eau des yeux. Elle sourit et s'allongea à la surface, regardant l'imitation du ciel et agitant paresseusement ses jambes. « C'est superbe », dit-elle, ne regardant aucun d'eux. « C'est une bonne chose aussi que ta mère ne vous ai pas laissé descendre ici pendant votre suspension, Sirius. Cela n'aura vraiment pas été une punition. »

« Bien, j'espérais qu'elle n'y penserait pas. Malheureusement… »

« … Malheureusement, ta mère n'est pas idiote. » finit James, éclaboussant Sirius. Sirius répliqua, et bientôt, il y avait un nuage de gouttelettes flottant à la surface de l'eau, résultant de la furieuse guerre d'éclaboussure qui se déroulait, et à laquelle Lily, abandonnant son besoin d'apparaître comme celle qui était mûre, s'était joyeusement joint. Ils firent des courses et plongèrent chercher des noises, et à l'heure du déjeuner, ils étaient complètement épuisés, allongés sur le bord de la piscine, regardant distraitement les gnomes de jardin qui leur jetaient des sourires malicieux.

« C'est chouette. » dit James, allongé entre Lily et Sirius. « Nous trois, nous entendant bien à nouveau. » Il se tourna vers Lily, qui avait penché sa tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Il suivit la ligne de son long cou, descendant, descendant… Elle est tellement belle… Mais il se souvint de ce qu'il l'avait entendu dire à Sirius : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ce que je dise simplement 'Je ne veux pas de petit ami pour au moins une paire de mois.' Est-ce que cela me rend d'une bizarrerie impardonnable ? Elle était encore blessée, blessée par Severus Rogue. James avait lutté pour ne pas prendre le ferry jusqu'à Dunoon, pourchasser Rogue et lui tordre le cou à mains nues. Elle avait sangloté, blottie contre lui dans le train. Elle s'était attaquée elle-même, avait dit à quel point elle le méritait, et il l'avait contredite à chaque fois… La voyant maintenant, avec si peu sur elle, il était complètement perdu. Comment Severus Rogue avait pu la laisser partir ? S'il était réaliste, il savait qu'elle n'était pas complètement parfaite. Il connaissait ses défauts, après avoir été son ami pendant plus de six ans. Mais plus qu'autre chose, ses défauts le rendaient plus amoureux d'elle. Il ne connaît pas et ne te connaîtra jamais, pensa James, ses yeux revenant vers le visage de Lily. Il vit, avec horreur, qu'elle avait maintenant ouvert ses yeux, et qu'elle le regardait. Elle sait que je la matais, pensa-t-il, se sentant rougir.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux et vu James regarder son corps d'une manière franchement admirative, et elle n'avait pas été préparée à cela. D'abord, elle n'accordait pas grande valeur à son corps… Elle pensait qu'elle était trop maigre et dégingadée. Ensuite, c'était James. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une seule fois où il l'avait regardée de cette façon. Sauf… Sauf quand elle s'était cassée la jambe. Avant qu'il ne l'aide à enfiler sa robe de chambre, il l'avait regardée étrangement, et elle s'était demandée ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers sa robe de nuit. Elle était assez fine… Elle déglutit, autorisant ses yeux à parcourir le corps de James maintenant. Elle n'imaginait pas que le Quidditch seul soit responsable pour ses bras et ses jambes, pour ces abdos et ses épaules… Elle se secoua. Arrête. Il garde probablement la forme en nageant à la piscine tous les jours pendant les vacances… Sirius aussi…

C'était tellement étrange pour elle qu'ils soient tous si adultes maintenant. Elle eut soudain un souvenir très vivace de sa Répartition, il y a six ans…

_Une tempête frappa pendant qu'ils traversaient le lac, et elle s'accrocha au bord du fragile petit bateau, terrifiée. Deux autres enfants étaient dans le bateau avec elle, pâles et fatigués, gémissant occasionnellement de peur comme le vent fouettait la surface du lac en rafales redoutables. Un garçon cependant ne semblait pas gêné. Même s'il était le plus petit d'eux quatre, avec des cheveux noirs qui étaient dressés, même mouillés par la pluie, et des lunettes sales posées de travers sur son visage maigre, il tenait fermement le bord du bateau et souriait à ses compagnons de voyage._

_« C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas. » pipait-il d'un charmante voix d'alto qui portait un trace d'accent galois. « Rien de mal ne peut nous arriver ici. Nous sommes à Poudlard ! Ou du moins c'est tout comme ! »_

_Il leur adressa un sourire brillant, auquel il manquait une dent, et Lily eut soudain le sentiment que tout allait bien se passer. Si ce garçon pouvait être si courageux, alors elle pouvait aussi l'être. Quand elle découvrit que le plafond de la grande salle reproduisait le ciel tempétueux de l'extérieur, elle le regarda avec une admiration mêlée d'effroi, puis elle contempla les chandelles flottantes et les longues tables s'étirant dans l'espace énorme, la table des professeurs avec ses sorciers et ses sorcières à l'air majestueux, ces professeurs qui allaient essayer de faire rentrer dans leur tête leur savoir pendant sept ans._

_Quand elle se tourna vers un garçon à côté d'elle pour voir ce que quelqu'un d'autre pensait de tout cela, elle pensa que ses genoux allaient la trahir. Il était le garçon le plus mignon qu'elle avait jamais vu, avec des yeux noirs brillants et des cheveux noirs lisses partant en arrière de son front, ses dents blanches étaient visibles quand il envoyait un sourire aveuglant, et il avait même une fossette sur le menton qui lui faisait penser à son papa embêtant sa maman au sujet d'un acteur qu'elle aimait et qui avait un menton fissuré… Comment s'appelait-il ? Kirk Douglas. C'était cela. Il avait un menton juste comme Kirk Douglas. Toute pensée de Hawthorn, son précédent coup de foudre à l'école moldue, s'envolèrent de son cerveau comme elle contemplait le garçon à côté d'elle._

_Puis elle réalisa qu'elle le fixait, et qu'il avait plutôt l'air de s'attendre à ce que les filles le regardent, et elle détourna ses yeux, se sentant idiote. Ils s'avancèrent tous quand on leur disait, Lily essayant de ne pas fixer le beau garçon. Il fut l'un des premiers à être réparti. Lily avait reconnu le professeur MacGonagall quand elle les avait accueilli dans le hall d'entré, et après qu'une paire d'élèves ait été répartie, MacGonagall avait lu sur le rouleau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains « Sirius Black ! »_

_Lily le vit s'avancer. C'était l'un des plus grands première année, avançant avec une confiance peu commune pour un enfant de onze ans. Elle se souvint du nom : _

_Sirius Black._

_Il s'assit sur le tabouret et MacGonagall lui plaça le Choixpeau sur tête. Il fallut peut-être dix secondes avant qu'il ne crie « GRIFFONDOR ! »_

_Il se redressa, l'air presque supérieur, comme si c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait, et les élèves de la table de Griffondor crièrent et hurlèrent, et plus généralement firent du désordre. Lily ne savait rien au système des maisons, et elle n'avait pas trop fait attention quand le Choixpeau avait chanté sa chanson sur les quatre maisons, mais elle savait que Griffondor lui semblait certainement être la meilleure maison pour elle maintenant. Elle n'eut à attendre qu'une demie-douzaine d'élèves, ou quelque chose comme cela, soit répartis avant que le professeur MacGonagall ne lise son nom sur le rouleau :_

_« Lily Evans. »_

_Son cœur tapait dans ses oreilles, elle réussit à s'avancer sans se marcher sur la robe. MacGonagall plaça le Choixpeau sur elle et il glissa jusque sur ses épaules, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ?_

_Et puis elle entendit la voix. « Ah, c'est toi. Je t'attendais… »_

_Lily déglutit. « Heu, moi ? » pensa-t-elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler à haute voix. Elle savait qu'elle entendait la voix dans son esprit et non dans ses oreilles._

_« Oui, toi. » lui répondit-il d'une voix assez bourrue._

_« Heu, pourquoi ? » Elle avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir de conversation, mais elle n'avait pas précédemment réalisé qu'il était nécessaire de parler pour la Répartition. Jusqu'à quelques minutes de rentrer dans la grande salle, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler du Choixpeau. Personne de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train ne lui en avait parlé, et elle avait seulement réussi à s'asseoir avec d'autres première année nés de moldus. Les élèves plus âgés tendaient tous à se regrouper avec leur amis, et les nouveaux élèves ayant des connaissances du monde de la sorcellerie faisaient de même._

_« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu seras célèbre, ma fille, au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Si tu choisis. Mais la célébrité aura un prix. Et aujourd'hui est un des jours où tu vas faire un choix qui va affecter le restant de ta vie. »_

_« Je vais faire un choix ? Mais je pensais que vous choisissiez quelle maison était la bonne pour nous. »_

_« Tu es différente. Pour une raison, tu as de nombreux talents. Tu es fortement loyale et très travailleuse. Tu pourrais être à Pouffsouffle. Tu as aussi un esprit aiguisé et précis qui serait chez lui à Serdaigle. Mais tu as aussi d'autres traits. Ton ambition et ta malignité feraient de toi une Serpentard que personne n'oublierait de sitôt. Tu es une meneuse naturelle, et un meneur Serpentard est une force avec laquelle il faut vraiment compter. L'impact que tu pourrais avoir sur le monde est grand. Mais… Mais ta bravoure, ah, ta bravoure et ta capacité à aimer… Voilà ce qui pourrait faire de toi une Griffondor. »_

_« Moi ? Brave ? »_

_« Ma fille, ton amour et ta bravoure pourraient changer le monde, si tu choisis. Mais tu dois choisir. »_

_Elle pensa au beau garçon qui avait déjà été réparti à Griffondor, mais soudain, elle eut l'impression qu'elle était tentée et que ce serait fou de choisir Griffondor juste sur cette base. « Dites m'en plus sur ce que font les Griffondors. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que vous avez chanté. »_

_Le Choixpeau dit quelques grandes choses sur combattre pour les autres, et sauver même ses ennemis, mettant sa vie en jeu pour la bonne cause. Elle se sentit très petite. « Et tu as la capacité de faire tout cela. » dit-il, bien qu'elle en doute. « Tu partage aussi des caractéristiques associées aux autres maisons, comme j'ai dit. Mais je pense que tu serais mieux à Serpentard ou Griffondor. »_

_« Et je dois choisir ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Elle n'avait pas réalisé cela. Elle pensa à toutes les grandes et nobles choses que les Griffondor faisaient et se sentit assez humble. Est-ce vraiment moi ? pensa-t-elle. Et sur ce qu'il a dit avant, sur devenir célèbre, si je choisis ? Quel choix me mènera à tout cela ? Est-ce que je veux seulement être célèbre ? Et qu'est-ce qui me rendra célèbre ? Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise finalement. « D'accord. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner le plus petit indice ? »_

_« Tu dois choisir. Cependant… Laisse-moi t'aider. Tu as une sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« O..Oui. »_

_« Et si elle était blessée, tu l'aiderais ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Mais tu n'aimes pas ta sœur. »_

_« Est-ce que cela compte ? Si quelqu'un était blessé, je l'aiderais si je pouvais, que je le connaisse ou non. Pour quelle raison ne l'aiderais-je pas ? »_

_Le Choixpeau fit une pause. « Et s'il avait tué tes parents ? »_

_Elle s'arrêta, ne s'attendant pas à cela. J'ai seulement onze ans, voulut-elle dire. Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression que tout le poids du monde repose sur mes épaules ? Mais après avoir considéré la question, elle répondit finalement. « J'aiderais la personne, mais je m'assurerais qu'elle irait dans les mains de la police afin que justice soit faite. Ce ne serait pas juste de ma part de le laisser mourir. Je ne vaudrais alors pas mieux que lui. »_

_« Tu as choisi. » lui dit-il._

_« J'ai choisi ? » dit-elle, étonnée._

_« Une autre pour GRIFFONDOR ! » beugla-t-il soudain, et elle sut maintenant qu'elle devait enlever le Choixpeau et aller à la table Griffondor, où le garçon étonnant appelé Sirius Black était déjà assis, entouré d'élèves plus âgés. Elle cligna des yeux quand elle émergea de l'obscurité du chapeau, les chandelles brillantes lui faisant mal aux yeux. Elle ne trébucha qu'une fois sur son chemin vers la table Griffondor, se colorant profondément, se posant des questions sur ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit…_

_Finalement, le petit garçon qui avait été dans le même bateau qu'elle s'avançait pour être réparti. Elle ne saisit pas son nom quand MacGonagall le lut. Elle avait remarqué que quand les élèves dont les noms commençaient par 'F' avaient été répartis, c'était plus rapide que sa répartition. Ici ou là, cela prenait un peu plus longtemps pour quelqu'un, mais cela ne lui semblait quand même pas long. Peut-être qu'il lui semblait seulement qu'elle avait eu le Choixpeau sur la tête pendant un long moment ? Quand MacGonagall abaissa le Choixpeau sur la tête du garçon de la barque, ce fut la répartition la plus rapide qu'elle ait jamais vu. Avant qu'il ait complètement obscurci son visage, le Choixpeau criait « GRIFFONDOR ! »_

_Un énorme sourire divisa son visage comme MacGonagall lui enlevait le Choixpeau, et il courut vers leur table au milieu des applaudissements requis. Lily rit en applaudissant avec ses autres camarades de Griffondor. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avoir l'air si complètement ravi de sa vie. Il se glissa dans un espace entre Sirius Black et un garçon plus grand lui donna une tape dans le dos. Les deux étaient assis en face de Lily. Elle vit que le petit garçon aux cheveux désordonnés et aux lunettes avait aussi des yeux bleus et ronds qui absorbaient avec excitation tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Il sourit à Lily et dit « Bonjour ! Je suis James Potter, et c'est mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black ! Tu étais dans mon bateau, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu t'appelles ? »_

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de rendre son sourire au garçon joyeux qui l'avait faite se sentir mieux quand ils traversaient le lac agité._

_« Je m'appelle Lily Evans. »_

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage de nouveau, et elle découvrit qu'il la regardait directement. Il sait que je regardais son corps, pensa-t-elle, profondément embarrassée. Il y eut un moment incroyablement gênant où ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, silencieux, mais soudain, Sirius fit claquer une serviette humide sur la nuque de James, disant « C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! Je vais chercher des serviettes sèches dans le vestiaire. Attendez. »

Sirius disparut, et James se remit debout, puis tendit sa main à Lily, l'aidant à se redresser. Il ne la relâcha pas toute de suite. Quand Sirius revint avec les serviettes, ils en mirent chacun une autour de la taille et une autre sur les épaules. Ainsi équipés, ils montèrent dans la cuisine, Lily en queue de peloton, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius :

James n'est pas le genre de personne avec qui l'on rompt… C'est le genre de garçon… d'homme… que l'on épouse.

Cette pensée lui fit se soulever sa poitrine, son estomac frémissant de crainte. Mais elle repoussa cette pensée. Le futur n'est pas aujourd'hui, se rappela-t-elle. Le futur appartient encore… Au futur. Et alors, avec cette pensée en tête, elle fit des sandwichs avec les garçons, et ils parlèrent et rirent autour de la table de la cuisine, et réussirent à ne pas grandir un peu plus ce jour là, à l'énorme soulagement de Lily.

« Aaaah! »

Ils s'exclamèrent tous avec délice quand Jack se brûla les sourcils. Il avait été le seul dans la partie de bataille explosive à ne pas avoir encore été brûlé, et maintenant, sa chance avait pris fin. Bill, Alex, Jack, Geoff et Charlie étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, de la fumée s'élevant de chacun d'eux maintenant, comme ils riaient et continuaient à jouer.

Jusqu'ici, les vacances avaient été formidables, selon Bill. Il avait reçu de sérieux cadeaux de Noël avec la promesse que lorsqu'il serait de retour à l'école en janvier, il recevrait un cadeau d'anniversaire complètement séparé. Charlie et Annie ne s'attaquaient pas constamment (Il semblait en fait avoir manqué à Annie). C'était merveilleux de voir à quel point Percy et Peggy avaient grandi. Et il ne se souvenait jamais à quel point il manquait à ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il les revoit, rayonnants, comme lui et Charlie descendaient du train, lui faisant avoir cette chaude impression au creux de l'estomac qui disait 'Je suis à la maison'. Il n'était pas encore au Terrier, mais tout ce dont il avait besoin au monde pour se sentir chez lui était de voir son père et sa mère. Ils étaient sa maison. Et ses frères et ses sœurs. Bill avait le sentiment que peu importait le point auquel leur maison était délabrée aussi longtemps qu'ils s'avaient les uns les autres.

Son père et sa mère lui avaient laissé inviter ses amis pour Boxing Day, et il avait même réussi à convaincre Alex de venir. Alex avait dit que ses parents avaient des proches qui venaient à la maison, du côté de son père, qu'il préférait de toutes façons éviter. Bill lui avait demandé s'il ne leur manquerait pas, mais Alex avait dit « Non. Ils viennent vraiment pour voir le bébé. Je veux dire, Oliver est bien, je suppose. Il les distraira. Je ne manquerai à personne. »

Bill s'était posé des questions sur le ton dégoûté de son ami, et il s'était aussi demandé si lui, Geoff et Jack n'auraient pas dû faire plus d'efforts pour l'inclure dans leurs activités pendant le premier trimestre. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'il ne leur avait pas manqué non plus. Comme il regardait Alex jouer au cartes, il sembla à Bill qu'il était plus comme avant, riant, faisant des remarques décalées (sauf quand la mère de Bill était dans la pièce), et faisant des clins d'œil effrontés à Annie quand elle passait la tête par la porte de la cuisine, faisant s'élargir ses yeux bleus et rendant son visage maigre encore plus pâle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à nouveau brusquement. Charlie rigola en voyant cela.

« Quelqu'un est tombé amoureux de toi… » ne put-il pas résister de dire, et Bill avait l'impression que ce serait une nouvelle méthode de torture de Charlie pour Annie quand il serait à la maison.

Alex se rebiffa, souhaitant ne pas avoir instinctivement essayé d'amuser la petite fille. « Elle a sept ans ! Elle a sept ans, n'est-ce pas, Bill ? »

Bill sourit. « Oui. Mais je pense que Charlie a raison. Elle n'a jamais regardé de cette façon aucun autre de mes amis. »

Alex secoua la tête, foudroyant du regard les cartes dans sa main. « Foutue petite. » marmonna-t-il. Bien, pensa-t-il, je plais aux filles de sept ans, et aux grand-mères qui adorent me pincer la joue, et je n'aime même pas les filles. Pauvre de moi.

Mais aucun de ses amis ne savait encore cela, et il n'était pas préparé à leur dire. Seul Remus Lupin savait, et il sentait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder cette information pour lui… S'il se souvenait seulement de ce qu'il savait. Lupin était en septième année, et il était probablement trop préoccupé par ses ASPICs pour se souvenir avoir une fois réconforté un seconde année dans une salle de classe vide…

Alex se demanda si Lupin réalisait qu'il le suivait parfois des yeux. Il s'était alarmé, inquiet que Lupin lève le nez et le trouve en train de le regarder, mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. C'était presque comme si Alex n'existait pas du tout. Il essayait de ne pas penser à l'autre garçon plus âgé, qui avait semblé si compréhensif quand il en avait besoin, mais la nuit, allongé seul dans son lit, il était impossible de le bannir de ses rêves…

« Qui aimerait un peu de chocolat chaud ? » demanda soudain Mrs Weasley, déboulant dans la cuisine, son ventre plutôt arrondi sous tablier fleuri qu'elle avait passé sur sa robe, comme pour accentuer sa condition (ce qui était quelque peu redondant). Tous les garçons répondirent par l'affirmative, et quand ils posèrent leurs cartes pour boire dans leurs tasses fumantes, La mère de Bill rayonnait d'affection, donnant une petite tape sur la tête de ses garçons avant de quitter la pièce. Alex pouvait dire qu'elle adorait vraiment être une mère. Ce qui avait du sens dans la mesure où elle allait avoir son sixième bébé dans quelques mois. Elle était joyeuse d'être enceinte aussi, autant que sa mère ne l'avait pas été quand elle attendait Oliver. Tout le monde avait du faire de larges détours pour l'éviter, elle et ses colères hormonales, pendant neuf mois. Il était content d'avoir été à l'école pendant le plus gros de son temps. Il secoua sa tête et sourit à Bill.

« Tu as de la chance que ta mère aime attendre un bébé. Ma mère était une complète terreur. »

Bill regarda tendrement la porte par laquelle sa mère venait juste de disparaître. « Oh, elle a ses moments. Mais la plupart du temps… Oui. Il lui tarde d'avoir un autre bébé. Un camarade de jeu pour Percy, disent papa et elle. C'est pour cela que Charlie et moi n'avons qu'environ deux ans de différence, et Peggy et Annie aussi. Nous avons tous un partenaire dans le crime de cette façon. » dit-il, souriant à son frère.

« Vrai ! » acquiesça Charlie. « Alors comment cela se fait que Annie et moi nous accrochions tout le temps, et que toi et Peggy nous sépariez tout le temps ? »

« Parce que c'est simplement ce font les frères et les sœurs. » dit Bill, haussa les épaules. « Bien, certains frères et sœurs. »

« Alors, et si le partenaire dans le crime de Percy est une sœur et pas un frère ? » demanda Alex.

Bill haussa les épaules. « Je pense qu'ils seront encore beaucoup ensemble, parce qu'ils auront presque le même âge. D'autant plus qu'ils seront les plus jeunes. Papa et maman ont tous deux dit qu'ils arrêtaient après cela. Ils pensent que vivre à sept ici est un peu pousser, et c'est même en comptant avec de la magie pour tenir la nouvelle extension à l'étage. »

Charlie acquiesça. « Je pense que six enfants est beaucoup. Comme nous sommes les deux aînés, nous devons nous occuper des petites pestes quand papa et maman ne sont pas là, après tout. »

« Charlie ! » dit Bill, clairement énervé par lui. Charlie grimaça.

« Désolé. Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je n'étais pas… Bien, tu sais. Désolé, en tous cas. » Il se leva et posa ses cartes sur la table. « Je pense que je vais arrêter tant qu'il me reste quelques cheveux qui n'ont pas encore brûlé. Amusez-vous bien les gars. »

Jack, qui connaissait Charlie le mieux, à part Bill, rit en connaissance. « Amuse-toi aussi, à chercher ta sœur au sujet d'Alex. » Le visage rond et parsemé de tâches de rousseur de Charlie se fendit d'un sourire dément.

« Trop vrai ! » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce. Bill se tourna pour voir Alex se renfrogner derrière ses cartes comme il prenait une gorgée de chocolat chaud, comme s'il essayait d'ignorer ce qui venait d'être dit.

« A qui est-ce le tour ? » demanda Jack, reprenant ses cartes.

« A Geoff. » dit immédiatement Bill, comme c'était lui qui gardait la trace de ces choses. Geoff acquiesça, fixant ses cartes, essayant de décider que faire. Puis il leva les yeux vers la maison ensorcelée, vers la radio sur le manteau de la cheminée de la cuisine, débitant des chants de Noël, aux pots et aux poêles qui se lavaient paresseusement dans l'évier, et aux visages des autres garçons autour de la table, des garçons qui pensaient qu'il était comme eux, qui ne suspectaient rien. Ils étaient tous normaux. Ils n'avaient pas de sombre secret qui pouvait les faire exclure du monde de la sorcellerie… Combien de temps encore pourrait-il se cramponner à Poudlard avant de se faire exclure ? Il avait de la chance que Dumbledore l'ai réparti quand il était arrivé. En était-ce ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû demander à être ramené chez lui (ou dans la caravane qui passait pour sa maison), ne pas essayer de faire tout ce que ces autres garçons pouvaient faire, être ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais être…

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Geoff ? » demanda soudain Jack, ayant remarqué que la lèvre de l'autre garçon tremblait. Bill le scruta. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait fondre en larmes d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je vais être expulsé de Poudlard ! » dit-il soudain, les choquant tous.

« Quoi ? » dit Bill, fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » mais dès qu'il eut demandé, il sut. J'avais raison, pensa-t-il, mais pas avec joie. Pauvre Geoff.

Jack regardait le visage de son ami comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela Geoff ? » mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Bill et Bill pensa 'Il se souvient que j'ai dit que je pensais qu'il pourrait être …'

« Un cracmol. » dit Geoff, comme s'il poursuivait la pensée de Bill. « Je suis un cracmol. » Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers les autres garçons. Seul Alex avait l'air choqué, mais bon, il ne connaissait pas très bien Geoff. Il pouvait dire au visage de Bill et de Jack qu'ils avaient suspecté quelque chose avant cela. « Vous saviez tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill et Jack le regardèrent penaudement. Bill commença à dire. « Bien… Oui. Nous nous demandions un peu… »

« … Un peu pourquoi j'étais si mauvais avec une baguette ? Pourquoi les seules classes où j'avais de bonnes notes étaient celles qui ne requéraient pas vraiment de magie ? Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez jamais vu lancer un sort avec succès, ou voler sur un balai ? » Bill et Jack acquiescèrent avec gravité, tandis que Alex continuait simplement à le regarder bêtement.

« Alors, » dit finalement Jack, « pourquoi dis-tu que tu vas être expulsé de Poudlard ? Chourave ou Dumbledore t'ont dit de ne pas revenir après les vacances ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Mais le travail devient plus dur maintenant que sommes presque à la moitié de la troisième année. Je ne sais pas combien de temps les professeurs vont me laisser esquiver, à simplement écrire des devoirs et passer des examens, et à ne pas vraiment faire de la magie. Quelque chose va se passer finalement. Je veux dire, comme puis-je possiblement espérer passer les BUSEs ? »

« Bien, » dit Bill en hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire. « tu en auras probablement facilement une en divination. Et en potions. Puis il y a l'histoire de la magie, l'astronomie. Cela fait déjà quatre. Et probablement étude des moldus et herbologie. Cela fait six. Plein de monde en a six. Pas de quoi avoir honte. C'est parfaitement respectable. »

Il secoua la tête. « Si l'on n'a pas au moins une BUSE en sortilège, métamorphose ou défense contre les forces du mal, on doit redoubler sa cinquième année ou simplement quitter l'école. J'ai vu les vieux dossiers de l'école. J'ai fait des recherches. Cela n'arrive pas souvent. Dans les années cinquante, un gars qui dormait toujours trop a raté ses examens de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal, et il n'était pas très bon en sortilège, alors il a du redoubler. Et il y a eu une sorcière dans les années soixante qui avait une mémoire défaillante, qui a échoué à ces trois examens et n'a pas voulu refaire une cinquième année, alors elle est partie. Mais eux… Ils étaient juste paresseux. Ils auraient pu passer s'ils avaient fait assez attention. Tout mon travail ne me permettra pas de passer ces tests, ou même ceux très difficiles que nous allons probablement avoir à la fin de la troisième année. Cela va simplement empirer de plus en plus, cela va être de plus en plus dur de cacher mon problème. Et ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais simplement aller dans une école moldue si je partais. Cela ne me dérangerait pas en fait, si je pouvais aller juste dans une. Mais vu la façon dont bougent mon père et ma mère, je changerais d'école tous les mois, si ce n'est plus souvent. J'aime Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment qu'un endroit était ma maison jusqu'à ce que j'aille là-bas. Mais c'est juste une question de temps avant que je ne doive partir…

Il hoqueta, il essuya avec impatience les larmes qui commençaient à lui couler des yeux, d'autant plus qu'il était devant d'autres garçons. Alex regarda Jack et Bill, qui avaient arrêté d'avoir l'air choqué et étaient plutôt compatissants. Il fut le premier à parler.

« Comment as-tu eu cette lettre ? » demanda doucement Alex. « Ta lettre de Poudlard ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas été envoyée par l'école. » dit Geoff, ne pleurant plus. « C'était la vieille lettre de ma mère. J'ai découvert cela l'an passé. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose quand elle a dit que je devrais m'assurer de l'avoir avec moi pendant la répartition. Personne d'autre n'avait la lettre dans sa poche, j'en suis certain. Je pense qu'elle a mis mon prénom à la place du sien, afin que cela ne dise plus 'Bronwen Davies' mais 'Geoffrey Davies'. Plus facile à faire que de remplacer tout le nom. Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait été envoyée à ce nom à la place de 'Geoffrey Rottenham' parce qu'elle et mon père ne s'étaient jamais mariés, et qu'ils pensaient à l'école que je portais le nom de ma mère. Elle disait que les sorciers et les moldus faisaient différemment quand deux personnes qui n'étaient pas mariées avaient un enfant… Les sorciers donnent le nom de la mère à l'enfant. »

Jack fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai jamais entendu cela. »

Geoff soupira. « Quelque chose d'autre qu'elle a inventé, je suppose. Mais c'est pour cela que parfois je ne réponds pas tout de suite quand on m'appelle 'Davies'. Je ne suis pas habitué à être appelé comme cela. Bien, je m'y habitue, après deux années. Mais cela me semble encore étrange. »

Alex haussa les sourcils. « Ta mère et ton père ne se sont jamais mariés ? Et elle t'a dit ça comme cela ? »

« Quoi ? Non, je le savais déjà. » Il haussa les épaules. « Cela n'a jamais été important pour eux. Ils n'ont pas envie de faire toute histoire pour faire de faux-papiers pour maman, afin qu'elle puisse 'exister' dans le monde moldu. Ils disent qu'ils se sentent mariés, et que c'est tout ce qui compte, et que le reste du monde peut aller au diable s'il trouve quelque chose à redire. De plus, nous ne vivons jamais vraiment assez longtemps à un endroit pour que les gens découvrent des détails sur ma mère, en particulier que c'est une sorcière. Ils aiment que ce soit ainsi. C'était juste nous trois, sur la route, nous n'avions besoin de personne d'autre. » Il soupira et baissa les yeux. « Bien, ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, ou un copain. Je n'ai jamais vécu à un endroit assez longtemps pour lier une amitié. Et même si j'avais eu un ami, j'aurais dû le quitter dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, n'est-ce pas ? Quel bien cela aurait fait ? » Il regarda les autres garçons. « Vous êtes, les gars, les tous premiers amis que j'ai jamais vraiment eu. »

Ce fut cela qui fut comme une étincelle pour Alex. Il ravala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et se leva, ses dents serrées avec entêtement. Il ne connaissait pas très bien ce garçon, mais Geoff savait comment c'était d'être à l'extérieur et de regarder dedans, comme Alex. Il savait comment c'était de s'inquiéter que ses secrets les plus obscurs rejaillissent et qu'il soit rejeté du monde à cause de cela.

Il savait comment Alex se sentait tous les jours de sa vie.

« Tu ne vas pas quitter Poudlard. » dit soudain Alex, les surprenant tous. Ils le fixèrent. Bill fronça les sourcils. Alex savait que Bill aimait habituellement être celui en charge (probablement la force de l'habitude, en tant qu'aîné d'une grande famille). Mais cette fois-ci, quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé en premier, et il n'allait pas laisser à Bill l'occasion de reprendre la parole.

« Quoi ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Les trois autres garçons avaient parlé comme un seul homme.

« J'ai dit, tu ne vas certainement pas quitter Poudlard. Comment sais-tu que tu es un cracmol ? Tu pourrais quand même montrer des capacités magiques plus tard dans ta vie. On ne sait jamais. Simplement parce que ce n'est pas le cas jusqu'à présent ne signifie pas… Ne signifie pas que tu n'en auras pas plus tard. J'ai entendu parler de cette sorcière née de moldus qui n'a pas commencé à faire de magie avant la trentaine. Cela arrive. Tu veux revenir à Poudlard quand tu auras trente ans ? Tu ferais aussi bien d'apprendre maintenant, pendant que tu es jeune, avec les autres sorciers et sorcières de ton âge, et plus tard… Quand tu auras commencé à faire de la magie… Tu auras l'éducation et les connaissances dont tu auras besoin. Et tu n'auras pas à vivre dans le monde moldu après avoir fini l'école, à moins que tu le veuilles, bien sûr. »

« Tu… Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais finalement être magique ? »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Même si tu ne l'es pas… Nous n'arrêterons pas d'être tes amis. » Jack et Bill acquiescèrent bruyamment, Bill lui tapant dans le dos, rendant Geoff penaud. Mais il eut à nouveau l'air inquiet.

« Mais… Et s'ils me forcent à partir ? Quand mon statut deviendra douloureusement clair ? »

Alex écrasa bruyamment ses paumes sur la table et se pencha en avant, regardant les visages des autres garçons. « Nous allons t'aider à rester à l'école. Quand tu seras dans une classe où tu auras de la magie à faire, un de nous t'aidera ! Nous te donnerons des objets pré-enchantés, et nous ferons voler les choses depuis l'entrée de la classe, cachés du professeur. Nous t'aiderons à faire des potions qui rétréciront un chat quand tu es sensé le faire par magie… quels que soient les moyens »

Geoff resta bouche bée. « Tu veux dire… Vous m'aideriez à tricher ? »

Alex se redressa et lui fit un sourire coin. « Oui. » Il désigna Bill de la tête. « Bill est le meilleur gars de notre année pour la magie sans baguette. Il peut lancer des sorts sans trop se servir de sa baguette, de telle sorte que les professeurs ne suspecteront pas qu'il est celui qui t'aide. Jack est dans ta maison, alors si Bill ou moi ne sommes pas là pour te filer un coup de main pendant un test, Jack s'en chargera. Et j'ai vu des magiciens moldus faire des choses vraiment étonnantes avec le bon tour de main. Je peux rechercher comment ils réussissent sans magie, et puis je pourrai t'apprendre, afin que tu puisses échanger une théière métamorphosée par celle que tu étais sensé faire, et MacGonagall n'y verra que du feu. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous nous en occupons. Personne ne va te virer de Poudlard. »

Geoff eut l'air sonné. « Ca… Ca a l'air super. Vous… Vous feriez tous cela ? » Il remarqua que Bill et Jack avaient encore l'air quelque peu surpris par l'intervention d'Alex, et le plan qu'il avait proposé, mais ils acquiescèrent avec empressement. Puis Geoff se renfrogna. « Oui, le seul problème est… Que je n'ai rien fait de bon en magie jusqu'à présent. Est-ce que les professeurs ne vont pas remarquer si je deviens meilleur tout d'un coup ? Est-ce que cela n'aura pas l'air étrange ? »

Bill haussa les épaules. « Peut-être qu'ils penseront juste que… Que tu as fais une pousse de magie. Cela arrive habituellement quand les sorciers et sorcières sont jeunes, mais parfois, elles arrivent plus tard. Peggy vient d'en faire une. Elle peut voler sur un balai maintenant. Nous en avons un spécial que papa et maman m'ont acheté quand j'avais quatre ans. Il ne peut voler qu'à quelques pieds du sol. »

Geoff soupira. « Même ta sœur de cinq ans peut voler sur un balai et pas moi. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Laisse-moi réfléchir à cela. Un balai qui répondrait à la magie de quelqu'un d'autre de telle sorte que l'on croie que tu voles. En fait… Je parie que Bill pourra trouver un sort pour cela. C'est le meilleur de la promo en sortilèges. »

Bill eut maintenant l'air timide, mais aussi un peu rempli de doute. « Je ne sais pas. Cela pourrait ne pas encore être à ma portée. »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Alors tu auras un but. Il en vaut la peine, tu ne penses pas ? »

Bill considéra cela. Les garçons de septième année avaient probablement appris beaucoup de magie intéressante pour pouvoir créer leur carte, et pour être capable de rester avec un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune sans se mettre en danger. Peut-être que les choses les importantes que l'on apprenait à l'école ne s'apprenaient pas en cours. Il regarda Geoff. Et peut-être que la meilleure raison pour essayer d'apprendre un peu de magie avancée était d'aider un ami.

« Je marche. » dit soudain Bill, souriant à Geoff.

« Je marche. » fit Jack en écho, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade de maison.

Geoff les regarda tous, clairement ému. Il eut l'air de ne pas pouvoir parler pendant une minute, mais il dit finalement « Vous ne serez pas désolés. Je vous le promets. » Puis il secoua sa tête. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir des amis, et encore moins les meilleurs possibles du monde. »

Il rayonnait, et Alex pouvait voir à quel point il était touché, et il pensa, Oui. C'est ce que nous devions faire. Personne ne doit être exclu du monde dans lequel il est né simplement parce que… Parce qu'il est différent.

Personne

Samedi 31 Décembre 1977

Severus Rogue avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la foule joyeuse des Serpentards autour de lui, comme ils fendaient la foule du Chemin de Traverse pour le dernier jour de l'année. Le monde lui semblait un peu flou. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit Narcissa Anderssen qui marche à sa droite ou bien Claudine Gaillard. Pas trop surprenant comme il avait déjà pris quatre lampée d'Ogden's Old Firewhiskey de la flasque de quelqu'un, et semblait destiné à avoir une gueule de bois terrible le lendemain.

Gah. Karkaroff débitait encore des idioties, son bras passé sur les épaules de Claudine Gaillard. Cela devait signifier que celle à sa droite était Anderssen. Tous les autres Serpentards de septième année étaient présents aussi, ayant tramé un plan pour saboter un réveillon. Severus commençait à douter de la sagesse à prendre part à cette expédition, mais il avait eu des vacances misérables jusqu'à présent, et il avait décidé qu'elles ne pouvaient certainement pas empirer.

La première nuit qu'il était de retour chez son oncle, il s'était éclipsé dans un pub de sorcier qu'il connaissait à Dunoon, et s'était assis dans un coin, buvant verre sur verre d Old Ogden's. Le barman lui n'avait pas demandé son âge. Son oncle Duncan était venu le chercher, suspectant d'une manière ou d'un autre qu'il serait là, et l'avait à moitié tiré jusqu'à la maison.

« Oh, fiston, s'tu cherche à te rendre ivre mort, fais-le au moins à la maison, » l'avait taquiné son oncle. « que je n'ai pas à te traîner ici comme l'ivrogne du village. »

Son oncle le mit complètement habillé dans la baignoire et alluma la douche à plein jet, l'eau glacée le piquant comme de nombreuses aiguilles. Il voulait bondir en dehors et courir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire fonctionner correctement ses bras et ses jambes, et il se contenta finalement d'essuyer l'eau de son visage et de gémir « Assez, c'est bon. Arrête cette foutue flotte. »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que je vais être malade maintenant, » informa-t-il le frère de sa mère, toujours digne, avant de se pencher au-dessus du bord de la baignoire et de vomir sur le sol carrelé… et les bottes de son oncle. Duncan MacDermid jura et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe comme « J'aurais dû le savoir… » comme il nettoyait ses bottes et le sol, laissant Severus dans la baignoire pendant ce temps… Mais il éteignit finalement l'eau.

Son oncle l'aida à se sécher et à se mettre au lit cette nuit, et il ne le réveilla pas le lendemain. Quand Severus ouvrit finalement les yeux, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une maison sur le crâne, et qui diable avait demandé au soleil d'être si brillant ? Est-ce qu'il ne savait pas que l'on était qu'en décembre ?

Son oncle lui donna un remède contre la gueule de bois quand il arriva dans la cuisine, à deux heures de l'après-midi. Severus l'avala, même si le goût était d'abord mauvais. Après un petit moment, il s'y habitua, ou ses papilles gustatives s'engourdirent. Ce soir-là, il but encore trop, après le dîner, et traversa la veillée de Noël dans un état de stupeur, les notes aiguës des chœurs d'enfants semblant tordues et fausses à son cerveau fatigué.

Il ne savait pas si oncle savait qu'il était encore ivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement après cela, et que Duncan lui dise. « Tu crois que tu pourras atteindre les toilettes avant d'être malade cette fois, mon gars ? » Il acquiesça, tenant sa main contre sa bouche, et monta en courant les escaliers conduisant à l'appartement, puis descendit le couloir. Il s'agenouilla devant les toilettes, se pencha, et quand son oncle entra, il se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu, appuyé contre le montant de la porte, se caressant la barbe.

« Voudrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as soudain le besoin d'être complètement rond tout le temps, Severus ? Tu n'as certainement pas pris cette habitude à l'école. Il ne l'ont jamais autorisé. Et je pense aussi que tu dépasses une sorte de quota de vomissement aussi. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Son neveu souhaita réussir à être malade à nouveau sur les bottes de son oncle.

Quand Severus fut assez certain de s'être soulagé, il s'appuya lourdement contre le mur de dalles froides et dit. « Je l'ai perdue. »

« Qui ? Ta copine ? Ouille. Je suis désolé, mon garçon. Je n'en avais aucune idée… Quand t'a-t-elle dit d'aller de faire voir ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai rompu avec elle. »

« Toi ! Mais tu es misérable ! Es-tu idiot ? Pourquoi diable as-tu fait cela ? »

Severus secoua simplement sa tête, fixant le motif sur les dalles du sol, incapable d'expliquer. Son oncle l'aida à nouveau à rejoindre son lit, souriant cette fois avec compassion.

Le soir suivant, ils échangèrent des cadeaux utiles et mangèrent leur rôti de Noël avec un manque de joie remarquable. Après cela, son oncle le surprit en lui versant un verre de Whisky. Severus le regarda, interloqué.

« Bien, tu as déjà essayé tout seul. Je pense que je dois t'apprendre la bonne manière pour boire, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord… Assure-toi d'avoir pris un bon repas. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas mangé grand chose ces deux derniers soirs. Deuxièmement, ne dépasse pas les limites. Si tu veux boire pour oublier, tu n'as pas besoin de descendre toute la bouteille, mon gars. »

Severus acquiesça et descendit le verre qu'il lui avait versé. Il retroussa ses lèvres de sur ses dents et haleta comme cela lui brûlait la gorge, même s'il savait qu'il allait avoir cette sensation. Son oncle lui fit un signe de la tête. « Là. Voilà qui est assez pour maintenant. De la modération. Tu es encore probablement encore un peu ivre des deux dernières nuits. Prends du repos maintenant, mon garçon. Nous nous verrons demain, et tu pourras m'aider à la boutique. »

Mais être dans l'apothicaire de son oncle pour Boxing Day fut un désastre. Il était sensé surveiller une potion de beauté très délicate que son oncle préparait tandis que Duncan était devant pour servir un client, et à la place, il renversa une fiole de quelque chose (il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était) d'une étagère. La fiole se brisa sur le bord du chaudron et un peu de son contenu tomba dans le chaudron. Il y eut une mauvaise réaction immédiate. Le bruit et l'odeur firent revenir son oncle dans le laboratoire au pas de course, ou il commença à jurer copieusement, pointant sa baguette pour nettoyer les débris de verre. Puis il leva les yeux vers son neveu et soupira.

« Tu vas seulement être comme un chien dans un jeu de quille dans ton état, mon garçon. Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas au Chemin de Traverse pour voir si tu rencontres quelque ami de l'école. »

Severus le regarda hébété. Il voulait dire « Quel ami ? » mais il pouvait aussi dire que son oncle voulait se débarrasser de lui, alors il acquiesça.

Après être sorti du feu au Chaudron Baveur, il avait à moitié en tête de passer le restant de la journée à boire là, mais il savait que tout ce qu'il pourrait obtenir du vieux Tom serait de la bièraubeurre. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur l'âge de Severus contrairement au barman local qu'il avait vu. Alors il erra sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant les boutiques arborant encore leurs décorations de Noël, peuplées par la foule des autres élèves de Poudlard en vacances qui retrouvaient leurs amis pour sortir.

Il regardait la vitrine des Accessoires de Qualités pour le Quidditch, pensant distraitement qu'un nouveau balai serait bien, mais très improbable, quand Karkaroff lui rentra dedans.

« Rogue ! Tu as mauvaise mine. Tu as passé un Noël pourri, eh ? »

Severus renifla. « Joyeux Boxing Day à toi aussi, Iggy. »

Pour une fois, Karkaroff ignora le surnom haï. « J'ai en tendu pour toi et Evans. Pas de chance, ça. Ce devait être un bon coup, aussi, pas vrai ? » Severus contracta ses poings et les relâcha, résistant à l'envie de frapper ce petit visage arrogant. « Je veux dire, » continua Karkaroff, « être largué par une Sang-de-Bourbe… »

« Ce n'est pas elle, » dit-il abruptement, rectifiant l'histoire. « Je suis celui qui y a mis un terme. Elle m'a même supplié de la reprendre. »

« Quoi ? » fit Karkaroff avec de grands yeux. « Je pensais que quelqu'un avait dit cela, mais j'ai pensé qu'il l'avait compris de travers. Tu l'as vraiment fait ? »

Severus essaya de hausser les épaules avec nonchalance. « Elle m'ennuyait. Elle a eu son utilité, bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi dur que possible. Karkaroff ricana et lui donna un coup de coude.

« Je parie que c'est le cas, je parie que c'est le cas, » dit-il, faisant un clin d'œil. Severus pensa qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile. « Je… Je pensais juste que tu ne pouvais pas être assez bête pour l'envoyer bouler, quand, à n'importe quel moment, tu avais la préfète en chef qui te faisait… »

« As-tu quelque chose à dire, Karkaroff ? » Severus s'impatientait. Le garçon plus petit le regarda, comme s'il estimait son potentiel. Être observé de cette manière mettait Severus mal à l'aise. Finalement, l'autre garçon parla.

« Je retrouve les autres septième année dans environ une demi-heure. Ceux de Serpentards, bien sûr. Nous… Nous n'avons pas pensé que tu serais intéressé, comme tu avais une petite amie de Griffondor et tout. Mais, si c'était juste un amusement temporaire… Tu es le bienvenu. »

Severus le regarda suspicieusement. Où était le piège ? Bien, pensa-t-il, il n'y a qu'un manière de le découvrir. Il devait juste s'assurer de rester sur ses gardes tout le temps.

« Bien. » dit-il acquiesçant. Et il avait ainsi passé le restant de ses vacances à rencontrer les autres Serpentards de septième année sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les jours. Son oncle se réjouissait de cela. Il semblait que son neveu avait enfin des amis. A son oncle, il prétendait passer de meilleurs moments qu'en réalité. Severus découvrit qu'il devait supporter un certain montant de plaisanteries sur les vampires, mais il envoyait aussi quelques maléfices pas piqués des vers dans les directions des plaisantins à plusieurs reprises, faisant les autres se moquer d'eux plutôt que de lui.

« Je t'ai bien eu, Karkaroff ! » avait croassé Diana O'Sullivan quand des pustules avaient jailli du visage de ce dernier. Les Serpentards se faisaient tout le temps cela. On ne pouvait tourner le dos à personne, ou on risquait d'être pris pour la cible d'un maléfice. Ils étaient tous majeurs, et ils n'avaient donc plus à se soucier de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Quand le trente et un décembre Karkaroff était arrivé en courant au Chaudron Baveur, ils prenaient un thé amélioré par le rhum de la délicate flasque pour dame que possédait Narcissa Anderssen ; et il leur dit que quelques Griffondors préparaient un réveillon qu'ils pourraient saborder. Cela ressemblait à un merveilleux tour à jouer (un gang de Serpentards se montrant à une fête Griffondor). Évidemment, tous les septième année qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard avaient été invités, ainsi que de nombreux sixième année des autres maisons (hors Serpentard). Severus regarda ses camarades de maison. Il pouvait dire qu'ils se sentaient tous snobés, même s'ils auraient jeté une invitation d'un Griffondor à la face de leur hôte.

« Nous allons leur montrer comment c'est une vraie fête, eh, Rogue ? » lui dit Narcissa, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, comme elle portait à ses lèvres une tasse avec probablement plus de rhum que de thé et buvait, ses yeux forant dans les siens par-dessus le bord de la coupe. Il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres et acquiesça, sa tête bourdonnant. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir été sobre vingt-quatre heures d'affilée depuis qu'il était descendu du train de Poudlard.

Quand, pour la saint Sylvestre, Karkaroff lui avait tendu un peu de poudre de cheminette et dit de dire « Château d'Ascog. » avant de s'avancer dans le feu du Chaudron Baveur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser 'Cela me semble familier'. Mais ensuite, il tournoyait dans le réseau de cheminette, et en peu de temps, il déboulait d'une grande cheminée de pierre dans une pièce assez peuplée où de la musique trop forte sortait d'une radio de sorcier, et où des tasses de thé étaient éparpillées partout où il y avait une surface plane. Les autres Serpentards qui l'avaient précédé commençaient déjà à rendre la fête plus 'intéressante'. Quelqu'un faisait léviter une table, avec de délicates coupes en porcelaine glissant à sa surface avant de s'écraser au sol dans un fracas de bris et de poussière, et quelqu'un d'autre montait le son de la radio à un niveau assourdissant, de telle sorte que cela faisait trembler les fenêtres dans leurs cadres. Severus secoua la tête devant ces pitreries juvéniles, traversant la pièce en pensant, j'ai besoin d'une boisson.

Il fit une pause dans ce qui semblait être un hall d'entrée, étroit et peuplé malgré cela. C'est un château ? pensa-t-il. Si c'est le cas, c'est un petit château minable. Ce n'était certainement pas Poudlard. Plus une tour de guet, selon lui. Il tourna à droite, rentrant dans une cuisine avec une grande table de réfectoire et une tapisserie sur le mur opposé qui arborait un lion bleu et argent caracolant. Hmm, pensa-t-il. Cela me semble familier. Je dois connaître cela… Mais tout comme il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il avait entendu parler du château d'Ascog, il n'arrivait pas à placer le lion bleu et argent. Il y avait trop de monde dans la maison pour qu'il puisse compter, la cuisine était aussi encombrée que la salle à manger, et il ne pouvait pas dire qui était responsable (s'il y avait quelqu'un). Karkaroff était venu là aussi, regardant Severus avec un sourire mauvais comme il versait une bouteille de quelque chose dans le saladier de punch posé sur la table, qui était entouré par de nombreuses tasses à thé en délicate porcelaine. Severus alla vers lui, après avoir vu Karkaroff se servir du punch amélioré (ainsi, il savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Karkaroff évitait). Il en mit un peu dans une tasse. Comme il l'approchait de son visage, son nez lui indiqua avant même que le goût n'atteigne sa bouche qu'il était maintenant d'un degré alcoolique adéquat.

Karkaroff disparut. Severus prit ce qui semblait être un sandwich au jambon d'une assiette près du punch et erra dans la pièce. Cela ne semblait pas être une très grande maison. (il était damné s'il appelait cela un château). Il commença à grimper sans but les marches de pierre. A chaque étage supérieur se trouvaient deux chambres, et chacune état occupée par un couple haletant, à en juger par les sons traversant les portes fermées. Les paliers étaient peuplés d'adolescents attendant leur tour, que ce soit pour un simple flirt ou une partie de jambes en l'air. Il ne savait pas, et s'en moquait.

Au dernier étage, il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un vomissant, et une voix familière disant des mots réconfortants à la personne malade. Severus s'approcha discrètement. Les sons venaient d'une salle de bain que l'on atteignait par une des chambres. Heureusement, cette chambre n'avait pas d'adolescents en rut dedans, mais à travers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, il vit immédiatement qu'elle avait…

Lily Evans, Sirius Black et James Potter.

Il recula immédiatement, avant qu'ils ne le voient, s'éclipsant derrière la porte, écoutant, son cœur battant très vite. Il tenait encore un bout de sandwich dans une main et il le fourra dans sa bouche, essayant de mâcher en silence.

« Là, là, Sirius. Ca va aller mieux. » lui disait gentiment Lily. Quand il avait jeté un coup d'œil par la porte, il avait vu que Lily était accroupie sur le sol, frottant le dos de Sirius, tandis que Black était positionné devant les toilettes, haletant, et que Potter était appuyé contre le mur adjacent, surveillant tranquillement les deux autres en mangeant un sandwich. Il avait vu son regard très rapidement, mais était-ce… Etait-il jaloux de Lily et Black ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait possiblement être avec ce bâtard ? Severus sentit une rage naître en lui comme il considérait cela.

« Savais…pas… si… tu… venais… » s'étranglait black. « J'ai attendu et attendu… »

« Alors tu n'as pas arrêté de boire de la journée ? » le gronda Lily.

« Je pense que c'est la faute de Peter. » proposa Potter. « Il a amené de la vodka pour la mettre dans le punch, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. » Severus ricana. Trop tard, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de Karkaroff. Ce punch était maintenant définitivement alcoolisé. « Remus ne voulait pas en boire, alors Peter à défié Sirius d'en prendre un verre. Et un autre, et un autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensaient. »

« Bien, de toute évidence, pas grand chose. » répondit Lily avec acidité. « Je dirai ce que j'en pense à Peter plus tard. Je veux dire, je sais que Sirius avait déjà pris d'alcool avant, mais il n'est de toute évidence pas habitué à ce genre de boisson. As-tu mangé quelque chose ? » dit-elle, s'adressant évidemment à Black. Il y eut une sorte de bruit étouffé, et puis Severus assuma que Black vomissait à nouveau dans les toilettes. Il cilla. Il s'était arrêté de vomir après le troisième jour de ses vacances, ayant appris à boire juste assez pour s'anesthésier de la douleur de ne plus l'avoir, mais pas trop pour que son oncle ne le retrouve pas allongé au milieu son propre vomi.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir été tellement en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais dit. » lui disait doucement Lily. Severus eut mal au cœur en l'entendant parler si gentiment au garçon qui avait essayé de le tuer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment que ce ton de voix gentil lui appartenait encore, qu'il était le seul qui méritait de l'entendre…

« Est-ce que cela va durer encore longtemps ? » demanda Potter. Severus ne savait pas s'il parlait à son meilleur ami, à Lily, ou aux deux. Il avait l'air impatient et irrité.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lily, l'air elle-même irritée.

« J'ai entendu que… Que des gens qui n'étaient pas invités pourraient prévoir de saborder la fête et je pensais aller vérifier que personne ne l'avait fait. Nous devons aussi nous assurer que tout le monde a quitté la maison et que tout est nettoyé pour le moment où tes parents et tes sœurs seront de retour, Sirius, et ne seras clairement pas en condition pour aider pour cela. » Ah, c'était la fête de Black et Potter. Severus était fasciné. Potter avait l'air plus qu'un peu contrarié par son ami. Est-ce que les Griffondors parfaits avaient des problèmes ?

Severus s'éloigna discrètement de la porte avant que Severus ne le découvre. Il redescendit l'escalier en colimaçon, ne s'arrêtant pas sur le pallier du rez-de-chaussée. Il continua juste à descendre, descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans les donjons. Hmpf. Les donjons, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que c'est un château après tout. En quelque sorte Il se promena dans un couloir éclairé par des torches, entendant des voix familières et des rires devant lui. Les Serpentards avaient migré vers leur territoire coutumier, les donjons, et en avaient fait leur propre base, de toute évidence.

Il fut choqué quand il rentra dans une pièce avec une grande piscine et un plafond qui ressemblait au ciel au dehors, avec des étoiles scintillantes. Il y avait aussi des torches autour de la pièce, répandant une radiance vacillante d'un autre monde dans l'espace, les flammes se reflétant à la surface ondulante de la grande piscine. Severus se retourna, pensant avoir entendu quelque chose derrière lui, mais tout ce qu'il put voir était un buisson frissonnant, faisant partie de la peinture murale entourant la pièce. Il semblait y avoir de nombreux sons nocturnes et des murmures venant de la peinture. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cela. Cela le rendait nerveux. Et puis il devint encore plus nerveux quand il réalisa que les corps nageant dans la piscine ne portaient rien. Garçons comme filles, ses camarades de Serpentard s'étaient déshabillés et avaient sauté dans la piscine, s'éclaboussant et riant, les fesses, les épaules et les poitrines brillants, le faisant déglutir et hésiter sur le seuil. Narcissa Anderssen nagea jusqu'au bord le plus proche de l'endroit où il se tenait, ses longs cheveux blonds se tenant collés à sa tête, faisant ressortir ses pommettes et son nez encore plus que d'habitude.

« Tu viens, Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement. « Montre-nous donc ce que tu as. » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire, se jetant en arrière dans l'eau, flottant à la surface pendant un moment, lui montrant… tout ce qu'elle avait. Gah. Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tous là. Jusqu'au dernier. S'il ne faisait pas cela,… Il serait à nouveau le dindon de la farce. Il hésita un instant, puis se tourna pour enlever sa robe et ses autres habits, essayant d'ignorer les filles sifflant derrière lui. C'est juste de la nage se dit-il. Il se tourna rapidement, avant que quiconque ne puisse bien le voir, et sauta dans l'eau, manquant de peu un couple collé par la bouche. Quand il refit surface, en poussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux, il vit que le couple était une paire de garçons, et que quelques unes des filles les regardaient avec admiration. Il se trouva à fixer les filles à la place, se demandant ce qui les fascinait tant dans cela, étant donné qu'elles n'étaient clairement pas bienvenues.

Puis, avant qu'il ne sache ce qui arrivait, un corps doux et féminin se pressait contre son dos, les seins écrasés contre lui, de longues jambes entourant sa taille, le faisant haleter. Il s'en détacha et se retourna pour voir qui c'était.

Narcissa Anderssen.

Il déglutit. « Je… Je pensais que tu avais un petit ami. Malfoy. » dit-il doucement. Il savait que c'était une chose assez stupide à dire quand on se retrouver dans une piscine avec une fille, et que personne n'avait rien sur soi, mais c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? Ce qu'il ne sait pas… Ne peut pas te faire de mal. Le bâtard devait être autre part ce soir, si tu peux le croire. Des affaires, comme il appelle cela. S'il veut me laisser à quai pour le réveillon du nouvel an, je pense que je mérite de m'amuser un peu de mon côté, pas toi ? »

Comme elle parlait, elle glissa ses bras humides autour de son cou, ses doigts s'entortillant dans ses cheveux mouillés, et elle tira le visage de Severus vers le sien. Elle poussa délibérément son estomac contre celui de Severus, le faisant sursauter au contact. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir l'effet purement physique qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle sourit contre sa bouche en l'embrassant. Il sentait le goût d'alcool qu'elle avait sur la langue. Puis elle fit descendre sa main l'enroula autour de lui, et il gémit dans sa bouche pendant un instant avant de rompre le baiser et de repousser sa main.

« Que penses-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il, regardant en hésitant les autres Serpentards. Mais il n'avait pas le public qu'il redoutait. Les autres étaient assez occupés à des activités similaires. Deux des filles étaient maintenant surveillées par Karkaroff, qui semblait bien aimer ce qu'elles se faisaient, et les autres couples, de genre opposé ou semblable, s'étaient engagés dans des actes sexuels variés, ou des préliminaires qui rendaient Severus de plus en plus nerveux. Il se retourna vers Narcissa, passant ses yeux sur son corps exposé, surpris de trouver la pensée 'Pourquoi pas ?' dans son cerveau. Mais… Il ne voulait pas de spectateurs.

« Pas ici. » dit-il laconiquement. Elle eut un sourire dévergondé.

« D'accord. Suis-moi. »

Elle sortit de la piscine, et, hésitant un instant, il la suivit, mais personne ne semblait regarder, alors il n'eut pas à se soucier de se sentir étrange de marcher devant les autres sans rien sur lui. Narcissa ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde comme elle avançait devant lui, ses hanches se balançant, sa peau humide brillant à la lueur des torches. Elle le conduisit à une pièce adjacente. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière eux, elle était sur lui et il s'autorisa à se perdre en elle, pour trouver l'oubli dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais su que les Serpentards faisaient des choses comme celle-là, se mettaient nus et avait ce qui revenait à des orgies… Il aurait probablement dû savoir, mais il était tellement en marge, et cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée. Où était-ce une occasion spéciale ?

Elle s'écarta de lui, le regardant à travers ses cils, un sourire apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres. « Evans n'inventait rien de toute évidence. Dommage qu'elle t'ai quitté. »

« Je l'ai quitté. » grogna-t-il, irrité. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne la ferme pas et ne passe pas simplement à l'action ?

Elle traça de son doigt son avant-bras gauche, chantonnant pour elle-même, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. « Je vois que tu ne l'as pas encore. » dit-elle, tapotant la peau juste dans le creux de son coude.

« Je n'ai pas quoi ? » dit-il, avant de prendre sa poitrine dans sa bouche. Elle haleta, tenant sa tête en place. « La Marque. N'as-tu pas vu celle d'Igor ? Je trouve que celle de Lucius est très sexy. Je peux lui parler de toi si tu veux. Placer quelques mots. Il ne veut pas que je l'aie. Il dit que je peux servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le servant lui. Tu as saisi ? Servir ? » Elle attendit une réaction. Severus fit remonter ses lèvres le long de sa gorge et plaça ses mains sous son derrière, la soulevant. Comment pouvait-elle continuer à bavarder alors qu'il la caressait et l'embrassait partout ? Est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas attention ? « C'est sensé avoir un double sens. » continua-t-elle. « Servir. Tu as saisi ? » NDT : to serve copuler, aussi

« Tu parles de sexe. J'ai saisi. » l'interrompit-il. « A ce sujet… » dit-il, la soulevant plus haut avec un grognement.

Et puis il la plaqua contre le mur, ses jambes enroulées autour de lui, ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il accélérait en elle, et elle s'arrêta de parler de Lucius Malfoy et de Marque et lui chuchota à l'oreille, d'une voix gutturale « Mords-moi. »

Il fut à nouveau momentanément distrait, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas. Allait-elle la fermer un des ces jours ? « Quoi ? » cracha-t-il.

« Mords-moi. J'ai… Un fantasme de vampire que je veux satisfaire… »

Il pensa entendre des bruits étouffés provenir de la salle de la piscine. Ils doivent vraiment y aller, pensa-t-il. Il se figea, la regardant, une lumière diabolique dans ses yeux, et il vit qu'elle regardait par-dessus son épaule au lieu de lui, et il pensa sentir un courant d'air dans le dos. Est-ce que quelqu'un a ouvert la porte ? se demanda-t-il. Puis il entendit un cri inarticulé et deux bruits de pas s'éloignant en courant de la pièce. Il se tourna mais ne vit personne, et elle lui fit retourner la tête vers elle en posant sa main sur sa mâchoire.

« Finis ce que tu as commencé, » souffla-t-elle. « J'y vais en premier si tu veux. »

« Quoi ? » dit-il encore, sa tête bourdonnant, se demandant qui s'était enfui de la pièce.

« Pour mordre. Je vais te mordre en premier. »

Il décida de la faire taire une fois pour toute en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne, puis reprit son activité précédente, mais quand il fut près d'arriver, il fit finalement ce qu'elle voulait, et descendit sa bouche sur son cou, la mordant. D'abord, ses dents n'étaient pas assez aiguisées pour faire plus qu'une marque, mais ensuite, une de ses canines réussit à percer très légèrement la peau, et il sentit le goût d'un peu de sang cuivré sur sa langue. Quand elle réalisa qu'il avait réussi à la mordre, elle frissonna d'extase juste avant qu'il ne s'arrête, insatisfait, ayant l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Il se retira d'elle, souhaitant être n'importe où ailleurs sur la planète. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, sa poitrine se soulevant, ayant l'air d'avoir reçu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il secoua sa tête. Malfoy peut l'avoir, pensa-t-il. Chienne tordue.

Il traversa la pièce à grands pas, sans un mot pour elle, et elle rit, le son résonnant dans la caverne souterraine. Il fut surpris de trouver la piscine vide. Il enfila ses habits et quitta le donjon aussi rapidement que possible, puis il se fraya un passage au milieu des gens dans la salle à manger, revenant vers le feu. Il jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes, et juste quand il se mettait à tourbillonner, il vit James Potter et Sirius Black venir en courant vers le feu, criant « Rogue, espèce de bâtard ! »

Et puis, ils avaient disparu, et il revenait à la maison, vers l'appartement déprimant au-dessus de l'apothicaire, la maison de son oncle, qui ne saurait jamais à quel point il s'était débauché et à quel point il avait honte. Pire que tout…

Il savait qu'il était encore amoureux de Lily Evans. Et il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il puisse faire contre cela.

Vendredi 10 février 1978

Lily faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle devait rompre avec lui en douceur. Elle devait lui expliquer qu'elle ne le considérait que comme un ami et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit plus, sans qu'il lui donne ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien, ce regard qui pouvait lui faire perdre toutes ses résolutions et dire l'opposé de ce qu'elle ressentait, juste pour épargner ses sentiments.

Non. Non je ne me dégonflerai pas, se dit-elle sérieusement. Tu peux le faire.

Elle repensa au réveillon, et à sa préparation. Ils y avaient pensé pour Boxing Day. Ou plutôt, Sirius s'était souvenu que ses parents et ses sœurs aînées et leurs époux étaient tous invités à une fête pour le réveillon du nouvel an, et que lui et James seraient seuls à la maison. « Et la chose super est que nous n'avons pas de serviteurs, pas même d'elfe de maison. Et pas de voisins sorciers, juste des moldus à des miles d'ici qui ne savent même pas que c'est une maison et non pas une ruine. Personne pour le dire ! Nous pouvons inviter tous les septième année… Bien, peut-être tous les septième année sauf les Serpentards. Bien sûr, cela ne fait qu'environ une trentaine de personnes. D'accord, les sixième année qui ne sont pas à Serpentard aussi… »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Pour autant que j'admire ta mère parce qu'elle fait elle-même son ménage et n'utilise pas d'elfes de maison, cela signifie aussi que tu n'auras pas d'aide pour préparer ta fête. Tu ne peux simplement pas faire cela sans préparation. Tu dois avoir de la nourriture, à boire, et… »

« A boire ! Excellent. D'accord, nous aurons besoin de Whisky, de vodka, de gin…. »

« Je voulais dire » dit Lily, plus fort, « du punch, de l'egg nog ou de la bièraubeurre. Quelque chose comme cela. Pas d'alcool. » Sirius plaida du regard. Cela marchait habituellement, mais pas cette fois. « Non. Définitivement non. Et j'espère que tu es de mon avis là-dessus, James. »

James la salua comme si elle était un général. « D'accord. Pas d'alcool. » Sirius les regarda tous les deux avec colère.

« Pff. Avoir le préfet et la préfète en chef pour m'aider à préparer cette fête n'est pas amusant du tout… »

Mais en fait, cela l'avait été. Ils l'avaient complètement planifiée en deux jours, et envoyé les invitations en utilisant les chouettes postales du bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse. Lily était contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour la garder occupée, et d'avoir un but. Cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à Severus. La plupart du temps.

Puis, le jour de la fête, elle avait presque oublié que sa mère était sensée avoir des tests ce jour-là, pour confirmer qu'elle était encore en voie de guérison. Lily avait dû rester assise pendant des heures dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec Petunia, Vernon et son père, tous prétendant être polis les uns avec les autres. A cause des vacances, il y avait moins de personnes travaillant dans le laboratoire pour traiter les résultats, et l'attente sembla durer une éternité. Lily avait regardé sa montre de façon répétée, avec beaucoup d'impatience. Elle avait dit à Sirius et James qu'elle viendrait les aider à préparer à midi. Bien que sa famille soit encore là, ils pourraient travailler discrètement en préparant des sandwichs dans la chambre d'ami où Lily allait passer la nuit.

A la place, elle ne se montra pas avant sept heures passées. Elle et ses parents étaient finalement rentrés à la maison à six heures, et puis elle avait dû se changer et dire à ses parents où elle allait (le Chaudron Baveur, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux). Quand elle déboula finalement dans la cheminée du château d'Ascog, la fête battait son plein et elle ne pouvait trouver Sirius et James nulle part.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule, pendant sa robe dans le hall d'entrée. Elle l'avait portée par-dessus ses jeans et son cardigan pour ne pas apparaître décalée au Chaudron Baveur. Elle grimpa les escaliers, entendant ce qui se passait derrière les portes des chambres comme elle montait dans la maison, se demandant où diable James et Sirius pouvaient être.

Elle les trouva finalement dans leur salle de bain. Sirius était malade au-dessus des toilettes pendant que James se tenait à côté, ayant l'air étrangement peu compatissant, et assez bizarrement, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à manger un sandwich pendant que Sirius éjectait le contenu de son estomac. Quand James leva les yeux et la vit, cependant, il s'avança en souriant, disant son nom avec affection et la prenant étroitement dans ses bras. Elle le tint contre elle pendant trente secondes déchirantes, avant de se reculer avec nervosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius ? »

James la regarda avec gravité. « Il est bourré. Trois grammes dans le sang. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, accroupi sur le sol. « Sirius ! Je pensais que nous étions d'accord. Pas d'alcool ! Oh, peu importe… » Elle s'amenda, s'accroupissant à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son front trempé de sueur. Il était couleur parchemin, et avait l'air mortellement embarrassé qu'elle le voit dans cet état, mais très rapidement, il n'eut d'autre choix que de repasser sa tête au-dessus de la cuvette.

Lily ne savait pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Sirius s'arrêtait pendant un moment, s'asseyait par terre, lui parlait, essayait de plaisanter sur son état, puis recommençait à verdir et plongeait à nouveau vers les toilettes. Lily ne quitta jamais son côté, et ils repoussèrent de nombreux couples amoureux de leur chambre, les renvoyant grognons. Nous avons planifié cette fête, pensa Lily avec inquiétude, pensant à la famille de Sirius qui allait revenir à la maison après sa propre fête. Et qui sait ce que fait tout ce monde dans la maison ? Cela fait des heures que nous ne sommes pas descendus, ils peuvent avoir détruit tous les meubles, ou les avoir métamorphosé en animaux de ferme…

Remus se montra à un moment, disant « Ah, vous voilà. » mais il devint immédiatement vert et dut partir. Il ne pouvait pas être à proximité de quelqu'un vomissant sans en avoir lui-même envie. Peter se montra après cela, aussi clairement ivre, mais pas autant que Sirius, et quand Lily commença immédiatement à l'engueuler, il s'enfuit.

Quand Sirius sembla finalement aller bien, ils le mirent au lit. Lily lui embrassa tendrement le front, et il lui prit brièvement la main, ses yeux forant dans les siens. « Merci Lily. » dit-il d'une voix râpeuse avant de la laisser partir. Elle acquiesça avec gravité et quitta la chambre avec James. Elle regarda sa montre. Onze heures et demie. Ils trouvèrent Remus et Peter, mais seul Remus était encore conscient. Avec son aide, ils chassèrent les couples des chambres et descendirent. Dans la cuisine, ils découvrirent le punch alcoolisé et le vidèrent dans l'évier. Chacun prenant une pièce, ils agitèrent leurs baguettes, réparant et nettoyant les choses au fur et à mesure, pour s'épargner du travail plus tard. Puis une fille de sixième année de Serdaigle prit le bras de Lily dans le hall d'entrée et dit « Un Serpentard a mis de l'alcool dans le punch. Je l'ai vu lui et les autres Serpentards se montrer, mais personne ne savait où vous étiez avec Potter. » dit-elle, regardant suggestivement l'escalier conduisant aux chambres.

«Où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda James, apparaissant au côté de Lily. La sixième année montra du doigt l'escalier descendant au donjon. « Ils sont descendus là. »

James et Lily se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, et une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, ils entendirent immédiatement les échos des Serpentards venant de la salle de la piscine. Ils coururent, baguettes sorties, en joue, et Lily pensa, j'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver…

Quand ils atteignirent la salle de la piscine, elle ne put en croire ses yeux. James s'exclama et la fit immédiatement se retourner. Elle se dégagea, irritée.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, James, je ne suis pas un enfant ! » Elle se tourna et commença à lancer des étincelles aux paires et aux trios de Serpentards en combinaisons variées autour de la pièce, les faisant se séparer. Quand ils virent que c'était le préfet et la préfète en chef qui les interrompaient, ils rirent simplement. « Sortez ! » cria Lily, sa voix résonnant contre les murs et le plafond. « Tous ! Gâcheurs de fête ! » Elle était furieuse, et tout ce qu'ils firent fut de lentement et paresseusement se mettre à se séparer et à chercher leurs habits.

James essaya de ne pas fixer les filles, spécialement comme c'étaient des Serpentards, mais il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes nues dans un endroit en même temps. Il remarqua que Lily lui jetait des coups d'œils de côté avec le sourcil levé, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, envoyant des étincelles au plafond.

« Plus vite ! Allez ! Vous n'avez pas été invités ! Foutez le camp d'ici ! »

Finalement, ils furent habillés, marchant encore d'un pas nonchalant. Comme ils partaient, Karkaroff glissa à Lily « Il y a en encore deux là. », en montrant du doigt la porte du vestiaire. James et Lily s'avancèrent vers la porte et elle l'ouvrit, souhaitant immédiatement pouvoir effacer ce souvenir de son esprit.

Il était là, sans rien sur lui, et il tenait Narcissa Anderssen contre un mur. Elle avait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille pendant qu'il bougeait en elle, ses cheveux noirs humides touchant ses épaules, frissonnant à chaque accélération. Lily s'exclama, et Narcissa croisa son regard par dessus son épaule, un sourire entendu sur son visage, un de ses seins généreux juste visible au-dessus de son bras musclé. Il n'y avait aucune méprise possible sur qui la baisait. Lily avait connu ce corps très bien.

Avec un cri, elle s'enfuit de la pièce. James Potter se tint figé un instant, les regardant encore, mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il devait suivre Lily. Elle était probablement dévastée. Bâtard de Serpentard, pensa-t-il, pas pour la première fois. Il la poursuivit jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis jusqu'au pallier suivant. Il la fit se tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « Lily ! Lily, dis quelque chose ! » Il regarda son visage, inquiet. Elle semblait distante, déconnectée du monde.

« Il me disait toujours qu'il la haïssait. » dit-elle finalement doucement. « Qu'il ne la trouvait pas du tout attirante. » continua-t-elle, sa voix étrangement haut perchée. Elle semblait regarder quelque point distant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Sirius dévala les escaliers, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. James fut momentanément distrait pas cela.

« Sirius ! Que fais-tu hors du lit ? »

Sirius bailla et s'étira. « Suis pas fatigué. Me sens mieux. Je me suis lavé les dents et tout. Tu vois ? » dit-il, montrant ses quenottes astiquées. « Je ne voulais pas avoir mauvaise haleine à minuit, tu sais. Personne n'aurait voulu m'embrasser. »

James roula les yeux. « Je doute que quelqu'un veuille t'embrasser. Nous venons de trouver Rogue dans le vestiaire à côté de la piscine, baisant Anderssen. »

« Nous ? » dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

James désigna Lily de la tête. « Nous. »

Puis Sirius vit l'état proche du zombie dans lequel était Lily, et il réalisa même à travers son hébétude, ce que James voulait dire.

« Où diable est-il ? » grogna Sirius.

« Assieds-toi là et attends nous, Lily. » dit gentiment James, l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une des marches. « Nous revenons de suite. »

Ils descendirent quatre à quatre l'escalier, voyant Rogue entrer dans la salle à manger alors qu'ils étaient encore à une demie-volée du bas. Ils bondirent pratiquement sur le sol du hall d'entrée, mais quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils eurent un rempart de corps sur leur passage et eurent des problèmes à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Comme Severus Rogue s'avançait dans les flammes vertes, ils plongèrent sur lui, criant tous les deux « Rogue, espèce de bâtard ! » avant qu'il ne disparaisse. James regarda sa montre, son torse se soulevant. Il ne restait que trois minutes avant minuit. Lui et Sirius quittèrent à nouveau la pièce, remontant les escaliers et trouvant Lily l'air étrangement composée, regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Elle semblait fixer les étoiles.

« C'est presque minuit. » dit-elle calmement, comme si elle n'avait pas vu son ancien petit ami sauter une autre fille. Les garçons s'approchèrent et se tinrent chacun d'un côté d'elle, regardant aussi par la fenêtre. Puis soudain, une couleur teinta le ciel, comme un fleur exotique, et Lily dit « Oh ! Ils lancent des feux d'artifice sur le port. Ce doit être minuit. Bonne année. »

« Bonne année. » lui chuchota Sirius. Les accords de Auld Lang Syne montèrent de l'étage des invités de la fête, un niveau plus bas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il se pencha, posant brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de Lily. Comme il s'éloignait d'elle, elle vit son regard noir qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Bonne année, Lily. » dit maintenant James. Elle se tourna vers lui, essayant de discerner son expression derrière ses yeux bleus.

« Bonne année, James. » Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et brossa ses lèvres légèrement contre les siennes. Il sembla momentanément surpris, puis lui rendit brièvement la pression avant de se redresser.

Elle regarda une fois de plus par la fenêtre. C'était comme si Severus était mort pour elle. Mais maintenant… Maintenant elle devait faire avec Sirius et James. Elle les regarda tour à tour, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, se demandant ce qui arrivait…

Après avoir fait partir tous les invités de la maison à une heure du matin, et remis les choses comme elles étaient, ils grimpèrent avec fatigue au dernier étage et se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit. Lily n'avait pas vraiment pensé à prendre quoique ce soit pour dormir, alors elle grimpa simplement dans le lit de la chambre d'ami en sous-vêtements, se demandant ce qu'elle ferait si l'un des garçon venait dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, faisant face à la porte, se demandant qui elle préfèrerait voir rentrer, si l'un d'eux devait faire cela. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tomber à nouveau amoureuse de Sirius. Il avait été une révélation inattendue pendant ces vacances, chaud et amical, la prenant dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il la saluait ou lui disait au revoir. Et puis il avait bu parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle vienne à la fête, et quand elle était arrivée pour le trouver terriblement malade à cause de cela, il semblait tellement avoir besoin d'elle, et quelque chose en elle avait répondu à cela… Que se passait-il ici ? s'était elle demandée. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius : être avec quelqu'un comme James si jeune était terrifiant, une inquiétude permanente. Sirius avait une aura de fun, d'aventure insouciante. Peut-être qu'elle en avait encore besoin… Une dernière chance d'être jeune et vivante.

Lily ne savait pas encore quels étaient ses sentiments quand ils revinrent à l'école. Elle était contente d'avoir dit aux deux garçons qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de petit ami pendant un moment, d'autant plus qu'elle se sentait incroyablement déchirée. Sirius semblait avoir tourné une nouvelle page. Il finissait ses devoirs sans être poussé, faisant des courses pour Lily dans le château, et était généralement utile et attentif. D'un autre côté, lui et James ne semblaient plus s'entendre. Elle se souvint de James restant avec eux quand Sirius était malade. Est-ce qu'il les chaperonnait ? se demandait-elle. Un étrange moment pour se sentir menacé, pensait-elle. Elle n'avait pas encore pu arriver à comprendre comment il avait pu manger pendant que Sirius vomissait ses tripes.

Comme le temps passait, Sirius devenait de plus en plus tentant, et elle essayait de déterminer ce qui le rendait si tentant. Elle réalisa finalement que personne ne prendrait Sirius pour un garçon avec lequel on ne rompt pas, un homme que l'on épouse, comme elle avait décrit James. C'est cela, décida-telle. J'ai simplement peur. Mais qui ne l'aurait pas ? Je suis jeune. Peut-être qu'à cet âge je devrais être avec le garçon 'marrant' au lieu d'une relation sérieuse. Cela ne la dérangeait plus qu'il ait essayé de blesser Severus, pas après l'avoir vu avec Narcissa….

Mais ensuite, elle se souvint de Severus rompant avec elle, et elle se souvint de ce que cela faisait de le voir avec cette garce de Serpentard. Elle réalisa que la même chose pouvait arriver à elle et Sirius. Et pire que tout, en plus de se mettre à nouveau dans tout cela, elle dirait essentiellement à James. « Oh, peux-tu attendre un petit peu pendant que je sors avec ton meilleur ami ? Il faut encore que j'en profite. Mais je serai bientôt avec toi. Tu es le suivant sur la liste. » Oui, il serait vraiment partant pour cela.

Finalement, juste après le début de février, ils eurent un face à face avec elle dans le couloir, après le cours de métamorphose, quand les autres élèves s'étaient déjà avancés vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

« Lily » avait dit Sirius, l'air très nerveux. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu nous aimes tous les deux ? »

Elle les regarda tour à tour « Oh, bien sûr que oui ! »

James la regarda calmement. « Non, pas en général. En tant que… En tant que petit ami potentiel. » finit-il doucement.

« Ce que je sais que tu ne veux pas encore. » ajouta à la hâte Sirius, jetant un regard de côté à James. « Tu as dis que tu voulais attendre et tout… »

« … mais on a l'impression que, bien… » s'étrangla James.

« Vous avez l'impression que je vous fais tous les deux marcher. » finit-elle pour lui. James grimaça, son expression confirmant ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle soupira. Elle avait espéré avoir plus de temps pour déterminer ses sentiments. Elle les avait tour à tour regardé, trouvant tellement de bons points dans chacun qu'elle se savait plus ce qu'elle pensait.

« Bien, » suggéra James, « Peut-être que tu devrais sortir avec chacun d'entre nous. Faire une sortie en traîneau avec Sirius ce samedi, et avec moi le samedi suivant. » Pour alléger l'agitation des élèves, d'autant qu'il n'y avait plus de week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore et MacGonagall avaient métamorphosé les carrosses sans chevaux en traîneaux, et il y avait des ballades en traîneau sur le grand domaine du château tous les samedis depuis le nouvel an.

Elle acquiesça. « D'accord. Cela a du sens. » Elle les regarda alternativement. « Je pourrais… Je pourrais simplement décider de rester amie avec vous deux. Est-ce que vous pourriez le supporter ? » Elle les regarda dans les yeux avec anxiété. Ils se regardèrent un moment l'un l'autre avant d'acquiescer.

Elle avait eu une étrange impression dans sa poitrine quand elle avait laissé James assis dans la salle commune de Griffondor, lisant, pour aller sur le traîneau avec Sirius. Sirius l'avait conduite par le trou du portrait, et elle avait regardé James par-dessus son épaule, et leurs regards s'étaient croisés et ne s'étaient pas quittés. Puis Sirius l'avait tirée dans le couloir, et elle avait immédiatement senti, d'une manière ou d'une autre, que cela n'allait pas, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû accepter cela.

Les bras de Sirius étaient chauds autour d'elle dans le traîneau, comme il filait au milieu des autres traîneaux au milieu du domaine, ses cloches sonnant. Elle avait été dans un véritable traîneau quand elle était petite, et c'était très étrange de ne pas voit d'attelage devant eux, caracolant dans la neige. Elle essaya d'engager la conversation comme ils glissaient, mais elle semblait tout le temps s'épuiser. A un moment, Sirius se tourna vers elle et abaissa ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Elle releva sa tête pour aller à sa rencontre, essayant de ne pas penser au baiser de quatrième année. Ce fut un assez beau baiser, comme il n'était pas présomptueux, mais elle finit avec l'impression qu'il était très mécanique, très calculé. Elle se dégagea la première, posant sa tête sur son épaule, sentant sa déception. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle, pas d'envie folle de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser follement. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Oh, James, pensa-t-elle. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là…

Elle évita Sirius pendant la semaine suivant la balade, mais finalement, le veille de la balade avec James, elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Elle devait le lui dire. Il devait savoir. Elle arrêta de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre et redressa ses épaules. Elle savait finalement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne voulait pas simplement du bon temps. Elle voulait aussi de la stabilité, de l'amour et un futur. La nuit, quand elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait un visage dans ses rêves, et c'était le visage de l'homme, elle se l'admettait maintenant librement, qu'elle aimait.

James Potter.

Mettant sa main sur la poignée elle ouvrit la porte, s'arrêtant net quand elle vit Sirius se tenir là. « Oh ! Sirius. Que… que… »

Il avança avec impatience dans la chambre. « Tu as dis que tu avais quelque chose à me dire Lily. » dit-il, plein d'espoir. Elle pouvait dire qu'il pensait qu'elle l'avait choisi, et qu'elle voulait lui parler avant sa sortie avec James afin qu'il sache qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'elle allait simplement au bout de la proposition. Elle souffrait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, pas vraiment. Elle … Elle ne voulait simplement pas être avec lui non plus.

Les mots sortirent d'elle comme un torrent. Il écouta en silence, une étincelle sortant de ses yeux comme il commençait à comprendre leur sens. Il acquiesça lorsque tout fut dit, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, Lily. James est le meilleur. Alors je suppose que tu as décidé que tu étais d'accord avec cela. » L'estomac de Lily s'entortilla au ton de sa voix. Elle l'avait blessé.

« Sirius ! » dit-elle doucement comme il se tournait et partait. Elle fixa la porte refermée, soupirant. Finalement, elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Sirius n'était pas là, mais James était assis devant le feu. Il s'assit avec attention quand il la vit et qu'elle s'avança vers lui.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, interrogative. James secoua la tête.

« Dis quoi ? Tu veux dire Sirius ? Il est descendu de ton dortoir puis remonté dans le nôtre. Il n'a pas dit un mot. »

Elle s'assit dans l'un des autres fauteuils et regarda James avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Je… Je lui ai dit que je ne le considérait que comme un ami, et que je ne pouvais pas imaginer le voir autrement. »

James regarda à nouveau le feu et acquiesça, déglutissant. « OK. Ca explique pourquoi. » dit-il doucement. Pourquoi ne semble-t-il pas plus joyeux à ce sujet ? se demanda-t-elle. Tu pensais qu'il… Mais attend, pensa-t-elle. Et s'il avait changé d'avis et ne me voulait plus ? Elle pensa à Sirius. Lui dirait-elle qu'elle avait changé d'avis ? Non, elle décida qu'il valait encore mieux être seule. Elle avait déjà fait cela avec Remus et Severus, couru dans les bras du deuxième quand le premier l'avait rejetée. C'était le style de difficulté qu'elle souhaitait éviter cette fois. Elle soupira et se leva. On tire de plans sur la comète…

« En tous cas, » dit-elle doucement, « Je pensais que tu devrais savoir. » James la regarda sans passion à nouveau. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Est-ce qu'il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de moi au moment où je le choisi ? Elle remonta à son dortoir avant de commencer à pleurer. Et le lendemain, ils étaient sensés faire une balade en traîneau ensemble. Il devrait tolérer sa présence tout le temps, ne voulant de toute évidence pas y prendre part. Brillant.

Il la regarda partir, pensant 'Alors c'est comme cela. Elle ne veut aucun de nous.'

Il avait écouté ses mots pour Sirius, entendant, je ne te veux pas non plus, je vous veux juste tous les deux en tant qu'amis. Elle essayait juste d'être gentille, en lui disant ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, mais ne disant pas 'Tu as saisi ? Je ne veux pas être avec toi non plus'. Il regarda les flammes dansantes. Je n'aurais jamais dû avoir tant d'espoir, pensa-t-il. Il n'y a pas exactement des douzaines de filles qui essayent de sortir avec moi, après tout. Sirius est habituellement toujours entouré de filles. (Le fait qu'il n'ait été avec aucune depuis le début du nouveau trimestre était un détail qui avait été remarqué par la gent féminine de Poudlard.) Mais moi ? J'avais Bonnie et cela n'allait pas exactement comme sur des roulettes. En fait, Lily ne me veux probablement pas à cause de ce que je lui ai dit sur moi et Bonnie. Fabuleux.

Il avait maintenant l'impression que tout ce par quoi il était passé le mois précédent avait été pour rien. Sans que Lily le sache, lui et Sirius avaient passé un énorme montant de temps ensemble, mais c'était parce que leur but premier était de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'allait avoir du temps seul avec Lily. Il avait regardé son meilleur ami pendant les vacances, le meilleur ami qui lui avait dit qu'il avait dit à Lily à quel point James était formidable. Maintenant, il se demandait si Lily avait fini par penser qu'il ne pouvait pas parler pour lui-même…

La nuit de premier de l'an, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, ils étaient allé dans leur chambre, et James n'avait pas dormi avant quatre heures du matin, parce qu'il se tenait éveillé, se forçant à ne pas dormir, afin qu'il puisse entendre si Sirius venait à quitter la chambre. La respiration de Sirius semblait étrange, et il suspectait que son ami faisait exactement la même chose, écoutant et attendant que James bouge.

Il se demanda si elle essayait d'éviter la balade en traîneau avec lui le lendemain. Ce doit être pour cela qu'elle est descendue, lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans, disant, tu as saisi ? Ce que je dis, c'est que je ne te veux pas non plus.

Il s'endormit finalement dans le fauteuil, et ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Il se frotta les yeux sous les lunettes, et essaya de les ouvrir. Il pensa qu'il rêvait. Lily avait descendu l'escalier du dortoir des filles, sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa robe de nuit. Elle alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre, à côté des tables où ils faisaient leurs devoirs et jouaient. Elle regardait une nouvelle chute de neige recouvrir le domaine. Elle ramena ses genoux à son menton et entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

Elle sourit en voyant la neige tomber. Elle venait de rêver qu'il neigeait, et James était dans son rêve, lui souriant. Soudain, ses peurs et ses doutes s'étaient envolés, et elle savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout allait bien se passer. Elle adorait regarder la neige tomber, et avait décidé de descendre dans la salle commune pour avoir une meilleure vue.

James essaya de déterminer s'il pouvait partir sans qu'elle l'entende, mais au moment où il bougea, le cadre du fauteuil craqua, et elle tourna la tête, surprise. « Oh ! James ! Tu es encore debout ? Bien, je peux parler. Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je suis si excitée pour demain. Et regarde ! Nous aurons de la neige fraîche pour notre balade ensemble. »

Elle lui sourit et il fut choqué de voir l'amour dans ses yeux. Que se passe-t-il ? se demanda-t-il. Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre, serrant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres comme elle regardait la neige tomber doucement. Il se leva et alla vers elle, essayant de comprendre. « Mais… Mais tu as dis… » bégaya-t-il, « Tu as dis que tu avais parlé à Sirius et que tu lui avais dit que tu voulais juste être son amie. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. « Oui. Exact. »

« Mais… mais je pensais que tu voulais… que tu voulais dire, sans le dire, que… que c'était pareil pour moi. Que je n'avais aucune chance. » Sa tête tournait. Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé ? L'opposé était un trop grand espoir…

Maintenant, elle avait l'air encore plus étonnée. « Pourquoi pensais-tu cela ? Je l'aurais dis si c'était cela que je pensais. »

Et puis soudain, tout ce que ces mots voulaient dire le submergea. « Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire… »

Elle lui souriait maintenant, balançant ses jambes au sol. « Voilà pourquoi tu semblais si étrange quand je te l'ai dit. Je trouvais que c'était une manière assez étrange d'être content. »

Il secoua la tête, se sentant incroyablement bête. « Tu n'essayais pas simplement de m'épargner. Tu étais… »

« J'étais incroyablement timide pour… Pour dire qu'il me tarde vraiment beaucoup de faire cette promenade en traîneau avec toi demain. Et bien plus. » Ajouta-t-elle doucement, se levant et allant vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras en hésitant, mais bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucune hésitation des deux côtés. Les bras de James étaient passés autour de sa fine taille, et elle glissa ses mains derrière son cou. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elle eut le sentiment intense de rentrer chez elle, de savoir où elle était dans le monde, d'être à sa place comme jamais avant. Il approfondit le baiser, tenant le visage de Lily tout contre le sien, et elle se pressa contre lui, se demandant comment ils avaient pu rester à part si longtemps, mais se souvenant qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette peur semblait stupide et infondée maintenant, comme il la buvait, et qu'elle abandonnait toute résistance. James. Elle était finalement avec James, et rien n'avait jamais été si bien.

Puis ils rompirent le baiser en même temps et se regardèrent dans les yeux, voyant chacun le même amour. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le nez, et elle sourit avant d'entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de James et de le conduire jusqu'au siège de la fenêtre.

« Regarde la neige avec moi. » chuchota-t-elle.

Ils s'assirent ensemble, Lily s'appuyant sur la poitrine de James, qui avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et posé sa joue dans ses cheveux, comme ils regardaient par la fenêtre le miracle cristallin couvrant tout ce qui était en vue, rendant le monde nouveau, propre et parfait.


	29. Chap 10

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Voici un nouveau chapitre de la génération perdue. Nous voilà arrivés à mi-chemin de cette fic...

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous

Chapitre dix

La Prophétie

Samedi 11 février 1978

Lily ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

Où suis-je ?

Puis elle se souvint. Elle était dans la salle commune, assise sur le siège de la fenêtre avec James, en train de regarder la neige. Mais elle ne l'avait pas regardé pendant un moment : elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Ca fait quoi… trois fois ? se demanda-t-elle, pensant à la fois où elle l'avait pris dans son lit à la mort de Bonnie, et à celle où elle s'était endormie dans le train, après avoir pleuré contre lui. C'est tellement bon de dormir avec James, pensa-t-elle. Et bien qu'elle pense littéralement à dormir, cela lui fit penser à ce que les gens voulaient habituellement dire quand ils disaient que l'on dormait ensemble, et un frisson la parcourut. C'était à la fois étrange de considérer James ainsi après tant d'années, et quelque chose qui accélérait son pouls aussi. Elle tourna juste un peu sa tête, pour voir s'il était encore endormi, et elle le trouva en train de la regarder avec adoration, ses yeux bleus sombres dans l'obscurité précédant l'aube, ses pupilles dilatées à tel point qu'il lui semblait qu'ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de Sirius ou Severus.

« Bonjour, Belle au bois dormant. » lui chuchota-t-il, embrassant son front.

Elle lui sourit. « Tu essayes de me flatter ? Si je suis la Belle au bois dormant, nous allons devoir commencer à appeler Cécilia 'Miss Univers'. »

Il secoua la tête. « Nan. Elle ne supporte pas la comparaison avec toi. »

Lily sourit. « Je pensais bien que tu étais biaisé. »

Les bras de James se resserrèrent autour d'elle. « Oui et non. Je suis biaisé en ta faveur sur bon nombre de choses. Mais je maintiens que cette opinion est une remarque juste et objective. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, posant sa main sur sa joue. « Tu es un tel doux-parleur. C'est étonnant que tu n'aies pas eu encore plus de copines que Sirius. »

Il approcha son visage de celui de Lily. « Je suis plus sélectif que Sirius. » chuchota-t-il à un millimètre des ses lèvres, avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent. Les lèvres de Lily étaient encore plus sensibles que d'habitude, et elle les ouvrit lentement, très doucement, le sentant faire la même chose. La langue de James traça le contour de sa bouche, la faisant frissonner, et finalement, elle ne put plus supporter le jeu plus longtemps et ouvrit sa bouche plus grand, penchant sa tête sur la droite, leurs lèvres se rencontrant pleinement, et leurs souffles se mêlant dans ce qui était maintenant une cavité…

James ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait. C'était Lily, l'embrassant avec passion, lui rendant ses sentiments, complètement. Il se souvint quand il l'avait vue sur le tapis, avec Remus, en cinquième année, la façon dont elle jetait sa tête en arrière avec ravissement, les sons qu'elle faisait…

Il la buvait, ses mains prises dans ses cheveux pour tenir sa tête en place. A la longue, il se retira, embrassant tendrement et de façon répétée ses lèvres en le faisant, puis laissant une traînée de petits baisers jusqu'à son menton, puis sous son menton, le long de ce long cou d'albâtre, dans le V de sa robe de nuit…

Le souffle de Lily se fit par à coups comme les lèvres de James glissaient sur sa peau. Elle tourna sa tête, trouvant son oreille droite près de sa bouche, et elle envoya son souffle chaud dedans, sentant un tressaillement parcourir James, la faisant se sentir… merveilleusement bien.

James James James.

Elle souffrait pour lui. Elle n'avait pas eu de problèmes à l'attendre. Est-ce que cela faisait presque deux mois depuis qu'elle avait été avec Severus pour la dernière fois ? Plutôt trois, pensa-t-elle, comme ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble pendant le dernier mois avant qu'il ne rompe. Cela pouvait même faire quatre mois. Elle avait perdu le cours du temps, et cela ne lui avait pas manqué, mais soudain, être comme cela avec James… C'était entièrement différent. Il y avait toujours un certain élément de culpabilité avec Severus. Il était un Serpentard. Ses amis le haïssaient tous, et il les haïssait. Et les fois avec Remus avaient été, si possible, encore pire : furtives, et frôlant parfois la violence, jamais discutées, une liaison jamais reconnue.

Elle trouva sa main gauche et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa paume, puis sur le revers, parcourant la peau, encore et encore, entendant un petit grognement dans sa gorge en réaction à la sensation, pendant qu'il portait plus d'attention à son cou. Finalement, trouvant le courage, elle guida la main de James jusqu'à sa poitrine et la plaça doucement sur son sein droit.

Il se figea une seconde, sentant ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il continua à sucer son cou, et maintenant, il englobait doucement ses seins à travers le tissu, bougeant lentement son pouce, sentant le bout se durcir sous les caresses répétées, la sentant pousser sa poitrine contre la paume de sa main…

Lily haleta, se demandant sur leur relation allait connaître la consommation la plus rapide de l'histoire de Poudlard. Nous ne sommes pas encore sortis ensemble, pensa-t-elle. Toutefois, se souvint-elle avec tristesse, Remus et moi ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble.

Il changea de main, et tint maintenant son sein gauche, le caressant tendrement à travers la robe de nuit. Elle attira à nouveau sa bouche vers la sienne, et il ne protesta pas. Ils se burent l'un l'autre avec avidité, ayant attendu presque sept ans l'un pour l'autre. La main gauche de James trouva le pied de Lily, puis son mollet, puis il dessinait une douce ligne le long de ses cuisses, et la poitrine de Lily se souleva par anticipation, mais il continua simplement à caresser la peau douce de ses cuisses, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de fondre à force de tant le vouloir…

« James? Lily? »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, et James tomba à la renverse du siège de la fenêtre, sur le sol dur. Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux, trouvant Sirius se tenant au pied des escaliers, en robe de chambre, les fixant, bouche bée.

« Heu, je veux dire… Je vous laisse seuls maintenant… »

Il était à nouveau parti. Lily et James échangèrent un regard, le visage écarlate. Puis un lent sourire s'afficha sur le visage de James comme il la regardait, encore assise au bord de la fenêtre, le soleil se levant derrière elle et faisant briller ses cheveux comme une aura. « Tu es étonnante. » chuchota-t-il. Elle l'était vraiment. Bonnie avait semblé… faire cela par devoir. Comme si elle pensait qu'une bonne petite amie était sensée faire certaines choses pour un bon petit ami, ce que James était. Lily ne semblait pas suivre des phases, remplir une obligation. Il se sentait véritablement désiré, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été avec Bonnie.

Lily toutefois était tout, sauf dénuée de sens pratique. Elle regarda nerveusement l'entrée de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. « Oh mon Dieu. N'était-ce pas incroyablement maladroit de notre part ? Je veux dire… Je lui ai juste dit hier que… Je veux dire, c'était pratiquement comme rompre avec lui, même si nous n'avons jamais… »

James la regarda avec étonnement. « Pourquoi as-tu considéré de sortir avec lui, Lily ? Je pensais que tu n'en voulais plus. »

Elle rougit encore et baissa les yeux. « J'avais peur, et j'ai honte d'avoir été si lâche. J'ai rapidement trouvé la voie. C'était… Une réaction. Une réaction de crainte à la possibilité de… d'être dans une relation qui… » elle s'arrêta net, pas sûre qu'ils soient déjà prêt à avoir cette conversation.

Mais James pensa savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire. « C'est bon Lily. Je pense que d'une certaine façon, c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Bonnie. C'est pour cela que j'ai été assez décontenancé quand elle me parlait d'enfants en tout. Je ne sortait pas avec elle parce que je pensais que nous allions finalement nous installer et nous marier. Elle pensait cela. »

Lily pensa définitivement que ce n'était pas le moment de lui dire ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, comme quoi elle considérait James comme le style d'homme que l'on épouse. Comment faire s'enfuir de soi en criant son nouveau petit ami à vitesse grand V, pensa-t-elle. D'autant plus quand sa petite amie précédente a fait la même chose.

Elle se força à rire. « En tous cas, ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus privé au monde, d'autant que le soleil se lève et que les gens commencent à se réveiller et à bouger. »

James acquiesça. « Et Sirius a la méchante habitude de se changer dans sa forme de tu-sais-quoi et d'utiliser son audition très sensible POUR ESPIONNER LES GENS ! » beugla soudain James, se levant et allant à l'entrée de l'escalier des garçons. Un gros chien noir arriva en déboulant les escaliers et bondit sur lui, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Lily s'exclama quand il reprit forme humaine, s'asseyant sur les jambes de James et tenant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Que diable essayes-tu de faire, Potter ? Me rendre sourd ? »

Mais ensuite, Lily et James riaient de bon cœur. « Bien fait pour toi. » dit James, repoussant Sirius de sur lui et se levant. Lily secouait sa tête.

« Tu penses vraiment que… que tu devrais faire cela ici ? Au cas où quelqu'un te voie ? »

Sirius lui sourit. « Tout le monde est encore au lit. Mais tu sais, Lily, c'est bien que tu saches. James m'a dit qu'il te l'avait dit. Je ne… je veux dire… je suis content que nous n'ayons plus de secret pour toi. » dit-il doucement, la regardant dans les yeux. Lily sentit une montée de culpabilité. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle était vraiment intéressée par lui à nouveau, alors que c'était simplement de la panique qui l'avait conduite à envisager de sortir avec lui.

« Je suis peut-être préfète en chef, » dit-elle doucement, « mais je sais tenir ma langue. »

Elle se leva et alla jusqu'à James, et posa ses mains sur ses bras. « Tu devrais monter et aller te changer. Je monte aussi pour mettre quelque chose de chaud pour la ballade en traîneau. »

James regarda avec appréciation la fine robe de nuit. Sa robe de chambre était ouverte par-dessus. « Tu dois vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, une saccade dans la voix et un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. Soudain, il partit sur le côté de manière désordonnée. Sirius le tirait par le bras, le traînant vers les escaliers.

« Allez, viens toi. Tu ne sais pas que c'est impoli de déshabiller sa copine des yeux avant même d'arriver pour sortir avec elle ? Sans parler que vous avez déjà fait votre flirt de fin de rendez-vous. Tout dans le désordre ! Que vais-je faire de toi, Potter ? » entendit-elle, comme ils disparaissaient dans les escaliers. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et de secouer la tête comme elle rejoignait l'escalier des filles. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait que Sirius allait bien aller. Il était de leur côté et n'en voulait clairement à aucun d'eux de ne pas être son nouveau petit ami.

Quand elle fut habillée avec deux pulls et un pantalon épais, par-dessus lesquels elle boutonna sa robe de sorcier d'hiver et une lourde cape en laine grise, elle redescendit dans la salle commune, trouvant James qui l'attendait. Il la serra étroitement dans ses bras et elle passa aussi ses bras autour de lui. Il semblait ne porter qu'un pull et un pantalon avec sa robe de sorcier. Comme il la prenait dans ses bras, il la tapota dans le dos en hésitant. « Tu es quelque part là dedans ? » Il semblait gêné par les nombreuses couches.

Elle se recula et lui tira la langue. « Très drôle. »

L'expression de son visage changea drastiquement. Il la regarda avec un drôle d'air dans les yeux. « Refais cela. » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tire ta langue… »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, simulant l'horreur. « James Potter ! Tu me surprends. »

Il l'attira à nouveau à lui. « Les surprises, c'est bien. » dit-il simplement, abaissant sa bouche contre celle de Lily. Elle répondit pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se souvenir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la salle commune maintenant. Elle se recula et regarda autour d'elle, voyant les expressions choquées sur au moins la moitié des élèves de la maison Griffondor. Le préfet et la préfète en chef s'embrassaient. Puis, la surprenant encore plus, un tonnerre d'applaudissement jaillit soudain de toutes les personnes rassemblées. Quelques uns des élèves montaient sur les meubles, sifflant et applaudissant. Elle sentit la chaleur monter de son cou, et James lui sourit.

« Tu es un démon. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

En lui souriant, il lui répondit. « Oui, mais je suis un démon que tu connais. »

Elle rit à cela, et ils quittèrent tous la salle commune pour prendre le petit déjeuner et profiter d'une matinée de traîneau dans la douce neige fraîchement tombée.

La ballade en traîneau avec James fut complètement différente de celle avec Sirius. Elle se blottit sous une couverture qu'il avait prise pour eux deux, et il siffla pour que le traîneau sans cheval se mette en route, et bientôt, ils glissaient sur la neige au milieu des autres élèves. Les hauts bords du traîneau les cachaient à la vue de quiconque. Personne ne pouvait voir par au-dessus, et presque immédiatement, James la regarda avec adoration et se pencha pour un baiser. Elle répondit, les mains de James dans son dos et les siennes autour de son cou. Elle souhaita ne pas s'être habillée si chaudement. Elle avait l'impression que James faisait monter sa température interne à tel point qu'elle aurait pu être en sous-vêtements et ne toujours pas sentir le froid.

A la longue, ils firent s'arrêter le traîneau derrière la cabane de Hagrid, et ils restèrent là un moment, s'embrassant, avant qu'une boule de neige n'atterrisse sur la tête de James, le faisant se mettre à genoux et regarder derrière le traîneau, pour voir qui l'avait lancée. Ils ne virent personne, mais après s'être à nouveau assis face à l'avant, James regarda la neige derrière la cabane à travers la fente de ses yeux. Deux paires d'empreintes étaient crées dans la neige par des personnes invisibles.

Il mit son doigts sur ses lèvres pour faire signe à Lily de ne rien dire, puis sortit lentement sa baguette, la gardant cachée sous la couverture par-dessus leurs cuisses. Les empreintes se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Soudain, James sortit sa baguette d'en-dessous de la couverture, la pointa et cria « Accio cape d'invisibilité ! »

Le tissu argenté vola dans les airs jusqu'à ses mains, et Remus et Sirius furent immédiatement révélés. Cependant, ils avaient déjà des boules de neige dans les mains, et ils commencèrent immédiatement à les leur lancer. James fourra la cape sous la couverture et commença à agiter sa baguette vers la neige autour d'eux. Un nuage de boules de neige s'éleva et commença à bombarder Sirius et Remus, et ils avaient l'air si drôles en essayant de les éviter que Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bientôt, elle riait tellement fort que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle et James quittèrent l'abri du traîneau et couraient bientôt dans la neige comme leurs deux agresseurs, lançant parfois des boules de neige faites à la main, utilisant parfois la magie. Et puis Peter bondit de derrière le coin de la cabane de Hagrid et se joignit à la bataille. Après un moment, ils étaient tous à bout de souffle, allongés sur le sol enneigé, se souriant les uns aux autres, et Lily ne pouvait pas penser à un moment de sa vie où elle avait été plus contente. Elle avait James, elle avait de bons amis, et elle avait eu de la neige fraîche. Pour le moment, cela suffisait.

Mardi 14 Février 1978

"For he's a jolly good fe-eh-low! And so say all of us!"

Charlie sourit à son frère et à ses amis et se leva pour se pencher sur le gâteau que sa mère avait envoyé par la poste, soufflant les douze bougies sur le glaçage au chocolat. La voix de Hagrid avait dominé toutes les autres pendant le chant, et maintenant, il donna une telle tape dans le dos de Charlie que celui-ci faillit se retrouver la tête la première dans le gâteau (avec une paire de chandelles dans les yeux).

La petite cabane de Hagrid était joyeuse et chaleureuse en ce jour d'hiver, remplie comme elle était par les amis de Bill et de Charlie, les banderoles colorées et la pile de cadeaux emballés dans des papiers brillants attendant d'être ouverts par Charlie. Un énorme feu craquait joyeusement dans la cheminée surdimensionnée, et les lampes à huile de Hagrid diffusait une lumière confortable dans la pièce unique.

Les chandelles furent enlevées et le gâteau découpé, et bientôt, les seuls sons étaient ceux de délice qu'ils faisaient tous en dévorant la délicieuse pâtisserie de Molly Weasley. Quand il eut fini, Hagrid mit sa main devant sa bouche, son rot résonnant dans toute la pièce malgré cela, et il dit « Zut ! Je devrais apprendre à cuisiner. Ce serait génial de pouvoir faire quelque chose comme cela quand j'en ai envie… »

« Tu devrais, Hagrid, tu devrais sans aucun doute. » acquiesça Charlie, la bouche pleine. Il déglutit et dit. « La maison sent formidablement bon quand maman cuisine en plus. »

« Bien ! C'est décidé alors. J'ai un nouvel hobby. » décida Hagrid, se resservant du gâteau. Soudain, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit, et cinq nouvelles personnes essayèrent de se faire une place dans la pièce.

« Surprise ! » crièrent Sirius Black et James Potter. Bill rit.

« Ce n'était pas une fête surprise, » leur dit-il, « mais prenez du gâteau : il y en a plein. »

« Volontiers. » dit Sirius, acceptant une grosse part.

« Nous savions que ce n'était pas une fête surprise. » dit Lily, prenant un paquet emballé que tenaient Remus et Peter. « Voilà la surprise. »

Elle plaça devant Charlie quelque chose de long, contenu par du papier kraft et de la ficelle. Quelque chose qui avait indiscutablement la forme d'un balai. Charlie leva les yeux avec ébahissement en direction des cinq septième année.

« Flûte ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Je veux dire… J'économise mon argent de poche en espérant que je pourrai m'acheter un balai plus tard cette année, avant septembre… »

James rit. « Pour quoi faire alors que tu en as un juste là ? J'aurais simplement aimé t'avoir dans l'équipe cette année. Nous aurions pu t'utiliser. »

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Je peux pas. Première année. Ce qui signifie… Je ne peux même pas avoir ce balai, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… C'est bien un balai ? »

« Ouvre-le, idiot ! » dit Remus en souriant, et Charlie ne perdit pas de temps pour déchirer le papier. Un Comète flambant neuf sortit de l'emballage. Charlie le regarda avec ravissement, bouche bée.

« Et non, techniquement, en tant que première année, tu n'as pas le droit de l'avoir. Cependant… s'il est gardé ici chez Hagrid… »

Bill s'avança pour l'admirer. « Et tu devras me laisser l'essayer, bien sûr. » dit-il, souriant à son frère. « Et je le prendrai avec mes affaires quand nous rentrerons à la maison pour Pâques. Ce sera génial de pouvoir voler dans le verger à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Charlie acquiesça, encore à cours de mots, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du balai. Bill connaissait depuis longtemps le plan des septième année. James Potter avait été sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir avoir Charlie dans l'équipe de Griffondor après l'avoir vu voler autour des autres première année en cours de vol (en tant que préfet en chef, il s'était substitué à Madame Bibine quand elle avait été malade pendant quelques jours.) Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi naturellement que Charlie, et quand un élève avait laissé tombé son crapaud domestique de sa poche en faisant une faute de vol, et en se retrouvant la tête en bas sur son balai, Charlie s'était engouffré sous lui immédiatement, rattrapant la pauvre bestiole avant qu'elle ne trouve la mort une centaine de pied plus bas. James avait commençé à envoyer de petites pierres à Charlie (pour rigoler, avait-il dit), ensorcelées pour retomber au sol lentement, comme des souaffles, et cela lui démangeait d'essayer Charlie avec un vrai vif. Peu importait comment, Charlie saisissait les objets tombants en l'affaire de quelques secondes, à ce qu'il semblait. Cela ne semblait lui coûter aucun effort, ce que James savait être la marque d'un attrapeur né. Malheureusement, il avait déjà un attrapeur dans l'équipe de Griffondor, même si elle n'était pas trop mauvaise, elle faisait se nouer d'inquiétude l'estomac de James pendant les matchs. Il voulait quelqu'un de plus sûr, quelqu'un comme Charlie Weasley. Mais avant qu'il ne soit en deuxième année, Charlie n'était pas éligible, alors cela ne valait probablement pas la peine de demander à MacGonagall la permission de faire une exception aux règles…

Bill souriait maintenant à James Potter, gratifié de voir qu'il lui rendait ce sourire. Il avait été soulagé quand James l'avait approché, après avoir entendu parler de la fête prévue pour Charlie, et lui avait demandé s'il pensait que Charlie aimerait avoir un balai, pour se préparer à être dans l'équipe Griffondor l'an prochain.

« Et » avait ajouté James, « je ne pense pas que tu nous avait dénoncé cette fois-là. Je suis assez certain que c'était Rogue ou Karkaroff. » il avait regardé le garçon plus jeune d'un air contrit. « Désolé que nous soyons tous un peu tombés sur toi. »

Bill s'était mordu les lèvres pour cacher ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas que James pense qu'il allait s'effondrer parce qu'il avait reçu des excuses. « C'est bon. » dit-il stoïquement. « Merci. »

James lui fit un signe de la tête. Il avait le sentiment que Weasley était quelqu'un de bien, ainsi que son frère. Du bon Griffondor bien solide. Et même si Bill savait que Remus était un loup-garou, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Cela ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose qu'il aurait fait s'il les avait dénoncés. De plus, Lily lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser auprès de Bill et d'arrêter de le traiter comme un paria. Mais il ne dit pas cela à Bill. Sirius commençait déjà à le traiter de papa poule. Ce n'était pas tant cela que le fait qu'il avait plus confiance dans le jugement de Lily que dans le sien pour certaines choses. Après s'être excusé, il savait qu'elle avait raison pour Weasley.

La fête commença à toucher à sa fin, et Bill et les autres troisième année prirent en charge le nettoyage. Pendant qu'Alex Wood et Geoff Davies jetaient les papiers d'emballage au feu, Jack Richards et Mary Ann Boxwood balayaient les miettes de sur la grande table de Hagrid, Bill agitait sa baguette pour envoyer les assiettes dans l'évier en pierre, et Juliet Hathaway réchauffait l'eau contenue dans la cruche sur l'étagère et puis elle la versa sur les couverts sales. Elle sourit à Bill, et il la regarda avec joie. Pour une fois, Wallis n'était pas par là. Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James avant qu'ils ne partent, puis elle désigna Bill et Juliet avec un sourire malicieux et un geste de la tête avant de prendre sa main et de le conduire dehors. Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient déjà repartis pour le château.

Après avoir refermé la porte de Hagrid, James donna un long baiser à Lily. Quand elle le rompit, elle posa son front sur le menton de James, un sourire secret apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas mignons ensemble ? » chuchota-t-elle.

« Weasley et Hathaway ? Et il est amoureux d'elle depuis… quoi ? Un an ? Deux ? Il va sacrément vite. »

« Oh, toi » dit-elle, le frappant doucement sur l'épaule. « Tu peux parler. »

Il la serra un peu plus. « Quoi ? Je t'ai maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas complètement. » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Pas encore. » ajouta-t-elle, avant d'attirer à nouveau la bouche de James vers la sienne. Elle put sentir la tension se répandre dans son corps comme il prenait mesure de ses mots. Quand il se détacha lentement d'elle, elle le regardait avec une expression qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

« Pourquoi pas samedi soir ? » demanda-t-il, à peine capable d'articuler les mots. « Je… Je connais un bon endroit. Privé. Confortable… »

Elle acquiesça, baissant les yeux sur l'attache de sa cape. Sa poitrine lui semblait trop étroite tellement elle le voulait. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage si cher, osant à peine penser à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient finalement trouvés. « J'ai confiance en toi. » dit-elle simplement, en sachant pas à quel point ces simples mots le touchaient.

J'ai confiance en toi.

Il ne pouvait se souvenir de quelqu'un ayant une confiance aussi pleine et totale en lui avant. Même ses meilleurs amis, alors qu'ils apprenaient à devenir animagi, l'avaient constamment bombardé de questions et de doutes. Si Remus les mordait quand ils étaient sous leur forme animale, seraient-ils vraiment en sécurité ? Pourraient-ils à coup sûr maintenir leur forme animale, sans reprendre forme humaine si Remus les effrayait et leur faisait perdre leur concentration d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Ils y avaient tous pris part, mais quand ils avaient des doutes, ceux-ci étaient exprimés, pas retenus. Ils avaient confiance les uns dans les autres la plupart du temps, mais ils avaient aussi chacun une part inhérente de scepticisme qui était saine, et qui les avait tous protégés jusque là.

Mais Lily… son simple 'J'ai confiance en toi', se faufila dans son cœur, et il lui fit sentir qu'il ne devrait jamais faire quoique ce soit qui viole cette confiance. Il l'embrassa bruyamment, puis, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, ils revinrent au château dans la neige, le week-end tardant à chacun d'eux.

Samedi 18 février 1978

« Où allons-nous ? » chuchota Lily. Ils marchaient dans les couloirs sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il était près de minuit, et Lily avait des palpitations à l'estomac. Voilà la préfète en chef qui se promène encore en pleine nuit. Avec le préfet en chef cette fois. Elle était contente d'avoir la cape de James, mais elle était quand même un peu nerveuse pour Rusard. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé… Mais bon, elle ne connaissait aucun élève qui ait un sentiment contraire…

« Nous y voilà. » chuchota James. Ils se tenaient devant une tapisserie, que James soulevait maintenant, révélant un mur de pierre.

« Amanuensis. » dit-il doucement, et les pierres disparurent, révélant une ouverture dans le mur par laquelle ils se faufilèrent. Lily commença à enlever la cape de sur eux, mais il l'arrêta. « Pas encore. » souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Elle trembla de la tête aux pieds quand il fit cela, puis le regarda à la lueur des torches filtrant à travers la cape. Ses yeux étaient obscurcis par la passion.

Elle acquiesça, comme il savait clairement ce qu'il faisait, et, son bras autour de sa taille, il la guida le long d'un couloir éclairé par des torches avec des portes de chaque côté, tous les vingt ou trente pieds. Ils firent quelques tours et détours avant d'arriver devant la porte qu'il voulait. Il sortit sa baguette et dit doucement. « Alohomora ! »

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et ils la poussèrent pour l'ouvrir davantage, la refermant fermement derrière eux. Lily entendit James lancer un sort de verrouillage dessus, et puis un sort d'assourdissement. Elle se retourna pour regarder la pièce. Elle était dans la pénombre, avec le seul clair de lune provenant de la fenêtre, il y avait des draps sur les meubles, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis très longtemps. Il y avait clairement des toiles d'araignées sur le chandelier suspendu au milieu de la pièce, sur les chenets devant le foyer, ainsi qu'entre les meubles.

James enleva maintenant la cape de sur eux et orienta sa baguette en direction de torches sur le mur, puis du feu. Les flammes jaillirent, mais elles ne servirent qu'à illuminer l'aspect désolé de la pièce. Lily leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Donne-nous juste une seconde. » dit-il rapidement.

« Nous ? » dit Lily, commençant à sourire.

James haussa les épaules. « Maman disait tout le temps cela. Papa l'embêtait avec ça. Comme le 'nous' de majesté. »

Lily déglutit, se souvenant de son chagrin lors de la mort de ses parents. « Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, la regardant, puis il se tourna et fit un geste de sa baguette en disant « Finite Incantatem. »

Et lors Lily vit ce qu'une sorte de sort de protection ou d'illusion l'avait empêché de voir avant : la pièce telle qu'elle était vraiment. L'air devant elle sembla vibrer et danser un court moment, et puis elle vit une table avec deux chaises devant le feu, dressée ave une nappe immaculée, et une délicieuse mousse au chocolat n'attendant que d'être mangée. Une boîte à musique jouait son air préféré (la lettre à Élise) tandis que la lueur des flammes dansait sur le tapis épais devant le foyer et sur les autres beaux meubles travaillés, y compris l'énorme lit à baldaquin dans le coin avec les rideaux damassés d'un pourpre profond et sa couverture. Il n'y avait pas une toile d'araignée en vue, ni un drap blanc. Elle se tourna vers James et rit.

« Tu as essayé de me faire croire que tu m'amenais dans quelque endroit terrible, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, même si elle avait voulu. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Si j'avais fait cela, tu serait restée ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est bien, mais d'une certaine manière, cela ne compte pas vraiment. C'est avec toi que je veux être, pas avec une pile de meubles. Mais… Où sommes-nous en tous cas ? Je n'ai définitivement jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du château. »

« C'est dans l'aile des professeurs. Personne n'a utilisé cette chambre depuis des lustres. Je me suis glissé ici sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour la préparer, et puis j'ai lancé un sort dessus hier pour qu'elle ait encore l'air abandonnée, juste au cas où quelqu'un vienne ici. La cape a aussi été utile pour trouver où était l'aile des professeurs dans un premier temps, sans mentionner qu'il m'a fallu rôder près de l'entrée pour entendre l'un des professeurs dire le mot de passe pour entrer… »

Sa voix s'éteignit, soudain incapable de se rappeler de quoi il parlait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder Lily dans les yeux, ses beaux yeux verts, et d'incliner sa tête pour un baiser. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient quand Lily s'écarta de lui, puis elle prit sa main et alla lentement vers le lit. Il la suivit, tremblant. Cela va vraiment arriver ? Je suis avec Lily. Moi, James Potter. Lily Evans. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cela ? pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se tournant, ses doigts faisant quelque chose sur son devant.

« Toi » chuchota-t-il. Même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il ne faisait que murmurer. « Je suis juste… Je peux pas croire que nous sommes ici. Nous deux. Je ne peux pas croire que tu veux être avec moi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Idiot. Nous n'avons pratiquement pas été séparés de la semaine dernière. Tu n'as pas pensé que je voulais être avec toi ? » Elle rit. « Aurais-tu pu m'imaginer avant, dans le coin de la salle commune, assise sur les cuisses d'un garçon dans un fauteuil et en train de l'embrasser ? » Elle rougit en pensant à cela. Elle et James avaient été ensemble dans la salle commune à chaque moment libre depuis leur promenade en traîneau. Sirius leur avait parfois jeté des coussins et dit de se trouver une chambre (avec un air légèrement dérangé derrière les yeux). Et même s'ils avaient tourné le fauteuil face au coin, plus d'une fois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés et avaient émergé de leur repaire, elle avait été saluée par des sifflets et des cris de « Bien joué, Potter ! ». Et elle l'avait supporté en rougissant à peine un peu, incapable de réprimander, d'enlever des points de maison ou de donner des retenues parce qu'elle était simplement trop heureuse. Elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle se sentirait comme cela, que rien d'autre au monde ne compterait… « JE ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles être avec moi. » lui dit-elle, poussant la robe de James de sur ses épaules. Elle tomba sur le sol derrière lui.

Oh, pensa-t-il. Elle déboutonnait ma robe. Il se sentait soudain mentalement déficient, incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Puis ses doigts semblèrent bouger de leur propre chef, comme si une mémoire sensitive les habitait, et non son cerveau. Quand la robe de Lily fut déboutonnée et se retrouva aussi sur le sol, elle prit un des doigts de James et l'aspira dans sa bouche, le regardant avec de ses yeux…

Il eut le souffle coupé, souhaitant avoir appris un sort pour enlever tous leurs habits plus efficacement, mais Lily semblait décidée pour un tempo lent, alors il l'accompagna, comme elle déboutonnait sa chemise et la faisait glisser de ses bras, et qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier. Quand elle se retrouva devant lui, ne portant plus que son soutien-gorge au-dessus de la taille, il se souvint d'elle à la piscine d'Ascog, et commença à se demander comment il avait pu aller si lentement jusqu'ici…

Elle l'embrassa sur le torse pendant qu'elle s'occupait de la fermeture de son pantalon avec ses mains, et son estomac se contracta, se souvenant de la manière dont Bonnie avait reculé face à la réalité de son sexe. Elle avait vraiment failli vomir la première fois, et il attendit avec appréhension la réaction de Lily. Elle fit descendre son pantalon et l'aida à en sortir les jambes, et puis il devint de plus en plus anxieux, comme la preuve de son désir pour elle était visible maintenant, butant sur son caleçon.

Elle lui sourit puis se redressa. « Bien, » dit-elle contre son torse, sa langue sortant soudain pour laper son téton, « Je ne vais pas te demander si tu es sûr. Tu me sembles plutôt sûr. » plaisanta-t-elle doucement, souriant encore. James fut choqué, et son visage dut le montrer. Maintenant, elle prit un air alarmé. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Oh mon Dieu, tu… Tu dois penser que je suis… Que je suis une… »

Elle se détourna de lui, son visage se décomposant, et elle s'assit au bord du lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et perlant depuis le bout de son nez. James était hébété. « J'aimerais pouvoir revenir en arrière, vraiment. Tu préfèrerais sans doute que je sois vierge, » sanglota-t-elle, « une petite vierge rougissante qui n'aurait jamais été avec personne d'autre. Je suis désolée, James, mais ce n'est pas qui je suis… Et je connais plein de filles ici qui ont vu plus de monde que moi, alors bonne chance pour te trouver une petite innocente… »

« Lily ! » dit-il, l'interrompant, avec de grands yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réaction. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon sang, je suis content que tu aies plus d'expérience que moi ! Je… Je ne pense pas savoir ce que diable je faisais avec Bonnie, franchement, et ce n'était pas comme si elle m'avait jamais aidé à découvrir des choses. Elle voulait toujours que tout finisse vite. J'ai l'impression d'être un parfait cancre dans ce domaine, et j'espérais que… que tu m'aiderais un peu quand cela viendrait à … à ce que tu aimes. Je me fous de ne pas être le premier garçon avec lequel tu as été Lily. J'espère juste… » il fit une pause, déglutissant, « Je… Simplement… J'espère que je serai le dernier… » finit-il doucement. Les yeux de Lily s'écartillèrent quand elle comprit la signification de cela.

« Oh, James, » dit-elle simplement, se levant et glissant ses bras autour de son cou. La peau nue de leurs estomacs se rencontra, et James n'en revint pas de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Lily comme elle le pressait contre le sien. Leurs bouches se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, ils se burent l'un l'autre avec envie. Le reste du déshabillage se passa assez rapidement après cela, et bientôt, ils étaient allongés sur le lit, côte à côte, ne se cachant plus rien l'un à l'autre.

Il essaya d'oublier ses attentes, d'oublier ses précédentes expériences sexuelles décevantes, et de simplement se délecter du corps de Lily et de ses réactions, et de profiter de la sensation familière des mains de Lily le parcourant volontairement, et de sa bouche, partout sur lui, essayant de l'exciter (pas qu'il en ai vraiment eu besoin), ce qui était nouveau, merveilleux et différent. Il était parfois plus hésitant qu'elle ne voulait qu'il le soit, il pouvait le dire, et il essaya de passer là-dessus, d'abandonner ses doutes. Il essaya de ne pas s'attendre à la réprimande qu'il avait reçue de Bonnie quand il fit descendre sa bouche le long du corps de Lily et essaya de la faire se sentir aussi bien qu'elle l'avait fait se sentir. A la place, Lily prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et le guida jusqu'à l'endroit qu'il cherchait, puis elle haleta et rejeta sa tête en arrière, gémissant de manière continue quand il l'eut atteint, et quand elle frissonna finalement de tout de son corps et cria son nom de façon répétée, il se sentit incroyablement puissant et comme l'homme le plus chanceux au monde.

Il remonta à nouveau le long de son corps, l'embrassant sur tout le trajet, et quand il atteignit sa bouche, elle le surprit en le dévorant avec appétit, la langue de Lily courant sur ses dents, ses mains descendant le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme ses doigts autour de lui et lui fasse tourner la tête. Il sentit les jambes de Lily s'enrouler autour de lui comme elle continuait à bouger sa main, et puis il n'y eut plus de Lily et plus de James, mais une nouvelle personne, un nouvel être de plaisir, de baisers sur la peau rosée, de hanches se balançant et finalement, de plaisir fondu qui les traversa tous les deux, sans discrimination, les laissant fatigués, mais satisfaits et complètement en paix.

Lily avait trop chaud pour aller sous la couverture. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de James, la jambe passée par-dessus sa hanche, ses lèvres l'embrassant paresseusement sur son torse, à l'occasion. Elle se sentait paresseuse et indolente, et complètement satisfaite. James caressait ses cheveux, puis il en suivit la ligne le long de son dos et caressa en hésitant les courbes de son adorable derrière. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, un petit soupir lui disant que ces caresses étaient bienvenues, et il continua, voulant encore l'entendre faire ce petit bruit d'approbation.

« Nous avons encore la mousse au chocolat, tu te souviens ? » lui chuchota-t-il après un moment, comme elle traçait la paume de sa main gauche avec le bout de son doigt.

« Hmm, » murmura-t-elle avec contentement. « Je me demande quel goût tu aurais avec la mousse au chocolat… » Elle sourit contre son torse comme il grogna à ce que voulait dire ces mots, et elle rit, lui chatouillant les côtes sans pitié, juste là où elle savait qu'il était le plus sensible.

« Petite… » commença-t-il à dire, riant, la chatouillant aussi dans le dos. Bientôt, il l'eut mise sur le dos, criant pitié comme il coinçait ses jambes entre les siennes et passait ses mains sur ses côtes. Mais ensuite ils se calmèrent, et il amena ses mains sur ses seins à la place, les englobant, sentant leur extrémité se durcir…

Finalement il mit ses mains de chaque côté d'elle, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, à nouveau excité. Juste avant que les lèvres de James ne rencontrent celles de Lily, elle lui dit doucement, ses yeux pleins d'amour et de désir.

« Je ne plaisantais pas pour la mousse au chocolat. »

Mercredi 5 Avril 1978

Lily entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, son cœur tambour tambourinant par anticipation. Elle avait dû promettre d'être de retour à six heures afin de passer son anniversaire en famille, mais James la prenait faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et ensuite, ils allaient déjeuner là où elle voulait dans le Londres moldu. Elle était tombée des nues.

« Tu veux dire un vrai restaurant, avec… »

« … de vrais serveurs, et pas de nourriture qui flotte ou de pudding qui font des grimaces avant de se faire manger, ou d'elfes qui nettoient la table entre les plats… »

Elle avait ri. Parfois, la manière dont étaient faites les choses dans le monde moldu lui manquait. La seule personne à qui elle n'admettrait jamais cela était bien sûr sa sœur, comme Petunia prendrait parti de cela et dirait « Aha ! Même toi tu penses qu'ils sont bizarres ! »

Récemment, Petunia semblait très légèrement reconsidérer sa position sur la magie. Elle avait commencé à bombarder Lily de questions pendant qu'elles attendaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital que leur mère sorte de son traitement de chimiothérapie. Ce n'était pas exactement de cette manière que Lily avait envisagé passer ses vacances de Pâques : piégée avec sa sœur et son beau-frère dans une salle d'hôpital. Bien que, étant donné la manière dont s'étaient passées ses vacances de Noël, elle aurait peut-être dû s'y attendre.

« N'as-tu pas dit une fois que… la sorte de gens de ton école… » avait furtivement dit Petunia, regardant les autres personnes dans la salle, « … vit plus longtemps que… les autres types de gens ? »

Lily avait dégluti et répondu avec soin « Ouiii… » se demandant ce qui se passait.

« … et qu'ils ont certains traitements que d'autres n'ont pas ? » Lily fit un bruit évasif, ne regardant pas sa sœur, mais le magazine qu'elle lisait.

« Alors, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas, tu sais, » dit Petunia, baissant encore d'un ton sa voix, « faire quelque chose pour la situation de maman ? »

Lily grimaça à l'ignorance de Petunia. « Pas personnellement, non. Je n'ai pas la formation adéquate. Il y a un hôpital particulier où se déroulent les formations pour cette sorte de médecine. Et il ne prend pas… les patients comme maman… » répondit-elle en chuchotant à sa sœur.

Maintenant, Lily regardait avec dégoût à son beau-frère, assis à côté de Pétunia. Vernon Dursley ressemblait beaucoup à son père maintenant. Il avait récemment repris l'usine de perceuse Grunnings du vieil homme et Pétunia ne travaillait plus à son secrétariat, mais restait à la maison, 'tenant la maison' comme elle disait, ce que Lily suspectait fortement être constitué en bonne part de ragots sur ses voisins. Petunia avait trouvé à Vernon un jeune homme compétent pour être son assistant, plutôt qu'une jeune femme. Lily frissonna à la pensée du processus d'embauche. Pétunia avait personnellement pris en main la tâche de se trouver un remplaçant. Pas de fille d'une vingtaine d'année style top-model avec de longs cheveux blonds et des jambes s'étirant indéfiniment jusqu'au sol, pas pour son Vernon. Pétunia ne voulait pas de compétition. Lily s'était douloureusement mordue la langue. Elle avait fait preuve d'une retenue remarquable en ne disant pas à sa sœur que Vernon Dursley était le dernier homme au monde qui risquait de devoir faire face aux assiduités d'un mannequin (qui ne tomberait pas raide mort en faisant du secrétariat à l'usine de perceuse Grunning de Surrey).

Pétunia avait dédaigneusement détourné son regard de Lily en entendant sa réponse bizarre à la question bizarre qu'elle avait posée, et elle marmonna, pas pour la dernière fois « Des marginaux. Tous jusqu'au dernier d'entre vous… »

Lily entra sur le Chemin de Traverse par la cour derrière le pub et alla jusqu'à la librairie où James la retrouvait. Elle avait quelques minutes d'avance, et elle pouvait passer un moment agréable à faire les vitrines jusque chez Flourish & Blotts. Puis, alors qu'elle se tenait en dehors de l'apothicaire, admirant un jeu de poids en or avec des gravures compliquées, quelque chose attira son attention dans le coin de l'œil. C'était juste un mouvement de robe. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Lily se tourna lentement, prétendant encore regarder quelque chose dans la vitrine de la boutique. L'apothicaire avait une baie vitrée en guise de vitrine, et en se tenant maintenant sur le côté en regardant dans l'une des fenêtres obliques, Lily vit l'homme qui s'était esquivé à sa vue dans un étroit passage entre deux boutiques de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ne le voyait pas directement. Il ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre devant elle. Il portait une cape avec une capuche et ce qui était indiscutablement un masque. Elle retint son souffle. Était-ce un Mangemort ? Était-il sur le point de faire quelque chose d'effroyable ?

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de la personne derrière elle, et elle commença à glisser sa main dans la poche de sa cape, prenant sa baguette. Depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, elle avait toujours sa baguette sur elle dans le monde magique. La tenant contre son côté, la baguette cachée dans les plis de sa cape, elle tourna très légèrement son côté gauche vers l'homme masqué qui se cachait, et soudain, elle vit qu'il regardait un grand homme aux cheveux auburn qui se tenait anormalement immobile devant la vitrine des Équipements de Quidditch de Qualité. Elle vit que de sa cachette, l'homme masqué levait sa baguette et la pointait vers l'homme aux cheveux auburn. Elle saisit cela dans l'angle de la fenêtre. Elle ne le regardait pas directement, alors il ne pensait évidemment pas que quelqu'un l'avait remarqué.

Elle arrêta de regarder l'homme masqué maintenant, et s'avança à dessein, saluant l'homme visé avec une accolade et le mettant hors de portée de la ligne de mire de l'homme masqué.

« Te voilà ! » cria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme simulé, comme si elle le connaissait. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? »

L'homme eut l'air énervé et pas qu'un peu ennuyé. « Que diable… ? » commença-t-il à dire, fronçant les sourcils, juste au moment où des étincelles rouges frappèrent la vitrine de matériel de Quidditch, exactement à l'endroit où il se tenait avant. Il eut soudain l'air très alerte, et il sortit sa baguette.

Le sorcier masqué bondit hors de la niche où il se cachait et visa à nouveau l'homme aux cheveux auburn, mais Lily leva sa baguette et cria « Stupefix ! »

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet, et il s'effondra, mais ensuite quelqu'un d'autre dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence se tourna vers eux. Il avait fait semblant de s'intéresser à la vitrine d'une boutique vendant des robes de seconde main. Il visa l'homme aux cheveux auburn aussi, et cette fois-ci, il était préparé, envoyant dans les airs un sort avec une précision étonnante. Il intercepta exactement l'éclair lumineux fonçant vers lui, le faisant dévier et atterrir sur des chaudrons posés devant une boutique. Pendant qu'il se servait de sa main droite pour cela, il utilisait sa main gauche pour tirer Lily derrière lui, ce qu'elle trouvait plutôt ennuyeux dans la mesure où elle avait déjà assommé un de ses agresseurs. Il avait pris son bras droit pour faire cela, et elle luttait pour se le libérer pendant qu'il se concentrait sur le Mangemort restant, commençant à prononcer un sort pour le neutraliser. Soudain, avec un Pop , le deuxième agresseur avait disparu, et les acheteurs à proximité, les regardant d'un air désapprobateur, marmonnèrent dans leur barbe comme ils continuaient leurs achats, cyniques et fatigués dans cet âge de Voldemort. Le premier homme était encore allongé sur les pavés, assommé. Les passants passaient au-dessus de lui, indifférents.

Lily avait finalement réussi à se dégager de la main qui l'avait entourée sur l'avant bras, et elle faisait face à un homme assez en colère qui devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit-il, lui faisant la tête. « Grâce à vous… »

« … vous êtes encore vivant et en un seul morceau ! » finit-elle pour lui. Il ne rentra cependant pas sa baguette.

« J'allais dire que vous avez tout fait louper ! » répondit-il, son visage devenant un peu rouge.

« Bien, il ne se serait pas enfui si vous ne m'aviez pas tiré derrière vous ! » répondit-elle avec énergie à son accusation. « J'aurais pu l'assommer pendant qu'il vous visait ! »

« Quand j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un civil, je vous le ferai savoir ! » lui grogna-t-il pratiquement, regardant d'un air critique sa robe qui était ouverte sur sa jupe et son chemisier moldus. « Et une née de moldue en plus, à ce que je vois. »

Lily se rebiffa. « Si vous êtes un auror… »

« Chut ! » dit-il, lui mettant la main sur la bouche. « La ferme ! » lui siffla-t-il, la traînant dans la librairie, et puis le long d'une allée de livre et puis d'une autre, atterrissant finalement près du fond de la boutique, où ils étaient entourés de piles poussiéreuses qui semblaient ne pas avoir été touchées depuis des décennies.

Elle dégagea son poignet de sa main, le frottant (bien que ce soit plus par indignation que par douleur), et foudroyant l'homme du regard. Il se mit contre le mur et regarda avec prudence dans l'allée, puis il dit du coin des lèvres « Oui, je suis un auror. J'essayais d'attirer ces deux-là, dehors, à découvert, et de leur faire croire que je voulais les capturer. Nous savions qu'on leur avait donné une mission… me capturer et obtenir certaines informations de moi. C'était tout un plan, une mise en scène. J'étais sensé me laisser capturer, afin de pouvoir leur donner de fausses informations après les avoir laissés me torturer un moment. Et puis vous avez dû y aller et me 'sauver'… »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Bien… Bien alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouviez pas vous laisser prendre, si c'était le plan ? » elle était choquée que le plan inclue son intention d'être torturé.

Il soupira. « Parce qu'un civil s'est mêlé de tout cela. Ils auraient pu vous prendre en même temps que moi. Puis cela aurait été vous qu'ils auraient torturé pour me faire parler. Je me serais mis volontairement dans cette position, mais pas une autre personne, d'autant moins un civil. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que vous soyez blessée en faisant quelque chose d'héroïque pour me sauver. Au fait, il aurait pu vous avoir en plein quand vous m'avez donné votre accolade. Pas très futé. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je savais que je n'étais pas sa cible. Je pouvais voir que c'était vous. Et pardonnez-moi si je ne considère pas cela comme une bonne chose. »

Il commença à dire quelque chose, puis changea d'avis et dit autre chose. « Attendez… Comment saviez-vous qu'il me visait ? »

« J'ai vu son reflet dans la vitrine de l'apothicaire. Il ne savait pas que je l'avais vu parce que je n'étais pas face à lui. Et je pense qu'à moins de se tenir à cet endroit précis, l'endroit où il se cachait ne pouvait pas être très bien vu. Une des rares manières de voir où il était de regarder son reflet dans l'un des panneaux latéraux de la vitrine… »

Il acquiesça. « Exact, exact… » Il la regardait maintenant de plus près, de toute évidence plus en colère contre elle. Elle le regarda attentivement aussi.

« Vous avez un air familier… » dit-elle lentement. « Êtes-vous autorisé à me dire votre nom ? Quand avez-vous fini Poudlard ? »

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas oublié toutes ses bonnes manières et il lui tendit la main. « Sam Bell. J'ai fini en soixante-douze. »

« Oooh ! » dit-elle lentement à présent. « Voilà pourquoi vous me semblez familier. Vous étiez préfet en septième année alors que j'étais en première année. A Griffondor, je veux dire, bien sûr… » ajouta-t-elle, se sentant idiote.

Il loucha sur elle et secoua la tête. « Et vous êtes… »

« Lily Evans. » dit-elle doucement, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'il se souvienne. Mais son visage s'éclairait maintenant en reconnaissant le nom.

« Vous êtes Lily Evans ? Mais vous étiez cette petite osseuse… »

Elle ricana. « Merci beaucoup ! »

Il eut la bonne grâce de rougir. « Désolé. Je ne suis pas très poli. C'est simplement,… bien, vous avez pas mal changé, n'est-ce pas ? » Lily fut surprise par le regard impudent qu'il portait sur elle. Elle se demanda s'il était un petit peu rogue avec les femmes ou simplement peu versé dans les bonnes manières.

« Cela arrive généralement entre onze et dix-huit ans. » l'informa-t-elle avec raideur. Il la regarda plus amicalement maintenant, et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui rendait très dur de rester en colère avec lui.

« Exact, » concéda-t-il. « J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez préfète en chef. Félicitations. »

« Merci. » répondit-elle, ayant été plus à l'aise avec le Sam Bell légèrement antagoniste qu'elle ne l'était avec sa version amicale. Elle se souvint qu'il avait six ans de plus qu'elle, et qu'ils se tenaient au fond de chez Flourish et Blotts, cachés au milieu de vieux livres, bien loin de tous les autres clients de la boutique. Elle se sentait très consciente de cela soudain.

« Et n'est-ce pas Potter le préfet en chef maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand je l'ai entendu. Potter ! Ce petit maigrichon… »

« … petit ami de la fille que vous avez décidé de coincer dans une arrière-boutique. » fit une voix familière sur la gauche de Lily. Elle se tourna et vit avec soulagement que Lily s'avançait vers eux, sa robe flottant derrière lui, et, elle fut heureuse de voir, n'ayant définitivement pas l'air d'un maigrichon.

Sam Bell prit air ahuri peu flatteur. « Potter ! Bon sang… Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Et vous êtes… ? »

« Heu, » intervint Lily, essayant d'avoir l'air aussi naturelle que possible. « Tu te souviens de Sam Bell, n'est-ce pas, James ? Il était en septième année quand nous étions en première. »

James Potter continua à jauger Sam Bell. Lily pouvait voir que Sam reconnaissait l'attitude de James comme hostile et un peu jalouse. Sam lui fit un sourire apaisant et lui tendit la main. James la serra à contrecœur.

« J'ai entendu que vous étiez préfet en chef maintenant. Et capitaine de Quidditch. J'étais capitaine en septième année. Préfet aussi, mais pas préfet en chef. »

James lui lâcha rapidement la main après l'avoir serrée. « Oui, capitaine de Quidditch. » fit-il en écho regardant encore Sam avec hostilité.

« Hum, » dit maladroitement Sam, « Écoutez. Pas vraiment le temps de parler davantage avec vous maintenant. Content de vous avoir rencontré tous les deux. »

Et puis avec un petit pop , il était parti. James regarda Lily en haussant un sourcil.

« Et pourquoi étais-tu ici, au fond, avec lui ? » voulut-il savoir. Elle croisa les bras et le foudroya du regard.

« Je te le dirai au déjeuner. Ce sera probablement mieux d'en parler quand nous serons loin des sorciers. »

Ainsi, pendant qu'ils prenaient le repas d'anniversaire de Lily au Ritz, elle lui expliqua que Sam était un auror et qu'elle l'avait 'sauvé'. Elle ne mentionna qu'il avait essayé de se faire capturer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque chose en elle la faisait surveiller ses environs et avoir des cauchemars sécuritaires comme elle réfléchissait à quoi dire à James. Elle ne considérait pas cela comme un mensonge, mais comme une manière de le protéger (ainsi que Sam).

James avait l'air un peu dégoûté. « Bien, j'espère qu'il t'a correctement remercié. Qu'arrive-t-il au monde si une fille de dix-huit ans doit sauver les fesses d'un auror ! »

« Chut ! » dit rapidement Lily, regardant les clients moldus dans le restaurant. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis ici. » dit-elle à mi-voix, ses yeux parcourant les alentours. James rit.

« Tu fais comme si tu étais une sorte d'espion maintenant, Lily. » dit-il en ricanant, comme si c'était l'idée la plus bête au monde. Mais Lily se souvint de Sam lui demandant comment elle avait su qu'il allait être attaqué, et son ton impressionné après qu'elle lui ai expliqué. Qu'y a-t-il de si ridicule ? pensa-t-elle. Elle ne s'était pas encore décidé pour ce qu'elle allait faire après l'école. Peut-être qu'elle avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait considérer maintenant…

« A quoi penses-tu ? »lui demanda-t-il, enjoué, en prenant une gorgée d'eau. Elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle devait lui dire. Lily Evans, auror.

A la place, elle décida de changer de sujet. « Viens avec moi ce soir. » dit-elle soudain.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… Tu n'as jamais rencontré mes parents. Oh, viens. Pétunia ne sera pas là. Tu la connais. Elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà un engagement. Alors il n'y aura que toi, papa et maman. Je veux qu'ils te rencontrent. Pour… pour t'aimer. » finit-elle doucement. Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent, ronds comme des soucoupes, et il prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

« De… D'accord. » dit-il en déglutissant. Elle lui sourit, sachant qu'il ne pensait plus aux aurors, mais était plutôt occupé à paniquer à l'idée de rencontrer ses parents. C'était sournois de sa part de le distraire de cette façon, et pourtant… Elle voulait vraiment qu'il les rencontre. Et vice versa. Elle regarda à nouveau James comme il avalait son déjeuner. Elle avait pensé ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius sur James, et elle sentait que c'était un autre pas vers son futur qui était finalisé. Lily se sentit quelque peu débordée pendant un instant. En un jour, elle venait de décider qu'elle ferait auror, et avait fait un autre pas pour que James fasse partie de sa famille. C'était vraiment un anniversaire à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Vendredi 2 Juin 1978

« C'était brillant. » dit Jack comme lui et Geoff quittaient leur examen de métamorphose. Bill et Alex les attendaient dans le couloir. Les deux Griffondors se mirent à avancer aux côtés de leurs amis de Poufsouffle comme ils descendaient le couloir, attendant avec anxiété les nouvelles.

« Alors ? Cela s'est bien passé ? Et MacGon… Je veux dire, elle n'a rien suspecté ? » demanda Alex dans un murmure anxieux.

Geoff sourit à ses amis. « Elle n'en a eu aucune idée. Cela a aidé que vous soyez tous les deux dehors à la fenêtre, en train de voler, afin que Jack puisse dire 'Oh ! Que va faire Weasley ?' et cette sorte de chose. Cela a marché à tous les coups. »

Bill haussa les épaules. « J'ai emprunté le balai de Charlie. Les balais de l'école sont désespérément mous. »

Ils sentirent tous une libération dans leurs poitrines. L'examen de Poufsouffle (écrits et pratique), était le dernier que tous les quatre devaient passer jusqu'à lundi matin, où les Griffondors avaient encore potion (toute la matinée) et histoire de la magie (l'après-midi). Le planning était inversé pour les Poufsouffles. Histoire d'abord, puis potions. Plus important, l'examen de métamorphose était le dernier qui avait une partie pratique pour laquelle Geoff avait besoin d'aide. Après cela, ils pourraient tous simplement se concentrer sur leurs révisions et se poser des questions sur les ingrédients de potions et les rébellions de gobelins. Ou du moins, ils pourraient faire cela après la finale de Quidditch, le lendemain matin.

« Vous pensez que Griffondor va gagner demain ? » demanda Jack à Bill et Alex. « Je hais penser à une victoire de Serpentard… »

Geoff acquiesça de bon cœur. « Tout le monde hait penser à cela. Je ne connais pas une seule personne de notre maison qui ne supportera pas Griffondor. »

« Exact. » acquiesça Jack. « Oh, Bill, est-ce que ta mère vient et amène les jumeaux ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Papa m'a envoyé un hibou hier. Ils restent tous à la maison. Les jumeaux souffrent de colique, Percy mets ses dents, Peggy est tombée d'un arbre et a le bras en écharpe, et les os ne seront pas guéris avant dimanche, et Annie est simplement une peste et elle est confinée dans sa chambre pour tout le week-end. C'est quelque chose au sujet d'avoir piqué la baguette de maman pendant qu'elle faisait la sieste et d'avoir métamorphosé la poupée favorite de Peggy. Vous voyez : le chaos habituel qui règne chez moi. Mais papa a dit qu'ils essayeront de venir au premier match de Quidditch de l'automne prochain, d'autant plus si Charlie réussit à rentrer dans l'équipe. »

« Si ? » dit Alex, consterné. « N'a-t-il pas plus confiance en son fils que cela ? »

Les autres rirent puis se calmèrent. « Cela risque d'être un peu dur demain, » dit Jack, un avertissement dans la voix. « j'ai entendu que Rogue en voulait vraiment à Potter, depuis que Potter lui avait volé Evans. »

Alex haussa les épaules. « S'il y a quelqu'un dont Potter n'a pas peur, c'est Rogue. » dit-il avec confiance. « Et c'est Rogue qui a rompu avec Evans, tu te rappelles ? Si cela l'énerve qu'elle soit avec Potter, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. »

« Je sais, » répondit Jack. « Je ne voulais pas dire cela. Je voulais simplement dire… bien, il semble assez en colère qu'ils soient ensemble. Je pensais qu'il était bon quand il s'agissait de lancer des regards noirs avant. C'est encore pire maintenant. »

« Cela n'aide probablement pas que Potter vienne de réussir à rentrer dans l'équipe d'Angleterre comme poursuiveur de réserve, après qu'ils aient perdu Wellington dans ce match contre la Finlande. Et on dirait que l'Angleterre a ses chances pour la finale de la coup du monde en août. Ne serait-ce pas génial si nous connaissions quelqu'un qui a gagné la coupe du monde ? » dit Jack avec béatitude.

« Bien, » l'avertit Bill, « Il est dans l'équipe de réserve. Il pourrait ne pas jouer, même si l'Angleterre gagne. »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Quand même… »

Les quatre garçons ne virent pas une silhouette sombre sur le point de sortir de toilettes pour garçons quand ils passèrent, bavardant avec animation. Ses cheveux noirs et gras pendaient de chaque côté de ses joues creuses. Il ne prenait plus la peine de les rassembler en queue de cheval. Qui se souciait de son apparence ? S'il ne faisait pas attention, s'il avait l'air un peu moins que répulsif, Narcissa Anderssen pourrait essayer de lui sauter dessus à nouveau…

Severus Rogue frissonna à cette idée. Puis il pensa à ce qu'avaient dit les garçons. Ne serait-ce pas génial si nous connaissions quelqu'un qui a gagné la coupe du monde ? James Potter jouant pour l'Angleterre au Quidditch. C'était assez pour le rendre malade, la première fois qu'il en avait entendu parler. Et Lily était avec lui maintenant…

C'était clair, le matin du dix-neuf février (il se souviendrait toujours de cette date) que Potter avait couché avec elle. La façon dont elle le regardait ne souffrait aucune interprétation. La chose était… Il se souvenait quand elle le regardait ainsi. Quand c'était lui qui regardait dans son visage brillant doucement, voyant cette expression d'étonnement. Il avait été incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit ce jour-là, se torturant en les imaginant ensemble… Même voler sur le terrain de Quidditch sur son balai, en demandant aux poursuiveurs de Serpentard de lui lancer des souaffles pour s'entraîner à arrêter les buts n'avait pas été assez pour distraire complètement ses pensées de Lily.

Et puis, moins d'un mois après, ils les avait entendus dans la bibliothèque, il avait entendu les bruits indiscutables de leurs baisers et de leurs soupirs, et il n'avait pas eu à regarder pour savoir de qui étaient ces soupirs. Il aurait reconnu les sons de Lily n'importe où. Il avait honte de lui de regarder à travers les rayonnages de livres pour les voir s'embrasser. Quand il pensa que l'un d'eux s'était tourné vers lui, il sortit à grandes enjambées. Après cela, il lui semblait qu'il leur tombait dessus sans arrêt. Partout où il allait, il semblait trouver Lily et James, James et Lily. C'était presque comme s'ils le suivaient. Et pourtant, de ce qu'il pouvait dire, ils étaient en fait oublieux du reste du monde, comme s'ils y étaient tous les deux seuls.

Cela s'était à nouveau produit fin mai, alors qu'il révisait ses ASPICs à la bibliothèque. Les baisers et les soupirs derrières les étagères…

« James, » chuchota-t-elle, « j'ai besoin de te parler. » Les oreilles de Severus s'étaient dressées. Il connaissait ce ton de voix. Elle était très sérieuse. Potter, cependant, ne faisait pas attention à elle. Severus continuait à entendre des bruits de baisers.

« James. » fit-elle avec sérieux. Severus connaissait aussi ce ton. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent.

« Oui, Lily. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose… » Severus tendit l'oreille, se demandant ce qui pouvait la rendre comme cela.

« Oui, oui. Tu l'as dit. Qu'est-ce ? »

« Bien… » hésita-t-elle. « J'ai écrit une lettre à Sam Bell. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Qui ?

« Qui ? » Potter avait la même réaction.

« Sam Bell. Tu sais, l'auror que j'ai sauvé le jour de mon anniversaire. »

Auror ? Lily a sauvé un auror le jour de son anniversaire ?

« Oh, exact. Pourquoi lui as-tu écrit ? »

« Bien, tu sais que je… Je n'avais pas encore de plan sur quoi faire après avoir fini l'école… »

« Ce n'est pas urgent, Lily. Et… Attends. Que veux-tu dire 'je n'avais pas encore de plans' ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire. Sam est venu ici à Poudlard pour me parler. Des échanges de chouettes n'auraient pas été très sûrs… »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Potter avait l'air hostile, et Severus n'était pas sûr de la blâmer. Qui diable est cet auror ?

« Ce dont je parle… Ce dont nous avons parlé… C'est comment c'est d'être un auror. Et si je serais bonne à cela. »

Quoi

« Quoi ? Tu es folle ? »

Severus entendit un bruit de tissu et pensa que Lily devait être en train de se libérer de l'étreinte de James Potter.

« C'est une réaction adorable. J'ai finalement trouvé ce que je voulais faire, et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? »

Il y eut un silence tendu. Severus résista à la tentation de se rapprocher pour mieux entendre.

Potter soupira. « Je suis désolé, Lily. C'est juste… Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Alors. Tu… Tu vas être une auror ? » Il semblait un peu choqué à sa voix.

« Bien, » hésita-t-elle, « je vais passer les tests pour être admise à la formation. Je devrais les passer avec de très bonnes notes. Et même si je réussi, il y a la formation en plus. Je dois la réussir. Mais oui, Je vais tenter de devenir une auror. » dit-elle très doucement.

« Viens ici, » dit Potter avec douceur, et Severus entendit à nouveau le bruit de tissu et des soupirs. Il semblait que Lily était retournée dans ses bras. « Je suis content que tu aies finalement trouvé ce que tu veux faire, vraiment. C'est juste que,… Bien, c'est assez dangereux. Je suis autorisé à me faire du souci pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily fit une pause avant de répondre. « Alors tu ne vas pas essayer de m'en empêcher ? »

Potter émit un petit rire. « Comme si je pouvais. Comme si quiconque pouvait. Non, je ne vais pas essayer de t'arrêter. Tu ne m'as certainement pas empêché de passer les essais pour l'équipe d'Angleterre. » Il poussa un gros soupir. « Ma Lily, une auror. Je dois admettre que j'ai des difficultés à m'imaginer cela… »

Elle rit tristement. « Moi aussi. Mais Sam dit que j'ai un bon instinct, et la formation que j'aurai m'enseignera toutes les astuces du métier. »

« Oh, Sam le dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Potter avait définitivement l'air jaloux maintenant.

« Oui, Sam le dit. Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais jaloux la première fois que tu l'as vu. »

Potter fit un bruit étouffé. « Bien… regarde-le. Avec ses… ses muscles. Et... c'est un auror… »

Lily rit. « Arrête d'être idiot. Il est marié, imbécile. Il m'a montré une adorable photo de sa femme. Et ils attendent un bébé pour décembre. Sam est au septième ciel avec cela. Il lui tarde le jour où son fils ou sa fille pourra monter sur un balai pour lui apprendre à jouer au Quidditch. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que Potter dit. Severus grimaça. Il avait eu la même réaction quand Lily avait mentionné Sam. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela ne le rassurait pas de savoir que Sam Bell était marié et sur le point d'être père…

Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre en dehors des toilettes des hommes, entendant le bruit des pas des troisième année disparaître dans le couloir. Le lendemain, il jouait contre James Potter pour la coupe de Quidditch. Trois fois plus de monde encouragerait Griffondor que Serpentard. A la fois Griffondor et Serpentard étaient invaincus, ayant gagné les matchs contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Serpentard avait un garçon qui était sans doute le meilleur attrapeur que l'école avait vu depuis de nombreuses années. Cependant, Griffondor avait James Potter qui jouait comme poursuiveur, James Potter qui était réserviste pour l'Angleterre.

Griffondor avait gagné ses deux précédents matchs grâce à James Potter, pas grâce à leur petit attrapeur. Potter avait rendu le score si démesuré avant que le vif ne soit attrapé (quatre-cent à vingt contre Poufsouffle, trois-cent trente à quarante contre Serdaigle) que les attrapeurs ne servaient pratiquement plus à rien. Quand le vif avait été vu par l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, il avait hésité, connaissant le score, et l'attrapeur de Griffondor l'avait devancé et le lui avait pris. L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle avait eu sa fierté, cependant, et elle s'était précipitée pour le saisir avant la fille de Griffondor, même en sachant que Serdaigle n'aurait que cent quatre vingt dix points. Ils perdraient le match, mais pourraient au moins dire qu'ils avaient eu le vif.

Severus savait que cela lui revenait, en tant que gardien, de contrôler le match, d'empêcher Potter de trop déséquilibrer le score et de sortir les attrapeurs de l'équation. Serpentard était à la traîne de deux-cent points dans la course pour la coupe. Je ne vais montrer aucune pitié pour Potter et gagner ce match, même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je fais à Poudlard, pensa-t-il, descendant à grands pas le couloir, rattrapant les troisième année. Il fonça dans le centre du groupe, les faisant se disperser comme des quilles, entendant leurs grognements d'indignation avec une satisfaction toute personnelle. Avec trépidation, ils regardèrent sa silhouette sombre disparaître devant eux dans les couloirs du château, sa robe claquant derrière lui comme les ailes d'une chauve-souris.

Samedi 3 juin 1978

Severus envoya le souaffle aussi fort qu'il le put au poursuiveur de Serpentard le plus proche, O'Brien. Il l'a vraiment pris, pensa Severus avec un sourire narquois. Mais il était de nouveau en colère vingt secondes plus tard quand Sirius Black frappa un cognard qui heurta le balai d'O'Brien, ne lui laissant qu'un bout de brindilles à l'extrémité. La secousse lui fit perdre le souaffle, et avant que Severus ne réalise, James Potter l'avait à nouveau attrapé dans les airs et filait à nouveau vers les buts de Serpentard. Si ces idiots pouvaient lui empêcher d'avoir le souaffle, ou si les batteurs pouvaient lui envoyer un cognard sur la tête, mon travail serait vachement plus facile…

James Potter s'arrêta momentanément, un sourire en coin sur le visage. La plupart des autres joueurs étaient encore à l'autre bout du terrain, et n'avaient pas atteint l'extrémité Serpentard, comme il l'avait fait. Il fit une feinte en direction du but du centre, puis en direction de la boucle de gauche et finalement passa Severus Rogue pour faire passer le souaffle dans l'anneau de droite.

« GRIFFONDOR, CENT-VINGT, SERPENTARD ZERO ! » cria le garçon de Serdaigle de quatrième année qui faisait les annonces. Les acclamations s'élevèrent des trois quarts de la foule, les huées des Serpentards. Quelques supporters portant des écharpes vertes et argent commencèrent à jeter des bouteilles de bièraubeurre sur le terrain, manquant de peu la fille qui jouait attrapeuse pour Griffondor, et Madame Bibine siffla et appela Rusard pour éjecter les élèves. Elle ne déclara pas de temps mort toutefois, comme ce n'était pas une faute commise par des joueurs, et la partie continua.

La même chose continuait d'arriver, jusqu'à ce que Severus commence à se demander si ce n'était pas une sorte de boucle temporelle. Cent-trente à zéro. Le souaffle le passe à nouveau, direction l'anneau central. Cent quarante à zéro. La foule chantait Potter ! Potter ! Potter !

Finalement, quand il jeta le souaffle à ses poursuiveurs après un but de Griffondor, ils finirent par le prendre et filèrent vers l'autre bout du terrain. Il regarda les deux attrapeurs. La fille de Griffondor n'était pas spécialement bonne, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment compter avec Potter jouant pour eux. D'un autre côté, celui de Serpentard était un garçon d'une longue lignée d'excellents attrapeurs. Son père jouait encore pour les Pride of Portree, et son grand-père avait gagné la coupe du monde 1946 pour l'Écosse. Il savait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir Craighead dans leur équipe, et maintenant, il avait le cœur dans la gorge quand il vit que le garçon avait vu le vif, et filait en sa direction. Il était près des buts de Griffondor, à moins d'un pied du sol. Le cœur de Severus battait à cent à l'heure. Si Craighead l'attrape, nous aurons cent-cinquante points et nous gagnons ! Mais ensuite, il réalisa qu'ils ne gagneraient cependant pas la coupe de Quidditch, comme cela ne leur donnerait que dix points de plus que Griffondor et qu'ils en avaient déjà deux cent de retard. Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas juste !

Un rugissement s'éleva de la foule. Il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder et Potter avait encore marqué contre lui. Arg, pensa-t-il, rattrapant le souaffle dans sa lente chute libre et le balançant vers un joueur de Serpentard avant de remarquer que c'était un batteur. Malédiction ! Le batteur frappa instinctivement le projectile arrivant de sa batte avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un cognard, et il envoya proprement le souaffle dans les mains de James Potter encore une fois. L'attrapeur de Serpentard fonçait encore vers le vif et l'annonceur disait « CA FAIT CENT-CINQUA…… OH ! »

Severus avait essayé de bloquer Potter encore une fois, mais il avait mal calculé et le souaffle était passé derrière lui, à travers l'anneau. Et l'attrapeur de Serpentard ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait dans son dos, à l'autre bout du terrain. Severus ne se dérangea même pas pour reprendre le souaffle. Il regarda l'estomac noué, il regarda l'inévitable se produire, alors que Craighead se saisissait du vif et le tenait au-dessus de lui, triomphant, pensant qu'il avait gagné le match, volant devant les spectateurs de Serpentard en souriant. Puis son sourire s'effaça de son visage. Ils ne l'acclamaient pas comme il s'y était attendu, et Severus Rogue se sentit mal à l'aise pour le garçon. C'était vraiment un attrapeur brillant. Ce n'était pas sa faute si l'équipe avait un boulet en guise de gardien, qui ne pouvait pas empêcher James Potter de marquer encore et encore…

Tout le monde semblait être sonné, y compris l'annonceur, qui dit finalement. « LA PARTIE EST FINIE, ET GRIFFONDOR GAGNE, CENT-SOIXANTE À CENT-CINQUANTE ! GRIFFONDOR A GAGNÉ LA COUPE DE QUIDDITCH ! »

Severus Rogue descendit au sol près des buts de Serpentard, se sentant vide à l'intérieur. Il repoussa ses cheveux, irrité, souhaitant avoir décidé de les attacher en arrière comme il le faisait avant. Son visage était rugueux et il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de se raser ce matin. Bien, qui se souciait de son apparence ? Certainement pas Lily…

Elle était là, maintenant, se frayant un chemin dans la foule entourant l'équipe de Griffondor, souriant à James Potter, et jetant finalement ses bras autour de son cou, comme il la prenait contre lui et l'embrassait avec passion, tandis que les gens continuaient à lui distribuer des tapes dans le dos. Il entendit un ou deux cris « Trouvez une chambre ! » comme leur baiser se prolongeait. Lily refit alors surface, rougissant, encore incapable de s'arrêter de sourire, et elle et Potter revinrent vers le château, bras-dessus, bas-dessous, assaillis par la foule, et préservant cependant d'une manière ou d'une autre leur propre espace privé.

James Potter et Lily, le style de couple que personne ne met en question. Tous les deux Griffondors, et d'excellents élèves (même Severus devait l'admettre). Préfet et préfète en chefs. Ils semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu que Sirius Black n'était pas la menace réelle, ni même Remus Lupin ? C'était James Potter, tout du long. Quand ils avaient été ensemble, elle avait mentionné son nom bien trop souvent à son goût. James à dit ci, et James a dit ça. James, James, James. Et puis Potter avait du intervenir et sauver sa vie. C'était là qu'il avait réalisé pour la première fois qu'il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour Potter, mais arrêter cela était comme arrêter la gravité ou le cours du temps…

Bah.

Severus regarda sa main. Il y avait des plaques rouges sur le revers. « Malédiction. » se marmonna-t-il doucement. «J'ai manqué une zone… » Il devait se préparer soigneusement pour le Quidditch, spécialement à cette période de l'année, quand même dans le nord de l'Écosse le soleil commençait à être assez fort. Il sortit un petit tube d'une poche de sa robe et passa la pommade sur la peau inflammée, maudissant mentalement sa porphyrie. En faisant cela, il regardait la foule des supporters de Griffondor rentrant au château. Il y avait encore quelques supporters de Serpentard peu enthousiastes sur le terrain, mais ils évitaient Rogue. Ses yeux glissèrent furtivement sur ses équipiers, puis il prit son balai et alla vers les serres. Il ne voulait pas voir qui que ce soit maintenant.

Il atteignit l'abri des chênes et après avoir fait quelques yards depuis l'entrée de l'allée d'arbres, il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre l'un d'eux, regardant dans le vide. Il se souvint avoir été ici avec Lily, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, l'embrassant…

Puis il entendit un bruit de pas sur le chemin. On marchait sur les feuilles et les brindilles, et il se tourna pour voir un jeune homme, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, s'avancer au milieu des chênes dans sa direction. Rogue n'était pas sûr de qui il s'agissait, mais il avait quelque chose de familier…

« Pas de chance, Rogue. » fit le jeune homme d'une voix traînante. Il avait les cheveux ivoire et un visage pointu, des yeux gris qui ne trahissaient aucune émotion. Severus regarda vers lui, en silence, souhaitant simplement qu'il disparaisse. Maintenant, il se souvenait : Lucius Malfoy. Le petit ami de Narcissa Anderssen. Brillant, pensa Severus. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Un petit ami jaloux venu me lancer un sort. C'était il y a cinq mois ! Comme si j'avais voulu sa chienne de petite amie de toutes façons…

« Tu te souviens de moi ? » demanda Malfoy, comme si on pouvait jamais l'oublier. Severus parla avec soin, presque sans inflexion dans la voix.

« Malfoy. Septième année quand j'étais en première. Désolé que vous ayez perdu votre temps en venant aujourd'hui. » Je ne voulais pas Anderssen. Je ne voulais pas Anderssen. Foutez moi la paix.

Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire mauvais. « Oh, cela aurait été bien de voir une victoire de Serpentard, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai définitivement pas perdu mon temps en venant. »

Severus ne le regarda pas, au cas où il voie quelque chose dans ses yeux qui puisse ressembler à de la culpabilité. Je ne me sens pas coupable pour ce qui est arrivé à la fête, pensa-t-il avec entêtement. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'Anderssen avait un petit ami qu'il se sentait coupable. C'était à cause de Lily.

Pour avoir l'air occupé et pour ne pas avoir à le regarder dans les yeux, il reprit son tube de pommade et se frictionna à nouveau le revers de la main. Il regarda Malfoy du coin de l'œil. L'homme blond avait un rictus. « Est-ce ce que tu fais ? Rester en dehors du soleil ? Je me disais. Il fait assez beau aujourd'hui, tu dois être content de te mettre à l'abri de nouveau. » Severus leva son visage vers Malfoy maintenant, le regardant à travers la fente de ses yeux. Encore l'histoire du vampire. Il se souvint de la petite 'folie' d'Anderssen, la manière dont elle lui avait demandé de la mordre. Malfoy s'approcha de lui et se tenait maintenant à un pied de Severus, qui se sentait très mal à l'aise. Et maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il va me demander de le mordre maintenant ? Quelle paire de déjantés ils font… Il décida d'essayer d'y mettre un terme, de lui faire peur.

Il déglutit d'abord, puis dit doucement « Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'approcher. Je suis assez mordant après un match. » Il essaya de garder son visage aussi impassible que possible pendant qu'il scrutait celui de Malfoy pour voir s'il l'avait intimidé.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Pas le moins du monde. A la place, Malfoy rit. « J'ai pris une assurance. » l'informa-t-il, sortant un collier avec une tête d'ail de sa robe. Severus recula immédiatement, se mettant la main sur la bouche et le nez. Malfoy rit encore. « Je me demandais si les gens poussaient en parlant de cela. Je peux maintenant voir qu'il n'en était rien. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû savoir. Tu n'as évidemment pas regardé dans un miroir depuis un bout de temps. » Severus tiqua à l'insulte, mais il ne dit rien. « Je veux juste te parler. Puis-je te parler ? »

Severus doutait que ce soit aussi simple. « De quoi ? » Des fantasmes de vampire de ta petite amie ? Ne me blâme pas si elle est malade.

« Quels sont tes projets quand tu finiras l'école ? »

Severus sentit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Malfoy. Il dit avec précaution, d'une voix égale. « Travailler dans la boutique d'apothicaire de mon oncle à Dunoon. »

« Ah, Dunoon. Le fjord de Clyde est assez beau n'est-ce pas ? » Malfoy se montrait poétique maintenant « Bien sûr, j'aime Dunoon à cause de son histoire sanglante…Alors. Un oncle à Dunoon. Est-il écossais ? »

Il acquiesça. « Le frère de ma mère. »

« Côté maternel. Hmmm. Dunoon. Quel est le nom de ton oncle ? »

« MacDermid. »

« Ah, Clan Campbell. Bien. Pas le clan Lamont. Des faibles. Bien sûr, à Dunoon, il y a des chances d'être des uns ou des autres. Dans tout l'Argyllshire, c'est ce problème. Bien que quiconque avec un peu de bon sens soit d'accord que les Campbell aient dominé les Lamont pendant des siècles. Ils ont laissé les moldus dominer leur clan plus tôt que les Campbell. Je suis aussi du clan Campbell, du côté de ma mère. Elle est une Bannatyne. Glorieuse et sanglante histoire que celle du clan Campbell. La famille française de mon père a aussi une histoire sanglante. Ils se sont toujours débrouillés pour être du côté des vainqueurs, que ce soit pendant la Révolution ou la Restauration qui a suivi, ou le régime de Vichy…Mais personne ne peut vraiment faire ombrage aux écossais pour ce qui est du sanglant, eh ? »

Severus le fixa. Où va-t-il ? Quand va-t-il m'accuser d'avoir couché avec sa petite amie ? Il ne répondit pas. Malfoy continua, aimant visible le son de sa propre voix.

« Tu sais quelle histoire sanglante est ma préférée ? Elle se passe à Dunoon, tu me rappelles. Le massacre de 1646. Après que les Campbell aient frappé les châteaux Lamont de Towart et Ascog avec tout ce qu'ils avaient, et que les Lamond se soient rendus. Notre camp leur a donné des garanties écrites de liberté. Bien sûr, ces idiots y ont cru. Ils ont été emmenés à Dunoon dans des bateaux et condamnés à mort dans l'église. Peu de survivants parmi une centaine. L'histoire dit qu'ils ont tous été poignardés à mort. Mais les sorciers savent que c'est le sortilège mortel qui a vraiment fait cela. Sauf pour trente-six 'gentlemen spéciaux' qui ont été pendus à un arbre dans la cour de l'église. Je crois qu'ils étaient moitié sorciers-moitié moldus. Et ensuite, il y eut le chef et ses frères. Ils ont été prisonniers pendant de nombreuses années. Pourquoi ils ne les ont pas tués, je ne sais pas. Bien sûr, en ce temps, le chef était encore un sorcier. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela. Les presque morts ont été enterrés dans les mêmes trous que les morts. Penses-y ! J'aurais aimé être là… »

« Pourquoi me racontez vous tout cela ? » Est-ce qu'il a prévu pour moi ? Et pour mon oncle aussi ? Balayer notre famille de la surface de la terre ?

« Parce que je crois que nous avons quelque chose en commun, Rogue. Même maison, même clan. Et j'espère…Le même désir de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus n'écartilla qu'un peu les yeux, essayant de cacher sa surprise. Il se souvint d'Anderssen, lui tapant sur le bras et disant quelque chose sur une marque, et de glisser quelques mots pour lui auprès de Malfoy. Peut-être que Malfoy n'était vraiment pas au courant pour l'incident à Ascog, et c'était la preuve qu'elle tenait parole. Pas qu'il veuille qu'elle le fasse. « Est-ce donc de cela dont il est question ? » demanda-t-il, encore avec précaution.

Malfoy s'avança vers lui encore. Severus se recula instinctivement et se retrouva contre l'arbre. « J'ai un travail à te proposer. »

« Je vous ai dit. J'ai un travail en vue. » dit Severus, se maudissant intérieurement pour le tremblement dans sa voix. Ne jamais montrer sa peur.

Malfoy recula, son sourire à nouveau en place. « Ce n'est pas un travail à plein temps, bien qu'il soit important. Tu auras encore plein de temps pour…travailler dans la boutique de ton oncle. » dit-il avec un reniflement condescendant.

« Qu'est-ce ? » cracha-t-il.

« Connais-tu le garçon qui est préfet en cinquième année à Serdaigle ? »

Severus réfléchit à cela. Le préfet de Serdaigle de cinquième année. Il voyait le garçon maintenant. « Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je vois quelle tête il a. Un garçon blond. » C'était un blond plus foncé, plus jaune que celui de Malfoy, qui était blond-blanc. Le Serdaigle avait la couleur de la paille sale.

« Oui. Sais-tu qui est son père ? » Severus secoua la tête. « Bien, son père est un homme très important. Il travaille beaucoup. Il met les mages noirs à Azkaban. Il travaille toujours. Et son fils le hait pour cela, entre autre. Son fils cherche juste un moyen de le faire payer à son père. Mais il est seulement en cinquième année. Il est jeune, ne connaît pas les bonnes personnes. C'est là où tu rentres en jeu. »

« Comment ? » Il n'avait pas voulu montrer d'intérêt, mais le mot s'était simplement échappé.

« Tu vas faire sa connaissance, avant la fin de l'école en été. Deviens son ami. Écrivez-vous des lettres, invite-le à te rendre visite à Dunoon pendant les vacances. Je veux que tu deviennes le grand frère qu'il n'a jamais eu. Une figure paternelle, pour un garçon que son père a négligé. Il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, et tu peux être là pour lui. Et tu as du temps. Cela prendra encore deux ans pour qu'il finisse l'école. J'espère que d'ici là, il sera prêt. »

« Prêt ? Pour quoi ? »

« Pour une de ces choses là. » Malfoy remonta sa manche, montrant à Severus ce dont Anderssen avait parlé : quelque chose qui semblait être un tatouage était sur la pâle peau là, l'image d'un crâne avec un serpent en guise de longue langue inquiétante. Severus inspira la mâchoire close. Il ne put s'en empêcher. Malfoy semblait content de l'avoir impressionné. « Tu n'auras pas la tienne d'ici là, non plus. Je ne veux pas alerter le jeune Mr. Croupton trop tôt. D'ici là, tu seras strictement un mange-mort officieux… »

Severus déglutit. Avait-il dit 'Croupton ?' « Croupton ? Vous voulez dire… Le fils de Barty Croupton ? »

« Oui. Barty Croupton Jr. Nous attendons de lui qu'il nous soit très utile. Mais nous avons besoin que tu…Le cultives. Fais le mûrir pour ce choix. Tu as deux ans. Cela devrait être assez, ne penses-tu pas ? »

Severus avait la tête qui lui tournait. Cela ne pouvait se produire. « Mais…Son père ! Si j'approche le fils de Barty Croupton et lui suggère de devenir un mange-mort, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il ne va pas en parler à son père ? »

Malfoy sourit. « Il ne le fera pas. Pas si tu fais ton travail et obtient sa confiance totale. Il cherche un moyen de faire payer à son père autant que nous. Et nous avons décidé qu'utiliser son propre fils marcherait très bien. »

Severus déglutit. Il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là. « Et si je refuse ? »

Malfoy s'avança vers lui sa baguette sortie cette fois. « Alors je devrais te tuer. Par chance, il se trouve que les baguettes sont de petits pieux pointus en bois. » dit-il, l'approchant d'une manière menaçante du cœur de Severus, puis l'éloignant. « Bien sûr, je pourrais juste altérer ta mémoire, mais ce n'est pas drôle. Tu serait encore en vie. J'ai pensé qu'une créature des ténèbres comme toi accepterait volontiers une opportunité de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Severus Rogue déglutit une fois, puis deux, ne quittant jamais Malfoy du regard. « D'accord. » il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais soudain, dès qu'il l'eut dit, sa voix ne trembla plus. Il se souvint avoir entendu Lily dire qu'elle allait s'entraîner pour être auror. C'est ce que les bons petits Griffondors sont sensés faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et que sont sensés faire les Serpentards ? Ceci, évidemment. Il se sentait bizarre, comme si on avait rendu un but à sa vie, un but qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Lily.

Malfoy sortit une fiole bouchée de la poche de sa robe. « Tiens. » dit-il, la lançant à Severus, qui l'attrapa par réflexe. Il fixa le liquide visqueux et rouge à l'intérieur, le reconnaissant, puis regarda à nouveau le visage de Malfoy, incrédule. Comme sa main se refermait autour du verre fin, il pouvait sentir qu'il était encore chaud.

« Un cadeau. » lui dit Malfoy. Il se tourna et s'éloigna sous les frondaisons. Severus tenait le récipient, le fixant avec intensité. Il pense vraiment que je suis un vampire. Il leva les yeux, mais Malfoy était parti. Bien, laissons lui croire que je suis une créature des ténèbres. Ce sera probablement à mon seul bénéfice.

Mais comme il revenait vers l'école, sous les chênes, il eut envie de faire quelque chose de violent, de destructif, et il serra étroitement la fiole dans sa main avant de la lancer afin qu'elle se brise sur l'un des plus gros troncs d'arbre, qu'elle éclate, aspergeant le sang. Il continua à avancer, ne sentant qu'un petit soulagement à cette action violente, se demandant ce que l'on penserait de l'arbre aspergé de sang quand il serait vu, se demandant à qui était ce sang…

Je vais être un Mangemort, pensa-t-il. Et Lily va être auror.

C'était officiel. Ils étaient ennemis. Il n'y avait pas de retour possible.

Samedi 4 novembre 1978

Ils étaient un groupe en fête retournant au château. Charlie bondissait, enjoué, éclatant de sa première victoire de Quidditch. Comme il avançait en tenant une main de Peggy et que son père avait l'autre, Bill sourit à son frère. Charlie avait été brillant, fondant sur le vif avant que l'attrapeur de Serpentard réalise ce qui arrivait, et c'était dire quelque chose comme Craighead était l'attrapeur le plus brillant de l'école. Était, pensa Bill avec fierté, se souvenant du visage choqué du troisième année comme Charlie tournait, faisant un looping autour de lui, et saisissant le vif en plein vol alors que la main du Serpentard n'en était qu'à quelques pouces.

Étonnamment, Annie semblait être la plus frappée par la prouesse de son frère en Quidditch. Bien qu'ils soient normalement combattants dans une guerre qui avait commencé au jour de sa naissance, aujourd'hui, elle lui avait demandé la permission de lui porter son balai après la partie, et Bill et son père avaient échangé un sourire au-dessus de sa tête. Annie idolâtrait clairement son frère, bien qu'elle ne le dise pas carrément, et Bill sentit que cela présageait bien pour le futur. Elle serait en première année quand Charlie serait en cinquième et Bill en dernière, et cela tardait à Bill, trois parmi eux à Poudlard en même temps. La seule chose qui le rendait triste était qu'il aurait fini l'école quand Peggy commencerait, mais il était content qu'elle ait Annie et Charlie pour lui montrer les ficelles, et puis elle et Annie seraient en cinquième et septième année quand Percy commencerait, et elles pourraient le guider. Peggy et Percy aideraient les jumeaux plus tard, Fred et George.

Bill secoua la tête en marchant. Son papa, tenant l'autre main de Peggy afin qu'ils puissent la balancer entre eux à chaque pas, lui demanda pourquoi.

« Oh, je pensais juste que quand Percy commencerait l'école, Annie et Peggy pourraient l'aider comme Charlie et moi aiderons Annie quand elle commencera. Ce doit être dur de débarquer sans frère ou sœur pour vous montrer les ficelles de l'école. »

Arthur Weasley sourit avec affection à son fils aîné. « Tu l'as fait. » lui rappela-t-il, comme ils balançaient au-dessus d'une motte, la faisant crier et rire.

« Oui, mais j'ai eu de la chance. Lors de mon premier voyage en train, j'ai été accueilli par trois préfets. Je vous ai parlé de deux d'entre eux, James Potter et Lily Evans. »

« Le préfet et la préfète en chef de l'an dernier ? Exact, je me souviens. Bien, c'est pour cela que sont faits les préfets, n'est-ce pas ? Entre autres choses… »

Bill loucha sur son père. « Étais-tu préfet quand tu étais à l'école ? »

Son père eut l'air embarrassé et rougit légèrement. « En fait, oui. Je n'aime pas me vanter, mais… »

Bill lui sourit. « Tu peux te vanter devant tes enfants, un peu. Jusqu'à ce que nous te disions d'arrêter en tous cas. » Bill rit.

Arthur regarda encore Bill avec tendresse. A près de quinze ans, il faisait presque six pieds de haut, et si ce n'était pas sa silhouette maigre, il aurait pu être pris de manière courante pour un élève plus âgé. « Je me vante devant Peggy tout le temps, pas vrai Pegs ? »

Elle sourit à son père, ses couettes rousses volant comme elle se balançait encore entre eux. « Ce n'est pas se vanter si c'est la vérité, papa. » Elle se tourna et regarda Bill. « Papa est le sorcier le plus intelligent du ministère. Il va être ministre de la magie un jour, tu sais. »

Bill commença à rire, puis il se souvint que c'était Peggy qui disait cela. Peggy qui semblait avoir le Don. Il se calma et la regarda. « Vraiment, Peg ? Tu es sûre ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûre, » dit-elle joyeusement. « J'ai demandé cela pour mon anniversaire, mercredi, et papa m'a promis qu'il le ferait un jour, et papa tiens toujours ses promesses. »

« Oooh. » dit Bill en comprenant. Ce n'était pas l'une des choses qu'elle avait prédites. C'était une promesse de leur papa. « Bien, alors je suis sûr qu'il devrait être ministre de la magie, comme il t'a fait cette promesse pour ton anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir six ans ? »

« Cela donne encore plus envie de se balancer ! » croassa-t-elle, bondissant en l'air entre eux deux et accélérant de telle sorte qu'ils tirent sur ses bras et l'empêchent de finir à genoux dans la boue qui couvrait inévitablement le chemin allant du terrain de Quidditch au château à cette période de l'année. Ils ne la déçurent pas, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus suspendue entre son père et son frère, riant avec joie.

Charlie était revenu à leur niveau et marchait maintenant à côté de son frère. « Trop bête que maman n'aie pas pu venir. » dit-il. Bill vit que cela le décevait, bien qu'il fasse contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Bill savait qu'il s'était inquiété de venir à l'école l'an dernier et de laisser sa mère se débrouiller sans lui pour aider à garder les petits. Bien qu'il ne prenne pas toujours bien ses tâches de gardien, d'où ses disputes avec Annie, il n'aimait pas l'idée que leur mère ait une charge encore plus importante.

Leur père soupira. « Elle voulait venir, mais ta tante Meg était invitée à un mariage et ne pouvait pas garder Percy et les jumeaux, et tu sais comment elle est… Elle n'a pas vraiment confiance en quiconque d'autre. Je lui ai suggéré de prendre les petits, mais elle a dit qu'elle passerait tout son temps à les gérer pour essayer de les faire se tenir tranquilles, et elle avait probablement raison. »

Il sourit à Charlie, essayant de le réconforter, et Charlie lui adressa un demi-sourire plein de gratitude. « C'est bon, papa. Je comprends. »

« Je vais te dire. La prochaine fois, je m'occuperai des cinq petits, et je laisserai ta mère venir te voir. Et puis elle pourra un peu profiter de ses deux grands garçons ici sans avoir les petits dans les pattes. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas bien ? »

« Sans nous ? » dit Peggy avec une réelle détresse. Son père lui adressa un regard légèrement sévère.

« Maman a besoin de faire une pause de temps en temps, Peggy. Ce n'est pas bien de lui refuser cela. »

Proprement grondée, Peggy regarda ses bottes boueuses comme elle marchait et marmonna « Oui, papa. »

Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew suivaient derrière les Weasley, essayant de trouver les endroits où il y avait le moins de boue pour poser leurs pieds. Remus avait enfoncé profondément ses mains dans ses poches et respirait profondément les senteurs automnales de Poudlard. C'était si étrange de revenir ici et de n'être plus élève. Il avait été plutôt abattu depuis qu'ils avaient fini l'école en juin, et il vivait encore chez ses parents. Il avait répondu à quelques annonces dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais personne ne l'avait embauché. Il n'avait pas un très bon plan sur quoi faire, pas comme James et Lily. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lily s'entraînait pour être auror. Cela semblait être quelque chose de si adulte. Il avait été très encourageant pour la relation entre elle et James depuis février, mais il y avait encore des fois, spécialement avant la pleine lune, où elle lui manquait, et pas seulement physiquement.

James avait essayé de lui en parler une fois, mais il l'avait repoussé en disant qu'il était très heureux pour eux deux et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. James avait eu l'air de se sentir un peu coupable, comme s'il lui avait volé Lily. Remus avait découvert pourquoi James était comme cela quand, lors de leur dernier matin à Poudlard, avant de prendre le train pour rentrer, James avait annoncé qu'il avait demandé à Lily de l'épouser et qu'elle avait accepté. Sirius les avait tour à tour pris dans ses bras avec enthousiasme, et Remus avait serré la main de James et timidement pris Lily dans ses bras, toujours conscient de sa force de loup-garou. Elle avait scruté au fond de ses yeux et demandé doucement « Est-ce que tu vas bien Remus ? »

L'idée qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Il avait acquiescé à travers ses larmes retenues et lui avait dit que leur mariage lui tardait. Cependant, comme James jouait pour l'Angleterre jusqu'à la fin de l'été, et qu'après cela il allait essayer de rentrer dans une des équipes de la ligue, et comme Lily n'allait pas être disponible, faisant quelque chose de mystérieux de septembre à janvier, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se marier avant le mois de juin suivant. Cela semblait particulièrement soulager Lily.

« Toute une année pour se préparer ! » dit-elle. « Maman et moi en aurons besoin. »

Sirius n'ayant pas plus de but que Remus, vivait aussi chez ses parents, mais à la connaissance de Remus, il n'avait même pas essayé de se présenter pour un travail. Cependant, pour quelque raison, quand Peter était venu lui demander s'il voulait venir à Poudlard pour le premier match de Griffondor et que Remus avait demandé à Sirius de se joindre à eux, Sirius avait décliné, invoquant un engagement antérieur. Remus avait trouvé cela très étrange. Quel engagement antérieur Sirius avait bien pu avoir un samedi matin ? Mais ensuite, Remus s'était souvenu des habitudes de sortie de Sirius à l'école, et il avait pensé qu'il devait s'agir d'une fille. Cela le laissait donc coincé avec Peter pour seule compagnie.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Peter, dont la mère lui avait trouvé un travail à la Gazette, dans le département de recherche et de vérification des faits. Il passait ses journées à envoyer des chouettes aux gens pour vérifier les citations, ou corriger l'orthographe des noms avec un geste de la baguette. C'était certainement un travail requerrant beaucoup de patience, et Remus avait presque été tenté de lui demander s'il avait d'autres postes, mais l'idée de faire le même travail que Peter était légèrement déprimante, et il décida de plutôt dire qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé un bon boulot pour lui.

« Tu es sûr que nous devrions rentrer au château pour déjeuner, au lieu d'aller au pub du village ? » demanda Remus à Peter. Peter haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai simplement suggéré parce que je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup d'argent. Nous n'essayerons pas d'aller nous asseoir à la table Griffondor. Je pensais que nous pourrions simplement nous faufiler dans les cuisines et voir ce que les elfes de maisons voudraient nous donner. Tu sais comment ils sont. »

Remus acquiesça. Ce n'était jamais une corvée d'obtenir de la nourriture des elfes, et il était plutôt à court d'argent. Il mit ses mains gantées dans sa poche et sentit les cinq mornilles qu'il avait là, tout ce qu'il avait au monde jusqu'à ce que son père lui verse son subside, lundi. Un subside.

J'ai dix-huit ans, sept ans d'éducation magique, et je vis avec papa, maman et je vis sur ce qu'ils me donnent.

« Oui, je sais comment sont les elfes. » répondit-il à Peter, incapable de ne pas remarquer l'expression légèrement satisfaite sur le visage de Peter. Il sait que je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller dans un pub et de prendre un bon repas quand je veux.

Il pensa aux repas de Poudlard dont il avait profité pendant sept ans, puis il essaya de les oublier comme son estomac grouillait en lui. Il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, et il lui tardait de prendre un bon déjeuner. Il avait d'autant plus faim que la lune allait être pleine la nuit suivante. Il ne subissait cependant pas ses pulsions sexuelles parce qu'il avait découvert un pub de loups-garous dans le North Yorkshire où il avait voyagé la nuit précédente (et il avait utilisé de l'argent moldu converti par les gobelins) et rencontré une fille qui était aussi un loup-garou. Elle était moldue, comme la plupart des clients du pub. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était aussi sorcier.

Elle l'avait aidé à assouvir ses désirs charnels, tout comme il l'avait aidée avec les siens, mais il y avait eu cet homme d'âge moyen, de l'autre côté de la pièce, qui avait lancé à Remus ce regard, et il avait presque abandonné la fille pour l'homme plus âgé. Il n'avait jamais su que c'était une possibilité, un pub comme celui-là, et il était très, très content d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'être avec des gens juste avant la pleine lune maintenant. Autrement, il aurait dit à Peter d'aller voir le match tout seul. Il n'aurait en aucun cas pu supporter d'être assis au milieu des autres spectateurs, en train de regarder le match, s'il n'avait pas eu une libération sexuelle avec Luna, la nuit précédente.

Il lui avait demandé si c'était son vrai nom, et elle avait dit « Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon nom de loup-garou. Je ne dirais jamais mon vrai nom à quiconque ici. Quel est ton pseudo de loup-garou ? »

« Heu, » avait-il bégayé, « Remus Lupin. » Elle avait reniflé dans son verre.

« Comme c'est original. Tu sais combien il y a de Remus ici ce soir ? Bien sûr, il y a des tonnes de Luna aussi… »

Mais ensuite, leur conversation avait coupé court, et ils étaient montés à l'étage dans une des chambres réservées à cet usage, ne se souciant plus de leurs noms, ne se souciant plus de rien sinon de leurs besoins physiques…

Cela était logique, quand Remus y pensait. Il n'avait pas autant besoin de se soucier de faire mal à un autre loup-garou, quelqu'un qui était aussi fort que lui. Mais il s'était senti un peu seul et creux, allongé dans le lit minable après (qui savait à quand remontait la dernière fois où les draps avaient été lavés ?), pensant à la première fois où il avait été avec Lily. En dépit de l'avoir mordu, il y avait eu une atmosphère différente pendant toute la rencontre. C'était une amie, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, et elle ne s'était pas enfuie après. Elle ne lui avait pas donné un pseudo, ni ne lui avait ri au nez à son vrai nom. Il n'avait pas pu continuer sur la lancée de ses idées, cependant, comme un autre couple frappait à la porte, attendant (assez impatiemment) d'utiliser la même chambre.

Remus sourit à Peter, content d'avoir pu venir voir le match. Cela lui manquait particulièrement que les trois ne se promènent plus avec lui lors de la pleine lune, et il n'était pas sûr de comment les contacter et leur dire « Vous savez que vous êtes tous devenus animagi pour être avec moi…, bien est-ce que nous pouvons continuer comme cela maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à l'école ? » Maintenant qu'ils ne vivaient plus avec lui, les trois semblaient l'avoir oublié. Une fois, pendant l'été, James et Sirius l'avait invité à leur rendre visite à Ascog, mais cela avait été une pure coïncidence que cela tombe lors de la pleine lune.

Ils atteignirent finalement le hall d'entrée. Il y avait de nombreux autres élèves descendant pour déjeuner encore, comme il était tôt. Néanmoins, le nez de Remus détectait déjà les arômes divins émanant des cuisines, pensant aux elfes de bonne volonté qui allaient leur donner autant de nourriture qu'ils voulaient.

Les seules autres personnes dans le hall étaient les Weasley et… Remus eut envie de se frotter les yeux… Le professeur Trelawney, qui descendait les escaliers de marbre, regardant d'une façon inquiétante la plus petite sœur de Bill Weasley. Bientôt, Trelawney s'accroupissait devant la fillette, dont les cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de son père et de ses frères, et la fillette eut l'air pétrifiée, la fixant, comme si elle ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux d'elle, même en essayant.

Bill se renfrogna. Il haïssait Trelawney, et n'avait pas pensé à ce qui pourrait arriver si Peggy venait lui rendre visite à l'école. Cela ne lui était certainement jamais venu à l'esprit que Trelawney descendrait de sa tour. Elle ne faisait jamais cela.

Mais maintenant, accroupie devant la fille de six, ses grands yeux de chouette magnifiés par ses lunettes ridicules, elle chuchota d'une voix mystérieuse. « Je sentais que tu étais là. »

Comme si c'était une sorte de déclencheur, Peggy se figea, et puis, les yeux encore fixés, elle commença à parler d'une voix étrange qui semblait ne pas venir d'elle :

_Dans les temps à venir la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres _

_Est séparée par l'argent comme l'or._

_Un triangle, à chaque fois, sera sa perte._

_Dans un coin est un grand Lion,_

_Aux bonnes intentions, nommé d'après le charbon._

_Deux fois caché, à la fois bête et homme._

_Un coin vient du sang d'antan,_

_Enfant de la lune d'argent si froide,_

_Serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ami du Lion._

_En dernier vient la Fille de la Guerre aux cheveux de feu,_

_Prise entre l'argent et l'or ;_

_Une parmi deux et une parmi beaucoup._

_Le Lion aime la lumière de la fille_

_Comme l'Enfant de la lune d'argent ;_

_Mais le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres devra trahir._

_Et même s'ils fuient devant leur destin,_

_Trois devraient donner naissance aux jours de damnation,_

_Et l'Amour devrait mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Au dernier mot, Peggy s'effondra au sol d'un seul tenant.


	30. Chap 11

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre onze

L'enfant de la lune

Samedi 4 Novembre1978

Bill et son père furent au côté de Peggy en une fraction de seconde, tandis que Annie et Charlie reculaient, horrifiés. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew se pressèrent contre le mur, se jetant de nombreux coups d'œil. Remus ne savait pas quoi penser. Il vit que Peter était aussi pâle qu'un parchemin, et qu'il tremblait visiblement. Oui, pensa Remus, c'était quelque chose de dérangeant de voir un enfant rentrer en transe comme cela et commencer à parler si étrangement. Mais Peter avait carrément l'air pétrifié.

Enfant de la lune si froide…

Est-ce qu'elle parle de moi ? se demandèrent à la fois Peter et Remus, ayant peur de parler, se regardant l'un l'autre nerveusement.

Remus pensa à l'une des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées au pub des loups-garous, un homme qui utilisait « Enfant de la lune » comme pseudo. Pour des raisons évidentes. Que venait-il de se passer ici ? se demanda Remus. Le fait que la fillette ait mentionné la lune de façon répétée lui glaçait le sang. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde dans le hall savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Est-ce que la fille le savait, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé de lui ?

Peter regarda Mr Weasley prendre sa fille dans les bras et la porter dans les escaliers de marbre, son front plissé d'inquiétude. Les autres enfants suivirent. Peter entendit la voix résonner encore dans sa tête :

_Le Lion aime la lumière de la fille_

_Comme l'Enfant de la lune d'argent…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, souhaitant pouvoir lire ses pensées. Pourquoi a-t-il cet air ? se demanda Peter.

Remus pensa que Mr Weasley prenait la fille dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Trelawney était encore dans le hall d'entrée, se tenant pétrifiée au pied des escaliers, regardant les Weasley s'en aller. Puis elle sembla regarder dans le vide, bougeant ses lèvres sans émettre un son, et Remus paniqua et pensa qu'elle essayait de leur lancer un maléfice, même si elle ne les regardait pas, alors il prit le bras de Peter et le tira à l'extérieur. Peter ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il lutta contre lui, mais la force de Remus ne lui donna d'autre choix que de suivre.

« De quoi penses-tu que tout cela parlait ? » demanda Remus à Peter quand ils furent à nouveau à l'extérieur du château. Peter le regarda, et Remus vit encore clairement la terreur dans ses yeux.

Pour sa part, Peter se demandait ce que l'expression de Remus pouvait bien pouvoir dire. Non, Remus ne peut rien savoir des rêves, pensa-t-il. Peter n'en avait parlé à personne. Mais… Et si un de ses sens de loup-garou lui disait… quelque chose sur moi ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent comme s'ils étaient étrangers, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vécu pendant sept ans dans le même dortoir.

A-t-il peur de moi ? se demanda Remus

Est-ce qu'il me suspecte ? s'inquiéta Peter.

Remus essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur les références à la lune qu'avait faites la fille, mais les mots lui revenaient.

« Je… Je ne sais pas à quel sujet tout cela était » bégaya Peter. « Est-ce que la fille est… Une voyante ? » sa voix sembla étrangement aiguë aux oreilles de Remus.

Remus haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. « Je n'ai jamais entendu Weasley en parler. Elle pourrait l'être. Si c'est ce que je pense que c'était. » Peter acquiesça, absent, ne regardant pas Remus « Je pense » dit Remus « que nous devrions simplement aller au village déjeuner… » Il repensa à ses maigres fonds. Mais soudain, il voulait aller aussi loin que possible du château. Il n'avait soudain plus rien d'un abri et d'un refuge pour lui, à part la nourriture gratuite qu'ils pourraient avoir des elfes de maison…

Peter ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. Il continua à fixer les portes du château. « Oui. Bien. Au revoir. » Il commença à revenir vers les portes.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Remus, essayant de le réveiller de sa transe. Peter lui adressa un regard vide.

« Rendre visite à MacGonagall » dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. « A demain… »

Remus acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Peter n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de MacGonagall. Jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise la métamorphose en animagus, elle avait parfois été plutôt dure avec lui, aussi. Après cela, être capable de se métamorphoser en rat lui avait donné en cours avec elle la confiance en lui qui lui manquait avant, et il s'était grandement amélioré. Cependant, il n'était pas aussi rapide que James ou Sirius, et ses métamorphoses n'avaient pas le côté artistique de celles de Remus (dont il se flattait). De quoi va-t-il parler avec MacGonagall ? se demanda-t-il, entendant encore les mots de la fillette résonner dans sa tête.

Remus revint au village, portant ses gants dans sa main gauche, et remettant sa main droite dans sa poche avec sa monnaie. Il la retira immédiatement quand les mornilles d'argent brûlèrent ses doigts nus, et remit ses gants, en soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce que les sorciers devaient continuer à utiliser du vrai argent pour leur monnaie ? pensa-t-il avec irritation. Actuellement, l'idée des sorciers sur la méthode pour gérer les loups garous impliquait de les boucler dans des cellules au ministère pendant la pleine lune. Il devait arriver au ministère à trois heures afin qu'il n'y ait aucun risque d'être dehors après que le soleil soit couché et la lune levée. Il soupira, le jour où il pourrait aller dehors en toute liberté avec ses meilleurs amis lui tardant. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop occupés pour lui maintenant, et il devait faire ainsi à la place…

Peter hésita avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la lourde porte de chêne. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait eu le dernier de ses rêves, mais ils étaient tous très, très vivaces dans sa mémoire. Ils avaient commencé vers la fin du dernier trimestre, pendant qu'il préparait ses ASPICs. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Lily les faisait constamment réviser tous les cinq. Il était certain que si ce n'était pas elle, il aurait grandement déçu sa mère. En tant que tel, il avait les notes les plus basses des cinq, mais au niveau général des septième année, ses notes étaient parfaitement respectables, et il avait même la dixième meilleure moyenne de sa promotion.

Quand il réussissait à dormir pendant cette période, il se retrouvait immédiatement dans ses rêves, sans même avoir à être inconscient pendant un long moment. Et alors que les rêves commençaient comme des rêves paniques standards (se rendormir et manquer tous les examens, par exemple, ou prendre place et découvrir qu'il avait appris les mauvaises choses, ou que les questions étaient toutes en russe), ils avaient graduellement évolué en un autre type de rêves.

Dans l'un d'eux, il se tenait dans un cercle de grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées, alors qu'une silhouette plus sombre et plus grande s'adressait à lui d'une voix hypnotique.

« Nous avons ici… l'enfant de la lune. »

Et puis les silhouettes masquées répétaient toutes, comme si elles étaient en transe, l'enfant de la lune, l'enfant de la lune, l'enfant de la lune…

Puis une douleur plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait connues se pressait dans son bras gauche, le faisant se réveiller, haletant, se tenant le bras gauche dans la main droite.

Son bras lui faisait mal pendant toute la journée suivante après.

Un autre de ses rêves récurrents n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il était à un enterrement, et s'approchait du cercueil dans une longue ligne de personnes en deuil. Quand il atteignait finalement le cercueil, il apprenait pour qui étaient ces funérailles.

Il essayait de reculer, mais quelque chose l'attirait. Il voyait avec horreur la façon dont ses longs cheveux roux étaient étalés sur le petit coussin de satin rose, la façon dont ses longs doigts fins et blancs étaient refermés sur la tige d'un lys unique sur sa poitrine. Il sentait ses larmes couler sur ses joues comme il la regardait encore et encore, et puis il avait l'impression que son propre cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine quand il la voyait se redresser et ouvrir ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus verts, mais des orbes d'obsidienne. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendait venir d'elle.

Pourquoi, Peter ? Pourquoi ?

Celui-ci était encore pire que l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait, il se réveillait en hurlant. Parfois, il y avait des variations sur les deux, comme un rêve où les deux rêves semblaient se superposer. Parfois l'église dans laquelle avaient lieu les funérailles ne contenait personne d'autre, juste des rangs de chaises proprement arrangés face au cercueil. Chaque rang était barré par une corde qui portait un panonceau disant « pas d'enfant de la lune ». Il se retrouvait allant de rangée en rangée, s'avançant vers le devant, à la recherche de celui disant 'Enfant de la lune', sauf qu'une fois qu'il était à nouveau près du devant, elle se redressait avec ses yeux noirs et lui demandait Pourquoi Peter ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire. Après que James et Lily aient annoncé leurs fiançailles, il avait pensé que cela avait à voir avec de l'anxiété à ce sujet, peut-être. Et bien que les rêves aient commencé avant leurs fiançailles, il les avait peut-être simplement anticipées. Mais il y avait d'autres choses bizarres. Est-ce qu'il n'imaginerait pas James mort si c'était la raison de ses rêves ? se demandait-il. A moins que… Il sentait que Lily était maintenant hors d'atteinte pour lui, comme si elle était morte. Cela devait être ça, avait-il réfléchi. Mais pourquoi me demandait-elle pourquoi ? Et qu'était donc ce cercle de silhouettes sombres et masquées ? Pourquoi était il alors appelé enfant de la lune, ainsi qu'au rêve de l'enterrement, et pourquoi son bras lui faisait mal ?

Il était arrivé chez lui au bout de sa dernière année la veille de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il avait eu un rêve différent cette nuit-là, un rêve où une grande femme rousse dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage conduisait couloir après couloir, en disant « Nous y sommes presque, Peter, nous arrivons bientôt » Et il la suivait, essayant de courir un peu pour la rattraper, afin de pouvoir voir son visage. C'était frustrant, parce que peu importait ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait rien saisir de son visage. Finalement, elle s'approcha d'une porte, et avant de l'ouvrir elle lui dit « Sais-tu qui est dans le neuvième cercle ? A qui est réservé le neuvième cercle ? » Elle ouvrit la porte et un fort souffle chaud sembla en émaner, et avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, il sentit sa main l'attraper et le prendre, le projetant par la porte ouverte dans la fournaise.

Comme il tombait en criant « Lilyyyyyy » il vit que le guide aux cheveux roux était un squelette, et comme il chutait lentement, les os tombaient en tas, et il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, dans ses draps trempés de sueur…

Ses mains relâchèrent la poignée de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas se convaincre d'entrer, pour découvrir ce qui arrivait. A la place, il redescendit en courant les marches du château et revint au terrain de Quidditch. Il était déserté, et il fut rassuré de ne voir personne. Il continua jusqu'à la forêt, la forêt qu'il avait connue si intimement quand il était élève. Après s'être assez avancé pour être sûr que personne ne le voit depuis la lisière, il ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur le changement, vacillant à cause de la douleur, se sentant devenir petit et poilu, sentant sa longue queue rose derrière lui. Il pouvait sentir les moustaches frissonner au bout de son museau pointu, et ses instincts animaux s'éveiller, lui disant s'il devait craindre des prédateurs, ou s'il y avait quelque morceau de choix à proximité.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'issue aux échos de ses rêves. Bien qu'il soient dans une forme différente, les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête…

Enfant de la lune, enfant de la lune, enfant de la lune, enfant de la lune…

Et puis ses oreilles et un autre de ses sens plus primaire se réveillèrent, et il se tapit dans l'ombre d'une souche, totalement immobile. Il écouta avec attention pendant un certain nombre de minutes comme deux créatures approchaient. Elles n'étaient pas très proches de lui, mais n'étaient pas non plus assez loin pour son confort. Il leva les yeux en hésitant, voyant deux centaures pénétrer dans la clairière à environ vingt pieds de lui. Des centaures ! James avait dit qu'il avait vu des centaures dans la forêt, mais Peter n'avait pas été assez rapide pour voir ce que James et Sirius avaient vu. Un cerf et un gros chien n'ont pas de si petites pattes, et il n'est pas nécessaire de faire autant de pas pour couvrir même une petite distance. Ils avaient l'avantage de faire de longs pas rapides. James pouvait sauter et courir encore mieux que Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus. Mais Peter avait un avantage : sa taille. Il pouvait rester immobile et discret et se fondre dans le décor, invisible. Du moins, il espérait pouvoir se fondre, il espérait ne pas être remarqué. Il essaya de ne pas trembler de peur comme il regardait les centaures depuis sa cachette.

L'un faisait un signe de la tête à l'autre. « C'est arrivé. » disait-il. « Ce que nous avons vu dans les étoiles est maintenant connu des hommes. »

L'autre centaure secoua la tête. « Non. Ils ne sauront pas ce que cela signifie. Il ne savent pas comment lire les signes, même quand ils sont juste devant. »

« Ce n'est pas notre souci. Nous observons simplement les affaires des hommes. »

« Les événements nous affecterons tous, finalement, » l'avertit l'autre centaure.

« Nous penserons à cela quand il sera temps. » L'informa le premier centaure, avant de s'éloigner d'un air hautain. L'autre centaure se tourna et commença à partir dans l'autre direction, mais il tourna soudain sa tête.

Il regarde droit sur moi ! pensa Peter, paniqué. Est-ce que les centaures savent quand les hommes prennent des formes animales ? Il se sentit figé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il ferait s'il était découvert.

Mais le centaure cligna des yeux et se détourna de lui, galopant dans les arbres, le bruit de ses sabots diminuant avec la distance jusqu'à ce que leur écho se soit finalement éteint et que la forêt ait retrouvé son silence.

Les centaures donnaient à Peter un étrange sentiment. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'ils parlaient de ce qu'avait dit la fille. Ils avaient des moyens de comprendre les choses. Personne ne les comprenait, mais eux, si. C'est une voyante, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute. Et ce qu'elle avait dit… Ce devait être une prophétie, quelque chose que les centaures avaient déjà vu dans les étoiles. Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas les centaures. Il ne savait pas si c'étaient des amis ou des ennemis, ou des spectateurs amusés qui regardaient les humains se faire tuer comme une sorte de divertissement. Peter s'enfuit encore de la forêt, mais ne quitta pas sa forme de rat. Se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas mangé, il se faufila jusqu'au château, et trouva un passage dont il se souvenait, entre deux grosses pierres des fondations. Se tortillant pour passer, il découvrit qu'il pouvait encore rentrer dans le château de cette façon, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois. Il était dans un couloir des donjons, assez haut, et il rassembla son courage pour bondir sur le sol, son petit cœur de rat battant encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Il alla jusqu'aux cuisines, se souvenant d'un raccourci qu'il avait découvert sous sa forme de rat avant. Il connaissait encore plus de passages secrets que ses copains grâce à sa capacité à voyager dans le château sous cette forme. Quand il atteignit finalement les cuisines, il détourna le nez de la nourriture servant d'appât pour les pièges à rat qui étaient sous les grands éviers le long du mur, sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur les pelouses. Il trouva le chemin du cellier et localisa une belle pomme de terre. Cette petite quantité de nourriture était étrangement satisfaisante sous sa forme de rat.

Ils ne pourront pas m'avoir ici, pensa-t-il, mâchant sa pomme de terre avec satisfaction. Les hommes masqués ne pourront pas m'avoir ici. Je suis en sécurité.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que la fillette, la petite sœur de Weasley, lui avait parlé directement, lui disant son sort, sa destinée. Non, pensa-t-il obstinément. Il n'était pas un joueur de Quidditch brillant comme James, ni un auror, ce que Lily serait quand elle aurait fini sa formation. Il n'était pas populaire comme Sirius (spécialement avec les femmes), ni un loup-garou d'une force surhumaine comme Remus. Il était simplement Peter. L'ordinaire Peter. La seule chose qui le rendait spécial avant était d'être un des maraudeurs. Il était l'ami de James, Sirius et Remus… Ils l'avaient inclus. Il avait toujours eu envie d'être extraordinaire par son propre mérite, mais il n'avait jamais su ce que pourrait être le coût. Maintenant, il savait. Maintenant, il savait…

Il devrait trouver un moyen d'écrire à sa mère demain, lui dire qu'il était en lieu sûr et bien nourri, mais ne serait pas à la maison pour quelques temps. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile de mettre la main sur une plume et du parchemin, et de monter une lettre à la volière. Il enverrait aussi une lettre de démission à la Gazette, pour son travail.

Je ne suis pas ce qu'elle a dit que j'étais, insistait-il pour lui-même, se souvenant du rêve. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux être extraordinaire…

Il entendit encore la voix de la femme rousse de son rêve :

« Sais-tu qui est dans le neuvième cercle ? »

Peter savait.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser de mâcher sa pomme de terre, et il regarda autour de lui les quelques autres rats qui rôdaient, qui l'aideraient à se fondre. Il se sentait en sécurité et abrité, et pensa que s'il restait ici, en tant que rat, le monde serait aussi plus probablement en sécurité et à l'abri de lui aussi.

Et ainsi, il se cacha dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, et regarda et attendit.

Bill se tenait à côté du lit de Peggy, se mordant avec inquiétude l'intérieur de la joue, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une plaie qui allait le déranger pendant quatre semaines. Il regarda la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, où son père parlait à l'infirmière. Bill attrapa un bout de tissu chaud dans le bol sur la table de chevet, l'essora et le plaça doucement sur le front de Peggy. De l'autre côté du lit se tenaient Charlie et Annie, l'air anxieux, et maintenant, Bill remarqua que Annie avait pris la main de Charlie comme ils regardaient leur sœur, et Charlie la lui serrait, en la regardant, essayant de lui transmettre quelque assurance.

Tous les trois échangeaient des regards quelque peu coupables depuis que Peggy avait été amenée dans l'infirmerie par leur père. Tous avaient eu de sérieuses preuves des capacités inhabituelles de Peggy à un moment ou à un autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé à un adulte de cela. Maintenant, le sentiment de culpabilité imprégnant la pièce était presque palpable. Mais qu'aurions nous dû faire ? se demanda Bill. Oh, papa, maman, au fait, je pense que Peggy a le Don. Je peux avoir un nouveau balai ? Comment parlait-on de ce genre de choses ?

Soudain, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit et la dernière personne que Bill voulait voir entra : le professeur Trelawney. Il essaya de ne pas se mettre en colère, mais c'était difficile. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait le sentiment que sa présence dans le hall avait déclenché quelque chose chez Peggy et lui avait causé cette attaque. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'avait dit Peggy. C'étaient des bêtises de petite fille, non ? Mais il avait une étrange impression, dans le fond de sa tête, une impression que c'était juste un souhait de sa part. Et maintenant… Trelawney.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda Trelawney, entrant dans la pièce avec sa robe étrange flottant autour d'elle comme des douzaines d'écharpes. Étant donné que le reste de l'infirmerie était vide, Bill pensa que c'était une question remarquablement stupide. Peggy était la seule patiente, et Charlie et Annie et lui se tenaient autour de son lit. C'était vraiment si dur à trouver ?

Mais Trelawney ne semblait clairement pas penser que sa question était idiote. Elle sembla glisser jusqu'au lit de Peggy, et se tint à son pied, la regardant, une petite touche de ressentiment dans son expression. Il semblait à Bill qu'elle luttait pour la cacher. Il fut surpris quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et que son père sortit. Mais pas Madame Pomfresh.

Son père eut l'air surpris de voir le professeur Trelawney, et il s'arrêta net. Elle ignora le fait qu'il avait l'air moins qu'heureux de la voir.

« Vous êtes le père de la fille, je suppose ? » dit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse. Il acquiesça, la scrutant avec suspicion. « Je suis Sibyll Trelawney, professeur de divination. Comme vous êtes son père, j'ai besoin de vous parler de toute urgence. En privé. » ajouta-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil aux trois se tenant autour du lit de Peggy.

Bill regarda Peggy, dont l'expression, quand elle regardait le professeur Trelawney, n'était pas plus amicale que celle qu'avait eue Trelawney quand elle regardait la fillette. Tout ce que Bill pouvait penser était 'C'est vraiment bizarre.'.

Arthur Weasley regarda impérieusement la femme aux yeux de chouette et à la voix mystérieuse. « Tout ce que vous avez à me dire peut l'être devant mes enfants. Ceux qui sont ici en tous cas. Pouvez… Pouvez-vous me dire quoique ce soit sur ce qui est arrivé à ma fille en bas ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle immédiatement. « Votre fille est entrée en transe en a donné une prophétie. Elle mentionnait la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors je suspecte que Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé sera au courant dans peu de temps. Voici pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous parler en privé. »

Le père de Bill eut l'air très alarmé. « Quoi ? » dit-il simplement, fixant l'étrange femme avec incrédulité.

« Que connaissez-vous à l'empereur Tibère ? » dit-elle soudain. Bill remarqua que son père déglutit, se souvint. Grâce à son père, Bill connaissait aussi tout de cela, et il se souvint comment on considérait que c'était une trahison pour un diseur de bonne aventure de prédire la mort de l'empereur. Est-ce que Vous-savez-qui ferait la même chose ? Allait-il maintenant essayer de tuer Peggy ? Il mit sa main sur le tissu chaud sur son front et regarda son petit visage, voyant la peur derrière les yeux bleus clairs. Elle le regarda avec amour et confiance, et le cœur de Bill se trouva chamboulé. Elle croyait en lui, son grand frère, comme elle croyait en Charlie, leur mère et leur père, et probablement aussi Annie. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Comment pourraient-ils faire face à un grand mage sombre s'il voulait vraiment atteindre Peggy ?

Son père fit un signe de la tête à Trelawney et elle continua. « Il prend les prophéties le concernant véritablement très au sérieux. Votre fille pourrait être en grand danger s'il apprenait qu'elle avait fait cela. Je ne crois pas que la prophétie elle-même puisse être tenue secrète… Je n'ai pas pu voir toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le hall et qui sont partis immédiatement après. Mais il y a un moyen de… Dévier l'attention de sur votre fille… »

Arthur Weasley sembla soudain se moquer que son fils traite cette femme de plus grande impostrice de l'école. Il voulait profiter de toutes les suggestions qu'elle pourrait faire pour garder Peggy en sécurité. Il la regarda très alertement. « Je dirai que c'est moi qui ai dit la prophétie. » continua-t-elle, levant son menton, ses yeux brillant derrière ses grandes lentilles. « En utilisant de l'auto-hypnose, je pourrais me rappeler de ce qu'elle a dit et le reproduire précisément Aucun de ces enfants ici ne dira à personne ce qui est vraiment arrivé, et en fait, vos fils devront propager la rumeur que c'est moi qui ai donné la prophétie. »

Bill regarda son père, surpris de le voir regarder dans sa direction, comme s'il sollicitait son opinion. Bill déglutit. Il avait presque quinze ans, mais c'était un niveau de responsabilité qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux en regardant son père et haussa légèrement les épaules, comme pour dire 'Où est le mal ? Si Voldemort voulait prendre pour cible celui qui a dit la prophétie… Pourquoi ne pas dire que c'était Trelawney ?'.

Bill se demanda si elle avait un motif ultérieur, cependant. Elle avait une terrible réputation d'imposteur. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que la prophétie avait de bonnes chances de se réaliser, et qu'elle espérait finalement en prendre le crédit pour avoir dit quelque chose de juste. Bill regarda à nouveau Peggy, pensant que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose d'aider Trelawney à nourrir son ego si cela pouvait mettre Peggy en sécurité.

« Nous dirons tous que c'est vous qui l'avez dite, Professeur. » fit maintenant Bill, la regardant, espérant que son expression était assez déférente. Elle acquiesça.

« Très bien. C'est pour le mieux. Mais bon… » Elle regarda Peggy et ses yeux s'écartillèrent. « Gardez un œil sur elle. » finit-elle, d'un ton menaçant. Bill frissonna. Même si Trelawney aimait d'ordinaire prédire la mort de ses élèves (et adorait quand ils se prédisaient leur propre mort), cela lui faisait une impression différente. Peggy était probablement bel et bien en danger si quelqu'un découvrait que c'était elle qui avait dit la prophétie.

« Et j'écrirais aux autres qui étaient dans le hall d'entrée » ajouta Bill. « Il n'y avait pas grand monde en plus de nous. Juste deux personnes et je les connais toutes les deux. Elles étaient en septième année à Griffondor l'an dernier. Je vais m'en occuper. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront pourquoi… Pourquoi personne ne peut savoir pour Peggy. »

Arthur Weasley regarda son fils aîné. Il se sentit soudain très vieux, et Bill n'aidait pas, l'air si mature et responsable. En même temps, son cœur se gonfla de fierté en voyant quel jeune homme bien son fils aîné était devenu. Il s'inquiétait parfois, quand son travail le mettait dans des situations périlleuses. De plus en plus, quand lui et Perkins faisaient des raids, ils devaient faire face à des sorciers et des sorcières assez belliqueux, dont plus d'un semblait lié à Vous-savez-qui. Il s'inquiétait sur ce que ferait Molly si quelque chose lui arrivait, mais en voyant Bill se tenir au chevet de Peggy, il avait pour la première fois le sentiment qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour prendre sa suite et aider Molly pour le cas où le pire viendrait à arriver. Il se tourna pour faire face à la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh, essuyant une larme perdue en même temps, sachant que Bill se sentirait terriblement mal à l'aise s'il savait que son père pleurait parce qu'il était fier de lui.

A ce moment, Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et s'arrêta net quand elle vit Trelawney se tenir près du lit de Peggy.

« Sibyll » dit-elle sèchement, ses lèvres pincées. C'est officiel, pensa Bill, essayant très fort de ne pas sourire. Personne ne l'aime ici. Ce doit être pour cela qu'elle ne descend jamais.

Trelawney fit un signe de la tête à l'infirmière. « Poppy » dit-elle rapidement, décochant son salut. C'était là la chose la moins entourée de mystère que Bill l'avait jamais entendu dire. L'inimité était mutuelle.

Pomfresh croisa les bras. « Pardonnez-moi, Sybill, mais je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir dans mon infirmerie quelqu'un dont le passe-temps favori est de prédire la mort d'autrui. Je dois m'occuper d'un patient, alors si cela ne vous dérange pas… »

Trelawney réduisit ses yeux à l'état d'une fente en regardant Pomfresh, mais ne dit rien. Elle pivota sur ses talons et partit. Elle ne semblait plus glisser. Chacun de ses bras ressemblait à une queue de phoque frappant dans l'eau, pour Bill. Quand elle fut partie, ce fut comme si la pièce avait reçu un apport d'air frais, et ils respirèrent tous mieux.

Bill regarda encore Peggy, rafraîchissant la compresse chaude sur son front. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle soit en sécurité. Il se moquait que Trelawney veuille se vanter ou que Voldemort s'en prenne à leur professeur de divination. Pendant un moment, savoir qu'il se moquait de ce qui pourrait arriver à Trelawney le terrifia, et il sentit un sentiment de doute… Il était content que personne ne sache pour Peggy cependant. Il réfléchit que c'était ainsi que procédaient les Mangemorts. On faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger ceux que l'on aime, alors ils découvraient qui comptait pour vous, et les menaçaient…

Dans son cas, il espérait ne jamais attirer l'attention des Mangemorts, comme il y avait bien trop de monde qui comptait pour lui, principalement dans sa propre famille. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à Trelawney,… Bien, cela avait été son idée de prendre le crédit de la prophétie, et celle de personne d'autre. Elle s'occupait de sa propre sécurité, ou peut-être était-ce le directeur. Mais sa conscience était certainement claire. Ses obligations étaient pour sa famille et ses amis. Il ferait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour les protéger. Quoiqu'il doive faire.

Si je dois passer un marché avec le diable pour protéger Peggy, pensa-t-il, s'imaginant le professeur Trelawney avec une paire de cornes, alors je passerai un marché avec le diable.

Samedi 23 Décembre 1978

Remus roula sur le côté, groggy, et découvrit que sa main ne rentrait pas en contact avec une autre personne, comme il s'y était attendu. Sa tête sur l'oreiller, il leva les yeux, trouvant son compagnon de la nuit précédente de l'autre côté de la pièce, boutonnant sa robe, la lissant fastidieusement, faisant sourire Remus. Ces beaux yeux bruns croisèrent ensuite le regard de Remus avant de se détourner, et un rougissement colora la peau en-dessous des yeux. Remus trouva que cette timidité, même après qu'ils viennent de passer la nuit ensemble, était adorable. Jusqu'à cette relation, il n'avait jamais couché avec quelqu'un en dehors de la veille de la pleine lune (il n'avait jamais eu de relation réelle, pour cette raison), et il avait appris que ce n'était pas la seule fois qu'il désirait des hommes. Il avait aussi appris qu'il n'était pas aussi fort et agressif pendant qu'il faisait l'amour alors que ce n'était pas la veille de la pleine lune, qu'il était capable d'être un amant gentil et attentionné, que son partenaire ne devait pas toujours finir mordu ou en sang, ou avec des membres brisés.

Il pouvait à peine croire à quel point sa vie avait changé en moins de deux mois. Après s'être enfui de Poudlard le jour du match de Quidditch, il était revenu à Londres par cheminette, espérant qu'il pourrait se faire prêter un peu d'argent par le vieux Tom, au Chaudron Baveur, ou du moins le convaincre d'étendre un peu son crédit. Cependant, quand il était arrivé, le pub était étrangement plein et bouillonnant, comme les Winbourne Wasps y célébraient une autre de leur victoire de Quidditch, avec Ludo Verpey, leur fameux batteur, au centre des attentions.

Verpey était effusif, achetant tournée après tournée pour tous ceux qui étaient présents là, et de la nourriture aussi, de telle sorte que Remus n'eut besoin ni de crédit, ni de prêt. Il s'assit à un coin de table, essayant de nier l'envie qui le rongeait en regardant Verpey au bar, en train de se vanter de la façon dont il avait envoyé un cognard droit sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse au moment où il allait mettre la main sur le vif, ce qui avait permis à celui des Wasps de le prendre à sa place, tandis que l'autre attrapeur tombait au sol.

« Il va être à l'hôpital pendant un bon mois ! » croassa l'un des équipiers de Verpey, lui donnant une tape sur son dos strié de noir et de jaune. Remus secoua la tête en buvant sa bière. Il n'était pas contre avoir un coup à boire gratuit… et de la tourte… d'un tel vantard, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que les autres Wasps soient aussi cavaliers quant aux blessures de l'attrapeur adverse. C'était dans la nature de Quidditch que les gens soient blessés par les cognards, et c'était le travail des batteurs de les envoyer sur les gens. (Quand Remus y pensa, il réalisa que cela revenait à une sorte de faute légale, et il pensa que c'était ironique que quelque chose qui pouvait tuer quelqu'un si c'était bien fait soit légal, alors qu'un coup de coude dans les côtes ne le soit pas.) C'était un danger inhérent au Quidditch. Verpey avait fait son travail et l'avait bien fait. Grâce à lui, Remus avait de la bière pour l'aider à combattre le sentiment de panique qu'il avait ressenti quand la petite sœur de Weasley avait dit 'enfant de la lune'.

Soudain, à travers la foule, Remus vit un visage le regardant, un visage familier. L'autre visage ricana ? Une main leva un verre en direction de Remus. Remus acquiesça et continua à regarder le visage familier, essayer de le replacer.

Poufsouffle, décida-t-il finalement. De notre année. Sa sœur jumelle est une Serpentard.

C'était cela. C'était l'une des deux personnes les plus étranges de leur année : Emil Gaillard. Sa sœur jumelle, Claudine, était l'une des Serpentards qui avait fait croire à Lily qu'elles étaient son amie. Mais Remus avait toujours bien aimé Emil. Ils avaient parfois travaillé ensemble en herbologie, et Remus se trouvait maintenant étrangement hypnotisé par l'autre jeune homme, ses cheveux noirs ondulés, son sourire très ironique et gaulois, ses yeux noirs brillants.

Soudain, Remus réalisa que l'autre jeune homme s'était levé de sa chaise et traversait la pièce, avançant avec précautions au milieu des nombreux supporters de l'équipe de Winbourne, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à côté de la table de Remus, le regardant.

« Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avec entrain. Lui aussi était le bénéficiaire des largesses de Verpey, alors c'était une bonne raison d'être de bonne humeur avec de la nourriture et des boissons gratuites ? Les Gaillards, malgré leur nom, n'avaient pas d'accent français comme ils avaient grandi en Angleterre. Remus retint son souffle. Il se souvint avoir été étrangement hypnotisé par Gaillard alors qu'il était encore à l'école, spécialement avant la pleine lune. Remus ne savait pas pourquoi il trouvait à nouveau le garçon si irrésistible. Cela aurait pu être la proximité de la pleine lune ou le fait que Emil avait une ombre légère sur son visage, comme s'il ne s'était pas rasé aujourd'hui, ce qui lui donnait une apparence légèrement sauvage dont Remus ne pouvait nier l'attractivité.

Quelle que fut la raison, Remus se sentit soudain un peu nerveux, réalisant qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il intéresse Emil (pas que je veuille qu'il le soit), et qu'il avait probablement traversé jusqu'à lui par politesse. Il y avait aussi le fait que Remus était clairement la seule option au Chaudron Baveur pour quiconque ne voulait pas avoir une conversation sur à quel point les Wimbourne Wasps étaient formidables, et Ludo Verpey en particulier. Toutes les autres personnes dans le pub louaient unanimement l'équipe victorieuse et son batteur vedette. Remus décida de ne pas mentionner que l'un de ses meilleurs amis, James Potter, avait été dans l'équipe d'Angleterre qui avait perdu la coupe du monde quelques mois plus tôt.

« Exact. Et tu es… ne me dis pas… » dit Remus, même s'il s'en souvenait. Il ne voulait pas sembler trop avide. S'il s'intéressait à moi, que ferais-je ? Je mourrais probablement de choc.

« Emil Gaillard. » dit-il, souriant et lui tendant la main. Remus la lui serrant en essayant de ne pas complètement fondre sur sa chaise. Malédiction pensa-t-il. Des fossettes. Oublie-les. Arrête déjà de sourire et débarrasse-toi de ces fossettes !

Mais Gaillard n'avait pas arrêté de sourire. Il montra de son verre les fêtards en disant « Tu peux croire cela ? On pourrait penser qu'ils ont gagné la coupe du monde, ou fait quelque chose qui était vraiment important… » Il ne semblait pas soucieux qu'un supporter de Winbourne l'entende et l'accuse de blasphème. S'il n'avait pas eu son audition de loup-garou, Remus aurait dû forcer pour l'entendre au milieu de la foule bruyante. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Remus montra d'une air aussi détaché que possible la chaise à côté de la sienne.

« Tu te joins à moi ? »

« Merci. » dit brièvement Emil, posant son verre et tirant la chaise. Quand il fut assis, il prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson et puis regarda Remus.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. A l'école, tu étais souvent fatigué. Que fais-tu actuellement ? »

Je suis occupé à nier que je suis dans une prophétie concernant le plus terrible bâtard de mage noir de ces trente dernières années. Et toi ?

Remus se secoua, irrité, essayant de s'extirper la fillette de la tête. Il pensa que Emil se référait au fait qu'il était remarquablement calme pour une fois, malgré la pleine lune commençant dans quelques heures. Il savait qu'il était relaxé grâce à Luna et à la libération qu'elle lui avait donné. Cela, et la bière. Mais soudain, assis à côté de Emil, sachant que s'il bougeait sa jambe de seulement six pouces, il cognerait sa jambe contre lui, il se demanda ce qui serait arrivé s'il était parti avec l'homme qu'il avait le regarder au bout du comptoir dans le pub des loups-garous.

« Pas grand-chose. Je cherche encore du travail. Et toi ? »

« Nègre au ministère, bien sûr. Grâce à mon père. Il a utilisé ses relations. Compter les touffes d'herbe est probablement plus stimulant. » Il rit, prenant une gorgée de son verre. Remus réprima un toussotement et but aussi. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le mot 'stimulant' avait eu un effet stimulant sur lui, et il se sentait extrêmement embarrassé maintenant.

« Heu, désolé. Je préfèrerais être nègre au ministère que chômeur. Peut-être qu'un autre poste s'ouvrira dans un autre département et que tu pourras être transféré. Où es-tu maintenant ? »

Il soupira. « A la Coopération Magique Internationale. »

« Ah. » fit Remus, n'ayant aucune idée du travail qui était fait dans ce département, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à une question intelligente à y poser dessus. « Tu vois beaucoup de monde des autres départements ? »

« Bien sûr. Spécialement à la cantine. Mais tout le monde connaît tout le monde, et même mon père dit qu'il ne peut pas passer toute la journée à me présenter à tous ceux qu'il connaît, alors quand je vais déjeunes, je suis seul dans cette pièce pleine de gens qui se parlent, au milieu de conversations auxquelles je ne peux pas me joindre. C'est le souk. Je suis à côté de la plaque et je me sens complètement stupide et inutile. » Il soupira. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec cela. Tu sais quoi ? Je te dirai si j'entend parler d'ouvertures de poste au ministère, d'accord ? Comme tu cherches du travail. » Il s'arrêta et rit. « Maintenant que je l'ai rendu si attirant et tout ! »

Remus riait maintenant aussi. Emil était engageant et drôle, et attirant, et _oh diable ! Que crois-tu que tu fais ? La plupart des femmes tuerait pour qu'il leur demande de sortir avec lui. Il ne serait jamais partant pour un gars. Pas plus que moi_, se rappela abruptement Remus. Et puis : _Pas habituellement_. Suivi par : _n'est-ce pas ?_

Il se sentait soudain très confus. Quand il avait été attiré par les garçons auparavant, c'était toujours durant ses symptômes avant a pleine lune. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit. Maintenant qu'avoir été avec Luna l'avait calmé, son attirance pour les hommes aurait dû s'évanouir. N'est-ce pas ? Il regarda le jeune homme assis avec lui, buvant sa bière avec un sourire, et puis il réalisa que Emil avait reposé son lourd verre et qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec intensité. L'autre homme ne regardait pas ailleurs.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Remus. Je dois rêver…

Emil acheva sa boisson et s'éclaircit un peu la gorge. « Heu, écoute Remus. Je… Je n'étais pas très ouvert à ce sujet à l'école pour… pour des raisons évidentes. » Il regarda furtivement la foule bruyante. Personne ne semblait leur porter attention. « Mais, heu, je me demandais si… Si tu aimerais prendre un verre parfois… »

Remus lui sourit et rit, leva son propre verre de bière. « Comme cela ? » dit-il malicieusement. Emil se passa une main devant les yeux.

« Oh, Dieu, je suis si stupide. Tu dois penser que je suis le plus grand… »

« Non. » dit Remus avec ferveur, mettant sa main sur celle qu'Emil n'utilisait pas pour tenir son verre, puis la retirant, coupable, regardant autour pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué ce bref contact entre leurs doigts.

Emil le regarda, avec de grands yeux. « Je… Je n'étais jamais sûr pour personne à l'école. On n'aime pas poser la question, n'est-ce pas ? Je… Je pensais t'avoir vu… vu regarder… regarder quelqu'un une fois, et la façon dont… Dont tu le regardais m'avais fait penser… juste peut-être que… »

Remus scrutait le fond de son verre. « Juste par curiosité… Qui m'as-tu vu regarder ? »

« Virgil. Virgil Clifton. Ou plutôt… Il a dit quelque chose à ce sujet, plus tard, dans notre dortoir. Il a dit 'Est-ce que Lupin ne me matait pas en herbologie aujourd'hui ?' Il avait l'air un peu énervé. Je suis content de ne jamais avoir laissé voir que je le matais aussi. Nous avons partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais eu le choix de quoi voir, parfois. Je suppose que je pouvais être un peu plus subtil. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, ne te méprends pas. Je trouve que c'était un crétin. »

Remus regarda furtivement alentour. « Moi aussi. Je ne m'en souviens pas, de l'avoir maté, mais c'est possible que ce se soit passé. Que mon esprit ait… erré. Je me souviens bien de Virgil, et… et de comment il était. »

Emil acquiesça et un adorable sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Remus essaya très fort de se contrôler quand il vit cela. « Crétin ou pas, Virgil n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait l'air bien quand… » il s'arrêta et rougit. « Désolé. Alors… Que dirais-tu de prendre un verre ? A un autre moment ? » ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Remus acquiesça, regardant sa montre. « Oui. Malheureusement… Je dois aller quelque part très bientôt. Un rendez-vous au ministère. » ajouta-t-il, au cas où Emil aurait voulu le suivre. C'était vrai.

« Oh ! Un entretien d'embauche ? Étrange que ce soit le week-end, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais un entretien. » C'était la vérité. Il soupira intérieurement. C'était assez dur, de rentrer en contact avec un autre homme… Ce qu'il n'avait pas été conscient de vouloir faire avant de croiser le regard d'Emil de l'autre côté de la pièce… Sans compter la complication supplémentaire due à sa lycanthropie. Il savait qu'il devrait le dire à quiconque avec qui il voudrait sortir, homme ou femme, et il le savait d'autant mieux après la terrible réaction de Lily quand elle avait découvert qu'il lui avait caché cela, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait envie de repousser ce moment un peu plus, avant de le dire à Emil. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans une foule de supporteurs de Quidditch qui pourraient entendre la raison à la mauvaise réaction d'Emil… S'il avait une mauvaise réaction. Ils étaient tous ivres, et même si Remus était fort, il avait une saine peur de la mentalité des foules, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce dont était capable celle-ci si elle apprenait soudain qu'il y avait un loup-garou au milieu d'eux, avec la lune qui allait se lever dans deux heures…

« Oh » dit Emil, l'air un peu déçu. « Tu, heu, fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Oui. » répondit Remus à contrecœur. « Je suis occupé ces trois prochaines soirées. Je suis libre après cela cependant. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'enverrai pas un hibou ? »

Emil n'avait pas l'air convaincu que cela arriverait, comme si Remus le laissait tomber facilement. « Bien sûr. » dit-il négligemment, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs ondulés. Remus sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il avait soudain envie de faire la même chose avec sa propre main, il avait envie de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs…

Il prit une bouchée de tourte pour canaliser ses pensées rebelles. En deux bouchées, elle avait disparu, et il se leva pour partir. « Je suis désolé de devoir partir. Au moins, il » dit-il en montrant Verpey de la tête « est bon à quelque chose. J'avais besoin d'une verre et d'un repas, mais pas d'être fauché après cela, tu sais. » Il sourit à Emil et fut cette fois gratifié quand il vit les pommettes réapparaître, au lieu d'un visage frappé par la terreur.

Quand les trois nuits dans les geôles du ministère furent terminées, Remus courut pratiquement jusqu'au bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse afin d'envoyer un hibou à Emil. Il s'était arrangé pour recevoir son courrier là-bas pendant qu'il était dans les cellules du ministère, et il y avait deux lettres qui l'attendaient, une de Peter, et une de Bill Weasley, entre tous. La lettre de Peter était très courte.

_Cher Remus,_

_Je vais partir pendant un petit moment. Cela pourrait durer quelques mois en fait. J'ai quitté mon travail à la Gazette si tu le veux. J'ai dis à maman que je partais, mais si tu pouvais veiller sur elle à l'occasion, et t'assurer qu'elle va bien, j'apprécierais. J'écris aux autres aussi. Désolé que ce soit si soudain. Merci de m'avoir retrouvé pour le match de Quidditch. Si je ne te vois pas avant la fin de l'année, joyeux Noël et bonne année._

_Peter_

C'était décidément une lettre étrange, mais quand il lut celle de Bill, elle était, si possible, encore plus étrange.

_A Remus Lupin, de la part de Bill Weasley._

_Je sais que tu dois trouver curieux que je t'écrive, mais c'est assez important. J'ai dit à mon père que je m'occuperais de te contacter. C'est au sujet de ce qui est arrivé dans le hall d'entrée de l'école le jour du match de Quidditch. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que c'est le professeur TRELAWNEY qui a dit CES CHOSES dans le hall d'entrée, et personne d'autre. Si tu décides de parler de ce qui est arrivé ce jour avec quelqu'un, tu dois t'assurer d'être clair en disant que c'était le PROFESSEUR TRELAWNEY. Ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée du tout d'en parler en fait._

_Oh, et quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit quand j'ai essayé d'écrire à Peter Pettigrew à ce sujet. La chouette a tout de suite fait demi-tour. J'ai dû essayer dix fois. As-tu déjà vu cela ? Alors je ne sais pas comment le contacter et lui dire la même chose. Comme c'est ton ami, peux-tu lui dire quand tu le verras ?_

_Merci._

_Bill Weasley_

Remus pensa que Peter était parti assez loin pour que la chouette sache avant même de partir qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire un si long voyage, alors elle ne se dérangeait pas. Il pensa ensuite à la requête dans la lettre, pour dire que Trelawney avait dit 'ces choses', et non la sœur de Weasley. Franchement, pendant qu'il était dans sa cellule au ministère, la sœur de Weasley lui était sortie de la tête, oubliant tout sauf Emil, et il haussa les épaules et le fit encore. Bien. Si quelqu'un demandait… Il dirait qu'il avait entendu Trelawney prononcer les mots étranges dans le hall d'entrée. Pas qu'il veuille y repenser.

Enfant de la lune.

Il se secoua et pensa à nouveau à Emil, une pensée bien plus heureuse. Il commença à écrire avec entrain une lettre sur l'un des bureaux de la poste et alla à la fenêtre pour payer une bonne chouette postale rapide pour livrer son courrier. Il quitta le bureau de poste d'un pas léger. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi auparavant, il n'avait jamais su qu'il pouvait être aussi optimiste, se sentir aussi content. C'était presque comme être ivre, et Remus ne pouvait pas y croire quand Emil transplana dans la maison de ses parents ce soir là, après le travail, afin qu'ils puissent parler de leurs plans de sortie. Les pensées sur Peter, les Weasley, et à peu près tout le reste du monde s'enfuirent de son cerveau.

Deux jours plus tard, ils sortirent encore. Et trois jours plus tard aussi. Bientôt, ils se voyaient trois ou quatre fois par semaine. La première fois, il avait dit à Emil qu'il n'avait pas de permis de transplanage, et il n'avait pas posé de question. Ils voyageaient par cheminette vers leurs destinations. Tous les sorciers et sorcières ne se sentaient pas à l'aise avec l'idée de transplaner, et Emil n'essaya pas de convaincre Remus d'apprendre, de telle sorte que Remus n'avait pas (encore) eu besoin d'expliquer qu'il était un loup garou et qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner.

Ils allaient habituellement à un pub sorcier de Brighton, où la clientèle se trouvait être constituée de sorciers et sorcières gays. C'était un endroit peu animé, où Remus avait le sentiment que tout le monde cherchait chaussure à son pied. Quelques couples se tenaient la main à l'occasion, mais même cela était un affichage d'affection voyant pour cet établissement. C'était à peine un foyer où les sorcières rencontraient des sorcières et les sorciers des sorciers. Cela semblait grandement peuplé par des personnes qui étaient déjà en couple.

Remus décida qu'il ne voulait pas de l'ancien travail de Peter après s'y être présenté et avoir été refusé parce qu'il avait dit au directeur de la Gazette qu'il préfèrerait ne pas lui donner ses dossiers médicaux. A la place, il trouva un métier manuel pour un homme d'affaire moldu de Manchester, déplaçant des caisses dans un entrepôt. Comme il était très fort, il trouvait cela assez facile. L'homme le payait au noir. Remus se moquait que ce ne soit pas légal. Il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Il n'existait pas techniquement dans le monde moldu, mais avec un peu plus d'argent, il pourrait probablement contacter l'une des nombreuses affaires de sorciers qui produisait des documents moldus pour permettre à un sorcier d'avoir une identité officielle de citoyen britannique. Ces possibilités de trouver un travail dans le monde de la sorcellerie commençaient à s'amenuiser. Ses dossiers médicaux, requis pour n'importe quel travail intéressant, établissaient clairement qu'il était atteint de lycanthropie, et il y avait de nombreuses personnes auxquelles il ne voulait pas donner cette information, comme il suspectait fortement qu'elles ne l'engageraient pas si elles le savait. Et puis, elle sauraient son secret, en plus de ne pas l'avoir engagé. Il était particulièrement content de n'avoir donné cette information à personne au journal.

Dans ce laps de temps, il avait pris ses livres à la Gringotts, convertissant les billets de papier en argent de sorcier et grimaçant au taux de change. Il put finalement payer à Emil une paire de dîners. Ils retournèrent de nombreuses fois au pub de Brighton par cheminette, mais Remus commençait à se lasser de cet endroit, et après deux autres à ne voir rien d'autre que l'intérieur de l'établissement avec Emil, il lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient aller faire un tour dans Brighton, pour prendre un peu l'air.

Ce fut sur la plage froide de Brighton qu'ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser, deux semaines après avoir commencé à sortir ensemble. Remus avait embrassé Emil sur la joue après leur première sortie, et des échanges similaires arrivaient depuis lors, mais rien d'autre de plus que quelques accolades. Ils étaient tous deux très hésitants l'un envers l'autre. Ils métamorphosèrent leurs robes de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblent à des manteaux de moldus, et allèrent voir le pavillon de Brighton. Remus pencha sa tête en arrière, pour mieux le voir.

« Assez incroyable, hein ? » dit Emil, passant son bras autour de ses épaules comme ils regardaient l'énorme bulbe du dôme central et les minarets qui reproduisaient un palais de sultan. « Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. » chuchota-t-il « Tiens. » ajouta-t-il, sortant sa baguette et la dirigeant sur la poitrine de Remus, murmurant doucement un sort que Remus ne put entendre. Immédiatement, une chaleur commença à se diffuser dans le corps de Remus. Emil rentra sa baguette et resserra son bras autour de Remus, qui le regarda avec nervosité. Il faisait déjà noir et il y avait très peu de monde alentour comme c'était la mi-novembre. Un vent froid balayait la mer, mais Remus voulait descendre à l'océan et voir vraiment à quoi il ressemblait. La seule autre fois où il avait été au bord de la mer avant avait été le froid jour d'hiver où James avait dispersé les cendres de ses parents sur Penearth Promenade, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir admettre cela à Emil au risque de paraître désespérément provincial.

La chaleur resta avec lui comme ils se promenaient sur le sable tassé, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. La senteur de l'eau salée dans l'air remplissait les narines de Remus comme jamais avant. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la mer, complètement entouré par elle. Toutes les senteurs n'étaient pas agréables. Il y avait celles des algues, du poisson pourri, du coquillage pas frais et du bois flotté. Mais la façon dont tout se combinait avec l'air salé et l'odeur neutre du sable, tout ce sable, créait dans la tête de Remus une image de la mer qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Peu importerait combien de fois il reviendrait en bord de mer pour le restant de ses jours, il se souviendrait de l'impression qu'il avait eu cette première fois, et une froide nuit de novembre à Brighton serait son image du bord de mer pour lui.

Emil s'arrêta soudain et le regarda. Il n'y avait pas de lune ce soir, ou plutôt, c'était la nouvelle lune. Remus se sentait plus calme et détendu à ce moment là du mois qu'à n'importe quel autre. Il trouvait que les étoiles brillaient davantage sans compétition, et il montra du doigt l'étoile du soir à Emil, scintillant brillamment dans le ciel oriental.

« En fait c'est Venus. » dit Emil, son visage très proche de celui de Remus, et puis Remus ne sut plus rien sinon la sensation de finalement passer ses mains dans les cheveux d'Emil, tenant sa tête en place en enlaçant ses doigts dans ces petites boucles merveilleusement douces tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient pour de vrai pour la première fois, après deux semaines d'hésitations où ils étaient arrivés très près… mais sans franchir le pas.

Emil se recula et regarda Remus, qui trouvait étrange de ne pas avoir besoin d'attaquer l'autre homme. Il le voulait, c'était vrai… mais pendant la nouvelle lune, cela n'était pas comme si le désespoir s'était emparé de lui. Il se souvint que Lily l'avait embrassé une fois, dans un couloir, lors de la nouvelle lune. Il avait été surpris qu'elle fasse soudain cela. Il avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'avait attirée à lui, mais une minute plus tard, il l'avait repoussée. Pendant une minute paradisiaque, cela avait été la félicité. Embrasser la fille qu'il aimait sans se sentir fou et hors de contrôle. Mais il savait qu'il devait utiliser le self contrôle qu'il avait à ce moment du mois, et la repousser, comme elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être avec elle…

Remus sourit à Emil. Puis-je être avec quelqu'un ? se demanda-t-il. Est-ce que je devrais faire tout cela ? Il va découvrir et il va me quitter. Je ne peux pas lui faire cela…

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Emil, mettant sa main sur son épaule. « Je veux dire, je t'ai embrassé, puis tu as pris cet air… »

« Oui. » dit rapidement Remus. « Pourrions-nous… heu, enfin… »

Emil sourit et se pencha à nouveau, et Remus grogna dans le fond de sa gorge, glissant une fois de plus les doigts dans la chevelure d'Emil.

Tout alla bien jusque deux jours avant la pleine lune. Remus n'était pas totalement aux prises avec son syndrome, mais il se sentait certainement bien moins sous contrôle que pendant la nouvelle lune. Il se sentait aussi incroyablement frustré parce qu'il voulait terriblement Emil, mais il avait peur. C'était nouveau et différent pour lui, et il pensa que c'était possible qu'Emil n'ait jamais fait cela avant non plus. C'était définitivement le cas d'un aveugle guidant un autre aveugle. Ils avaient échangé d'autres baisers depuis cette première fois, et ils s'étaient touchés timidement, à travers leurs habits (ils étaient toujours sur la plage à Brighton, debout, alors ils ne pouvaient pas faire beaucoup plus).

Remus devenait fou, aussi, même si c'était deux jours avant la pleine lune, il retourna au pub de loups-garous et le trouva surprenamment peuplé d'autres personnes qui commençaient aussi à se sentir un peu énervée, comme lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il vit un jeune homme avec des yeux noirs pleins d'esprit, et des cheveux bruns sombres et bouclés. Remus fut frappé par sa ressemblance avec Emil. Le jeune homme regardait Remus droit dans les yeux, et finalement, il se leva et traversa la pièce, se mettant devant lui. Sans qu'il réalise comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre de l'étage et ils s'attaquèrent l'un l'autre…

Après cela, une part de lui souhaita ne pas avoir fait cela, parce qu'après l'acte, il avait le sentiment d'avoir trompé Emil. Une autre partie de lui lui disait que c'était de la recherche… Il comprenait bien mieux maintenant. Mais faire cela avec un étranger… Il s'était senti tellement vide après cela, souhaitant avoir attendu Emil. Techniquement, il n'était pas vierge. Il ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait couché avec Lily en cinquième année. Mais d'une certaine façon il était aussi inexpérimenté que n'importe quel garçon de quinze ans, du moins quand il s'agissait d'être avec un autre homme.

Le matin suivant, il envoya à Emil un hibou pour lui dire qu'il partait pour quatre jours. Toute la journée suivante, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, déterminé à ne pas faiblir et aller au pub des loups-garous. Il se refit enfermer dans les cellules du ministère pour la pleine lune, et quand ce fut fini, il envoya à Emil un autre hibou pour lui dire qu'il était de retour et qu'il avait besoin de le voir.

Ils avaient été ensemble pendant un mois, sauf pour la pleine lune. Bien, pensa Remus. Ma première vrai relation aura duré un mois. Il allait retrouver Emil pour déjeuner au Chaudron Baveur, dans une pièce en retrait où ils ne seraient pas vus. Emil avait l'air perturbé quand il entra.

« Qu'y-t-il ? » demanda-t-il immédiatement. Il vit l'expression sur le visage de Remus et s'assit en grognant. « Oh mon Dieu. Tu romps avec moi… »

Remus se mordit les lèvres. « Bien… pas vraiment. Je dois te dire quelque chose, et puis, tu vas probablement rompre avec moi… »

Emil lui fronça les sourcils. « Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela me ferait rompre avec toi ? »

Remus déglutit, puis il se confessa, disant à quel point il se sentait stupide. A sa surprise, Emil s'avança vers lui et pressa son corps contre le sien, lui soulevant la tête pour l'embrasser avec appétit. Remus avait voulu lui parler de sa lycanthropie, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le faire avant. Il va rompre avec moi à cause de cela de toutes façons avait il pensé. Pourquoi lui dire quelque chose que je veux que le monde ignore au moment où nous rompons ?

Quand Emil rompit le baiser, Remus le regarda avec étonnement. Tout était allé très vite après cela, d'autres baisers, Remus lui disant qu'il l'aimait, et puis… qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais assez étrangement,… c'était le fait qu'il soit bisexuel qui semblait le plus déranger Emil. Bien qu'il ne s'étende pas là-dessus. Il se retrouva sur le fait que c'était un loup-garou.

Emil avait très légèrement ricané. « Mon Dieu. Cela explique pourquoi tu es si fort, n'est-ce pas ? Et les lumières rouges dans tes yeux. Et… »

Remus roula ses yeux. « … et pourquoi je peux parfois manger comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Je sais, James avait l'habitude de m'embêter avec cela… »

« Non, » répliqua Emil, ayant maintenant l'air essoufflé. « Pourquoi…pourquoi je te trouve si sexy. »

Remus s'arrêta net à cela. Il ne savait que dire. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Emil le conduisit à la cheminée, et ils allèrent à sa maison. (« Mes parents ne sont pas là. ») C'était tellement étrange d'être seul avec lui, dans une maison, de monter les escaliers derrière lui, d'entrer dans sa chambre…

Et le matin suivant, les parents d'Emil étaient complètement blasés. « Oh, Remus et moi sommes allés au pub hier soir, et il a un peu trop bu, alors il est resté dans ma chambre. Il n'aurait pas pu transplaner dans l'état dans lequel il était… »

(« Je ne peux pas du tout transplaner, tu te souviens ? » lui avait chuchoté Remus.)

A la table du petit déjeuner, Mr et Mrs Gaillard étaient amicaux et gentils, mais la sœur d'Emil, Claudine, les regardait tous les deux avec suspicion, et Remus devina qu'être la sœur jumelle d'Emil signifiait qu'elle le connaissait mieux que ses parents. Remus prit mentalement note de faire attention à elle. Elle avait été à Serpentard. Et elle le regardait d'une drôle de manière.

Mais maintenant, il était établi que parfois, Emil restait chez les Lupin, ou Remus restait chez les Gaillard, aucune des deux familles ne faisait de commentaires ou ne posait de questions (bien que Claudine ait l'air vraiment tentée parfois).

Remus se mit de côté pour voir Emil peigner ses cheveux maintenant qu'il avait fini de s'habiller. Il savait qu'il devait lui-même sortir du lit et faire pareil, mais il ne savait pas comment dire à Emil qu'il allait aller seul à une fête de James. Il n'avait même pas parlé de la fête à Emil. James la faisait pour célébrer la fin de l'entraînement d'auror de Lily. Même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux mois, Remus se sentait soudain timide à l'idée de présenter Emil à ses amis, et de leur expliquer qu'il était à la fois attiré par les hommes et par les femmes, et en particulier par Emil. Cela faisait trop, et trop tôt. Tout semblait encore si fragile avec Emil, comme s'il risquait de lui glisser entre les doigts s'il ne faisait pas attention, et il ne voulait pas risquer cela.

« Alors, où as-tu dis que tu allais ce soir ? » demanda Emil, sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Hum, Chez James et Sirius. Et fait c'est chez les parents de Sirius. Juste un petit truc. Je vais juste passer un peu de temps avec les gars. Peter ne va même pas être là. Il n'est pas encore de retour. Personne ne peut le trouver. C'est vraiment étrange. » mais il haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme pour indiquer qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas particulièrement pour Peter. C'était un grand garçon et il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même.

« D'accord. » dit Emil, l'air un peu blessé de ne pas avoir été invité. « Amuse-toi bien. » ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce. Remus bougea, s'habillant, essayant de ne pas se sentir coupable pour ne pas être prêt à parler de cette aspect de sa vie à James, Lily et Sirius. Cela était… C'était comme une chose très séparée de son amitié avec eux, et pour un peu plus de temps, il voulait que cela continue ainsi.

Lily apparut avec un POP ! dans le hall d'entrée du château d'Ascog, puis elle cligna des yeux et se brossa la robe. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, réalisant que le réflexe de s'épousseter après avoir voyagé n'était pas nécessaire comme elle n'était pas couverte par la poussière du réseau de cheminette. Elle avait appris à transplaner et passé son permis pendant sa formation, et elle n'était pas encore habituée à la liberté que cela lui conférait. Un instant plus tard, elle entendit deux autres personnes arriver par cheminette. Elle s'avança dans la salle à manger et vit Sam Bell émerger de la cheminée, suivi par sa femme, enceinte jusqu'au cou, Trina, qui avait l'air un peu verte après son voyage. Malheureusement, transplaner n'était pas une option pour une femme enceinte, et Sam ne voulait pas qu'elle voyage seule par cheminette en raison de son état, aussi il l'avait suivie.

Lily conduisit gentiment Trina dans la grande cuisine ancienne et la fit s'asseoir à la longue table de réfectoire, lui versant un verre d'eau pour boire. Sam s'assit à côté d'elle, lui caressant ses boucles brunes avec affection, mais Lily pouvait aussi voir qu'il était un peu nerveux. Pendant tout le temps où elle s'était entraînée, il avait été distrait par la grossesse de sa femme. Tout auror avec plus de cinq ans d'expérience était sensé être impliqué dans la formation des nouvelles recrues une semaine par mois, ainsi, et trois mois et demi de formation, Sam avait été son professeur trois fois. Une fois dans un cours de techniques de surveillance magique, une autre fois dans un cours de combat où Lily s'était battu contre lui et avait gagné, ce qui, elle avait pu voir, l'avait choqué… Mais elle pouvait aussi voir que c'était en partie à cause de sa distraction. Il l'avait félicitée et montrée en exemple au reste de la classe, mais elle avait remarqué qu'après cela, il la regardait aussi du coin de l'œil, comme si elle risquait de l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Et maintenant elle avait terminé, et James ne jouait pas pour les Montrose Magpies ce jour-là non plus. Lily avait découvert juste la veille, comme elle et James étaient calmement couchés ensemble dans leur lit à Londres, qu'il avait été à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines après un match contre les Wimbourne Wasps. Il avait discrètement transplané droit dans sa chambre après que ses parents soient couchés, comme il avait aussi son permis de transplanage maintenant.

« Ce maudit Verpey. » avait dit James, en jouant avec ses cheveux. « Le batteur le plus ennuyeux que j'ai jamais vu. MacFarlan était là aussi, et Martha… Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'elle est capitaine maintenant ? En tous cas, Martha a dit qu'il secouait la tête en nous voyant jouer. Enfin, en tant que responsable du département des sports et jeux magiques, il n'est pas sensé nous montrer de traitement de préférence, mais MacFarlan était une star des Magpies pendant plus de douze ans, et même s'il est au ministère depuis dix ans, je pense qu'il s'attend encore à voir une victoire quand il va voir les Magpies jouer. Personnellement, après un match, je m'attends à être conscient et à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir… »

Lily embrassa son torse avec affection. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Je suis sûre que tu as bien joué. Tu n'es simplement pas habitué à perdre, même après la coupe du monde. Cela t'arrivera parfois, tu sais. » le taquina-t-elle, coinçant son nez entre son pouce et son index. « Le jeu professionnel est différent. Tu sais que tu aimes cela. J'aurais juste aimé savoir que tu était à l'hôpital. » elle soupira. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont besoin de nous isoler pendant tout notre entraînement. Tu m'as tellement manqué que ça me faisait mal… »

Elle remonta un peu sur le matelas et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. James, cependant, avait un plan différent, et il lui tint la tête et approfondit le baiser. Elle se recula doucement et lui sourit. « Est-ce sensé me montrer que cela valait le coup d'attendre ? »

Il sourit et acquiesça. « Et pour te rappeler pourquoi tu m'épouses. »

Elle rit. « Ce n'est pas pour cela, idiot, bien que ce soit un effet de bord agréable. » Et bientôt, ils profitaient tous les deux d'un autre effet de bord…

Lily massait le dos de Trina et regardait Sam, qui était concentré sur sa femme. « Je ne sais pas où sont les garçons. Restez ici, je regarde en haut. »

Elle trouva d'abord Mr et Mrs Black, qui lui firent une chaude accolade et la félicitèrent pour la réussite de son entraînement d'auror. Elle aimait beaucoup les Black, comme ils étaient ce que James avait de plus proche comme parents maintenant, à part sa tante Othalie. La mère de Sirius lui dit que lui et James étaient encore dans leur chambre.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, James cria, essayant de masquer un paquet à sa vue. Elle vit maintenant qu'il empaquetait un cadeau sur son lit, et il finissait juste de serrer le ruban.

« Ne regarde pas ! » cria-t-il. Elle se mit immédiatement la main devant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore tous les deux ici ? Sam et Trina attendent en bas, et Remus ne va probablement pas tarder. Vous avez réussi à contacter Peter ? » demanda-t-elle, sa main encore devant ses yeux.

« Non, bien que la chouette ne soit pas revenue à moi, comme elle a fait pour les lettres que Weasley a essayé de lui envoyer. Étrange. En tous cas, je finissais d'emballer ton cadeau, et Sirius est sous la douche. Il a fini d'ailleurs. » Elle enleva sa main de devant ses yeux et James sembla oublier qu'elle ne devait pas voir le cadeau.

Il n'avait pas plutôt fini de parler que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait et que Sirius en émergeait, encore légèrement humide, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour de la taille, pendant qu'il en utilisait une autre pour se sécher les cheveux. James n'aima pas la façon dont Lily se retrouva immédiatement coite, regardant Sirius avec la bouche légèrement ouverte, et il vit la façon dont ses yeux voyageaient de son torse à ses jambes. Il souhaita qu'elle ait encore sa main devant les yeux.

Puis elle leva les yeux et remarqua que James guettait sa réaction, et elle se sentit rougir. Elle fit un sourire narquois à Sirius et dit d'un ton badin. « Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir porter des kilts pour notre mariage ? Tous les deux ? » ajouta-t-elle, pensant aux jambes de James. « Avec les bons tartans, bien sûr… »

« Non ! » dirent James et Sirius à l'unisson. « Il y a tous ces moldus qui viennent, » continua James, « alors nous sommes tombés d'accord pour porter des habits moldus. Pas de robes, des costumes. »

« Nous avons dit des habits moldus. » lui rappela Lily. « Les kilts peuvent aussi être des habits moldus. Je sais que certains sorciers écossais préfèrent encore les kilts aux robes, mais c'est aussi considéré comme un habit de moldu… » elle trouvait dur de ne pas rire. Il était si drôle à ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en kilt, mais elle aimait bien les faire marcher.

« Pas de kilts ! » dirent encore James et Sirius comme un seul homme.

« Bien, si Sirius ne se baladait pas comme cela, il ne me donnerait pas des idées… » elle eu un sourire mauvais, regardant à dessein les jambes de Sirius maintenant.

« D'accord, d'accord, allez, viens… » dit James, la poussant en dehors de la chambre et refermant la porte derrière eux quand ils furent sur le pallier. « De plus, Sirius doit s'habiller, et… »

« Oh, cela ne me dérange pas qu'il s'habille devant moi.. » commença-t-elle à dire avec de grands yeux simulant l'innocence, se demandant combien de temps elle pourrait faire marcher James avant qu'il ne montre ses limites. James le lui dit en couvrant soudain sa bouche de ses lèvres, et en l'embrassant profondément. Elle frissonna et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressant contre lui.

Quand il ôta finalement en douceur ses lèvres de sur elle, elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts brillants. « Bien » dit-elle doucement. « Cela m'apprendra. »

Elle lui sourit et il sourit aussi. « Tu es une diablesse, Lily Evans. »

« Et maintenant, un auror diplômée. Une combinaison redoutable. »

Il rit. « Je dirai. Oh…zut. Le cadeau est encore sur le lit. » il râpa à la porte.

« Ne rentre pas, Lily ! » fit la voix paniquée de Sirius à travers la porte. « Je ne suis pas décent. »

« Quand diable es-tu jamais décent ? » plaisanta son meilleur ami. « Fais moi juste une fleur et descend le cadeau quand tu arrives, d'accord ? Nous descendons. » lui dit James. Ils descendirent l'escalier de pierre, main dans la main, mais quand Lily fut à une demie volée de marche du rez-de-chaussée, elle entendit un gémissement qui lui fit brusquement lâcher la main de James et prendre sa robe dans ses mains pour dévaler les marches restantes.

James sprinta à ses trousses dans la cuisine, la trouvant accroupie à côté de Trina Bell, qu'il n'avait jamais encore rencontrée. Il y avait une grande tâche au sol, sous la chaise de Trina, et ses yeux noisette étaient dilatés et terrorisés. Son mari lui caressait le dos, l'air aussi paniqué.

« Hum, » dit Trina, couvrant de ses mains son ventre distendu. « Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. »

« Tu penses que tu viens de perdre les eaux ! » dit Lily, sa voix grimpant d'un octave. Elle se tourna vers James, résistant à l'envie de lui dire qu'il avait l'air d'un simplet, figé sur le pas de la porte. « Va chercher la mère de Sirius. En haut. » dit-elle sèchement. James acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Peu lui importait que Lily lui donnât des ordres. Il pouvait seulement penser, 'Oh mon Dieu. Lily et moi allons nous marier dans six mois, et avant de réaliser ce qui t'arrive, elle va vouloir un bébé… »

Pour quelque raison, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il savait juste qu'il voulait toujours être avec Lily quand il lui avait fait sa demande. Cela avait été maladroit et inarticulé, et elle avait pratiquement dû lui demander « Heu, est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage, James ? » ce à quoi il avait bêtement acquiescé.

Il trouva Callisto Black et bégaya quelque chose sur ce qui arrivait, et elle se mit immédiatement en train, sortant sa baguette de sa robe et faisant voler les couvertures et les draps de son lit. D'autres draps volèrent sur le lit depuis la garde robe avec un autre geste de sa baguette, et elle se tourna vers lui et lui dit sèchement. « Fais-la venir ici. Si elle a perdu les eaux, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

James acquiesça et sortit de la pièce en courant à nouveau, pensant que les femmes devenaient soudain très professionnelles avec ces sortes de choses. Comment pouvaient-elles faire cela, alors qu'une autre femme souffrait autant ? Comment pouvaient-elles garder un tel sang-froid alors que le simple fait de penser à ce que vivait Trina lui nouait l'estomac ?

L'attente sembla durer une éternité. Même si elle avait perdu les eaux, elle n'avait pas de contractions au début. Callisto Black contacta la sage-femme des Bell, mais elle était occupée à délivrer un bébé à Bristol, et ne pouvait pas venir immédiatement.

James avait vu Lily déglutir et murmurer, « Je… Je suppose que je pourrai aider. Je viens de finir ma formation d'auror, et ils nous ont appris un certain nombre de procédures médicales d'urgence… Y compris pour la naissance d'un bébé. Et bien sûr, Sam est auror aussi. »

La sage femme avait secoué la tête en en tendant cela. « C'est le père. Il doit aider à la calmer. Et il doit rester calme lui-même. Vous devez garder la tête froide, ma fille, et vous assurer que vous vous souvenez de votre formation. Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ? Jusqu'à ce que je puisse arriver ? »

Lily acquiesça, déglutissant encore. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi calme que cela. Elle allait être responsable de la surveillance du travail du Trina jusqu'à ce que la sage-femme arrive, en compagnie de la mère de Sirius. Elle avait dix-huit ans et n'avait délivré un bébé qu'en simulation magique. Elle était morte de peur.

James, Sirius et Walter Black faisaient les cent pas sur le pallier en dehors de la chambre des parents de Sirius, et Remus se joignit à eux quand il arriva. Lily, Callisto Black et Sam étaient dans la pièce avec elle. Cela sembla durer une éternité avant qu'ils n'entendent un bébé pleurer. James entrouvrit la porte en hésitant et jeta un coup d'œil. Lily le vit et eut un sourire béat, lui faisant signe de rentrer dans la chambre. Trina était effondrée sur le lit, Sam essuyait son front avec un mouchoir, pendant que Callisto nettoyait le bébé et l'enveloppait dans une serviette. Elle tendit le bébé à Lily, qui le tendit à Trina. Comme Trina enleva immédiatement son chemisier et posa le bébé sur sa poitrine, James souhaita pouvoir passer à travers la porte et disparaître. Lily rit quand elle vit sa tête, et fit sortir les hommes de la pièce, s'essuyant le visage d'épuisement. Des traînées de sueur lui coulaient sur les joues, et elle avait les yeux cernés. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il faisait maintenant nuit, et l'heure du repas était bien passée. Personne n'avait remarqué, ou préparé de la nourriture.

Elle rit, fatiguée et s'appuya contre James, qui la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. « Tu as été merveilleuse. » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'étais pas là. J'ai été inutile le plus clair de temps. »

James secoua la tête. « Je me moque de ce que tu dis. Je maintiens que tu as été merveilleuse. »

Elle lui sourit maintenant. « Fais attention. Je pourrais t'épouser si tu continues comme cela. »

Il lui sourit à son tour. « Je prends le risque. »

Remus vit l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux comme ils échangeaient ces phrases légères. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'imaginer Emil, ce qui lui fit immédiatement penser, 'hum, je dois complètement avoir oublié Lily finalement'. C'était une pensée étrange, mais il la regardait maintenant avec les bras de James autour d'elle, et il se sentait étrangement satisfait, comme si le monde allait tourner plus rond. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui avait l'air un peu moins satisfait, mais bon, Sirius n'avait ni un bon métier, ni une petite amie régulière, et Remus n'était pas non plus sûr de comment il prendrait la nouvelle de sa relation avec Emil. Il avait râlé de ne pas pouvoir contacter Remus quand il voulait récemment, même si Remus avait à dessein évité de se plaindre de son manque de compagnie durant les pleines lunes depuis la fin de l'école. Sirius avait toujours eu un talent remarquable pour être le nombril du monde, selon Remus, et pour autant qu'il aime son ami, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce talent ne s'était pas amoindri.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient dans la cuisine, prenant du thé et quelques sandwichs, quand Sam entra, sur la pointe des pieds, portant un quelque chose blotti dans une couverture dans ses bras. Il s'assit à côté de Lily, un sourire fendant son visage. Elle regarda dans les couvertures, voyant des yeux brillants brun-verts la regardant au-dessus d'un minuscule nez, et avec une touffe de cheveux bruns bouclés sur la tête. Le bébé avait les joues roses et un air curieux, et Lily retint son souffle en la regardant.

« Oh… Sam ! Elle est si belle… »

Il montra fièrement sa fille de la tête. « Voudrais-tu la tenir, Lily ? Le premier bébé que tu mets au monde ? »

Lily lui sourit et lui prit doucement le bébé, sentant quelque chose d'inexplicable et primal bouger en elle comme elle tenait le petit corps contre elle, sentant le petit poids chaud sur ses bras, à la fois lourd et bien trop léger, comme s'il pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. James était assis de son autre côté, et elle le regarda dans les yeux, sentant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé davantage, et surprise de sentir à quel point elle voulait un enfant de lui. Elle savait aussi à quel point cette conversation avec Bonnie l'avait paniquée, mais maintenant… Maintenant il n'avait pas l'air paniqué du tout. Il la regardait dans les yeux avec amour, puis il regarda le bébé, et d'un doigt hésitant, il toucha doucement les minuscules doigts refermés avec leurs ongles impossiblement petits. Le bébé réagit instinctivement et prit le doigt de James, et Lily le regarda à nouveau, choqué de voir l'expression sur son visage changer.

Il regarda Lily, pensant qu'il ne l'avait jamais davantage aimée, et qu'elle n'avait jamais été plus belle que maintenant, avec cet air doux sur son visage, comme elle tenait le bébé. Il sentit quelque chose tressaillir en lui aussi, et découvrit qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux d'elle, même si elle regardait à nouveau le bébé, qui semblait déterminé à ne pas lâcher le doigts de James.

« Hum, ça vous dérange si je reprends ma fille ? » demanda Sam, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Lily eut l'air de se réveiller, et émit un rire forcé.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, déconnectant le doigt de James du petit poing et tendant à Sam sa fille. Sam la tint étroitement, possessivement, et James comprit. Il peut nous faire confiance, basiquement, mais le fait demeure que c'est la fille de Sam et Trina. Leur responsabilité. A jamais.

Il déglutit, se sentant à nouveau un peu submergé par tout cela, mais ayant aussi une incroyable envie de porter Lily jusque dans sa chambre et de lui faire l'amour…

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Lily, regardant dans la couverture l'adorable frimousse qui déformait en un bâillement trognon, lui faisant à nouveau tourner la tête.

« Kathryn. Mais on l'appellera Katie. Comme sa mère, ou presque, puisqu'elle s'appeler Katrina. Une sera Katie, et l'autre Trina, pour éviter les confusions. »

Lily acquiesça. « C'est mignon. » Elle regarda encore dans les yeux de James. L'amour qu'elle y vit était à la fois terrifiant et vivifiant.

« Quelle fête, hein ? » dit faiblement James, essayant de rendre le moment moins intense. Elle lui sourit et enlaça ses doigts dans les siens, souhaitant que les six prochains mois allaient passer plus vite.

« Oh, je suis sûre que nous n'allons certainement pas l'oublier de sitôt. »

Jeudi 15 Mai 1979

« Hého ? » fit la voix hésitante de Bill dans la forêt silencieuse. « Je cherche… Firenze. Firenze le Centaure. Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Silence.

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Bill continua à avancer, ses bottes écrasant les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds. Il n'entendait aucun son qu'il ne faisait pas lui-même. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Il n'avait pas remarqué, par exemple, le bruit d'un rat, courant sur ses toutes petites pattes sur un chemin parallèle au sien, mais à environ vingt pieds de là. De ce que pouvait dire Bill, il n'y avait aucun autre humain dans la forêt.

Il regardait alentour la légion des arbres. Elle avait le même aspect dans toutes les directions. Il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise dans le silence. Il regarda encore un peu autour de lui. Comment fait-on pour qu'un centaure vienne vous voir ? se demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'aiment les centaures ? se demanda-t-il. Lire l'avenir. Regarder les étoiles. Bien, c'était une opportunité d'interpréter une prophétie. On pourrait même l'appeler La Prophétie. Quel centaure ne serait pas intéressé par cela ?

Lui et Charlie avaient discuté de la Prophétie pendant des heures. Bill avait demandé au professeur Trelawney si elle l'avait écrite, et elle lui avait permis de la copier de sur le parchemin sur lequel elle l'avait notée, l'avertissant encore sur qui la lui avait donnée. Bill n'y trouvait ni queue ni tête, et ne réalisant pas qu'il parlait à voix haute, frustré, il avait dit à Charlie « Je parie qu'un de ces centaures pourrait me dire tout ce que cela signifie. » Bill avait caché cela à ses camarades de chambre, et même à Jack et Geoff, comme il ne pouvait parler à aucun d'eux de sa sœur. Charlie avait été là, alors il savait et de toutes façons, Peggy était aussi sa sœur.

Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir de quatrième année, et Charlie s'était tu pendant un moment. Finalement, Bill avait entendu un léger ronflement venant de lui, et réalisé que Charlie avait fermé les yeux, bien qu'il tienne encore le livre de Divination ouvert sur ses cuisses, comme s'il le lisait.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » disait-il maintenant à haute voix à n'importe quel esprit de la forêt qui pourrait l'entendre. « pour interpréter une prophétie sur la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Je recherche Firenze le centaure ! »

L'écho de sa voix s'éteignit. Il leva les yeux. Il s'était avancé dans une clairière, et il entendait des battements d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête. Une chouette volait en direction du château. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire, pensa-t-il. Envoyer une lettre au centaure par chouette postale. Son errance dans la forêt n'avait aucun sens. Il n'était pas sensé être là.

Il quitta le ciel des yeux et cria de surprise, bondissant pratiquement hors de sa peau. Une énorme créature mi-homme, mi-cheval se tenait devant lui, le regardant calmement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu pénétrer dans la clairière. Est-ce que les centaures pouvaient transplaner ? se demanda-t-il. Il savait que les humains ne pouvaient pas transplaner sur le domaine de Poudlard, mais est-ce que cela incluait la forêt ? Et il savait que les elfes de maison pouvaient se déplacer dans Poudlard sans aucun problème. Leur mode de voyage n'était évidemment pas tout à fait le même que le transplanage. Peut-être que les centaures avaient une version propre du transplanage qui marchait à Poudlard. Ou peut-être avait-il simplement été très silencieux.

« F-Firenze ? » dit doucement Bill, ne sachant pas s'il existait un protocole formel pour s'adresser à un centaure. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il devait s'adresser à ce centaure, mais pour quelque raison, le nom « Firenze » avait été écrit sur le cahier ou il avait écrit la Prophétie et ses nombreuses théories à son sujet. Ce n'était pas son écriture, et Charlie avait dit que ce n'était pas lui non plus.

« Oui. Tu es venu me voir, William Weasley ? »

Bill se retint de lui demander comment il connaissait son nom. Probablement simplement un truc de centaure. « Oui, c'est le cas. » répondit-il formellement, pour rattraper son manque de formalité précédent. Cela semblait naturel de donner une telle réponse au centaure hautain. Il avait comme l'impression d'être présenté à la reine.

« Tu as dit que tu avais une prophétie… »

'Oui. Ma.. Ma professeur l'a donnée… »

Le centaure se tourna soudain pour partir, et Bill paniqua.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblant.

Le centaure ne se retourna pas, mais il s'arrêta.

« Ne me mens pas. »

Bill frissonna. Pouvait-il avoir confiance en cet être ? Ou était-il une créature ? Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui avait été décidé par le ministère… Ou par les centaures eux-mêmes.

« O-OK » dit-il, sa voix tremblant encore. « C'est… C'est ma petite sœur qui l'a dite. Je pense qu'elle… Qu'elle a le Don. »

Firenze acquiesça avec sagesse, se retournant. « Elle l'a. Nous voyons des choses dans les étoiles, et une des choses que nous disent les étoiles sans erreur est quand une vraie voyante naît. Ses paroles, même enfantines, ne devraient pas être prises à la légère. »

Bill opina du chef. « C'est ce que je pensais. Pensez-vous… Voudriez-vous entendre la Prophétie et me dire ce que vous pensez que cela signifie ? »

Il acquiesça encore. « Je pense que nous avons déjà vu un peu de cette prophétie dans les étoiles et dans nos prévisions. Mais ce sont des fragments. Peut-être que tu vas m'aider à trouver un sens à ces fragments. »

« Bien. » dit-il, se sentant bizarre à l'idée de pouvoir aider les centaures alors qu'il était venu les chercher pour se faire aider. « Cela commence comme cela : »

_Dans les temps à venir la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres _

_Est séparée par l'argent comme l'or._

_Un triangle, à chaque fois, sera sa perte._

"In days to come the Dark Lord's fall

Is split by silver into gold.

A Triangle, each time, his bane..."

« Ah ! » fit le centaure, l'air mécontent. « Bane est dans la prophétie. Dommage. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » lui demanda Bill perplexe. A moins qu'il ne plaisante, ce que Bill réalisa qu'il faisait sans doute. Il aurait ri poliment, juste pour faire voir qu'il avait compris la plaisanterie, mais c'était un peu tard maintenant.

« Donne-moi le reste. Laisse-moi y réfléchir. »

« D'accord. » Bill continua.

_Dans un coin est un grand Lion,_

_Aux bonnes intentions, nommé d'après le charbon._

_Deux fois caché, à la fois bête et homme._

_Un coin vient du sang d'antan,_

_Enfant de la lune d'argent si froide,_

_Serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ami du Lion._

_En dernier vient la Fille de la Guerre aux cheveux de feu,_

_Prise entre l'argent et l'or ;_

_Une parmi deux et une parmi beaucoup._

_Le Lion aime la lumière de la fille_

_Comme l'Enfant de la lune d'argent ;_

_Mais le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres devra trahir._

_Et même s'ils fuient devant leur destin,_

_Trois devraient donner naissance aux jours de damnation,_

_Et l'Amour devrait mettre fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Bill regarda Firenze avec expectation. Le centaure fixait le ciel et fronçait les sourcils, se caressant le menton. Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes, Bill s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien ? » demanda-t-il « Une idée ? »

Le centaure acquiesça, mais avait l'air un peu distrait. « Cela expliquerait certaines choses que nous avons vu esdans le ciel. Il y a eu de très nombreux augures dernièrement concernant les chutes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« La chute. » le corrigea automatiquement Bill. Puis il se mordit la langue, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le centaure.

« Les chutes. » dit-il encore, imperturbable malgré l'interruption de Bill. « Le premier verset indique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chutera deux fois. »

Bill repensa encore aux mots. « Vraiment ? » il fronça les sourcils, se questionnant à se sujet. Puis il pensa aux mots 'un triangle à chaque fois sa perte'. « Alors trois personnes en seront responsables à chaque fois ? Est-ce ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je le crois. Les Trois peuvent être décrits de la même manière à chaque fois, si je juge correctement de la Prophétie. »

Bill fronçait encore les sourcils. « Mais qu'est-ce que 'Est séparée par l'argent comme l'or.' Veut dire ? »

Firenze fit un signe de la main comme si cela allait de soi-même. « Ce que cela veut dire. La chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres est séparée par l'argent comme l'or. »

Bill secoua la tête. « Quoi ? »

« Les deux fois sont séparées comme l'or par l'argent. » répéta le centaure, comme si Bill allait mieux comprendre cette fois. Le garçon secoua la tête, toujours abasourdi.

« Peut-être que nous devrions passer à autre chose. » dit Bill. « Et pour 'Dans un coin est un grand Lion,

Aux bonnes intentions, nommé d'après le charbon. Deux fois caché, à la fois bête et homme.' »

Firenze acquiesça, regardant le ciel. « Il y a bien sûr deux lions. Ou il y aura. Nous avons vu les signes. Un sera comme un père pour l'autre. »

Bill loucha. « L'un d'eux n'est pas encore né ? »

« Oui. Et son ami. Son chiffre est le cinq. » Il regarda une fois de plus le ciel. Bill le regarda aussi. Il devenait sombre. Il vit Venus scintiller dans le ciel du crépuscule. « Le chiffre du lion est onze. » ajouta le centaure d'un air rêveur.

« Onze ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Quel Lion ? »

« Les deux. » dit-il négligemment. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? se demanda Bill. Que veut dire Lion ? C'était un Griffondor, et ils étaient appelés les lions. Si cela signifiait quelqu'un de Griffondor, cela rétrécissait pas beaucoup le champ des possibilités. Cela couvrait environ vingt-cinq pour cent de la population des sorciers. Le pronom semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, mais il restait encore douze ou treize pour cent des sorciers.

Bill ne savait que faire du 'onze'. « Et pour la dernière partie ? » demanda-t-il à Firenze. « Un coin vient du sang d'antan, Enfant de la lune d'argent si froide, Serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ami du Lion. »

« L'enfant de la lune. » dit Firenze d'une voix mystérieuse, rappelant à Bill le professeur Trelawney. Puis il eut une idée soudaine. Il se souvint des nombreuses heures passées à travailler sur son propre horoscope et sur ses diagrammes stellaires pour Trelawney.

« Attendez. » dit-il dans un souffle, essayant de formuler ses pensées aussi vite qu'il les avait. « Est-ce que l'on n'appelle pas les enfants nés sous le signe du cancer les enfants de la lune ? » il regarda le centaure qui acquiesça avec un sourire. Bill sentait qu'il était vraiment sur quelque chose. « Et le lion… Et si c'était aussi un signe du zodiaque ? Et si c'était quelqu'un né dans la maison du lion ? »

« C'est quelqu'un… Deux personnes… Nées sous le signe du lion. » dit-il placidement. A quel point est-ce différent de ce que je viens de dire ? se demanda Bill. Cela avait l'air si littéral, comme si la mère de quelqu'un avait un panneau avec un lion pendu au mur au-dessus de l'endroit où elle mettait au monde. « Tu connais et le lion et l'enfant de la lune » lui dit le centaure d'un air détaché.

« Quoi ? » fit Bill, sa voix montant d'un cran. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé. « Je les connais ? »

« Et ils se connaissent l'un l'autre. Bien. Ils ont conspiré ensemble. Ils ont été amis. Et ils aiment la même femme. La même chose sera vraie dans le futur. »

Bill secoua la tête. C'était si confus. « Est-ce la femme de la Prophétie ? » Firenze acquiesça encore. « La Fille de la Guerre ? Qui est-elle ? »

« Une parmi deux et une parmi beaucoup » dit le centaure.

« Je sais, c'est ce que dit la Prophétie. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Il y a deux Filles. » Bill attendit la suite. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il haïssait poser deux fois la même question, mais il avait le sentiment que la soi-disant réponse était claire comme du jus de chaussette.

« L'une d'elle est l'une parmi deux, et l'autre est un parmi beaucoup ? » demanda Bill, obtenant un hochement de tête en réponse. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait interprété quelque chose correctement. Pas que cela l'avance beaucoup… « Quel est le chiffre de la Fille ? » demanda-t-il maintenant, même s'il n'avait pas encore compris ce que pouvaient signifier les chiffres du lion et de l'enfant de la lune. Firenze consulta encore le ciel.

« Nous avons vu leurs signes. » dit-il doucement. « Nous avons regardé le mouvement de Mars. Rouge est Mars, la couleur de la guerre, la couleur de la discorde. Pourtant, ensemble, les deux filles ne font qu'un. Ensemble, elles vont amener la paix. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle font un. Les deux filles n'ont pas le même chiffre. Si c'était le cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait complètement défait par le premier triangle, ou ne serait pas complètement défait par le second. La seconde fille de Guerre fait aussi du second triangle un. Les trois de ce groupe font un. Les trois du premier triangle font seulement la moitié d'un tout. »

« La moitié d'un tout… Parce que le travail est seulement à moitié fait ? »

« Et ensemble… Les six personnes font six. »

Bill ne savait pas pourquoi il disait cela. « D'accord… Les six personnes font six. » répéta-t-il. Y avait-il une raison pour dire quelque chose d'aussi évident ?

Mais Firenze acquiesça encore, fixant encore les cieux. Puis soudain, il regarda Bill d'un regard tellement pénétrant qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Le centaure ne l'avait jamais regardé aussi directement avant. « Ta famille… » dit-il lentement, doucement, presque de façon menaçante. « De ta famille viendront beaucoup de ceux qui se battront contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne chute. Ton frère le plus jeune marchera aux côtés du second lion. Son nombre est aussi le onze. Un Fille de la guerre viendra de ta famille… »

« Quoi ? » couina encore Bill, mais pas, pour une fois, parce qu'il n'avait pas compris. Il comprenait bien trop bien. Était-ce Peggy ? Ou Annie ? Puis il réalisa qu'il y avait deux filles de la guerre. Était-ce ses deux sœurs ? Est-ce qu'une seule de ses sœurs était la fille de la guerre ?

« Qui ? » demanda-t-il. « Qui est-ce ? »

Le centaure regarda encore le ciel, ne répondant pas. Bill attendit. Mais c'était comme si Firenze avait oublié pourquoi il était dans la clairière, et ce qu'il faisait là. « Curieux. » dit-il doucement maintenant. « Très curieux… »

Sans dire un mot de plus, il se détourna et s'éloigna de la clairière, laissant Bill se tenir seul, le regarder en train de s'éloigner. Et je suis sensé le suivre ? D'une certaine manière, il pensait que non. Il semblait que le temps de sa consultation de Firenze était fini.

Ton frère le plus jeune marchera aux côtés du second lion. La Fille de la Guerre viendra de ta famille…

Son frère le plus jeune ? C'était Fred. George était né juste avant minuit le 17 avril, Fred juste après minuit le 18 avril. Il avait mal au cœur. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore un an. Son nombre était aussi onze. Qu'est-ce que ces foutus nombres pouvaient bien vouloir dire ?

Il se tourna pour sortir de la forêt, mais il faisait maintenant très sombre, alors il alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il avança en faisant attention, mais son esprit bouillonnait avec tout ce que le centaure avait dit, et il avait des difficultés à faire attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Trébuchant quelques fois, il atteignit finalement la lisière de la forêt. Il put ranger sa baguette une fois qu'il fut en dehors. Il y avait encore un peu de lumière à l'ouest, éclairant son chemin jusqu'au château, et sans les arbres noirs autour de lui, il pouvait se repérer. Comme il avançait à grands pas sur l'herbe glissante, il pensait encore à sa famille. Peggy avait donné la Prophétie, il semblait donc plus probable que celle qui était dans la Prophétie soit Annie. Annie avait seulement huit ans ! Elle aurait neuf ans en septembre et commencerait sa sixième année à l'école du village de Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était simplement pas juste.

Il déglutit, se demandant s'il devait parler à Charlie de tout cela. S'il devait le dire à ses parents. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Fred va être le bras droit d'une des trois personnes qui vont défaire Voldemort. Oh, et Annie sera l'une d'elle aussi. Je pensais juste que vous aimeriez être au courant.

Il secoua la tête. Ils penseraient tous qu'il était fou. Que pouvait-il faire, les traîner à l'école et les prendre dans la forêt pour parler à Firenze, afin qu'ils sachent qu'il n'avait pas perdu la raison ? Il entra dans le château et alla dans la grande salle, s'asseyant au milieu de la table de Griffondor et fixant les bannières sur les hauts murs, et le lion rampant de Griffondor. Il pensa à son petit frère et à sa petite sœur, et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire…

Dans la forêt, Firenze avait été conscient depuis le début qu'il n'avait pas qu'un seul visiteur, mais deux, et il décida qu'il était temps de parler au second. Il s'avança calmement à travers les arbres, s'éloignant de la clairière où Bill l'avait consulté, entendant le bruissement de petites pattes derrière lui, le froissement des feuilles et le frottement sur le sol. Il atteignit une autre clairière, une grande clairière herbeuse qui avait la réputation d'être un rond de fées, et il s'arrêta et se retourna, faisant face à la direction d'où il venait.

« Montre-toi, sorcier. » dit-il sévèrement, regardant avec ses bons yeux à travers les arbres, à l'endroit où il savait que son autre visiteur se cachait. Un petit animal se faufila de derrière la racine d'un arbre, tremblant clairement. C'était un petit rat gris. « Ne me parle pas sinon sous ta vraie forme. » dit le centaure, ses yeux brillants.

En un clin d'œil, le rat se changea en un jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'école. C'était un petit homme avec un ventre rond et des cheveux courts, leur couleur et son nez pointu laissaient penser qu'il avait négligé de complètement quitter sa forme de rat. Le jeune homme tremblait. Le centaure le regarda avec sévérité.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Sa voix résonna dans la forêt avec autorité, et l'homme sut que lorsqu'il s'était adressé à Bill Weasley, le centaure avait fait un effort pour être doux, gentil et pas menaçant. Il ne le faisait plus maintenant.

Peter trembla violemment. Il avait essayé de s'en tenir à suivre Bill Weasley, vraiment. Il s'était caché à Poudlard depuis des mois, prenant même pour résidence le dortoir des quatrième année de Griffondor. Ce n'était pas trop mal ? Quand il réussissait à éviter le gros chat gris de l'ami de Weasley, Alex Wood. Un garçon maigre du nom de Booth l'avait adopté et pris comme animal de compagnie. Wood et Weasley ne s'entendaient pas bien avec Booth et son meilleur ami. Avoir Booth pour maître avait bien fonctionné pour Peter, comme c'était bien plus facile pour avoir à manger (quand il avait faim, ce qui n'était pas si souvent) et pour avoir quelqu'un pour le protéger du chat de Wood. Et il avait pu découvrir ce que Bill et son frère connaissaient de la Prophétie, comme ils ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient quand il était là. Il pouvait se mettre en boule sur le lit de Booth quand Bill et Charlie étaient dans le dortoir, parlant de la Prophétie, et ils se moquaient qu'il puisse entendre quoique ce soit, parce que c'était simplement un rat.

Il avait un peu paniqué quand Bill lui avait envoyé une lettre sur sa sœur. Bill avait évidemment utilisé une chouette de l'école, dans la volière, et quand il était redescendu dans la tour Griffondor, il avait découvert la même chouette en train de cogner à la fenêtre, essayant de rentrer dans le dortoir. Peter avait frissonné et s'était enfui dans une fissure dans un mur de pierre, d'abord effrayé parce que les chouettes mangent les rats, et puis il avait eu peur pour une raison différente, quand Bill avait ouvert la fenêtre et pris le parchemin de la chouette en disant à son frère, « C'est étrange. La lettre que j'ai écrite à Peter est revenue. Comment crois-tu que cela se fasse ? »

Les yeux marron de Charlie étaient devenus tout ronds, et le deuxième année avait dit avec crainte « J'ai entendu que quand on essayait d'envoyer des hiboux aux morts, ils revenaient simplement. Tu penses que quelqu'un l'a tué ? Parce qu'il a entendu la Prophétie ? Est-ce que tous ceux qui l'ont entendue vont commencer à mourir ? »

Bill Weasley avait vraiment eu l'air paniqué à cette idée pendant une seconde, ses yeux s'écartillant comme il regardait son frère en tenant la chouette sur son bras. Puis l'aîné sembla se secouer. « Ne soit pas idiot. Je vais encore essayer. »

Il s'assura que le parchemin tenait bien à la patte de l'oiseau, et il le lança par la fenêtre. Peter regarda comme la chouette faisait un cercle et revenait vers le dortoir, se perchant sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fixant Bill.

« Malédiction ! » dit Bill, clairement ennuyé. « La lettre pour Lupin n'est pas revenue. » Il se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Es-tu sûre d'être une chouette postale, et pas simplement le vieil animal domestique stupide de quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-il. Bill et Charlie essayèrent de faire partir la chouette, de la convaincre de délivrer sa lettre une bonne demi-douzaine de fois supplémentaires avant d'abandonner. Peter continua à regarder avec nervosité, sachant que la chouette savait bien qu'il était ici, quelque part dans la pièce. Bill et Charlie n'avaient jamais suspecté que la chouette faisait précisément la bonne chose tout du long. Elle savait bien où trouver Peter.

Il avait fait très attention en reprenant forme humaine au milieu de la nuit et en sortant le cahier de notes de Bill concernant la Prophétie, en recopiant les mots, puis mettant le parchemin qu'il avait écrit dans la poche de sa robe avant de reprendre sa forme de rat et de retourner dormir dans un vieux pantalon de la garde-robe de Booth qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il avait aussi écrit le nom « Firenze » dans la marge du cahier de Bill, parce qu'il avait visité la forêt en de nombreuses occasions depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, et suivi plusieurs centaures, déterminant que Firenze était le meilleur espoir que Bill pouvait avoir. Il avait attendu encore et encore que Bill aille voir les centaures, mais il ne se décidait pas. Les rêves ne le quittaient pas, et finalement, il s'était tenu au-dessus de Weasley dans sa forme humaine et avait pointé sa baguette sur lui, ne sachant pas s'il pourrait le faire, tremblant en prononçant le mot redouté :

« Imperio. »

Le matin suivant, Bill avait décidé qu'il se rendrait dans la forêt pour voir Firenze le centaure.

« Je vais te dire pourquoi tu es ici, sorcier. » dit le centaure. « Tu es ici parce que tu as entendu ta propre destinée, mais tu souhaites la contester. N'est-ce pas exact ? »

Peter osa lever les yeux vers l'énorme créature qui lui parlait. « M-Ma destinée ? Comment ? » bégaya-t-il. Il n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait.

« Quand tu as entendu la Prophétie, ce n'était pas la première fois que tu entendait ta destinée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais avant, et tu es venu à moi dans l'espoir d'une réponse différente. Je ne peux pas te la donner. Et maintenant que tu as montré ta vraie forme, je peux t'appeler par ton vrai nom. » dit le centaure, plus sur le ton de la conversation maintenant.

« Mon vrai nom ? » il n'avait pas donné au centaure le nom de Queudver, plutôt que Peter Pettigrew, alors il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Oui, ton vrai nom, enfant de la lune. »

Le petit homme trembla encore plus et tomba à genoux. « Non, non, non… » fit-il d'une voix plaintive, se souvenant à nouveau de ses rêves.

« Si. » dit le centaure. « Tu l'as nié, tu n'as pas voulu le croire, mais quand tu as entendu la Prophétie, tu savais qu'elle disait ta destinée. »

Non, non, non, cria-t-il en son sein intérieur. Les rêves remplirent son esprit…

« Mais… » bégaya-t-il, « cela signifie… »

« Cela signifie que tu sais qui est la fille de la guerre. »

Peter s'effondra encore plus. Non, non, pas elle…

Une partie de la Prophétie avait été d'une clarté terrifiante pour lui depuis la début :

Le Lion aime la lumière de la fille, Comme l'Enfant de la lune d'argent…

« Tu sais qui tu aimes. Cela ne peut pas être remis en question… »

Et le lion. James, pensa-t-il. Qui d'autre cela pouvait être ? James qui avait été responsable que Peter soit toujours inclus, depuis le début de leur première année à l'école. James qui allait épouser Lily, se rappela-t-il avec colère.

Il leva les yeux vers le centaure. « Êtes-vous sûr ? »

Firenze acquiesça. « Tout cela fait partie du plan. Les étoiles et les planètes font leur danse et ne se soucient pas des préoccupations humaines. Ceci a été écrit dès l'aube des temps, avant même que les hommes et les centaures ne regardent le ciel et n'y voient leur propre destin. Le tien n'est pas plaisant, c'est vrai, mais il est nécessaire. Il n'est pas pour les faibles de cœur. »

Peter essaya de réfléchir. Je suis un Griffondor. Je peux faire cela. Seulement…

« Les gens vont me haïr. Je vais probablement me haïr… » sa lèvre trembla.

« Sans doute. S'ils découvrent… »

Exact, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que personne ne saura jamais.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Ce que tu dois faire.

« Oui. » Il fixa le sol, sentant qu'il avait envie de vomir, mais il n'avait rien mangé récemment, alors il n'avait rien dans l'estomac. Il avait encore eu les cauchemars la nuit précédente, après avoir lancé le sort d'Imperius sur Weasley afin qu'il aille finalement dans la forêt. Il leva encore les yeux, mais le centaure avait mystérieusement disparu. Il déglutit, puis se retransforma en rat pour se déplacer dans la forêt, indétectable par les créatures qui auraient bien aimé avoir un humain à dîner.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter son destin. Sa mère lui avait appris cela. Il savait que lorsque l'on est né pour faire quelque chose, on le fait. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il avait été réparti à Griffondor, mais maintenant, il avait arrêté de se demander. Quand il avait été à l'école, il avait tiqué quand ils avaient du faire face à de nombreuses choses diaboliques en défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait craint de monter sur un balai la première fois qu'ils avaient appris. En cinquième année, il avait tremblé et s'était caché derrière ses amis quand Remus Lupin se transformait en loup-garou, et ses amis avaient été étonnamment tolérants avec lui. C'est lui qui avait crié le plus fort à cause de la douleur de la métamorphose d'animagus. Maintenant, il devait être plus brave qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait besoin de faire deux choses qui étaient contre tout ce en quoi il croyait, et ce à quoi il tenait chèrement.

Peter Pettigrew devait trahir la femme qu'il aimait.

Et il devait approcher Vous-Savez-Qui en personne et le convaincre qu'il voulait vraiment être un Mangemort.


	31. Chap 12

Apres une tres longue periode sans parution, voici le restant de la génération perdue.

bisous, bonne lecture , et merci pour vos reviews

smndi

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre douze

De nouvelles vies

Jeudi 12 Avril 1979

Bill fut réveillé tôt par un bruit à sa fenêtre. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux, se les frottant pour évacuer le flou du sommeil. Il vit en entendit que Charlie ronflait encore, oublieux du bruit qui avait dérangé Bill. Les coups continuèrent, et finalement, Bill se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour la chouette postale qui essayait d'obtenir son attention.

« Désolé », lui dit-il. « Il n'y a pas à manger ici. Va chercher une souris dans le jardin. » suggéra-t-il après lui avoir enlevé un parchemin roulé attaché à sa patte. Il referma la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit pour lire la lettre. Il savait qu'elle était de Juliette avant même de l'avoir déroulée. Elle lui envoyait habituellement des chouettes à cette heure matinale après qu'il ait mentionné le dur moment que ses frères et sœurs lui avaient fait passer, sans compter sa mère en plus. (Si elle le décoiffait encore en soupirant, 'Ah, l'amour…' une fois de plus, il allait crier.)

Il sourit en liant la missive. Il pouvait à peine croire la chance qu'il avait d'être en couple avec Juliet maintenant. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, comme il y avait un moratoire sur les sorties là-bas, et elle vivait de l'autre côté du pays dans un appartement sans cheminée (elle était née de moldus), alors ils ne pouvaient pas aller l'un chez l'autre par cheminette. (Elle avait dit en plaisantant 'S'ils pouvaient connecter notre cuisinière au réseau, je pourrais essayer de rentrer dans le four. Peut-être que la sorcière de Hansel et Gretel essayait juste de les envoyer en voyage ?')

C'était très frustrant. Ils avaient dû se contenter de marches autour du lac quand ils étaient à l'école, et de quelques baisers furtifs derrière les serres. Charlie était particulièrement mauvais en l'embêtant avec Juliet. Il semblait penser qu'elle lui avait volé Bill. Alex le prenait bien, assez surprenament, en lui disant qu'il était franchement temps, et Jack et Geoff essayaient de cacher leur envie pour Juliet… aucun d'eux n'avait de petite amie encore. Pour Bill, c'était un exercice d'équilibre de voir Juliet autant qu'il le voulait, de voir son frère autant que Charlie voulait, et de ne pas s'aliéner ses trois amis les plus proches dans le process.

Quelque chose était tombé de la lettre quand il l'avait déroulé, et il le ramassa maintenant de son lit. C'était une photo de Juliet à la plage, quand elle avait environ dix ans. Elle lui avait demandé une photo de lui quand il était plus jeune, comme elle ne le connaissait pas alors, et elle lui avait promis de lui en envoyer une d'elle aussi. Elle était très mince sur cette image, figée dans son salut à la personne prenant la photo, tandis qu'elle avait son autre main au-dessus des yeux pour se les abriter du soleil. Elle était à côté d'un château de sable qu'elle avait de toute évidence construit. Bill fixa limage, se demandant si, s'il l'avait croisée sur une plage quand ils avaient tous deux dix ans, il aurait suspecté que c'était une sorcière.

Il lâcha la photo et enfouit le parchemin sous son oreiller quand Peggy jaillit soudain dans la chambre. Dans le fond de sa tête se forma une pensée familière. Oh non, grogna-t-il intérieurement, pas encore.

« Oh, B-b-bill ! » sanglota-t-elle, se jetant sur lui. Elle grimpa sur ses cuisses et il la tint serrée contre lui, la balançant d'avant en arrière et la calmant. C'était comme cela tous les matins depuis qu'il était rentré à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques. Chaque jour elle arrivait en courant dans sa chambre, terrifiée par quelque rêve qu'elle avait eu pendant la nuit, et passait la première demi-heure de la journée à pleurnicher.

Charlie avait été réveillé par le bruit maintenant, et quand il vit que c'était encore Peggy, il grogna et se retourna, mettant son oreiller sur sa tte, le bloquant avec son bras. Bill regarda Peggy avec inquiétude. « Pegs, » dit-il avec affection, lui séchant les larmes. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu ainsi tous les matins depuis que nous sommes à la maison ? » Elle hoqueta et ne dit pas un mot, plongeant sa tête sous le menton de Bill. Il soupira. « Je pense que je devrais en parler à maman afin qu'elle… »

« Non ! » dit soudain Peggy. Il fut surpris par la véhémence de sa réaction.

« Pourquoi non ? »

Elle renifla profondément. « Parce que… c'est maman qui le fait. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je pensais qu'elle nous aimait tous… »

Bill se redressa. Cela ne ressemblait plus à un mauvais rêve. Oh mon Dieu… Qu'a-t-elle prévu maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Quelque chose que notre mère va faire…

« Chut, Peggy. Maman ne fera jamais rien qui puisse te blesser, ni aucun d'entre nous… »

« Pas blesser. Et pas nous tous. Juste moi et Annie. »

Il secoua sa tête. « De quoi parles-tu ? Que penses-tu que maman va faire à Annie et toi ? » il essayait d'être facétieux. « Les sorciers ne font plus de mariage arrangés dans ce pays, alors cela ne peut pas être ça… »

Peggy secoua simplement la tête et puis elle appuya sa joue contre son torse. Elle passa ses petits bras autour de ses épaules et dit doucement. « Tu vas me manquer, Bill. »

« Te manquer ! Je vais être de retour à la maison avant même que tu réalise. Le dernier trimestre va passer à toute allure… »

Elle renifla. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » fit-elle doucement dans sa chemise. Il tint son petit corps osseux contre le sien, se demandant ce qui avait pu lui causer une telle frayeur. Peggy n'était simplement pas une enfant comme les autres, et il n'était pas bon d'évaluer son comportement en se basant sur les autres modèles existants. Même Annie était un livre ouvert comparée à Peggy. Annie était toujours très claire quant à ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. Et Annie ne voyait pas d'éléments du futur, parfois terrifiants ou parfois très tentants…

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, jusqu'à ce que leur mère crie dans les escaliers « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous vous leviez et que vous descendiez prendre le petit déjeuner ici ? Vous vous attendez peut-être à un room service ? »

Bill grimaça. Leur mère avait été très irritable dernièrement. Il se demandait si elle s'était mise en colère contre Peggy, de telle sorte que Peggy était terrifiée par sa propre mère. Les jumeaux étaient plus terrifiants que jamais comme ils approchaient leur premier anniversaire. Ils marchaient déjà depuis un mois, sa mère lui avait dit, et ils allaient partout où il ne fallait pas, malgré les précautions de leurs parents.

« Juste au moment où je pensais avoir protégé toutes les choses imaginables avec un sortilège, ils ont trouvé quelque chose à faire… » avait dit sa mère la veille, sa tête sur ses mains comme elle était assise, fatiguée, à la table de la cuisine, buvant une trop rare tasse de thé.

Toutefois, leur source habituelle de divertissement était Percy. Dans l'heure qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Bill et Charlie le samedi précédent, Percy, qui venait d'avoir deux ans et demi, avait pleuré sur son ourson en peluche qui s'était fait vomir dessus par Fred, et quelques minutes plus tard, il se faisait tirer les cheveux sans merci par un George hilare, qui applaudissait, même après que leur mère ait pris le pauvre Percy dans ses bras pour le consoler, après avoir nettoyé les saletés de Fred de sur l'ours. Même s'il avait plus d'un an de différence avec lui, Percy semblait toujours être celui qui criait parce que le jouet avec lequel il jouait lui était arraché des mains ou cassé par l'un ou l'autre des jumeaux. Bill ne voyait jamais les jumeaux pleurer ou être malheureux d'aucune façon. Ils semblaient vivre dans un monde perpétuellement en joie car ils avaient Percy pour les amuser. Percy avait l'air beaucoup moins content de cela qu'eux, et leur mère était clairement à bout de nerfs.

Bill embrassa Peggy sur le dessus de la tête et la fit sortir de sa chambre pour pouvoir se changer. Quand elle fut partie, Charlie se redressa sur ses coudes et demanda. « Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions parler d'elle à papa et maman ? Elle est venu ici tous les jours. » Il avait un air sérieux très peu caractéristique.

Bill secoua la tête. « Tu peux imaginer parler à maman de quelque chose comme cela maintenant ? Elle montrerait les dents à quiconque essayerait. »

Charlie acquiesça en rejetant les couvertures de son lit. « Tu marques un point. Bon Dieu. J'ai passé toutes les vacances à essayer de trouver des moyens de l'éviter. Et les jumeaux. De vrais petits emmerdeurs, pas vrai ? Dis-moi encore pourquoi papa et maman les ont eu ? »

Bill ouvrit et referma les tiroirs du bureau, à la recherche de chaussettes propres. Il soupira. « La théorie était que ce bébé serait un ami pour Percy. Pas deux petites pestes qui se ligueraient contre lui. »

« Et maman. Je ne l'ai jamais vue si… »

« Ouais, je sais. »

Ils finirent de s'habiller en silence et descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon branlant en direction de la cuisine confortable et désordonnée du Terrier. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que, alors qu'il mettait sa dernière cuillérée de porridge dans la bouche, Annie, qu il balançait ses pieds sous la table, frappe accidentellement Charlie dans les tibias.

« Hey ! » répondit-il immédiatement, et avant que quiconque réalise ce qui se passait, Charlie utilisait sa cueillere en guise de catapulte pour projeter ses restes de porridge à Annie.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama leur mère depuis la cuisinière, où elle regardait une fourchette bougeant toute seule brouiller quelques œufs pour les jumeaux. « Regarde ce que tu as fais ! »

Annie avait un bout gluant et humide de porridge collé sur sa frange, et dégoulinant sur son nez. Le regard qu'elle lança à Charlie fut meurtrier, et elle prit alors sa propre cuillère.

« Mais maman ! » protesta Charlie. « Elle m'a frappé ! Hey ! » ajouta-t-il quand le tir d'Annie l'atteint. Maintenant, il avait du porridge dans les cheveux.

« Charlie et Annie Weasley ! J'ai assez à faire ici sans que vous deux ne me donniez encore plus de travail ! » Elle agita sa baguette dans leur direction à chacun, les nettoyant. Juste alors, les jumeaux, de part de d'autre de Percy, lui prirent chacun une main, et mirent ses doigts dans leurs bouches respectives, le mordant avec leurs nouvelles dents. Les hurlements de Percy remplirent la cuisine. Molly Weasley leva ses mains au ciel. Elle alla vers le manteau de la cheminée et ouvrit un petit récipient posé là. Elle en retira un billet froissé de cinq livres.

« Tiens, Bill. » lui dit-elle en le lui donnant. « Tout ce qui me reste en argent moldu sous la main. Prend Charlie, Annie et Peggy au village pour la journée. Tu pourras te servir de cela pour acheter quelques gâteaux pour déjeuner. Va chez Fillmore, sur la High Street. Ils sont bons. » Elle avait l'air complètement épuisée. Bill était étonné. Il savait que cinq livres en monnaie moldu faisaient environ un galion en monnaie de sorcier. Il n'avait jamais eu un seul galion en sa possession de toute sa vie, ni son équivalent. Sa mère avait pris l'argent quand ils étaient allés faire les courses pour leurs fournitures au Chemin de Traverse, et il avait été choqué par le fait que sa baguette avait coûté plus de six galions. Cela représentait une fortune à ses yeux.

Soudain, ils réalisèrent tous que Peggy était assise à table avec des larmes lui coulant sur les joues, sa cuillère à moitié dans la bouche, le porridge coulant sans son bol. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » lui dit leur mère avec impatience. Bill cilla. Leur mère avait vraiment besoin de vacances. C'était aussi bien que Charlie, les filles et lui aillent au village.

« M-Maman, S'il-te-plaît. Ne-Ne nous fais pas partir ! » plaida-t-elle à travers ses larmes. Leur mère prit un air encore plus impatient.

« Ne commence pas maintenant, toi. Toi et Annie pourrez jouer avec de gentilles petites filles moldues dans le parc. Les écoliers moldus ont aussi leurs vacances de Pâques, alors il y aura plein d'enfant là-bas. Tu dis toujours que tu aimerais avoir d'autres camarades de jeu… » marmonna-t-elle en retirant les œufs de la cuisinière et en les divisant dans deux bols identiques qu'elle plaça devant les jumeaux.

« M-Mais m-maman. » bégaya Peggy, ses sanglots l'empêchant presque de parler, les larmes coulant.

« Plus un mot ! » dit impérieusement Molly Weasley. Bill savait que sa mère n'allait pas bouger. Peggy descendit de sa chaise et courut vers sa mère, jetant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, maman ! Ne me fais pas partir ! » sanglota-t-elle dans le tablier de sa mère. Bill lui détacha doucement les doigts du tissu et la tira vers lui.

« Tout ira bien, Pegs. Nous allons passer une bonne journée dehors, manger de délicieux gâteaux pour déjeuner, et profiter d'un beau parc pour jouer. Tu aimes les balançoires, n'est-ce pas ? Tu est une grande fille maintenant. Je t'enseignerai comment faire… »

Elle regarda Bill avec ses grands yeux bleus, tout humides d'avoir pleuré. Regarder dans ses yeux était comme regarder un miroir pour lui. « Je sais déjà comment on fait, » dit-elle doucement, « j'ai finalement appris le mois dernier. » Bill acquiesça. Annie l'avait embêté une bonne partie de l'année comme elle ne savait pas utiliser les balançoires sans être poussée par quelqu'un. Annie savait faire cela depuis l'âge de quatre ans.

« C'est bien ! Tu pourras t'entraîner. »

Elle eut un regard suppliant pour sa mère une dernière fois, mais ne dit rien. Bill vit que sa mère se radoucissait quelque peu. Elle s'accroupit et tint les fines épaules de Peggy. « Je vais te dire, ma petite fille chérie, je vais te lancer un sort de réconfort et tu seras d'aplomb, prête à passer une bonne journée dehors… » Elle passa sa baguette au-dessus de sa fille et quelques instants plus tard, Peggy souriait de toutes ses dents et sautait devant la porte, prête à partir. Molly Weasley la regarda. « Je n'aime pas faire cela normalement, » confia-t-elle à Bill. « Je pense que nous sommes tous responsables de notre propre bonheur, sans avoir recours à des sorts pour nous faire croire que nous sommes plus heureux qu'en vrai. Mais pour cette fois… »

Bill sourit à sa mère. « Tout ira bien ? Essaye de ne pas perdre la tête quand nous ne serons pas là, hé ? »

Elle lui donna un bisou sur la joue. « Merci… et à toi aussi Charlie… » ajouta-t-elle, « de vous occuper des filles aujourd'hui. Quand les petits feront la sieste, je risque de la faire aussi… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, nous serons de retour pour le thé. » l'informa Bill. « D'ici là, tu as à te soucier de quatre personnes de moins. »

Le temps était étonnamment chaud, et ils passaient une bonne journée dans le parc. Charlie et Bill avait fait connaissance de quelques garçons qui jouaient au football, et Annie et Peggy passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se balancer et à sauter à la corde. Elles avaient aussi rencontré des filles moldues qui poussaient leurs poupées dans de petits berceaux, et bientôt, toutes les filles étaient assises sur un banc, changeant les nombreux habits de poupées. Bill pouvait habituellement les voir du coin de l'œil, quand l'action au football n'était pas trop trépidante.

Comme au Quidditch, Charlie se sentit chez lui, mais Bill continuait à oublier de ne pas toucher la balle avec ses mains, comme un souaffle. Les quatre descendirent la High Street juste après midi pour s'acheter quelques pâtisseries comme leur mère leur avait recommandé, les prenant au parc pour manger, assis sur les bancs de pierre près de la mare au canards. Ils jetèrent quelques miettes aux canard qui les demandaient le plus fort.

L'après-midi se déroula comme le matin, sauf que Bill avait davantage l'impression de maîtriser le football. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux balançoires, où Annie et Peggy se balançaient en cadence. Quelqu'un de l'autre équipe le passa avec le ballon et il se mit à lui courir après pour l'intercepter, souhaitant pouvoir être sur un balai. Un autre joueur, essayant de faire la même chose, fit une faute sur le garçon en possession de la balle. Un adolescent plus âgé, qui tenait le rôle d'arbitre, siffla et quand Bill se tourna pour jeter un œil à ses sœurs, il ne les vit pas cette fois. Il ne s'était pas passé plus d'une minute ou deux entre ses deux coups d'œil, mais maintenant, les balançoires sur lesquelles elles étaient balançaient exactement à la même vitesse… sauf qu'il n'y avait plus ses sœurs.

Bill regarda dans le parc rapidement, localisant de nombreux autres enfants, dont certains avaient joué avec ses sœurs plus tôt. Je regarderai mieux dans une minute, si elles ne se montrent pas, ce qu'elles vont probablement faire, pensa-t-il. Il se tourna et commença à courir quand le gardien de son équipe arrêta le penalty. Il se sentait bien de courir sur le terrain, l'ai du printemps lui remplissant les poumons. Il ne savait pas à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait passé une si bonne journée.

Cependant, comme les filles ne réapparaissaient pas dix minutes plus tard, il alla jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Charlie. Son frère arborait sur son visage une combinaison grave de concentration et de détermination que Bill reconnaissait de quand Charlie jouait au Quidditch. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, regardant ses coéquipiers se passer la balle, puis l'un d'eux dribbler vers lui avec la balle. Bill dit son nom plusieurs fois, mais Charlie ne sembla pas l'entendre. Finalement, Bill lui saisit les épaules et lui cria à la figure « Charlie ! »

La balle frappa Bill derrière les genoux, et il pensa qu'il allait tomber. Il avait été cogné très fort et cela lui fit flageoler les jambes un moment. Quand la balle rebondit contre lui, elle fut interceptée par un joueur de l'autre équipe qui commença à filer vers les buts.

« Casse-toi Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? Tu viens de me faire manquer cette passe ! »

« Annie et Peggy ne sont plus là où elles étaient. Cela fait dix minutes que je ne les voie plus. Nous devrions les chercher. »

Charlie eut l'air de ne pas croire que c'était la raison de ce que Bill avait fait. « Dix minutes ? Tu es débile ? Elles sont probablement allée jouer avec quelques mold… Je veux dire quelques filles du village. Je parie qu'elles sont toutes dans un coin en train d'habiller leurs foutues poupées… »

« Peut-être… Nous devrions quand même regarder. » insista Bill. Charlie lui adressa un regard noir, puis se tourna avec un soupir et appela le garçon qui était le capitaine de leur équipe. « Nous devons y aller ! Je dois chercher mes stupides petites sœurs ! »

L'autre garçon lui fit un signe de la main. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'ai quatre petites sœurs. C'est bon. Tu es encore en vacances demain ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Reviens alors. Nous serons tous là. » L'autre garçon, qui avait les cheveux blonds et une peau recouverte de tâches de rousseur, un nez légèrement proéminent et pas mal d'acné dit avec admiration. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais joué au football avant aujourd'hui. Je crois que tu disais que tu étais en pension dans une école ? Quelle pension n'a pas d'équipe de foot ? »

« Heu, » dit maladroitement Charlie. « Je n'ai pas dit que notre école n'avait pas d'équipe. J'ai dit que je n'avais jamais joué. Ce qui est vrai. » Il n'avait pas non plus dit que son école avait une équipe.

Le garçon blond lui sourit. « Bien, quand tu rentreras, tu devrais penser à faire des essais pour l'équipe. »

Charlie fit un sourire malicieux à Bill. « Je pourrais bien le faire. » dit-il. Bill se demanda ce que la garçon ferait s'il voyait un match de Quidditch. Comme c'était un moldu , il tomberait raide mort simplement en voyant des gens voler sur des balais.

Ils commencèrent à fouiller le parc à la recherche des filles, parcourant toutes les allées, mais ne les trouvant pas. Près des balançoires, Bill trouva l'un des rubans que Annie avait dans les cheveux, mais rien d'autre.

« Quand les as-tu vues pour la dernière fois ? » demanda Charlie à Bill.

« Juste avant le penalty. Elles étaient sur les balançoires. »

Charlie eut l'air pensif. « Tu sais ce que je ferais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse-moi finir. Ce que je ferais si j'étais elles, serait d'aller à la maison toutes seules, pour nous jouer un mauvais tour. Je parie que c'est ce qu'elles ont fait, et elles sont maintenant à la maison en train de prendre leur thé et de tordre les côtes. »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « C'est possible qu'elles soient à la maison. Elles ne semblent certainement pas être dans le parc. » Il soupira. « Allons-y. Tu as probablement raison… Je paris qu'elles sont rentrées à la maison sans nous. »

Ils revinrent au Terrier, fatigués d'une bonne fatigue. Ils déboulèrent dans le Terrier et Charlie commença immédiatement à beugler « D'accord, espèce de petits démons ! Où vous cachez-vous ? »

« Chut ! » lui fit immédiatement leur mère, depuis son fauteuil près du feu, où elle tricotait elle-même pour une fois. Bien qu'elle dise trouver le tricotage relaxant, elle avait rarement le luxe d'avoir du temps pour se le permettre, et ils étaient habitués à voir ses aiguilles à tricoter enchantées flotter au-dessus du panier de laine, tricotant méthodiquement encore et encore. Ils avaient tous de nombreux pulls que leur mère avait faits pour eux. Pour Noël, Bill en avait reçu un aux couleurs de Griffondor, rouge avec un B doré dessus. Le Pull de Charlie était ocre avec un C marron, ce qui lui donnait un air très automnal avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux bleus. « J'ai des tonnes de laine marron, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de faire tout un pull de cette couleur. » avait-elle dit quand ils étaient à la maison pour Noël. « Je m'attends à ce que cela arrive un jour, mais heureusement, j'ai un bon approvisionnement dans les autres couleurs jusque là… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire ? » demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant de tricoter. « Je viens juste de mettre Percy et les jumeaux dans leurs berceaux, et pour une fois, j'ai un peu de temps pour me poser et profiter du calme. » D'une manière où d'une autre, Bill avait suspecté qu'elle ne ferait pas de sieste. « Où sont les filles ? »

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent. « Heu, », dit Bill, prenant pour lui de répondre, comme c'était l'aîné. « Nous… nous pensions qu'elles étaient ici. Qu'elles étaient rentrées toutes seules. Nous… Nous n'avons pu les trouver nulle part dans le parc. »

Leur mère abandonna son tricot et se leva brusquement, et la pelote de laine qui était posée sur ses genoux roula sur le plancher. « Vous devez y retourner. » dit-elle laconiquement. « Allez-y et cherchez encore. Je contacte votre père. »

Bill et Charlie échangèrent un regard et déglutirent. Comme ils partaient, ils virent leur mère lancer dans la poudre de cheminette dans le feu de la cuisine et dire clairement « Arthur Weasley, Ministère de la magie, bureau du détournement de l'artisanat moldu. »

Bill et Charlie revinrent au village en courant, s'arrêtant à peine pour prendre leur souffle. C'était le moment de la journée où la plupart des villageois prenaient leur thé, à ce qu'il semblait, il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues. Une voiture solitaire traversa le rond point qu'ils devaient franchir pour aller jusqu'au parc. Elle semblait aller très vite alors qu'en fait, elle allait plutôt lentement, comme elle prenait un virage. Pour Bill, les automobiles moldues étaient bien trop rapides. Elles l'énervaient. Il avait presque sauté dans les bras de Charlie quand ils avaient descendu la High Street pour acheter leurs pâtisseries, et qu'un cabriolet rouge très rapide avait filé derrière lui, lui roulant presque sur les talons alors qu'il montait sur le trottoir.

« Tu ne penses pas… Est-ce qu'elles auraient pu être heurtées par une automobile ? »

Charlie roula les yeux. « Il y aurait eu un sacré bazar si deux petites filles s'étaient faites renverser par une voiture, tu ne penses pas ? Des plissiers, des ambulances, et tout cela. Nous aurions entendus les bruits des ambulances et des voitures des plissiers. Et Bill, tu ne pourrais pas dire 'voiture', comme les moldus, s'il-te-plait ? Tu veux que tous les moldus pensent que tu es bizarre, sans même savoir que tu es un sorc… »

« Chut ! » lui siffla Bill. « Tant que tu y es, pourrais-tu ne pas mentionner ce que nous sommes, et d'arrêter d'employer le mot 'M' ? Tu peux parler pour ce qui est des termes mol… heu des termes qui sont employés par les gens qui ne sont pas comme nous. Au moins, quelques personnes à Ottery St Catchpole disent probablement encore automobile. Je doute que quiconque dise 'plissier'. C'est 'policier' idiot, et non 'plissier''. Il avait mal à la tête et avait l'impression qu'il était distrait par ce pinaillage entre eux. « Bon sang, Charlie, nous devons réfléchir ! Où peuvent-elles être ? »

Charlie eut l'air fatigué et quelque peu coupable. « Je ne sais pas, Bill. Je souhaite… Je souhaite avoir fait plus attention à elles… »

Bill acquiesça gravement. « Moi aussi. Bien, tu prends la moitié au-delà de la mare aux canards, je prends la partie qui part des balançoires à l'autre bout du parc. Crie si tu trouves quoique ce soit. »

« D'accord. » dit Charlie, partant, ayant l'air de souhaiter pouvoir faire cela avec sa baguette en main. Bill plia sa main droite, la sentant aussi vide et souhaitant qu'il n'y ait pas de restriction pour la magie pour les mineurs. Ils avança à grandes enjambées vers les balançoires et commença à rechercher quelque indication de ce qui avait pu arriver à ses sœurs.

« Alors… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lily regarda James avec anxiété. Il se mordit la lèvre. « Un peu mielleux. Est-ce que l'on doit vraiment avoir un gars qui pense qu'ils est Sumatra… ? »

« Sinatra. Sumatra est une île. Et oui. Je veux danser avec mon père sur son air de Sinatra préféré. Que puis-je dire ? Papa et maman m'ont élevée pour que j'aime la musique qu'ils aiment, et cela signifie beaucoup de standards des années cinquante et de la fin des années quarante, y compris un peu de musique de big band. Nous aurons aussi de la musique moldue plus contemporaine. Ils disent qu'ils ont des morceaux qui vont des années quarante au disco. » Elle soupira. « Il semble que papa et maman invitent tous ceux avec qui ils sont allés à l'école et à l'université, plus de nombreuses autres personnes que maman a raconté alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital… Et quelques uns de leurs amis d'enfance aussi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas… Nous n'aurons pas que de vieux morceaux. »

« Mais… Mais…, rien de cela ne passe jamais sur la radio des sorciers ! » dit James, tendant la cassette qu'ils venaient juste d'écouter à bout de bras.

« Oui, bien… Nous devrons simplement vivre avec cela. » dit-elle avec seulement un léger tremblement dans sa voix comme elle essayait de retenir son rire. James était si sérieux qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le blesser.

Il soupira. « Je suppose. Bien, il sont pas trop mauvais. La fille qui chante quelques unes des chansons était bonne. Au moins, elle ne prétend pas être quelqu'un d'autre, comme notre camarade Sinatra. »

« En fait, je dirais qu'elle essayait de ressembler à Rosemary Clooney, et parfois à Ella Fitzgerald. Elle n'y arrivait pas tout à fait, mais très peu de personnes peuvent le faire… »

« Elle chantait comme qui ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Demande simplement à mon père. Il pourra te montrer sa collection de disques. Il est élevé à cela depuis qu'il a quinze ans. C'est vrai. Maman pense que s'il y avait un feu, il s'occuperait d'abord de ses précieux vinyles avant de se soucier de nous. »

James eut l'air horrifié. « C'est affreux ! »

Lily le regarda comme s'il était idiot. « Je plaisantais, James. C'est juste… pour montrer à quel point il aime ses disques. » James eut l'air de se sentir assez bête. « En tous cas, je pense que nous avons un bon orchestre pour notre réception maintenant. D'accord, nous nous sommes déjà occupés de la musique pour la cérémonie… Je suppose que tes garçons d'honneur seront Sirius, Remus et Peter ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Probablement. Peter m'a finalement répondu la semaine dernière, après que je lui ai envoyé six chouettes. Le truc drôle, c'est qu'il ne dit toujours pas où il est, juste qu'il nous retrouvera à coup sûr chez le tailleur pour prendre les mesures des costumes, et il sera aussi là à la répétition générale et au mariage. »

Elle haussa les sourcils « Et à ton enterrement. »

Il lui fronça les sourcils. « Quel enterrement ? »

Elle roula les yeux. « Simplement l'enterrement de vie de garçon que Sirius projette pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis assez rassurée. Je ne pense pas qu'une dernière nuit de débauche te ruinera pour le mariage… »

« De débauche ! Que crois-tu que je vais faire ? »

« Toi ? Oh, ce n'est pas toi qui m'inquiète. C'est Sirius. Il va probablement se mettre minable. Tu vas être celui qui va devoir le porter pendant la cérémonie, sans aucun doute. Quand tu ne pourras pas le faire, il pourra s'appuyer sur Remus. » Elle sourit malicieusement. « Simplement… Je pense que tu devrais te préparer. C'est Sirius. Je m'attendrais à ce que ce soit gratiné de sa part… »

On frappa soudain à la porte et la voix de son père fit « Lily ! » Lily sursauta et James se glissa rapidement sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il prévoyait de passer la nuit ici, et les parents de Lily ne le savaient pas… pour d'évidentes raisons. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était là. Parfois, cela lui semblait très étrange qu'à dix-neuf ans, elle travaille comme auror et vive encore chez ses parents, mais cela ne semblait pas valoir le coût pour elle de prendre un appartement alors qu'ils allaient se marier pour le solstice d'été, et qu'ils vivraient bien assez tôt ensemble.

Quand il fut caché par la cape, Lily ouvrit en grand la porte de sa chambre, afin que son père ait une bonne vue sur la chambre apparemment vide, juste au cas où il se poserait des questions. « Oui papa ? »

« Heu, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, Lily. » dit-il en hésitant. Il fit un pas de côté afin que Lily puisse voir Sam Bell qui se tenait là, portant sa robe de sorcier sur son bras. Son père se pencha sur elle. « Es-tu certaine que tu devrais répondre à l'appel de ce gentleman alors que tu es fiancée et que tu vas te marier ? » lui demanda-t-il, sotto voce.

Lily rougit. Sous sa cape, James serra les dents. « Je travaille avec Sam, papa. C'est un auror. Il m'a formée. Je t'ai dit que j'ai aidé sa femme à accoucher de leur fille, tu te souviens ? »

Sam fit un signe de la tête à Mr Evans. « Je suis ici pour raisons professionnelles. Y a-t-il un salon ou un autre endroit en bas où nous pourrions parler, Lily ? » dit-il, rougissant lui-même un peu, peut-être à l'idée de lui parler dans sa chambre.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle, commençant à quitter la chambre. « Descendons dans la cuisine. »

« Prends tes robes. » lui dit-il. Puis il se tourna et dit. « Ou plutôt ne les prends pas. Nous allons dans un village moldu… »

« Nous y allons ? » dit Lily en se renfrognant. « J'ai travaillé toute la journée au ministère à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à tenir ma baguette pendant trois procès de Mangemorts où les accusés avaient l'air d'avoir déjà reçu le baiser du détraqueur et avaient autant de chances de s'échapper que les personnes qu'ils étaient accusés d'avoir tuées. J'ai les pieds en compote. Je ne peux pas croire à quel point c'est crevant de simplement rester attentive pendant des heures. Je viens juste d'arriver à la maison… »

Sam avait l'air très grave. « Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons en bas. Tout le monde est rappelé, peu importe la quantité de travail. Crois-moi… Tu ne vas pas rester immobile. »

Lily avait le cœur dans la gorge. « Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce… Vous-Savez-Qui ? »

Sam jeta un regard de côté à Mr Evans. Quelque chose dans sono expression fit que son père s'éclaircit la gorge et dit « Bien, je vais retourner à mon journal… » il descendit avec hâte les escaliers. Lily pensa que son père avait été curieux de savoir à la fois ce qui se passait et ce que Sam aurait pu lui faire s'il n'était pas parti de lui-même.

Lily sentit James passer devant elle par la porte, et quand elle et Sam descendaient les escaliers, elle était consciente de le sentir aussi descendre, quelques marches derrière. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, et Lily sortit une de la bière au gingembre du frigidaire et une offrit une à Sam. Il prit une longue gorgée pendant qu'elle s'en ouvrait une.

« Merci » dit-il avec gratitude. « Nous allons être impliqués dans un travail assoiffant, alors c'est bien de prendre cela maintenant. Oh, et ne crois-tu pas que tu aurais mieux fait d'en sortir une pour James ? »

Lily recracha presque sa bière. Elle réussit de juste à déglutir. « J-j-James ? »

Sam montra la pièce de sa bouteille. « Je ne sais pas où il est dans la pièce, mais je sais qu'il est là. Où as-tu eu ta cape d'invisibilité, mon vieux ? C'est une belle pièce. Cela ne me dérangerait pas d'en avoir une si un parent éloigné mourrait et me laissait une fortune… »

James souleva penaudement sa cape pour que Sam puisse le voir. « C'est ma tante Othalie qui me l'a donnée. Elle a décidé qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin. Est-ce que cela fait partie de l'entraînement d'auror ? De pouvoir détecter les personnes sous les capes d'invisibilité ? »

Sam sourit. « Cela fait partie de l'entraînement d'être très attentif à ce qui se passe autour de vous, et de ne pas nécessairement faire confiance à ce que l'on voit en surface. J'ai entendu de petits bruits inexplicables, et Lily semblait de toute évidence être au courant pour toi. La façon dont elle se comportait et comment elle regardait parfois en direction des bruits m'a aiguillé. Comme je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer laisser qui que ce soit sous une cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre, sans parler de quiconque pour qui elle ne voudrait pas que son père soit au courant… une copine n'aurait pas été probable… Je suis donc arrivé à toi assez vite. »

« Au sujet de mon père, comme il ne sait pas, j'aimerais que James se couvre à nouveau, pour être sûre. »

James le fit, mais il rajouta « Je pense que Sam avait cependant une bonne idée. Je prendrai bien quelque chose à boire. »

Elle sortit une autre bouteille du réfrigérateur et une main sans corps apparut et la lui prit. La main et la bouteille disparurent promptement à nouveau.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lily, sentant un frisson la parcourir, et pas à cause de sa boisson fraîche.

« Tout le monde est appelé pour rechercher deux petites filles qui ont disparu. Elles sont évidemment d'une famille de sorcier. Ils se trouve aussi que ce sont les seules filles d'un responsable du ministère de la magie… Il s'occupe du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, et il a fait de nombreux raids sur des maisons de Mangemorts, et confisqué de la contrebande qui leur a causé beaucoup de problèmes… un de ces raids a conduit au procès que tu as vu cet après-midi. »

« Les Murphy ? Mais durant les dépositions, l'homme qui a dit qu'il avait mené les perquisitions sur leur maison était… » son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. « Arthur Weasley. Et il avait les cheveux roux et était très grand… »

James vit son air effaré sur le visage comme elle mit sa main contre son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily ? » dit Sam, mystifié par sa réaction.

« Oh, James ! » dit-elle, se tournant vers l'endroit où elle pensait qu'il était, et parlant dans le vide. « Ce doit être le père de Bill et Charlie Weasley ! Alors cela signifie… »

« … Cela signifie que les filles disparues sont leurs sœurs. » finit James pour elle, pensant aux garçons qu'il connaissait de l'école, à ces garçons dont la famille était maintenant déchirée…

Lily se tourna vers Sam, essayant de ne pas se décomposer, mais de reprendre un comportement plus professionnel. « Nous… nous étions à l'école avec les deux fils Weasley. Quel âge avaient… ont… leurs sœurs ? »

Sam mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit carnet. « La fille aînée est Annabel Weasley, appelée Annie. Née le premier septembre mille neuf cent soixante dix. Elle mesure quatre pieds trois pouces, pèse environ quatre stones et a les yeux bleus. Quand elle a été vue pour la dernière fois, elle avait ses cheveux roux brillants coiffés en deux couette qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et elle portait une jupe bleue, un chemisier blanc et un cardigan vert, avec des chaussettes blanches qui lui arrivaient aux chevilles et des souliers marrons. Elle avait des rubans bleus au bout des couettes. Un de ces rubans est la seule trace que l'on ait trouvé d'elle. L'autre fille est Margaret Weasley ; appelée Peggy. Née le premier novembre mille neuf cent soixante douze. Elle mesure trois pieds huit pouces, pèse environ trois stones et a aussi les yeux bleus. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, ses cheveux roux vifs lui arrivaient au menton, et été tenus en arrière par une barrette argentée sur le côté droit. Elle portait un robe marron avec des manches courtes, un gilet couleur fauve, des socquettes blanches et des baskets beiges et sales. Il lui manque actuellement une dent devant à gauche. On n'a rien retrouvé d'elle. »

Lily but sa bière au gingembre pendant que Sam récitait les informations, incapable de ne pas se représenter Bill et Charlie Weasley, et aussi leur père, qu'elle venait de voir cet après-midi, témoignant sans faillir sur la façon dont il avait été attaqué quand il avait perquisitionné la maison de l'accusé, qui avait tenté de lui lancer le Cruciatus dessus. De toute évidence, il avait eu cette sorte de réception assez souvent, et elle s'était émerveillée de son courage. Certainement qu'il faisait face à plus de danger en tant que responsable d'un département du ministère qu'elle en tant qu'auror. Elle se demanda maintenant qui avait décidé de se venger de lui…

« Tu penses que c'était quelqu'un qui en voulait à Arthur Weasley ? A cause d'un raid ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas. Les filles ont été vues pour la dernière fois dans un parc du village d'Ottery St Catchpole, dans le Devon. C'est près d'Exeter. Nous sommes ici pour passer au peigne fin le village à la recherche d'indices de ce qui a pu arriver aux filles, ou des filles elles-mêmes. »

« Tu… Tu as une photo d'elle ? »

Il acquiesça et sortit une copie d'une photo que Weasley avait fournie au ministère. Lily fixa les filles, s'agenouillant sur le sol à côté du sapin de Noël avec les cadeaux en-dessous. Elles levaient avec excitation leur cadeau pour que le photographe puisse le voir. La fille aînée secoua la boîte qu'elle tenait, et mettait parfois son oreille contre, pour écouter comment cela faisait quand elle secouait. Elles avaient l'air heureuses et innocentes, une lueur d'excitation dans leurs yeux bleus étincelants. Elles étaient encore en robe de chambre. Leurs cheveux roux dressés sur la tête comme si elles venaient juste de se lever et de dévaler les escalier pour venir voir ce que le père Noël leur avait amené…

Lily la rendit à Sam, essayant très fort de ne pas pleurer. « Je suis prête à y aller. » dit-elle, espérant que sa voix semblait assez solide, plutôt que comme si elle était sur le point de craquer.

« Moi aussi. » dit James de sous sa cape.

Sam secoua sa tête en direction de la voix de James. « Tu n'as pas à faire cela. Ce n'est pas ton travail. »

« Vous avez besoin d'autant de monde que possible pour chercher ces filles. Je pourrais le faire sous ma cape et coller à Lily si tu veux. Je n'avais pas à te dire que je venais. J'aurais simplement pu le faire… »

Sam grimaça. « D'accord, d'accord. Parce que c'est ça… tu peux venir. Si quelqu'un les a prises, nous devons retrouver la piste avant qu'il ne fasse froid. Mais tu va devoir te faire à l'idée que la plupart du temps, tu ne pourras pas suivre Lily pendant qu'elle travaille. Elle ne montera pas toujours la garde aux procès du ministère. Tu vas devoir t'habituer au fiat qu'elle est auror. »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas laisser Lily seule, bien que je doive reconnaître que je ne me ferai pas autant de souci si je suis à proximité. J'aime bien Bill et Charlie Weasley. Ce sont de bons garçons. Je suis sûr qu'ils le tiennent de leur père. S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour trouver leurs sœurs, je le ferai. Weasley faisait simplement son boulot et perquisitionnant les maisons des Mangemorts. Il ne mérite pas cela… »

« Et leur mère ! » dit Lily en pleurant, essuyant un larme perdue sur sa joue. « Elle doit être folle ! »

Sam acquiesça. « Tu peux le dire. D'accord. Maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas transplaner directement dans le village. C'est déjà très peuplé de sorciers et de sorcières à la recherche des filles. Nous allons transplaner dans le jardin des Weasley, et puis aller au village. Cela s'appelle le Terrier, et c'est sur une route à environ vingt minutes de marche d'Ottery St Catchpole en direction du sud-ouest. Compris ? »

Lily ferma ses yeux et se concentra. Elle les rouvrit et fit un signe de la tête à Sam. « Je l'ai. Je suis prête. »

« Prêt » fit la voix de James, sous la cape.

Lily ferma ses yeux et sortit la baguette de l'étui qu'elle portait fixé à son avant-bras gauche. Elle pensa au Terrier, se situant à environ un mile au sud-ouest d'Ottery St Catchpole. Elle pensa au village dans le Devon. Elle positionna le Devon sur une carte d'Angleterre, s'imagina volant haut par-dessus les paysages, les collines et les arbres défilant bien trop vite pour pouvoir vraiment être vus… Prenant une grande inspiration, elle agita sa baguette et pensa très fort à toutes ces choses, sentant un chatouillis dans tout son corps. Elle savait qu'elle voyageait dans une dimension fluide et indescriptible où elle était une pensée, seulement une pensée, et puis comme ses pensées se tournaient vers son propre corps et ses propres vêtements, et encore vers le lieu qui était sa destination, elle ressentit à nouveau le chatouillis, plus fortement, et elle transplana avec un pop ! dans le jardin en dehors du Terrier, où Arthur Weasley vivait, et où ses filles devraient être en ce moment, mais où elles n'étaient pas.

Après que Lily ait retrouvé ses sens, elle regarda la maison biscornue, le jardin potager, pensa que cela était un endroit adorable pour grandir. Elle se tourna vers Sam. « Devons-nous conserver nos baguettes en main, selon toi ? »

Sam secoua la tête, replaçant la sienne dans son étui. « Non. Nous allons fouiller le village moldu. Si tu dois faire de la magie, soit la plus discrète possible, et sans baguette si tu peux. Alors, rien de visible, évidemment. Tu es là James ? »

« Je suis là. » fit une vois fantôme.

Sans un autre mot, les trois partirent pour le village se joindre aux recherches des disparues, Annie et Peggy Weasley.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » se plaignit Annie. Ses souliers étaient très lourds et auraient probablement duré assez longtemps pour être passés à Peggy, mais ils n'étaient pas nécessairement conçus pour être confortable pour marcher sur mile sur mile sur la route entre Exeter et Ottery St Catchpole.

Peter Pettigrew regarda la fillette, se demandant un moment pourquoi il faisait cela à la place de les tuer simplement, comme on lui avait dit. C'est parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier, se rappela-t-il. Annie Weasley, cependant, rendait de plus en plus difficile la résistance à cette tentation…

Peggy Weasley était une toute autre histoire. Elle marchait plus facilement, sans doute parce qu'elle portait des baskets. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir déjà été la propriété des autres Weasley et étaient assez usés, mais cependant bien mieux appropriés à une longue marche que les chaussures de sa sœur. « Ma sœur est fatiguée. » dit la petite fille à Peter, qui acquiesça et les conduisit à un mur bas bordant le jardin de devant d'un cottage. Annie poussa un soupir en s'asseyant, et Peggy s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant avec hésitation l'homme qui les avait amenées jusque là.

Peter se mordit les lèvres et s'assit sur le muret à quelques pas d'elles. Son cœur semblait battre très fort dans sa poitrine, et il souhaita savoir depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, mais il ne possédait pas de montre… et il n'était même pas sûr que cela aiderait, et il n'y avait personne au monde à qui il pourrait demander. Il regarda les voitures posées dans la rue, les gens derrière les volants figés dans les fractions d'une secondes, parlant à d'autres personnes dans les voitures, buvant quelque chose d'un gobelet en carton avec un couvercle en plastique, jetant un coup d'œil à gauche pour voir s'ils pouvaient tourner en toute sécurité…

Lui et les deux filles Weasley étaient les seules personnes au monde se déplaçant à se moment du temps. Il n'avait pas été vraiment sûr de ce qui allait arriver quand il allait lancer le sort. Tout ce qu'il savait était que cela l'autoriserait, lui et toutes les personnes qu'il inclurait dans le sort, à se déplacer très vite, à se déplacer entre les millisecondes en fait. Le Mangemort qui lui avait assigné cette tâche lui avait enseigné cela. Peter n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Il souhaita pour la dix-millionième fois ne pas avoir quitté Poudlard après avoir suivi Bill Weasley dans la forêt. Mais il avait eut besoin de boire un coup. Il ne pouvait simplement pas supporter ce qu'il avait appris sans quelque chose. Bien que sa première pensée en réalisant qu'il était probablement le premier enfant de la lune fut qu'il avait un devoir à accomplir si Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait jamais être vaincu, sa deuxième pensée, alors qu'il retournait au château, avait été 'Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas…'.

Il avait fait un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière, et avait finalement décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester un jour de plu blotti dans la garde-robe de Booth, à attendre que le garçon lui amène des miettes de nourriture. Il avait besoin de sortir, d'avancer à nouveau comme un homme. Sans parler du fait que c'était de plus en plus énervant que les chouettes continuent à lui amener du courrier dans le dortoir des quatrième année. Heureusement, le courrier arrivait pour lui en même temps que pour tous les autres élèves : pendant le petit déjeuner. Aucun des garçons n'était dans le dortoir à ce moment là, alors ils ne voyaient pas les chouettes gratter à la fenêtre essayant de rentrer pour délivrer leur missive. A chaque fois, il avait couru jusqu'à la porte pour vérifier que personne ne traînait, puis il s'était furtivement changé en humain et avait ouvert la fenêtre, prenant hâtivement le parchemin à la chouette et la chassant, comme il n'avait pas de nourriture pour elle. La plupart des lettres qu'il avait reçue provenait de James, qui lui demandait s'il comptait prendre part à son mariage avec Lily comme garçon d'honneur. L'idée le rendait malade, mais il savait qu'il devait s'y attendre de sa part.

Après que James lui ait envoyé une demie-douzaine de lettre, il avait finalement réussi à se trouver un moment où il put voler un peu de parchemin à l'un des garçons et griffonner une réponse. Ce fut une manœuvre plus délicate de la prendre à la volière et de l'envoyer. D'abord, il dut échapper au chat de Rusard sur le chemin, ce qui ne fut pas une mince tâche comme ses passages secrets dans les murs n'atteignaient pas cette tour particulière. Il n'osait pas marcher dans le château sous forme humaine, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller là-bas sous forme de rat. Sur place, il savait qu'il devait se changer rapidement et prendre forme humaine pour rentrer dans la pièce, comme il n'osait pas entrer en tant que rat dans la volière. Il aurait été un festin pour une chouette en l'espace de quelques secondes s'il avait fait cela. Finalement, il reprit forme humaine juste avant d'entrer dans la volière, après y être allé très tôt le matin. Il avait essayé d'y aller tard la nuit une fois et découvert que les oiseaux étaient tous sortis chasser.

Après être revenu de la forêt, Peter sut qu'il devait sortir du château ou perdre la tête. Finalement, il était parti de nuit, trottant jusqu'au village (allant de buisson en buisson le long de la route de Pré-au-Lard, pour éviter les nombreuses chouettes de l'école qui chassaient), puis reprenant furtivement forme humaine avant de transplaner dans un pub de sorcier qu'il connaissait à Norfolk, près de la maison de sa mère. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir sa mère. Mais il avait d'abord besoin de boire quelque chose, et il devait jauger son prochain mouvement. S'il était dans la Prophétie, pouvait-on y faire quelque chose ? Ou était-il simplement coincé ?

Peut-être que le centaure avait tort, pensa-t-il. Peut-être que je ne suis pas l'enfant de la lune. Simplement parce que je suis cancer… Simplement parce que j'ai fait quelques rêves… Il y a des tonnes de personnes qui sont Cancer, aussi. Cela pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre…

Il en était à sa deuxième pinte de bière, au pub, fixant son verre, essayant de trouver quoi faire, quand cela arriva. Soudain, la porte du pub explosa et une bande de sept Mangemorts entra, portant tous des masques et des capuches qui cachaient la couleur de leurs cheveux. Ils commencèrent à lancer des sorts à gauche et à droite, et Peter se planqua sous le bar, mettant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis entre lui et les attaquants, bien qu'elle n'offre que très peu de protection. Le Mangemort qui s'avançait vers lui et écarta la chaise d'une main riait. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Peter pouvait entendre des gens hurler d'agonie comme ils subissaient le sort de Cruciatus. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pensa Peter, désespéré. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté Poudlard ? Si j'y étais resté, je dormirais comme un loir dans la garde-robe de Booth en ce moment…

Il leva les mains pour supplier. Il ne voulait pas découvrir ce que faisait le Cruciatus, en ayant entendu les hurlements des autres clients du pub. « Ne me lancez pas de sort, s'il-vous-plaît ! Je… Je peux vous dire quelque chose ! J'ai des informations que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait aimer avoir… sur une prophétie concernant sa chute ! »

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait faire cela. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'au moment où il avait commencé à supplier le Mangemort, il avait aussi pensé 'Et pourquoi diable ne me torturerait-il pas ? C'est un Mangemort… C'est ce qu'il fait. Que pourrais-je donc lui dire pour le convaincre de ne pas le faire ?'

Et la Prophétie avait simplement jailli.

Le Mangemort abaissa sa baguette. Peter put voir qu'il avait dit la bonne chose. Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-il. Je fais partie de la Prophétie. Peut-être. Et s'il me tuait une fois qu'il aura découvert ?

Car même s'il n'avait jamais ressenti une destinée particulière jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Peggy Weasley prononcer la Prophétie, il avait soudain une incroyable envie de vivre. Un instinct de survie primal qui avait pris le contrôle de ses facultés et dit 'Vis Peter. Fais tout ce que tu peux pour vivre.'.

Et ainsi, au beau milieu d'une bataille dans un pub, avec des gens hurlant pendant qu'ils étaient torturés, des Mangemorts détruisant des meubles, des éclats de verre volant partout comme les réserves d'alcool étaient détruites par quelque besoin de ravage d'un Mangemort, simplement parce qu'ils pensaient ce c'était drôle, Peter s'était retrouvé questionné par un Mangemort sans visage qui se retenait de lui lancer un maléfice parce qu'il lui avait mentionné la Prophétie.

« Quand a été donnée cette Prophétie ? » entendit Peter dire au-dessus du tumulte.

« En… En novembre dernier. A Poudlard. La professeur de divination… Le professeur Trelawney. » Là, accuse la vieille vache, comme Bill voulait lui dire dans la lettre qui n'arrêtait pas de revenir. Peter savait tout ce qui y était écrit parce que Bill l'avait lue à haute voix à Charlie pour lui demander son avis. Peter décrivit les acteurs de la Prophétie : le lion, l'enfant de la lune, la fille de la guerre. Le Mangemort acquiesça et Peter pu voir ses yeux briller à travers les fentes de son masque.

« En quoi cela m'est-il utile ? » cracha la Mangemort quand Peter eut fini. « Tu ne m'as rien dit. Qui sont les vraies personnes de la Prophétie ? » Peter ouvrit sa bouche et la referma. Le Mangemort se rapprocha de lui et posa sa baguette contre sa poitrine. « Tu sais quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu besoin de… persuasion douce ? »

« Je… heu… enfin… » bafouilla Peter, ayant envie de vomir. Ne dis rien sur Lily. Ne dis rien sur Lily…

« Bien, hum, je suis allé voir un centaure à ce sujet, comme ils s'intéressent à de telles choses, mais il n'a pas pu ou n'a pas voulu me dire grand chose… »

Le Mangemort acquiesça. « Les centaures sont comme cela… » accorda-t-il, l'air moins menaçant maintenant. Il dirigea sa baguette vers une chaise qui avait été miraculeusement laissée intacte par les autres Mangemorts, qui semblaient entendre vouloir complètement détruire le pub. Peter esquiva une bouteille qui volait directement vers sa tête. Elle passa au-dessus du bar et frappa contre un miroir sur le mur, qui était déjà cassé et fendu, reflétant la pièce chamboulée à des angles irréguliers. Le Mangemort mit sa main sur le bar et bondit athlétiquement par-dessus. Il trouva un verre intact et versa une pinte pour Peter. Bien que Peter ait bu de la bière brune, et non de la blonde, il prit la boisson. Un autre bruit de crash derrière lui fit se retourner Peter, pour voir ce qui arrivait. Un table était plaquée contre la porte du pub, de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait entrer ou sortir. Il se retourna vers la Mangemort, qui d'une manière assez étonnante, ne lui avait encore pas lancé de sort. Il leva la bière juste pour en prendre une gorgée au moment où le Mangemort lui demandait « Comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Peter fit une pause avant de lire et il considéra sa réponse. Il dirait la vérité… mais pas tout à fait. « Mes amis m'appelle Queudver. » dit-il, puis il prit une gorgée de bière, espérant que cela le rendrait assez ivre pour ne plus se soucier de la douleur si le Mangemort décidait de lui lancer un sort après tout.

Le Mangemort mit ses deux mains sur le bar, et le pencha très près du visage de Peter. « D'accord alors, Queudver, dis-moi quelque chose que le centaure a dit sur la fille de la guerre. »

Peter avala la bière avec effort, comme il avait la gorge très serrée. Pense, Peter, pense. Dis-lui quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais pas la vérité. Dis-lui…

« Le centaure a dit qu'une fille de la guerre viendrait de la famille Weasley. »

Malédiction ! Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Il ne voulait pas. Oui, il essayait de détourner les Mangemorts en mentionnant la Prophétie, mais il n'avait eu aucune intention de mentionner les Weasley. Ou Lily. Il espérait qu'il réussirait à ne pas mentionner Lily. Il regarda soudain sa boisson. Même s'il ne buvait pas normalement de la bière blonde, il en avait déjà bu, et il savait quel goût cela avait. Il y a avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette bière. Quelque chose de…

Véritasérum.

La gorge de Peter se serra encore plus. Oh Dieu, il devait sortir de là avant que les Mangemorts ne lui soutirent quoique ce soit d'autre. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire quelque chose sur les Weasley. Pouvait-il le retirer ? Il ne le pensait pas. Le Véritasérum ne lui permettrait pas de mentir tant qu'il ferait effet. Quand est-ce que le Mangemort l'avait mis dans sa boisson ? Pendant que le verre était encore sous le bar, ou quand il s'était retourné pour voir la table projetée contre la porte du pub ? Il n'osait pas se changer en rat de peur que tout le monde voie que c'était un animagus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir transplaner en étant si agité. Il se désartibulerait sans aucun doute.

« Intéressant, très intéressant… » dit le Mangemort. Il se tourna soudain vers un Mangemort à proximité qui s'amusait à voir ce qui arrivait quand il pointait sa baguette sur tous les robinets, les faisant couler sur le plancher derrière le bar. Le pub avait une puanteur entre la brasserie et la distillerie à cause de toutes les bouteilles risées et de la bière renversée.

« Toi là. Surveille celui-là jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à notre maître. Oh, et il n'a pas encore subi le sort de Cruciatus. Tu peux t'en occuper pour moi ? Je reviens. »

Peter se renfrogna à la façon légère dont le Mangemort parlait de cela, comme s'il était un homme d'affaire normal qui devait aller voir son patron et qui déléguait une responsabilité pour laquelle il n'avait pas de temps à un subalterne. Avant que le premier Mangemort n'ait transplané, le second se tourna vers Peter et, sans avertissement, il pointa sa baguette et cria « Crucio ! »

Peter tomba de sa chaise, sachant maintenant pourquoi les autres personnes autour de lui dans le pub avaient tellement hurlé. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes internes étaient en feu, comme si un vautour lui mangeait le foie, comme si des cannibales le dévoraient à pleines dents… Il n'y avait aucun moyen de gérer toute la douleur, toutes ses variantes. Une douleur brûlante, déchirante, coupante, une douleur frappante, écrasante, tordante. Elle passait dans son corps sans cesse, ne s'arrêtant jamais, ne lui donnant jamais aucun répit. Il s'entendit hurler, et cela ne semblait plus être lui, cela semblait être quelqu'un d'autre, une autre personne qui criait de plus profond des enfers…

Après quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, le Mangemort arrêta finalement son sort. Peter resta où il était, sur le sol, se demandant s'il était mort. Cela aurait simplifié les choses, pensa-t-il. Et pourtant… Il sut de suite qu'il n'était pas mort. Le premier Mangemort était revenu. Il se tenait au-dessus de Peter, les bras croisés.

« Bien, bien, bien. Maintenant, tu sais ce qui t'arriveras si tu n'obéis pas aux ordres que tu vas recevoir. Pas très agréable, n'est-ce pas ? Pour avoir donné au Seigneur des Ténèbres une information aussi utile, je suis autorisé à te proposer une invitation à nous joindre, parmi les rangs glorieux de ceux qui servent les Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts. Mais nous n'invitons pas n'importe qui. D'abord, tu dois prouver que tu es loyal à notre maître. »

Peter trembla. « Comment puis-je devenir un Mangemort ? »

« Que veux dire par cela ? »

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Peter. J'ai dit cela à voix haute ?

« Je veux dire » dit rapidement Peter « avec tout le respect qui est dû, je n'étais pas l'élève le plus brillant de mon année, ou quoique ce soit du genre. De nombreuses fois, je suis passé de justesse. Je voulais juste dire… J'aurais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait voulu quelqu'un de plus talentueux que moi… »

Le Mangemort rit. « Oh, bien essayé ! Maintenant tu vas me dire que tu as un rendez-vous chez ton dentiste pour te faire blanchir les dents la semaine prochaine, alors tu ne peux pas rencontrer le maître et accepter une position de Mangemort… »

Sans avertissement, il pointa sa baguette, prononça la formule et la douleur frappa encore Peter. Il hurla au plus fort des poumons souhaitant être mort. Brusquement, la douleur le quitta une fois de plus et il resta sur les dalles du pub. Soudain, il ne put se retenir et il se tourna et vomit sur le sol sale, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien qu'il puisse sortir de son corps.

« Mpf. » fit le Mangemort avec dédain. « Allongé comme cela dans ton propre vomi alors que tu pourrais être un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu ne penses pas que tu es très talentueux, mais combien de talent faut-il pour se débarrasser de deux fillettes ? »

Peter tourna la tête et fixa le masque, souhaitant pouvoir voir le visage derrière.

« Me débarrasser… »

« Oui. C'est la tâche que tu dois accomplir. Quand tu auras fait cela avec succès, tu auras montré ta loyauté au maître, et tu seras considéré comme un bon serviteur. Et ne te fais aucune idée sur ne pas le faire en pensant qu'elles seront en sécurité. Si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Et si tu ne le fais pas… Tu seras traqué… et tu considèreras ce que tu as vécu aujourd'hui comme des vacances. » fit-il, menaçant.

Peter essaya de déglutir. « D'a... d'accord. » éructa-t-il, juste pour que la douleur cesse. Il trouverait un moyen de protéger les filles plus tard, un moyen d'avertir leurs parents… « Comme… Comme je disais, » rappela-t-il au Mangemort, « Je n'était pas le meilleur élève de l'école… Avez-vous des suggestions sur comment je pourrais faire ? Comment je pourrais les atteindre sans être pris ? »

Et le Mangemort s'était gonflé la poitrine avec importance et avait parlé à Peter du sort de Tempus Fugit…

Finalement, les 'festivités' s'essoufflaient, et les Mangemorts partirent. Le compagnon de Peter mit sa baguette contre la poitrine de Peter avant de disparaître.

« Je reste en contact. » dit-il simplement avant de transplaner. Peter s'effondra contre le bar, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le pub autour de lui était quelque chose à voir. On aurait dit qu'il y avait eu la guerre, ce qui n'était pas faux, selon Peter. Il se redressa en tremblant et contourna le bar. Personne ne fit attention à lui, comme personne n'avait de toute évidence fait attention à sa conversation avec le Mangemort. Il se servit une pinte depuis un robinet qui n'avait pas été vidé et la but d'une traite. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, il essaya de se concentrer pour transplaner dans la maison de sa mère…

« Où sommes-nous ? » lui demanda Peggy Weasley.

« A Exeter. » répondit-il laconiquement.

Elle acquiesça, puis dit « Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi en effet ? pensa Peter. Il était retourné à Poudlard après sa brève visite chez sa mère, et était retourné vivre dans le dortoir des Griffondors, cette fois avec les garçons de deuxième année, et il évitait d'être vu cette fois, même si ne pas être l'animal de compagnie de quelqu'un signifiait qu'il devait se trouver sa propre nourriture. Il écoutait attentivement tout ce que Charlie Weasley disait de sa famille, mais il ne semblait obtenir aucune information utile de lui. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Booth le reprenne comme animal de compagnie, alors il ne retourna pas au dortoir des quatrième année. Puis, peu avant les vacances de Pâques, Charlie lui avait donné l'idée…

« Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir supporter ma petite sœur pour toute une semaine, » disait-il à un garçon de type asiatique qui avait son lit à côté du sien. « Annie, évidemment. Un peu plus d'une semaine en fait. Elle est tellement garce ces derniers temps. Elle m'a rendu fou pendant les vacances de Noël. J'aimerais que l'un de nos cousins lui demande de venir en visite ou quelque chose comme cela, juste pour me débarrasser d'elle… Ma tante Meg l'aime bien. Dommage qu'elle ne parte pas simplement vivre avec elle… »

C'est cela, pensa Peter depuis sa cachette sous le lit. On m'a dit de m'en débarrasser. Pas de les tuer…

Il se souvint du sort de Tempus Fugit que le Mangemort lui avait montré. S'il voulait jamais vivre autrement qu'avec l'apparence d'un rat, il devrait faire cela, ou risquer d'être traqué et tué… probablement après de nombreuses tortures. Les filles ne seraient plus avec leur famille, mais il ne semblait pas que le garçon de seconde année considérerait celle nommée Annie comme une grosse perte. Il se souvenait vaguement d'elle, le jour où sa sœur avait prononcé la Prophétie. Il pourrait leur donner une nouvelle maison… Un sort de mémoire sur chacune d'elle s'occuperait de leurs souvenirs de leur ancienne vie, et il avait entendu qu'il existait un sort pour cacher les gens aux chouettes, afin qu'ils ne puissent plus recevoir de courrier. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il pourrait se glisser dans la bibliothèque et le rechercher.

Il ne savait pas où les Weasley vivaient, alors il décida de se cacher dans la malle de Charlie quand il partit pour les vacances, après avoir discrètement mâché un petit trou dans un coin du vieux bagage, afin de pouvoir respirer. Cela n'ira pas si mal, pensa-t-il. Je vais leur trouver un endroit pas très loin, avec des moldus, où personne ne songera à les chercher… Elles commenceront de nouvelles vies au lieu d'être tuées par des Mangemorts… Elles iront bien…

Il dut se rassurer fréquemment sur son plan, et faillit presque changer d'avis au moment d'invoquer le sort de Tempus Fugit dans le parc et de doucement descendre les filles des balançoires. Ils les déposa toutes deux sur un banc et les inclut dans son sort. Elles clignèrent les yeux, évidemment surprises d'être sur un banc du parc plutôt que sur les balançoires, mais il essaya de faire s'envoler leurs peurs en leur disant que leur père l'avait envoyé les prendre ailleurs parce qu'elles étaient en danger et qu'elle devaient aller en lieu sûr…

La fille aînée ne l'avait pas cru d'abord. Elle avait montré ses frères, figés, en train de jouer au football avec des garçons du village et avait dit. « Mais ils seront inquiets s'ils découvrent que nous sommes parties. Et maman va devenir folle aussi ! »

Peter secoua sa tête. « Ton père m'a dit qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne veut que personne d'autre ne puisse dire ce qui vous est arrivé si l'on vous donne du Véritasérum. »

Peggy le regarda en déglutissant. « Est-ce à cause de cette Prophétie ? »

Peter la regarda, choqué. « Comment… Comment savais-tu ? » il se sentit frustré, et il baissa sa garde un instant. Il n'était pas habitué à être avec des enfants.

La petite fille haussa les épaules. « Cela tombe sous le sens. » Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. « Je suis désolée, Annie, » dit-elle en reniflant un peu. « c'est ma faute… »

Annie était belliqueuse. « Ce n'est pas ta faute que papa nous cache. C'est sa faute. Il est probablement inquiet que si tu restes, nous soyons tous attaqués. Si tu disparaissais simplement, quelqu'un qui pense que je tu es moi pourrait encore attaquer la famille, alors il doit se débarrasser de toutes ses filles. » Elle avait l'air très en colère, et pourtant sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle à Peter, la voix pleine de larmes.

« A Exeter. J'ai trouvé un endroit adorable géré par de très gentilles dames. Ce sont des sœurs, et elles prendront bien soin de vous et vous garderons en sécurité jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez revenir à la maison. Personne ne vous trouvera là. »

« Et pour l'école ? » demanda soudain Peggy.

« Heu, » hésita Peter. « Vous irez à l'école avec des enfants moldus. C'est juste temporaire. »

Peggy acquiesça. Elle aurait dû savoir que leur mère ne leur ferait jamais rien de terrible. Leur mère ne savait même pas que leur père s'était arrangé pour les mettre en lieu sûr. Elle pensa avec tristesse à sa maman une minute. Elle savait qu'elle lui manquerait. Mais heureusement, elles seraient bientôt réunies. Un sixième sens la chatouillait dans le fond de sa tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait que cela arriverait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi…

« Nous sommes à Exeter. » dit Peter à Peggy. « C'est ici que vous allez vivre pendant un moment. »

Ils dépassèrent des passants figés en plein mouvement, descendant rue après rue, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent finalement l'hôpital et l'orphelinat où Peter avait observé les gentilles sœurs, jour après jour, décidant finalement qu'elles prendraient bien soin des filles et les garderaient en sûreté. Il était ensuite retourné au Terrier, où il s'était terré jusqu'à ce que la parfaite opportunité se présente à lui. Et puis… Ce matin, il avait presque été tué. C'était assez pénible d'essayer d'atteindre la volière de Poudlard sous sa forme de rat sans que le chat galeux de Rusard ne le poursuive, mais au Terrier, il devait vivre dans les trous des gnomes de jardin. Et puis quand ce matin il avait sorti son museau du terrier de bonne heure à cause d'un fort bruit, il avait vu un hibou très déterminé se cogner contre la fenêtre la plus haute de la maison jusqu'à ce que Bill Weasley l'ouvre pour prendre son courrier. Dès que l'oiseau était reparti de la fenêtre, il avait viré et plongé sur le jardin, et Peter avait dans les profondeurs des tunnels. Il commençait à se demander comment il allait sortir pour mettre son plan à exécution. Dans quelques jours, les grands garçons retourneraient à Poudlard, et les filles reviendraient à l'école de Pré-au-Lard pour le plus gros de chaque jour. Le moment pour faire cela était pendant les vacances. Et puis quand il avait vu les quatre grands quitter la maison et aller vers le village, il avait su que c'était son jour de chance…

Il avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé au moins cinq heures, peut-être même toute une journée, comme le monde autour d'eux n'avait pas même avancé d'une seule seconde depuis le moment où il avait fait descendre les filles des balançoires. Peter les prit dans le bâtiment et les amena dans la cour des enfants. « Maintenant, nous avons besoin de vous donner une raison d'être là… »

Il enleva le sort de Tempus Fugit des filles et puis leur lança des sorts dessus pour qu'elles semblent être sorties d'accidents terribles. Il lança le sort qu'il avait recherché pour qu'elles ne puissent plus recevoir de chouettes postales. Puis il se cacha derrière un tableau et mit fin au sort de Tempus Fugit pour lui-même et découpa magiquement un petit trou dans le bas du mur. Il prit immédiatement sa forme de rat, espérant que les nones ne le verraient et ne hurleraient pas. Il se blottit dans le trou pour regarder et attendit.

A la place, les nonnes hurlèrent en découvrant les filles qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Peter réussit à se frayer un passage à travers les murs vers la pièce où elles prirent Peggy, en suivant les voix. Une fois là, il découvrit un nœud troué dans la plinthe en bois au bas du mur. Il émergea finalement sous un lit, voyant des pieds avec de gros souliers noirs s'affairant tout autour. Quand les chaussures partirent, Peter émergea, et après avoir déterminé que personne d'autre n'était là, il reprit forme humaine et métamorphosa ses habits pour qu'ils ressemblent à ce qu'il avait vu les docteurs porter. Peggy dormait paisiblement, sans doute épuisée par sa longue marche jusqu'à Exeter, bien que cela ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il l'avait enlevée du parc. Ses frères ne s'étaient peut-être même pas encore aperçus qu'elle avait disparu, et elle était saine et sauve, à des miles de là, dans un endroit où ils ne penseraient jamais à la chercher. Il avait encore des choses à faire cependant, avant de partir.

« Oubliette ! » dit-il, en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Elle convulsa momentanément sur son lit, comme il lui avait lancé un sort très fort dessus, conçu pour effacer les souvenirs de ses six années et demie. Il s'inquiéta qu'elle puisse se réveiller, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il remit sa baguette en poche et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la pièce. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à effacer la mémoire d'Annie et donner aux sœurs de faux souvenirs, afin qu'elles pensent que les filles étaient là parce qu'elles avaient eu un accident de voiture.

Il erra dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, n'étant pas questionné dans son habit de docteur, recevant des hochements de tête déférents quand les infirmières passaient devant lui. Il chercha subrepticement dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la pièce où elles avaient amené Annie. Elle était aussi endormie, on ne voyait aucun cheveu de sa tête. Il faisait encore jour dehors, et il semblait évident qu'elle avait tiré les couvertures par-dessus elle pour dormir dans le noir complet. Il ferma la porte et pointa sa silhouette endormie, disant encore « Oubliette ! »

Il ressortit et alla trouver les religieuses. Il avait fait son travail. On lui avait dit de se débarrasser des filles, et il venait de le faire… mais probablement pas de la façon dont le Mangemort parlait. Pourtant… des larmes et des cris s'élèveraient à cause des filles disparues, et il semblerait qu'il les avait tuées. Il laisserait Vous-Savez-Qui croire cela. Peut-être qu'alors, rien n'arriverait à Lily…

Il avait juste une chose de plus à faire. Il devait aller dans le Leicestershire, dans la maison où Lily vivait avant. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendue parler des gentilles personnes que ses parents avaient trouvées pour louer leur ancienne maison, des gens qui avaient récemment perdus leur fille à cause d'un cancer. Je sais que c'est un sort impardonnable, pensa-t-il, mais les mettre sous Imperius pour qu'ils veuillent donner un toit à deux petites filles n'est pas vraiment du même style que forcer les gens à faire des choses abominables… Il était assez fier de lui d'avoir pensé à ce dernier détail. Il allait veiller à ce que les filles aient une bonne maison, et même qu'elles soient ensemble. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, selon lui. Il faisait au mieux. Les Weasley auraient seulement vécu quelque chose de similaire, sinon pire si les filles avaient été tuées, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait. Tout allait vraiment pour le mieux…

Après que la porte de la chambre de Annie se soit refermée, elle sortit de derrière le paravent où elle avait déposé ses habits, prévoyant de s'enfuir de chez les sœurs. Elle n'avait aucune intention de rester gardée dans un hôpital alors qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle allait prendre sa sœur et aller quelque part, n'importe où, loin.

Et puis elle avait entendu le sorcier qui les avait amené d'Exeter lancer le sortilège de mémoire. Elle l'avait vu de derrière le paravent. Il ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il regardait l'amas de couverture qu'elle avait mis dans le lit pour tromper les sœurs. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un travaillant pour papa nous lancerait un sort de mémoire dessus s'il fait cela pour nous protéger ?

Elle déglutit. Elle savait pourquoi. Son père n'avait aucune intention qu'elles rentrent jamais à la maison. Il se débarrassait juste d'elles… pour toujours. Annie sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle se souvint de la crise que Peggy avait eue ce matin. Elle savait. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Et maman nous a renvoyé, en sachant probablement aussi. Je n'ai pas confiance dans le sorcier qui nous a amené ici. Papa n'aurait pas fait cela sans lui en parler…

Nos parents ne nous veulent pas. Nous sommes un danger pour le restant de la famille, alors nous n'en faisons plus partie…

Elle attendit un petit moment après que le sorcier soit parti pour sortir de derrière sa cachette. Elle enleva les couverture du lit et grimpa dedans. Bien, papa, pensa-t-elle amèrement, les larmes remplissant ses yeux, bien essayé. Mais j'ai encore mes souvenirs. Je me souviendrai toujours que tu ne me voulais pas.

Elle se jeta en arrière sur son oreiller et fixa le plafond ,ayant changé d'avis sur sa fugue. Où serait-elle allé de toutes façons ? Elle avait huit ans. Elle en aurait neuf en septembre. Elle se tourna sur le côté, regardant la chambre de la clinique, se demandant quand les sœurs amèneraient à manger. Une larme coula le long de son nez et elle se moucha dans sur sa manche.

Il y a probablement de pires choses que de vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci, avec des moldus, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Comme être dans une famille qui ne veut pas de vous…

La marche l'avait épuisée, et elle ne put plus résister longtemps au besoin qu'avaient ses yeux de se fermer, contente d'avoir encore ses souvenirs, et faisant le vœux de rendre à son père la monnaie de sa pièce un jour ou l'autre…

Vendredi et samedi 21 juin 1979

James Potter n'avait jamais été aussi pétrifiée de toute sa vie. Le trompettiste commença à jouer le Trumpet Volontary de Clarke, le clavecin brillant sous les airs stridents du cuivre, et les archers glissant sur les cordes des violons, du violoncelle et de la contrebasse. A côté de lui se tenait Sirius, habillé comme James, dans des habits formels et immaculés. Remus se tenait à côté de lui habillé de façon identique, et Peter fermait la marche, l'air inhabituellement propre et digne dans ses habits de garçon d'honneur, et faisait se demander James s'il n'avait jamais songé à travailler dans une banque moldue. Il aurait eu l'air dans son élément en refoulant les gens qui venaient emprunter de l'argent. Comme s'il y prenait plaisir.

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense cela ? Il se renfrogna. Son esprit vagabondait. Il était nerveux, incroyablement nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux de sa vie. Il regarda l'allée depuis sa position, sous une canopée de fleurs sur le devant d'une grande tente blanche sur la pelouse des Saules, l'auberge où les parents de Lily s'étaient mariés. Cecilia Ratkowski avançait d'un pas lent en calme, comme on lui avait dit de faire pendant la répétition. Un cercle de fleurs couronnait sa tête, et sa robe dorée et brillante la moulait. Elle avait presque l'air de retenir son souffle. Lily avait dit qu'elle s'inquiétait de tenir dans sa robe comme elle avait rompu son ami, et eu une crise de boulimie.

James vit que Sirius lançait un regard appréciatif à Cecilia. « Rentre tes yeux dans ta tête, toi » lui chuchota-t-il. « Lily a dit qu'elle venait de rompre avec son copain. »

Sirius redressa sa cravate et sourit à Cecilia, qui le vit et rougit, tanguant un peu au pas suivant, comme si Sirius l'avait distraite. « Alors elle va vouloir rebondir avec quelqu'un, rien qu'elle puisse considérer comme du long terme. C'est parfait. » chuchota-t-il du coin des lèvres à James.

« Si elle te plaît tant, pourquoi n'es-tu pas sorti avec elle quand tu étais à l'école ? » remarqua doucement James.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il bougea à peine les lèvres en parlant. « Je suis sorti avec beaucoup de filles, mais je ne pouvais pas réussir à toute les avoir. De plus, elle était à Griffondor. Cela aurait été un peu piégé de rompre avec elle et ensuite de devoir partager la même salle commune, être en cours ensemble. Je veux dire, regarde comment c'était pénible après que j'ai essayé d'embrasser une fois. »

James grimaça. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moment de me rappeler que tu es sorti avec mon épouse… »

Sirius sourit et continua à regarder Cecilia. « C'est juste pour te rappeler ce en quoi tu t'engages. Ne met pas en colère ta femme si tu ne veux pas manger par l'arrière de tête. »

Cela fit se rappeler James de l'incident 'Picasso', et il eut des difficultés à étouffer son rire. Il était content que la trompette soit assez forte. « Arrête de dire des chose comme celles-là », chuchota-t-il à Sirius. « Ce n'est pas le moment de ma faire rire. »

« Ne sois pas idiot, » dit doucement Sirius. « Tu es trop tendu. C'est le moment rêvé pour te faire rire. » Il sourit malicieusement.

Cecilia avait maintenant atteint le devant, et maintenant, la sœur de Lily, Petunia, descendait l'allée, donnant assez l'impression d'avoir mordu à pleines dents dans un citron. Ou de devoir le faire… C'était dur de faire la différence. Elle tenait sa tête haute, comme si elle était déterminée à faire son devoir sans montrer à quel point elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle échouait lamentablement, selon James.

Il eut une soudaine pensée. « Oh, mon Dieu, Sirius. Et si j'oubliais quoi dire ? » siffla-t-il à son témoin. « Et si je me mélangeais complètement les pinceaux ? Je ne pense pas que je vais me souvenir. Bon sang, j'ai tout oublié de la répétition… »

« Je sais ce que tu es sensé dire. Je te soufflerai. Et le prêtre t'aidera aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

La douce assurance de Sirius ne rassurait pas complètement James. « Et si… Et si je m'évanouis ? » bégaya-t-il doucement, commençant à se sentir quelque peu bête dès qu'il l'eut suggéré.

« Alors respirer pourrait quelque peu t'aider, pour amener un peu d'oxygène à ton cerveau. Respire simplement, James. Allez, tu peux le faire… » Il adressa un sourire en coin à Cecilia, de l'autre côté de l'allée. Maintenant, la mère de Lily commençait à descendre l'allée, portant une version plus mature de la robe que portait Cecilia, comme Petunia. Lily avait choisi sa propre mère pour être dame d'honneur. « Attends un peu, je vais balayer cette fille à la réception. » chuchota Sirius.

James renifla doucement. « Toi ? Balayer ? Comment ? »

Sirius lui fit un sourire secret. « J'ai une surprise pour toi à la réception. Pour tout le monde en fait… »

La mère de Lily se rapprochait. James fronça un peu les sourcils à son témoin. « D'accord, d'accord. Ca a marché. Tu as réussis à me distraire. Maintenant, c'est quoi cette surprise ? »

« Si je te le disais, ce ne serait pas une surprise. Et en fait, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai deux surprises… » Sirius arborait son expression la plus malicieuse, et de ce que James pouvait voir, Cecilia le trouvait très attirant. Elle lui lançait des regards aguicheurs, puis plongeait le nez dans ses fleurs, comme si elle n'avait pas fait de l'œil au garçon d'honneur.

Finalement, le trompettiste fit encore monter d'un cran la fanfare, et James regarda le battant ouvert de la tente, où Lily venait d'apparaître au bras de son père. James pensa encore qu'il allait s'évanouir, et puis il réalisa que Sirius avait raison… Il devait respirer. Il fit ainsi en conscience comme les invités se levaient pour voir Lily se rapprocher du devant. Sa robe était de la même couleur que les lys qu'elle portait. Elle était suspendue à elle d'une manière presque indécente, révélant ses épaules, plongeant à une profondeur osée, rendant sa taille impossible ment fine, puis explosant en un grand jupon qui glissait derrière elle avec la traîne. James n'avait pas assez d'yeux pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur sa tête en un style compliqué dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, des mèches rousses égarées parcourant artistiquement sa nuque, ses joues, son front. Une couronne de lys était posée sur ses cheveux brillants. Ses yeux verts brillants étincelaient en croisant son regard, et il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler. J'épouse Lily Evans. Comment est-ce possible ? Y avait-il un homme plus chanceux au monde ? Non, il ne le pensait pas.

Elle et son père atteignirent le devant, et il se pencha pour embrasser sa fille sur la joue, faisant attention à ne pas brouiller son maquillage. Elle l'embrassa aussi sur la joue, et lui lança un sourire rayonnant. James l'entendit lui chuchoter « Tu as vraiment l'air d'un homme d'état, papa. »

C'était vrai. Le père de Lily avait le ventre un peu rond, une barbe noire parsemé de blanc, et les yeux verts qu'il avait donnés à sa fille. Les mots du maire de Londres vinrent à l'esprit de James.

« Et tu es vraiment la plus belle mariée que j'ai vue depuis ta propre mère. » lui dit-il, ayant l'air à la fois triste et fier. Il l'embrassa encore, puis saisit la main de James de façon inattendue. James lui fit un signe de la tête et reçut un hochement grave de la tête en réponse avant que le vieil homme ne se tourne pour prendre place sur la première rangée de chaises pliantes. Lily s'avança vers James pour prendre son bras à la place de celui de son père, et James déglutit, sa nervosité revenant, espérant que Sirius avait raison et que lui et le prêtre pourraient l'aider s'il oubliait quoi faire ou quoi dire…

Mais tout alla bien. Il fit tout ce qu'il était supposé faire. Sirius lui donné les alliances au bon moment, et il regarda Lily dans les yeux, lui passant lentement son alliance au doigt, et puis elle fit de même avec lui. Le prêtre était rayonnant, et la seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient, ils s'embrassaient profondément devant pratiquement tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, mais c'était bon, c'était attendu, et quand ils refirent surface, les musiciens avaient commencé leur final, et ils descendirent l'allée en se tenant par le bras, se souriant de façon incontrôlée. Lily se pencha vers lui comme ils atteignaient le bout de l'allée en disant. « On l'a fait ! », comme si elle avait été aussi nerveuse que lui. Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Sur la pelouse, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit virevolter, sa robe volant vers l'extérieur. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, et quand il arrêta de la faire tourner, elle le tira vers elle pour un baiser qui commença à l'enflammer quelque part vers ses pieds et qui continua à gagner rapidement le reste de son corps…

Après toutes les préparations et l'anxiété, le jour de leur mariage passa comme dans un rêve pour tous les deux. Ils étaient très contents du photographe, un sorcier qui prenait des photos avec un appareil moldu. Il développerait les films dans une potion spéciale afin que les images bougent, comme toutes les photos de sorciers, tandis qu'il développerait les autres à la façon moldue, de telle sorte que les Evans puissent avoir des photos chez eux qui ne bougent pas et ne choquent pas les visiteurs moldus.

Ils avaient des heures de jours devant encore, comme c'était le jour le plus de l'année, alors Sirius, Remus et Peter pourraient rester aussi longtemps que possible. Une heure avant le coucher de soleil, ils s'éclipseraient afin de pouvoir accompagner Remus pour la pleine lune pour une fois. La nuit avant, quand ils étaient dans un club moldu incroyablement minable dans l'East End de Londres, James s'était demandé comment Remus avait fait l'année précédente. Il se sentit assez honteux de ne pas avoir demandé avant.

Quand Remus leur avait dit, assez penaudement, qu'il était allé se faire boucler dans les cellules du ministère pendant la pleine lune, James fut horrifié. « Tu aurais dû le dire Remus ! Je suis désolé. Nous aurions dû faire quelque chose. Mon Dieu ! Quelle sorte d'amis sommes nous ? » Il avait mis ses bras sur les épaules de Remus et l'avait prit dans une accolade maladroite. « Comment avons nous pu laisser faire cela ? Comment avons-nous pu ne pas être là ? » Il resserra son étreinte sur Remus et commença à sangloter.

Remus eut l'air alarmé. « Heu, qu'est-ce que James a pris, Sirius ? »

"Je suis farpaitement sobre. » le rassura James en levant sa pinte de bière.

Une danseuse vêtue du strict minimum tourna devant eux. Elle avait une longue perruque blonde, et le peu de tissu qui recouvrait son corps ne laissait absolument aucune place à l'imagination. James la regarda à travers ses vapeurs d'alcool. « Que penseriez-vous, » lui demanda-t-il, « si vous étiez un loup-garou et que vos copains vous abandonniez ? » il rapprocha encore Remus avec son bras droit et se désigna de sa main gauche. Remus était horrifié, et vit que Sirius et Peter l'étaient aussi.

« Heu » dit maladroitement Remus à la femme largement dévêtue qui balançait des parties variées de son corps devant leurs nez. « Mon ami a un pris quelques coups de trop. Il se marie demain. »

Elle rit et continua à danser. « Félicitations. » dit-elle à James comme elle se rapprochait de lui. A cette distance, il était clair qu'elle avait à peu près vingt-cinq ans de plus qu'eux. Elle passa son doigt sur sa joue. « Est-ce que le marié voudrait un petit traitement spécial en extra ? »

Sirius s'interposa entre elle et James. « Le témoin pourrait vouloir. » dit-il en souriant.

James poussa entre eux. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche comme s'il chuchotait très confidentiellement à la femme, mais à la place, il parla d'une espèce de cri chuchoté.

« Il sait des choses. » déclara James à haute voix. « C'est un sorcier, vous voyez. Nous le sommes tous. »

« Oui, c'est cela, » dit Sirius en roulant des yeux. « et maintenant, c'est l'heure d'y aller. » Il prit un bras de James, et Remus prit l'autre. Sirius sortit de l'argent de sa poche et le tendit à Peter pour payer la note. Bientôt, ils étaient dehors sur le trottoir, où Sirius espérait que l'air frais de la nuit éclaircirait l'esprit de James.

« Je te lancerais un maléfice si tu ne te mariais pas demain. » dit Sirius quand ils furent dehors.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » dit James, soufflant son haleine alcoolisée au visage de Sirius.

« Parce que tu as une grande bouche. Combien de fois as-tu été ivre, James ? »

« En comptant ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Une fois. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

James se tourna soudain. Lily se tenait à côté de lui, l'air un peu soucieuse. Elle lui tendit un verre de champagne. Il grimaça quand il le vit, ne souhaitant que peu boire.

« Oui, je vais bien. »

Elle sourit. « Bien, je vois que tu as survécu à la nuit dernière. Sirius m'en a parlé un petit peu. » Elle montra de la tête leur garçon d'honneur. Il bavardait avec Cecilia, se tenant très près d'elle. L'orchestre jouait quelque chose de doux et à l'eau de rose, sans battement discernable. James prit une petite gorgée de champagne, puis le reposa sur une table à proximité.

« Quand pourrais-je danser dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-il, voulant une excuse pour la tenir dans ses bras. Elle sourit et regarda le chef d'orchestre, lui faisant un signe de la tête.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Tu te souviens de la chanson que nous avons choisie ? »

Il l'introduisit sur la piste de danse, sa robe tourbillonnant en un arc parfait. « La chanson la plus parfaite… » dit-il, son visage contre son cou, adorant la sensation de la tenir près de lui, sentant le cœur de Lily battre contre le sien comme la jeune femme commençait à chanter sur un ton de contralto étouffant…

I'm wild again, beguiled again

A simpering, whimpering child again

Bewitched, bothered and bewildered am I . . .

James fit un pas de côté et la fit tourner, la faisant sourire de plaisir avant de la capturer à nouveau dans ses bras. La chanteuse continua…

Could not sleep, would not sleep

Till love came and told me I should not sleep

Bothered and bewildered am I . . .

Lost my heart, so what of it?

He was cold, I agree,

He can laugh and I love it

Although the laugh's on me.

« Bien » chuchota Lily, « pas complètement parfaite, tu n'as jamais été froid avec moi… Et nous riions ensemble, et pas l'un de l'autre… »

« Ah, mais c'est la partie que je préfère… » dit James au creux de son oreille, la faisant frissonner de plaisir…

I'll sing to him, each spring to him

And long for the day when I'll cling to him,

Bewitched, bothered so bewildered am I . . .

Quand ils eurent fini, il la prit contre lui et captura ses lèvres, mettant sa main sur sa nuque et se demandant si cela ferait tomber sa coiffure, et puis espérant que cela la ferait tomber…

Ce n'était pas clair pour qui les applaudissements étaient. Leur danse, l'orchestre, la chanteuse ? James et Lily se tournèrent cependant et applaudirent en direction de la chanteuse, pour montrer qu'ils avaient apprécié, et elle s'inclina, souriant de plaisir. Le père de Lily apparut maintenant à son côté pour danser avec elle, et James alla chercher la mère de Lily pour lui demander de lui accorder cette danse.

Après un moment, il leur sembla qu'ils dansaient non-stop, mais ensuite l'orchestre fit une pause et que le dîner fut servi, et James pensa qu'il n'avait jamais fait de fête où il s'était autant amusé. C'était étrange de penser que techniquement, il était l'hôte. (Quand lui et Lily étaient allés chez les parents de Lily pour leur dire qu'ils allaient se marier, son père avait soupiré et dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'argent pour faire un mariage, mais James avait dit qu'il payerait tout, comme il avait eu un bel héritage.) Sirius était vraiment très spirituel, Remus intervenait avec des remarques sardoniques, et même les commentaires parfois trop sarcastiques de Peter tombaient à pic ce jour-ci, et au soulagement de James, la sœur de Lily était partie peu après le début de la réception, de telle sorte qu'ils n'eurent pas à supporter son air revêche pour d'interminables heures.

Comme ils mangeaient, James se pencha vers Sirius et lui demanda. « Alors ? Quand aurons-nous la surprise que tu as promis ? Ou disais-tu cela juste pour m'empêcher de tomber en morceaux pendant la cérémonie ? »

« Non, non. » dit Sirius dès qu'il eut avalé le morceau de steak qu'il mâchait. « Je peux te dire la première surprise : je suis maintenant… et ce depuis ces deux derniers mois… au travail dans un boulot bien payé. » James, Lily, Remus et Peter restèrent tous bouche bée d'une manière peu flatteuse. Sirius grimaça. « Bien, ne prenez donc pas cet air choqué. Je n'étais pas un total incapable à l'école après tout. J'ai eu dix BUSEs, et des notes respectables à mes ASPICs, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que les tiennes ou celles de Lily. » rappela-t-il à James.

« Mais… Que…Où… » bégaya Lily.

Sirius rit. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer qui pourrait m'employer, hé ? Merci mon Dieu, tu n'es pas celle qui embauchait. » dit-il, ses yeux brillants vers elle. En ce jour cependant, singeries ne pouvaient que la faire rire.

« Je suis désolée, Sirius. » dit-elle en souriant. « Je n'essaye pas de t'insulter, vraiment. Bien, Ne nous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Dis-nous quel est ce travail. »

« Bien, je ne suis pas un auror, ni un poursuiveur pour les illustres Magpies de Montrose jouant pour l'Angleterre au Quidditch, mais… Je suis maintenant l'assistant du responsable du département recherche et développement des Balais Comète. Je suis personnellement responsable des tests des sortilèges expérimentaux que nous développons pour des accélérations plus rapides, et des freinage plus serrés. »

James rit. « Ce qui signifie que tu montes sur des balais toute la journée. Quel boulot parfait pour toi ! »

Sirius eut l'air vraiment offensé. « Je ne monte pas simplement des balais toute la journée. Je travaille vraiment au développement des sorts. Et… Je vais te dire un secret… »

« Un autre ? » dit Remus, roulant les yeux.

Il leur fit signe de se pencher pour qu'ils l'entendent, de telle sorte qu'ils ressemblaient à des conspirateurs, créant une étrange tablée pour les autres invités quand ils les regardaient. « Je ne prévoie pas d'employer ces sorts juste pour les balais. »

Lily se redressa immédiatement et se couvrit les oreilles avec les mains, en commençant à fredonner un air. Sirius haussa un sourcil et demanda à James « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? ».

« Bien » expliqua James, « on dirait que tu prévoies de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Ces sorts ne peuvent être employés que par les employés des fabricants de balais licenciés , et seulement sur les balais. Souviens-toi, j'épouse un policier. »

Sirius sourit. « Oui. » chuchota-t-il. « un policier dont le mari est un animagus illégal… »

« Chut ! » lui siffla James. « Tu es fou ? Et tu disais la nuit dernière que j'avais une grande bouche ! »

« Oh, je suis assez silencieux. Et tu avais une grande bouche. Tu parlais de tout à des moldus. »

« Elle pensait juste que c'était parce que j'étais ivre. »

« C'était parce que tu étais ivre. » dit Remus en souriant.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily. « Pendant qu'elle est occupée à se distraire, dis-moi : sur quoi comptes-tu lancer les sorts ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Sirius prit un air intolérablement fier de lui. « Une moto. »

« Une moto ? » James ne savait pas s'il devait être outragé ou profondément envieux. Les deux émotions luttaient en lui. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius.

« Bien, j'ai déjà cette moto, tu vois, que j'ai achetée à ce vieux gars de Wemyss Bay. Comme tu n'es pas là la plupart du temps à cause du Quidditch ou parce que tu restes chez Lily, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre, et je l'ai entreposée dans le cottage près d'Ascog, en guise de garage. J'ai travaillé dessus constamment, et maintenant, elle tourne comme une horloge. Toutes les oiselles l'adorent, » ajouta-t-il, faisant un clin d'œil discret à Cecilia « et une fois que je, heu, l'aurais 'altérée' un tout petit peu, elle sera aussi utile qu'un balai. Après tout, il y a des fois où transplaner n'est pas vraiment pratique… »

James secoua la tête en souriant. « Tu vas être un éternel homme à marier, n'est-ce pas ? Avec toujours une idée différente pour attirer les filles. »

« Les femmes, mon ami, les femmes. Nous avons terminé l'école maintenant, tu te souviens. »

James secoua la tête en direction de Sirius, se demandant comment il pouvait simplement accoster une femme inconnue et lui demander de sortir avec lui. Lily était techniquement la première fille à qui il avait demandé de sortir avec lui. La première fois que lui et Bonnie étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, c'était elle qui lui avait demandé, quand ils travaillaient ensemble en herbologie. Il avait été si surpris qu'une fille lui demande de sortir avec elle qu'il avait dit oui sans penser 'Est-ce que je veux vraiment sortir avec Bonnie Manetti ?' Il avait juste regardé à quel point Bonnie était mignonne, et il savait que si Sirius avait appris qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui et qu'il avait refusé, Sirius ne l'aurait jamais lâché avec cela.

Après le dîner, le bal reprit. Remus aida Lily à se lever et dit « Je ne crois pas avoir encore eu la chance de danser avec la mariée, et bientôt les circonstances vont me forcer à partir… »

Lily lui sourit et le laissa la conduire jusqu'à la piste de danse. Quand elle entendit la chanson, elle lui sourit. « Est-ce que tu leur as demandé de jouer cela ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Pour une chanson qui parle de la lune, elle n'est pas mal… » Il tint une main légèrement contre le creux de ses reins, et prit la main de Lily dans son autre main comme ils écoutaient le crooner chanter et se déplaçaient avec langueur sur la piste…

Blue Moon

You saw me standing alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue Moon

You know just what I was there for

You heard me saying a prayer for

Someone I really could care for

« Comment est-ce allé ? » lui demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain assez coupable, comme s'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser et qu'elle avait choisi James à la place, même si elle l'avait aimé en premier.

« Ca va bien. » dit-il calmement. Elle devait l'admettre : il avait l'air mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Sa mèche de cheveux blanche bondissait sur son front de manière cavalière, et comme le début de soirée lumineux progressait, ses joues devenaient de plus en plus hirsutes. Il avait maintenant une légère barbe brune maintenant. « Je vois quelqu'un. » dit-il soudain, ayant besoin de la rassurer, se souvenant quand elle lui avait confessé qu'elle était amoureuse de lui dans la Poudlard Express.

And then there suddenly appeared before me

The only one my arms will hold

I heard somebody whisper please adore me

And when I looked to the Moon it turned to gold

« C'est bien » dit Lily en souriant, sa culpabilité quelque peu soulagée. Elle aimerait toujours énormément Remus, et elle ressentait très profondément l'injustice dont il souffrait. Ce n'est simplement pas juste, pensa-t-elle, ni pour la première, ni pour la dernière fois. Il est tellement gentil. Il mérite d'être heureux… « Parle moi d'elle un peu. » lui dit-elle. Il grimaça et perdit son sourire.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. C'est quelqu'un de l'école, mais pas quelqu'un que je connaissais bien… Et pas de Griffondor… » dit-il honnêtement, essayant consciencieusement de ne pas utiliser de pronom se référant à son amant.

Blue Moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

And then there suddenly appeared before me

The only one my arms will ever hold

I heard somebody whisper please adore me

And when I looked the Moon had turned to gold

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Blue moon

Now I'm no longer alone

Without a dream in my heart

Without a love of my own

Ils applaudirent quand la chanson fut finie, et puis Lily se pencha vers Remus et embrassa sa joue piquante. « Je suis contente que tu sois heureux, Remus. Tu as l'air heureux. »

Il lui sourit gentiment, lui prenant les mains. « Je le suis. Tu fais une superbe mariée, Lily. Je suis tellement content que toi et James soyez ensemble. »

Son nouveau mari apparut soudain à son côté, et passa possessivement son bras sur ses épaules, souriant largement. « Et moi donc ! » dit-il à Remus.

Remus acquiesça et fit une petite révérence avec un geste de la main. « Elle est toute à toi, Cornedrue… »

« Merci, mon vieux Lunard. » dit James, prenant à nouveau son épouse dans ses bras comme Lily riait.

« Est-ce que vous allez tous les quatre utiliser ces vieux surnoms jusqu'à ce que vous ayez cent ans ? »

James la rapprocha près de lui comme l'introduction du pianiste se terminait et que le chanteur entamait les paroles. Il sourit encore plus largement. « Probablement. Ce n'est pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Une condition de nullité ? Aurais-je dû te le dire avant la cérémonie… ? »

Elle lui frappa doucement l'épaule. « Oh, toi. Ne sois pas idiot… »

You must remember this

A kiss is still a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh

The fundamental things apply

As time goes by

And when two lovers woo

They still say, "I love you"

On that you can rely

No matter what the future brings

As time goes by

Moonlight and love songs

Never out of date

Hearts full of passion

Jealousy and hate

Woman needs man

And man must have his mate

That no one can deny

Well, it's still the same old story

A fight for love and glory

A case of do or die

The world will always welcome lovers

As time goes by

Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers

As time goes by

« Puis-je vous interrompre ? »

Lily leva les yeux, surprise. Sirius se tenait à son côté, souriant. Il avait enlevé sa cravate et déboutonné les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise, écartant le col de sa chemise par-dessus celui de sa veste et révélant un petit médaillon en or avec la balance de la justice dessus (le symbole de son signe astrologique), posé sur son torse avec un léger duvet de poils noirs frisés .

« Hem, cela ne t'as pas pris longtemps pour te mettre à l'aise, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Et non, tu ne peux pas nous interrompre, » l'informa James, « parce que la chanson est finie. Tu peux cependant, avoir la prochaine danse. Si tu es d'accord avec cela, Lily. »

Elle rit avec sa main devant la bouche afin de ne pas laisser voir qu'elle se moquait du ridicule de Sirius. Elle devait se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de dire 'Tu sais à quoi tu ressembles…'.

« Oui, cela me convient. » dit-elle, contenant à peine son amusement.

Comme la musique redémarrait, Sirius surprit Lily en en la dirigeant d'une main de maître sur les planches, la faisant tourner, se pencher et lui donnant l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus que de se laisser manipuler par Sirius comme un marionnette, comme l'orchestre jouait et que le chanteur chantait…

Understand the Night.

When she flashes her sparkling eyes at dusk, she flirts with Twilight.

When the noise of day dies away, the Night and Twilight stay and stay, making quiet love up high over the town.

And the gentle Twilight gives his light, making a queen of Night.

If I could, I would write a sonnet of the night as a remembrance of your eyes.

And, if you'd promise not to tell, I could whisper the words in the dark, like a lover.

We could count the stars - the shooting stars - and talk of lovers through the ages who had lived out of their dreams.

Such will and courage they needed to live in a dream; to burn, with every breath so serene - as if they had been the first to find love at all - like Night and Twilight.

(They were the first of lovers ever.)

Could we be like them - hold on to one another until dawn comes?

Then, we'll fly off and dream until Night and Twilight kiss again...

Lily déglutit, essayant de ne pas penser aux paroles de la chanson. Elle regarda Sirius avec inquiétude, et il semblait être complètement concentré sur ses pas de danse. Et puis cela la fit se renfrogner. « Quand as-tu appris à danser ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Elle avait prévu de lui demander s'il allait bien, comme elle l'avait fait pour Remus, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait le sentiment qu'il balayerait ses inquiétudes avec une remarque acerbe. Ce qu'il ferait certainement. Il était comme cela.

« C'est mon autre surprise, en plus d'avoir rejoint les rangs des personnes bien payées. » dit-il en souriant. La chanson termina et soudain, elle recommençait à nouveau, mais avec un rythme nouveau, et soudain, il la faisait virevolter sur la piste avec encore plus de vigueur, et comme elle bataillait pour rester en mesure, Lily ouvrit la bouche en grand, réalisant à qui il essayait de ressembler.

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai saisi maintenant ! Tu… Tu as été séduit par le disco ! » proclama-t-elle, choquée. Sirius lui sourit simplement en la faisant pivoter expertement, ressemblant remarquablement à cet acteur qui apparaissait dans ce film de disco, qui avait même aussi une petite fossette sur son menton…

Il rit en se déplaçant sans peine. « C'est là où sont toutes les poules maintenant, tu sais. Les clubs, les discothèques. J'ai un gros succès avec elles… »

Elle rit comme elle se déplaçait en tandem avec lui, réussissant maintenant à suivre les mouvements qu'il faisait. Son entraînement l'avait aidée à perdre quelques unes de ses maladresses physiques, bien qu'elle savait qu'on ne la confondrait jamais avec une ballerine. Mais elle trouvait maintenant qu'elle s'amusait en dansant avec Sirius, et elle devait aussi reconnaître que c'était un bon exercice aussi.

« Je comprends que tu ailles dans les clubs et les dancings, » dit-elle, s'essoufflant comme ils bougeaient, « mais pourquoi portes-tu ce médaillon avec la balance ? Tu as peur d'oublier quand tu es né ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Non. Tous les moldus portent des choses comme cela. Cela m'aide à me fondre. »

Elle acquiesça comme ils continuaient à danser sur ce rythme effréné, bien qu'elle puisse voir que James avait l'air assez anxieux au bord de la piste de danse.

Remus aussi les regarder, faisant tourner son verre de champagne entre deux gorgées. Il avait voulu être honnête avec Lily, plus qu'avec tout autre, et il n'avait pas pu. Il avait envie de se donner des claques. Il aurait dû pouvoir lui parler, au moins, d'Emil. Dire à ses amis qu'il sortait avec un homme n'était pas quelques chose de facile. Il craignait les inévitables questions sur s'il avait jamais été attiré par eux. Si la réponse avait été 'non', il n'aura pas autant craint la question, mais s'il avait dit cela, il aurait menti. Il se souvint très vivement des nombreuses fois où il avait été plus près de l'un d'eux que ne le voulait la sagesse avant la pleine lune, spécialement quand ils attendaient le lever de lune, qui n'arrivait jamais assez vite alors, afin qu'il soit sous sa forme de loup et qu'ils soient en animagi…

Mais maintenant, il savait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à Lily. Elle était la première fille avec qui il avait été. Correction, pensa-t-il, la première personne avec laquelle j'ai jamais été. Elle se demanderait si le fait qu'il ait un petit ami au lieu d'une petite amie maintenant avait quelque chose à voir avec elle, si c'était sa faute (bien qu'il n'y ait rien à blâmer). Il ne voulait pas plus avoir affaire à cela qu'avoir affaire aux gars lui demandant si, à chaque fois qu'il les regardait se déshabiller, il s'imaginait en train de les toucher…

Il soupira et prit une autre gorgée de champagne, comme Sirius et Lily continuaient à danser. Non, il n'était simplement pas prêt à faire toute la lumière sur sa relation avec Emil. Pour personne. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait crier sur tous les toits qu'il était un loup-garou…

Soudain, il remarqua l'heure et donna un coup de coude à Peter qui se tenait à côté de lui. « Nous allons bientôt devoir y aller. » lui dit-il. « Tu n'as pas encore dansé avec Lily. Tu devrais la piquer à Sirius tant qu'il est encore temps. »

Peter leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Remus le regardait innocemment, ne réalisant pas que Peter était en train de penser à ce qui allait arriver à la nouvelle lune, dans quinze jours.

Il allait recevoir la Marque.

Cette pensée l'affaiblissait, et pourtant, quand le Mangemort sans visage qui lui avait ordonné de se débarrasser des filles Weasley l'avait félicité pour son travail bien fait, il avait aussi ressenti une certaine fierté. On ne lui avait pas lancé le sort de Cruciatus. A la place il avait reçu un salaire inattendu : deux-cent galions. Il avait été choqué, ne s'étant pas attendu à quoique ce soit. Après cela, il n'avait pas su s'il devait le garder. Même s'il n'avait pas réellement tué les fillettes, c'était le prix du sang. Mais ensuite, d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'argent avait commencé à se dépenser tout seul. De nouveaux habits, un bon repas ici et là… En peu de temps, il commençait à se demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour mériter à nouveau cette manne. Sûrement que cela ne sera pas trop terrible, pensait-il. Après tout, il avait réussi à gagner tout cela en donnant à deux fillettes dont la vie était en péril de nouveaux foyers et la sécurité. A chaque fois qu'un semblant de culpabilité lui venait en tête, il le broyait avec fermeté. Elles seraient mortes si je n'avais pas été là, se rappelait-il. J'ai sauvé leurs foutues vies, et je leur ai trouvé une nouvelle maison.

Il fit un signe de la tête à Remus, se sentant plus confiant pour son approche de Lily. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que c'était une Auror, une personne qui chassait les Mangemorts, ce qu'il allait devenir. Elle était encore sa Lily. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son esprit réussissait à séparer tout cela dans de petites cases bien délimitées qui n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres. Ainsi, je vais être initié comme Mangemort, pensa-t-il. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Quoiqu'on me dise de faire… Si c'est très mal, je trouverai simplement une autre manière de faire croire que je l'ai fait, comme avec les filles Weasley…

Il alla voir le chef d'orchestre et lui chuchota ses instructions, puis s'approcha de Sirius et Lily comme la chanson finissait.

« P-Puis-je avoir cette danse ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement, se maudissant d'avoir bégayé. Mon Dieu, elle est si belle ! pensa-t-il, en admiration devant elle, même si elle aurait été horrifiée de si elle avait eu un miroir. Sa danse avec Sirius avait fait s'effondrer sa coiffure, et elle transpirait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration, et Peter essayait très fort de ne pas la regarder se lever, s'abaisser, se lever, s'abaisser. Comme la chanson que Peter avait demandée commençait, Elle lui sourit et lui tendit les bras.

« Bien sûr, Peter. Après cela, je reconnais que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus lent. C'était très drôle Sirius ! » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, souriante, et il lui rendit son sourire en capturant Cecilia dans ses bras. Sirius n'était jamais longtemps sans partenaire.

Only you can make this world seem right

Only you can make the darkness bright

Only you and you alone

Can thrill me like you do

And fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me

For it's true you are my destiny...

Peter ferma ses yeux et la tint comme ils dansaient ensemble, se demandant si elle suspectait que les paroles de la chanson exprimaient ses sentiments pour elle. Il pouvait presque imaginer, pour un bref instant, que c'était lui qui l'épousait, que c'était leur mariage, qu'elle allait partager son lit ce soir, et toute la nuit après cela…

When you hold my hand I understand

The magic that you do

You're my dream come true

My one and only you

Only you can make this world seem right

Only you can make the darkness bright

Only you and you alone

Can thrill me like you do

And fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me

For it's true you are my destiny

When you hold my hand I understand

The magic that you do

You're my dream come true

My one and only you

« Peter ? Peter ! »

« Hmm ? » fit-il, ouvrant lentement ses yeux.

« La chanson est finie. Merci pour la danse. Je pense que Sirius et Remus essayent d'attirer ton attention. Il semble qu'il soit temps d'y aller pour vous trois. » dit-elle, indiquant de la tête les deux autres qui lui faisaient des signes depuis le bord de la piste de danse.

Puis, de façon inattendue, elle se pencha vers lui et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur sa joue. « Merci pour tout Peter. Et aussi, merci d'être avec Remus ce soir. Je suis content qu'il ne soit pas seul dans ces horribles cellules du ministère. Je les aies vues. Tu es un si bon ami. » ajouta-t-elle, posant sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse. Peter vira à l'écarlate, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Félicitations Lily, » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Je sais que James et toi serez très heureux. » Les mots s'étaient presque coincés dans sa gorge, mais il réussit à les dire. Elle lui sourit et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Merci Peter. » dit-elle encore. « Passe une bonne nuit. Et nous te verrons tous ici demain matin, pour le petit déjeuner du mariage, n'est-ce pas ? Avant que nous ne partions en voyage ? »

Il acquiesça, essayant de ne pas penser à la voir après qu'elle ait passé sa première nuit avec James Potter en tant qu'épouse (même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble), et finalement, il s'arracha à elle. James se tenait maintenant aux côtés de Remus et Sirius, au bord de la piste. Ils parlaient des prouesses chorégraphiques de Sirius.

« J'ai cru que j'hallucinait… » dit James avec incrédulité, secouant la tête.

Remus pouffa. « C'est parce que toutes les autres fois par le passé, il semblait avoir deux pieds gauche. Combien d'entraînement a été nécessaire ? »

Sirius prit un air offensé. « C'est assez simple, vraiment. Et vous noterez que je n'étais pas le seul en piste. Des tonnes d'invités moldus dansaient aussi. On fait cela partout actuellement. »

James leur sourit à tous les trois. « Bien, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que l'on pourrait jamais avoir. » dit-il en frappant Remus et Peter sur le bras, et passant son bras autour du coup de Sirius pour faire mine de l'étrangler. « Je souhaiterais presque sortir avec vous trois ce soir, sous la lune… Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des lustres… »

Remus rit encore. « Fais en sorte que Lily ne t'entende pas dire cela. C'est ta nuit de noce. A ce sujet, si tu décides de ne pas y aller, on dirait que cela ne dérangera pas quelqu'un de te remplacer… » Il avait voulu dire cela sur un ton enjoué, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela passait ainsi, même à ses propres oreille, il y avait une note de rancœur dans sa voix.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » James se retourna, regardant dans la direction que Remus avait indiquée.

Quelqu'un d'autre dansait avec Lily maintenant.

C'était Severus Rogue.

« Que fait ce bâtard ici ? » demanda Peter avec indignation.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe, James ? » demanda Sirius. « Je vais lui faire voir ce qu'on fait des pique-assiettes ? »

James mit sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter, mais à contrecœur. « Ce n'est pas un pique-assiette. Il a été invité. » Ses trois amis pouvaient voir que cela lui coûtait un grand effort pour dire cela.

« Quoi ? » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Tu dois être malade. » dit Sirius, toujours le plus prompt.

« C'était l'idée de Lily. Selon elle, nous devons remercier Rogue. Elle pense que s'il n'avait pas eu l'estime personnelle de refuser d'être maltraité par elle, ils seraient encore ensemble, se rendant misérables, et nous ne nous serions pas trouvés… »

« Tu as sacrément raison, il la rendrait misérable. » acquiesça Sirius. « Maltraité ! Quand l'a-t-elle… »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » dit soudain James. Sirius nota son changement de ton dangereux. James était habituellement gai et souriant, mais quand il prenait cet air là, on ne continuait pas à rire et à plaisanter. On le prenait au sérieux.

« Heu, d'accord. Bien ok alors. Nous partons. Nous te revoyons au petit déjeuner. Passe un bonne nuit. » ajouta Sirius, faisant un clin d'œil et donnant un coup dans les côtes de James, le faisant grimacer, puis sourire. Il les quitta avec des tapes dans le dos, puis se retourna pour regarder son épouser danser avec Severus Rogue.

Elle regardait ses pieds et ailleurs, comme ils dansaient, ne croisant pas son regard comme le crooner chanter les paroles si tristes…

Darling, I'm so blue without you

I think about you the live-long day

When you ask me if I'm lonely

Then I only have this to say

You'll never know just how much I miss you

You'll never know just how much I care

And if I tried, I still couldn't hide my love for you

You ought to know, for haven't I told you so

A million or more times?

You went away and my heart went with you

I speak your name in my ev'ry prayer

If there is some other way to prove that I love you

I swear I don't know how

You'll never know if you don't know now

You'll never know just how much I miss you

You'll never know just how much I care

You said good-bye, no stars in the sky refuse to shine

Take it from me, it's no fun to be alone

With moonlight and memories

Quand la chanson fut finie, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était grand. Elle devait pencher sa tête en arrière pour voir son visage… Et elle était presque aussi grande que James. Il était comme un étranger, dans ses beaux vêtements de moldu. Un étranger triste et perdu. « Merci d'être venu Severus. Je… Je voulais que tu saches… »

« C'est bon, Lily. » dit-il, l'interrompant. « Tu n'as besoin de rien dire. » Autrement, ils s'étaient tus pendant la danse. Il avait juste voulu une danse avec elle. C'était assez. Quand il avait entendu ce que qui était chanté, il avait souhaité être allé voir le chef d'orchestre avec une demande, comme les autres, mais il ne connaissait aucune chanson moldue, et il ne savait pas quoi demander. Il avait réussi à ne pas ciller aux paroles de la chanson, espérant qu'elle ne penserait pas qu'il courait encore après elle, mais ne sachant pas s'il n'éprouvait vraiment plus rien pour elle en même temps…

« Severus. » commença-t-elle à dire pendant le silence entre les chansons. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. L'inviter lui avait semblé être une bonne idée alors…

« Rogue. »

Ils se tournèrent tous deux en même temps, trouvant James se tenant au côté de Lily. Le grand Serpentard fit un signe de la tête au marié.

« Potter. Félicitations. » réussit-il à articuler, sentant la bile monter dans sa gorge.

« Merci. » répondit James, tout aussi raidement. « Je suis venu récupérer mon épouse. » dit-il ensuite, souhaitant pouvoir retirer les mots juste après les avoir dit. Ils sonnaient terriblement possessifs, et il aurait de la chance si Lily ne lui faisait pas une remarque à cause de cela.

Rogue s'inclina légèrement et dit. « Bonne soirée. » et il se tourna pour partir. Lily mit sa main sur son bras.

« Tu n'as pas embrassé la mariée. » dit-elle doucement, le regardant avec ces yeux incroyables.

Il déglutit, puis se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue douce. En se retirant, il se rappela de toutes ces fois où ils avaient été ensemble et où il rêvait de l'épouser un jour. Il savait que le jour où il la verrait habillée en mariée, elle serait aussi belle et radieuse que cela. Il ne savait simplement pas qu'il aurait si mal au cœur et qu'il serait rempli de tant de remords…

« Au revoir, Lily. » dit-il, ne saluant pas James cette fois. Il se tourna et se retira dans la petite tente qui avait été dressée spécialement pour que les sorciers et sorcières puissent l'utiliser comme un point de transplanage sûr. Un sorcier costaud aux cheveux auburn se tenait en dehors de la tente, fumant distraitement une cigarette, empêchant les moldus de se promener dans cette zone. Severus ne le reconnut pas, et il se demanda si c'était l'un des co-équipiers de Potter des Magpies. Faites confiance à Potter pour trouver une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch la plus titrée de l'histoire de la ligue…

« Vous partez ? » lui demanda le sorcier. Severus essaya de ne pas respirer la fumée que l'autre homme exhalait.

« Oui. Je transplane pour Londres, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Le sorcier acquiesça et Severus entra sous la tente, se préparant à aller directement au quai neuf trois quart pour aller à la rencontre du train de Croupton. Il avait réussi à sympathiser avec Barty Croupton Jr l'été précédent, avant la fin du trimestre, selon les instructions de Lucius Malfoy. Cela avait été surprenament aisé comme le garçon était plutôt sans amis. C'était l'une des personnes les plus sarcastiques que Severus avait jamais rencontrées… A part lui-même. De ce qu'il pouvait dire, cela faisait prendre leurs distances à la plupart des Serdaigles. Se tenir là à faire des remarques coupantes sur les gens était quelque chose que Severus Rogue faisait très bien, et les deux avaient bientôt fait cela ensemble assez souvent, et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant les vacances.

Son oncle était content qu'il semble vraiment avoir un ami maintenant, et il ne l'embêta pas trop quand Croupton était en visite. Il fut aussi agréablement surpris que son ami soit un Serdaigle, comme cela avait été la maison de Duncan MacDermid quand il était à l'école, et que son père soit un représentant du ministère respecté. « Voilà maintenant la sorte d'ami que tu aurais dû te faire ces sept dernières années, Severus… » lui avait dit son oncle pour approbation.

Tous les trois étaient partis naviguer dans le fjord de Clyde, sur le Patricia. Croupton faisait parfois de la résistance pour traîner son poids, mais quand une corde s'était enroulée autour de son talon et qu'il était passé par-dessus bord, ou qu'un gréement lui était rentré dedans, l'envoyant voler, il avait vite appris à faire attention, et il avait même appris à faire des nœuds de marin compliqués.

Maintenant que Croupton avait fini sa sixième année, il allait passer tout l'été avec Severus et son oncle. Son père ne se souciait évidemment pas de ne pas voir son fil pendant un moment. Il était bien trop occupé avec son travail pour perdre son temps avec cela., et il avait dit à sa femme que c'était une bonne chose que le 'jeune Barty' ait enfin un ami. Severus soupira, faisant une pause avant de transplaner pour King's Cross. Un année de passée, encore une à faire. En espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à s'associer beaucoup avec Croupton après que le jeune homme soit sorti de l'école. Malfoy avait dit qu'il avait deux années pour le 'cultiver'. Bien, il faisait de son mieux pour que Croupton ait confiance en lui…

James regarda Lily avec inquiétude. Elle regardait encore l'endroit où Rogue avait disparu, en direction de la tente de transplanage. « Lily ? » chuchota-t-il. « Une danse ? »

Elle se tourna soudain vers lui, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. « Oh oui James. Bien sûr… »

L'orchestre venait de commencer une de ses chansons favorites, et elle sourit à James comme ils se tenaient tout près l'un de l'autre.

« Je connais celle-là aussi. » dit-elle doucement. « Papa et maman l'aimait. Je n'entendais pas beaucoup de musique moldue à la maison, mais papa chantait tout le temps celle-là à maman. » Il se mit à chanter doucement dans son oreille, suivant les paroles avec le chanteur.

It had to be you, it had to be you,

I wandered around an' finally found

Somebody who

Could make me be true

Could make me be blue

And even be glad, just to be sad, thinkin' of you,

Some others I've seen

Might never be mean

Might never be cross, or try to be boss,

But they wouldn't do

For nobody else gave me a thrill,

With all your faults, I love you still,

It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you!

« Quels défauts ? » fit Lily en lui souriant.

« Oh, je ne sais pas, » dit-il, sentant la mélancolie de la rencontre avec Rogue s'évaporer. « ne pas m'embrasser assez pendant que nous dansons peut-être. » il souffla doucement contre sa bouche, avant de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Lily et d'ouvrir doucement sa bouche. Le chanteur continua sans lui.

Some others I've seen

Might never be mean

Might never be cross, or try to be boss,

But they wouldn't do

Nobody else gave me a thrill,

With all your faults, I love you still,

It had to be you, wonderful you, it had to be you!

It just had to be you!

Le reste de la réception sembla se passer très vite. Lily jeta son bouquet depuis les marches de l'auberge avant que les deux ne rentrent dedans et montent dans leur chambre. James ouvrit la porte et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire rentrer, et au moment où la porte fut fermée, il sembla qu'ils s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre leurs habits avec appétit…

Après cela, ils restèrent allongés ensembles sur les draps frais, ne portant rien sur eux, sentant une brise filtrer par la fenêtre ouverte et regardant la pleine lune jouer à cache-cache avec les nuages. James regarda le visage de Lily et s'émerveilla qu'ils soient là, pour leur nuit de noce, qu'ils soient mariés et n'aient plus besoin de craindre que le père de Lily les trouve dans son lit au petit matin, ou se faufilant dans la maison sous un cape d'invisibilité… Ils étaient mari et femme, et unis à jamais.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle eut l'air surprise, puis pensive. « Oh simplement… Peut-être que nous aurions dû inviter Bill Weasley. Même si nous ne le connaissons pas tant que cela, et que nous aurions dû inviter ses parents, que nous ne connaissons pas du tout, parce qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas laissé voyager leur fils de quinze ans seul dans le climat actuel… »

« Tu penses encore à ces filles, n'est-ce pas ? » dit doucement James, écartant ses cheveux de son visage. Elle parlait souvent des filles Weasley. Cela la hantait qu'ils n'aient pas pu retrouver les deux fillettes, avec toutes les ressources du ministère de la magie. Elle acquiesça tristement.

« Je suis désolée. C'est juste… si triste… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si nous avions des enfants et que quelque chose comme cela leur arrive… » Il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue et il l'embrassa pour la faire disparaître.

« Allons, allons Lily. Tu fais tout dans le désordre, comme dirait Sirius. D'abord il faut avoir des enfants, et ensuite commencer à s'inquiéter pour eux… » Il lui fit un petit sourire, essayant de la tirer doucement de sa petite humeur.

Elle se redressa et frappa son torse pensivement. « Est-ce que tu dis… » Elle laissa sa main traîner plus et la referma doucement autour de lui, le faisant haleter.

« Heu, non, je ne parle pas de cela. Je veux dire… nous venons de nous marier… »

Elle bougea encore un peu sa main. « Merci de me le rappeler. C'est notre nuit de noce après tout. Je crois qu'il y a certaines chose auxquelles nous devrions nous attendre… »

James haleta encore, puis soupira. Soudain, elle cria comme il la prit par les épaules et l'attira à lui pour un long et doux baiser. « Je crois que vous avez raison, Mrs. Potter. Il y a certaines activités approuvées pour une nuit de noce, et larmoyer ou trop faire de plans futurs ne font pas partie de la liste des activités approuvées. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je suis Mrs Potter maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Comme c'est drôle. Cela sonne bien en fait, pas vrai ? Lily Potter. J'aime bien. »

« Pas moi. » dit-il rapidement, avec beaucoup de ferveur.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? » Soudain, il la fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, soutenu par ses bras.

« Je l'adore. » lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix profonde, avant d'abaisser ses lèvres vers celles de Lily, et bientôt, ils furent engagés dans l'activité principale approuvée partout à la surface de la terre pour une nuit de noce…

Notes: Les musiques référencées dans ce chapitre incluent…

Jeremiah Clarke's Trumpet Voluntary

J.S. Bach's Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring

Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered (de la comédie musicale "Pal Joey"), musique de Richard Rodgers et paroles de Lorenz Hart

Blue Moon, des mêmes Rodgers et Hart

As Time Goes By, paroles et musique de Herman Hupfeld

It Had to Be You de la commédie musicale d'Holywood de 1944 "Show Business"), musique de Isham Jones et paroles de Gus Kahn, 1924, 1944

Moonlight Serenade, musique de Glenn Miller et paroles de Kurt Elling

Only You par The Platters

You'll Never Know (du film de la 20th Century-Fox "Hello, Frisco, Hello"), de Dick Haymes avec The Song Spinners (Mack Gordon & Harry Warren)


	32. Chapter 13

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre treize

Les bras d'une mère

Lundi 20 août 1979

Les deux silhouettes basses courraient rapidement à travers les hautes herbes autour du lac. Bien que son espèce ait depuis longtemps disparue d'Écosse, la plus grosse était un loup gris. Il ralentit et s'approcha du lac, haletant et assoiffé, puis il commença à laper l'eau du lac. L'autre animal était un chien noir hirsute presque aussi gros que le loup. Il suivit quelques instants plus tard, accueillant avec plaisir l'eau fraîche. Il étancha sa soif en regardant le loup du coin de l'œil, sachant que c'était toujours le but du loup de le secouer et de chercher une proie. Il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela arrive, il le savait. C'était son travail d'empêcher cela à n'importe quel prix.

Mais ensuite, comme le loup continuait à boire, un changement commença à intervenir en lui. Le chien n'avait pas réalisé à quel point le coucher de la lune était proche, et il fut pris par surprise. Le loup s'arrêta de boire, et se tint immobile, frissonnant. Puis sa voix s'éleva en un hurlement à déchirer les tympans, et il s'effondra sur le sil terreux de la berge, roulant sur son dos. Dans cette position vulnérable, avec ses pattes en l'air et son ventre exposé, il se tordait et continuait à hurler comme, petite à petit, sa truffe se changeait en un nez sans poil, la queue disparaissait, les oreilles reprenaient une petite forme arrondie contre la tête, et la fourrure devenait une robe en lambeaux. Finalement, les pattes courbes et lisses qui avaient été un moyen efficace pour tuer perdirent leur fourrure, les griffes aiguisées sortant entre les orteils disparurent, et à la place, ce furent des doigts qui se cramponnaient d'agonie sur le sol humide et souple. Les yeux ne changeaient jamais. Il y avait toujours un mélange de vert-brun et d'ambre, avec parfois une étrange lueur rouge.

Remus n'avait pas moins mal quand ce changement se produisait que quand il devenait un loup au lever de lune. Dans les deux sens, il avait l'impression que ses os étaient arrachés et que des parties de son esprit se fermaient à lui, lui étaient inaccessibles. Il éprouvait l'étrange sensation, le matin après la pleine lune, d'avoir ses sens atténués, comme il n'avait pas la même conscience dans son enveloppe humaine qu'il pouvait avoir comme loup. Il avait encore une audition et un odorat plus précis, et une manière différente de voir les choses par rapport aux humains ordinaires, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, quand il était un loup, il se souvenait être tellement plus conscient de tout, jusque dans sa moelle. Ses instinct étaient aiguisés comme des lames de rasoir d'une manière comme ils ne l'étaient jamais quand il était en humain. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait qu'un jour, ces instincts soient assez forts pour lui permettre de se débarrasser de Sirius et de faire quelque chose de terrible. Quand il était humain, lui aussi était de l'avis que cela ne devait jamais arriver.

Le chien s'avança vers Remus, et il mit sa tête hirsute sur son bras, ses grands yeux noirs compatissant. Remus sourit et se le gratta faiblement derrière les oreilles. « Pourrais-tu m'aider à rentrer, Patmol ? Je suis complètement HS ? » grogna-t-il, ses bras retombant. Le chien se recula, et en un clin d'œil, son meilleur ami se tenait devant lui.

« Tu vas t'en tirer mon ami. » Dit Sirius de cette vois gentille que Remus ne l'entendait jamais utiliser avec personne d'autre que Lily, sa sœur Ursula et sa mère. Il aida Remus à se lever, faisant passer le bras sans énergie de son ami par-dessus son épaule afin de pouvoir virtuellement le traîner au cottage qui servait d'entrée discrète au château d'Ascog, qui apparaissait comme une ruine inhabitée aux moldus. Une fois à l'intérieur du cottage, ils passèrent devant la moto de Sirius, posée en pièce sur le sol sale parce qu'il essayait encore déterminer quelles parties devaient recevoir les sorts de vols sur elles. Il avait prétendu à Remus depuis plus d'un mois qu'il allait la mettre au point « D'une jour à l'autre maintenant ». Remus suspectait que Sirius faisait vraiment cela pour lui comme il ne pouvait pas transplaner. Sirius lui avait aussi dit à quel point une moto était spécialement attirante pour les filles moldues, suggérant fortement qu'il pourrait avoir une petite amie s'il voulait l'utiliser comme appât. Remus avait réussi à changer de sujet à ces moments là.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au tunnel qui conduisait au donjon du château, puis il grimpèrent l'escalier en spirale jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Après avoir déboulé ensemble dans la cuisine, Remus s'effondra à la longue table de réfectoire. Sirius mit la bouilloire sur la cuisinière et prit des mugs. Après un thé dangereusement chaud, Remus se sentit un peu mieux. Sirius l'aida à monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, et Remus s'effondra sur le vieux lit de James pendant que Sirius se douchait.

Quand il émergea de la salle de bain, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette et en portant une autre autour de la taille, Sirius dit « Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui, Lunard ? »

Remus le regarda avec lassitude. « Pas grand chose. On ne m'attend pas à l'entrepôt avant mercredi. Je vais probablement me doucher après ton départ, puis dormir pour un bon moment. » Il avait eu une relation sexuelle avec Emil avant de venir à Ascog. D'une manière ou Remus ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme 'faire l'amour'. Emil avait utilisé un sort pour le restreindre, à sa propre demande, afin de rendre moins probable le risque de blesser Emil. La précaution avait été couronnée de succès, bien que Remus soit moins que satisfait par cette rencontre, qui semblait mécanique. Normalement, il aimait beaucoup toucher Emil quand ils étaient au lit. Mais, par nécessité, il n'y avait pas eu de cela. Remus avait dû admettre que cela avait marché. Être avec Emil l'avait empêché d'être terriblement anxieux de se retrouver près de Sirius en attendant la pleine lune. Il se souvenait des nombreuses fois où il attendait avec ses amis, quand ils étaient à l'école, et que leurs odeurs se glissaient dans son nez, l'intoxiquant, le faisant frissonner de désir.

Cependant, coucher avec Emil ne faisait rien au fait que comme il avait décidé d'être honnête avec lui-même sur le fait qu'il aimait les hommes et les femmes, c'était bien plus difficile d'être à proximité d'un Sirius dénudé que lorsqu'il était à l'école (quand Remus continuait à nier). Sirius se tenait maintenant devant sa garde-robe ouverte, choisissant une robe d'été légère, ne portant encore que la serviette autour de ses hanches.

Arrête ça, se gronda sévèrement Remus, regardant les muscles de Sirius se fléchir comme il soulevait le bras en prenant des pantalons pliés sur une étagère. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de telles pensées avec ton meilleur ami. Ce fut encore plus difficile de garder sa tête froide quand Sirius prit un caleçon propre et laissa tomber la serviette. Remus ferma les yeux, étouffant un gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Remus ouvrit un œil en hésitant, puis l'autre. Sirius avait enfilé le caleçon, mais Remus ferma à nouveau les yeux pour éviter de voir le torse de Sirius.

« Mes os me font mal, c'est tout. » dit-il faiblement, pensant 'Oui, un os en particulier.', puis écrasant rapidement cette pensée.

« Oh, désolé. » dit Sirius. « Je n'avais pas réalisé. » Il semblait très peu enthousiaste maintenant. Remus l'entendit bouger, le tissus faisant du bruit pendant qu'il s'habillait. Quand il osa à nouveau ouvrir ses yeux, Sirius allait partir. « Je vais dire au revoir à maman, et lui dire de m'assurer que tu n'oublies pas de manger. » Il alla ouvrir la porte, puis se tourna vers Remus, souriant à nouveau. « Oh, et au fait… Je connais ton secret. » Remus déglutit, pensant que son cœur s'était arrêté (Ou peut-être avait-il juste espéré que son cœur s'était arrêté).

« Tu… tu… vraiment ? » Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius avait l'air si réjoui ? Oh, était-ce trop espérer qu'il le prenne vraiment bien ? Remus lutta pour ne pas croiser les doigts comme un petit enfant.

« Oui. Lily me l'a dit l'autre jour. Je déjeunais au Chaudron Baveur, et elle retrouvait James là-bas. Je pensais te l'avoir dit. En tous cas, elle m'a dit ton secret. »

Remus fronça les sourcils maintenant. Comment Lily avait trouvé ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait suivi avec Emil ? Emil était un employé du ministère. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait un dossier sur sa vie privée ? Si l'on travaillait pour le ministère, avait-on le droit d'avoir une vie privée ?

« Heu, j'allais te le dire, mais ce n'était pas facile de choisir le bon moment. »

« Tu allais me le dire ! Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? »

« Bien, heu, nous nous sommes rencontrés au Chaudron Baveur, en fait, après que je sois allé à ce match de Quidditch avec Peter, en Novembre dernier. »

« Tout cela ? » Sirius avait l'air très énervé maintenant, et Remus grimaça. Il savait qu'il aurait simplement dû le dire à ses amis. Il avait le sentiment que cela allait être encore pire que de révéler sa lycanthropie. « Alors, quand allons-nous tous la rencontrer ? »

« Bien, peut-être… » Il s'arrêta, confus, ayant vraiment entendu ce que Sirius avait dit. La. « Cela dépend. Lily ne t'a donné aucun détail ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Pas vraiment. Elle a juste dit que tu lui avais dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. »

Oh. Il se souvenait maintenant. Au mariage, il avait dit cela à Lily pour la rassurer. Quand Lily avait pensé, comme Sirius, que c'était une fille, il avait évité d'en dire plus. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire maintenant « Oh, j'essayais juste de m'assurer que Lily ne se sentirait pas coupable pour moi, ou quoique ce soit. » comme il avait déjà dit à Sirius qu'il voyait quelqu'un depuis novembre dernier. « Bien, je vois quelqu'un. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. »

« Pas grand chose à dire ? Qui est la femme mystère que tu as cachée pendant neuf mois ? »

Remus referma ses yeux. « Tu devrais aller travailler. Je dois dormir un peu. » Là. Il venait encore d'éviter de dire la vérité. Un autre type de négation.

« Je trouverai, tu sais. Finalement. »

Remus acquiesça, ses yeux fermés. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder Sirius dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu trouveras. Laisse-moi m'amuser comme cela maintenant. » Là. Laisse-lui penser que c'est un jeu.

Sirius rit. « D'accord mon ami. Repose-toi bien. »

Quand il fut parti, Remus rouvrit les yeux, regardant le baldaquin du lit. Repose-toi. Bien, pensa-t-il. Il n'y a pas de repos pour ceux qui font des choses épouvantables comme celle-là. Mais qu'est-ce qui serait le plus épouvantable ? Être honnête avec ses amis et révéler non seulement son secret mais celui d'Emil ? Ou continuer à mentir et à masquer la vérité avec zèle ? Il marchait sur la corde raide, et en-dessous, il y avait de longues piques en argent aiguisées. Il ferma les yeux, mais ne réussit pas à dormir.

Pas de repos pour ceux qui font des choses épouvantables.

Remus leva sa main comme Emil entrait dans le pub. Emil lui adressa un sourire à brise le cœur en traversant la salle bruyante. Dès qu'il fut assis avec Remus, le garçon s'approcha et prit leur commande. Quand il partit, Emil se tourna pour regarder Remus avec joie.

« C'est tellement mieux que de manger seul à la cantine du ministère. Te voir au milieu de la journée est un énorme progrès sur devoir attendre. »

Remus rit. « Le travail est si terrible ? » Le pub était très bruyant, on ne risquait pas de surprendre leur conversation.

Emil grogna. « Voyons… un rapport sur le diamètre des brindilles des balais importés. Un rapport pesant le pour et le contre de la question Est-ce que les balais pourront continuer d'être importés ou est-ce que le marché doit être réduit aux balais domestiques ? A suivre, un rapport répondant à la question Si nous restreignons les importations et que les gens commencent à faire du trafic avec les balais étrangers illégaux, quelles doivent être les sanctions ? » Il grogna. « Mon travail devrait être dix fois plus intéressant pour pouvoir être simplement considéré comme ennuyeux. »

Remus rit encore, regardant avec joie Emil. « En fait, tu ne le fais pas sembler si terrible. »

« Alors je ne fais pas un très bon travail en le décrivant. »

« Je suis désolé qu'il ne te plaise pas davantage. » lui dit Remus, lui souriant avec compassion.

Emil haussa les épaules. « Bien, au moins, je n'ai pas encore été envoyé au bureau des centaures. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui serait si terrible en cela ? »

Emil sourit. « Oh, tu ne connais pas ! Les Liaisons avec les Centaures, dans la division Bêtes du département pour la régulation et le contrôle des créatures magiques. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi la division Bêtes ? Est-ce que les centaures ne sont pas considérés comme des 'êtres' ? »

« Bien, ils peuvent comprendre la loi magique, mais il refusent le statut d'être parce qu'ils se moquent des quelques autres créatures qui sont aussi classées ainsi, comme les vampires et les harpies. Les Sirènes ont fait de même parce qu'ils préfèrent se gérer seuls. Alors même s'il y a un bureau de liaison avec les Centaure dans la division Bêtes, aucun centaure ne l'a jamais utilisé. Si tu es transféré dans ce bureau, tu sais que tu es vraiment sur le chemin de la sortie. »

« Tu es viré. » dit Remus, en hochant la tête.

« Exact. » une adolescente s'approcha, portant les tourtes et les boissons qu'ils avaient commandées, et ils commencèrent à manger. Remus regarda qu'elle les observait tous les deux.

Entre deux bouchées, Remus dit. « Je ne sais pas si je suis considéré comme un être ou une bête. L'unité de capture et d'enregistrement des loups-garous est dans la division Bêtes, mais les services de support au loups-garous sont dans la division des Êtres. C'est comme cela que j'ai entendu parler de ce pub de loup-garous, et ils supervisent aussi le cellules du ministère. »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr qu'ils auraient dû classifier les vampires et les harpies en tant qu'êtres. » dit Emil. « Oui, je sais que les vampires ont leur libre arbitre. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux utilisent ce libre arbitre pour se comporter comme des bêtes. Quand c'est la pleine lune, tu n'as pas le choix. Eux si. » Remus regarda qu'il regardait de l'autre côté du pub bruyant, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Et en parlant de vampires, regarde qui vient d'entrer. »

Remus tourna la tête en direction de gens jouant aux fléchettes, et il vit Severus Rogue entrant dans le pub avec un garçon pâle et blond. « Il vit au nord d'ici, à Dunoon. » dit Remus à Emil. « Rogue et son oncle naviguent pas mal. Sirius et James les ont trouvé à quai une fois. »

Les sourcils d'Emil dansèrent. « Bien, bien, bien. Nous pourrions avoir un petit quelque chose de commun avec ce vieux Rogue, eh ? » dit-il suggestivement, prenant sa boisson et montrant de la tête Rogue et le garçon. « Peut-être que si Rogue ne t'avais pas autant haïs, il aurait voulu te sauter dessus. »

Remus resta bouche bée. « Non ! Rogue ? » il regarda Severus Rogue conduire le garçon à une table sur le côté de la pièce. Ils étaient tous les deux habillés pour naviguer. Les garçon regarda malicieusement quelqu'un et dit quelque chose à Rogue dont les lèvres se retroussèrent de façon peu plaisante en un sourire sarcastique. « Tu penses ? » dit-il maintenant. Il n'avait jamais considéré cela. « Mais… lui et Lily étaient… »

« Et toi aussi. Cela ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'il aime les deux, comme toi. »

Remus fronça le front. Il ne savait pas qui était le garçon blond. Il avait l'impression que c'était un élève de Poudlard, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas de leur année. Il ne semblait même pas être sorti de l'école. « Avec qui est-il ? » demanda Remus à Emil.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Un Serdaigle je crois. Une paire d'année derrière nous. »

« Hmm. Pas un Serpentard alors. »

Emil secoua la tête. « Non. On dirait que Rogue les aime jeunes aussi. »

Remus grimaça et baissa la tête. « Arrête s'il-te-plaît. Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un d'autre parle de nous ainsi. »

Emil acquiesça et reposa son verre. « Désolé. Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas. »

« C'est le cas. Mais s'il est… S'il est similaire à nous, de cette façon, cela n'a probablement pas été plus facile pour lui que pour nous. En fait, il serait probablement autant gêné que moi s'il savait que nous les avions vu ici. Finissons et sortons. Je te ferai voir le lac. »

Emil haussa les épaules. « D'accord. Si tu le dis. »

Ils se glissèrent dehors après avoir payé leur repas sans que Rogue et le garçon aient remarqué. Après avoir brièvement marché le long du quai, ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur des terres et le Loch Ascog. La promenade autour du lac était relaxante, le temps parfait. Remus sentait une légèreté dans son cœur lui faisant penser Peut-être que nous pourrons bientôt le dire aux gens. Cela devrait, cependant, être une décision commune. Il ne pouvait pas le dire à ses amis si Emil avait une objection. Il ne voulait pas de dispute.

Emil devait bientôt partir, mais il ne pouvait pas transplaner dehors, au vu et au su de tous. Ils allèrent au cottage où Remus montra à Emil la moto. « Heu. Est-ce que les morceaux sont sensés êtres disposées comme cela ? »

Remus rit. « Pas vraiment. Quand Sirius a essayé pour la première fois de leur lancer des sorts dessus, cela a commencé à faire des choses terrifiantes. Cela a prit vie tout seul et ne voulait pas obéir. Alors pour régler le problème, il l'a toute démontée, a lancé un Finite Incantatem sur chaque pièce séparément, et a tout recommencé, essayant de déterminer quelles parties devaient être enchantées. Il a reconnu que lancer un sort sur toute la moto était de trop, et que c'était pourquoi elle avait développé une personnalité. Au fait, tu ne peux dire cela à personne. Sirius pourrait perdre son boulot. »

Emil sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai beau travailler au ministère, je pense qu'ils ont de plus gros soucis que la moto de Sirius. » Il fit ensuite une pause, comme s'il allait dire autre chose. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ici pour la pleine lune ? Au lieu d'aller au ministère ? » demanda-t-il soudain, un ton urgent dans sa voix. Remus déglutit. C'était une chose que de montrer à Emil la moto de Sirius, qu'il pourrait de toutes façons ne pas réussit à enchanter. C'en était une autre que de révéler que Sirius était un animagus illégal.

« J'ai été bouclé dans une cellule ici. C'est assez sûr. Ce matin, j'étais déjà dans la maison. Sirius m'a aidé à monter et j'ai pu prendre une douche chaude et un vrai petit déjeuner préparé par la mère de Sirius, au lieu d'être rejeté dans Londres, et de devoir rentrer seul à la maison à ce moment-là. C'est beaucoup plus agréable. Sirius s'est excusé de ne pas l'avoir proposé plus tôt, mais maintenant que nous faisons cela depuis une paire de mois, cela semble être une assez bonne solution. »

Emil acquiesça. « Mais tu es encore… Je veux dire, pendant la pleine lune, tu es tout seul ? »

Remus frissonna. « Oui. » mentit-il. « Si je ne l'étais pas… »

« Et s'il y avait un autre loup-garou ? » dit soudain Emil.

Remus fit un pas en arrière, se renfrognant. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit… »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. Où veux-tu en venir ? » mais Remus avait le sentiment de savoir.

« Ecoute-moi. Je sais que cela va te sembler fou, mais… »

« Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir avec cela… »

« Je veux devenir un loup-garou. »

Le silence dura entre eux. Et il continua de durer. Remus ne pouvait pas bouger. Puis Emil s'avança et essaya de lui toucher le bras, et Remus découvrit qu'il pouvait bouger après tout. Il recula au contact d'Emil, les larmes piquant derrière ses yeux. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu suggères. » dit-il avec tristesse. « Oui, cela semble fou. Parce que ça l'est. On ne décide pas simplement de devenir un loup-garou, une créature qui peut égorger quelqu'un en une fraction de seconde, et y prendre du plaisir. On ne fait simplement pas cela. »

« Remus… » commença-t-il, tendant sa main, implorant. « Je veux être là pour toi. »

Remus recula, horrifié. « Non ! Tu n'as aucune idée… devenir une bête affamée et meurtrière comme cela… le faire à dessein… » il pouvait à peine continuer. « Ce doit être la pire chose que j'ai jamais entendue. » dit-il doucement en regardant Emil dans les yeux, sachant qu'il le perdait, qu'il l'avait en fait déjà perdu.

Emil donna l'impression d'avoir été frappé par Remus. « Je veux faire cela parce que je t'aime ! »

« Non ! Tu veux faire cela parce que tu es ignorant ! Si tu savais… » Remus s'effondra sur ses hanches, son visage dans ses mains. Il entendit Emil se mettre à genoux à côté de lui.

« Alors dis-moi. » lui chuchota Emil. Remus leva la tête, déglutissant.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

Emil mit sa main sur le bras de Remus. Cette fois, il ne recula pas au contact. « Oui. »

Remus s'installa mieux sur le sol sale du cottage. « Je suis devenu un loup-garou alors que je n'avais pas tout à fait trois ans. Je vivais dans une belle petite maison à l'orée de la forêt avec mon père, ma mère, et mon frère, mon jumeau. Son nom était Romulus. »

Emil eut l'air d'avoir envie de rire, alors Remus, se coin de ses lèvres se tordant, dit « Vas y. On sait que tu t'amuses avec les noms. Mon père trouve qu'il a un nom banal. John. Ma mère, ce n'est pas mieux : Mary. Ave le nom de Lupin, et leurs premiers enfants étant des jumeaux, ils décidèrent de s'amuser et de nous donner des prénoms intéressants. Romulus et Remus. Bien sûr, plus tard, j'en suis venu à haïr mon nom… »

Emil toucha son bras en hésitant. « Alors… Tu as un frère jumeau aussi. » dit-il doucement. « Quelque chose d'autre que nous avons en commun. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de ton frère avant ? » Mais à la seconde où il posait la question, Remus put voir qu'Emil venait de trouver la réponse. Il eut l'air horrifié par sa bourde. « Oh bon sang. Je suis désolé Remus. »

Remus croisa son regard. « J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour vraiment connaître mon frère de la façon dont tu connais Claudine. Même si nous ne nous étions pas mieux entendus que vous deux. »

Emil haussa les épaules. « Nous aurions pu être dans des maisons différentes, mais elle aurait pu être à Poufsouffle. Ok, peu être qu'elle n'est pas si travailleuse que cela, et un peu trop ambitieuse. Mais elle est très, très loyale. Pas un seul Serpentard ne s'est éloigné en insultant un Poufsouffle quand elle était là. Ils ont assez rapidement appris qu'elle était très rapide avec sa baguette. » Il sourit.

Remus lui sourit. « Tu vois ? C'est ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Ce style de lien. » Il prit une clé que Sirius avait laissé traîner sur le sol, à côté de la moto, jouant avec elle pendant qu'il parlait. « Quand j'ai été prêt à partir pour Poudlard, j'ai demandé à maman comment j'avais été mordu. Je lui avais demandé pendant des années. Cette fois-là, elle me l'a dit. »

« Peu de temps avant mon troisième anniversaire… Notre troisième anniversaire en fait… les moldus vivant près de chez nous, qui étaient bergers pour la plupart, avaient des problèmes avec un maraudeur. Tous les matins plusieurs jours d'affilée, des moutons étaient trouvés morts dans presque chaque ferme du district. Ils n'étaient pas mangés pourtant. C'était comme si le tueur faisait cela pour le sport. Il ne semblait en fait pas manger les moutons… Il semblait juste aimer les tuer. Ou il aimait juste tuer. »

« Cependant, on a finalement découvert ce que le maraudeur aiment vraiment manger quand un pauvre vieil homme a été retrouvé mort dans son jardin un matin. Les empreintes de ce qui semblait être un gros chien étaient tout autour de lui. Sa gorge était ouverte, et… Et d'autres parties de son corps avaient aussi été dévorées. L'état du corps était sensé avoir rendu malade des hommes qui travaillaient tous les jours à abattre les moutons, plongeant leurs bras jusqu'au coude dans le sang et les viscères. »

« La porte de sa maison avait été laissée ouverte, comme s'il était simplement sorti un instant. On a retrouvé des empreintes digitales qui n'étaient pas les siennes dans la maison, et ses papiers avaient disparu, ainsi qu'un peu d'argent qu'un ami proche savait qu'il cachait dans une boîte de conserve dans la cuisine. On décidé que le voleur devait s'être introduit dans la maison du pauvre homme après qu'il se soit fait tuer par la bête. Mais comment le voleur savait où chercher l'argent caché et comment réussir à ne pas être malade à la vue du corps de l'homme, personne ne le savait. »

« Il avait été tué après plusieurs mois de morts de moutons. Quelques habitants remarquèrent finalement que les attaques avaient toujours leur les trois nuits de plaine lune. C'était un coin très provincial. La plupart des moldus considèreraient les gens là-bas comme superstitieux, parce qu'ils croyaient encore aux fantômes, aux sorcières, à la magie, aux bons et aux mauvais signes, et toutes ces choses là. Maman disait qu'elle et papa devaient tout le temps faire attention avec ses voisins parce qu'ils croyaient en la magie. S'ils voyaient accidentellement mes parents faire quelque chose, ils ne hausseraient pas simplement les épaules, comme la plupart des moldus qui n'ont même pas besoin de sort de mémoire quand ils voient de la magie… ils passent juste en mode dénégation automatique. Mais en plus de croire à la magie, les villageois ne l'aimaient pas, pas du tout. Une sorcière avait aménagé dans le village une fois et avait ouvert une boutique de diseuse de bonne aventure. Des tonnes de moldus le font après tout. Ils l'ont chassée. La foule est venue devant sa maison et lui a demandé de partir. Elle n'a pas eu le choix. Oh, tu pourrais dire qu'elle aurait pu leur lancer un sort. Mais le ministère aurait été là en un clin d'œil. Alors elle avait déménagé.

« Alors, ils ont analysé l'angle de la pleine lune, et réalisé que le maraudeur n'était un chien de berger qui était redevenu sauvage, comme certains pensaient. Cela était arrivé avant. Les chiens en avaient assez de pousser les moutons ou quelque chose comme cela. Un vrai loup n'était pas une possibilité. Les loups ont disparu de Grande-Bretagne depuis un certain temps. Non, ils n'avaient pas d'idées modernes quant à l'impossibilité de certaines choses, ou de certains mythes. Ils savaient ce qu'était le coupable : un loup-garou. Cela avait du sens. Les moutons ne sont pas la nourriture préférée d'un loup-garou. Mais quand un loup-garou est affecté par la pleine lune, il est violent et affamé, et s'il n'y a aucun humain alentour, quelque chose comme un mouton… lent, stupide, sans réelle défense… va être un peu de sport pour un loup-garou. Cela ne va pas être un long combat. S'il y a jamais un combat. Plusieurs des personnes les plus âgées du village disaient que dans leur jeunesse, ils avaient vu des morts comme celle du vieil homme. Personne n'avait jamais été attrapé. »

« Mon père avait participé aux réunions du village à ce sujet, alors lui et ma mère savaient ce qui se passait. Personne ne savait qu'il était sorcier. Mais il ne put pas se joindre à l'équipe chassant le loup-garou. Il fut appelé ailleurs parce que son père mourrait. Mon père est né de moldu. Lui et maman devinrent préoccupés par ce voyage, et la possibilité qu'ils doivent prévoir des funérailles. Es loup-garou semblait être la dernière de leurs inquiétudes. »

« Les villageois avaient des pistolets chargés avec des balles en argent, des faux et des sabres pour décapiter la tête. Le vieil homme avait été assassiné la première nuit de pleine lune. Quand la pleine lune se leva à nouveau la troisième nuit, ils décidèrent de tuer le loup-garou. » Remus soupira. « J'ai vécu dans la peur de cela toute ma vie. Une foule s'en prenant à moi. Et pourtant… Je pense que je pourrais y trouver un soulagement. Une fin à tout cela… »

« Non » dit soudain Emil, se cramponnant au bras de Remus. « Ne parle pas comme cela. » Remus regarda son visage, ces yeux sombres si soucieux, ces lèvres pleines tremblant légèrement qu'il voulait embrasser… Cependant, il savait qu'il devait tout dire à Emil pour qu'il comprenne.

« Bien, ils avaient des chiens avec eux. Des chiens de chasse plutôt que des chiens de berger, et les chiens trouvèrent l'odeur du loup dès que le soleil se coucha et que la lune se leva. Ils le trouvèrent dans le square du village. Ils tirèrent dessus et le manquèrent. Ils essayèrent de le décapiter, mais ne purent que le blesser. Le loup s'enfuit devant la foule, reconnaissant peut-être qu'ils étaient trop bien armés pour être des proies, et ils le suivirent à la lisière de la forêt, près de notre maison. Plus tard, quand ma mère revint à notre maison pour quelques choses qui avaient été laissées derrière, elle trouva cette histoire dans le journal local, même si le maraudeur chassé était décrit comme un gros chien. Je pense que les villageois étaient inquiets que des étrangers lisent cette feuille de choux et pensent que tout le monde dans le village était bon pour l'asile, si le coupable avait été appelé un loup-garou.

« Pendant que tout cela se passait, c'était en fait très paisible dans notre maison. C'était l'heure d'aller au lit pour mon frère et moi. Maman pouvait encore nous porter tous les deux à la fois, un sur chaque hanche. Nous avions un chat, et tous les soirs, papa mettait le chat dehors pour la nuit et maman nous donnait un bain. Puis elle nous bordait dans nos berceaux. Comme papa rendait visite à son père mourant, maman nous portait en mettant le chat dehors. Elle ouvrit la porte et la poussa avec le pied. »

« Cependant, quand ma mère ouvrit la porte, le loup était évidemment assez près pour sentir les proies. La foule n'était pas encore très proche. Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'il avait le temps pour un vrai repas. Le loup fut rapide. Avant que maman ait eu une chance de fermer la porte, il avait bondi et enfoncé ses dents dans le cou de mon frère. Il l'arracha à ma mère et son cou se brisa. Mais le loup ne voulait pas qu'un repas. Dès qu'il réalisa que mon frère ne se battrait pas, il s'en prit à moi. Ma mère s'est maudite pendant des années parce qu'elle s'est bêtement tenue là au lieu de fermer la porte. Mais elle était en état de choc. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Un de ses fils venait de disparaître, le temps d'un battement de cils. Il était mort. »

« Elle le vit se préparer à bondir encore et elle se réveilla enfin, essayant de fermer la porte. Trop tard. Le corps du loup en força l'ouverture et il enfonça ses dents dans mon bras. Puis elle entendit un son étrange, un fort bruit sec, et le loup s'effondra sur nous, se changeant instantanément en vieille femme. »

« La foule était finalement arrivé. Un homme en particulier la conduisait. C'était celui qui avait repéré que le loup m'avait attaqué avec ma mère. Il avait tiré le coup de feu qui l'avait tué. Morts, les loups-garous reprennent forme humaine. »

« Ma mère s'assit sur le sol, juste à l'intérieur de notre maison, la porte ouverte, tandis que ces étrangers rentraient et examinaient le corps, comme si ma mère et moi n'étions pas là. Je saignais gravement. Ma mère soigna ma blessure avec un sort, très silencieusement, tandis qu'ils parlaient la vieille femme. »

« Il s'avéra que c'était l'épouse du vieil homme qui avait été tué. Elle l'avait quitté il y a des années. C'était quand les premières morts de moutons s'étaient arrêtées. Elle était revenue, mais il ne voulait plus la voir. Personne ne savait si sa mort était intentionnelle. S'il savait ce qu'elle était, il n'aurait pas dû marcher dehors une nuit de pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que ce soit… un suicide. »

« Ils sortirent le corps de notre maison, et l'homme qui avait tué la vieille femme se tourna vers ma mère, encore assise sur le sol en train de me bercer, et il dit. 'Je hais devoir faire cela, mais je le dois.' Il pointa son pistolet vers ma tête et se prépara à pousser la gâchette. Cependant, il ne savait pas que ma mère était une sorcière. Elle le désarma en une seconde, sans sa baguette, et l'assomma. Elle alla à la porte et assomma aussi ceux qui étaient dehors, aussi rapidement que possible. Elle n'avait jamais fait beaucoup de magie sans baguette, mais soudain, elle en avait besoin et pouvait le faire. Je n'ai jamais compris, mais bon, je ne serai jamais une mère. Je pense que c'est comme quand on entend parler de moldus qui ont une poussée d'adrénaline dans des situations d'urgence, et peuvent faire des choses étonnantes, comme soulever des voitures. Elle savait qu'elle devait me protéger. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils. »

« Elle me mit dans mon berceau après m'avoir lancé un sort pour sur je dorme, et puis elle se mit au travail. Maman trouva le portefeuille du vieil homme et ses économies sur la vieille femme. Elle les prit. La vieille femme n'en avait plus besoin maintenant. Nous devions nous enfuir et avions besoin d'argent moldu. Elle enterra la vieille femme et ramena Romulus dedans, le langea avec précaution dans un linceul puis l'enterra aussi. Elle transporta les moldus assommés dans la forêt, loin de la maison, un à la fois, et leur lança de nombreux sorts de mémoire dessus. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre pour les ranimer, puis transplana jusqu'à la maison. Ils ne surent jamais qu'ils avaient tué le loup, bien que l'homme avec le pistolet ait pu remarquer qu'il lui manquait une balle… mais plus important, ils ne savaient pas que j'avais été mordu, et ils ne me couraient pas après. Si ma mère avait agi une seconde plus tard, j'aurais eu une balle en argent dans la tête. L'homme qu'il m'avait sauvé était aussi prêt à me tuer. Et pourtant… S'il n'avait pas abattu le loup, je serais déjà mort. Et ma mère aussi probablement. »

« Il aurait été possible que nous restions, mais maman avait peur que si un seul des sorts de mémoire soit déficient, quelqu'un puisse savoir pour moi et essaye de me tuer. Heureusement, il n'allait pas y avoir de nouvelle pleine lune avant vingt-six jours. Il y avait un peu de temps pour prévoir que faire pendant ce temps. Nous sommes arrivés à la maison de mes grands parents avec quelques affaires de notre maison que maman avait rétrécies afin de pouvoir les porter, et les habits que nous avions sur le dos. Maman a dit qu'il lui restait exactement une livre en monnaie moldue. »

« Mon père pleura et pleura mon frère, mais ensuite, il devint vite comme ma mère, déterminer à ma protéger à tout prix. Maman ne m'a jamais dit où nous vivions quand le loup m'a mordu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas que je sache, mais elle refuse de me le dire. Je reconnais que cela importe peu. Nous avons fini par déménager beaucoup parce que mois après mois, les voisins se plaignaient du bruit que je faisais comme je luttais pour sortir de ma cage. Et comme je devenais de plus en plus fort, ils durent trouver de meilleurs moyens pour me retenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que je m'échappe. »

Remus mit sa main sur le bras de Remus. « Tu ne peux simplement pas prévoir de devenir un loup-garou. Si tu es avec un loup pendant la pleine lune, tu ne peux pas le convaincre de simplement te mordre et t'en aller, afin de faire partie du 'club'. Être mordu signifie habituellement être tué, de façon pure et simple. Je suis en vie seulement parce qu'il a manqué au loup dix secondes de plus pour finir son œuvre. C'est ce que cela lui aurait pris. Tu ne peux pas contrôler le loup, Emil. Cela ne peut simplement pas être fait. »

Emil mit sa main sur la joue de Remus. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté cela avant ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que… » Sa voix se brise. « Je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à quiconque. Jamais. Mes meilleurs amis ne la connaissent pas. » Il déglutit. « Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de moi manque, à cause de la mort de mon jumeau. »

Emil le tint contre lui comme ils étaient assis sur le sol poussiéreux, encerclés par des pièces de moto. « ET moi ? Puis-je t'aider avec cette partie manquante ? Puis-je remplir ce vide pour toi ? »

Remus le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu le fais. Tu sais que tu le fais. » Quelque chose l'ennuyait. Il se leva et découvrit qu'il s'était assis sur ce qui ressemblait à un carburateur. Il sourit à Emil à travers ses larmes. « En parlant de partie manquante… »

Emil rit. « Et en parlant de manquer, je ferais mieux de retourner au travail avant qu'il y ait une autre histoire sur moi dans la Gazette du Sorcier, avec ma description. »

Remus passa ses bras autour de sa taille, souriant. « Vu pour la dernière fois avec son amant loup-garou...»

Emil l'embrassa rapidement, grognant une seconde. « Aussi tentant que cela semble, je dois filer. »

« Est-ce que c'est bon maintenant ? Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai dis comment je suis devenu un loup-garou ? »

Emil l'embrassa une fois de plus. « Merci pour cela. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère. »

Remus arrêta. « Merci. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'ai… »

Mais avec in POP, Emil était parti.

Vendredi 7 septembre 1979

Bill Weasley avançait à grand pas dans un couloir du château, sa nouvelle robe gonflant derrière lui, son badge de préfet en argent brillant sur son torse. Il arborait l'expression grave d'une personne plus âgée. En fait, il semblait avoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit une jolie fille aux cheveux sombres émerger d'une niche dans le mur de pierre. Son but, de toute évidence, était de lui tendre une embuscade, et il se figea quand il la vit, déglutissant.

Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le foudroya du regard. Elle aussi portait un badge de préfet. « Bill Weasley ! Est-ce que tu cherches à m'éviter ? Nous sommes de retour à l'école depuis presque une semaine, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne semble jamais pouvoir te trouver seul pour te parler ! » Cela n'avait pas été facile d'éviter Juliet comme elle avait les mêmes classes que Bill, sauf pour la divination, mais il ne traînait pas entre les cours et n'avait passé aucun moment dans la salle commune depuis son retour à l'école. Il s'était assis dans le coin opposé de la pièce quand ils avaient pris part à leur première réunion de préfet le premier dimanche. Il l'avait évitée parce qu'il savait précisément ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, et que ce n'était probablement pas différent de chacune des lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites cet été, ou de presque chaque confrontation qu'ils avaient eues le trimestre précédent, après qu'il ait rompu avec elle.

Il contracta sa mâchoire. Il devait être fort. Il regarda ses grands yeux gris-bleus, ses cheveux bruns ondulés, son visage mince qui avait des fossettes quand elle souriait… Il pensa à son rire, et à comment cela avait été de l'embrasser pour la première fois, l'impression enivrante qui lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir bu du champagne. Il ne la méritait pas, pas du tout, et il devait la laisser partir. Il l'avait laissé partir, mais elle ne l'avait pas accepté, évidemment. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devrait être avec quelqu'un de valable pour elle. Elle avait acquiescé et dit que c'était lui. Il avait refusé cela.

Il la regarda maintenant. « Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle eut l'air à deux doigts de pleure. Elle tordit sa robe dans ses mains et déglutit, n'étant pas préparée à faire face à cela. S'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas, pensa-t-il, désespéré. S'il-te plaît, s'il-te plaît, s'il-te plaît.

« Tu ne voulais pas rompre avec moi. » insista-t-elle, comme s'il n'avait simplement pas utilisé le bon sort en

sortilèges. « Je sais que c'est le cas. »

« Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais dire aux gens que c'était toi qui avait rompu avec moi. Peu m'importe. »

Malédiction. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Elle tapa du pied, ses lèvres tremblant. « Hé c'est sacrément sensé t'importer ! Pourquoi tu ne te soucies plus de moi ? de nous ? »

Il déglutit encore, essayant de retenir ses propres larmes. Dieu, oui, je me soucie de toi, pensa-t-il, voulant la prendre dans ses bras. « Je devais te laisser partir. » dit-il, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « afin que tu puisses être avec quelqu'un de valable pour toi… » Il répéta les mêmes mots qu'il avait dit avant, incapable de parler de cela sans un script.

« Je suis lasse de t'entendre dire cela. Tu es valable ! » cria-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui. Elle eut l'air très blessée quand il fit un pas en arrière, comme si l'idée qu'elle le touche le répugnait.

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

Elle ouvrit sa bouche et la referma, sans ouvrir un mot, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le convaincre. « Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu à mes hiboux cet été ? »

« Bien heu… »

Elle s'avança vers lui trop rapidement pour qu'il ait le temps de reculer cette fois, jetant ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchotant. « Je le ferai. Je coucherai avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » essaya-t-il de dire, mais ensuite elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, les ouvrant légèrement, et Bill goûta sa douce langue chaude qui jouait contre la sienne, il sentit sa poitrine pressée contre son torse. Il voulait la tenir tout contre lui, explorer sa bouche, faire glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou… Mais il recula son visage du sien et enleva ses bras d'autour de son cou, faisant encore un pas en arrière. « Juliet », dit-il incapable cette fois d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi. » Menteur, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Il ne put résister à jeter un coup d'œil à sa poitrine. Il l'avait en fait déjà vue, deux fois. La première fois avait été au printemps précédent, après être rentré des vacances de Pâques. Il se souvenait nettement d'à quel point cela avait été adorable de la voir ainsi, et ce à quoi cela avait conduit…

Quand il était rentré de ses vacances, il avait été quasiment catatonique, allant de cours en cours dans un état de zombie. Juliet l'avait pris au sommet de la tour d'astronomie un après-midi, et essayé de lui parler, mais il ne voulait pas parler. Une fois seul avec elle, il avait décidé qu'il voulait seulement oublier. Qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de complètement fou, quelque chose qui demanderait de penser si peu qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger que ces pensées reviennent à ses sœurs disparues. Il avait commencé à l'embrasser goulûment, essayant d'enfouir ses sentiments, d'oublier à quel point il été peu valable. Elle avait été emportée dans son élan, avant qu'ils réalisent ce qui se produisait, il lui avait ouvert son soutien-gorge regardait sa poitrine avec admiration ? Il avait adoré les bruits qu'elle avait fait quand il lui avait touché les seins, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et essayant en hésitant une chose et une autre, mais elle l'avait arrêté quand il avait essayé de lui enlever d'autres vêtements.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. » avait-elle dit à bout de souffle. « C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas pris cette potion. J'ai pensé à aller la prendre. Mais… je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je veux dire, je suis sûre que Madame Pomfresh est très compréhensive sur ce point, et out, et j'ai eu quinze ans l'an dernier, et toi il y a des mois, mais… Je n'ai pas pu me décider à aller la voir comme cela et lui demander carrément la potion… Je suis désolée Bill. »

Il s'était reculé en disant « C'est bon. » très doucement, essayant de faire ralentir son pouls. Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'emballait, et ses pantalons étaient devenus très inconfortables.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » avait-elle répondu en se mordant la langue. « Là, je viens de te mettre le feu, et tu est juste sensé l'oublier ? Je ne suis pas une allumeuse, Bill Weasley. » Elle avança sa main et commença à lui déboutonner le pantalon. Il la regarda, incrédule, n'ayant pas la force de repousser ses mains.

« Que fais-tu ? » couina-t-il presque mais elle avait réussi à ouvrir son pantalon alors, et ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps pour lui montrer ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il haleta et lui agrippa le bras. Elle arrêta de bouger sa main. « Juliet… »

« Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu fais ? Ne mens pas… Tous les garçons le font. Constamment. Tu veux me montrer ? »

« Non ! » cria-t-il immédiatement, devenant rouge vif.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bill ? Je pensais juste… Peut-être que si je m'habitue à l'idée petit à petit, cela ne me semblera pas si effrayant. Je veux dire, oui, d'un côté, c'est quelque chose que je veux faire. » dit-elle, le rendant très conscient que sa main était encore sur lui. « Mais d'un autre côté, c'est… intimidant. A la fois le faire et demander la potion à Madame Pomfresh. Je sais que je suis une Griffondor, mais peut-être que cela signifie juste que je veux courir dans les bâtiments en flamme et sauver les bébés. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec cette sorte de courage. » dit-elle, donnant une petite pression qui le fit à nouveau haleter.

« Heu » avait-il dit d'une voix étranglée. « Pourrais-tu ne pas serrer quand tu parles ? C'est… assez distrayant. » réussit-il à dire. Cela n'avait pas aidé, non plus, qu'elle soit assise devant lui sans rien au-dessus de la taille. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait imaginé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Quand il pensait à coucher avec une fille pour la première fois, c'était beaucoup plus abstrait. Il avait même pensé à le faire avec Juliet, mais c'était encore un cague fantasme, n'impliquant pas des choses spécifiques comme qui enlevait ses habits en premier, si elle avait pris la potion, si quelqu'un risquait de leur tomber dessus, s'ils savaient même quoi faire…

« Considère cela comme quelque chose que tu fais pour moi, Bill. Me laisser m'habituer aux choses en rapport avec le sexe petit à petit. Nous commencerons avec cela… »

Et après cela, il n'avait plus eu assez de volonté pour repousser sa main. Elle avait été fascinée par ses réactions, spécialement la façon dont il l'avait amenée à lui après, et embrassée profondément avec une immense gratitude. Plus tard, il s'était senti coupable pour de multiples raisons. Oui, il s'était senti bien (très, très bien), mais elle n'en avait pas reçu une satisfaction similaire. Il se sentait vaguement sale, et comme s'il avait tiré avantage d'elle.

Il avait commencé à l'éviter le plus possible après cela, donnant pour excuse qu'il aidait Geoff, Alex et Jack à faire leurs devoirs. Elle ne lui avait demandé qu'une fois à participer. Bill avait inventé quelque chose d'inepte sur la timidité des autres garçons envers les filles, et comment ils ne pourraient rien faire si elle se joignait à eux. Elle avait réussi à le coincer deux autres fois avant que le trimestre ne finisse, et Bill avait eu honte d'avoir été aussi faible, s'abandonnant immédiatement à la caresser et à l'embrasser. La seconde fois, cela n'avait été que cela, et ils n'avaient pas quittés leurs habits, mais la troisième fois, elle avait trouvé le courage de déboutonner son pantalon à nouveau, et il avait accepté, sachant à quel point il se sentirait coupable après, et sachant aussi qu'il devrait essayer de découvrir comment la combler (mais n'ayant aucune idée de comment obtenir cette information).

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait coincé, environ une quinzaine de jours avant la fin du trimestre, il avait commencé à parler en premier, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'embrasser ou lui enlever ses habits (ou les siens… elle l'avait laissé à nouveau toucher ses sein la fois d'avant). Il avait rompu avec elle très rapidement, sans avertissement, ne donnant aucune explication. Il était juste parti très vite après cela. Elle ne l'avait pas poursuivi, mais s'était tenue là, complètement sonnée par le choc. Il le savait à cause des choses qu'il avait entendues dire par les autres filles de leur année, racontant que c'était une véritable épave après cela, pleurant constamment, et qu'elle avait reçu de mauvaise notes à ses examens de juin parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'étudier et ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Bill avait envie de se donner des claques quand il entendit cela. Il ne pouvait rien faire de bon ! Maintenant, c'était sa faute si elle avait eu de mauvaises notes.

Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux premières lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites cet été avant de les jeter. Elles disaient toutes la même chose. Après cela, il les jeta toutes dans les lire. Il ne voulait pas être tenté de céder. Qui suis-je pour vouloir être heureux ? Je suis le sale con qui a laissé mes sœurs disparaître, voilà qui je suis. Tous les jours de cet été, il entendit sa mère pleurer dans la chambre de ses parents. Tous les jours, quand son père rentrait du travail, il secouait tristement la tête en direction de leur mère. Rien de nouveau n'avait été découvert sur ce qui était arrivé à Annie et Peggy.

Lui et Charlie manquaient d'entrain cet été, aidant leur mère avec Percy et les jumeaux. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin de la maison que la haie, et même cela rendait leur mère très nerveuse. Elle fit planter à leur père une haute haie autour du jardin, comme un mur défensif.

Leur père descendit du grenier l'horloge que le vieux Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait offerte, quand Bill était né, et qui n'avait jamais été utilisée. Il lut les instructions pour activer l'horloge, et lança le sort de liaison sur chaque enfant. Après cela, leurs parents se lancèrent le sort l'un sur l'autre, afin de pouvoir être suivis par l'horloge. Après cela, elle donnerait l'emplacement de tous les membres de la famille tout le temps. Des étiquettes comme « Au travail », « En voyage », « A l'école », « A l'hôpital », « En prison » et « En danger mortel » diraient ce que chacun d'eux faisait à n'importe quel moment.

Après que le sort ait été lancé, Bill se trouva à fixer intensément l'horloge quand son père était au travail. L'aiguille de son père était habituellement sur « Au travail », mais quelques fois durant l'été, Bill l'avait vue pointer sur « En danger mortel ». Il l'avait fixée constamment à ces moments là, le cœur dans sa gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne sur « En voyage », puis « A la maison », suivie par le con de son père transplanant dans la cuisine. Quand Bill avait essayé de lui soutirer des informations, pour découvrir ce que le danger avait été, son père avait changé de sujet. Bill se souvenait de quand son père avait tué un homme en self-défense, et il se demanda combien d'autres dangereux sorciers il avait rencontré. Cela semblait être bien trop, au goût de Bill.

Une fois, quand il avait formulé le vœu que son père ait un travail différent, sa mère était devenue très défensive et avait pris la mouche en disant que leur père faisait de son mieux, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de manières et d'un manoir pour vivre. Bill s'était excusé, n'expliquant pas qu'il avait en fait voulu dire qu'il souhaitait que son père ait un travail qui ne soit pas dangereux. Il pensait qu'avoir l'horloge le rendait encore plus nerveux quand à la sécurité de son père, au lieu d'être rassuré. Quel bien cela faisait de savoir que son père était en danger mortel s'il ne pouvait rien y faire ?

Il avait grogné en lisant sa lettre de Poudlard cet été, qui disait qu'il avait été nommé préfet de Griffondor. L'autre préfet de Griffondor était Juliet Hathaway. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. La fille qu'il essayait d'éviter allait être son binôme pour les trois prochaines années.

« Que veux-tu dire, 'Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ?' » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Puis elle se colora. « Mon Dieu. Je dois avoir l'air tellement suffisante. Je veux dire… »

« C'est un mensonge. » dit-il immédiatement. « Bien sûr que je veux coucher avec toi. » dit-il, sa voix se cassant. Puis il paniqua, au cas où elle ne comprendrait pas. « Mais pas maintenant ! » dit-il rapidement. « Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai rompu avec toi. Je suis la dernière personne au monde qu ite mérite. Peu importe ce que je veux ou pas. Tu… Tu dois trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » dit-il doucement, pleurant maintenant, mais il s'en moquait.

« Pourquoi ? » chuchota-t-elle, secouant la tête. « Pourquoi veux-tu être malheureux ? Pourquoi te hais tu autant ? »

Il s'effondra sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur. « Parce que tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais fais plus attention… »

« Bill ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! »

« Si ! Ca l'était ! » rugit-il, la faisant reculer. Il s'habituait encore à sa voix plus basse et forte. « C'était tout de ma foutue faute ! Pourquoi aurais-je le droit d'être heureux maintenant dans ma vie ? Est-ce que mes sœurs sont heureuses ? Qui sait ? On ne pas vraiment leur demander, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui est tout de ma faute ! » dit-il encore, sa voix résonnant dans le haut couloir de pierre. Il respirait très vite. Juliet le contempla avec tristesse. L'écho mourut et il leva les yeux vers elle, son visage traversé par les larmes. « Peggy savait. » chuchota-t-il.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. « Quoi ? »

« Peggy savait ce qui allait se passer. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle a supplié maman de ne pas la faire partir. Mais nous y sommes quand même allés… »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu dis… »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-il. « Peggy avait le Don. »

Juliet le fixa. « Tu plaisantes. »

Bill secoua la tête. « J'aurais dû savoir qu'elle avait de bonnes raison pour ne pas vouloir y aller. Mais notre mère perdait la tête, en essayant de s'occuper des jumeaux. Je pensais que Charlie et moi l'aidions, en prenant les filles avec nous pour la journée… »

« Tu vois ? » dit doucement Juliet. Il la fixa.

« Je vois quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ou celle de ta mère. C'était simplement sensé arriver. Cela a l'air terrible, je suppose, mais comment peux-tu te blâmer pour quelque chose qui est du ressort du destin ? »

Bill fixa le mur opposé, essayant de penser à cela. « Mais si c'était le destin… Pourquoi est-ce que Peggy a supplié d'être autorisée à rester à la maison ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû juste accepter son destin ? »

« Elle avait… quoi ? Six ans ? »

« Elle en aurait eu sept en novembre. Le premier. » Il lui fit un petit sourire. « Son anniversaire est le lendemain du tien. »

« Exact. Bien, a quoi t'attends-tu d'une fillette de six ans qui a le Don ? Simplement parce qu'elle peut voir ce qui va arriver ne signifie pas qu'elle doit l'aimer. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas pouvoir le changer. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que c'était seulement une sorte d'avertissement. Tu sais… Si elle allait au village… bien, quoiqu'il doive arriver arriverait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, cela ne se produirait pas. Bien sûr, cela ne marche probablement pas ainsi… »

Bill secoua la tête. Il redressa ses genoux et posa ses avants-bras dessus. « Non, je ne pense pas. » Juliet s'assit à côté de lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne l'empêcha pas. C'était vraiment réconfortant de lui parler. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quiconque avec qui il pouvait parler ainsi avant elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment pareil qu'avec ces amis. Jack était peut-être le plus près avec qui il pouvait avoir des conversations sérieuses, après la mort d'Orville. Orville…

« Le fait est… J'ai aussi l'impression que c'était ma faute pour Orville. » chuchota-t-il. Elle acquiesça, sa tête encore sur son épaule.

« Je sais. » chuchota-t-elle aussi. Puis elle releva la tête et le regarda pensivement. « Alors, ce que tu dis est que tu te soucies de moi, trop pour que je sois avec une horrible bête comme toi, qui devrait être bouclée à Azkaban ? »

Il grimaça. « Ne te moques pas. »

« Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Tu penses que tu finiras par changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il se tourna pour la regarder. Elle était si proche, et tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et d'amener ses lèvres contre les siennes, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Mais il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du sentiment collant que ce serait un bonheur qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Peut-être. » dit-il doucement avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle était simplement trop tentante. Elle sourit.

« Mais pas encore ? » demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça avec gravité. Elle eut l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait maintenant. Elle essuya se yeux et devint très professionnelle. C'était davantage la Juliet qu'il connaissait. « D'accord alors. Voilà ce que nous allons faire. Pour mon seizième anniversaire…la veille du septième pour Peggy, tu me donneras un baiser en cadeau. Le dernier jour du trimestre avant que nous rentrions à la maison pour les vacances, tu me donneras un baiser comme cadeau de Noël. Et après que nous soyons de retour de vacances, pour ton seizième anniversaire, je te donnerai un baiser. Voilà. C'est tout. C'est juste ? »

Il se renfrogna. « Pas pour toi. » il fit la tête. « Dieu. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ai l'air vaniteux. Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit… »

« … de trouver quelqu'un de valable. Bla, bla, bla. » ajouta-t-elle, comme s'il babillait. « Tu veux dire sortir ave l'un des autres gars ici ? Tu es fou ? Non, je préfère t'attendre. Peu importe ce que cela prendra. Ca m'ira. » Elle se pencha vers lui, et traça légèrement le contour de sa mâchoire avec son doigt. « Tu vaux cette attente, Bill Weasley. Quand tu auras changé d'avis, tu sauras où me trouver. » chuchota-t-elle, son souffle chaud sur le visage de Bill le faisant frissonner. Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas faiblir.

« Si tu changes d'avis et ne veux plus attendre, je le comprendrai complètement. » dit-il, sa voix croassant. Elle se recula et rit, ses yeux étincelant de cette manière qu'il adorait.

« Pas à moins d'avoir décidé de me faire une lobotomie frontale… »

« Une quoi frontale ? »

« C'est une opération. Pour enlever une partie de ton cerveau. » Elle rit quand il fit une tête terrible à cette pensée. « Désolée. Je suis bête. Je suppose que les sorciers ne disent jamais cela ? »

« Jamais. » Ils se levèrent tous les deux. Il la regarda, souhaitant que les choses soient différentes. Il ne la blâmerait pas vraiment si elle n'attendait pas, mais au moins, il n'aurait plus à se disputer avec elle, ou à l'éviter. Il souhaitait simplement pouvoir être avec elle sans que la culpabilité le ronge, mais c'était trop tôt.

« Bien, je dois aller… »

« … retrouver les autres. » dit-elle, complétant sa phrase en souriant. « Vas-y alors. Je suis contente que nous ayons parlé. »

Il la regarda avec gratitude. « Moi aussi. » Il l'avait évité, mais maintenant que c'était fini, c'était un énorme soulagement. Et ils pourraient échanger un baiser (ou même deux) pour Halloween, lors de son anniversaire, et un autre à Noël. C'était quelque chose qui lui tardait, en tous cas, sans que cela lui donne le sentiment d'oublier ses sœurs complètement, et de simplement constamment poursuivre son plaisir égoïste.

Ils descendirent le couloir dans des directions opposées.

Mercredi 31 octobre 1979

« Mmm... »

Lily murmura de contentement comme elle devenait vaguement consciente des caresses de James. Elle adorait se réveiller ainsi, les doigts sensibles de James courant paresseusement sur sa peau. Elle se demanda combien de temps les jeunes mariés étaient sensés faire cela, mais elle décidé qu'elle s'en moquait s'ils enfreignaient quelque règle non-écrite disant qu'ils devaient devenir un vieux couple marié ennuyeux qui ne faisait plus l'amour que le samedi soir. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue comme il faisait courir son doigt sur l'arrière de sa cuisse, puis encore sur l'arrière de son genou. Il me cherche, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une pensée déplaisante cependant. En fait, elle aimait ce jeu. Elle restait allongée dans le lit, prétendant être encore endormie, pendant qu'il essayait de l'éveiller, et puis ensuite il prétendrait être surpris par à quel point elle serait excitée en se réveillant, comme si cela n'avait absolument aucun lien avec toutes les réponses qu'il essayait d'obtenir de sa part avec ses gentilles caresses et ses baisers.

Elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa nuque maintenant, son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Sa poitrine était gonflée de désir, et elle essaya d'être patiente. Il la toucherait partout finalement, elle le avait. Il négligeait rarement d'explorer une partie d'elle…

Ouvrant ses yeux une fraction de seconde, elle vit qu'elle ne portait rien. C'est mon mari si efficace, pensa-t-elle en ricanant. Il a déjà fait disparaître mes vêtements. Son torse était pressé contre son dos, et elle essaya de rester passive, feignant de dormir, mais cela devenait très difficile comme il faisait glisser ses doigts et l'embrassait le long du cou en direction des épaules, puis dans son dos.

Oh, comme j'aime quand il fait ça…

James regardait Lily avec attention, sachant qu'elle était réveillée, mais jouant avec la prétention qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il adorait les petits tics par lesquels elle se trahissait, la façon dont sa poitrine hoquetait quand il faisait remonter ses doigts le long de ses cuisses et puis s'arrêtait juste avant l'endroit où elle les voulait, les faisant redescendre à ses chevilles. Il adorait la façon dont elle se mettait à ronronner quand il arrêtait de l'exciter et la touchait finalement là où il lui tardait de sentir ses doigts, la façon dont elle se lâchait finalement et gémissait « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu » dans l'oreiller. Il adorait la façon dont son corps se tendait, puis devenait complètement rigide, comme elle criait son nom, puis se relaxait ensuite, peu à peu, comme elle s'étirait languidement, sa libération lui donnant l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus d'os quand il la tenait dans ses bras.

Il la fit rouler par-dessus lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant profondément, alors qu'elle haletait encore contre sa langue, n'ayant pas encore repris son souffle. Elle sembla alors complètement s'éveille, se propulsant au-dessus de lui sur ses bras et rompant le baiser, le regardant avec un sourire malicieux tandis que ses cheveux tombaient en cascade autour d'eux.

« Bien, bonjour à toi aussi. » dit-elle avec cet aspect un peu guttural dans sa voix, qu'il n'entendait qu'au lit, à des moments comme celui-là. Cette seule voix était assez pour le faire se sentir prêt à sa propre libération. (En fait, la regarder répondre à ce qu'il venait de lui faire était assez pour le faire se sentir prêt. C'était sa vision favorite au monde.)

Il se moqua d'elle. « Vous êtes une femme très lubrique. »

Elle prit un air presque offensé et haussa les sourcils. « Oh, et de qui serait-ce la faute, je me demande ? »

« LA faute ? On dirait que c'est une mauvaise chose. »

Elle sourit et se pencha sur lui pour lécher un délicieux chemin sur son torse jusqu'à ses tétons. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise chose. » murmura-t-elle, entre deux utilisations de sa bouche pour autre chose. Il ferma les yeux, un grognement coincé dans sa gorge. Il la regarda comme elle descendait, puis posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'arrêter.

« Si tu fais cela, je ne serai pas responsable pour ce qui va arriver. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de… »

« Ah, » dit-elle, acquiesçant comme elle comprenait. Elle s'allongea à côté de lui, et se saisit de lui. « tu ne peux pas attendre, eh ? » il glissa entre ses jambes. Elle les enroula autour de la taille de James, le tirant en elle. « Tu n'as pas à attendre. » chuchota-t-elle, sentant un contentement indescriptible quand il fut à sa place. Elle leva es yeux vers lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, et elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il était content ou avait mal. « Ca va James ? »

Il rouvrit ses yeux et lui sourit, ne bougeant toujours pas, puis il l'embrassa rapidement, sa langue pointant une seconde avec qu'il n'incline sa tête pour saisir un mamelon durcit de Lily entre ses dent. Quand il lui eut soutiré plusieurs minutes de gémissements gutturaux de cette façon, il leva la tête pour lui sourire. « J'essaye juste de m'exercer à avoir un peu de self-contrôle. Tu ne facilites pas les choses, tu sais, quand tu as… tant de répondant… »

Elle bougea ses hanches contre lui en guise de réponse, ne souriant plus, mais ayant l'air très, très sérieuse. Il réclama encore sa bouche, et la langue de Lily était chaude et vivante contre la sienne comme ils bougeaient de plus en plus vite. Finalement, il dut rompre le baiser, ses yeux se levant au ciel. Les mains de Lily s'agrippèrent convulsivement sur ses avants-bras, le pressant, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements en levant les hanches, chuchotant un doux « Ouiiii » quand il relâcha son souffle et qu'elle su qu'il avait fini. Elle lui sourit tendrement, le tenant encore en elle, ses longues jambes l'emprisonnant. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, souriant.

« Heu, » fit-il, hésitant, « tu as… ? »

« Encore ? Non, pas cette fois. Je suppose que j'ai été un peu distraite par notre but. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, James. Tu as déjà pris soin de moi. Je suis comblée, je t'assure. » Elle embrassa affectueusement son nez. Il se sépara d'elle et s'effondra, épuisé, contre elle, mais elle garda ses jambes en l'air. Il regarda.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être pas. Si je tombe enceinte, je tombe enceinte. Mais j'ai entendu que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Tu sais, l'aide de la gravité et tout. Il faut tirer parti de tout. »

Il acquiesça, pensant à l'idée d'être père. Il avait seulement dix-neuf ans, mais ils avaient décidé a deux mois plus tôt d'essayer d'avoir un enfant alors que la santé de la mère de Lily déclinait à nouveau. Elle avait pleuré contre lui, après avoir quitté l'hôpital, convaincue que c'était différent cette fois. Sa mère luttait contre le cancer depuis des années maintenant. A la longue, il semblait que ce soit le cancer qui allait gagner. Lily ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée que sa mère ne la voit pas devenir mère aussi, et James avait approuvé qu'ils abandonnent leur plan original d'attendre quelques années.

Lily n'avait jamais été ce que l'on pourrait appeler 'inhibée' au lit, mais maintenant qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un bébé, elle était carrément terrible. Il en profitait complètement, et pensait avec un peu d'anxiété aux changements éventuels de leur relation physique qui se produiraient pendant qu'elle serait enceinte, et une fois qu'elle aurait accouché. Cependant, jusque là, il y avait amplement la possibilité de prendre du plaisir…

« Alors, voyons, quel jour sommes-nous ? »

James loucha sur le calendrier sur son bureau, de l'autre côté de la chambre. C'était désespérant, aussi, il prit ses lunettes afin de bien pouvoir le voir. « Le trente et un octobre. Halloween. »

« C'est vrai. Alors… si nous avons un bébé dans exactement neuf mois, il naîtra le… trente et un juillet. C'est près de ton anniversaire, James. »

Il haussa les épaules, l'embrassant. « Ce serait bien. »

« Un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, caressant doucement son dos. « Bien, peut-être que nous aurons de la chance cette dois. Un jour magique pour une conception magique. » dit-il en lui souriant.

Lily rit, ses yeux verts remplis d'amusement. « Bien sûr, ce sera absolument impossible de garder un visage imperturbable quand on parlera d'Halloween, si c'est en ce jour que nous avons conçu notre premier enfant. »

« Vrai. Quand nos enfants grandirons, ce sera, 'Que faisons-nous pour célébrer Halloween cette année, maman et papa ? Et pourquoi souriez-vous comme des idiots ?' »

Lily rit encore et James se joignit à elle, la tenant encore plus étroitement, espérant qu'ils réussiraient. Mais si cela ne marche pas, nous pourrons toujours essayer plus tard, pensa-t-il joyeusement… »

Il embrassa doucement son front. « Tu feras une mère merveilleuse, tu sais… »

Elle lui sourit avec adoration. « J'espère bien. » chuchota-t-elle, regardant dans le vide, vers le futur, incapable de s'imaginer étant la mère de quelqu'un, et espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop horrible. Et que sa propre mère continuerait d'être la pour elle, avec ses conseils et ses encouragements.

« Tu devras demander à Sam de te donner un travail de bureau à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses faire le test demain. »

Elle soupira, acquiesçant. « Exact. Bien, je pourrai tenir compagnie à Gemma. Elle est assez grosse maintenant. »

« Pour quand l'attend-elle ? »

« Fin février, début mars. Elle n'en est qu'au cinquième mois, mais on dirait qu'elle est au neuvième. Je hais penser à comment elle sera dans quatre mois de plus. »

« Pourquoi ont-ils finalement changé d'avis ? »

« Je pense que c'est quand Franck et Gemma ont gardé le bébé de Sam et Trina, vers Pâques. Elle a eu envie de bébé en s'occupant de Katie. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage le lendemain. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Bien, si nous réussissons ce coup-ci, nos enfants serons à l'école dans la même année. Ce serait bien. Ils pourraient devenir meilleurs amis. »

Lily fit la tête. « Je 'aime pas l'idée d'essayer de rendre les enfants amis à leur place, et encore moins avant qu'ils ne soient nés. Si l'un d'eux est un garçon et l'autre une fille, que vas-tu faire ensuite ? Essayer de les marier ? »

Il rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller. « Désolé. Je pensais juste… »

« En tous cas, la mère de Franck a déjà plein de plans pour ce pauvre enfant. Elle et son beau-frère et sa femme sont passés l'autre jour, pour prendre Franck et Gemma déjeuner. Je pouvais à peine en croire mes oreilles ! La mère de Franck est… heu, quelque chose d'autre. »

James rit. « Que veux tu dire par là ? »

« Bien, disons que cela commence par S comme sorcière. »

« Lily ! » dit-il choqué « Gemma doit vivre un enfer avec elle pour belle-mère. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. C'est Franck qui doit faire attention avec elle. Elle adore Gemma. Elle semble penser que c'est étonnant que Franck puisse lui-même faire les lacets de ses chaussures. Et elle est aussi mauvaise avec son beau-frère, l'oncle Algernon de Franck. Bien que sa femme Enid ne soit pas si mal. Le pauvre Algie est un petit peu maladroit, et dans la seconde d'après, Verity,… c'est la mère de Franck, nous dit à tous 'Oh, cela vient du côté Londubat de la famille, vous savez. C'est ce qu'a amené mon mari.' Tu peux croire qu'elle dise cela ? Elle pourrait aussi bien dire 'Si mon mari n'avait pas été d'une maladresse incurable, il serait encore en vie.' »

James hésita avant de dire. « Bien, cela pourrait être vrai, Lily. »

« Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle doive le dire ! Quoiqu'il se soit passé, on ne dit pas du mal des morts. »

Il lui sourit. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit la priorité de Mrs Londubat dans la vie. »

Elle secoua la tête. « En tous cas, je plains ce pauvre enfant et j'espère juste qu'ils vont réussir à le garder aussi loin d'elle que possible. Elle aurait une influence redoutable sur lui. »

« Franck semble être bien. »

« Oui, étrangement, c'est le cas jusqu'à ce que sa maman soit par là. Dès lors, il part en pièces. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est un auror parfaitement compétent jusqu'à ce que maman rentre dans la pièce… »

James referma ses bras sur elle. « Bien, nous devrons juste nous assurer que tu ne suivras pas son exemple en tant que mère. » dit-il en plaisantant.

Lily rit. « Absolument. »

« Maggie ! Tu vas être en retard pour l'école ! »

Le fantôme de Valerie Dougherty regarda Maggie grogner et rouler sur le côté, le soleil matinal sur son visage.

« Tu as eu un autre rêve ? » lui demanda gentiment Valerie. Maggie ne répondit pas, mais fronça les sourcils dans son oreiller, essayant de s'en souvenir. Dans le rêve, elle avait vu quelque chose qu'elle avait aperçu une fois ou deux à la télé, avant que ses parents ne la fassent partir de la pièce. Pas que cela la dérange qu'ils la fassent partit, comme c'étaient des choses à l'eau de rose. Du flirt, comme elle savait que les autres enfants l'appelait, avant de pouffer de rire. Dans son rêve, un grand garçon avec des cheveux roux flirtait avec une jolie fille aux cheveux sombres, qui semblait avoir envie qu'il le fasse. Elle semblait même en avoir beaucoup envie. Maggie s'assit dans son lit et cligna des yeux à cause du soleil. Pourquoi rêvait-elle de cela ? Pour quelque raison, le garçon avait l'air familier, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Dans son rêve, la fille l'appelait 'Bill'.

« Maggie ! » cria encore sa mère, commençant à être exaspérée.

« J'arrive maman ! » dit-elle, sa voix croassant parce qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement réveillée. Elle désobéissait rarement volontairement à son père et à sa mère, ou même leur faisait lui demander de faire quelque chose avant qu'elle pense à le faire elle-même. Elle était tellement contente d'être avec eux qu'elle ne voulait rien faire qui aurait pu qu'ils veuillent la renvoyer à l'orphelinat. Pas qu'ils l'auraient fait, elle le savait, mais bon… Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent, ne serait-ce qu'à un moment 'Oh, pourquoi avons-nous choisi celle-ci ?'

Elle savait pourquoi elle avait été choisie. Elle avait les cheveux roux et un visage très similaire à celui de leur fille, Valerie. Valerie était morte du cancer. Ils n'avaient pas été effarouchés de lui dire cela. Elle leur rappelait Valerie, et ils sentaient que Valerie ne pouvait pas leur avoir été prise sans raison. Après beaucoup de questionnement sur le problème, ses parents avaient décidés que Valerie devait être morte pour les inciter à prendre un autre enfant sous leur toit, un enfant qui n'avait pas de parents. Ils n'avaient plus de fille. Maggie n'avait pas de parents. Ils semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

La chose agréable pour Maggie était qu'elle savait que Valerie approuvait tout cet arrangement. Maggie sourit au spectre de son prédécesseur maintenant, se levant pour aller dans la salle de bain, se brosser les dents.

Valerie la regarda avec tendresse, la lumière matinale brillant à travers elle. Elle aimait cette petite fille qui rendait son papa et sa maman heureux. Quelque chose que ses parents ne savaient pas était que quand Valerie était morte dans l'hôpital de Londres, elle était retournée dans la maison du Leicestershire de ses parents, prendre place dans son ancienne chambre, attendant le jour où une autre petite fille viendrait y vivre. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait que cela arriverait.

Et puis le jour était venu, le printemps précédent, quand l'étrange petit homme s'était montré sur le pas de leur porte, et qu'il leur avait dit qu'il y avait deux petites filles à l'orphelinat d'Exeter, deux petites filles qui avaient besoin d'un foyer, et il espérait qu'ils leur fourniraient ce foyer. Valerie avait été fascinée par lui. Il n'était pas comme le gens qu'elle avait connu quand elle était vivante. Maintenant qu'elle était morte, elle savait bien plus de choses qu'avant. Elle savait pour les sorcières et les sorciers, par exemple. Elle savait que cet homme était un sorcier comme il était simplement apparu du néant dans le jardin de devant de Dougherty. Il avait aussi sorti ce qu'elle pensait être une baguette magique de sa poche, et regardé par l'une des fenêtres de devant, marmonnant quelque chose. La dernière chose qu'il fit avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette avait été d'agiter sa baguette encore, transformant l'étrange manteau long qu'il portait en une veste courte.

Il leur avait dit qu'il avait entendu dire par une connaissance commune qu'ils avaient perdu leur fille, et il leur avait présenté ses condoléances. Il leur avait demandé s'ils avaient jamais considéré d'adopter un enfant, ou deux, qui avait besoin d'un foyer.

Tous les trois ne discutèrent pas très longtemps. Ses parents étaient sceptiques d'abord, qu'on les autorise à adopter, comme ils avaient tous les deux plus de cinquante ans, et avaient demandé à de nombreuses agences qui les avaient toutes refusés à cause de leur âge. Bien sûr, ils avaient essayé d'adopter des bébés, pas des petites filles. Cela ne leur était pas d'essayer cela.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'y avons jamais pensé. » avait-elle dit à son mari. « Pourquoi n'y avons nous jamais pensé, Sean ? »

Le père de Valerie avait haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que les enfants comme cela ne viennent pas de maisonnées dont les parents ne se sont jamais mariés, qui vivaient juste sous le même toit ? Ou des drogués ? Voulons-nous un enfant qui a la moitié du cerveau en moins parce que ses parents étaient des drogués ? »

Le petit homme avait bégayé. « Ces… Ces filles ne sont pas comme cela. Un terrible accident les a laissé orphelines. S'il-vous-plaît… il ne leur reste personne. Deux sœurs, de six et huit ans. D'adorables petites filles. Aux cheveux roux. » avait-il ajouté, essayant de glisser cela innocemment. Valerie vit le regard que sa mère avait lancé à son père. Comme Valerie semblait-il dire.

Elle ne les suivit pas à l'orphelinat. Elle attendit patiemment dans son ancienne chambre, encore tapissée avec un papier peint blanc et rose de la campagne du dix-huitième siècle avec les gens s'engageant dans des activités campagnardes, comme mettre les vaches et les moutons en pâture, faire des meules de foin, et traverser les ruisseaux sur des ponts tordus mais pittoresques. Elle avait adoré regarder son papier peint quand elle avait été malade dans son lit, s'inventant dans la tête les histoires des gens sur les images. Elle espérait que les petites filles l'aimeraient, qu'elle ne feraient pas repeindre ou mettre un nouveau papier peint par-dessus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister à deux petites filles rousses.

Quand les papiers furent faits pour qu'ils deviennent des parents adoptifs, et qu'ils revinrent avec juste une petite fille, Valerie fut un peu confuse. Elle n'entendit jamais rien sur le pourquoi ils n'avaient pas ramené les deux filles dont l'homme avait parlé à la maison. Elle avait regardé, invisible, tandis que ses parents bordaient leur nouvelle fille au lit cette nuit. Mrs Dougherty s'était installée pour lire Peter Pan à sa nouvelle fille…

« Tous les enfants, sauf un, grandissent. » commença Mrs Dougherty, rendant Valerie indiciblement triste. Les petites filles qui meurent du cancer ne grandissent pas, pensa-t-elle dans son esprit de fantôme.

Quand Mrs Dougherty eut fini le chapitre et se pencha pour embrasser la petite tête rousse, la petite chose leva regarda sa nouvelle mère avec de grands yeux bleus. « Comme c'est drôle que tu m'aies lu cela ce soir. Je ne me souviens de presque rien, sauf que mon prénom est Margaret, mais je sais que j'ai été amenée à l'orphelinat par Peter. »

Sa mère eut l'air surprise. Elle lissa la couverture au-dessus des jambes de la petite fille. « Allons ma chérie, ne raconte pas d'histoire. Peter Pan ne t'a pas prise à l'orphelinat, même si l'on peut dire que les enfants perdus y vivent, comme ils le font à Neverland… »

« Les enfants perdus ? » demanda la fille, fronçant les sourcils. Valerie réalisa que la fille n'avait jamais entendu parler de Peter Pan avant, et sa mère ne lui en avait pas assez lu pour qu'elle puisse connaître cela.

« Bien, en tous cas, passe une bonne nuit, Margaret. » elle observa la petite fille un moment. « Cela semble assez formel comme prénom pour une si petite fille. Voyons si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose de mieux. Hmmm… Que dirais-tu si nous t'appelions comme cette vieille Thatcher, eh ? » Elle sourit. « Voudrais-tu être notre petite Maggie ? »

La petite fille lui sourit. « Oui. Mais…tu peux m'en lire un peu plus, maman ? »

Mrs Dougherty regarda les grands yeux bleus, et Valerie put dire que c'était le mot 'maman' qui lui était allé droit au cœur. « Bien sûr mon amour. » dit-elle, des larmes dans la voix. Mais c'étaient des larmes de bonheur, Valerie pouvait le voir, comme sa mère en essuyait un qui s'était égarée sur sa joue, et se rasseyait à nouveau à côté de la petite fille pour continuer à lire l'histoire des enfants qui avaient laissé leurs parents le cœur brisé quand ils s'étaient enfuis avec Peter Pan.

Valerie vit que Maggie écoutait très attentivement quand Mrs Dougherty lisait l'explication de Peter à Wendy sur qui étaient les enfants perdus.

« 'Ce sont les enfants qui tombent de leurs landaus quand la nounou regarde ailleurs. S'il ne sont pas réclamés dans les sept jours, ils sont envoyés loin, à Neverland pour rembourser les dépenses. Je suis capitaine.'

'Comme ce doit être drôle !'

'Oui', dit le rusé Peter, 'mais nous sommes assez seuls. Tu vous, nous n'avons pas de compagnie féminine.'

'Est-ce qu'aucun des autres n'est une fille ?'

'Oh, non. Tu sais, les filles sont bien trop intelligentes pour tomber de leurs landaus.' »

« Je ne dois pas être très intelligente alors. Bien que je ne pense pas être tombée d'un berceau. » dit doucement Maggie. Mrs Dougherty la serra étroitement dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tête un moment.

« Écoute simplement, ma chérie. » dit-elle avant de continuer. Finalement, Valerie remarqua que la tête de Maggie acquiesçait. Sa mère continua à lire, oublieuse.

« 'Ne prend aucune lettre.' Dit-il avec mépris.

'Mais ta mère reçoit des lettre ?'

'J'ai pas de mère', dit-il. Non seulement, il n'avait pas de mère, mais il n'avait pas le moindre désir d'en avoir une. Il considérait qu'elles étaient surestimées. Wendy, cependant, sentit tout de suite qu'elle était en présence d'une tragédie.

'Oh, Peter, pas étonnant que tu aies pleuré.' Dit-elle, et elle sortit du lit et courut vers lui.

'Je ne pleurais pas à cause des mères.' Dit-il avec indignation. »

La mère de Valerie regarda Maggie, qui respirait calmement, sa tête contre le bras de sa nouvelle maman. Elle était presque endormie, ses pâles cils roux sur ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseur, sa bouche rose légèrement ouverte. Mrs Dougherty se pencha et embrassa le front de l'enfant en lui chuchotant « Je ne sais pas de quel berceau tu es tombée, ma petite Maggie, mais j'espère que tu aimes ta nouvelle maison. »

Valerie avait regardé la fille dormir cette nuit là, et décidé de se présenter à elle le lendemain matin. Si cette petite fille devait prendre sa place, elle devait lui parler. En espérant que ce ne serait pas un problème.

Étrangement, ce n'en fut pas un. Quand Maggie se réveilla le matin suivant, s'étirant et se frottant les yeux, endormie, Valerie était perchée dans les airs à côté du lit, comme si elle était dans une chaise invisible, et quand Maggie la vit, elle eut l'air momentanément surprise, et puis fascinée.

« Heu, » avait-elle dit en hésitant. « Salut. »

« Salut » lui avait répondu Valerie de la même façon. « N'aie pas peur. Je suis Valerie. Je voulais t'accueillir dans mon ancienne chambre. »

Le soleil passait à travers elle et Maggie avait louché comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'être encore réveillée. « Ton ancienne chambre ? Alors… tu es un fantôme ? »

Valerie acquiesça. « Je veux juste m'assurer que papa et maman sont heureux. Je suis si contente que tu sois venue pour rester. Ce sont de bons parents. Je pense que tu va les aimer. »

Maggie acquiesça. « Je les aime déjà. Je ne savais pas que ma nouvelle chambre avait un fantôme cependant ! » dit-elle en souriant. « C'est adorable ! »

Valerie lui sourit. « Tu trouves ? »

« Oh oui. D'autant plus que c'est toi. Je veux dire, tu pourras me dire des choses. Sur ton papa et ta maman. »

Valerie acquiesça. « Tout ce que tu veux savoir. » Elle avait tenu sa promesse.

Maggie revint rapidement de la salle de bain, et enfila rapidement son uniforme, boutonnant mal son chemisier. Quand elle arriva dans la grande cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, sa mère fit claquer sa langue et remit en place le problème de bouton, puis boutonna le gilet marine par-dessus le chemisier et redressa le col rond du chemisier.

Elle sourit à sa mère qui aimait clairement faire cela. Elle semblait voir une autre femme aux cheveux roux dans le fond de son esprit, d'une manière très floue, s'occupant d'elle d'une manière similaire, mais c'était dans une cuisine plus sombre, avec plus de désordre. Elle se questionnait parfois sur ces petites images mentales, se demandait si elle se rappellerait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'orphelinat. Mais si, comme sa maman l'avait dit, elle n'avait plus personne, se souvenir de sa vraie famille la rendrait seulement malheureuse. Elle avait une adorable maison maintenant, et deux parents aimants. Elle savait qu'elle était une petite fille très chanceuse. Elle avait aussi une amie fantôme pour l'empêcher de se sentir seule, bien que Valerie l'ait avertie de ne le dire à personne.

« Ils penseraient que tu es folle. » avait-elle prévenu. Maggie avait été d'accord. C'était mieux de garder Valerie secrète.

Sa mère était sur le point de verser de l'eau chaude dans la théière alors que Maggie mangeait son porridge. Soudain Maggie leva le nez, sentant la panique monter dans sa poitrine. « Ne touche pas la bouilloire maman ! » cria-t-elle.

Sa mère la regarda étrangement, sa mère sur sa poitrine. « De quoi parles-tu Maggie ? »

« La poignée… »

Sa mère se pencha en avant et observa la poignée de la bouilloire. Puis elle essaya de la soulever très lentement, et un bout de la poignée se détacha du reste, la faisant retomber lourdement sur la plaque chauffante. Heureusement, comme elle l'avait soulevée très lentement, au lieu de la manière brusque qu'elle adoptait habituellement, la bouilloire ne laissa sortir que quelques gouttes d'eau sur la plaque, où elles se mirent à tournoyer et s'évaporèrent rapidement. Elle se tourna et regarda Maggie, qui mangeait paisiblement son porridge, avec attention.

Valerie regardait aussi, invisible maintenant qu'elle était dans la même pièce que sa mère. Elle avait remarqué que Maggie faisait de nombreuses choses intéressantes depuis qu'elle était arrivée vivre avec son papa et sa maman. Elle semblait savoir certaines choses avant qu'elle ne se produisent pour quelque raison que Valerie n'avait pas encore déterminée.

Quand il fut temps pour Maggie de sortir pour prendre le bus scolaire, Mrs Dougherty prit la petite fille dans ses bras, répugnant à la laisser partir. Valerie regarda Maggie partir, et elle regarda sa mère observer Maggie partir, et elle sut que sa mère oubliait finalement sa mort. Elle ne l'avait pas encore complètement oublié, mais Valerie savait que le jour viendrait où elle pourrait quitter ses parents pour de bon, quand elle saurait qu'ils seraient heureux et que Maggie serait installée. Ce jour n'était pas encore venu, mais elle pouvait espérer.

« Comment avez-vous osé nous envoyer cette enfant du démon ! » cria Mrs Ferris, poussant la petite fille rousse loin d'elle, puis se blottissant contre son mari, qui passa un bras protecteur sur ses épaules. La révérende mère prit le petite fille contre elle. Les frêles épaules tremblaient, et bien n'importe quel autre enfant aurait pleuré d'entendre un adulte parler de lui ainsi, la fillette foudroyait du regard le couple par-dessus son épaule.

« Allons dans mon bureau, » dit la mère Crispin avec son léger accent irlandais, « nous pourrons nous asseoir et… »

« … et en parler ? Foutuement hors de question. » l'interrompit Mr Ferris, ne se souciant de toute évidence pas de surveiller son vocabulaire devant la révérende mère. « Qu'y a-t-il à dire quand on a vu notre déjeuner, nos plats, nos couteaux, nos fourchettes, nos cueilleres et tout le reste s'envoler et se mettre à tourner dans la pièce ? Qu'y a-t-il à dire quand les chaînes de télévision changent toute les secondes ? Avec la télé éteinte ? » rugit-il. Il frissonnait en tenant sa femme, et c'était difficile de dire lequel avait le plus peur de la petite fille.

Les lèvres de Mère Crispin étaient très tirées. Sa foi avait toujours été forte, mais elle devait admettre que quand elle entendait parler de miracles, elle était sceptique. Elle avait vu bien trop de personnes en ce monde bénéficier financièrement d'avoir des tâches de plâtre dans le hall d'entrée qui ressemblaient remarquablement à la vierge Marie, ou un ombre projetée sur le côté de la maison qui ressemblait au Christ sur la croix. Quand elle entendait parler de phénomènes comme ceux-là, elle ne les créditait pas automatiquement, mais raisonnait qu'il devait y avoir quelque explication pour que cela arrive, une raison autre que le miracle ou que l'intervention divine. (Son sentiment habituel était le la raison était l'avarice) Sûrement que les événements ne pouvaient pas s'être passés exactement comme les Ferris les avaient décrits, se dit-elle. Cela défiait la logique. C'était une femme très logique. Bien sûr, elle s'était dit exactement la même chose la dernière fois.

Elle soupira. Peu importait l'explication, elle devait accepter que Mr et Mrs Ferrus n'allaient pas donner à Anna un foyer, et qu'ils n'allaient probablement considérer aucun autre enfant de l'orphelinat à ce rythme. Ils ne voudraient pas prendre un autre risque après cela. Elle leva son menton et leur lança un regard d'acier elle aussi, tout comme l'enfant.

« Bien. Partez alors. Abandonnez la fillette et inventez des histoires sur pourquoi vous ne la prendrez pas. Être parent n'est pas pour tout le monde, vous savez. » dit-elle acidement. « Vous pourriez vouloir un chien. Un mieux encore, un chat, comme on n'a pas besoin de les promener. Ou peut-être que vous devriez complètement reconsidérer tout autre être vivant devant compter sur vos soins et votre bonne volonté ! Bonne journée ! » dit-elle sèchement, se tournant, la fille encore dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras, comme elles rentraient dans le vieux bâtiment de brique, laissant Mr et Mrs Ferris sur les marches de devant.

Elle tremblait de rage, mais à ce point, elle était plus en colère avec elle-même d'avoir laissé la fille la voir perdre son calme. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de rester un symbole d'autorité. Mais en baissant les yeux, elle put voir que Anna la regardait avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'admiration. Elle accorda à la fillette un de ses rares sourires.

« Viens dans mon bureau, nous prendrons du thé. »

Anna acquiesça et sourit à la révérende mère. Ce n'avait pas été simple de se considérer comme 'Anna' au début, mais elle avait appris. Quand la révérende mère lui avait parlé pour la première fois, elle lui avait demandé son nom.

« Annie. » avait-elle automatiquement dit, avant de réaliser qu'elle aurait dû feindre une perte de mémoire à ce sujet aussi. Elle avait déjà dit que son entière famille était morte dans un incendie et qu'elle en était la seule survivante. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'on l'avait crue, mais elle se concentrait très fort et répétait son histoire encore et encore, et on semblait graduellement l'accepter. Elle sentait une poussée de pouvoir quand cela arrivait. Est-ce que j'ai fait de la magie ? se demandait-elle. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, bien que son frère Bill ait été celui dans la famille qui était connu pour la magie sans baguette, spécialement en sortilège. Ensuite, elle essaya de ne pas penser à sa famille…

« Annie ? » avait dit la révérende mère, sa bouche se tordant. « Ce n'est pas un vrai prénom. Anna. Ca c'est un vrai prénom. Tu dois t'appeler Anna. »

Un regard sur son visage fit demander à la nouvellement baptisée Anna « C'était votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

La révérende mère s'était figée et avait examiné l'enfant avant de répondre « Oui. Oui si je veux être sincère. Comme on doit toujours être sincère. » avait-elle ajouté en lançant à la fillette un regard significatif.

« Pourquoi avez-vous changé ? »

La révérende mère croisa ses mains sur ses cuisses et referma un peu ses yeux, essayent de jauger la fillette devant elle. Si elle voulait poser les questions, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle savait que les questions que choisissait de poser un enfant pouvaient révéler autant que les réponses qu'ils pouvaient donner aux questions, sinon plus.

« Quand j'ai fait mes vœux, j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. Alors je suis devenue Sœur Crispin, d'après St Crispin. Tu te souviens de ton nom ? »

La fille avait hésité. C'était subtil, mais la révérende mère le saisit. « Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je… Je dois m'être cognée sur la tête. Je ne me souviens même pas de l'endroit où je vivais. Juste qu'un feu a tué ma famille. »

L'ancienne Anna Garrison acquiesça, ce qui démentait le fait qu'elle ne croyait pas un instant l'enfant. Elle trouva aussi très étrange que Anna ressemble autant à l'autre petite fille qui était apparue, même si la famille de cette fille était morte dans un accident de voiture. C'était très étrange.

Elle avait mené une enquête sur la question, et découvert que personne dans tout le pays, ni en Écosse ou au Pays de Gales, n'avait rapporté deux petites filles disparues de leur âge. Cependant, il ne semblait pas non plus y avoir de cas de familles entière périssant dans des accidents de voiture ou des incendies de maison. C'était très, très étrange, mais étant donné que les filles n'avaient aucun toit où aller (et la plus jeune semblait très désorientée), la mère Crispin considérait que c'était son devoir de prendre bien soin d'elles et de les aider à trouver un nouveau foyer. Elle soupira en servant le thé pour elle-même et la jeune Anna. Elle avait eu de grands espoirs que les Ferris l'aiment, mais la visite de un jour n'avait même pas atteint la moitié quand ils l'avaient ramenée à l'orphelinat.

La fille ajouta de la crème dans son thé, mais pas de sucre, soufflant délicatement à la surface avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Soudain, Anna posa sa tasse et sa sous-tasse sur le bureau qui était entre elle et la révérende mère et dit. « Est-ce que vous aimez être sœur ? »

La mère Crispin fut surpris, mais elle aurait dû mieux savoir. Contrairement aux autres enfants sous sa responsabilité, Anna disait habituellement ce qu'elle pensait. « Oui. » dit-elle sans hésiter, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Maintenant, elle hésita. « Bien, à l'origine, j'ai étudié pour être infirmière. Je voulais être utile. Et je me sentais utile. Pour la plus grande partie. Je sentais qu'il manquait toujours quelque chose dans ma vie. Et assez étrangement, ce fut le fait d'être appelé 'ma sœur' jour après jour qui m'a finalement révélé ma vraie vocation. Je savais que j'étais sensée faire les deux, être une sœur et une infirmière. Après avoir fait mes vœux, je suis venu travailler ici avec les autres sœurs de mon ordre, au lieu de rester à l'hôpital où j'avais été formée. Je savais que j'avais fait la bonne chose. »

Anna acquiesça. « Mais vous n'êtes plus une infirmière. »

« Ah, ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis finalement devenue infirmière-chef. Puis quand la révérende mère qui dirigeait l'ordre quand je suis arrivée a décidée de prendre sa retraite, elle a recommandé au Père MacAninley que je prenne sa suite, en m'occupant de l'orphelinat. Je suis et resterai toujours une infirmière. Il se trouve que je gère l'orphelinat maintenant. Mais par-dessus tout, chaque jour de ma vie, je suis une servante de Dieu. »

« Avez-vous jamais voulu être docteur plutôt qu'infirmière ? »

Les lèvres de la Mère Crispin devinrent très fines. L'enfant était vraiment trop bonne pour ressentir ces choses là. « En ce temps-là, très peu de femmes faisaient cela. » dit-elle, ce qui n'était pas une vraie réponse, mais pas un mensonge non plus. Cela impliquait aussi qu'elle était bien plus vieille qu'en réalité. Elle venait juste d'avoir cinquante-cinq ans.

« Vous auriez voulu être prêtre au lieu de sœur ? »

La révérende mère se figea. « Tu n'es pas catholique, n'est-ce pas ? » elle demanda à l'enfant.

« Je ne pense pas que je l'étais. »

« Moi non plus. » confirma-t-elle en reniflant. « Si tu l'avais été, tu ne demanderais pas cela. »

Quand la fillette eut fini son thé, la Mère Crispin la libéra et elle quitta le bureau pour retourner dans son dortoir. Comme elle refermait doucement la porte, Anna poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait évité d'être adoptée. Elle regarda à travers la vitre de la porte du bureau de la révérende mère. Elle était dépolie, mais à travers, elle pouvoir l'ombre de la révérende mère assise à son bureau.

Elle se souvint de la première fois où elle s'était éveillée et où elle avait trouvé cette vieille femme assise dans une chaise à son chevet, alors qu'elle était encore à l'hôpital. Elles avaient eu une conversation sur son nom, suivie par un repas chaud. Plus tard, la révérende mère était venue au moment d'aller au lit pour voir si 'Anna' n'avait pas peur de dormir dans un endroit étrange. Elle avait regardé son voile et demandé « De quelle couleur sont vos cheveux ? »

Elle avait pu dire que cela avait surpris la mère Crispin. Regardant autour d'elle furtivement (il n'y avait pas d'autres sœurs à proximité, et les autres enfants étaient déjà endormis.) Elle dit « Tu voudrais voir ? »

Elle s'était redressée avec anxiété, acquiesçant. Le voile avait été enlevé avec soin, puis les épingles extraites de la pile de cheveux compliquée, avant que la cascade de tresse pâle tombe. C'était un très beau blanc, doux et chaud. Elle pensa voir quelques mèches d'une autre couleur cependant.

« Ils étaient blonds, n'est-ce pas ? »

La révérende mère avait hésité avant d'acquiescer. « Oui. » avait-elle dit avec sincérité. « Ils étaient blonds. »

Anna appréciait le fait que jusqu'ici, la révérende mère ne semblait lui avoir menti sur rien. Elle avait même essayé de lui poser des questions personnelles, et elle avait reçu ce qui semblait être des réponses honnêtes. C'était un tel contraste par rapport aux autres adultes de sa vie précédente, et même l'étrange sorcier qui les avait amené, elle et Peggy, à Exeter, aussi, elle avait ressenti un attachement immédiat pour la révérende mère, et elle savait qu'elle devait faire tout son possible pour éviter de partir.

Elle avait gardé son oreille contre le sol et appris qu'un couple allait venir les prendre, elle et sa sœur (qu'elle n'avait pas reconnue comme sa sœur) parce qu'ils pourraient être intéressés par les adopter toutes les deux. Le police n'avait rien découvert sur elles, et elles avaient besoin d'un toit.

Elle avait écouté aux portes quand les Dougherty étaient venus rendre visite à Peggy, pour la rencontrer pour la première fois. Elle avait entendu la femme dire au mari, quand Peggy était partit aux toilettes « Elle est adorable, mais pour l'autre fille ? Si nous devons les prendre toutes les deux ? »

Bien avait pensé Anna. Si elle ne me veut pas, je ne la veux pas non plus. J'en ai déjà assez de cela.

Quand la révérende mère était venue la chercher, afin qu'elle puisse rencontrer les Dougherty, elle s'était cachée jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Elle n'avait pas émergé jusqu'après le dîner, et était allée au lit le ventre vide. Elle s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit, quand quelqu'un s'était assis sur son lit. C'était la révérende mère, qui mit immédiatement son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Où étais-tu plus tôt mon enfant ? Il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait te rencontrer. »

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi… »

« Ils n'en veulent qu'une. »

La révérende mère hésita. « Vraiment. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Je les ai entendu parler. Ce n'aurait pas vraiment valu la peine, n'est-ce pas ? »

la Mère Crispin prit un air grave. « Peut-être pas. »

« Elle peut les avoir. C'est bon. » mais soudain, sa gorge se serra à la pensée de ne plus revoir Peggy. Elle s'était glissée dans sa chambre pour la regarder dormir, se souvenant de la façon dont elle avait pleuré pour que leur mère ne les envoient pas au parc…

« Tu es sûre ? » la révérende mère lissa les couvertures sur le lit d'une manière très professionnelle.

« Oui. » dit-elle, acquiesça, se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Peggy, pensa-t-elle. Tu vas me manquer.

Elle avait regardé quand les Dougherty étaient venus prendre Peggy, ou 'Margaret', comme ils l'appelaient, pour vivre avec eux. Le jour suivant, elle avait été transférée à l'orphelinat, comme il n'y avait aucune raison réelle de la garder plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Les docteurs ne pouvaient pas trouver de raison physique à son manque de souvenirs. Elle avait caressé l'idée de faire quelque chose pour se faire une blessure à la tête, mais l'avait écartée car elle était trop terrifiante. (Elle aurait vraiment pu se faire mal).

Cela faisait presque six mois maintenant, et les Ferris étaient la seconde famille à être intéressée par elle. La première, les Trents, avait eu une réaction similaire pour elle (parce qu'elle avait eu une réaction similaire avec eux). La révérende mère leur avait donné le même regard pénétrant, et la même défense d'acier. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Anna. Elle était juste une enfant.

La révérende mère venaient toujours éteindre les lumières dans les dortoirs, qui n'étaient pas notablement différents de ceux de l'hôpital. Le dortoir avait les mêmes lits en métal peint en blanc, alignés de façon militaire. Dix-sept filles de l'âge de huit ans (Anna) à celui de quinze, vivaient dans le même dortoir. Seulement onze garçons de dix à quinze ans vivaient dans le dortoir des garçons. (Les garçons semblaient avoir plus de facilité à séduire les parents adoptifs.) C'était un petit orphelinat, ce qui permettait aux sœurs de l'ordre de donner plein d'attention aux enfants, mais il y avait assez d'enfant pour que lorsque quelqu'un comme Anna voulait être seul, il le pouvait.

Quand la Mère Crispin vint à la porte du dortoir des filles et leur souhaita bonne nuit, et que Dieu les bénisse, Anna était allongée dans son lit, feignant de dormir. La lumière pressant contre ses paupières closes disparut, et quand elle les entrouvrit, elle vit que les lumières avaient été éteintes. Une minute plus tard, cependant, elle sentit son lit pencher sur le côté comme quelqu'un s'asseyait dessus, et elle sentit une main douce sur son front, poussant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

« Dors bien, ma petite Anna. » entendit-elle la douce voix de la révérende mère dire. « Je suis désolée pour les Ferris. » ajouta-t-elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Anna ne pensait pas qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle était désolée qu'ils n'aient pas voulu d'elle. Elle semblait plutôt s'excuser d'avoir laissé Anna avec eux pendant autant de temps. La main douce continua à caresser ses cheveux et Anna déglutit, espérant que la révérende mère ne remarquerait pas. C'était si bon d'avoir une mère au-dessus d'elle, qui prenne soin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où sa propre mère avait fait cela. Elle avait été tellement occupée avec tous ces bébés pendant tout ce temps…

« Ah, ma petite. Est-ce que nous devons t'exorciser ou te canoniser ? » fit la voix amusée de la révérende mère. Anna ne connaissait aucun de ces termes. Elle s'assura que ses yeux étaient bien fermés, mais son jeu ne marcha pas.

« Anna ? » fit doucement la révérende mère. « Tu es éveillée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, puis acquiesça inutilement. La mère Crispin lui sourit.

« Assied-toi mon enfant. »

Anna se redressa et s'assit, attendant, se demandant si elle aurait une explication sur les étranges mots que la révérende mère avait utilisés.

« Ils étaient si terribles ? »

Anna hésita. « Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec eux. »

La mère Crispin acquiesça. « Tu n'avais pas à le faire. » Elle mit sa main sous le menton de Anna et souleva légèrement son visage. « Mais tu veux quand même un foyer, oui ? »

Anna hésita avant d'acquiescer. L'acquiescement était un mensonge. Elle ne voulait jamais quitter l'orphelinat. Cela signifierait quitter la révérende mère.

La révérende mère pouvait dire que Anna mentait. Et comme quelque chose dans le fond de son esprit lui en chuchotait la raison, elle repoussa cela, ne voulant pas nourrir son ego. Malheureusement, une fois encore l'enfant saisit quelque chose et dit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« Avez-vous jamais voulu être mère ? » lui demanda doucement Anna.

Après une seconde, elle dit « Je suis une mère, mon enfant. Pour vous tous. »

« Je veux dire… une vraie mère. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Est-ce que je ne te semble pas réelle ? »

Anna lui sourit, et elle put dire que c'était un sourire authentique. Elle voyait rarement cette expression sur ce petit visage. Elle savait en profiter tant qu'elle pouvait. « Si. »

Elle prit l'enfant contre elle, et Anna passa ses bras autour de la taille de la révérende mère, appuyant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une autre mère parce qu'elle en avait déjà une.

Sans réfléchir, la mère Crispin embrassa Anna sur le dessus de la tête et la borda à nouveau dans son lit. Quand elle fut à nouveau dans le couloir, elle pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Elle avait le sentiment que donner des baisers n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ne devait pas avoir de favoris. Et elle ne devait certainement pas s'attacher autant à une enfant. Il n'y avait rien à dire quand la bonne famille viendrait pour l'un d'entre eux. Elle avait fait cette erreur une fois, avec un petit garçon galois nommé David, et cela avait été très dur de se remettre de son adoption, même si c'était une famille adorable. Elle avait pleuré pendant une semaine après son départ, sachant à quel point c'était irrationnel, sachant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa mère.

Elle avait été beaucoup plus jeune alors, et avait depuis lors réussi à garder ses distance avec les enfants. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Anna avait brisé ses défenses et avait atteint son cœur, avec ses questions sans détours et son regard honnête. Elle était si directe la plupart du temps. Quand elle mentait, cela semblait à peine compter tellement elle était transparente, et la révérende mère pouvait le dire tout de suite. Il semblait que Anna pouvait dire qu'elle savait aussi, alors c'était dur de dire si elle mentait réellement quand on considérait cela. Elle était à peu près certaine que la famille de la fillette n'était pas morte dans un incendie, mais si l'enfant faisait de tels détours pour éviter que l'on retrouve sa famille, et s'ils n'avaient fait aucun effort pour la retrouver, alors, en ce qui concernait l'ancienne Anna Garrison, ils ne la méritaient pas et l'enfant ne devrait pas leur revenir.

Et puis, il y avait encore la question de ce que les Trent et les Ferris avaient dit quand ils l'avaient ramenée à l'orphelinat. Des objets volant dans les airs. Des appareils électroménagers se comportant bizarrement. A la fois les familles et Anna étaient soulagées que les expériences soient finies. La mère Crispin se posait encore des questions sur la fillette, pensant encore une fois aux paroles qu'elle avait dites à son chevet.

Est-ce que nous devons t'exorciser ou te canoniser ?

Notes de l'auteur: Les citations de Peter Pan viennent directement des deux premiers chapitres de Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie, publié pour la première fois en 1911 sous le titre de Peter et Wendy, et en 1921 sous le titre de Peter Pan et Wendy.


	33. Chap 14

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre quatorze

Suspect

Jeudi 15 Novembre 1979

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, les clignant dans la lumière précédant l'aube, essayant de se souvenir où il était. Il tourna sa tête vers sa gauche et vit Cecilia Ratkowski allongée sur le ventre à côté de lui. Les draps étaient remontés jusqu'à sa taille, et elle ne portait rien d'autre. Ses cheveux blonds habituellement bien peignés étaient en désordre, et elle faisait face à Sirius, l'air paisible, ronflant très doucement.

Flûte, pensa-t-il. J'allais juste fermer les yeux un moment, et c'est déjà pratiquement le matin. Après avoir fait l'amour, elle l'avait imploré de rester la nuit au lieu de s'enfuir comme il faisait habituellement. Il avait quelque peu renâclé, et était resté un peu plus longtemps, se rallongeant après avoir commencé à s'habiller. Elle s'était blottie contre lui, passant son bras au-dessus de son estomac, comme une lourde corde. Il l'avait regardée dormir d'abord, ayant l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer, comme si c'était un câble en acier qui lui comprimait la poitrine en lieu et place d'un bras passé par-dessus lui. Finalement, ses paupières s'étaient trouvées trop lourdes pour rester ouvertes…

Crotte. Où étaient ses chaussettes ? Il farfouilla dans la pièce en désordre, essayant de distinguer ses vêtements de ceux de Cecilia. Elle n'était pas exactement la fille la plus rangée qu'il avait connue. La semaine d'avant, il avait découché avec une femme moldue d'au moins six ans son aînée qui avait été obsédée par l'endroit où il posait son verre avant qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre à coucher. Elle avait été un peu maniaque aussi pour les choses dans sa chambre, ce qui était une raison pour laquelle il avait recontacté Cecilia.

Ils n'étaient pas techniquement un couple, mais ils revenaient sans arrêt l'un vers l'autre depuis le mariage de Lily et James en juin. Il avait dit de nombreuses fois à Cecilia que cela ne le dérangeait pas si elle voyait d'autres hommes, et elle lui avait dit, d'une manière très peu convaincue, qu'il était libre d'aller voir d'autres femmes aussi. Il suspectait fortement qu'elle n'exerçait pas cette liberté autant que lui (si elle l'exerçait jamais). Il n'avait jamais de preuves qu'un autre homme était venu dans son appartement en désordre. (Une fois, quand elle était allée se changer pour une sortie, il s'était changé en chien et avait reniflé un peu partout, bien qu'il se sente un peu idiot après cela, d'autant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à part un bol de lait caillé qui avait été laissé sous une chaise pour le chat.) Il n'était pas certain d'être soulagé qu'elle ne semble voir personne d'autre, ou de souhaiter qu'elle le fasse.

Il trouva finalement tous ses habits et allait transplaner pour le château d'Ascog. Cependant, il attendit une fraction de seconde de trop, et l'instant d'après, Cecilia se retournait et s'étirait, le regardant avec ses yeux adorables. Il adorait ses yeux, il devait l'admettre. C'était très facile de se perdre en eux, et d'être attirée à elle, mais quand il essayait de faire tout le contraire. Et le fait qu'elle se redresse et s'étire en ne portant rien maintenant, ne lui donnait pas particulièrement envie de partir.

« Où vas-tu alors ? »

Bonjour à toi aussi, pensa-t-il. « Je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit ici, » expliqua-t-il. « Je pense que je devais être plus épuisé que ce que je pensais. Nous avons une réunion de bonne heure au bureau, et j'ai besoin de prendre une douche. J'allais juste filer à la maison. »

Elle se renfrogna, s'asseyant complètement, ne se couvrant pas. « Tu aurais au moins pu me réveiller pour me dire au revoir. Ce n'est pas très gentil de filer à l'anglaise. Je suis surprise que tu sois resté tout ce temps cette nuit. Habituellement, c'est manger, baiser et partir. »

Sirius se renfrogna. Peut-être qu'elle était honnête parce qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement réveillée. « Cecilia, je… Je resterai toute la nuit à un moment ou l'autre dans le futur. Très probablement. » ajouta-t-il pour se protéger. « Mais… bien, nous ne sommes pas vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est drôle, mais nous… nous sommes de vieux amis de l'école. Nous ne sommes pas… » il s'arrêta, ayant été sur le point de dire Lily et James. Il soupira. Cela avait été très dur de la regarder épouser son meilleur ami. Il avait sauvegardé les apparences, mais il avait été tout aussi heureux que Peter, Remus et lui aient dû quitter la réception à cause de la pleine lune. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de les regarder monter jusqu'à leur suite pour la lune de miel… Revenir à l'auberge le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner avait été une torture, en les voyant si heureux alors qu'il avait une impression mordante de vide dans le creux de son estomac que la nourriture ne faisait pas passer. Il savait qu'elle et James étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. C'était encore trop dur de laisser partir l'idée d'elle, alors qu'il avait chéri cette idée pendant si longtemps.

Voir Cecilia au petit déjeuner du mariage avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Il avait parlé et rit avec elle, essayant même d'éviter de regarder dans la direction de Lily, et ils étaient partis et avaient passé la journée ensemble après cela. A l'approche du coucher du soleil, il s'était tenu prêt à s'enfuir pour à nouveau être avec Remus, mais elle l'avait surpris en le séduisant (il n'avait pas pensé être présomptueux au point de commencer à la séduire dès leur première sortie). Il avait dû s'enfuir après cela, bien sûr, comme la lune devait se lever quarante-huit minutes après le coucher du soleil. Et pourtant, le motif de leur 'relation' s'était établi dès le début.

Manger, baiser et partir.

« Très probablement ? Oh, c'est encourageant. » acquiesça-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Cela ne te tuerait pas de rester, tu sais. Tu es resté presque toute cette nuit, et tu n'es pas mourrant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je meurs seulement d'envie de partir, pensa-t-il avec irritation.

« Reste ce soir. Cela vaudra le coup quand… »

Sirius fit la tête. « Cecilia, je ne viens pas ici seulement pour le sexe… » Ok, s'admit-il, c'est habituellement pour cela…

« Je ne parlais pas de cela ! » dit-elle en riant. « Je voulais dire que je te préparerais le petit déjeuner. Et de toutes façons, je ne considère pas le sexe comme quelque chose que je te donne. C'est un cadeau que nous nous faisons l'un à l'autre. »

Sirius crut qu'il allait vomir.

« Tu as lu cela quelque part ? » demanda-t-il, faisant la tête, n'osant pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment de telles platitudes.

Elle eut l'air un peu embarrassée. « Peut-être. » admit-elle doucement. « Oh, allez, Sirius. » dit-elle repassant en mode cajoleries. « Reste ce soir. Ou bien as-tu encore une autre réunion matinale au bureau demain ? »

Non, mais ce soir, je suis sensé tenir compagnie à mon ami le loup-garou pour la pleine lune.

Il la regarda pensivement et décida qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à se faire à l'idée qu'il était un animagus illégal, et qu'il était devenu un animagus illégal pour tenir compagnie à son ami loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune. Le truc drôle était que, sur nombre de filles avec lesquelles il était sorti à l'école, aucune n'avait posé de questions sur ses disparitions lors de la pleine lune. Il n'avait été constant avec aucune d'elles, et peut-être qu'elles pensaient simplement qu'il était avec une autre fille à ces moments là. Maintenant, il voyait un inconvénient à voir quelqu'un de façon assez régulière… garder un certain secret mensuel était plus difficile quand il y avait quelqu'un comme Cecilia dans sa vie. Elle le regardait avec suspicion maintenant, comme si elle savait qu'il allait la supplier et qu'il n'allait pas lui donner la raison.

« Désolé. Je ne peux pas te voir ce soir. Remus et moi avons des plans. C'est prévu depuis longtemps. Je ne peux pas les changer. Pour les trois prochaines nuits en fait. » ajouta-t-il, avant qu'elle ne puisse suggérer la nuit suivante, ou celle d'après. Cecilia referma un peu ses yeux comme il la regardait. Il réalisa qu'il avait vraiment réussi à oublier qu'elle était assise dans son lit sans rien sur elle. Sauf que… il venait juste de la remarquer à nouveau. Crotte.

« Remus Lupin ? Ces trois prochaines nuits ? Tu n'en a pas parlé avant. »

Cela démangeait Sirius de partir maintenant. « Désolé. Je le voulais. Je l'ai juste… pas fait. » finit-il lamentablement, lui souriant faiblement. Elle se renfrogna.

« Bien alors, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour passer les trois prochaines nuits. » dit-elle avec un reniflement. Sirius referma légèrement ses propres yeux, observant son corps avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre.

« Qu'est-ce sensé signifier ? » dit-il, conscient en même temps qu'elle voulait qu'il réagisse ainsi. Et zut, pensa-t-il. Ca marche.

« Cela veut dire ce que cela veut dire. » dit-elle négligemment, comme elle se levait du lit et commençait à fouiller dans les piles d'habits, encore nue. Sirius commençait à hésiter à partir.

« Écoute, peut-être que je peux voir si Peter ou James peuvent tenir compagnie à Remus ce soir… »

Elle fit une pause, se tenant devant lui comme une nymphe venant de se réveiller, si les nymphes fréquentaient normalement les paniers de linges venant d'exploser.

« Lui tenir compagnie ? Est-ce tout ce que tu vas faire… Lui tenir compagnie ? »

« Heu, non, pas tout. C'est une longue histoire. Écoute, je vais leur en parler et te dire, d'accord ? C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. » Il déglutit, essayant très fort de ne pas la ramener au lit. Elle continua à chercher dans différentes piles d'affaires dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve finalement une vieille robe de chambre vert chenille, qui la transforma en être asexué dès qu'elle l'eut enfilée et serré la ceinture. Sirius était certain d'avoir vu la même nuance glauque de vert dans son chaudron, en potions, quand ils étaient encore à l'école. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir promis de demander à Peter ou James d'aller avec Remus.

« Alors, dis-moi ce que tu auras décidé. » dit-elle négligemment, comme si elle ne venait pas de le supplier de rester pour la nuit. « Je pourrais ne plus être ici si tu attends trop longtemps. » Elle semblait essayer de paraître insouciante, mais échouait lamentablement.

« Je pourrais te le dire avant midi normalement. » dit-il, essayant d'ignorer la menace à peine masquée dans ses mots. Il le pensait vraiment quand il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait voir d'autres hommes… n'est-ce pas ? « Et maintenant, je dois filer à la maison pour me doucher et me changer avant d'être en retard à cette réunion. »

« D'accord. » dit-elle, soudainement agréable. Elle alla vers lui dans sa terrible robe de chambre verte et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser sa joue piquante, avec autant de devoir que n'importe quelle épouse. Non, pensa-t-il avec colère. Pas comme une épouse, tout sauf une épouse…

Il lui dit au revoir et transplana hors de son appartement, se sentant comme un criminel s'échappant… et pas un instant trop tôt.

Remus tira Emil à lui en passant sa main gauche autour de sa taille, pressant ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Emil tourna sa tête pour sourire à Remus par-dessus son épaule, et Remus ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher de sourire. Après avoir fait l'amour chez Remus la veille (ses parents étaient sortis), avec des entraves pour éviter à Remus de blesser Emil, ils avaient pris le réseau de cheminette jusque chez les Gaillard, où ils avaient passé la nuit. (Le lit d'Emil était plus grand et plus confortable pour dormir à deux.) Juste avant l'aube, Remus avait senti les mains d'Emil passer à nouveau sur lui, et cela avait été adorable de pouvoir proprement lui répondre cette fois, au lieu d'être empêché de le toucher aussi. Maintenant que sa folie l'avait quitté, grâce au moment qu'ils avaient passé chez lui, il se sentait à nouveau presque normal, se délectant en faisant soupirer, ou grogner Emil, ou en lui faisant crier son nom. Ce n'était pas pareil que lorsque cela n'allait que dans un sens.

Remus respira son odeur, se sentant très paisible, content d'avoir dit à Emil qu'il était un loup-garou, et même content de lui avoir dit comment il avait été mordu quand il était petit, bien que cela ait été en réponse à l'idée stupide d'Emil de devenir lui-même un loup-garou. Il passa avec affection ses doigts dans les courts cheveux ondulés d'Emil, pensant à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un après Lily. On peut être très bête et mélodramatique quand on est jeune, pensa-t-il, comme si à dix-neuf ans, on n'était pas encore 'jeune'. Il continua à caresser les cheveux d'Emil avec adoration, profitant de l'instant présent, de ce moment paisible.

« Alors, que fais-tu ce soir ? » dit soudain Emil, sa voix basse dans le calme du matin.

« Je retrouve Sirius au Château d'Ascog. Le donjon. Comme d'habitude. » Il n'avait pas encore dit à Emil que ses amis les plus proches étaient devenus des animagi illégaux pour pouvoir être avec lui. « Et Sirius a dit que sa sœur prépare le petit déjeuner demain. Celle qui est gentille. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire que Emil ne vit pas.

« Ah. » fit Emil, faisant se renfrogner Remus. Emil avait décidément l'air étrange. Remus lutta contre sa curiosité naturelle de demander pourquoi. Il y avait une sensation d'avertissement dans son cerveau, son instinct de loup lui disant de ne pas le faire. Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse, disait une partie de son cerveau. Mais je veux vraiment la connaître, répondait une autre.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il sur un ton normal, qui sembla soudain absurdement fort.

Emil s'assit et se tourna pour regarder Remus. « Aucune raison. Bien, » admit-il, « oui, il y a une raison. J'espérais que tu n'irais pas dans les cellules du ministère, c'est tout. Je suis content que la sœur de Sirius s'occupe de toi le matin… » D'une manière ou d'une autre, Remus ne trouvait pas qu'il avait l'air terriblement content. Il écartilla les yeux en réalisant la raison de cela.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Emil. Tu ne pense pas… Tu ne penses pas qu'elle me plaît, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emil haussa les épaules, l'air un peu délaissé. « Bien, parfois, je me demande quand tu vas décider que tu es fatigué de moi, et que tu veux retourner avec une femme. Et elle est la sœur de ton meilleur ami. Ce genre de chose arrive assez souvent. »

Remus rit. « Pour commencer… Ursula était sortie de l'école avant que nous commencions à Poudlard. Je n'ai rien contre les femmes plus âgées, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si elle est très jolie, j'ai toujours trouvé Ursula très maternelle. Pas du tout pareil que… »

« Lily ? »

Remus perdit son sourire. « Oui. Et deuxièmement… Ursula est mariée. Peut-être que je ne l'avais pas dit. Son mari est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Je ne penserais même pas à faire des avances à son épouse, même si elle ne me donnait pas envie de l'appeler 'maman' à chaque fois que je la voie. »

Emil sourit à cela, Remus se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Emil après cela, et demanda. « Satisfait ? »

Mais alors… il eut soudain besoin de redresser sa tête et tendre son oreille vers la porte. Quelqu'un était de l'autre côté. Il déglutit, fixant la porte, souhaitant pouvoir voir à travers. Il se faufila hors du lit et enfila son caleçon, puis commença à s'avancer vers la porte très, très lentement, essayant de distinguer à qui appartenait cette odeur, et d'entendre ce que la personne pouvait faire. Il avait presque oublié Emil jusqu'à ce qu'il dise « Que diable fais-tu, Remus ? Encore un rituel de loup-garou avant la pleine lune dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix normale, et l'estomac de Remus se contracta. Soudain, il voulait frapper Emil très fort, ce qu'il savait être une très mauvaise chose à faire à la personne qu'il aimait. Il ignora Emil et quand il atteignit la porte, il inspira profondément, reconnaissant immédiatement l'odeur de l'autre côté. Il tourna rapidement la poignée, et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Elle tomba dans la chambre, l'air à la fois coupable et triomphante, bien qu'elle les regarde tous les deux depuis une position peu digne sur le plancher.

« Un loup-garou ! » cria la sœur jumelle d'Emil, ses yeux leur lançant des éclairs. « Un loup-garou ! » répéta-t-elle, étonnée, sa voix plus douce. Puis Claudine vit son frère dans le lit, ne portant rien (il posa rapidement un oreiller sur ses cuisses). Remus se maudit d'avoir oublié qu'Emil était nu. Elle déglutit, regardant Remus se tenir au-dessus d'elle, simplement en caleçon. « Et… Et… » bégaya-t-elle. « vous êtes… vous êtes… »

Remus ferma doucement la porte et la remit sur ses pieds, la traînant à moitié vers le lit, répétant dans sa tête, 'tu ne vas pas lui mettre une raclée, tu ne vas pas lui mettre une raclée…'

« Assis. » dit-il brusquement, la plantant sur le matelas, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix. Remus serrait douloureusement les dents. Il respirait rapidement par les narines, ne sachant pas comment gérer cela. Malédiction, pensa-t-il. Elle sait que nous sommes amants, et que je suis un loup-garou.

Elle les regarda alternativement tous les deux. « Depuis… Depuis combien… »

« Silence. » dit soudain Emil, prenant sa baguette de sur sa table de chevet et la pointant vers elle, la menace implicite dans sa voix et sa posture, malgré le fait que seul un oreiller cachait sa nudité. « Tu vas m'écouter. Tu ne parleras pas. Oui, Remus est un loup-garou. Oui, nous sommes ensemble. Mais tu ne diras rien de cela à quiconque. » Il pointa sa baguette, et dit « Stupefix ! » juste comme elle allait ouvrir la bouche.

Elle tomba sur le lit. « Emil ! » cria Remus, choqué. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Elle ne doit pas parler, » dit gravement Emil, « Et elle ne le fera pas. J'y veillerai. »

« Quoi ? » fit Remus consterné. « C'est ta sœur jumelle ! Tu ne peux simplement pas… »

« Calme-toi Remus. Je ne vais pas tuer ma propre sœur. Accorde moi un peu de crédit. Nous allons tous les deux nous habiller, je vais la porter dans le couloir, la ranimer et lui lancer un sort de mémoire. Elle ne se souviendra de rien de cela, ni de ce qu'elle a entendu. »

Remus n'aimait pas cela. « C'est ta sœur, Emil. Pense à ce que tu dis… »

Emil acquiesça. « Oui, c'est ma sœur. Et je sais bien mieux que toi ce que cela signifie, si tu veux bien me croire. Je sais ce dont elle est capable. Fais-moi confiance, c'est le seul moyen. » Remus se recula à contrecœur, souhaitant pouvoir proposer une alternative, mais n'en ayant aucune. Il regarda Emil faire tout ce qu'il avait dit, se demandant qui était cette personne sévère et pragmatique. Cet Emil était comme un étranger pour lui.

Plus tard, au petit déjeuner ,Claudine avait clairement l'air désorientée et dérangée. Emil avait l'air, en apparence, très soucieux quand il lui demanda si elle se sentait bien.

« Bien, je ne suis pas sûre, » dit-elle, le regardant, ainsi que Remus, avec une complète confusion sur le visage. « Je… J'étais allé au toilettes quand je me suis réveillé, mais sur le chemin du retour à ma chambre… J'ai perdu connaissance pendant un petit moment. Je pense. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le couloir en dehors de votre chambre, sur le sol, et selon ma montre, quinze minutes étaient passées… »

Remus se sentit rougir. Il baissa les yeux dans son assiette et enfourna les œufs dans sa bouche, convaincu que s'il regardait Claudine Gaillard, elle verrait la vérité dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder Emil. Il n'était pas convaincu que ce dernier avait fait la bonne chose, et cela le rendait très mal à l'aise. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Emil avait essayé de protéger son secret de loup-garou, et le secret qu'ils partageaient, leur relation. Il ne considérait de toute évidence pas qu'on puisse avoir confiance en sa sœur pour un des ces secrets, et peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Quand Remus partit, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître par le réseau de cheminette était Emil, debout les bras autour de sa sœur, qui le regardait à travers la fente de ses yeux. C'était soit un message crypté, pensa Remus comme il virevoltait dans le réseau, soit le début de la fin.

Dimanche 18 Novembre 1979

Remus s'étira et bailla. Il souleva sa chemise et regarda son estomac et les blessures fraîches qu'il s'était infligées lui-même la nuit précédente. Bien, pensa-t-il. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à me soucier de cela pour un autre moi. Il sortit sa baguette et essaya de penser aux sorts de premier secours, mais son esprit était trop endormi pour faire de la magie. Il baissa à nouveau sa chemise, tressaillant, et mit la main dans la poche de sa robe en lambeaux pour trouver la clé de la cellule. Quand il l'eut placée dans la serrure et l'eut faite tourner, il était à nouveau un homme libre.

Son estomac lui semblait bien vide, mais il y avait autre chose qu'il devait faire avant le petit déjeuner. Il longea le couloir du donjon conduisant à la grotte souterraine où se trouvait la piscine. Personne ne serait là à cette heure, alors il se déshabilla complètement et alla dans l'eau chaude, soupirant de contentement. Après avoir fait quelques brasses paresseuses, il s'appuya simplement contre le bord de la piscine, regardant les créatures qui peuplaient le jardin mural. Il baissa les yeux, voyant que sa capacité naturelle à guérir rapidement était déjà prouvée. Sa nouvelle blessure cicatrisait déjà, et il n'aurait rien de plus qu'une cicatrice blanche dans quelques jours. Les sorts de guérison magiques étaient encore plus rapides, et produisaient des résultats à l'aspect meilleur, mais en tant que loup-garou, le temps était habituellement tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour guérir.

Comme il se séchait et s'habillait, il laissa échapper un soupir esseulé. C'était bien qu'il puisse passer les nuits de pleine lune dans les donjons du château d'Ascog, et de piquer une tête dans la piscine après cela, mais il avait espéré avoir la compagnie de ses amis ces trois dernières nuits. La première nuit, Sirius lui avait laissé un mot : Désolé, je ne peux pas être là ce soir mon vieux. J'ai dit à James de t'appeler. A la prochaine fois, peut-être. Sirius. James n'avait jamais appelé. Remus ne savait même pas s'il avait reçu le message… Ou si Sirius avait seulement pris la peine de l'appeler. Remus n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était Peter. Les deux nuits suivantes, Sirius avait aussi été occupé. La veille, Remus avait finalement contacté James, mais quand sa tête était apparue dans la cheminée de ses parents, il était vraiment pressé de partir.

« Ce soir ? La pleine lune ? Oh, Remus, mon ami, je suis désolé. J'aurais aimé t'aider, mais j'ai un match ce soir. Nous jouons contre les Pride of Portree. Sirius n'est pas disponible ? »

« Non. » dit Remus, essayant de sourire et de ne pas se sentir abandonné. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi James. Ca ira. Fais un bon match. » Il avait oublié que de nombreux matchs de Quidditch se déroulaient la nuit pour des raisons de sécurité. Bien sûr que James ne pouvait pas être avec lui. La tête de James avait disparu de la cheminée avant que Remus ne puisse lui demander où il avait été les deux précédentes nuits, si Sirius l'avait contacté, ou s'il savait où était Peter, même si Remus n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir un rat pour compagnon.

Remus monta les escaliers jusqu'au hall d'entrée et prit à gauche pour entrer dans la cuisine. Ursula se tenait à côté de la cuisinière, agitant doucement sa main au-dessus de plusieurs poêles ou le bacon se retournait, les œufs se brouillaient, et les saucisses rôtissaient. Elle se tourna et lui sourit. Son mari, Alan, était assis à la longue table, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Bonjour ! » dit-il. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu descendre de la chambre de Sirius. Bien dormi ? »

Il acquiesça et s'assit en face d'Alan, qui poussa le journal en sa direction, pour le cas où il voudrait en lire une partie. Remus tendit sa main pour lui dire que c'était bon, mais alors quelque chose sur la page de une lui accrocha le regard et il le tira à lui.

_LE CORPS DÉCHIQUETÉ D'UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE RETROUVÉ DANS UN ÉTABLISSEMENT POUR LOUP-GAROU_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

_Londres. Les restes sanglants et déchiquetés d'Emil Gaillard, assistant du responsable de la Coopération Magique Internationale ont été retrouvé hier matin par un employé du « Loup hurleur », un établissement de l'East End réunissant une clientèle de loups-garous. Les enquêteurs ont déterminé que le meurtre s'était produit au moins trente-six heures plus tôt, peu de temps après que le lune se soit levée le 15 novembre. Gaillard avait dix-neuf ans et avait fini sa formation à Poudlard l'an dernier. Il était à Poufsouffle._

_Les restes pratiquement inreconnaissables, trouvés dans une sale privée au-dessus du pub, on été identifiés par la sœur jumelle de la victime, Claudine Gaillard, comme ses parents étaient trop secoué pour l'identifier eux-mêmes. Il n'y a aucun suspect pour le moment, bien que tous les employés et les clients habituels de l'établissement, moldus et sorciers compris, soient questionnés par le ministère. Il est certain pour les enquêteurs que la mort a été due à une attaque de loup-garou, mais aucun autre détail sur la scène du crime n'a été donné à ce moment pour des raisons de sécurité._

_« Le loup hurleur » est l'un des nombreux pub de loup-garou surveillé par le ministère. Les pubs sont des lieux populaires de réunion et de socialisation des loup-garous, spécialement juste avant la pleine lune, mais il ne sont pas conçus pour détenir des loup-garous pendant la pleine lune. Pendant qu'une enquête est en cours pour savoir si le propriétaire du pub violait volontairement la loi en fournissant des dispositifs inadéquats pour la pleine lune, le pub s'est vu suspendre sa licence._

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces endroits existent de toutes façons. » a dit Miss Gaillard, anéantie par la mort de son frère jumeau. « Ils se rassemblent probablement juste pour sceller leur allégeance à Vous-Savez-Qui. Si nous les laissons tous allez et venir libres comme cela, mon frère ne sera définitivement pas la dernière victime d'un loup-garou. »_

Remus ne réalisa pas qu'il pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'Ursula le regarde consternée et dise « Remus ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il secoua la tête sans dire un mot à la sœur de Sirius ou à son mari. Il quitta la pièce en portant le journal, se déplaçant en aveugle vers le salon, son petit déjeuner restant intact sur la table. Il avança jusqu'à la cheminée et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, espérant qu'il pourrait parler de manière cohérente. Il trébucha en dehors de feu de ses parents, ne recherchant que le confort de son propre lit, l'ombre, l'obscurité et la solitude nécessaires à son deuil. Le monde était flou pour ses yeux.

A la place, il fut accueilli par trois sorcière et un sorcier, en plus de ses parents. Sa mère et son père était assis sur le sofa, se tenant la main. Il ne pouvait déchiffrer leur expression à travers ses larmes. Remus déglutit, les regardant tous. Claudine Gaillard était l'une des sorcières. Elle lui lançait des dagues avec le regard. Et puis il réalisa que les trois autres tâches portaient des robes d'aurors, et que celle avec les longs cheveux roux était…

« Lily ! »

Elle le regarda gravement, et il se sentit frissonner. Il ne reconnaissait pas les deux autres aurors. S'ils étaient des amis de Lily, ils n'avaient pas été présentés.

« Bonjour Remus. » dit-elle doucement. Ses collègues étaient un homme à l'air sérieux et rasé de près d'une trentaine d'année, et une jolie femme aux cheveux courts et auburn, du même âge et de toute évidence enceinte.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas à demander ce qui se passe ? » réussit-il à articuler.

Lily se mordit les lèvres. « Alors tu vas venir de ton plein gré ? » Sa voix trembla.

Remus se renfrogna. « Bien sûr. Je veux en finir avec cela aussi vite que tout le monde. » dit-il, ayant encore envie de pleure, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ses yeux s'étaient asséchés. Lily acquiesça, ayant l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer pour lui. Elle dit. « Tourne toi et fait face au feu. » d'une voix assez dure. C'était étrange de l'entendre lui parler de cette façon, mais il pensa qu'elle devait maintenir une certaine attitude professionnelle. Il pensa qu'ils allaient utiliser le feu pour aller jusqu'au ministère, comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait, en se tournant lentement. Il fut surpris de soudain sentir de menottes magiques autour de ses poignets. Il virevolta, fixant Lily dont la baguette était encore dehors. C'était elle qui avait conjuré les liens.

« Lily ! que se passe-t-il ? » il sentit une peur germer dans le creux de son estomac. Tirant légèrement sur ses liens, il les sentit céder. Il put à nouveau bouger librement ses bras. Bien que magiques, ces menottes n'étaient pas conçues pour résister à la force d'un loup-garou.

« Il s'est libéré ! » cria l'homme, comme si Remus était un hippogriffe fou.

L'autre femme pointa sa baguette sur lui, criant « Stupefix ! »

Remus Lupin tomba sur le sol de son salon, devant ses parents, Claudine Gaillard, et trois aurors, parmi lesquels son premier amour, Lily.

Le monde avait disparu pour lui et il ne savait plus rien.

« Enervatus ! »

Le mot flotta à lui comme dans de la ouate, comme si c'était quelque chose d'avant sa naissance dont il essayait de se souvenir. Il cligna des yeux, sentant le sang couler à nouveau dans ses membres comme il s'asseyait et se frottait la nuque. Il avait mal là où il avait cogné le sol quand les aurors l'avaient assommé chez ses parents. Il découvrit qu'il était allongé sur une paillasse basse dans ce qu'il reconnaissait être une cellule du ministère. Il n'était pas seul. Lily se tenait à côté de la paillasse. Elle devait avoir lancé le sort pour le réanimer.

Il la regarda. Ses collègues n'étaient pas visibles. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, sa main sur son bras, une expression soucieuse dans ses yeux. « Tu vas bien Remus ? »

Il acquiesça, puis réfléchit un peu mieux et secoua la tête. « Non. Je… Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit parti… »

Ses lèvres étaient tirées en une ligne droite, et elle demanda doucement. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire ? »

Il la regarda, acquiesçant. « Mais d'abord… Combien de temps ai-je passé ici ? Tu sais quelque chose d'autre sur ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Elle eut l'air à nouveau grave. « Es-tu prêt à répondre à quelques questions, Remus ? »

Il déglutit et acquiesça de nouveau. « Je te dirai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Si je peux aider… »

Elle hésita. « Tu comprends que… Que tu es le suspect numéro un ? »

Comment vais-je me sortir de cela ? se demanda-t-il. « Mais je n'ai pas vu Emil depuis des jours ! Je n'aurais jamais… »

« Chut, chut… » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Coopère s'il-te-plaît. Sinon cela pourrait aller très mal. Bientôt, deux autres aurors vont venir ici. Frank et Gemma Londubat. Je suis sûre que nous résoudrons tout cela. Cependant, tu dois comprendre… Maintenant, il n'y a aucun autre suspect. Même si… »

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il lui semblait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il essaya de repousser sa panique, mais cela ne marchait pas. « Mais… Mais… Je…Je ne comprends pas comment tout cela est arrivé… »

Elle soupira et eut l'air un peu moins sévère. « Bien… Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire cela… »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a laissé un mot. Pour toi. » Elle le retira de sa poche et le lui tendit.

_Très cher Remus,_

_J'espère sincèrement que tu ne liras jamais cela, mais si tu le lis, cela signifie que j'ai échoué. Je voulais simplement être avec toi tout le temps, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtait. Sache que j'ai tenté d'être comme toi parce que je t'aime. Oui, tu as essayé de me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je me suis efforcé de prendre toutes les précautions pour éviter que cela se passe mal._

_Si j'ai échoué, pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, et souviens-toi toujours de moi comme de ton Emil bien aimé._

_Emil_

Il commença à nouveau à pleurer, les larmes tombant sur la lettre et faisant baver l'encre. Lily la lui reprit et la fourra dans sa poche, passant ses bras autour de lui et le berçant, donnant l'impression qu'elle essayait elle-même de ne pas pleurer. Soudain, ils entendirent le verrou bouger dans la porte, et Lily se sépara hâtivement de lui, se remettant debout. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, les aurors qui étaient venus chez les parents de Remus étaient à nouveau là, avec un détraqueur dont la présence glaça Remus. Il pouvait voir Lily frissonner, posant sa main contre sa tête comme si elle avait soudain une migraine. Les dents de Remus claquaient d'une manière incontrôlable. Le froid en lui grandissait encore et encore…

Le grognement sourd d'un animal. Une femme hurlant « Noooon ! Mon bébé ! » puis le son d'un coup de feu, et davantage de pleurs de la femme. Un bébé qui pleurait.

Lui. Il était le bébé.

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! »

« Je hais devoir faire cela, madame… »

« Stupefix ! »

Les voix résonnaient dans sa tête. Il se mit en boule sur la paillasse, incapable d'arrêter le froid, d'arrêter les voix…

« Sortez cette chose de là ! » cria Lily aux Londubat.

« Mais… » commença l'homme.

Lily mit son autre main tremblante contre sa tête maintenant. « S'il-te-plaît Franck ! Avant que ma tête n'explose… »

Il acquiesça, l'air lui-même un peu vert. La femme était très pâle et tremblante, sa main sur son ventre arrondi comme le détraqueur glissait devant elle et ressortait dans le couloir. Ils refermèrent la porte, l'air rassurés, à leur manière, et Remus poussa un soupir de gratitude.

Auparavant, il ne s'était jamais souvenu de comment cela avait été d'être mordu, soit parce qu'il était très jeune, soit parce qu'il avait été traumatisé, il ne le savait pas. Il ne connaissait que l'histoire que lui avait racontée sa mère. Je l'ai entendue assommer l'homme qui voulait me tuer, parce que j'avais été mordu par le loup et que je vivais…

Maman, pensa-t-il, commençant à nouveau à pleurer. Je suis désolé maman. Je sais que ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'as sauvé, pas pour que je te brise le cœur en allant en prison…

« Oh, arrêtez vos simagrées. » dit Gemma Londubat avec irritation. Remus leva la tête et renifla l'air. Il y avait quelque chose avec elle… En voyant son ventre bouger, ils réalisa quelle était l'odeur qu'il avait saisie. C'est parce qu'elle est enceinte, pensa-t-il. Mais cette odeur ne venait pas seulement d'elle. Il se tourna vers Lily, son nez tremblant. Lily est enceinte aussi, réalisa-t-il, même si on ne le voyait pas encore.

Il déglutit, cette réalité le lessivant. Pourtant, il fut pris au dépourvu quand l'homme arrivé vers lui avec ce qui ressemblait à une petite cuillère.

« Assis et fais attention, loup-garou ! » grogna-t-il à Remus, mettant la cuillère contre sa gorge. Immédiatement, une douleur électrisa Remus, commençant à sa paume d'Adam, et il sentit l'odeur de sa propre chair brûlée. Il ne put retenir le cri qui déchira ses poumons.

« Franck ! Non ! Accio cuillère en argent ! »

Lily avait extirpé la cuillère de son emprise sans utiliser de baguette. Remus se tint la gorge, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Lily regardait son collègue d'un œil mauvais.

« Que penses-tu être en train de faire au juste ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant. « Tu aurais pu le tuer ! »

Frank Londubat renifla en direction de Remus. « Rien de moins que ce qu'il mérite, Lily. Tu as vu ce pauvre garçon au pub. »

Remus tourna la tête. Lily avait vu Emil. Elle eut l'air de se rappeler de cela maintenant, et cela ne semblait pas être un très bon souvenir. Elle tordit sa robe dans ses mains.

« Oui, Frank. Et Remus est l'un de mes plus vieux et plus chers amis. Nous allons conduire cet interrogatoire dans les règles, tu as compris ? »

Il s'avança vers elle, la défiant. « Dois-je te rappeler qui est ton tuteur ? J'ai deux fois ton âge, ma fille. J'ai vu plus d'animaux de sa sorte que tu ne pourrais les compter. Ne me dis pas comment nous allons mener cet interrogatoire. »

Elle se tint pied à pied avec lui. « Je te l'ai dit, et je te le redirai. » dit elle, sa voix basse et dangereuse. Il y avait dans ses yeux verts une lueur que Remus ne pensait pas avoir vu avant. « J'irais tout droit en haut pour te faire dessaisir de l'affaire si je dois. Toi et Gemma. Je connais remus. Laisse-moi lui parler, découvrir exactement ce qui est arrivé. Ne peux-tu pas voir à quel point il est brisé par cela ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'un loup-garou peut vouloir qu'une telle chose arrive ? Tu penses que c'est fait volontairement ? Les détails sortiront. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais ne pose pas la main sur lui… ou une baguette, ou une cueillere. Si tu le fais, tu devras en répondre devant moi. »

Sa voix était maintenant si douce que Remus n'aurait pas pu l'entendre, imagina-t-il, s'il n'avait pas eu son audition de loup. Elle se tourna vers Remus. « Où étais-tu la nuit du 15 Novembre ? » dit-elle, essayant de paraître professionnelle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, qu'il avait maintenant complètement asséchée. « Je… J'étais dans une cellule des donjons du château d'Ascog, sur l'île de Bute. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu au ministère pour être proprement enfermé ? » voulut savoir Londubat. Lily lui lança un regard noir, et il battit en retraite. Elle se mit à marcher en parlant, poignardant ses collègues du regard, les menaçant sans un mot. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a enfermé ? »

Remus fut tenté de mentir d'abord, mais il décida finalement que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. « Non. Personne ne m'a enfermé. Je l'ai fait moi-même. Sirius le fait habituellement, mais il n'était pas là. Sirius Black, en fait. Le château d'Ascog est sa demeure familiale. Il a dit qu'il allait faire venir James, mais il ne s'est pas montré, alors je l'ai fait moi-même, comme il se faisait tard. »

« James… » lui demanda Franck Londubat.

« James Potter. » dit-il, aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. Il montra Lily de la tête. « Le mari de Lily. »

Elle eut l'air légèrement embarrassée par cela. « Tu es certain que la porte était complètement sécurisée ? » dit-elle maintenant, comme s'il ne venait pas de parler de son mari.

Il acquiesça. « Oui. Après l'avoir fermée, j'ai mis la clé dans ma robe. Quand je me transforme, elle se transforme avec moi, comme pour les vêtements d'un animagus. Et quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai sorti la clé de ma robe et j'ai rouvert. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu entre dans la cellule le quinze ? »

Il déglutit. Il avait réussi à éviter tout contact avec les membres de la famille de Sirius. A ce moment là, cela avait semblé être une bonne chose. « Non. » chuchota-t-il.

Lily avait les lèvres très fines. « Bien, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vu sortir le lendemain ? »

Il soupira. « Pas ce matin là. Je suis remonté dans le salon et j'ai utilisé le réseau de cheminette pour rentrer chez mes parents. J'avais prévu de prendre le petit déjeuner au château, mais j'ai changé d'avis. »

Frank le montra du doigt, criant triomphalement « Aha ! »

Remus le regarda, décontenancé. « Aha ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui. » répliqua l'auror. C'était le 'oui' le plus narquois que Remus avait jamais entendu. « Voulez-vous me dire ce que vous faisiez vraiment la première nuit de la pleine lune ? Je vais vous dire ce que faisiez. Vous étiez au Loup Hurleur, dans l'East End. Vous avez pris votre victime là, cet Emil Gaillard, un employé du ministère avec lequel vous avez été vu à l'occasion dans un certain pub de sorcier de Brighton. » Remus frissonna. Le pub de Brighton était probablement sous surveillance. « Vous avez loué une chambre pour une heure. Vous et Emil Gaillard êtes montés dans la chambre, au-dessus du bar. Vous vous êtes fait attacher par Gaillard au montant en laiton du lit… » Remus s'étouffa, incrédule, en entendant ce qui était arrivé dans le pub. « … et puis pendant que votre victime innocente se déshabillait, ne réalisant pas que la pleine lune allait bientôt se lever, vous avez ôté vos bras des liens, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas remarqué. Et puis quand la lune s'est levé et que vous êtes devenu un animal meurtrier, vous l'avez attaqué. » Frank Londubat avait levé sa main et il pointait un doigt tremblant et accusateur vers Remus maintenant.

Remus secoua la tête, pleurant à nouveau. « Non, non, non. » était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, les larmes coulant sur son visage, mouillant ses habits.

« Et ensuite ! » cria Frank Londubat, continuant avec sa voix tremblant d'indignation. « Ensuite, le lendemain matin, vous avez eu les nerfs pour vous couvrir pour ce que vous aviez fait ! Vous avez écrit ce mot… » Il tendit sa main à Lily qui lui sortit à contrecœur le mot d'Emil de sa poche et le lui tendit. « … pour essayer de faire croire qu'il voulait devenir un loup-garou, comme vous, comme si quelqu'un de sensé le ferait ! »

Il continua à se balancer d'avant en arrière, ses bras autour de ses jambes, appuyées contre sa poitrine. « Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, c'est ma faute. » sanglota-t-il. « Tout est de ma faute… »

« Une confession ! » cria Gemma Londubat, sortant un parchemin et une plume.

« Non ! » cria Lily, regardant tristement Remus. « Remus, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… »

Oh mon Dieu, elle pense que je me confesse. Il leva les yeux vers les aurors. « S'il-vous-plaît… Donnez le parchemin et la plume à Lily. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux lui parler. Seul ? » chuchota-t-il. Il n'avait aucun espoir que tout cela soit redressé tant que les Londubat étaient là.

Les Londubat ne bougèrent pas. Finalement, Lily tendit sa main à Gemma qui lui donna à contrecœur le parchemin et la plume. Lily la remercia, et les deux se tournèrent pour partir, Frank Londubat la regardant par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il était profondément convaincu que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Quand ils eurent disparu, Lily mit la plume et le parchemin dans sa poche et tira une chaise vers la paillasse, s'asseyant. Remus tenait encore ses jambes contre sa poitrine, pleurant, se blâmant.

« Remus ! » dit-elle, peut-être plusieurs fois, il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait pas fait attention. « S'il-te-plaît, Remus. Je… Il y a des choses dont j'ai besoin de parler avec toi. »

Il déglutit et essaya de se recomposer. Il réussit finalement à s'asseoir au bord de la paillasse, comme une personne civilisée, au lieu d'un homme fou qui devrait être bouclé à Sainte Mangouste. « Oui Lily. » dit-il finalement, essayant de garder sa voix calme.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir de la peine à commencer. « Bien, d'abord, » dit-elle doucement, « Il y a ce mot. L'as-tu écrit ? »

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non Lily. Je n'ai pas écrit ce mot. »

Elle le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. Puis elle les rouvrit en grand et le tapota sur la main. « Je te crois. » lui dit-elle, sa voix bien plus chaude maintenant qu'elle ne l'avait été.

« Alors… Alors tu ne penses pas que je me confessais ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Non, Remus. Je sais que tu es anéanti. » Elle se tut à nouveau une minute. « Alors… Cela signifierait que c'est Emil Gaillard qui l'a écrit. Qu'il voulait essayer de devenir un loup-garou. Parce que… Parce qu'il t'aimait. » dit-elle doucement. Remus déglutit et se mordit les lèvres, acquiesçant. « Alors… se faisait-il des illusions ? Ou est-ce que ce mot signifie… » Elle ne put pas continuer, sa voix l'abandonnant.

« Nous étions amants. »

Elle eut l'air très bizarre maintenant, se levant et se mettant à marcher. « Je vois. Alors… Tu es un… un… »

« Bien en fait, Lily, je ne suis pas homosexuel, » dit-il, lui fournissant le terme technique qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire. « bien que Emil le fut. » le fut. Temps du passé. « En fait, je suis bisexuel. »

« Oh. » dit-elle sans expression, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à cela.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans ce pub de sorciers de Brighton, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, un peu coupablement. « Ce n'est pas que je te juges, Remus. Je suis juste… Je pensais que si tu… Si tu aimais les hommes, cela pouvait expliquer pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer… Oh Dieu, ça c'est professionnel de ma part, pas vrai ? » dit-elle en reniflant doucement.

« Je suis désolé, Lily. Mais… Je peux aussi bien te le dire maintenant… Je t'aimais. Beaucoup. »

Elle eut l'air choquée, se tenant figée. « Quoi ? Je veux dire… Je l'avais certainement espéré. Je le suspectais, bien que j'ai aussi suspecté que ce soit juste un souhait de ma part… Et dans le train, tu as dit… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Je devais te repousser parce que je pensais que je ne te méritais pas. Le fait que je sois un loup-garou et tout. De plus… Bien, j'étais conscient d'être parfois attiré par les gars, bien qu'en ce temps là, je pensais que cela arrivait simplement parce que c'était autour du moment de la pleine lune. Je n'ai pas réalisé que ce n'était pas cela, pas entièrement. Je pensais que c'était juste le syndrome d'avant la pleine-lune que j'avais toujours eu. Je veux dire, j'avais tout le temps l'impression de vouloir sauter sur n'importe quoi avant la pleine lune… » Il vit l'air que prenait le visage de Lily et il haleta. « Oh ! Lily ! Je… Je ne voulais pas dire.. » Il se leva finalement et alla vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses bras. « Ce que tu ne comprends pas Lily, est que jusqu'à toi, j'avais toujours réussi à m'empêcher d'agir sous ces impulsions, que l'attirance soit pour un homme ou une femme. Je m'enfuyais, ou je prenais quelque chose chez Madame Pomfresh pour m'aider à dormir. Quand tu as offert de m'aider, toi, la fille que j'aimais… » Elle leva la tête et il haleta, « … je n'ai plus eu la force de résister. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression de te mériter non plus. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre anormal, et j'avais l'impression de prendre avantage sur toi. »

Elle déglutit et baissa aussi les yeux. « Pas plus que ce que je prenais avantage de toi, probablement. » dit-elle doucement.

« Quand j'ai rencontré Emil, » continua-t-il sur sa lancée, décidé à tout déballer, « j'avais finalement pu admettre que lorsque j'avais pensé aux garçons pendant que j'étais à l'école, ce n'était pas seulement avant la pleine lune. Ce n'était pas simplement parce que j'étais un loup-garou. C'est qui je suis, Lily. Et je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec toi, je sais que je t'ai blessée. Je suis tellement désolé pour cela. » Il tint son cher visage entre ses mains. « Mais fais face à cela : tu es bien plus heureuse avec James que tu ne l'aurais jamais été avec moi. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble. »

Elle lui sourit tristement. « Oui. C'est juste… Parfois je me sens coupable pour toi. Comme si… Comme si je t'avais oublié trop facilement. Comme si je t'avais abandonné. Tu as une vie tellement dure. Tu as tellement de soucis qui seraient plus légers, partagés avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais espéré, quand tu m'as dit que tu voyais quelqu'un, que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager ces fardeaux… »

Il acquiesça. « J'avais pensé qu'Emil était cette personne… »

« Alors, » dit-elle, réfléchissant clairement très fort, essayant de tout comprendre, « Tu lui as dit que tu étais un loup-garou. Il savait clairement. » Remus acquiesça. « Mais tu ne pouvais pas me le dire, » ajouta-t-elle, l'air très blessée. Il plaida de son seul regard.

« Lily, j'étais jeune et stupide. Oui, j'aurais dû te le dire. C'est pour cela que je l'ai dit à Emil. J'ai appris ma leçon. Seulement… Lui dire a produit un problème entièrement nouveau. Il s'est mis en tête de devenir un loup-garou. Il m'a dit son idée, et je lui ai dit qu'il était fou, qu'il risquait d'en mourir. Il a de toute évidence décidé de ne pas faire attention à ce que je lui avais dit… »

« Que lui as-tu dit précisément ? » Elle croisa les bras, comme si elle avait froid.

« Je lui ai dit comment j'ai été mordu, » chuchota-t-il les yeux fermés. « Ma mère m'a raconté. Et puis quand cette… Cette chose était là… » il ne pouvait pas supporter de prononcer le nom du détraqueur.

« Oh mon Dieu, Remus ! » cria-t-elle, lançant ses bras autour de lui. « C'est ce que tu as entendu ! Tu as entendu… »

« Oui. » confirma-t-il, se cramponnant à elle. « J'ai entendu le loup qui m'a mordu, la voix de ma mère, la voix de l'homme qui a tué le loup, qui allait me tuer… »

Elle s'écarta de lui, le tenant par les bras. « Quoi ? »

Il acquiesça, les mots s'échappant de lui. « Un chasseur de loup-garou a tué le loup qui m'a mordu, quelques instants après cela. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ma mère et moi sommes encore en vie. Et il m'aurait aussi tué si ma mère ne l'avait pas empêché. » D'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas mentionner son frère.

Elle déglutit, sa main couvrant tendrement sa joue, puis montant jusqu'à son front pour écarter ses cheveux prématurément gris de dessus. « C'est ce pour quoi sont faites les mères. » dit-elle doucement. « Pour protéger leurs enfants. »

Il voulait lui demander ce qu'elle avait entendu quand les détraqueurs avaient été dans la pièce, pourquoi elle se tenait la tête de cette façon. A la place, il força un sourire, posant doucement sa main sur le ventre de Lily et demandant « Pour quand l'attends-tu, Lily ? »

Elle eut l'air choquée maintenant. « Comment… ? »

« Il y a une odeur distincte. » Elle acquiesça, comprenant.

« Alors. » dit-elle, essayant elle-même de sourire, « Je ne t'ai pas dégoûté des femmes ? »

Il rit. « Non, lily. Tu m'as seulement dégoûté d'être malhonnête avec quelqu'un que j'aime. » Il soupira. « Que vais-je faire ? Je n'ai tué personne. Je ne voulais pas que Emil soit un loup-garou, qu'il souffre autant que moi. J l'aimais. Je l'aime encore. » il s'étouffa, les larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues. Le visage de Lily était trouble à travers ses larmes.

Elle acquiesça. « Laisse-moi faire. La seule chose pour laquelle tu pourrais m'aider est la sœur. Quand on a trouvé le mot, avec ton nom dessus, et qu'on lui a dit, ses yeux se sont comme éclairés. Cette révélation à cassé un sort de mémoire hâtif qui lui avait été lancé dessus. Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé avec son frère ensemble dans sa chambre, et elle avait entendu Emil mentionner le fait que tu étais un loup-garou. Elle a dit que c'était son frère qui lui avait lancé le sort de mémoire dessus. »

Remus acquiesça. « C'est vrai. Je n'aimais pas cela, mais Emil n' pas voulu m'écouter. Pourquoi est-ce gênant ? Elle dit la vérité. Maintenant, si elle disait que j'étais celui à lui avoir lancé le sort dessus, cela n'aurait très certainement pas été à mon avantage… »

Lily eut l'air pensive. « Tu as peut-être raison. Et nous avons les empreintes de plusieurs autres loups-garous qui ont été dans la pièce en question. » Remus frissonna, se souvenant avoir été photographié et ayant dû laisser ses empreintes digitales tous les deux ans comme il grandissait. Un loup-garou devait garder son dossier à jour. Quand il avait sa forme de loup, les coussinets du loup-garou avaient exactement les mêmes motifs que ses pieds et ses mains.

« Mais est-ce les autres aurors ne pensent pas que tu es en train d'écrire ma confession ? »

Elle lui fit un petit demi-sourire ironique. « Probablement. Comme je disais, je vais m'en occuper. Quelque chose qu'ils ne t'ont pas mentionné est que le loup-garou qui est monté avec Emil a clairement été vu par plusieurs clients du bar. Il semble qu'ils se trouvaient là parce qu'ils voulaient aussi prendre des chambres pour la nuit… Le ministère a eu raison de fermer cet endroit. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire un tel commerce. Leurs témoignages ont été ignorés par Frank et Gemma parce qu'ils pensaient que les autres loups-garous étaient tes amis et qu'ils te couvraient. Cependant, ils ont tous donné des descriptions consistantes de l'autre homme. Je pense que si nous faisons vraiment un effort pour recouper les empreintes de la pièce avec les informations du fichier des loups-garous, et que nous faisons attention aux autres clients du pub, je pourrai les convaincre que tu n'es pas à blâmer. » Elle se mit à parler plus bas, regardant la porte. « Il sont un peu biaisé par rapport à toi parce que… bien à cause de l'homosexualité, par-dessus le marché. Ce sont pas les personnes à l'esprit le plus ouvert, Frank et Gemma. »

« Bisexualité. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Ils ne connaissent pas cela. Et je ne pense pas que cela aiderait. Je ne te conseille pas de les mettre au jus. » Elle sourit alors. « Pour parler ainsi. »

« Alors, ils ne savent pas que toi et moi… » il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Oh, Dieu non. C'est assez gênant qu'ils sachent que tu es mon ami et celui de James. S'ils savaient cela… Ils ne m'auraient jamais laissée rester seule ici avec toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi… Pensaient-ils que nous aurions fait l'amour ? »

Elle rougit. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais ils doutent déjà de mon objectivité. Cela les aurait complètement convaincu que je ne pouvais pas approcher toute l'affaire avec ce qu'il considèrent être une attitude 'adaptée'. » Elle avait de l'ironie dans la voix, et il tressaillit à son comportement. Remus n'avait aucun doute que si Lily pensait vraiment qu'il était coupable, elle l'aurait traité comme n'importe quel autre criminel. Il pensait aussi qu'un autre loup-garou n'aurait pas été torturé avec de l'argent en sa présence, même si ce n'était pas un vieil ami. Lily aurait objecté comme elle l'a fait quand Frank Londubat avait mis sa cueillere contre sa gorge.

Il la regarda. Son rougissement partait, après qu'il eut suggéré que les Londubat puissent penser qu'ils faisaient l'amour. « Je prendrais toujours soin de soin Lily, mais j'espère que tu comprends… Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi maintenant. J'étais très amoureux d'Emil… » il se tut, essayant de ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Elle lui sourit avec amour… mais cela lui semblait être maintenant l'amour d'une sœur… et elle mit ses mains sur celles de Remus.

« Bien. Et je peux sincèrement dire que je prendrais toujours soin de toi, mais je suis très amoureuse de james. » dit-elle fermement. Il regarda à nouveau son ventre.

« Alors ?… »

« Oh, exact ! Je l'attend vers l'anniversaire de James. Nous pensons à Harry pour un garçon, Rose pour une fille. Gemma doit accoucher en février, c'est un garçon, alors nos enfant seront à l'école la même année. »

« Ah, elle attend un garçon. Alors je pense que toi aussi tu vas avoir un garçon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la même odeur. » dit-il laconiquement. Elle acquiesça.

Puis il pensa encore à la mort d'Emil dans cette chambre de ce pub parce qu'il l'aimait. « Était-ce… Était-ce si terrible Lily ? » chuchota-t-elle. Il se cramponna à sa main, et elle lui rendit la pression.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » lui dit-elle, et il la crut.

Elle le conduisit à la porte, lui tenant encore sa main. « Viens, Remus. Ca va aller. Nous allons trouver qui a vraiment fait cela. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la porte, il l'arrêta et dit. « Merci Lily. Pour… tout. Mais il y a encore une chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Peux-tu… Peux-tu ne rien dire aux gars sur… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis écartilla les yeux quand elle comprit. « Je vois. Bien sûr. Je te laisserai faire cela toi-même. »

« Oui, bien, c'est le sujet. Je… Je ne me sens pas prêt à leur dire encore. Je veux dire, j'ai vécu avec eux pendant sept ans. Je pense que cela les mettrait mal à l'aise maintenant. Peut-être que lorsque nous aurons été en dehors de l'école pour quelques années de plus… » Lily rit doucement un moment, et Remus fut décontenancé qu'elle fasse cela. « Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Bien… Quand nous étions à l'école, ton grand secret était que tu étais un loup-garou, et les gars le savaient tous mais pas moi. Maintenant, voici ton grand secret, et je le connais mais pas eux. C'est tout. C'est idiot, vraiment. »

Il lui sourit. « C'est un peu drôle, je le reconnais. Alors tu promets… que tu ne le diras même pas à James ? »

Elle lui prit ses deux mains dans la siennes et le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux. « Je le promet. Comme James m'a dit une fois… Ce n'est pas mon secret. »

Il la regarda, déglutissant, la douleur le parcourant encore. « Et… Et ne leur parle pas de tout cela, si possible. Je… Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent coupables de… de ne pas avoir été avec moi. Si l'un d'eux avait été avec moi, il aurait pu se savoir qu'ils sont… bien, tu sais. »

Elle acquiesça, sachant qu'il parlait du fait qu'il étaient des animagi illégaux. Y compris son mari. Elle mit encore sa main sur sa joue. « Je suis tellement désolée, Remus… »

Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne. « Merci, Lily. »

« Je ne parle pas simplement d'Emil… Bien que je sois aussi désolée pour cela. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. Te voilà à t'inquiéter de poser des problèmes à tes amis, et… et je pensais vraiment que ce soit possible que tu… que tu aies… »

« Que j'ai pu tuer Emil. » finit-il pour elle. Elle acquiesça coupablement.

« Oui. J'aurais dû mieux savoir… »

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, et quand elle fit cela, il sentit à nouveau les digues se rompre, et les sanglots s'échappèrent à nouveau de lui, comme il pleurait pour son amour, le premier amour qui savait le monstre qu'il était vraiment et qui l'aimait en dépit de cela. Elle le tint et le berça, et il se cramponna à elle, pensant au bébé grandissant en elle. Tu seras une bonne mère, Lily, pensa-t-il, comme il continuait à pleurer sur elle. Et elle pleurait avec lui maintenant, lui fournissant encore le réconfort dont il avait besoin quand il en avait besoin, exactement sous la bonne forme, juste comme quand ils avaient été à l'école. Ce réconfort était d'une nature complètement différente, et pour une raison différente, mais il s'autorisa une fois de plus à oublier et à ne rien connaître d'autre que le sanctuaire qu'était Lily.

Jeudi 15 Mai 1980

« C'est un garçon ! »

Arthur Weasley sourit à sa belle-sœur, et elle le serra chaleureusement dans ses bras. C'était une accolade légèrement maladroite comme elle était sur le sol et qu'il était une marche plus haut, venant juste de descendre de l'étage de la maison.

« Oh, Arthur, félicitations ! Je peux aller voir Molly ? »

« Bien sûr, Meg, bien sûr. Monte maintenant. Je surveille les garçons. »

Il finit de descendre l'escalier branlant et se poussa du passage pour qu'elle puisse monter. Il déboula dans le salon, sa robe usée flottant derrière lui, et il s'assit sans plus de cérémonie sur le tapis., où ses trois plus jeunes fils jouaient… à part le garçon nouveau né à l'étage qui venait juste de venir au monde. Il arrangea sa robe autour de lui et prit les petits contre lui. A plus de trois ans et demie, Percy était déjà un grand garçon efflanqué, et les jumeaux étaient deux garçons malicieux de deux ans, légèrement plus costauds que ne l'avait été Percy à leur âge, avec encore des visages ronds de bébé.

« Venez les garçons, venez. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! Votre maman a eu le bébé ! Vous avez un nouveau petit frère appelé Ron. N'est-ce pas joli ? » Les jumeaux s'assirent chacun sur une de ses jambes, et Percy se tint contre son épaule. Ses yeux bleus semblaient très grands dans son visage pâle et fin, et Arthur Weasley fut surpris, se souvenant soudain de sa fille Annie. Il déglutit, pensant à quel point Molly avait voulu une autre fille. Cela faisait plus d'un an que les filles avaient disparu. Elle avait eu l'air tellement déçue quand la sage-femme lui avait dit que c'était un garçon. (La sage-femme avait essayé de lui dire il y a des mois, ayant lancé le sort approprié, mais Molly avait refusé avec entêtement de croire que ce n'était pas une erreur.) Molly avait essayé de cacher sa déception, mais il avait vu son expression avant qu'elle fige un sourire inamovible sur son visage. Arthur ne savait pas que faire. Depuis que les filles avaient disparu, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il avait espéré que le nouveau bébé ferait une différence, mais… pas de fille.

« Nous avons une belle collection de garçons, n'est-ce pas ? » leur dit-il avec plus de jovialité qu'il n'en avait. Fred (il pensait que c'était Fred en tous cas), tendit la main et essaya d'enlever les lunettes du visage de son père, rigolant joyeusement quand il y parvint. Arthur passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réclama ses lunettes.

Les petits n'avaient pas vraiment idée de ce qui arrivait, il le savait. Meg s'était occupée d'eux pendant le travail de Molly, et quand Arthur redescendait pour informer sa belle-sœur sur les progrès du travail, les garçons disaient sans arrêt « Maman, maman, ou est maman ? »

« Maman est en haut, mes trésors, elle aide votre nouveau petit frère ou petite sœur à venir à vous voir. » l'avait-il entendu dire alors qu'il était en haut des marches, regardant ses tout petits garçons et leur tante.

« Dis à maman de descendre. » avait dit Percy, son doigt dans sa bouche comme le faisait Peggy.

Arthur regarda à nouveau Percy. C'était parfois insupportable à quel point Percy pouvait lui rappeler les filles parfois. Le garçon n'en avait aucune idée…

« Je peux aller jouer dans le jardin papa ? » demanda maintenant Percy.

« Nous pouvons tous y aller. Venez, Fred et George. » dit-il, grognant en hissant les marmots sur ses hanches. « Allons faire peur aux gnomes. » dit-il en souriant.

Arthur Weasley ne remarqua pas Percy piquant un peu de nourriture du buffet de la cuisine avant qu'ils sorte par la porte de derrière dans le jardin domestique désordonné. Percy serra le bout de pain dans sa main de telle sorte que son père ne puisse pas le voir. C'était un bon gros morceau, et Percy pensait que cela ferait un bon repas pour son rat domestique.

Personne ne savait qu'il avait un rat de compagnie. Il l'avait trouvé dans le jardin il y a des mois, et plutôt que d'avoir eu peur, il avait été fasciné que l'animal timide vienne lentement à lui pour prendre un bout de pain qu'il lui proposait. Percy avait regardé avec ce calme particulier qu'il avait, si insolite pour un enfant de trois ans, pendant que le rat se mettait sur ses pattes de derrière et tenait le pain dans ses pattes de devant, le mordant délicatement, léchant le beurre fondu de ses moustaches et mâchant tout cela avec une satisfaction évidente. Percy avait été ravi. Le rat gris brun était tellement comme une personne miniature pendant qu'il prenait son repas. Percy l'avait appelé Twitchers et décidé de le garder secret, son propre secret.

Pendant que son père prenait les jumeaux pour les aider à trouver es gnomes dans le carré de haricots, Percy se mit à genoux et parla dans l'un des trou de gnome du carré d'oignons. « Twitchers ! Viens Twitchers ! Du pain ! Un beau morceau de pain ! » Il tendit le bout de pain légèrement au-dessus du trou, tournant le dos à son père et à ses frères. Bientôt, il vit des yeux noirs brillants et un petit nez nerveux flanqué de moustaches tremblantes. Twitchers savait qu'il y avait du repas dans l'air.

Peter Pettigrew avait été nerveux d'abord, quand le petit garçon avait commencé à se comporter comme s'il était son animal domestique. Mais l'arrangement avait ses avantages. Un ou deux fois, quand il s'était aventuré trop près de la maison, Molly Weasley l'avait renvoyé à coups de balai, le faisant voler. Percy était intervenu en pleurant « Maman ! Ne lui fais pas mal ! »

Elle s'était immédiatement arrêtée, se mettant à genoux comme Percy commençait à pleurer. « Oh, mon petit, ne pleure pas. » l'avait-elle consolé. « Maman ne veut simplement pas que le méchant rat rentre dans la maison, c'est tout. Les rats ne sont pas propres. »

« Et… Et s'il reste dans le jardin ? » avait dit Percy de sa voix zézayant légèrement. Sa mère s'était levée avec difficulté, son gros ventre s'étendant bien en avant de son corps.

« Ce serait bien, mon chéri. Bon sang ! » avait-elle dit, mettant sa main sur son ventre. « Quelle acrobate est ta sœur ? Touche. »

Percy avait mis sa main sur le ventre de sa mère. Même depuis son abri dans un trou de gnome, Peter pouvait voir les mouvements sous le tissu du tablier à fleur qu'elle avait mis par-dessus sa robe. Depuis qu'il avait appris, pendant une visite de routine chez les Weasley cet automne, que Mrs Weasley attendait un autre bébé, il avait été très, très nerveux. Et si c'était une autre fille ? avait-il pensé, inquiet de devoir à nouveau disposer d'une autre fille Weasley.

Après avoir rendu visite aux Dougherty, à Appleby Magna, et les avoir convaincu d'aller à l'orphelinat d'Exeter pour adopter les filles Weasley, il s'était senti bien mieux d'avoir volé Annie et Peggy à leurs parents. Au moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne voir la famille Weasley pendant l'été. Il y avait trouvé une femme qui regardait dans le vide, pendant que ses garçons les plus âgés s'occupaient des plus jeunes toute la journée, même si les garçons étaient de toute évidence très abattus et se sentaient responsables de la disparition de leurs sœurs. C'était une famille explosée, et l'instinct de Peter avait été de s'enfuir, n'aimant pas les émotions qui le déchiraient, mais il se força à rester un peu plus longtemps. Quand les plus jeunes étaient mis dans leurs lits pour la sieste, les grands garçons sortaient dans le jardin et jetaient des gnomes par-dessus la haie. En faisant cela, ils se parlaient de leurs sœurs. Peter était assis dans un trou, écoutant. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne diraient jamais cela devant leur mère. Cela se terminait toujours par les deux fondant en larmes, s'asseyant par terre, tandis que les gnomes revenaient en se faufilant par les trous de la haie, secouant leur tête.

Peter voulait dire aux garçons que c'était pour les protéger ! Qu'elles seraient mortes s'il ne les avait pas enlevées… Mais il savait que même s'ils savaient la vérité, ce ne serait d'aucun réconfort. Il se rappela quand il avait fait croire à James, Sirius et Remus que Bill Weasley les avait vendu. Bill ne s'était pas effondré. Il s'était tenu droit, et les garçon avaient encore du respect pour lui. Peter ne savait pas comment être cette personne. Il pouvait le souhaiter, mais cela ne faisait rien à l'affaire. Il haïssait Bill Weasley. Cette haine l'aidait à faire avec sa culpabilité d'avoir enlevé les filles. Sachant que cela rendait Bill Weasley misérable était définitivement un bonus.

Percy se pencha en avant avec avidité, un sourire sur son visage innocent comme il regardait le rat mordiller le délicieux bout de pain. « Tu sais quoi, Twitchers ? » dit-il de sa voix aiguë. Il fit une pause, comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que le rat réponde. Peter continua à manger. C'était délicieux. Il avait mangé bien trop d'oignons en vivant sous le carré des oignons. Les carottes étaient trop jeunes, il n'aimait pas les haricots, et il n'y aurait pas de laitue avant un bout de temps. « Ma maman au eu le bébé. » lui dit doucement Percy, comme s'il partageait une confidence.

Peter redressa ses oreilles et arrêta de manger. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? pensa-t-il avec anxiété, ayant peur de l'apprendre. Il savait que Mrs Weasley voulait une fille. Elle avait appelé son bébé la 'nouvelle petite sœur des garçons' pendant des mois. De l'autre côté du jardin, il pouvait entendre les jumeaux crier de plaisir comme leur père leur faisait faire des cabrioles.

« Nous avons un nouveau frère, Twitchers. » chuchota Percy au rat. « Il s'appelle Ron. »

Peter Pettigrew poussa un petit soupir de soulagement de rat. Un garçon. Molly Weasley avait eu un autre garçon. Bien cela avait du sens, n'est-ce pas ? Certaines familles ne font que des filles, et d'autres, comme les Weasley, ne font que des garçons. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà eu leur quota de fille. Peter l'espérait en tous cas.

Bien. Maintenant qu'il savait, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait quitter les Weasley et revenir à Cardiff, pour aider à nouveau Lily. Il avait été avec eux plus tôt dans l'année, comme Lily attendait aussi un bébé. Il essaya très fort de ne pas penser au fait que James en était le père. Lily était absolument rayonnante quand il les avait quittés, il y a environ six semaines. Elle était alors enceinte de cinq mois, et elle faisait son nid comme une folle. Peter l'avait aidé à décorer la chambre de bébé dans le petit appartement. Il la peignait pendant qu'elle était au travail, et il avait réparé le vieux berceau que ses parents lui avaient donné. Ils l'avaient d'abord proposé à sa sœur, qui attendait aussi un bébé, mais la sœur de Lily refusait tout ce qui était vieux. Ciel ! Son enfant devait avoir le meilleur de tout, les choses les plus modernes et les plus récentes imaginables.

Peter avait écouté avec attention et compassion quand elle avait dit. « Écoute ce que Petunia a écrit ! Ce me met en boule ! » Puis elle s'était lancée dans la lecture d'une lettre racontant comment Lily essayait de détourner l'attention de sur Petunia en ayant un bébé la même année que sa sœur plus âgée. Elle aurait dû avoir la décence d'attendre, et tout le reste était du même acabit. Lily avait fulminé, faisant les cent pas dans la petite chambre de son bébé. Peter chérissait ces moments. Il mettait ses bras sur ses épaules et la dirigeait dans le petit selon où une table et des chaises placées dans le coin servaient à manger. Il préparé du thé dans la petite kitchenette, et s'asseyait à table avec elle, acquiesçant quoiqu'elle dise. Elle lui disait souvent à quel point il écoutait bien. Il ne l'écoutait pas toujours autant que ce qu'il la contemplait, imaginant qu'ils étaient assis et prenaient du thé dans leur propre petit appartement, que le bébé qu'elle attendait était le sien. Il avait haleté au contact physique inattendu la première fois qu'elle lui avait pris la main et l'avait posée contre son ventre, en disant. « Le bébé donne des coups ! Oh, tu dois sentir cela, Peter ! »

Le visage de Lily était rayonnant et la nouvelle vie bougeait sous sa main. Il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de son visage enchanté. La main de Lily était sur la sienne, là où elle l'avait placé sur son ventre, par-dessus sa robe. Ils étaient comme cela quand, une minute plus tard, James avait transplané dans l'appartement depuis son entraînement de Quidditch, fatigué et en sueur. James lança un regard noir à Peter qui retira immédiatement sa main de sur Lily coupablement. Peter savait que James le considérait comme un parasite, mais Lily se sentait très fatiguée la plupart du temps, et était contente d'avoir de l'aide et de la compagnie, alors il ne demandait pas à Peter de partir. Peter campait sur le petit canapé inconfortable du salon, coincé entre un porte-revue et la table basse. Peu importait du moment qu'il était près de sa Lily.

Il essayait de la rassurer sur la naissance qui se rapprochait, bien qu'il n'y connaisse en fait rien. « Gemma m'a dit que le pire c'était le placenta en fait… » avait-elle dit avec un frisson, en prenant le thé. Gemma Londubat avait déjà eu son bébé en février, et avait rapidement commencé à terroriser Lily avec les descriptions de son travail et de sa délivrance. « Elle voulait juste tenir Neville pour le voir pour la première fois, et la sage-femme lui donnait des coups de poings dans l'estomac. Bien, pas vraiment des coups de poings. Mais c'est comme cela que Gemma le ressentait… »

Finalement, après un regard noir de trop de la part de James, Peter avait décidé de partir un moment, avant que ce ne soit James qui le mette dehors. Il pensait aller voir les Weasley, pour voir si Mrs Weasley allait bientôt donner naissance à son bébé. Peter n'était pas certain de ce qu'il ferait si elle avait une autre fille. Il espérait que personne d'autre ne savait qu'elle était enceinte.

Cependant, le lendemain de son retour dans le jardin du Terrier, il reniflait du côté des poubelles pour trouver quelque chose à manger, peu de temps avant l'aube, et sa patte commença à lui faire mal d'une manière qu'il n'avait senti qu'une ou deux fois auparavant. Il avait reçu sa Marque des Ténèbres l'automne précédent, et la douloureuse marque lui disait qu'il était appelé. La douleur devint assez forte pour le contraindre à reprendre forme humaine. Il se tortilla sur le sol à côté des poubelles des Weasley, se tenant le bras gauche dans la main droite, se mordant la langue pour ne pas crier, espérant qu'il ne serait pas découvert.

Le cimetière de Little Hangleton, dit une voix dans sa tête. Il déglutit. Il avait été là-bas une fois avant. C'était l'un des lieux favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La douleur dans son bras disparut, et Peter se leva, haletant. L'aube n'était probablement pas avant une heure. Il sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux, pensant au cimetière de Little Hangleton… Quand il arriva, il n'y avait là que deux autres personnes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le Mangemort qui l'avait initialement torturé et recruté. Peter ne connaissait pas le nom de l'homme, ni n'avait vu son visage, mais il reconnut sa voix. Eux, en retour, l'appelaient seulement Queudver, et il ne leur avait pas encore révélé qu'il était un animagus rat.

Cela avait commencé de la même manière que toutes les rencontres avec lui. Le Mangemort avait commencé à rire et à plaisanter, puis il avait soudain lancé le Cruciatus sur Peter. Après que Peter se soit roulé de douleur sur le sol pendant un moment, il avait reçu ses instruction, qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter pour éviter d'avoir davantage mal. Cette fois-là, on lui avait ordonné d'en découvrir plus sur la Prophétie. Il acquiesça, disant qu'il allait essayer. C'était difficile. La divination n'avait pas été son point fort à l'école. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait regardé dans les yeux, disant d'une voix de soie, « Mais je suis certain qu'un garçon intelligent pourrait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Avec la bonne… motivation. » Ses yeux avaient glissé sur le Mangemort à nouveau, debout, sans visage, sans expression, sa baguette sortie. Peter avait déglutit.

« O—Oui, mon Seigneur. Je ferai comme vous dites. »

Quand il était rentré au Terrier, il avait réfléchi à comment faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Quand Bill et Charlie revinrent à la maison pour les vacances de Pâques, Peter décida que, comme Bill avait Divination (Peter le savait comme il avait vécu dans son dortoir un temps), il devait probablement avoir le livre de divination standard. De plus, Peter se demandait si Bill aurait pu tirer davantage d'informations de la Prophétie de lui-même. Peut-être avait-il un livre de notes où il aurait écrit ses idées, et que Peter pourrait utiliser. Il devrait s'introduire dans la maison pendant que Bill était en vacances à la maison, et chercher dans ses affaires. Cela rendait Peter nerveux, comme il devrait s'assurer de ne pas être pris. L'aîné des Weasley le reconnaîtrait sous sa forme humaine, comme ils avaient été à l'école en même temps, et Molly Weasley serait tout à fait capable de le tuer dans sa forme de rat.

Par chance pour lui, ils partirent chez un ami de Bill pour le repas pascal, lui donnant l'opportunité parfaite de se glisser dans la maison et de grimper les escaliers sous sa forme humaine, trouvant facilement la chambre partagée par les deux grands garçons. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pensé à l'attirance que pouvait avoir une maison vide pour quatre adolescents, et pendant qu'il fouillait encore dans les affaires de Bill, il entendit des rires provenir de la cuisine comme les quatre garçons déboulaient de la cheminée. Pendant qu'ils montaient, il remit rapidement les cahiers et les papiers de Bill dans la boîte qui était sous son lit, et après avoir repoussé la boîte sous le sommier, il se changea en rat et courut sous le lit, entre la boîte et le mur. Son petit cœur tapait très fort dans sa poitrine comme grand pieds se rapprochaient. Il espérait que Bill ne remarquerait pas que ses affaires avaient bougé.

Leur démarche avait été très bruyante dans les escaliers, et quand les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la chambre, leurs pieds produisirent comme un tremblement de terre sous les petites pattes de Peter. C'était comme s'ils allaient secouer le monde. Deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sur les lits brinquebalants, faisant protester les ressorts, et les deux autre se mirent eux-mêmes par terre, entre les lits, faisant encore vibrer les lames du plancher. Peter se mit le plus possible dans l'ombre du lit de Bill.

« Alors ? » dit Alex Wood, frappant des mains. Il était assis sur le lit de Charlie. « Comment se déroulent nos plans ? »

Peter pouvait voir que les garçons avaient significativement grandi depuis qu'il avait vécu dans le dortoir des Griffondors de quatrième année. Wood avait fait une pousse, et il était évident qu'il se rasait. Sa voix était plus grave, et il avait l'air fort et capable. Il mit une grande main sur l'épaule de Bill Weasley. Bill était assis sur le plancher, appuyé contre le lit sur lequel Wood était assis. Peter était confus pour les deux autres garçons. Sûrement que ce n'était pas Booth et Leonard ? Cependant, il ne se souciait pas des autres garçons. Ils n'importaient pas. Weasley était celui qui était allé dans la forêt pour comprendre la Prophétie que sa sœur avait donnée. Il semblait qu'il avait grandi plus que les autres. Peter savait qu'il était devenu très grand pace qu'il l'avait vu traîner dans le jardin la semaine précédente, et c'était évident même quand il était assis par terre. Ses cheveux roux vifs étaient un peu long au-dessus de son col (Peter avait vu sa mère commencer à agiter sa baguette dans leur direction, car cela lui démangeait de les couper) et il s'était laissé pousser des favoris que sa mère voulait aussi enlever. (Elle se plaignait de cela aux poulets quand elle leur lançait leur nourriture le matin, que Peter chipait quand il avait particulièrement faim).

Il y avait une maturité et une tristesse dans les yeux bleus brillants de Bill qui le faisaient paraître bien plus vieux que les autres garçons, et même si ses épaules n'étaient pas aussi larges que celles d'Alex Wood, il avait une grâce dans sa finesse qui le faisait paraître totalement à l'aise avec son 'nouveau' corps, alors que les autres garçons semblaient surpris de ne plus avoir onze-douze ans, comme si quelqu'un leur avait fait une plaisanterie et qu'ils attendaient qu'elle arrive à son terme.

« Bien, » dit l'un des garçons inconnus, en réponse à Wood, « ils ne marchent pas. Au moins en métamorphose et en sortilège. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, nous pourrons peut-être trouver quelques amulettes qui t'aideront à tenir à distance quelques unes des créatures qui feront partie de l'examen pratique. Nous devons nous concentrer là-dessus. Geoff a seulement besoin d'une BUSE sur ces trois matières, et il semble vraiment improbable que nous puissions jeter assez de poudre aux yeux de Flitwick et de MacGonagall. » Geoff ? pensa Peter. Qui c'est ?

« MacGonagall suspecte déjà quelque chose je pense. » fit une voix misérable depuis le lit au-dessus de Peter. Il pensa que ce devait être Geoff. « Pendant le dernier cours avant les vacances, elle vérifiait mon travail et trouvait 'intéressant' à quel point mon étui à couteau métamorphosé et celui de Jack étaient similaires. Les chatons avaient exactement les mêmes marques. »

Le garçon qui avait parlé avant « Geoff » tapa le sol de frustration. « Malédiction ! J'ai essayé de les rendre différent. Je suis désolé vieux. » Ah, pensa Peter. C'est Jack.

Geoff balança ses jambes. Elles ne touchaient pas le sol. « C'est bon Jack. Elle a de sacré bons yeux MacGonagall. Quand Bill m'a donné le crapaud métamorphosé et que je l'ai échangé, elle a juste fait 'Hmmm' et dit 'C'est drôle à quel point le sucrier de Weasley avait le même motif ce matin. Et il croasse ?' Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle soulève le couvercle et trouve à l'intérieur le crapaud que j'étais sensé avoir métamorphosé… »

Jack renifla, puis étouffa son rire rapidement. « Désolé, vieux. Je sais que c'est sérieux… »

« Tu as sacrément raison, c'est sérieux. » dit Weasley en soupirant, ses bras appuyés sur ses genoux. « La sécurité sera très stricte pour les BUSEs. Nous allons avoir besoin d'amulettes vraiment très efficaces pour l'examen de défense contre les forces du mal, sinon Geoff va être jeté dehors. » Ils se turent tous à cela, et bill Weasley grimaça. « Désolé de le dire comme cela, Geoff, mais je ne veux pas te créer de faux espoirs. » dit-il doucement. Peter arrivait à peine à en croire ses oreilles. Weasley et ses amis aidaient celui appelé Geoff à tricher dans son travail scolaire ! Mais pourquoi ?

Alex Wood remit sa main sur l'épaule de Bill, lui donnant une légère pression. « Bill ! Pourquoi tu parles comme cela ? Tu es celui qui a trouvé la plupart des techniques pour faire passer à Geoff ces deux dernières années et demie. »

Bill avait les lèvres droites. « Troisième et quatrième année. Facile. Du gâteau. Pas vraiment pareil que les BUSEs. »

« MacGonagall suspecte définitivement quelque chose. » dit encore Geoff, encore plus morose. « C'est seulement une question de temps avant que… » il ne termina pas sa phrase. Soudain, Peter réalisa. Un cracmol. Le garçon était un cracmol ! Peter se souvenait maintenant du début de sa cinquième année, le garçon qui n'avait pas été appelé lors de la Répartition… C'était lui, et c'était pourquoi son nom n'avait pas été appelé… Son cœur battait encore plus vite maintenant que quand il avait peur que l'un de ces grands lourdauds de garçons ne lu marche dessus sans même le remarquer. Je peux me servir de cela, pensa Peter.

Les garçons avaient tous perdu leur entrain, mais ils continuèrent à parler doucement pendant un moment, passant au Quidditch, et puis à qui aimait qui à l'école. « Alors, » dit Jack, le tapant légèrement sur le bras, « raconte-nous. Est ce que-toi et Juliet… ? » Il haussa les sourcils de manière significative, ayant l'air, selon Peter, assez idiot.

Bill Weasley s'empourpra et se renfrogna, grognon. « Je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler de cette fois… »

Peter remarqua que pour quelque raison, La main Alex Wood était encore sur l'épaule de Bill. Il semblait la serrer assez fort maintenant. Weasley la fit partir avec la sienne. « Aïe ! Je ne dirai rien d'autre, Alex ! Me faire mal ne t'amènera nulle part. » Mais aux yeux de Peter, Alex Wood ne regardait as Bill comme s'il voulait qu'il leur parle de sa petite amie. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre là. Peter n'arrivait pas à y mettre un nom. Le regard de Wood perçait avec intensité la nuque de Bill Weasley, mais Weasley n'y prêtait pas attention.

A la longue, les garçons avaient décidé de revenir chez Jack. Peter découvrit à travers d'autres conversation que c'était là où les autres familles s'étaient rassemblées pour le repas pascal. Ils redescendirent bruyamment les escaliers et il les entendit crier comme il prononçaient très fort le nom de la maison de Jack avant de s'avancer dans le feu. Peter avait attendu quelques minutes avant d'émerger, puis il avait repris forme humaine et continué à chercher quoique ce soit que Bill aurait pu écrire sur la Prophétie. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, cependant, et décida finalement qu'il n'était pas sûr de rester plus longtemps dans la maison.

Peter s'assit dans son trou de gnome, mordillant son croûton de pain, regardant maintenant Percy. Percy avait le menton posé sur ses poings, il était allongé sur la terre en train de regarder 'Twitchers' pendant qu'il mangeait. Percy était un gentil garçon, et solitaire. La personne idéale pour Peter pour s'incruster au Terrier. Grâce à lui, il n'avait pas besoin de subir grand chose pour savoir si Molly Weasley avait eu une fille ou un garçon. Grâce à lui, il avait un approvisionnement régulier et il n'y avait pas de danger que quelqu'un mette des pièges à rat.

Toi et moi, pensa Peter en direction du garçonnet pendant qu'il mangeait son croûton, nous ferons de grandes choses ensemble. Attend, et tu verras.

Vendredi 20 juin 1980

« Weasley et Wood, le directeur aimerait vous voir dans son bureau. » dit le professeur MacGonagall, debout à côté de la table de Griffondor. Bill et Alex échangèrent un regard plein d'appréhension. Bill vit que Geoff et Jack se tenait juste derrière MacGonagall comme s'ils attendaient de se joindre à une fête. Il déglutit. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, Juliet bougea ses lèvres en silence, lui demandant ce qu'il y avait. Bill haussa les épaules, bien qu'il ait une assez bonne idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Mary Ann Boxwood essayait aussi de faire dire à Alex ce qui se passait, mais il lui secoua la tête. Bill suivit ses amis et le professeur MacGonagall, pensant qu'il était un échec complet et fini.

Les autres n'avaient aucune idée qu'il pensait cela et auraient été assez surpris s'ils avaient su. Pour eux, Bill était un prodige qui avait reçu douze BUSEs. Alex en avait eu huit, et Jack neuf. C'était des résultats parfaitement respectables mais bien pâles au regard de ceux de Bill. Geoff n'avait pas réussi à passer les tests des BUSEs pour la métamorphose, les sortilèges ou la défense contre les forces du mal. Il en avait eu en Potions, Histoire de la magie, même en divination (il était très bon dans la lecture des tarots), ainsi qu'en astronomie et en soins aux créatures magiques. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Un élève devait en avoir un dans un examen vraiment pratique qui nécessitait de lancer des sorts, et il avait échoué dans chacun d'eux.

Bill avait vu son visage quand ils avaient reçu les lettres pendant le petit déjeuner, la veille. La plupart des cinquième année sautait sur place comme les chouettes délivraient leurs missives. Quelques personnes avaient l'air un peu désappointées, ou marmonnaient des choses sur le motif 'Ma mère va me tuer…' Seul Geoff était resté assis à fixer sa lettre, comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Et pour lui, cela l'était.

Pas qu'ils n'aient pas eu une bonne idée de ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre. A chaque journée où il échouait à ses examens, il était douloureusement clair qu'aucun de leurs subterfuges n'allait marcher. En désespoir de cause, Geoff essayait de temps en temps de faire faire quelque chose à sa baguette (l'ancienne baguette de sa mère en vérité). Sans succès. Geoff était définitivement et irrévocablement un cracmol.

Le banquet de départ était largement fini et la plupart des élèves disaient au revoir à leurs amis pour l'été, ou continuaient à discuter une dernière fois dans la grande salle, comme ils l'avaient fait avant que MacGonagall ne les prenne. Bill, Alex, Jack et Geoff suivirent en silence sa silhouette rigide jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand elle se retournait de temps en temps pour leur jeter un coup d'œil, s'assurant qu'ils suivaient, sa bouche était très fine, et Bill commençait à avoir une drôle d'impression au creux de l'estomac. Peut-être qu'ils allaient tous être expulsés ! Le cœur de Bill battait à tout rompre comme ils montaient l'étrange escalier en spirale conduisant au bureau du directeur, où MacGonagall les laissa avec une expression distincte de désapprobation sur le visage qui donnait à Bill l'impression de ne mesurer qu'un pouce de haut. Le directeur leur demanda d'entrer et les fit s'asseoir dans les quatre sièges devant son bureau, ayant l'air, selon Bill, assez jovial pour quelqu'un qui allait expulser quatre garçons.

« Bien ! » dit-il, ses yeux étincelants. « J'imagine que vous êtes tous soulagés d'avoir les résultats de vos BUSEs ? » Il les regarda par-dessus ses demies-lunes, les sourcils interrogateurs, et les quatre balayèrent le sol de leurs pieds en restant assis. Son regard se porta su Geoff. « Tous sauf toi, j'imagine. » dit-il gentiment. Bill jeta un coup d'œil à Geoff, qui semblait avoir envie de pleurer, mais essayait courageusement de garder ses yeux secs.

Geoff déglutit. « Oui, sir. » chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres tremblant.

Dumbledore soupira et joignit pensivement les pointes de ses doigts, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner d'avoir engager une petite expérience. Je savais, quand tu es arrivé il y a presque cinq ans, que tu ne portais pas ta lettre mais celle de ta mère. Je pensais… peut-être que ta magie se manifesterait un jour ou l'autre. Peut-être qu'en te mettant dans la maison Poufsouffle, avec les travailleurs les plus vaillants, tes capacités magiques apparaîtraient… » Il soupira encore et regarda les autres garçons. « Vous êtes vraiment de bons amis, et bien que vous aidiez un autre élève à tricher… » Jack commença à ouvrir sa bouche pour protester, mais Dumbledore leva la main pour l'arrêter. « Non, ne niez pas Mr Richards. Ce n'est pas la peine. Comme je disais, bien que vous aidiez un autre élève à tricher, vous faisiez essentiellement la même chose que moi : vous donniez à votre ami une chance de rester à Poudlard en espérant que sa magie se manifesterait. Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, même si le professeur MacGonagall m'a fait part de ses premières suspicions il y a deux ans. Elle ne pensait pas nécessairement que je faisais la bonne chose en vous admettant, » dit-il à Geoff. « Et peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Mais j'ai horreur de tuer l'espoir. » Il sourit tristement au pauvre garçon.

Bill déglutit maintenant. « Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant, sir ? »

« Bien, Mr Weasley, s'il le veut, j'aimerais proposer à Mr Rottenham un poste ici. »

Bill, Alex et Jack se regardèrent les uns les autres, surpris. « Qui ? »

« Ce serait moi, » dit doucement Geoff. « Davies est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère, vous vous souvenez ? Mon père s'appelle Rottenham. Cela fait un moment que j'en avais parlé. » Il regarda gravement Dumbledore. « Un travail ? Vous voulez dire comme… Comme Rusard ? Ou Hagrid ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, souriant génialement. « Assistant d'Hagrid, en fait. C'est ainsi qu'il a commencé, il y a des années, comme assistant d'Ogg, notre ancien garde-chasse. Hagrid dit que tu es très bon avec les animaux. Et le professeur Chourave pourrait aussi avoir besoin d'aide dans les serres. Elle dit que tu es très capable en herbologie aussi. En tant que responsable de maison, elle est très désolée de te voir partir. Elle a suggéré ce travail dans les serres. »

Geoff déglutit et regarda ses mains. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas… Je ne pense pas que je voudrais rester ici et ne plus être élève. » Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. « J'espère que vous comprenez. J'ai voulu être à Poudlard toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais enfin reçu ma lettre… Et pour une bonne raison. Rester… Mais ainsi… » Il s'étrangla. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrai le supporter. Merci quand même, sir. » dit-il doucement.

Les lèvres de Dumbledore étaient très fines. « Ah, bien, je comprends. » Il soupira, comme s'il s'était peut-être attendu à la réponse de Geoff, et il se tourna vers les autres garçons. « Pour vous trois. » dit-il, l'ai un peu plus sévère, « D'abord… Je ne suis pas d'avis que vos parents aient besoin de savoir quoique ce soit de cela. » Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent légèrement, et ses yeux scintillèrent. « Cependant… Je vous donne un peu de travail supplémentaire à faire pendant les vacances, et s'il n'est pas fait, je pourrais changer d'avis. JE veux un devoir de deux pieds de long sur l'amitié et la loyauté. J'aimerais y lire les raisons exactes derrière ce que vous avez fait. Parfois, les règles sont enfreintes pour de très bonnes raisons. » dit-il, l'air encore plus amical maintenant. « Je ne pense pas que c'est déplacé de demander que ces raisons soient écrites, afin qu'elles puissent être complètement comprises. Vous devrez me rendre ces devoirs le premier jour de l'an prochain. Est-ce compris ? »

« Oui sir. » marmonnèrent les trois autres. Il leur fit un signe de la tête. « Les autres vont bientôt partir pour la gare. Vous devriez y aller. Faites bon voyage, et passez de bonnes vacances. » Il se leva et tendit sa main à Geoff, qui se leva et serra la main du directeur. « Et bonne chance à vous, Mr Rottenham. Je pense qu'il est déjà évident que vous êtes capable de d'obtenir des autres une loyauté que peu arrivent jamais à obtenir de leurs amis. Peu importe où vous irez dans ce monde, je crois que cela vous aidera. Vous étiez aussi un bon membre de la maison Poufsouffle, et un parangon des traditions de Poufsouffle de loyauté de travail. Envoyez-nous nous s'il-vous-plaît une chouette de temps en temps pour nous faire savoir ce que vous faites. » Geoff avait l'air de perdre la bataille contre ses larmes. Bill fut le dernier à passer la porte, et comme il allait le faire, Dumbledore dit. « Félicitations pour vos douze BUSEs, Mr Weasley. Bon travail alors que vous aidiez aussi Mr Rottenham. »

Bill rougit. « Oui, sir. Merci. »

Quand ils furent dans le train tanguant légèrement, le vert vif de l'été écossais passant derrière les fenêtres, ils s'assirent dans leur compartiment assez silencieusement, avec Juliet Hathaway et Mary Ann Boxwood, qui était maintenant la petite amie d'Alex. Alex et Mary Ann étaient assis à côté de Geoff, se tenant la main, tandis que Bill était assis en face d'eux, son bras autour des épaules de Juliet, et Jack de l'autre côté. Ils dirent finalement aux filles ce qu'ils avaient fait, que Geoff était un cracmol, et qu'il allait quitter Poudlard.

« Oh non ! » cria Mary Ann, mettant sa main sur celle de Geoff. « C'est terrible ! »

Mais Geoff semblait s'être fait à cette idée maintenant. « Pas plus terrible que de vivre dans un mensonge pendant ces cinq dernières années. » Il essaya de hausser négligemment les épaules. « Je suppose que l'école moldue ne doit pas être si mauvaise. Plein de gens font avec, après tout. Et puis j'ai seize ans, maintenant. Peut-être que je pourrais me trouver un boulot et rester au même endroit au lieu de voyager avec papa et maman. »

Jack rit. « Tu chantes bien. Peut-être que tu pourrais voyager avec eux et piquer le boulot de ton père dans ces productions de Gilbert et Sullivan. »

Geoff renifla et roula les yeux. « Seulement si je veux perdre la tête. Non, merci. » Il soupira. « Je trouverai quelque chose. Cela a été génial d'être avec vous tous à Poudlard, mais je suppose que je savais que cela devait finir à un moment ou à un autre. » Il regarda ses amis avec gratitude. « Merci pour toute votre aide. Vous devriez l'avoir plus facile maintenant, les gars, comme vous n'aurez plus à vous préoccuper que de votre propre travail. »

« Mais qui va m'aider avec mes devoirs d'Astronomie ? » dit Alex, lui donnant un petit coup pour jouer. Geoff rougit. Il avait vraiment été meilleur pour certaines que ses amis sorciers.

« Bill, je suppose. Mr-Le-Préfet-Avec-Douze-BUSEs-Qui-Va-Devenir-Préfet-En-Chef. » dit Jack avec confiance. Bill lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Oui. Aider quelqu'un à tricher pendant des années est ce qui est requis pour être préfet en chef. »

« Personne ne le sait. » dit raisonnablement Jack. « Je veux dire, bien sûr que MacGonagall sait. Et Dumbledore. Ok, et probablement Chourave. Mais les autres préfets ne savent pas. »

Juliet fit un sourire coquin à Bill. « Je sais, et je suis préfète. »

Bill lui fit un sourire en coin. « Je vais juste devoir trouver un moyen pour que tu tiennes ta bouches fermée alors. » dit-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Je pense que la dernière chose que tu veux maintenant est qu'elle garde sa bouche fermée ! » croassa Jack, tandis que les autres éclataient de rire. Bill et Juliet refirent surface, riant aussi. Les yeux bleus de Juliet pétillaient d'amusement comme elle lui souriait, et sa main était posée tranquillement sur le genou de Bill. Comme le voyage continuait, et que la conversation prenait un tour différent, sa main faisait de petits cercles qui semblaient électrifier toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Bill. Lui, en retour, caressait doucement son cou et regardait son profil quand il pensait que les autres ne regardaient pas.

Ils atteignirent finalement King's Cross et Bill vit Mary Ann tirer Alex dans un coin du quai, où il semblait qu'elle voulait lui dire au revoir. Juliet ne semblait pas avoir besoin de tant d'intimité. Elle le contemplait avec joie, et il la tint contre lui, les bras de Juliet passé autour de son cou. Il appuya légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Juliet, puis il sentit qu'elle passait sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche, un gémissement dans le fond de sa gorge, et elle répondit de la même sorte, son corps se pressant contre celui de Bill. Il la tint serrée, essayant de prolonger ce moment. Il tremblait quand ils se séparèrent, souhaitant qu'ils aient trouvé un endroit plus privé pour leur au revoir. Elle le regardait de cette manière qui le faisait se sentir être la personne la plus chanceuse de la terre, et il continua à la regarder aussi, la mémorisant. Soudain, quelqu'un le tapa sur le bras. C'était Alex.

« Hé ! Réveille-toi Bill ! Où est Geoff ? Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. »

Bill se tourna, leur ami n'était visible nulle part. Jack chargeait sa malle sur un chariot à côté de Charlie qui faisait de même. « Où est Geoff ? » demanda Bill à Jack.

Charlie répondit « Il est déjà passé de l'autre côté. N'as-tu pas remarqué ? Ou étais-tu trop occupé à flirter avec ta petite amie ? » Juliet rougit à cela. « Il a pratiquement jailli du train. » Bill lâcha la main de Juliet et, avec Jack et Alex, ils franchirent la barrière, ne se souciant pas de combien de moldus il pourraient alarmer en faisant cela. Du côté moldu de la carrière, ils recherchèrent désespérément Geoff parmi la foule dense des banlieusards attendant leur train sur les quais neuf et dix. Mais il semblait que les trois avaient manqué leur dernière chance de dire au revoir à leur ami.

Il était parti.

Bill soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Soudain, Charlie passa par la barrière et lui rentra dedans, le renversant. « Bill ! Ne reste pas là ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que tous les moldus voient ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Chut ! » fit Bill à son frère. « Arrête d'employer le mot M ici, idiot. »

Soudain, un autre élève sortit du passage. C'était un grand sixième année que Bill savait être à Serdaigle. Il était aussi préfet, et Bill le voyait aux réunions de préfets. Il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas marcher sur Bill.

« Ouille ! C'est pas passé loin. Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Weasley ? »

Bill grimaça. « Désolé, Faulkner. Je me sors de là. »

Mary Ann sortit ensuite, avec son chariot et celui d'Alex. « Tu as oublié cela. » informa-t-elle Alex. Il la remercia et le prit. Bill leur dit a revoir et regarda Alex et Mary Ann s'éloigner vers le parking, où le père de Mary Ann était sensé les attendre avec sa voiture. Bill et Charlie sortirent pour retrouver leur père en dehors de la gare, où ils allaient prendre un taxi, et Jack alla avec eux.

Dans le parking, Alex et Mary Ann se tinrent un assez long moment à côté d'une longue voiture marron, attendant encore et encore, regardant les autres élèves partir avec leurs parents dans des voitures et des taxis. Ils s'appuyèrent contre la voiture, se tenant la main, Alex commençant à se sentir de plus en plus anxieux. Il pouvait encore voir Jack, Bill, Charlie et Mr Weasley. Un taxi s'arrêta finalement et ils montèrent dedans, faisant pousser à Alex un soupir de soulagement, et lui faisant lâcher la main de Mary Ann.

Il mit son visage dans ses mains, secouant sa tête. « Merci mon Dieu, c'est fini. » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Je ne sais pas combien j'aurais encore pu supporter. Comment est-ce que je vais cacher cela pour encore deux ans ? Les mensonges, les escapades… »

Elle lui tapota le bras avec compassion. « Ne t'inquiète pas. L'été vient juste de commencer et vous allez tous les deux avoir beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble. Tu n'as pas à rentrer chez toi avant Juillet ! De plus, maintenant que Geoff est parti, cela te fait un secret de moins à garder. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne me l'aies pas dit. Je n'aurais pas fait la balance ! » Elle le tapa légèrement sur le bras. Il haussa les épaules.

« Nous avions fait un marché. C'était juste entre nous quatre. Bien que nous aurions peut-être pu utiliser davantage d'aide. Considère-toi comme heureuse de ne pas nous avoir aidé. Tu aurais un devoir de plus à faire cet été si tu avais été dans le coup. C'est ce dont nous parlait Dumbledore avec notre… devoir 'spécial' à faire, pour avoir aidé Geoff à tricher. »

Elle renifla. « Cela aurait pu être bien pire. » Elle secoua sa tête. « C'est trop dommage qu'il doive partir, mais il sera sûrement plus heureux ailleurs ? Il ne peut pas faire de magie, pas vrai ? »

Alex se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce que les gens diront cela de moi un jour ou l'autre ? Il sera sûrement plus heureux ailleurs ? Un endroit où les hommes ne sont pas sensés être attirés par les femmes au lieu des hommes. Où que ce soit.

Il força un sourire et lui reprit la main. « Est-ce que je t'ai dis à quel point tu étais une bonne amie, Mary Ann ? » dit-il, changeant de sujet. Penser à la situation de Geoff qui se terminait si mal le rendait trop morose, et lui faisait se demander ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Elle lui serra la main et sourit. « Tu as l'air si heureux, tu sais. Depuis que tu as commencé à le voir. Tu avais toujours l'air inquiet. »

« Oui, bien… » commença-t-il à dire, se taisant quand il vit la grande silhouette traverser le parking dans leur direction. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer en le regardant. Tu as l'air heureux. Il voulait rire. Tu n'as pas idée, Mary Ann.

Il savait vraiment ce que voulait dire être heureux maintenant. Il savait ce que c'était que d'être amoureux, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était que de faire l'amour. Il savait ce que c'était d'être complètement immergé dans l'âme de quelqu'un et de souffrir quand il n'était pas là. Mary Ann les avait aidé à s'embrasser sur le quai, les cachant dans les toilettes. Techniquement, cela n'avait pas été un baiser d'au revoir, parce qu'il allait aller chez Lowell passer le premier mois de vacances. Il avait sauté au plafond quand il avait appris que les deux familles étaient d'accord pour l'arrangement. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire à Bill comment lui et Lowell avaient d'abord fait connaissance, même dans ce futur lointain où Alex pourrait dire à Bill qu'il était gay, comme c'était parce qu'il avait maté Bill dans la bibliothèque… une fois encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait. Il était juste tellement souvent près de Bill. Booth et Leonard n'avaient certainement rien à faire voir. Mais Bill… Il avait beaucoup changé. Ce n'était pas simplement Alex… De nombreuses paires d'yeux étaient attirées par Bill, la plupart féminines, mais Alex avait vu d'autres yeux de garçons, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était par désir ou par envie.

Un jour après le retour des vacances de Pâques, ils faisaient des révisions pour les BUSEs dans la bibliothèque, et Bill avait enlevé sa robe déboutonné le haut de sa chemise, comme c'était une chaude journée. Il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise, et soudain, Alex s'était retrouvé hypnotisé par ces avant-bras. Après une minute, il s'était retrouvé en train de penser, les avants-bras ? Je mate les avants-bras de Weasley ? Mon Dieu, je suis pathétique. Et pourtant, il le faisait encore. Quelque chose dans la façon dont les muscles bougeaient sous la peau pâle et couverte de tâches de rousseur, avec son duvet de fins poils roux, quand Bill écrivait avec sa plume ou soulevait les lourds grimoires… La façon dont sa gorge exposée était entourée par son col, dont sa pomme d'Adam bougeait quand il déglutissait…

Quand Bill se leva pour aller chercher un autre livre, Alex le suivit des yeux, et fut surpris quand une bouche très près de son oreille lui dit soudain, « Oui, n'est-il pas adorable ? Je parie que tu en as bien plus vu de lui que la plupart des gens aussi, comme tu vis avec lui. » Les yeux d'Alex s'étaient écartillés, mais il avait été trop alarmé pour regarder derrière lui qui avait parlé. Geoff et Jack étaient en classe avec les autres Poufsouffles, grâce au ciel. La voix était profonde, le souffle près de son oreille intoxiquant, et son sang semblait pulser dans ses veines d'une manière vitale et excitante qui devenait rapidement si importante qu'il avait peur de s'évanouir. Il osa finalement lever les yeux et vit un garçon avec des cheveux bruns qui avaient à la fois l'air désordonnés et soigneusement arrangés. Il était perché sur la table où Alex était assis, et le regardait avec un sourire sardonique. Ses yeux n'étaient ni verts, ni gris mais d'un étrange mélange des deux, et ils le couvait littéralement du regard comme il regardait Alex. Alex soutint hardiment ce regard, bien qu'il se sente mis à nu d'être ainsi observé.

Il déglutit, attendant, et bientôt, sa patience fut récompensée, car l'autre garçon parla à nouveau. « Alors… Tu ne le nies pas ? » dit-il d'une voix basse qui était à peine un murmure. Il avait l'air légèrement surpris. « Tu le regardais ? » Il avait l'air assez content d'avoir eu raison. « Tu n'es certainement pas le seul. Bien que la rumeur dise que Weasley saute cette Hathaway. Ah, bien. Tout le monde ne peut pas l'avoir. » Il haussa les épaules, résigné.

« Non. » dit rapidement Alex, incapable de s'arrêter. La bouche de l'autre garçon se tordit.

« Vraiment ? Elle est son alibi ? Oh, au fait, bien joué avec cela. Tu as un bon alibi. » dit-il doucement, regardant autour pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à proximité. « Est-ce qu'elle aime une fille ? Peut-être que je peux prétendre que la fille qu'elle aime est ma petite amie… »

Alex fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il dit ce que je pense qu'il dit ? « Un alibi ? »

« Oui. Boxwood. Qui aime-t-elle ? »

« Elle… Elle n'aime pas les filles. Je ne pense pas. » ajouta-t-il, confus. C'est le cas ? Il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'elle l'aimait bien avant qu'ils deviennent bons amis. Il n'avait eu aucun signe qu'elle aimait les filles.

« En tous cas, » dit l'autre garçon, se penchant en avant dans un chuchotement de conspirateur, « Est-ce que Hathaway est l'alibi de Weasley ? S'ils ne baisent pas. »

« Heu, non. Ils… Ils ont fait quelques choses. Mais pas… Tu sais… Pas encore. »

L'autre garçon acquiesça. « Ah. Cela semblait être un trop bel espoir. Dommage. » dit-il tristement, regardant Bill se pencher pour prendre un grimoire sur un rayonnage bas. Alex frissonna.

Le garçon sourit à nouveau à Alex, le regardant avec appréciation, ses yeux ayant l'air plus verts que gris maintenant. « En tous cas, si jamais tu te lasses de simplement regarder ce que tu ne peux pas avoir, fais le moi savoir. Si tu es intéressé, retrouve-moi cet après-midi derrière la serre numéro six. » Le garçon se leva et s'éloigna, sa robe flottant derrière lui, et Alex le regarda, la bouche ouverte d'étonnement. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Bill revenait à la table avec un énorme livre et le posa avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler les lampes. Madame Pince fronça les sourcils et leur secoua la tête. Comme il s'asseyait à nouveau de l'autre côté de la table, il dit à Alex « Alors. Qu'est-ce que voulait Faulkner ? » Bill ouvrit l'énorme livre et commença à parcourir de son doigt la table des matières.

« Faulkner? »

« Oui. Lowell Faulkner. Sixième année à Serdaigle. Tu lui parlais. Est-ce que tu as fait trop de révisions ? Tu as l'air un peu dans la lune. »

Alex avait la tête qui lui tournait. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre comme moi ici, pensa-t-il. Quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre ! Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Oh, le sentiment de ne plus être seul ! C'était intoxiquant ! Il leva les yeux vers Bill. « Je vais bien. » dit-il, la voix prise un court instant. « Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? »

Ils recommencèrent à réviser, mais l'esprit d'Alex était tout dirigé vers la fin de l'après-midi, vers un rendez-vous qu'il prévoyait d'honorer derrière la serre numéro six…

Quand il arriva, il n'y avait personne là. Alex commença à se demander si c'était juste un tour qu'on lui faisait. Mais peu après, il vit le garçon de la bibliothèque émerger de l'allée de chênes et se diriger vers Alex, ne souriant ni ne fronçant les sourcils, mais l'air assez sérieux, avant qu'Alex ne dise finalement « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais. »

Faulkner grimaça, ayant l'air bien mois sûr de lui que plus tôt, où il était la hardiesse incarnée. « Oui, bien je n'étais moi-même pas sûr que j'allais venir. » dit-il, surprenant Alex avec son honnêteté. Il regarda maintenant Alex dans les yeux, déglutissant. Il lui tendit la main, le surprenant encore. « Lowell Faulkner. J'aurais du me présenter avant. Désolé. »

« Alex Wood. »

« Je sais. » dit-il laconiquement. Alex lui serra fermement la main, mais ils se la lâchèrent vite, se sentant un peu exposés. Faulkner enfouit ses mains profondément dans les poches de son pantalon, sa robe repoussée derrière ses bras comme un blazer. Il oscillait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, se mordant les lèvres. « Alors, » dit-il finalement, hésitant. « Depuis combien de temps tu sais ? »

Il l'avait dit très vite, et Alex avait dû se concentrer très fort pour arriver à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Puis il avait dû comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Une minute plus tard, il avait saisi. « Oh ! » dit-il, se sentant assez bête. « Hum… depuis un moment. J'étais assez jeune je pense. Et toi ? »

Faulkner acquiesça. « Oui. Pareil. »

Alex se sentait assez mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait trop de bras ou de jambes. Il montra le sol d'un geste de la main. « Pourquoi ne pas nous asseoir ? »

Faulkner acquiesça et se baissa gracieusement, ses jambes se pliant proprement. Alex se sentait comme un gros balourd, grognant comme il arrivait au sol, posant ses bras sur ses genoux. « Alors, » dit soudain Faulkner. « Pour toi c'est Weasley ? »

Alex déglutit. « Heu, non, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, c'est sûr que Bill est agréable à regarder. Mais il est vraiment juste un ami. En fait… J'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre quand j'étais plus jeune. Tu te souviens de… de l'explosion chez Honeydukes ? » La voix d'Alex était devenue très douce, il n'aimait pas parler de comment Orville était mort. Faulkner acquiesça.

« Oui, je me souviens. C'était horrible. » dit-il avec conviction, secouant la tête.

Alex acquiesça. « Oui. L'un de mes meilleurs amis a été tué… Orville Simpson. Seulement… Je ne l'aimais pas simplement comme un ami… »

Faulkner acquiesça, comprenant. « Je vois… »

Alex grimaça, et commença arracher des touffes d'herbe. « J'étais seulement en deuxième année. Et… Et ce n'était même pas physique vraiment. Simplement, il… » Alex ferma les yeux et s'imagina Orville très clairement « Il avait ce superbe sourire. Et je voulais juste le rendre heureux, le voir me regarder avec un de ses sourires. » Il ouvrit les yeux et se sentit rougir. « Cela doit te sembler stupide, je suppose… »

A sa surprise, Lowell Faulkner rit. « Non, c'est pas le cas. Tu aurais probablement ri si tu avais su de qui je suis tombé amoureux en premier. »

Alex sourit, l'encourageant. « Qui ? »

Faulkner regarda autour de lui, comme si quelqu'un aurait pu les entendre. « Tu te souviens d'un Serpentard qui a fini l'école il y a une paire d'années… »

« Un Serpentard ! » dit Alex avec surprise. Faulkner rougit et dit à Alex « Désolé. Continue. »

« Oui, bien, il sortait avec cette préfète en chef qui était de ta maison, mais ensuite, il a rompu avec elle… »

Alex ouvrit de grands yeux. « Rogue ? tu es tombé amoureux de Rogue ? »

« Chut ! » lui dit rapidement Faulkner, dominant les paroles d'Alex. « Tu veux que tout le château t'entende ? » dit-il d'un chuchotement fort, même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre visible sur le domaine. « Oui, c'était Rogue. Je suppose que sa rupture avec Evans a alimenté mes fantasmes, tu sais ? Comme s'il rejetait toutes les femmes. Et puis quelque chose est arrivé qui a rendu les choses encore pire… »

« Quoi ? »

Faulkner eut l'air triomphant. « J'ai découvert qu'il était comme nous. » Alex resta bouche bée. « Non, tu plaisantes ! »

Faulkner leva la mains, comme s'il prêtait serment. « Je te le jure. Tu connais Barty Croupton en septième année ? Le don de Dieu aux préfets ? » Alex rit à cela. Croupton était une malédiction pour tout le monde, un préfet qui pensait qui pensait être destiné à être préfet en chef mais qui avait dû voir quelqu'un d'autre recevoir ce titre (dans ce cas, un Poufsouffle costaud et diligent). Croupton était connu pour enlever des points de maison à la moindre provocation (ou même sans provocation) pour qui n'était pas à Serdaigle, pour dire à tort et à travers le nom de son père, et pour avoir donné envie à tout le monde de le tuer quand il avait reçu ses douze BUSEs deux années auparavant. Il avait été complètement insupportable avec cela.

« Bien, l'an dernier, Rogue est venu le chercher à la gare à la fin du trimestre, en juin. Et il allait passer l'été avec Rogue et son oncle. Je les ai entendu parler à la gare. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Ce doit être pour cela que Croupton est si grognon cette année. En plus de ne pas être préfet en chef, son petit ami lui manque. »

Alex était coi. « Waou. » dit-il finalement. « Je 'en avais aucune idée. »

Faulkner secoua la tête. « Je doute que quiconque sache. Pense à ce que ferait le père de Croupton si cela venait à se savoir ! » Il soupira. « C'est le genre de chose qui me donne presque envie de faire du chantage… »

Alex rit à cela. « Bien, quelqu'un pourrait nous faire chanter tout aussi aisément… »

Faulkner haussa les épaules. « Non. Techniquement, nous n'avons rien fait. Encore. »

Alex resta suspendu au mot 'Encore'. C'était un mot plein d'espoir. Il regarda Lowell Faulkner, le cœur dans la gorge, réalisant que malgré toutes ses bravades, et son année supplémentaire, cet autre garçon était aussi inexpérimenté que lui…

Les trois marchaient maintenant vers la rue, pour héler un taxi pour Mary Ann, et puis un pour eux. Quand la voiture s'arrêta et qu'il chargèrent sa malle dans le coffre, elle jeta ses bras autour d'Alex, le serrant très fort. « J'attend beaucoup de chouettes de ta part, tu entends ? »

Il lui sourit. « Bien sûr. Et toi, passe un bon moment sur l'île de Wight. »

Elle se tourna vers Lowell et lui fit un signe de la tête. « Prend bien soin de lui maintenant. Je te fais confiance. »

Il rit. « Bien, je m'assurerai que ta confiance n'est pas mal placée. »

Quand ils furent finalement confortablement installés dans le siège arrière de leur propre taxi, filant dans Londres, et finalement vers la maison de Faulkner à Mayfair, Alex prit la main de Lowell et la serra. Il voulait l'embrasser, comme il l'avait aussi embrassé à la gare, le désir brûlant dans ses veines, et la menace imminente de la découverte le rendant faisant se sentir encore plus énergique. Le chauffeur les regarda brièvement dans le miroir et Alex fut content qu'il ne puisse pas voir leurs mains. C'était déjà assez chaud de prendre des taxis moldus. Les chauffeurs avaient beaucoup de questions curieuses sur les chouettes des élèves de Poudlard, ou leurs grandes malles, et quelques élèves ne pensaient pas non plus à enlever leurs robes de sorcier avant de sortir du quai neuf trois quarts (ce n'était pas le cas de Lowell et Alex).

Mais pour le moment, personne ne pouvait voir leurs mains jointes. Se tenir les mains était tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant un moment, et le premier jour, derrière les serres, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup cela après leur poignée de main initiale. Si l'on ne pouvait pas voir les mains, il n'y avait rien pour suggérer qu'ils étaient autre chose que des amis. Le chauffeur, de son côté, ne savait pas qu'ils étaient un couple, ni qu'ils étaient sorciers. « Alors, » lui demanda doucement Lowell, « Est-ce que l'un d'eux a des suspicions ? A part Mary Ann, bien sûr. »

Alex secoua la tête, confiant en cela au moins. « Pas la moindre once. Ils pensent que Mary Ann et moi sommes un couple parfaitement heureux. » Il sentit le doigt de Lowell bouger légèrement, dessinant un cercla dans la paume de sa main, et Alex déglutit, Se figeant un instant comme il pensait au stade suivant de leur relation. Il avait seize ans, il avait finalement un petit ami, et il semblait même possible qu'il puisse avoir une relation physique avec son petit ami qui aille au-delà d'un baiser. C'était à la fois excitant et terrifiant. Alex ne savait pas s'il voulait dire au chauffeur de se presser, ou de retourner à la gare.

Lowell avait l'air d'avoir peur aussi, mais il acquiesça, serrant la main d'Alex, regardant devant comme le chauffeur se glissait dans le trafic chaotique de Londres. Il dit doucement.

Personne ne suspecte rien non plus de mon côté. »


	34. Chap 15

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre quinze

Triangles

Lundi 14 Juillet 1980

Severus Rogue parcourut du regard le hall d'entrée caverneux du manoir Malfoy. La collection d'armure sur le mur opposé donnait au visiteur l'impression qu'il n'était pas tant accueilli que tenu au loin jusqu'à ce que l'on détermine s'il était ami ou ennemi. Severus déglutit, attendant d'être remarqué, passant la boîte de taille moyenne qu'il portait d'une main à l'autre. Il était très content de pouvoir transplaner d'un intérieur (celui de son oncle à Dunoon) à au autre, sans avoir à sortir dehors sous le chaud soleil de juillet. Le halle d'entrée en pierre était haut et frais, spécialement comparé à l'appartement poussiéreux et exigu au dessus de l'apothicaire de son oncle, mais en dépit de l'environnement agréable (à l'exception des armures menaçantes), il voulait juste en finir avec cela.

Finalement, un fort crac ! résonnant dans le hall, et un elfe de maison apparut. Il avait de grands yeux verts et un long nez pointu, et portait ce qui semblait être une taie d'oreiller. Severus s'éloigna de la créature. Il n'était pas habitué aux elfes de maison. Il avait entendu parler d'eux à Poudlard, mais il ne les avait jamais vus. Ils restaient trop bien cachés.

« Vous être à me suivre, sir. » couina l'elfe, se tournant le conduisant dans les larges escaliers. Severus hésita d'abord, puis il suivit l'elfe, restant quelques pas derrière. Il se retrouva finalement dans un couloir à l'étage aux proportions généreuses, couvert de portraits de ce qui semblait être la famille Malfoy. De nombreux membres semblaient tout aussi déplaisant que Lucius. Plus d'un ancêtre Malfoy renifla au passage de Severus vers la pièce où l'elfe le menait, et même quelques dames Malfoy roulèrent les yeux et levèrent les yeux quand il passa.

« Vous être à entre ici, sir. » lui couina l'elfe, ouvrant une double porte qui conduisait dans un gracieux salon qui dominait l'allée de devant. La pièce au haut plafond était vide de tout être humain, mais pas vide en tant que telle. Severus résista à l'envie de tourner en rond et de regarder les détails des dorures, les tapisseries élaborées, les meubles sculptés et les chandeliers en cristal. L'elfe partit sans demander son reste, comme Severus savait qu'il ne devait pas être pris en train de remercier un elfe.

Il posa le cadeau sur une chaise avec de délicats pieds courbés et s'avança vers la fenêtre, regardant la généreuse pelouse verte devant la maison, qui était proprement divisée en deux par une allée d'arbres formant une voûte au-dessus de la route conduisant à la court en gravier devant la porte d'entrée. En baissant les yeux, il put voir que les marches de devant étaient flanquées par d'énormes buis taillés en forme de dragons verts gallois (plus petits que nature). Si ce n'était ces dragons, cela aurait pu être n'importe quel domaine moldu n'importe où en Grande-Bretagne. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était la demeure d'un très puissant mage noir et de sa famille, et Severus avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs tout le temps qu'il passait dans cette maison. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il était seul quand il semblait l'être, et il ne pensait pas que c'était un signe de paranoïa de penser qu'il était regardé et de se comporter en conséquences.

Severus se tourna avec surprise quand les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent violemment et que Lucius Malfoy entra à grandes enjambées dans la pièce. Il vit une expression satisfaite sur le visage de Malfoy quand ce dernier vit que son entrée l'avait surpris. Il n'était pas habillé comme s'il attendait des visiteurs. Il semblait avoir fait du cheval, ses longs cheveux clairs tirés en arrière sur sa nuque et le col de sa chemise déboutonné à cause de la chaude journée d'automne. Il portait une cravache sous son bras droit, que Severus avait sur l'instant prise pour une baguette. Un sourire tordu sur son visage encore pâle en dépit du fait qu'il avait fait du cheval sous le soleil, Lucius Malfoy se dirigea lentement vers Severus Rogue avec les mains dans les poches de sa veste de jockey, la cravache encore entre son bras droit et son torse.

« Bien Severus. Il est temps que vous veniez me présenter vos respects. » dit-il, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur les talons et le devant des ses bottes luisantes. Il garda les mains dans ses poches et ne fit aucun geste pour prendre le cadeau de son hôte. Severus avait été sur le point de tendre sa main à Malfoy, mais il y réfléchit mieux, sachant qu'il aurait l'air d'un grand imbécile si Malfoy ne répondait pas. « Mon fils a une semaine aujourd'hui. » continua Lucius Malfoy. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous vous manifestiez plus tôt que cela. A la place, vous avez choisi de me rendre visite un jour terrible pour l'histoire de ma famille. Savez-vous combien de Malfoy ont été tués pendant la Révolution, pendant que ces animaux détruisaient la Bastille ce jour-là, il y a presque deux-cent ans ? tout les Malfoy n'ont pas été tués, évidemment, mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cette branche de la famille qui était venue ici avec Guillaume le Conquérant, il n'y aurait pas eu de Malfoy pour revenir en France et réclamer les terres de nos ancêtres après la restauration de la monarchie… »

« Quoi ? » fit Severus dans un simulacre de surprise, haussant les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'une bande de moldus était trop à gérer ? »

Lucius Malfoy renifla. « Non. C'étaient des sorciers aimant les moldus, des traites à leur espèce, qui les ont assassinés. Quelques uns s'appelaient… Prud'homme. »

Rogue déglutit, n'aimant pas le tour que la conversation prenait. « Comme c'est intéressant. » dit-il, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il fit une tentative pour avoir l'air plus négligeant, mais il n'était pas certain que cela marche. « Comme c'est drôle que cela puisse être vrai, quand vous avez dit que nous étions tous les deux du clan Campbell du côté de nos mère, mais mère ayant été une MacDermid et tout. »

Lucius acquiesça, lançant un coup d'œil au petit paquet maladroitement emballé sur la chaise avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Vrai. Et ceci est à votre crédit, même si elle était une Serdaigle. Je dirais qu'après les Serpentards, les Serdaigles sont ce qu'il y a de mieux. Cette intelligence a souvent été assez utile pour garder les nés de moldus et les amoureux de moldus à leurs places. Après tout, notre jeune Mr Croupton est un Serdaigle. »

« Etait. Il vient de finir sa septième année. » dit automatiquement Severus.

Lucius s'arrêta à cela, l'air plus que moyennement ennuyé d'être corrigé. « Il est encore un Serdaigle comme vous et moi serons toujours des Serpentards. Vous avez fini l'école il y a deux ans, et je l'ai finie il y a huit ans, mais nous serons toujours des Serpentards. » Sa voix était très dure, et ne supportait aucune contradiction. Severus acquiesça brièvement, ne voulant pas le contrarier davantage. Momentanément, Le visage de Lucius Malfoy se relaxa. Il prit la cravache de sous son bras et se jeta dans un fauteuil en cuir noir avec des gros accoudoirs, commençant à se frapper les cuisses avec la cravache, une sorte d'habitude nerveuse, de toute évidence. « En tous cas, nous reviendrons au sujet du jeune Croupton dans un moment. Je parlais de votre famille, avant d'être interrompu. »

Non, vous parliez de Barty avant d'être interrompu, mais j'aurais dû vous interrompre encore pour vous le dire, pensa rebellement Severus.

« Ah bon ? » dit-il innocemment, s'asseyant sur un canapé en velours vert sombre à côté du fauteuil de Malfoy.

Malfoy ricana. « Vous savez très bien ce dont nous discutions. La famille Prud'homme. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vos antécédents. Je ne connaissais auparavant que vos parents. Il s'est avéré que votre grand-mère était une Prud'homme, entre toutes choses. » dit-il, comme si cela la rendait d'une manière ou d'une autre sous-humaine. « Je la blâme d'avoir forcé votre grand-père à devenir auror. Les MacDermid avaient été une branche de sang pur du clan Campbell parfaitement respectable jusqu'à ce qu'elle les joigne. » Severus essaya de ne trahir aucune émotion en réponse à cette affirmation.

Lucius Malfoy secoua la tête, souriant, l'air presque authentiquement amical. « Et vous avez été assez humble quant à l'histoire de la famille de votre père, mon garçon. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous jamais dit que vous étiez de ces Rogue ? Rogue Bridge, au-dessus de la rivière Alde, était la seule route vers le nord depuis Londres pendant des lustres, et votre famille collectait une taxe sur quiconque qui devait y passer dessus, sorcier ou moldu ! La ville a été nommée 'Rogue'. Et les légendes sur les sorts dont souffraient de la main de vos ancêtres les personnes qui ne payaient pas la taxe… » Il jubilait presque. « Vous savez, vous devriez vraiment faire des recherches dans l'histoire de votre propre famille. Il y a quelques bonnes choses. Quel dommage que votre grand-père MacDermid ne se soit pas soucié de maintenir l'honneur du Clan Campbell, ni votre grand-mère. C'est un miracle que leur fille ait eu le bon sens d'épouser un Rogue. Au moins, ils ne troublent plus ce de notre espèce… » Severus serra le bord du canapé fort, se forçant à ne pas lancer un maléfice sur Malfoy. « Quel nom complètement stupide aussi que Prud'homme. Comme c'est simpliste. L'homme prude. » renifla Malfoy avec dérision. Son obsession pour les lignées commençait définitivement à ennuyer Severus.

« Oui. » dit Severus, bien qu'il sache que cela ne sonnait pas nécessairement comme s'il était d'accord. « Mauvaise foi, d'un autre côté, est bien plus dur à expliquer. Est-ce que cela signifie que les Malfoy ne croyaient pas dans les autres, croyaient dans la 'mauvaise' chose, comme les hérétiques, ou que ce n'était pas prudent d'avoir confiance en eux ? » Il haussa les sourcils dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Le rictus de Malfoy grandissait sur son visage. « Laisse les deviner aurait peut-être dû être la devise familiale. » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. « Au moins vos parents ont aidé à racheter vos amoureux de moldus et amis de Dumbledore de grands-parents. Tués par des aurors ! » Il se pencha avidement en avant, ses yeux brillants. « Dites-moi, qu'allaient-ils faire à ce moment-là ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ses serviteurs, à sa connaissance, mais qu'ils devaient avoir travaillé avec d'autres mangemorts si des aurors avaient trouvé si important de les tuer… »

Severus le regarda sans cligner des yeux. « Du shopping. » dit-il laconiquement, sa mâchoire serrée si fort qu'elle lui faisait mal.

« Eh ? » dit Malfoy, se renfrognant, baissant les yeux pour regarder une tâche sur ses jodhpurs. »

« Ils faisaient du shopping quand ils ont été tués. » répéta Severus, sentant encore l'envie irrésistible de lui lancer un maléfice. « Vous êtes très intéressé par l'histoire de ma famille. » dit-il en rétrécissant ses yeux comme il scrutait Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy croisa son regard, ne cillant pas. Rogue eut envie de frissonner en regardant les yeux gris froids à travers l'espace vide. « Le sang est très important pour moi. Le bon sang. Quand tout et dit et tout est fait, même les Prud'homme ont une lignée impeccable. Une disgrâce au nom des sorciers en leur temps, mais au moins, il ne semble pas y avoir de trace de cela en toi. Les Prud'homme sont des descendants des fondateurs de Beauxbatons, saviez-vous cela ? »

Avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Narcissa Malfoy apparut dans l'entrée de la porte, portant un paquet enveloppé dans une couverture. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, des cernes noires sous les yeux, et ses habits étaient légèrement en désordre. Il y avait un morceau de tissu décoloré sur chaque épaule de sa robe d'été légère, et comme elle traversait la pièce, remontant le bébé à son épaule et lui tapant dans le dos, Severus apprit la raison de cela. L'enfant, mit en position vertical, vomit promptement sur l'épaule de sa mère. C'était juste une petite décharge, et elle fut immédiatement absorbée par le tissu déjà tâché, mais cela fait grimacer Severus et il détourna le regard. Il n'était pas habitué aux bébés. De toute évidence, Lucius ne trouva pas cela plus attirant que lui.

« Ne peux-tu pas laisser la nourrice le prendre quand il fait cela ? » dit Lucius Malfoy avec dégoût. Sa femme se comporta comme si il n'avait rien dit.

« Je comprends que nous avons un visiteur qui vient apporter ses respects à notre petit Dragon. » dit Narcissa, faisait sauter le bébé, même si cela semblait faire empirer les émissions. Elle dévisagea Severus Rogue de haut en bas, le faisant se sentir aussi nu qu'il l'avait été dans la piscine au château d'Ascog. Il trouva soudain très dur d'oublier ce à quoi elle ressemblait sans aucun de ses habits aussi. Son visage se réchauffa, et elle se détourna d'elle, essayant de trouver une raison de regarder ailleurs. C'était bien plus gênant que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité de rencontrer Narcissa, bien qu'il aurait sûrement du.

« J'ai amené un cadeau. » dit maladroitement Severus, prenant la boîte et la lui présentant. Elle ne la prit pas mais s'assit sur un fauteuil, tenant le bébé contre sa poitrine.

« Ouvre-le Lucius. Je ne peux paS. » Elle ne regarda pas Severus. Il était passé de l'impression qu'elle le déshabillait du regard à celle d'être invisible pour elle.

Son époux ne bougea pas d'abord. Severus tendit la boîte gauchement emballée à Malfoy, attendant. Il le fit se tenir là comme un idiot pendant une bonne minute, tendant la boîte pendant que Malfoy la fixait, avant qu'il ne la prenne rapidement des mains de Severus et ne commence impatiemment à déchirer le papier.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques blocs de bois, ainsi qu'un petit objet gélatineux dont le but mystifia clairement Lucius Malfoy… Au début.

« Ce sont des blocs Froebel. » essaya d'expliquer Severus. « Inventés il y a quelques temps par un sorcier allemand. »

Lucius haussa les sourcils et leva l'objet gélatineux comme s'il n'avait jamais été plus offensé dans sa vie.

« Est-ce ce que je pense que c'est ? » chuchota-t-il.

Severus déglutit avant de répondre. « C'est en fait une invention de mon oncle. Il en a donné une à mes parents quand je suis né. Elle est imprégnée d'une réserve permanente d'anti-douleur local qui prend effet quand un enfant la suce. Elle est très efficace quand les dents percent, de telle sorte que votre femme n'aura pas besoin de se lever la nuit quand il fera ses dents. Ce ne sera pas avant cinq ou six mois, bien sûr, mais il vaut mieux être préparé… »

Cependant, Severus n'était pas du tout préparé à ce que Lucius Malfoy aille à la fenêtre avec l'offensant objet et le jette par l'ouverture avec de rapidement sortir sa baguette de sa botte droite et de faire exploser la chose en débris infinitésimaux, qui devaient maintenant probablement pleuvoir sur le marches de l'entrée de la maison.

Severus déglutit. Oh, ne me laisse pas t'arrêter de sur-réagir, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Malfoy se tourna vers son hôte et sa femme en disant. « Et je ne veux plus jamais voir une de ces choses dans ma maison. Mon fils connaîtra ce qu'est la douleur aussi jeune que possible. Il saura ce qu'est souffrir, et quand je lui dirai de l'endurer, il dira 'Merci père', et il me sera vraiment reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir autorisé à grandir en étant faible et doux. Il ne roulera pas joyeusement dans son berceau en suçant la-dessus, comme s'il avait tout le temps les seins de ma femme avec lui. Et pour ce qui est d'épargner à ma femme de se lever la nuit pour s'en occuper… C'est ce pourquoi nous payons la nurse. »

Il lança un regard noir à Severus qui le soutint avec résolution, déglutissant. « Bien, » dit-il doucement. « Vous savez ce qui est bon pour votre fils. » Il n'avait jamais vu une réaction si impolie à un cadeau de toute sa vie. Malfoy était la pire espèce d'aristocrate égocentrique et pourri selon lui. Malheureusement, il était aussi le principal contact de Severus parmi les Mangemorts, et il devait rester du bon côté vis-à-vis de Malfoy. Cela ne le ferait pas de montrer de la faiblesse ou de la rébellion.

Mais Lucius Malfoy, en pleine démonstration de ses prouesses de saute d'humeur, se comportait maintenant comme si rien en dehors de l'ordinaire ne s'était produit. Il revint à grand pas vers le fauteuil où il était assis et prit la boîte de blocs de bois. « Alors, » dit-il avec entrain, « que font ces choses ? »

Severus se sentait plus en sécurité. Il pouvait expliquer ce qu'étaient les blocs Froeble sans qu'il y ait une explosion… Il espérait. « Bien, Froebel les a conçu pour des enfants de sorciers, quelque chose qui peut mettre en évidence la nature magique d'un enfant et l'augmente sans l'aide d'une baguette, pour aider l'enfant à construire ce qu'il veut. Sa volonté contrôle la structure. Si un moldu leur met la main dessus… Et des moldus en ont, évidemment, ils se comportent simplement comme des blocs de bois ordinaires. Ils ne sont pas vraiment ce que l'on appellerait magiques, mais enchantés. Comme un balai. La personne qui les manipule doit être magique pour qu'ils répondent. »Il passa sa main au-dessus des blocs et pensa intensément à sa maison d'enfance à Oxford. Les blocs se ré-arrangèrent en une bonne approximation d'elle. Cela aidait que lui et ses parents aient vécu dans une maison très cubique. Severus leva les yeux pour voir si les Malfoy appréciaient le cadeau de ces blocs. A ce point, il était assez préparé à ce qu'ils soient incendiés. « Bien sûr, il les mettra probablement à la bouche pour un moment encore, » dit Severus, montrant le bébé de la tête, « mais ils ne sont pas abîmés par l'humidité. » ajouta-t-il, pensa avec dégoût à l'enfant vomissant sur les blocs.

Cependant, au moment ou il recherchait son approbation, Narcissa choisit d'ouvrir le devant de sa robe, exposant complètement toute sa poitrine, qui était bien plus grosse qu'il ne s'en souvenait (Le lait, réalisa-t-il), et mettant le bébé pleurnichant contre l'un de ses seins. Elle ne se recouvrit pas l'autre sein comme elle nourrissait son fils. Sa petite main reposait contre la chair courbe comme il buvait avec contentement. Son sein exposé semblait être comme un autre œil, le fixant, et il le fixai stupidement.

Soudain, il y eut une voix dans son oreille. « Des réminiscences, Rogue ? Vous revenez à quand vous l'aviez, à la fête de Black et Potter ? » Il se tourna alarmé. Lucius Malfoy était a peu près aussi proche de lui que Narcissa l'avait été quand ils baisaient. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur son visage. « Vous auriez dû me le dire vous-même, au moins… »

Et soudain, sa baguette volait en dehors de la poche de sa robe, et il était projeté en travers de la pièce. Il semblait que son cerveau soit ne traitait pas les informations dans le bon ordre, soit qu'il était simplement confus. Après les faits, il réalisa que Malfoy avait crié « Expelliarmus ! », sa baguette pointée sur Severus dans sa main droite tandis qu'il avait utilisé sa main gauche pour attraper la baguette de Severus qui avait volé de la poche de sa robe. Severus frappa fort le mur, mais l'impact fut heureusement amorti par une lourde tapisserie pendue là. Il était certain que s'il y avait réfléchi, Lucius Malfoy se serait arrangé pour qu'il vole dans quelque chose de bien moins confortable, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir été planifié.

« C'était… C'était il y a plus de deux ans. » dit Severus, titubant, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de monter dans les aigus. Il se pressa contre la tapisserie et essaya de reprendre son souffle. « Vous… Vous n'étiez pas mariés… Et nous… ? Nous n'avons pas… »

« … fini ? » dit Malfoy, un sourire tordu apparaissant au coin de sa bouche comme il se promenait tranquillement en direction de Severus. « C'est ce que Narcissa m'a dit. Elle pensait que c'était assez drôle, vraiment. Et votre ancienne petite amie vous a surpris tous les deux ensemble. J'aurais aimé être là ! » croassa-t-il, faisant se renfrogner Severus. Il avait été assez alarmé par le comportement sexuel affiché par ses camarades de Serpentard à cette fête. Il commençait à penser qu'il devait faire une sortie très rapide avant de risquer de se retrouver pris dans quelque chose de similaire. En dépit du fait que cela avait été le dernier contact sexuel qu'il avait eu avec quiconque, il se sentait plus alarmé qu'excité par la suggestivité de la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Il me faut sortir de là, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais pu jusqu'à présent décider quand ses rencontres ave Malfoy étaient finies. Malfoy lui permettait de quitter sa présence quand il en tournait, et généralement longtemps après que Severus soit passé en-deça de son niveau de confort.

« Tracheo suo passus est ! » cria soudain Lucius Malfoy, pointant sa baguette. Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent en grand et il se tint la gorge à deux mains, tombant à genoux, convaincu qu'il mourrait. Puis la douleur disparut abruptement. C'était comme si on l'avait poignardé à la gorge, mais qu'après que le sort se soit fini, il n'y en ait aucune trace. Cependant, pensa Severus, pendant un moment la douleur a été bien réelle.

Malfoy se tenait au-dessus de lui maintenant, avec encore un sourire dément. « Cela vous apprendra à ne la toucher qu'à mon expresse permission. » dit-il doucement, tendant une main pour aider Severus à se lever. Il prit la main, sentant qu'il était prudent de le faire, mais la lâcha dès qu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds. Narcissa nourrissait encore le bébé, cette fois-ci à l'autre sein. Celui que le bébé venait de téter avait un téton rouge foncé étiré qui capturait encore le regard de Severus. Lucius Malfoy se tourna pour regarder ce que le jeune homme regardait, et il aboya à sa femme « Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu pleurer pour être nourri, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas attendre qu'il te fasse savoir qu'il a faim, tu entends ? Et puis tu vas le laisser pleurer pendant un bon moment. S'il pense que tu vas le nourrir avant même qu'il ne demande, il n'apprendra jamais à ouvrir sa bouche et à demander ce qu'il veut. »

A l'immense soulagement de Severus, elle enleva le bébé de sur sa poitrine et referma sa robe, croisant son regard avec un clin d'œil lascif. Laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi partir… pensait-il désespérément. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Lucius Malfoy lui fit négligemment un signe de baguette maintenant. « Vous pouvez y aller, Rogue. Vous avez fait votre devoir. Dans le futur, essayez d'être un peu plus rapide pour cela. »

Severus déglutit, se demandant si cela devait être pris pour un 'merci'.

« Vien sûr, sir. Je dois vraiment repartir… »

« Souvenez-vous. » dit Malfoy, se tournant et haussant un sourcil. « La semaine prochaine, vous et votre protégé serez… bien, vous savez ? J'attends que vous le prépariez pour cela. Et s'il vous donne quelque problème que ce soit, Je peux vous faire confiance pour traiter le problème… ? »

Severus acquiesça, déglutissant. « Bien sûr. » Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il aurait peut-être à tuer le fils du chef du département des forces de l'ordre magiques ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir tuer quiconque. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aimait pas faire qu'il serait forcé de faire, pensa-t-il avec appréhension. Mais il s'attaquerait à ce problème quand il se présenterait à lui.

« Bonne journée, Rogue. Vous entendrez bientôt de mes nouvelles. » ajouta Malfoy, comme s'il ne venait pas de désarmer et de lancer un maléfice sur son hôte. Severus soupira. Il était libéré. Cela lui allait. Son épreuve était finalement terminée. Malfoy lui tendit sa baguette.

« Au revoir, sir. Madame. » ajouta-t-il, avec une petite courbette démodée à l'attention de Narcissa. Cela lui semblait étrange comme il faisait cela, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que quoique ce soit qu'il faisait autour d'eux était complètement naturel. C'était comme s'il jouait un rôle tout le temps, le rôle de Severus Rogue, Mangemort.

Avec un geste de sa baguette, il transplana hors du manoir Malfoy, rempli de soulagement.

Jeudi 31 Juillet 1980

Peter tressaillit comme Lily lui serra fort la main. Quand la douleur de la contraction s'atténua, sa prise se relâcha, mais elle ne libéra pas ses doigts. Peter écarta quelques cheveux de son front et la scruta. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'elle souffre. Les yeux de Lily ne semblaient plus verts, mais noirs de douleurs, seulement une petite couronne de couleur visible autour de ses pupilles dilatées. Elle posa sa main gauche au-dessus des mains de Peter refermées sur sa main droite.

« Oh, Peter, Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Son cœur chavira comme il la regardait. « Là, allez Lily. Tu es une brave fille. Ce n'était pas si terrible, n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Oh, il pensait qu'elle était brave, mais il ne pensait pas un instant que la douleur n'était pas terrible. Il pensa à combien de fois il avait supporté le sort de Cruciatus, et tandis que ce ne devait sûrement pas être pire que cela, la plupart des gens n'étaient pas volontaires pour se voir le Cruciatus lancé dessus.

Elle lui sourit avec gratitude. « Non, Peter. Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas si terrible. » Il avait le sentiment qu'elle mentait aussi, mais c'était un mensonge nécessaire. Elle devait mentir, plus pour elle-même, afin de pouvoir continuer.

« Quand est-ce que James va arriver ici ? » Il y avait une trace de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu transplaner pour le faire venir ici. Je ne suis pas familier de Montrose, et encore moins de l'endroit où les Magpies s'entraînent. J'aurais fini désartibulé. Ta chouette est assez rapide, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va aller à lui et il va apprendre ce qui se passer et il sera là en un instant, tu verras. »

Elle acquiesça, commençant à serrer à nouveau sa main. Puis elle haleta et Peter du lui rendre sa pression pour éviter d'avoir ses doigts écrasés. Elle respira par petits à coups comme elle regardait dans le vide, les yeux grands ouverts. Peter reprit le décompte qu'il avait tenu pour elle avant.

« Un, deux, trois, quatre… »

Quand cette contraction fut passée, elle relâcha sa main et se reposa sur son oreiller, fermant les yeux. « Oh, je ne sais pas combien de cela je pourrais supporter Peter… » Elle mit une main sur son ventre très Ron. Peter lui lança un regard noir, haïssant le bébé, haïssant n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui faisant souffrir Lily. Stupide bébé ! Stupide James qui a engendré ce stupide bébé !

« Peter? »

« Hmm ? Quoi ? »

« Je répétais ton nom. Tu regardais dans le vide. Mon Dieu, tu dois être épuisé ! D'abord en étant avec moi dans l'appartement pendant que nous déterminions si c'était bien mon travail qui commençait, puis en envoyant Calliope à James, en appelant le taxi, et puis maintenant en étant à mon chevet maintenant que j'essaye de te casser la main. Quand James arrivera, tu devras définitivement aller te reposer… »

Peter se rassembla, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi fatigué qu'il l'était. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, Lily. Je vais bien. Mais je suis inquiet pour toi. Es-tu certaine de ne pas vouloir aller chez une sorcière sage-femme ? Pourquoi dois-tu faire cela dans un hôpital moldu ? » Il regarda autour de lui la pièce blanche stérile, les chromes brillants et les technologies à l'air étranger. Il ne comprenait même pas comme fonctionnaient les cordes pour ouvrir et refermer les stores et les rideaux. Une infirmière avait dû venir les fermer quand Lily s'était plainte d'avoir la lumière dans les yeux, après qu'il les ai mises en vrac.

Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur. « A un moment comme celui-là… J'ai besoin de ce qui m'est familier, Peter. Et les choses que Gemma m'a racontées… Bien, j'ai juste le sentiment que la magie ne devrait pas intervenir dans quelque chose comme la naissance d'un enfant. C'est ce que je ressens, et je ne changerai pas d'avis. J'ai vu le docteur VanDyke pendant toute ma grossesse et il me connaît. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui, et à l'aise ici. Peut-être… Peut-être que le prochaine fois j'envisagerai une naissance à la mode des sorciers. Mais maintenant, c'est ici que je veux être. »

Le prochaine fois ? Pensa Peter avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas ce à quoi cela ressemblait. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas du tout contempler Lily et James coucher ensemble, mais cela avait parfois été assez difficile d'éviter de reconnaître qu'ils faisaient cela pendant qu'il vivait avec eux. Cela avait été très dur de vivre dans la négation de leur relation physique tard dans la grossesse de Lily. Bien sûr, la grossesse elle-même était un rappel quotidien évident de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, mais il avait aussi espéré que cela signifierait que pendant les mois conduisant à la naissance, Lily et James cesseraient d'avoir des contacts sexuels. C'était une pensée réconfortante. Malheureusement, il s'était complètement mépris à ce sujet.

Un matin, juste après l'aube, il avait entendu de l'agitation provenir de derrière la porte de la chambre de Lily et James. Elle riait hystériquement.

« Oh, James ! » l'avait-il entendue dire. « Tu devrais voir ta tête ! Ne t'inquiète pas, viens là… Il y a des moyens d'éviter de me secouer, et tu n'as pas à te faire du souci… »

Le reste de la phrase resta inaudible pour Peter. Il entendit la voix de James répondant « Oh, continue de faire comme cela… » Il y avait un halètement dans la voix de James, et puis il fut réduit à un gémissement inarticulé.

Un rire dément émergea de derrière la porte. « Maintenant n'es-tu pas content que toutes ces hormones de la grosses me rendent si excitée tout le temps ? »

Peter s'était retiré sur son canapé et s'était enfoncé les doigts dans les oreilles, chantant la première musique qui lui était venue à l'esprit. (Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était 'Greensleeves', dont les paroles n'étaient pas exactement réconfortantes.). Elle était enceinte de presque neuf mois, et ils y allaient encore ! Il voulait jeter quelque chose, ou lancer un maléfice sur quelque chose. Surtout, il voulait jeter James Potter ou lui lancer un maléfice.

Mais James Potter n'était pas ici maintenant. Il n'était pas celui qui tenait la main de Lily et la réconfortait. Il était celui qui lui causait la douleur. Peter utilisa un pour de tissu doux pour essuyer la transpiration de sur son front, souriant gentiment. Quand une autre contraction s'empara d'elle, il mit sa main dans la sienne et rendit la pression quand elle la serra. Je suis là et pas lui. Peter avait pensé ne pas envoyer la chouette, ou ne pas écrire le bon message dans la lettre, mais il avait eu peur que plus tard, on s'aperçoive qu'il avait fait ces choses là. A la place, il avait fait exactement comme il avait dit qu'il ferait.

Alors ce n'était pas sa faute si James Potter ne s'était pas encore montré au chevet de sa femme, n'est-ce pas ? Peter savait que James devrait trouvait un point de transplanage approuvé près de l'aile de l'hôpital où était la maternité, mais James pouvait toujours transplaner dans leur appartement et prendre un taxi de là. Peter commençait à se sentir de plus en plus content de lui. Pas si fiable que ça maintenant, ton précieux mari ? Pensa-t-il en direction de Lily. Je suis là. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Mais il n'avait pas plus tôt pensé cela que nul autre que James Potter en personne rentrait dans la chambre à grandes enjambées. Il ne portait plus sa robe de Quidditch, mais il avait encore ses pantalons crottés et le pull qu'il portait habituellement sous son uniforme des Montrose Magpies. Il alla vers le lit, et Peter sentit les doigts de Lily quitter les siens comme James lui prenait la main à sa place, au moment où une autre contraction commençait à la parcourir.

Peter se mit de côté, se sentant soudain inutile et rejeté. James compta et respira avec Lily, comme Peter avait fait, et quand la douleur fut passée, James lui sourit et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres. « Tu pensais que je n'allais pas réussir à arriver à temps, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il doucement.

Elle sourit à son mari, tout son amour pour James Potter visible dans ses yeux. « J'avais la fois que tu allais arriver. » dit-elle, et Peter pu dire qu'elle ne disait pas simplement des mots creux.

Il fut pris par surprise quand James se tourna soudain vers lui, croassant « Nous allons avoir un bébé ! » Il lança ses bras autour de Peter dans une accolade exubérante, et Peter lui tapota maladroitement le dos, forçant un sourire sur son visage. James le tint au bout des bras, lui souriant. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toi, Peter. Tu es géant parmi les hommes ! » Il rit à sa propre plaisanterie. Peter arrivait à peine à sa clavicule.

Lily prit la main de Peter à nouveau, et il la lui céda volontiers. « Plaisanteries mises à part, Peter, je suis vraiment pleine de gratitude que tu sois là. » dit-elle doucement. Peter pouvait voir l'affection dans ses yeux et il sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Elle le pensait, elle le pensait vraiment. Il avait été là pour elle, son pilier de force, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. James ne l'était pas, Sirius ne l'était pas, Remus ne l'était pas, son amie Cecilia ne l'était pas, ses camarades aurors ne l'étaient pas, Certainement que sa famille non plus ne l'était pas, bien qu'il sache qu'ils étaient tous dans une chambre d'hôpital à Londres au chevet de la mère de Lily. Sa mère était très malade à nouveau, et cela avait été quelque chose d'autre qui l'avait mise en détresse dans les derniers jours conduisant à son accouchement. Non, toutes ces personnes avaient mieux à faire. Il était celui à on côté, celui sur qui Lily pouvait compter, et elle le savait. Il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler un peu de fierté.

James tira la chaise que Peter avait occupée. C'était la seule de la pièce. Il s'assit à son côté et prit sa main dans la sienne à nouveau, se tournant vers Peter. « Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos maintenant, Peter. Ou à manger. Tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent moldu ? » son expression retomba soudain. « Ah, attends… J'ai utilisé mon dernier billet pour le taxi. Tu as quelque chose Lily ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Dans mon sac à main, là… »

« Je reviendrai. » lui dit Peter, une fois qu'il eut un billet de dix livres en poche. Il commença à partir, mais Lily ne le laissa pas faire.

« Oh, toi non. Reviens ici, Peter Pettigrew. »

Il s'approcha du lit et fut choqué quand elle tira sa tête vers la sienne et la tourna, embrassant sa joue. Il savait qu'il était probablement totalement écarlate quand il se remit debout. « Merci pour tout. » dit-elle encore, lui donnant, selon lui, le sourire le plus doux. Il lutta pour ne pas poser sa main sur sa jour, pour protéger et préserver l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé.

« A quoi serviraient les amis ? » dit-il, essayant de paraître plus nonchalant qu'il ne l'était. Quand il quitta la pièce, James se penchait pour embrasser sa femme, transformant le sourire de Peter en un froncement de sourcil. Peter descendit à grands pas le couloir de l'hôpital en direction des ascenseurs, un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires lui contractant l'estomac. Il pensa d'abord qu'il allait chercher une boulangerie et pendre une bonne tarte, mais à la place, il décidé de chercher le pub le plus proche. Après avoir vu cela, il avait définitivement besoin de prendre un verre.

Après avoir quitté le pub, Peter avait décidé de revenir dans l'appartement de James et Lily au lieu de retourner dans la chambre d'hôpital de Lily et de devoir la voir avec James. Il se jeta sur le canapé, se sentant très déprimé. Il espérait d'un côté qu'elle n'aurait pas le bébé jusqu'au lendemain, mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'elle souffre plus longtemps, et il ne voulait pas cela non plus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les étagères. Il avait pu faire des recherches bien plus avancées sur la Prophétie chez James et Lily que chez les Weasley. Lily avait eu une BUSE en Arithmancie en cinquième année, et elle avait d'autres livres associés à la divination aussi. Peter avait découvert que si Lily avait le bébé le premier jour d'août, cette date de naissance lui donnerait neuf comme chiffre, ce qui signifie 'la complétude' en arithmancie, tandis que si le bébé naissait le dernier jour de juillet, son nombre serait le onze, le nombre du Lion de la Prophétie, selon le centaure que Bill Weasley avait consulté. (Le mangemort qui avait recruté Peter lui avait déjà extirpé cela par la torture).

Peter avait déjà déterminé que le nombre du petit Ron Weasley était aussi onze, mais comme le centaure avait dit à Bill Weasley que son frère le plus jeune marcherait aux côtés du Lion, Peter n'avait pas rapporté cela au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pouvait être le lion, Peter le reconnaissait, si Molly avait un autre garçon, qui serait alors celui qui marcherait au côté du Lion, son frère Ron. De plus les membres de la famille semblaient avoir l'habitude d'être répartis à Griffondor. (Peter avait entendu Arthur et Molly Weasley parler de leurs jours dans la tour Griffondor.) Cependant, si tous les Griffondors étaient considérés comme des Lions potentiels, A ce rythme là, Peter pouvait lui-même être considéré comme le Lion, et il savait avec certitude qu'il ne l'était pas. Il savait qui il était.

L'enfant de la lune.

Et à cause de cela, il savait qui était la Fille de la Guerre. Lily. Elle était celle qu'il aimait. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il ne voulait bien sûr pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache cela. Il était allé au ministère chercher les certificats de naissance des autres personnes qui pouvaient être des candidats probables. Le 'patron' de Peter, le Mangemort qui l'avait toujours torturé quand il était appelé par Voldemort, lui avait dit de chercher seulement les candidates au rang de Fille de Guerre nées soit en mars, soit sous le signe du bélier, comme il était allé chez un voyant qui lui avait recommandé cela. Cela avait au moins quelque peu réduit son champ de recherche, bien qu'il incluse encore Lily.

Il avait trouvé une autre sorcière avec une date de naissance plausible : le deux avril 1954. Son chiffre était le sept, comme celui de Lily. Il avait donné son nom en revenant du ministère. Quand il avait lu l'histoire dans la Gazette avec son nom en grandes lettres au-dessus d'une photographie d'elle, de son mari et de ses enfants, montrés à côté de sa maison dévastée, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus, il avait ressenti une forte vague de culpabilité dans le creux de l'estomac. Cette femme est morte à cause de moi, avait-il pensé. Son mari aussi, comme il essayait de la défendre et s'était retrouvé sur la route. Les enfants étaient maintenant orphelins, deux garçons, tous deux de moins de six ans. Parce que j'ai conduit Voldemort à elle, et qu'elle n'était même pas la bonne…

Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait vu en rêve que ce meurtre avait été une erreur. Il donnait une grande importance à ses rêves. Il avait convoqué Peter et lui avait dit de continuer à chercher les trois personnes à la fois. Le Lion et l'Enfant de la lune devaient avoir une relation entre eux et la Fille de Guerre. Peter avait obéi après avoir subi le Cruciatus, bien sûr. Après cela, il avait fait une liste des sorcières en commençant par celles nées en 1959 et en revenant vers le début du siècle. Quand il eut fini cela, il fouilla les registres de mariage, essayant de retrouver les noms de ces sorcières. C'était un travail fastidieux. Lily n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cela lui prenait tant de temps d'aller faire les courses pour elle. Elle ne savait pas qu'il s'éclipsait pour faire des recherches dans les archives du ministère. Il avait essayé d'utiliser des sorts d'attraction pour trouver les registres qu'il voulait, sans succès. On ne pouvait appeler quelque chose que si on savait ce que c'était vraiment et où c'était. Il avait dû trier les registres à la main.

Finalement, il découvrit une sorcière née le dernier jour de mars 1944, et elle avait un mari né le dix-huit avril 1942. Son nombre était le onze, et il avait été à Griffondor à l'école. (Peter avait dû regarder les vieux registres des BUSEs pour découvrir cela.) Ce qui manquait toutefois à Peter était l'Enfant de la lune. Le couple avait trois enfants, deux garçons et une fille. Leur fils aîné venait juste de finir sa troisième année à Poudlard, à Griffondor. Ce qui le faisait plus ressembler à un Lion qu'à un Enfant de la Lune, mais Peter avait regardé son certificat de naissance et découvert… Que les chiffres ne marchaient pas. Le garçon était né le 10 avril 1966. Son chiffre était le neuf. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette famille et les naissances au printemps ? avait pensé Peter. Tout ce dont Peter avait besoin était que la date de naissance du garçon soit légèrement différente, et il pourrait le livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pourrait livrer toute la famille. Ce serait plausible. Cela marcherait. Quand il avait altéré la date de naissance du garçon afin qu'elle soit au quinze avril, (c'était une chose simple que de changer un zéro en cinq aux archives du ministère), il avait essayé de ne pas penser à la sorcière et à son mari qui avaient été tués, à leurs enfants orphelins. Avec sa nouvelle date d'anniversaire, le chiffre du garçon était cinq. Mais Peter devait encore expliquer pourquoi il était un Enfant de la Lune.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, quand il prenait un repas sur le pouce dans la cuisine de James et Lily, il avait remarqué que sur le calendrier que Lily avait pendu à la porte du frigo, les phases de la lune étaient notées. Le lendemain, il était allé chez Flourish et Blotts pour trouver un almanach donnant les phases de la lune de nombreuses années en arrière, et il avait découvert que ce quinze avril 1966, la lune avait été pleine. C'était une grande chance. En changeant la date du naissance du garçon, il lui avait donné le bon chiffre et une raison d'être appelé Enfant de la Lune.

Il n'avait cependant pas voulu se porter volontaire pour donner l'information. Il avait attendu d'être à nouveau appelé par Voldemort. Il avait donné le nom de la famille, les dates de naissance, et les raisons pour lesquelles la mère était la Fille de Guerre, le père le Lion, et le fils l'Enfant de la Lune. Voldemort avait été content, très content. Et comme c'étaient les vacances d'été, le garçon n'était pas à Poudlard, où il aurait été inaccessible et en sécurité. Quand Lily eut lu la nouvelle des morts dans le journal, elle avait pleuré. Il y avait eu un autre grondement, des doigts pointés sur le ministère, une enquête simplement pour déterminer pourquoi la famille avait été prise pour cible. Cela semblait complètement sans but et aléatoire. Personne ne connaissait une raison pour que Voldemort veuille les voir tous morts.

Mais Peter savait.

Et puis… Une semaine avant que Lily commence son travail, il avait été rappelé. On lui avait dit que Voldemort avait encore fait un rêve. Les membres de la famille assassinée n'étaient pas les personnes de la Prophétie. Les recherche de Peter devaient continuer.

Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher, pensait-il. Je sais déjà qui sont l'Enfant de Lune et la Fille de Guerre.

Comme il tenait la main de Lily et comptait avec elle, pendant qu'ils attendaient le taxi, il était très, très content d'avoir déjà pris des dispositions pour se mettre en sûreté avec Lily. Le lendemain de sa convocation, il était allé au ministère et avait altéré son registre de naissance et celui de Lily, de telle sorte que si Voldemort avait quelqu'un d'autre à la recherche des candidats possibles, lui et Lily ne ressortiraient pas. Il avait considéré de donner James, comme il était lion et que sa date d'anniversaire lui donnait le bon nombre (onze), mais comme il était marié à Lily, Peter avait peur qu'elle soit considérée comme une candidate viable pour la Fille de Guerre, malgré sa date de naissance modifiée. Est-ce que James est le Lion ? se demandait Peter. Peut-être que si le triangle du Lion, de la Fille de Guerre et de l'Enfant de la Lune doit abattre Voldemort, je devrais le dire à James et Lily, et nous pourrions vraiment faire… quelque chose… pour l'obtenir. Alors que cela semblait romantique et osé d'abord, Peter n'avait pu s'empêcher de poursuivre le train de ses pensées par 'Mais quoi ?' et l'avait ainsi fait déraillé.

Comme il devait établir une relation entre les trois personnes du triangle, son 'patron' savait que la recherche demandait plus de temps que pour trouver une seule personne, et on lui avait donné jusqu'à l'équinoxe de printemps pour trouver les bons. Peter avait poussé un soupir de soulagement quand il avait entendu cela, mais avait essayé de ne pas paraître trop rassuré. Ils voulaient qu'il ne se trompe pas cette fois. Bien que Voldemort n'ait rien contre tuer des gens qui pourraient être ceux de la Prophétie, chaque autre acte de violence dénué de sens commis rendait le ministère plus déterminé à éradiquer Voldemort et ses partisans. Peter se demandait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lasserait de ses tentatives foireuses et confierait le travail à quelqu'un d'autre. Et bien qu'il ait déjà changé sa date de naissance et celle de Lily des registres, il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce n'était pas assez. Il faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant.

Soudain, il sut ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Il devait revenir à l'hôpital. Il devait altérer la mémoire de Lily afin qu'elle croie qu'elle avait la nouvelle date de naissance. La mémoire de James devrait aussi être altérée. Il pourrait s'occuper de la famille moldue de Lily une autre fois. Il devait la modifier sur tous les autres documents associés à elle, tant qu'il y était. Son dossier scolaire, ses résultats des BUSEs, ses dossiers professionnels avec le ministère. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais c'était tout vraiment nécessaire.

Quand il revint à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Lily, Remus et Sirius étaient déjà là, et Lily tenait un petit bout de chou dans ses bras.

« Peter ! C'est un garçon ! » cria James, l'embrassant dès qu'il rentra dans la pièce. Peter donna des tapes dans le dos de James et fit un signe de la tête à Sirius et Remus, souriant.

« Salut vous deux ! » dit-il avec entrain. Remus avait l'air vraiment content pour le bébé, remarqua Peter, ce qui le surprenait assez, étant donné son ancienne relation avec Lily. Sirius avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Félicite-moi Peter. Je suis parrain ! »

Peter s'arrêta net. Sirius ? Sirius est le parrain. Oh, il doit plaisanter…

Mais il regarda tour à tour Sirius et James et se souvint à quel point ils étaient proches. Bien, Lily et moi sommes proches. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pris la peine de lui parler du choix du parrain ?

« Bien, » dit Peter, la gorge prise. « Qui est la marraine ? » si c'est cette sorcière de Cecilia Ratkowski qui saute Sirius, je vais vomir, pensa-t-il…

Lily eut l'air un peu embarrassée. « J'ai écrit une lettre à ma sœur la semaine dernière, mais je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse de sa part. Je veux dire, elle a récemment eu un bébé elle-même. Et avec maman qui est encore à l'hôpital, elle est probablement assez occupée… »

Peter acquiesça. Il avait oublié que Lily avait parlé de tendre un rameau d'olivier à sa sœur moldue. Elle voulait qu'elle soit d'accord pour être pour être la marraine de son fils. Peter n'avait jamais rencontré Petunia Dursley. Il l'avait brièvement aperçue au mariage, avant qu'elle ne file. Il pensait qu'elle avait l'air très désagréable.

« Peu importe. Harry n'a pas besoin de marraine. En plus de Sirius pour parrain, il a deux oncles honoraires ! De quoi d'autre a-t-il besoin ? » dit James en souriant.

Lily leva les yeux vers Peter, son visage lumineux. « Tu veux le tenir, Peter ? » dit-elle doucement.

Ha ! Toi, Sirius Black, pensa Peter. Tu peux être le parrain, mais elle ne te demande pas de tenir son enfant. Elle me le demande à moi. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas si Sirius avait tenu Harry avant qu'il ne revienne, mais il repoussa cette pensée de son esprit comme il s'avançait et soulevait doucement le bébé des bras de Lily. Elle regardait tendrement son fils, pressant ses lèvres contre sa petite joue ronde. Peter tint le petit paquet avec soin, essayant de l'aimer pour l'amour de Lily. Malheureusement, le petit Harry Potter était l'image crachée de son père, et Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. C'est trop dommage que je ne puisse pas donner ton nom à Voldemort sans impliquer Lily, pensa-t-il.

Alors il tint le bébé et sourit à Lily, et elle regarda le visage de son cher ami et lui rendit son sourire.

Vendredi 31 Octobre 1980

« Oh, je ne peux pas prendre une bouchée de plus. » grogna Bill Weasley, mettant sa main sur son estomac. Comme d'habitude, la fête d'Halloween avait été brillante, toutes les tables des maisons débordant des nourritures les moins bonnes pour la santé possibles, et des citrouilles artistiquement creusées flottant au-dessus d'eux à la place des chandelles, donnant une apparence merveilleusement étrange à la grande salle. Le plafond enchanté était noir de nuages, bien que la pluie qui tombait dehors n'était pas reproduite dedans. Les éclairs étaient reproduits cependant. Tout le plafond de la salle s'éclairait d'un brusque flash au moment même où le ciel visible par les fenêtres était illuminé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le grondement du tonnerre était entendu comme si les monts Grampians tout proches étaient pris et déplacés par les dieux.

Bill sourit à Juliet Hathaway, qui avait ses doigts dans ses oreilles (le tonnerre était très fort). Il montra le plafond avec une grenouille en chocolat dans sa main (même s'il ne pouvait pas en prendre une bouchée de plus) disant « Maintenant c'est ce que j'appelle un temps parfait pour Halloween. »

Elle rit, lui prenant la grenouille en chocolat de la main et la mordant elle-même. « Tu sais, je pensais toujours que j'étais bizarre parce quand j'étais petite, mes vacances favorites étaient celles d'Halloween, et toutes mes histoires favorites étaient sur les sorcières et la magie. Je suppose que ce n'était pas si étrange après tout. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Peregrin Booth et Rembert Leonard prenaient d'autres bonbons dans un grand saladier qui semblait ne jamais se vider, peu importe combien ils en prenaient. « Mon grand-père pensait que ma m-re était une cracmol jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque prête à aller à Poudlard. » dit Booth du côté gauche de sa bouche comme il mâchait une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue du côté droit. Soudain il fit une tête terrible. « Zut ! Bert ! Je pense que j'en ai une… parfumée au fumier ! »

Il cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans un mouchoir, faisant crier à quelques filles de deuxième année 'Beurk ! » tandis que son meilleur ami roulait les yeux.

« Je t'ai dit, Perry. Toi et ces dragées, c'est les ingrédients pour un désastre. Tu as un talent pour trouver les pire goûts. Est-ce que tu en as déjà mangé une qui ne te donne pas envie de vomir ? »

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça ! » lui ordonna une des filles qui avait crié.

« En parlant de Cracmols, » continua Leonard, comme si la fille plus jeune n'avait rien dit, « vous savez ce que j'ai entendu sur Davies ? Sur pourquoi il a dû quitter l'école ? »

Bill et Juliet se figèrent, se regardant nerveusement. Juste à ce moment, pour faire empirer les choses, Jack Richards apparut au côté de Bill, l'air aussi replet avec le repas d'Halloween.

« Salut vous deux, » dit-il à Bill et à Juliet. « Cela vous dérange si je me joins un peu à vous ? »

Bill et Juliet ne répondirent pas, mais Juliet se déplaça de telle sorte que Bill puisse s'asseoir plus près d'elle, faisant un peu de place pour Jack de son autre côté. Il y eut un silence gné dans leur partie de la table.

« Comme je disais… » recommença soudain à dire Leonard, « J'ai entendu quelque chose. Sur pourquoi votre ami Richards de Poufsouffle a été expulsé. » ajouta-t-il, faisant un signe de la tête à Jack.

Jack regarda Bill et Juliet, déglutissant. Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait découvert qu'ils avaient aidé Geoff avec son travail en sortilèges, entre autres choses ? se demanda Bill.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » demanda Bill à Leonard, le regardant aussi calmement qu'il pouvait, déterminé à ne pas détourner le regard le premier. Leonard haussa les épaules.

« Bien, tu sais. Juste que c'était un cracmol. Tu te souviens quand il était en première année ? Comment son nom n'était pas sur la liste de la répartition ? Et de Dumbledore parlant au Choixpeau ? J'ai entendu que le conseil des gouverneurs n'est pas content. Ils regardent s'il devrait encore rester directeur. Ils pourraient demander un examen surprise des capacités magiques de tous les élèves de l'école. » ajouta-t-il sinistrement.

Bill n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on puisse remettre en question le rang de Dumbledore pour une position basée sur un acte de compassion, aussi déplacé qu'il puisse paraître. Geoff aurait pu montrer de la magie finalement. Malheureusement, pensa Bill, il n'avait pas montré de magie avant de passer ses BUSEs.

« Dumbledore lui a donné une chance. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. » dit une voix juste derrière Juliet. Bill se pencha pour regarder le visage de son frère. Charlie regardait son assiette, lourdement chargée de bonbons et de tarte à la citrouille. Il ne semblait pas en avoir mangé. « Nous avons de la chance d'avoir Dumbledore ici. C'est un des seuls endroits sûrs qui reste dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Si Craig avait été ici au lieu de chez lui, il ne serait pas mort. »

Juliet se détourna de Bill et passa son bras autour de Charlie, amenant sa tête contre son épaule. Charlie avait été assez morose depuis que la nouvelle était arrivée cet été que son meilleur ami, Craig Carmichael, avait été tué par Voldemort lui-même avec ses parents. Pour quelque raison, la sœur de Craig et son frère benjamin n'avaient pas été blessés, à part de se retrouver orphelins. « Un jour où l'autre, ils auront Tu-sais-qui. » dit fermement Juliet à Charlie.

Sa tête encore contre son épaule, Charlie dit « Cela ne ramènera pas Craig. »

Bill grimaça. Presque personne à l'école ne pouvait proclamer être complètement indemne des choses que Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient faites depuis dix ans maintenant. Ils avaient vécu avec cela pendant si longtemps, presque toute leur vie, que l'idée que cela puisse jamais être différent était une platitude complète. « Un jour » aurait aussi bien pu être un siècle dans le futur. Cela ne leur rendrait pas leur enfance pas plus que cela ne ramènerait Craig Carmichael et ses parents. Pas plus que cela ne ramènerait Orville Simpson ou Peggy, ou Annie.

Bill avait espéré que Charlie retrouverait son habituelle bonne humeur quand le nouveau trimestre commencerait. Durant l'été, il avait montré par quelques signes qu'il était un garçon de treize ans normal, s'entraînant au Quidditch dans le verger à la maison. Bill lui jetait des pommes en l'air, et Charlie les attrapait toutes avant qu'une seule d'entre elle touche le sol. Quand il jouait au Quidditch, il avait à nouveau l'air heureux selon Bill. Pas que Bill ait oublié ses sœurs, ou se soit attendu à ce que Charlie les oublie. Mais ils avaient dû trouver un moyen de continuer, à la fois pour respecter la mémoire de leurs sœurs, et pour ne pas sacrifier leurs vies à cette mémoire. Il avait laissé Juliet se rapprocher très près de lui, et il en était venu à lui faire confiance et à compter beaucoup sur elle. Elle l'empêchait de devenir mélancolique, même si c'était les vacances d'été et qu'elle devait lui écrire des lettres pour arriver à cela. L'été heureux de Bill et Charlie s'était toutefois évaporé avec la nouvelle concernant les Carmichael.

« Pourquoi ne montons-nous pas dans la salle commune ? » suggérait maintenant Bill. « Ce n'est pas très tard, Jack, tu peux venir aussi. » Bill était aussi soucieux pour Jack, maintenant que Geoff avait été expulsé. Il n'était vraiment proche d'aucun autre garçon de Poufsouffle de son année.

« Merci, je pense que je vais venir. » dit Jack, l'air reconnaissant. Un des inconvénients à la loyauté de Poufsouffle avait découvert Bill, était qu'ils étaient un peu renfermés. Et en tant qu'ami de quelqu'un qui avait été expulsé comme il était cracmol, ce que tout le monde semblait savoir, Jack n'avait pas exactement à repousser les nouveaux amis avec un bâton.

Bill, Juliet, Charlie et Jack sortirent de la grande salle, et Bill vit à son grand ennui que Booth et Leonard les suivaient. Et encore plus ennuyeux, Booth recommençait à lui parler.

« Ho, Bill, Où est Wood au fait ? Il n'est pas descendu à la fête. »

« Ou une meilleure question serait, où sont Wood et Boxwood ? » dit suggestivement Leonard, rentrant son coude dans les côtes de Booth. « Avez-vous déjà remarqué que 'Wood' est déjà dans 'Boxwood' ? » railla-t-il. Bill avait en fait entendu ces deux-là faire de nombreuses fois cette plaisanterie. Les deux eurent un rire de conspirateurs, et les lèvres de Bill perdirent tout sourire. Il avait remarqué que Alex et Mary Ann n'étaient pas à la table Griffondor, mais ne l'avait pas mentionné à dessein. S'ils utilisaient ce temps pour être seuls dans la tour Griffondor, il ne voulait pas que les autres caquètent là-dessus. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser lui-même comme il n'était toujours pas allé aussi loin avec Juliet. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il se retenait. Cela le rendait juste un peu appréhensif. Les choses changeraient entre eux. Il aimait tout de la façon dont c'était maintenant. Le changement le rendait nerveux. En fait, dans son expérience limitée, le changement n'était habituellement pas pour le mieux.

Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur ce qu'avaient dit Booth et Leonard, et il demanda à la place à Charlie comment s'était passé l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il avait juste commencé à travailler avec le restant de l'équipe les mercredi et vendredi après-midi et le samedi matin. Il semblait que Griffondor avait d'excellentes chances pour la coupe de Quidditch, ave Charlie en tant qu'attrapeur. Bill réussit à conserver la conversation sur le Quidditch tout le chemin jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame à la robe rose. Elle était appuyée contre le côté de son cadre. Ses joues étaient couperosées, et Bill vit un verre de vin vide à côté de ses pieds, dans le portrait. Son amie Violet a dû lui rendre visite pour Halloween, réalisa Bill, et elles avaient un peu trop bu. Ses paupières tombaient de fatigue.

« Glumbumble. » dit Bill à la grosse dame, aussi distinctement qu'il pouvait.

« Mumble mumble à vous. » répondit-elle, baillant grandement, et ouvrant le trou du portrait pour les laisser rentrer dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

La grande pièce était vide, mais le feu était allumé, éclairant d'une lueur accueillante les fauteuils rouges mous éparpillés sur les tapis orientaux usés. Comme la tempête faisait rage dehors, cela semblait être un endroit particulièrement agréable pour une soirée automnale. Charlie et Jack s'assirent devant le feu où le jeu d'échec de Charlie attendait (en fait, quelques unes de ses pièces le grondaient de les avoir laissées là toute la soirée sans rien à faire). Lui et Jack commencèrent à jouer une partie, bavardant amicalement entre eux et avec les pièces. Juliet et Bill regardaient. Il s'assit dans un grand fauteuil confortable avec elle en travers de ses cuisses, se sentant très satisfait.

En entrant dans la salle commune, Booth et Leonard avaient filé dans l'escalier des garçons. Bill n'était pas désolé de les voir partir. Comme il traçait de paresseux cercles sur les jambes de Juliet et sentait la chaleur du corps de celle-ci contre le sien, il se sentait très content de lui. Juliet essayait depuis des lustres maintenant de le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas à souffrir pour le restant de ses jours à cause de ce qui était arrivé à ses sœurs, et il commençait petit à petit à penser comme elle. Il regardait maintenant son cou comme elle tournait sa tête pour regarder la partie de Charlie et Jack. (Un cri s'était élevé d'un pion de Charlie qui capturait un cavalier de Jack). Se sentant malicieux, il sortit sa langue et en donna un petit cou sur son cou, savourant la saveur salée de sa peau. Elle se tourna et lui sourit un moment avant de se pencher et de poser ses lèvres contre celles Bill, et d'ouvrir lentement sa bouche. Bill ouvrit ses propres lèvres, approfondissant le baiser, pensant que la vie ne pouvait probablement pas être meilleure que cela, en flirtant avec sa jolie petite amie dans un fauteuil près du feu, même avec son frère et son meilleur à proximité. En général, il devait l'admettre, la vie était bien.

Mary Ann se sécha les mains dans une serviette et quitta la salle de bain commune, sautillant presque dans les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune, où elle avait lu au lieu de participer à la fête d'Halloween. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, ou du moins pas beaucoup. Alex et Lowell étaient en haut dans le dortoir des sixième année, ayant leur moment d'intimité, et elle aidait cela à se produire. Elle se sentait parfois un peu seule, maintenant que Alex avait Lowell, et comme Juliet et Bill était tellement ensemble, mais cela ne lui disait rien de prendre Wallis comme meilleure amie. Elle lui tapait sur les nerfs tellement que c'était indescriptible, et tout ce dont elle voulait jamais parler était à quel point Juliet ne méritait pas Bill. Mary Ann pouvait à peine supporter d'être assise avec elle en métamorphose et en sortilège. Un peu plus que cela, et elle devrait se lancer un sort temporaire dans les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre la voix constamment irritante de Wallis.

Des voix. Il y avait des voix provenant de la salle commune. Avant d'atteindre le bas des escaliers, Mary Ann pouvait les entendre, et elle se figea. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que les élèves allaient commencer à remonter si tôt de la fête. Et s'ils montaient au dortoir et trouvaient Alex et Lowell ensemble ? Son cœur bondit dans sa gorge. Je suis juste allée aux toilettes un instant, se dit-elle dans la tête, comme pour répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à Alex. Oh, Seigneur, pensa-t-elle maintenant, son cœur battant très vite. Je suis la pire amie imaginable.

Elle descendit en courant le restant de l'escalier des filles et trouva Bill et Juliet dans un fauteuil près du feu, s'embrassant, et le frère de Bill, Charlie, jouant aux échecs avec Jack Richards de Poufsouffle. Personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Bill et Juliet levèrent les yeux vers elle, et elle leur sourit, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'elle venait de courir.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Continuez. » dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se pencha pour prendre son livre, qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol à côté du fauteuil où étaient maintenant Bill et Juliet. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

Juliet lui sourit. « Pour quelqu'un qui a manqué la fête pour être ici avec ton petit ami, tu es, bien… très habillée et tout. Pourquoi descendais-tu ? Où est Alex ? »

Oh Seigneur, pensa-t-elle encore. Comment allons-nous nous en tirer maintenant ? Il n'y a aucune chance que Lowell puisse revenir à Serdaigle sans être vu…

« Bien, heu, » bégaya-t-elle. Et puis dut bouger et se tourna pour la regarder, curieux de ce qui se passait. Son estomac se contracta quand elle croisa le regard bleu-gris de Jack, la lumière du feu l'illuminant de derrière. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Oh, Jack, pensa-t-elle, souhaitant pour la centième fois ne pas s'être engagée à prétendre être la petite amie d'Alex, sentant encore la douleur de la solitude. Et pourquoi est-ce que Jack la regardait comme cela ? Comme s'il la haïssait ? Et pourtant, aussi, comme si… il ne la haïssait pas.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de formuler un bon mensonge quand un cri parvint de l'escalier des garçons. Elle se sentit défaillir. Oh, c'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait. « Quelqu'un d'autre est en haut ? » couina-t-elle, regardant nerveusement le passage conduisant à l'escalier des garçons. Elle bondit maintenant dans cet escalier, suivie de près par tous les autres. Quand les cinq arrivèrent dans le dortoir des sixième année, ils trouvèrent Booth et Leonard debout dans un coin de la pièce, frappés de stupeur, tandis que Alex Wood et Lowell Faulkner se démenaient maladroitement, enfilant leurs habits. Faulkner avait déjà ses pantalons attachés et enfilait un pull, tandis que Alex trébuchait encore, avec juste une jambe dans le pantalon et pas de chemise.

Bill prit son frère Charlie et lui mit la main devant les yeux. Charlie se débarrassa de lui. « Je ne suis pas un bébé, Bill ! J'ai quand même treize ans, idiot !' Bill le relâcha, rougissant.

« Bon sang ! » cria Alex. « Que font les filles ici ? » cria-t-il avec irritation. Mary Ann et Juliet se tournèrent obligeamment pour le laisser finir de s'habiller.

« Je suis désolée, Alex. » dit Mary Ann, face à la porte, les larmes coulant maintenant sur son visage. « Je… Je suis juste allée aux toilettes. » Elle se sentait affreuse, et incompétente, et espérait qu'il ne la haïrait pas maintenant.

Alex ne lui répondit pas, mais elle sentit une main sur son épaule et leva les yeux avec surprise, en voyant Jack la regarder avec un air compréhensif. Et quelque chose d'autre.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, » lui dit-il doucement. « Tu as été une bonne amie. »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il enlève sa main de sur son épaule, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. En même temps qu'elle se sentait aussi bien que si elle avait trahi Alex, elle sentait aussi une exaltation coupable la parcourir. Jack sait que je ne suis pas prise maintenant. Elle déglutit, regardant Jack avec gratitude, avec un petit sourire.

A la fin, même Booth et Leonard n'étaient pas dérangés par cela, bien qu'ils persistent à poser beaucoup de questions stupides, y compris si Alex les avait jamais regarda dans les douches. Alex éclata de rire, ce qui n'était peut-être pas la réaction la plus sage, mais il se calma assez longtemps pour leur dire qu'ils ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Il avait un petit ami.

Ils s'assirent dans le dortoir un moment, pour parler, et Mary Ann vit Alex lui sourire avec un signe de la tête. Il ne la blâmait pas. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à cacher, ses amis, et même ceux qu'il n'aurait pas comptés parmi ses amis, Booth et Leonard, considéraient toute la chose comme plus normale qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle était contente pour lui et pour Lowell, qui semblait encore mal à l'aise, comme s'il attendait encore que son autre pied retrouve le sol.

« Je dois dire… Les Serdaigles n'auraient probablement pas réagi comme vous tous. Ce qui me rappelle… Cela ne quitte pas cette pièce, compris ? » Lowell leur lança à tous un regard noir.

Bill rit. « D'accord, Mr le préfet en chef, sir. Pas de problème. Nous savons garder les secrets par ici. »

Faulkner regarda à dessein Booth et Leonard. Peut-être que Alex lui avait dit quelque chose sur eux. « Est-ce que nous sommes tous d'accord ? »

Ils eurent l'air un peu intimidés, mais pas trop. Mary Ann se demanda s'ils seraient un problème. Mais ils acquiescèrent tous les deux et dirent qu'ils avaient compris.

Quand Faulkner décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, ils descendirent tous avec lui, sauf Booth et Leonard. Il y avait d'autres élèves dans la salle commune à ce moment, mais quand il la traversa, même s'il était à Serdaigle, le fait que le badge de préfet en chef brille sur son torse semblait être assez pour que les autres Griffondors retiennent toute question. Il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'il soit dans la tour Griffondor après tout, et pour qu'un groupe de sept personnes, y compris deux filles, descende de l'escalier des garçons.

Jack allait partir aussi, comme il était tard, et qu'il devait retourner à la maison Poufsouffle. Il se tourna pour partir, puis s'arrêta et contempla Mary Ann, l'air très sérieux comme il lui dit doucement. « Alors. Je peux conclure que tout cela signifie qu'Alex n'est pas ton petit ami ? »

Elle fit un petit sourire. « Oui. Tu peux conclure cela. »

Son visage ne changea pas d'expression. « Bien. » fut sa seule réponse, avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et suive le préfet en chef par le trou du portrait.

Bill, Charlie, Juliet, Mary Ann et Alex se tenaient ensemble près de la sortie, et Mary Ann vit Bill scruter Alex maintenant. Alex semblait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, mais aussi plus vulnérable, plus nu. Il avait un secret, et maintenant des gens le connaissaient.

Bill semblait penser la même chose. Il donna un petit coup sur le torse de son ami et dit « Tu n'as pas été très brillant ce soir, tu sais. Ce dont tu as vraiment besoin, c'est d'un système alerte préventive, un moyen de savoir quand quelqu'un pourrait te tomber dessus, même si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire. Ne le prends pas pour toi, Mary Ann. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Mais on doit aller aux toilettes parfois. On a besoin de quelques chose qui n'ait pas de besoins humains… »

« Tu veux dire quelque chose que toi et Juliet pourriez utiliser aussi. » dit Charlie en roulant les yeux, tapant Bill sur le bras. Bill le lui rendit. Alex, souriant tapa aussi Bill. Il semblait que les garçons allaient faire escalader cela, et Mary Ann se prépara à quitter la proximité, pour leur permettre de se comporter comme de petits enfants tous seuls, mais quelque chose dans l'expression de Bill la fit s'arrêter.

« Oui. » dit-il lentement, arrêtant sa main au milieu d'un coup (encore Alex). « C'est vrai. Cela pourrait être utile pour nous tous… » Mary Ann pouvait voir les engrenages tourner dans sa tête. Bill Weasley réfléchissait à quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Un sourire secret s'afficha sur le visage de Bill comme il vit que les trois étaient mystifiés par ce qu'il racontait.

« Demain, je vais écrire une lettre à Sirius Black. »

Les quatre autres se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Cela devenait de moins en moins clair. Mais ce fut Alex qui parla, comme c'était en grand partie de sa protection dont on parlait. « D'accord. J'abandonne. Pourquoi diable vas-tu écrire à Sirius Black ? »

Bill leur sourit à tous, de toute évidence pas encore prêt à tout leur révéler.

« Je vais lui écrire au sujet… d'une carte. »

Samedi 14 Février 1981

Bill fixait le dessous du baldaquin de son lit, souriant. Juliet roula sur lui, embrassant son torse, l'air assez contente d'elle, le faisant frissonner à la sensation de son corps pressé contre lui sans aucun habit nulle part. Il passa ses doigts sur le côté de son visage, la regardant amoureusement et se demandant maintenant ce dont il avait peur, pourquoi il était si superstitieux quant à être heureux. Elle était belle et libérée en ce moment, et bien que ses cheveux soient en désordre, c'était le plus beau désordre possible. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder.

« Tu as l'air heureux. » chuchota-t-elle, avant de continuer à embrasser son torse. Il la fit remonter à hauteur de son visage, la regardant tout du long. »

« Tu ne devineras jamais pourquoi… »

Elle roula ses yeux en direction du plafond et se mordit la lèvre. « Hum… Avoir eu douze BUSEs ? »

Il sourit au jeu qu'elle jouait. « Essaye encore. »

Elle fit à nouveau semblant de réfléchir très fort. « D'être devenu préfet ? »

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête, retenant à peine son rire.

« Serait-ce… finalement faire l'amour à ta petite amie, et réussir à le faire de manière absolument brillante ? »

Il essaya d'avoir l'air pensif. « Non, en fait, je pense que c'est plutôt les BUSEs après tout… »

Elle lui sourit pendant qu'il mettait ses main sur sa nuque et la guidait encore vers ses lèvres. Il ouvrit sa bouche sous la sienne avec un grognement, presque incapable de croire que cela arrivait, et que c'était si parfait. Elle se mit maintenant au-dessus de lui, avec un bras de chaque côté de lui, et il fit lentement descendre ses mains le long de son dos, la caressant légèrement, puis passa devant, frottant doucement ses pouces contre le bout de ses seins encore durs de telle sorte qu'elle fit un merveilleux bruit dans le fond de sa gorge.

Des coups soudain sur la porte du dortoir les firent sursauter tous les deux.

« Ho là-dedans ! » fit la vois d'Alex de l'autre côté de la porte. « Booth et Leonard font des histoires parce qu'ils doivent prendre des affaires dans leurs malles. Je peux leur lancer un maléfice ? S'il-vous-plaît ? »

Bill rit. « Non, tu ne peux pas leur lancer de sort. » dit-il. « Donne-nous une minute, nous allons sortir. » Alex avait été leur sentinelle. Bill savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne pas essayer d'écouter ce qu'ils faisaient et disaient. C'était assez sûr de dire que ce qui se passait dans la chambre entre Bill et Juliet était d'un intérêt absolument nul pour Alex.

Julie fit la moue et reposa encore sa tête contre son torse. « Oh zut. On nous met dehors. »

Il lui sourit. « J'en ai bien peur, mon amour. »

Quand ils émergèrent du dortoir complètement habillés, Booth et Leonard attendaient sur le pallier. Ils passèrent Bill et Juliet tandis qu'Alex secouait la tête et roulait les yeux. Tous les trois descendirent dans la salle commune et s'assirent à une table près des fenêtres, leurs pieds sur les chaises. Il y avait une nouvelle chute de neige dehors, et de nombreux élèves étaient sur le lac, faisant du patin.

« Alors, » dit Bill à Alex, prenant la main de Juliet dans la sienne. « Comment ça va ? »

« Bien jusqu'ici. Depuis la fenêtre du pallier, je ne pouvais voir qu'un bout du lac cependant. Il est tombé deux fois. Il n'a pas autant d'expérience. Après cela, ils ont maintenu beaucoup de contact, pour essayer de l'empêcher de tomber je suppose. Ils avaient l'air très proches la dernière fois que j'ai regardé. » Il montra la fenêtre de la tête et Juliet et Bill allèrent vers la verrière, regardant le lac gelé et localisant facilement Jack et Mary Ann, avec leurs écharpes respectivement de Poufsouffle et Griffondor. Jack avait le bras droit sur les épaules de Mary Ann, et elle avait son corps près du sien, leurs capes se gonflant derrière eux comme ils glissaient sur la glace avec les autres élèves faisant un peu de patinage avant le repas du soir. Comme le soleil se couchait tôt à cette période de l'année, Dumbledore avait mis en place de merveilleuses lanternes enchantées qui étaient suspendues sur des poteaux sur le périmètre du lac. En l'honneur du jour, les lumières projetées sur la glace étaient en forme de cœurs roses.

Bill tenait Juliet tout près de lui comme ils regardaient les autres élèves. Il était plus satisfait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Alex vint se tenir près d'eux, regardant un peu tristement la scène. Bill grimaça.

« Alors… Quand toi et Faulkner allez fêter la Saint Valentin ? »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Probablement pas avant un jour ou deux. Je n'ose pas sortir ce soir. Tu sais comment est Rusard pour la Saint Valentin. Il va patrouiller toute la nuit pour attraper les gens des différentes maisons qui essayent de se rencontrer. Et Miss Teigne lui fera savoir quand elle trouvera quelqu'un aussi. » Alex soupira. « Trop bête qu'écrire à Black n'ait pas abouti. A quoi servait la carte au fait ? »

Bill secoua la tête. « Elle était absolument brillante. Un carte de tout le château et du domaine, et elle montrait où les gens étaient. Où ils sont plutôt. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ils l'activaient en disant 'Je jure solennellement que ce que je vais faire n'est pas bien.', et quand ils avaient fini, il disaient 'méfait accompli'. Ils devaient avoir travaillé des années sur cette carte… »

« … Et avoir parcouru tous les livres de la section interdite pour trouver comment la faire. » dit Juliet, haussant ses sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black a dit quand tu lui as écrit ? »

« Bien, il a pris longtemps pour me répondre, et quand il l'a fait, ce n'était pas bon. Il disait qu'il ne l'avait plus, que Rusard la lui avait confisquée en septième année. Il essayait de revenir à la tour Griffondor après avoir rencontré une fille, et Rusard l'a piégé dans un couloir près de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il arrivait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Alors il avait désactivé la carte et quand Rusard l'avait pris, il lui avait réquisitionné le parchemin et tout ce qu'il avait sur lui. Soit c'est encore dans le bureau de Rusard, soit elle est partie à la poubelle depuis longtemps. Quand elle est désactivée, elle ressemble simplement à un parchemin vierge. Il n'a au premier abord rien d'intéressant. »

« Peut-être que Rusard l'a utilisée pour écrire une lettre à sa maman. » dit Alex en riant. « Chère maman, je terrorise toujours les élèves et je réussi à garder toutes les femmes au loin à part Miss Teigne, qui a aujourd'hui recraché une boule de poil qui s'est avéré être le chapeau du professeur MacGonagall. Elle est la lumière de ma vie après toi. Ton fils aimant, Rusard. »

Ils rirent avec lui. « A ce sujet, » dit soudain Juliet, « comment va ta mère Bill ? N'as-tu pas reçu une autre lettre d'elle ce matin ? »

« Si. Pour Charlie et moi en fait. Juste quelques suggestions de noms de fille pour le bébé. » Il soupira. « Honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas le croire quand papa et maman ont dit qu'ils allaient encore essayer d'avoir une fille. Elle était tellement déçue quand Ron est né. Ce n'est pas un mauvais petit gars non plus. Fred et George me font tourner en bourrique. Bien sûr, quand il parlera et marchera, et tout, je pourrai changer d'avis. Je ne vois pas comment elle va éviter de perdre la tête elle-même en ayant deux enfants la même année. Et elle doit déjà s'occuper de Percy et des jumeaux. Quand nous étions à la maison pour Noël, c'était déjà la folie. »

Juliet secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûre de jamais vouloir d'enfant. » Elle frissonna et se tourna pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Bill n'enleva pas son bras de ses épaules, mais il la regard avec inquiétude. « Pou-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas. « Le monde est déjà assez peuplé. Et regarde tout ce qui se passe, avec Tu-Sais-Qui qui répand le chaos, qui tue des familles entières, comme celle de Craig, l'ami de Charlie. Et tes propres s… » Elle s'arrêta, se mordant les lèvres.

Bill déglutit. Il avait un étrange sentiment au creux de l'estomac. « Tout la famille de Craig n'a pas été tuée. Son petit frère et sa petite sœur ne l'ont pas été… » dit-il doucement.

Elle leva les mains au ciel. « Exactement ! Ces pauvres enfant sont orphelins maintenant. J'ai commencé à développer une assez bonne idée de ce que je veux faire quand j'aurai fini l'école, et faire des orphelins n'en fait pas partie. »

« Simplement parce que tu as des enfants ne signifie pas que tu vas mourir pendant qu'il sont encore petits. » contra Bill, levant lui même ses mains au ciel. Alex s'éloigna des deux.

« Hum, » dit-il mal à l'aise, « Je pense que je vais voir si je peux faire un peu de patin avant le dîner. A tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. » ajouta-t-il, avant de pratiquement foncer hors de la pièce.

« Et que veux-tu dire par tu as une assez bonne idée de ce que tu veux faire ? Pour vivre ? Quelle est l'idée ? » voulut savoir Bill. A la façon dont Alex s'était enfui, il savait que leur dispute entrait en terrain miné, mais c'était comme un train lancé à toute allure et Bill n'avait aucune idée de comment l'arrêter.

Juliet déglutit. « Je veux être comme Lily Evans. » dit-elle résolument. « Je veux être auror. »

« Lily Potter. » la corrigea Bill. « Et la dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, en plus d'être mariée, elle avait un petit. Sirius Black l'a mentionné dans sa lettre. »

« Bien, voilà un point sur lequel je ne veux pas faire comme elle, je pense. Si quelque chose lui arrive, que va faire ce pauvre bébé ? Tu penses honnêtement que son père obsédé de Quidditch va savoir par où s'y prendre pour s'occuper de lui ? »

Bill se renfrogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu es folle ? Quoi, tu penses qu'un père ne change pas les couches, ne prépare pas les repas ou ne fais pas autre chose ? Parce que je peux te dire que mon père ne laisse pas ma mère tout faire. Elle ne pourrait pas, ce serait trop. Il y est tous les jours, et c'est après avoir travaillé au bureau toute la journée, ou avoir fit des raids la nuit. »

« Et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais eu peur qu'il aille en prison il y a une paire d'années ? Et si cela avait été le cas ? Où est-ce que vous seriez avec ta mère et tes frères ? Écoute, ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre avoir des enfants en général, mais je pense que si l'on est attiré par une profession dangereuse, on a une obligation de ne pas faire d'enfants, parce que si quelque chose vous arrive… »

« Les Carmichael n'avaient pas un travail dangereux ! » lui grogna-t-il. « Ils s'occupaient du bureau de poste du chemin de Traverse ! Ils s'occupaient de leurs propres affaires, jour après jour, et personne ne sait pourquoi ils ont été tués ! » Bill avait la gorge serrée.

Juliet le regarda, se yeux brillants. « Bill, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi, ce jour-ci entre tous. » Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et pressa son corps contre celui de Bill. Il se souvint qu'il était avec elle il y a moins d'une heure, sa peau était douce, elle faisait des bruits dont il était responsable, il était fier du résultat. Maintenant, il devait se forcer pour passer ses bras autour d'elle, quand tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment était de la repousser.

« C'est juste que… Nous avons seulement dix-sept ans. Nous avons des années pour penser à… certaines choses. » bafouilla-t-il. Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Des années. »

Mais comme ils se tenaient l'un l'autre et regardaient par la fenêtre leurs amis faisant du patin sur le lac, Bill sentit qu'il y avait eu un changement entre eux, et pas pour le meilleur. Il la tint étroitement, et sentit son cœur contre le sien, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait maintenant le sentiment que c'était une étrangère, une étrangère avec laquelle il avait partagé son lit.

Il avait soudain l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir connue du tout.

Severus avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il s'appuya contre le mur du Chaudron Baveur, reprenant son souffle, tandis que Barty hélait un taxi moldu. Quand un s'arrêta, Barty ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Severus d'entrer le premier dans la voiture. Il le fit à contrecœur. Quand le chauffeur refit démarrer la voiture, et leur demanda où ils allaient, Barty mit sa baguette sur la nuque grasse de l'homme et dit « Conduisez simplement si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous. » Il garda sa baguette là, et l'homme terrifié fit seulement cela.

Severus lui chuchota « Pourquoi faisons-nous cela au lieu de transplaner ? »

Barty Croupton lui sourit. « Je veux m'amuser, voilà pourquoi. » Il scruta Severus critiquement. « Tu sais, pour le gars qui m'a recruté, tu n'es sacrément pas marrant parfois. »

Severus se renfrogna comme le chauffeur se déplaçait dans le trafic londonien, des perles de sueur gouttant sur son front. Nuisance au moldu sans but, pensa-t-il. Il avait une idée générale de ce qui allait arriver.

Au moins, c'était mieux que de commettre un meurtre.

Il avait encore des cauchemars, et il imaginait qu'il en aurait sans doute pour le restant de sa vie, à cause de la première chose qu'on leur avait dit de faire après avoir reçu leurs Marques des Ténèbres l'été précédent. Un autre mangemort qui faisait des investigations sur une Prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait appris que les personnes impliquées dans cet oracle et qui pouvaient mettre en danger le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ils vivaient, étaient trois membres d'une même famille. La famille s'appelait Carmichael, et les parents tenaient le bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient trois enfants, et l'aîné était sensé être la troisième personne de la Prophétie.

Severus et Barty avaient été envoyés chez les Carmichael, juste en dehors d'Édimbourg. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait cependant pas voulu simplement les éliminer. Il leur avait auparavant envoyé Lucius Malfoy leur demander qu'ils déclarent officiellement leur allégeance à Voldemort. Il était prudent quant à simplement éliminer les personnes qui étaient sensées être un danger pour lui. Quand c'était possible, il voulait contrôler ses ennemis. Les Carmichael n'avaient pas bien répondus, et en fait, ils semblaient faire leurs paquets pour déménager quand Severus et Barty s'étaient montrés à leur porte. Le hall d'entrée était plein de cartons.

Barty avait été allègre quand ils avaient riposté. Severus avait reçu une mauvaise brûlure sur son bras de Mr Carmichael, après quoi Barty l'avait avec succès frappé avec le sortilège mortel.

Severus avait regardé l'éclair vert foncer vers l'homme. Il avait à peu près le même âge que le père de Severus quand il avait été tué. Comme il était étendu sur le tapis usé de son propre hall d'entrée, il avait l'air totalement surpris. Mrs Carmichael était en haut de l'escalier, en robe de chambre, leur lançant des maléfices. Elle atteignit Barty sur la jambe quand il lui tournait le dos, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du corps de son mari, admirant sa propre œuvre. Barty se tourna pour la regarder, son visage assombri par la fureur.

« Attaquer quelqu'un qui vous tourne le dos n'est pas bien. » rugit-il. Severus la vit reculer face à la colère de Barty. Il lui lança un sort, mais elle s'enfuit dans le couloir de l'étage. Les deux furent à l'étage en un instant, la poursuivant. Severus sentit le sang pulser dans son corps comme il suivait le jeune garçon. Barty avait clairement une poussée d'adrénaline, un énorme sentiment de pouvoir. Severus, pour sa part, avait la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge, mais il essayait de ne pas le faire voir.

Ils trouvèrent la mère dans la chambre de sa fille, prenant la petite fille qui était encore engourdie de sommeil.

« Maman ? » marmonna-t-elle.

Severus se figea. Maman. L'enfant n'avait plus qu'une mère maintenant. S'ils tuaient sa mère, elle serait orpheline. Il savait ce que c'était d'être orphelin. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Voldemort devrait le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas être un mangemort. Pas s'il devait faire des enfants des orphelins.

Mais avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, Barty pointa sa baguette vers la mère en criant « Avada Kedavra ! »

Severus sursauta comme l'éclair vert frappait la mère et qu'elle s'affaissait lentement, sa fille échappant à sa prise.

« Mamaaaaaaaaan ! » Le cri de l'enfant sembla durer une éternité, et Severus ne put pas croire que c'était arrivé, que la femme était allongée là, morte, avec sa petite fille fixant les yeux ouverts de sa mère et hurlant.

Soudain, une éclair rouge frappa le mur au-dessus de leurs têtes et ils se tournèrent pour voir les deux garçons dans le cadre de la porte de la chambre de leur sœur. Ils n'avaient pas attaché leurs robes de chambre, et leur pyjamas avaient l'air assez vieux et usés. Le plus âgé semblait avoir environ treize ans. Il poussa son frère cadet derrière lui avec sa main gauche, tenant encore sa baguette dans la droite.

Severus avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve quand il regarda Barty lentement se tourner, la furie naissant à nouveau sur son visage. « Viens-tu de m'attaquer de derrière ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. « Bien, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais pas d'où cela te vient. J'ai dû enseigner une leçon à ta mère à ce sujet. Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela maintenant. » ajouta-t-il, montrant de sa tête le corps de la mère. A son crédit, l'aîné leva son menton et pointa sa baguette sur Barty.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je n'attaquais pas. J'attirais ton attention. » dit-il. Malheureusement, sa voix n'avait pas fini de muer, et son timbre était encore assez haut. Sa voix craqua plus d'une fois pendant qu'il parlait, et Severus pensa 'Il a l'air familier…'.

Le garçon sembla avoir la même pensée. « Hey, je te connais. » dit-il à Barty. « Tu étais préfet à Serdaigle, pas vrai ? Tu m'as enlevé des points une fois. Et ton père n'est pas… ? »

« Avada Kedavra ! » cria encore Barty, sans avertissement. Severus lutta pour ne pas se couvrir les oreilles comme le sort touchait sa cible que le brave garçon qui avait fait face à son assassin s'effondrait d'un bloc, son jeune frère le regardant avec incrédulité.

Barty Croupton regarda le frère, un sourire maniaque tordant ses lèvres. « Je me souviens que ton frère était à Griffondor. Ils sont braves ces Griffondors. Ton frère est mort d'une belle manière. » Le jeune garçon pleurait, un flot de larmes constant coulant sur son visage. La fille avait pleuré quand sa mère avait été assassinée. Elle était encore accroupie à côté du corps de sa mère, pleurant convulsivement. « Toi et ta sœur êtes trop jeunes pour avoir été répartis. Nous allons faire notre propre répartition ici. Si tu meurs bravement, nous pourrons dire que tu aurais été à Griffondor, comme ton frère… »

Severus ne put plus en supporter davantage. « Je vais m'occuper d'eux. » dit-il bourrument, s'avançant entre Barty et le garçon, sa baguette dehors. Il fit un signe de la tête à Croupton. « Pars. Tu pourras en prendre tout le crédit. Tu as fait tout le vrai travail. Je te suis. »

« Et pour la Marque ? » demanda Barty avec un sourcil levé.

« Je sais comment la conjurer. Je vais aussi m'en occuper. »

Barty lui fit un signe de la tête, et d'un geste de sa baguette, il transplana.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais ensuite il vit les visages de la fille et du garçon, le regardant avec crainte. Il était un mangemort, son camarade avait assassiné leurs parents et leur frère aîné, et ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il en finisse avec eux maintenant.

Il déglutit comme il les regardait. « Va par là. » indiqua-t-il à la fille, lui faisant signe avec sa baguette de se lever et d'aller se mettre avec son frère. Elle se leva en tremblant, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que la répartition était déjà faite. Tous les deux à Griffondor. Ils se tenaient la main, le regardant avec le menton haut comme ils attendaient leur mort.

« C'est mieux ainsi. » dit-il doucement avant de pointer sa baguette sur chacun d'eux. « Oubliette ! Oubliette ! » Comme les sorts de mémoire les frappaient, ils tombèrent à la renverse. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et fit un geste de la baguette, transplanant dans le jardin au dehors de la maison. Il ne se souvenait pas de la mort de ses propres parents, n'ayant pas été présent. Il ne pensait pas que c'était un souvenir qu'il voudrait avoir. Et de cette façon, ils ne se souviendraient plus de son visage, ni de celui de Barty. Il pensa aux deux enfants, n'ayant plus qu'eux l'un pour l'autre comme il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et cria une autre incantation. Ses pensées étaient aussi sombres qu'elles l'avaient toujours été quand il se souvenait de la peine et de l'angoisse qu'il avait d'abord ressenties en apprenant qu'il était orphelin parce que des aurors avaient tué ses parents.

« Morsmordre! »

La lumière jaillit de sa baguette, et une forme verte fantomatique s'éleva au-dessus de la maison : un énorme crâne avec un serpent en guise de langue, sortant lentement de la bouche. Il le fixa, frissonnant malgré la chaleur du soir d'été. Il avait dit qu'il s'occuperait des enfants les plus jeunes, et il l'avait fait. Il les avait empêché de pouvoir identifier les mangemorts qui étaient entrés dans leur maison. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il entendait par 's'occuper d'eux'.

Quand il était arrivé chez les parents de Barty, où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver, il avait trouvé Barty assis dehors dans le jardin, jouant tranquillement avec sa baguette à faire flotter des bulles au-dessus de la mare qui décorait le centrer d'un paysage assez formel. Il était allongé sur un bout de pelouse pour faire cela, l'air assez content de lui. Severus avait envie de vomir, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se jeta lui-même dans l'herbe, à côté de son partenaire dans le crime, et fixa les étoiles indifférentes, espérant qu'il pourrait maintenir sa façade au moins un peu plus longtemps.

« Alors. Tout est fait ? »

Severus fit un grognement affirmatif. « J'ai aussi conjuré un belle Marque des Ténèbres, je dirais. »

« Bien alors, » dit Barty après un moment. « Nous devrions aller faire notre rapport. »

Severus leva la tête, ayant regardé Londres défiler par les fenêtres du taxi tandis que Barty tenait encore sa baguette dans le cou du chauffeur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce qu'avait dit Barty la nuit où les Carmichael avaient été tués et ce qu'il racontait dans le taxi maintenant s'était mélangé, rendant Severus confus.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« J'ai dit que après que nous nous soyons amusés avec ce gars, nous devrons aller faire notre rapport. »

Severus déglutit. « Quelle sorte d'amusement ? » demanda-t-il nerveusement. La raison pour laquelle ils avaient jailli du Chaudron Baveur était qu'ils venaient de détruire la boutique d'un éditeur du Chemin de Traverse qui travaillait sur un livre sur leur maître. Une telle chose ne pouvait être permise, bien sûr. Severus était content qu'ils aient fait cela la nuit, un samedi, et que personne n'ait été blessé. L'homme n'aurait plus de moyen de gagner sa vie, bien sûr, mais cela valait sûrement mieux que d'être mort ? Severus avait regardé Barty lancer la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du bâtiment détruit et les deux avaient transplané dans une pièce qu'ils avaient déjà payée au-dessus du bar du Chaudron Baveur. Ils s'étaient éclipsés par les escaliers, puis vers la porte conduisant au Londres Moldu quand les clients du pub s'étaient tous dirigés vers l'arrière du pub, se précipitant pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Personne ne les avait remarqué sortir. Barty rigolait comme ils faisaient cela.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas aller au rapport maintenant ? » demanda sèchement Severus, souhaitant que Barty n'aime pas autant le chaos.

« Parce que nous nous amusons foutument, voilà pourquoi ! » l'informa Barty, mettant sa baguette sous le nez assez grand de Severus, le regardant sombrement. Au moment où le chauffeur sentit la baguette quitter son cou, il tourna brusquement sur le droite et fit monter la voiture sur le trottoir, de telle sorte qu'elle n'avait plus que deux roues sur la route. « Bon sang ! » cria Barty comme le chauffeur ouvrait la porte et bondissait de son taxi, commençant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il y avait un homme à proximité, assis dans un passade de porte, ayant l'air d'être très ivre et qui passerait sans doute sa nuit là. Impatient parce qu'il avait perdu sa proie, Barty pointé sa baguette vers lui, outré. Severus tourna la tête, n'étant pas préparé à la réaction véhémente de Barty, et une seconde plus tard, il ne voyait plus l'homme ivre qui se tenait là, mais un furet beige sale. Barty ricana.

« File maintenant, toi, » dit-il au furet. « Voyons combien de temps tu vas survivre avec les chats sauvages de Londres aux trousses. » L'animal les regarda tous les deux pendant une fraction de seconde avant de déguerpir aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Severus avait croisa les bras et lança un regard noir à Barty.

« Quand tu auras fini de te comporter comme un gosse de douze ans… »

« Quelqu'un de douze ans ne pourrait pas faire cette sorte de métamorphose, Sev. J'aime beaucoup celle-là. Et les gens aiment les furets. Peut-être qu'un petit garçon va en faire son animal domestique. Un amateur de furet pourrait le mettre dans une belle cage et le nourrir avec les restes de la table. Une meilleure vie que celle qu'il avait sûrement. » Barty le regarda avec suspicion. « Tu ne protège pas les moldus, n'est-ce pas Sev ? »

Severus Rogue renifla. « Bien sûr que non. Tu me connais mieux que cela. »

Barty le regarda critiquement. « Oui. Je pensais que je te connaissais. Puis il s'est avéré que tu as lancé un sort de mémoire sur ces enfants au lieu de les tuer proprement. »

Severus se sentait très irrité. « C'était l'été dernier ! Ca te travaille encore ? D'abord, ils n'étaient pas moldus. Ensuite, j'ai dit que j'allais m'en charger. C'est ce que je voulais dire. De telle sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas nous identifier. Nous avons exactement fait ce que nous avions été envoyés faire… Éliminer les parents et le fils aîné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend que ses ordres soient suivis à la lettre. Je n'avais pas le désir de me voir réprimandé pour avoir été au-delà. Après tout, il ne nous a pas mis à la faute comme les plus jeunes enfants étaient restés en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, s'il avait eut l'impression que nous avions fait une faute ou que nous n'avions pas suivi ses ordres, nous l'aurions su. »

Lui, en fait, n'avait pas su cela quand il avait décidé de lancer un sort de mémoire sur les enfants, mais après les faits, il avait eu une audience privée avec Voldemort qu'il n'avait pas envie de divulguer à Barty Croupton. Severus avait pensé qu'il allait être torturé, ou pire, tué, pour avoir échoué à lancer le sortilège mortel sur les benjamins des Carmichael, mais à la place, Voldemort l'avait approuvé d'avoir exécuté ses ordres exactement comme il les leur avait donnés.

« Je n'avais pas réfléchi à savoir s'il fallait épargner les autres, » avait-il reconnu de sa voix étrangement hypnotique, faisant un geste négligeant vers des enfants invisibles et leur lançant un maléfice invisible. « Mais j'aime assez l'idée d'une famille brisée. C'est bien plus efficace que de s'être débarrassé d'eux tous. C'est un terreau pour l'oubli. Tout cela aurait pu simplement être oublié s'ils avaient tous été tués. De cette manière, avec des survivant, ce n'est plus possible. Ils sont des rappels constants pour tout le monde autour d'eux. Et même si les enfants ne se souvienne de rien, ils savent ce qui est arrivé. Il savent que je voulais que leurs parents et leur frère soient tués et qu'il a été ainsi fait. Ils savent me craindre, craindre de dire mon simple nom, de peur de me faire venir. » Il rit, c'était un son affreux. « Les gens pensaient cela du diable. Et ils pensaient qu'ils étaient intelligents 'Bien, nous devrions l'appeler Old Nick, comme cela il ne saura jamais que nous parlons de lui.' » Encore un rire inquiétant. « Et maintenant je suis 'Vous-savez-qui'. Et 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom'. »Il sourit à Severus, quelque chose d'épouvantable. « Tu as aidé à maintenir cette mystique, Rogue. Tu es un bon et loyal serviteur. » Il fit une pause, scrutant de près Severus. « Malheureusement, j'ai vu en rêve que cette famille n'était pas la bonne. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je vais devoir faire travailler Queudver plus dur pour qu'il détermine qui sont les membres du Triangle. Tu m'as bien servi. Tu peux partir. »

Severus avait transplané jusqu'à l'appartement de son oncle cette nuit-là, s'effondrant d'abord sur le lit, puis courant dans la salle de bain pour vomir dans les toilettes.

La mauvaise famille.

Son estomac s'était tordu en lui, et puis finalement c'était arrivé, la libération, et il rejetait tout ce qu'il avait mangé ce jour là dans les toilettes.

La mauvaise famille.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela arrivait. Il était complice d'un meurtre, et ce n'était même pas la bonne famille ! Il avait continué à vomir et à peine remarqué quand son oncle était apparut dans le cadre de la porte, le regardant avec dégoût.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Severus. Si tu ne peux pas supporter l'alcool, tu ne devrais même pas essayer. » Son oncle était parti en secouant la tête, dégoûté. Severus lui avait laissé penser qu'il avait bu. S'il avait des question sur où il état allé, il aurait un semblant d'alibi. L'été précédent, il avait fait croire à son oncle qu'il sortait pour boire assez souvent. Parfois, il était vraiment allé boire après avoir fait ses tâches de mangemort. Cela aidait à chasser la culpabilité… Pour un petit moment.

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait besoin de boire un coup ce soir. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait été de détruire l'éditeur et de transformer un sans-abri en furet. Lui et Barty regardèrent le petit animal disparaître, courant rapidement loin d'eux. Severus se tourna vers Barty. « Je suis fatigué. J'ai fait croire à mon oncle que je suis allé au lit il y a des heures. Je dois transplaner dans ma chambre afin qu'il ne suspecte pas que j'ai quitté l'appartement. Je te retrouve dans quelques jours. »

Barty acquiesça. « Bon travail ce soir, Severus. » dit-il avec un sourire. Il donna une tape dans le dos de Severus. « Prends du repos. Tu l'as mérité. »

Avec un pop !, il transplana. Severus regarda avec soin autour de lui, puis grimpa dans la taxi pour transplaner de là. Quand il arriva dans sa petite chambre, dans l'appartement de son oncle, il se sentait émotionnellement lessivé, et pourtant trop énervé pour dormir. Il s'allongea sur les couvertures, encore habillé, regardant le plafond obscur, se demandant comment diable il pourrait continuer comme cela. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore éviter de vraiment blesser quelqu'un ou même de tuer ? Jusque là, il avait réussi à satisfaire Voldemort, mais combien de temps cela demeurerait-il vrai ?

Comme depuis plus de six mois, il revoyait les visages des enfants Carmichael, stoïques, le moment avant que le sort de mémoire les touche, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à recevoir le sort mortel. Ils avaient montré de la bravoure malgré leur âge. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme eux et se dresser contre Barty, se dresser contre Voldemort ?

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il serait mort la seconde d'après, voilà pourquoi.

Voldemort avait parlé de qui était dans le 'Triangle'. Severus ne comprenait pas, mais cela semblait avoir quelque chose à voir avec la Prophétie dont il se souciait tant. Pour quelques raisons, le nom 'Queudver' lui était familier, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi. Il savait que qui que ce soit, il haïssait avec passion ce Queudver. Était-il juste incompétent, ou avait-il fait tuer les mauvaises personnes à dessein ? Est-ce qu'il utilisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour accomplir une vendetta personnelle ? Severus ne savait pas s'il espérait ou pas que les vrais personnes du triangle soient trouvées et tuées, pour y mettre un terme. Finalement, plus personne ne serait tué par erreur.

Qui que vous soyez, vous tous dans ce Triangle, pensa-t-il, j'espère sacrément que vous allez bientôt vous occuper de Voldemort. Avant que je ne sois envoyé pour m'occuper de vous.


	35. Chap 16

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre Seize

Rédemption

Mardi 7 Avril 1981

Ils se faufilaient à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, espérant que le chien de garde géant de Harry, Crocdur, ne les entendrait ou ne les verrait pas. Mais dans la main, ils trouvèrent le sentier qu'ils avaient utilisé avant, enjambant avec légèreté les racines tordues des arbres et évitant les petites branches. La forêt sentait le printemps, de petites fleurs blanches éclosaient même dans l'ombre profonde sous la canopée, tandis que l'herbe dans la grande clairière ronde qu'ils aimaient débordait positivement de fleurs sauvages, s'étalant jusqu'à la limite de ce que le soleil atteignait comme un tapis. Ils placèrent une de leurs couvertures sur le sol en plein centre de la clairière, puis en étalèrent une autre par-dessus, se glissant en dessous pour enlever leurs habits au cas où il y aurait des yeux curieux à proximité.

Après cela, il s'allongea sur le dos, regardant le ciel, la couverture de dessus lui donnant presque chaud après son effort, d'autant que c'était un jour d'une chaleur peu commune pour la saison. Une paix langoureuse s'empara de lui, et il fit passer sa main dans son dos, la peau soyeuse sous ses doigts, demandant à son visage de descendre à nouveau à la rencontre du sien. Ses lèvres brossèrent celles de Bill, et elle ouvrit sa bouche, sa poitrine chatouillant terriblement son torse comme il écartait ses lèvres et enfouissait ses mains dans sa fine chevelure blonde.

Elle rompit lentement le baiser, puis posa son coude sur la hache de Bill, se tenant négligemment la tête sur la main. Elle le regardait avec un peu d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus glacés, traçant les poils roux autour de ses tétons avec un doigt fin et habile. Il fit glisser ses propres doigts le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa poitrine, aimant ses inspirations rapides, et lui faisant un sourire en coin malicieux. Ils ne parlaient généralement pas beaucoup ces fois-là. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup en général, et cela lui allait.

Mais soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et Roxanne Maine-Thorpe resta bouche bée comme elle regardait par-dessus sa tête. Normalement, c'était une vue qui lui plaisait assez, mais ensuite, il entendit un lent bruit de sabot régulier derrière lui. Quelqu'un était entré dans la clairière. Il se redressa brusquement, se tournant pour trouver un visage familier le regardant.

« Bonjour, Bill Weasley. J'ai senti que tu étais ici, mais je vois que tu es occupé à procréer, alors je vais te laisser… Après t'avoir adressé mes sincères félicitations… »

Bill tira la couverture sur laquelle il était assis afin que Roxanne soit couverte, et il tira la couverture du dessus sur ses propres cuisses. « Heu, bonjour, » dit-il au centaure. « Nous… nous ne procréions pas, alors les félicitations ne sont pas nécessaires. » bégaya-t-il.

« Oh ? Je pensais que c'était le cas, » répondit placidement le centaure. « J'ai assez bien vu. » Le visage de Roxanne perdit toutes ses couleurs. Bill ne sentit pas que c'était le moment rêvé pour se lancer dans une explication sur la potion de Prophylaxie, et sur la différence entre procréer et ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Bien, techniquement, oui, mais techniquement non aussi. » dit-il, réalisant à quel point cela devait sembler fou. Il essayait aussi de ne pas penser au centaure qui les regardait ensemble. « De toutes façons… »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vais simplement de présenter mes félicitations et partir. Félicitations. » Firenze inclina un petit peut la tête, se tourna et commença lentement à s'éloigner de la clairière, son pas lent en calme.

« J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de féliciter quiconque. » dit Bill avec irritation comme le centaure partait. Il ne trouvait pas Firenze plus facile à appréhender maintenant que quand il était plus jeune. Le centaure se tourna. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda Bill en connaissance de cause.

« Je ne te félicitait pas parce que tu as engendré un enfant. Je te félicite parce que tu as une nouvelle sœur. Nous avons tous vu cela dans les étoiles. » dit-il, regardant le ciel clair. « Mars était très brillante la nuit dernière, spécialement entre l'heure la plus sombre et l'aube… »

Bill resta bouche bée. « Vous êtes sûr que j'ai une nouvelle sœur ? » Ce serait génial pensa-t-il. Sa mère serait contente !

« Bien sûr. » répliqua calmement Firenze. Bill fronça les sourcils.

« Vous… vous le dites à tout le monde à l'école quand la maman de quelqu'un a un bébé ? », demanda-t-il, confus.

Firenze était encore parfaitement imperturbable. « Bien sûr que non, Bill Weasley. » Ce fut tout.

Bill le regarda se retourner et revenir dans la forêt sans un au revoir, et ce ne fut qu'une question de quelques instants avant qu'il n'ait disparu de sa vue. Bill regarda l'endroit où il avait été jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse voir fut les branches encore vibrantes qu'il avait poussées sur son chemin. Bill regarda furtivement Roxanne. Il pouvait dire que cela la démangeait de poser des questions (il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un centaure en personne avant), mais cela ne faisait pas partie de leurs habitudes, et elle se contint soigneusement. Ne se souciant plus de qui d'autre pourrait le voir, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement, pressant Roxanne de faire de même. Il avait appris qu'elle était très douée dans tous les aspects des relations clandestines, le début, le milieu et la fin. Ils se faufilaient bientôt à nouveau dans la forêt.

Aucun d'eux n'aimait l'idée que quelqu'un de Griffondor ou de Serpentard ne découvre qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement, et partirent dans des directions opposées quand ils s'approchèrent de la rive du lac. Bill retourna au château par la rive ouest, longeant les serres, tandis qu'il voyait une silhouette blonde distante sur les bords est. Il avait le chemin le plus court, alors il atteignit la porte de chêne du château en premier, la poussant avec hâte et courant à l'intérieur, essayant de déterminer où Charlie avait le plus de chances d'être afin qu'il puisse entendre les bonnes nouvelles. Roxanne était déjà un souvenir distant, bien que plaisant.

Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de trouver son frère. Il n'était pas plus tôt entré dans le château que Charlie déboulait des escaliers de marbres, s'arrêtant net quand il vit Bill. « Te voilà ! » cria Charlie, souriant. Il fronça les sourcils seulement un instant en voyant les couvertures que son frère portait, puis il regarda à nouveau le visage de Bill, refusant d'être distrait.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » dit Charlie, agitant une enveloppe. « Maman a écrit pour qu'elle avait eu le bébé. »

Bill acquiesça. « Oui, je sais. Je venais justement te chercher. »

Charlie s'arrêta. « Comment aurais-tu su ? Le professeur MacGonagall vient de me donner la lettre de maman. Elle ne voulait pas l'envoyer à juste l'un d'entre nous, alors elle lui a envoyé Errol. Je suppose que maman était épuisée après tout cela, ou elle nous l'aurait dit plus tôt, et tu sais comment est papa, de plus, il devait probablement être occupé avec Percy, Ron, et les jumeaux. »

Bill fronça les sourcils. « Nous le dire plus tôt ? Plus tôt qu'en vingt-quatre heures ? »

Maintenant, Charlie lui fronçait aussi les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? Le bébé a six jours maintenant. »

Bill prit la lettre à Charlie et lut, écrit de la main de sa mère, que sa sœur était née le premier avril à trois heures du matin. « Alors pourquoi ?… » commença-t-il à dire, mais en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son frère, il s'arrêta net.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Heu. » fit Bill, ne voulant pas dire à son frère qu'il avait été dans la Forêt Interdite. Il voudrait probablement savoir pourquoi. La question trottait cependant dans sa tête, il ne pouvait l'ignorer. Pourquoi est-ce que le centaure se comportait comme si sa sœur venait de naître ?

« Elle dit qu'ils l'ont appelée Virginia mais qu'ils l'appellent déjà Ginny. » continua Charlie. « C'est typique. Je suppose qu'ils ont besoin de nous donner des surnoms de façon à ce que nous sachions quand nous avons franchi la ligne. Je ne pense pas avoir été jamais appelé Charles, ou t'avoir entendu appelé William à part quand nous avions des problèmes. »

« Exact, exact. » marmonna Bill, fixant la lettre. La chose vraiment étrange dans la lettre de sa mère était qu'elle donnait vraiment l'impression qu'elle venait d'avoir le bébé. Avait-elle écrit le mot et oublié de l'envoyer avec une chouette pendant presque une semaine ? Mais non. 07/04/81 était dans le coin en haut. Elle l'avait écrite le sept avril. Aujourd'hui.

Charlie lui sourit. « N'est-ce pas génial ? Une autre fille ! Peut-être que maman ira mieux maintenant. Elle aura à s'occuper d'une petite Ginny. »

Bill acquiesça, essayant encore de déterminer ce qui le dérangeait. « Hmm, oui, super. » dit-il, distrait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand Charlie le tapa dans le bras.

« Hey… ! »

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu avais ces couvertures. Qui était-ce cette fois ? » Charlie le foudroyait pratiquement du regard, et il y avait de la rancœur dans la voix.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit qui était-ce cette fois ? Je devrais vraiment dire à maman ce que tu es devenu, vraiment. Elle pense toujours que tu es si parfait. Sauter une fille différente toutes les semaines ! Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Juliette de toutes façons ? Elle était gentille. » sa voix s'éteint sur un gémissement.

Bill grimaça. Il n'avait en fait été qu'avec Roxanne depuis as rupture avec Juliette, mais il avait laissé Charlie pensé autre chose. « Si tu es tellement amoureux d'elle, demande-lui d'être ta petite amie. » dit-il avec irritation, pensant à Juliette avec coup au cœur. Elle lui manquait, vraiment, mais la dispute qu'ils avaient eue avait conduit à leur rupture… Il ne supportait pas d'y penser. Il avait suspecté que Charlie l'aimait un peu aussi et avait vécu cela un peu à travers lui. Leur rupture avait gâché cela. Charlie rougissait maintenant furieusement.

« Comme si elle allait regarder un quatrième année. » murmura-t-il, baissant la tête, de telle sorte qu'il était presque impossible de l'entendre. « Sans parler du fait qu'elle t'aime encore, » ajouta-t-il, plus fort, « bien que je ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi. »

Bill plia la lettre de sa mère. « La ferme. » dit-il à son frère sans rancœur. Il voulait trouver ce qui le dérangeait avec la lettre de leur mère, et il n'écouta pas vraiment tout le reste de ce que Charlie lui dit comme il remontait les escaliers de la tour Griffondor.

Il y pensa encore et encore. Durant tout le dîner, Alex essaya d'attirer son attention pour lui parler du devoir de potions, et Bill continua à ne répondre que par des grognements et des monosyllabes, mâchant pensivement sa nourriture et regardant dans le vide. Alors qu'ils revenaient en parlant vers la tour Griffondor, Alex lui dit « Tu aimerais venir voir la prochaine fois que Lowell et moi faisons l'amour ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… »

« Hmm. » fit Bill, les yeux inexpressifs. « Oh oui, bien sûr. Ce que tu veux… »

Alex croisa les bras et se tint sur le passage de Bill. « D'accord. Si tu m'écoutais vraiment, tu n'auras jamais accepté cela. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Je suis désolé, Alex. C'est juste… Quelque chose d'étrange au sujet de la lettre que maman a envoyée pour le bébé… »

« Oh, exact. Encore mes félicitations. Cela devrait faire plaisir à ta mère. »

Bill acquiesça. « Oui. C'est ce que Charlie a dit. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux le dire. Tu sais où tous les corps sont enterrés. Je ne le dirai jamais. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Bill le regarda vraiment cette fois, lui souriant, reconnaissant pour son amitié. « Je sais, mon gars. C'est juste… »

D'une traite, il raconta à Alex comment il était allé dans la forêt et avait parlé au centaure. Il n'avait pas identifié la fille avec laquelle il était. Alex siffla entre les dents.

« La forêt, eh ? Assez chaud, spécialement quand il commence à faire nuit. Et encore plus après. » Bill trouva qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir lui-même essayé. « En tous cas, écoute : est –ce que le centaure a vraiment dit que ta sœur était née juste la nuit dernière ? »

Bill se renfrogna, pensant très fort. « Non, pas dans ces mots. Cela ressemblait juste à… Oh, je ne sais pas. Quand je lui ai parlé avant, rien de ce qu'il n'a dit n'a été clair comme de l'eau de roche… »

Alex se recula et le fixa. « Hum… Tu passes beaucoup de temps à parler avec les centaures, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en déglutissant.

« C'est une longue histoire murmura Bill, se remettant en marche. « Et je ne peux simplement pas voir ma mère attendre six jours pour nous écrire. »

Alex haussa les épaules. « Elle doit déjà s'occuper de quatre enfants de moins de cinq ans. Ma mère y arrivait tout juste avec Oliver, et c'était le seul dont elle devait s'occuper. Il vole constamment dans la maison sur son balai, en renversant des choses. Pendant un moment, elle était convaincue qu'il avait oublié de marcher. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir vu vraiment marcher pendant que j'étais à la maison pour Noël. Il a pu le faire, mais la plupart du temps, il était sur son balai. Il en est fou. »

Bill rit comme ils continuaient à monter. « Percy lit déjà et il a tout le temps le nez dans les livres. Tu ne pourrais pas croire la façon dont tout ce qui est sur les étagères du salon lui passe dans les mains. Papa a même dit qu'il l'avait pris en train d'essayant de calmer les jumeaux en leur faisant de la lecture. Les jumeaux, bien sûr sont probablement la vrai raison pour laquelle personne n'a pu écrire à Charlie ou à moi pendant presque une semaine. Ils sont toujours dans tous les coups. Ron n' a pas encore un an. Il commence juste à marcher, mais papa dit que c'est un gentil petit garçon. De plus, le jumeaux ne s'en prennent jamais à lui. Enfin, presque pas en tous cas. Ils s'en prennent à Percy en général. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il s'isole. »

Ils traînèrent dans la salle commune jusque assez tard, et pendant que Bill se préparait à aller au lit, il eut une pensée soudaine et alla à sa malle. Il sortit la pile des lettres que sa mère lui avait envoyées ce trimestre. Ils les gardait attachées en tas à côté de son livre de sort et de ses parchemins. A mi-chemin dans son déshabillage, portant une étrange combinaison de pantalon de pyjama et de chemise déboutonnée, il s'assit sur le lit en les triant, arrivant finalement à celle que sa mère lui avait envoyé le plus récemment.

_Cher Bill, _

_D'abord, je voudrais te dire que je n'ai pas encore eu le bébé, au cas où ce soit ce que tu penses que j'écrivais. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Dès qu'elle arrivera, ton père et moi écrirons à Charlie et à toi. J'aimerais beaucoup que cela arrive maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment bien supporté l'attente pour aucun d'entre vous._

_Est-ce que tu donnes de nombreuses retenues en tant que préfet ? Je me souviens, quand j'étais à l'école…_

Et elle ressassait quelques souvenirs d'école après cela. Bill n'y fit pas vraiment attention. En fait, il se souvint que dès qu'il avait lu que le bébé n'était pas encore né, il l'avait fourrée avec les autres lettres, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment. Il regarda maintenant avec soin le début de la lettre. Je n'ai pas encore eu le bébé… Pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle allait leur écrire dès que le bébé serait né et puis qu'elle avait attendu six jours ?

Il regarda la lettre encore et encore, essayant de déterminer ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, et puis, abandonnant et commençant à la plier à nouveau, il le remarqua finalement. Dans le coin en haut à droite du parchemin, sa mère avait gribouillé très légèrement la date. C'était dur à lire, mais Bill pouvait lire 04/04/81.

Maintenant, il savait ce qui le tracassait.

Mercredi 20 Mai 1981

Sam Bell reposa sa fourchette et se tapota l'estomac. « Oh, la tourte à la viande de Tom rentre tout juste. Tu vas devoir me faire rouler pour me ramener au bureau, Lily. » ajouta-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Lily Potter reposa sa serviette sur la petite table du pub en riant. « Tu ne devrais pas tant manger pour déjeuner, Sam. Tu vas t'endormir cet après-midi, et tu n'as pas traité la moitié des dossiers que tu as sur ton bureau ce matin. » Elle prit une gorgée de thé et le regarda avec un air un peu supérieur. « J'ai rendu tous mes rapports et j'ai commencé à aider Gemma avec les siens. Elle est claquée. Neville ne fait pas ses nuits comme il fait ses dents. J'ai de la chance avec Harry. Il a quatre dents maintenant, deux en haut et deux en bas, mais il mâche simplement son Eeyore en peluche, il ne pleurniche jamais. Bien » s'amenda-t-elle, presque jamais presque jamais. Pas pour les dents en tous cas. En fait, si nous quittons la pièce avant qu'il soit endormi, il se met terriblement en colère. Je sais que nous devrions le laisser tout seul, mais… »

Sam acquiesça, vidant son propre mug de thé sans saveur. « Katie faisait cela aussi. »

« Mas elle ne le fait plus ? Comment avez-vous fait ? On ne peut simplement pas supporter de le laisser dans son berceau, à pleurer parce qu'il ne veut pas être seul… »

Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Elle a essayé de nous faire venir une paire de fois après la première fois, mais elle a pleuré de moins en moins de temps chaque nuit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête complètement. La première fois, ce n'était pas vraiment intentionnel. Une nuit, il y a un peu plus d'un an, Trina et moi avons juste atteint nos limites. Nous étions à la maison, elle était encore éveillée et a commencé à brailler, et aucun de nous n'arrivait à s'extraire du lit. Trina disait sans arrêt 'Et si quelque chose ne va vraiment pas ?' Et je lui ai dit qu'elle pleurait différemment quand c'était vrai, et que si elle pleurait encore une demi-heure après avoir commencé, j'irais la voir. »

Lily haussa les sourcils. « Alors ? Combien de temps cela a pris ? »

« Exactement vingt-huit minutes avant d'être muette comme une carpe. La balle est vraiment passée au-dessus de ma tête. »

Elle rit. « Vraiment. Et tu sais, j'ai exactement utilisé cette expression avant hier avec Gemma, et elle a commencé à sauter partout en voulant savoir 'Quelle balle ?' et 'Comment diable un moldu armé a pu rentrer dans nos bureaux ? » Lily roula les yeux.

« Nous, nés de moldus devrons simplement continuer à confondre les autres, je suppose. » dit-il en riant. « Je ne vais pas changer ma façon de parler, alors ils vont juste devoir saisir. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Lily, levant son menton. « Je souhaite qu'il y ait plus d'aurors nés de moldus comme toi. J'ai un peu l'impression de passer la moitié de mes journées à expliquer le monde et les expressions moldues aux autres aurors. La semaine dernière, Fife voulait que je lui explique comment fonctionnait une 'télébison'. Comme si je savais ! »

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit, d'abord, on va dans un magasin qui vend des 'télébisons', on en paye une en argent moldu, on la ramène dans un chez soi ou il y a de l'électricité, ou la branche, on l'allume, et elle transforme ton cerveau en éponge. Il m'a demandé, parfaitement sérieusement, si la partie concernant la transformation du cerveau en éponge était absolument nécessaire pour se servir d'une 'télébison', et je lui ai dit que non, ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire, mais que cela aidait certainement. »

Sam agita son index devant elle. « Tu ne devrais pas embêté les sangs purs, Lily. Ce n'est pas gentil. » Mais il souriait.

« Oh, mais c'est si facile, Sam. » répondit-elle, prenant de l'argent dans sa poche. Il leva la main.

« C'est bon Lily. C'est pour moi aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Non, tu as payé la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble. Tu dois penser à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il eut l'air étonné un instant, puis dit, en faisant la tête, « Oh, c'est vrai. Quand j'étais en service avec Ward samedi, j'ai payé le déjeuner… » Sa voix s'éteignit, et les deux regardèrent la table. Sam se jura qu'il ne pleurerai pas, même si cela ne l'aurait moins dérangé que Lily le voit pleurer plutôt que d'autres personnes. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à être auror, elle était presque devenue comme une petite sœur pour lui, et lui et Trina s'entendaient très bien avec elle et James en tant que couple aussi.

« Est-ce que tu es de service pour les funérailles ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, leva les yeux vers ceux de Sam. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je porterai le cercueil. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup d'aide après tout. Il y a trois cercueils. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je suis de service avec Dedalus Diggle. Mon Dieu, j'aurais souhaité n'importe qui d'autre. J4ai peur qu'il me fasse trop rire. Ses vêtements sont simplement trop pittoresques. Et ce ne sera pas une occasion pour le rire. » dit-elle doucement, sa voix un peu plus épaisse maintenant. Sam acquiesça. « Cela devient très… menaçant. Trois aurors disparus en trois mois, et leurs familles complètement décimées… »

Sam soupira. « Cela fait comprendre pourquoi Maugrey est si paranoïaque, pas vrai ? »

« Clair. J'essaye de ne pas faire voir à James à quel point je suis inquiète, mais parfois je… Je me réveille avec ces cauchemars et je dois me lever et aller jeter un œil sur Harry. Il y a une paire de nuits, j'ai fini par m'endormir dans la chaise à bascule à côté de son berceau, avec mon visage contre les barreau. James m'a trouvé comme cela le matin. C'était juste la nuit avant cela, tu sais, que nous avons appris que… »

Sam mit sa main sur celle de Lily, là où elle l'avait posée sur la table. « Là, là, Lily. Oui, c'est plus qu'un peu éprouvant pour les nerfs. Mais nous prenons des précautions, et nous essayons de trouver ce qu'ils avaient en commun, pourquoi ils étaient visés… »

Elle grimaça. « Gemma, Doris et moi avons passé au peigne fin leurs dossiers, les cas sur lesquels ils étaient, qui ils ont arrêté, et il n'y a aucun motif. Et nous avons tous travaillé avec tous les trois… Ward, Harris et Johanssen, alors si c'est une question d'affaire, nous les avons toutes travaillées avec eux. Pourquoi étaient-ils visés, personne d'autre ? »

Sam prit un air grave. « C'est pas pour être pessimiste, mais qui dit que personne d'autre ne sera visé ? Il y a beaucoup plus que trois aurors dans le département. Peut-être que ce n'est pas un cas particulier, mais une question de temps pour que les aurors soient systématiquement pris pour cible. » dit-il doucement.

« Par Voldemort ? » dit-elle, encore plus doucement.

« Oui. Et tuer les familles après cela est juste sa manière de saler la terre en quelque sorte. »

Elle mit son autre main sur celle de Sam, de telle sorte qu'il avait sa main en sandwich entre les siennes. « Ou peut-être qu'ils n'essayent pas de se débarrasser de nous tous, comme ce serait beaucoup de travail, mais de convaincre quelque uns d'entre nous de démissionner, pour la survie de nos familles. » chuchota-t-elle, puis elle le regarda. Il vit à quel point il était troublé. « Je veux dire… Si tu pensais que Trina et Katie étaient en danger à cause de cela, que ferais-tu ? »

Ses lèvres étaient droites. « Je… Je ne sais pas. J'essayerai de les mettre en lieu sûr, je suppose… Mais on ne peut pas vivre sous terre, et je ne veux pas vivre sans ma famille… »

« Moi non plus ! » dit-elle avec sentiment. « Et James ne peux simplement pas partir et se cacher. Il a sa carrière. Bien que maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il a un match, je pense à quelle belle cible il ferait, en volant au-dessus d'un terrain, avec des centaines de personnes qui regardent… »

« Bien, même si ce n'est pas aussi important que de jouer au Quidditch. » dit Sam, un sourire commençant à tordre ses lèvres, « Trina aime son boulot. On peut penser qu'une barmaid n'est pas très importante, mais elle a ses clients fidèles, et ils lui donnent de bons pourboires… »

Lily acquiesça. « Je serais la dernière à dire que ce n'est pas un travail important. D'autant que c'est au Maxwell, le pub sorcier le plus important de Birmingham. »

« Et c'est dire quelque chose. » dit-il en souriant. Il pressa la main de Lily puis retira sa main. « Allons, à moins que tu aies une superstition sur le fait que la dernière personne à qui j'ai payé le repas disparaisse, laisse moi offrir celui-là, Lily. D'accord ? »

Elle se renfrogna. « Je ne suis pas superstitieuse, tu le sais Sam. » Elle leva ses mains. « Bien. Je ne vais pas refuser un déjeuner offert. »

Il acquiesça et alla payer Tom, voyant que son dos disparaissait dans un couloir conduisant dans les parloirs privés. Il décida de le suivre plutôt que d'attendre qu'il revienne, mais soudain, une main le tira dans une porte avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la pièce où Tom avait disparu, et quand la porte eut claqué derrière lui, il se retrouva avec bout d'une baguette pressé contre sa gorge. Elle était longue, aussi longue que l'avant-bras de Sam, faite d'un bois brun rouge brillant qui reflétait la lumière des chandelles.

Il était encerclé par quatre personnes portant des capes à capuches et des masques. Le plus grand était celui qui lui tenait encore le haut du bras, et il fit un signe de la tête à un homme plus petit et athlétique qui prit la baguette de Sam de la poche de sa robe et, la pointant vers la jambes de Sam, cria « Locomotor mortis ! »

La main lâcha son bras. Sam avait perdu toutes les sensations dans ses jambes et il tomba à la renverse, essayant de faire tourner son corps afin de ne pas se casser le nez. Il se cogna la pommette contre le dur plancher à la place. Il était aussi conscient de se cogner la hanche sur le sol, mais il n'y avait pas de sensation là, alors cela importait peu pour le moment. D'un autre côté, là où sa pommette était rentrée en contact avec le sol, la douleur le lançait et il savait qu'il aurait un bleu à guérir plus tard. S'il devait y avoir un plus tard.

Il les regarda, déglutissant, essayant de déterminer comment il allait s'en sortir avec quatre personnes contre lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas de baguettes, des jambes inutilisables, et que tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était 'C'est moi. Et ensuite, ils vont tuer Trina et Katie…'

« Que voulez-vous ? » croassa-t-il, souhaitant pouvoir sentir quelque chose en dessous de la taille.

L'homme qui l'avait tiré dans la pièce s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui dit « Tu le verra. C'est juste l'introduction. Nous te retrouverons quand ce sera le moment. Jusque là… pense à ta réponse. » siffla-t-il à Sam, qui remarqua qu'un long cheveu blond s'était échappé de la capuche de l'homme. Il détourna ses yeux du cheveux de l'homme au profit de ses yeux, qui étaient difficiles à voir derrière le masque, mais semblaient être de couleur claire. Ses mains étaient d'une propreté méticuleuse, douce et lisses. Les ongles étaient parfaitement manucurés et n'avaient absolument aucune saleté derrière.

« Comment puis-je réfléchir à mes réponses si je ne connais pas la foutue question ? » grogna-t-il, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme le sorcier qui lui avait pris sa baguette.

L'homme blond rit. « La vraie question ne compte pas vraiment maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il soyeusement, amusé. Presque paresseusement, il pointa sa baguette vers Sam et dit « Imperio ! »

Sam sentit un sentiment de paix complète s'emparer de lui, il se sentit léger et content, sans aucun souci au monde. Il était vaguement conscient que le sorcier qui lui avait lancé le sort disait quelque chose, quelque chose sur Lily, mais une autre partie de son cerveau répondait 'Non. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne veux pas. Vous n'avez pas le bon homme.'

Sam se secoua et le brouillard sembla se lever de son cerveau. Le sorcier tenait sa baguette sur son côté, la serrant très fort, si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Il pouvait dire que le sort n'avait pas marché sur Sam. Il l'avait combattu avec succès.

Juste au moment où Sam décida de se jeter sur lui, le sorcier blond leva soudain sa baguette noire et disparut avec un pop ! L'homme qui avait tenu la baguette de Sam la lança et leva sa propre baguette en même temps que les deux autres hommes. Ils disparurent avec un triple pop ! Sam se traîna à l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette, et il enleva le sort lui bloquant les jambes, jurant comme il s'était fait prendre par surprise. Il aurait déjà pu être mort maintenant si ce n'était le fait qu'ils semblaient avoir l'intention de jouer avec lui… pour le moment. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de ce que le sorcier lui avait dit de faire, quelque chose au sujet de Lily…

Il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir, et Lily appela « Sam ? Sam, où es-tu ? » Il entendit une note de panique dans sa voix. Il se remit debout, ses pieds comme pleins d'aiguilles, et il rangea sa baguette.

« Par ici, Lily » appela-t-il, pas trop fort. Il pouvait entendre qu'elle n'était pas très loin.

Tandis qu'il se brossait la robe, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce, fronçant les sourcils. « Que fais-tu ici ? Tom est revenu au bar et quand il m'a vu me tenir là, t'attendant, il a demandé si je payais pour nous aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit que tu étais allé le payer, et il a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu… »

Sam pouvait voir qu'elle respirait assez rapidement. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur le bras de Lily. « Je vais bien. C'est juste… » Il ne savait pas comment présenter cela, et une partie de lui ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait été surpris par ce qui était de toute évidence quatre mangemorts. Il avait sa fierté.

« Quoi ? »

Il mordit ses lèvres. « Peut-être, juste par précaution, je vais faire partir Trina et Katie ailleurs pendant un moment. Quelques vacances. Peut-être en Amérique. Trina a des parents là-bas. Elle a aussi une tante à Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient rester avec elle quelques temps… »

Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Elle était bonne, mais il l'avait su avant qu'elle ne commence sa formation d'auror. Elle voyait à travers lui. Il déglutit encore.

« J'ai été pris en embuscade. » admit-il. « Quatre personnes. Des mangemorts. Ils veulent que je réfléchisse à ma réponse. »

« A quelle question ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Ils ne me l'ont pas dit. Mais… Je pense que je sais. »

Elle se couvrit la bouche avec la main. « Oh mon Dieu, Sam. Si c'est vrai… Tu devrais aussi partir. Mais… » Elle s'arrêta, clairement très perplexe.

Sam attendit, mais comme elle ne poursuivait pas, il demanda « Quoi ? »

« Bien, » dit-elle lentement, regardant dans le vide, réfléchissant de toute évidence très fort. « C'est juste que tu es né de moldu, comme moi. Depuis quand Voldemort, qui hait les moldus et les nés de moldus, recrute des gens comme toi ? »

Sam secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Cela ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas. Ou peut-être que c'est parce que je suis un auror, et qu'il veut avoir quelqu'un de son côté au ministère. »

Lily déglutit et eut l'air très inquiète. « Nous devrions faire une réunion cet après-midi. C'est sérieux. Ward, Harris et Johanssen n'ont rien dit avant de disparaître, et regarde ce qui est arrivé… »

Sam était grave. « Tu penses que nous devrions ? Et q'il y a déjà quelqu'un de son côté dans le département ? Cela pourrait remonter à ces gars qui se tenaient là, et qui sait ce qu'ils feront alors ? Simplement parce que nous ne le savons pas, ne signifie pas qu'ils n'ont pas parlé avant de disparaître. Peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont disparu, et que leurs familles ont été tuées, parce qu'ils ont parlé. » Bien sûr, pensa Sam, il parlait déjà à Lily…

Elle fit quelques pas, ses mains ensemble devant sa bouche comme elle se concentrait. « Alors nous allons simplement voir ce qu'en pense Alastor. C'est le plus ancien. Il saura quoi faire. Tu as raison. Il se peut qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans le département qui soit un espion. »

Ils payèrent le déjeuner au bar, puis revinrent au ministère en transplanant. Ils atterrirent dans un grand espace souterrain circulaire qui était ceint sur son périmètre de portails conduisant aux différents départements. Dans la climat actuel, Lily était d'autant plus content que pour la sécurité, entre autres raisons, les bureaux du ministère soient éparpillés dans les stations de métro inutilisées de Londres qui étaient inaccessibles par des moyens non magiques. A moins, personne ne pouvait attaquer le ministère de la magie d'un seul coup. C'était un petit confort, cependant, quand elle pensait à ses camarades disparus, et maintenant à Sam.

Ils passèrent par le portail du département des forces de l'ordre magiques, et devant le clerc qui était assis dans un bureau à l'extérieur. Il sourit et les laissa passer. Tobias était vieux et presque sans dents. Il leur fit un signe de la tête comme ils passaient devant son bureau. Mais maintenant, ayant une raison de suspecter tout le monde, Sam le regarda avec méfiance, et il vit que Lily le scrutait aussi.

Le cœur de Sam battait assez rapidement dans sa poitrine comme il atteignit le bureau de Maugrey. La vieille fripouille écrivait un rapport, sa plume grattant le parchemin comme s'il était aussi irrité que son air en donnait l'impression. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe en écrivant, et Sam tira Lily à part, remarquant que les autres aurors du bureau, travaillant aussi à leur poste, avaient remarqué leur approche de Maugrey.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le faire comme cela. Nous ne savons pas si nous pouvons avoir confiance en quiconque ici. » chuchota-t-il. « Suis ma piste. » Lily acquiesça comme Sam s'écartait d'elle et disait plus fort « Non ! Je t'ai dit Lily ! Je ne veux pas en parler. » Il alla à son bureau avec colère et s'assit, tirant une pile de dossiers vers lui et enfonçant sa plume dans sa bouteille d'encre. Lily alla à son propre bureau et s'assit, grognonne, sortant un bout de parchemin et commençant à écrire quelque chose dessus. Le problème maintenant était qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait attirer l'attention de Maugrey. Il n'y avait pas complètement pensé.

Sam pensa que Lily allait sursauter jusqu'au plafond quand Maugrey dit soudain « Potter ! Venez ici. Je veux que vous jetiez un œil à ce rapport. Je crois que vous étiez impliquée dans cette arrestation… ? »

Sam ne la regarda pas aller vers le bureau de Maugrey, mais il était conscient de ses mouvements pendant qu'il écrivait. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit se pencher sur le bureau, lisant quelque chose.

« Bien, je ne peux pas vraiment dire pour cela comme Sam interrogeait le prisonnier à ce moment. J'étais allée vérifier que la preuve était proprement cataloguée. » entendit-il dire.

« Bell ! » beugla maintenant Maugrey.

Sam composa son visage soigneusement avec une expression de colère. « Quoi maintenant ? »

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle dans votre rapport ! » ironisa Maugrey. « Vous essayez d'envoyer les mangemorts à Azkaban ou de les faire sortir ? » demanda-t-il.

Sam se leva, écrasant son poing sur le bureau. « Et cela vous plaît de me battre comme une carpette devant tout le département ? » Tous les yeux étaient maintenant sur eux.

« D'accord ! » grogna Maugrey. « J'ai besoin de grignoter un petit quelque chose de toutes façons. Nous allons aller à la cantine pour parler de cela. Je ne suis pas content. » avertit-il Sam, commençant à aller vers le portail, portant le parchemin. Quand Sam ne sembla pas aller assez vite pour lui, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et cria « Bougez ! » Sam et Lily accélérèrent, le suivant devant le bureau de Tobias, puis ressortant dans la grande pièce circulaire. Ils continuèrent à suivre Maugrey à la cantine du ministère, qui était vide. Comme les aurors, la plupart des autres employés du ministère n'utilisaient la cantine qu'en tout dernier ressort comme il était plus agréable de sortir du bureau pour déjeuner.

Maugrey se tourna vers eux. « D'accord. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » Il tendit le parchemin sur lequel il avait travaillé sur son bureau. Dessus se trouvait un rapport sur son arrestation la plus récente, et très grosses lettre, et avec une écriture que Sam reconnut comme étant celle de Lily se trouvait écrit « URGENT : Sam et moi devons vous parler sans que les autres pensent que c'est notre idée. »

Sam la regarda. « Quand as-tu écrit cela ? Je ne t'ai pas vu utiliser une plume au bureau de Maugrey… »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Simple sort de transfert. J'écrivais les mots sur le parchemin sur mon bureau, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils apparaissent en fait sur celui d'Alastor. Je devais trouver quelque moyen de lu communiquer ce que nous voulions sans que quiconque d'autre soit autour. »

Maugrey lui fit un signe de la tête, et sa bouche aurait pu former un sourire, c'était dur à dire pour Sam. « quelle fille intelligente. » lâcha-t-il, puis il regarda furtivement autour de lui. « Écoutez. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise de faire cela ici… Quel est ce sort de transfert, Potter ? » Elle lui enseigna le sort et il acquiesça. « Bien. Revenons au bureau et parlons de cela là-bas… séparément, à nos bureau, sur du parchemin vierge. » Il passa sa baguette sur le parchemin qu'il avait en main et fit disparaître les mots de Lily. « Maintenant. Nous sommes partis assez longtemps. Revenons rapidement afin que personne ne pense qu'il manque quelque chose. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Sam. « Tu avais raison de suspecter un espion dans le département. Je ne dirai rien d'autre pour le moment. Je n'ai pas encore la preuve dont j'ai besoin, mais laissez-moi du temps… »

Ils retournèrent à leur bureau, lançant discrètement les sorts de transfert sur leurs parchemins, et commençant à tenir leur réunion au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde. Sam gribouilla sur son parchemin. « Nous avons un problème. »

Une écriture désordonnée apparut en dessous de cela. « C'est évident Bell. Allez à l'essentiel. »

Il hésita un moment avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encre et d'écrire. « Je pense que je suis recruté pour être un MM. »

« Vous pensez ? » fit la réponse. « Vous ne savez pas ? »

« C'est compliqué. On m'a dit de réfléchir à ma réponse. »

« A quelle question. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » écrivit Lily.

« Il ne l'a pas dites. Elle était implicite. »

« Dumbledore. »

« Quoi ? » écrivit Sam en se renfrognant

« Nous devons parler à Dumbledore. Après le travail. Vous irez tous les deux à Poudlard, séparément, en partant à des moments différents. Je vais y aller maintenant et lui parler. Potter, vous attendrez la fin de la journée. Bell, partez deux heures avant la fin de la journée. Vous avez un bon balai ? »

« Oui. Celui que j'utilisais à l'école pour le Quidditch. Je ne l'utilise plus beaucoup. »

« Cela fera. Potter, vous pouvez y aller ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je dois m'occuper de Harry. Notre ami Peter n'est pas là, et James s'occupait de lui aujourd'hui, mais il a un match ce soir et il doit partir dès que je serai à la maison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. Je ne veux pas te mêler à tout cela. » écrivit Sam. Il pensa au sorcier qui avait essayé de le mettre sous Imperius, souhaitant pouvoir se souvenir… Il avait dit quelque chose au sujet de Lily…

« Si tu es sûr. » écrivit Lily. Il vit qu'il y avait une double ligne entre ses sourcils. Elle n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était très inquiète.

« Je te tiendrai au courant plus tard. » promit Sam.

Sam regarda Maugrey sortir du bureau, et il continua à trier ses dossiers en gardant subrepticement un œil sur sa montre. Il était content que Frank Londubat soit en service sur le terrain avec Fife. Il était aussi content que la femme de Frank, Gemma, soit rentrée plus tôt chez elle pour remplacer sa belle-mère qui s'occupait de leur fils. Frank et Gemma auraient probablement détecté que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Sam ne voulait impliquer personne d'autre, spécialement quelqu'un avec un enfant. Lily avait traversé la pièce et aidait Doris Crockford avec quelques dossiers pendant qu'il continuait à travailler. Cinq minute avant trois heures, il repoussa son travail et dit à Lily. « Je pars. »

Lily lui lança un regard coléreux. « Certains parmi nous vont encore travailler deux heures. »

Il lui rendit son regard. « A ta guise. Moi, je pars. » luttant contre l'envie de regarder dans la pièce et de voir qui était présent, il espérait que qui que soit l'espion, il croyait leur petite scène de discorde.

Sam s'avança vers la porte et transplana après avoir passé le portail. Il alla dans son appartement à Birmingham d'abord, pour prendre son balai, et quand il arriva à Pré-au-Lard, il visa la zone juste derrière la confiserie Honeydukes. Il descendit High Street jusqu'au Trois Balais, ayant décidé qu'il avait besoin de boire avant de faire cette réunion. Il tremblait de la tête au pieds quand il prit la poignée de la porte du pub, puis il se figea quand il entendit une voix familière parlant fortement de l'autre côté.

« Ce que tu veux faire importe peu maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la voix traînante remplie de supériorité.

C'est lui, pensa Sam. C'est le sale crétin qui était au Chaudron Baveur…

Son cœur battait douloureusement. Sam regardait comme la porte s'ouvrit et que le propriétaire de la voix émergea de l'entrée étroite du pub. Il pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir quand il vit le sorcier en question, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, il ne pouvait plus penser que 'Non. Ce n'est pas un choc. J'aurais dû savoir.'

Lucius Malfoy regarda de haut Sam Bell. « Bien ! » dit-il à ses compagnons, qui n'étaient plus que deux maintenant. Sam reconnut Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient été à Serpentard quelques années derrière Malfoy. Ils avaient une taille assez imposante et pouvaient être deux des trois autres sorciers masqués du pub. « Regardez donc ce que le vent nous a amené. » dit-il, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Sam se força à prétendre qu'il était amusé. « Cela fait longtemps Malfoy. » dit-il après une courte hésitation. Je ne dois pas lui faire pense que je sais que c'est lui.

Il vit Malfoy ciller et hésiter lui-même un instant. « Oui, oui. « dit-il très rapidement après cela, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu sa baguette pointée contre la gorge de Sam il y a juste deux heures. « Cela remonte, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que c'est seulement hier que je te battais pour la coupe des maisons, n'est-ce pas ? Sans parler de ma nomination de préfet en chef… »

« C'était il y a neuf ans, » lui rappela Sam en opinant du chef, « et j'avais dit aux autres préfet que je ne voulais pas être préfet en chef. Je me demande encore comment je suis devenu préfet. »

Le rictus de Malfoy devint plus prononcé. Sam voulait l'en débarrasser d'un bon maléfice. « Moi aussi, mon vieux, moi aussi… »

Sam essaya de garder sa respiration calme. « Tu te souviendras cependant que si Griffondor n'a pas gagné la coupe des maisons en dernière année, nous avons gagné la coupe de Quidditch. »

Malfoy pencha la tête en arrière, évaluant Sam de derrière ses paupières mi-closes. « Oui, oui… Un adversaire valeureux. De nombreuses manières, tu portais l'équipe, je dirais. Le reste d'entre eux n'était pas vraiment au niveau de leur capitaine. Mais, mes joueurs non plus ne l'étaient pas. » renifla-t-il. « Au fait, tu peux arrêter de te promener avec ton balai. Tu n'es plus capitaine de Griffondor. » ajouta-t-il sa bouche se tordant en un sourire sarcastique, en montrant de la tête le vœux balai à l'air usé de Sam.

Sam déglutit, en fait content du fait que Malfoy soit revenu à l'aiguillonner, comme il s'était tendu et était devenu suspicieux à cause de son bref compliment. Ne lui fais pas confiance, ne lui fais pas lui criait son cerveau en arrière-plan.

« Alors » dit Malfoy en croisant ses bras et en restant planté devant la porte du pub, comme pour bloquer le passage à Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Sam montra le pub de la tête. « Je viens boire. J'ai eu une longue journée. »

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge visible au sommet de l'hôtel de ville, plus bas dans High Street. « Plutôt courte, je dirais en fait. »

Sam grimaça. « Assez longue pour moi. Et j'ai encore eu Maugrey sur le dos. Fallais que je m'en débarrasse. Il me rendait fou. Il voit des mages noirs partout. » Il scruta soigneusement le visage de Malfoy quand il dit cela. Il souhaitait à moitié que Maugrey apparaisse maintenant et se mette à lancer des maléfices, mais il savait qu'il était déjà parti à Poudlard pour parler à Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy ricana, et Sam souhaita oser lui envoyer un bon maléfice. Espèce de saleté de foutu mangemort, pensa-t-il, essayant de maintenir quelque chose de proche d'une attitude plaisante. Je ne vais pas te laisser détruire ma famille.

Je ne vais pas te laisser faire.

Peter fit une pause, pétrifié. Il pouvait entendre des voix de l'autre côté de la porte des Trois Balais, le ton montant et descendant familier de la voix de Sam Bell, la lenteur supérieure de Lucius Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Sam le voit avec Malfoy. Même si Bell n'était pas conscient du fait que Lucius était un mangemort (quelque chose dont Peter doutait), Sam avait confiance en Peter, et Peter ne pouvait pas se permettre que cela change, même si il en venait à haïr Sam encore plus que James.

Il s'était occupé du petit Harry et de la petite Katie tandis que Lily, James, Sam et Trina étaient sortis ensemble, plus d'une fois. Il souriait et acquiesçait quand ils embrassaient leurs précieux petits pour leur dire au revoir. Il avait pratiquement du les chasser de l'appartement. Et cela lui était allé d'abord, à part de marmonner « Qu'est-ce que je suis, Mary Poppins ? » comme il nettoyait leurs mentons et les murs du porridge.

Ce qui avait été pire que d'être laissé derrière était d'être inclus. Tous les sept étaient allés pique-niquer dans le parc, et Peter avait essayé de faire parler James de Quidditch (James faisait le plus gros de la conversation), tandis que Trina jouait avec les bébés et que Sam et Lily étaient assis à part, parlant travail.

Peter avait regardé son visage, à quel point il était animé quand elle parlait à Sam, la façon dont elle riait et posait sa main sur son bras, la façon dont il répondait avec un sourire malicieux où lui tirait les cheveux pour jouer.

James avait remarqué aussi, alors Peter savait que ce n'était pas son imagination qui s'était emballée. De retour dans leur appartement ce soir-là, pendant qu'il se blottissait dans le sofa, essayant de dormir, Peter les avait entendu se disputer à ce sujet. C'était impossible de ne pas entendre à travers la porte fermée de la chambre.

« Tu es ridicule, James ! » insista-t-elle.

« Je suis ridicule ? Tu as vu comment tu le regardes… Et ici, c'est toujours 'Sam a dit ceci' et 'Sam a dit cela'. On dirait que c'est le seul autre auror du ministère ! Tu ne parles jamais de Frank Londubat comme cela, ou de Maugrey ou de n'importe quelle autre femme. J'en ai ras le bol d'entendre parler de SamSamSamSamSam ! »

« Bien peut-être que si tu consentais jamais à avoir une conversation sur autre chose que le Quidditch, je n'aurais pas besoin de tant parler à Sam. »

« Aha ! » s'écria James, triomphant.

« Quoi, 'aha' ? J'ai dit que je parlais. C'est tout ce que nous faisons… parler. Est-ce que tu sous-entends que nous faisons autre chose ? »

« Tu as commencé en parlant à Remus et Rogue aussi. » déclara-t-il.

Il y eut une longue pause, puis Peter put à nouveau entendre la voix de Lily, basse et dangereuse. Peter, pour une fois, n'aurait pour rien au monde été à la place de James à ce moment. « Comment oses-tu… »

Sans avertissement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Peter fit semblant de dormir, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle traversa le petit salon, ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

« Lily ! » l'appela James. « Où vas-tu ? » Il avait l'air moins antagoniste maintenant, et un peu effrayé.

« Marcher. J'ai besoin de… de sortir d'ici un moment. Avant que je ne dise ou que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterai. » Elle claqua la porte, le bruit réveillant le petit Harry, qui commença à pleurer dans son berceau. Peter continua à prétendre de dormir malgré le bruit. James alla s'occuper de Harry.

« Ssh, Ssh, Harry. Tout va bien se passer. Maman est juste un peu énervée maintenant. Elle va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Ssh, Ssh… »

Mais Peter trouvait qu'il n'avait pas trop confiance en cela. Et si James avait raison ? Et s'il y avait quelque chose entre Lily et Sam ?

Peter fulminait. Ne la touche pas, Sam Bell.

Entre-temps, il avait continué à donner à Voldemort les noms de personnes qui pourraient être impliquées dans la Prophétie, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait maintenant tout vérifier par des voyants, humains ou autres. Après que quatre mangemorts aient été capturés par le ministère pendant qu'ils s'en prenaient à des candidats plus tard identifiés comme incorrects, Voldemort avait expliqué à Peter « Mes serviteurs ont de meilleures choses à faire de leur temps. Il y a de meilleures manières pour eux de me servir plutôt que d'aller en prison. » Il avait dit cela après avoir encore une fois réprimandé Peter pour les informations incorrectes, la réprimande étant de devoir à nouveau subir le Cruciatus.

De nombreux voyants ne savaient même pas qu'ils travaillaient pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme il envoyait ses hommes de main plutôt que d'y aller lui-même. Finalement, Peter avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. La date de naissance de Draco Malfoy faisait de lui un candidat à l'enfant de la lune, et selon quelqu'un que Voldemort considérait comme un voyant fiable, il était l'enfant de la lune. Le seul hic était que son père était Lucius Malfoy, mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prit pas à la légère que le fils de son serviteur puisse contribuer à sa chute, et il ne le cacha pas à Malfoy.

Cela avait été la première fois qu'il avait vu Malfoy depuis qu'il était un premier année terrorisé et que Malfoy était préfet en chef. Il essaya de cacher son tremblement et s'assit à droite de Voldemort, tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres parlait à Malfoy de la destinée de son fils.

Le tremblement de Malfoy était à peine visible. Peter dut fixer sa main droite sur le pommeau en forme de serpent de sa canne pour le voir. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit que Malfoy lui lançait un regard noir et venimeux.

« Oh, ne blâme pas Queudver. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, apaisant. « Il a entendu la Prophétie quand elle a été donnée, et il a identifié ton fils comme l'un des acteurs qui y participent, mais je ne me fie pas qu'à sa parole. J'ai fait tracer un digramme stellaire pour ton fils pas un voyant et astrologue très compétent. Il est vraiment le bon… Parmi les trois en tous cas. Il n'y a aucun doute à cela. »

La sueur perlait sur le visage pâle et pointu de Malfoy « S'il vous plaît, Mon Seigneur. J'entends élever mon fils pour qu'il soit votre loyal serviteur… »

Les yeux de Voldemort ne quittèrent jamais Malfoy. « Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, mais à un certain moment de sa vie, il fera comme il lui plaira, et pas comme tu aimerais qu'il fasse. Il pourrait se rebeller contre tout ce que tu fais et défends. Je me rebelle contre mon père de toute les fibres de mon être tous les jours de ma vie.

« Non, je ne vais pas simplement prendre ta parole comme telle, Malfoy. J'ai besoin d'un plus grande garantie si je dois épargner ton fils. Après tout, il y a deux autres personnes dans la Prophétie, et elles doivent agir de concert. Si une seule quitte ce monde, la Prophétie ne sera pas réalisée. Cela n'a pas à être ton fils qui meure. J'épargnerai ton fils à une condition… »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Tout ce que vous voulez, Mon Seigneur… »

« Je vais lancer un sort d'Obéissance sur lui. Un peu de mon pouvoir sera transféré en lui pour résultat. Cependant, quand il sera plus âgé, si je lui donne un ordre direct, et qu'il consent à le faire, il le fera si c'est possible. Et s'il refuse… Il mourra. Alors élève bien ton enfant, Malfoy. Tu ne veux pas qu'il remette mon autorité en question quand il sera plus âgé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non Mon Seigneur. Merci, Mon Seigneur. » répondit-il en s'inclinant, sa voix tremblant. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Peter. La haine était presque palpable.

« Sage choix, Malfoy. Allons nous en occuper. »

« M-Maintenant ? Mon Seigneur. » ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. » avait entonné Voldemort.

Peter avait été quelque peu rassuré par tout cela. Il n'aurait pas à nommer l'autre enfant de la lune (d'autant que c'était lui). C'était alors qu'i lavait commencé à former dans son esprit la possibilité de donner le nom de Harry à Voldemort, ce qu'il avait fait depuis. Si Lily et James pouvaient être convaincus de l'élever en tant que serviteur de Voldemort, Harry recevrait aussi le sort d'Obéissance, et Peter pourrait dire à Lily comment cela avait été son idée pour sauver Harry de cette manière (sans révéler qu'il était celui qui avait donné le nom de Harry à Voldemort en premier). Lily lui serait tellement reconnaissante… Oui. Ce serait un moyen pour lui d'être son héros, de sauver son fils. Et elle l'aimerait pour cela…

Le problème était que Peter était un peu inquiet d'être celui qui devrait en parler à Lily. Et s'il y avait un retour de flamme ? Cela devait être quelqu'un d'autre, avait-il décidé à regret, quelqu'un de très près d'elle…

Sam.

Sam pourrait la convaincre, Peter était sûr de cela. Mais Peter savait qu'il devait le persuader avant. Si d'autres aurors semblaient disparaître au hasard, et que leurs familles étaient tuées… Sam verrait plus probablement la sagesse de coopérer. Ainsi, Lucius Malfoy, en tant que Père de l'enfant de la lune, se vit confier la tâche de mettre Sam Bell sous Imperius, et Peter fut sensé vérifier ses progrès. Sam irait ensuite demander à Lily d'élever Harry comme un fidèle serviteur de Voldemort, et Harry recevrait aussi le sort d'Obéissance. C'était mieux ainsi, pensa Peter. Après tout, si Peter demandait et qu'elle refusait, elle ne serait plus vraiment bien disposée envers lui, d'autant moins si elle apprenait que c'était son idée.

Sam Bell était la clé.

« Bien, aussi plaisant que cela fut, je suis attendu à l'école, je suis au conseil des gouverneurs, tu sais. » l'informa rigidement Malfoy.

« A ton âge ! » s'exclama Sam avant de pouvoir se contenir. Ils avaient le même âge après tout, vingt-sept ans.

« Oui, bien, je viens d'acheter pour plus de mille galions de livres très rares pour la bibliothèque de l'école, ainsi que de re-meubler le donjon de potions et la salle commune de Serpentard… » il fit une pause dans sa vantardise, et regarda ses pieds, puis se tourna à gauche et à droite, regardant le sol comme s'il avait laissé tomber quelque chose par un trou dans sa poche. Cependant, contre toute attente de Sam, il dit « Où diable est-il ? » Il se tourna et rouvrit la porte du pub, comme s'il ne venait pas de parler à Sam, mais il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté très proche de la porte.

Sam prit la porte ouverte en main et entra dans le pub. « Bien, si tu veux m'excuser, Malfoy, je suis venu boire un coup. »

Lucius Malfoy opina du chef et regarda Sam entrer dans le pub, ses yeux froids comme la glace. « Bien sûr, cher camarade. » répliqua-t-il avec un intonation joviale et moqueuse dans sa voix. « Profite bien de ta boisson. » ajouta-t-il, l'air un peu plus sinistre maintenant, comme s'il voulait empoisonner la boisson de Sam à distance.

Sam s'avança vers le bar, commandant une pinte à Madame Rosmerta, pressant sa main contre le comptoir afin qu'elle arrête de trembler. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy allait essayer de lui faire faire ? se demanda-t-il. Et Malfoy allait aller à l'école, alors il ne pouvait pas y rejoindre Malfoy maintenant, pour parler à Dumbledore. Pour monter à l'école à découvert comme il était, Malfoy devait avoir des affaires légitimes pensa Sam. Il devait jubiler intérieurement, Sam en était sûr, après ce qu'il lui avait fait au Chaudron Baveur, et rire à se plier en quatre à la façon dont Sam avait eu à venir boire un coup des heures avant qu'il ne soit sensé quitter son travail.

Sam portant son verre à ses lèvres et but, pensant à sa femme et à sa fille. Comment allait il se sortir de là ? Il devait y avoir un moyen…

Mais comme il buvait et fixait ses propres yeux hantés dans le miroir du bar, il ne pouvait pas voir quel il était.

« Je ne te blâme pas, » lui dit le miroir d'une voix sombre. « Si j'avais l'air aussi misérable que toi, je noierai mon chagrin aussi. »

Mardi 16 Juin 1981

« Sam! »

Lily déboula dans la petite cellule et s'arrêta net. Sam Bell était assis sur le bord de la paillasse, fixant ses mains. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers elle.

« Bonjour Lily. » dit-il en regardant le sol.

Elle traversa le petit espace et s'accroupit à côté de lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, Sam ? »

Il enleva ses mains de celles de Lily, levant finalement les yeux vers elle. « Cela a déjà causé assez de problèmes, Lily. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle, bougeant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la paillasse. Il se décala un peu de façon à ce que leurs jambes ne se touchent plus.

« Nous tenir les mains. »

« Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle. « Sam, je ne comprends pas. Ils… Ils disent que… Que tu as tué Trina. »

Sam déglutit, revoyant le visage de Trina, le choc s'affichant sur ses traits comme elle volait en arrière, à travers les portes-fenêtres ; par-dessus le garde-fou du balcon, emportant les pots de fleur avec elle…

« Je l'ai désarmée, mais je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi à l'endroit où elle se tenait, et elle… Elle a volé par la fenêtre… »

Il s'étrangla, incapable de continuer. Lily laissa un petit cri lui échapper et elle passa son bras sur ses épaules, mais il se dégagea, et elle se retira au bout de la paillasse, l'air blessée.

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu désarmée ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Elle a lancé le Cruciatus sur Katie. »

Lily haleta. « Quoi ? Sûrement pas ! Pourquoi diable… ? »

« Elle était sous Imperius. »

Lily se figea, le regardant, choquée. « Elle était sous Imperius ? Comment tu sais ? Qui l'a fait ? »

« Lucius Malfoy. »

Sam se souvint de Malfoy, juste quelques heures avant, essayant encore de le mettre sous Imperius en dehors de l'immeuble de Birmingham où les Bell vivaient au dernier étage.

« Tu dois convaincre Lily Potter d'élever son fils pour qu'il serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » avait entonné la voix soyeuse.

Sam se sentait léger comme l'air, insouciant et terriblement joyeux. Mais une voix dans le fond de son esprit lui avait dit 'Non, Lily ne ferait jamais cela. C'est une chose stupide à lui demander.'.

« Tu m'as entendu ? Tu dois convaincre Lily Potter… »

Oui. Comme si elle n'allait pas foutre dehors…

« … d'élever son fils… »

« NON ! » rugit-il, se libérant du sort.

Il avait fixé les yeux derrière le masque que portait Malfoy. Malfoy était de toute évidence encore ignorant du fait que Sam savait qui il était. Les yeux se rétrécirent.

« Que m'as-tu dit ? »

« J'ai dit non ! Je ne demanderai jamais à Lily une telle chose. Et… Et je sais… » mais il s'arrêta. Non. Ne l'avertit pas. Ne lui dis pas. Laisse-lui découvrir quand nous ferons un raid sur le manoir Malfoy…

Le mangemort rit brièvement. « Bien. Nous allons le faire à la dure. Tu es son ami le plus proche, tu travailles avec elle fréquemment. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, peut-être que je peux te le faire demander par quelqu'un à qui tu feras attention… »

Sam voulut prendre sa baguette, mais Malfoy avait déjà disparu avec un pop ! Sam tourna la tête tout autour de lui, espérant qu'aucun moldu n'avait vu cela. Il rangea sa baguette, espérant que personne ne voyait cela non plus. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il grimpa les marches de la porte d'entrée, assez las. Pourquoi diable Malfoy pensait que Lily serait jamais d'accord pour élever Harry pour qu'il devienne un mangemort ? C'était absurde. Et il n'était qu'un bébé ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Harry ?

Faiblement, il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Il aurait pu transplaner jusqu'au couloir devant leur porte, mais leur voisine d'en-dessous, Mrs Farley, montait parfois pour leur demander de donner à manger aux chats, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il ne pouvait pas non plus transplaner dans son appartement comme il avait mit des sorts anti-transplanage dessus, pour des raisons de sécurité. Et le feu ne permettait que les communications et pas le transport pour les mêmes raisons. Comme il levait avec lassitude les pieds pour monter les escaliers, il pensait maintenant à quel point il se sentirait content de lui en faisant un raid sur la maison de Malfoy le lendemain. Il dirait au département du détournement de l'artisanat moldu qu'il y avait là-bas quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser, comme excuse pour entrer, et puis il l'auraient. Il sourit en grimpant les escaliers, imaginant Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban…

Avant de tourner pour commencer à monter la dernière volée de marche, il entendit un étrange bruit creux au-dessus de lui, et quand il atteignit la porte de leur appartement, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas complètement fermée. Il ne l'avait pas plutôt ouverte et était entré chez lui que sa femme lui jetait des photographies et criait hystériquement « Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »

« Qu.. Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il, essayant de fermer la porte et de déterminer ce qui se passait. Trina se tenait dans l'entrée, les bras croisés, tapant du pied, tandis qu'il tournait les photographies pour mieux les voir.

Toutes étaient avec lui et Lily. Ils étaient assis à une table de pub (cela ressemblait au Chaudron Baveur) et sa main était prise en sandwich entre celles de Lily et il la regardait dans les yeux. Elle le regardait aussi, et puis il soulevait sa main libre pour repousser une mèche errante de cheveux roux derrière l'oreille de Lily, serrant sa main quand il eut fini cela. Il regarda l'image suivante. Lui et Lily étaient dans un passage de porte, leurs baguettes sorties, et son bras était autour d'elle, la tenant serrée contre lui. Ils regardaient furtivement quelque chose en dehors de l'image. Une autre photo les montrait se tenant la main étroitement, et pleurant. Sam lissait ses cheveux brillants, les bras de Lily autour de sa taille. Il regarda sa femme.

« Où as-tu eu cela ? »

« Peu importe où je les ai eues. Je veux savoir ce que cela signifie ! » Ses yeux étaient agités, mais étrangement, ils ne croisaient pas son regard. Il essayait de la regarder dans les yeux, mais son regard ne cessait de glisser ailleurs.

« Ce qui signifie quoi ? Nous avons déjeuné dans un pub, nous nous cachions de suspect sous un passage de porte, attendant d'avoir la possibilité de frapper, et la dernière… Cela pourrait être n'importe laquelle de funérailles que nous avons eues ces derniers mois. Tu sais comment c'est. Terrible. Rien qu'avant-hier, j'ai porté le cercueil d'un garçon de dix-sept ans… Mais tu sais cela. Pourquoi diable est-ce que des gens prennent des photos de moi et Lily et essayent de… »

Il remarqua alors une grosse malle dans le couloir. « Trina… C'est pour quoi faire ? »

« Je pars ! » cria-t-elle, sa voix s'élevant, hystérique.

« Tu pars ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as vu les foutues photos ! Tu dois demander pourquoi ? »

Sam déglutit et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ils n'y a rien entre Lily et moi. Nous sommes juste amis. Ces photos ont toutes une explication parfaitement innocente… »

« Oh, je suis sûre que oui. » renifla-t-elle, « Je suis sûre que oui. »

« Trina ! » plaida-t-il. « Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'aime, et j'aime Katie, et je ne fais rien avec Lily Potter. »

Elle croisa les bras et se détourna de lui. « Je resterai à une condition. »

« Ce que tu veux. Absolument tout ce que tu veux ma chérie… »

« Tu dois convaincre Lily Potter d'élever son fils pour qu'il serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit-elle mécaniquement, d'une voix sans relief qui fit se renfrogner Sam.

« Trina ? Oh mon Dieu, Trina ! Écoute moi ! Combats-le, tu dois le combattre ! Malfoy était là, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'as donné ces photos… »

« Tu dois convaincre Lily Potter d'élever son fils pour qu'il serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » fit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Il secoua la tête, même si elle lui tournait le dos. « Non, Trina. Lily ne ferait jamais cela, et je ne lui demanderai jamais. Ce qui ne signifie pas que nous faisons quoique ce soit. Elle est mon amie, c'est tout. S'il-te-plaît, Trina. Combats-le » dit-il doucement, avec désespoir, la retournant et la prenant par les épaules.

Elle se dégagea de lui et sortit sa baguette, revenant dans le salon, où Katie roulait sur le tapis, jouant joyeusement avec une poupée de chiffon. Trina leva maintenant ses grands yeux noirs vers lui maintenant, mais c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien. Ils étaient inexpressifs et aveugles.

« Fais-le. » dit-elle, avec sa voix normale.

« Non ! Combats-le, Trina ! Je t'aime ! Tu dois te battre ! »

Katie gazouillait de joie, oublieuse de l'étrange comportement de ses parents. Trina baissa les yeux vers elle et un sourire dérangeant se glissa sur son visage. Sans regarder son mari, elle dit « Fais-le si tu veux que Katie soit en sécurité. »

Sam resta bouche bée. « Quoi ? Ce fou t'as dit qu'il s'en prendrait à notre fille ? »

« Fais-le ! »

« NON ! »

Il n'était pas préparé à cela à ce moment. Elle pointa sa baguette sur Katie, sa précieuse petite Katie, criant le mot redouté « Crucio ! »

Un cri à glacer le sang jaillit de l'enfant pendant une seconde d'éternité. Sam implosa, et sans même envisagé une autre action, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa femme, criant « Expelliarmus ! »

Sam se pencha, la tête entre les mains, sa propre voix résonnant dedans, souhaitant que Lily le laisse seul avec son chagrin, sa honte et sa culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé, il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Elle se blâmerait alors, et ce n'était pas sa faute. Ce n'était la faute de personne d'autre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Lily demeura silencieuse un moment. Finalement, elle dit « Alors, Lucius Malfoy est juste allé… »

« Non. Je n'ai jamais vu son visage, mais je sais que c'était lui. »

« Que veux-tu dire par jamais vu son visage ? »

« Il portait un masque. »

Lily soupira puis se leva et commença à marcher, se tordant les mains. « Sam… Cela ne tiendra pas devant la cour. Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de plus solide sur la personne qui a fait que Trina a torturé Katie… Bien que je témoignerai de ton comportement, comme de nombreux autres, en tant de témoin de moralité. Tu as un excellent dossier dans la département. Au procès… »

Sam secoua la tête. « Pas de procès. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. « Que veux-tu dire, 'Pas de procès ?' »

Il la regarda. « Tu… Tu as un parchemin avec toi ? Et une plume ? »

Elle hésita puis sortit ce dont il avait besoin de sa poche. Il se mit à genoux, étalant le parchemin sur le sol de pierre, la plume le grattant déjà comme Lily faisait les cent pas et marmonnait les noms des personnes qui pourraient témoigner en sa faveur. Sûrement qu'il allait avoir un procès… Ils n'avaient jamais envoyé un auror à Azkaban sans un procès.

Mais ensuite, Lily vit qu'il n'écrivait pas la liste des noms qu'elle récitait. « Accio parchemin ! » cria-t-elle, le faisant voler en travers de la cellule jusque dans ses mains. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, horrifiée.

« Sam ! c'est une confession ! »

Il acquiesça. « Oui. On n'a pas besoin de procès quand il y a une confession signée. J'ai déjà mis ma signature. »

Elle y jeta un œil, l'air très confuse. « Mais… Mais tu ne veux pas… »

« Tu connais la loi aussi bien que moi, Lily. Il y a des tonnes de sorts en plus du sortilège mortel qui peuvent causer la mort. Si on lance un sort qui a pour résultat la mort de quelqu'un… »

« Mais et pour Katie ? »

Il soupira. « Nous avions déjà pris des dispositions. Nous l'avons fait dès après sa naissance. Nous avons pris la tante de Trina comme gardienne, au cas où aucun de nous ne serait en position de l'élever. Elle divise son temps entre Londres et Pré-au-Lard. Elle monte dans le nord en été en général. Il y fait beau et plus frais la plupart du temps… » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Sa Trina était morte, et il l'avait tuée.

« Sam…Tu… Tu dois avoir un procès… »

« Pas si je ne veux pas. Pas si je signe une confession. » Il montra le parchemin qu'elle avait dans la main. Elle le brandit avec colère.

« Je le déchirerai ! » déclara-t-elle. Il émit un petit rire triste.

« Vas-y Lily. J'en écrirait une autre. Et encore une autre… »

Il ferma les yeux, encore accroupi au sol. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui. « Sam. Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec… »

« Non. » dit-il rapidement, sa voix dure. Elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle est impliquée dans cela. « Simplement… Simplement, fais-moi une faveur, Lily. »

« Quoi ? »

« Élève Harry pour que ce soit quelqu'un de bien. Comme James. Oh, je sais que c'était un garnement à l'école, mais… »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Bien sûr. Pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? »

Il se mordit les lèvres. « C'est important. Promet-moi, Lily. S'il-te-plaît. »

Elle acquiesça encore. « D'accord. Je te le promets. » dit-elle doucement.

Il montra le parchemin. « Enregistre ma confession s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-il maintenant, sentant sa gorge complètement desséchée. Il pouvait à peine parler. Elle acquiesça encore, et elle partit sans un autre mot, tandis qu'il se mettait en boule sur le sol et pleurait pour la vie qu'il avait prise, la vie qu'il avaient perdue, et la vie que sa fille aurait sans ses parents, tout cela grâce à Lucius Malfoy.

« Oh, James ! »

Elle venait juste de transplaner dans le salon, et en le voyant assis sur le canapé, elle courut à lui et lança ses bras autour de lui, pleurant inconsolablement.

« Comment… Comment as Sam ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant, peu confiant en une réponse réjouissante. Elle lui avait parlé par cheminette de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle n'aille parler à Sam. Il était content que Peter soit en visite chez sa mère. Ils pouvaient parler plus librement que quand il était dans l'appartement.

« Ils lui ont mis dix ans. » dit-elle en reniflant, la voix chargée de tristesse.

« Déjà ! Comme ont-ils organisé un procès, et les témoins… »

« Il n'y a pas eu de procès. »

« Pas de procès ! » Il la fixa. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il a signé une confession. »

Ils se turent tous les deux un moment. « Un famille d'auror après l'autre… dévastées. Que va-t-il advenir de nous tous ? » chuchota mélancoliquement Lily, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de James. Il lui caressa les cheveux, frissonnant.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit-il, la regardant dans les yeux, le cœur dans sa gorge. Il voulait lui demander d'arrêter, de partir, de faire n'importe quoi d'autre sauf auror… Mais il n'osait pas. La décision devait venir d'elle. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas loin de prendre une telle décision, et s'il lui indiquait qu'il était en faveur qu'elle démissionne, il avait peur qu'elle décide de simplement faire le contraire…

Ils se préparèrent à aller au lit en silence, mas quand il eut éteint les lumières, James trouva Lily le recherchant avec un désespoir auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Ils restèrent allongés ensemble après cela, la tête de Lily sur son torse comme c'était leur habitude, tandis qu'il traçait des cercles sur son épaule.

« Peut-être que nous allons avoir un autre bébé. » chuchota-t-elle dans le noir. « Une petite sœur pour Harry peut-être. » James acquiesça par un grognement. Il avait encore peur de parler, peur de ce qui sortirait de ses lèvres. Elle se tut un moment avant de dire « Je t'aime James. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, essayant de cacher son soulagement qu'ils ne s'embarquent pas dans une conversation sur sa carrière. Il lui répondit en chuchotant aussi. « Je sais, mon amour. Et je t'aime aussi. »

« Tu sais ? Je veux dire… Oui, je suis bouleversée pour Sam. Mais tu réalises que Harry et toi comptez pour moi plus que n'importe quel ami pourrait jamais ? Tu sais cela, j'espère ? »

Elle se redressa et s'assit, le regardant avec intensité. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait entendre l'émotion dans sa voix. Il prit sa joue dans sa main.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été jaloux de Sam, Lily. Sincèrement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste… Je me demande parfois comment cela se fait que tu sois avec moi, et puis je ne me sens pas en sécurité, je suppose, comme si je risquais de cligner des yeux et de découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve… »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis chuchota près de ses lèvres. « Je suis celle qui devrait se demander pourquoi tu es avec moi, idiot… »

Il rapprocha à nouveau les lèvres de Lily des siennes, l'embrassant profondément, sentant son désir pour elle commencer à nouveau à se répandre en lui, mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry commença à s'agiter dans son berceau, et elle se retira à contrecœur. Elle se glissa dans une robe de chambre et alla voir le bébé, roucoulant comme elle lui changeait la couche, puis s'installant confortablement avec lui dans le fauteuil à bascule, comme il tirait sur son sein et qu'elle regardait son visage contenté. James les regardait tous les deux, sentant la fragilité de la vie qu'ils partageaient, et pensant au pauvre Sam Bell, qui allait passer dix ans à Azkaban, à sa femme morte, et à sa fille qui était comme orpheline.

Rien ne nous séparera jamais, se jura-t-il, regardant Lily et le bébé.

Rien.

Mercredi 1 Juillet 1981

Severus repoussa ses cheveux gras de devant son visage et il continua à mesurer la poudre d'écaille de dragon pour Madame Marsh. Il pensait avec envie à être sur le pont du Patricia, comme il l'avait été la nuit dernière. L'apothicaire étroite était étouffante, toutes les fenêtres fermées et l'odeur émanant des ingrédients de potions combinés formait un miasme assez puissant pour que Severus ait dû se résoudre à respirer par la bouche après avoir lancé un sort sur son nez pour le boucher.

Seulement une minute après avoir souhaité à Madame Marsh une bonne journée, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant rentrer un nouveau rayon de lumière aveuglant dans la pièce ténébreuse. La silhouette d'un grand sorcier au chapeau pointu se découpait dans la lumière. De ce que Severus pouvait voir, il avait une barbe et des cheveux assez longs et blancs. Severus eut le souffle coupé quand il réalisa qui était le nouveau client.

Albus Dumbledore s'avança lentement vers le comptoir, traçant sa route entre les tonneaux d'yeux de scarabées, les ailes de chauves-souris et les cornes de bicorne. Il sourit gentiment au jeune homme qu'il était venu voir.

« Bonjour Severus. J'ai reçu ta chouette. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été au bureau quand tu es passé me voir. J'avais des affaires urgentes au ministère. »

Severus déglutit, ses yeux regardant nerveusement la porte. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Dumbledore vienne à Dunoon. Il avait espéré recevoir une réponse par chouette.

« Ah, inquiet que quelqu'un nous voie ensemble ? Je comprends assez. » Il fit un geste de la main en direction de la fenêtre crasseuse, et la pancarte qui montrait au public que la boutique était ouverte se retourna, et Severus entendit le verrou prendre place dans la porte, la fermant.

« Où est ton oncle ? »

« Sur les docks, il vérifie… De nombreuses choses. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il rentre bientôt. Je devais m'occuper de sa boutique cet après-midi. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Très bien. Est-ce que nous montons dans l'appartement afin de nous asseoir et d'avoir une conversation civilisée ? »

Severus acquiesça et ouvrit la route vers la porte qui dissimulait l'escalier. Dans l'appartement, il indiqua à son ancien directeur un fauteuil confortable et lui demanda s'il voulait un peu de thé.

« Laisse, Severus. Je vais m'en occuper. » D'un geste de la main, il service à thé apparut dans les airs devant lui. Quand ils eurent chacun une tasse dans la main, Dumbledore regarda le jeune homme devant lui avec sérieux.

« Alors. Quel est ce problème dans lequel tu te trouves Severus ? Tu n'étais pas très spécifique dans ta lettre. »

« Je… Je suis désolé, Sir. Je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

Dumbledore acquiesça et lui fit un petit sourire. « Essayons donc par le début. »dit-il doucement, ses yeux bleus scintillant gentiment derrière ses demi-lunes

Severus déglutit, puis commença lentement. « En… En septième année, j'ai été recruté pour être mangemort. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et le regarda calmement. « Qui a fait cela ? »

Severus se mordit la lèvre. Le croirait-il ? « Lucius Malfoy. »

Dumbledore acquiesça à nouveau, comme si cela n'était pas une surprise. « Continue. »

« Je… Je n'avais rien à faire d'abord. Juste être disponible. » mentit-il, de peur que son ancien directeur cesse de le croire s'il lui disait que son travail était de recruter le fils de Barty Croupton pour qu'il devienne mangemort aussi.

« Je suppose que cela a changé, ou nous n'aurions pas cette conversation. » dit doucement Dumbledore.

Severus se mordit les lèvres et acquiesça. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu vent d'une… D'une prophétie. Le concernant. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'allumèrent. « Ah, alors il est courant de cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'écartillèrent. « Vous la connaissez ? »

« La personne qui a donné la Prophétie… Elle était à Poudlard, tu sais. Quand elle a été donnée. »

Maintenant, Severus avait aussi la bouche ouverte. « Non… Je ne savais pas. » Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques instants. « La chose est… Il a essayé de découvrir qui sont les personnes de la Prophétie. Il a mis ce mangemort au travail pour le trouver pour lui… Mais il a nommé de nombreuses mauvaises personnes. Beaucoup sont morts dont vous avez probablement entendu parler… » Il déglutit. Dumbledore se pencha en avant.

« Tu es parfaitement en sécurité ici, Severus. Je te le promets. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je… Je n'ai tué personne. Pas… Personnellement. Mais … Mais j'étais là… Et j'ai lancé la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel au-dessus des maisons après cela… »

Dumbledore avait l'air de choisir très soigneusement ses mots. « Peux-tu me dire qui les a tué, Severus ? »

Il regarda le vieil homme, son cœur dans la gorge. « Je pourrais. » dit-il lentement. « Mais je serais tué. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je suis bien sûr prêt à t'offrir l'abri à Poudlard… »

Severus hocha légèrement la tête. « Et… Et je pourrais vous prendre au mot, finalement. Mais… Il y a quelque chose d'un peu plus important dont j'ai besoin de vous parler. Ce n'est pas sur les gens qui sont déjà morts, et pour lesquels on ne peut rien. C'est pour quelqu'un dont la mort peut être empêchée… »

Dumbledore redressa son assise, clairement très intéressé. « Poursuis. » dit-il avec urgence.

« C'est… C'est le fils de Lily. Lily Evans. Potter. » dit-il rapidement, haïssant le nom. « Le fils de Lily Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que c'est l'une des personnes de la Prophétie. »

Dumbledore eut l'air de tout comprendre et de ne pas avoir besoin de davantage. « Ah. Je vois. »

« Lily et son fils… Et Potter aussi, je suppose… devraient être mis à l'abri quelque part. Ils devraient aussi savoir… que l'un de leurs ami est un traître. L'un d'eux travaille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il n'avait jamais vu le directeur de Poudlard si intéressé par quoique ce soit qu'il avait eu à dire. « Qui est-ce ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne devrais même pas savoir cela. Si seulement j'avais un moyen d'être dans la pièce quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres parle avec lui, sans qu'il sache que je suis là… »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Non. Tu ne veux pas être dans la pièce. Tu veux pouvoir suivre le traître quand il part. Voldemort… » Severus grimaça à ce nom, mais le directeur continua « il a des moyens de sentir que des personnes sont présentes… » Il eut l'air pensif.

Severus eut une idée soudaine. « La cape d'invisibilité de Potter ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Potter a une cape d'invisibilité. Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu l'enlever une fois. C'est pour protéger sa famille. Sûrement qu'il me laissera l'emprunter ? »

Dumbledore eut l'air très grave. « Je ferais mieux de lui faire part de ces soucis et de lui demander de l'utiliser. Ne t'inquiète pas, » ajouta-t-il, levant la main pour prévenir une objection de Severus. « Je la prendrai en fait pour que tu puisses l'utiliser. Mais James n'a pas besoin de savoir cela. Tu penses vraiment qu'il te laisserait emprunter sa cape d'invisibilité, toi entre tous ? Toutefois… » ajouta-t-il pensivement, « cela explique de nombreuses grandes choses qu'il a pu arriver à faire quand il était à l'école… »

« Certainement, sir. » Dit Severus, déglutissant, croyant à grand peine qu'il consentait à être un espion. Mais quand il avait entendu parler du fils de Lily… Quand il avait pensé au fait qu'ils s'en prennent à elle aussi… Et si on lui demandait de le faire ? Et si on lui demandait de lancer le sortilège mortel sur elle, ou son fils ? Si c'était Potter, il pensait qu'il pourrait y arriver… Mais là encore, James Potter avait sauvé sa vie. C'était une dette qui courait. Bien, pensait-il avec entêtement, après cela, la dette sera payée, Potter. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je ferai ce que je peux pour sauver ta vie sans valeur, et Lily et son fils.

« Quand penses-tu que tu auras besoin de la cape, Severus ? »

Il y réfléchit. « Je ne sais jamais quand je vais être invoqué. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je vais aller voir James. Je crois que les Montrose Magpies jouent ce soir contre les Wigtown Wanderers. Ce n'est pas le Puddlemere United, bien sûr, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir… »

Severus se leva, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le directeur se leva aussi. « Merci sir. Merci de me croire. Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. »

Dumbledore lui fit un signe de la tête. « Je le vois. » dit-il, surprenant Severus. Le vieil homme lui tendit la main et Severus la prit. Quand il la relâcha, Dumbledore dit « Je vais repartir. Je n'aime pas transplaner chez quelqu'un. C'est terriblement impoli, je trouve. Mais transplaner pour partir me semble parfaitement civilisé, tu ne penses pas ? » dit-il avec légèreté, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de parler de Severus qui allait espionner Voldemort.

« Oui, sir. Je vois ce que vous… »

Et, sans faire de bruit, Dumbledore avait disparu.

Mardi 27 Juillet 1981

Severus Rogue apparut sur le versant vert vif d'une colline dans la campagne galloise. Un peu plus bas, il vit le cottage. Il était en pierre, avec un toit en chaume. Comme il se rapprochait, il vit qu'il avait des fenêtres pittoresques avec des panneaux de verre en losanges avec des rideaux à fleurs et des pots rouges débordants de plantes. Il déglutit, se souvenant de ses phantasmes de mariage avec Lily, essayant de ne pas penser à James Potter vivant avec la femme qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû avoir. Il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte du jardin, hésitant. Une allée de dalles de pierres divisait le jardin du cottage, conduisant du portail jusqu'à la porte d'entrée rouge. Elle avait une tête de lion dorée en guise de heurtoir, remarqua-t-il. Comme c'est Griffondor, pensa-t-il, puis il essaya de mettre cette idée de côté. Nous ne sommes pas à l'école. Nous sommes adultes. Nous pouvons parler comme des adultes. Mais soudain, tout ce à quoi il put penser fut 'Lily est derrière cette porte'. Il ouvrit le portail, et s'avança lentement vers la porte, soulevant le heurtoir une première fois, puis une deuxième, et puis attendant patiemment. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Severus n'était pas préparé à la vue de Lily se tenant devant lui, ressemblant trait pour trait à la Lily de l'école, tenant sur sa hanche un bébé qui avait une malheureuse ressemblance avec James Potter, à part les yeux verts vifs de Lily.

Lily eut l'air surprise de la voir. « Severus ! Je… Que fais-tu ici ? »

Son visage était très sérieux. « Je dois te parler, Lily. C'est très important. »

Elle resta où elle était, silencieuse, faisant sauter le bébé pour le calmer. Il bougeait ses bras et gazouillait, puis il commença à se débattre.

« Pose ! » dit-il, se débattant encore. « Pose pose pose pose pose… »

Elle abandonna, le plaçant soigneusement sur les dalles lisses du sol, pieds nus, et il alla courir dans le cottage, oscillant d'avant en arrière. Elle portait une robe d'été et Severus essaya de ne pas la fixer. Les souvenirs de leurs moments ensemble dans les donjons revenaient, le souvenir de sa peau sous ses mains…

Il se secoua mentalement, essayant de se concentrer sur le présent. L'enfant marchait déjà. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pourrait être déjà si avancé. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce que les bébés étaient sensés faire aux divers moments de leur développement. Comme il regardait Lily, l'unique petite amie qu'il avait jamais eue, il se demanda s'il apprendrait jamais cela de première main.

« Severus, je ne pense pas que tu devrais être ici. » Elle ne dit pas qu'ils fuyaient quoique ce soit, mais il savait que jusque récemment, ils vivaient dans un appartement à Cardiff. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il leur recommanderait de déménager dans le vieux cottage des Potter, leur résidence d'été avant qu'ils ne soient tués durant la cinquième année de James. Il savait que Dumbledore leur avait dit qu'ils étaient en danger, mais il ne leur avait pas dit la vraie raison. Lily avait dit à Dumbledore que parce qu'elle était auror, elle était inquiète que sa famille et elle soient prises pour cible. Alors elle avait pris un congé du travail, et Potter participait à moins d'entraînements, en tous cas à ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter, et ils avaient déménagé à la campagne avec leur fils. James Potter participait à un entraînement des Montrose aujourd'hui cependant, et cela signifiait que Lily était seule chez elle.

« S'il-te-plaît Lily, écoute moi. Puis-je entrer ? » Il espérer qu'il pourrait empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Elle eut l'ait de la faire à contrecœur, mais finalement elle fit un pas de côté et l'autorisa à rentrer. Le cottage était divisé en deux, grossièrement, avec la salle à manger prenant une moitié, et les chambres, vues par les portes ouvertes, dans l'autre. Un passage à l'arrière de la salle à manger révélait une cuisine. Lily s'assit sur le canapé qui était perpendiculaire à la cheminée vide. Severus s'installa en hésitant sur une chaise de l'autre côté du foyer, tandis que le bébé grimpait sur le canapé à côté de Lily et commençait à toucher ses boucles d'oreilles avec ses doigts.

« Ouch ! Arrête Harry. Va jouer. Maman doit parler à son ami. »

Son ami. En espérant qu'elle croyait vraiment qu'il était son ami. Il se souvint de la manière dont il avait déchiré la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Pas pour la première fois, il se demandait 'Aurions nous pu oublier cela ? Est-ce que je devais vraiment être si fier et si têtu ?'

Mais le petit enfant ne descendit pas du canapé. Il s'assit à côté de sa mère, faisant la moue en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure. Soudain, ils entendirent ce qui était sans erreur possible le bruit d'une voiture. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux sur leur siège et regardèrent la porte, et seulement au moment où le heurtoir rentra en contact avec le bois peint, Severus réalisa que les mangemorts ne frappaient pas à la porte, ou ne conduisaient pas de voiture. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Lily avait l'air d'avoir aussi été un peu nerveuse quand elle avait entendu la voiture aussi. Elle soupira et se leva pour répondre, disant « Excuse-moi une minute, Severus. » Elle le laissa seul avec le bébé. Severus le scruta avec suspicion, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Il n'était pas accoutumé à être en présence de bébés. Il essaya de penser à un sort qui aiderait si l'enfant devenait… trop amical.

Lily se tenait dans la porte d'entrée ouverte, en tenant le bord fermement, ses jointures blanches, comme si elle allait la claquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Une voix quelque peu aiguë transperça l'épaisse chaleur estivale, le faisant frissonner.

« Lily, maman a besoin que tu fasses cela ! Je me moque que ce soit légal ou pas ! N'est-ce pas assez que papa soit mort dans cet accident de voiture l'an dernier ? Elle est tout ce qui nous reste ! »

Il réalisa que c'était la sœur de Lily. Son père était mort l'an dernier ? Elle n'avait rien dit… Puis elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était pas confiée à lui depuis très longtemps. Elle avait eu pour habitude de lui parler beaucoup du cancer de sa mère. Il semblait que sa sœur essayait de faire en sorte que Lily la guérisse.

Il pouvait apercevoir la sœur en se penchant un petit peu pour voir derrière Lily, debout dans la porte. Il savait que Petunia Dursley avait une demie-douzaine d'années de plus que Lily, et qu'elle avait été au mariage (bien que la seule personne qu'il ait vu ce jour là fut Lily, alors il n'avait pas de réel souvenir de sa sœur). Elle avait l'air un peu plus chevaline que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et bien plus vieille que ses vingt-sept ans. Lily avait l'air d'avoir eu cette conversation avec sa sœur avant, et cela n'avait visiblement pas trouvé écho en cette dernière.

« Petunia, il y a une raison à pourquoi la communauté magique essaye d'empêcher les moldus de savoir ce que nous pouvons faire. Et je ne suis même pas sûre que je pourrais aider maman, même si je ne me souciais pas d'enfreindre la loi ! Quand les sorciers et les sorcières ont le cancer, ils enlèvent habituellement les cellules cancéreuses par magie, ou les métamorphosent, mais tu as dit que maman l'a partout ! Comment pourrais-je l'enlever sans la tuer ? Et je ne suis pas autorisée, de toutes façons. Petunia, nous ne pouvons nous préparer qu'à l'inévitable… »

La voix de la sœur de Lily trembla. « Je vais me préparer. Tu peux rester ici. Ne te dérange pas pour venir aux funérailles. Tu ne seras pas la bienvenue. Pas quand tu aurais pu la sauver et que tu as refusé. A quoi cela sert-il d'être une sorcière si tu ne la sauves pas ? Tu sais ce que vous êtes, toi et ton mari ? Des monstres. Des aberrations. Comment ne peux-tu pas sauver ta propre mère ? C'est juste… » Mais la femme à l'air sévère ne put continuer. Elle enfouit son visage dans un mouchoir et tourna le dos à la porte du cottage.

« Petunia… » supplia Lily, mais Severus entendit le bruit sec des talons sur les dalles s'éloigner, le portail du jardin se refermer brusquement, et la voiture redémarrer. Lily retourna sur le canapé après avoir lentement et silencieusement refermé la porte.

Elle leva les yeux vers Severus quand il dit « Je suis désolée si c'est le mauvais moment, Lily, mais… »

« Ma mère se meurt et je ne peux rien y faire, et ma sœur me hais à cause de cela. Est-ce que c'est ta définition d'un mauvais moment, Severus ? Parce que c'est ma définition pour un moment totalement merdique, merci beaucoup. » Severus ne sut pas quoi dire. D'abord, elle avait peur que sa famille soit prise pour cible, alors elle avait déménagé à la campagne et aussi mit son travail entre parenthèses, et maintenant elle découvrait que se cacher l'empêchait d'être au chevet de sa mère. Les larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues. L'enfant était parti dans sa chambre. Il jouait sur le sol avec des blocs et des jouets en peluche.

Severus et Lily étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, baissant les yeux, ne parlant pas. Finalement, il dit doucement. « Je suis venu ici pour… Pour t'avertir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va venir pour toi. Bien, en fait, pour Harry… »

Elle le regarda, perplexe. « De quoi parles-tu ? Harry ? Que pourrait-il vouloir de Harry ? » Il savait qu'elle était confuse parce que Dumbledore avait seulement mentionné le fait qu'ils étaient en danger parce qu'elle était auror. C'était la première fois qu'elle apprenait que son fils était en danger.

Severus lança un coup d'œil vers la chambre du bébé, se renfrognant. L'enfant arrangeait des peluches en rang, une parade impromptue. Il regarda à nouveau Lily.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait très attention aux oracles et aux signes. Une voyante a prévu sa chute… Elle a donné une Prophétie que quelques centaures ont aidé à interpréter. Les centaures ont trouvé deux des trois personnes impliquées… »

« Severus ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Quelle est cette Prophétie ? »

Il se renfrogna. « Voyons si je me souviens de tout. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera défait par un triangle : un lion, un enfant de la lune et un fille de la guerre aux cheveux de feu… »

« Et Harry est… ? »

« Évidemment, il est le lion. Il est lion, n'est-ce pas. »

« Oui, mais James aussi. Harry est né une semaine avant son anniversaire. James l'a appelé son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. » elle sourit faiblement. « Qui est sensé être l'enfant de la lune ? »

« Une famille du nom de Malfoy a eu un fils l'an dernier, quelques semaines avant la naissance de Harry. » Il se mordit la langue un moment avant de révéler que Malfoy était un mangemort. Cela la distrairait simplement. « Le sept juillet. Ce qui fait de lui un cancer. Ceux qui sont nés sous ce signe sont aussi appelés enfants de la lune. Je le sais parce que je suis aussi cancer. »

« Et la fille de la guerre aux cheveux de feu ? »

« Les centaures travaillent encore sur celle-là. La chose troublante est que certains centaures pensent qu'il y a un doublon pour chacune des personnes de la Prophétie. Ils pensent que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera défait deux fois, qu'il y a deux ensembles de personnes qui vont remplir la Prophétie… »

« Défait deux fois ? Défait veut dire défait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est là où c'est troublant… Mais les Malfoy ont passé un marché. Ils ont promis d'élever leur fils pour qu'il soit un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a promis de ne pas tuer leur enfant, pour le moment. Je suis venu te supplier Lily. Passe un marché. Sauve-toi et sauve Harry. N'essaye pas de te battre… Tu ne peux pas gagner. » Il s'étranglait presque en disant cela, inquiet sur les risques du plan de Dumbledore. Faire croire au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ferait de Harry Potter son serviteur, puis lui tendre une embuscade… Mais Lily et James ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était le but, ou Voldemort pourrait dire qu'ils mentaient. C'était un jeu risqué.

« Quoi ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici ? Pour me dire d'élever mon fils pour qu'il soit le serviteur de Voldemort ? » Severus retint son souffle au nom. « Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses, Severus ? Je pensais que tu travaillais dans une apothicaire à Dunoon. Comment es-tu au courant pour la Prophétie, et pour Voldemort qui en a après nous ? Comment ? » Elle s'était levée et faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle lança un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Harry. Il s'était endormi sur le tapis, sa tête appuyée contre un ours en peluche. Elle alla à lui et le prit afin de pouvoir le mettre dans son ber veau, mais les mouvements l'avaient réveillé et il s'agitait. Elle le calma, le posant, lui donnant son ours, et puis elle lui chanta :

Sleep, my baby, on my bosom,

Warm and cozy, it will prove,

Round thee mother's arms are folding,

In her heart a mother's love.

There shall no one come to harm thee,

Naught shall ever break thy rest;

Sleep, my darling babe, in quiet,

Sleep on mother's gentle breast.

Sleep serenely, baby, slumber,

Lovely baby, gently sleep;

Tell me wherefore art thou smiling,

Smiling sweetly in thy sleep?

Do the angels smile in heaven

When thy happy smile they see?

Dost thou on them smile while slumb'ring

On my bosom peacefully.

Severus l'écouta, essayant de chasser de son esprit l'image qu'il s'était faite de Lily plus jeune, en train de bercer leur enfant…Quand la berceuse fut finie, elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre, et il fut surpris de la voir se tourner et lui faire face avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

« Tu es l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es un mangemort. » Sa voix était froide et sûre. Il essaya de ne pas ouvrir sa bouche sous l'effet du choc, mais il pensa que son visage l'avait déjà donné de toutes façons. Pense-t-elle que je suis venu la tuer ? se demanda-t-il. Il savait qu'il devait lui dire la vérité.

« Je l'étais… Mais je ne le suis plus maintenant, Lily. Tu dois me croire ! J'ai été recruté à la fin de ma septième année à Poudlard, et pendant deux ans, j'ai… cultivé le fils d'un officiel haut placé au ministère de la magie…é Elle eut l'air choquée. Il déglutit. Il n'avait même pas dit cela à Dumbledore. « Mais ensuite, j'ai entendu parler de cette Prophétie, et que toi, James et Harry étiez pris pour cible. Je suis allé voir Dumbledore, et il… Il a compris pourquoi j'avais fait ce que j'avais fait , et il m'a promis que je ne serais pas puni, et il m'a dit que je pourrais être un espion, que je pourrais être utile. » Il sentait que ce n'était pas la peine de mentionner que la première fois qu'il avait été voir Dumbledore, il n'avait pas été à Poudlard. « Je n'ai fait de mal à personne, Lily. » Mais j'étais au côté du jeune Barty Croupton quand il tuait cependant… « J'ai recruté un jeune homme qui était en colère contre son père, et si cela n'avait pas été moi, il y aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour le recruter. S'il-te-plaît… Promets-moi que tu diras que tu élèveras Harry pour qu'il serve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu n'as pas à la penser. Juste à le dire ! Sauve ta vie… Celle de Harry… Celle de James. Fais ce qui est nécessaire… » Comme il continuait, il commença à réaliser que tout cela tombait dans des oreilles sourdes. Elle ne ferait jamais rien de ce qu'il suggérait.

Elle lui lança un regard noir rempli de haine.

« Sors. »

« Lily… »

« Sors maintenant ! Avant que je ne m'occupe sérieusement de toi… »

Severus déglutit. « Si tu ne veux pas coopérer, promets-moi au moins que vous allez vous cacher. Trouver un endroit sûr. »

« Oh, nous allons nous cacher, d'accord. Tu penses que nous resterions ici, où tu sais où nous trouver ? Je ne peux pas croire que toi et moi ayons jamais… jamais… » Elle s'étrangla, l'air malade.

Il déglutit en la voyant si repoussée par lui. Pourquoi t'ai-je jamais laissé partir ? Comment ai-je pu laisser ma fierté être si importante ? « S'il-te-plaît Lily. Ne me repousse pas. Je veux aider. »

Mais il était la dernière personne dont elle allait accepter l'aide. Maintenant, elle avait sa baguette dans sa main. Elle avait l'air assez en colère pour lancer le sortilège mortel. « J'ai dit sors. Tant que tu as encore deux bras et deux jambes. » Severus ne considéra pas cela comme une menace en l'air. Elle était devenue une auror et une sorcière formidable.

Il se leva et partit à contrecœur, attendant d'être dans le jardin pour transplaner, la regardant se tenir dans l'entrée du pittoresque petit cottage.

Elle ne baissa jamais sa baguette.

Severus était assis au bar du Chaudron Baveur, tenant un verra avec un tout petit peu de firewhisky au fond. Soudain, la porte de derrière donnant sur le chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit, et Albus Dumbledore entra. Il portait une cape de voyage grise sur une robe noire. La capuche de la cape était relevée de telle sorte que tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de sa tête était un bout de son visage, pas le moins du monde reconnaissable. Ses lunettes brillaient à la lueur des chandelles et du feu du pub. Severus ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux.

Le signe de tête de Dumbledore au vieux Tom derrière le bar fut presque imperceptible. Tom lui en rendit un tout aussi infinitésimal, et Dumbledore se dirigea rapidement dans le couloir vers l'une des salle à manger privées. Severus posa une mornille d'argent sur le bar et, prenant son verre, il descendit en silence le même couloir. Il alla dans la même pièce que Dumbledore, espérant que personne dans le bar n'avait remarqué cela.

Le directeur était assis à une table dans la pièce. Il avait enlevé sa capuche, révélant une expression grave. Severus s'assit à côté de lui mais ne regarda pas le vieil homme. Il contempla le verre qu'il avait pris avec lui pendant un moment avant de vider le restant de firewhisky, incapable de retenir un petit gémissement de franchir ses lèvres qui se retroussèrent sur ses dents en réponse à la façon dont l'alcool lui avait brûlé la gorge. Il reposa le verre avec un bruit sourd, ne regardant toujours pas Dumbledore. Un autre silence suivit.

« Devrais-tu boire cela ? » lui demanda soudain Dumbledore.

Severus fit bouger ses yeux en direction de Dumbledore, mais il ne tourna pas du tout sa tête. « Non. C'est mauvais pour mon foie. » Il traça le contour du verre avec un long doigt pâle.

Dumbledore rompit finalement son silence. « Commet ça c'est passé ? »

Severus pencha le verre, regardant dedans et souhaitant qu'il y en ait encore. « Pas bien. » Il fixa un point sur le mur. « Je lui ai parlé de la Prophétie. » dit-il doucement. « Elle ne m'a pas cru. Mais elle a compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y croit, qu'ils sont en danger. Je pense qu'ils vont se cacher. Elle… ait que j'ai été recruté. J'ai essayé de lui dire que je n'étais plus du mauvais côté, mais elle m'a chassé… »

Dumbledore mit sa main sur le bras de Rogue. « Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Severus. Je te soutiendrai contre quiconque qui doute de cela. Il y a un sort qui pourra la aider à se cacher… Le sort de Fidelius. Je vais contacter Sirius Black à ce sujet. Il devra y prendre part. Il sont plus proches de lui que de Pettigrew. Et de Remus… »

« C'est un loup-garou ! Vous savez combien de loups-garous sont à son service maintenant ? Ils s'agglutinent à lui. »

Dumbledore soupira. « J'aimerais croire que Remus ne va pas faire cela… » commença-t-il, mais il eut l'air d'en douter. « Retourne à Dunoon, Severus. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Si tu entends quoique ce soit, tu sais où me trouver. »

Il se leva brusquement et transplana sans un bruit.

Mercredi 29 Septembre 1981

Lily regardait le jardin par la fenêtre, sa main sur son ventre. Elle regarda Dumbledore transplaner en silence, souhaitant pouvoir déjà sentir le bébé bouger en elle. C'était tellement réconfortant quand elle pouvait sentir bouger Harry. Il faisait de telles acrobaties en elle qu'elle avait été convaincue qu'elle avait un autre joueur de Quidditch entre ses mains, et qu'il s'entraînait déjà à voler. James avait ri à cette idée.

Elle regardait le jardin maintenant vide. Elle ne pouvait pas se réhabituer à vivre à la campagne, si loin des commodités de Cardiff. Godric's Hollow était beau, mais parfois elle devait sortir du cottage et marcher dans les bois. Quelque chose dans la petite maison lui donnait un étrange pressentiment, lui faisait se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque. Elle n'arrivait pas à y mettre le doigt dessus.

Sans se tourner pour regarder son mari, elle dit « Tu crois qu'il l'a bien pris ? Que nous disions que nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit notre gardien du secret ? C'était assez gentil de sa part de le proposer… »

James était assis sur le canapé, chatouillant Harry qui riait de manière incontrôlable. « Il était d'accord avec nous. Comme son espion lui a dit que l'on de nos amis est un traître, si nous ne demandions à aucun d'eux d'être le gardien du secret, cela aurait l'air suspect. En tous cas, nous l'avons remercié pour nous avoir parlé du sort de Fidelius. Et il a même dit qu'il gardait son oreille sur le sol… »

« … Ou que son espion le faisait. » dit-elle, se posant des questions à ce sujet.

« Oui. Son espion. Et il nous dira quand nous aurons vraiment besoin de paniquer et de lancer le sortilège. Il dit que nous ne sommes pas en danger immédiat, que comme Harry est un bébé, Tu-sais-qui n'est pas particulièrement pressé. »

« Mais il voudra le faire bientôt. » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. « Pendant qu'il est encore inoffensif. » dit-elle avec sa voix prise, comme elle regardait James jouer avec Harry. La pièce était remplie de la musique du rire du bébé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, spécialement quand Harry prenait une poignée de cheveux de son père, et que le visage de ce dernier se tordait en une combinaison bizarre de douleur et de plaisir, comme il ne voulait pas faire peur à Harry en criant de douleur.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle en riant, mais avant qu'il prenne la peine de répondre, elle traversa la pièce et détacha les petits doigts potelés des cheveux de James, exactement comme ceux de Harry, mais encore plus abondants.

James poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais un instant plus tard, il fit une grimace terrible. « Beurk. Tu pues Harry. » dit-il en tenant l'enfant qui riait à bout de bras. « Peut-être que maman peut s'occuper de cela… ? » dit-il, regardant avec espoir Lily. Elle roula les yeux et lui prit Harry.

Pendant qu'elle le nettoyait, il poussa plusieurs gros bâillements et se frotta les yeux avec ses petits poings, lui renversant le cœur. Quand elle eut fini, elle le tint et le berça pour l'endormir pour sa sieste, même s'ils avaient finalement réussi à l'entraîner pour qu'il s'endorme tout seul. Elle voulait juste le tenir, sentir le petit corps chaud contre le sien, entendre la respiration douce et regarder monter et descendre la petite poitrine. Quand elle pensait à ce qui était arrivé à Sam et à sa famille, elle avait d'une manière ou d'une autre le sentiment que tout ce à quoi elle tenait était indiciblement fragile, et que chaque moment qu'elle pouvait passer avec James ou Harry devait être savouré. Tu dois vivre pour voir ta nouvelle petite sœur, lui dit-elle silencieusement.

Après l'avoir mis dans son berceau, lui enlevant doucement le pouce de la bouche, elle refermant en silence la porte de la chambre et alla dans la cuisine où James avait préparé du thé. Comme il lui en servait, elle murmura « Merci. », tenant sa tasse chaude entre ses mains tremblantes, la chaleur la réconfortant et la calmant. Elle pensa à nouveau aux nouvelles que Dumbledore leur avait apportées, et puis elle regarda James, qui semblait soudain y penser aussi. Son visage était très blanc. Comment est-ce que l'un de nos amis peut être un traître ? pensa-t-elle. Cela ne remontait qu'à une semaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés rassemblés dans le cottage pour fêter l'anniversaire de Sirius, seulement une semaine plus tôt, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient un traître sous leur toit. Lily fouillait dans son cerveau, essayant de se souvenir si le comportement de quelqu'un avait semblé un peu incongru, ou déplacé.

Lily avait été contente de voir Remus, et avait voulu avoir du temps pour lui parler, pour voir comme il était. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu depuis le meurtre d'Emil, il avait l'air si mélancolique. Elle était très inquiète à son sujet. Mais Cecilia ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler à Remus. Elle avait coincé Lily dans la cuisine, avec pour but, il lui semblait, d'avoir une dispute. Cecilia était venue avec Sirius, comme ils se voyaient à nouveau après une séparation de plusieurs mois. Cecilia avait dit à Lily que Sirius l'aimait encore, comme si c'était une accusation et que Lily avait en fait fait quoique ce soit pour le conduire à cela, ce qu'elle avait démenti à Cecilia. Cela n'avait pas semblé satisfaire Cecilia, et elle avait même suggéré que peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que Harry qui était en danger… Peut-être que James l'était aussi, parce que si tous les deux venaient à disparaître, Lily se retrouverait seule.

« James en danger ? De Sirius ? » avait-elle dit à son ancienne meilleure amie, incrédule. « Si c'est ce que tu penses de lui, pourquoi est-ce que tu le revoies à nouveau ? »

Les yeux de Cecilia s'élargirent à cela. « Oh, tu essayes de me dire d'arrêter de le voir pour quelque raison ? » dit-elle suspicieusement, faisant lever les mains de Lily au ciel. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas arriver à louer une amitié avec une femme. La perte de Sam lui avait soudain semblé encore plus douloureuse, et elle était déterminée à redoubler ses efforts pour se dégager et parler à Remus.

« De Sirius quoi ? » fit une voix sardonique depuis la porte de la cuisine. Sirius se tenait à là, les scrutant toutes les deux avec intérêt, comme s'il était assez amusé que les deux parlent de lui. Lily et Cecilia refermèrent toutes deux la bouche, mais en dépit d'avoir asséné à Cecilia que l'idée que Sirius puisse être un traître était complètement ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle regardait Sirius avec beaucoup d'attention, spécialement après qu'il soit parti et que Cecilia lui ai dit quelques choses suspicieuses qu'il avait faites, des choses qui l'avaient convaincue qu'il aimait encore Lily profondément… y compris quelque chose sur à quel point dérangeant était Harry, comme il monopolisait tant l'attention de Lily.

Nous devrions laisser Harry avec quelqu'un en qui nous avons confiance, comme tante Othalie, et partir, prétendre que nous le prenons avec nous… D'un autre côté, si nous faisons cela et que quelqu'un découvre où il est vraiment, et s'ils pensent que nous l'avons et qu'ils nous tuent… Lily croisa le regard de son mari, son cœur dans la gorge.

« Oh, mon Dieu. » dit-elle. « Harry. Si quelque chose nous arrive… Harry… »

James acquiesça. « Oui. C'est vrai. Je veux dire, qui nous dit que nous pouvons avoir confiance en cet espion ? Et si l'espion soit ment à Dumbledore, en étant abreuvé de mauvaises informations parce que Tu-sais-qui sait qu'il est un espion, soit parce qu'il est mauvais ? Et si nous sommes les cibles, et non Harry ? Nous devons nous assurer de prendre soin de tout. Nous irons chez le vieux notaire de mon père dès demain matin. Il est âgé, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle il est bon. Il a été formé par un sorcier qui connaissait la loi moldu et celle des sorciers, et lui même l'enseigne, et cela dure depuis des générations. Nous devrions déjà avoir fait cela, nous assurer de laisser des traces écrites à ce sujet, mais c'est si dur de penser à … à la possibilité de… »

Lily acquiesça. « Oui, bien sûr que ça l'est. Mais que dira-t-il quand nous lui diront qu'il n'est pas celui nommé dans les papiers ? Tu ne penseras pas qu'il va savoir que nous le suspectons qu'il soit le traître ? »

James lui fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi devrait-il s'attendre à être nommé gardien de Harry ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que même si tu n'as pas pris la peine de me consulter à ce sujet, Sirius est le parrain. C'est ce qui se fait habituellement, non ? »

James rest abouche bée. « Tu penses que le traître est Sirius ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. « De qui parlais-tu quand tu as dit 'Pourquoi devrait-il s'attendre à être nommé gardien de Harry ?'. Tu ne parlais sûrement pas de Peter… »

James bafouilla. « Peter ? Un mangemort ? Seulement s'il était moins mou peut-être. Je parlais de Remus, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? »

« Remus ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Oh, allons. Tu ne peux pas vraiment croire… »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as lu la Gazette ? Sur tous les loups-garous qui se regroupent pour servir Voldemort maintenant ? »

Elle lança un regard noir à son mari, les dents serrées. « Tu veux dire ce torchon écrit par cette Skeeter ? Il ne ferait jamais cela et tu le sais. C'est des bêtises. C'est l'un de tes meilleurs amis au monde ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'il ferait une telle chose ? »

« Comment peux-tu penser que c'est Sirius ? Il est comme un frère pour moi ! Remus, d'un autre côté… »

Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Quoi ? » lui grogna-t-elle pratiquement, se sentant très protectrice de Remus, comme si elle était de retour dans la cellule du ministère, et que Frank Londubat, et non pas son mari, était celui contre lequel elle criait.

James déglutit, voyant à quel point elle avait l'air féroce. Bien, il savait qu'elle était têtue, et en général, il trouvait cela attirant, cette force d'esprit. Mais en ce moment…

« Bien, je dois admettre que nous trois, Sirius, Peter et moi, aurions pu être de meilleurs amis pour lui depuis que nous avons quitté l'école. Nous aurions pu passer plus de pleines lunes avec lui. Il semble si distant de nous tous maintenant. Peut-être que c'est notre faute. Peter a vécu avec nous par moment, mais pas depuis que nous avons aménagé ici, et nous voyons Sirius assez souvent… Mais jusqu'à la fête de la semaine dernière, je ne peux même pas te dire à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai vu Remus. Et… Je ne veux pas t'alarmer Lily, mais savais-tu qu'il a été accusé de meurtre ? Peut-être que le cas n'a pas atterri sur ton bureau parce qu'ils savaient que tu étais, hum, liée à lui… »

Lily se mordit la langue, voulant savoir comment James avait entendu parler de cela. Mais elle n'osa pas demander. « J'ai déjeuner avec Remus environ une fois par mois parce que j'ai fait l'effort de le contacter. Et oui, j'ai entendu parler des charges contre lui, » dit-elle, « et les preuves ont désigné quelqu'un d'autre qui a été arrêté suite à cela. Il connaissait la victime, et il était évident que c'était un meurtre de loup-garou, alors Remus a été amené pour être questionné. Cela l'a beaucoup cassé, tu sais. Son ami a été tué et on a dit de lui que c'était un meurtrier ! Pas que tu en saches beaucoup sur les amis que s'est fait Remus depuis que nous avons quitté l'école. » ajouta-t-elle, trouvait très dur à ce moment de la conversation de ne pas révéler le secret de Remus.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, qui étaient déjà redressés, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de différence visible. « Je sais que tu penses que c'est notre faute, Lily, que nous devrions tous les trois nous libérer du temps pour lui pendant la pleine lune. Je ne nie pas cela. C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il venait souvent nous demander de le rejoindre ces nuits là. Il semble être devenu assez autonome. » James ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait coupable. Ils avaient tant fait de choses pour être animagi. A quoi cela servait-il maintenant ?

« Il ne veut pas s'imposer ! » dit-elle, frustrée par ce raisonnement. « Et il t'a demandé de venir la nuit où son ami a été tué. Ou la nuit après plutôt. Ce n'était pas ta faute comme tu avais un match, mais bon… Tu penses honnêtement qu'il préfère les cellules du ministère ? Ou se retrouver tout seul dans un donjon chez Sirius ? Je lui tiendrai compagnie si je pouvais… » Puis elle souhaita pouvoir retirer cela. Cela semblait être quelque chose que James pourrait trop facilement prendre de la mauvaise façon.

James examina son visage, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire par cela. « Lily, admet-le… tu n'es pas vraiment capable d'être rationnelle à son sujet. Et tu sais quels étaient ses sentiments pour toi, et quels ils pourraient encore être. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il t'aimait quand tu étais à l'hôpital. Je pouvais voir qu'il le pensait vraiment.

« C'était il y a des années ! » le coupa-t-elle, frustrée.

Il ignora son intervention. « Remus t'a abandonné parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne te méritait pas, mais tu aurais dû le voir à chaque minute que tu as passée avec Rogue. Je pouvais voir que cela le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il regrettait de toute évidence de t'avoir repoussé… »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Est-ce que tu dis que tu penses qu'il m'aime encore ? James, je peux te dire avec certitude que ce n'est pas la cas. Oui, il se soucie de moi, et je me soucie de lui, mais pas comme cela. Il sera toujours un très, très cher ami. Ces jours-ci, je pense être pour lui une meilleure amie que n'importe lequel de vous trois. »

Il tremblait, essayant de ne pas frapper ou jeter quelque chose. « Pas comme quoi ? Quand tous les deux étiez sensé être amis, vous baisiez dans la salle commune ! » éclata-t-il, sa voix s'élevant. Il faillit presque ajouter 'comme des bêtes'. Il pouvait à peine se contrôler maintenant. « Et il t'a cassé la jambe ! »

Elle se leva et reposa la tasse de thé à laquelle elle n'avait pas touché sur la table avec un bruit sourd et elle lui lança un regard noir, secouant la tête avec incrédulité. Il commençait maintenant à lui faire un peu peur, malgré son entraînement d'auror. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ramènes cela sur le tapis maintenant. Combien de temps as-tu retenu cela ? Depuis combien de temps tu voulais le mentionner ? »

Il se leva et alla vers elle, sentant qu'ils s'engageaient sur un territoire très dangereux. Il mit ses mains sur ses bras, essayant d'être aussi doux que possible. « Lily, je voulais juste dire… Je pense qu'il a nié pendant longtemps ce qu'il ressentait pour toi. Chaque fois que Sirius essaye de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec une gentille fille, il réussit à trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. A la fête, Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait finalement été d'accord pour sortir avec la vieille amie de Poufsouffle de Cecilia, Arlene, et tout ce que Remus a fait a été de parler de toi toute la nuit. »

Lily avait l'air un peu coupable maintenant, pensa-t-il. « Il… Il a fait cela ? »

« Oui. Assez bizarrement, ils ne sont pas ressortis. » ajouta-t-ils sarcastiquement. « Et il y a d'autres fois où il ment sur l'endroit où il est allé et avec qui il est allé. J'ai essayé d'être son ami récemment, pour ton information. A chaque fois que je suggère que nous nous voyons, il est déjà occupé, et c'est une excuse ridicule et différente à chaque fois. Il m'a menti, Lily. Je peux le dire. J'ai été assez longtemps ami avec Remus pour le savoir. Alors… Il ne veux pas dire avec qui il s'associe, il t'aime encore clairement, et l'un de nos amis est sensé être un traître qui essaye de faire tuer Harry, et de ce que nous savons, peut-être moi aussi. Pourquoi ? Bien, peut-être que cela pourrait être parce que notre ami loup-garou est devenu un mangemort, et il pense que s'il livre notre fils à Voldemort, et que si je suis tué en guise de récompense pour lui tu lui seras donnée… »

« Non ! » cria-t-elle de rage. « Remus ne ferait jamais cela ! Et la raison pour laquelle il sort parfois avec des gens que tu ne connais pas est… » Elle se figea. Elle avait presque révélé le secret de Remus. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de le garder. Son mari la regarda, attendant la suite.

« Bien ? » lui demanda James. Quand elle referma obstinément sa bouche, il leva ses mains au ciel. « Oh, c'est super. Alors, l'un de mes meilleurs amis est devenu mangemort, il aime encore a femme, et il semble qu'elle l'aime encore aussi. »

Elle était tellement en colère avec lui qu'elle pouvait à peine voir. « Ne parle pas de moi à la troisième personne comme si je n'étais même pas là ! » dit-elle, les dents serrées. « Je n'aime pas Remus. Je t'aime, espèce d'idiot ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

« Oh, vraiment ? C'était ton premier après tout ? Je me souviens vous avoir vu tous les deux, baisant sur le tapis de la salle commune. Je me souviens de la façon dont tu… » Sa voix fut prise, revoyant à quel point elle était belle à ce moment, même si elle avait des cernes sous les yeux à cause de sa nouvelle grossesse, les nausées matinales arrivant bien avant l'aube et interrompant son sommeil. Soudain, il ne put se résoudre à le dire, dire qu'il se souvenait de comment elle était avec Remus Lupin, le laissant lui embrasser le cou, rejetant avec abandon sa tête en arrière, si libre et passionnée. Remus était le premier à lui avoir fait perdre son contrôle de cette façon, pensa-t-il, son estomac se serrant à cette pensée jalouse. J'aurais aimé que ce soit moi. J'aurais aimé qu'elle n'aie jamais été avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle n'ait jamais embrassé quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

« Quoi ? » dit finalement Lily, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il se sentit vidé, vidé de toute combativité. Ses bras balans sur son côté, il secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela nous déchirer, Lily. » chuchota-t-il. Il se sentait à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle était debout, le regardant, désespérée.

« Non. Nous ne pouvons pas. » acquiesça-t-elle, ayant envie de pleurer. « Mais je n'accepterai pas que Remus est devenu un mangemort, qu'il nous trahirait. » Elle parla doucement, espérant qu'il se sentait plus calme. « Tu vois, la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à penser que c'était Sirius est que quand Cecilia est venue à la fête, mercredi dernier, nous avons eu une petite dispute. » Elle fit une pause. « Elle est convaincue que Sirius est encore amoureux de moi. »

James fit la tête. « Quoi ? C'est ridicule. Il était notre témoin ! »

« Cela ne veut rien dire ! » dit-elle avec impatience. « Toutes les choses que tu as dites sur Remus essayant de se débarrasser de toi et de Harry pour m'avoir pour lui… Et si c'était Sirius à la place ? Selon Cecilia… » Elle hésita. Devait-elle révéler cela ? C'était assez privé.

« Bien, vas-y. » intima-t-il, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine maintenant.

« Elle a dit qu'il disait mon nom en dormant. » dit-elle doucement. « Et plusieurs fois, alors qu'ils dînaient ou qu'ils traînaient dans son appartement, il l'a simplement appelée Lily, sans même le remarquer ou y faire attention. Une paire de fois, il lui a demandé ce qu'il avait fait de mal, comme il n'avait aucune idée, et elle ne lui a pas dit. Il n'a même pas remarqué. » dit-elle à nouveau.

James ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'en avait eu aucune idée. Lily opina du chef.

« Et Cecilia pourrait jurer qu'il a dit quelque chose sur se débarrasser de Harry. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de dire ce qu'elle avait entendu, au cas où il essaye de se débarrasser d'elle, parce qu'elle en savait trop. » Lily déglutit.

James la prit dans la ses bras, la tenant étroitement. « Nous trouverons qui c'est, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui chuchota-t-il. Une voix ennuyeuse dans le fond de son esprit disait 'Et ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait d'enfreindre la loi, avec sa moto volante. Ni de tuer quelqu'un. Il avait presque tué Rogue quand nous étions à l'école.' Et s'il y avait de nombreuses autres raisons en plus de Lily qui avaient fait faire cela à Sirius, y compris le danger de révéler le secret de Remus, Lily avait compté pour beaucoup là dedans. En fait, se rappelait James, Sirius pétait complètement les plombs quand il voyait Lily et Severus Rogue ensemble. Il avait été furieux à cause de leur relation dès le début. Pas de mal au cœur, comme Remus. De la fureur. James hésitait, doutant soudain de son meilleur ami, la chose la plus proche au monde qu'il avait d'un frère. Est-ce que ce pouvait être Sirius ? se demanda-t-il.

« Merci mon Dieu, il y a Peter. » dit-elle avec force. James acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. » approuva-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans Peter. »

Il la tint étroitement comme leur thé refroidissait, se sentant tous les deux contents d'avoir au moins un ami autre que Dumbledore sur lequel ils savaient pouvoir toujours compter :

Peter Pettigrew.


	36. Chap 17

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre dix-sept

Destinée

Jeudi 8 Octobre 1981

Remus grogna, sa bouche sur sa gorge, tandis qu'elle avait sa bouche sur son épaule, et il pensa sentir ses dents percer sa peau. Et puis ils haletaient simplement, essayant de retrouver leur souffle. Remus embrassa la peau qu'il avait été près de marquer de ses dents, comme elle l'avait marqué. Il se retira d'elle, roulant sur le dos, regardant le plafond salle au-dessus du lit (Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il y avait l'air d'avoir des dragées de Bertie Crochu incrustées dans le plâtre), se sentant calme et relaxé maintenant que son corps ne le gouvernait plus complètement.

Il avait maintenant la liberté de regarder le plafond, en pensant à sa vie et à quel point elle était complètement pourrie. Il n'avait pas de travail régulier, travaillant seulement sporadiquement dans un entrepôt moldu de Manchester. Ses parents s'inquiétaient pour lui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien dans sa vie qu'il puisse leur révéler. Le mois précédent, il était monté à Poudlard pour passer la pleine lune dans la cabane hurlante, plutôt que dans les cellules du ministère ou au château d'Ascog (où il aurait probablement été seul quand même). C'était une fois de plus la veille de la pleine lune, et même s'il avait commencé à voir un jeune homme assez mystérieux de Dublin, Padraig, il était de retour au pub pour loups garous, où il n'avait pas pu résister aux avances d'une femme rousse particulièrement saisissante qui avait probablement une dizaine d'année de plus que lui. Elle avait dit s'appeler Mona, bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu qu'il devait croire cela, et il s'était présenté en tant que Lunard, ce qui l'avait fait rire (au moins, elle ne se moquait pas de son vrai nom). Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un surnom de l'école, ce qui était vrai.

Mona était allongée à côté de lui, regardant aussi le maudit plafond. « Wow ! » dit-elle, respirant encore fort. « Je suis si contente que ces foutus branleurs du ministère de la magie n'aient pas réussi à fermer cet endroit. J'ai entendu qu'ils menaçaient de la faire après que ce sorcier ait été tué dans un pub de Londres. Tu en as entendu parler ? Si cela avait été une personne normale, tu penses qu'ils s'en seraient occupés autant ? Je ne peux simplement pas supporter les sorciers… »

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa sur les coudes. « Heu… Pourquoi ? » avança-t-il. Il s'était habitué à entendre des conversations anti-sorciers et anti-ministère au bar en bas, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment osé demander aux loups-garous moldus qu'il avait rencontrés pourquoi ils avaient ces sentiments.

Elle se redressa, l'air étonnée. « Oh, allons ! Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'ils nous disent que faire et où aller, mais que nous n'avons rien à dire de leurs lois et de leur gouvernement à moins que nous soyons des sorciers ou des sorcières, et tu as déjà rencontré l'un d'eux qui était comme nous ? »

« Heu… » fit maladroitement Remus, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, continuant sur sa lancée. C'était apparemment un de ses sujets préféré.

« Je veux dire, c'est assez pénible d'avoir été mordue pour commencer, et d'avoir perdu ma meilleure amie la même nuit. » dit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge, « mais ensuite son frère m'a enlevé jusqu'à ce bureau des loups-garous, et… »

« Son frère ? Quoi ? » Remus était confus. Il pensait qu'elle n'aimait pas les sorciers et les sorcières.

« Oh, ma meilleure amie n'était pas une sorcière, » dit-elle, réalisant pourquoi il était confus. « Son frère était ce qu'ils appellent un sorcier né de moldu. Il est. Bon, enfin. Je ne savais pas cela avant d'avoir été mordue, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il rapidement. « Que… Que s'est-il passé ? A moins que tu préfère ne pas… »

« Non, c'est bon. Cela ne me dérange pas d'en parler aux autres loups-garous. Je faisais une sortie de camping avec quelques amis de l'école. Nous allions tous partir à l'université quinze jours plus tard, et nous voulions passer du temps ensemble avant de partir chacun de notre côté. Nous ne devions être que quatre : moi, mon petit ami Clive, Amy, ma meilleure amie, et son petit ami, Luke. Puis nos parents ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient pas 'risquer' que nous ayons deux tentes transformées en 'baisodromes' comme disait mon père, plutôt qu'un tente pour les garçons, et une tente pour les filles. Alors Edwin, le frère d'Amy était supposé nous accompagner en tant que chaperon. Il a cinq ans de plus qu'Amy. Ou plutôt il avait. » dit-elle avec la gorge serrée. « Cela signifiait que nous devions être trois dans une tente. Pas de 'petites affaires'. Alors nous dormions tous après avoir passé la journée à marcher. Amy et moi étions dans notre tente, Clive, Luke et Edwin dans la leur, et nous avons entendu ce… Ce bruit inquiétant… »

Remus déglutit, commençant à trembler. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait été un loup-garou. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de passer d'une vie normale, en passant que l'on avait une infinité de possibilités devant soi, à avoir tout ces changements en un instant. Il n'avait jamais senti cette liberté, que rien ne lui était impossible. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une série de limitations.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, incapable de se retenir.

Elle déglutit, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Remus fut soudain conscient du fait qu'elle était nue de plus d'une manière. « Il a attaqué le côté de la tente d'Amy en premier, » chuchota-t-elle, fixant le mur. « J'ai hurlé et j'ai couru, couru à perdre haleine. Le loup a couru après moi. Il était trop rapide et il m'a attrapé à la cheville. Mais alors… Edwin a fait quelque chose. Je n'ai réalisé que plus tard qu'il avait lancé une espèce de sort, en utilisant une baguette. Je pensais que c'était une arme de quelque sorte qu'il tenait. Le loup-garou a relâché ma cheville. J'ai pu revenir jusqu'aux garçons et nous avons tous les trois essayé de sortir Amy de la voiture et de la mettre dans la tente. »

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux. « Tout ce sang, tout ce sang… » Remus pensa qu'elle pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. « Et puis, comme nous la mettions dans la voiture, le loup-garou a en quelque sorte brisé le sort que Edwin lui avait lancé dessus… Je n'avais pas encore réalisé ce dont il s'agissait comme je ne connaissais rien à la magie alors… Et il à commencé à venir s'en prendre à nous. Il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen que nous réussissions à tous grimper dans la voiture assez rapidement et à fermer les portes. Heureusement, Clive a sorti le pistolet d'alarme que nous avions pour les urgences… »

Remus se renfrogna. « Un pistolet d'alarme ? Mais vous n'aviez certainement pas le temps d'attendre de l'aide. »

Elle leva la tête et rit tristement. « Il n'a pas tiré en l'air. Comme le loup garou s'en prenait à nous, il lui a tiré dans la tête. Point barre. »

Remus tressaillit instinctivement. « Mais bon… Cela ne suffit pas à tuer un loup-garou. »

« Non, mais cela l'a arrêté assez longtemps pour que nous puissions monter dans la voiture et partir. Nous ne savions pas que Amy s'était faite rompre le cou. Nous pensions que nous devions nous inquiéter de ses saignements. Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital le plus proche… »

L'instinct de Remus était de passer le bras autour d'elle, mais il ne la connaissait pas du tout, même s'ils venaient d'avoir une relation sexuelle. Il resta où il était, ne la touchant pas.

« Et puis… » Elle recommença à parler avec colère, soulevant la tête. Il pouvait voir que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. « Puis après que nous ayons amené Amy à l'hôpital et découvert qu'elle était morte, ma morsure a été soignée, et presque immédiatement après, Edwin m'a jetée dans la voiture, laissant Clive et Luke à quai. Il m'a basiquement kidnappé. Il me débitait des choses comme quoi il était un sorcier, et que j'avais été mordue par un loup-garou, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était qu'il était devenu fou à cause de son chagrin par Amy, tu vois ? Je veux dire… Rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait de sens. Des sorciers ? Des loups-garous ? Je commençais à paniquer. J'étais en voiture avec un dément qui était fou de chagrin et je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait… »

« Où t'a-t-il amenée ? » osa demander Remus.

« A un pub. Sauf que je pouvais pas vraiment le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. C'est comme si je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose, que je pouvais en quelque sorte le voir du coin de l'œil, mais dès que je le regardais vraiment, il n'y avait rien… »

Remus acquiesça. « Sort repousse-moldu. » dit-il sans réfléchir. Elle acquiesça aussi.

« Exact. Merci. Je ne peux jamais me souvenir bien de leur terminologie stupide. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Alors nous sommes rentrés dans le pub, et il été plein de cinglés ! Des personnes portant des capes pourpres ou vertes et des chapeaux pointus. Tu aurais dû voir. Je me suis tournée pour partir, et il a sortit ce bâton, l'a pointé sur la porte et a dit quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à pas de l'anglais. Je n'ai pas pu ré-ouvrir la porte… Et puis j'ai réalisé que je tirais un bouton de porte qui était monté dans un mur. Il n'y avait plus de porte. Elle s'était évanoui. »

Remus toussa soudain, essayant de prétendre qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge. « Heu, j'ai entendu qu''ils' pouvaient faire de telles choses… »

« Bien, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un 'ils'. Je veux dire… Je ne croyais pas en la magie, aux loups-garous, aux vampires ou à rien de tout cela. C'était fantaisiste ! Et puis il m'a traîné à une énorme cheminée, et y a jeté de la poussière dedans. Les flammes sont devenues vertes, et il m'a tirée vers elles avec lui ! J'ai résisté. Cela a marché. J'ai pu l'écarter des flammes. Je me sentais… forte. Plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été. Mais il a ressorti son bâton, et a crié quelque chose. Pet-quelque chose. Et je ne pouvais plus bouger après cela ! Je l'ai senti me prendre comme une grande poupée, et s'avancer dans le feu, et puis j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir, bien sûr. J'ai attendu la sensation de brûlure, mais à la place, nous nous sommes mis à tourbillonner et je me souviens juste que c'était chaud… » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et à partir de là, j'ai été possédée corps et âme par ce maudit Ministère de la magie. Et toi ? » ajouta-t-elle pour la conversation.

Il déglutit. « Je… J'étais très jeune quand j'ai été mordu. ! Je ne me rappelle de rien en fait. » Ce qui était vrai. Tout ce qu'il savait était ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

Elle grimaça. « Pauvre enfant. Tu veux faire quelque chose maintenant ? Nombreux sont ceux d'entre nous qui vont écouter parler ce gars. Mais nous pourrions aller manger avant… » Elle se leva et commença à s'habiller, se sentant mieux de toute évidence. Il secoua la tête.

« Non… Je dois retrouver quelqu'un. Il attendrait. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Est-ce qu'il sait … ? » elle haussa ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Il secoua la tête.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

Il n'était nulle part avec Padraig. Il avait même démenti à Lily qu'il avait un nouveau petit ami (en quelque sorte) afin qu'elle ne lui soutire aucune information, et spécialement des informations sur à quel point ils étaient proches. Il avait dû mentir à Sirius, James et Peter aussi (Quand il les voyait, ce qui était aussi peu que possible, pour éviter de devoir trop leur mentir), comme il ne leur avait toujours pas dit qu'il été attiré à la fois par les hommes et par les femmes. Et il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet du loup-garou avec Padraig, et encore moins celui du sorcier. Il savait seulement qu'avoir couché avec Mona l'avait assez calmé pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de se contrôler quand il le verrait plus tard.

Une chance.

Il avait été immédiatement séduit par la voix de Padraig, et il était embarrassé de lui avoir admis dans les quelques minutes qui avaient suivi leur rencontre, que son accent irlandais le faisait fondre. Oh, oui, avait-il pensé après que ses mots aient franchis ses lèvres. Commence simplement à défaillir devant lui, non ? Cela n'aidait en rien qu'il ait une dizaine d'années de plus que Remus, avec le rictus de celui qui connaissait le monde, et des yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient briller dans sa direction constamment. Il avait des sourcils épais qui faisaient presque une ligne continue, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était en fait une de ses caractéristiques les plus attirantes, plutôt qu'un repoussoir. Ses sourcils étaient très expressifs, et en fait, Remus avait l'impression que Padraig lui souriait constamment avec ses lèvres pleines et un sourcil haussé, ce qui donnait à Remus envie de l'embrasser stupidement, d'effacer la morgue de son visage une fois pour toute. Il avait de grosses mains fortes de travailleur que Remus trouvait très dur de ne pas regarder (Il s'étaient en fait rencontrés en travaillant à l'entrepôt de Manchester). Quand Remus l'avait vu sans chemise, il avait eut envie de lui sauter dessus, devant tous les autres gars qui travaillaient aussi dans l'entrepôt.

Il pensa au fait qu'il n'avait pas été en contact avec ses amis depuis un moment, pas même Lily, mais sûrement que si quelque chose n'allait pas, ils le lui diraient…

« Tu es sûr de ne pas venir ? » persista Mona. « C'est sensé être quelqu'un. C'est un sorcier qui pense que nous, loups-garous, sommes muselés par le foutu ministère de la magie. Il dit que nous sommes de puissantes créatures magiques et que nous devrions être bien plus respectés. Tu n'as pas vu les affiche en bas au bar ? Peut-être qu'avec son aide nous arrêterons finalement peut-être d'être des citoyens de deuxième classe, que nous ferons s'asseoir les autres sorciers et sorcières à une table de négociations pour qu'ils nous prennent en compte. »

Remus pâlit, se tenant au lit. Il était en train d'enfiler ses pantalons et était presque tombé. « Quoi ?Tu… Tu ne veux rien à voir avec quelque chose comme cela. Fais-moi confiance. Je… Je pensais que tu n'avais pas confiance dans les sorciers ? »

Elle finit de reboutonner son chemisier et enfila un pull sur la tête. « Non, généralement non. Mais il a l'air d'être de notre côté. J'aime assez cela. Des créatures magiques puissantes. C'est vrai. Nous sommes magiques, nous sommes puissants, et il est temps que nous arrêtions de nous laisser marcher dessus par ce foutu ministère. Simplement parce que nous ne sommes pas des sorciers ne signifie pas que nous ne sommes pas humains. »

Remus essaya de contrôler son tremblement. « Bien, peut-être que je vais venir… » dit-il en hésitant. Il devait trouver un moyen de dire à Padraig qu'il devait annuler. Personne ne lui avait demandé d'être un espion, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller à la réunion des loups-garous. En espérant que là-bas, personne ne le reconnaîtrait en tant que sorcier. Il n'était pas venu au pub en robes, portant juste le jean usé, le pull et le manteau qu'il avait au travail, plus tôt. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis un sorcier. Peut-être qu'il pourrait donner quelques informations à Lily après être allé à la réunion…

« A bien y réfléchir, « dit-il à Mona en hochant la tête, « je pense que je vais appeler mon ami et annuler. Pourquoi ne trouvons-nous pas un endroit pour prendre notre repas… La nourriture est terrible ici… Et puis nous irons à cette réunion ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Ca c'est bien dit ! Je ne sais pas quand j'ai été aussi excitée. Pour la première fois, je suis presque contente d'être un loup-garou… »

Remus le suivit en dehors de la chambre, pensant tristement 'Je souhaiterais pouvoir dire la même chose…'.

xxxxx

Samedi 17 Octobre 1981

La mère Crispin soupira, regardant les enfants jouer dans la cour par la fenêtre de son bureau. C'était une belle journée d'automne, encore chaude, mais avec cette morsure de l'air qui faisait que l'on mettait des chaussettes en laine plutôt qu'en coton, des vestes plutôt que des gilets. Quelques enfants, des filles pour la plupart, jouait dans une pile de feuilles aux couleurs de feu, riant, se jetant des poignées de restes de l'été asséchés les unes sur les autres, criant de plaisir. D'autre sautaient à la corde ou jouaient à la poupée. Les garçons étaient sur le pelouse de devant, jouant au base-ball. Les garçons et Anna, se rappela-t-elle.

Elle pouvait voir Anna Térié (Elle avait elle-même choisi son nom de famille) se tenir au loin, penchée, les mains sur ses genoux, concentrée. Le garçon qu'elle regardait se tenait avec la batte en bois sur son épaule gauche, hésitant, attendant la balle. Quand elle la relâcha finalement, la mère Crispin avait l'impression de regarder une danse méticuleusement chorégraphiée. La balle fila vers le garçon qui attendait et qui se mit à lancer la batte juste au bon moment pour frapper la balle avec un craquement sec. Il lâcha la batte une fraction de seconde après avoir pris conscience du fait qu'il avait réussi à la frapper, puis commencer à actionner ses bras et ses jambes fins, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Entre-temps, la balle décrivait une courbe, montant, montant, montant. Les garçons essayaient de se mettre en position pour l'attraper, piétinant de manière hésitante dans l'herbe, louchant vers le ciel bleu. La balle sembla rester suspendue en l'air pendant une éternité. Tous les yeux étaient sur la petite sphère en rotation. Finalement, elle retomba, descendant, descendant… juste vers Anna. La mère Crispin retint son souffle comme Anna la prit. Elle rit de joie, un son que la vieille sœur entendait bien trop rarement de sa part, et puis la mère Crispin réalisa qu'elle riait aussi. Les garçons du camp d'Anna se précipitèrent sur elle, la portant sur leurs épaules. Sa prise leur avait donné la victoire.

La mère Crispin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Anna avait été spécialement morose depuis septembre. Elle avait dit à la mère Crispin, le premier été où elle avait vécu à l'orphelinat, qu'il lui semblait se souvenir d'avoir une fête d'anniversaire en août quand elle était plus jeune, alors la mère Crispin lui avait choisi une date de naissance : le vingt-set août. Anna l'avait acceptée sans commentaires.

Elle semblait aussi n'avoir aucun avis sur sa nouvelle école, qui était le collège public local. Les enfants les plus jeunes de l'orphelinat étaient éduqués à l'école paroissiale de Ste Colombe, mais maintenant que Anna avait onze ans, elle était bien trop âgée pour cela. L'orphelinat ne pouvait pas supporter le coût des enfants les plus âgés à la St Mark Academy, qui était très bien côtée, mais pas bon marché.

Anna s'était toujours bien débrouillée dans ses études, finissant souvent première de l'année. (Elle était vexée si quelqu'un d'autre avait de meilleures notes), mais elle était aussi fréquemment réprimandée parce qu'elle était impertinente avec les professeurs (de la manière la plus calme possible, sans essayer de l'être le moins du monde). Et parfois, quand d'autres enfants n'observaient pas les signes d'avertissement qu'elle voulait être seule, des choses étranges se produisaient. De nombreux enfants, par exemple, avaient décidé de lui tirer les couettes le premier jour d'école. Ils avaient tous fait l'expérience de chocs violents. Ses cheveux semblaient simplement crépiter d'électricité. Un garçon qui avait essayé deux fois s'était retrouvé projeté en arrière à l'autre bout de la pièce à sa seconde tentative, ses mains noircies et brûlées, et ses chaussures encore à l'endroit où il se trouvait quand il avait essayé de lui tirer les cheveux. De petits nuages de fumée montaient encore des chaussures usées.

D'après certaines informations, Anna avait gentiment souri au professeur et dit, « Je suis désolée. Je dois m'être frotté les pieds un peu fort sur un tapis quelque part. Peut-être que c'était à l'orphelinat. Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de ne pas me toucher pour un moment. » Elle avait encore souri et le professeur ébahi avait approuvé, bien qu'il l'ait regardée avec beaucoup de suspicion et qu'il soit allé parler à la mère Crispin après cela. (La directrice refusait de s'approcher de l'orphelinat. On disait que la mère Crispin, l'avait remise en place il y a des années, mais personne n'en savait davantage sur leur inimité.)

L'incident des cheveux tirés s'était produit pendant une leçon de français, et la mère Crispin n'avait pas beaucoup de sympathie envers Mr Linden comme il autorisait ses élèves à tirer les cheveux d'Anna, et puis faisait comme si tout était de sa faute.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de s'appesantir là-dessus après les faits, comme c'est un 'fait accompli'NDT : en français dans le texte » lui dit-elle avec impatience. « Après tout… »

« Un quoi ? » fit l'homme à l'air chétif avec étonnement, ses yeux bleus délavés la regardant avec confusion.

Elle ferma les yeux, partiellement, afin de ne pas être distraite par sa terrible moumoute noire, qu'elle suspectait qu'il avait mise de travers, et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Quand elle osa rouvrir les yeux, elle dit « Je pensais que vous étiez professeur de français ? »

Il acquiesça. « Oui, c'est le cas. Mais vous avez dit quelque chose au sujet du 'sort', je crois » Elle le regarda d'une expression neutre NDT sort fate. Le prof de français a confondu 'fait' et 'fate', et j'ai pas trouvé comment rendre ce jeu de mot là. Désolé

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, elle compta encore en silence, se concentrant cette fois sur le nœud papillon orange et rouge assez laid de Mr Linden. « En tous cas, » dit-elle vivement, sachant qu'elle devait pas essayer d'utiliser du français avec le professeur de français, « Je veillerai à ce qu'Anna ne se frotte pas les pieds sur le tapis avant d'aller à l'école si vous veillez à ce que vos élèves fassent attention à leur leçon plutôt que de faire les idiots et de tirer les cheveux d'Anna. Bonne journée. » ajouta-t-elle, le congédiant de son bureau comme s'il était sous sa responsabilité, bien qu'elle soit habituellement bien moins sèche avec les enfants. Les adultes usaient sa patience d'une manière différente des enfants.

Après avoir vu le professeur de français quitter l'orphelinat, en contournant avec soin la fille qui nettoyait avec diligence le dallage compliqué du hall, la mère Crispin s'était arrêtée pour regarder le processus de nettoyage avec un intérêt authentique. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment considéré comment le bâtiment était gardé propre. Elle savait qu'elle payait une équipe de nettoyage, mais c'était le travail de son assistante d'embaucher et de gérer ces personnes. Sœur Martha faisait un travail exemplaire en veillant à ce que la mère Crispin n'ai jamais à penser à cela, et en conséquences, elle n'y avait jamais pensé.

Elle redoutait d'énerver la fille qu passait la serpillière, d'autant qu'elle regardait la mère Crispin du coin de l'œil, en essayant simultanément de paraître complètement fascinée par sa tâche. Ne voulant pas prolonger l'inconfort de la pauvre fille, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « C'est un sacré travail, j'imagine. »

La fille leva les yeux au milieu de son travail et elle sembla essayer prétendre ne pas être surprise. « Heu, oui, Madame. » dit-elle en hésitant, recommençant à travailler après un moment d'hésitation.

Maintenant, la mère Crispin essayait de trouver comment sortir de cette situation de plus en plus inconfortable. La fille la regardait encore furtivement comme elle travaillait. La mère Crispin commençait à craindre que la malheureuse ne s'attende à être licenciée.

« Alors, » dit-elle avec entrain, sa voix semblant absurdement forte. Il y avait un léger écho dans le hall. « Quand le sol est sec, vous remettez les tapis ? Vous avez quelqu'un qui vous aide avec cela ? Est-ce qu'ils sont lourds ? »

Maintenant, la fille se redressa et fixa la mère Crispin. « Nous… Nous n'avons pas de tapis, madame. » dit-elle avec précautions, au cas où, peut-être, la mère Crispin risquerait soudain de l'accuser de les avoir volés. « Nous n'en avons jamais eu. » ajouta-t-elle avec un peu plus de raideur. La mère Crispin se renfrogna, fixant le sol. Le motif était une répétition parfaitement familière d'octogones écrus et de diamants bruns. C'était le motif de fond. Centré devant la porte se trouvait un diamant de dalles marron, ocres, bleues et blanches, avec une large dalle en son milieu portant une croix. Ce sol dallé, d'aussi loin que la mère Crispin pouvait se souvenir, n'avait jamais été obscurci par une couverture du sol de quelque sorte que ce soit.

« Pas même un petit, ici, près de la porte ? » persista-t-elle, même si elle pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait pas de rectangle de dalles plus claires près de l'entrée, comme il y aurait dû y en avoir s'il y avait eu un petit tapis.

La fille avait l'air quelque peu défiante maintenant. Elle avait cessé de nettoyer. « Rien madame. Pas même un paillasson. » La mère Crispin avait maintenant l'impression que la fille était froide et ennuyée.

« Bien, nous devrions probablement avoir quelque chose juste derrière la porte, pour retenir la saleté et la boue, spécialement quand le temps est mauvais. Je vais autoriser sœur Martha à acheter quelque chose d'approprié. »

La fille hésita avant de dire « Oui madame. » avec plus de déférence ce coup-ci, puis se remit au travail.

La mère Crispin soupira comme elle regardait les enfants porter Anna sur leurs épaules, voyant la lumière dans ses yeux quand elle riait. Si seulement cette fille pouvait avoir une jolie maison, avec un père et une mère aimants, peut-être un animal de compagnie… Mais aucun des placements d'Anna n'avait marché, et quelques parents pressentis avaient rapporté d'étranges phénomènes dans un effort pour sembler intéressés par elle quand ils l'avaient ramenée.

Elle fut surprise par le bruit de pneus crissant et un petit bruit sourd, suivi par un cri de surprise, et puis le silence. La plupart des enfants sembla paralysé, mais soudain, Anna descendit de son perchoir victorieux et courut à la porte qui donnait sur la rue. La mère Crispin pressa sa main contre la vitre, essayant de voir. Il y avait un petit quelque chose marron dans la rue, la voiture qui l'avait frappé avait disparu depuis longtemps. Comme Anna se pencha au-dessus, elle réalisa que c'était un chien, très probablement mort. Elle se mordit les lèvres, sortant à grands pas de son bureau, traversant le bâtiment et allant dans la rue. Être soucieuse du chien était très bien et tout, pensa-t-elle, mais à ce rythme, Anna serait la prochaine à se faire renverser par une voiture en restant assise sur la route comme cela !

Comme elle s'approchait de Anna et du chien, maintenant entourés par les garçons avec qui elle avait joué au base-ball, la mère Crispin vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre aussi. Un homme au blond très pâle, l'air un peu pincé comme s'il avait senti quelque chose de mauvais, était accroupi à côté d'Anna, sa main caressant le flanc du chien. A côté de lui se trouvait une femme maigre à l'air anxieux, avec des cheveux au bond plus foncé. Elle semblait regarder les enfants avec tristesse, et spécialement Anna. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir la trentaine. Le chien était complètement immobile, la main de Anna sur sa tête et sur sa jambe, qui était pliée d'une façon bizarre. Anna avait fermé ses yeux et semblait bouger ses lèvres.

Priait-elle pour la pauvre chose ? se demanda la mère Crispin. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'impulsions religieuses chez la fillette. Tous les enfants allaient à la messe le dimanche, mais la mère Crispin ne demandait à aucun d'eux d'être catholique. Quelques enfants plus âgés avaient demandé à être baptisés, avaient appris leur catéchisme et fait leur première communion, mais Anna n'en faisait pas partie. La mère Crispin était d'avis que, catholique ou pas, écouter l'homélie du père Morton leur ferait à tous quelque bien. Elle était aussi d'avis que si les orphelins étaient forcés de se convertir, ce ne serait pas une vraie conversion. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était de demander aux enfants d'écouter ce qui revenait à une leçon, et d'apprendre à bien se tenir à l'église. S'ils allaient à des mariages ou des funérailles plus tard, ils sauraient au moins comment se comporter dans un lieu saint. La mère Crispin considérait la participation à la messe comme un entraînement à l'étiquette. C'était ainsi que l'on apprenait ce qui était de bonne forme, peu importe la croyance.

Anna ouvrit ses yeux, regardant intensément le chien. La mère Crispin n'avait pas voulu parler quand elle pensait que la jeune fille priait, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester silencieuse. Juste au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à l'homme et à la femme blonds qui ils étaient, les yeux du chien s'ouvrirent, comme s'il avait été assommé, et il lutta pour se redresser. Il fut un peu chancelant sur ses pattes d'abord, hésitant spécialement à mettre son poids sur la patte avant gauche. Comme il essayait de marcher, il regagna en confiance, bondissant finalement vers Anna et lui léchant le visage, la faisant à nouveau rire. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus gros qu'un chiot. Un gros chiot en fait. La femme blonde regardait Anna avec un éclat dans ses yeux bleus, un regard gourmand qui fit immédiatement se mettre la mère Crispin sur ses gardes.

« Est-ce votre chien ? » demanda-t-elle soudain à la femme, sa voix un peu plus sèche que ce qu'elle voulait.

L'homme se leva et lui tendit sa main. « Oui. Je suis… »

« Bien vous devriez le tenir en laisse. Bon Dieu ! Nous aurions tous pu nous faire tuer en nous tenant ici au milieu de la route tout ce temps. »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tous ces enfants sont là ? » demanda la femme en hésitant. L'homme regarda autour de lui, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne savais pas que le ministère avait établi un autre hôpital ici, » dit-il, confus. « et les enfants ne semblent pas malades… »

La mère Crispin le regarda comme s'il était fou. « Le ministère ? De quoi parlez-vous ? C'est un orphelinat. » expliqua-t-elle, comme si cela coulait de source. « Je suis la mère Crispin, la directrice. »

Le froncement de l'homme s'accentua. « Alors… vous n'êtes donc pas une infirmière ? » il semblait tâtonner, mal à l'aise. « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous habillée… comme cela ? »

Elle était perplexe vis à vis de cet homme légèrement impérieux qui la regardait comme si elle était une étrangeté. A son avis, elle avait exactement l'air qu'elle devait avoir. Elle n'était pas habituée à être regardé de la manière peu flatteuse et légèrement méprisante de ce jeune homme.

« Il se trouve que je suis infirmière, » dit-elle, sa voix tendue comme un arc. « et il se trouve aussi que je suis none. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des nones ? » asséna-t-elle, perdant rapidement le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

« Oh, oh oui. J'en ai entendu parler. Heu, vous. Je veux dire… bien. Bien, cela explique tout, bien sûr. Une none. Un orphelinat. Je vois. Tellement d'enfants. Tous est très logique, oui, oui… »

Il babillait positivement maintenant. La femme, que la mère Crispin prenait pour son épouse, s'était accroupie et parlait à Anna, qui la regardait avec agitation. Le chien était encore très excité, mais la plupart des autres enfants étaient retournés jouer sur les pelouses de l'orphelinat, ennuyé par la conversation entre les adultes.

Une laisse sembla sortir de nulle part, et l'homme l'accrocha au collier du chien. La mère Crispin remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ils étaient étrangement vêtus. Ils semblaient porter tous les deux de longs manteaux de pluie sombres, bien qu'il n'y ait pas un nuage dans le ciel. L'homme se redressa à nouveau, marmonnant pour s'excuser « Le mécanisme de la laisse est défaillant je suppose. Nous en prendrons une nouvelle. »

« Veillez-y. » dit-elle en reniflant. Anna se tenait là, hésitante, et la mère Crispin passa son bras sur les épaules de la fille. Elle était assez grande maintenant qu'elle avait onze ans. Elle s'était disputée avec ses professeurs sur ce qui était écrit au tableau, et il s'était avéré qu'elle avait besoin de lunettes. Elle ne les avait pas depuis très longtemps, et la mère Crispin s'habituait encore à la voir les porter. Elle semblait être une toute autre personne quand elle les avait.

Le couple blond leur fit un signe de la tête, la femme lançant à Anna un regard perçant. Comme elles revenaient à l'orphelinat, la mère Crispin avait l'impression étrange que des yeux lui foraient l'arrière de la tête, mais elle ne céda pas à la tentation de regarder. Anna semblait les sentir aussi, mais elle ne put pas résister à l'envie de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Sa surprise fit finalement se retourner la mère Crispin, mais il n'y avait absolument rien d'extraordinaire à voir. En fait, il lui semblait qu'elle aurait encore dû pouvoir voir le jeune couple, mais il n'était visible nulle part. C'était comme s'il s'était vaporisé.

xxxxx

Le Chaudron Baveur était sombre et bruyant. Nils Anderssen tapotait ses doigts les uns contre les autres comme il attendait que le vieux Tom leur apporte leur thé. Cette visite en Angleterre ne s'était pas passée comme il s'y attendait. Ils étaient allés à Exeter rendre visite à un des ses vieux camarades d'école, et ils avaient dû sortir promener Napoléon, leur Labrador retriever chocolat, qui était encore assez un chiot et avait besoin de fréquentes 'gambades' comme sa femme disait. Pour quelque raison qui échappait complètement à Nils, Philip Ramsay avait choisi de vivre dans la partie moldue d'Exeter, et ils avaient donc du aller dans un parc public pour sortir le chien. Nils ne savait pas comment il pouvait supporter de vivre si près des moldus, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Sa femme était un peu idiote avec le chien selon lui, comme s'il allait remplacer les enfants qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir.

Bouchers de moldus, pensa-t-il, pas pour la première (ou probablement pas pour le dernière) fois. Si elle n'avait pas été renversée par une automobile dans Londres quand elle avait tenté de s'enfuir de chez ses parents à quinze ans, en vacances, et n'avait pas été trouvée par des moldus, elle aurait pu pouvoir avoir des enfants. Cependant, ils l'avaient ouverte et déterminé que si elle ne subissait une hystérectomie radicale, comme sa femme l'appelait (il lui faisait confiance, cela l'obsédait depuis des années, et il savait qu'elle connaissait probablement le bon terme), elle mourrait.

Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir d'enfants, et cela ne l'avait pas empêché de l'épouser. Il avait fait voyage après voyage en Suède pour la conquérir, après leur rencontre à la course annuelle de balai. Il avait même déménagé en Suède après leur mariage, afin qu'elle ne soit pas loin de sa famille. Il l'aimait tendrement et voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pourtant, lors de sa première visite de Suède pour revoir sa sœur Narcissa comme elle était devenue maman depuis plus d'un an, sa femme avait plusieurs fois rendu le bébé à contrecœur alors qu'elle l'avait tenu longtemps. Son beau-frère était devenu quelque peu irrationnel à ce sujet, lui criant dessus comme elle dorlotait le garçon. Franchement, il semblait à Nils que sa sœur aurait aimé 'dorloter' son propre fils plus qu'on ne le lui autorisait.

Pas qu'il y ait eu grand besoin de tenir le garçon maintenant qu'il commençait à trotter. Nils pouvait voir l'émerveillement sur le visage de sa femme quand elle regardait le petit Draco se promener dans le salon du manoir Malfoy, se tenant aux objets plus pour assurance que pour support maintenant qu'il pouvait marcher. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de son époux cette nuit-là, comme elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et il pouvait pratiquement ressentir sa douleur dans sa propre poitrine, l'envie d'être un parent. Il savait que devenir père lui importait peu, qu'il l'aimait sans limite, mais il y avait des fois où il devait admettre qu'il se sentait lui-même un peu déchiré quand il voyait d'autres parents avec leurs enfants, et voir son neveu pour la première fois avait été pour lui une toute nouvelle douleur dans sa vie. Cela avait été tellement facile pour Narcissa et Lucius. Et Lucius semblait considérer qu'avoir un fils allait de soi. Cela semblait complètement injuste.

Napoléon ronflait paisiblement sous la table. Il avait été encore assez excité quand ils étaient entrés dans le pub, mais un rapide sortilège de sommeil avait résolu le problème. Comme ils attendait le thé, le visage de sa femme était animé comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'inquiétait qu'elle soit bien trop excitée. Quand elle reviendrait à la réalité, cela l'anéantirait encore.

« Tu l'as vue ! » lui chuchota-t-elle avec fougue. « Elle a guéri ce chien ! C'est une sorcière ! Elle doit l'être ! Et vivant dans un orphelinat moldu, pauvre chose… » Elle frissonna. « Lucius a dit que c'était ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait grandi, dans un orphelinat moldu. »

Nils perdit son sourire. Il était plus qu'un peu nerveux à la façon dont son beau-frère parlait du glorieux Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme s'il pensait que tout le monde était d'accord avec toutes ses opinions. Narcissa, bien sûr, n'osait pas contredire son époux, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'impression qu'elle le voulait particulièrement. Sa propre femme était bien plus facilement influencée dans cette direction qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. D'un autre côté, il devait admettre que chasser finalement les nés de moldus du monde de la sorcellerie avait ses mérites. Il avait entendu qu'un sorcier qui était en formation dans un hôpital magique suédois avait suggéré d'essayer la chirurgie sur des patients blessés. Heureusement, il avait été chassé de la formation. Bien sûr, il s'agissait d'un né de moldu. Typique.

« Oui, je l'ai vue, chérie. C'est possible que ce soit une sorcière. Mais je lui ai demandé quel âge elle a, et elle a dit qu'elle a onze ans. Si c'était une sorcière, elle serait déjà à Poudlard. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu sa lettre de Poudlard. » ajouta-t-il, essayant de ne pas ricaner.

Elle haussa un sourcil à son ton. « Ne sois pas condescendant avec moi, Nils. Peut-être que les moldus l'ont empêchée d'y aller… »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Comment ? Et disons que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Elle ne peut pas être de sang pur. Si ses deux parents son morts, il y aurait eu quelqu'un dans la communauté magique pour le prendre, des parents, des amis… Au mieux, elle peut être de sang-mêlé. Elle pourrait même être née de moldu. » ajouta-t-il, faisant une grimace. Il n'était pas certain que sa femme écoutait. Elle avait un regard lointain dans les yeux.

« Ce que nous avons besoin de faire est de prétendre que nous voulons l'adopter. Jouer le rôle de moldus. Nous devrons nous déguiser afin que la sœur ne nous reconnaisse pas. Et puis nous pourrons découvrir pourquoi elle n'est pas allée à Poudlard, et son ascendance. »

Il resta bouche bée. « Tu es folle ? Est-ce que tu dis que… que tu… »

Sa femme se pencha en avant, avide, une lueur dans les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eue depuis très longtemps. « Je la veux ! » dit-elle, éclatant d'excitation.

« Et s'il s'avère qu'elle est née de moldus ? » dit-il lentement. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Nous ne le dirons simplement pas à ta sœur et à son mari. C'est une sorcière ! Elle… Elle n'est pas de leur monde. Elle ne sait probablement pas ce qu'elle est… »

Il se recula et réfléchi. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle a guéri le chien… »

Sa femme se redressa encore sur sa chaise. « N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? » gloussa-t-elle. « Combien de sorcières de son âge peuvent faire cela ? Et même de n'importe quel âge ? Elle est de toute évidence très, très puissante. Elle doit au moins être de sang-mêlé. Lucius a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même était un demi-sang. » dit-elle, sa bouche se tordant malicieusement.

Nils roula les yeux et rit. « Il a dit cela. » Il la regarda avec adoration et prit ses mains dans les siennes. « Tu veux vraiment cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui serra les mains. « Elle a besoin de nous, Nils. Je peux le sentir. Nous devons la ramener dans le monde magique. Elle peut revenir en Suède avec nous, aller à Durmstrang, une vraie école… » Nils renfila, bien qu'il ne se dispute pas avec elle. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait de Poudlard. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant, comme elle regardait dans le vide. Il lui pressa aussi les mains.

« Je t'aime Anna. Tu sais cela. »

Ce serait étrange, pensa-t-il, si la fille venait vivre avec eux. Il avait entendu la none appeler la fille par le même nom que sa femme. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de signe ?

Elle le regarda avec affection. « Je sais, chéri, je sais. » répondit-elle. Clairement, il disait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour que cela arrive. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie plus excitée de toute sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle avait rencontré un miracle, la fille qui pourrait être sa fille.

Elle allait être une mère.

xxxxx

Samedi 24 octobre 1981

Lily et James étaient assis côte à côte sur le sofa, regardant leurs amis dans les fauteuils de l'autre côté de la cheminée. Ils leur avaient expliqué le sort de Fidelius à tous les deux. Maintenant venait la partie difficile. Lily savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle était plus proche de Peter que James. Il le prendrait probablement mal, mais il fallait prendre une décision. Elle n'essaya pas de penser à la photographie moldue qu'Alastor lui avait montrée, elle essaya de ne pas entendre la voix de Remus qui lui mentait sur le pourquoi il avait été là-bas avec les autres loups-garous…

« Peter, » dit-elle doucement, allant s'asseoir sur le pouf qui séparait le canapé des fauteuils. Elle lui prit les deux mains et les tint fermement dans les siennes. « Tu as été un tel ami, » dit-elle sincèrement, le regardant dans ses petits yeux. Ils la regardaient sans ciller. « et nous apprécions tout ce que tu as fais pour nous aider. Je… Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi, et si… Si tu étais le gardien du secret, je serais très inquiète. S'il-te-plaît comprends. Ce n'est pas que… que… »

« Je comprends. » dit-il doucement, regardant intensément Lily. « Sirius est… Il peut s'occuper de lui… »

« Oh, Peter ! » dit rapidement Lily. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de toi-même… C'est juste que James et moi avons parlé de cela encore et encore…. Le gardien du secret… Si l'identité de cette personne venait à être connue… Il serait une cible. Une cible… » répéta-t-elle dans un souffle. Peter acquiesça, déglutissant.

C'était mieux ainsi, décida-t-il. Il avait eu de plus en plus de cauchemars sur la mort de Lily, et celle de James aussi, bien que ce ne soit pas ce qui le dérangeait quand il se réveillait, hurlant et en sueur.

Lily. Il ne pouvait simplement pas abandonner Lily…

Peter arracha ses yeux de Lily et regarda Sirius. Tu auras sacrément intérêt à être plus fort que je ne l'ai été quand j'ai été torturé par les mangemorts, pensa-t-il, essayant de ne pas lancer un regard noir à son ami. Sirius ne savait pas. Quand on levait enfin le Cruciatus de sur vous, on faisait n'importe quoi pour éviter de le ressentir à nouveau…

Mais Sirius regardait dans le vide. Il semblait réfléchir très fort, ses yeux rétrécis comme s'il avait en vue quelque cible distante. Lily et James le remarquèrent maintenant, et James agita sa main devant le visage de Sirius en disant « Salut ! Sirius ! Patmol ! Reviens ! »

Sirius se secoua et cligna des yeux. « Désolé. Je réfléchissais. A quelque chose qu'a dit Peter plus tôt en fait, quand nous nous sommes arrêtés pour prendre de l'essence sur la route… »

James renifla. « Quoi, tu n'as pas pu enchanter ta moto pour qu'elle marche sans essence ? »

« Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas transplané ? » ajouta Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius rougit légèrement. « Bien, nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que nous nous sentions un peu… distraits. On ne voulait pas se désartibuler. » Il se tourna vers James. « Elle est enchantée pour ne consommer que très peu sur une très longue distance, mais elle a encore besoin d'une goutte ou deux. Cela donne cette bonne odeur authentique d'essence brûlée. » ajouta Sirius, inhalant profondément comme s'il se remplissait le nez d'un parfum raffiné. Lily retroussa ses narines. En ce qui la concernait, les habits de Sirius empestaient l'essence. « En tous cas, Peter disait que c'était peut-être un peu trop évident que je serais le gardien du secret. Je veux dire, je suis ton meilleur ami, James. J'étais ton témoin au mariage » dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la tête à tous les deux, « et je dois admettre que je tend à citer ton nom assez souvent au travail. » ajouta-t-il, souriant penaudement à James. « Le meilleur poursuiveur que les Magpies aient eu depuis des années, après tout. Désolé d'être un tel idiot à ce sujet, mais dans une fabrique de balai, tout le monde est assez compréhensiblement obsédé par le Quidditch. »

Peter déglutit. Non, Sirius. Ne fais pas cela, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Oui, il avait encore tenté de devenir le gardien du secret et d'abandonner Lily et James au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand ils avaient volé au-dessus de la campagne galloise, mais il avait finalement réalisé que s'il ignorait simplement, il ne pourrait pas le dire. Ce serait facile. Il pourrait simplement expliquer qu'ils étaient sous le sort de Fidelius, que quelqu'un d'autre était le gardien du secret, et voilà. Il était libéré.

Et maintenant, Sirius allait tout ruiner. Pourquoi devait-il choisir cette fois entre toutes pour commencer à écouter Peter Pettigrew ?

« Vous voyez, cela pourrait marcher ainsi, » dit Sirius, s'avançant sur son siège avec excitation. « Nous dirons que je suis le gardien du secret, du moins, c'est ce que nous dirons aux gens. Avec quelques personnes à qui nous prétendrons ne pas vouloir le dire, comme si cela m'avait juste échappé. Mais je ne serais pas le gardien du secret… Ce sera Peter. » dit-il en le montrant de la tête. « Et puis si quelqu'un s'en prend à moi, je ne pourrais rien lui dire, peu importe ce qu'il me fera. Et qui suspecterait… » il s'arrêta tout seul, semblant pour une fois réaliser à quel point il manquait de tact.

Sirius rougit un peu et Peter dit, quelque peu contre sa volonté. « C'est bon, mon ami. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Sa voix était très douce. Sirius lui fit un sine de tête reconnaissant.

« Bien. Et Peter peut se cacher n'importe où, même s'il vient au grand jour qu'il est le gardien du secret. Il peut simplement s'enterrer quelque part sous sa forme de rat si les choses tournent mal. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le différencier de n'importe quel autre rat de Grande-Bretagne. »

« Ne traîne simplement pas avec trop de rats. » dit James, comme si c'était tout décidé. « Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver quelque part où quelqu'un a fait appel à un exterminateur de rats. On ne peut pas se permettre que notre gardien du secret soit exterminé. »

Peter sourit tristement en pensant au jardin désordonné des Weasley. « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mes cachettes. » dit-il, sa voix tremblant un peu. Il pensa à nouveau à la Prophétie, à comment il avait essayé d'échapper à sa destinée. Ce n'était clairement pas bon. C'était ce à quoi sa vie avait conduit. C'était sa vie. Il regarda Lily, désespéré, essayant d'imprimer son visage dans sa mémoire, espérant contre tout espoir qu'il pourrait empêcher ses lèvres de trembler. Oh, Lily, pensa-t-il, ravalant un sanglot dans la gorge. Mais soudain, tout ce qu'il pu voir été le visage de Lily morte, de ses cauchemars, le montrant du doigt et demandant Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Mais maintenant Lily semblait être celle qui était ailleurs. Il ne savait pas qu'elle voyait la phot dans sa tête. Alastor lui avait amené une photo moldue. Il l'avait prise de loin, il y a une quinzaine de jours, à un rassemblement de loups-garous. Voldemort leur parlait. S'il avait été plus près, les loups-garous auraient pu le sentir, cape d'invisibilité ou pas. Et une photographie qui ne bougeait pas était plus utile pour cette sorte de chose qu'une phot de sorcier. On pouvait vraiment voir l'instant t, figé, au lieu d'avoir des gens bougeant de manière confuse sur la photo, ou se cachant les uns derrière les autres.

Il avait été là, juste au milieu de la foule des loups-garous qui écoutait, suspendue à chaque parole de Voldemort.

Remus.

Et moins d'une heure après que Alastor lui ai apporté la photo, elle avait eu la tête de Remus dans la cheminée, lui disant qu'il avait appris des choses fascinantes à une réunion à laquelle Voldemort avait parlé à des centaines de loups-garous. Il disait qu'il s'était senti obligé d'y aller, de découvrir ce qui se passait, afin de pouvoir lui en parler. Mais elle était restée là, pensant, 'est-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Étais-tu inquiet d'avoir été vu ?' Elle a essayé d'être amicale et de faire la conversation, mais quand sa tête avait à nouveau disparu, elle avait fait les cent pas, se demandant si elle devait le croire. Il avait été si distant, et puis, tombé des nues, il la contactait soudain pour lui dire qu'il était à un rassemblement de loups-garous. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal à ses yeux ? Elle se sentait si confuse…

Elle n'avait pas montré la photo à James. Mais elle avait arrêté de défendre Remus. Elle ne pouvait simplement plus rassembler le même enthousiasme pour cela. Quelque chose au fond de sa tête n'arrêtait pas de dire, Et si c'était lui ? et s'il était l'espion ? Toutes les accusations de James contre Remus prenaient un relief tout nouveau, et cela avait balayé ses doutes. En plus de cela, elle avait des cauchemars, des cauchemars dans lesquels elle était à nouveau une jeune fille, et où elle se retrouvait avec Remus dans les donjons, mais ensuite elle clignait des yeux et ce n'était plus Remus qui s'avançait vers elle, mais un loup affamé, les dents couvertes de sang…

Elle s'était réveillée en criant, refusant de dire pourquoi à James. Elle frissonnait à la pensée de Remus la touchant, alors qu'il pourrait être celui qui était devenu un espion. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? se demanda-t-elle. Remus participe à une rencontre animée par Voldemort, Severus est un mangemort. Est-ce moi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui les a conduit à cela ?

Elle se secoua. Ne sois pas stupide, se gronda-t-elle. Remus ne t'aime plus, il te l'a dit au mariage, et il était terriblement secoué à la mort de ce pauvre garçon…

Elle s'arrêta et retint son souffle soudain, se demandant si elle avait été incroyablement stupide d'avoir cru tout ce qu'il avait dit à ce sujet, et quand il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Les trois autres la fixaient.

« Tout va bien mon amour ? » demanda James, caressant doucement son dos. Elle se tourna vers lui. Non, pensa-t-elle. Décidément, tout ne va pas bien. Si cela allait bien, nous ne serions pas en train de mettre nos amis en danger pour nous protéger d'un autre de nos amis…

Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors… Pourquoi penses-tu que Remus est l'espion ? » demanda-t-il doucement, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Lily. Ni elle ni James ne l'avaient dit carrément, mais l'absence de Remus le criait haut et fort. Il n'avait clairement pas été invité. Elle regarda James avec culpabilité.

« Nous avons nos raisons. » dit-elle, sa voix à peine audible. Elle et James n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé. Il la regarda maintenant, surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle disait quoique ce soit qui suggère ouvertement qu'elle pensait que c'était Remus. Il continua à lui caresser le dos, et elle était reconnaissante d'avoir ce contact physique réconfortant. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait arrêter de se sentir comme la personne la plus bête au monde pour avoir couché avec un loup-garou, pour lui avoir fait confiance sans poser de questions.

Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle avait l'impression que les mois précédents, elle avait tourné en rond en pensant que Remus était l'espion, s'inquiétant que Severus conduise Voldemort à Godric's Hollow, s'inquiétant d'aller voir mourir sa propre mère, au cas où elle soit suivie et que sa mère et sa sœur soient blessées par quelqu'un qui voulait l'atteindre ainsi. (Elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa sœur, mais elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'elle soit tuée.)

Elle regarda à nouveau Peter, à nouveau inquiète pour lui. Même si le plan incluait de discrètement ébruiter le fait que Sirius était le gardien du secret, que se passerait-il si les choses tournaient mal ? Et si le pauvre Peter se retrouvé confronté à devoir choisir entre être torturé ou livrer leur secret ?

« Tu es sûr de cela, Peter ? » dit-elle doucement, se souvenant que le professeur MacGonagall avait quelque fois été dure avec lui. Était-ce vraiment juste de leur part de lui demander cela ? Et même, est-ce que quoique ce soit de cela était juste ?

Mais il la regarda sans ciller. « Oui. » dit-il fermement. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui donner un sentiment de sûreté, de sécurité, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas tout le temps. Même si c'était un faux sens de la sécurité. Elle acquiesça gravement, et se pencha rapidement en avant, lui faisant un baiser sur la joue qui se termina aussitôt.

« Merci. » dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Peter ne savait pas que faire ou que dire. Tout était complètement irréel.

« Alors, » dit Peter, se sentant un peu hébété après le baiser. « je… Je vais être le gardien du secret ? »

Lily et James se regardèrent avec anxiété. Ils acquiescèrent tous deux. Sirius lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« Tout repose sur toi, mon ami. » dit-il avec une jovialité forcée. Sirius avait l'air presque aussi nerveux qu s'il allait vraiment être le gardien du secret. Après tout, il était assez possible qu'il doive faire face à la torture, et il ne pourrait pas y mettre un terme comme il n'aurait pas l'information recherchée. Il accepté lui même d'occuper une position très délicate.

Peter fit un faible sourire aux trois autres.

Oui, pensa-t-il. Tout repose sur moi.

xxxxx

Samedi 31 octobre 1981

Peter jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'était comme dans son souvenir, la lumière dorée des lampes sur le buffet baignant toute la pièce. Les couverts lavés séchaient dans un égouttoir à côté de l'évier. Les assiettes bleues et blanches brillaient sur le buffet de bois, les tasses de thé accrochées à leurs crochets. Il y avait aussi des livres de cuisine sur le buffet, soigneusement empilés, ainsi que des photographies encadrées à côté des lampes. Un fauteuil en bois était au bout de la table en lieu et place d'une chaise régulière. Il y avait une théière sur la table, le couvercle enlevé, la vapeur s'en échappant. Ils attendaient que le thé infuse. Peter se souvint que Lily préférait le faire ainsi plutôt que magiquement. Elle disait qu'il était meilleur. Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, à part la chouette de Lily, Calliope, dans une grande cage pendue à côté du poêle. L'oiseau se lissait les plumes. La porte de la cage était ouverte, ainsi que la fenêtre à côté du poêle, afin que l'oiseau puisse aller et venir. Il allait probablement bientôt partir pour sa chasse nocturne.

Il se recula de la fenêtre, son cœur tapait comme un marteau dans sa poitrine. Il avait demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de le rencontrer dans un bosquet à proximité, de l'autre côté d'un champ par rapport au cottage. A sa consternation, son maître en avait aussi parlé aux autres. Peter espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu parler de Lily et James au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le choix…

Il était allé se cacher dans le jardin des Weasley sous sa forme de rat. Percy avait été très content qu'il revienne. Le garçon avait cinq ans maintenant et n'était pas moins maladroit que lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Peter n'avait pas vu la famille depuis des mois, depuis que la petite fille était née et qu'il avait soigneusement altéré son certificat de naissance ainsi que la mémoire de ses parents afin qu'elle ne soit pas considérée comme une candidate possible pour la fille de guerre. Maintenant que l'automne était revenu, elle était à l'intérieur la plupart du temps, mais il avait eu une chance de revoir le nouveau bébé quand sa mère l'avait amené dans le jardin une journée dont la chaleur n'était pas de saison. Elle et son frère de un an, Ron, avaient joué sur une couverture près de Mrs Weasley tandis que leur mère arrachait les mauvaises herbes. Percy s'était assis avec eux, jouant avec Ginny parfois.(Ron semblait ne rien vouloir faire avec lui) Quand Mrs Weasley était rentrée pour voir ce que Mr Weasley voulait, (on pouvait entendre sa voix appelant depuis la cheminée de la cuisine) Peter était sorti et Percy avait présenté 'Twitcher' retrouver la trad à Ginny et Ron. Ron avait caressé son dos en hésitant, puis haussant les épaules, s'était éloigner pour retrouver les jumeaux, qui avaient maintenant trois ans et étaient bien plus intéressants qu'un stupide rat.

Ginny avait frappé des mains et poussée un cri aigu quand Percy avait pris 'Twitcher' et lui avait légèrement fait caresser le dos, mais un instant plus tard, les jumeaux étaient venus en courant depuis l'autre côté du jardin, renversant Ron en chemin. Ils avaient accompli leur tâche en mettant autant de terre que possible sur leurs habits. Peter se tortilla pour s'extraire de la main de Percy et fila dans un trou de gnome, faisant Percy se plaindre bruyamment des jumeaux, probablement dans l'espoir que sa mère l'entendrait depuis l'intérieur.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas les personnes favorites de Percy. S'il y avait réfléchi de sang-froid, il aurait probablement préféré que Voldemort lui mette la main dessus. Avec Voldemort, il aurait pu raisonner, dans certaines limites. Pas avec les jumeaux.

Et il avait ainsi vécu (assez) paisiblement dans le jardin des Weasley.

Jusqu'à ce matin.

Environ une heure avant l'aube, Peter ronflait dans un trou de gnome près de la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur le jardin. Il dormait un peu mieux sous sa forme de rat. Son cerveau n'était pas aussi complexe que lorsqu'il était humain. Il était plus abandonné à l'instinct. Il devait faire attention aux gnomes qui le faisaient sortir des trous, où il aurait été en pleine vue des chouettes en chasse, bien que celles qu'il craignait étaient celles qui livraient les messages aux Weasley, plutôt que leur vieux hibou, Errol.

Il n'était pas du tout préparé à ce que sa Marque des Ténèbres lui fasse mal.

D'abord, la douleur le réveilla, ses petits yeux noirs et fouineurs s'ouvrant en grand à cause de la surprise. Il sentit son corps trembler, et il sut que s'il perdait le contrôle et redevenait humain en étant encore sous terre, ce serait en fait très douloureux. (C'était un mystère pour lu ide savoir comment les gnomes rentraient leurs têtes assez bosselée dans leurs petits abris, mais il pensait que ce devait être une forme de magie des gnomes.)

Peter fila vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, sentant une douleur abominable lui traverser encore la patte. A la seconde où il fut en dehors, il ne put plus la supporter et reprit forme humaine, haletant comme s'il avait couru sur des kilomètres. Il fixa le ciel sans étoile, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur, afin de ne pas réveiller les habitants endormis du Terrier.

Il était convoqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que de subir le Cruciatus, mais ce n'était pas loin. Il referma les yeux. Une fois de plus, il pouvait entendre la voix de son maître dans sa tête, le convoquant dans la maison près de Little Hangleton. Il avait rompu les communications avec son maître depuis quinze jours. Il était un mauvais mangemort. Peter avait le goût du sang dans la bouche comme il s'était mordu la lèvre. Il sortit sa baguette, jetant un dernier regard au Terrier familier, pensant à quel point il lui manquerait, même s'il était rarement à l'intérieur de la maison. (Il n'aimait pas s'y risquer, comme Mrs Weasley avait une vue bien plus aiguisée que celle de son mari.)

Il se concentra, fit un mouvement de sa baguette, et quand le paysage de l'Angleterre cessa de défiler sous lui, il se força à se concentrer à nouveau, se retrouvant à l'extérieur d'une maison familière, isolée dans son domaine, un jardin pitoyable revenant à l'état sauvage autour des fondations, et une apparence négligée partout. Il fit le tour par derrière et passa par la porte de la cuisine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à son arrivée et n'avait pas mis de sort de fermeture additionnel sur la porte, simplement un qui requerrait une obscénité bien choisie en guise de mot de passe :

Sang-de-bourbe.

Peter réussit à prononcer le mot haï, en pensant à Lily pendant qu'il le faisait.

Il n'avait pas fait de recherches additionnelles sur la Prophétie. Il n'avait pas de noms de victimes potentielles. Il s'était simplement caché et avait pris son temps. Mais il ne pouvait plus se cacher. Peu importe où il courrait, il sentirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'invoquer. Il avait pensé à se suicider plus d'une fois, mais il ne pouvait pas y arriver. D'une manière ou d'une autre, un instinct de conservation primitif surgissait quand le sujet apparaissait dans son esprit. A cela s'ajoutait le souvenir du centaure l'appelant Enfant de la lune. Il était nécessaire. Il était un ingrédient nécessaire à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peter monta lentement les escaliers, son bras le lançant encore, sa marque des Ténèbres noire comme l'ébène, comme si elle venait d'être fraîchement brûlée dans sa chair. Il entendit la voix hypnotique derrière une porte entr'ouverte qu'il poussa, trouvant le Seigneur des Ténèbres dos au feu, ce qui découpait sa haute silhouette par derrière et lui donnait une apparence encore plus formidable que d'habitude. Debout à sa droite se trouvait le Mangemort qui avait recruté Peter (il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements distinctifs, ainsi que le même masque légèrement denté sous sa capuche), et à sa gauche se trouvait un mangemort plus grand qui d'une manière ou d'une autre projetait un port assez royal, malgré le fait que sa robe, son masque et sa capuche soient très efficaces pour dissimuler son identité.

Peter commença à trembler. Cela ne lui faisait pas une bonne impression.

« Queudver ! » fit la voix séduisante, dégoulinante de miel. Peter commença à se sentir s'affaiblir juste au son de son nom, son alter ego. « Queudver, » dit encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Il me tardait d'entendre le fruit de ton travail, mais tu ne me l'as pas livré. Pourquoi donc ? » demanda la voix mélodieuse. Peter trembla, regardant ces yeux rougeâtres, n'entendant rien d'autre, ni le craquement du feu, ni le vent dehors.

« Je… Je n'ai pas pu trouver ce dont vous avez besoin, mon Seigneur. » dit-il d'une voix haletante, haïssant le tremblement de sa voix.

Un sourire s'afficha lentement sur le visage de Voldemort. Il se tourna vers le mangemort à sa droite, le recruteur de Peter, et dit simplement « Il ment. »

Le mangemort acquiesça, et sans prélude d'aucune sorte, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Peter, en criant « Crucio ! »

Un hurlement qui semblait venir d'autre part sortit de Peter comme il se tortillait sur le sol, ne connaissant rien d'autre que la douleur, le feu et les couteaux, et la douleur, la douleur… Il ne se souvenait même pas être tombé au sol, mais il ne souvenait pas non plus du moindre moment de sa vie quand il n'était que douleur…

Le mangemort leva sa baguette brusquement et, encore sans avertissement, la douleur était partie. Peter aurait presque préféré qu'elle commence et finisse graduellement, afin qu'il puisse s'habituer à la fois à sa présence et à son absence. Son cœur semblait battre d'une manière hésitante, presque comme si il n'osait plus battre normalement au cas où la douleur devrait revenir.

« Tu disais ? » dit gentiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme s'ils prenaient le thé et qu'il avait interrompu Peter pour lui demander des biscuits.

Peter déglutit. Il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire, mais il le devait. Peut-être que s'il le faisait, Lily serait en sécurité. Il avait sauvé les filles aînées des Weasley. C'était une folie de croire qu'il aurait aussi pu sauver la plus jeune. Essayant de bannir l'image du bébé de sept mois de son esprit, il se remit debout et dit « Je… Je sais où est la fille de la guerre… »

Les inquiétants yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je pensais que tu avais disposé de ces filles. Ces Wee.. Wheel… »

« Weasley. » dit le mangemort à sa gauche, comme s'il prononçait un nom complètement dégoûtant.

« Oui, ces filles Weasley. »

« Je… Je l'ai fait. Mais ce n'était aucune d'elle. Je pense, » continua-t-il d'un souffle, « que c'est possibl… Que c'est possible que les parent soient d'accord pour l'élever pour qu'elle soit votre servante, » ajouta-t-il, bien que ce qu'il ait vu des Weasley lui fasse vraiment douter de cela. « Mais… Mais Lily a refusé d'accepter d'élever Harry pour qu'il soit votre serviteur, et maintenant ils se cachent je ne sais où… »

L Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna encore vers le mangemort à sa gauche. « Me ferais-tu ce plaisir cette fois ? » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, comme s'il parlait de quelque chose d'éminemment civilisé. Le mangemort acquiesça et pointa sa baguette sur Peter, qui se prépara au pire.

Mais à la place du Cruciatus, le mangemort lança de façon répétée le sort de Passus sur Peter, nommant en latin les parties spécifiques du corps qu'il attaquait. Peter sentit la douleur percer ses bras, ses jambes, son estomac, il se tint la gorge, la tête… Ce n'était pas une douleur globale comme le Cruciatus. C'était pire d'une certaine façon, car juste quand il venait de se convaincre qu'il pouvait supporter la douleur dans son pied, elle était dans son bras, puis dans son épaule, ses cuisses, puis la sensation douloureuse d'être frappée dans les reins de manière répétée, d'abord sur l'un, puis sur l'autre…

Il était encore sur le sol, prenant de grandes inspirations, attendant que le mangemort s'attaque à ses poumons afin qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, afin qu'il soit tiré de sa misère. Je connais cette voix, pensa-t-il. Il avait su dès qu'elle avait dit 'Weasley'.

« Bien que cela puisse être vrai, Queudver, que tu ne sais pas où sont les Potter, je crois que tu sais qui le sait. J'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils ont utilisé le sort de Fidelius pour se protéger. Cela ressembla à la sorte de chose que Dumbledore leur aurait recommandé. » cracha-t-il avec mépris. « J'ai aussi entendu dire que Sirius Black est leur gardien du secret. Cependant, j'ai fait observer Mr Black par quelques personnes, et il ne semble pas spécialement intéressé par le fait que cela reste secret pour quelque raison. Il semblait intéressé de le dire à un assez grand nombre de personnes en fait. Maintenant, pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Est-ce que cela te semble très… intelligent ? Et mon petit doigt me dit que Mr Black n'est rien s'il n'est pas intelligent, très intelligent en fait. » Il s'avança vers Peter et lui tendit sa main. Peter n'osa pas refuser de la prendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aida à se remettre debout, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main. Peter avait l'impression qu'un courant électrique les connectait tous les deux.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme aussi intelligent que Sirius Black serait si négligent avec l'information qu'il est le gardien du secret des Potter s'il souhaite vraiment garder ses amis en sûreté ? » lui demanda Voldemort avec un accent capricieux dans la voix.

Peter déglutit. « Je… Je ne sais pas, mon Seigneur. »

Le signe de tête que le Seigneur des Ténèbres adressa au mangemort à sa droite avait à peine été enregistré par Peter qu'il était à genoux, se cramponnant encore à la main de Voldemort, semblable à une serre, se tordant et hurlant de douleur. Il se souvint vaguement du mangemort prononçant l'incantation, mais cela semblait déjà remonter à des années que son existence n'était pas une totale et complète agonie…

Et puis, c'était à nouveau brusquement parti, et les seuls sons que pouvaient entendre Peter étaient ceux de sa respiration hachée dans la pièce autrement calme. Même le feu ne semblait plus faire de feu maintenant, comme il brûlait en silence. Tout était pâle en comparaison. Le monde sans douleur était presque comme un rêve pour Peter. Sa souffrance semblait être la seule chose réelle à laquelle il pouvait vraiment se rattacher maintenant.

« Maintenant, essayons encore, » dit Voldemort, avec cette fois un ton légèrement agacé dans sa voix mielleuse, comme il remettait une fois de plus Peter sur pieds, sans douceur. « Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius serait si négligent quant à dire à tout le monde qu'il est le gardien du secret ? »

« Parce qu'il ne l'est pas. » dit rapidement Peter, presque avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait fini de parler.

Un sourire s'afficha lentement sur le visage de Voldemort, une vue des plus terribles. Pas parce qu'il était spécialement laid (bien qu'il y ait de cela), mais parce cela signifiait que quelque chose de terrible allait tomber sur quelqu'un.

« Est-ce le loup-garou ? » demanda Voldemort, incisif.

Peter déglutit, secouant la tête.

« Je peux vous dire où les trouver. »

Peter entendit ses propres paroles résonner dans sa tête comme il reprenait sa forme de rat et se faufilait sous la porte de la cuisine, trottant silencieusement sur les dalles de pierres vers le salon où Lily et James se reposaient, ayant mis Harry dans son berceau pour la nuit. La porte de la nurserie était fermée, et Peter essaya de ne pas penser au petit Harry qui dormait là, le garçon qu'il avait nourri et fait roter, dont il avait changé les couches, qui avait pris promener dans son berceau dans les parcs de Cardiff…

Peter prit une grande inspiration, regardant autour de lui la pièce familière. Elle semblait sûre et confortable, mais Peter en savait plus long. Il y avait un feu accueillant dans la cheminée, et l'éclat doré de la lumière des lampes. Il regarda Lily depuis l'ombre en dessous de la table. Elle et James étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, Lily s'étira sur le canapé, lisant un livre, sa main protectivement posée sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Peter déglutit. Il ne l'avait vu porter rien d'autre que d'amples robes ces derniers temps, et il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Lily était encore enceinte. Elle ne le lui avait pas dit.

Il sentit la colère brûler en lui pendant un moment, mais ensuite il pensa 'Non, c'est parfait.' Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer Harry, et il le ferait. Mais Lily aurait encore son nouveau bébé, une nouvelle vie. Si Peter avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait. Et je serai là pour elle, pensa-t-il. Pour la réconforter et l'aider avec son nouveau bébé…

Elle portant sa robe de nuit sans robe de chambre, et la gorge de Peter s'assécha quand il remarqua que sa poitrine était déjà plus grosse que d'habitude, à cause du bébé. Ses cheveux roux avaient l'air très sombres à la lueur du feu et à celle des lampes. James était assis dans un fauteuil, en pantoufles, posées sur un pouf, le feu se reflétant sur ses lunettes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille sur sa nuque, comme d'habitude, et Peter sentit une haine de James Potter rouler à travers lui comme il se demandait maintenant comment diable Lily avait jamais pu se gâcher dans l'amour pour lui. Il tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et écrivait avec une plume. Il doit faire des mots-croisés, pensa Peter. James semblait écrire assez vite. Fais ton malin, pensa-t-il avec ressentiment, comme si James s'attendait à avoir un public pour cela.

Peter en avait assez vu. Ils ne suspectaient rien. De ce qu'ils savaient, il se cachait dans quelque endroit obscur, leur secret en sûreté avec lui. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, après cela je vais devoir lancer un sort de mémoire à Lily et à Sirius aussi, afin qu'ils croient tous les deux que c'était en fait Sirius le gardien du secret…

Il avait pensé à tout. Le fait que Sirius ai dit à tout ceux à qui il pouvait qu'il était leur gardien du secret travaillerait en sa faveur. Après quelques sorts de mémoire, il ne resterait personne qui ne croirait pas cela. A cela s'ajoutait le fait qu'ils avaient légèrement altéré le sort de Fidelius afin que quiconque ayant connu précédemment l'emplacement de la maison des Potter l'oublie quand le sort serait lancé, et s'il venait à être rompu, les souvenirs reviendraient. Dès que Peter dirait à Voldemort où sont Lily et James, Sirius s'en souviendrait aussi, et il saurait qu'il doit venir à Godric's Hollow.

Peter trotta en silence dans la cuisine, la traversa et passa sous la porte. Il courut à travers le champ éclairé par la lune, derrière la maison jusqu'à un bosquet sur une petite colline. Une fois là, il se changea à nouveau dans sa forme humaine et commença à faire les cent pas, attendant, attendant…

Il cria un court instant plus plaqua sa main sur sa bouche quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres transplana en silence devant lui. Les yeux de Voldemort sondèrent les siens.

« Un peu… nerveux, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ? »

Peter essaya de contrôler sa respiration. « Juste un peu, mon Seigneur. » admit-il. Il était plus sûr d'être honnête pour les petites choses comme celles-là. « Je… Je voulais vous demander une… une faveur, mon Seigneur. » dit Peter, sa voix tremblant. Voldemort haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Une faveur ? Vraiment ? » Peter pensa presque possible que le grand sorcier éclate de rire.

« O.. Oui, mon Seigneur. Si vous… Si vous pouviez épargner Lily, Je… Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, mon Seigneur… »

Maintenant le Seigneur des ténèbres riait vraiment, mais c'était un rire haut, froid et cruel qui faisait frissonner Peter.

« Et à quel point serais-tu reconnaissant si je t'épargnais, enfant de la lune ? » Peter haleta et se sentit incapable de fermer sa bouche choquée. « Oui, enfant de la lune. Je t'ai dit que j'avais consulté des voyants après tes nombreuses tentatives manquées pour trouver ceux nommés dans la Prophétie. » dit-il avec mépris. « Je savais que la fille Weasley était la deuxième fille de la guerre avant que tu ne me le dise, et je savais que ton ami Sirius Black était le Lion. C'était vraiment très intelligent de sa part d'essayer d'être pris pour cible en se désignant comme le gardien du secret, ce qui m'a fait penser qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être. Cependant, il était quelque chose de bien plus important. Le premier Lion. Il se cache en pleine vue ! » ajouta-t-il, riant cruellement. Peter se trouva incapable de faire quoique ce soit à part de froncer les sourcils de confusion.

« Mais… Mais James… Son anniversaire est le 5 août soixante. Son nombre est le onze. Et il est un animagus, ce qui correspond à la partie mi-homme, mi-bête. Et les Potter s'appelaient Pitter. C'étaient des mineurs, des mineurs moldus… Tout correspond. » finit de dire Peter, confus. Mais de nombreuses choses sont vraies pour Sirius aussi, se rappela-t-il. Sirius est aussi un animagus.

Voldemort secoua la tête. « La date de naissance de James Potter lui donne le bon nombre, et son signe, le lion, et son statut d'ancien Griffondor semblent faire de lui un candidat pour le premier Lion, mais selon mes voyants, c'est Sirius Black, sa date de naissance donne aussi le bon nombre. Il est aussi un ancien Griffondor. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait aussi une histoire de mineur dans sa famille aussi, ce qui a conduit au nom de 'Black'. Mais… Je dois admettre qu'il y a quelque chose qui a étonné les voyants. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre le 'mi-homme, mi-bête'. Finalement, ils l'ont mis sur le fait qu'il avait le même nom que l'Étoile du Chien. Ils pensaient aussi qu'il était un Lion d'une manière de plus, et ils n'ont pas pu la découvrir… »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les ancêtres de Sirius avaient aussi été mineurs, mais cela marchait. Les ancêtres de Sirius. Peter ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je sais ce que c'est, mon Seigneur. » dit-il dans un souffle. « Quand j'étais chez les Black… Dans la cuisine, ils ont une tapisserie avec le blason de leur clan. Il est bleu et argent avec un lion rampant. Et… Et il est animagus. »

Voldemort acquiesça, ses yeux se rétrécissant. « Ah. A la fois Black et Potter peuvent se transformer à volonté en animal. Nous y voilà. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Les voyants trouvait quelque chose de faux avec presque personne, mais cela éclaircit de nombreuses choses. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes pour déterminer que tu étais l'enfant de la lune, tu sais, » dit-il d'une voix soyeuse. « Quand tu n'étais pas là, montrant du doigt d'autres personnes, mes voyants m'ont parlé de ton ascendance. Tu as », dit-il doucement « un sang plus pur que le mien, Queudver. Ils m'ont donné ta date de naissance très tôt… Ils ont fait des lectures sur ton comportement et ont lu ta destinée… »

Peter déglutit. Malédiction ! Ils devaient avoir regardé sa date de naissance avant qu'il ai pu la changer dans les archives du ministère ! Il devait dire quelque chose pour distraire Voldemort. A ce moment, il ne le gardait probablement en vie que jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'information sur la maison des Potter, et puis il mourrait…

« Mais je ne suis pas de sang pur ! » dit rapidement Peter. Voldemort lui lança un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu descends de trois des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Tous sauf Serpentard. Je descend de lui, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas ! » cria Peter. « Ma mère… Ce n'est pas ma mère ! » Il savait qu'il essayait de se rattraper aux branches. Voldemort attendit, mais il ne semblait pas avoir une patience sans limites, alors Peter poursuivit. « J'ai tu cela pendant des années… Mon père a eu une affaire avec une fille moldue. Elle avait seulement seize ans quand je suis né. Sa famille ne voulait pas qu'elle me garde. Mon père a accepté de m'élever. Il a épousé une vieille amie pour me donner une mère. Ils ont altéré mon certificat de naissance afin que son nom soit dessus. Mon père n'avait le sang d'aucun des fondateurs, la femme qui m'a élevé descendait des familles de Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Quand je suis allé à l'école, ma vraie mère a décidé qu'elle voulait finalement faire partie de ma vie après tout, et j'ai commencé à aller la voir pendant les vacances…. » Il déglutit. Est-ce que son maître pourrait cette fois dire qu'il mentait ?

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent comme il regardait Peter. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu alors jamais corrigé, Queudver, quand je disais que tu étais de sang pur ? » Peter essaya de garder sa respiration calme. Il essayait de le piéger. Il savait que Peter mentait, et pourtant il continuait de jouer avec lui. Mais savait-il ? Peter ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde.

Peter tripota sa robe entre ses doigts. « Je… Je voulais que vous pensiez que j'étais de sang pur, mon Seigneur ? Pas simplement de sang-mêlé… »

Voldemort se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « Je suis de sang-mêlé, Queudver, as-tu oublié ? »

« Oh, non, mon Seigneur, » dit rapidement Peter. « Mais… heu, vous avez aussi dit de façon répétée que vous haïssiez votre père moldu… »

Un sourire inquiétant s'afficha lentement sur le visage de Voldemort. « C'est vrai. » admit-il. Avec un hochement de tête, il dit « Très bien. Tu es pardonné de m'avoir menti quant à ton héritage. Tu as été abandonné par ta mère de la même façon que ma mère et moi avons été abandonné par mon père. Je demanderai aux voyants de revérifier leur travail… » Peter trembla de peur. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment son histoire à dormir debout ? Il ne pouvait jamais dire avec son maître.

« Oui, mon Seigneur. » se hâta de dire Peter.

« Mais il y a encore le problème de la première fille de la guerre. De ce que disent mes voyants, ils connaissent son identité, et pourtant… sa date de naissance ne marche pas… » il lança un regard perçant à Peter. « Tu sais qui c'est n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il malicieusement. « C'est pourquoi tu me demandes de l'épargner… »

Il savait que c'était Lily.

« Vous n'avez besoin de vous débarrasser qu'un d'une personne dans chaque Triangle ! » dit rapidement Peter. « Si vous vous débarrassiez simplement de Sirius Black et de l'enfant… »

Voldemort acquiesça, souriant encore de ce sourire inquiétant. Il leva la main pour arrêter Peter. « J'ai en toi un serviteur qui me m'obéit toujours au doigt et à l'œil. » dit-il et tapotant la Marque des Ténèbres de Peter avec son long doigt fin. « Je peux te trouver quand je veux. Ce n'est pas rien pour moi, Queudver. Et si le moyen de récompenser mon serviteur est de lui livrer une ancienne auror pour… son amusement, » dit Voldemort, sa bouche se tordant de manière déplaisante, « alors, si cela ne me dérange pas, bien sûr, je suis content de le faire. Allons donc. Je suppose que tu auras besoin que je me débarrasse de son époux ? Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas le Lion après tout. Tout mon travail serait fait cette nuit. » dit-il avec un soupir, comme si être un mage noir diabolique c'était du travail, du travail et encore du travail.

Peter déglutit. « Oui mon Seigneur. » dit-il doucement, condamnant son ami à mort. Il essaya de ne pas se rappeler que James était celui qui avait insisté pour inclure Peter dans leurs plans, qu'il aurait pu passer sept années solitaires à Poudlard, sans ami, si ce n'avait pas été James… Mais James avait Lily et Peter la voulait pour lui…

« Très bien, donc, Queudver. Dis-moi… Pourquoi sommes-nous dans ce bosquet, avec aucune maison à des lieues à la ronde ? Où puis-je trouver les Potter ? »

« Je… Je ne pouvais pas vous donner une adresse, mon Seigneur, parce que, bien… c'est juste là, » dit-il faiblement, montrant le cottage de l'autre côté du champ. Voldemort loucha dans cette direction puis ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

« Je peux le voir maintenant, » chuchota-t-il avec étonnement. Un autre frisson remonta la colonne vertébrale de Peter.

« Y a-t-il des protections sur la maison ? » aboya-t-il laconiquement.

« N-Non, mon Seigneur. A cause du… du sort de Fidelius. »

Il acquiesça, tout à son affaire maintenant. « Bien. » il leva sa baguette, et sans un mot de remerciement, transplana. Peter se cramponna à un arbre et fixa la maison.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il entendit un cri et son cœur bondit dans sa gorge.

Lily.

Xxxxx

James regarda Lily par-dessus son journal. Elle caressait inconsciemment son ventre arrondi. Il sourit à sa vue avant de se replonger dans ses mots croisés. C'était un tel soulagement de pouvoir vivre avec un sentiment de totale sûreté. Dumbledore avait eu raison. Le sort de Fidelius était ce qu'il fallait faire. James n'aurait pas pensé que quelque chose puisse lui procurer une telle paix de l'esprit, à part la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais savoir que personne ne pourrait les trouver sans que Peter ne livre son secret leur avait rendu possible un retour à une sorte de vie normale, sans les disputes et les silences tendus qui avaient marqué leur mariage dans les derniers mois.

Quand un grand sorcier aux yeux rouges injectés de sang transplana soudain et en silence dans leur salon, ayant un sourire de tête de mort, James pensa un instant qu'il rêvait. Mais à la seconde où la baguette était pointée sur lui, il bondit sur le côté, son fauteuil transformé en un tas de charbon brûlé. Il était vaguement conscient que Lily avait hurlé quand il était apparu.

« Lily ! » cria-t-il. « Prend Harry et part ! C'est Lui ! » ajouta-t-il, se sentant assez idiot de le faire. Bien sûr que c'était lui. Ne t'effondre pas maintenant, James, se commanda-t-il. Il pensa à ses parents se dressant contre Voldemort. Je vais vous rendre fiers de moi, papa et maman, pensa-t-il.

Il lança un sort à l'homme à l'air si peu naturel se tenant devant lui, mais le sorcier le repoussa aisément, s'avançant vers James, qui était contre la cheminée. James pouvait sentir les chaudes flammes derrière lui. Il vit Lily hésiter. Elle devait prendre Harry et se mettre en sécurité avec le bébé. Ce n'était pas le moment pour elle de commencer à se comporter comme une auror.

« File ! Cours ! » lui cria-t-il. « Je le retiens… »

Il réalisa à quel point cela devait sembler stupide comme Voldemort se rapprochait de lui. James savait juste que ces yeux foraient dans les siens, ces étranges yeux rouges, et il fut seulement vaguement conscient de Lily sortant de la pièce. James essaya de sortir aussi et courut en direction de la chambre, mais une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'y arrive, Voldemort avait envoyé un rayon de lumière rouge sur la porte. Elle explosa violemment, et là où le sort l'avait frappé, un trou traversait le bois, entouré par des flammes. Voldemort semblait s'amuser. Il éclata d'un rire aigu.

James déglutit, se changeant brusquement en cerf, ce qui choqua Voldemort, il pouvait le dire. Il sauta par-dessus les meubles d'un bond, fuyant vers la cuisine, le distrayant afin que Lily puisse sortir avec Harry. Il n'était pas certain, mais il pensait avoir renversé une lampe. Quand il atteignit la porte de la cuisine, il reprit immédiatement forme humaine et lui lança des sorts, mais ils partaient tous n'importe où. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Les flammes léchaient le sofa. Il avait renversé une lampe.

Voldemort tourna complètement son attention vers lui maintenant, et James vit, par dessus lui, que Lily était sortie de la nurserie avait jailli par la porte d'entrée, passant le feu que James avait accidentellement causé. Elle était pieds nus et ne portait toujours pas de robe de chambre, bien que la nuit d'automne soit très froide. Il pouvait entendre Harry pleurer, comme il avait été réveillé brusquement. Mais soudain, il ne put plus faire attention à sa femme et à son enfant. Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui et disait le mot que James n'aurait jamais pensé entendre dirigé contre lui :

« Crucio! »

Il hurla de douleur, tombant à la renverse, se cognant à un fauteuil. Il était allongé sur le dos sur les dalles de la cuisine, sa jambe bizarrement pliée en dessous de lui, tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'être écorché vif, comme si chaque terminaison nerveuse était coupée par des lames de couteaux chauffées à blanc…

Lily s'arrêta, serrant Harry contre sa poitrine, en entendant les hurlements de James. Elle trébucha sur le chemin et tomba, sentant le bébé bouger en elle. Non, non, non, pensa-t-elle, désespérée. Je ne peux pas simplement courir et l'abandonner…

Mais une fraction de seconde plus tard, la fenêtre de devant la maison était remplie par un lumière verte aveuglante. Lily entendit le son familier de la mort se précipitant. (Elle avait été entraînée à lancer le sort pendant sa formation d'auror, bien que ce ne soit pas sur des sujets humains).

Elle connaissait ce bruit.

Les larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, l'aveuglant. Elle s'étrangla en sanglots, se sentant incapable de continuer. Que s'était-il passé ? lui criait son cerveau. Comment cela était-il arrivé ?

Elle pencha sa tête et fit instinctivement rempart de son corps comme une explosion assourdissante secouait le sol sous ses pieds, et quand elle osa se lever à nouveau et tourner son visage vers le ciel, elle vit finalement son propre toit voler dans les airs, avec quelque chose de grand et vert. Puis elle s'accroupit une fois de plus quand elle entendit les pierres et le verre être expulsé de la maison, bien qu'un instant plus tard, elle soit consciente du fait que cela ne venait pas du devant de la maison. La façade de devant était encore intacte pour quelque raison.

Mais comme elle se redressait et regardait avec étonnement sa maison, comme hypnotisée, Voldemort apparut à la porte, pas le moins du monde ralenti, les flammes derrière lui. James, pensa-t-elle stupidement, n'ayant aucune pensée pour elle-même ou pour Harry. James était mort, et il allait brûler maintenant…

Comme il avançait vers elle, elle retrouva finalement ses esprits. Cela ne servait plus à rien de courir maintenant. Elle frissonnait de froid et Harry pleurait et se débattait dans ses bras, essayant de descendre. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire plus d'une douzaine de pieds au mieux. A la place elle regarda le visage impitoyable, espérant contre tout espoir. « Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il-vous-plaît, pas Harry ! » pleura-t-elle comme le meurtrier de son époux l'approchait, menaçant. A-t-il la moindre pitié en lui ? se demanda-t-elle.

Voldemort la regarda avec mépris. Elle avait eu sa chance de sauver son enfant. C'était trop tard maintenant. « Écarte-toi, femme idiote. » lui cracha-t-il. « Écarte toi maintenant… »

Elle tomba à genoux et secoua la tête, se cramponnant à Harry. Elle ne se souciait plus de vivre ou de mourir. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir ce bébé. Elle devait faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de sauver Harry…

« Pas Harry, » plaida-t-elle avec lui. « S'il-vous-plaît, non, tuez-moi à sa place… »

Elle ne savait pas d'où venaient ses paroles. Elle avait été préparée à se jeter entre un sort et un collègue. Elle avait été préparée à mourir pour Sam à plus d'une occasion. Mais… Est-ce que ce fou ferait cela ? se demanda-t-elle. La tuerait-il à la place de Harry ? Est-ce que cela le satisferait ? Cela semblait être la seule issue qui lui restait à ce moment-là…

« Pas Harry… » répéta-t-elle, en larmes. Mais quand la baguette se pointa vers elle et qu'elle entendit l'incantation, entendant le son de la mort se précipitant, vit l'éclair vert filer sur elle…

Peter était soutenu par un arbre. Il avait entendu les cris d'agonie de James, vu l'éclair de lumière verte par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il avait vu le toit s'envoler comme la Marque des Ténèbres était lancée au-dessus de la maison. Maintenant, il entendit la seconde incantation et vit à nouveau l'éclair de lumière verte dans la ciel, se réfléchissant sur les nuages épars. Harry est mort, pensa-t-il, se sentant engourdi. Le petit Harry est mort.

Voldemort regarda le bébé, assis à côté de sa mère, l'air choqué. L'enfant regardait sa silhouette étendue, puis la grande silhouette devant lui. Stupide femme, pensa Voldemort. Ah, bien. Une petite chose dans le grand ordre des choses. Il attendait que le bébé pleure, mais il ne le fit pas. Il regardait calmement le meurtrier de ses parents.

Peter se figea au moment où il allait quitter le bosquet quand il entendit la voix retentissante dirent l'incantation pour la troisième fois. Noooon ! pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas sensé tuer Lily !

Il ne prévoyait pas de tuer Peter ensuite non plus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit.

Peter prit immédiatement sa forme de rat et revint dans la arbres, son petit cœur de rat battant rapidement, le bruit remplissant ses oreilles. Mais là où derrière-lui il s'attendait à entendre le bruit de la mort, de la mort de Lily, il entendit à la place quelque chose de bien pire. Un cri d'un autre monde sembla déchirer la nuit, le son continuant encore et encore.

La curiosité l'emporta sur Peter, et bien que son premier instinct ai été de s'enfuir loin de ce bruit, il courut dans sa direction, traversant le champ et contournant le cottage jusqu'à un point d'observation d'où il pouvait voir le jardin de devant. Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur Harry qui était assis sur le sol à côté de Lily.

Lily était morte !

Mais il ne put pas s'attarder là-dessus. Une lueur émana de Harry, une lueur tellement intense qu'elle en était presque aveuglante. Le corps du bébé semblait absorber le sort et l'assimiler, puis y ajouter son pouvoir propre, l'altérant et le renvoyant le long de l'éclair craquant de lumière verte qui le reliait à la baguette de Voldemort. Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Le grand corps fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla perdre sa masse corporelle, et sa baguette tomba au sol. Peter Pouvait maintenant voir à travers lui, et tandis qu'il semblait d'abord être un fantôme gris de la même taille et de la même forme que son maître, il diminua très vite en un nuage de fumée de la taille d'un chat qui s'envola dans les airs, puis passa au-dessus des arbres, criant encore d'une façon terrible, mais finalement se taisant avec la distance.

Tout était calme.

Peter revint au bosquet, son cœur dans la gorge. Dès qu'il fut à l'abri entre les arbres, il reprit forme humaine et transplana, voulant retourner dans le jardin des Weasley. Le Terrier apparut devant ses yeux une brève seconde avant qu'il ne pense à autre chose ; et il souleva encore sa baguette, transplanant une fois de plus.

Il arriva sur la route à environ trente pieds de la porte du jardin, puis commença à courir frénétiquement vers le cottage. Il courait maladroitement, trébuchant sur le sentier du jardin et venant se tenir à côté de Harry. Il fixa le corps de Lily. Sa Lily. Que s'était-il passé ? Il l'avait tuée avant Harry !

Harry pleurait, un fin filet de sang coulant sur son nez, regardant Peter avec attente. Il connaissait Peter. Peter arrangerait tout. Mais Peter se sentait complètement essoufflé, et aussi comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il ne faisait rien mais était le témoin de ce qui se passait. Il fit quelque pas, fixant l'endroit où le bout de bois avait été abandonné. Sans corps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pu continuer à la tenir.

La baguette.

Peter la prit, la plaçant dans sa poche, son cœur battant douloureusement. Puis il réalisa qu'il entendait un bruit de pas lourd, et il reprit rapidement sa forme de rat sans plus penser au petit enfant qui avait dépendu de lui. Il courut une fois de plus vers le bosquet, pensant avec désespoir, 'Je dois trouver un moyen de convaincre les autres que je n'ai pas conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa mort'. Comme la baguette accomplirait cela, il ne le savait pas, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et puis il y avait Sirius. Il savait qui était le vrai gardien du secret…

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui importait le plus était que Lily était morte. Morte. Peter s'assit entre les arbres, une petite silhouette blottie sous les feuilles mortes de l'automne, regardant et attendant. Il savait que Sirius viendrait tôt ou tard, et qu'il aurait besoin de lui, qu'il devrait le pourchasser et cependant penser que c'était son idée. Il savait que Sirius voudrait se venger, car il serait aussi malheureux de la mort de Lily qu'il l'était. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait attendre un moment, comme il s'était arrangé pour que Sirius le cherche du côté de la hutte de Hagrid ce soir-là, sur le domaine de Poudlard. Sirius irait probablement là d'abord. Comme le temps s'étirait, il fut de manière répétée tenté de reprendre forme humaine pendant qu'il attendait, et à chaque fois, il dut se rappeler de quelque chose d'important :

Les rats ne peuvent pas pleurer.

xxxxx

Severus cligna des yeux, regardant autour de lui avec confusion. Barty se tenait sur la crête de la colline, les bras croisés, l'air complètement responsable. Severus n'aimait pas du tout cet air.

« Pourquoi tu nous as fait transplaner ici ? » demanda-t-il à Barty, qui eut un sourire brillant.

« Afin que nous puissions voir le spectacle. D'un moment à l'autre maintenant, par là. » Il montra dans la vallée un groupe d'arbre qui avait de la fumée qui en émergeait, comme s'il y avait une maison en son milieu. Il sentit Barty le regarder. « O, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Les Potter ont essayé d'utiliser le sort de Fidelius, mais il s'est avéré que leur gardien du secret était un mangemort ! Pas de chance, hein ? De plus j'ai entendu que ce même mangemort à fait trouver à ce centaure qui était la fille de la Prophétie, tu sais, la 'Fille de Guerre'. »

Cela ne correspondait pas à ce que Severus savait, des informations qu'il avait glané sous la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter, mais il se tut. Il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'il avait espionné. Il avait entendu que des voyants avaient appris pour la fille. Peut-être que les voyants étaient aussi des centaures ? Lucius Malfoy était venu à un autre mangemort avec un rapport, et le mangemort était allé voir Voldemort, laissant Malfoy fulminer dans la couloir. Severus n'avait pas pu voir le visage de l'autre homme. Il était resté masqué. Cela avait été très difficile de ne pas lancer de sort à Malfoy ici ou là, de rester sous la cape à simplement observer. Il n'était cependant pas surpris de voir que quelques mangemorts étaient désinformés. Il n'était pas vraiment désirable que tout le monde puisse raconter la même histoire au ministère si l'on venait à être pris.

Barty parlait encore et Severus essaya de se concentrer. « Alors elle va être la prochaine. Attends simplement, cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »

Attendre quoi ? De quoi parlait-il ? Mais il réalisa soudain où il était, quelle maison était dans la vallée, bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait avoir dit à Barty la zone où il voyageait. Comme le gardien du secret ne lui avait pas dit où trouver la maison, ils ne pouvaient pas la voir. En fait, Severus essayait de s'imaginer la maison, et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, ou où elle était, pas vraiment. Mais Voldemort le saurait dans une minute, et puis Lily et James et Harry seraient tués…

Il se retourna en direction de Barty, affolé. « Tu veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas bougé ? Ils ont simplement utilisé le sort ? » Il se souvint de Dumbledore lui parlant du sort, au Chaudron Baveur, et indiquant que Sirius Black serait leur gardien du secret. Il se demanda si ce que Barty disait était vrai. Est-ce que Black était aussi un mangemort ? Avait-il donné ses amis à Voldemort ? Severus se souvint de la manière dont Black avait répondu à sa relation avec Lily. Avait-il caché sa jalousie à son propre meilleur ami, James Potter, pendant des années ? Avait-il trahi son meilleur ami ? Severus avait toujours haï Black, mais il ne l'avait jamais suspecté capable de cela.

« Malédiction ! » cracha-t-il. « Je lui ai dit de s'enfuit, de se cacher… » Il avait oublié à qui il parlait, et il voulut se mordre la langue aussitôt que ses mots lui avaient échappé.

Croupton le scruta suspicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu as essayé de les informer ? Ils ont refusé de capituler ! Ils n'ont pas encore à mourir, s'ils acceptent de suivre les demandes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais ils seront probablement stupides et se battront… »

Rogue n'allait pas écouter cela plus longtemps. Il commença à descendre la colline en direction de la vallée, même en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver la maison sans que le gardien du secret le lui ai dit. Soudain, de derrière lui, il entendit Barty Croupton crier « CRUCIO ! »

Le sort le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos, l'envoyant au sol. Severus se retourna, la douleur le parcourant comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis son initiation, un hurlement échappant du plus profond de lui…

Barty s'approcha de Severus, tenant encore sa baguette sur lui. Finalement, il la souleva, rompant le sort, et Severus lutta pour se mettre sur ses coudes, haletant, la haine pour le garçon qu'il avait recruté possédant chaque cellule de son corps comme il travaillait à reprendre son souffle. En une fraction de seconde, il revécu chaque événement déplaisant où il avait été là et où Barty Croupton avait tué quelqu'un, chaque fois qu'il avait transformé un moldu en furet pour s'amuser. Aussi vite qu'il put, il sortit sa propre baguette et la pointa vers Croupton en criant « Expelliarmus ! », le faisant voler en arrière et frapper une grosse pierre pendant que sa baguette volait dans les airs jusqu'à la main de Severus. Barty était allongé sur le rocher, inerte. Il semblait être assommé.

Mais soudain, quelque chose de différent traversa son cerveau. Soudain, il se souvint d'où était la maison. Il pouvait à nouveau la voir, le petit jardin propret devant, les fenêtres, Lily se tenant dans l'entrée, tenant Harry sur sa hanche…

Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une raison pour laquelle il connaissait ces choses : le sort avait été rompu. Black avait dit le secret à Voldemort. Ce devait être pourquoi cela avait quitté son esprit en premier lieu, réalisa-t-il. C'était le sort.

Il se leva en tremblant, sentant encore les effets du sort. Il avait heureusement oublié à quel point cela pouvait être terrible. Il courut plus lentement qu'avant en direction de Godric's Hollow. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire vingt pieds, il y eut une explosion. Cela alarma Severus et il se tordit la cheville sur la colline, tombant. A nouveau au sol, il leva les yeux au ciel, horrifié.

La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus du vallon. Severus resta où il était au sol, se sentant paralysé. Puis on en tendit une autre explosion dans la vallée, et un cri qui n'avait rien de ce monde. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ? se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose comme cela, pas même quand il avait vu d'autres personnes subir le sort de Cruciatus. Cela ne semblait même pas humain.

Severus se força à nouveau à se lever, et une fois de plus il courut, fonctionnant seulement à l'adrénaline. Il descendit dans la vallée, voyant maintenant le cottage. Il traversa la porte du jardin. Cela sembla prendre une éternité. Lily était allongé au milieu des massifs de fleurs, devant le cottage, en robe de nuit, le même air sur son visage que celui qu'il avait vu sur d'autres visages, ceux des personnes que Barty avait tuées. Il ne vit pas James Potter, mais il ne se souciait pas de cela. C'était probablement par la faute de Potter que tout cela était arrivé, Potter et son arrogance ! Potter qui avait confiance en Sirius Black au-delà de toute raison, alors qu'à seize ans, Black avait été capable de commettre un meurtre ! Sirius Black qui avait trahi son meilleur ami pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Le bébé errait dans le jardin, son doigt à la bouche, pleurant piteusement. Il avait une blessure sur le front et elle saignait, coulant sur son nez. Severus sentait qu'il aurait dû être choqué que Harry soit vivant, mais il ne pouvait pas penser à cela maintenant. Il ne se souciait que d'une chose. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Lily, prenant son corps encore chaud contre lui, la berçant, ses sanglots angoissés se combinant à ceux du bébé dans la froide nuit d'automne.

Mais au milieu de son chagrin, une autre pensée luttait maintenant pour avoir sa place dans sa tête.

Sirius Black est mort.

xxxxx


	37. Chap 18

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre dix-huit

Sanctuaire

Samedi 31 Octobre 1981

« Tiens-toi bien ! »

Cecilia tremblait de tout son corps en montant à l'arrière de la moto de Sirius, et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Maintenant, elle se cramponnait compulsivement à lui comme il lui souriait par-dessus son épaule. Elle frissonna dans l'air de la nuit, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. Ils transplanaient habituellement quand ils sortaient, mais Sirius avait dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous plus tard, et que c'était à un endroit où ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, et comme il prenait la moto, il pensait que ce serait bien qu'ils volent ensemble, au lieu d'y aller séparément, l'un en volant, l'autre en transplanant.

Il démarra le moteur et le laissa chauffer un petit peu, respirant les lourdes fumées qui lui rappelaient pourquoi il aimait la moto.

« Ne devrions-nous pas porter des casques ? » cria-t-elle dans son oreille, par-dessus le bruit du moteur.

« Pas besoin ! » répondit-il en criant. « J'ai lancé un sort d'attache sur nous deux. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre et à la moto. Nous ne pouvons pas tomber. Pas d'inquiétude. »

Pas d'inquiétude, qu'il dit, pensa-t-elle, se renfrognant. Et si cette foutue moto tombe du ciel alors ? Elle n'était pas encore convaincue que quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un balai devrait être enchanté pour voler, et elle n'aimait même pas beaucoup les balais, bien que Sirius adore l'inviter sur la zone de test dans le Northumberland où sa compagnie essayait ses prototypes. Elle avait essayé de monter sur un nouveau modèle la semaine précédente, à sa demande pressante, et elle avait rapidement vomi quand elle avait atterri et qu'elle était descendu de la chose après une virée cauchemardesque, faisant des loopings dans le ciel. Sirius avait ri, et après quelques minutes, elle avait ri aussi, mais c'était forcé. Il semblait juste ne pas réaliser qu'elle n'aimait pas autant voler que lui.

Et maintenant, elle volait sur une moto ! Elle essaya de transformer son anxiété en une plaisanterie. « Es-tu sûr que tu veux être liée à moi ? » dit-elle en battant des yeux comme il continuait à la regarder par-dessus son épaule. Soudain, l'air de ses yeux presque noirs lui coupa le souffle comme il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Il n'y a rien que j'aimerais plus. »

Comme il se tournait à nouveau vers l'avant, elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait oublié de battre l'espace d'un instant. Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment cela ? Elle se gronda mentalement, rappelant à son côté plus pratique que c'était Sirius Black. D'un autre côté, elle rappela à ce côté pratique rigide qu'il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec elle depuis que Lily et James s'étaient cachés… Comme la moto décollait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à eux, et au fait que Sirius seul savait où ils étaient. Comment savait-il qu'ils ne seraient pas attaqués par des mangemorts en plein air ? Comment réussissait-il toujours à se sentir en sécurité ?

« Et si quelqu'un nous voie ? » cria-t-elle dans son oreille, au-dessus du vacarme de l'engin.

« J'ai lancé une métamorphose caméléon. » répondit-il en tournant sa tête. « Nous ressemblerons simplement au ciel étoilé de la nuit si quelqu'un lève les yeux. »

Elle se sentit impressionnée en dépit d'elle-même. Sirius avait toujours largement dominé tout le monde à part James Potter en métamorphoses. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il aurait continué à travailler ces capacités après avoir fini Poudlard et appris un sort difficile comme celui-là. D'après ce qu'elle savait, il l'avait appris avant de quitter l'école. Cela lui ressemblait bien.

Ils filaient dans le ciel bleu d'encre parsemé d'étoiles, arrivant finalement à l'auberge où Sirius avait réservé. Ils n'étaient jamais allé dans celle-là avant, mais il disait qu'il avait entendu dire que c'était un très joli endroit pour les occasions spéciales. Elle lui avait demandé quelle était l'occasion spéciale, et il avait refermé la bouche, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Cecilia avait l'estomac qui papillonnait comme elle considérait l'éventail limité des choses que Sirius pourrait considérer comme des 'occasions spéciales'. L'anniversaire de Sirius était le mois d'avant, et ils l'avaient déjà fêté. Son anniversaire à elle n'était pas avant trois mois…

Mais ses spéculations arrivèrent brutalement à terme quand Sirius posa la moto dans un parking à l'extérieur d'une auberge de campagne à l'air médiéval, et quand il éteignit le moteur, le monde semblait être absurdement silencieux et sans entrain.

Malgré l'air légèrement minable à l'extérieur du bâtiment en chaume et en torchis, c'était un très joli endroit à l'intérieur, Cecilia devait en convenir, et la nourriture et le vin étaient fabuleux. Sirius se tapota l'estomac avec révérence après avoir fini son agneau, l'air délirant de bonheur. Elle revint à spéculer sur ce qui rendait cette soirée 'spéciale'. Il ne l'avait jamais prise dans un endroit qui soit si agréable… ou cher. Que fêtaient-il avec un dîner si somptueux, du vin parfaitement adapté à la nourriture, et une mousse au chocolat divine arrivant pour le dessert ?

Sirius la regardait, voyant qu'elle essayait clairement de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait presque envie de rire, mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment approprié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise et la scruta. Comme elle était jolie quand elle était perplexe. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit. Il savait que pour réparer l'impatience qu'il lui causait et son attente, il devrait être très, très gentil avec elle au lit plus tard, après être revenu de voir Peter, et cette perspective ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il entendait bien prendre du plaisir à lui faire plaisir. (C'était toujours le cas.)

Il rendit ses mains pour prendre celles de Cecilia dans les siennes et continua à lui sourire, et le souffle de Cecilia trembla quand elle réalisa ce qui se passait. Oh, mon Dieu, pensa-t-il. Est-ce qu'il… ? Va-t-il vraiment… ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il ne détourna pas son regard d'elle mais continua à la regarder sans faiblir, avec une chaleur et un amour qui lui coupaient le souffle. Était-il possible de dompter Sirius Black ? se demanda-t-elle, puis elle pensa à quel point elle aimerait le savoir…

Cependant, juste comme il ouvrait la bouche, il la referma, déglutissant. Il se sentit pris de vertiges pendant un instant, et pour quelque raison, l'image de la maison de James et Lily à Godric's Hollow jaillit dans son cerveau, et l'endroit où se situait cette maison aussi.

Il cligna des yeux, choqué, et vit que Cecilia se sentait dans le même état, se cramponnant au bord de la table, ses jointure blanches. Il la fixa.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu la vois aussi ? La maison ? Leur maison ? » demanda-t-il. Elle acquiesça, pâle comme un fantôme, ne sachant clairement pas ce qui était arrivé.

Mais Sirius savait exactement ce qui était arrivé.

Il se leva brusquement et renversa presque la table en faisant cela. « Désolé, chérie, je dois y aller. Je… Je dois aller voir Lily et James. » Et Peter, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait dire à Peter le secret à quelqu'un ? se demanda-t-il. Et à qui l'avait-il dit ?

« Tu penses qu'ils vont bien ? » dit-elle nerveusement, puis elle réalisa à quel point sa question était stupide. Il ne partirait pas s'il pensait qu'ils allaient bien. Il ne répondit pas à sa question.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Écoute, je te retrouverai à ton appartement plus tard, d'accord ? Je te le ferai… »

Et avant qu'elle réalise ce qui se passait, il était parti et elle entendit le son de sa moto redémarrer. Elle fixa son assiette, les restes de son repas, voulant être soucieuse, mais se retrouvant à avoir des pensées horribles sur Lily à la place.

Il était sur le point de lui demander sa main ! Elle le savait. Et 'grâce' à Lily, il avait du filer. Bien, pensa-t-elle amèrement, j'espère que tout ne va pas bien. J'espère que c'est aussi mauvais que cela peut l'être… » puis elle se secoua, furieuse que sa bête jalousie puisse la rendre si peu généreuse. Alors il va demander ma main plus tard. Une fois qu'il saura qu'ils vont bien, il n'y aura rien d'autre pour nous interrompre…

Elle paya l'addition, comme Sirius n'avait rien laissé pour cela, et quitta l'auberge, allant dans quelques arbres à proximité pour trouver un bon endroit discret où transplaner. Une fois qu'elle fut dans son appartement, elle s'effondra sur son canapé en pleurant, sanglotant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement épuisée.

Maudissant encore Lily, elle s'installa pour attendre que Sirius revienne, mais elle n'était plus certaine que s'il lui demandait de l'épouser, elle accepterait de la faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'était simplement pas convaincue qu'elle voulait toute une vie jouer le rôle d'un second choix à Lily.

Cela ne lui vint pas à l'esprit ce soir là que si Lily et James étaient en danger, c'était parce que Sirius, leur gardien de secret, les avait trahi.

xxxxx

Sirius vit finalement les lumières de Poudlard et descendit droit dessus, atterrissant sur la pelouse près des portes d'entrée du château. Il ne ralentit pas cependant et descendit jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, ses pneus laissant de larges traces dans le sol humide.

Une lueur dorée accueillante émanait de la petite fenêtre, et Sirius se demanda ce qu'il ferait si Peter était en sûreté. Le problème était que Harry ne savait pas que Peter était là. Peter était sensé se cacher chez Hagrid sous sa forme de rat.

Sirius avait été sur le point de frapper à la porte, mais à la place, il ferma sa main en un poing et se retint de frapper. A la place, il ferma ses yeux et prit sa forme de chien, reniflant autour des fondations de la cabane de Hagrid, essayant de trouver des traces de l'odeur de Peter.

Il ne trouva rien.

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte dans le fond du jardin, ou nulle part ailleurs dans la cabane, et aucun signe que Peter, sous sa forme humaine et ou rat, ne s'était approché de la cabane de Hagrid. Son odeur aurait été quelque part près des portes s'il était entré ou sorti de la petite maison, comme le transplanage n'était pas possible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Peter n'était pas du tout venu chez Hagrid de ce que pouvait dire Sirius.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et revint à sa moto, l'enfourchant et redémarrant le moteur au moment où Hagrid ouvrait la porte de sa cabane.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Hagrid dans la nuit, louchant dans les ténèbres. Sirius coupa à nouveau le moteur, soupirant profondément.

« C'est moi… Sirius Black. »

Hagrid sourit à travers son énorme barbe frisée, et s'avança à grands pas vers Sirius, une grosse bonbonne à la main. « Quelle surprise, Sirius Black ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Poudlard en cette belle soirée d'Halloween ? »

Sirius montra le château de la tête. « Est-ce que Dumbledore est encore à la fête ? »

« La fête ? Non, elle a fini il y a un moment. Il est probablement de retour dans son bureau maintenant. »

« Hagrid… est-ce que tu as jamais été chez Lily et James ? Avant… Avant qu'ils n'aillent se cacher ? »

« Non, jamais. Pourquoi ? »

Sirius soupira encore. « Aucune raison. Écoute, je dois partir. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un… »

« Tu ne peux pas rester pour un petit verre ? » demanda Hagrid de façon attirante, levant suggestivement sa bobonne.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Une autre fois peut-être. » Il démarra bruyamment le moteur à nouveau et leva la main en direction de Hagrid avant de s'élancer une fois de plus dans le ciel. Comme il volait par-dessus le château, il pensa voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une espèce d'oiseau de fumée blanche émerger d'une fenêtre d'une tour et filer en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Mais n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Il devait se rendre au Pays de Gales très rapidement. Si Peter avait livré son secret, on ne pouvait pas dire avant combien de temps l'information serait prise en compte…

xxxxx

Albus Dumbledore roula le bout de parchemin qui était arrivé par sa fenêtre il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui l'avait envoyé, ni s'il devait le croire. Il n'y avait pas de salutations, aucune indication que c'était pour lui autre que son nom griffonné sur l'extérieur du parchemin. La chouette ne lui était même pas familière. Il le fixa encore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti, la Prophétie est accomplie. Il a tué James et Lily Potter, mais il n'a pas pu tuer Harry Potter et il a perdu son pouvoir. Harry Potter vit… Il a survécu au Sortilège Mortel. J'écris cela en tant que témoin : le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti et c'est Harry Potter qui l'a vaincu.

C'était tout ce qui était écrit.

Dumbledore le retourna, mais le dos du parchemin ne révélait aucune information sur l'expéditeur. …_ il n'a pas pu tuer Harry Potter et il a perdu son pouvoir…_

Dumbledore était déjà allé se coucher pour la nuit, fatigué et repus après une autre splendide fête d'Halloween. Il avait dormi paisiblement quand, soudain, son esprit avait été envahi de souvenirs de l'endroit où James et Lily vivaient, le faisant s'asseoir dans son lit. Cela n'avait pas été clair pour lui s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité, mais il s'était levé et rhabillé avec l'intention d'aller à Godric's Hollow, où il se souvenait maintenant qu'ils habitaient, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il essaya de se rassurer en pensant qu'il trouverait tout en ordre. Si le sort de Fidelius avait été rompu, ce n'était pas nécessairement Voldemort qui avait appris le secret. Cela pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il se maudit d'avoir suggéré que Sirius Black soit gardien du secret. Il avait probablement parlé de la maison à sa petite amie ou quelque chose comme cela. Du moins, c'est ce que Dumbledore avait pensé jusqu'à ce que la chouette arrive à sa fenêtre.

Il a tué James et Lily Potter… 

Il frissonna en pensant au jeune couple mort et à leur fils orphelin. Et si cette lettre était correcte, alors les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient bientôt vent de cela et essayeraient de se venger. De nombreux seraient probablement démotivés sans leur meneur, mais d'autres…

Heureusement, il y avait un moyen facile de vérifier si James et Lily étaient en vie. Il écrivit un mot sur un bout de parchemin traînant sur le bureau : 'Pour vérifier'. Il écrivit au dos : James et Lily Potter. Le roulant, il l'enroula à la patte de la chouette qui avait apporté le mot anonyme. Il lança l'oiseau par la fenêtre en disant « C'est pour James et Lily Potter. » juste pour s'assurer que la chouette connaissait son travail. Cependant, la chouette tourna dans le ciel en dehors de la tour et revint se poser sur la margelle de pierre, inclinant sa tête sur le côté, le regardant d'un air perplexe. Il essaya encore, lançant l'oiseau en l'air et proclamant encore les noms des récipiendaires. Si même un seul d'entre eux était encore en vie, la chouette devrait partir, battre ses ailes pour files jusqu'au Pays de Gales…

Mais elle revint une fois de plus, et encore une autre fois. Finalement, Dumbledore soupira et enleva le parchemin de la patte de l'oiseau, le froissant dans sa main comme une larme solitaire coulait le long de son long nez.

Il a tué James et Lily Potter, mais il n'a pas pu tuer Harry Potter et il a perdu son pouvoir.

Pourquoi est-ce que Lord Voldemort n'aurait pas pu tuer un bébé ? se demanda-t-il. Et comment protéger au mieux l'enfant de ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal, parce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait fait quelque chose ou été quelque chose qui avait indirectement conduit à la chute de Voldemort, et que de la notoriété qui allait accompagner la nouvelle qu'il avait survécu à ce qui aurait sûrement dû être une attaque fatale ? Dumbledore invoqua un parchemin d'une pile de lettres roulés posées dans un panier sur son bureau, et il la déroula soigneusement. Elle était de Lily, lui demandant s'il pourrait aller voir sa sœur de temps en temps, discrètement l'observer, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Lily avait expliqué qu'il y avait un gouffre entre elles, encore plus grand depuis que leur mère était morte, et qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'espoir de pouvoir furtivement veiller sur sa sœur en personne une fois qu'elle serait sous la protection du sort de Fidelius. Dumbledore avait répondu à Lily en disant qu'il essayerait de voir Petunia Dursley de temps en temps, puis il dirait à Lily comment sa sœur se portait.

Maintenant, il se demanda… est-ce que cela pourrait marcher ? Est-ce que la relation entre Lily et sa sœur pourrait fournir au petit Harry la protection dont il avait besoin ? Fixant le parchemin avec la très ordinaire adresse moldue quatre Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, il décida qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix. Harry avait besoin d'un foyer et sûrement que gouffre ou pas, sa tante lui fournirait une telle chose chez elle ?

Mais d'abord… Il savait que James et Lily étaient vraiment morts, mais il ne savait pas si le pouvoir de Voldemort avait vraiment été brisé. La lettre anonyme ne disait pas que Voldemort était mort. Curieux…

Il écrivit une autre mot 'Pour vérifier' et l'adressa à 'Lord Voldemort'. Après l'avoir attaché à la patte de la chouette à la place de celui qu'il avait essayé d'envoyer à Lily et James, la chouette commença à s'éloigner de la tour, puis commença à faire des cercle à environ cinquante pieds, l'air hésitante. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce que la chouette ne tentait pas soit de délivrer la lettre , soit de la lui rendre ? mais non. Elle volait en rond, d'abord dans une direction, puis l'autre. Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu une chouette postale affectée d'une telle manière. C'était comme si Lord Voldemort était vivant et mort.

Finalement, il décidé d'avoir pitié du pauvre oiseau avant qu'il ne s'épuise. Il l'invoqua dans ses mains et enleva la lettre de sa patte. Il la fixa, essayant de déterminer la signification de tout cela. Comment pouvait-il véritablement dire si Voldemort était mort ? se demanda-t-il.

La cicatrice.

Il frissonna, en se souvenant de la dernière fois où il avait utilisé la cicatrice à dessein, il y a plus de trente-cinq ans. La cicatrice de Tom. Dumbledore soupira. Il avait seulement voulu aider Tom, il avait seulement tenté d'empêcher une jeune homme confus et anéanti de sombrer plus loin dans les ténèbres qui l'avaient finalement englouti et donné naissance à Lord Voldemort. Si seulement il avait su alors…

Et il n'avait certainement pas voulu blesser le garçon. Le garçon. Il avait été un simple garçon quand il avait reçu sa cicatrice de Dumbledore. Est-ce qu'il l'avait encore ? se demanda Voldemort. C'était la seule issue qui lui restait ouverte. Si Voldemort existait encore, sa cicatrice existerait encore aussi. Dumbledore devait essayer, apprendre ce qu'il était advenu de son ancien élève. Il ferma ses yeux et envoya son esprit à la recherche de Tom Jedusor, de l'homme que Tom était devenu, de Lord Voldemort…

Est-ce que tu vas bien, Tom ? Je me fais du souci pour toi… Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu as tué les Potter, et essayé de tuer le petit Harry, et que cela t'a blessé… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Dis-moi Tom…

A réponse à ses soucis, il ressentit un picotement de rage et d'angoisse traverser brièvement son cerveau. C'était très dur de comprendre ce qui était communiqué. De brèves phrases comme pas de corps et moins qu'un esprit allaient et venaient avant que Dumbledore ne soupire et de rompe la connexion. Il s'assit à son bureau, tapotant les extrémités de ses doigts les unes contre les autres. Tom avait été vaincu, à ce qu'il semblait, mais les expériences dont Dumbledore avait entendu parler, ses tentatives pour atteindre l'immortalité, semblaient avoir altéré son être au point qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être tué proprement, et il était maintenant de toute évidence quelque chose de ni vivant, ni mort, ni fantôme, ni humain.

Dumbledore savait que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait finalement trouver un moyen de revenir. Lord Voldemort essayerait. Et on ne pouvait pas dire quand il réussirait.

Entre-temps, son test de l'esprit de Voldemort, ou de ce qu'il en restait, le convainquit que pour les temps à venir, il n'était pas une menace. Il sourit. Le monde magique devait savoir cela, décida-t-il. On devait le savoir et le fêter. Alors, il y avait le problème de diffuser la nouvelle. Il n'avait pas été content du tout de la manière dont le ministère avait traité la montée en puissance de Voldemort. Le ministère avait été bien trop lent à en reconnaître la menace, à agir pour garantir la sécurité des sorciers et des sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Le 'nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres' avait été considéré comme un mythe pendant un temps, jusqu'à ce que finalement un désastre de trop fasse venir le chef du département des forces de l'ordre magiques et le ministre.

Maintenant, à moins que quelque chose ne soit fait pour répandre la nouvelle de la chute de Voldemort, le ministère avait à nouveau peu de chances de croire la vérité. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour contourner la tendance innée du ministère à ne pas croire ce type de nouvelles…

Mais d'abord, il devait s'assurer de garantir la sécurité de Harry. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne en qui il avait assez confiance pour lui donner la tâche d'amener Harry à Surrey. S'avançant vers sa fenêtre ouverte, il posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et puis ouvrit les yeux, dirigent sa baguette vers le ciel nocturne, et un oiseau blanc-gris vaporeux sortit du bout de sa baguette et fila à travers le domaine.

xxxxx

Severus Rogue entendit un étrange craquement, et il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, se souvenant soudain de Barty Croupton et du fait que Barty savait qu'il n'était pas un serviteur loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il avait essayé d'avertir Lily. Il reposa doucement son corps sur le sol et sortit sa baguette, s'avançant en silence et avec précaution au coin de la maison encore en feu, prêt à se défendre. Harry s'était endormi il y a un moment, en s'appuyant contre Severus, respirant profondément, et il ne fut pas dérangé par Severus quittant son côté, car il se tourna et mit son pouce dans sa bouche. Le sang sur son front avait déjà séché et Severus pouvait voir que la blessure avait la forme d'un éclair.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand, du coin opposé de la maison, s'avança Rubeus Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, portant un parapluie rose incongru. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Dumbledore savait ce qui se passait ici. Dumbledore avait toujours semblé savoir ce qui se passait partout. Severus regarda Hagrid marcher lourdement vers l'endroit où Harry était allongé au côté de Lily, oublieux du fait que sa mère était morte.

« Oh, Dumbledore avait raison. » sanglota-t-il en voyant Lily. Harry sortit un grand mouchoir à pois et s'essuya les yeux avant de s'accroupir à côté de Harry, son parapluie sur ses cuisses. Il prit le bébé endormi dans ses bras, ses yeux coulant encore. « Pauvre petit gars. Le vieil Hagrid est là maintenant, n'aie pas peur. Tu vas juste continuer à dormir, et nous allons attendre de recevoir nos instructions de Dumbledore. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… » dit Hagrid d'une voix bourrue à travers ses larmes. Mais un moment plus tard, le son d'une sirène retentit dans l'atmosphère nocturne… un camion de pompier moldu. Severus leva les yeux. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait encore au-dessus de la maison. Il pensa à la marque correspondante sur son bras et frissonna. Qui croirait que lui, un mangemort, traînant en dehors de la maison détruite des Potter, n'avait rien à voir avec cette attaque ? Seulement une personne : Dumbledore.

Il lança un autre coup d'œil à Hagrid qui se redressait, portant encore Harry et parlant à l'enfant endormi comme s'il comprenait ce que l'énorme homme disait. « Bien, petit Harry, il semble que les moldus viennent voir ce qui s'est passé. Les gens du village ont dû sentir la fumée. Nous allons simplement nous occuper de ceci en premier… » Severus écartilla ses yeux quand Hagrid brandit son parapluie vers le ciel et cria d'une voix retentissante « Deletrius ! » La Marque des Ténèbres se dissipa et le ciel au-dessus de la maison n'avait plus qu'un nuage sombre de fumée provenant des flammes qui brûlaient entre les murs. Hagrid se pencha sur l'enfant endormi, disant « Maintenant, j'apprécierais si tu ne disais cela à personne, Harry. D'accord ? D'accord ? » dit-il encore, acquiesçant. « En ce qui nous concerne, cela n'est pas arrivé… »

Comme les pompiers arrivaient au-dessus de la colline, Hagrid se faufila par la porte du jardin de devant et dans les arbres. Severus s'accroupit derrière une buisson afin que Hagrid ne le voie pas. Puis Hagrid lui fit penser à Poudlard où il savait qu'il serait en sûreté… Après avoir traqué Sirius Black, le traître qui avait vendu Lily au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les paroles de Barty Croupton traînaient dans sa tête : Oh, tu n'as pas entendu ? Les Potter ont essayé de se cacher en utilisant le sort de Fidelius, mais il s'est avéré que leur gardien du secret était un mangemort ! Tu parles d'une chance !

Il pouvait à peine voir à cause de sa rage. Black n'avait même pas pris la peine de taire le fait qu'il était le gardien du secret. Tout le monde le savait à ce qu'il semblait. Et Severus n'avait aucune raison de croire que Barty avait menti sur Black. S'il disait que Black était un mangemort, alors Sirius Black était un mangemort. Après tout, Barty n'avait eu aucune raison de croire que Severus était tout sauf un loyal serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il avait même semblé authentiquement surpris que Severus ait essayé d'avertir Lily…

Le camion avec la sirène hurlante s'arrêta devant la maison et Severus leva sa baguette, transplanant avec un petit pop ! qui ne fut pas remarqué par Hagrid, se cachant maintenant dans les arbres avec Harry. Il ne fut pas non plus remarqué par les moldus qui faisaient parti de la brigade des sapeurs volontaires de Godric's Hollow. Il ne les vit jamais éteindre le feu et enlever les corps de Lily et James Potter, et les moldus ne surent jamais qu'il y aurait dû y avoir une troisième personne présente, un bébé de quinze mois qui était maintenant orphelin.

Hagrid regarda les moldus travailler depuis l'abri des arbres, sentant la chaleur réconfortante du bébé dormant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait se retenir de pleurer à nouveau en regardant les corps de Lily et James être emportés. Cela ne prit pas longtemps au pompiers pour faire leur travail. Il éteignirent le feu, qui diminuait déjà, et emportèrent les corps. Ils se préparaient à partir de nouveau, secouant leurs têtes, et Hagrid entendit quelques bribes de ce que les hommes et les femmes disaient :

« Une lampe à pétrole, on dirait. Renversée. C'est ce qui a mis le feu. » dit une grosse femme autoritaire aux cheveux gris.

« Quel dommage. Cette vieille maison était vide depuis des années, et j'avais même oublié qu'elle existait, mais pour quelque raison, je m'en suis souvenu ce soir de nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je ne savais pas que quelqu'un y vivait de nouveau. Le vieil Ed l'a remarqué en premier… Ils n'ont jamais pris la peine d'installer l'électricité, je suppose… Quel dommage… » dit le vieil homme avec elle, qui semblait être son mari.

« Mais de quoi est-elle morte ? Sacrément étrange. Lui, c'est évident vu comment il est brûlé. Mon Dieu, quelle affreuse façon de partir. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a emporté elle ? » dit un homme plus jeune avec une barbe noire. Il semblait porter les morceaux de la lampe à pétrole dont la femme avait parlé.

« Je sais pas. Il va y avoir une autopsie. » répondit la femme avant de grimper dans le camion.

« Et le toit a explosé comme cela. Franchement étrange. »

« Bon sang, quel dommage… » marmonna le vieil homme la suivant.

Hagrid regarda les moldus repartir. La maison sentait à la fois la fumée et l'humidité maintenant, ce qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il souhaitait savoir combien de temps il devrait attendre avant que Dumbledore ne le contacte avec d'autres instructions. Puis il entendit un autre bruit, et c'était un bruit familier et bienvenu, un bruit qu'il avait entendu il n'y a pas longtemps. C'était une moto, et Hagrid su que Sirius Black arrivait. La pensée le fit sourire, et il chuchota à Harry. « Ton parrain arrive, Harry. Probablement que c'est ce que Dumbledore va me dire de faire, te donner à ton parrain. Alors nous allons pouvoir nous installer tous les trois et attendre ensemble. » La pensée était réconfortante. Il commençait à se sentir seul et à avoir un peu peur, son imagination galopant à force d'attendre. Il se souvenait de l'image au-dessus de la maison, la terrible Marque des Ténèbres qui état la carte de visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses serviteurs…

Finalement, le bruit de la moto devint très fort et Hagrid l'entendit se poser. Une voix dit Finite Incantatem, et soudain, Sirius Black apparut devant lui sur sa moto, regardant autour de lui, semblant mystifié de ne trouver personne présent de une maison en ruine, fumante et détrempée.

Hagrid sortit des arbres en portant Harry et parla en chuchotant assez fort. « Sirius ! Par ici ! Dumbledore m'a envoyé pour m'assurer que Harry allait bien. Je dois attendre d'autres instructions de sa part. Est-ce que tu es les instructions ? Comme tu es le parrain de Harry, je suppose qu'il va aller avec toi… »

« Heu, non. Je n'ai pas parlé à Dumbledore. » dit Sirius en hésitant, descendant de la moto. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux voir Harry ? » s'étrangla-t-il. Il s'approcha de Hagrid, et l'énorme homme se pencha en avant et plaça l'enfant endormi dans les bras de Sirius. Sirius ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent sur son visage, ni les sanglots qui s'échappèrent de lui quand il regarda le visage paisible de Harry, altéré à jamais par la blessure en forme d'éclair.

« Rassemble-toi, mon grand ! » tonna Hagrid, tapant si fort sur le dos de Sirius qu'il le renversa presque, bébé compris. Mais Hagrid n'était pas vraiment 'rassemblé' lui-même. Il avait à nouveau commencé à pleurer, cédant à l'exemple de Sirius.

« Mais… Mais Hagrid… » sanglota Sirius, en regardant Harry, « tu ne comprends pas. C'est… c'est de ma faute… » Il pensa à l'air que Peter avait pris quand il avait accepté d'être le gardien du secret. Il avait semblé résigné, et pourtant… Est-ce que Peter masquait ses vrais sentiments ? Avait-il prévu tout du long que Sirius change d'avis et suggère que Peter soit le gardien du secret ? Ou est-ce que cela a été parfaitement innocent, est-ce que Peter a vraiment eu l'intention de protéger Lily et James ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a compris que Peter était le gardien du secret ? A-t-il été torturé pour le dire ? Sirius ne saurait pas avant d'être remonté à lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir d'ici là. Cela aurait dû être moi, pensa Sirius avec angoisse. Peter n'était pas assez fort. Je ne l'aurais pas dit. Je serais mort plutôt que de le dire…

« Là, là,… » dit Hagrid, tapant encore assez douloureusement Sirius sur le dos comme ce dernier continuait à pleurer sur Harry. Sirius ne savait pas combien de réconfort de Hagrid il pourrait supporter en plus avant de devoir se rendre à Ste Mangouste pour se faire réparer les os. Reniflant fortement, il tendit Harry à Hagrid très soigneusement afin que le bébé ne soit pas dérangé.

« Écoute Hagrid, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Je ne peux pas attendre les instructions avec toi. Avant que la piste ne refroidisse… » Si Peter était encore en vie, pensa Sirius avec chagrin. Il aurait pu être tué dès lors qu'il aurait avoué son secret. J'espère qu'il a été tué, pensa amèrement Sirius un instant, avant de se secouer. Non, non. Tout le monde ne peut pas supporter la torture… Il a peut-être essayé très fort de ne pas parler… Il continua à tergiverser là-dessus. Il n'avait jamais été torturé lui-même. Il pouvait se dire à lui-même qu'il n'aurait pas cédé, mais il n'avait jamais été testé. J'aurais dû être le gardien du secret, pensa-t-il pour la millionième fois. Si quelqu'un devait être torturé à mort, cela aurait dû être moi…

« La piste ? Quelle piste ? Mais tu vas devoir savoir où aller pour chercher Harry ! Attends un peu. C'est presque minuit. Je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore va bien tôt m'envoyer des instructions… » Sirius acquiesça et s'assit pour attendre avec Hagrid. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que de l'autre côté du champ, caché dans le bosquet, Peter le vit se retirer dans les arbres et il s'assit pour attendre aussi.

Peter attendait le moment où il conduirait Sirius à se mettre en chasse de lui.

xxxxx

Dimanche 1° Novembre 1981

Un vieil homme avec une cape de voyage grise entra dans le pub magique crasseux juste après minuit. L'établissement tournait encore à plein grâce aux fêtards d'Halloween. Une longue barbe blanche sortait sur le devant de l'homme, et son visage était perdu dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Il s'avança au bar, commandant un FireWhisky. Tandis qu'il attendait, il parla au sorcier à côté de lui sans vraiment le regarder.

« Je vous paye à boire ? Il faut fêter ça. »

Le sorcier était en train de flirter avec une jolie sorcière au cheveux noir d'environ quarante ans, et il fut surpris de se voir adresser la parole par cet étranger.

« Eh ? Et que fêterions-nous ? J'aime Halloween, comme n'importe quel sorcier, mais… »

« Pas pour fêter Halloween. Pour fêter la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« La quoi ? » couina pratiquement l'homme.

« La nuit dernière, Vous-savez-qui est allé à Godric's Hollow pour essayer de tuer les Potter. Vous savez… James Potter jouait pour les Montrose Magpies, et pour l'Angleterre aussi. Et sa femme Lily était une auror. Bien, Vous-savez-qui a effectivement tué James et Lily, mais quand le moment est venu de tuer leur petit Harry,… Il n'a pas pu. Quelque chose l'a empêché. Il a perdu ses pouvoirs. Maintenant, il est parti et nous devons remercier Harry Potter pour cela, même si ce n'est qu'un bébé… »

Le sorcier s'était retourné et faisait maintenant face au vieil homme, le regardant si fort que l'on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par il n'a pas pu tuer Harry Potter ? »

« Il a essayé de lui lancer le sortilège mortel. Et c'est ce qui l'a expédié. »

« Bien, bien sûr que cela l'a expédié ! C'est le sortilège mortel après tout ! » dit l'homme avec frustration.

« Non, ça n'a pas expédié Harry ! Ca a expédié Vous-savez-qui. »

« Mais vous venez de dire que c'est lui qui a lancé le sort. » persista l'homme, ne saisissant pas.

A l'intérieur de sa cape, Albus Dumbledore soupira. Cela allait être plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait…

Mais juste à ce moment là, la sorcière intervint. « Est-ce que vous dites que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom est parti ? » cria-t-elle. Le pub fut soudain complètement silencieux. « Et… qui a fait cela dites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Harry Potter » dit clairement Dumbledore dans la silence, ne s'encombrant plus d'un accent cette fois. La foule recommença à faire du bruit encore, un mélange de murmures parcourant les fêtards d'Halloween.

« Vous-savez-qui est PARTI ? »

« Harry Potter ? N'y a-t-il pas un James Potter qui joue au Quidditch pour l'Angleterre ? »

« Il a survécu au SORTILEGE MORTEL ? Personne n'avait jamais fait cela avant ! »

« Harry Potter... »

« Harry Potter... »

« Harry Potter... »

Dumbledore sourit et acquiesça, se glissant discrètement en dehors du pub par la porte de derrière, après avoir mis deux galions sur le comptoir, bien plus qu'il ne devait pour son Firewhisky, qui avait à peine été touché. Il avait initié la rumeur. Il devait écrire à Hagrid avec ses instructions avant que beaucoup plus de temps ne s'écoule, bien qu'il doive s'assurer que Hagrid n'aille pas trop rapidement à Surrey. Il avait d'autres arrêts à faire avant de pouvoir se rendre à Surrey en personne. Il devait créer une lame de fond, suivie par des informations concrètes. Il connaissait justement le reporter à qui écrire l'histoire. Au plus elle la trouverait exotique et sans substance, au plus elle l'aimerait. C'était une chose très délicate de créer une rumeur, et elle nécessitait d'être soigneusement plantée et nourrie, encore plus soigneusement que les plantes les plus difficiles du professeur Chourave…

Il transplana dans la petite cour derrière le Chaudron Baveur et entra dans son intérieur sombre, alla à une table dans un coin et sortant de sa cape un parchemin et une plume auto-encrante pour écrire à Hagrid.

_Cher Hagrid,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps à te donner tes instructions. Mardi soir à onze heures trente, je te retrouverai avec Harry au quatre Privet Drive, à Little Whinging, Surrey. Jusque là, je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de lui. Fais ce qui est nécessaire… Je crois que tu as ton parapluie avec toi. La ville de Cardiff est aussi un bon endroit pour acheter les divers articles dont tu auras besoin pour t'occuper de lui._

_Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour faire les préparations nécessaires. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour accomplir cette tâche, mais n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu viens à trouver le moindre problème. C'est de la plus grande importance, Hagrid. Garde ton parapluie sous la main et la tête froide. Ce parchemin est enchanté pour que toi seul puisse le lire, mais tu devrais mémoriser l'adresse à Surrey et le brûler dès que tu l'auras en mémoire._

_Humblement, ton ami,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

Il s'approcha en silence du vieux Tom, le barman, et lui demanda s'il pouvait utiliser une des chouettes postales du pub pour envoyer une lettre. Elles étaient habituellement à disposition de clients qui demeuraient dans les chambres à l'étage, mais Dumbledore posa sept mornilles sur le bar et fit un clin d'œil à Tom, te ce dernier acquiesça, prenant le parchemin et disparaissant dans une arrière-salle. Dumbledore savait qu'il s'en occuperait bien.

Il se retira à sa table dans le coin, mordillant le bout de sa plume et regardant dans le vide, réfléchissant. Cette lettre était plus délicate et difficile. Elle requérait beaucoup de finesse.

Finalement, il posa sa plume sur le parchemin et commença :

Chère Madame Dursley, écrivit-il, C'est mon triste devoir de vous informer de la mort de votre sœur et de son époux…

xxxxx

« Bien, je les ai. » dit Hagrid, roulant le parchemin, puis le lançant dans le feu qu'il avait allumé dans une clairière d'où il avait soigneusement enlevé les brindilles et les feuilles sèches.

« Tu as quoi Hagrid ? » voulut savoir Sirius, accroupit à côté du feu, poussant négligemment le bois avec un bâton. Il se sentait comme un ressort comprimé, prêt à se détendre, mais il n'avait aucune cible, aucun but, et un sentiment de vide dans son estomac le rendait mécontent et grognon. Il voulait faire quelque chose au lieu de garder Harry et Hagrid.

« Je dois le prendre au quatre Privet Drive dans un village appelé Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Sirius fronça le front. « Je pense me souvenir que Lily a dit que sa sœur vivait dans le Surrey. Elles n'étaient pas exactement proches cependant… »

« Quand même, » dit Hagrid avec confiance. « Elle est sa tante. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas le prendre ? »

Sirius pensa au visage grimaçant de Petunia et frissonna. Comment pouvait-il confier Harry à cette femme ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment sérieusement à ce que cela signifiait qu'il soit le parrain de Harry, et pourtant le premier instinct de Hagrid avait été de penser que Dumbledore avait envoyé Sirius pour s'occuper de Harry. C'était ce qu'un parrain était sensé faire. Comment pouvait-il laisser la vengeance le consumer au point de négliger son devoir envers Harry ?

« Hagrid, je suis son parrain. Je veillerai sur lui… » Il déglutit. Il ne connaissait rien de ce qu'il fallait faire pour garder un bébé, mais peut-être que Cecilia…

Cecilia ! Il l'avait complètement oublié ! Elle ne voudrait probablement plus jamais qu'il approche à moins d'un mile d'elle après la façon dont il était parti. Et elle serait très probablement assez vexée si elle avait l'impression qu'il comptait sur elle pour l'aider avec Harry…

Mais Hagrid ne prenait pas son offre au sérieux. « Non. » dit-il à contrecœur, secouant la tête. « Cette lettre dit qu'il doit aller chez sa tante et son oncle. »

Sirius sentit qu'il était de son devoir d'insister. « Mais Hagrid… » Il savait qu'il avait probablement l'air peu convaincu à ce sujet.

« Non. » dit Hagrid plus fort. « Dumbledore l'a dit et c'est comme ça. »

Sirius acquiesça à contrecœur. Il pensa encore à la sœur de Lily, et il ne pensa pas qu'elle serait ravie du plan. Mais dans une certaine limite, il pouvait voir pourquoi Dumbledore faisait cela. Elle ne pouvait pas très bien refuser un bébé, son propre neveu, et elle avait très peu de chance de considérer Sirius Black comme une personne adaptée pour élever… quiconque. Et s'il était libre de chercher Peter, il pourrait s'assurer qu'il serait amené devant la justice. Si le ministère ne punissait pas proprement Peter, Sirius le ferait lui-même. « Comment vas-tu l'amener là-bas ? » demanda-t-il avec résignation à Hagrid.

« Oh, heu, hem, » dit nerveusement Hagrid. « Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. J'ai une paire de jours cependant. Dumbledore dit qu'il doit s'occuper d'autres choses avant. »

« Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ma moto ? » dit Sirius, montrant l'endroit où elle était garée, au bord de la clairière. « Je n'en aurais pas besoin. » La moto serait encombrante pour suivre la trace de Peter. Ce serait mieux de se changer en chien et de suivre son odeur, et sans la moto, il pouvait transplaner quand il voulait sans laisser son véhicule adoré au milieu de nulle part.

« Tu es sûr ? » dit Hagrid, la regardant avec admiration. « Mais… Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas un peu petite pour moi ? »

Sirius regarda Hagrid et sa moto pensivement. « Tu marques un point. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un sort d'engorgement ou deux va affecter la manière dont elle fonctionne. Elle devrait bien tourner… Elle sera juste plus grosse. Allons. »

Il alla à grands pas vers la moto et sortit sa baguette. « Engorgio ! » cria-t-il, la pointant sur la moto. Elle sembla briller et vibrer, puis elle sembla s'étirer de toute part, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau immobile, considérablement plus grande que d'habitude. Mais quand Hagrid lui tendit Harry et se mit à côté, elle ressemblait encore à un jouet à côté de lui. Sirius lui rendit Harry et ajouta deux autres sorts d'engorgement. Ils obtinrent finalement quelque chose qui avait l'air d'aller. Hagrid s'assit à cheval sur la selle, sautant un peu, tandis que Sirius se tenait à côté, tenant Harry dans ses bras, le berçant gentiment pendant que Harry faisait de petits bruits de contentement dans son sommeil.

Sirius lui montra comment manœuvrer la moto, comment monter et descendre, accélérer et ralentir. « Et n'oublie pas… Tu auras besoin de faire beaucoup d'arrêts pour changer les couches de Harry, le nourrir et aussi le laisser courir pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il marche depuis des mois, tu sais. » ajouta Sirius avec la voix prise, essayant de ne pas recommencer à pleurer.

« Je partirai environ deux heures avant l'aube. » dit Hagrid. « Je vais le laisser dormir jusque là. Je connais un endroit où je pourrai le prendre et où nous pourrons passer la journée. Nous repartirons de nuit. » Sirius acquiesça et tendit la main pour la serrer à Hagrid, mais comme il faisait cela, Hagrid dit « Tu t'enfuis maintenant ? »

« Je dois vraiment Hagrid. Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je sais où Harry sera. Je pourrai aller le chercher quand je serai libre de le faire… »

« Bien, si Dumbledore dit que tu peux. » l'avertit Hagrid.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » dit rapidement Sirius.

Hagrid acquiesça. « D'accord alors. Bonne chance et tout ça. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Merci. A toi aussi. » Il transplana hors de la clairière, mais il n'alla pas loin, arrivant sur le côté opposé du cottage carbonisé afin que Hagrid ne puisse plus le voir. Il se changea immédiatement en chien et commença à renifler autour, ne s'attendant pas à grand chose, mais…

Elle était là.

L'odeur de Peter. Sirius s'arrêta et y réfléchit un long moment. Oui. Aucun doute. C'était Peter. La haine le submergea. Est-ce que Peter avait été là cette nuit ? Avait-il donné Lily et James pour sauver sa peau, et puis était-il venu inspecter les dommages ? Sirius courut vers le bosquet, sa truffe au sol, toute pensée sur Cecilia ayant depuis longtemps fui son cerveau.

Se cachant dans les arbres, Peter fut soudain alerte, en voyant un gros chien noir se dirigeant droit sur lui. Il se changea dans sa forme de rat et commença à filer entre les arbres, changeant fréquemment de direction, son petit cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il redoutait le moment où ils auraient une vraie confrontation, bien qu'il sache que c'était inévitable. En fait, il leur avait prévu une confrontation, et une terrible.

La chasse commençait.

xxxxx

Maggie Dougherty se réveilla en sursaut, s'asseyant dans son lit. Valerie était perchée sur le montant de son lit, attendant qu'elle se réveille, le soleil matinal brillant à travers son corps transparent. Maggie n'était pas du tout surprise de voir le fantôme de la petite fille.

« Que… Quelque chose est arrivé, Valerie. » dit doucement Maggie. « Et j'ai l'étrange sensation que cela à quelque chose à voir avec moi… »

Valerie vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le matelas, faisant frissonner de froid Maggie, bien qu'elle ne lui demande pas de se retirer. Elle souriait largement. « Quelque chose est arrivé. » dit-elle à Maggie. « Quelque chose de merveilleux. J'ai parlé à d'autres fantômes toute la nuit… »

Maggie se renfrogna. « Ah bon ? Mais je croyais que tu restais dans la maison habituellement. »

« Pas pour Halloween » dit Valerie en haussant les épaules, comme si Maggie aurait dû savoir cela. « C'est quand les esprits voyagent. J'ai été dans tout le pays la nuit dernière. »

« Oh, » dit simplement Maggie. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû réaliser. « J'ai eu un rêve très étrange la nuit dernière… » dit-elle en hésitant. « J'ai vu un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et un gros nez tenir une femme avec de longs cheveux roux. Il pleurait sur elle. Je pense qu'elle était morte. Tu as croisé des fantômes comme ça ? » Valerie secoua la tête, bien qu'elle semble aussi se retenir de dire quoique ce soit sur le rêve de Maggie. « Mais ce n'était pas tout. Après que l'homme qui pleurait sur la femme rousse ai disparu, le rêve a changé. Ce n'était plus l'un de ces rêves où je regarde d'autres personnes faire des choses, comme à la télé. J'étais dedans aussi, mais je nageais dans de l'eau très froide, avec mes habits sur moi, et le même homme était encore là. Il était sur le pont d'un navire et essayait de me tirer de l'eau, en me disant que tout irait bien… »

Elle regarda Valerie. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que cela veut dire ? » Maggie avait l'habitude de faire des rêves sur les autres, et de découvrir que ces rêves se réalisaient. Elle n'était pas souvent dans ses propres rêves, et quand elle y était, elle ne comprenait jamais ce qu'ils signifiaient. Valerie revint au fond du lit.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle finalement. « Cela pourrait vouloir dire n'importe quoi.

Maggie lui fronça les sourcils. Valerie semblait cacher quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Soudain, un ombre passa rapidement devant sa fenêtre. Quelque chose fit se lever Maggie et elle courut jusqu'à la vitre, pressant son visage tout contre. Elle regarda l'oiseau s'éloigner vers l'école. C'était une chouette ! Et elle volait en plein jour !

« Comme c'est curieux ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle alla voir le calendrier qui était posé sur son bureau et tourna les pages jusqu'à ce que le mois de novembre apparaisse. Elle fixa le premier carré. Il y avait écrit Toussaint. Elle le fixa encore et encore, se souvenant qu'elle avait eu une étrange impression sur ce jour l'année d'avant, et encore celle d'avant. Il y avait quelque chose sur ce jour…

Mais un moment plus tard, sa mère l'appela pour s'assurer qu'elle s'habillait pour l'église, et toute pensée de ce que ce jour signifiait s'envola de son esprit comme elle regardait sur ses collants favoris avaient un trou aux orteils et si son gilet bleu avait tous ses boutons.

Si on ne lui avait pas enlevé ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie, sa vie en tant que Peggy Weasley, elle se serait souvenue que ce jour était son neuvième anniversaire.

xxxxx

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Minerva MacGonagall, attendant son retour. Il avait essayé de l'accoster comme elle rentrait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais elle s'était reculée, lui faisant la tête et lui disant de l'attendre dans son bureau. D'un geste de la baguette, elle avait déclaré que de la nourriture l'y attendrait s'il n'avait pas encore déjeuné. Puis elle s'était brusquement détournée de lui et était entrée dans la grande salle, prenant sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs, à côté de la chaise vide de Dumbledore.

Il grimpa les escaliers de son bureau lentement, se demandant où était Dumbledore. Il semblait que MacGonagall ne voulait pas que à la fois le directeur et la directrice adjointe manquent un repas dans la grande salle. Quand il arriva dans son bureau, il trouvait effectivement une théière et un plateau de nourriture l'attendant, mais il n'avait aucun appétit et il laissa le thé et les viennoiseries refroidir, et le jus de fruit frais se réchauffer sans y toucher.

Quand le professeur MacGonagall entra finalement dans la pièce, elle le scruta d'un regard dégoûté. Il n'avait jamais été un de ses élèves préférés, et alors qu'elle savait qu'Albus avait été quelque peu indulgent envers lui à cause de ses difficultés médicales, quand il avait lancé des représailles à d'autres élèves qui l'avaient cherché, elle avait été sévère et inflexible avec lui. Pour elle, il n'y avait aucune excuse à lancer des maléfices aux autres élèves dans les couloirs. C'était explicitement contraire aux règles, même si l'on avait été aiguillonné. C'était ce pourquoi étaient les préfets, sans parler les professeurs. Les élèves ne devaient pas gérer eux-mêmes ces problèmes.

Elle lui avait fait la morale plus d'une fois sur ce point, lui disant que si tout la monde faisait comme lui, l'école tomberait dans le chaos absolu. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé être le moins contrit du monde, mais il avait aussi accepté ses retenues sans protestation verbale. Sa protestation était toujours dans la contraction de sa mâchoire quand il astiquait les montants des lits dans l'aile de l'hôpital, ou quand il écrivait ligne après ligne disant « Je ne dois pas lancer de maléfice sur les autres élèves dans les couloirs. » Mais contrairement à quelques élèves, il ne se plaignait jamais à son oncle, et son oncle n'était jamais venu au château pour se plaindre que son neveu avait été victime d'une injustice. Et pourtant… Pendant tout le temps qu'il faisait sa punition, il était clair que le garçon pensait qu'il était celui qui était victime de l'injustice, bien qu'il le supporte en silence. Il était étrange, Severus Rogue.

Severus vit l'expression dans les yeux de MacGonagall quand elle entra dans la pièce, celle qui disait, je pensais que j'étais débarrassée de lui. Non, il ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli à bras ouverts à Poudlard par MacGonagall. Mais malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas présent.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ce matin, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle fraîchement, croisant ses mains sur son bureau. Il put la voir lancer un coup d'œil au plateau de nourriture intouché, et cela sembla lui demander un effort de ne faire aucun commentaire.

« Je voulais voir le professeur Dumbledore. C'est une affaire de la plus haute importance… »

Elle acquiesça. « Je vois. Bien, le directeur n'est pas présent ici. Il m'a laissé un mot la nuit dernière, quand il a quitté le château. » elle renifla, clairement vexée de ne pas avoir été réveillée pour qu'il lui dise pourquoi il avait été appelé ailleurs. « Vous devrez vous contenter de moi. »

« Oui. Bien, » commença-t-il à dire, ne sachant pas si Dumbledore s'était confié à elle. Connaissait-elle son rôle d'espion ? Savait-elle pour le sort de Fidelius et Sirius Black ? Black avait été dans sa propre maison, et bien qu'il ait essayé de tuer Severus, ce pour quoi ce dernier était certain que Black aurait dû être exclu, MacGonagall avait toujours favorisé Black (et Potter) en cours de métamorphose, et Severus n'avait habituellement reçu que des notes adéquates. Ses louanges avaient toujours été réservées pour Black et Potter, et il était surpris de réaliser que cela l'énervait encore.

« Je… Je crois que je serai bientôt en grave danger. » dit-il rapidement, avant de perdre son sang-froid.

Elle l'observa sceptiquement depuis ses paupières mi-close. « Et pourquoi donc ? »

Ses lèvres étaient très fines. Il devait le faire. Il devait le lui révéler… « A cause de cela… » Il remonta sa manche gauche et montra la peau à cet endroit, mais à sa surprise, la Marque était presque transparente. C'était comme si un tampon de la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres avait été pressé sur sa peau et qu'il s'effaçait avec le temps.

« A cause de votre bras ? Allons, Mr Rogue, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

D'une manière ou d'une autre, la vue de l'effacement de la marque lui mettait du baume au cœur. Cela lui donna le courage de continuer. « Ce que je pensais vous montrer semble s'être effacé, professeur. Vous voyez, je portais la Marque des Ténèbres… »

Elle siffla entre ses dents et se recula dans sa chaise. Il leva ses mains pour la supplier.

« S'il-vous-plaît ! Écoutez moi ! J'ai déjà dit tout cela au professeur Dumbledore. Il sait cela… que j'ai été recruté pour être mangemort quand j'étais en septième année ici, et quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer, que je ne pouvais plus prétendre être un serviteur loyal du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je suis devenu l'espion du professeur Dumbledore… »

Elle se pencha en avant maintenant, observant le jeune homme torturé devant elle. « Vous… quoi ? Vous avez espionné Vous-savez-qui ? »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai découvert que James, Lily Potter et leur fils étaient visés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le professeur Dumbledore leur a conseillé d'utiliser le sort de Fidelius, mais… mais ils ont été trahis. Ils sont morts. Sauf le bébé… »

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas comme Severus avait fait. « Comment savez-vous cela ? » Severus avait les lèvres droite et il ne voulait pas répondre, regardant juste le sol. Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. « C'est pour cela qu'Hagrid est parti… » dit-elle dans sa barbe, ne réalisant pas que Severus pouvait l'entendre. Elle leva soudain les yeux vers lui. « Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? »

« Je… Je vais avoir besoin de m'abriter ici. Il y a un autre mangemort qui sait que je n'étais pas loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma tête est probablement mise à prix maintenant. Je ne voyais pas d'autre endroit où aller… »

Elle le scruta à nouveau avec scepticisme. « Bien… Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore puisse confirmer votre histoire d'espion, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir simplement vous autoriser à aller n'importe où dans le château. Vous comprendrez, j'espère, pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous boucler ici ? » Elle tendit sa main, et il sortit à contrecœur sa baguette et la lui donna.

« Oui professeur, je comprends. » s'étrangla-t-il, son visage rouge de honte. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Malfoy me convaincre de devenir un mangemort.

Elle acquiesça d'une manière professionnelle et fit à nouveau un geste de sa baguette sur le plateau, qui contint maintenant des sandwichs et une carafe de jus de citrouille. « Cependant, il n'y aucune raison pour que vous mourriez de faim. Peut-être que cette sélection serait plus à votre goût ? J'ai peur de ne pas savoir de combien de temps j'aurai besoin. Je dois m'assurer que votre histoire est vraie, et je dois aussi trouver et parler au professeur Dumbledore. » Elle fit à nouveau un geste de la main, faisant apparaître de nulle part un lit de camp avec un pot de chambre en-dessous. « Je dirais à Mr Rusard que vous m'attendez ici et de ne pas vous déranger. Je contacterai aussi un ami personnel du directeur qui se trouve être auror, pour monter la garde dans le couloir. Si vous êtes innocent, vous n'avez bien sûr aucune raison de vous inquiéter… »

Un auror ! « Mais… » bégaya-t-il. Comment allait-il partir à la poursuite de Sirius Black s'il était coincé dans le bureau de MacGonagall et surveillé par un auror ?

« Quoi, Mr Rogue ? » dit-elle, le poignardant du regard. Il se calma et contracta ses lèvres.

« Rien professeur, » dit-il doucement. « Ce serait adéquat jusqu'à votre retour. Je peux vous garantir que vous trouverez que ce que je vous ai dit est la vérité. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête avant de refermer la porte, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air convaincue. Ce fut seulement après qu'elle soit à nouveau dans le couloir que ses paroles eurent leur vrai impact sur elle. James et Lily étaient morts ! Elle sentit les larmes remplir ses yeux. Pauvres petits ! Et maintenant leur petit garçon était orphelin…

Essuyant avec colère le coin de ses yeux, elle descendit à grands pas le couloir vers le bureau du directeur, où elle avait l'intention d'écrire une lettre à Alastor Maugrey, l'appelant pour garder Rogue. Elle était assez certaine qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion. Elle doutait, par exemple, qu'il donnerait beaucoup de crédit aux rumeurs sur James et Lily jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des preuves tangibles devant lui. Il considèrerait que garder un mangemort potentiel est bien plus important que d'écouter des ragots. Cependant, elle comptait bien passer un peu de temps à en écouter elle-même. Ce n'était pas toujours mauvais.

Et puis… Elle était déterminée à aller au fond des choses qui étaient arrivées à Godric's Hollow.

xxxxx

Lundi 2 Novembre 1981

« As-tu vu la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ? » demanda Alex Wood à Bill Weasley, la bouche pleine de rosbif. Il fit passer le journal de l'autre côté de la table de Griffondor à son meilleur ami. Le badge de préfet en chef de Bill brillait à la lueur des bougies comme il prit le journal et lu le titre en lettres énormes de la une :

_Les Potter tués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais où est-il maintenant ?_

_Harry Potter survit mystérieusement à une attaque qui aurait dû être fatale._

« Ouah. » dit-il simplement, en y jetant un coup d'œil. Il pensa à la pauvre Lily et au pauvre James, morts, et inexplicablement, son nez commença à couler et il dut sortir un mouchoir et se moucher. « Salement terrible. » dit-il tristement, manquant de mots.

« Ouais. » acquiesça son frère Charlie, assis à côté de lui, engloutissant de grandes quantités de tourte à la viande dans la bouche. « Potter était un joueur de Quidditch étonnant… »

« Est-ce tout ce qui t'importe ? » dit Bill avec colère, lançant un regard noir à son frère.

« Je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça. Je voulais juste dire… Il était si jeune, il avait tant de temps devant lui… Et maintenant, leur pauvre petit est orphelin aussi. Enfer. »

Bill se retira, opinant du chef, fixant l'image qui était avec l'article. Elle montrait une jeune famille heureuse, le père, la mère, le bébé, souriant tous les trois et oublieux du sort qui les attendait. Lily et James se tournaient fréquemment et lançaient un sourire rayonnant à leur petit fils, et puis Lily se penchait légèrement et posait ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, qui avait les mêmes cheveux désordonnés que James.

Bill avait encore le nez qui coulait, et il se moucha encore, irrité. « C'est pas juste. »

Charlie acquiesça. « Cela semble juste ne jamais devoir s'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce morceau sur le fait qu'ils ne savent pas où est Tu-sais-qui ? Qui se soucie de l'endroit où il est ? Le moins on le voit, le mieux c'est, selon moi. »

Mais ensuite quelque chose dans l'article fit s'arrêter net Bill. Il avala un morceau de nourriture à moitié mâché, et fixa les mots :

Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est allé à Godric's Hollow à cause d'une mystérieuse Prophétie prédisant sa chute est simplement une rumeur pour le moment, mais les spéculations liées à sa mystérieuse disparition signifieraient que la Prophétie a en fait été accomplie…

Une Prophétie. Une foutue Prophétie. Il pensa à la petite Peggy, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux ans. La Prophétie de Peggy. C'était réel. Ce devait être cela. Il regarda le journal, mais il était maintenant flou, à cause de ses larmes. Charlie le regardait d'une drôle de façon, mais Bill lui mit le journal sur le nez et il lui montra l'emplacement général du mot Prophétie.

Charlie en resta bouche bée. C'était malvenu, comme elle était pleine de tourte à moitié mâchée à ce moment-là. Quelques filles de l'autre côté de la table couinèrent. « Beeeh ! Ferme ta bouche, Charlie, Weasley ! » Charlie le fit, d'un coup sec, regardant son frère, ses yeux bruns écartillés comme Bill acquiesçait.

Quand il eut déglutit, Charlie chuchota, « Peggy… »

« … l'avait prévu, oui. » finit Bill. « C'était pas du flan, Charlie. Une vraie voyante. Et si Tu-sais-qui n'avait pas essayé d'empêcher sa propre mort… »

« Oui, » dit doucement Charlie, pensant à ses petites sœurs. Il essayait de ne pas penser beaucoup à elle ces temps-ci, et il avait plein d'occasions de s'occuper en étant le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch maintenant (bien que sa mère ait été déçue qu'il n'ait pas eu l'insigne de préfet). Mais parfois, quand il voyait les première année se déplacer dans les couloirs et traîner ensemble dans la salle commune de Griffondor, il pensait 'Annie devrait être avec eux. Elle aurait dû commencer à l'école ce trimestre.'. C'était dur de voir les autres élèves de onze ans et de penser qu'Annie les aurait sans doute utilisés comme carpettes. Elle aurait été la première dans toutes les matières, probablement.

Autant Annie et lui s'étaient battus, autant il y avait des fois où elle lui manquait terriblement. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il aurait particulièrement voulu entendre ses réactions à quelques uns des professeurs de Poudlard quand elle serait rentrée à l'école. Il était certain qu'elle aurait eu beaucoup à dire sur le professeur Binns, ainsi que sur Brûlopot qui se faisait souvent aider de Charlie pour manipuler les animaux qu'ils étudiaient en soins aux créatures magiques. Le pauvre vieil homme ne semblait plus vouloir toucher la plupart d'entre elles, et il avait des bandages sur tous les doigts en permanence (Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que deux de ses 'doigts' n'étaient en fait constitués que de bandages). Annie avait toujours su le faire rire avec ses observations sans complaisance, et quand lui et Bill étaient à la maison avec leurs parents et leurs frères et sœur cadets dernièrement, les rires semblaient être particulièrement rares (bien que les jumeaux montrent des signes prometteurs).

Bill regarda encore l'article, secouant la tête. « Et si Tu-sais-qui était vraiment parti ? Et si tout cela… Tout cela était fini ? »

Charlie s'éclaira. « Le travail de papa ne sera plus aussi dangereux. Si le ministère arrête tous les supporteurs de Tu-sais-qui, la plupart des gens qui lance illégalement des sorts sur les objets moldus doivent en faire partie. »

« Exact. » dit Bill en hochant la tête. Et peut-être que l'un d'eux confesse… quoique ce soit qu'il a fait à nos sœurs, nous saurons au moins… Nous pourrons au moins faire une cérémonie ou quelque chose…

Il ne dit pas cela à Charlie. La position officielle chez les Weasley, bien que jamais dite, semblait être q'un jour ou l'autre, Annie et Peggy allaient revenir. C'était vrai que sa mère avait donné leur chambre aux jumeaux, maintenant qu'ils ne dormaient plus dans les berceaux dans la grande chambre, avec les parents. Ron et Ginny les y remplaçaient, et bientôt ses parents devrait considérer d'agrandir la maison pour créer davantage de chambres. Il y en avait quatre, et Percy avait pris la dernière restante quand il avait quitté la chambre des parents après l'arrivée des jumeaux.

Comme Bill fixait le journal, il sentit une étrange sorte de fierté monter en lui. Si Vous-savez-qui est parti, c'est ma petite sœur qui l'a prédit, et cette prédiction semble avoir conduit à cela. C'était quelque chose au moins. Sa vie avait un sens, aussi brève qu'elle fut. Car d'une manière ou d'une autre, malgré l'assurance de ses parents que ses sœurs réapparaîtraient un jour ou l'autre, il n'était pas convaincu.

Tu as fait plus que la plupart des gens ne fait dans une vie vingt fois plus longue, Peggy, pensa-t-il, se l'imaginant comme elle était le dernier jour où il l'avait vu. Il ne pouvait dire cela à personne, pas même Charlie, mais comme il écoutait les conversation sur l'attaque de Godric's Hollow virevolter autour de lui, il se sentit conforté dans la fierté qu'il pouvait puiser dans sa sœur, sachant qu'à sa manière, elle avait changé le monde.

xxxxx

Peter se glissa dans le Chaudron Baveur, sa capuche masquant son visage. Il avait repris a forme humaine dans la cour arrière d'abord, sachant que Sirius n'oserait pas entrer dans le pub sous sa forme de chien. Et contrairement, quand il avait sa forme humaine, il n'avait pas le même sens de l'odorat amélioré qu'il avait sous sa forme canine. Peter fit de son mieux pour disparaître dans la foule autour du bar, où il commanda rapidement et doucement une pinte et un gâteau à la citrouille. Les deux arrivèrent rapidement, et il commença à manger très vite.

Cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il était poursuivi par Sirius. Plusieurs fois, il avait presque laissé la lassitude le ralentir, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner. Il avait besoin que Sirius soit épuisé par la poursuite aussi, il avait besoin qu'il soit fatigué et irrationnel. Il avait besoin qu'il manque les petits détails. Et il avait aussi besoin d'assez de temps pour contacter quelqu'un du ministère pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient sur la scène très rapidement quand lui et Sirius auraient leur confrontation, pas immédiatement, mais peu après que tout soit fini. Peter avait soigneusement planifié ce qu'il allait faire pendant qu'il attendait dans le bosquet que Sirius commence la chasse. Il avait fatigué Sirius, mais il avait besoin que la poursuite continue. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était que les officiels du ministère arrivent pile-poil au bon moment.

Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que simplement posséder la baguette de Voldemort ne le protégerait pas nécessairement des autres mangemorts. Et livrer Sirius en pâture aux autorités en ayant tant de gens à qui l'on avait dit que Sirius était le gardien du secret ne fonctionnement non plus si, devant le tribunal, Sirius racontait toute l'histoire sur comment cela était fait pour dévier les gens de sur Peter. Si Sirius était cru devant le tribunal, Peter irait à Azkaban en tant que mangemort et que complice dans les meurtres de Lily et James (et son rôle dans les morts des autres personnes pourrait aussi percer au grand jour). Non, Peter en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas simplement faire en sorte que Sirius le suive pour que le ministère puisse facilement l'attraper. Il devait piéger Sirius pour encore un crime : le meurtre de Peter. Il devait mettre en scène sa propre mort, et puis disparaître. Puis, même si le ministère et les mangemorts voulaient s'en prendre à lui, ils penseraient que c'est sans intérêt. Et tout cela devait être fait avec plein de témoins, en pleine lumière. Alors seulement Peter serait en sécurité.

Et je mérite d'être en sécurité, pensa-t-il. Si ce n'était pas moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait encore là. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Lily, allongée sur le sol, ses yeux vidés de toute vie…

Il entendit une conversation autour de lui, parler des Potter, et il tendit l'oreille.

« C'est vrai. J'ai entendu que Voldemort a découvert que le petit Harry Potter allait être un Seigneur de Ténèbres encore plus grand que lui, alors il s'est mis en tête de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Et regarde ce qui est arrivé ! Harry Potter a survécu au sortilège mortel ! Personne n'a jamais fait cela ! » L'homme frissonna et rit une autre gorgée de son verre. « Je dirais que quelqu'un devrait essayer de disposer du garçon maintenant, avant qu'à son tour il devienne le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qui sera capable de le faire sans se faire tuer lui-même ? Si Tu-sais-qui n'a même pu… »

« Oh, allons ! Tu parles de tuer un bébé innocent ! Je ne crois pas que Tu-sais-qui n'a pas pu le tuer parce qu'il était encore plus maléfique. Je pense que c'était parce que Harry Potter était un sorcier encore plus grand que Tu-sais-qui, par un plus grand mage noir. Je veux dire, regarde Dumbledore. Tout le monde dit que c'est le seul dont Tu-sais-qui avait peur, et tu sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est diabolique ! Plutôt le contraire. Ce que nous pouvons avoir entre les mains est quelqu'un qui est encore meilleur que Dumbledore. Ce serait quelque chose, eh ? »

« Réfléchissez un peu ! » déclara un troisième sorcier. « Harry Potter est la seule personne qui ait jamais survécue au sortilège mortel. Il est le garçon qui a survécu ! »

Le cri fut repris et répété jusque partout dans tout le pub, les gens lèvent leurs verres en déclarant « A Harry Potter ! Le garçon qui a survécu ! »

Soudain, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Peter vit quelqu'un de familier, une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs rassemblés en chignon, des lunettes carrées et une cape vert émeraude. Que fait MacGonagall loin de Poudlard en plein milieu du trimestre ? se demanda-t-il. Elle semblait parcourir la foule du regard aussi, par-dessus le bord de son verre de vin, enregistrant tout avec un éclat métallique dans les yeux mais ne se joignant pas aux toasts bruyants ou aux commérages sur les Potter. A la place, elle semblait absorber tout se ce qui se passait autour d'elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse le reconnaître, alors il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la rue moldue, son cœur s'accélérant douloureusement quand elle regarda dans sa direction au moment où il ouvrit la porte. Il la referma rapidement, s'appuyant contre elle, essayant de maîtriser sa respiration. Il rouvrit à nouveau la porte, juste un peu, et il vit, à sa détresse que Sirius Black traversait le pub juste dans sa direction, le regardant dans les yeux.

Avec un couinement alarmé, Peter s'enfuit vers la station de métro, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer la porte du pub, et il entendit les pas lourds de Sirius le poursuivre, bien qu'il n'ose pas se retourner. Peter s'arrêta seulement un instant pour se changer en rat, et puis il continua vers la station, et puis en-dessous la rue, trottant au milieu des usagers du métro qui criaient « Un rat ! Un rat ! »

Peter continua à courir, bondissant du quai et trottant à côté des rails, dans l'obscurité du tunnel entre les stations. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule avant que la plate-forme soit hors de sa vue, voyant Sirius le fixer avec un regard meurtrier. Peter savait qu'il n'oserait pas se métamorphoser ou sortir sa baguette pour faire de la magie avec tant de moldus à proximité. Peter était en sécurité pour le moment.

Et puis il réalisa que s'enfuir dans le métro était probablement la chose la plus intelligente qu'il pouvait faire. Il pouvait aller jusqu'à la station de Westminster par les tunnels, et atteindre directement le ministère, donc plus besoin de s'embêter à trouver une chouette pour envoyer un message. D'abord, toutefois, il devait réfléchir au meilleur endroit pour sa confrontation avec Sirius. Une fois qu'il saurait cela, il pourrait dire au ministère où et quand chercher Sirius, et il pourrait aller au bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse pour envoyer un mot à Sirius pour le faire venir à l'endroit voulu. Tant que Sirius venait seul, et sans personne d'autre, comme Remus Lupin, Peter irait bien.

Les petites pattes de Peter coururent encore en encore dans le métro londonien.

xxxxx

Minerva MacGonagall scrutait avec fatigue les gens du pub. Toute la journée, chaque personne qu'elle avait vue disait la même chose, que les Potter avaient été tués et que Harry Potter avait survécu. Comme c'est extraordinaire ! pensa-t-elle, sirotant son vin. Elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle chose. Elle comprenait maintenant, ou elle pensait comprendre, pourquoi Dumbledore était parti et l'avait laissé avec la responsabilité de l'école sans un au revoir. Bien sûr, elle avait quitté son poste, mais l'école irait bien. Elle avait donné ses instructions à l'un des préfets pour qu'il mette un mot sur la porte de sa classe disant que les cours de métamorphose allaient être annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils allaient probablement penser que cela faisait partie des célébrations de la défaite de Vous-savez-qui.

Bien sûr, des gens fêtaient bien trop cela selon elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait vu de nombreuses personnes magiques se promener dans les rues moldues, félicitant de parfaits étrangers (des étrangers moldus !) avec forces signes et poignées de main, déclarant que c'était un jour merveilleux comme Vous-savez-qui était parti ! Elle avait été déguisée sous sa forme de chat quand elle avait vu ces choses là, et avait eu une féroce envie de griffer les jambes des décérébrés qui étalaient ainsi leur joie en public.

Elle souhaitait juste savoir où se trouvait Dumbledore, et si le petit Harry était en sûreté. Juste au moment où elle se demandait comment savoir (d'expérience, elle savait que Dumbledore ne lui dirait sûrement pas s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache), elle pensa à Hagrid, et elle su qu'il le lui dirait. Hagrid ne valait rien pour garder des secrets. Elle souhaitait souvent que Dumbledore puisse voir cela, mais cette fois, elle en était contente comme cela servirait ses desseins.

Un petit homme avec une cape à capuche fila rapidement à travers la pièce et partit par la porte vers la rue moldue. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le pub un instant et Minerva fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ces petits yeux de fouine…

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour partir, juste comme un sorcier aux cheveux noirs se frayait un chemin dans la foule et se dirigeait vers la porte. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait aussi l'air familier, mais elle avait déjà fait un geste de sa baguette et avait disparu du pub avec un petit pop !

Elle arriva au bureau de poste du Chemin de Traverse l'instant d'après, sortant un bout de parchemin et une plume, puis griffonnant un très court mot : Où puis-je trouver le professeur Dumbledore ? Elle le signa et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette. Elle paya ensuite pour que la chouette la livre et attende une réponse. Sûrement que Hagrid saurait. Elle avait l'intention de creuser tout cela.

Entre-temps, cependant, elle transplana depuis le bureau de poste et alla dans un autre pub de sorcier qu'elle connaissait. Bien que quelques personnes soit extrêmement imprudentes sur ce qu'elle disaient avec des moldus alentours, elle commençait vraiment à saisir un peu de l'excitation du monde de la sorcellerie en mode célébration, et elle trouvait assez fascinant d'écouter les rumeurs en route et d'essayer de remonter une séquence plausible des événements à partir de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle espérait sincèrement toutefois, que certaines de ces rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées, et que James et Lily allaient bien. Quand elle pensait que ses anciens préfet et préfète en chef étaient mort, elle devait s'essuyer les yeux et se moucher.

Cependant, partout où elle allait, les rumeurs persistaient sur la mort des Potter, la disparition de Voldemort, et le fait que c'était Harry Potter qui l'avait vaincu…

xxxxx

Mardi 3 Novembre 1981

Minerva MacGonagall arriva à Privet Drive avec un petit pop ! Elle regarda autour d'elle les maisons identiques, les voitures presque identiques (pour elle en tous cas), et les pelouses proprement bordées, frissonnant légèrement. Elle avait été d'un endroit à l'autre toute la nuit, allant d'une fête à l'autre. Partout où elle allait, les rumeurs étaient les mêmes : la nuit dernière, Vous-savez-qui est allé à Godric's Hollow et…

Elle fit la moue, sortant une carte de sa poche et y jetant un coup d'œil, puis releva le nez en direction de la rue de banlieue proprette, se demandant pourquoi Hagrid lui avait répondu que Dumbledore serait ici. Malheureusement, elle avait négligé de demander à Hagrid quand Dumbledore allait être à cet endroit particulier et donc, bien sûr, Hagrid n'avait donné aucune heure dans sa réponse. Le ciel commençait à s'éclairer à l'est, et Minerva posa la carte sur un muret de brique à proximité. Puis elle ferma les yeux, sentant la métamorphose s'opérer rapidement en elle comme elle se changeait en une élégante chatte tigrée avec des marques autour des yeux qui avaient décidément une ressemblance avec ses lunettes carrées. Elle renifla l'air, ne détectant pas l'odeur de Dumbledore… Ni beaucoup d'autres odeurs, à part une sorte d'odeur de propre et d'antiseptique moldu. Elle retroussa son petit museau rose avec dégoût et bondit sur le mur de brique pour attendre, poussant un petit soupir félin. On ne pouvait pas savoir quand Dumbledore se montrerait… Il semblait fonctionner sur un emploi du temps différent de tout le monde. Elle aurait juste à l'attendre.

Le ciel était gris et nuageux ce matin, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel pour novembre. Minerva commença à voir les lumières s'allumer dans les maisons moldues, bien que la lueur des lampadaires commence à faiblir comme le ciel muet et rempli de nuages devenait encore plus clair. Elle entendit les pleurs d'un bébé émaner du numéro quatre, et elle baissa instinctivement la tête, posant l'une de ses pattes sur ses oreilles pour bloquer le bruit. Le pleur continua, fort et strident. Elle soupira encore, espérant que Dumbledore arriverait bientôt. Elle s'ennuyait déjà. La chose la plus intéressante qui était arrivée était qu'un autre chat, un gros matou gris, avait essayé de passer devant elle, et elle avait fait le dos rond et sifflé dessus si férocement qu'il ne lui avait lancé un regard noir qu'un court instant avec des yeux jaunes alarmés avant de s'enfuir de Privet Drive. Elle se réinstalla pour attendre après cela, soupirant un peu.

Ce n'était pas que les moldus la dérangeait en général, et en fait, elle aimait bien les observer parfois. Elle aimait spécialement rendre visite aux sorciers et aux sorcières nés de moldus pour leur présenter le monde magique pour la première fois.

Un laitier arriva au coin de la rue, les bouteilles de verre dans son petit véhicule se cognant bruyamment avant qu'il ne se gare et commence à livrer le lait aux maisons de Privet Drive. Minerva était plus proche du numéro un, et quand le laitier s'avança vers cette maison, du lait et des œufs dans la main, il s'arrêta pour la remarquer. « Là, donc, mon petit chat, soit gentil et ne renverse pas ces bouteilles, et je te donnerai une récompense avant de repartir. »

Elle le regarda impassiblement, ne clignant pas des yeux, mais il n'avait rien remarqué d'inhabituel avec elle, et il était allé jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, posant sa livraison et puis allant en cherchant une autre en sifflant joyeusement.

Quand il eut fini son travail sur Privet Drive, il revint à Minerva et plaça devant elle une petite coupe avec une odeur délectable qui en montait . Du yaourt.

« Tien, minou. T'es un bon garçon. Tu vas laisser ces bouteilles de lait tranquille maintenant, pas vrai ? » il la gratta derrière les oreilles, et elle ronronna un instant avant de se reprendre , pensant que c'était un peu inconvenant. Elle s'avança cependant, et lécha en hésitant le bord de la coupelle de yaourt, le crémeux piquant enchantant ses sens de chat.

Le laitier était déjà reparti quand elle mit de bon cœur sa tête dans la coupelle, léchant avec envie tout ce qu'il y avait de yaourt. Quel homme gentil, pensa-t-elle comme elle mangeait. Quelques moldus sont vraiment bien.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle haïssait activement les moldus ou les regardait de haut, mais elle les voyait comme une menace pour le monde magique et pensait qu'il était mieux d'éviter d'être en contact avec eux autant que possible. Ce n'était pas une haine violente des moldus, comme elle savait que certains sorciers et sorcières avaient. C'était simplement de la prudence, de l'auto préservation. Elle détestait le harcèlement des moldus, ou n'importe quelle suggestion selon laquelle les sorciers et sorcières nés de moldus n'étaient pas aussi bons que les autres personnes magiques. Pourquoi, pensa-t-elle comme elle mangeait, il suffit de regarder Lily, une des sorcières les plus intelligentes et les plus talentueuses qui ait jamais…

Elle arrêta de manger et regarda les maisons autour d'elle, se souvenant pourquoi elle était venue ici. S'il-vous-plaît, pourvu que ce ne soit pas vrai, pensa-t-elle désespérément. Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien…

Quand elle eut léché son yaourt jusqu'à la dernière goutte, elle s'attela à la tâche de se laver le museau. Soudain, la porte du numéro un s'ouvrit. Un femme avec une jolie tenue marine se pencha pour prendre le lait tandis qu'un homme avec un porte-document passait devant elle en disant. « Je vais démarrer. Assure-toi de laisser ce mot pour Mrs Thompson… Je ne pense pas que notre aspirateur a eu des contacts avec le sol sous notre lit depuis au moins une quinzaine. On pourrait faire huit chatons rien qu'avec la poussière là-dessous. Pour quoi la payons-nous sinon ? »

Minerva s'était installée pleinement sur la carte tandis que l'homme parlait à sa femme, afin qu'il ne la voie pas. Cependant, il la vit elle, et la coupelle de yaourt.

« Bien, bien, bien ! » dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « En parlant de chatons, regarde ce que nous avons là ! Tu as l'air assez content. » lui dit-il, se penchant pour prendre la coupelle. « Nous avons un laitier intelligent. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle nos bouteilles n'ont pas été renversées ce matin, eh ? C'est toi qui faisait cela ? »

Minerva lui adressa son meilleur regard de chat indigné. Ce n'était certainement pas moi, pensa-t-elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

Il fit le tour par le côté de la maison et plaça la coupelle dans une poubelle, puis alla à sa voiture et grimpa dans le siège du chauffeur. Bientôt, le moteur ronronnait, faisant à nouveau retrousser son nez à Minerva, à cause des fumées d'échappement. Finalement, la femme émergea du numéro un, portant aussi un porte-document, ainsi qu'un récipient à l'air particulier. L'odeur de café flotta jusqu'à Minerva, et elle approuva celle-là. Elle aimait assez le café moldu et le trouvait habituellement préférable au café magique. Les sorciers faisaient bien le thé, pensait-elle, mais beaucoup, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne maîtrisaient pas bien le café selon elle.

La voiture sortit de l'allée et partit en direction du village, rejointe par d'autres voiture au carrefour. Bien, c'était quelque chose. Ils étaient probablement parti pour la journée, et avec un peu de chance, Dumbledore se montrerait avant qu'ils ne reviennent, afin qu'ils ne la trouvent pas encore en train de traîner.

Les hurlements au numéro quatre avaient encore commencé, la faisant à la fois tressaillir et penser 'crétin gâté'.

Puis elle pensa que son cœur allait bondir dans sa gorge quand une grande chouette fauve descendit la rue en volant à hauteur des yeux (pour les humains, pas pour les chats). Nom de Merlin, pensa-t-elle. Les gens devaient faire plus attention. Les chouettes postales arrivaient habituellement à Poudlard pendant le petit déjeuner afin que les chouettes puissent faire la majeure partie de leur vol de nuit. Ce n'était pas interdit de faire partir des chouettes en pleine journée, mais la plupart des gens avait le bon sens d'attendre la nuit, spécialement quand la chouette allait dans une zone où il y avait beaucoup de moldus.

Elle sortit de sur la carte et la regarda encore. Était-t-elle venue au bon endroit ? se demanda-t-elle. Sûrement que Dumbledore n'avait rien à faire ici, où il se serait montré maintenant ?

La porte du numéro quatre s'ouvrit à la longue, et un homme costaud et sans cou avec une assez grosse moustache émergea, portant un porte-document très similaire à ceux du couple du numéro un. Les hurlements semblèrent doubler en volume quand la porte s'ouvrit et Minerva tressaillit à nouveau. Elle s'était presque habituée au son quand il avait été étouffé dans les murs de la maison.

L'homme démarra sa voiture et commença à sortir de l'allée. Minerva se remit à consulter la carte. Peut-être qu'elle était sensée être une rue plus loin…

Quelque instinct lui fit soudain lever les yeux, et elle trouva l'homme du numéro quatre en train de la regarder par la vitre de sa voiture. Elle se figea, mais quand il regarda ailleurs pour une fraction de seconde, elle s'assit rapidement sur la carte, afin qu'elle ne soit plus visible. L'homme regarda à nouveau rapidement et Minerva croisa son regard, sans ciller. Il eut l'air très dérangé.

Comme il s'éloignait, elle regarda la pancarte au bout de l'allée conduisant au numéro un. Assez sûrement, elle disait Privet Drive. Elle était au bon endroit. S'il lui était venu à l'esprit que l'homme pouvait la voir dans son rétroviseur, elle aurait attendu avant de regarder le panneau de la rue, mais elle n'était pas habituée à penser à des choses comme celle-là.

Elle regarda les autres résidents de Privet Drive quitter leurs maisons pour la journée. Les hommes et les femmes grimpèrent dans leurs voitures et partirent au travail. Les enfants quittèrent leurs maisons en portant des sacs à dos, allant vers le centre du village, probablement à l'école. Une femme âgée émergea du numéro cinq avec trois bassets en laisse. Minerva se raidit comme ils approchaient. Les chiens commencèrent à tirer sur leur laisse, tirant leur maîtresse avec eux, plutôt contre sa volonté, mais dès qu'ils furent à un jet de pierre de Minerva, elle fit le dos rond de façon menaçante et siffla, lançant un regard noir aux chiens. Les trois bassets eurent l'air très alarmés et commencèrent à aboyer avec excitation, tirant la vieille dame devant elle aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Elle les regarda partir avec une certaine satisfaction de soi.

A la longue, une femme blonde osseuse émergea du numéro quatre, poussant un poussette sur le chemin. Dans la poussette se trouvait la source des hurlements que Minerva avait entendus plus tôt. Le bébé était très rond et sa bouche était ouverte et hurlait une fois de plus.

« Calme-toi, mon amour, nous allons au parc afin que tu puisses jouer avec tes petits amis et que maman puisse voir les siennes. » fit la blonde au gamin hurlant.

Minerva renifla avec dédain. Qui est donc responsable ici ? se demanda-t-elle.

Mais encore plus dérangeante que l'interaction entre la femme et son fils était le fait que de plus en plus de chouettes passaient dans le ciel, bien trop pour que Minerva se sente à l'aise.

Quand la mère et l'enfin revinrent au numéro quatre, le bambin marchait derrière sa mère tandis qu'elle poussait le landau vide. A chaque pas, le gamin obèse et court sur pattes donnait un coup dans les tibias de sa mère en hurlant « Je veux des bonbons ! Je veux des bonbons ! »

Minerva avait une forte envie de donner un bon coup de griffe au gamin, mais ils étaient revenus par l'autre bout de la rue et ils ne passèrent pas par le numéro un avant d'arriver au numéro quatre. Minerva tressaillit (elle tressaillait beaucoup ce matin, à cause des résidents du numéro quatre) comme la mère tentait de calmer le morveux.

« Allons, allons, Diddy chéri ,Aïe ! Maman n'a pas de bonbons avec elle ouille ! Mais dès que nous serons dedans, mon poupon pourra avoir ouf ! tous les bonbons qu'il veut aille ! S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi… »

« Guimauve ! », cria-t-il, « Guimauve ! Guimauve ! Guimauve ! »

Elle rayonna en le regardant. « Oh ! Tu as appris un nouveau mot ! C'est mon petit garçon intelligent ouaille ! »

L'enfant la frappa encore une fois avant qu'elle ne puisse réussir à rentrer avec la poussette. Après que la porte soit refermée, Minerva secoua la tête, dégoûtée. Ce n'était certainement pas un mystère que l'enfant soit si gros s'il avait tous les bonbons qu'il voulait en étant si jeune (bien que Minerva ne puisse pas se hasarder à deviner son âge car il pouvait avoir n'importe quoi entre un et trois ans).

La rue fut relativement calme pendant la première moitié de l'après-midi (peut-être que le garnement faisait la sieste). Puis, tout d'un coup, les résidents de Privet Drive commencèrent à rentrer chez eux. L'homme du numéro quatre rentra avant le couple du un. Minerva en avait eu assez de s'asseoir sur le mur à côté du numéro un si longtemps. Elle avait caché sa carte sous un buisson, et était allée s'asseoir sur le mur du jardin en dehors du numéro quatre de telle sorte qu'elle pouvait entendre la femme blonde et son fils gâté. Elle avait une sorte de fascination morbide pour eux tellement ils étaient terribles.

Cependant, cela voulait dire que l'homme qui l'avait vu regarder la carte ce matin la remarqua dès qu'il rentra dans l'allée du numéro quatre. Il semblait distinctement dérangé de la voir à nouveau. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il avait été accosté par des sorciers au village, quand il était allé acheter son déjeuner, ou qu'il savait même que les sorciers existaient. Elle pensa qu'il avait l'air remarquablement suspicieux pour un moldu typique (la sorte de moldu qui ne remarque jamais rien). Alors qu'il rejoignait la porte d'entrée, il se renfrogna et lui cria « Ouste ! » . Minerva lui lança un regard sévère.

Comme il se faisait plus tard, Minerva se rapprocha de la fenêtre de devant. Elle fut momentanément surprise quand elle fut soudain ouverte, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Il fait plutôt chaud pour novembre » Minerva entendit la blonde dire.

« Silence, s'il-te-plaît, Petunia. Je ne peux pas entendre le journal… »

Mais Minerva pouvait, ses oreilles de chat alertes pivotant pour tout saisir, maintenant que la fenêtre était ouverte. Et elle n'aimait du tout pas ce qu'elle entendait.

« Les experts sont incapables d'expliquer pourquoi les chouettes ont soudain modifié leur cycle de sommeil » fit une voix onctueuse provenant du salon du numéro quatre. Minerva ferma les yeux. Des gens manquaient de bon sens, ou n'en avaient pas du tout. Et puis une voix d'homme différente commença à parler du temps, en disant qu'une 'pluie d'étoiles filantes' avait été reportée dans le Kent, le Yorkshire et le Dundee. Le Kent, pensa-t-elle. Probablement ce Dedalus Diggle. Minerva l'aurait réprimandé si elle avait pu. Elle comprenait que les gens veuillent faire la fête, mais cela était hors de contrôle. Et cet idiot de moldu ne savait même pas quand le jour férié moldu de Bonfire Night allait arriver. Il clamait que c'était la 'semaine prochaine' alors que même Minerva savait que ce serait le jeudi.

Elle alla au bout de l'allée, où elle ne pouvait plus entendre les informations moldus. Elle regarda Privet Drive, se demandant où donc était Dumbledore. Si Hagrid l'avait lancé dans une chasse au dahu, elle lui passerait un sacré savon quand elle reviendrait à Poudlard !

La fenêtre du devant du numéro quatre fut refermée, et les lumières du rez-de-chaussée s'éteignirent. Bientôt cependant, celle du haut s'allumèrent et Minerva fut surprises de voir que l'homme costaud la regardait encore. Elle se tourna et regarda Privet Drive une fois de plus. Elle n'aimait pas l'homme du numéro quatre. Il remarquait les choses. Les moldus n'étaient pas sensés remarquer les choses. Elle espérait que Dumbledore allait bientôt arriver.

Finalement, les lumières furent éteintes, et une à une, les lumières des autres maisons de Privet Drive s'éteignirent aussi, ne laissant pour illuminer la calme rue de banlieue que la lune et les réverbères.

xxxxx

Peter avait réussi. Il s'était glissé dans le ministère et avait discrètement écrit un message pour le chef du département des forces de l'ordre magiques en personne, Barty Croupton, lui disant où et quand trouver Sirius. Et puis il avait envoyé un mot à Sirius lui disant qu'il voulait parler, et d'être à l'endroit voulu une demie-heure avant que Croupton n'arrive. C'était parfait. Et il ne pensait pas qu'il avait à s'inquiéter que Sirius essaye de le livrer au ministère. S'il connaissait Sirius, il prévoyait de tuer Peter personnellement. Et même si Sirius pensait à dire à quiconque que Peter était celui qui avait dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres où étaient James et Lily, Peter avait déjà dit à Croupton exactement la même chose de Sirius dans sa lettre. Et par-dessus le marché, il y avait tous les gens à qui Sirius avait dit être le gardien du secret… Ce pourquoi, même Dumbledore devait probablement penser que Sirius était le gardien du secret.

Peter leva sa baguette pour transplaner depuis le ministère jusqu'au Terrier. Son cœur battait très vite quand il arriva et il déglutit nerveusement. Il avait déjà choisi son refuge. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de passer l'hiver dans le jardin des Weasley, mais avec de la chance, il pourrait se faire à nouveau connaître de Percy, et le garçon pourrait lui apporter quelques miettes pour manger.

Peter s'avança vers la cuisine chaudement éclairée, demeurant caché derrière les rideaux. C'était une nuit où il faisait une chaleur peu de saison, alors le montant était légèrement ouvert, et il pouvait entendre les voix à l'intérieur.

« Oh, Molly ! Tu peux le croire ? Tu-sais-qui est finalement parti ! »

« Chut Arthur ! Je viens juste de la faire s'endormir ! Merci mon Dieu, Ron dort bien. Je doute que dorme jamais aussi bien… »

Peter pencha très légèrement sa tête de façon à pouvoir voir Molly Weasley assise dans un confortable fauteuil à bascule près du feu, berçant un petit bout aux cheveux roux contre sa poitrine. Aucune autre enfant n'était visible, mais il était assez tard.

« Je suis désolé, Molly. J'ai juste envie de fêter cela ! » Arthur Weasley sautillait dans la cuisine, levant une bouteille de ce qui semblait être de la bièraubeurre en un toast silencieux à une foule inexistante. Sa femme lui sourit avec indulgence.

« Je sais, Arthur, je sais. » dit-elle gentiment, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front du bébé.

Peter la fixa. Elle va bien, pensa-t-il. Et cela va continuer grâce à moi. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre de la maison, poussant un soupir de soulagement et fermant ses yeux. La Prophétie avait été accomplie…

La Prophétie. Ses yeux se rouvrirent comme il se souvint du Centaure parlant de la Prophétie. Il avait parlé des chutes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et du premier lion, du deuxième, de la première filles de guerre, et de la deuxième…

Peter déglutit. Non, ce n'était pas fini. Mais quand le serait-ce ? Il pensa à Harry, et à l'enfant des Malfoy, et à la petite Ginny Weasley et il sut… Ce ne serait pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez âgés pour prendre ces responsabilités. Ce qui signifiait…

A un moment ou l'autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait.

Peter frissonna. Quand cela arriverait, sûrement qu'il trouverait un moyen de localiser Potter et de le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait. La respiration de Peter s'accéléra encore comme il paniquait, en pensant au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pourrait apparaître dans le jardin des Weasley d'un moment à l'autre. Bien, pensa-t-il, si je l'aide, si je fais des choses pour lui, peut-être qu'il me pardonnera… et puis, quand il sera vraiment de retour, ils pourront se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toutes…

Il avait du mal à imaginer le fils de Lucius Malfoy en train d'aider à défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais bon, réfléchit-il, s'il y a cinq ans quelqu'un avait dit à Peter qu'il deviendrait un mangemort et serait une instrument de la chute de Vous-savez-qui, il lui aurait ri au nez…

Peter se changea rapidement en rat et courut dans un trou de gnome pour dormir. Il avait une longue journée devant lui demain. Il devait mettre en scène son propre meurtre et piéger un de ses meilleurs mais restant pour cela. Peter soupira. Personne ne saurait jamais que si ce n'était lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres répandrait encore le chaos. En vérité, on ne punit pas les gentils, pensa-t-il, comme il s'installait pour dormir.

xxxxx

Dumbledore se retint de soupirer comme le professeur MacGonagall continuait sa tirade. Elle lâchait de très larges indices sur les rumeurs qui circulaient… Les rumeurs qu'il avait aidé à démarrer. Elle voulait des confirmations de sa part, des indications pour savoir si ces rumeurs avaient une once de vérité. Elle était aussi très remontée par le manque de bon sens dont faisaient preuve les gens. Dumbledore se blâma pour cela. Quand on commence à répandre une rumeur, on a de bonnes chances d'avoir des gens dans un état d'excitation tel qu'ils oublient complètement de ne pas se montrer aux moldus.

Pour la faire changer de sujet, il lui offrit un bonbon, mais la professeur MacGonagall ne fut pas distraite par cela. Finalement, elle l'irrita en disant « Vous-savez-qui » une fois de trop.

« Mon cher professeur, sûrement qu'une personne aussi sensée que vous pourriez l'appeler par son nom ? » Quand il dit Voldemort, elle tressaillit visiblement. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer.

Elle essaya de le flatter ensuite, mais il n'allait pas tomber pour cela. Elle lui demanda finalement carrément pour les rumeurs. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle dit « La nuit dernière » au lieu de « la nuit de Samedi », mais il pouvait comprendre cela. Deux jours après que cela se soit produit, les gens répétaient encore les rumeurs en disant la phrase « La nuit dernière » quand ils décrivaient ce qui était arrivé. Dumbledore s'assurerait que la vraie date irait dans les livres d'histoire cependant. Il s'assurer qu'un certain nombre de choses iraient dans les livres d'histoire.

Quand il lui confirma finalement que les rumeurs étaient vraies, elle haleta et il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter. C'était le contact le plus physique qu'il avait jamais eu avec elle, pensa-t-il. C'était une femme très rigide. Sa voix trembla comme elle continuait à poser des questions sur Harry, et il la regarda solennellement. Pourquoi est-ce que la Minerva MacGonagall normalement stoïque était si bouleversée par tout cela. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'elle aimait davantage les anciens préfet et préfète en chef qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

Et puis il dut admettre qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment Harry avait été sauvé. Il avait cependant une forte suspicion, qu'il préférait encore ne pas révéler au professeur MacGonagall en ce moment.

Dumbledore fut assez amusé, cependant (et il eu des difficultés à le cacher) quand il lui expliqua pourquoi ils étaient à Privet Drive. « Je suis venu amener Harry à sa tante et son oncle. Ils sont le seule famille qu'il lui reste maintenant. »

Elle explosa alors simplement, en lui parlant des gens horribles qui vivaient au numéro quatre. Mais il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était bon, bien que le professeur MacGonagall doute que tout ce que Harry aurait besoin de savoir puisse être communiqué dans une lettre. Elle pointa, avec beaucoup de raison selon lui, le fait que Harry serait très célèbre. Il accepta cela et le retourna en en faisant une autre excellente raison pour Harry de grandir loin du monde magique. Elle semblait assez mécontente de faire cela, mais elle tomba finalement d'accord à contrecœur.

Il commençait à se faire un peu de souci comme Hagrid était en retard. Il n'était pas très en retard, mais bientôt, ce serait minuit passé…

Et puis, bien sûr, le professeur MacGonagall du demander si c'était sage de faire confiance à Hagrid pour une chose si importante. Dumbledore le défendit, mais il fut très content quand une grosse moto bruyante descendit du ciel quelques minutes plus tard, portant Hagrid qui tenait un tas de couvertures. Dumbledore ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait emprunté la moto à Sirius Black. Oui, pensa-t-il. Sirius Black. Je pense que Sirius Black et moi devrions avoir une longue conversation…

Mais il ne dit pas cela à Hagrid. « Pas de problème alors ? »

« Non sir. La maison était presque détruite, mais je l'ai pris avant que les moldus n'arrivent… »

Dumbledore et MacGonagall écoutèrent Hagrid parler brièvement se son vol, et puis se penchèrent au-dessus du couffin pour regarder Harry Potter. Quand Dumbledore vit la coupure en forme d'éclair, il retint son souffle un instant. Tom lui a fait une cicatrice. Tout comme j'en ai faite une à Tom…

« Est-ce là où… ? » chuchota le professeur MacGonagall.

« Oui. » dit Dumbledore. « Il aura cette cicatrice à jamais. » Il espérait que le dire le convaincrait qu'il devait en être ainsi. Personne ne devait faire disparaître cette cicatrice. Pas tant que Tom n'était pas vraiment parti…

Il balaya rapidement l'idée de MacGonagall de faire quelque chose pour cela. Il aurait pu, mais il ne voulait pas. Dumbledore voulait juste en finir avec cela.

Après que Hagrid ai donné à Harry un gros baiser à travers les poils de sa barbe, il commença à pleurnicher comme un chien blessé, faisant s'énerver MacGonagall après lui comme si elle avait encore sa forme de chat. Elle commença à parler des moldus.

Hagrid pleura encore un peu, ce dont Dumbledore ne le blâmait pas. Il était orphelin lui-même, Hagrid, et il avait son cœur au bon endroit. Même MacGonagall était quelque peu remuée et elle lui tapota sur le bras pour le réconforter.

Dumbledore franchit le muret du jardin et alla vers la porte d'entrée, posant doucement Harry sur le pallier et sortant une lettre de sa cape qu'il glissa dans les couvertures de Harry. Quand il revint sur la chaussée, le professeur MacGonagall avait quelque chose dans l'œil, et les épaules de Hagrid tremblaient. Albus Dumbledore se sentait aussi quelque peu démotivé et fatigué, se sentant vieux. Il suggéra qu'ils partent et se joignent à une fête. Il devait certainement y en avoir de nombreuses, et cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil déjà. En tous cas, il avait encore un autre élément à rajouter aux rumeurs qu'il avait soigneusement répandues :

Le garçon qui avait survécu avait une cicatrice

xxxxx


	38. Chap 19

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre dix-neuf

Crime et châtiment

Mercredi 4 Novembre 1981

« Je suis désolé… »

« Non, je suis désolée… »

« Non, moi… »

Ils parlaient entre les baisers, désespérés, affamés. Bill avait été d'abord alarmé de réaliser qu'elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à la plate-forme d'observation au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, mais ensuite il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre à qui il pouvait parler de ce qu'il ressentait. James et Lily n'étaient pas sensés mourir, pensa-t-il. Ils étaient sensés être ce à quoi nous aspirons tous… Ils n'étaient pas sensés mourir…

Elle lui avait touché le bras en hésitant, sa main, même à travers la cape de Bill, ayant l'air d'être en feu en contraste avec l'air frais. Elle parla doucement. « Je n'ai pas envie de faire la fête non plus. Je veux dire… Oui. C'est bien que Tu-sais-qui soit parti. Mais… Tout le monde semble avoir oublié… »

« Oui, » dit-il avec émotion, fixant une grosse étoile brillant qui ressemblait à une larme parce ses propres yeux étaient pleins de larmes. Est-ce l'étoile du Chien ? se demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira, appuyant sa tête contre son bras. « Ils ont toujours veillé sur nous. Nous tous. Quand j'étais en première année, il me semblait que je me perdais tout le temps. Lily me retrouvait encore et encore, et me prenait jusqu'à la pièce que je n'étais pas capable de trouver… »

Bill acquiesça, passant son bras sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers sa cape. Elle frissonnait dans l'air précédent l'aurore. Il se tourna et la regarda, et sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa. Après un moment d'hésitation et de surprise, elle répondit, ses lèvres s'écartant doucement, l'admettant, et il la tira contre lui, l'embrassant avec appétit, les mains de Bill s'enlaçant dans ses cheveux, tenant son visage orienté vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, Juliet, » dit-il, rompant le baiser. « Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel crétin. Je suis désolé de t'avoir si mal traitée… »

Elle secoua la tête et tira à nouveau les lèvres de Bill vers les siennes. Après ce qui sembla être un très long moment, il les fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire, lui chuchotant « Je suis désolé… »

« Non, » souffla-t-elle, sa voix hachée. « Je suis désolée… »

« Non, moi. » dit-il, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de Juliet, la faisant haleter. Elle prit sa main et le reconduisit vers la trappe descendant dans la salle de classe, avec le bazar des astrolabes, des télescopes, des rouleaux de parchemin avec les diagrammes stellaires, et les autres détritus des cours d'astronomie. Les fenêtres donnaient dehors dans toutes les directions, les rebords montant vers le ciel avec de petites indentations qui avaient faite par usure de la pierre par des générations d'élèves posant leurs télescopes pour regarder les cieux.

« Je suis désolé. » dit encore Bill, repoussant la cape de sur les épaules de Juliet, quand ils se tinrent dans la salle de classe. Elle acquiesça, ses doigts défaisant les boutons de la chemise de Bill. Il n'avait pas enfilé son pyjama la veille, mais s'était allongé avec ses habits sur lui, fixant le dessous du baldaquin de son lit avec ses mains sous sa tête, se souvenant de James et Lily sans pouvoir dormir.

Près de l'aube, il avait quitté la tour Griffondor pour monter dans celle d'Astronomie, regardant les étoiles et le domaine de Poudlard, essayant comprendre à quoi tout cela servait. Pourquoi ont-ils tous essayé si dur de faire ce qui était bien quand réussir signifiait que non seulement, on allait probablement mourir, mais aussi être immédiatement oublié ? Personne ne semblait se soucier que la chute de Vous-savez-qui ai aussi été celle de Lily et James, d'une certaine façon. Ils étaient partis, et personne ne pourrait les ramener. Mais tout le monde parlait de leur fils, Harry Potter, qui avait survécu au sortilège mortel et qui avait mystérieusement disparu. Qui se souciait de James et Lily ?

Je m'en soucie, avait-il pensé en regardant le ciel.

Il ouvrit le chemisier de Juliet trop brusquement, faisant voler des boutons. Cela ne sembla pas la déranger. Elle l'enleva aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, enlevant sa jupe après cela. Tout semblait prendre trop de temps pour Bill, mais bientôt, ils roulaient sur le sol sur leurs habits, il faisait courir sa langue dans la vallée entre ses seins nus, elle enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, le hissant en elle, ils se balançaient ensemble, s'excusant à la fois avec les mots et avec les actes.

Bill avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il voyait des étoiles derrière ses paupières, et il se maudit « Zut, zut, zut, tellement désolé, tellement désolé… » répétait-il, pleurant encore, l'embrassant sur le front. Il avait essayé d'avoir un peu de self –contrôle (il n'avait jamais eu ce problème par le passé), mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Il roula à côté d'elle, les larmes coulant encore sur son visage, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses sentant émotionnellement épuisée, mais peu soucieuse de ne pas avoir été libérée comme Bill. Malgré tout, cela ne semblait pas le rendre très heureux.

« Shh, Shhh. Arrête de dire que tu es désolé. C'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre seule opportunité… »

« Mais justement ! » dit-il avec colère, commençant à s'asseoir. « On ne sait jamais quand… »

« … Quand on va mourir ? Et en quoi est-ce plus vrai maintenant qu'il y a une semaine ? N'est-ce pas en fait moins probable maintenant que Tu-sais-qui est parti ? Tu penses que Lily et James ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait pour la renommée et la gloire ? Ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils savaient que c'était bien. Oui, on peut mourir à n'importe quel moment, n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Un vaisseau sanguin peut exploser dans le cerveau et on peut tomber raide. Mais parfois… » Sa voix se brisa comme elle traçait le contour anguleux de la mâchoire de Bill de son doigt. « Parfois, on doit avoir de l'espoir dans le futur. L'espoir que les choses qui ne marchent pas maintenant vont changer. L'espoir qu'un ami qui s'est éloigné va revenir… »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et y vit une nouvelle angoisse, une connaissance d'à quel point il l'avait blessée. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et le prévint. « Chut. Plus un 'je suis désolé'. Je sais que tu l'es. »

Il tint son visage entre ses mains, se demandant comment il avait jamais pu la laisser partir. « Tu savais que je reviendrais ? Que j'arrêterais de me comporter comme un salaud ? Comment le savais-tu alors que moi-même je ne savais pas ? » Il se demanda si elle savait pour Roxanne.

Elle rit et glissa par-dessus lui, le contact de son corps faisant à nouveau répondre son propre corps. Il tint ses hanches avec ses grandes mains, la regardant. « Qui a dit que tu avais arrêté de te comporter comme un salaud ? »

Cela le fit rire, aussi, et il tira le visage de Juliet vers le sien, la dévorant de baisers, passant ses mains entre eux pour caresser de ses pouces les pointes dures de ses seins, la faisant se tortiller au-dessus de lui d'une manière qui lui coupait le souffle. Elle rompit le baiser et puis se recula légèrement, tendant sa main derrière pour le prendre et le guider chez lui. Il haleta à la sensation, regardant l'expression de profonde concentration qu'elle avait. Elle ne commença pas à bouger, mais se recoucha pour l'embrasser encore, doucement, sa langue entrant lentement et profondément dans sa bouche.

Il rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. « Donc, si je n'ai pas cessé de me comporter comme un salaud, qu'est-ce que cela alors ? » Elle sourit espièglement et commença à bouger ses hanches. La sueur perla sur sa lèvre supérieure à cette sensation et il se força à se contrôler mieux cette fois…

« C'est un commencement. »

xxxxx

C'était très tôt le matin, et la rue de Londres que Peter avait choisie avait de nombreuses personnes qui passaient, mais peu de voitures. Il y avait juste assez d'activité pour que Peter puisse réaliser son plan, en utilisant le sort qu'il avait appris il y a des mois de la part du Mangemort qui l'avait recruté (et dont il n'avait toujours pas vu le visage). C'était un sort puissant et dangereux, mais Peter devait faire exploser la rue, il avait besoin que les rats qui vivaient dans les égouts de Londres sortent, afin qu'il puisse se mêler à eux. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour minimiser les dégâts. Il espérait.

Il avait pensé utiliser la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour cela. Son poids contre sa jambe dans la longue poche latérale, était un rappel constant de sa part dans la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si cela ne marchait pas ? Les sorts étaient toujours fait avec plus de succès quand ils étaient exécutés avec la baguette du sorcier. A l'école, Peter avait eu assez de problème avec ses sortilèges. Il devait vraiment se concentrer sur celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il ne marche pas.

Il pensa encore à Lily, au sacrifice qu'elle avait fait, et il se souvint de la dernière ligne de Prophétie de la petite fille Weasley : Et l'amour mettra fin au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien, l'amour de Sirius avait fait sa part aussi. Il voulait être la cible possible, pour laisser penser au monde qu'il était le gardien du secret, alors qu'il n'aurait même pas pu donner l'information s'il avait voulu.

Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas Sirius qui soit mort à la place de Lily, pensa-t-il, pas pour la première fois. Il baissa les yeux vers le moignon de son doigt, frissonnant. Grâce au sort qu'il avait choisi et à la potion qu'il avait prise, cela n'avait pas trop fait mal de le couper, et l'extrémité était maintenant proprement refermée. Il mit la main dans sa poche, expérimentant la très étrange sensation de toucher son propre doigt amputé avec la main où il avait précédemment été. Il avait déjà prévu sa sortie et sa fausse mort. Il avait aussi une vieille robe qu'il pourrait laisser dans la rue, une robe très largement éclaboussée avec son propre sang, enchantée pour que le sang semble encore frais quand elle serait trouvée par le ministère. (Il avait en fait pris avantage du fait d'avoir saigné plus que ce qu'il s'attendait quand il s'était coupé le doigt.) Il devait y aller… Les officiels du ministère allaient bientôt se montrer, et ils devraient tout trouver comme il l'avait prévu.

Et puis… il le vit. Il se tenait sous un porche obscur de l'autre côté de la rue, ses cheveux sombres et en désordre, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis des jours… Ce qui était probablement le cas, réalisa Peter. Le visage de Sirius était pâle et tiré, des cernes noires sous ses yeux fixement ouverts le faisaient apparaître légèrement fou. Peter déglutit, se demanda s'il pourrait vraiment faire cela, s'il pourrait s'enfuir en vie et piéger Sirius pour qu'il soit arrêté par le ministère de la magie. Sirius ne l'avait pas encore localisé, comme il se cachait dans une allée entre deux bâtiments en brique, tentant de rester hors de vue derrière une grosse containeur poubelle. Un canapé rouge sang dépassait du containeur. Il était déchiré en lanière, peut-être par un chat, et son rembourrage partait.

C'est maintenant ou jamais, se dit Peter, son cœur battant très vote. Allons-y…

Peter se redressa soudain et alla au milieu de la rue. Il n'y avait pas eu de circulation pendant quelques minutes, et Peter était relativement confiant dans le fait qu'il n'y en aurait pas plus bientôt (il avait choisi cette rue spécialement à cause de la rareté des voitures, et de la présence, habituellement nombreuse, des moldus). Il avait besoin de témoins, qui seraient aussi une raison qui réfrènerait l'usage de la magie pour Sirius. Il avait besoin d'un scène sur laquelle jouer son grand drame, un moyen d'être le centre d'attention sans risquer de mourir écrasé par un camion.

Peter lança un regard noir à Sirius quand il atteignit le milieu de la rue. Sirius, il pouvait voir, hésita un moment mais ensuite s'avança volontairement jusqu'au centre de la rue et fit face à Peter.

« Bonjour Sirius. »

« Bonjours Sirius ! » éructa-t-il, passant du blanc au rouge vis, sa furie prenant le dessus. « Pourquoi as-tu… Comment as-tu pu… » Sa main avait l'air de le démanger de sortir sa baguette de sa robe.

Peter secoua sa tête avec apitoiement, essayant de maintenir sa façade de confiance, alors qu'il tremblait à l'intérieur. « Tu n'as aucune idée de comment marche monde, pas vrai, Sirius ? » dit-il calmement. « Tu n'as jamais été capable de voir l'image en grand. Avec toi, c'était toujours la gratification sur l'instant, ou presque. J'étais celui qui avait une vision. J'étais celui qui a vu comment utiliser ces sorts pour créer la carte du maraudeur, et j'ai vu ce à quoi cette carte pouvait servir… Tu pensais que tu étais intelligent en faisant de moi le gardien du secret, et en disant à tout le monde que c'était toi. Tu ne pouvais pas vraiment voir… »

Sirius avait sa main dans la poche, mais il jeta un coup d'œil à la rue, voyant de nombreux moldus en train de passer. Ils ignoraient largement Peter et Sirius, bien qu'une ou deux personnes semblent s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur eux avant de reprendre leurs occupations. « Alors donc, tu n'as pas été torturé pour donner Lily et James ? » siffla furieusement Sirius, se sentant pourtant impotent avec tellement de moldus à proximité. Peter veut des témoins réalisa-t-il. Si je tente quoique ce soit ici…

Peter grimaça. « Bien, oui et non. J'ai essayé encore et encore. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi la Prophétie dit ' Et s'ils fuient leur destin… ' J'ai essayé de fuir mon destin, vraiment… »

« La Prophétie ? » dit Sirius, intrigué. Peter ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

« … Je pensais que je protègerais Lily, mais je n'ai pas pu. J'avais même décidé que je n'objecterai pas d'être le gardien du secret, bien que j'ai essayé de te convaincre que tu étais un choix trop évident. Une fois que cela semblait décidé, j'étais en secret rassuré. Mais non… Je ne pouvais pas échapper à ma destinée. Personne ne peut. Je le vois maintenant… »

« Quelle foutue Prophétie ? » demanda Sirius, sa main bougeant maintenant dans sa poche.

« … Et puis, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu m'as vraiment écouté et tu as dit à James et Lily que je devrais être le gardien du secret. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas est que même après que je sois gardien du secret, je pensais que je pourrais encore garder le secret pour moi. Alors je me suis caché. Mais mon maître m'a invoqué. Je n'ai pas eu le choix… »

« On a toujours le choix ! » lui rétorqua Sirius. Puis comme s'il venait juste de comprendre ce que Peter avait dit , il s'exclama « Ton maître ? Tu parles de qui je pense ? »

Peter le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de ne pas trembler. « Oui. Tu vois, j'ai passé une longue période à gagner la confiance de James et Lily. A l'origine, c'était pour être assez proche de Lily pour pouvoir la protéger. Mais à la fin… Cela avait ses avantages. »

Sirius se raidit et sortit sa baguette. Peter se demanda s'il était allé trop loin. « Leur confiance en toi était tellement mal placée ! » chuchota furieusement Sirius. « Tu t'es même occupé de Harry pour eux ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela et puis… »

Peter essaya de ne pas s'évanouir à la pensée de ce que Sirius pourrait lui faire. Respire, respire, se commanda-t-il. Sirius ne lancerait jamais un sort ici, essaya-t-il de se rassurer. Pourtant, Sirius était un sorcier formidable, et s'il perdait son calme, on ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pourrait faire. Peter essaya d'avoir l'air encore confiant, et d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Tu ne sembles pas comprendre Sirius. J'étais le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » mentit-il. « Il comptait sur moi pour de nombreuses choses. » Cela était vrai… Il était sensé tuer les filles Weasley. Il était sensé faire des recherches sur la Prophétie.

« Comment oses-tu te tenir là avec sang-froid et dire… Dire de telles choses ? Et tes amis ? Et ta loyauté ? » La voix de Sirius s'éleva, et Peter sut qu'il arrivait dangereusement près du point de rupture. Il était temps d'agir. Peter jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Le ministère devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

« Lily et James, Sirius ! » cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait, faisant se retourner plus d'une personne qui passait par là. « Comment as-tu pu ? » le visage de Sirius était très confus. Il vit Peter sortir sa baguette de sa poche et la pointer dans son dos.

« Obliteratus ! » cria Peter, se concentrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Sirius écartilla les yeux en voyant l'éclair de lumière pourpre frapper le bâtiment derrière Peter, qui avait une façade en marbre sale. Le bâtiment se fendit par le milieu, la fente se prolongeant dans la rue qui s'ouvrit le long d'une ligne en zigzag, Peter d'un côté, Sirius de l'autre. De grands morceaux de pierre tombaient de la façade du bâtiment, écrasant deux femmes marchant en dessous. Sirius remarqua avec horreur qu'un homme qui marchait devant la construction avait aussi été coupé en deux par le milieu, comme la structure derrière lui, et puis, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Sirius se retourna et vit que de l'autre côté de la rue, avaient été tuées de la même manière non pas une, mais deux personnes grossièrement découpées, tandis qu'encore plus de personnes avaient eu des débris du bâtiment derrière Sirius qui s'écroulaient sur eux, les tuant instantanément. Cet immeuble s'était aussi partagé en deux, et penchait dangereusement contre celui à côté, faisant perdre l'équilibre à une femme qui ouvrait la fenêtre de sa chambre et qui tomba de trois étages sur le trottoir, où elle sembla mourir sur le coup. Sirius avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de dégâts faits par une seul sort, et son esprit pouvait à peine comprendre que c'était Peter qui avait répandu ce chaos.

La fissure au milieu de la rue s'était élargie en un cratère. Un geyser d'eau giclait en l'air depuis une canalisation rompue quelque part en-dessous de la rue, et une odeur d'égout remplissait l'air. A son horreur Sirius réalisa que Peter ne se tenait plus de l'autre côté du cratère. De nombreux rats avaient émergé des égouts et ils couraient dans les rues, faisant hurler d'horreur les personnes qui n'avaient pas été tuées. Sirius regarda avec désespoir les ruines fumantes de la rue, les personnes criant et saignant, allongée sur le sol, ou pleurant sur quelqu'un qui avait été tué par le sort de Peter.

Et puis il le vit : le doigt. Il était posé de l'autre côté du cratère, à l'endroit où s'était tenu Peter, avec une robe tâchée de sang. Que se passait-il ? pensa-t-il frénétiquement. Sa vision semblait troublée, et il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa respiration. Il pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir…

A la place, un rire hystérique s'éleva en lui. Tu as gagné, Queudver ! pensa-t-il, commençant à réaliser ce que Peter avait fait. Son rire devint hors de tout contrôle. Il savait que s'il arrêtait de rire, il commencerait à pleurer de façon hystérique à la place. Oui, Peter. Tu était le meilleur de nous. Espèce de foutu salopard.

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait simplement pas, même s'il réalisa que les moldus survivant le regardaient avec des expressions très bizarres. Il tenait encore sa baguette, sa baguette si inutile. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait vraiment ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien se tuer. Il leva la baguette. Si seulement il pouvait se concentrer et arrêter ce rire hystérique, ce rire qui l'emportait…

Un moment plus tard, plusieurs forts pop ! retentirent dans la rue. Il y a avait un nuage de poussière flottant au-dessus des débris qui étaient tombés et tombaient encore des bâtiments, qui avaient maintenant l'air d'avoir été ravagés par un séisme. Cela et le geyser d'eau aidait à cacher l'arrivée des aurors. Un homme très sévère avec une moustache très nette et ce qui semblait être une robe marine amidonnée s'avança vers Sirius et lui fit face, sa baguette sortie.

« Sirius Black ! Je vous arrête au nom du ministère de la magie ! »

Sirius le fixa, silencieux juste quelques secondes, mais il sentit les larmes piquer dans ses yeux et il dut les arrêter, alors il éclata à nouveau de rire, juste au visage de l'autre homme. Le sorcier se recula, l'air très alarmé. Puis il vit le doigt et la robe.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pe… Pete… Peter Pettigrew. » réussit à dire Sirius au milieu de son rire. L'homme raide eut l'air horrifié, à la fois par ce qui était arrivé à Peter, et par le rire de Sirius.

De toute évidence, il avait une tolérance faible pour les gens qui venaient d'être piégés pour un meurtre et qui riaient hystériquement. Il pointa sa baguette vers Sirius et cria « Stupefix ! »

Sirius arrêta de rire et tomba au sol, manquant de peu de tomber dans le cratère. Barty Croupton le regarda avec mépris comme Alastor Maugrey transplanait à son côté.

« Ramenez-le au ministère. Ne le ranimez pas jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je resterai ici un petit moment… On dirait qu'il va falloir faire beaucoup pour contrôler les dommages, et je vais avoir besoin des déclarations des moldus survivants avant que les obliviateurs n'effacent leur mémoire. Souvenez-vous. Ne le ranimez pas avant que je revienne. »

Maugrey acquiesça, regardant gravement le corps de Sirius, sa lèvre se courbant en un rictus.

« Il aura de la chance si je… »

« Maugrey ! Ramenez-le simplement au ministère ! C'est un ordre ! »

Maugrey regarda avec mécontentement Croupton mais il acquiesça.

« Oui sir. » grogna-t-il. Croupton se détourna de lui et évalua les dommages que la rue avait subis. On aurait dit qu'il se trouvait en pleine zone de guerre, pas à Londres en Angleterre. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire penser aux moldus que c'était une attaque terroriste, pensa-t-il brièvement, avant de rejeter cette idée. Cela interfèrerait avec les affaires moldues. A chaque fois que quelque chose comme cela arrivait vraiment, d'un côté ou de l'autre d'une division infranchissable (peu importait la division), l'autre côté avait tendance à répliquer. Il ne voulait pas être responsable pour cela. C'était trop dangereux.

Ah, bien, pensa-t-il. Nous pourrons dire que c'était un tuyau de gaz. Un accident. Personne à blâmer. Pas de réplique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey, faisant léviter le corps de Sirius Black, le déplaçant, un sourire s'affichant lentement sur son visage. Il lutta pour ne pas rire, mais se souvenir du rire de Black était un médicament très efficace. Tu vas propulser ma carrière, Sirius Black, pensa-t-il avec satisfaction. Quand on saura ce que tu as fait ici, et que je t'ai arrêté… Je serai le prochain foutu ministre de la magie.

xxxxx

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à la maison depuis derrière l'un des arbres du verger. Il essayait de se cacher derrière un vieux pommier tordu, mais sa forme biscornue en faisait une cachette moins qu'idéale. Il aimait le verger. Quand il vivait avec les Weasley en tant que rat, il avait souvent pu trouver des fruits tombés que les oiseaux n'avaient pas encore pris. Les arbres ayant largement perdu leurs feuilles se balançaient dans la fraîche bise automnale, l'odeur de cidre des vieilles pommes pourries qui étaient probablement sous les feuilles tombées parfumait l'air avec un mélange sucré et de pourriture. C'était l'odeur de la mort.

Peter pouvait voir les lumières allumées dans le Terrier, du mouvement derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il soupira, pensant à la maison chaude et confortable. Le fumée sortait de la cheminée de pierre, et les poulet picorant et gloussant dans la cour complétaient cette image accueillante. Finalement, il fit encore un au revoir silencieux à sa vie d'homme, et il prit sa forme de rat. Voilà qui je suis maintenant, pensa-t-il, grimpant par-dessus les racines noueuses de l'arbre et commençant à fouiller parmi les feuilles, à la recherche des vieilles pommes qu'il pouvait sentir. Quand il eut mangé un quartier de pomme qui était encore un peu croquant, il alla vers la maison. Il fut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et que Molly Weasley sortit, allant dans la coin des citrouilles et en prenant une grosse pour la ramener dedans. Il s'était figé et elle ne le remarqua pas, couleur sable sur la terre nue qui caractérisait le reste du coin des légumes. Tout le reste avait été nettoyé et ramassé

Quand il atteignit la porte, il découvrit qu'elle n'était pas complètement fermée. Il la poussa vers l'intérieur et réussit finalement à complètement rentrer. Après le jardin glacé, la chaleur de la maison était un soulagement énorme. La pensée de passer l'hiver dans le jardin des Weasley était très déprimante. Il devait trouver un endroit où se cacher dans la maison, un endroit où Molly Weasley ne le remarquerait pas.

Il entendit un bruit de pas humais lourd et il fila sous la jupe d'un fauteuil couvert, tremblant violemment. Baissant sa tête jusqu'au sol afin de pouvoir voir ce qui se passait sous la jupe, il vit de lourds souliers marrons passer sur le tapis de l'entrée conduisant à la cuisine. « Molly ! Est-ce que tu nous fais ton délicieux pain de citrouille ? » Il y avait un sourire dans la voix d'Arthur Weasley.

« Oui, Arthur, et j'ai fais deux fournées, afin qu'il y en ait assez à la fois pour la famille et pour la fête. Lucy Lovegood a dit qu'elle amenait ses cookies chocolat citrouille. Je les adore, pas toi ? Elle a cependant le même problème que moi avec son mari : il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les manger avant que quelqu'un ait eu une chance d'en prendre. » Sa voix était taquine. Molly Weasley aussi avait l'air de bonne humeur. Peter osa sortir son museau sous la jupe du fauteuil et regarder par les portes de la salle à manger et de la cuisine la chaude cuisine, où il pouvait voir la petite Ginny Weasley dans une chaise haute, tapant joyeusement le plateau avec la paume de ses mains, faisant un rafut terrible. Elle riait avec joie. Son frère, Ron, était aussi dans une chaise haute, mais il semblait faire de son mieux pour essayer d'en sortir, s'affaissant et découvrant que le l'attache autour de sa taille empêchait que cela se produise. Il se renfrogna spectaculairement.

« Quand est-ce que les LoveGood arrivent ici ? »

« Ce ne devrait plus être long maintenant. Lucy a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à préparer. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai prévu une fête ave un délai aussi court. Merci mon Dieu, les jumeaux sont encore endormis. Je ne pourrais rien faire si je devais aussi m'occuper d'eux… »

« Et merci mon Dieu pour notre Percy. » ajouta Arthur, se servant une tasse de thé.

Percy ? pensa Peter. Où est Percy ?

Il tourna sa tête et vit immédiatement. Percy était allongé sur l'estomac sur le tapis, le nez dans un livre. Cela faisait un certain temps que Peter ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait maintenant des lunettes qui reflétaient maintenant la lueur du feu et rendaient difficile de voir ses yeux. Peter jeta encore un coup d'œil dans la cuisine où Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient une discussion animée sur la fête qu'ils allaient avoir sous peu. Cela semblait un peu étonnant pour eux qu'ils hébergent une fête, mais d'un coup, Peter réalisa le but probable de cela.

Ils fêtaient la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Les autres semblaient occupés de manière adéquate, alors il s'aventura hors de sous le fauteuil et traversa la pièce vers l'enfant se cinq ans qui lisait en silence, attendant patiemment. Quand Percy leva le nez de son livre et vit Peter, à son soulagement, il le reconnut et sourit largement. Cela révéla les trous dans son sourire, là où il avait récemment perdu ses dents. Combiné à ses nouvelles lunettes, les dents manquantes lui donnaient une apparence un peu maladroite.

« Twitchers ! Tu es de retour ! Je pensais que tu étais parti pour de bon ! » Il fit une pause puis toucha la patte de devant de Peter avec son doigt, très doucement, où il manquait aussi un doigt à Peter sous sa forme de rat. « Tu as été blessé ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Il avait l'air grave pour un enfant de cinq ans, et assez pensif. « Bien, on dirait que c'est déjà guéri. Tu as une croûte. Cela devrait être ton nom maintenant ! » dit-il, l'air excité comme il avait cette révélation. « Tu devrais être Croûtard ! C'est mieux que Twitchers, pas vrai ? Croûtard, » dit-il encore, essayant le nom. « C'est définitivement mieux. Je lis une histoire avec des rats dedans, Croûtard. Tu veux lire avec moi ? »

Il changea de position, s'asseyant avec ses jambes pliées sous lui maintenant, soulevant Peter sur sa cuisse. « C'est un poème en fait, et dedans, il y a des gens qui essayent de se débarrasser des rats, mais tu verras ce qui leur arrive. » lui dit Percy avec un léger sifflement, probablement dû aux dents manquantes, selon Peter. Autrement, Percy semblait être un enfant remarquablement avancé pour son âge. « Maman a dit que nous n'allons pas avoir de leçon aujourd'hui, à cause de la fête, mais je veux quand même continuer à lire. C'est une bonne histoire. Je pense que tu devrais l'aimer. » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation au rat qui se blottit confortablement sur le pantalon usé du garçon.

Le feu craquait et envoyait une chaleur délicieuse dans Peter comme il écoutait la cadence réconfortante de la voix du petit garçon, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait à Sirius, James et Lily. C'était tout pour le bien, se dit-il, regardant la pièce pauvre mais néanmoins accueillante. Les Weasley en sont contents, pensa-t-il. Ils font une fête. Et d'autres personnes en sont contentes aussi.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur comment étaient les gens maintenant, sur les fêtes qu'ils préparaient, les attaques de mangemorts qui allaient cesser comme il écoutait le petit garçon lui raconter l'histoire du joueur de flûte de Hamelin emmenant les enfant loin de la ville en rétribution comme ils ne l'avaient pas payé pour avoir enlevé les rats…

"Willy, let me and you be wipers

Of scores out with all men--especially pipers!

And, whether they pipe us free from rats or from mice,

If we've promised them aught, let us keep our promise!"

xxxxx

La main de Vernon Dursley glissa et il se coupa avec son rasoir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de rare pour lui de se couper en se rasant (il s'était déjà coupé trois fois rien que ce matin), mais celle-ci avait plus l'allure d'une entaille à cause du hurlement à glacer le sang qui provenait d'en-dessous.

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé. Supposons qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Dudley, et qu'il doive filer chez le Docteur Forbes, au village ? Ou pire.. A l'hôpital de Guilford ! Vernon essuya hâtivement le restant de crème à raser de son visage et dégringola les escaliers en criant « J'arrive, ma chérie ! J'arrive ! »

La porte d'entée était ouverte, la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendue, et sa femme avait laissé tomber les bouteilles de lait qu'elle voulait mettre dehors, les faisant éclater sur la dure marche de brique. Vernon avait le cœur dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, a moins que la rue ait explosé, ou bien l'une des maisons dedans, il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de se tenir dans l'entrée ainsi.

Mais quand il arriva à côté d'elle, il vit la raison… un petit panier avec des couvertures était posé sur le palier, une touffe de cheveux noirs dépassant des couvertures. Une petite main tenait ce qui ressemblait à une grande enveloppe couleur crème avec une écriture cursive sur le devant.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Sa femme frissonnait, il ne pensa pas que c'était juste parce qu'elle était encore en robe de chambre. Il se pencha et prit maladroitement l'enveloppe, se demandant pourquoi cela semblait terrifier sa femme encore plus que le fait que quelqu'un avait de toute évidence déposé un bébé devant leur porte d'entrée. Il retourna l'enveloppe et vit un blason au dos, qui avait été pressé dans une sceau de cire rouge. Il ne pouvait pas discerner l'image du sceau comme la main du bébé l'avait tenu et que sa chaleur corporelle avait fait fondre un peu la cire.

Vernon entendit un bruit de hoquet et baissa les yeux. Le bébé s'était réveillé, et il regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux verts qui avaient l'air d'une familiarité dérangeante…

Presque immédiatement, un autre bruit arriva à ses oreilles : le bruit du laitier arrivant dans la rue, ses bouteilles de lait résonnant derrière lui. Petunia poussa un cri et se pencha pour prendre le bébé avant que le laitier s'arrête devant le numéro quatre. Les gens normaux n'ont pas de bébé sur leur palier ! Les bébés des gens normaux sont dans leurs maisons, endormis dans des berceaux.

Elle ferma rapidement la porte, s'appuyant contre elle, tenant le bébé à bout de bras comme si elle en avait peur. Le bébé n'aimait pas du tout cela, et il commença à crier à pleins poumons. Vernon remarqua qu'il y avait une cicatrice dentée sur le front du bébé. Il ne faisait probablement pas clair, pensa-t-il. Il avait probablement été cogné contre quelque chose. Et cela ne venait de toute évidence pas de parents responsables. Qui laisserait un bébé sur un pas de porte étranger quand il ne peut plus s'en occuper ? Des criminels voilà qui. Pour calmer le hurlement, Petunia Dursley tint le bébé plus près, bien qu'elle fasse la grimace en devant faire cela. Ses couches n'avaient de toute évidence pas été changées depuis quelques temps. Alors elle changea d'avis. A la place, elle mit le bébé dans les bras de son mari et lui prit l'enveloppe des mains.

« Ses couches ont besoin d'être changées. Prend une de celles de Dudley. » dit-elle sèchement, regardant l'enveloppe avec inquiétude. Elle connaissait ce sceau. Cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon.

Vernon Dursley était horrifié à l'idée de changer les couches de cet étrange enfant. Maintenant, c'était lui qui le tenait à bout de bras. « Mais… Petunia ! Je ne change même pas celles de Dudley ! »

« Bien il est temps de commencer ! » répliqua-t-elle, rompant le sceau d'une main tremblante, et sortant le lourd parchemin de l'enveloppe, son cœur dans sa gorge.

Vernon se retira, sa femme se comportait très étrangement. « Ce n'est pas notre problème. » dit-il avec autorité, en pensant, qu'est-ce que nous avons bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Quoi ? « Nous allons simplement appeler la police et leur dire de venir chercher ce gamin, et de le mettre dans un établissement de soins avec d'autres gamins abandonnés par leurs toxicomanes de parents… »

Sa femme haleta et s'assit soudain sur l'escalier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cependant. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses aux informations sur la lie de la société, sur des personnes normales et décentes représentées par des toxicomanes et des criminels. Elle savait toutes ces choses et n'aurait pas dû être choquée qu'il parle ainsi. Mais après un moment, il réalisa qu'elle s'était exclamé à cause de la lettre, et non de ses commentaires. Elle regarda son mari avec de grands yeux effrayés et parla d'une petite voix tremblante.

« Nous devons le garder. »

xxxxx

Jeudi 5 Novembre 1981

Severus Rogue faisait à nouveau les cent pas dans sa cellule, bouillant de colère. Il n'aurait pas dû aller à Poudlard en premier, réalisait-il maintenant. Cela n'avait pas été son premier instinct non plus. Le premier avait été d'essayer de trouver Sirius Black. Le problème était qu'il pensait que Dumbledore serait à Poudlard, que c'était pour cela qu'il avait envoyé Hagrid à Godric's Hollow. Ils auraient pu partir ensemble à la recherche de Black. Black aurait sûrement eu d'autres mangemorts avec lui, et Severus n'était pas un homme stupide. Il savait ce que ses collègues mangemorts pouvaient faire. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il n'avait pas pensé que MacGonagall ne lui ferait pas confiance, ni que Dumbledore serait parti. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle appelle l'auror le plus paranoïaque du ministère pour le garder.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air dans le bureau étouffant de MacGonagall, et la seconde d'après, Maugrey déboulait dans la pièce, baguette sortie, assommant Severus avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot. Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une cellule, probablement au ministère de la magie, et il n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis son arrivée. On avait fait apparaître un peu de nourriture dans sa cellule, mais c'était tout. Il tâta la poche de sa robe pour la millionième fois. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, et il se

Sentait malade sans elle. Je veux récupérer ma foutue baguette. Rendez-la moi ! pensa-t-il. Parfois il tremblait de sueur, pensant ne pas l'avoir.

Soudain, il entendit le verrou glisser et la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il sentit le froid dans sa poitrine en premier, puis le froid dans son esprit et les voix de toutes les personnes que Barty Croupton avait tué hurlaient dans sa tête, avec celle de Barty, criant le sort fatal, et éclair après éclair, le bruit de la mort galopante…

Il pouvait à peine voir que Alastor Maugrey se tenait à l'entrée, flanqué de deux détraqueurs. Il se tourna vers eux, n'ayant pas l'air plus dérangé que s'ils étaient de petites vieilles dames, et il les chassa d'un geste de la main. Il s'éloignèrent, et petit à petit, Severus commença à nouveau à se sentir près de la normale. Normale pour lui. Il avait découvert qu'il ne lui restait que peu de pensées joyeuses, alors les détraqueurs ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps à traîner devant sa cellule, à essayer de se nourrir. Il ne pouvait pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, alors ils le laissaient seul, la plupart du temps.

Il regarda Maugrey, qui rentra en boitant dans la pièce, une de ses jambes faisant un fort son creux. Il avait bougé à une vitesse surprenant quand il était entré dans le bureau de MacGonagall, toutes choses considérées. Severus connaissait la réputation de Maugrey. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien lui dire. Maugrey s'assit sur la paillasse, la jambe bruyante étirée droit devant lui se révélait maintenant être faite en bois avec un pied à la sculpture élaborée, comme si c'était une partie de meuble. (Peut-être que c'était le cas, pensa Severus)

« Salut donc, Rogue. » grogna soudain Maugrey. Severus remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. Était-ce pour le bercer dans un faux sentiment de sécurité ?

« Ce doit être un méchant choc, j'imagine, de se réveiller ici à la place du bureau de Minerva MacGonagall à Poudlard. » dit-il d'une voix graveleuse.

Severus ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait faire et il le scruta à travers la fente de ses yeux.

« Vous pensez correctement. » dit-il avec rigidité.

Maugrey émit un rire qui ressemblait un peu à un bruit de chien malade « Minerva m'a dit que tu es un mangemort. Tu as du cran, pas vrai ? Aller à Poudlard et dire cela… »

« Dumbledore sait tout cela ! » dit-il avec impatience. « J'étais à sa recherche ! J'ai espionné pour lui, je l'ai dit à MacGonagall… »

« Oui, oui. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » répondit-il d'une voix basse, ne croyant clairement pas cela. « Ou plutôt, elle a dit que tu l'avais dit. »

Alors MacGonagall ne me croit pas non plus. Cela explique pourquoi elle a appelé Maugrey. « Écoutez, allez simplement parler à Dumbledore et vous découvrirez la vérité… J'essayais d'obtenir son aide pour traquer Sirius Black. C'est un mangemort et il a trahi Lily et James Potter. C'est sa faute s'ils sont morts… »

Maugrey grogna, comme s'il admettait à contrecœur que Rogue semblait savoir de quoi il parlait. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de trouver Black. Il est en garde à vue. Depuis hier matin. »

« Hier… Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a dit ? » demanda-t-il avec colère, s'approchant de Maugrey, mais s'arrêtant quant il vit sa main aller vers sa poche.

« Tu es un priorité relativement basse en ce moment, Rogue. Nous t'avons nourri. Tu attendras. Tout est un peu en effervescence en ce moment… »

« Comment l'ont-ils attrapé ? » demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Maugrey secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas clair. Apparemment, son ami, Petty, Pretti… »

« Pettigrew. » offrit Rogue, se souvenant.

« Exact, Pettigrew. De toute évidence, il suivait Black et il l'a confronté quant à la trahison de leurs amis. Terrible… C'était un petit gars de ce que j'ai entendu. »

Rogue acquiesça, clignant les yeux avec confusion. « Oui. Pas grand. » dit-il lentement, recommençant à faire les cent pas, ayant du mal à imaginer Peter Pettigrew faisant face à Sirius Black. « Pourquoi était-ce terrible ? » osa-t-il finalement demander.

Maugrey soupira. « Une rue ravagée. Environ une douzaine de moldus tués, quelques uns de manière que je ne te décrirai pas à moins que tu ne veuilles plus dormir pendant des années. Et tout cela avec un sort. Black a clairement appris sa magie noire d'un maître. Il a réduit Pettigrew en morceaux aussi. Tout ce que nous avons trouvé de lui était un doigt et une robe ensanglantée. Sa pauvre mère était dans un drôle d'état. »

Rogue le regarda avec incrédulité. Black a fait ça ! Ses lèvres faisaient une ligne droite de colère. « Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire sur Sirius Black ne me surprendrait au final, » dit-il d'une voix basse. Maugrey le regarda avec surprise.

« Oh, je vois ce que c'est. Pas d'amour perdu entre vous, eh ? Quel est le problème… Il était dans les bonnes grâces de papa et pas toi ? C'est pour cela que tu es devenu un espion ? » Bien qu'il dise cela, il avait l'air sceptique quant à la partie espion.

Severus déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas trop en dire. Barty Croupton Jr pouvait aller n'importe où dans le ministère grâce à son père, et il pouvait être dans sa cellule en un rien de temps. S'il pensait que Severus risquait de le dénoncer, il le ferait aussi. Il savait déjà que Severus avait averti Lily. Il avait pu penser que c'était juste parce qu'il avait été son petit ami cependant. Severus commençait à regretter le moment où il avait dit à MacGonagall qu'il était espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Si Barty découvrait qu'il était en prison, sa vie ne vaudrait pas une noise.

« S'il-vous-plaît… J'ai besoin de voir Dumbledore. Il se portera caution pour moi. Mais… Pourriez-vous ne dire à personne que je suis un espion ? S'il-vous-plaît ? » chuchota-t-il.

Maugrey le regarda à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Pourquoi ? » grogna-t-il, clairement suspicieux. Severus décida que lui dire la chose la plus proche de la vérité serait la meilleure idée.

« Je peux impliquer quelqu'un au ministère. » Ce n'était pas strictement vrai, mais Barty avait autant d'accès que quelqu'un travaillant pour le ministère. « Quelqu'un qui est un mangemort, qui m'a dit que le gardien du secret des Potter était aussi un mangemort. J'ai peur que s'il découvre que je suis ici, je sois un homme mort. Je ne veux rien dire de plus maintenant. »

Il leva sa main droite et se gratta la peau dans le coin intérieur de son avant-bras, un mouvement convulsif qu'il avait répété de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait été mis en prison. Maugrey le remarqua et regarda avec attention le bras.

« Tu avais la Marque, pas vrai ? » dit-il soudain. Severus fut surpris.

« Vous savez ? »

Maugrey acquiesça. « Je suis un des rares qui sait. Elle s'est effacée maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Severus acquiesça. Le vieil homme se leva et revint en boitant à la porte de sa cellule et tapa deux fois dessus avec son poing. « Je verrai si Dumbledore a encore un moment. Il est questionné sur Black. Sois patient. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement, avec un sourire tordu, comme s'il savait que cela avait de bonnes chances d'énerver Severus. Patient ! Il n'a rien été d'autre que patient ! Pourrissant dans une cellule du ministère, attendant que quelqu'un se souvienne qu'il n'était accusé de rien, il n'avait même pas été questionné…

Les détraqueurs vinrent rouvrir la porte. Severus put sentir le froid avant qu'ils n'ouvrent cette fois. Il scruta Maugrey, inaffecté.

« Comment… comment les empêchez-vous de vous affecter ? » s'étrangla-t-il, sa vision commençant à se brouiller.

Maugrey lui adressa un sourire tordu, auquel il manquait plus d'une dent. « La force d'esprit. L'entraînement. Et… Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une personne exceptionnellement joyeuse. Je ne leur donne pas grand chose à manger. » grogna-t-il.

Severus acquiesça. Cette dernière partie était aussi vraie pour lui, dans une certaine mesure. Mais il sentait encore le froid glaçant dans sa poitrine, et son esprit et sa vision se troublaient quand ils approchaient trop, des voix venaient qui ne venaient pas de lui.

Maugrey partit avec les détraqueurs et Severus Rogue recommença à faire les cent pas, attendant Dumbledore.

xxxxx

« Alors vous dites qu'à ce que vous savez, Sirius Black était le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter. »

Albus Dumbledore acquiesça à contrecœur. « Oui. J'ai suggéré qu'ils l'utilisent en fait. Il est… était… Le meilleur ami de James Potter. Ils étaient comme des frères. » dit-il calmement.

Barty Croupton renifla, les poils de sa moustache coupée avec précision bougeant à peine. « Si nous parlons de Cain et Abel, oui. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! » dit sèchement Dumbledore. « Pensez-vous qu'un ami proche trahissant un autre ami est drôle ? » sa voix semblait soudain très forte, remplissant le bureau impeccable de Croupton. Croupton sembla ne pas avoir entendu. Dans le coin, un jeune homme avec des cheveux cours couleur paille, pas plus qu'un garçon en fait, écrivait ce qu'ils disaient sur un long rouleau du parchemin.

« Alors, vous avez suggéré que Black soit le gardien du secret. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Lui et James étaient très proches. En plus de cela, il était brillant. Sirius et James étaient les meilleurs de leur promotion en de nombreuses matières, sauf pour les domaines où Lily… » Il s'arrêta soudain, courbant la tête.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire de Pettigrew ? » demanda soudain Croupton. Le jeune homme avait un rictus comme il écrivait.

Dumbledore regarda placidement Croupton. « Pourquoi posez-vous la question ? »

Croupton haussa les épaules. « Bien, pour commences, il était aussi à Griffondor, avec les autres ? »

« Oui. Ils étaient tous à Griffondor. »

« Tous ? »

« James, Sirius, Peter et Remus Lupin. »

« Lupin, Lupin… Ce nom m'est familier. » fit-il d'une voix rêveuse, puis il se secoua. « Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce soit Pettigrew qui soit parti à la poursuite de Black ? Il a certainement montré son côté Griffondor, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Croupton avec entrain.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, spécifiquement. Peut-être qu'il était assez bouleversé que l'un de ses amis ait trahi deux autres de ses amis ! » la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva une fois de plus. Le garçon dans le coin avait à nouveau un rictus.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à ce Lupin de l'aider alors ? Deux contre un. C'est plus sûr, ça. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où est Remus. Peut-être que Peter n'a même pas… »

Les yeux de Croupton s'éclairèrent. « Attendez ! Je sais pourquoi ce nom est familier. C'est un loup-garou ! Arrêté il y a une paire d'année comme suspect pour un meurtre ! » Il avait l'air très content de lui de se souvenir. « Ah, bien, cela explique pourquoi Pettigrew ne lui a probablement pas demandé de l'aide. Il doit être dans l'entourage de Vous-savez-qui aussi. Peut-être que lui et Black y sont allé ensemble. Si Pettigrew avait pris Lupin, cela aurait probablement été un deux contre un, mais pas dans le bon sens… »

« Remus Lupin n'est pas… »

« … Un mangemort ? » Croupton ricana maintenant. « Et quand vous avez recommandé Black comme gardien du secret des Potter, étiez-vous conscient que c'était un mangemort ? Êtes-vous conscients que nombre d'anciens élèves de Poudlard qui ont fini l'école ces dernières années sont aussi des mangemorts, et que nous les avons en garde à vue ? » Il dit cela comme si c'était la faute de Dumbledore qu'ils soient des mangemorts.

« Bien sûr que je ne savais pas cela, Barty. Vous avez été remarquablement indisponible pour des informations de cette sorte jusqu'à ce que cela vous convienne de les divulguer ? » dit-il calmement. « Mais j'oserai dire que je ne serais pas surpris que quelques anciens élèves de Poudlard s'avèrent être des mangemorts, à moins que Lord Voldemort n'ait importé tous ses partisans. »

Croupton et le jeune homme retinrent tous les deux leur souffle quand il utilisa son nom. Dumbledore scruta le jeune homme, qui le regarda aussi d'un air de défi. Il le reconnut maintenant. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il travaillait ici, dans ce bureau. Cela semblait être une chose étrange que son père fasse cela. Il n'avait auparavant montré aucune tendance au népotisme (sa tendance naturelle était plutôt contraire). Le garçon avait été préfet quand il avait fini l'école il y a deux ans. Il n'avait pas été préfet en chef, cependant, et Dumbledore se souvint qu'il avait été plus qu'un peu amer à cause de cela.

« Un des mangemorts que nous avons appréhendé a été amené ici depuis Poudlard. Il était un ancien Serpentard et a fait la déclaration ridicule qu'il avait espionné pour vous ! Que pouvait-il dire pas là ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous n'étiez pas le ministre. » Il scruta Dumbledore à travers la fente de ses yeux. « Lui et mon fils furent amis pour un temps, mais Barty m'a dit qu'il avait finalement commencé à suspecter ce que le Serpentard allait faire, et qu'il avait même essayé de recruter mon fils. Mon fils ! Un mangemort ! »

Dumbledore déglutit, mais répondit calmement. « Cela a pu peut-être faire partie de sa couverture, quelque chose qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, ou quelque chose qui s'est produit avant qu'il change d'avis sur ce qui devait avoir sa loyauté. Ou quelque chose d'autre encore. Quelque soit le cas, je peux vous dire que Severus Rogue, car ce ne peut être que de lui dont vous parlez, est loyal envers le ministère. Vous devez avoir mal interprété la partie comme quoi il 'espionnait' pour moi. J'ai de nombreux amis qui sont aurors, et je garde mon oreille tendue, leur donnant toutes les informations que je croise et qui pourraient leur être utiles. Parfois, elle croise ma route sous la forme d'une autre personne, comme Severus. Personne 'n'espionne' pour moi. » dit-il très calmement, regardant Barty Croupton dans les yeux, voyant que cet homme si rigide ne croyait pas cela, mais n'avait pas de preuves du contraire à part le témoignage d'un jeune homme dont la crédibilité était suspecte parce qu'il avait admis avoir été mangemort autrefois.

« Et comment savez-vous que ce Serpentard ne vous a pas fourni de fausses informations, sachant que vous alliez les passez aux aurors ? »

« Parce que tout ce qu'il m'a dit depuis qu'il a confessé son erreur de trajectoire a prouvé être d'une grande utilité pour… Les aurors. Et s'il ne m'avait pas parlé du danger pour les Potter, ils l'auraient complètement ignoré. »

« Hmm… Et cela s'est bien déroulé, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez recommandé que Sirius Black soit le gardien du secret, et il s'est avéré que c'était un autre mangemort ! »

Dumbledore avait les yeux très durs comme il regarda Croupton par dessus ses demi-lunes. « Croyez-moi quand je dis que c'est quelque chose qui me hantera pour le restant de mes jours, Barty. »

Croupton ne sembla pas avoir entendu cela. « Bien sûr, en considérant que Vous-savez-qui est parti maintenant, et que c'est grâce à la trahison de Black, on pourrait voir cela comme une chose dans laquelle vous auriez trempé. Et j'ai entendu que vous êtes le seul que Vous-savez-qui a jamais craint… Était-ce parce que vous connaissiez son talon d'Achille ? La clé de sa défaite ? Après avoir défait Grindenwald, je n'en serais pas du tout surpris… » sa voix dégoûlinait de suspicion. La plume du jeune homme grattait le parchemin.

Dumbledore lui lança un long regard noir avant d'éclater de rire, enlevant ses lunettes et essuyant ses yeux avec le bout de sa barbe avant de les replacer sur son long nez tordu. Croupton eut l'ait de subir un affront avec ce rire.

« Oh, merci Barty. Si j'avais besoin de quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'était d'une bonne rigolade. Est-ce que vous suggérez que je me place pour être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Parce que je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis heureux d'être un humble directeur d'école. Je ne recherche pas la pouvoir dont vous parlez… »

« Un humble directeur, vraiment ? » dit Croupton, l'air encore très suspicieux. « Un humble directeur qui détient dans ses mains le futur de tous les enfants du monde de la sorcellerie ! Qui forme les esprits et les futurs de toutes les personnes magiques nées dans les îles britanniques ! C'est plus qu'un peu de pouvoir, selon moi ! »

Dumbledore le regarda calmement. « D'une certaine, manière, c'est exact. Et je me suis efforcé d'utiliser ce pouvoir le plus responsablement possible. S'il y a quiconque qui pense que ce n'est pas le cas, je serais enchanté d'entendre les citations des moments où j'ai dévié de mon devoir. »

Croupton bafouilla, puis soudain, Albus Dumbledore se trouva avec un index accusateur ponté à sa figure. « Vous avez dévié en n'informant pas le ministère qu'un mangemort s'était confessé à vous ! Il aurait dû être mis en garde à vue et… »

« Non. » dit rapidement Dumbledore. « Sa vie aurait été en grand danger. Je suis inquiet qu'il soit en danger à cet heure. Jr comprends que des mangemorts ont infiltré le ministère. » Soudain, le jeune homme laissa tomber sa plume et la fit rapidement revenir dans sa main, recommençant à écrire. « Maintenant que leur leader est mort, ils souhaiteront peut-être se faire petits et oublier qu'ils se sont égarés au point de suivre Voldemort. Mais cachés ou pas, ils seront encore là à moins que l'on ne fasse quelque chose pour les trouver… »

« Des mangemorts au ministère ! » S'écria Croupton, indigné. « C'est absurde ! »

Dumbledore se leva maintenant. « Pas plus qu'ils n'aient un autre métier ! » beugla-t-il. Croupton battit légèrement en retraite. « Lord Voldemort a des partisans à tous les niveaux de la société ! Penser que le ministère est indemne… Ca c'est absurde ! »

Croupton déglutit et recula un peu plus.

« Maintenant… Si vous avez fini, pourrais-je s'il-vous-plaît voir Sirius Black ? » demanda Dumbledore, soudain placide.

« Non. » répondit sèchement Croupton, sans hésitation. « Il ne recevra pas de visiteurs. » Croupton serrait les dents. Albus n'avait pas cru qu'on l'autoriserait à faire cela, mais cela valait tout de même le coup d'être tenté. Il acquiesça, reconnaissant sa défaite sur ce point.

« Que va-t-il advenir de lui ? » dit-il tristement.

« Il va aller à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. » répondit Croupton avec un détachement cruel qui détonnait avec la sévérité de la condamnation. Les yeux de Dumbledore s'écartillèrent.

« Sans procès ? »

« C'est tout comme ! Il n'arrête pas de dire que tout est de sa faute, avec des crises de rire à tomber raide… Que pensez-vous que ferait un procès ? Oui, il pourrait faire cela pour un public. Ou nous pourrions avoir le chaos au sein de la court quand quelqu'un essayerait de la faire exploser… »

« De le faire exploser ? » se renfrogna Dumbledore.

Croupton se pencha en avant et lui parla d'un murmure confidentiel. « Entre vous et moi, les Beuglantes sont tombées drues par ici. Pour Black. Il a de la chance de ne pas déjà avoir été explosé. Nous avons une procédure spéciale pour traiter le courrier pour lui. Bon sang, nous avons de la chance que quelques personnes de notre personnel n'aient pas été tuées. Il y en a qui ne sont pas contents que Black ait trahi ses amis, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il sera bien plus en sécurité quand il sera à Azkaban… Pas qu'il le mérite. Quelqu'un comme lui me fait souhaiter que nous ayons encore la peine de mort. Mais en tous cas, les détraqueurs ne peuvent pas être atteints par des beuglantes explosives, peu importe ce qu'on leur a mis dedans… Ils sont très utiles pour cela. Pas que Black mérite d'être en sûreté, comme je disais, mais le reste d'entre nous le sera davantage aussi. C'est une foutue menace que de le garder ici. Des vies innocentes sont en jeu…. »

Dumbledore acquiesça tristement. « Je vois. Et il a dit… Il a dit que c'était sa faute ? »

« C'est ce que je vous ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, il n'arrête pas de répéter cela. Et vous ne croiriez pas le travail que nous avons eu à Londres hier pour nettoyer le désordre qu'avait mis Black ! Bien sûr, nous avons aussi dit à la presse que nous l'avions pris dimanche pour empêcher les beuglantes de nous arriver ? Hier aurait été considéré comme un délai impardonnable. Les beuglantes qui arrivent ici pour Black sont assez terribles… Nous n'en avons pas besoin de plus. Entre vous et moi, je pense cependant que nous l'avons mis en garde à vue au bon moment, et dire que nous l'avons pris quelques jours plus tôt n'est pas un mal. En fait, j'ai même dit à la Gazette que c'était une chance que nous ayons tut cela aussi longtemps que nous l'avons fait, ou il y aurait eu encore plus de beuglantes. Et je me suis assuré de dire au reporter qu'aucune des beuglantes n'arrivait à Black, an espérant qu'elles arrêteraient bientôt d'arriver. » Il sourit, satisfait de lui. Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire. « Oh, et Pettigrew va recevoir l'ordre de Merlin, première classe. A titre posthume, bien sûr. Pauvre petit gars. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas à qui il s'attaquait… »

« Oui, très triste. » dit sincèrement Dumbledore, se souvenant de Peter Pettigrew. Comme c'était surprenant qu'il ait décidé de s'attaquer à Sirius. Ses capacités magiques n'avaient jamais été au niveau de celles de James ou de Sirius, ni même de Remus… »

« Bien, si vous voulez simplement me montrer où je peux récupérer Severus maintenant, nous allons y aller… »

« Récupérer ? Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que cela va arriver ? Et allez vous le prendre ? »

« A Poudlard. »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Croupton, à nouveau suspicieux.

« Pour être mon nouveau professeur de Potions. » en espérant que quand je proposerai le poste à Severus, il en verra la raison… et que mon professeur de potions actuel acceptera l'idée de prendre sa retraite…

« Maître des potions ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui que vous avez ? »

« Il souhaite prendre sa retraite. » dit Dumbledore, haussant les épaules et levant les mains « Comme je suis celui qui se porte garant pour Severus, il est approprié que le prenne sous ma responsabilité, et, comme il a une expérience complète sur les potions comme il travaille à l'apothicaire de son oncle, le prendre pour le poste de maître des potions est quelque chose qui me semble bien. »

« Il se trouve que votre professeur de potions actuel veut prendre sa retraite. » dit Croupton, clairement pas convaincu.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire brillant. « C'est exact. » et j'espère aussi que je pourrai le garder à l'abri des mangemorts… qu'ils soient au ministère ou en-dehors.

Croupton eut l'air de vouloir rejeter cette idée un instant, mais il acquiesça finalement et lui indiqua la porte, puis il s'adressa au jeune homme. « Conduis le professeur Dumbledore à la cellule de Rogue, et occupe-toi des détails pour le relâcher de sa garde à vue. » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Tout ce que je peux dire est… Que vous feriez mieux d'avoir raison pour Rogue. Si un seul parent vient se plaindre à moi que le professeur de potions de Poudlard est un Serp… Je veux dire un mangemort… »

« Être un Serpentard et être un mangemort ne sont pas synonymes, Barty. Vous devriez savoir cela. De toute évidence, au moins un Griffondor était un mangemort. » dit-il tristement. Croupton acquiesça.

« Je n'aurais jamais vu cela arriver. Un Griffondor servant Vous-savez-qui, et un Serpentard l'espionnant. C'est le monde à l'envers. »

Dumbledore haussa les épaules. « Comme je disais, Voldemort a recruté des partisans à tous les niveaux. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur les mangemorts au ministère, Barty. Regardez dans votre propre maison. » dit-il, menaçant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur paille sembla s'étrangler avec quelque chose. Il fit encore tomber sa plume, et le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait roula sur le sol, traversant la pièce. Croupton fit un geste paresseux de sa baguette et le fit revenir depuis le sol jusque sur son grand bureau en mahogany.

« Ne traîne pas mon garçon. J'ai besoin que tu rédiges un mémo pour le département quand tu reviendras. » Il lança un regard significatif à Dumbledore. « Je retournerai ciel et terre. Tout le monde dans le département de force de l'ordre magiques va être questionné en détail. S'il y a un mangemort ici, nous le trouverons et le traiterons avec la plus grande sévérité. » Il semblait avoir changer d'avis quant à considérer qu'il était absurde qu'il y ait des mangemorts au ministère. « C'est une chose d'être un mangemort… C'en est un autre que de prétendre être un employé loyal de ce département. » Il déroula partiellement le parchemin sur son bureau et se renfrogna. « Et nous devrons te trouver une de ces nouvelles plumes à écriture automatique, mon garçon. Ta calligraphie est terrible. Je serai content quand mon secrétaire reviendra de vacances. » Il roula le parchemin et le mit dans un tiroir. Ensemble, Dumbledore et le jeune homme allèrent vers la porte.

Ils descendirent le couloir et arrivèrent rapidement au portail conduisant au croisement central. En le traversant, il passèrent en réalité d'une station de métro abandonnée dans la partie sud de la ville à une partie cachée de la station de Westminster, sous le parlement. Ils ne franchirent cependant aucun autre portail conduisant aux autres département du ministère dans d'autres stations abandonnées, mais ils descendirent un autre couloir, arrivant finalement jusqu'aux cellules, et à celles de Rogue en particulier.

« Je vais chercher un garde. » dit le jeune homme, commençant à s'éloigner. Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Pas la peine. Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir affaire à eux. »

Dumbledore approcha sa main de la porte, la faisant s'ouvrir un instant plus tard, en frappant bruyamment le mur de pierre. Le visage du garçon devint livide. « Tu vois ? » dit Dumbledore. « J'aurais pu faire cela dès le début, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis allé voir ton père et lui ai demandé la permission de prendre Severus avec moi. S'il était ton ami, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas parlé de son comportement à ton père. » Il lança un regard pénétrant au fils de Barty Croupton avant de se tourner et d'entrer calmement dans la cellule. Severus était endormi sur la paillasse, l'air pâle et épuisé. Il était tellement épuisé que la porte frappant contre le mur ne l'avait pas réveillé.

« Parler de son comportement ! » cria le jeune Croupton, incrédule. Il lança un regard noir à Rogue comme ses yeux sombres s'ouvraient lentement et qu'il commençait à s'asseoir, confus. « Comme si j'allais défendre un sale traître ! »

Quand il vit qui était dans la salle avec lui, Severus se redressa rapidement, tendu et prêt à bondir de la trajectoire de sorts malveillants. La chose étonnante était… Que Dumbledore était aussi présent. Dumbledore et Barty ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour son cerveau endormi. Peut-être que je rêve encore, pensa-t-il, groggy.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'avait dit Barty : un traître. Il se souvint de Barty lui lançant le Cruciatus dessus, sur la colline dominant Godric's Hollow…

« Que se passe-t-il, sir ? » demanda-t-il à Dumbledore, se léchant ses lèvres sèches et essayant de prétendre qu'il ne faisait pas attention à Barty du coin de l'œil.

« Je te ramène à Poudlard avec moi, Severus. Et je te propose un travail. Nous pourrons discuter des détails une fois que je serai de retour au château. Nous avons simplement besoin de remplir quelques formulaires, et de reprendre ta baguette. Viens. Ton épreuve est finie. » dit-il gentiment, lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Severus déglutit, regardant tour à tour Dumbledore et Barty, mais il se leva et les suivit tous les deux dans le couloir, guettant les moindres gestes de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Dans le bureau de la prison, lui et Dumbledore signèrent tous deux un formulaire disant qu'il était relâcha grâce au témoignage de Dumbledore, et sous sa garde. On lui rendit sa baguette, qui était si bien et à sa place dans sa main. Quand ils allaient partir, cependant, le vieux Croupton apparut dans le portail.

« Je me demande, Dumbledore, pourrais-je vous parler brièvement ? C'est au sujet de l'OM de Pettigrew. »

« Bien sûr, Barty, » dit-il acquiesçant, suivant Croupton dans le couloir. Severus resta maladroitement debout à côté du fils, pour lequel il avait si longtemps prétendu être un ami. Il le regarda et vit à sa grande consternation, que l'autre jeune homme le regardait aussi.

« Ne pense pas que tu seras en sécurité là-bas. » lui siffla soudain Barty. « Ou que l'on te croira si tu racontes quoique ce soit sur moi. Je sais où ton oncle habite aussi. Tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour regretter d'avoir été un traître à notre maître. » Et avec un regard noir final à Severus, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce comme Dumbledore revenait.

Severus regarda par dessus son épaule l'employé du bureau de la prison, puis dit à Dumbledore en chuchotant. « Sir, Barty vient juste de me dire… »

« Je sais. » dit rapidement le vieil homme, regardant avec précaution autour de lui. Sa voix était très basse et calme. « J'ai tout entendu. »

« Mais… Mais comment avez-vous pu ? » dit Sirius, incrédule. « Vous étiez dans le couloir, et il ne parlait pas fort… »

« Le comment n'est pas important. J'ai entendu. Faisons un détour par Dunoon avant de rejoindre Poudlard. Tu penses que ton oncle pourra être convaincu de fermer la boutique quelques temps et de prendre quelques vacances ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Merci sir. »

« Ne me remercie… Remercie ton ancien ami d'être un tel âne. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il t'a traité de traître. Et pourquoi tu n'osais pas révéler son nom. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Je voulais simplement dire que celui que tu as vraiment trahi était Lord Voldemort. » Il regarda Severus un moment. « Sais-tu ce que j'ai dans mon bureau ? »

Severus ouvrit sa bouche pour parler, puis la referma. Il n'avait été dans le bureau de Dumbledore que quelques fois pendant qu'il était à Poudlard. La première fois avait été pour apprendre que ses parents avaient été tués par des aurors.

« Bien, beaucoup de choses, sir » dit-il en faisant une pause, se souvenant vaguement du bric-à-brac du bureau du directeur.

« Non, non… Je parle de mon phénix. Tu as vu mon phénix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, oui, je me souviens du phénix. »

« Est-ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de te donner son nom ? Ma mémoire me fait défaut. » Severus secoua la tête. S'il lui avait dit le nom du phénix, il avait quitté sa tête. « Il s'appelle… Fumseck NDT : Fawkes en anglais. Un traître célèbre. On brûle son effigie tous les ans le… oh, ce jour-ci. Je viens de réaliser ! » ajouta-t-il brillamment. « Ce soir est la Bonfire Night pour les moldus. Ils vont fêter cela partout en Grande-Bretagne, ils vont célébrer la défaite d'un traître. Est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les sorciers n'observent pas ce jour férié ? »

Severus secoua la tête à nouveau. « Je… Je pensais juste… C'est une fête moldus, sir… »

« Je dis simplement, Severus, que le traître pour les uns est un combattant de la liberté pour les autres. Guy Fawkes était en fait un sorcier, aidant un groupe d'amis moldus qui était poursuivi pour ses croyances religieuses. Il était sensé avoir tenté de faire exploser,… bien ce qui est juste au-dessus de nos têtes en ce moment : le Parlement. Il y a aussi ceux qui pensent qu'il n'y a jamais eu une intrigue avec la poudre à canon, que l'intrigue réelle consistait à piéger un des rebelles, peu importait qui. Pour faire exploser quelque chose, un sorcier n'a pas besoin de poudre à canon, et il est hautement improbable qu'il ait fait ce dont on l'accuse, mais cela ne pourra jamais être mis dans un livre d'histoire moldue maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Sans mentionner qu'il y a très peu de gens qui veulent connaître la vérité. La légende est bien plus importante.

En ce temps, il y en avait pour qui Fawkes était un héros. » Il sourit à Severus. « Un traître pour les uns est un combattant de la liberté pour les autres. » dit-il encore, donnant à Severus un regard pénétrant. « Guy Fawkes n'est pas vraiment mort, tu sais, » dit-il d'un chuchotement de conspirateur. « Bien, il a fini par mourir, bien sûr, mais de vieillesse. Il a échappé à ses geôliers. La Couronne ne pouvait pas admettre ne pas avoir réussi à tuer proprement Fawkes, et qu'il se soit échappé. Alors ils ont pris une pauvre âme dans une prison, l'ont tuée, et déclaré que c'était Guy Fawkes. Et aujourd'hui, les moldus fêtent encore la défaite du plus célèbre traître de tous les temps… »

Secouant la tête et soupirant, il dit « Ah, bien. Nous devons y aller. Il y a beaucoup à faire. »

« Oui, sir. Et… Merci encore sir. »

les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent comme il le regarda, et il fit un gentil sourire à Severus. « Avec plaisir, Severus. Avec plaisir. »

xxxxx

Mercredi 23 Décembre 1981

Alex suivait Lowell Faulkner dans une allée crasseuse entre deux bâtiments qui semblaient près de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre dans le Chemin des Embrumes. Cela se serait probablement déjà produit, pensa-t-il, si ce n'était la magie qui devait sans doute les faire tenir. Lui et Lowell allaient dans un pub où ils étaient allé avant. Le tenancier ne posait pas de questions quand ils voulaient seulement une chambre pour une paire d'heures. Juste au cas où quelqu'un les remarquerait, ils avançaient avant leurs capuches masquant leurs visages, et ils entraient habituellement dans le pub par une porte de service. Alex aurait été très choqué de voir quiconque de sa connaissance sur le Chemin des Embrumes (et il savait qu'on serait aussi choqué de le voir ici), mais ils prenaient les précautions pour cela. On ne sait jamais quand…

« Malédiction ! » explosa la voix de Lowell à côté de lui, faisant sursauter Alex. L'allée conduisait à la porte du pauvre jardinet à l'arrière du pub. Mais quelqu'un d'autre l'ouvrait déjà. Alex et Lowell se reculèrent dans l'allée, s'accroupissant à côté d'une grosse poubelle, et regardant.

La personne qui tenait la porte ouverte était un jeune homme avec les cheveux jaune paille. Alex resta bouche bée. « Lowell ! Tu vois qui c'est ? Ce gars de ta maison qui voyait Rogue ! »

Lowell acquiesça, et sous sa capuche, Alex put voir qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. « Je le vois. » chuchota Lowell.

« J'aimerais savoir comment Rogue a contraint Dumbledore à l'embaucher. Tu as de la chance d'avoir fini l'école ! Et voilà son petit ami. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Nous n'avions jamais vu personne de notre connaissance ici. Mais là… »

« Chut ! » lui siffla Lowell. « La ferme ! »

Alex referma la bouche, se retenant de ne pas se disputer, mais il était trop fasciné par regarder ce qui se passait. Du coin de l'œil, limitée par le bâtiment contre lequel ils se cachaient, trois sorciers apparurent. Non, deux sorciers et une sorcière. Tous les trois faisaient léviter des corps. (Est-ce que personne ne remarquait rien sur le Chemin des Embrumes ? se demanda-t-il ?) La femme faisait léviter un très petit garçon, qui devait à peine savoir marcher, tandis que les deux autres faisaient léviter un homme et une femme qui tenaient encore des sacs en papier marron, et des sacs avec des noms des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse dessus, comme s'ils étaient las de faire leurs achats de Noël d'une manière normale et qu'ils avaient maintenant décidé d'être innovants et de le faire à l'horizontale.

Alex déglutit, en regardant les trois corps être guidés par le portail. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-il à voix haute. Lowell ne le fit pas taire cette fois. La porte se referma derrière cette étrange fête.

« Je pense que c'est quelque chose à quoi nous ne voulons pas nous mêler. » dit Lowell d'une voix tremblante. « Allons-y. Aujourd'hui… C'était simplement pas le bon jour... »

« Partir ! » Cria Alex, plus fort que ce qu'il voulait. « On dirait que ces personnes ont été kidnappées. Le Ministère chercher encore les mangemorts, tu sais… »

« Oui, bien, c'est bien pour eux, mais ce n'est pas notre travail. Éloignons-nous de là avant qu'ils ne sortent et ne réalisent que nous les avons vu. » Lowell sortit sa baguette.

« Mais nous devrions au moins aller chercher de l'aide… »

Avec un pop brusque ! Lowell avait disparu. Enfer, pensa Alex. Pourquoi ne peut-il jamais se souvenir que je ne sais pas transplaner ?

Il était majeur maintenant, alors légalement, il aurait pu. S'il avait pu passer son permis. Il avait essayé quatre fois, et avait décidé de ne pas essayer encore par embarras (il suspectait qu'il avait déjà procuré bien trop d'amusement aux employés du Département des Transports Magiques). Il avait décidé de s'en tenir aux balais. C'était un moyen pour voyager reconnu depuis longtemps par les sorciers et les sorcières, avait-il avancé à Lowell. Le problème était… Il n'avait pas pris de balai avec lui. Il avait transplané au Chaudron Baveur et rencontré Lowell devant le magasin Accessoires de Qualité pour le Quidditch. Bien sûr, il pouvait revenir au Chaudron Baveur et rentrer à la maison… Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il devait voir si l'homme, l'enfant et la femme qu'il avait vu léviter par le portail allaient bien.

Il descendit discrètement l'allée, son cœur dans la gorge, tenant sa capuche bien devant son visage avec sa main gauche tandis que sa main droite allait dans sa poche, se sentant mieux dès que ses doigts passèrent autour de sa baguette. Il la retira lentement, gardant sa main baissée de telle sorte que la baguette soit cachée dans les plis de sa cape. Quand il atteignit la palissade entourant la cour, il rechercha un nœud dans les planches, et quand il en trouva un, il pointa avec soin sa baguette dessus, chuchotant une incantation, espérant que cela marcherait.

Cela marcha. Le petit bout de bois tomba dans la cour et Alex se figea un instant, espérant que le bruit n'alerterait personne de sa présence de l'autre côté de la palissade. Si c'étaient des mangemorts, ils allaient probablement lancer des sorts d'abord, et poser des questions ensuite (s'ils en posaient).

Mais quand il s'avança avec nervosité vers la palissade et mit son œil contre le trou, il réalisa que personne n'avait probablement entendu quoique ce soit quand le petit bout de bois ovale était tombé. Aucune son d'aucune sorte ne pouvait être entendu en provenance de l'enclos fermé.

Alex resta bouche bée. Il pouvait voir les trois sorciers lancer un sort sur l'homme, tandis que la sorcière avait sa baguette pointée sur une femme aux cheveux auburn avec un visage rond et charmant, la gardant mais ne lui lançant pas de sort. L'homme et la femme étaient maintenant allongés sur le sol. Alex pouvait voir l'éclair de lumière ambrée connectant les baguettes à la victime. La sorcière avait des yeux noirs avec des paupières épaisses et des cheveux noirs de nuit. Un des sorciers qui lançait le sort sur l'homme était très jeune, et Alex le reconnut comme étant l'ancien camarade de maison de Lowell, Barty Croupton Jr. Les deux autres hommes, l'air tellement semblables l'un à l'autre que Alex pensa qu'ils étaient frères, riaient comme ils avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur le pauvre homme.

Ensuite, ils levèrent les sorts et semblèrent parler aux victimes, gesticulant vivement. L'homme secouait sa tête, et avait l'air de dire non ! de manière répétée. La femme regardait ses ravisseurs d'un air de défi, parlant avec une haine telle sur son visage que Alex n'en avait jamais vue. Mais elle fut interrompue en pleine phrase, à ce qu'il semblât, quand les sorts recommencèrent. Cette fois, ils le subirent tous de deux, deux sorts pour chaque victime.

Aucun son n'émanait d'eux. Alex pouvait voir leurs lèvres bouger quand ils disaient les sorts, et ils semblaient pouvoir s'entendre les uns les autres, mais Alex ne pouvait pas les entendre. L'homme et la femme qui étaient torturés avaient leur bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, tandis que leurs corps se tordaient sous l'effet du sort qu'on leur lançait. Quel sort est-ce, se demanda Alex. Mais comme il y pensait, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible.

Le Cruciatus.

Chaque victime subissait deux cruciatus en même temps, et plus tôt, l'homme en avait eu trois à la fois ! Alex vit avec horreur que l'enfant, qui était juste un bébé, vraiment, bien qu'il puisse marcher, était assis de côté, pleurant terriblement, son visage tordu et rouge, ses yeux fermés étanchement, mais laissant quand même passer les larmes. Une fois encore, aucun son ne parvenait aux oreilles d'Alex. En regardant ce tableau inquiétant devant lui, Alex commençait à penser qu'il était devenu sourd.

Peut-être, simplement peut-être… Pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour qu'ils arrêtent de lancer des sorts sur ce pauvre homme et cette pauvre femme ? Les sorts continuaient, les visages des victimes à peine reconnaissables comme humains, pas plus que leurs corps, qui se tordaient et rampaient dans des positions qu'Alex aurait juré qu'un corps humain ne pouvait pas prendre, et la femme se griffait son bras avec ses ongles, marquant la peau, se faisant saigner…

Je dois faire quelque chose, pensa Alex, ne se souciant plus de qui pouvait lui arriver. Il ne pouvait simplement pas rester là et regarder. Il pointa sa baguette par le trou du nœud et cria « Finite Incantatem ! »

Immédiatement, les hurlements de l'homme et de la femme, et les pleurs du bébé assaillirent les oreilles d'Alex, le bruit se répercutant sur les bâtiments autour d'eux et résonnant douloureusement. Il réalisa que c'était un sort de silence. Le sort avait confiné le bruit dans l'espace clos derrière le pub. C'était ce sort qu'il avait réussi à rompre. Malheureusement, l'homme et la femme étaient aussi torturés. L'homme s'arrachait maintenant ses cheveux, par touffes, comme son corps se tordait et ses hurlements continuaient, ininterrompus…

Il passa encore sa baguette par le trou du nœud. Les bourreaux continuaient leur œuvre comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que le sort de silence avait été rompu, comme ils entendaient autant de bruit qu'avant.

Alex avait maintenant des sueurs froide comme il était maintenant forcé d'entendre la douleur de l'homme et de la femme. Comment ces monstres pouvaient se tenir là, souriant et riant, en torturant des gens comme cela ?

« Stupefix ! » cria-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Son sort toucha sa cible, cependant, frappant l'un des deux hommes identiques, le faisant tomber et rompant la connections entre sa baguette et la femme. Il sortit sa baguette du trou et mit son œil contre le bois, alarmé de voir que l'autre homme aux cheveux noirs s'avançait vers lui, une sombre furie déformant son visage. Alex déglutit, s'éloignant du mur. Ils ne nous entraînent pas pour cela à l'école, pensa-t-il, désespéré. Ils ne nous disent pas que faire quand un fou furieux vient sur vous avec un regard meurtrier…

Alex commença à redescendre l'allée, souhaitant encore avoir pu passer son permis, souhaitant de tout son cœur savoir transplaner. Il entendit un cri derrière lui : « Avada Kadavra ! »

Il entendit l'explosion de la palissade de bois comme le sort la frappait. Regardant rapidement derrière son épaule, il vit le sorcier s'avancer à grands pas à travers l'ouverture qu'il avait crée, sa baguette à nouveau pointée sur Alex, qui se tourna pour faire face à son assaillant maintenant, tenant fermement sa baguette, réalisant que s'il était tué en étant frappé dans le dos, on dirait de lui que c'était un lâche…

Je ne suis pas un lâche, pensa-t-il gravement, souhaitant avoir le courage d'aller vers l'homme au lieu de simplement se tenir immobile. C'était un homme assez formidable, costaud et à l'air épais, et il pouvait probablement faire pas mal de dommages, même dans un combat purement physique. L'homme lança un sort sur Alex, qui bondit sur le côté, se cognant douloureusement contre la poubelle derrière laquelle lui et Lowell s'étaient cachés plus tôt. Le sorcier tira avantage de cette position, et lui lança un nouveau maléfice.

« Crucio! »

Le hurlement qui sortit d'Alex était un son qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'il pouvait faire. La douleur parcourait son corps comme si elle avait remplacé le sang, comme si elle faisait partie de lui, comme si c'était ce qui faisait battre son cœur. C'était maintenant le seul but de son cerveau, que de lui faire ressentir la douleur, une douleur éternelle…

Puis, tout d'un coup, ce fut fini. La douleur du sort le quittant était presque aussi mauvaise que son arrivée, comme si on lui avait amputé un membre. Alex était couché, en position fœtale, sur le sol sale, et au-dessus de lui se trouvait le père de son meilleur ami. Mr Weasley s'accroupit maintenant à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, petit ? » dit Mr Weasley avec gravité, sa main sur le bras d'Alex. Un autre sorcier se tenait à côté de lui, bien plus âgé que le père de Bill, avec un visage abîmé et des cheveux gris. Il avait un air assez effrayant, et Alex réalisa à partir de ce qu'avaient dit Charlie et Bill qu'il devait s'agir du célèbre auror Alastor Maugrey.

« Hum, oui, je suppose que je vais bien. » réussit-il à dire. « La cour… derrière le pub… Ils sont encore… » Il montra la direction générale et Mr Weasley acquiesça. Maugrey descendit à grands pas l'allée avec un étrange bruit sourd, sa baguette parée, sa robe flottant derrière lui. Alex essayait encore de reprendre son souffle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait reçu le sort, mais il pensait que le subir aussi longtemps que l'homme ou la femme l'avait subi était… impensable. J'aurais préféré mourir, pensa-t-il, se souvenant de la femme se mutilant, voulant peut-être causer une douleur supérieure, mais un douleur d'une source tangible, une douleur qu'elle contrôlait.

Alastor Maugrey vit une femme au cheveux roux sombres et un sorcier qui semblait être un simple garçon torturer un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement, malgré la façon dont ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur.

« Stupefix ! Stupefix ! » cria-t-il, et la femme et le garçon se figèrent et tombèrent, rompant le sort sur Frank Londubat. Franck arrêta brusquement de crier, mais il ne récupéra pas comme le garçon qu'Arthur et lui avaient trouvé dans l'allée. Lui et sa femme restèrent allongés, regardant le ciel, leurs yeux vacants, aveugles, et ce fut seulement parce que Maugrey vit le très léger mouvement de leur poitrine comme ils respiraient qu'il sut qu'ils étaient tous les deux encore vivants.

« Arthur ! Viens ici ! » appela Maugrey dans l'allée.

Arthur Weasley regarda Alex. Il connaissait ce garçon depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'école de Pré-au-Lard avec Bill, et la pensée que quelqu'un puisse lui lancer le Cruciatus était horrible. Il avait eu Alex chez lui plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter. Il lui tendit la main et lui demanda gentiment « Tu peux te lever ? »

Alex acquiesça, l'air un peu vert. Il prit la main de Mr Weasley et la serra étroitement, se levant difficilement. Mr Weasley fit passer le bras d'Alex par-dessus son épaule, et ensemble, ils descendirent l'allée vers la cour où Maugrey se tenait au milieu des corps. Le bébé pleurait encore bruyamment, son petit visage très rond tourné vers le haut et tout rouge. Mr Weasley alla vers le bébé, le prenant dans ses bras et le faisant sauter avec air habitué à cet exercice, calmant le garçon en lui disant « Là, là, maintenant, nous allons nous occuper de ton papa et de ta maman, ne t'inquiète pas… » Il regarda Maugrey. « Comme s'appelle-t-il ? Je connais Frank et Gemma de vue, mais je ne pense pas avoir entendu le nom de leur fils. »

« Nigel, Neil, quelque chose avec un N. » dit négligemment Maugrey.

Alex s'appuya lourdement sur la partie de la palissade qui tenait encore. Il pointa une main tremblante vers la silhouette assommée de Barty Croupton Jr. « C'est… C'est Barty Croupton » réussit-il à dire. Mr Weasley lui fit la tête, faisant encore sauter le bébé dans ses bras.

« Barty Croupton ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien mon garçon ? Je connais Barty Croupton et il… »

« Non, pas celui du ministère. » l'interrompit Alex, parlant en faisant un grand effort. « Son fils. »

Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Lowell. Alex souhaitait qu'il n'y ait pas autant de monde autour. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, il était tellement content de le voir à nouveau. Lowell lui sourit timidement.

« Tu as dit une fois que le père de Bill travaillait pour le ministère. Je me suis souvenu comment aller au Département des Transports Magiques, où j'ai passé mon permis, et juste demandé au gars là-bas comment aller au bureau de Mr Weasley. Heureusement qu'il savait de qui je parlais, comme je ne connaissait même pas son nom, ou celui du département pour lequel il travaille. »

Alex voulait vraiment l'embrasser maintenant. « Alors tu es allé chercher de l'aide ? »

Lowell haussa les épaules. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Tu ne pouvais pas transplaner, alors… »

Alex poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Je pensais que tu t'étais juste enfui ! Je pensais… »

« Que je t'avais abandonné ? » Lowell lui pressa l'épaule. « Je n'aurais pas fait cela. Je ne vaux pas grand chose en duel, mais j'ai essayé de revenir ici aussi vite que possible après avoir dit à Mr Weasley qu'on avait besoin de son aide ici. Il a dit qu'il allait amener un auror. Je… J'ai attendu quelques minutes après leur départ pour revenir… » dit-il, baissant la tête. « Je suis désolé pour cela. Je suis juste… Juste… »

« C'est bon. » dit doucement Alex. « Ca va. »

« Ca va ! Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça si tu vas bien ? »

« Bien… Le sort de Cruciatus… »

« Le Cruciatus ! »

« Héo ? » Mr Weasley essayait d'avoir leur attention. Il tenait encore le bébé. « Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de me le prendre un moment ? Je dois aider Alastor. »

Lowell hésita d'abord, puis pris le bébé se tortillant, le tenant maladroitement contre sa poitrine. Soudain, un pop ! retentit dans la petite cour, et un jeune sorcier blond apparut, portant une robe bleue royal qui semblait être de la même couleur que ces yeux brillants, et un chapeau de sorcier assorti, avec un galon doré. Il ressemblait un peu à un clown, et pourtant, au moment où il arriva, il commença à se tourner d'un côté, puis de l'autre spasmodiquement, pointant d'abord sa baguette sur Maugrey, puis Mr Weasley, puis Lowell et Alex, bien que si ce comportement était conçu pour le rendre menaçant, il était complètement opposé au reste de son apparence. Il était aussi, assez étrangement, en train de sourire largement pendant tout le temps qu'il agitait sa baguette partout, et il semblait avoir le double du nombre normal de dents brillantes. La combinaison absurde de sa tenue de sorcier, se son sourire et de son comportement fit que Alex eut un peu peur de lui. Est-ce qu'un fou s'était échappé de Ste Mangouste ? se demanda-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui a besoin d'un sort de mémoire ? » demanda le sorcier fou.

« Vous êtes un obliviateur ? » lui demanda Mr Weasley. « Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a dit… »

« Oh, non, non, personne ne m'a dit de venir, » dit-il brillamment, arrêtant d'agiter sa baguette et se redressant. « Gilderoy Lockhart ! » annonça-t-il, et cela prit un instant à Alex pour réaliser que c'était le nom du sorcier. « Je me vante de garder une oreille au sol. Je vais régulièrement au Bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu, comme on a souvent besoin de lancer des sorts de mémoire quand les moldus achètent des objets qui ont été enchantés ou ensorcelés, Et Perkins a dit que son partenaire avait été appelé à ce pub du Chemin des Embrumes, et je lui ai dit 'Je vois lequel tu veux dire, mon vieux Perkins, toujours plein de personnes de mauvaise réputation.' Et alors me voilà ! »

Alex, Lowell, Maugrey et Mr Weasley, échangèrent des regards hésitants. Il aimait certainement le mot « Je », pensa Alex.

Mr Weasley grimaça. « Ah, alors vous êtes Lockhart. » dit-il lentement. « Perkins a mentionné que, heu, vous veniez de temps en temps… »

« Oui, oui, très utile ce Perkins ! » gloussa Lockhart. « Il me garde assez occupé souvent. Un bon gars. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

« Oui, Perkins fait de son mieux pour, heu, vous tenir occupé. » dit Mr Weasley, faisant un clin d'œil à Alex, qui fut surpris après son épreuve, de devoir contenir un rire. Le partenaire de Mr Weasley essayait clairement de tenir Lockhart à l'écart, a plupart du temps. « Mais… Il ne vous a pas dit de venir ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Il donnait l'impression qu'il serait très fâché avec Perkins si c'était le cas.

« Oh non, pas comme cela. Il m'a juste dit que vous étiez ici, et j'ai pris sur moi de… »

« Assez de bavardage ! » beugla soudain Maugrey. « Frank et Gemma ont besoin de soins médicaux. Et le garçon aussi, je pense. » dit-il en montrant Alex de la tête. « Arthur… Prends-le à Ste Mangouste et envoie deux ambulances ici. Je vais monter la garde ici avec celui-ci… » dit-il, montrant Lockhart de la tête. « et l'autre garçon. Le petit semble bien aller pour le moment… »

Mr Weasley secoua la tête, regardant le bébé. « Pauvre petit gars. Voir son papa et sa maman torturés comme cela… Tu as raison Alastor. Je vais prendre Alex avec moi et envoyer les ambulances. » Il fit à Alex un petit sourire. « Allez, viens. Ce pub doit probablement être sur le réseau de cheminette, et… »

« Heu non. C'est pas le cas. » dit rapidement Alex, puis il souhaita s'être mordu la langue. Il était clairement allé à ce pub avant. Mr Weasley haussa les sourcils.

« Oh, vraiment ? D'accord alors. Il y a une petite boutique en bas de cette allée. Ils vendent des bonbons, et je sais de source sûre que nous pourrons utiliser leur feu. » Il fit un signe de la tête à Maugrey.

« C'est bon Alastor ? »

« C'est bon Arthur. » dit-il d'une voix bourrue, adressant du coin de l'œil un regard dégoûté à Lockhart.

Maugrey les regarda partir pour la confiserie, le garçon s'appuyant lourdement sur le bras d'Arthur Weasley. Il soupira et se pencha sur le Londubat, secouant sa tête, puis se redressant. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient attendu, quand soudain, derrière lui, il entendit une vois crier. « Oubliette ! »

Il se tourna et se saisit rapidement du bras de Lockhart. Le sort passa du bébé que tenait Lowell à Lowell lui-même avant que Maugrey de réussisse à diriger le bras de Lockhart vers le ciel. Il enleva la baguette de la main du sorcier, ne se dérangeant pas avec un sort de désarmement, et eut une envie pressante de lui balancer un bon maléfice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais, espèce d'abruti ? » beugla-t-il à Lockhart.

« Le… Le petit garçon. Weasley a dit… Il a vu son père et sa mère se faire torturer… J'essayais juste d'aider. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il reste traumatisé pour le restant de ses jours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est un bébé ! » lui cria Maugrey. « Est-ce que tu essayes de transformer son cerveau en éponge ? On ne peut pas lancer un tel sort à pleine puissance sur un enfant de son âge. Tu es fou ? Je veillerais à te faire virer pour ça ! »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Casse-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'incapable comme toi ici… » Une ambulance apparut soudain dans l'allée. Maugrey grogna. « Il était temps, aussi. » « D'accord, toi, mon garçon, » dit-il à Lowell. « Amène le petit. On aura encore besoin de le tenir sur le chemin de Ste Mangouste… »

Lowell regarda le vieil homme usé avec confusion. « Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens ce bébé ? » bafouilla-t-il. Maugrey se tourna pour lancer un regard noir à Lockhart.

« Tu vois ce que tu as fait maintenant ! Ce garçon a été frappé par ton foutu sort de mémoire. » Il posa sa main sur le bras de Lowell en lui disant « Là, maintenant. Tu as subi un sort de mémoire, mais je ne pense pas que ça a duré bien longtemps. Un petit bout de ta vie récente s'est probablement effacé de ton cerveau, c'est tout. Je m'appelle, Alastor Maugrey, ce petit est Nigel Londubat, et tu es derrière un pub du Chemin des Embrumes. Je suis sûr que tu seras d'aplomb quand nous t'amènerons à Ste Mangouste… »

« Ste Mangouste. » répéta-t-il, louchant et réfléchissant clairement très fort. « L'hôpital. »

Maugrey lui sourit et acquiesça. « C'est cela. L'hôpital. Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? »

« Lowell Faulkner. Serdaigle. » dit-il automatiquement. Maugrey rayonna.

« Excellent ! Tu sembles aller bien après tout. » il se tourna vers Lockhart. « Pas grâce à toi. » ajouta-t-il au sorcier blond, dont le sourire avait complètement disparu, ses bras balans sur le côté. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux juste rester là et ne plus causer de problèmes ? Simplement attendre l'autre ambulance. Tu peux faire cela, oui ? » Maugrey se tourna à nouveau vers Lowell. « Viens. Il t'aime bien. » dit-il au garçon, regardant le bébé jouer avec sa capuche. Le fils des Londubat ne semblait pas trop mal en point, mais il était peut-être trop tôt pour le dire, Maugrey le savait.

Comme ils allaient vers l'ambulance, Lowell lui dit « Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le Chemin des Embrumes ? Je n'y ai jamais été avant. Mon père et ma mère vont me tuer s'ils découvrent que j'étais ici. »

« Ah, bien, peut-être que nous n'avons pas besoin de leur dire, eh ? » Il soupira. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait oublié suffisamment de choses pour ne pas être un témoin du crime utile. Cela ne les laissait qu'avec l'autre garçon, qui avait été secoué par la torture…

« Ne pas leur dire ? Ok. » Dit-il en acceptant, avec une voix plus jeune qu'avant. Maugrey pensa qu'il devait avoir dix-sept, dix-huit ans, mais pour quelques raisons, sa voix était plus haute qu'avant, comme s'il parlait d'une voix de fausset.

« Non, nous n'avons pas besoin de leur dire. » répéta-t-il, secouant la tête. Il fit léviter les corps assommés des mangemorts dans l'arrière de l'ambulance et grimpa devant avec le jeune homme et le bébé comme une autre ambulance arrivait sur le côté du pub. Il commença à regarder les employés de Ste Mangouste faire léviter les corps des Londubat et les mettre à l'arrière de l'autre ambulance, se sentant plus triste qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Soudain, l'ambulance dans laquelle ils étaient montés disparut du Chemin des Embrumes, et il ne put plus voir l'endroit où Gemma et Frank Londubat avaient perdu la raison.

xxxxx

Percy lisait à « Croûtard » la dernière strophe du « joueur de flûte de Hamelin » de Robert Browning.


	39. Chap 20

La génération perdue

(1975-1982)

Chapitre vingt

Les gardiens

Jeudi 31 Décembre 1981

« Bien, pourquoi est-ce qu'Yvonne ne peut pas le garder ? »

« Elle aimerait aller à une fête aussi, ce soir chéri. Oh, je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû attendre le dernier moment pour ça… »

Petunia Dursley se mordit la lèvre en se lissant sa robe de soirée vert émeraude déjà lissée. Surveillant la source de leur problème, son esprit filait à la recherche d'une solution. Cette source était son neveu, Harry Potter, assis sur le tapis du salon, entouré par une barrière en bois que Vernon avait construite et qui pouvait être déplacée de pièce en pièce, le confiant dans un espace carré d'environ trois pieds de côté. Il jouait distraitement avec une vieille chaussette de Vernon, et surveillait son cousin Dudley (qui avait tout l'espace de la pièce), un coin de ses lèvres se tordant vers le bas comme il contemplait la vaste collection de jouets de Dudley.

Dudley avait au moins une douzaine de camions, et un grand train miniature qu'il était vraiment trop jeune pour pouvoir apprécier, en plus d'un bus scolaire jaune sur lequel il pouvait se mettre à cheval et avancer en poussant avec les pieds (en théorie… Son corps ne lui permettait pas cette activité), plusieurs ballons de foot, un ballon de basket, et une petite raquette de tennis avec laquelle il aimait frapper tout ce qui était à sa portée (Harry, les meubles, ses parents, Harry, ses autres jouets, Harry, etc… ). Son jouet favori, cependant, était un ensemble de nourriture en plastique dont les éléments étaient disposés devant lui, comme s'il essayait de décider lequel manger en premier. Les autres jouets qui ne ressemblaient pas à de la nourriture ou à des armes (les peluches, principalement) étaient empilés dans une boîte qui débordait et portait la légende « DUDLEY » en grosses lettres rouges.

Petunia Dursley avait en fait donné à Harry un ou deux jouets rejetés par Dudley quand il était arrivé deux mois plus tôt, pour arrêter ses pleurs. Cependant, au moment où Dudley avait vu qu'on avait donné à Harry un vieil ours pouilleux ou une voiture sans roues, il avait pleuré encore plus fort que son cousin jusqu'à ce qu'on ai repris le jouet à Harry. Elle avait essayé cela seulement quelques fois avant d'abandonner. A chaque fois, elle enlevait très rapidement le jouet, comme elle ne voulait jamais énerver son fils d'aucune manière. Si elle devait choisir entre énerver son fils ou énerver Harry, le choix était clair. Toutefois, elle avait dû endurer presque un mois de pleurs de Harry avant qu'il ne semble comprendre qu'ici les choses étaient différentes. Peu importe à quel point il pleurait, il n'avait pas davantage à manger. Il n'avait pas de jouets. Même quand il trébuchait et tombait, ce qui arrivait souvent, il n'était pas consolé.

Deux mois plus tard, Harry semblait avoir moins d'attente que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il semblait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'attirer l'attention de sa tante. Elle ne faisait jamais rien de plus que lui changer ses couches ou le nourrir en même temps que le restant de la famille. Même ses bains étaient assez grossier, consistant en être frotté avec une étoffe très rêche alors que Dudley, avec qui il devait partager la baignoire, lui lançait le l'eau savonneuse dans les yeux. Quand il pleurait, sa tante frottait simplement encore plus fort. Pour le rendre plus difficile à entendre la nuit, elle avait mis son berceau dans le placard sous l'escalier. Contrairement à Dudley, Harry n'avait pas de veilleuse. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir absolu durant toute la nuit. Elle avait cependant consenti à ce qu'un vieil ours de Dudley le réconforte dans le berceau (Et Dudley ne pouvait pas voir que Harry avait l'ours). Comme le placard était assez chaud et n'avait pas de fenêtre, il n'avait pas de couverture.

Vernon faisait les cent pas, son visage rouge au-dessus du col blanc amidonné de ses habits de soirée. « Je dois aller à cette fête, Petunia ! Amener Dudley est une chose. Les gens vont le croquer ! Rien de mieux pour briser la glace qu'un bébé, et spécialement un aussi spécimen que Dudders. » Il rayonnait en voyant son fils, portant une version miniature des habits de son père, sauf que le devant de sa chemise était trempé de bave comme Dudley mâchait joyeusement un morceau de pizza en plastique. « Comment quelqu'un peut vous dire non quand on a un bébé avec soi ? Je compte me faire des contacts pour les affaires là-bas, et celui-ci pourrait tuer tous les marchés que je veux conclure. » grogna-t-il, pointant un doigt accusateur sur le petit Harry maigrichon.

« Oui, chérie, je sais… » bêla-t-elle en se renfrognant profondément en regardant les cheveux noirs en désordre de Harry et son fin visage pâle avec ses yeux verts trop grands, comme ceux de sa sœur. Entre-temps, Dudley avait passé la main sous le canapé et trouvé une figurine de cochon qu'il adorait. Il utilisait la figurine pour choisir la nourriture en jouet, puis il prenait les hamburgers et les œufs au plats en plastique et les mettait dans sa propre bouche, riant à gorge déployée comme il faisait cela, comme s'il l'avait emporté sur le cochon. Petunia lui fit un sourire plein d'amour. C'était un enfant tellement joyeux ! Harry, d'un autre côté… Elle n'avait jamais vu de bébé plus grincheux et mécontent de toute sa vie.

Vernon se retourna et lança un regard noir à Harry. « Je savais que nous n'aurions pas du le garder. Je savais simplement qu'il nous causerait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en vaut le coût ! » Il continua à lancer un noir regard malveillant sur Harry, sa contrariété faisant passer sa couleur du rouge au pourpre. « Nous aurions du le mettre dehors dès que nous l'avons eu ! Le laisser au gouvernement ! »

Petunia regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. « Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, Vernon ! » lui siffla-t-elle. « Tu te souviens de la lettre… »

« La Lettre ! » dit Vernon, haussant le ton et faisant tressaillir sa femme, comme si une entité invisible risquait de les entendre. « Tu appelles cela une lettre ! Du parchemin, et de l'encre verte. Et c'était écrit à la main ! Qui écrit des lettres à la main maintenant, je te le demande ? Une vraie lettre se fait sur du papier blanc, est tapée à la machine. A l'encre noire. Et sans foutu sceau de cire ! »

« Oui chéri. » dit-elle rapidement et doucement, fixant nerveusement le chandelier comme s'il risquait de les attaquer pour avoir cette conversation interdite. « Peut-être que tu devrais prendre Dudley, et je resterai à la maison… »

« Rester à la maison ! Et un prospect va penser que je suis un pathétique père célibataire ? Comment suis-je sensé m'occuper de Dudders sans toi là-bas ? Il va servir à rompre la glace, mais je ne peux certainement pas l'avoir avec moi tout le temps si j'essaye de conclure une affaire… »

« Bien, je suis sûre qu'il y aura d'autres femmes qui pourront temporairement t'en débarrasser… » commença-t-elle à dire, mais elle se retrouva très mal à l'aise avec cette idée. D'autres femmes mettant leurs mains sur leur précieux garçon ? L'idée commençait à la rendre malade. Quelqu'un pourrait partir avec lui, s'il passait un peu de temps avec ! Qui ne voudrait pas d'un bébé aussi beau et en bonne santé ? Elle avait entendu que des garçons comme Dudley valaient cher sur le marché noir, un souvenir qui la fit frissonner. Non, elle ne pouvait simplement pas supporter que Vernon confie Dudley à d'autres femmes pendant la fête, car on ne savait jamais qui était vraiment derrière ce marché noir des bébés…

Juste au moment allait ouvrir la bouche pour retirer le plan qu'elle venait de proposer, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Elle referma brusquement sa bouche et fixa Vernon, qui s'avança à grands pas colériques vers la porte, comme si celui qui venait de sonner était de toute évidence déterminé à leur ruiner la soirée. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le suivit. Petunia se tenait un peu en arrière de son mari quand il ouvrit la porte, préparé à commencer sa tirade colérique. La petite vieille femme devant eux avait cependant d'autres idées.

« Vous avez un petit qui a besoin d'être gardé ? » demanda-t-elle laconiquement, d'une voix perçante. Petunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard, les yeux tout grand ouverts. La réponse à leurs prières était sur le seuil de la porte !

« Heu, oui, Miss… »

« C'est Missis, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Mrs Arabella Figg. Et n'ayez pas l'idée de m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous êtes assez jeune pour pouvoir être mon petit fils, et de mon temps, nous montrions du respect pour nos aînés. Appelez-moi Mrs Figg. Où est-il ? »

Petunia regarda Vernon en hésitant, ses sourcils relevés. La vieille femme était couverte de poils de chats sur un côté de son vieux manteau brun, ses cheveux gris et ondulés étaient en désordre sous un béret vert tricoté, et elle semblait être sortie en pantoufles. Son visage était vieux et ridé, donnant l'impression qu'il y avait pu y avoir de vrai traits autrefois, avant qu'ils ne se creusent et tombent dans la configuration présente.

Elle passa devant eux, espionnant immédiatement Dudley sur le sol du salon. Il tentait de manger un gros bout de poulet plastique à l'apparence réaliste, rongeant avec enthousiasme la cuisse, ses cheveux blonds brillant comme un casque sur sa grosse tête sa cou.

« Heu ! » dit-elle l'air impressionnée. « Quel beau petit garçon. Il a l'air en bonne santé ! Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il soit un problème… »

« Oh non ! » s'écria immédiatement Petunia, avant qu'un malentendu s'installe. « Il n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous avons besoin d'une baby-sitter. Il va venir avec nous. C'est lui. » dit-elle, ses lèvres se serrant, comme elle pointait un doigt accusateur sur Harry. Elle se demanda un moment si cette femme s'était introduite dans la maison pour voler Dudley. Elle fait probablement partie d'un gang qui met des bébés sur le marché noir ! pensa-t-elle, réalisant que Dudley pourrait même être en danger dans sa propre maison.

Mrs Figg lança un regard en vrille le l'enfant maigre et pâle, sa bouche se tordant. « Oh » dit-elle d'une voix sans enthousiasme. « Je vois le problème. » Elle croisa les mains sur son grand sac marron usé en faux crocodile et soupira. « D'accord, je le ferai. A condition que je le surveille chez moi, et que je puisse prendre cette petite barrière, pour l'empêcher de toucher à mes affaires. Je prends une livre de l'heure. Je ne suis pas une œuvre caritative, vous savez. La moitié par avance. »

Petunia et Vernon échangèrent un regard, essayant de cacher leur joie. La femme était salement bon marché ! Et elle ne semblait pas essayer de voler Dudley (plus maintenant). Ils ne voulurent cependant pas avoir l'air trop avides, au risque qu'elle augmente son prix ridiculement bas. « Bien, d'accord. Je suppose que nous n'avons pas trop le choix. » dit Petunia. « Je vais aller chercher quelques couches… »

Mrs Figg leva la main. « Pas besoin. Je suis nounou depuis des années, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je suis à la retraite maintenant, mais je me fais quelques billets pour le nouvel an. J'ai juste besoin d'une poussette pour le sortir d'ici. Je n'ai jamais aimé les tenir de trop près. » Elle se pencha vers Petunia qui retroussa ses narines. La femme sentait fortement le choux. Elle sortit une carte de sa poche et la tendit à Petunia. « Ma carte. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est là. »

Petunia la regarda négligemment. La femme vivait à seulement une paire de rues de là, et son numéro de téléphone était imprimé en tout petit, en plus de la légende Gardienne d'enfant experte et expérimentée. Demandez au Prince de Galles. Sa main se logea contre sa poitrine. « Vous… Vous avez travaillé pour le prince et la princesse de Galles ? » demanda-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous voulez dire ceux que nous avons maintenant ? Non, pas comme cela. Quand il était petit. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Petunia hésita, ne sachant pas si cette vieille femme ne serait pas trop bien pour Harry. La nounou du prince de Galles !

« Bien ? Où est cette poussette ? Vous ne devez pas aller à une fête ? »

Petunia tendit la carte à Vernon qui la mit dans sa poche sans la regarder, tandis que Petunia allait ramenait la poussette de la cuisine en passant pas le couloir. Quand elle revint, Mrs Figg scrutait Harry à travers la fente de ses yeux. Le cœur de Petunia oublia un instant de battre. Maintenant, elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée pour une autre raison. Et si Harry faisait quelque chose pendant qu'il était chez Mrs Figg, et qu'elle découvrait leur grand et épouvantable secret ?

Juste la veille, Dudley avait fouillé dans le sac de golf de Vernon. Il avait essayé de manger une balle, qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. Petunia l'avait entendu s'étouffer, et s'était précipitée dans le salon depuis la cuisine où elle nettoyait. Juste au moment où elle entrait dans la pièce, Harry avait levé sa main et fixait Dudley. La balle de golf vola hors de la bouche de ce dernier, traversa les barreaux du par cet atterrit dans la main tendue de Harry. Il la laissa immédiatement tomber et s'essuya la main sur le tapis, faisant Petunia lui crier dessus comme cela l'ennuyait.

Après être retournée dans la cuisine avec Dudley sur la hanche afin de lui donner à manger (il était de toute évidence affamé), elle se demanda ce qu'elle venait de voir. Est-ce que Harry avait fait venir la balle à lui ? Ou est-ce que Dudley avait simplement réussi à l'expulser, la projetant dans la pièce jusqu'à la main de Harry ?

Elle regarda Harry maintenant. Il avait mis sa main dans la chaussette et faisait bouger son pouce et ses doigts dedans, comme si c'était une marionnette. Il lui baragouinait des bêtises, ignorant le reste d'entre eux. Mrs Figg émit un bruit de désapprobation. « Regardez cela ! Vous le permettez ? Certainement pas moi. Utiliser son imagination. C'est dangereux ! Je n'y tiens pas, j'espère que vous comprenez. »

Vernon traversa la pièce avec colère et enleva la chaussette de la main de Harry. « Nous n'approuvons certainement pas l'imagination. » grogna-t-il. Harry le regarda sans réagir quand il lui enleva la chaussette. Petunia retint son souffle un instant, mais le conditionnement des deux mois précédents tint et Harry ne fondit pas en larmes. Petunia pensa que Vernon avait aussi hésité un instant, dans l'éventualité où cette femme découvrirait pour Harry. Elle pouvait voir la lutte interne sur son visage… Aller à la soirée, montrer Dudley, et se créer des contacts d'affaire, ou garantir que personne en dehors du numéro quatre Privet Drive ne découvrirait leur secret le plus enfoui et le plus sombre. Finalement, elle pu voir que la fête avait gagné. Il regarda le devant de sa belle chemise blanche et son bel enfant. Ils y allaient.

« Nous devrions être de retour vers une heure et demie deux heures. » dit Petunia, plaçant Harry dans la poussette, et enfilant ses bras dans une veste qui n'allait plus à Dudley depuis plus d'un an. Elle était bien trop grande pour Harry. « Il a mangé et va bientôt aller au lit. Il peut simplement dormir dans la poussette. Ensuite, nous pourrons le ramener à la maison sans le réveiller et sans qu'il fasse des histoires… »

« Je sais comment m'occuper des enfants. » coupa-t-elle, prenant la parc plié à Vernon avec une main et dirigeant la poussette vers la porte d'entrée avec l'autre. Elle lança un regard noir à Vernon jusqu'à ce qu'il passe à l'action et aille lui ouvrir la porte. Sur le palier, elle s'arrêta, posa le par cet lui tendit la main, paume vers le haut. « J'ai dit la moitié d'avance. Si vous ne rentrez pas avant deux heures, cela fait quatre livres dès maintenant. Bien que nous puissions dire cinq, comme c'est un nombre rond. »

La paume attendit. Vernon sortit un billet de cinq livres de son portefeuille et le mit dans sa main. Elle la plongea immédiatement dans sa poche et reprit le parc. En un clin d'œil, elle avait fait descendre à la poussette la marche de l'entrée et s'éloignait rapidement d'eux, les roues grinçant très fort dans le soir calme et glacé. Petunia regarda Vernon en hésitant une fois de plus, se demandant s'il (pas Vernon, le 'il' qui avait écrit la lettre qu'ils avaient trouvée avec Harry) ne serait pas en colère qu'ils aient fait cela. Elle ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux vienne se rappeler à elle après tout.

Vernon était convaincu que, avec le temps, ils pourraient 'endiguer' ce qu'ils supposaient que serait la 'tendance naturelle' de Harry. Petunia n'en était pas si sûre. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Vernon de l'incident de la balle de golf. Peut-être qu'il étai trop tôt. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

Elle se secoua et alla chercher son châle afin qu'ils puissent partir à la fête. Son esprit s'allégea quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas à penser à Harry pendant des heures et des heures. Comme c'était libérant ! Comme c'était agréable ! Grognant un petit peu, elle souleva Dudley sur sa hanche osseuse et planta un baiser sur la somment de sa tête ronde et blonde.

Il avait probablement recraché la balle de golf tout seul, pensa-t-elle comme Vernon faisait reculer la voiture dans l'allée. Je dois juste m'assurer qu'il mange davantage. Sûrement que s'il avait assez à manger, il ne mettrait pas tant de choses à la bouche. Harry n'a probablement rien fait à part attraper la balle de golf. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement trouver une utilité en jouant au criquet réfléchit-elle. Il avait déjà cet air athlétique et élancé. Un enfant normal serait intéressé par un sport normal comme le criquet. Pas cette chose stupide qu'avait fait son père, en volant sur un balai…

A la pensée de voler sur un balai, elle haleta et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cette sorte de choses. Vernon regarda à sa gauche un instant, puis à nouveau la route. « Tout va bien, Petunia ? »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr, Vernon. Je pensais juste… Nous devons nous assurer que notre petit Dudley a assez à manger afin qu'il ne mette pas d'autres choses à la bouche. »

Vernon acquiesça sagement comme il conduisait. « On ne pourra jamais lui donner trop à manger selon moi. » Il fit tourner la voiture sur l'autoroute et lança un regard noir aux autres voitures devant lui.

« Oui chéri. » dit doucement Petunia, espérant que tout allait bien chez Mrs Figg. Espérant que Harry se comportait aussi normalement que possible. Espérant que Mrs Figg ne suspecterait jamais qu'elle gardait le fils d'une sorcière et d'un sorcier qui avaient été assassinés par un mage noir diabolique qui avait essayé et échoué à tuer Harry en personne.

xxxxx

« Tu peux y aller maintenant. » dit laconiquement Arabella Figg à son frère après avoir négligemment jeté le parc fabriqué maison par Vernon dans le placard sous l'escalier. Alastor était resté là avec son autre enfant à garder pendant le temps que ça lui avait pris pour aller à Privet Drive et revenir avec Harry. Un garçon mince, pâle et blond d'à peu près le même âge que Harry frappait la jambe de bois sculptée d'Alastor Maugrey avec un bâton que Arabella reconnut immédiatement être la baguette de son frère. « Alastor ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais, en le laissant mettre la main sur ta baguette comme cela ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ta foutue 'vigilance constante' ? »

Son frère bien plus âgé, son visage encore plus usé par la guerre que celui de sa sœur, avait distraitement fixé la télévision, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore expérimenté elle-même, ne vivant dans la maison que depuis moins d'un jour. A présent, une femme avec une robe à la longueur choquante dansait dans la cuisine avec ses chats, et tous (les chats y compris, qui marchaient miraculeusement sur leurs pattes de derrière) chantaient à pleins poumons à quel point les boîtes de nourriture pour chat qu'ils avaient dans les mains (et les pattes) étaient merveilleuses. Il fixait l'écran. Sa sœur hurla encore son nom, et il remarqua finalement que l'enfant avait d'une manière ou d'une autre métamorphosé sa belle jambe sculptée (elle provenait du vieux piano à queue de sa mère, et la lui rappelait toujours) en un cactus épineux.

« Non, Draco, non ! Tu ne dois pas toucher les baguettes ! Non, non, non ! » cria-t-elle, la lui arrachant de son emprise déterminée. Harry était encore dans le berceau, qu'elle avait laissé dans le couloir juste après la porte d'entrée. Il aimait beaucoup cette scène riant et applaudissant. Avoir un public appréciatif fit aussi rire Draco, et il montra joyeusement son œuvre. Cependant, en faisant cela, il se piqua le doigt sur une épine de cactus. Après trois secondes choquées, son visage devint tout rouge et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper des hurlements à glacer le sang. Arabella Figg soupira. Elle sortit sa baguette et prit Draco sous les bras, touchant son doigt de sa baguette un instant pour lui enlever la douleur, puis la pointant négligemment vers son frère et restaurant la jambe de bois. Draco commençait à se calmer, prenant de grandes goulées d'air, les larmes brillant encore sur son visage comme elle le faisait doucement sautiller.

« Là, petit dragon, tu vas bien. » dit-elle d'une voix plus tendre que n'importe qui d'autre au monde n'aurait jamais entendue d'elle. Elle le porta dans le hall et se tint à côté de la poussette afin que Draco puisse voir Harry et Harry puisse voir Draco. Après leur 'lien' initial, grâce à la métamorphose hilarante de la jambe d'Alastor, ils se regardèrent en silence, suspicieusement. Des yeux verts prudents croisèrent des yeux gris clairs, et puis Harry toucha le bras de Draco en souriant aimablement.

Draco se mit lentement à sourire aussi, et Arabella, satisfaite, se tourna pour porter Draco dans la salle à manger, qui n'était pas encore meublée. Elle revint prendre Harry, et après l'avoir installé sur le tapis à côté du garçon blond, elle fit un geste de la baguette, remplissant la pièce avec quantité de jouets adaptés pour deux bébés de leur âge. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, mais comme tous les enfants de son âge, moldus ou magiques, il ne posa pas de question ni ne craignit cela. (De nombreuses choses semblaient magiquement apparaître ou disparaître pour lui.) Bientôt, les deux s'exclamaient sur tel jouet ou tel autre, et en peu de temps, ils développèrent un jeu en construisant des structures vacillantes avec des block de bois de couleurs vives, et puis ils démolissaient leurs créations en faisant rouler des voitures et des camions miniatures dedans. C'était hilarant, de toute évidence. Tous les deux explosaient de rires aigus comme ils se précipitaient pour reconstruire et détruire à nouveau.

Arabella revint dans la salon, secouant sa tête mais souriant au bêtises des deux petits garçons. Son frère regardait maintenant une espèce de feuilleton. Les acteurs n'avaient pas l'air anglais. Après un moment, Arabella supposa qu'ils étaient américains. Les hommes portaient tous de très grands chapeaux à la forme étrangère, et tout le monde disait beaucoup. « Ouaip ». Deux hommes se tenaient face à face au milieu d'une route poussiéreuse, entourés par des bâtiments en bois à l'air branlant, avec de grandes façades carrées.

« Que font-ils ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. On dirait qu'ils dont un duel. »

« Mais ce sont des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les moldus se battent en duel. Ils n'utilisent pas de baguettes, mais ils se battent en duel. J'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller, Alastor. J'aurais besoin que tu reviennes vers minuit, au cas où ces Dursley seraient en avance. Tu as ta potion ? » Son frère sortit sa flasque et la leva, acquiesçant. « Bien. Je mettrai un de mes cheveux dedans juste avant que tu la prennes. Ensuite, tu pourras ramener Draco avant que quiconque chez les Malfoy soit conscient du fait que nous sommes partis, et les Dursley ne le verront pas ici quand ils viendront chercher Harry. »

« Et si je vois quoique ce soit pour envoyer Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban pendant que je suis là-bas… »

« Oh, pas question. Je ne peux pas te permettre de voir quelque chose que moi seule verrait, et lui faire penser que je l'ai trahi. Albus ne m'a pas mis là-bas pour espionner Lucius Malfoy. Il m'a mis là-bas pour veiller sur Draco. Mieux vaut laisser croire à Malfoy qu'il est plus intelligent que le ministère. S'il devait jamais faire quelque chose de vraiment dangereux, je vous alerterais toi et Albus. Mais avec Tu-sais-qui disparu, Albus ne croit pas que Lucius risque d'avoir un comportement de mangemort. Il a déjà été questionné, puis relâché. C'est officiellement dans les registres qu'il était sous Imperius, même si nous savons que c'est de flan. Je garderai un œil sur lui quand je croirai que c'est nécessaire. Garde ton nez en dehors de cela. »

Elle s'était occupée de Draco depuis qu'il était né, grâce à Albus qui lui avait dit de se présenter pour le travail. Le fait qu'elle ait travaillé pour lui en tant qu'opérationnelle n'était pas connaissance commune. Elle avait été à la maison Serpentard quand elle était à l'école (la même année que Lord Voldemort lui-même), alors Lucius Malfoy avait accueilli Arabella Figg et son approche pratique de l'éducation des enfants. Il avait dit que sa femme tendait à être trop douce avec Draco, et il voulait l'endurcir. Aussi mauvaise que cette imbécile de Dursley, pensa-t-elle. Les deux garçons s'avèreraient complètement insupportables à ce rythme là. Elle ne pensait pas que la tendance qu'avait Narcissa Malfoy à gâter Draco était meilleure.

Son frère eut l'air grognon, même pour lui, regardant les hommes commencer à se battre avec leurs étranges baguettes de métal. « Bien, je peux simplement attendre ici et regarder la télé… »

« Oh non, pas question. Dehors ! Reviens plus tard. Albus ne m'a pas mis dans cette maison pour que mon frère s'asseye derrière la télévision et regarde les moldu danser avec des chats et se battre en duel. Je suis ici pour garder Harry. Tu files avant que je ne te transforme ta jambe en quelque chose de bien pire qu'un cactus. »

Il émit un grognement de protestation mais partit finalement. Elle se tourna pour surveiller les garçon par la porte de la salle à manger. Draco avait quelques difficultés à construire une autre structure à renverser, et il la regardait avec espoir.

« Nounou Bella ! Aide nounou Bella ! » lui dit il.

Harry la regarda maintenant. « Nounou Bella… » répéta-t-il, la faisant haleter.

« Oh non pas toi. J'ai dit à oncle et à ta tante qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'appeler par mon prénom. Je ne vais pas le permettre à toi. Ils penseraient que je suis tendre. Appelle-moi Mrs Figg. » Elle soupira, réalisant que c'était probablement inutile. Elle allait lui lancer un sort de mémoire dessus avant de le ramener à la maison de toutes façons, alors peu importait comment il l'appelait avant. Elle n'aimait pas lancer des sorts de mémoire sur quelqu'un de si jeune, mais elle était très bonne pour n'effacer qu'une petite partie de la mémoire récente de quelqu'un. Elle devrait faire la même chose avec Draco, afin qu'il ne se souvienne pas de Harry non plus. Elle alla à Draco et l'aida avec les blocs avant de retourner au salon et de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils que Albus lui avait fournis. La télévision était éteinte maintenant. Elle l'essayerait encore certainement, mais maintenant, elle avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à regarder.

Harry et Draco jouèrent ensemble pendant plus d'une heure, s'arrêtant pour un encas, avant qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux dans les berceaux qu'elle conjura d'un geste de sa baguette. Comme elle les bordait, elle retint son souffle devant l'énormité de la responsabilité qu'on lui avait confiée. Albus lui avait dit que les garçons étaient tous les deux dans une Prophétie parlant de la chute finale de Voldemort. La chute finale ? Elle avait pensé que Vous-savez-qui était déjà tombé. Mais Albus avait secoué sa tête et dit non, le monde magique ne vit qu'une trêve. Un jour, il reviendrait, et d'ici là, Harry et Draco devaient être en sûreté. Cela allait être son boulot de veiller sur eux deux. En même temps quand ce serait nécessaire.

Comme la nouvelle année approchait, Arabella Figg se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et fixa les berceaux dans sa salle à manger, écoutant la respiration profonde des deux garçons. Elle espérait qu'elle serait morte quand Vous-savez-qui regagnerait son pouvoir. Elle n'avait aucun désir de connaître le prix que ces deux petits garçons devraient payer pour finalement défaire le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle avait autrefois connu sous les traits d'un garçon appelé Tom Jedusor.

xxxxx

Jeudi 9 Avril 1982

« Très bien Percy ! » dit Molly Weasley, rayonnante en regardant son fils de cinq ans. Il avait récité sa déclinaison latine et avait tout juste. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pris autant de plaisir quand elle enseignait vraiment à toute une classe d'enfant indisciplinés, mais alors, aucun d'eux n'avait été son propre fils, et Percy en particulier était un enfant très studieux, avide de toutes les infirmations que son esprit pouvait absorber. Parfois, elle s'inquiétait qu'il aille au-delà de ses capacités d'enseignement. Elle était un peu rouillée après presque vingt ans loin d'une salle de classe. Et elle avait amplement de quoi se distraire sous la forme de Fred et George, qui avaient presque quatre ans, ainsi que Ron, qui allait avoir deux ans dans un mois, et de Ginny qui venait d'avoir son premier anniversaire.

Elle se demandait parfois si elle devrait dire à Arthur qu'elle avait changé d'avis, que c'était d'accord pour que Percy aille à l'école du village, comme Bill et Charlie l'avaient fait, et Peggy et Annie avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Mais l'idée d'envoyer un de ses enfants loin lui faisait tellement mal au cœur même quand ce n'était que pour une journée et qu'il revienne le soir après l'école. Elle ne pouvait pas la supporter. Oui, c'était difficile à gérer avec les plus jeunes, mais Percy était une bonne pâte pour apprendre. Elle pouvait lui faire une leçon, l'envoyer la travailler, et quand il revenait une demi-heure plus tard, elle savait que ce serait parfait. Il faisait même un travail parfait quand il faisait les additions, même si ce n'était pas sa matière préférée. Il s'y mettait et faisait tout ce qui était nécessaire.

Molly soupira et lui caressa tendrement la tête. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment d'arriver à enseigner à Percy et aux jumeaux en septembre, en plus de garder la trace de Ron et Ginny. Ginny avait développé une prédilection pour trouver les endroits les plus obscurs pour se cacher dans la maison. Molly l'avait cherchée de bas en haut plus d'une fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres, avant de trouver la petite chipie sous le pouf ou derrière les rideaux, ou sous l'évier de la cuisine. A chaque fois, Molly tenait serrée la petite fille, faisant le vœux de ne plus jamais la perdre de vue. Si quoique ce soit venait à arriver à Ginny, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas après Peggy et Annie. Pas qu'elle veuille que quoique ce soit arrive à ses garçons. Elle aimait chèrement tous ses enfants, et c'était pour cela qu'aucun des plus jeunes irait à l'école du village, comme leurs quatre aînés avaient fait. Elle ne les perdrait pas de vue jusqu'à ce que ce soit le moment d'aller à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'ils seraient en sécurité là-bas. Dumbledore ne laisserait jamais rien arriver à Poudlard.

« Très bien Percy chéri. Tu as été un très bon garçon aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je dois donner à manger à Ron et Ginny, alors trouve-toi un livre à lire et tu seras gentil. » dit-elle encore.

Percy acquiesça et alla solennellement vers la bibliothèque flanquant la cheminée dans le salon peuplé. Sa mère prit Ron et Ginny de sur le tapis, où ils jouaient. Les jumeaux étaient en haut, faisant la sieste (en théorie… De temps en temps, Percy entendait des bruits au-dessus de sa tête). Après avoir parcouru les étagères, Percy arriva rapidement à la conclusion qu'il avait lu tout ce qui méritait d'être lu dans la maison. Il alla dans la cuisine.

« Maman ? »

« Oui, mon chéri ? » dit-elle en plaçant des bols de porridge devant Ron et Ginny.

« Où est-ce que les moldus vont pour les livres ? »

« Où est-ce que les moldus vont pour les livres ? Bien, dans les librairies je suppose. Nous irons chez Flourish et Blotts, sur le Chemin de Traverse, quand tu seras prêt à aller à Poudlard. Si tu as besoin de nouveaux livres, bien sûr. Avec un peu de chance, tu pourras utiliser les vieux de Bill et Charlie. »

« Ah bon ? » dit-il, déçu. « Des librairies ? » Cela signifiait que l'on avait besoin d'argent. Même à cinq ans, il savait cela. Et dans les librairies moldues, on avait besoin d'argent moldu.

« Bien. Ils ont aussi des bibliothèques. Il y en a une au village, près des boutiques. Tu l'as vue. Non Ron ! On ne mange pas le porridge avec les doigts ! » dit-elle, exaspérée, pointant sa baguette sur le petit désordonné qui étalait soigneusement son porridge sur son visage. Ginny avait proprement mis sa cuillère à la bouche, mais maintenant elle commençait à rigoler de façon incontrôlée en voyant ce que Ron avait fait, et elle décida de mettre sa cuillère sur son menton au lieu de dans sa bouche. Cela fit rire Ron, et Molly était bientôt engagée dans le nettoyage et la réprimande de tous les deux, pendant qu'ils continuaient à rire gaiement. Elle n'entendit jamais son fils de cinq ans lui demander si elle le prendrait au village visiter la bibliothèque, ni la porte d'entrée se refermer après qu'il ait quitté la maison, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse.

Peter remarqua cependant. Blotti dans la poche de Percy, il put tout de suite dire qu'ils étaient dehors. C'était un jour de printemps frais, et bien que Percy ait mis une veste, Peter était dans la poche de son pantalon et il ne bénéficiait donc pas de la chaleur de la veste. Il pointa son nez hors de la poche, avec beaucoup de précaution, puis décida que Percy allait juste jouer dans le jardin. Il se blottit au fond de la poche et reprit sa sieste.

Il avait eu une bonne vie, surprenamment, depuis que Molly l'avait découvert aux bons soins de Percy quelques mois plus tôt. Percy avait supplié sa mère de pouvoir garder « Croûtard. » Il lui avait montré à quel point il était propre, dit qu'il avait laissé le rat coucher avec lui dans son lit, et qu'il n'avait amené aucune puces ou d'autres rats dans la maison. Peter s'était assis sur la main de Percy et avait lancé un regard suppliant à Molly Weasley, espérant qu'elle ne considèrerait pas de lui lancer un maléfice tant que Percy le tenait. Son cœur avait battu très vite, et s'il avait été sous sa forme humaine, ses genoux se seraient cognés l'un contre l'autre. Il était grimpé sur le bras de Percy et s'était perché sur son épaule, s'agrippant légèrement au tissu pour ne pas tomber. Percy lui avait caressé la fourrure, lui parlant doucement.

Molly avait soupiré et levé les mains au ciel. « D'accord. Tu as un rat apprivoisé. Il est sous ta responsabilité, Percy, et sous celle de personne d'autre. Compris ? Je ne veux pas le trouver sous mes pas. Et en aucune circonstance, je ne veux le voir dans ma cuisine. »

« Oui maman. » avait-il joyeusement répondu.

Après un moment, Peter réalisa dans un demi sommeil que Percy marchait depuis bien plus longtemps que cela lui prenait simplement pour aller dans le jardin, alors à moins que Percy ne se soit mis en tête de tourner en rond dans le jardin, ils avaient quitté les environs du Terrier. Il sortit son museau de la poche de Percy à nouveau et découvrit qu'ils étaient en fait en train d'entrer dans le village. Percy attendait patiemment qu'une voiture passe un rond-point, marchant sereinement sur le trottoir comme s'il allait tous seul à Ottery St Catchpole tous les jours.

Peter se tira hors de la poche, son petit cœur battant encore plus rapidement que d'habitude. Molly Weasley allait faire une attaque ! Après que les filles aient disparu, que Percy soit parti tout seul allait la rendre folle ! Peter se sentit très en colère et fut tenté de le mordre, pour voir si cela lui ferait reprendre ses esprits. C'était déjà assez pénible que lui, Peter, ai causé à leur famille tant de chagrin et de douleur, mais si quoique ce soit arrivait à Percy…

Peter sortit sa tête de la poche. Percy ouvrait une porte de verre, entrant dans un bâtiment en pierre, comme s'il savait simplement ce qu'il faisait. Habituellement, Percy parlait à « Croûtard » de ses plans en de grandes largeurs. Que Percy lui ai caché ce qu'il avait en tête était un peu alarmant pour Peter. Il pensait toujours savoir à quoi s'attendre de Percy. Entre tous, c'était le seul que Peter aurait qualifié de presque ennuyeux tellement il était prévisible.

Aujourd'hui, Percy Weasley se spécialisait dans être imprédictible.

Peter tenta un autre regard sur ses alentours. Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres, et quelques fauteuils marron à l'air usé et des canapés de vieux cuir craquelé. Ils semblaient usés et confortables, et quand il entra dans la pièce, il sentit Percy prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il avait réalisé un désir qui lui tenait à cœur.

Percy parcourut du regard la salle de lecture, souriant avec joie. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. (il ne les avait que depuis un mois et était très content de voir bien mieux le monde), et il s'approcha du bibliothécaire. C'était une dame d'un certain âge, les cheveux blancs rassemblés en chignon, la poche de son chemisier remplie de stylos et de cartes. Percy la regarda ouvrir la couverture arrière du livre sur la pile devant elle, et sortir une petite carte de sa poche, l'insérant dans une autre poche collée à la couverture du livre. Le refermant, elle le posa dans un panier en métal et en prit un autre. Elle avait l'air terriblement efficace, mais aussi amicale, d'une manière ou d'une autre. En plus, Percy était d'avis que quelqu'un qui travaillait dans une bibliothèque devait aimer les livres autant que lui, alors elle serait à coup sûr gentille avec lui.

Par chance, cette présomption s'avéra correcte. Percy se planta devant elle et lui dit poliment. « Excusez-moi, madame. » Elle leva les yeux, (puis les baissa), surprise, un sourire indulgent s'affichant sur son visage comme elle voyait le petit lecteur en devenir devant elle.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi mon garçon ? »

« Je me demandais où sont les livres pour les enfants. » dit clairement Percy, seul un léger zézaiement s'associant à ce qu'il disait. Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait et se leva, lui tendant par-dessus le bureau une main qu'il prit. « Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer. »

Il avait glissé sa petite main dans celle de la bibliothécaire en confiance, sans arrière pensée. Autant ses parents avaient tenté d'inculquer à leurs enfants la méfiance pour les étrangers, autant Percy ne pouvait pas s'amener à attendre autre chose que le meilleur de cette gentille vieille dame. Pour la première fois, comme il avançait à côté d'elle, il sentit un petit remord d'être venu au village tout seul. Mais il avait dit à sa mère ce qu'il allait faire. Si elle n'avait pas voulu, elle aurait sûrement dit quelque chose ? Dans son envie de filer à la bibliothèque, il avait manqué de remarquer qu'elle était trop occupée avec ses plus jeunes frère et sœur pour avoir fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Il ne lui était simplement pas venu à l'esprit que sa mère n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était .

La bibliothécaire s'appelait Mrs Williams. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement comme elle le dirigeait vers une étagère avec de grands livres d'images. Il leva les yeux vers elle. « Est-ce que l'un d'eux a des poèmes ? J'aime bien 'Le joueur de flûte de Hamelin.' Vous connaissez des livres avec des poèmes comme celui-là ? »

Bon Dieu, pensa Mrs Williams. Prodigieux. Elle le détourna des livres d'image, ayant entendu cela. « « Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas cela à la place ? » Elle leva la main et saisit un exemplaire de Peter Pan. « Tu as lu celui-ci ? »

Percy fixa la merveilleuse image d'un bateau pirate toutes voiles dehors sur la couverture en secouant la tête. Il trouva qu'il avait l'air superbe. Regardant avec envie Mrs Williams, il dit. « Je n'ai pas à payer pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit. « C'est une bibliothèque. Bien sûr que tu n'as pas à payer pour cela. »

« Bien. Je peux le lire maintenant ? »

Elle le scruta avec intérêt. C'était un drôle de petit chose. « Bien sûr que tu peux. Mets-toi à l'aise. » Elle lui montra de la main un des fauteuils mous à proximité, et Percy monta joyeusement dessus, se tourna et ouvrit le livre sur ses cuisses, se préparant à commencer. Mrs Williams lui fit un dernier sourire avant de revenir à son bureau.

Peter, pour sa part, attendit quelques minutes avant de ressortir sa tête de la poche. Percy avait enlevé son blouson, qui était posé sur la chaise à côté de lui. (il était dans un très gros fauteuil, et il était un très petit garçon). Peter se faufila hors de la poche très lentement et discrètement. Percy était oublieux, déjà immergé dans la vie de la famille Darling. Peter plongea sous le blouson quand il entendit un bruit de pas à proximité, puis il saisit cette chance et bondit sur le sol. Il courut sous le fauteuil, mais cela ne lui procura que bien peu d'abri (il n'avait pas de jupe). Son cœur battant très vite, il fit une pause sous le fauteuil, regardant autour de lui ce qui pouvait le mettre en danger. Ne voyant personne, il fit un sprint en direction de longues étagères dépassant du mur derrière le fauteuil. Courant tout le long jusqu'au mur, où les étagères s'arrêtaient, il fit une pause de plus avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

Peter ne pouvait être vu par personne d'autre dans la bibliothèque depuis sa situation actuelle, pas même Percy, qui n'aurait pas reconnu le Peter humain en tous cas. Cependant, si Molly ou Arthur Weasley le voyaient, ils pourraient le reconnaître. Il avait vu sa photographie dans le journal quand Sirius avait été condamné à Azkaban, et encore quand il avait reçu l'ordre de Merlin à titre à Posthume. Il avait aussi vu la photographie de sa mère endeuillée, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Non, à n'importe quel coût, il devait s'assurer que ni Molly ni Arthur ne le verraient. Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita, avant qu'un moldu innocent n'arrive soudain dans l'allée. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se rematérialisa avec un pop ! dans le vieux verger à la limite de la propriété de des Weasley. Le verger était habituellement vide quand les aînés étaient à l'école.

Reprenant sa forme de rat (il n'osait pas se rapprocher davantage de la maison sous forme humaine), il courut comme l'éclair à travers le verger et le jardin, atteignant finalement la porte de la cuisine. Il se glissa sous la porte, et il vit que Molly était occupée à la grande table, agitant sa baguette au-dessus d'un bol. Ron et Ginny étaient encore dans leurs chaises hautes, mangeant des biscuits et faisant plus qu'un peu de bruit. Peter couina aussi fort qu'il put, mais Molly ne put pas l'entendre par-dessus le vacarme de Ron et Ginny. Finalement, sachant à quel point c'était risqué, il alla vers Molly et lui courut rapidement sur les pieds, se sortant de là avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup.

Elle poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et s'écarta de la table. Peter courut vers le couloir espérant qu'elle le suivrait. Elle lança un regard noir au rat, sortant sa baguette. Peter déglutit, décampant vers le salon afin qu'elle puisse voir que Percy n'était pas là.

« Percy ! » cria-t-elle s'avançant avec colère vers le rat. « Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas voir ce rat dans ma cuisine ! » Elle regarda dans la pièce vide. « Percy ? » dit-elle en hésitant un peu cette fois. Peter courut vers la porte d'entrée et la regarda avec expectative. Elle rétrécit ses yeux, regardant le petit rongeur. « Où est-il alors ? » lui dit-elle, comme si elle suspectait qu'il puisse répondre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la famille. Pour Percy, elle pointait sur 'En voyage'. Peter gratta la porte et elle l'ouvrit. Il parcourut quelques mètres sur le chemin, puis se tourna et la regarda, attendant qu'elle le suive. Elle commença, mais un fort bruit se fit entendre dans la cuisine, et elle revint dans la maison. Peter poussa un petit soupir de rat, et revint aussi dans la maison. Il trouva Molly accroupie devant le feu, la tête d'Arthur Weasley posée au milieu des flammes vertes.

« Je suis désolée de te demander cela, Arthur, mais je ne peux pas trouver Percy, et je ne peux pas laisser les petits… » sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude et de reproche envers elle-même. Arthur Weasley avait l'air très grave.

« J'arrive tout de suite, Molly. »

Sa tête disparut de la cheminée, et quelques instants plus tard, il arrivait dans la cuisine en désordre des Weasley. « D'accord Molly, où était-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? » commença-t-il à dire à sa femme, mais Peter n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela. Il se saisit de l'ourlet de Mr Weasley avec ses dents, essayant d'avoir son attention. Molly s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Heu, Arthur, tu vas penser que je suis folle, mais je pense que le rat essayait de me dire où se trouvait Percy. Mon problème est que je ne peux pas simplement le suivre et quitter les… »

« Oui, Molly, je comprends. » dit Arthur, se baissant pour fermement caresser la fourrure de Peter. Peter trotta vers la porte, puis fit une pause pour attendre Arthur Weasley. Quand il suivit, Peter descendit le chemin vers la route en terre conduisant vers Ottery St Catchpole. Arthur suivit avec diligence la petite créature, mais cela commençait à fatiguer Peter. Ses jambes étaient bien plus courtes que celles de Percy, et il n'avait pas eu à faire l'aller-retour au village tout seul sous forme de rat avant. Arthur Weasley sembla comprendre qu'il était fatigué. Il le prit et le caressa entre les oreilles. « D'accord alors, Croûtard. Tu sais où est ton copain, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons aller au village, et si je me trompe, tu me le dis d'une manière ou d'une autre. Compris ? »

Peter lutta pour ne pas faire oui de la tête. A la place, il tourna son museau vers le village et s'assit patiemment dans la main d'Arthur Weasley. Quand ils furent près des boutiques du village et que Arthur passa devant la bibliothèque, Peter commença à se tortiller, et finalement, Arthur le reposa sur le sol et le regarda. Peter courut vers la porte de la bibliothèque et Arthur acquiesça, le reprenant et le mettant dans une poche profonde de sa robe.

Arthur Weasley n'était jamais entré dans la bibliothèque moldue d'Ottery St Catchpole. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était là. Il n'aimait généralement pas aller aux endroits où il y avait beaucoup de moldus parce que Molly lui avait dit qu'il avait tendance à regarder avec insistance, et qu'en retour, les moldus aussi le regardaient avec insistance. C'était ce qui s'était passé quand il avait pris ses enfants au travail et avait voyagé avec eux dans le métro. Il avait maintenant un sentiment intense de visibilité qui lui parcourait la tête comme il s'avançait vers le bureau, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur sol de pierre. Il était content de ne pas porter son chapeau de sorcier aujourd'hui.

Il sourit de manière flatteuse à la femme aux cheveux blancs qui était au bureau, pensant à Molly au Terrier, qui était morte d'inquiétude. Après les filles…

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda la vieille femme à Arthur avec un sourire amicale. Les moldus sont toujours tellement amicaux et prêts à aider, pensa Arthur avec satisfaction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont tellement de sorciers contre eux…

« Heu, oui. Je cherche mon fils. Un petit garçon, grand comme cela, » dit-il, tenant sa main à ce qu'il pensait être la bonne hauteur, avant de réfléchir un peu mieux et de la faire monter et descendre de manière hésitante pendant un instant. Il fit à la fille un sourire en coin et mit sa main dans sa poche, rencontrant le rat, qu'il avait oublié. « Bien, vous savez comme ils grandissent vite. » dit-il faiblement. « En tous cas… Un petit garçon. De cinq ans. Les cheveux roux. Assez comme, bien, les miens. » dit-il, montrant sans qu'il en soit besoin sa propre tête. « Et des lunettes. Il vient de les avoir. Et, bien, des tâches de rousseur. Et… les habits… Flûte ! Oh, excusez-moi. C'est juste que… J'ai oublié de demander à ma femme ce qu'il portait. Elle est assez inquiète. Les jumeaux faisaient la sieste à l'étage, et elle nourrissait les bébés, et elle pensait que Percy était dans le salon… »

« Des jumeaux et deux autres bébés ? Grand Dieu ! Elle a les mains occupées, je suppose. Percy ? C'est son nom ? » Elle s'éclaira. « Je pense que je peux vous aider, sir. »

Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement à ces mots. « Oh, un grand merci madame. Je… Je ne pouvais simplement pas rentrer et lui dire… »

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » dit-elle, tapotant son bras. « Venez avec moi. » Comme elle le guidait, elle dit. « Êtes-vous le nouveau maître de chœur de St Catchpole des bois ? Comment vous entendez-vous avec Canon Dickerson ? »

« Heu, bien, merci, ça va. » dit-il, confus que les questions partent là-dessus.

« Vraiment ? Après la manière dont il a traité le dernier maître de chœur, le sacristain n'était pas certain d'en trouver un autre, mais comme personne d'autre ne voudra faire tout le travail que fait Canon Dickerson… »

Arthur comprit maintenant qu'elle parlait de l'église paroissiale. Molly et Lui avaient pris les enfants là-bas une fois pour la messe de Noël, pour entendre le chœur. Il se souvint que cela avait été assez agréable, mais assez étrangement, les paroles des chants de Noël n'étaient pas celles dont il se souvenait. Il avait décidé que les moldus en utilisaient de différentes. Mais cela avait été un peu agaçant pour lui, et les moldus avaient regardé sa robe et celle de Molly, alors ils n'y étaient pas retournés. Il se souvint avec un pincement au cœur que cela avait été avec les quatre aînés seulement : Bill, Charlie, Annie et Peggy. Percy n'était pas arrivé avant huit mois encore.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la section des enfants, Arthur vit immédiatement Percy assis dans un grand fauteuil, un livre sur ses cuisses comme il suivait les mots avec son doigt, ses lèvres bougeant très légèrement. Il ne remarquait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

« Percy ! » dit son père à haute voix, avant que la bibliothécaire ne le fasse brusquement parler plus bas.

Percy leva les yeux, ceux-ci s'écartillant quand il vit son père. « Papa ! Quel heure est-il ? Je suis en retard ? J'ai dit à maman où j'allais et que je serais de retour pour dîner. »

Arthur secoua la tête. « Maman ne savait pas Percy. Nous étions tous les deux très inquiets. » Son cœur battait très vite, mais il était aussi énormément soulagé. Rien n'était arrivé à Percy. Personne ne le leur avait enlevé. Il allait bien. Il n'aurait pas à dire à Molly qu'un autre de leurs enfants avait disparu au village.

« Elle ne savait pas ? Mais je lui ai dit. En tous cas, si elle ne savait pas, comment m'as-tu trouvé ? »

Arthur regarda en hésitant la bibliothécaire, puis se pencha pour chuchoter à Percy. « Croûtard m'a conduit à toi. »

Percy eut l'ait étonné. « Il a fait ça ? » Il toucha sa poche, réalisant pour la première fois qu'elle était vide. « Où est-il ? »

« Dans ma poche. » dit très doucement Arthur. « Maintenant, rend le livre et nous pouvons y aller. » dit-il d'une voix normale.

Percy fit la tête. « Oh. Bien. » Il soupira et referma le livre, passant tristement sa main sur la couverture. « Je ne pense pas que je serai autorisé à revenir… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Mrs Williams, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur Arthur Weasley, comme s'il était l'ennemi de l'intellect et de l'éducation en empêchant son fils de venir à la bibliothèque. « Tu pourrais prendre une carte de bibliothèque mon petit. Tu aimerais cela ? Ensuite tu pourrais prendre les livres à la maison pour les lire et les ramener et en prendre d'autres. »

Le visage de Percy s'éclaira, et Arthur du se retenir de rire. « Oh ! Je peux papa ? »

« Bien sûr, fiston, bien sûr. Si tu attends que maman ou moi t'amenions. Tu ne dois plus venir ici tout seul. » Il sourit et embrassa son fils au sommet de sa tête rousse. Percy serra avec joie le livre contre sa poitrine, puis suivit Mrs Williams jusqu'à son bureau pour officialiser tout cela. Arthur enleva ses lunettes et se passa la main sur le visage, se sentant très vieux et très fatigué. Il sentit de l'agitation dans sa poche et sortit Croûtard le rat, utilisant sa main pour le cacher. « Grâce à toi, nous avons retrouvé notre garçon, Croûtard. » lui chuchota Arthur, caressant sa fourrure « Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Percy et toi soyez devenus amis, hé ? » Croûtard pencha sa tête sur le côté. Presque comme s'il pouvait me comprendre, pensa un instant Arthur avant de se secouer et de se souvenir qu'un rat n'avait pas un très gros cerveau après tout. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Percy, c'était tout. Ce n'était pas vraiment si extraordinaire.

Il remit le rat dans la poche de sa robe. Il réalisa finalement que c'était à cause de cette dernière que la bibliothécaire avait pensé qu'il travaillait comme nouveau chef de chœur de la paroisse. Il devrait se rappeler de cela. C'était bien meilleur que les histoires auxquelles il avait pensé avant, quand il était sorti au milieu des moldus avec sa robe de sorcier. Habituellement, il était pris pour un prêtre, mais elle devait sans aucun doute connaître le pasteur, alors elle était passée au candidat suivant probable.

Percy fit au revoir à Mrs Williams à la porte, tenant trois livres contre sa poitrine. En plus de Peter Pan, il avait aussi pris le magicien d'Oz et Mary Poppins. « Tu savais papa que les moldus savent pour la magie ? C'est dans ces livres. » dit-il à son père après qu'ils aient quitté le village et soient de retour sur le chemin de terre du Terrier.

Arthur sourit. « Bien, on pourrait le penser en lisant cela, mais parce que ce sont des livres d'enfants, les moldus adultes ne les prennent pas au sérieux. Et tu verras que la manière dont fonctionne la magie dans ces livres n'es t pas la manière dont elle fonctionne vraiment. Ce sont des moldus qui les ont écrits après tout. »

Percy fronça les sourcils. « Alors est-ce que les moldus qui écrivent des livres croient en la magie ? »

Il acquiesça. « Probablement. Beaucoup y croient. Mais la plupart des moldus non, et c'est pourquoi même quand les moldus ont vu de la vraie magie, ils ne disent souvent rien, pour le cas où les autres moldus les croient fous. Ou ils sont vraiment inquiets d'être fous eux-même et se convainquent qu'ils ont vu autre chose. Ou ils l'écrivent, en disant habituellement beaucoup de choses fausses, mais disent que c'est une histoire qu'ils ont inventée. Au final, tout cela joue en notre faveur. On peut bien sûr encore profiter des histoires. »

Percy acquiesça, tenant ses livres avec un air de propriété. « Je pense que Croûtard est un rat magique. » dit-il soudain. Peter, dans la poche d'Arthur, entendit cela et se raidit de peur.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Percy ? »

« Il a dû savoir que maman ne savait pas où j'étais et il est retourné à la maison pour lui dire. Il t'a conduit à la bibliothèque du village. Est-ce que beaucoup de rats font cette sorte de chose ? »

Son père rit. « Probablement pas. Peut-être que tu as raison. » dit-il plaisantant avec Percy, et se mettant dans l'esprit des livres fantastiques que son garçon avait choisis. « Peut-être qu'il y a une race de créatures magiques qui n'a pas été découverte parce qu'elle ressemble simplement à des rats, comme les kneazles ressemblent à des chats, ou les Crups à queue courte ressemblent à des chiens normaux. »

Percy acquiesça sagement. « Ce doit être ça. Je veux dire, cela m'a pris un bon moment pour aller de la maison au village, mais tu es arrivé là vraiment rapidement. Tu penses que Croûtard peut transplaner ? »

Peter pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir. L'enfant avait presque mis le doigt sur le vrai. Il était magique (bien qu'il ne soit pas une créature magique), et il avait transplané jusqu'au terrier.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Percy. Seuls les sorciers et les sorcières peuvent transplaner, bien que les elfes de maison puissent se déplacer d'une manière qui ressemble au transplanage. Et puis il y a les phénix… »

« Bien, nous avons simplement de la chance que j'ai le rat le plus intelligent qui soit, n'est ce ? » dit Percy, souriant à son père. Arthur décoiffa ses cheveux brillants et lui sourit.

« C'est ce que nous avons. C'est ce que nous avons… »

Après un retour à la maison mi-fête, mi-réprimande de la part de Molly, ce fut l'heure du dîner. A son étonnement, Molly créa une place d'honneur pour « Croûtard » devant le foyer, avec son propre biscuit fraîchement cuit et son eau dans une soucoupe en porcelaine légèrement ébréchée. Non seulement elle ne l'éjectait plus de la cuisine, mais elle lui donnait sa propre place spéciale dedans. Plus tard, quand elle bordait Percy au lit et lui embrassait le front, elle tendit la main et caressa la fourrure de Peter en chuchotant. « Merci de nous avoir aidé à le retrouver. » avant d'embrasser une fois de plus Percy s'endormant et de refermer doucement la porte.

Au cœur de la nuit, Peter se glissa au bord du lit, et après s'être assuré que Percy était profondément endormi, il reprit forme humaine et regarda l'enfant paisible avec un soupir. Tout s'était bien terminé. Peter alla avec précautions vers la porte, l'ouvrant seulement à moitié, comme elle tendait à grincer passé un certain point. Il alla tour à tour dans chaque chambre, même dans celle de Molly et d'Arthur, vérifiant qu'ils étaient tous en sûreté. Il s'arrêta à côté du berceau de Ginny, caressant un instant les boucles rousses, son cœur se serrant comme il pensait à ses grandes sœurs. Au moins, pensa-t-il, elle sont vivantes grâce à moi. Au moins, elles étaient encore ensemble dans une bonne maison. Il se souvint de la gentille famille dont Lily avait parlé, du pauvre couple qui avait perdu sa petite fille d'un cancer.

C'est mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il, regardant Ginny, qui soupira et se tourna dans son sommeil, son pouce à la bouche. Il un jour, tu aideras à abattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, petite Ginny. D'abord, il savait que son maître devrait se relever. Il pourrait avoir à l'aider à faire cela. Il frissonna, se souvenant de ce restant de vie hurlant au-dessus des arbres…

Jusque là, pensa Peter Pettigrew, regardant le bébé paisiblement endormi, je vais m'assurer que rien ne t'arrivera, ni à toi, ni à ta famille.

xxxxx

Samedi 1° Mai 1982

Maggie Dougherty s'assit droite dans son lit, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve. L'homme aux cheveux noirs la tirait de l'eau, ses doigts vibrant avec une lumière rouge sur les bords… Mais elle n'était pas une petite fille dans le rêve, elle était une femme. Elle était adulte. Et puis elle naviguait, le vent salé sur son visage, et elle riait, et il était à côté d'elle, riant aussi et souriant, une lueur rose les englobant tous les deux…

Maggie secoua la tête, se regardant dans le miroir légèrement obscurci pendu au-dessus de sa commode. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le miroir ou la lumière matinale qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une lueur délicatement argentée autour d'elle.(ou quelque chose d'autre) Elle était encore clairement une petite fille, avec ses cheveux roux en désordre sur sa tête, son fin visage pâle et fatigué. Tout cela était très étrange. Pourquoi continuait-elle à avoir ce rêve ?

Elle avait été à un mariage avec ses parents le week-end précédent, un cousin de sa mère. Quelqu'un lui avait dit que si elle dormait avec un morceau du gâteau de mariage sous l'oreiller, elle rêverait de son futur époux. Elle n'avait pas mis le gâteau sous son oreiller (cela semblait une chose idiote et sale à faire), mais est-ce qu'elle faisait quand même cela ?

Maggie fronça les sourcils, se souvenant très vivement du visage de l'homme dans son rêve. Il n'était certainement pas ce que l'on qualifierait de mignon, avec ce nez crochu et ses yeux noirs menaçants. J'aurais pensé choisir quelqu'un avec un look plus agréable, pensa-t-elle. Quand il souriait, il n'était toutefois pas trop mal, se souvint-elle. Elle se souvint aussi qu'il avait un rire agréable. Il était terriblement pâle et maigre, et plus qu'un peu autoritaire. Elle se souvenait définitivement qu'il était autoritaire quand il essayait de la sortir de l'eau.

Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par sa mère apparaissant à la porte de sa chambre. « Bonjour Mags ! J'ai dit à Mrs Matthews que nous l'aiderions pour la kermesse, tu te souviens ? Tu es toujours intéressée pour animer ton petit stand ? Ou tu préfèrerais aller danser avec tes amis autour du maypole ? NDT : maypole : poteau décoré érigé pour fêter le premier mai

Les autres enfants n'étaient pas vraiment ses amis, alors elle n'était pas intéressée par le maypole, mais Maggie sourit à sa mère, dont l'aura était turquoise clair. Cela signifiait qu'elle était organisée en de bonne humeur. Maggie l'avait déterminé avant même de regarder dans un livre de la bibliothèque à ce sujet. Elle préférait de loin quand sa mère était ainsi, plutôt qu'avec un bleu terne ou une aura couleur soufre. Elle était contente que sa mère ne soit plus mélancolique ou mal à l'aise. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où sa mère n'avait pas été vraiment contente.

« Oui maman. » dit-elle en souriant nerveusement.

« D'accord alors. Petit déjeuner dans dix minutes. N'aimes-tu pas la fête du village ? » dit-elle avec excitation comme elle partait. Maggie sourit à sa mère et sortit du lit, tendant et lissant immédiatement les draps et les couvertures, et puis enfilant son costume. Elle allait prétendre être une gitane diseuse de bonne aventure. Regardant un diagramme sur le mur avec un diagramme dans la main, elle se rappela ce que les différentes configurations de lignes signifiaient. Cela, les informations qu'elle avait mémorisées sur les couleurs d'aura, et les impressions qu'elle avait parfois quand elle était avec d'autres personnes lui permettraient de faire un bon spectacle. Elle se rappela que c'était pour une bonne œuvre. Ce serait amusant. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à se mordre la langue quand quelque chose lui viendrait à l'esprit. Pour une fois, elle aurait une raison pour agir comme une 'bizarrerie', comme quelques enfants de l'école l'appelaient. Elle avait un cercle restreint d'amis proches, mais même eux trouvaient parfois qu'elle était assez inquiétante. Seule Valerie ne le trouvait pas.

Valerie apparut maintenant, passant par la porte de la garde robe. « Bonjour, Valerie. » dit-elle vivement au fantôme comme elle enfilait une jupe flottante avec des fleurs qui était à sa mère. Serrée avec une ceinture, elle allait à Maggie en étant seulement un peu lâche à la taille. L'ourlet lui balayait les orteils de ses baskets d'une manière gitane satisfaisante.

« Bonjour. » lui répondit Valerie d'une voix fantomatique, flottant pour se percher au pied du lit. Maggie se retourna en entendant une note qu'elle n'aimait pas à la voix spectrale de Valerie. Pas pour la première fois, elle souhaita pouvoir 'voir ' les fantômes de la même façon qu'elle 'voyait' les humains. Mais les fantômes n'avaient pas d'aura, pas de futur réel, alors elle ne pouvait rien percevoir de son humeur et de ce qui allait lui arriver de la même façon que pour les vivants.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Maggie à la fille fantôme pendant qu'elle s'enroulait une écharpe vert vif autour de sa tête. Elle accrocha les grandes boucles d'oreilles de sa mère à l'écharpe, à côté de ses oreilles. Elle avait supplié sa mère de se faire percer les oreilles, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle devrait attendre d'avoir seize ans. (c'était une éternité comme elle n'avait pas encore dix ans.)

« Oui. C'est justement ça. Tout va si bien… » dit Valerie d'une voix qui s'éteignit. Maggie fronça les sourcils. Valerie disparut un instant, puis réapparut, disparut puis revint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire… Je pense qu'il est temps de partir pour moi. » chuchota Valerie, donnant l'impression de parler depuis une autre pièce.

Maggie virevolta, les yeux écartillés. « Partir ? Oh non ! »

Valerie hocha la tête. « Je l'ai repoussé, mais je ne le peux plus. »

« Pourquoi ? » Maggie souhaitait pouvoir toucher Valerie d'une manière ou d'une autre, la serrer contre elle et la garder.

Valerie haussa ses épaules transparentes. « Je suis restée parce que j'étais inquiète pour mes parents. Je voulais veiller sur eux. Mais maintenant… Tu es leur nouvelle fille. Tu veilles sur eux. Et ils veillent sur toi. Vous êtes une famille. »

Maggie ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur son visage. « Mais tu fais partie de notre famille. »

Valerie secoua la tête. « Plus maintenant. » dit-elle, sa voix encore plus lointaine maintenant. Elle brilla dans la lumière matinale. « J'ai un endroit où je peux aller. Il y a beaucoup de fantômes là-bas. C'est une école. Je serais allée là-bas quand j'aurais eu onze ans. Si j'avais vécu pour avoir onze ans… »

« Où se trouve-t-elle ? Je pensais que tu serais allée à l'école ici, à Appleby Magna. »

« Non. C'est une espèce d'école différente. Je suis morte trop tôt pour l'apprendre. Nos parents… Ils semblaient destinés à avoir des filles spéciales, même s'ils ne sont pas eux-même spéciaux. Peut-être que c'est la maison. Une autre fille vivait ici. Elle est allée à l'école. Tu l'aimeras. Tu iras un jour. Parce que tu es spéciale aussi. »

Maggie fronça les sourcils. « Spéciale comment ? » Et comment pouvait-elle dire que ses parents n'étaient pas spéciaux ?

« Je pense que tu sais. Je ne peux pas en dire plus maintenant. Il est temps pour moi de partir… »

« Non ! » cria Maggie, serrant le vide où Valerie s'était tenue.

« C'est bien. » fit une voix désincarnée qui ressemblait de moins en moins à celle de Valerie. « Je sais que tu feras du bon travail pour veiller sur eux… »

Maggie s'étrangla de larmes, tournant encore et encore, regardant la pièce vide. Valerie avait été ici pour elle depuis le début. Elle l'avait eue pour parler pendant si longtemps. Cela ne lui importait presque plus qu'elle ne puisse plus se souvenir de rien de sa vie précédente.

« Maggie ! » appela sa mère, entrant dans la chambre. En voyant les larmes de Maggie, elle prit la fille contre elle, n'ayant plus à se baisser pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme Maggie était assez grande maintenant. Le dessus de sa tête était juste sous le menton de Mrs Dougherty. « Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? » dit-elle doucement.

Maggie secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à sa mère qu'elle pleurait parce que Valerie était partie, alors qu'elle avait déjà fait tout son travail de deuil. « Ca va aller. » dit-elle en hoquetant bruyamment, se séchant les yeux avec le bout de son écharpe verte. « J'ai juste besoin de montrer au grenier et de prendre ce vieux châle pour achever mon costume. »

Sa mère lui prit son menton entre ses mains et la scruta. « Tu as l'air d'une gitane bien pâle aux yeux bleus. » plaisanta-t-elle, souriant. Maggie rit un instant, en dépit du sentiment de vide qu'elle avait, là où Valerie s'était trouvée. Un jour, elle trouverait quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour remplir ce vide. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à la couleur terrible de son aura.

Maggie grimpa dans le grenier, soulevant avec soin la jupe à fleurs de sa mère en montant les escaliers. Elle alla vers un vieux coffre recouvert d'un châle en cachemire. En enlevant le châle, elle vit que le coffre avait des initiales dorées gravées dessus. LGE. Elle n'avait jamais regardé dans ce coffre avant. Le châle avait toujours entouré le coffre comme une belle nappe, et elle n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dessous. Un gros cadenas le fermait, et le cœur de Maggie s'arrêta. Elle avait été sur le point de l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on trouve un mystère dans sa propre maison ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire où se trouvait la clé du coffre. Maggie prit le cadenas dans sa main. Il avait lourd et solide, et elle le serra très fort, souhaitant fortement qu'elle puisse l'ouvrir…

Elle bondit en arrière avec peur quand le cadenas sembla fondre comme du beurre dans sa main. Elle le fixa une seconde, puis le lâcha sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il semblait encore être en métal solide et lourd. Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir le coffre maintenant. Maggie s'en approcha avec précautions, passant par-dessus le cadenas enlevé. Soulevant le couvercle, elle trouva beaucoup de livres poussiéreux. Mille herbes et champignons magiques. Beurk, pensa-t-elle. Du jardinage. Les autres ressemblaient à des livres de cours. Un disait Un histoire de et puis plus rien, car la couverture avait été partiellement brûlée. Les pages avaient une odeur de brûlé. Peut-être que ces choses avaient été sauvées d'un feu. Le livre de jardinage était aussi un peu noir sur les bords, bien que ce ne soit pas aussi mauvais que pour le livre d'histoire.

Au milieu des détritus à moitié brûlés dans le coffre, il y avait de vieilles lettres et cartes postales. Une belle collection de lettre qui semblaient avoir été écrites sur du vieux parchemin démodé avec une adorable calligraphie d'une encre qui était devenue marron avec les années, était tenue ensemble par un ruban vert passé. Maggie put arriver à déterminer l'adresse en louchant dessus.

Miss Lily G. Evans

10 Highgrove St.

Appleby Magna, Leicestershire

Lily G Evans vivait ici, pensa Maggie. Ses affaires n'avaient jamais bougé. Maggie regarda le châle dans sa main et réalisa qu'il n'était pas aussi poussiéreux que le restant des objets du grenier. Puis elle se souvint qu'en novembre dernier, la propriétaire de la maison était venue avec quelques affaires qu'elle voulait stocker dans le grenier. Mrs Dougherty avait été surprise, mais la femme sèche et déplaisante avait simplement dit qu'il y avait eu une mort dans sa famille, et qu'elle n'avait pas la place de mettre les vieilles affaires d'école de sa sœur dans leur maison. Alors Mrs Dougherty l'avait laissée entrer (c'était la propriétaire, après tout), et Mrs Dursley était montée au grenier, redescendant assez rapidement. Elle repartit après cela, déclinant le thé proposé par la mère de Maggie.

Maggie se sentait un peu comme un intrus maintenant en pensant à la pauvre Lily Evans. Elle remit le paquet de lettre en place dans le coffre mais une photographie en tomba. Maggie haleta, pétrifiée. C'était l'homme de ses rêves ! Elle la prit et la retourna. D'une écriture propre et fluide, elle lut les mots Severus, juin 1977.

Est-ce que c'était sensé être un nom ? se demanda-t-elle. Severus ?

Peut-être que c'était un endroit. Elle avait pu aller à une ville appelée Severus et écrire cela au dos de la photo. Si elle était allée à Monaco, cela aurait pu dire Monaco, 1977. Mais comme elle fixait ces yeux noirs et impénétrables, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que le nom Severus avait plus de rapport avec lui que l'endroit où il avait été en 1977.

Ensuite, l'homme de la photographie tourna ses yeux noirs directement vers elle et un des coins de sa bouche se courba légèrement. Maggie haleta et la laissa tomber, se reculant. Elle cramponna le châle de cachemire contre elle, se demandant si elle subissait encore l'effet de la perte de Valerie. Après une minute, elle revint à la photographie et se baissa pour la prendre. Sûrement qu'elle avait juste imaginé que l'homme dans la photo avait bougé. Mais la photo n'avait plus de jeune homme avec de long cheveux noirs gras, un nez crochu et des yeux noirs perçants. C'était à la place la photo d'une librairie. Le jeune homme n'était visible nulle part.

Elle secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que penser à l'homme de son rêve lui avait fait imaginer qu'il était dans la photo ? S'était-elle endormie ? Elle essaya de le voir dans l'image, et réalisa que l'arrière plan était la librairie. Maintenant, la boutique semblait être le sujet de la photo. Frissonnant, elle la remit dans le coffre. Elle referma le coffre mais ne put le boucler. Elle poussa le cadenas cassé sous une commode basse afin qu'il ne soit pas visible.

En se dépêchant de descendre les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre, elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il était dans la photo, il y était, pensa-t-elle. Et puis il n'y était plus. Mais d'abord, il a bougé. C'était fou. Elle était folle, atteinte. Elle devenait folle…

« Maggie ! Je t'ai dit de descendre ici ! » fit la voix de sa mère dans les escaliers.

« J'arrive maman ! »

Maggie ne fut pas désolée de sortir pour la journée. Elle commençait à se demander si elle voulait vraiment connaître le secret derrière l'étrange photographie de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle prit son petit déjeuner et s'assit en silence dans la voiture tandis que sa mère la conduisait à la fête. Elle sourit et fit des signes de la tête aux personnes toute la journée, et elle reçut un grand nombre de visiteurs à son stand de diseuse de bonne aventure gitane. A un moment, quand elle eut le fort sentiment que le mari de Mrs Slocum allait la quitter pour une autre femme, elle se retint de lui dire. A un autre moment, elle ne dit pas Mr Eggles qu'il avait une aura blanche. Comment pouvait-on dire à quelqu'un qu'il risquait de mourir dans les heures à venir ? Elle avait retiré sa main dans un premier temps, puis elle se força à prendre fermement celle qu'on lui tendait, pour regarder ses vieux yeux marrons et ridés. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ayez le sentiment d'avoir oublié de faire ? » demanda-t-elle avec précautions.

« Oh, non. Tout est en ordre. » dit-il en souriant. Elle acquiesça.

« Bien, c'est bien, parce que bientôt… bientôt vous serez occupé. Trop occupé pour… beaucoup de choses… »

Elle avait à peine pu dire cela. Elle s'exclama sur sa longue ligne de vie et lui dit correctement qu'il avait été marié deux fois, mais que la fois où il avait presque épousé quelqu'un était celle qu'il regrettait vraiment. Il avait été très impressionné, mais soudain, la responsabilité de ce qu'elle faisait sembla écrasante.

Elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur les gens de sa communauté. Elle réussit à passer le restant de la journée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cela commençait à la rendre malade de regarder paume après paume, les destins parfois terribles des ses voisins exposés devant elle. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé de voir les auras des gens avant, et ils pensaient qu'elle jouait juste à un jeu. C'était réconfortant de voir les belles auras bleues brillantes des enfants dansant autour du Maypole, mais elle trouvait maintenant difficile de ne pas avoir de jugement sur quelqu'un avec une aura orange, se demandant s'il avait marché sur tous ses équipiers pour avoir une promotion. Elle se demanda si une femme avec une aura noire allait jamais pouvoir se soulager et dire à quelque ce sombre secret caché… C'était trop pour une fille de neuf ans.

A la longue, sa mère remarqua qu'elle était pâle et tremblante pendant qu'elle regardait la main de Mrs Lowgrin. Sauf qu'elle ne la regardait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle fermait les yeux et gémissait « Assez, assez, c'est trop terrible… »

Et sa mère la prit et la mit dans la voiture, la bordant au lit à la maison avec une bouillotte et une tasse de chocolat chaud, puis elle lui fit la lecture. Maggie regarda sa mère. Son aura était à nouveau turquoise, se diffusant sur tout ce qu'elle touchait. Valerie lui manquait, mais elle savait que la fille fantôme avait raison. Les Dougherty avaient finalement réussi à surmonter la mort de leur fille. Ils avaient une nouvelle personne à aimer. Et en retour, en les laissant faire, Maggie s'occupait d'eux.

« Merci de m'avoir pris à la maison, maman. » chuchota-t-elle quand sa mère la borda au lit. Mais elle ne voulait pas simplement dire qu'elle était reconnaissante de rentrer de la fête.

« Il semblait que tu avais besoin de revenir à la maison. » lui répondit gentiment sa mère.

Oui, c'était le cas, pensa Maggie. J'avais vraiment beaucoup besoin de rentrer ici pour être avec toi. Et tu avais aussi besoin que je le fasse.

« Bonne nuit maman. » chuchota-t-elle, ses yeux se fermant de contentement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours cacher ses capacités, mais pour le moment, elle était contente de les laisser dormantes. Valerie avait dit qu'elle était spéciale, et qu'elle irait dans une école spéciale un jour. Un jour. Cela lui allait, aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas ce jour. Elle était contente d'attendre.

xxxxx

Vendredi 14 Mai 1982

Juliet Hathaway rangeait ses affaires de potions, regardant Bill Weasley en faisant cela. Il était de l'autre côté de la pièce avec sa partenaire de potions, Roxanne Maine-Thorpe, riant à quelque chose que Roxanne avait dit. A côté d'elle, Alex Wood lui bouscula le bras. Elle faillit renverser un acide hautement corrosif sur son sac, rattrapant la lourde fiole juste à temps.

« Oh, malédiction. Je suis désolé. » dit sérieusement Alex. « Je suis tellement maladroit. »

Juliet lui sourit. « C'est bon. C'est ma faute. Je ne faisais pas attention. » Elle finit de rassembler ses affaire et regarda Alex de plus près. Il traînait, regardant suspicieusement le professeur de potions, comme s'il voulait lui lancer un maléfice d'un moment à l'autre. Juliet secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore l'a embauché non plus. Il me rend si nerveuse ! » chuchota-t-elle. « « Il fait toujours la tête quand je mesure quelque chose, ou que j'ajoute quelque chose au chaudron. Il me fait avoir des arrières pensées tout le temps. J'ai presque mis ma main dans la potion à deux reprises pour essayer de retenir quelque chose. »

Alex ne détourna pas ses yeux de Severus Rogue. « C'est une bonne chose que tu ne l'aies pas fait, ou tu n'aurais plus de main maintenant. C'est un foutu mangemort. » dit-il doucement, bougeant à peine ses lèvres. « C'est ce que je pige pas. » Comme ils quittaient le donjon de potions, il continua. « Il devrait être à Azkaban, pas à Poudlard en train d'essayer de ruiner la vie des gens. S'il supervise mes ASPICs, je ne vais certainement pas avoir celui de potions, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. »

Juliet s'arrêta juste en dehors de la porte, remarquant du coin de l'œil que Bill attendait au bout du couloir en parlant à Roxanne. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est un mangemort ? » siffla-t-elle anxieusement. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Alex, elle vit que Rogue traversait à grands pas la salle de classe, prenant des notes sur un parchemin, concernant probablement les élèves qui n'avaient pas bien nettoyé. Rogue semblait toujours tenter d'enlever des points de maison, spécialement pour les non-Serpentards.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Il était très, très bon ami avec le fils de Barty Croupton. Quand Lowell et moi étions ensemble… » il s'étrangla sur ses mots, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant presque de continuer. Il la tira dans le couloir, loin de la porte. « Nous les avons beaucoup vu. » chuchota-t-il, regardant vers la porte au cas où Rogue sortirait. « C'était tellement évident qu'ils… bien qu'ils étaient comme nous. Je sais qu'il était le petit ami de Lily Evans, mais elle a été tuée par Tu-sais-qui. Coïncidence ? Très peu probable. Qui penses-tu que ce soit qui l'ait conduit à elle et à James ? Je parie qu'on a dit à Rogue alors qu'il était encore à l'école que son boulot était de la livrer pour la tuer. Pourquoi aurait-elle été avec lui de toutes façons ? Tu te souviens du désastre quand il a rompu avec elle ? Tu pouvais vraiment le croire ? Il l'a probablement mise sous Imperius et y a mis fin quand on lui a dit. Je veux dire… Tu peux imaginer Evans sortant avec lui de sa propre volonté ? Je n'aime pas les filles, mais je pouvais quand même voir qu'elle était trop belle pour lui. »

Juliet secoua la tête comme ils avançaient lentement vers Bill. « Je ne peux encore pas croire que Croupton est allé à Azkaban. Je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais aimé quand il était à l'école, à toujours donner des retenues à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas, mais torturer quelqu'un jusqu'à le rendre fou… »

Alex renifla. « Je ne suis pas surpris. Quand j'allais dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, c'était un sacré crétin. Pire qu'un crétin en fait. Il nous regardait tous les deux comme s'il savait simplement ce que nous allions faire. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il 'dérape' et nous livre en pâture à toute l'école. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait en fait. C'était bien la sorte de chose qu'il aurait fait. »

« Mais tu as dit que Rogue et lui étaient ensemble. » dit-elle, regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule.

Alex haussa les épaules. « Cela ne l'aurait pas empêché. On peut être un salopard et aimer les garçons ou les filles. Peu importe avec qui il couche. Une des seules informations que j'ai eu cette année dernière et qui ait du sens a été de découvrir que ce fils de chienne était un mangemort. Pour autant que je haïsse Rogue cependant, c'est probablement un nul pour savoir si c'est lui qui a corrompu Croupton ou le contraire. Cela aurait pu se faire dans n'importe quel sens. »

Juliet déglutit. « Corrompu ? Tu veux dire… »

Alex fit la tête. « Non ! Je voulais dire celui qui a enrôlé l'autre pour être mangemort. Pensez au-dessus de la ceinture, Miss Hathaway. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Juliet devint toute rouge. « Désolée. J'ai saisi maintenant. » Elle leva les yeux vers Alex. « Je suis désolée pour Lowell aussi. » dit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que son état s'est amélioré ? »

Alex soupira, se souvenant de son dernier voyage à Ste Mangouste. « Pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'il sait est qu'il ne pouvait possiblement pas être mon petit ami parce qu'il n'aime pas les garçons, comme il dit. » Il se renfrogna profondément. « Bien sûr, il ne se souvient même pas de sa formation magique, alors je suppose qu'il a mentalement dix ans, voire moins. Pourtant… »

Elle acquiesça. « Cela ne rends pas les choses plus faciles, c'est sûr. »

« Non. » dit-il fermement. « Ce n'est pas plus facile. Je suppose que ce petit gosse a eu de la chance de ne pas prendre de plein fouet le sort de mémoire de Lockhart. Bien sûr, il n'a pas de chance d'avoir ses parents à Ste Mangouste dans un état pire que Lowell. Mais au moins, il a encore une chance d'avoir une vie normale. »

Juliet savait que son opinion était que Lowell n'avait pas cette même chance, et elle posa sa main sur son bras avec compassion. Juste quand ils avaient pensé que la vie allait s'améliorer, que Vous-savez-qui était parti, les Londubat avaient été attaqués. Et puis il y avait les autres procès, les mangemorts quittant le navire, quelques uns travaillaient même au ministère (bien que personne n'ait cru que Ludo Verpey ait fait quoique ce soit de plus que de faire montre de peu de jugeote, et il s'en était tiré). Les procès continuaient encore, et les déclarations comme quoi ils étaient sous Imperius. Il semblait que cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Ils avaient atteint Bill. Il se détourna de Roxanne. Elle lança un regard évaluateur sur Juliet ainsi qu'un rictus avant de se tourner, partant sans un mot pour elle ou Alex. Bill sourit à Juliet et passa son bras sur ses épaules. « Comment tu t'en es tirée, Juliet ? Tu n'as pas laissé ce vieux Rogue te taper sur les nerfs, pas vrai ? » dit-il avec entrain comme ils grimpaient les escaliers vers le hall d'entrée

« Seulement un petit peu. » dit-elle doucement, ne le regardant pas.

Plus leur relation était tendue, plus Bill essaya de cacher son malaise derrière une jovialité forcée. Tout le monde semblait être conscient de cela sauf Bill. Lui et Juliet avaient cessé d'être un couple heureux. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle ensemble pour le déjeuner, choisissant des places adjacentes à la table de Griffondor. Alex s'assit à la gauche de Bill et commença à parler de Quidditch. Juliet supposa qu'il voulait revenir à son attitude habituelle de ne pas vouloir penser à Lowell Faulkner. Après être arrivé avec d'autres cinquième année, Charlie s'assit à côté de Juliet, lui faisant un sourire timide qu'elle lui rendit. Elle savait que Charlie était encore amoureux d'elle, et cela ne la dérangeait pas en fait. Quand elle se sentait très mal dans sa relation avec Bill, cela lui donnait en fait un sentiment chaleureux de savoir que Charlie se souciait d'elle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui. Il était très gentil, selon elle. Lui parler lui faisait habituellement beaucoup de bien quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle n'ennuyait pas Alex avec ses problèmes, sachant qu'il an avait plein de son côté, et Mary Ann et Jack étaient habituellement tous les deux ensemble. Jack avait demandé Mary Ann en mariage pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Juliet regarda son assiette. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne se souvint pas avoir tant de nourriture dedans. Elle se sentait affamée, mais soudain, la vue de tout cela lui retourna l'estomac. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, filant en dehors de la grande salle, réussissant à monter à moitié l'escalier de marbre avant de que n'arrive. Après cela, elle baissa les yeux horrifiée. Il y avait du vomi partout sur le marbre, et cela avait éclaboussé ses chaussures et l'ourlet de sa robe. Elle se tint à la rampe, prenant de grandes goulées d'air, essayant de récupérer ses esprits, sa tête tournant. Juste au moment où elle pensait que ses jambes allaient s'effondrer sous elle, elle se sentit supportée et prise dans des bras. Elle leva les yeux vers Bill, qui la regardait avec amour et inquiétude. Elle réalisa vaguement qu'il y avait eu trois bruits de pas la suivant. Alex et Charlie se tenaient aussi sur les marches. Alex nettoya le vomi d'un geste de baguette.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Bill. Juliet acquiesça.

« C'est juste… J'ai dû attraper quelque chose. J'essayais d'aller à l'hôpital avant que cela n'arrive. Je suis sûre qu'elle me remettra d'aplomb en deux temps trois mouvements. » dit-elle brillamment, espérant que Bill partirait. Je ne peux pas lui dire, pensa-t-elle. Je ne peux pas lui dire à quel point je suis stupide.

« Je te prends à l'aile de l'hôpital. » dit-il, la soulevant dans ses bras et montant l'escalier, suivi de près par Alex et Charlie, qui ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie quand ils l'atteignirent. Juliet passa ses bras autour du cou de Bill quand il la souleva, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage, qui était rouge de honte.

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça quand Bill plaça Juliet sur un lit, puis elle tira le rideau tout autour et les fit partir. Les trois garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie au grand soulagement de Juliet.

« Que s'est-il passé, chérie ? » lui demanda Madame Pomfresh, très professionnelle.

Juliet se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai été malade dans les escaliers. » dit-elle sincèrement.

L'infirmière acquiesça. « Tu as mangé trop vite, je suppose ? »

Juliet secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien mangé du tout. » Et puis, elle le fit finalement. Elle dit la raison pour laquelle elle était malade.

Madame Pomfresh haussa tellement les sourcils qu'ils disparurent dans ses cheveux. « Je vois. » fut tout ce qu'elle dit, ses lèvres se serrant. Cela arrivait rarement, mais au moins la fille était proche de la fin de sa septième année. Je me souviens lui avoir donné la potion, pensa-t-elle.

Juliet ne voulait pas en parler plus que cela à Madame Pomfresh cependant. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas finir le trimestre. C'est presque juin après tout. Cela devrait aller. » dit-elle fermement.

Madame Pomfresh acquiesça. « J'ai justement ce qu'il faut pour toi…Cela va te remettre d'aplomb et c'est très sûr. Mais cela ne te fera pas de mal de rester ici pour le restant de la journée. C'est vendredi. »

« D'accord. » accepta-t-elle. « J'ai seulement histoire de la magie, et puis rien. »

« Bien, alors on fait comme cela. Tu aurais de toutes façons dormi sur ton bureau pendant le cours de Binns. » dit Madame Pomfresh, se demandant si l'un des garçon qui étaient venus à l'infirmerie avec elle était à blâmer. « Tu seras aussi bien ici pour cela, dans un bon lit. »

Juliet s'enfonça dans l'oreiller avec gratitude. « Merci. »

Après que Madame Pomfresh soit partie dans son bureau, Juliet fut vaguement consciente de la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrant et se refermant. Une main écarta les rideaux autour de son lit et elle leva les yeux, surprise.

C'était Charlie. « Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Charlie s'assit sur le bord du lit en rougissant. « Je vouais être certain que tu allais bien. »

Juliet examina son visage, se demandant si elle devait lui dire. Elle avait tellement envie de le dire à quelqu'un. Madame Pomfresh savait, mais bon, elle connaissait les secrets de tout le monde. Cela ne comptait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en parler.

« Je vais bien. » chuchota-t-elle, se sentant très fatiguée. « Mais merci de te préoccuper de moi. « Elle mit sa main sur celle de Charlie. Bill n'est pas venu voir comment j'allais, pensa-t-elle.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » dit doucement Charlie. « Pas vraiment. Que se passe-t-il, Juliet ? » dit-il avec urgence, ses yeux sombres grands et inquiets. « Quelque chose ne vas pas, je peux le dire. »

Elle referma la bouche déglutissant. « Tu dois promettre que tu ne le diras à personne. » dit-elle finalement. Charlie serra sa main avec ses forts doigts calleux.

« Je le promet. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Et surtout, tu ne pourras pas le dire à Bill. C'est mon affaire. Peut-être. Pas la tienne. »

Les yeux de Charlie s'écartillèrent. « Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas avoir un bébé ! »

« Chut ! » dit rapidement Juliet. « Tu veux que toute l'école entende ? »

Charlie avait l'air tiraillé. Il serra sa main. « Désolé. Je suis juste… quand ? » bafouilla-t-il, ne sachant plus que dire.

« Mi-décembre. »

« Depuis mi-décembre ? » dit-il, choqué. « Mais… mais tu ne… »

« Non, » s'énerva-t-elle. « Cela ne fait qu'environ deux mois. Le bébé va naître vers la mi-décembre. »

« Oh. » dit-il, se sentant stupide. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas enceinte depuis plus de six mois. Son ventre était encore plat comme une planche. Il réalisa qu'il avait regardé son corps et il détourna les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à comment elle avait conçu.

« Que… Que s'est-il passe ? Est-ce Bill et toi… »

« Nous prenions des précautions. Oui, pendant un moment. Nous étions tantôt ensemble, tantôt séparée, puis quand nous nous sommes remis ensemble en novembre dernier, j'ai oublié que ma potion ne faisait plus effet. Elle a perdu effet quand Bill et moi n'étions plus ensemble. Ensuite nous avons eu de la chance pendant des mois, alors je ne m'en suis pas souvenu. Puis… Bien, en mars, la chance a tourné… »

Charlie acquiesça, essayant de ne pas penser à Bill la touchant. « Alors pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? »

Elle soupira et fixa le rideau autour du lit. « Il y a deux raisons. La première est que je ne suis pas terriblement pressée de lui dire à quel point j'ai été stupide. Il pensait que je suivais la trace de cela, et j'ai complètement oublié. Du moins… Du moins, je pense que c'est le cas. »

Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu avais dit… Je pensais que tu étais certaine. »

« Oui, je vais définitivement être maman dans environ sept mois. Je veux dire… Je pense que ne pas prendre la potion était un oubli et pas autre chose. »

Il avait l'air encore plus confus maintenant. « Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu être d'autre ? »

Elle enleva sa main de la celle de Charlie, l'air coupable. « Bien, j'y ai réfléchi et je me demande si je n'avais pas un désir inconscient que cela arrive. Pour garder Bill ici. »

Charlie n'était pas certain de comprendre. « Il resterait si je lui disais. »

« Oui, il resterait, » dit-elle sombrement. « Par obligation. Mais pas pour être avec moi. Je ne veux pas aller en Égypte, et il le sait, mais il est tellement excité par ce boulot à la Gringotts qu'il s'en moque. Je… Je ne veux pas lui donner une meilleure excuse. Du moins… Je pense… »

« Alors, tu penses que tu aurais fait cela à dessein, pour le faire rester, mais tu n'en est pas sûre ? Je ne comprends toujours pas. » dit doucement Charlie, sa tête tournant. Elle reprit sa main et lui sourit.

« Moi non plus. Mais c'est pour cela que tu ne peux pas lui dire, Charlie. Bill sait quel est mon sentiment sur son départ en Égypte. S'il décide de rester, je lui dirai. Sinon… »

« Que feras-tu ? Est-ce que ton père et ta mère vont te repousser ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête. « J'en doute. Mais je pourrais quitter la Grande Bretagne. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir vivre cela ici si je ne suis pas avec Bill. J'ai un oncle en Colombie Britannique, près d'une réserve de dragons. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir vivre avec lui. Il sait que je suis une sorcière, mais n'est pas au courant pour la réserve. Je pourrais me présenter pour un travail à la réserve, avec des relations. Pour quoique ce soit qui n'implique pas de travailler avec des dragons. » fit-elle en riant.

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas de travailler avec des dragons. » dit Charlie avec envie.

« Je sais. » dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. « Peut-être que tu pourrais me rendre visite, si tes parents ne sont pas trop inquiets que tu voyages seul. »

« Peut-être, » dit-il, sa voix prise dans sa gorge. « Ce serait sympa. »

« Oui. » acquiesça-t-elle dormeusement, tenant encore sa main comme elle fermait les yeux. « Ce serait sympa… »

Il resta à son côté après qu'elle se soit paisiblement endormie, lui tenant encore la main, et essayant de ne pas être trop stupidement optimiste sur la dernière chose qu'elle avait dite avant de s'endormir.

xxxxx

Quand Juliet ouvrit les yeux, l'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité. Madame Pomfresh n'était de toute évidence pas revenue la voir, car Charlie était encore à son côté, complètement endormi. Il était assis sur sa chaise, sa tête sur le bord du matelas, tenant encore sa main. Elle retira doucement la sienne et écarta les cheveux du front de Charlie, regardant son visage paisible. Il semblait très jeune quand il était au repos comme cela, avec son nez retroussé et ses tâches de rousseur, ses cheveux roux ayant la texture de la paille. Il n'avait pas commencé à se raser, comme Bill, et elle savait que c'était un point sensible chez lui. Il faisait un effort courageux pour se laisser pousser la barbe, mais le duvet sous son nez était très blond pâle, virtuellement invisible, et les poils sur son menton et le long de sa mâchoire étaient tout aussi clairs. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Bill, et deux années de plus ne rattraperaient probablement pas la différence. Contrairement à Bill cependant, il avait développé de larges et solides épaules et des bras épais et musclé grâce à des heures d'entraînement de Quidditch. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle l'avait vu pendu à bout de bras à son balai, puis se rebalançant dessus sans effort apparent.

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas tombée amoureuse de l'autre frère ? pensa-t-elle. Charlie était gentil et simple. Sa vie, c'était le Quidditch et les créatures magiques, avoir un estomac plein et travailler jusqu'à être épuisé avant de s'effondrer au lit. Elle savait qu'il se blâmait aussi pour la disparition de ses sœurs, comme Bill, mais contrairement à Bill, il ne s'était pas disloqué. Il ne s'était pas aliéné toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait après cela. Il avait continué à vivre.

Elle ne remarqua pas quand Charlie ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui caressait encore les cheveux distraitement. Quand il se redressa, elle fut surprise et retira brusquement sa main.

« C'est bon, » chuchota-t-il, voulant reprendre sa main. « C'est agréable. »

Mais Juliet garda sa main pressée contre son estomac, ne cédant pas. Elle ne voulait pas être injuste avec Charlie. « Tu reviens à la salle commune avec moi ? » dit-elle doucement.

Il l'aida à se lever, et ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, mais dans la main. Elle se sentait très fatiguée en grimpant les nombreux escaliers, et finalement, elle dût s'arrêter dans le couloir de la classe de sortilèges. Elle et Bill étaient parfois venus ici pour être ensemble, dans la salle de classe de sortilèges. Son talent en cette matière en faisait un de ses endroits favoris, et il conjurait de beaux meubles, tout en s'assurant que personne ne pourrait rentrer dans la salle pendant qu'ils l'utilisaient. (Il s'assurait aussi que personne ne voudrait. Un de ses sorts les plus intelligents était similaire à un sort repousse-moldu. Quiconque voulant entrer repartait en pensant qu'il avait de nombreuses choses à faire à la place.)

« Pouvons-nous juste rentrer là un moment pour nous reposer ? » demanda-t-elle à Charlie, montrant la salle de classe. Cependant comme ils allaient entrer, Juliet se figea en entendant une voix familière.

« Je t'ai dit, Roxanne, Juliet et moi sommes ensemble de nouveau… Arrête ça ! Arrête… » un gémissement atteignit leurs oreilles, puis le son d'un meuble se déplaçant. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait été poussé contre un bureau, le faisant racler contre le sol. « J'ai dit arrête ! » répéta la voix.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu commençais à avoir l'air d'aimer cela. Je me souviens de tout ce que tu aimes. » ronronna une voix séduisante, suivie par le son d'un bruissement de tissu.

« Remet cela ! Maintenant ! Je ne veux pas te lancer un maléfice, mais je le ferai si je le dois ! »

« Ooh, et quelle sorte de maléfice ? » voulut savoir la voix féminine. « J'en connais quelques uns de très bons… de très intéressants… »

Juliet ne put pas en supporter davantage. Elle poussa la porte et se trouva face à une Roxanne Maine-Thorpe presque torse nu (elle avait encore son soutien-gorge), glissant ses bras autour du cou de Bill. Les yeux de Bill s'écartillèrent d'horreur quand il vit Juliet entrer avec Charlie, et il rejeta Roxanne. Charlie sentit que ce serait un combat pour refermer sa bouche, qui était ouverte suite au choc.

« Bill ! » dit-il, dégoûté. « Tu es fou ? Une Serpentard ? Tu as Juliet et elle est… »

« Charlie ! » dit sèchement Juliet, se tournant face à lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Il referma sa bouche avant de pouvoir en dire plus, ne se faisant pas confiance. Tu ne mérite sacrément pas de savoir ce qui se passe, mon frère, pensa-t-il. Il ne haïssait pas précisément son frère, mais il n'avait jamais su qu'il pourrait avoir un tel dégoût pour lui à ce moment. « Une Serpentard ? » répéta-t-il, comme si c'était plus sûr.

Juliet lança un regard noir à l'autre fille. Roxanne ne prit pas la peine de remettre son chemisier. « Peux-tu partir s'il-te-plaît ? Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te baiser maintenant, et nous devons parler. » dit-elle vivement.

« Nous ne faisions rien ! Nous n'avons rien fait depuis que toi et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble ! » se précipita de dire Bill. « Je ne t'ai jamais trompée. » ajouta-t-il, de la sueur volant de son front.

Juliet mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Non, mais après que nous ayons rompus, j'ai attendu que tu décides de revenir à moi. Tu aurais pu n'importe quand ! Je ne t'ai pas mis la pression. A la place, tu étais avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » Roxanne souriant brillamment à cela. Bill acquiesça penaudement. Juliet roula les yeux et lança à Roxanne. « Est-ce que tu vas juste te casser, sale putain ! »

Roxanne prit son chemisier sur un bureau à proximité et enfila ses bras dans les manches, le reboutonnant lentement. « Je ne voulais pas être indécente. Je pourrais avoir une retenue du préfet en chef. » dit-elle suggestivement, lançant un regard très clair à Bill avant de s'éloigner en ondulant des hanches.

Juliet s'assit, se sentant fatiguée. Elle se sentait tout le temps fatiguée. Bill se tenait devant elle, mal à l'aise, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment être avec elle, c'est très simple. » dit doucement Juliet d'une voix calme. « Je t'ai demandé avant de ne pas aller en Égypte. Si tu veux rester ici ou partir au Canada avec moi, nous pourrons encore être ensemble. Si tu insistes pour l'Égypte… Bien, tu auras la liberté de faire ce que tu aimes avec la petite miss Serpentard, comme nous ne serons plus ensemble. » Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'insigne de préfet en chef de Bill et de se forcer à ne pas pleurer.

« Le Canada ! » dit Bill. « Pourquoi le Canada ? »

« J'ai un oncle là-bas. Si tu ne veux pas te marier tout de suite, je m'entends. C'est loin de mon père et de ma mère… et des tiens… Cela n'aurait aucune importance. Oncle Emory ne se soucie pas de cette sorte de chose. Il vit avec une femme mariée depuis vingt ans. Son époux ne voulait pas la laisser divorcer. La chose est… Si nous restions ici, nous devrions probablement nous marier. Nos parents insisteraient probablement. » Elle vit Charlie acquiescer avec véhémence.

« Se marier ! Qui a dit quoique ce soit sur le mariage ? » Il avait l'air paniqué. « Et si nous vivons ensemble sans être mariés, pourquoi pas en Égypte ? »

Juliet serra ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas vivre en Égypte. Je veux être près de quelqu'un de ma famille quand… » elle déglutit et regarda Charlie, qui haussa les sourcils. Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Oui, il ferait comme elle souhaite s'il savait. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle voulait que ce soit. Il lui en voudrait pendant des années après cela, avec le sentiment de s'être fait piéger. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'aime Bill. Est-ce que tu m'aimes assez pour faire cela ? »

Bill se passa la main dans les cheveux, les redressant. « Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais si tu m'aimais, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas supporter de venir en Égypte ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce besoin d'être près de ta famille ? Et devons-nous faire cela devant mon petit frère ? » Charlie se hérissa.

Juliet avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté. « Est-ce que cela signifie que ta décision est faite ? Tu pars pour l'Égypte ? » Cela devait être un rêve, un cauchemar…

Bill déglutit. « J'ai déjà accepté un poste. Je pars le premier juillet. J'ai signé un contrat de cinq ans. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement… »

« J'espère que toi et Roxanne serez heureux ensemble. » dit-elle avec rigidité, se levant avec difficultés. Charlie bondit pour l'aider, foudroyant du regard son frère. Elle s'appuya lourdement sur son bras.

Bill était debout, immobile, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. « Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Juliet se tourna au niveau de la porte. « Quand as-tu signé le contrat ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Le mois dernier. » marmonna-t-il, regardant ses pieds.

Juliet le fixa. « Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu l'offre il y a seulement une semaine. » Ses mots résonnèrent dans la grande salle de classe vide. Bill ne répondit pas, ni ne croisa son regard. Elle se tourna et s'appuya à nouveau sur le bras de Charlie, ne disant rien d'autre. Bill se tut aussi.

Ils n'entendirent pas les pas de Bill derrière eux, mais atteignirent le couloir en dehors de la salle commune de Griffondor sans trouver personne d'autre. Juliet ouvrit sa bouche pour donner le mot de passe, mais découvrit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. A la place, sa voix craqua et un sanglot désespéré lui échappa. Elle jeta ses bras autour de Charlie, pleurant dans sa chemise. Il la prit contre lui en hésitant, sa poitrine se soulevant. Sa robe était ouverte, et elle était chaude contre lui, ses larmes mouillant ses habits. Il pouvait ne distinguer que quelques mots à travers ses sanglots.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce qui arrive… Je l'aime tant Charlie… »

Il lui caressa le dos et la tête, la sentant trembler jusqu'au plus profond de lui. « Je sais. » lui chuchota-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. « Je sais. »

xxxxx

Mardi 31 Août 1982

Nils Anderssen regardait sa femme et la fille qui était maintenant sa fille pendant qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner. Le soleil estival brillant dans les fenêtres de la salle du petit déjeuner se réfléchissait sur les deux têtes dorées comme elles bavardaient joyeusement et prenaient leur thé. Les cheveux de la fille étaient le produit d'une potion, et elle avait accepté sans discuter, comme ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux blonds. Elle avait dit que la vieille sœur qui gérait l'orphelinat avait eu les cheveux blonds.

Il pouvait déjà voir à quel point sa femme l'aimait. Cela allait être une déchirure d'envoyer son enfant à l'école le lendemain. Elle était avec eux depuis moins d'une semaine, et déjà, Nils ne pouvait plus se souvenir de comment avait été la maison sans elle courant d'une pièce à l'autre, explorant, sa voix débitant sans arrêt des questions et des commentaires.

Malheureusement, l'école ne pouvait pas être repoussée. Sa femme aurait bien volontiers fait attendre sa fille un mois ou deux si elle avait réussi, mais elle devait rattraper le temps perdu. Ils pourraient lui rendre visite à l'école aussi souvent qu'ils voulaient, avait dit le directeur, et même la prendre à la maison le week-end. Cela voulait dire voyager davantage, mais il avait l'impression que c'était une bonne idée qu'ils puissent la voir plus souvent que juste pour les vacances, comme ils venaient à peine de devenir ses parents.

Heureusement, le ministère suédois de la magie n'avait pas les mêmes lois sur la magie des mineurs que le gouvernement britannique. Immédiatement après l'avoir amené 'chez elle', ils l'avaient prise acheter sa première baguette à Stockholm, et elle s'était entraînée à lancer des sorts presque constamment depuis lors. Bien que d'une ignorance choquante sur certaines choses, il l'avait trouvée prodigieuse sur d'autre choses, et il commençait à penser que ce n'était pas une idée ridicule qu'elle entre à Durmstrang directement en deuxième année, au vu de ses talents innés. Elle avait de bonnes bases en latin et en botanique, ainsi qu'en histoire de la magie. Elle avait vécu avec des moldus, alors elle se serait bien débrouillée dans l'étude des moldus, mais Durmstrang n'enseignait pas cela.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, le directeur pourrait arranger quelques cours de rattrapage dans les domaines où elle avait des lacunes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle raccroche. De ce qu'il avait vu, cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop de temps pour surpasser le restant des deuxième année. Il pouvait lui-même s'en charger le week-end, le cas échéant. Il avait vu qu'elle apprenait vite. L'idée l'attirait. C'était très satisfaisant pour eux deux quand elle maîtrisait une nouvelle chose. Il aimait assez cette fierté paternelle inhabituelle qui gonflait sa poitrine quand il regardait son visage resplendissant, quand elle montrait à sa mère quelque chose qu'il lui avait appris. C'était une fille remarquable.

Ce n'est pas surprenant, vu sa parenté, pensa-t-il. Elle était de sang pur, après tout, même si sa famille laissait à désirer. Pas pour la première fois, il pensa à l'injustice de la vie. Qu'une famille aimant les moldus comme les Weasley puisse avoir des enfants sans peine le taraudait alors que lui et sa femme ne pouvaient pas en avoir, et que c'était à cause des moldus. Il n'avait pas su depuis le début que c'était une Weasley. Cela avait été un travail de détective. Et une fois qu'il avait découvert, il y avait eu le lent processus de décision…

Cela n'avait pas été long pour sa femme. Elle se moquait de son ascendance. Il avait eu ses doutes. Il y avait de nombreuses choses à considérer. Il avait discrètement travaillé à rassembler des informations. Dans un petit pub du Yorkshire, il avait essayé d'avoir des infos du barman.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont jamais trouvé ce qui est arrivé à cette fille qui a disparu ? J'ai oublié quand c'était maintenant. » avait-il commencé à lâcher, espérant que cette vague assertion serait récompensée par une réponse précise. Mais le barman n'avait de toute évidence jamais entendu une conversation qui ne soit pas sur le Quidditch ou les gens lui payant les consommations… Il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude de faire attention aux conversations sur les autres sujets. Il avait louché sur Nils.

« Eh? »

Nils avait secoué la tête, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendu à trouver l'information qu'il recherchait si facilement et rapidement. Il en était à son sixième pub, dans un petit village du Suffolk, quand il reçut finalement une réponse à sa question. Ce n'était pas exactement une réponse, mais d'une certaine manière, c'était encore plus informatif. Il avait de toute évidence posé la mauvaise question.

« Une fille ? » dit le vieux barman bavard en essuyant un verre qui semblait perpétuellement opaque. « Juste une ? Il y a eu ce cas il y a quelques années, bien sûr, du côté d'Exeter. Deux filles, des sœurs. Elles se sont volatilisées… » Il secoua la tête. « Il y en a eu une autre alors ? C'est affreux… »

Nils avait déglutit, essayant de cacher son excitation. Exeter. Ce devait être le même incident. Alors, leur future fille avait eu une sœur qui avait disparu avec elle. Il avait négligemment repoussé son verre vers le barman, demandant une autre pinte.

« Vous vous souvenez du nom de famille ? Je crois avoir oublié. » dit-il comme il comptait mornilles d'argent après mornille d'argent, conscient des petits yeux avides qui fixaient ses doigts occupés.

« Weasley. »

Il avait fouillé dans son cerveau pour essayer de se souvenir où il avait entendu ce nom. Pourquoi était-il si familier ? Il ne pensait pas que c'était parce qu'il avait entendu parler des fille. Il avait été en Suède. Nous il y avait un lien avec sa sœur, il en était sûr… Mais quel pouvait-il être ?

« Exact. » dit-il au barman. « Weasley. Le père est… qu'est-il déjà ? »

« Il est au ministère. Il a fait beaucoup de raid. Laissez-moi dire qu'il est responsable de la mise en prison de plus d'un mangemort. » Il se pencha en avant et lui chuchota. « Quelques uns disent que c'est pour cela que ses pauvres filles ont disparu. Un message pour lui, vous voyez ? »

Nils acquiesça, avalant sa bière. Cela ne correspondait pas. Au moins l'une des filles était envie. Nils pensa à son beau-frère, Lucius, qui se vantait assez largement, en privé, d'être un mangemort, faisant partie du premier cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semblait à Nils que ce n'était pas caractéristique pour un mangemort de kidnapper deux filles et des les envoyer vivre dans un orphelinat moldu si le père était aussi ennuyeux que ce Weasley. Il savait qu'habituellement, on trouvait les corps après, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de la maison.

Il voulut questionner son beau-frère à ce sujet, mais il n'osait pas. La position de Lucius était assez précaire dans les mois qui suivirent la rencontre de Nils et sa femme avec la fille d'Exeter. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius avait eu à répondre à de nombreuses questions du ministère. Il avait clamé être sous Imperius, bien que Nils sache que beaucoup d'or avait changé de main pour que ceci soit écrit sur les registres officiels. Ceux qui étaient du côté receveur de l'or n'avaient aucun intérêt réel dans la culpabilité ou l'innocence de Lucius Malfoy. Seul comptait le fait qu'il puisse payer pour le silence, et payer grassement. Le problème était avec ceux qui n'avaient pas été payés. On devait s'assurait que toutes les lèvres devaient rester scellées. Parfois de manière permanente.

Nils l'amena de manière très négligente, alors qu'ils lui rendaient visite pendant les vacances de Noël. « Au fait, Lucius, J'ai entendu le nom de Weasley dans un pub l'autre jour, et je ne pouvais pas me souvenir pourquoi il me semblait si familier. Il y avait quelque à ce sujet… »

Lucius laissa tomber le gros couteau alors qu'il allait couper le rôti de leur dîner. Il lança un regard noir à Nils, puis à Narcissa. « C'est toi qui lui a dit de faire cela ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme. Elle se mit la main sur la gorge.

« N.. Non, Lucius, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi aurais-je… »

« Pourquoi aurais-tu essayé de m'énerver en faisant mentionner à ton frère le nom du meurtrier de mon père ? » grogna-t-il, recommençant la découpe. Le rôti était en danger d'avoir l'air d'avoir été frappé par des cognard tellement il s'y attaquait avec colère maintenant.

« Désolé mon vieux. » intervint rapidement Nils, avant que le blâme ne soit attaché à sa sœur. « C'est stupide de ma part. C'est évidemment pourquoi cela me semblait familier… Tellement stupide… »

« Oui. » acquiesça Lucius, lançant la viande dans le plat. « Vraiment très, très stupide. » cracha-t-il, lançant un regard noir à son beau-frère. Plus tard, dans le bureau de Lucius, Nils aborda le sujet d'une manière différente. Il considéra Lucius Malfoy avec beaucoup de soins, se demandant s'il pourrait en fait avoir une faiblesse pour deux petites filles qui n'avaient pas exactement choisi leur père.

« Est-ce qu'il t'est jamais venu à l'esprit de te venger des Weasley ? » demanda-t-il négligemment en prenant le cognac. Sa femme et sa sœur étaient dans la nurserie avec Draco et sa nounou, Nounou Bella, une vielle sorcière à l'air pincé. Nils ne l'aurait jamais laissée approcher de ses enfants, mais apparemment, la chose la plus importante pour Lucius était que c'était une Serpentard et qu'elle ne croyait pas au cocooning. Lucius se tenait devant le manteau de la cheminée, faisant tourner le liquide ambre dans son verre. Après le dîner, il était plus expansif et ne manifestait plus de signes d'explosion.

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, bien sûr. Et d'une certaine manière… Bien, je ne l'ai pas fait moi-même, mais… »

Nils se redressa anxieusement, puis réfléchit un peu mieux et se vautra confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil de cuir avant de Lucius ne se retourne et ne voie à quel point il avait eu envie de savoir. « Mais quoi ? Tu lui lancé un maléfice pour lui couper un ongle ? » avait dit Nils avec un dédain forcé.

Les yeux pâles de Lucius brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. « Non. Il y avait cette Prophétie, tu vois, sur la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Selon un autre mangemort qui avait eu une conversation avec un centaure, une des personnes de la Prophétie était une fille de Weasley. Peu importait laquelle. Alors j'ai recommandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de… disposer des filles. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il l'a fait si proprement… Il n'y avait pas une seule trace d'elles, et toutes les chouettes postales revenaient aussi. Soit il les a tuées, soit il les a envoyées sur une autre planète, mais tuer est plus facile. Weasley a alors su ce que j'avais ressenti ! » déclara-t-il, ses yeux exorbités, tandis que Nils peinait à maintenir son expression faciale.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il était allé aux bureau de la Gazette du Sorcier après le Nouvel An, recherchant les vieux numéros qui étaient sortis pendant l'enquête sur la disparition des filles. Il trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait, un journal du soir d'avril 1979 avec des phots des filles et une description détaillée : Annabel Weasley, appelée Annie. Née le premier septembre 1970. Quatre pieds trois pouces de haut, environ quatre Stone, les yeux bleus, cheveux roux vifs…

Il avait regardé encore et encore la photo. C'était elle. La fille de l'orphelinat. Il avait essayé de comprendre pourquoi elle vivait là-bas, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de retourner à l'orphelinat pour le découvrir. Le jour où elle avait sauvé leur chien, sa femme, son chien et lui s'étaient rapidement échappés en utilisant le sort de Tempus Fugit, comme ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner avec le chien. Il n'aimait pas utiliser ce sort, mais sa femme était plus cavalière que lui avec ces choses. Cependant, tandis qu'ils utilisaient ce sort, il lui était venu à l'esprit de prendre un miroir dans la poche de sa femme et d'effacer le souvenir de l'incident du cerveau de la sœur, afin qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus. Il avait gardé ce souvenir prisonnier du miroir, juste au cas où il devrait le restaurer, mais s'il retournait à l'orphelinat et rendait éventuellement ce souvenir à la sœur, il lui semblerait étrange d'avoir deux souvenirs d'une première rencontre.

Il n'avait pas appris à se servir de la magie noire à Poudlard, mais sa femme lui avait enseigné une chose ou deux depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, comme elle avait eu une formation complète en ce domaine à Durmstrang. Il savait que le ministère britannique ne verrait pas du tout d'un bon œil l'utilisation du sort de Tempus Fugit, et encore moins près de moldus, et que s'attaquer au cerveau d'une personne et en retirer des souvenirs contre son gré, spécialement pour un moldu, était passible d'une peine de prison (mais pas une condamnation à vie). Il aurait pu s'en tirer simplement en lui lançant un sort de mémoire, avec l'excuse qu'elle avait vu de la magie, mais le problème était que c'était la fille qui avait fait de la magie, quand elle avait guéri le chien. Ce qui aurait seulement attiré l'attention sur elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, avant même qu'il sache que sa vie avait été en danger, il ne voulait pas que le ministère la remarque. Elle était leur secret, une sorcière vivant parmi les moldus. Une fille éventuelle pour eux. Et comme il lui venait à l'idée, très brièvement, d'utiliser le sort pour la prendre, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre de ses effets, comme lui et sa femme. Il ne pensait pas aussi que c'était la peine de la prendre par la force. Elle devrait vouloir venir avec eux.

Il avait finalement utilisé un sort pour altérer ses traits pour rendre visite à la sœur. Il lui avait spécifiquement demandé s'il y avait eu deux sœurs rousses, comme sa femme était intéressée. Elle avait non, seulement une. Il n'y en avait jamais eu une autre ? avait-il persisté. Elle avait reconnu que oui, deux étaient arrivées en même temps, mais elles n'étaient pas sœurs, et l'une d'elle avait été rapidement adoptée.

Il réfléchit à cet entretien pendant des mois, avant de finalement arriver à la conclusion que qui que ce soit ayant pris les filles, n'avait pas pu supporter la pensée de les tuer. Lucius n'aurait pas hésité, il le savait. Mais alors, le mangemort qui avait fait le kidnapping n'avait probablement pas eu son père tué par Weasley. Il avait fouillé les antécédents des Weasley les mois suivants, essayant d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Finalement, il fut satisfait que lui et sa femme adoptent la fille, qu'ils puissent lui enseigner à devenir une vraie Anderssen. Tous les indicateurs signalaient que la fille avait eu un sort de mémoire afin qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de sa vie familiale antérieure. Les connaissances qu'elle avait apprises à l'école étaient intactes, mais le reste semblait juste avoir quitté son esprit.

Ils étaient à nouveau rentré en contact avec elle à l'école. Nils ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était une Weasley, comme il avait peur qu'elle veuille retourner dans sa famille (et que sa vie soit à nouveau en danger si elle faisait cela). Elle avait été appelée au bureau de la directrice parce, lui avait-on dit, un couple qui envisageait de lui payer sa scolarité à l'Académie St Martin était là. Ils avaient entendu dire que Anna Térié était une excellent élève, et ils voulaient la rencontrer avant de décider. « Mais… mais vous êtes les personnes du chien ! » avait-elle immédiatement dit, quand la directrice était partie.

Nils regarda sa femme. Elle souriait. « Oui ! » dit-elle, s'avançant vers la fille pour lui serrer la main. « Et toi…Bien, prépare-toi. Ce que nous avons à te dire risque d'être un choc. Tu vois… Tu es une sorcière, et j'en suis aussi une. Mon mari est un sorcier. Tu comprends tout ce que cela signifie ? » la fille hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête. « Cela signifie que tu peux faire de la magie ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? » elle rayonnait en la regardant.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda la fille avec précautions. Nils trouva intéressant qu'elle se questionne pas sur être une sorcière, ni sur le fait qu'ils soient une sorcière et un sorcier.

« Nous sommes ici pour te prendre vivre comme une vraie sorcière, avec un éducation magique convenable. » lui dit sa femme. « L'idée de vivre comme cela avec des moldus… ! »

« Vous… Vous quoi ? » avait fait la fille en fronçant les sourcils. Nils s'était avancé.

« Nous t'adoptons. Seulement… Seulement si tu veux partir avec nous, bien sûr. Je veux dire, tu peux vouloir continuer à vivre dans un orphelinat moldu… »

« Ce n'est pas tant que je veuille que… » elle s'arrêta brusquement, et Nils nota qu'elle n'avait pas demandé la signification de moldu. De combien se souvient-elle ? se demanda-t-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Où habitez-vous ? Pourquoi voulez-vous faire cela ? » les questions s'enchaînèrent précipitamment. Elle avait rougi, et Nils se demanda si elle avait peur. Peut-être qu'elle savait qu'elle et sa sœur avaient été visées, il y a des années ? Lui et sa femme lui expliquèrent qu'ils vivaient en Suède et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, et que quand ils avaient appris qu'une sorcière était dans un orphelinat moldu, ils avaient senti que leur devoir était de lui donner une vraie maison et une bonne éducation. Elle acquiesça à leurs explications.

« Mais savez-vous… Savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai jamais reçu la lettre de Poudlard l'an passé ? » chuchota-t-elle. Nils regarda sa femme en hésitant. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi. Le mangemort qui l'avait kidnappée devait l'avoir rendue invisible pour les chouettes. Cela cadrait avec Lucius disant que les chouettes postales étaient revenues, indiquant que les filles étaient mortes.

« Comment t'appelles-tu déjà ? » lui demanda-t-il, se demandant vraiment ce qu'elle dirait.

« Anna Térié. »

Il acquiesça. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu ce nom ? »

« Depuis que je vis à l'orphelinat. »

Tapotant pensivement ses doigts ensemble, il dit « Bien, alors, personne à Poudlard n'aurait su t'adresser une lettre à ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? » il n'insista pas sur le fait qu'elle connaissait Poudlard. Quelques mots comme 'moldu' ou 'Poudlard' devaient avoir filtré dans son esprit, non atteint par le sort de mémoire.

« Je suppose. » dit-elle doucement, se mordant la langue. « Est-ce que je vais vivre en Suède si vous m'adoptez ? »

« Oui. » dit sa femme avec envie. « Et tu irais à mon ancienne école, Durmstrang. C'est bien mieux que ce Poudlard… Pas de nés de moldus à Durmstrang, tu sais. »

La fille secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Où est-elle ? »

« Ah, ce serait dire beaucoup. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous occuperons de t'amener à l'école. Qu'en penses-tu ? » La fille regarda sa femme, et Nils pouvait pratiquement voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. « Voudrais-tu… Pourrais-tu devenir notre fille et venir avec nous à l'étranger ? »

« Nous avons le même nom. » dit-elle soudain. « Anna et Anna. Cela serait gênant, non ? » Elle n'avait pas répondu à la question.

« Bien, tu es petite, Anna, alors nous pourrions t'appeler Anita. Nita pour faire plus court. Là ! Cela sonne bien. Nita Anderssen. Ce serait ton nom. Tu aimes ? » Sa femme tremblait.

Elle se mordit encore la lèvre, réfléchissant. « C'est d'accord. » dit-elle avec réticence. « Mais je ne parle rien d'autre que l'anglais. Que parle-t-on à Durmstrang ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas savoir parler anglais pour toi ? Oh, l'anglais est le standard à Durmstrang depuis quelques temps maintenant. Tout le monde parle au moins une autre langue, bien sûr, mais il s ont un directeur élevé à l'anglaise depuis des décennies, et il vient juste d'embaucher son neveu qui était à Poudlard avec la sœur de mari, pour occuper la position de professeur de Sortilèges. Tu devras apprendre le suédois, bien sûr, et tu devras aussi connaître un peu d'allemand et de russe. Mais tu es une fille brillante. Ce ne devrait pas être un problème pour toi. »

Nils avait oublié que Karkaroff avait embauché son neveu. Igor avait été dans la même année que sa sœur Narcissa, et il avait été arrêté pour ses activités de mangemort. Il était initialement allé à Azkaban, mais il avait été relâché quand son témoignage devant le ministère avait permis un coup de filet sur d'autres mangemorts. Igor savait qu'il ne serait plus en sécurité en Grande Bretagne après cela, à cause gens comme Lucius (même s'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter la prison), alors il s'était enfui en Biélorussie, chez son oncle, le professeur Sergei Karkaroff, directeur de Durmstrang. Est-ce que Karkaroff reconnaîtrait 'Nita' comme étant La Annie Weasley disparue ? se demanda-t-il. Et si Igor était celui qui avait été chargé de la kidnapper ?

« Partirions-nous tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Nils et sa femme échangèrent un regard.

« Non… Pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste… Si c'était soudain, la mère Crispin serait… Elle serait triste. Et vous savez qu'elle ne se souvient plus de vous et du chien du tout ? Elle semble penser que cela n'est jamais arrivé… »

Nils regarda encore sa femme puis la fille. « Nous savons. J'ai enlevé ce souvenir de son esprit et je l'ai sauvegardé. Peu de temps avant que nous venions te chercher, je pourrais restaurer sa mémoire, afin qu'elle se souvienne de nous quand nous viendrons lui dire que nous voulons d'adopter. Et de cette façon, tu pourras préparer toutes tes affaires et partir avec nous. »

« Il y a habituellement une visite d'une journée d'abord. Si cela se passe bien, il y a d'autres visites. Cela ne se fait pas tout d'un coup. »

Nils avait acquiescé, et ils avaient parlé un moment avec 'Nita' qui avait pu leur donner toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour pouvoir l'adopter. Elle ne voulait pas partir jusqu'après son anniversaire, qui selon la sœur était à la fin du mois d'août (Nils ne dit pas qu'il connaissait la vraie date), comme la vieille sœur avait de toute évidence un cadeau spécial pour elle.

On établit des plans, et la fin août se rapprocha. Nils découvrit que restaurer le souvenir du chien à la sœur était facile. A cause de sa confusion, elle sembla croire que l'incident s'était passé une semaine plus tôt. Quand Nils et sa femme étaient apparus dans son bureau pour parler d'adopter « Anna », elle avait été hésitante d'abord, mais ne leur avait pas dit pourquoi. Finalement, ils étaient partis de l'orphelinat. La fille avait fait au revoir à la vieille sœur par la vitre arrière de la voiture, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ils n'allèrent pas à l'adresse d'Exeter qu'ils avaient donnée à la sœur, mais descendirent directement à Londres. Ils donnèrent à 'Nita' la potion pour teindre ses cheveux avant de continuer pour la France, qu'ils atteignirent grâce à un ferry enchanté. De là, ils prirent un portauloin clandestin pour la Suède. Ils ne voulaient que leurs mouvements soit tracés. Pour cela, ils avaient créé de nombreux faux documents concernant la naissance et l'adoption de Nita.

« Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Nita à sa mère, souriant. « C'est ma dernière journée de liberté après tout, avant de commencer l'école. » Elle gratta Napoléon derrière les oreilles. Le chien l'avait adoré depuis le début et dormait maintenant sur son lit toutes les nuits.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » dit affectueusement Anna Anderssen à sa fille, faisant sourire Nils. Il n'avait jamais vu sa femme si contente. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils ramènent Nita à la maison tous les week-end. Leur fille rit.

« Tout ? »

Sa femme mit sa main sur celle de la fille, ayant de se considérer comme la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait mère, et maintenant, elle l'était.

« Tout. »

xxxxx

Vendredi 31 Octobre 1982

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Charlie serra Juliet dans ses bras, mais trop fort, cause de son ventre, et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle lui sourit, tenant maladroitement son cadeau d'une main. « En fait, c'est quelque chose pour le bébé. » dit-il timidement. Elle sourit et déchira le papier, puis ouvrit la petite boîte blanche. Charlie aurait aimé avoir un appareil photo pour prendre son visage quand elle gloussa et sortit les petites bottes en peau de dragon qui étaient dans la boîte.

« Oh, elles sont si petites ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant maintenant. Il sentit son estomac chavirer. Il était content qu'elle les aime. Mais il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche, à l'alliance qui était là, et sut qu'il devait accepter cet état de fait. Le chavirement de son estomac ne pouvait pas être empêché, ni les autres manifestations physiques de ses sentiments pour elle. Mais il espérait qu'il pourrait finalement arrêter de se sentir ainsi. Cela avait été très difficile, quand il était arrivé à la réserve de Colombie Britannique, d'apprendre qu'elle s'était mariée une semaine avant son arrivée. Cela avait été deux mois plus tôt, et bien qu'il apprécie beaucoup son époux (Brendan MacDonald était l'un des meilleurs gardiens de la réserve), il ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie qui montait en lui quand il les voyait ensemble. Il souhaitait ne pas aimer autant son mari.

Elle portait une délicate amulette dorée pendue à une chaîne autour de son cou, et elle referma sa main sur l'amulette maintenant, frottant pensivement ses doigts sur les reliefs. « Qu'est-ce ? » lui demanda-t-il.. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait un air familier, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu avant.

Elle sourit en la regardant. « Oh, c'est un cadeau de Brendan. Il dit que c'est sensé être le lion de Griffondor. Ne ressemble-t-il pas à celui qui est sur le manteau de la cheminée dans la salle commune ? Il aimait l'idée de m'offrir quelque chose lié à Poudlard, même si nous n'y étions pas en même temps. »

Brendan MacDonald n'était ni canadien, ni américain, mais bien britannique, ayant grandi dans les Midlands. Il avait environ vingt ans de plus que Juliet et était né la même année que la mère de Charlie. Autant il aimait Brendan, Charlie avait encore un sentiment dérangeant quant à leur mariage. Il semblait simplement mauvais. Brendan avait aimé Juliet dès le début, quand elle était venue travailler au bureau principal de la réserve comme secrétaire. Elle avait fait ce que personne n'avait réussi à faire avant : organiser les activités de la réserve. Il n'y avait plus de questions sur qui allait s'occuper de quelle bête à quel moment. On donnait à chaque espèce une nourriture précise, les jours chômés tournaient. Et elle avait vu un trou dans les effectifs, un trou qu'elle avait proposé de remplir avec un apprenti. Elle avait suggéré Charlie et lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'il avait une invitation ouverte pour passer une année à la réserve s'il voulait attendre pour finir sa scolarité.

Il avait, bien sûr, pris de la mauvaise manière le fait qu'elle l'invite en Colombie Britannique pour une année. Elle avait voulu un autre visage familier à côté en plus de celui de son oncle quand le bébé arriverait. Elle n'avait pas pour Charlie les mêmes sentiments qu'elle avait eus pour Bill. Les sentiments qu'elle prétendait maintenant avoir pour Brendan.

« Charlie. » avait-elle dit dès qu'elle l'avait salué au bureau de la réserve. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. S'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi… » Elle lui avait montré une chaise de bois, et elle s'était elle même soigneusement installée dans une autre. Elle était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et demi. De l'enfant de Bill. Charlie se força à regarder son visage quand il s'assit.

« Oui Juliet ? »

« Bien, » avait-elle dit nerveusement, sa main gauche posée protectivement sur son ventre. Il l'avait vue, vraiment, et pourtant il n'avait pas capté. « Tu vois, Charlie, le fait est que… Je suis mariée. »

L'alliance. Alors il l'avait vue, vraiment vue. L'alliance. Mariée. Mariée !

Comme il n'avait rien dit, elle avait continué à parler. « Je sais que cela semble soudain, mais Brendan a été chou depuis que je suis arrivé ici, et il a demandé ma main alors que je me sentais très vulnérable… »

Charlie l'avait fixé. « Mais... Mais je pensais… Bill… » avait-il bafouillé. « Je veux dire… il l'a juste fait à cause du bébé, non ? En quoi est-ce différent de parler à Bill du bébé ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le bébé de Brendan. Il ne m'épouse pas parce qu'il pense qu'il doit. Il veut être avec moi et… Bien, il pensait plutôt que le bébé rendrait moins probablement un refus de ma part. Mais bon… Il m'épouse parce qu'il veut être avec moi. Brendan sera un père merveilleux. Tout est pour le mieux, vraiment. J'espère que tu pourras être content pour nous. »

Assommé. Il s'était sentit assommé. Elle connaissait à peine l'homme, le vieil homme, depuis deux mois, et elle l'avait épousé ! C'était complètement irréel. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il l'avait rapidement embrassée et félicité. Plus il était devenu ami avec Brendan MacDonald, plus c'était difficile de lui en vouloir, aussi, ce qui rendait Charlie un peu grognon parfois. Il ne voulait pas aimer ce gars. Il ne voulait pas le haïr.

Charlie avait alors regardé l'amulette en or, la tenant dans sa main. Elle était chaude au contact, et quand Charlie la serra, il avait senti un calme rassurant s'écouler en lui. Il avait fermé les yeux, puis les avait réouverts. « Waou ! Ca c'est de l'amulette. C'est… »

« … Magique. Je sais. Je n'ai cependant aucune idée d'où elle vient. Je pense qu'un jour, je la donnerai à Natalie, peut-être quand elle ira à Poudlard. Même si elle naît ici, Brendan et moi voulons tous les deux rentrer en Grande Bretagne quand il sera temps pour elle d'aller à l'école. »

« Natalie ? »

Elle avait souri. « La sage-femme de Vancouver dit que c'est une fille, et c'est le nom que nous avons choisi. Tu l'aimes ? Cela veut dire 'Noël', mais elle naître probablement une paire de semaines avant cela. En tous cas, je trouve que c'est joli. Natalie MacDonald. »

Charlie avait haleté. « Tu veux dire… »

Juliet avait soupiré. « Charlie… Comment diable pourrais-je lui donner le nom de Weasley ? Brendan sera son père dans toutes les façons qui comptent, quand elle naîtra. Et tu seras quand même son oncle. »

« Mais je ne peux pas le dire à Bill. »

Elle s'était mordu les lèvres. « S'il-te-plaît. Ne le fais pas. Si quelqu'un doit lui dire, je pense que ce doit être moi. »

Charlie avait acquiescé, tendant sa main vers elle, essayant de ne pas haïr la manière dont tout s'était passé. Juliet semblait parfaitement heureuse. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être satisfait ? Parce que tu avais l'idée romantique que tu viendrais ici, et qu'elle déciderait de t'aimer après tout, voilà pourquoi. La voix dans sa tête était assez ennuyante, et il ferma ses yeux, essayant de l'ignorer. Les ouvrant à nouveau, il regarda sérieusement Juliet, lui prenant la main.

« Je suis content que tu aimes les bottes. Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour être un bon oncle. »

Elle sourit et mit sa main sur celle de Bill, puis la guida sur son ventre, le faisant sursauter. Il put sentir un mouvement. La réalité de l'enfant à naître, sa nièce, était surprenante.

« Tu seras un bon oncle je pense, Charlie. Tu seras un bon oncle. »

xxxxx

Lundi 1° Décembre 1982

Il répartit la potion épaisse dans les flasques plates et mit un bouchon sur chacune. Retroussant les narines à l'odeur de choux, il mit une flasque dans chaque poche de sa robe et se tourna vers sa femme, qui le regardait avec anxiété depuis la porte. Elle était pâle et fatiguée, comme elle l'avait été depuis le procès de leur fils. Elle s'étiolait mois après mois à cause du chagrin pour son fils, son fils qui avait crié pitié, qui avait juré qu'il était innocent…

Sa femme avait donné son apparence à son fils, à part pour les yeux, qui étaient ceux de son père. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds vifs étaient ternes, avec bien plus de gris que d'or dedans, et ses yeux parcouraient la pièce sans but, comme si elle ne la voyait pas vraiment. Il la perdait un peu plus chaque jour, et il redoutait le jour où il l'aurait complètement perdue, le jour où il devrait l'enterrer dans la terre froide, le jour où elle deviendrait un souvenir…

« Tu es sûre de cela ? » demanda-t-il pour la centième fois. Elle acquiesça lentement. Elle avait supplié, plaidé avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle mourrait sans son garçon, et qu'elle mourrait aussi là-bas, dans cet endroit sans espoir, sans plus de bonheur restant en elle, rien de bon. Mais au moins, elle saurait qu'elle avait sauvé son garçon, son garçon innocent. Il pourrait vivre, et pas dans une prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et elle pourrait mourir selon ses propres termes.

Il déglutit, regardant sa femme. Un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il croyait sur le crime de son fils. Un des garçons qui avait témoigné contre lui avait dit l'avoir vu torturer Frank Londubat, tandis que l'autre avait nié en avoir eu connaissance. C'était impossible de dire ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore lui avait indiqué fortement qu'il connaissait un jeune homme qui pourrait témoigner contre son fils, si nécessaire, concernant d'autres activités des mangemorts, mais la condamnation avait été obtenue sans cela.

Les co-accusés, tous de la famille Lestrange, avaient non seulement revendiqué ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ils s'en étaient vantés. Mrs Lestrange en particulier. Mais son garçon n'avait pas invoqué sa loyauté à vie à Vous-savez-qui, il ne s'était pas vanté de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il lui avait crié, implorant « Père ! Père ! » Et il avait ignoré son propre fils, il avait dû, même quand sa femme s'était évanouie parce qu'elle était incapable de croire qu'il condamnerait leur fils à vivre le restant de ses jours avec les détraqueurs à Azkaban.

Barty Croupton traversa la pièce et prit sa femme dans ses bras. « Il est temps de partir, mon amour. »

« Partir ? Pour Banff ? C'est finalement le moment ? » son visage s'illumina par anticipation, un éclat rare sur ses joues pâles.

« Oui, c'est l'heure de partir pour Banff. » confirma-t-il. C'était un court trajet par cheminette jusqu'au district de Banff. Par le passé, Bartemius Croupton Sr aurait demandé et reçu un portauloin pour faire le voyage. Il n'avait cependant pas cherché à en demander un depuis qu'il avait été muté dans le département pour la coopération magique internationale. Son assistant, Weatherby, était obligeamment venu avec lui, mais cela avait été un perte financière et de prestige pour tous les deux, et Barty essayait encore de retrouver ses relations.

Quand ils émergèrent du feu à Banff, un jeune homme avec une robe marron usée et une barbe châtain clair hérissée attendait d'utiliser le feu pour partir. Pour quelqu'un de si jeune, Croupton trouva étrange qu'il ait une mèche de cheveux blancs qui surplombe son front. Le jeune homme se tourna encore vers le superviseur du district.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne peux pas simplement… »

« Je vous ai dit. Ce prisonnier ne peut recevoir aucune visite, à part les plus officielles. Et vous… qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'on vous le permettrait ? Un maudit… »

« Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, » grogna presque le jeune homme. « Je pars. »

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse lancer la poudre de cheminette dans le feu et partir, il entendit le superviseur dire « Prêt à rendre visite à votre fils, Mr Croupton ? Très bien. Par ici… »

Barty Croupton sentit les yeux du jeune homme le fixer avec rancune comme il s'avançait dans le feu. Il avait des yeux assez étranges, avec une lueur rougeâtre dedans. Après avoir disparu, le superviseur de district présenta Barty aux aurors qui les accompagneraient. Normalement, un détraqueur ou deux (selon la difficulté du prisonnier) montait aussi dans le bateau, mais comme c'était des visiteurs, et non des détenus, c'était jugé inutile. Normalement, les prisonniers d'Azkaban n'avaient aucune visite, mais Barty avait reçu ce privilège du ministre de la magie en personne. Il savait que c'était leur seul espoir.

Le voyage sur la mer du Nord fut glaçant jusqu'aux os. Les détraqueurs auraient été redondants, pensa-t-il, comme ils traversaient la mer jusqu'à la forteresse d'Azkaban. Elle s'élevait dans l'eau noire, une montagne de désespoir, l'endroit où sa femme mourrait bientôt, très probablement. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil comme ils approchaient de la prison. Son visage brillait d'espoir. Profite de cela tant que tu peux, pensa-t-il, sachant que les détraqueurs lui enlèveraient cet espoir sous peu. Au moins, elle saurait dans la mort qu'elle aurait libéré son fils de cet endroit.

Après que le bateau soit arrivé sur la plage sableuse dans la grotte en-dessous de la forteresse, ils grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu'aux cellules, deux aurors passant devant. Ils ne semblaient pas apprécier de venir ici et suaient à profusion dans l'air glacé. Barty n'était pas sûr d'avoir encore de la joie ou de l'espoir que les détraqueurs pourraient prendre, ce qui était aussi bien. Néanmoins, quand ils atteignirent le sommet et qu'il sentit la présence de tant de créature autour d'eux, il sentit le froid pénétrer dans sa poitrine comme si on la lui ouvrait avec une lame de glace.

_Vous avez été amené ici devant le Conseil de la loi magique afin d'être jugé pour un crime tellement haineux…_

_Père, père… S'il-vous-plaît…_

… _que nous en avons rarement entendu de comme cela au sein de cette cour. Nous avons entendu les preuves contre vous…_

_Père, je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien fait, je le jure, père, ne me renvoyez pas aux détraqueurs…_

_Vous êtes de plus accusé d'avoir lancé le sort de Cruciatus sur la femme de Frank Londubat, alors qu'il ne voulait pas vous donner des information... Je demande maintenant au jury…_

_Mère ! Mère, arrêtez-le, je ne l'ai pas fait, ce n'était pas moi !_

_Je demande maintenant aux jurés de lever leur main s'ils croient, comme moi, que ces crimes méritent un condamnation à vie à Azkaban…_

_Non ! Mère, non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoyez pas là-bas, ne le laissez pas faire !_

Soudain, Il eut l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée à la figure. Il releva la tête. La première chose qu'il vit fut un visage regardant à travers les barreaux d'une porte de cellule. C'était un visage vaguement familier, avec des yeux noirs, profondément enfoncés, et de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage grave.

Il se secoua et détourna le regard du prisonnier. Un des aurors se tenait devant lui, lui tendant du chocolat. « Tenez, mangez ceci, Mr Croupton. Nous les avons fait quitter ce couloir. Ils ne vous dérangeront pas, vous et votre femme, pendant que vous rendrez visite à votre fils. Nous serons ici au bout du couloir, pour nous assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Nous leur avons donné le parchemin expliquant que c'est une affaire officielle du ministère. Mais on ne sait jamais. Nous avons amené plein de chocolat, par précaution. »

Du chocolat. Il aurait du penser à cela. Il aurait dû amener une réserve de chocolat que sa femme puisse manger. « Vous en avez d'autre ? » demanda-t-il. L'auror acquiesça et en sortit une grosse tablette de sa poche. Barty Croupton le remercia d'un signe de la tête et prit le bras de sa femme, sentant le regard du prisonnier sur lui, mais se forçant à l'ignorer. Il suivit l'autre auror à la cellule de son fils et attendit que la porte soit ouverte.

Quand il entra, sa femme lourdement appuyée sur son bras, il ne vit pas son fils d'abord. Puis il le localisa, en boule dans un coin, frissonnant, ayant l'air d'une pile de chiffons. C'est mon fils ? pensa-t-il, horrifié. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. Il n'aurait pas pu montrer de préférence envers son fils devant la cour. Il n'y avait rien sinon des preuves contre lui, le témoignage de l'un des garçons, et aucune preuve en sa faveur, personne pour lui donner un alibi, ou même pour avoir un témoignage favorable sur sa personne. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas essayé. Il était allé voir de nombreux anciens camarades de maison de son fils, de Serdaigle, et tous avaient dit qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression de le connaître. Si on leur demandait de citer le nom d'anciens élèves qui auraient pu se tourner vers celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom, il n'auraient pas nécessairement inclus son fils, mais si on leur demandait s'il était un mangemort, ils ne disaient pas automatiquement « Non, bien sûr que non ! »

Il s'avéra assez simple d'administrer le polynectar à sa femme et à son fils, et d'échanger leurs habits. Après avoir chacun bu un petit peu de potion dans le bouchon des flasques, Barty redistribua la potion en remplissant la flasque qui allait rester derrière, comme son fils en avait besoin de seulement assez pour regagner la terre, tandis que sa femme en avait besoin d'autant que possible. Chacun s'arracha quelques cheveux pour les donner à l'autre, pour ajouter à la potion après. Ils s'embrassèrent, mère et fils, et c'était étrange de penser que la personne qui ressemblait à sa femme était son fils, et vice versa.

_Non ! Mère, non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne savais pas ! Ne m'envoyez pas là-bas, ne le laissez pas faire !_

Bien, elle a fait ce que son garçon lui demandait, n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il jamais eu mère plus dévouée ? Barty la regarda, arborant le visage de leur fils. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa le front pâle bordé par les cheveux paille, juste comme ceux de sa mère. Elle leur fit un signe de la tête et alla se rasseoir dans le coin, le chocolat qu'il lui avait donné sous sa robe sale.

Quand les aurors vinrent les faire sortir, ils ne cillèrent pas. Son fils, jouant le rôle de sa propre mère, s'appuya lourdement sur le bras de son père, juste comme sa mère avait fait. Barty regarda stoïquement droit devant, souhaitant avoir eu plus de chocolat, sentant encore le regard du prisonnier au cheveux et aux yeux noirs debout dans sa cellule. Il fut content quand ils atteignirent à nouveau la grotte et furent sur le chemin du retour à Banff. En route, il tendit une flasque à sa 'femme' quand elle commença à avoir l'air un peu bizarre à un moment, en disant. « Tiens, chérie, je crois que tu as besoin d'une goutte de cela. » Son fils avait pris la flasque et subrepticement glissé un cheveu de sa mère dans le capuchon, le remplissant de potion et le buvant.

Barty Croupton ne respira pas avec aise jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour chez eux, la porte fermée. Il mit son fils au lit dans sa vieille chambre, et s'assit pour le regarder pendant qu'il dormait, clignant des yeux quand la potion perdit effet et qu'il vit à nouveau son fils devant lui. Jusqu'à ce moment, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir fait. Il avait aidé son fils à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Le dernier souhait de sa mère. Lui, Bartemius Croupton Senior, anciennement considéré comme prochain ministre de la magie, avait commis un acte de haute trahison, il avait enfreint la loi des sorciers…

Bien, pensa-t-il, sortant sa baguette, je vais encore le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il sortit sa baguette au moment où son fils se réveillait. Barty tenait la cape d'invisibilité dans son autre main, et l'elfe de maison était à l'entrée de la pièce, prête à faire son devoir. Elle avait déjà reçu des instructions détaillées concernant les soins et la garde de son fils.

Il savait que d'une certaine manière, la vie que son fils allait avoir n'allait pas être mieux qu'à Azkaban. Il n'aurait pas de travail, aucune chance de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, ou même des amis. Ses journées seraient limitées à se cacher et à se promener dans la maison sous une cape d'invisibilité. Ce ne serait pas une vie normale. Mais d'un autre côté… Il n'y avait pas de détraqueurs ici, et Barty n'aurait pas à regarder sa femme mourir de chagrin.

C'était pour le mieux, et personne n'aurait jamais besoin de savoir. C'était Impardonnable, oui, mais il avait lui-même donné aux aurors la permission d'utiliser les Sorts Impardonnables sur les mangemorts dans les circonstances extrêmes, sans qu'il y ait de suites. Même si le nouveau responsable des forces de l'ordre magiques avait changé cette règle, sûrement que ceci pouvait être qualifié de circonstance extrême.

Pas que quiconque allait jamais découvrir.

Barty Croupton inspira, regardant dans les yeux de son fils, qui étaient un miroir des siens.

« Imperio! »

xxxxx

Lundi 15 Décembre 1982

Bill froissa le parchemin dans sa main, les vents du désert lui fouettant le visage. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux depuis qu'il était arrivé en Égypte, il y a six mois, et maintenant, il les attachait habituellement en queue de cheval. Cela n'empêchait cependant pas le sable d'y aller. Il changea soudain d'avis et essaya de lisser le parchemin à nouveau, mais cela s'avéra difficile avec le vent. S'impatientant, il pointa sa baguette dessus, et il fut à nouveau plat et rigide. Il relut la lettre de Charlie.

_Cher Bill,_

_Je pensais juste que tu aimerais savoir que Juliet va avoir un bébé. Elle et Brendan sont enchantés par cela. Selon la sage-femme, c'est une fille. Je serai en quelque sorte un oncle pour elle, a dit Juliet. C'est étrange qu'elle soit avec lui, mais je reconnais que je m'y habitue._

_J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Papa et maman disent que tu ne prévoie pas non plus de rentrer à la maison. Je leur ai déjà dit que je reviendrai à coup sûr pour ma sixième année en septembre prochain. Après les BUSEs, j'avais vraiment besoin de décrocher un moment. Quelques uns de mes amis de l'école sont partis en juin dernier et ont déjà commencé à travailler. Je suppose que cela ne me réjouissait pas trop de ne retrouver ni toi ni mes amis là-bas. Mais après avoir travaillé ici à la réserve ces trois derniers mois, l'école me manque en fait. Même Binns. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire cela._

_C'est un travail dur, plus dur que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je pense quand même que c'est ce que je voudrai faire. Et Brendan dit qu'il me donnera un superbe lettre de recommandation quand je finirai l'école et que je voudrai aller travailler dans une réserve quelque part. Dans le futur, cependant, je pense que je resterai en Europe. Six mille miles de la maison pourraient aussi bien en être soixante mille. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, aussi, comme les dragons ne peuvent pas trop se rapprocher des villes moldues. Il n'y a pas de réseau de cheminette pour le transport ou les conversations ici, et même les chouettes doivent parcourir d'énormes distances avec le courrier. On utilise des faucons pèlerins le plus souvent. Ca me fait penser à ce vieux Peregrin Booth. Comment va-t-il ? Tu as des nouvelles de tes anciens camarades ?_

_Ne laisse pas les gobelins te mettre en colère. Ils ont l'air assez méchants. Je pense que je m'en tiendrais aux dragons. Au moins je peux leur lancer un bon maléfice quand ils deviennent ennuyeux. Réponds moi vite._

Ton frère 

_Charlie _

Bill plia le parchemin proprement cette fois et le mit dans la poche de sa robe. Le soleil se couchait sur le désert, le froid de la nuit commençait à s'installer. Juliet va avoir un bébé. Elle et Brendan sont enchantés par cela.

Initialement, Bill avait été choqué que Charlie veuille quitter l'école après sa cinquième année pour étudier les dragons. Puis Charlie avait décidé d'aller dans la réserve où Juliet travaillait, et il avait lui avait écrit pour lui annoncer le mariage de Juliet.

Deux mois. Elle s'était mariée avec lui en le connaissant depuis deux mois. Bill n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. C'était irréel, comme regarder la vie de quelqu'un d'autre s'écrouler. Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui, pas vrai ? Juliet était mariée. Elle était sortie de sa vie. Elle allait avoir le bébé d'un autre homme.

Il commença lentement à descendre les marches du temple où il s'était tenu. Un groupe d'autres briseurs de sortilèges était assis autour du feu magique pourpre à la base du temple. Une rafale de vent souleva du sable autour de lui, et il ferma instinctivement la bouche, afin de ne pas en avaler. C'est tout aussi bien, pensa-t-il en louchant dans le vent sableux. Il n'était pas prêt à se pose, mais de toute évidence, Juliet l'était. Il avait pensé qu'ils étaient intéressés par les mêmes choses, mais il s'était avéré qu'il avait eu complètement tort.

Il regarda la lune s'élever sur le désert, au milieu d'une foule d'étoiles, et il referma sa robe sur lui pour ne pas avoir froid. Un des sorciers assis autour du feu avait commencé à jouer une mélodie étrange sur une flûte primitive, et le son semblait très fort dans l'air de la nuit.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il trouverait quelqu'un comme Juliet, et qu'il se poserait. Un jour. Mais aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant, ce moment semblait très loin. Et pourtant… C'était très dur de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu être. La vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Juliet.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, s'éloignant négligemment du feu de camp. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'air plus grand ici, au-dessus du désert, qu'il ne l'était chez lui. Le croissant de la lune passa au-dessus de pyramides distantes, argentant leur sommet. Bill déglutit, surpris de se trouver si immobilisé à la nouvelle que Juliet allait avoir l'enfant d'un autre homme. Cela n'était pas sensé être ainsi, pensa-t-il. Rien de tout cela. Alex Lowell n'était pas sensé être à Ste Mangouste, ses sœurs n'étaient pas sensées se volatiliser, Orville n'était pas sensé être tué dans l'explosion d'une confiserie, Lily et James n'étaient pas sensés être assassinés et laisser leur petit enfant orphelin. Juliet était sensée être à son côté.

Bill continua à regarder le ciel un long moment, tandis que la flûte entonnait une mélodie qui semblait presque faire partie du désert, une chanson si naturelle mélangeant à la fois le regret et l'espoir. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air en frissonnant, content que les autres ne puissent pas voir son visage, ne puissent pas connaître sa douleur…

Les étoiles étaient basses et brillantes dans le ciel, tremblant au rythme de la musique, et tellement pleines de promesses qu'il dut pleurer.

THE END

xxxxx

Notes de l'auteur : Les paroles que Barty Croupton, Sr. Entend quand les détraqueurs s'approchent trop près de lui sont celle du JKR, chapitre trente de la Coupe de Feu. Si vous vous demandez qui est le prisonnier qui regarde Croupton entrer et sortir de la prison, relisez le chapitre vingt-sept de la coupe de Feu.


End file.
